Saint Simpson-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos (Remake)
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Multicrossover. Cuando una amenaza de otro Universo se dirige al Mundo de los Louds, éstos deberán enfrentar al enemigo con sus Aliados. ¿Triunfarán sobre estos rivales?. Advertencia: Loudcest (Lincoln-Harem de hermanas), algo de gore, Edgy moderado y pueden haber capítulos de clasificación "M". Dedicado para todos mis amigos de Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos (Remake) Finalmente, tras un año entero de trabajos, charlas, contribuciones, ayudas de varios escritores, buscar temas musicales y diseñar una mejor trama, aquí está lo que tanto tiempo he mantenido bajo llave y que ahora sale a la Luz: Mi último proyecto, en la sección de historias con capítulos de TLH, esta remasterización o remake de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos". Muchos de ustedes se deben estar preguntando "¿por qué lo vuelvo a hacer?", "¿por qué vuelve a ser escrito?". Les seré franco o sincero (como quieran llamarlo). No me gustó el final que le di, tampoco me sentí muy a gusto con dejar demasiados "huecos" o cabos sueltos en esta historia. Literalmente no había hecho más que plasmar la mitad de lo que tenía pensado y guardado en mi cabeza, sumado al final sobre la aparición de mi "OC" llamado Yoshikage Alexander, cosa que cambié rotundamente su nombre, aspecto y cree uno nuevo, Dimitri Sasha Ginovaef-Yoshikage (El cual apareció en "Dead Land", "Herederas Senshi" y las historias de mi amigo RCurrent). **

**Tengo que admitirlo, puede que se me haya subido la fama aquel año, 2017, por el tema del éxito que tuvo "Sangre de Hermanos" y que muchos pensaban que esta secuela sería una continuación al mencionado fic de NSL, pero no lo fue, lo había dejado explicado, varias veces, que no tenía nada que ver pero eso se los contaré en la próxima parte de esta sección, ¿sí?.**

**Otro punto que resalto es que tendría que haber dejado este fic para Septiembre del 2017...Tampoco fue así, ¿por qué?. No lo sé, después de terminar "Sangre de Hermanos" en Julio, justo para el día de mi cumpleaños, me sentía muy vacío, haciendo algún que otro One-Shot de Loudcest (sea Lynncoln, Lenicoln, Lunacoln, Luancoln, incluso con las otras hermanas, algún que otro homenaje para mis amigos como El Caballero de las Antorchas, en donde escribí "Dulce Día de las Bromas", el cual era un Luancoln) y sin olvidarme de que continuaba con las actualizaciones de mis otros fics como "Saintia MLP". En pocas palabras, no había nada que pudiera llenar ese "Vacío" y decidí escribir aquellos primeros capítulos del "Episodio G: Asesinos" como una "antesala para lo que se vendría en Septiembre", pero no funcionó. En ese mes estuve hiper ocupado con distintas cosas (Facultad, parciales, un pariente mío había sido internado y operado, me hallaba con mucha presión y aproveché Julio para subirlo, poco a poco, además de ir juntando la inspiración suficiente para ir creando, ir plasmando dicho "Universo"). **

**También había hablado con El Legendario, autor de "Entre la Oscuridad", "El Origen de Omnitron", entre otros fics, felicitándolo por su trabajo y que quería pedirle permiso para usar a sus UnLouds para mi secuela de "Sangre de Hermanos". Aunque ahí tendría que haber hablado con otros autores para poner a sus OC, siento que "salieron del aire" y por eso se va a explicar lo nuevo en esta versión.**

**1) Esta historia es un "crossover", pero sin ir a dicha sección (nadie lo leería). Queda en la parte de "Story".**

**2) Lo vuelvo a repetir, esta secuela NO es un NSL, ni nada por el estilo.**

**3) Los personajes vistos en la versión del 2017 de este fic se quedan como están. No entran otros nuevos.**

**4) Todos los derechos reservados para los OC pertenecientes a FreedomGundam96, El Legendario, Banghg y los míos. Lo mismo para las canciones (derechos reservados para sus autores y empresas).**

**5) Advertencia, en algunos capítulos pueden ser de temática un tanto Edgy, así como también incluir sangre y algo de gore, todo moderado, por supuesto.**

**6) Esta historia tendrá Loudcest (Lincoln/Harem, con sus hermanas Lynn, Luna, Luan, Lisa, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lily, las menores ya crecidas, con 17 y 18 años. Lori se queda con Bobby y Leni con mi OC).**

**7) Muchas gracias para regamers10, Banghg, AnonimousReader98, RCurrent, Arokham, Sam The Stormbringer y El Caballero de las Antorchas por las canciones que me han pasado durante los meses de Febrero, Marzo y Abril para este proyecto. En serio, chicos, muchas gracias por todo.**

**8) De los otros personajes que se verán en dicho fic, además de los OC como los de Banghg, las UnLouds, los "Plagados" y Riden Bleach de El Legendario, los de FreedomGundam96 y los míos, también estarán presentes los Caballeros de Athena (incluyendo a los de "The Lost Canvas", "Next Dimension" y la Clásica), los "Sin Rostros", los "Gladiadores Sagrados", así como también de otras series tales como "Gravity Falls", "Steven Universe", "Escandalosos", "Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal", "The Loud House", "Clarence", "Rick and Morty". En pocas palabras, los que se vieron en el fic original.**

**9) Se han cambiado las Armaduras Sapuris para Rick, Morty y Summer (ellos llevarán las Sapuris de Minotauro, Alraune y Mandrágora), mientras que Lily (la cual no incluí en el fic original del 2017) llevará la Sapuris de Papillón.**

**10) En este "Prólogo" expandiré los acontecimientos ocurridos en el "Final Feliz/Oficial" de "Sangre de Hermanos" y su unión con "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)". Para eso, los que no se acuerden, vayan a dicho episodio de mi mencionado fic y allí encontrarán las respuestas.**

**11) Se mantendrá el equilibrio, todos tendrán su protagonismo, sus rondas.**

**Eso es todo, si recuerdo algún que otro momento o ítem para mencionar, lo pondré en la parte de abajo, en los agradecimientos y saludos.**

**Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de TLH ni tampoco de las otras series, canciones ni los OC que aparecerán aquí. Todos pertenecen a sus legítimos dueños, solo soy propietario de los míos y nada más. El objetivo es entretener, así que lo disfruten.**

**Y por último y lo más importante: Este fic va dedicado para todos aquellos que me han dado apoyo, ayuda, sobre todo en momentos difíciles como el año pasado y los considero como mis hermanos y mis amigos: FreedomGundam96, Banghg, eltíorob95, Ficlover93, RCurrent, regamers10, Transgresor 3003, LeoneEpsilon, AnonimousReader98, J. Nagera, Arokham, Sam The Stormbringer, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Reila Van y lady-saintiasailor. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que disfruten de esta historia.**

* * *

**Prólogo:** La visión suya estaba borrosa, comenzó a abrir sus ojos para "captar" el ambiente que le rodeaba. Estaba en su cama, recostado, tapado con sus sábanas, a su lado se hallaba aquel conejito de peluche llamado Bun-Bun, el cual siempre le acompañó desde que era un niño pequeño. Miró hacia la izquierda, allí estaban sus muebles, sus juguetes, sus figuras de acción, miró hacia abajo de su cama, su tan preciado "cofre" de cómics de "Ace Savey", su superhéroe favorito, sacó dicho objeto de aquel mueble y de ahí los abrazó con fuerza, al igual que a su peluche. Luego alzó la vista hacia el techo, sus aviones de juguete también yacían allí, colgados del ventilador, también estaba su lámpara, su reloj despertador, aquella mesa de noche donde colocaba el vaso con agua, sus robots, las estanterías, todo estaba en su sitio, todo estaba en orden, pero aquella emoción le duró unos pocos segundos, igual que una película de drama, en donde el humor no tiene una larga duración, ya que un momento bastante duro estaba por llegar y fue así, ya que deseaba saber qué había pasado allí.

Aquel chico albino se puso a pensar, masajeaba su cabeza con las yemas de los dedos y de ahí tuvo unos pequeños "fogonazos" de recuerdos. Recordaba aquel "Día Innombrable", al ver esa "película" le causaba asco recordarlo todo, en donde fueron influenciados su hermanita gótica y él por aquel Fantasma Santo de Oro, el cual los había ido convirtiendo a su viva y semejanza, unas verdaderas máquinas de matar y cuando estaban por cumplir su meta de asesinar a toda su familia, habiendo hecho parte del plan mencionado, aquella Diosa de cabellos lila había entrado en acción junto a sus Caballeros, quienes detuvieron todo, no sin antes provocar un último combate entre ese chico y una de sus hermanas mayores, en donde él casi moría pero luego entró en escena otro Ser Divino, Chronos El Invisible, uno de los Dioses del Tiempo, quien se hizo cargo, junto con aquella muchacha peli lila, de eliminar ese día de las mentes de todos los presentes.

Funcionó, pero aún quedaba un poco en la mente de aquel chico y no estaría solo. No, para nada, ellas también, al igual que sus padres y amigos lo recordaban, sin embargo, tenía "fecha de caducidad" justo hacia el Atardecer, así que el muchacho se acostó nuevamente en su cama, cerrando los ojos, no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacia el reloj despertador y éste marcó las 5:30 AM, necesitaba descansar, recuperar fuerzas, aquella mañana iba a ser otro día. Fue entonces que cerró los ojos y dejó que el Tiempo transcurriera con normalidad, que se tomara lo necesario para que así llegara el Amanecer.

Permaneció dormido un largo rato, mientras que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, hasta que comenzó a abrirse de par en par, revelando a una chica rubia, vestía un pijama verde con pantuflas rosas y un antifaz para dormir con unos ojos cerrados. Ésta lo observó con ternura y de ahí caminó hacia la habitación, en puntitas de pie, sin hacer el mayor ruido posible.

\- _Feliz cumpleaños, Linky. Hoy vas a tener un gran día.- _Le prometió ella, mientras que le daba un tierno beso en la frente y en las mejillas a su hermanito dormido y de ahí se retiraba de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Él no lo sabía, pero aquel día era muy especial, sobre todo para aquel muchacho albino, quien yacía dormido tranquilamente en su cama, con su familia, su casa, sus amigos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Para festejar, ¿no es así?. Bueno, esto era solo un comienzo, tal y como se había dicho, las cosas se estaban acomodando tras haber vivido una etapa muy oscura y triste para todos los allegados. Pero dejando de lado aquel asunto, sí, era para celebrar y más porque era el cumpleaños de aquel muchacho.

* * *

Pronto fue llegando el Amanecer a Royal Woods, Estado de Michigan, allí se podían apreciar los tardíos rayos del Sol, bajo una mañana de Febrero, helada, gélida, fría, cortante como el acero afilado de una espada o un cuchillo, llevando a que sus habitantes se protegieran con abrigos y más con la nieve que había caído por la noche, dejando un panorama digno para una "obra de arte". Y en aquellos momentos, cuando el albino fue abriendo sus ojos, justo antes de que el despertador sonara, en aquellos momentos, aún con la visión un tanto "nublada", allí se encontró con varias personas a su alrededor, todas ellas aguardando en silencio para desearle lo mejor en su día. Tardó unos segundos en analizar toda esa "información", pero no pudo decir nada ante la "explosiva bienvenida" que le ofrecieron aquellas chicas.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LINKY!.- Exclamaron todas las presentes, sus hermanas mayores y menores, todas ellas lanzando aquel grito de emoción, yendo para abrazarlo y darle besos de felicitaciones por su día tan especial.

No lo podía creer, ¿había olvidado su cumpleaños?. No, era imposible, él siempre lo recordaba, la fecha en la que caía su día era inolvidable, pero por tanto cansancio, él había "olvidado" ese momento tan importante de su vida, pero ahora ya no importaba, ellas se lo recordaron y una vez que terminaron los abrazos y besos, éste se preparó para salir de su cama y dirigirse hacia el baño para darse una ducha y comenzar la mañana con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras en tu día, Lincoln?.- Se le acercó Lynn, la cual lo abrazó con fuerza a su hermanito, haciendo que casi se tornara violeta por la falta de aire.

\- ¡Hermana, lo estás ahogando, cuidado!.- Pidió Luna a la deportista, quien reaccionó rápidamente y lo soltó, para después abrazarlo moderadamente.

\- Oh, jejejeje, perdón, Linky, no lo quise hacer a propósito.- Ofreció sus disculpas y de ahí él le tranquilizó.

\- No te preocupes, Lynn, Luna, todo está bien, jejeje, gracias por preocuparse y por desearme feliz cumpleaños.- Agradeció el muchacho, pero en esos momentos, habiendo jurado que estaban todas sus hermanas, buscó con la mirada a una de ellas.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Linc?.- Preguntó Luna con preocupación hacia el albino.

\- No, tranquila, solo que...¿en dónde está Lucy?.- Quiso saber el chico, mientras que lanzaba aquella interrogante sobre el paradero de su hermanita menor.

\- ¿Lucy?.- Preguntó Lynn y fue hasta el albino.- Tranquilo, salió a...a...- Decía, pero se iba trabando en aquella parte, no quería revelar nada de lo que la gótica había hecho, de que había salido para buscar un regalo para él, pero en las zonas de los Bosques de Royal Woods, así que tuvo idear un plan.- No te preocupes, ella fue a buscar algo importante que se olvidó en la casa de su amiga Haiku, así que volverá pronto.- Le "prometió" la deportista.

\- Es verdad, ahora ven que nos esperan para desayunar. Más tarde vendrán Bobby, Ronnie Anne, tu amigo Clyde y el abuelo.- Le pidió Lori, quien estaba mandando sus mensajes por celular y de ahí los enviaba para su novio de cabellos negro.

* * *

(Buccellati Arrange Version, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, PS2)

La nieve que había caído sobre Royal Woods aquella noche dejó un cuadro "pintoresco", tanto el suelo, el pasto como los árboles, "desnudos" por la falta y caída de las hojas producidas por el Otoño, estaban cubiertos de "paquetes" de aquel manto blanco, lo mismo se podía apreciar en el Horizonte, hacia las casas del barrio en donde residían los Loud, mientras que por aquellos bosques alguien iba caminando, en busca de algo que necesitaba una cierta persona, mientras que dejaba sus huellas del calzado sobre ese lugar.

* * *

(Sigan escuchando Buccellati Arrange Version)

Miraba por la ventana, aquel albino buscaba respuestas a lo ocurrido en aquel momento: ¿Por qué todos estaban comportándose así?. Era un trato _"muy amable"_, ¿acaso era un sueño?. Tal vez lo sería, tal vez estaría de regreso en ese tiempo donde tenía que llevar aquel estúpido traje de ardilla. Uno dice que para despertar de ese "Mundo de Fantasías", solo necesitaba gritar o golpearse contra algo.

\- _"Tal vez debería tirarme el agua de aquel vaso".- _Pensó el albino y fue por ese objeto, sin embargo, al tomarlo, éste sintió que alguien más aparecía, apoyando su mano en los hombros del chico.- _"¿Por qué estoy vivo?. Si yo vi que había muerto en aquella pelea contra Lynn...sin embargo...estoy aquí, respirando, como si nada hubiera pasado y es mi cumpleaños".- _Se preguntó y de ahí sintió ese "tacto" contra sus hombros, para después voltearse y ver al "responsable" de dicho acto.

\- No te asustes, Lincoln, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, tú estás vivo.- Le tranquilizó aquel Caballero de Géminis Dorado del Siglo XVIII.

Éste era de complexión delgada, sus cabellos eran cortos, de color negro y en puntas, lo mismo se podía de sus ojos.

\- ¿Vivo?...Yo...Abel...ahora lo recuerdo todo...pero...¿qué nos pasó?.- Quiso saber el joven albino ante aquel encuentro, todo parecía ser un verdadero "terremoto" contra su mente.-

\- El Dios del Tiempo Chronos se hizo cargo de regresar en el Tiempo, de borrar aquel día en el que todo comenzó. Los que volvieron a la vida, incluyendo tus hermanas, quienes aún recuerdan esto, ya no tendrán de qué preocuparse, porque hacia la puesta del Sol, todo se borrará de su memoria y nunca más volverá a repetirse un incidente como éste.- Le explicó aquel peli negro, con lujo de detalle, toda la Historia.

\- Ya veo, pero, Abel, ¿qué será de ti?.- Preguntó Lincoln por el Futuro del Caballero.

\- Tranquilo, se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad: Volveré al Siglo XVIII con mi hermano Caín, regresaremos a ser los Caballeros Dorados de la Casa de Géminis, aunque esto pronto te lo olvidarás.- Le tranquilizó y contó sobre ese "viaje de regreso", el cual hizo entristecer al albino, mientras que el peli negro le pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.- Oye, no te sientas triste, vendremos a visitarlos, te lo prometo.- Juró y de ahí, el chico Loud fue para darle un fuerte abrazo a la persona que fue su Maestro, tanto para él como para cierta hermanita suya.

\- Voy a extrañarte, pero sé que volverás a visitarnos.- Tomó el peli blanco la palabra de aquel Caballero.

\- Te lo prometo.- Volvió Abel a jurarle que regresaría para verlos.- Fue grandioso haber vivido esta aventura contigo y con ella.

En aquellos momentos, un Portal comenzó a abrirse y allí pudo divisarse a un joven de cabellos color blanco y cortos, llegándole hasta la nuca, además de erizado con mechas largas y su flequillo partido partido y sus ojos eran dorados. Éste salió de aquella "Puerta" y miró a su hermano, para después hacer un gesto positivo con la mirada.

\- Bueno, ha llegado el momento de volver a mi tiempo.- Dijo Abel y Lincoln le acompañó hasta aquel sitio.

\- Fue un gusto haberte conocido, amigo. Nunca los olvidaré.- Prometió el albino y en aquel momento, el peli negro se dirigió hacia él por última vez.

\- Lo mismo digo, Lincoln...- Se detuvo Abel en ese instante.- Mejor dicho, Señor Hades.- Devolvió ese gesto y de ahí se preparó para partir, yendo hacia el Portal donde lo esperaba Caín.- ¡Adiós, Futuro Emperador Hades!.

\- ¡Adiós, Caín y Abel de Géminis, muchas gracias!.- Se despidió Lincoln de aquellos dos hermanos gemelos, pero algo le hacía eco en su cabeza, ¿por qué Abel había dicho eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver?. Quería averiguarlo, pero cuando se cerró el Portal, su celular emitió un pitido, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje proveniente de su amigo Clyde, así que decidió abrir la bandeja y mirar lo que decía.

\- _¡"Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mío. Nos vemos esta tarde para celebrarlo!".- _Leyó el mensaje de aquel moreno de lentes y de ahí se dirigió el albino para tomar su radio walkie-talkie para hablar con su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras, _"Señor Hades"_, seguían rondando por su cabeza, aunque lo descubriría más adelante, por ahora había que celebrar.

* * *

De vuelta en los Bosques de Royal Woods, aquella gótica se hallaba buscando un buen "Regalo Natural" para su hermanito y mientras que eso sucedía, allí se encontró con aquel peli negro, sentado en un tronco de árbol caído, llevando a que ella caminar hasta él.

\- - ¿Así que tienes que volver a tu época con tu hermano?. Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- Respondió Abel, mirando hacia el Cielo de Royal Woods.- ¿Sabes? Esta fue una gran aventura, fue un placer haberlos conocido a todos ustedes, a pesar de lo que pasó, nunca los olvidaré, lo juro.- Prometió el peli negro, quien recibió, como con Lincoln, un fuerte abrazo proveniente de la gótica y éste respondió al mismo.

\- Ni Lincoln ni yo te vamos a olvidar, Abel de Géminis, te deseo mucha suerte.- Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Jeje, no llores, pequeña, la Futura Pandora del Siglo XVIII no debe llorar, tú seras una excelente Comandante en Jefe del Ejército del Próximo Emperador Hades, sí, así será, también tendrás a la "Segunda Pandora", de la rama de la Familia Heinstein y a varios Jueces del Infierno, tanto del Siglo XVIII como del XX, lo mismo va para los futuros Dioses Gemelos o Diosas Gemelas, los futuros Espectros, sin olvidar a la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, el Guardaespaldas de Hades y también a la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo Kairos, esos tiempos están por llegar, lo dicen las Estrellas.- Dijo Abel, mirando hacia los Cielos con Lucy.- ¿Lo puedes sentir? Va a comenzar una nueva etapa, tal vez...tal vez en tu hermano sea distinto, pero estoy seguro de que será un gran Hades, estoy seguro.- Prometió el peli negro, mientras que iba hacia donde estaba su hermano Caín.- Adiós, Lucy Loud, ¡no!, mejor dicho, Lady Pandora, nos volveremos a ver, tal vez en la Historia, tal vez en algún momento, pero estoy seguro de que así será, ¡adiós y mucha suerte!. Le deseó Abel, quien partió hacia el Portal junto con su hermano Caín, listos para volver al Pasado, al Siglo XVIII y reconstruir lo que se había dañado en esa parte de la Historia.

\- Adiós, Abel y Caín de Géminis, mucha suerte para ustedes dos también, de mi parte y de mi familia, juro que no fallaré, si has dicho la verdad, estoy segura de que eso ocurrirá.- Agradeció Lucy y siguió su camino por los bosques, buscando algo que le podría armar a Lincoln o incluso hallar algún artefacto llamativo.

Justo en aquellos momentos, la gótica, mientras que caminaba por el lado Sur de los bosques, se detuvo.

\- _"Lucy Loud".- _Le llamó una voz que parecían ser dos personas a la vez.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son?.- Preguntó ella pero no hubo respuesta, pero decidió seguir el rastro de aquella voz, la cual la llevó hasta la orilla de un arroyo congelado y de ahí se detuvo, sentándose en el suelo, hasta que una misteriosa ráfaga de viento helado movió las hojas secas y la nieve, revelando un extraño y llamativo Medallón con forma de Estrella y con la frase _"Your´s Ever"._

_\- "Adelante, tómalo".- _Le animaron aquellas voces y ella lo tomó en sus manos, llevándoselo consigo a su casa.

Uno sabría que no es buena tomar algún objeto misterioso que aparece de la nada y más en medio de los Bosques, pero esas voces eran tan tranquilas, tan "serenas", las cuales llegaban a "hipnotizar" a Lucy, llevando a que extendiera su mano, quitando aquellos "restos" y de ahí sopló lo que quedó pegado, siendo llevado hacia una dirección desconocida y emitió un brillo llamativo.

\- _Cuando sea el momento, se despertará un nuevo poder en tu hermano y con ello, surgirá una importante alianza que borrará aquellas huellas del Pasado.- _Dijeron ambas voces, las cuales eran de dos gemelos que le susurraban aquellas palabras a la gótica.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?_.- _Deseó saber ella con curiosidad.

\- _Ahora no es el momento, pronto lo descubrirás, por ahora sigue estas instrucciones que te hemos dado.- _Prometieron ambos gemelos en revelarse, mientras que ella hacía caso y de ahí dejaba los Bosques de Royal Woods con aquel artefacto en su poder, guardado en los bolsillos de su abrigo aquel objeto.

* * *

Pronto fueron llegando los invitados para aquel cumpleaños, entre ellos estaban el abuelo, Albert Loud, Clyde junto a sus padres, los Señores McBride, Ronnie Anne, quien estaba soportando las bromas de Luan, cosa que más le desagradaba. Por su parte, también se hallaba Bobby Santiago, el cual se hallaba al lado de su novia, Lori Loud, además de los amigos de Lincoln y un par más de invitados. Durante la parte de los regalos, Albert le había dado a su nieto su Medalla de Honor entregada por el Presidente de los EEUU cuando luchó en la "Guerra de Corea" en los Años 50 y Ronnie Anne le dio un collar que ella había hecho para él.

Pero lo mejor llegó cuando fue el turno de Lucy.

Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln. Le deseó Lucy con una sonrisa y el chico la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias, Lucy, tu regalo y el de los demás han sido los mejores, muchas gracias. Te quiero mucho.- Le agradeció el chico y, tal vez por arte de magia, protegidos por algún Santo Dorado del Pasado, él la besó dulcemente en los labios, cosa que repitió ella, recordando esos dulces momentos y que ahora se harían realidad cuando él portara el "Medallón" en su cuello junto con la Medalla de Honor del Presidente de EEUU.-

Pronto, en aquellos momentos comenzaron a reunirse todos los presentes para la foto familiar, había comenzado a escribirse una nueva historia dentro de la Familia Loud, una que sería de las más importantes de toda su vida.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Días normales** El Ser Humano forma sus lazos, su unión con las personas a su alrededor, no siempre suele ser fácil, es bastante complicado, en especial para aquel albino, desde aquel día que recibió ese Medallón de Estrella durante su cumpleaños, poco tiempo después comenzó a sentirse "extraño". Algo estaba creciendo en su interior, como si fueran las flores en la Primavera que venía para despertarlas de su sueño del Invierno.

¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo resumir aquellos cambios que se estaban desarrollando?. Bueno, para empezar, pocos días después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Lincoln comenzó a experimentar, en primer lugar, una serie de sueños en donde se lo podía ver a él, sentado en una especie de Trono Imperial, sus cabellos habían crecido, mantenían aquel color blanco, pero luego pasaban a ser negros como la propia noche. Luego se le podía ver cargando una Espada Imperial y una Armadura gris-plata con alas, mientras que a su alrededor estaban sus hermanas, sus amigos y cuatro personas más, las cuales no conocía en lo absoluto. Después de eso, él se despertaba exaltado, asustado, sudando frío y eso llamaba la atención de las chicas, quienes iban a verlo, incluso Lisa se hacía cargo de ver si estaba todo bien en su salud, pero no hallaba nada al respecto, así que ellas se quedaban en su habitación, durmiendo al lado del chico para ver si volvían aquellos sueños misteriosos.

El _"no hallar nada al respecto"_ era simplemente una falacia que la propia Lisa mantenía, no debía revelarse esa "sorpresa extra" de cumpleaños. Tenía que mantenerse oculto, silenciado y más que nada en las sombras hasta que surtiera efecto, que renaciera como el Ave Fénix o más desde la propia Oscuridad que nadie se atrevía a ver. Lincoln, por su parte, buscaba respuesta sobre aquellos sucesos tan extraños y que se repetían en todas partes de su vida, en el ámbito escolar, sus amistades e incluso en su propia familia. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos?. Él no lo sabía, hasta que una tarde de Viernes, Lucy se acercó hacia él, sentándose a su lado en el sillón, mientra que el albino miraba una película, ella le pidió que apagara la televisión y lo hizo. Era raro, en esos momentos, tal vez ella querría acompañarlo para ver algo, sin embargo no quiso.

\- Lucy, ¿pasa algo?.- Preguntó su hermano a ella, mientras que permanecía en silencio.- ¿Va todo bien?.

Ella no sabía por dónde, a pesar de tener su discurso preparado dentro de su cabeza, simplemente le tomó de las manos a Lincoln y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Quiero que sepas, Lincoln, que ante cualquier duda o problema que tengas, nosotras vamos a estar contigo, lo mismo tus amigos y familia, ¿sí?. Todo personaje de las historias y en especial de los cómics que has leído de "Ace Savey" tuvieron su largo camino por recorrer, sufrir muchas penurias y dolores, por eso mismo vamos a estar a tu lado en todo este tiempo hasta que surja lo que has recibido.- Prometió Lucy al chico, pero aquel "mensaje en clave" le pareció raro, no sabía cómo responder, estaba confundido, perdido como si estuviera en Alta Mar, ¿qué era lo que ella había dicho?.

\- Lucy, espera, no entiendo, ¿por qué todas se comportan tan bien conmigo?. Explícame.- Pidió él respuestas, mientras que ella se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia a las escaleras.

\- Pronto lo sabrás, Lincoln, pronto lo sabrás, pero ten en cuenta esto: Los Dioses también pasaron por ese camino y lo mismo con los que defienden a éstos.- Señaló ella, dejando esa "clave" o "enigma" para que respondiera y de ahí se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta de la casa.

Eso no lo dejó satisfecho, pero no podía averiguar más, por ahora, sí sabía que sus hermanas estaban con él, pero deseaba saber algo acerca de lo que Lucy había dicho, sin embargo, el joven Loud tuvo que resignarse, así que volvió a sentarse y de ahí miró la película que tenía en su agenda por disfrutar.

* * *

Pasaron los días y con ello, las palabras que Lucy había dicho, se hicieron realidad. Lincoln había logrado aquella "búsqueda" y lo consiguió, ya que aquel Medallón era el Símbolo del Emperador Hades del Inframundo, convirtiéndose el chico albino en su Heredero, su Sucesor y con ello fueron surgiendo los Espectros, cuyas Sapuris, Armaduras tejidas por las propias Estrellas Malignas de aquel Dios de la Muerte, fueron portadas por sus hermanas y sus amigos, sin olvidarse de los Dioses que estarían de su bando. Al principio le costó adaptarse a una vida divina, no sabía por dónde empezar, sin embargo, él aprendería, con el paso del tiempo, que no estaba solo, sino que un recuerdo, el único que le quedó, junto al resto de sus hermanas, era sobre aquella Diosa del Santuario, aquella que luchaba con sus Guerreros por el amor, la paz, la justicia, el orden, la seguridad y la unión en el Mundo, enfrentándose a las fuerzas malignas de otros Dioses que buscaban destruirla para construir su propio "dominio", tomar el poder y establecer su reino de terror y muerte.

El destino había marcado a aquel chico de estar unido a ese poder que corría por sus venas, le iba a costar, nadie se convertía en un Dios de la noche a la mañana, debería acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y en especial en su ámbito de persona normal, un estudiante y civil común, el cual era también el nuevo Emperador del Inframundo, algo que nunca se había visto así desde la "Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII".

* * *

Mientras tanto, las playas de Echo Creek, California, una rubia y un castaño se hallaban disfrutando de su vida en aquel lugar, pasando el rato hasta la llegada de la puesta del Sol hasta que algo les detuvo.

\- Star, ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó su novio, acercándose a ella, quien miraba hacia el Este.

\- Qué raro, juré haber sentido esa presencia aquella vez en el Inframundo durante el último encuentro con él.- Recordó la rubia, mientras que el chico iba hacia ella y también podía experimentar aquella sensación en la lejanía.

Acto seguido, él le tomó de las manos a su novia, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Marco, ¿crees que esa persona pueda ser Aliado nuestro?. Hace meses que no portamos las Armaduras de los Dioses Divinos de Asgard y la Señorita Hilda de Polaris espera una respuesta de nuestra parte con respecto a seguir llevándolas.- Preguntó Star con preocupación en su voz, mientras que él le acariciaba sus cabellos y luego pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de la chica.

\- Tranquila, con el tiempo lo sabremos, pero yo no me preocuparía por si ya no las llevamos más dichas Armaduras. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, además, alguien más, igual que nosotros, las llevará.- Le prometió Marco a ella, mientras que se abrazaban con fuerza bajo aquel Atardecer en California.

* * *

\- Wow.- Dijo un chico castaño, el cual se hallaba con su hermana gemela en los Bosques del Noreste de los EEUU, en un lugar llamado "Gravity Falls" y hallándose acompañados por varias personas más en ese momento.- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¡No puede ser, ¿tan pronto?!.- Se cuestionó el muchacho aquel poder que crecía muy lejos.

\- Sí, yo también lo sentí. Solo espero que esté de nuestro bando.- Alegó su gemela, también castaña y con frenos, mientras que se acercaban sus demás amigos.

\- No solo eso, también siento que ya nuestro tiempo como los "Herederos" está por llegar a su fin.- Dijo Peridot con seriedad, mientras que miraba hacia el Horizonte.

Aquellos gemelos suspiraron, al igual que la pareja de California, aquellos momentos estaban por terminar y volverían a ser personas comunes y corrientes, viviendo sus aventuras con sus seres queridos.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, será divertido mientras dure.- Alegó Ronaldo Fryman, ajustándose sus lentes.- Tendremos que disfrutarlo hasta que llegue el momento de entregar las Armaduras a la próxima generación.- Sentenció el chico rubio.

\- Sí, pero...va a ser raro, no sé cómo explicarlo, es como cuando disfrutas de las vacaciones y de golpe, vuelves a tu rutina y no sabes por dónde empezar. Solo espero que no sea así.- Fue el pedido que hizo Connie, quien se hallaba junto a Steven.

\- Las aventuras nunca se olvidan, puede pasar el tiempo, pero eso no se borra.- Agregó Pacífica Noroeste en esos momentos.

\- No te preocupes, mientras que estemos juntos, al igual que las "Crystal Gems", este Mundo no caerá, además, ¿quién sabe?. Ahora que sentimos esa presencia, nos tocará indagar, por nuestra parte, si es nuestro Aliado o no.- Habló aquel chico de cabellos negros con tranquilidad en su voz, expresando esas esperanzas, ese aire de paz que también tenía su madre en el Pasado.

\- Cierto, no nos preocupemos, por ahora, solo disfrutemos esto hasta que llegue el momento.- Habló Wendy Corduroy, quien se hallaba recostada sobre un tronco de árbol caído, sin tener miedo o temor a lo que venga el Futuro.- No importa lo que pase, eso no significará que rompamos todo vínculo de amistad, nos unió la "Guerra Santa contra Poseidon" y luego contra Hades, el Olimpo y Andreas Lize/Loki, ¿creen que nos borrarán la memoria?.- Preguntó ella, con los ojos cerrados y mirando hacia los Cielos.

\- Vaya, entendí, esa referencia.- Dijo Ronaldo hacia lo que había dicho la chica.- Pero, ya en serio, es verdad, nada ni nadie nos separará.- Juró él y fue juntando su mano para unirlas con los demás.- ¿"Herederos" para toda la vida?.- Preguntó, mientras que se juntaban los demás para hacer ese pacto, aún faltando Star y Marco.

\- ¡"HEREDEROS" PARA TODA LA VIDA!.- Exclamaron todos ellos.

* * *

\- ¡"HEREDEROS" PARA TODA LA VIDA!.- Se unieron Star y Marco desde Echo Creek, sintiendo el Cosmos de sus amigos en Oregon.

* * *

\- _Morty, Morty.- _Escuchaba aquel joven castaño una voz que era de un adulto mayor y que al abrir los ojos, allí se encontró con aquel peli celeste y su hermana mayor pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué...Qué pasa, Rick, Summer?.- Quiso saber aquel muchacho, mientras que se levantaba de la cama.

\- Ven, tenemos que llegar con él, con el Emperador del Inframundo.- Pidió Summer al chico, mientras que su abuelo abría un Portal con aquella Pistola Dimensional.

\- Pero ¿y mama y papa?.- Preguntó el chico.

\- Ellos están dormidos, ven, vamos.- Fue la orden que emitió Rick y los tres ingresaron en aquel Portal hacia Royal Woods, Michigan.

* * *

La luz de su velador (o lámpara) iluminaba aquella mesa de estudio, allí tenía sus libros abiertos y una carpeta repleta de datos e informes para su proyecto. En ese momento, aquella chica coreana de lentes dejó recostada su birome sobre aquel mueble y vio que la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Era la hora, había que ir hacia su Señor, hacia su Emperador que la estaba esperando, así que tomó aquel Tridente negro, su Símbolo del Poder y para ejercer los castigos hacia aquellos que quisiera rebelarse o atacar a aquel personaje divino y fue hacia ese Portal anteriormente abierto.

\- Bienvenida abordo, Chloe Park de Heinstein.- Dijo Morty a la pequeña de cabellos negros, la cual sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

\- Me alegra volver a verlos, amigos.- Habló la chica hacia ellos.- Desde la derrota de Andreas Lize/Loki.- Recordó la peli negra sobre aquella última aventura, la cual tuvo lugar en Asgard.

Pronto, los cuatro partieron hacia aquella región para asistir a aquel encuentro con el Emperador.

* * *

Llovía, hacía frío también en la Europa del Este, en donde se encontraban dos personas en un café, uno castaño y de ojos esmeralda, acompañado por otra persona, la cual no se lo podía ver, excepto por sus manos, las cuales eran de un color pálido, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Ambos se hallaban tomando un café caliente, mientras que conversaban sobre eventos a Futuro, movimientos qué hacer y en especial un posible acercamiento hacia aquello que se estaba produciendo.

\- Entonces.- Dijo el primer muchacho hacia el castaño.- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Aceptarás esa llamada para convertirte en un Espectro del Señor Hades, Dimitri Sasha Ginovaef-Yoshikage?.- Preguntó éste hacia aquel joven, el cual tenía su taza de café en la mano izquierda, mirándolo con asombro y de ahí lo bajaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo, un Espectro?.- Quedó atónito y hablando con un fuerte acento ruso, depositando la taza sobre la mesa.- Bueno, es...es complicado de decir, para empezar cómo es que fui elegido, no lo entiendo.-

No tuvo tiempo para responder, ya que en ese momento, el otro joven se levantó de la mesa, pagando el café y de ahí procedía a retirarse.

\- Me encantaría responderte a esa pregunta, amigo, pero debo irme, ha llegado la hora. Piénsalo, mientras tanto, ¿sí?.- Le dejó aquella "tarea" al muchacho, para después desaparecer del lugar, dejando a su amigo pensativo para ver qué decisión iba a tomar con respecto a la "oferta" que le hizo.

* * *

\- _"Vaya, así que por fin vas a escoger el bando que representará tus acciones en el Futuro. Hmmm, quisiera verlo y ser testigo de ello".- _Pensó aquel chico rubio y acompañado por una muchacha pelirroja, ambos también portaban Armaduras pero éstas eran de otro Dios poderoso y sus nombres eran Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena, siendo ambos dos de los "Generales Marinos" del Emperador Poseidon, mientras que recibían aquellas noticias de los vientos que venían desde Royal Woods hacia el Templo Divino.

* * *

En el Palacio de Giudecca, Inframundo, allí se estaba llevando a cabo aquella "coronación imperial", en la cual todos los presentes que fueron escogidos por las "Estrellas Malignas" habían llegado desde varias partes del Mundo y de EEUU para presenciar aquel momento tan importante. A su vez, Lincoln se hallaba en el Centro, era el "Anfitrión" y delante suyo se hallaba aquel Trono, uno de los símbolos de su poder en aquel Mundo desconocido y en donde se estaban tejiendo los momentos más importantes de la Historia de aquel albino, su familia y amigos.

Todos estaban en formación militar, de un lado al otro frente al Trono Imperial, aquel albino observaba la escena y esperaban el gran momento. Se sentía nervioso, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, costándole tragar saliva y aquel mismo sentimiento se había apoderado del control de sus piernas, llevando a que no pudiera levantar las mismas y caminar hacia ese sitio. Todos lo observaban pero no decían nada, sería una falta de respeto hacia el "Protocolo", así que se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Lincoln tomó un largo respiro, cerró los ojos y se quedó mirando hacia todos ellos.

No sabía qué decir, se sentía raro, el vestir esas ropas, portar aquella Espada Imperial y esa Armadura Divina le hacía ver que era como un "Fenómeno de Circo", uno al cual la gente no tenía que insultarlo, ya que estaba en el escalón más alto de la "Pirámide" y cualquier agravio contra él, sería considerado un ataque al respeto para el Emperador del Inframundo y sus hermanas se harían cargo de hacer pedazos a aquel pobre iluso que se atreviera a provocar al joven albino.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Lincoln?.- Preguntó Lucy, la cual caminó hacia el chico, tomándole de las manos y éste la miró de frente, temblando un poco y sin poder expresarse bien.

Todo esto era atestiguado por Lynn, ella deseaba estar ahí, sosteniendo las manos del Emperador, pero aquel recuerdo del Pasado, ese que aún perduraría en sus mentes, llevaría a actos de juicio para más adelante. Fue entonces que ella tuvo que mantener aquellos sentimientos "encarcelados". No podían salir a flote, no podían repetirse los acontecimientos del Pasado, esos debían ser suprimidos, destruidos y así asegurar un nuevo comienzo para todos ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, sitio y baluarte de la Diosa Athena, cuya reencarnación es Saori Kido, aquella joven Deidad, protegida por la Élite suya, aquellos que son los Guerreros más fuertes, cuyas Armaduras representan a sus Constelaciones, capaces de rasgar los Cielos con sus puños y partir la tierra con sus piernas, era allí donde los futuros Caballeros Dorados estaban terminando los entrenamientos para suceder a sus Maestros y por los que estarían llevando las Armaduras de Bronce y Plata, listos y dispuestos para pelear por su Diosa, por el amor, la Justicia y la paz en el Mundo contra aquellos que tuvieran la osadía de levantarse en armas contra aquellos valores, teniendo sus antecedentes del Pasado como las luchas contra los llamados "Asesinos del Santuario", Saga de Géminis, Asgard, Poseidon, Hades, el Olimpo y finalmente Andreas/Lize, tarea llevada a cabo por los "Herederos" y sus Aliados junto con los Santos de Oro caídos en el "Muro de los Lamentos", castigados por los Dioses y luego liberados tras la muerte de Apolo, éstos habían vuelto a Atenas, Grecia, para terminar de preparar a los suyos y proteger, mientras tanto, a Athena.

Ella caminó por aquellos pasillos, escoltada por aquellos chicos que eran los nuevos "Sucesores" de sus Santos de Élite, aquellos que habían venido y lucharon por ella, ahora eran los que portaban las Armaduras Doradas, siendo preparados por sus Maestros, los Caballeros Dorados de ahora junto con los otros. Se sentía que el viento atraía noticias, pero ¿de qué clase?. Se sentía raro de que aquella persona pudiera ser su Aliado contra un futuro enemigo. Se tomó un rato en analizar la situación que tenía delante suyo, una parte suya decía que no podía tomarse a la ligera a una persona como ese chico de Royal Woods, pero su corazón de compasión y amor por todos los Humanos en la Tierra, le decía que confiara en esa persona, que no había nada de qué temer.

\- Señorita Athena, ¿todo está bien?.- Preguntó aquel que portaba el Arco y Flechas de la Justicia, que atravesaba los corazones de los villanos malignos y que abría el camino hacia el Futuro.

\- No te preocupes, Seiya, estoy bien, solo...solo estaba pensando en un asunto muy importante.- Dijo la chica con su voz tranquila, serena, pacífica hacia el joven Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, quien se acercó hacia ella, a la Diosa que había protegido toda su vida junto a sus amigos y Aprendices.-

\- ¿Tienes dudas con respecto a Lincoln?.- Preguntó el castaño del Templo del Centauro y eso la tomó por sorpresa a la peli lila.- No tienes de qué temer, tu corazón te dice que debes reconocerlo que es nuestro Aliado, pero tu espíritu te dice lo contrario.

\- Es...es verdad, Seiya, ¿tú qué crees que debería hacer?.- Lanzó Saori su pregunta hacia el chico.

\- Eres la Diosa del Santuario, pase lo que pase, nosotros estamos para protegerte, incluso daríamos nuestras vidas por ti y por este Mundo. Pero con este punto sobre Lincoln, tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo y sacar una buena conclusión.- Respondió el muchacho, dando aquella idea a la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza y se volteó hacia él.

\- Tienes razón.- Comprendió ella el mensaje del chico y éste le tomó de la mano, en señal de respeto y como su Protector, su "Escudo", acompañándola hacia el Palacio donde se encontraba el Patriarca, la Autoridad encargada por Athena de vigilar a los Dioses Malignos en la Tierra.

* * *

Pero, no todo era de color rosas, también habían otros, distintos, que presagiaban que una calamidad estaba formándose, pero no en ese Mundo, sino en otro Universo, en un sitio que comenzaba a germinarse, a gestar aquella "Plaga", tan idéntica a la de los films de zombies, de terror, pero que, por ahora, no había "florecido" aunque cuando llegara a su punto más importante, su "Clímax", ahí sería otro Mundo, uno de locura, de muerte, de destrucción, de caos, una Anarquía que no conocería límites, un "libertinaje" completamente aterrador, pero eso llevaría su tiempo.

¿Anarquía o Peste?. Esas dos palabras, esos dos conceptos estaban por ser puestos a tela de juicio, por ahora, esto era la "calma antes de la tormenta". Muy pronto, aquel Universo iba a ser testigo de un feroz "terremoto" que haría temblar hasta sus cimientos, mostrando un poder nunca antes visto, uno totalmente nuevo y sumamente terrorífico por su origen.

Pero eso, era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí estamos, de nuevo en estos "Proyectos de Julio", justo para el día de mi cumpleaños, 2 de Julio, igual que con el final de "Sangre de Hermanos" en el 2017 (final feliz/oficial) y el inicio de "Dead Land" el año pasado. **

**Vuelvo a decirlo, esto, aunque tenga personajes de otras series y del anime y manga de "Saint Seiya" o "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, no va a crossovers. Además, había decidido darle un buen nexo al capítulo final oficial de "Sangre de Hermanos" con "El Heredero (Nueva Versión)" y con "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold". Cualquier duda, vayan a los antecedentes que se hallan en mis crossovers de "Los Simpsons-Saint Seiya".**

**Arrancó tranquila la historia, pero esta es la "calma antes de la tormenta". Los personajes han sido introducidos, aunque quedan los otros, quienes los veremos en el próximo capítulo, además de que habrá un equilibrio y participación para todos aquí. Por otro lado, como dije, este último proyecto va dedicado para todos aquellos que me han dado su apoyo, su ayuda y cooperación en proyectos, trabajos y también en momentos complicados y buenos de estos años.**

**Muchas gracias y dedico este proyecto para:**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** Johnny Kennedy.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** Para mi amiga de Venezuela, lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Conde Midalight.**

*** El Legendario.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Arokham.**

**A prepararse, que en el capítulo 2 comienzan a gestarse los primeros "síntomas" de esta historia, el inicio del terror para cierto Universo y donde veremos a ciertos antagonistas que irán tomando fuerza. Espero que lo disfruten y nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense y un saludo para todos ustedes.**

**Nos estamos viendo y buen Martes de mi parte. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Entre la Oscuridad** Verlo caminar y ellas que iban a su lado, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo, su Emperador, sus Soldados, pero a pesar de ello, eran su familia, aunque les costaba comprender ese mensaje tan difícil que ahora eran sus Espectros, sus Dioses, sus Jueces y hasta Consejeros. Sí, podía resultar complicado y más para ellas que tenían esos recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el Pasado. Una dura retrospectiva, no solo de aquel maldito evento en donde si ellos eran una familia de verdad o solo una tapadera, también se encontraba aquel "Protocolo de Pelea de Hermanas", ese había sido el peor de todos, en especial para sus padres. El pelearse por un tonto vestido, ¿a quién le podía importar?. Pero para Leni y Lori, esa experiencia les quedó marcada a fuego, igual que al ganado, llevando a que tuvieran malos momentos cuando estaban cerca de Lincoln, no podían creer que esa tontería casi las llevaba a que tomaran medidas "extremas" como olvidarlo para siempre, ignorarlo o incluso considerarlo un mal hermano. Él no lo era, pero esos recuerdos las perseguirían de por vida. No era fácil, nadie estaba exento, a pesar de ser errores, como todo ser humano, pero aquellos mismos abundaban en sus corazones y solo quedaba saber cuándo desaparecerían por siempre.

\- Señor Hades, disculpe que lo interrumpa.- Ingresó Lori al Salón del Trono Imperial en el Palacio de Giudecca, llevando a que el chico dirigiera su mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Sí, Lori? ¿Qué sucede?.- Deseó saber el muchacho, levantándose de aquel lugar, mientras que su hermana mantenía aquella postura de arrodillarse ante su Emperador.-

\- Le ha llegado un mensaje de parte del Santuario: La Diosa Athena va a convocar a una reunión muy pronto y estamos invitados. Quieren conocerlo.- Le comunicó ella lo que decía aquella misiva de ese lugar ubicado en Atenas, la Capital de Grecia.

\- La Señorita Athena...nos ha...llamado.- Balbuceó el muchacho, quien sentía como su corazón se volvía de plomo y caía, provocando que respirara con dificultad.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln, ¿qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Estás bien?!.- Preguntó Lori, la cual corrió, desesperada hacia el chico y al tomarlo, al abrazarlo, pudo ver esas escenas del Pasado, en donde siempre lo había atormentado y hasta amenazado con convertirlo en un Prétzel Humano.- ¡No, no, por favor, respira, respira, respira normalmente!.- Pidió la rubia, quien lo abrazó y apoyó contra su pecho, haciendo que él siguiera el mismo modo que ella llevaba a cabo.

Justo en esos momentos, las puertas del Palacio se abrieron y allí entró Lynn, quien vio esa escena bastante desesperante para ella y sus ojos. No lo podía creer, le costaba digerir semejante "información visual", pero al ver a Lori gritando, desesperada, le heló la sangre.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a Linky?!.- Preguntó la deportista y Espectro de la Harpía.

\- No lo sé...él...él estaba de pie, yo le comunicaba sobre la futura reunión que tendrá con Athena en el Santuario y de golpe empezó a tener un ataque de pánico, por un momento sentí que ya no respiraba.- Le comunicó la rubia a la castaña, viendo que el chico respiraba con normalidad.- Debo quedarme, él no puede estar solo y Bobby no está, se encuentra en Royal Woods, trabajando.- Contó la rubia.- No puedo dejar mi puesto en los Tribunales de Justicia, las almas que llegan hasta allí...

En aquel momento, Lynn le detuvo, tomó al albino en sus brazos y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, mientras que iba recuperando el control de su respiración.

\- Lynn, ¿qué...qué harás?.- Preguntó Lori a ella.

\- Ve, Lori, ve y cumple tus funciones. Yo me quedaré a su lado.- Le pidió la deportista a su hermana.

\- Pero tienes tus entrenamientos en una hora.- Dijo la rubia, haciéndole recordar sobre su agenda.

\- ¿Y dejar que Linka tenga otro episodio así?. No, gracias, yo me quedo a su lado. Ve, me encargaré de esto.- Volvió a pedirle la deportista, quien se volteó, dejando atrás a Lori y caminando hacia la "Habitación del Emperador".

La vio alejarse, sabía bien que ella era la que más cargaba con sus "Pecados", en especial de ese día en donde lo había acusado de tener mala suerte por haber perdido un partido. Debía reconocer su derrota, que ella era una persona y todas cometían errores, pero ese día se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y pagó el precio de ver a su familia fragmentada, peleada, igual que cuando el día por ese vestido y cuando Chronos y Athena borraron aquel día de la faz de la Tierra, fue allí donde las cosas habían mejorado, pero ahora, siendo Espectros, les costaba cumplir ese papel y llevar sus vidas como personas normales en la Tierra. No era fácil, nadie se ajustaba a un cambio tan rotundo y menos en pocos días. Esto no era de la noche a la mañana, incluso para Clyde, Ronnie Anne y Bobby Santiago les fue complicado y más si se trataba de la vida escolar, sus familias, amistades y el trabajo.

\- _"¿Aún cargas con aquel peso encima tuyo, Lynn?".- _Preguntó Lori, viendo a la chica alejarse con su hermano y de ahí entraban en aquella habitación, en la cual fue depositado sobre su cama y ella estuvo a su lado, recostada en el lado izquierdo, abrazándolo, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

* * *

(Fou Lafine´s Violin, OST de Bt´x)

Dicen que la música apacigua a las bestias, calma el espíritu aterrorizado y combativo, los duerme, igual que en el mito de Orfeo y Eurídice, cuando aquel joven descendió al Mundo de Hades para recuperar el alma de su amada novia y en el camino se topó con el Guardián de las Puertas del Inframundo, el temible Cerbero, pero el muchacho empleó su lira y "domó" a aquel perro de cuatro cabezas y llegó a sorprender al Emperador y Dios de aquel lugar con su música, llegando a un acuerdo con el músico: Eurídice volvería con él, pero no tenía que darse la vuelta mientras regresaba a la superficie, fallando en aquella prueba y cuando Orfeo murió, él pudo estar con el amor de toda su vida.

Aquí era distinto, el Dios del Inframundo, Lincoln Loud/Hades estaba pasando por esos momentos de tensión por toda la carga que llevaba encima de sus hombros, pero, mientras que Lynn se encontraba a su lado, en las afueras del Palacio, allí se encontraba Lucy, la Pandora del Siglo XVIII y Comandante en Jefe de los Ejércitos del Emperador Divino, tocando un violín, inundando aquellos solitarios, oscuros y fríos páramos con su música, mientras que el chico podía oírla y caía bajo un dulce sueño, acompañado de Lynn, quien la escuchaba atentamente.

\- Lucy.- Reconoció aquel dote musical de su hermana, además de la poesía.

Lincoln se movió un poco y se fue acurrucando más contra el pecho de la castaña deportista, quien sonrió, mientras que unas lágrimas descendían por su rostro, bajando por sus mejillas y ella se las quitaba de encima para no despertarlo, si llegaban a caerle encima al albino. Le acarició los cabellos y mantuvo esa posición por un buen rato.

\- Linky, por favor, perdóname por lo que hice y lo que también hicimos en el Pasado por el vestido, la mala suerte y todas las veces en las que tú siempre nos apoyaste y nunca te devolvimos ese favor. Solamente habían burlas y desprecio hacia ti. Nosotras te queremos, nunca te vamos a alejar de nosotras; todo eso lo que oíste de que ojala nunca hubieras nacido o que debías ser abortado, incluso sobre que mama tuviera otra niña; eso jamás ocurrirá: Tú eres importante para todas en la familia, el Pilar que nos sostiene. Fue un error el haberte juzgado por la mala suerte.- Decía la castaña, exponiendo sus Pecados ante él, llorando en silencio.- Espero que algún día me perdones, así como has perdonado a las demás.- Pidió la muchacha, para después quedarse profundamente dormida al lado de su hermanito.

* * *

Lucy, por su parte, se encontraba con su violín, esa melodía tan pacífica, tan serena, como si uno estuviera admirando a Beethoven o Chopin en sus conciertos, eso era algo tan llamativo y hermoso de parte de la gótica, mientras que era acompañada por Luna, quien estaba con su guitarra, afinándola y con Rick Sánchez, sus nietos Morty y Summer y Chloe Park de Heinstein, la "Segunda Pandora", siendo la del Siglo XX.

Sus delicados dedos se posaban sobre aquel instrumento, inundando todo el páramo, una "inundación" musical recorría el sitio, Luna y Luan la oía, la rockera también hacía lo mismo junto a su guitarra, mientras que Lynn permanecía al lado de Lincoln, abrazándolo y siendo atormentada por aquel Pasado, aquellas escenas tan desagradables que le daban repugnancia, ganas de vomitar y que pedía que eso desapareciera, tenía que resultar eficiente, pero éstas permanecían ancladas a su mente.

* * *

(My song know what you did in the dark, Fall Out Boy)

\- Linky...- Dijo la chica castaña, acurrucando al joven contra su pecho.- Lo siento.- Pidió perdón y ésta se dispuso con irse de allí hacia otro punto de Giudecca, necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba pensar y liberarse de aquella "carga" pesada que yacía en su alma.

Se despidió, depositó un beso suyo sobre los labios de su Emperador y se alejó de la habitación, abriendo la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, mientras que cruzaba hacia el otro lado y se topaba con Clyde McBride, quien portaba la Sapuris del Murciélago, antiguamente de otro Espectro caído en combate durante la "Guerra Santa contra Hades del Siglo XVIII".

\- Lynn, espera, ¿adónde vas?.- Preguntó el moreno, pero ésta simplemente se giró para verlo a los ojos. No dijo nada y se fue de allí, con rumbo hacia otro lugar del Inframundo.- Lynn..._"¿Aún te sigues persiguiendo por aquel incidente?. Dios, yo tampoco estoy exento de esto, fui un mal amigo con Lincoln...¡Maldita sea!".- _Pensó para sus adentros y de ahí cerró el puño con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Athena se encontraba descansando en sus Aposentos, en la habitación que tenía ella desde la Era Mitológica y custodiada por Seiya de Sagitario, mientras que continuaban los entrenamientos de los futuros Santos de Oro en las afueras del lugar. Sin embargo, algo estaba cruzando sus pensamientos, algo que comenzaba a tomar forma en la mente de la joven Saori Kido. ¿Qué podía ser?.

* * *

**Sueño de Athena:** ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo?. No lo sabía, se hallaba en un sitio completamente oscuro, tenebroso, el silencio más atroz y sepulcral, tan parecido a un Cementerio. La joven peli lila comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar pero no parecía tener fin, esa Oscuridad no desaparecía, sino que más bien se extendía hasta donde podía llegar la vista. Quería hablar, pero sus palabras yacían atrapadas en su garganta, presionándola, haciendo una fuerza increíble contra la misma, casi "lastimándola" y provocando que la muchacha tuviera que seguir avanzando por el lugar.

Sus pasos eran lo único que se podían oír por todos los alrededores, un eco que se perdía en la lejanía, igual que en las Montañas. Caminaba en silencio hasta que, de golpe, pisó algo que yacía en el piso, algo viscoso y caliente. Al bajar su mirada, ella notó todo un camino de aquel "líquido", parecía sangre pero esta parecía ser de un líquido oscuro, negro como ese "escenario" en el que se hallaba, aunque con una leve luminiscencia y delante de ella, a unos metros, se hallaba alguien llorando a más no poder y cuyo sonido se perdía en la lejanía.

Athena caminó hacia esa pequeña persona que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?.- Se preguntaba aquel personaje, el cual no mostraba su rostro, se hallaba de espaldas.- Mama, ¿por qué tuviste que hacer eso? ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Por qué devoraron a papa y a nuestra hermanita?.- Lanzó más interrogantes, las cuales la peli lila no solía hallar respuesta alguna.

Saori siguió caminando hacia ella.

\- ¡Basta, no, por favor, ya no más, ya no más, se los suplico!.- Pidió, casi como un ruego ante un misterioso enemigo que buscaba saciar sus más bajos instintos. Acto seguido, aquella muchacha cayó al piso, sus largos cabellos negros cubrían su rosto y era imposible saber de quién se trataba. Saori temía de que esto pudiera ser una trampa, el ataque de un enemigo, de algún Dios Maligno, pero no podía sentir el Cosmos de aquel oponente. Era raro lo que estaba pasando en ese "Mundo Desconocido".

Su corazón le decía que debía acercarse hacia esa persona y calmarla, prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero cuando extendió su mano, algo provocó que se detuviera a unos escasos centímetros de la cabeza de ese personaje. Alguien aparecía por detrás, un aire frío, gélido como la propia Muerte se hallaba a sus espaldas ahora, se volteó y solo pudo ver, por unos escasos segundos, a alguien de cabello blanco, tan parecido a Lincoln pero con un aire de pura maldad en su interior.

(Alone in the Town, OST de "Silent Hill II")

El llanto de aquella persona continuaba, parecía tan adolorido, perdido en esos "mares del dolor", no sabía qué pasaba, necesitaba conocer al misterioso oponente, su cabeza seguía manteniendo la imagen de aquel chico albino, pero esa diferencia era lo que le aterraba aún más. No podía oírse nada, el ambiente cambiaba, ahora se veía un tanto difuminado aquel "plano", pero qué era, de qué se trataba toda esa ambientación.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué teníamos que sufrir? ¿Qué les hicimos a ustedes?. Son unos monstruos, miren cómo quedamos. Nos hicieron pasar todo esto, utilizándonos como si fuéramos sus "juguetes". No tienen nada de compasión.- Decía aquella peli negra y fue entonces que Saori decidió ir hacia ella, caminó con decisión y escuchando lo que su corazón le decía. Se detuvo y arrodilló ante esa persona, tomándola en sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes, ya nadie te lastimará. Tranquila, pequeña.- Le tranquilizó la peli lila a la joven, abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba consigo.- Todo va a estar bien.

Parecía que todo se había solucionado, sin embargo, algo cambió el panorama. Éste se volvió más gélido como las Estepas de Siberia, aquella chica que tenía en sus brazos la miraba en silencio.

\- Nunca tendrías que haber venido aquí, Saori Kido, mejor dicho, Señorita Athena.- Dijo esa persona de cabellos negros y cuyo rostro empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa siniestra.

La sangre de Saori se congelaba en su cuerpo, podía sentir como su cuerpo se iba volviendo de "piedra", mientras que la niña caía al piso, intacta, de pie como un gato y aquella mueca de burla y maldad había tomado "posición" en su rostro, acto seguido hizo su cabello hacia atrás y éste adquirió un color rubio tan parecido y sus ojos hermosos pero de un color rojo junto con unos colmillos que parecían ser sacados de una película de terror.

\- Te has condenado, Athena, ahora debes pagar las consecuencias por escuchar a tu corazón.- Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras que Athena tenía su Báculo en sus manos y tuvo que defenderse, pero el ataque falló.- Tu poder no sirve de nada contra mí.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes manipular a las personas?! ¡Sal de ahí, Dios Maligno!.- Le ordenó la peli lila, seria y tomando posiciones de batalla.

\- ¿Dios Maligno? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vaya que eres una estúpida y te haces llamar la Diosa de la Guerra, no eres más que una debilucha, al igual que toda la Humanidad que proteges!.- Exclamó la rival, mostrando aquellas prendas que tan familiares se le hacía a Saori.

\- ¡No puede ser, tú eres Lucy Loud, la hermanita de Lincoln/Hades!.- Le reconoció la chica en esos momentos, pero al oír ese nombre, Lucy cambió su expresión burlona a una seria.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Te refieres a ese maldito que abusaba de nosotras en el campamento donde estuvimos prisioneros?.- Preguntó aquella "Lucy" de forma seria.-

\- Él nunca haría eso, debes estar bajo el control de algún Dios Maligno y te curaré de eso.- Juró Saori, pero en aquel momento, una gran cantidad de sombras aparecieron, tomándola por la fuerza e impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Lucy caminó hacia ella y tomó su rostro.

\- Tan joven y llena de energía, es una lástima que te hayas condenado para servir a la Humanidad como su Diosa, cuando tienes el poder, como nosotras, pero descuida, esto es un sueño, sin embargo, je, ¿quién sabe?, pronto se hará realidad.- Dijo aquella, ahora, ex-gótica a la peli lila.

\- ¡Lucy, trata de despertar, tú nunca sufrirías por algo así, tu corazón está poseído por la maldad, sé que puedes oírme y volver a ser la misma que eras antes, solo...- No pudo completar su oración, ya que una de esas sombras le tapó la boca con fuerza y llevó a que esa chica la mirara a los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que soy la Lucy Loud que tú conocías?. Déjame decirte que esa ya no existe más, pero tranquila, te dejaré para que lo pienses a fondo sobre quién...quiénes somos en realidad.- Sentenció esa ex-gótica, mientras que se retiraba de allí y tras aquella desaparición, Athena despertaba de ese sueño, pero antes de salir, ella vio un lugar que era el Santuario, pero, siguiendo las palabras de aquella chica, era uno alterno, el cual se lo podía ver en llamas y los gritos de desesperación cundían por todo el lugar.

Rápidamente salió de aquel "Mundo del Terror".

* * *

**Fuera del sueño de Athena:**

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO VAYAS HACIA ALLÁ, LUCY, TÚ NO ERES ASÍ!.- Gritaba con desesperación y de ahí escuchó una voz que la sacó de esa pesadilla.

\- ¡Saori, Saori, tranquila, soy yo, Seiya, tranquila!.- Escuchó la voz de su Protector, el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario se encontraba a su lado y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.- ¿Qué pasó?. Te oímos gritar, ¿quieres que llame a Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki para que vengan aquí y se unan a la guardia?.- Preguntó él para darle más seguridad a la joven.

\- No...está...está bien, no hace falta.- Respondió ella con la voz que le volvía a la normalidad.

Seiya no quería irse y decidió permanecer a su lado, así que dos Soldados de la Guardia del Palacio montaron guardia en las puertas de los "Aposentos de Athena", sin embargo, aquella pesadilla no parecía haber sido más que un simple sueño ¿o era eso? ¿un sueño?. Algo le inquietaba a Saori en su corazón y tardaría en irse, sumado de aquellas palabras que le dio esa "Lucy" eran lo que más miedo le daba.

\- Saori, como tus Caballeros, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para protegerte. No te preocupes por lo que pasó, todo ya pasó.- Le animó el chico a ella.

\- No lo sé, Seiya...yo...- Iba a decirle lo que había visto pero se contuvo, no quería alarmarlos, tal vez era un sueño y nada más.- Olvidemos esto, ¿sí?. Solo fue una pesadilla.- Finalizó ella aquella charla y el chico le tomó de las manos, haciendo una reverencia y permaneció a su lado esa noche.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo al Inframundo, Lincoln se había levantado después de aquel "incidente" pero al abrir los ojos, éste notó que Lynn no estaba a su lado. La buscó con la mirada pero no la podía hallar por ninguna parte. Fue entonces que se levantó de la cama, teniendo la vista nublada por haber dormido mucho y de ahí salió de sus "Aposentos" para dirigirse hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial, lugar al que encontró vacío o eso creía.

Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre sus hombros y al girarse, el chico ahogó un grito, ya que en ese momento, Lucy había aparecido a su lado, siempre bajo aquellas repentinas llegadas que tomaban desprevenido a cualquiera que estuviera distraído.

\- Ufff, Lucy, me asustaste.- Dijo el joven albino, llevando sus manos hacia el pecho.

\- Perdón por eso, Lincoln, pasaba por aquí para ver si todo iba bien.- Respondió la gótica con aquel tono "muerto" en su voz, pero tomando las manos del muchacho.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien, pero ¿no has visto a Lynn?. Dormía conmigo en la cama, pero desapareció.- Señaló el muchacho hacia ella sobre la desaparición de aquella castaña.

\- No lo sé, me encontraba afuera con Luna, Luan, Rick, Morty y Summer, pero de ella ni la vi pasar.- Sostuvo ella, mientras que el chico se quedaba pensativo.- Ya aparecerá, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora tras ese repentino susto?.- Fue la gótica a aquel punto principal.

\- Oh, ¿de eso?. Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias. Dentro de un rato le enviaré mi respuesta a Athena. Gracias.- Finalizó y tras ello, Lucy hizo una reverencia hacia su Emperador y le dio un beso en los labios, alejándose de aquel lugar para atender otros asuntos como una de las Comandantes en Jefe de los Ejércitos de Espectros.

\- _"Ellas se preocupan mucho por mí, lo mismo mis amigos".- _Pensó el joven, mientras que una punzada le recorría el cuerpo, viendo que ellas que debían dejar atrás ese Pasado que ya no existía en sus mentes, pero, con el tiempo desaparecería.

* * *

Mientras que Lynn se hallaba entrenando fuera de Giudecca, en los bordes que daban hacia los Valles y el "Pantano de la Oscuridad", otros ocupaban sus actividades normales, no solo en los Juzgados, los Archivos, vigilar y entrenar, también tenían sus vidas en la Tierra, donde héroes y Dioses convivían juntos y luchaban contra el mal, cuyos planes eran conquistar el Mundo, destruir a aquella Diosa que luchaba por los Humanos pero lo que esos antagonistas no sabían era que ella y muchos otros contaban con sus Caballeros, aquellos Guerreros que eran capaces de hacer "milagros", milagros en el campo de batalla para acabar con aquellas amenazas.

Habían terminado sus trabajos, aquellas tareas habían concluido y era hora de volver a la Tierra. Allí todo era normal, la vida proseguía en todo el Mundo, pero también existían ciertas personas que se hallaban corrompidas en su corazón por la avaricia, el dinero y el poder, esa sed de nunca acabar, el hambre que uno no puede saciar y eso era lo que les llevaba con ansiar mucho más.

* * *

¿Fue un sueño? ¿O solo había sido algo más?. Sea lo que fuera que Athena hubiera visto ante sus ojos, de entre todo ese misterio, nada podía resolverse en esos momentos. No sabía quiénes eran, si eran las Louds originales o si se trataba de alguna jugarreta de algún Dios Maligno que buscaba causar confusión en las filas de ella y de sus Aliados. Tenía que ser rápido y para ello necesitaría analizar a fondo la situación, pero, uno de los Caballeros Dorados que estaba entrenando a sus Sucesores, aquel que era considerado como el "Hombre más cercano a Dios", proveniente de La India y sus cabellos rubios y largos, siempre bajo esa postura de tranquilidad absoluta y cruzado de piernas, mientras que meditaba, estaba por ver algo que llegaría espantar hasta el más valiente.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su vista enfocada en la "Nada", pero ¿qué era lo que comenzaba a vislumbrarse ante él?. Se podía apreciar el Santuario, todo parecía igual, sin ninguna diferencia, pero todo cambió cuando a una Diosa Athena y a un Patriarca distintos, no eran los que él conocía y de golpe, todo el sitio estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, igual al sueño que Saori había tenido anteriormente.

No pudo soportarlo, incluso para una persona tan calmada y reflexiva como él, salió de aquella "Visión" y de ahí se quedó pensativo, necesitaba averiguar qué había pasado y si todo esto se trataba de algún truco sucio de algún enemigo misterioso.

* * *

Lo que Shaka de Virgo había visto era solo la "Punta del Iceberg", lo más oscuro de esa "masa" o "manto" aún no había aparecido. Pero, por esos momentos, en aquel "Mundo" tan distinto al de ellos, la vida proseguía normalmente, sin problemas, en una zona que era Grecia y su Santuario.

Era de noche, las Estrellas brillaban como Perlas de una Corona, relucientes, importantes, llamativas. La Luna también se hallaba en su punto más álgido en plano celestial, iluminado los páramos y mares cubiertos por aquella "capa" de Oscuridad. Sin embargo, sobre aquel Santuario, ubicado en ese Universo Alterno, el silencio y el descanso de los que estaban habían allí, fue perturbado por la voz de alarma y unos pasos apresurados, revelando varias siluetas entrecortadas allí, persiguiendo a unos misteriosos enemigos, los cuales estaban huyendo del lugar. Pero ¿qué había pasado? ¿cuál era el motivo de tal acción?.

\- ¡Alto, den la alarma, bloqueen todas las entradas y salidas al Santuario!.- Bramó uno de los Capitanes, el cual estaba con sus hombres, dos de ellos eran arqueros, éstos tomaron posiciones en las laderas montañosas, prepararon sus flechas y tensaron sus arcos, disparando aquellos proyectiles, los cuales atravesaron los Cielos, iluminados por la Luz de la Luna y de ahí se precipitaban hacia los oponentes que se fugaban.

De aquel "bombardeo" flechas, un par logró abatir a tres de aquella "tropa", la cual no pudo hacer nada para rescatar los cuerpos de sus Camaradas caídos. Enseguida, el Capitán y sus hombres bajaron hacia donde estaban los abatidos, iluminándose con unas antorchas.

\- ¡Capitán, Señor, mire!.- Le llamó uno de los soldados, el cual levantó uno de los cuerpos y de sus heridas brotaba un extraño líquido negro, el cual brillaba ante el fuego de aquellas antorchas.

\- ¿Qué demonios?. Es...- El Capitán no pudo terminar la frase, ya que su subalterno se le adelantó.

\- Es sangre, pero jamás había visto algo como esto.- Alegó aquel soldados, sorprendido y algunos estaban asqueados, con ganas de vomitar ante aquella escena.

\- Sin miedo, Soldados. No podemos demostrar terror ante esas escorias.- Pidió el Jefe a todos ellos.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron nuevos refuerzos, los cuales portaban lanzas y espadas.

\- Capitán, hemos intentado detener a los sospechosos pero se escabullido por el camino que llevaban a las Doce Casas Zodiacales, ¿qué hacemos?.- Quiso saber uno de los lanceros.

\- Otro grupo se separó y van en dirección paralela, por las zonas de las ruinas, a unos 200 metros de la Torre del Reloj Zodiacal.- Añadió otro de sus Camaradas.

\- Los cazaremos a esos desgraciados, no hay de qué preocuparse por esos otros. Su destino ha sido sellado.- Sentenció el Capitán y decidieron a ir a buscar a los otros enemigos.

* * *

El sonido de los cuerpos que caían bajo una poderosa llamarada de fuego, causó que éstos hallaran su fin en ese sitio. Cercados, una figura masculina, de unos 26 años de edad, complexión delgada y rasgos faciales serios junto con unos cabellos cortos y rojos como aquel elemento de la Naturaleza, habían puesto fin a ese grupo de prófugos.

\- Se los advertí, todo aquel que entra en este Templo paga las consecuencias.- Sentenció aquel chico con un tono de voz serio.- Yo, Menelao de Géminis, no permitiré que lastimen a la Señorita Athena.- Sentenció el muchacho con frialdad.

Una vez terminada su labor, Menelao se aproximó hacia las puertas de entrada al Templo de los Gemelos, mirando con seriedad si aparecerían nuevos enemigos junto con el humo que se alzaba por aquel lugar.

* * *

\- ¡Agh...maldita puta...¿cómo...nos has...?!.- Quiso saber una mujer de cabellos blanquecinos y finos como si fueran hilos, su piel estaba grisácea y asquerosa, seca, como si hubiera perdido toda el agua en su cuerpo, mientras que una Rosa había atravesado su pecho y al de sus acompañantes.

Delante de ella apareció una joven de cabellos largos y rubios como el oro, brillantes como el propio Sol, una mirada tranquila se dibujaba en su rostro. Además de tener un buen aspecto físico, igual a una Amazona entrenada y lista para el combate y sus ojos color miel. Ésta se aproximó hacia los intrusos que habían tenido la osadía de cruzar su territorio e infiltrarse para continuar con su tarea. Inmediatamente se agachó y tomó del cuello a la rival que estaba agonizando.

\- Se acabaron los juegos, "amiga". Contesta mi pregunta: ¿Quién los envía aquí, al Santuario?.- Preguntó aquella mujer, cuyo acento griego se hacía sentir, pero la rival capturada no daba ninguna señal o respuesta a la interrogante de su "carcelera". Simplemente sonrío, mientras que aquel mismo líquido que habían visto los soldados y el Capitán empezaba a bajar por su rostro y heridas.

\- Qué estúpida que eres...Penélope de Piscis...todos ustedes no pueden frenar lo que se avecina a este condenado Santuario...nadie podrá detener esta "Oleada de Oscuridad".- Advirtió la mujer, mientras que iba muriendo lentamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién atacará este lugar?! ¡Contesta!.- Le ordenó la griega rubia, pero fue tarde, la prisionera había muerto de forma rápida y sin decir nada al respecto.

Pronto, Penélope soltó a la rival contra el piso y salió disparada para las otras Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

A unos metros más abajo de las escaleras, allí se hallaba una chica de 12 años, cabellos medio largos y negros, tez morena, ojos azules, vestía una camiseta celeste, chaqueta sin mangas azules, bermudas de jean del mismo color, medias lycra negras y botas azul oscuro. Además de que portaba la Armadura de Eqquleus o Caballo Menor, siendo una Saintia de Athena la que custodiaba aquellas accesos hacia el Norte del Santuario.

\- ¿Todo en orden, Kazumi?.- Escuchó una voz y la Saintia había tomado posiciones de batalla hasta que se topó con un chico de 15 años de edad, tez clara, ojos azules, al igual que ella, cabellos medio largos y negros, camiseta amarilla con un círculo celeste, chaqueta azul de mangas largas con cuello alto, pantalón negro, tenis blancos y portaba la Armadura de Pegaso.

\- ¡Ahh!. Ufff, Kazuya.- Se sobresaltó la Saintia, ya que se había asustado al ver, de forma sorpresiva a su hermano.- Dios, casi me das un infarto, Burro con Alas.- Le atacó con aquella frase que tanto odiaba el chico de parte de su hermana menor.

\- ¡Mira quién habla, Enana de Jardín!.- Le devolvió aquel insulto con ese apodo que ella también odiaba por su estatura.

\- ¡Al menos no ando asustando a todos como un fantasma!.- Exclamó Kazumi con furia.

\- Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?. Creo que yo solo, porque si _algunas_ personas hablaran MÁS ALTO.- Continuó Kazuya burlándose de su hermana.

\- ¡Ahora sí vas a ver!.- Estalló Kazumi y cuando ambos iban a pelearse, alguien los detuvo.

Delante de ellos se hallaba una mujer de cabello cobrizo fuerte, de unos 25 años de edad, piel un tanto bronceada , atractiva y figura esbelta. Ésta les detuvo a los dos justo a tiempo y los miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Les parece gracioso estar peleando en medio de una invasión enemiga?.- Preguntó la joven con seriedad en su voz.

Ambos hermanos se querían seguir atacando, pero la mirada severa de la Santo de Oro se reflejaba en sus ojos, así que debieron disculparse.

\- Lo sentimos, Rea de Sagitario.- Pidieron disculpas ambos hermanos y de ahí, la peli cobrizo suspiró.

\- Bien, así me gusta. Por cierto, ¿alguna novedad?.- Quiso saber ella, cambiando el tema y yendo al punto central de la charla.

\- Nada, todo despejado por aquí.- Informó Kazumi de Eqquleus a la Santo de Oro del Templo del Centauro.

Rea miró hacia el Norte y su gesto se tornó serio en el momento que sintió al enemigo moverse por las laderas montañosas.

\- Esos cobardes, ¡chicos, vengan conmigo, ahora!.- Ordenó ella, pidiendo a los dos Caballeros que fueran con ella para enfrentar a los oponentes.

\- ¡Sí!.- Exclamaron ambos y le siguieron el paso.

* * *

Los cuerpos de varios enemigos "adornaban" el piso de aquel Templo, en el cual estaba caminando una joven peli negra y ojos castaños, la cual se había quitado a sus rivales de encima, "decorando" el lugar con ese encanto tan "siniestro" sobre los que pretenden cruzar su lugar. Pronto comenzó a oír pasos, podría tratarse de otra oleada pero cuando se volteó, ella vio a un joven de unos 21 años y cabellos enrulados y de color azabache, el cual se asustó al ver que le apuntó con aquel dedo donde podía observarse la "Aguja" que brillaba bajo la Luz de la Luna.

\- ¡Wow, Wow, tranquila, Urania, tranquila, soy yo!.- Le tranquilizó el muchacho.

\- Micenas, ¿qué haces aquí?. Tendrías que estar en la Casa de Aries, resguardando el lugar.- Quiso saber la joven con seriedad.

\- No te preocupes, solo es un instante, vine a ver si todo iba bien.- Respondió a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo.

Urania volvió a su posición de vigilancia, pero algo le intrigaba a aquella chica, algo no le estaba yendo bien y podía sentirlo en el aire y más cuando pasaban Rea de Sagitario, Kazuya de Pegaso y Kazumi de Eqquleus.

\- ¿Pasa algo, amiga?.- Quiso saber el peli azabache.

\- No, tranquilo, Micenas, todo está bien. Será mejor que vuelvas a la Casa de Aries, yo me quedaré aquí, vigilando.- Respondió ella, seriamente, mientras que el muchacho no quería molestarla con otra pregunta, así que decidió irse en silencio.

¿Qué era lo que le molestaba a aquella joven?.

* * *

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Gritó un enemigo, mientras que era abatido por un sujeto enorme, tez morena, ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, ya que había arrojado una poderosa ofensiva contra la oleada invasora y que ofreció resistencia en esos momentos.

\- ¡Quédate quieto, maldito!.- Exclamó otro, quien los perseguía y era un muchacho de cortos cabellos color negro y mirada afilada, el cual se lanzaba sobre sus enemigos y les propinaba una serie de golpes severos.

Pronto, aquel "Escuadrón" había quedado diezmado por aquellas zonas.

\- Ufff, vaya emboscada les dimos, Leónidas.- Dijo el moreno hacia el peli negro, quien era el Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Leo. Éste se levantó y miró el sendero de muertos.

\- Sí, tienes razón, Agamenón. Ahora es momento de volver a nuestros Templos. Debemos vigilarlos.- Pidió el Santo del Templo del León a su amigo, quien era el Guardián de la Casa de Tauro.

\- Tienes razón, estos no son nada más que basuras, ya los Soldados del Santuario se han encargado de ellos también.- Recordó Agamenón y de ahí, ambos amigos partieron hacia sus respectivas Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

Pronto, el lugar comenzó a ser despejado de enemigos, Kazuya y Kazumi combatieron con una gran severidad contra los oponentes, sorprendiendo a Rea de Sagitario, quien era hábil con el Arco y Flecha Dorados, pero, al igual que el Capitán y sus Soldados, lo que les llamaba la atención era aquel líquido negro que emergía de las heridas en sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué será esto?.- Quiso saber Penélope de Piscis al ver esa desagradable escena.

\- Ni la toquen, podría tratarse de algún veneno.- Pidió Kazuya a los presentes.

Inmediatamente decidieron tomar precauciones y enterraron los cuerpos fuera del Santuario, en el Cementerio, donde allí podrían obtener paz, sin embargo, algo inquietaba a todos los presentes, no era normal que se produjera un golpe así tan coordinado contra aquel recinto sagrado. Fue entonces que Kazumi se giró hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Crees que se trate de algo nuevo?.- Preguntó ella sobre el estado en el que se hallaba todo.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo la respuesta para esto, pero espero que no sea una amenaza desconocida.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.- Ven, vayamos a hablar con la Diosa Athena y el Patriarca, ellos deben tener la respuesta.- Sugirió y ambos hermanos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de aquel lugar hacia el Palacio de aquella Deidad y el Representante de ella en la Tierra.

* * *

Aquel líquido negro, oscuro, un manto viscoso y tan parecido a la sangre se hallaba saliendo de entre las tumbas recién cavadas y los ataúdes en donde fueron depositados aquellos cuerpos de los enemigos que habían tenido la osadía de atacar al Santuario y que fueron abatidos por los Caballeros Dorados, Bronce y Plata junto a las tropas de aquel lugar, pero la pregunta que Kazumi había hecho era verdad, ¿por qué había fallado todo esto? ¿Quién o quiénes estaban detrás de todo?.

Las personas pueden corromperse por cualquier tema o asunto importante: El dinero y el poder son los factores más altos para que eso suceda, sin embargo, desde un sitio ubicado en aquel Universo Alterno, en una ciudad donde las vidas de sus ciudadanos eran tranquilas, la "Semilla de la Maldad" estaba comenzando a germinar en ese lugar y pronto emergería una "flor maldita" y sobre las personas mismas, las cuales se convertirían en horrendos monstruos sacados de las pesadillas de la mente humana.

Aquella Ciudad se llamaba Royal Woods y estaba ubicada en el Estado de Michigan. Era allí donde un desarrollo científico iba a ser el éxito para la Humanidad, su boleto de ascenso hacia aquel "Paraíso de la Ciencia", pero, cuando alguien juega a ser un Dios, las consecuencias son inevitables y bastante trágicas también: Tendría que haber sido algo que revolucionaría a todo el Mundo, un escalón nuevo al que ascender y finalmente ser alguien importante, pero todo terminó saliendo al revés, aquello que transformó a la gente, ahora eran los mencionados anteriormente y con ello, también se llevó la vida de una familia común y corriente que residía allí, pasando a vivir una verdadera...¿odisea?. No, esa no era la palabra correcta para describir lo que estaban experimentando: Más bien era el comienzo de un Infierno sin fin.

Sí, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en Royal Woods, Michigan y que apenas era el inicio para el resto del Mundo. Un poder que tendría que haber sido utilizado para el bien, terminó saliiéndose del control de las manos de aquella persona que tenía conocimiento y seguridad de sí misma y de ese proyecto también.

Sufrir, ¿qué significado tenía esa palabra para aquella familia, prisionera en ese campamento cuando todo se había descontrolado? ¿Cómo había empezado?.

Toda historia tiene sus comienzos, su origen pero eso aquel desastre se había producido cuando una joven científica, cuyo nombre era Lisa Loud, había diseñado un "Virus", el cual podría haber mejorado a la Humanidad, tomando como base un cómic de su hermano Lincoln, pero aquello salió mal, fue un completo desastre que hizo estragos, no solo en la población local de Royal Woods, en donde se convirtieron en algo más que unos salvajes con bajos instintos que buscaban saciar sus apetitos, sino que también había hecho efecto en aquellas chicas y todo el Mundo. Su lugar de origen fue destruido, aún recordaban la caída de esos misiles, lanzados para contener aquella "Peste" y el sufrimiento por el que pasaron en aquellos campamentos, sufriendo violaciones de parte de aquellos monstruos, los cuales fueron llamados "Los Plagados", además de también pasar por lo mismo con su hermano menor, además de ver a su hermana Lily y a su padre ser devorados, teniendo ellas que comer sus restos, mientras que su madre, durante una de esas tantas orgías vividas, había decidido poner fin la vida, disparándose un tiro en la cabeza con una pistola. Esto fue la suma de todos los factores de odio-amor hacia aquel albino, así como también empezaron a adquirir sus poderes gracias a ese "Virus del Pecado", además de que aquellos "mutantes" eran sus "Soldados", pero no eran más que basura, ganado para sacrificar y peor era su mirada en la Humanidad.

Sin embargo, el día que perdieron a su hermano, ellas habían viajado hacia otras Dimensiones, corrompiendo, destruyendo y rebajando y devorando a aquellas Louds para tomar sus puestos y así tener a su Lincoln a su lado. Sin embargo, éste último había muerto, al igual que los otros y ya no quedaban otros para que pudieran llenar su vacío.

La lluvia caía sobre aquella "tumba" levantada con un nombre y apellido escritos en la losa. La empapaba y allí estaban reunidas aquellas hermanas, las cuales habían cambiado su apellido, rodeadas de varios "Plagados" y en ese momento llegaba uno de ellos como mensajero.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó una de ellas, de las hermanas mayores a aquel hombre cuyo rostro estaba completamente cortado y con cicatrices.

\- Nuestros exploradores del "Escuadrón Plagado" han encontrado un nuevo Mundo gracias a la máquina del tiempo de Lisa.- Informó éste, mientras que les entregaba su informe a las chicas.

Todas se voltearon al oír esa noticia.

\- Prosigue.- Pidió UnLisa, pero ésta tenía un cambio en su cuerpo, sobre todo al ser mitad máquina, como un cyborg.

El explorador tragó saliva, se estaba acercando a aquel momento tan amargo que había sido aquel "incidente".

\- ¿Y?. Más te vale traernos buenas noticias.- Le ordenó UnLynn, cuyo físico era cambiado, en especial por sus atributos prominentes en el pecho.

\- Hemos tenido un problema en ese Universo, al parecer, éste se halla protegido por una especie de "Élite Guerrera" capaz de dar sus vidas por una Diosa.- Agregó a su informe y eso despertó la furia de las chicas.

\- ¡¿Y para qué les dimos este poder?! ¡¿Dónde quedaron los otros?!.- Exclamó UnLori con rabia, mientras que ésta le sujetaba, con fuerza, del cuello, impidiendo que respirara.

\- Agh...casi todos...los miembros del grupo...de exploración...murieron...fuimos detectados en una especie de "Sitio Sagrado"...y nos atacaron con severidad...se los juro...no estoy mintiendo.- Imploró piedad y de ahí lo soltó aquella rubia.

\- Hmmm, voy a tener que hacer modificaciones a las dosis para los nuevos Soldados.- Sostuvo UnLisa con seriedad y esa frialdad en su ser.

\- Dices que hay una "Élite Guerrera", jajaja, no nos hagas reír, ¿sabes?. Hemos aplastado a tantos defensores en los otros Universos, nadie puede hacernos frente, ¡nadie!.- Señaló UnLynn con orgullo, mientras que sostenía un bate de baseball empapado de sangre y materia gris, recordando a su hermano, con el cual sufrió mucho, como las otras hermanas, durante aquellas orgías.

\- Pero da igual, hermana, necesitamos conseguir a nuestro Lincoln y nada ni nadie nos lo impedirá.- Sostuvo UnLuna, la cual estaba en lo cierto sobre aquel punto.

\- ¿Y si no está?.- Preguntó UnLeni, aunque ésta tuviera la inocencia de siempre, su carácter se disparaba como un volcán y mostraba su rostro más oscuro.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, su hermana podía ser de ese tipo de persona, sin embargo, aquella pregunta había dejado a las chicas sorprendidas. ¿Y si era cierto?. El corazón les latía como una máquina a punto de estallar por tanto trabajo. No tenían un plan, una base sólida, solo un montón de preguntas que inquietaban sus emociones hasta que desviarlas de lo que buscaban. Sin embargo, el viento cambió, repentinamente, levantando el polvo que había en el "Cementerio" de aquellos campamentos, en donde podían apreciarse las tumbas de Lily y sus padres, el Señor Lynn y Rita Loud.

(Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, PS1)

Otra vez ese cambio en la dirección del viento, pero ésta vez fue bastante fuerte y movía las copas de los árboles, secos y sus hojas que caían al piso, adornando con su manto aquellos suelos de destrucción y olvido. El polvo se levantaba y desaparecía del lugar, mientras que las chicas se volteaban para ver de quién podía tratarse, pero simplemente no escucharon ni vieron nada al respecto por unos segundos.

\- Solo fue nuestra imaginación.- Alegó UnLori, pero en aquellos momentos, juraron haber visto una sombra que se movía con rapidez por aquel lugar y se reflejaba sobre la lápida de la tumba.

\- ¡¿Y eso?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda evadir a tus sombras, UnLucy?!.- Quiso saber UnLynn con seriedad de aquella "brecha".

\- _Jejejejeje, ohhh, pobres chicas, pobres de ustedes. Sin su Lincoln, es una lástima lo que les ha pasado. Lo siento mucho.- _Escucharon una voz tan familiar y que llegó a sorprenderlas.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Exclamaron todas ellas.

\- _¿Quién?. Pero sí serán ignorantes, yo soy alguien que las ha estado observando.-_ Siguió hablando esa voz, tomando a las jóvenes por sorpresa, aún sosteniendo de que podía tratarse de su hermano fallecido.- _Pobres, sus mentes y cuerpos no pueden vivir sin su Lincoln. Lo sé, por eso he llegado hasta aquí para darles una mano, una pequeña ayuda para que recuperen lo que tienen._

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Le encaró UnLucy a la voz.

\- _Ohhh, el corazón es más fuerte que la mente. Bien, ¿con que esas tenemos?. Perfecto, que así sea: En el Universo que habló su explorador, es un lugar repleto de misterios y un poder que alguien está ansiando, desde el fondo de su corazón, aún siendo pequeña y sin ser elegida, desea ocupar ese puesto, sin embargo, hay dos obstáculos que impiden que esa persona triunfe y son dos mujeres: ¡La Diosa Athena y la legítima sucesora en el Trono del Santuario!.-_ Reveló aquella fase del plan que llevarían más adelante.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una Diosa que no existe?.- Impuso Lisa su punto de diferencia.

\- _Lisa, Lisa, Pequeña Genio, tu mente se ha abierto hacia Horizontes que tú no conoces, pero yo te lo diré y tiene que ver: Esa Diosa y su sucesora son el obstáculo para que ella pueda triunfar. Solo necesitan un pequeño "impulso", como toda máquina para que triunfe. Así que, ¿qué dicen? ¿aceptarán el trato?. Si lo aceptan, busquen, en ese Universo, a la persona que les dará una ayuda inmensa para recuperar a su hermano. Piénsenlo y si dicen que "Sí", les daré más información.- _Finalizó de hablar la voz y de ahí desapareció del lugar, dejando a las UnLouds pensativas sobre aquel "Pacto Secreto".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un sitio oscuro, donde la Luz no llegaba hasta esas inmensas "mareas" de Oscuridad, una figura femenina caminaba por aquel lugar y junto a ella venía un muchacho joven y con una Armadura brillante como el Oro puro. Ésta se detuvo y miró hacia el "Horizonte", donde pudo sentir aquella presencia que empezaba a crecer a su alrededor.

\- Sus "Guerreros" están listos para llevar a cabo el plan suyo, Mi Señorita.- Dijo aquel joven, hallándose arrodillado ante ella.

Aquella sombra femenina hizo un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo en silencio.

\- Y hay algo más, Mi Señorita. Parece ser que uno de nuestros "Agentes" ha conseguido captar la atención de un grupo de personas bastante interesantes. Son extranjeras y provienen de una Ciudad de Royal Woods destruida, al igual que todo su Mundo. ¿Usted qué opina?.- Añadió más información al respecto y de ahí, la muchacha se quedó pensativa, buscando una respuesta para aquel grupo de personas.

\- Hmmm, ¿son confiables?. Eso deberíamos ver, pero, por el momento envía un mensajero. Creo que nos servirán en nuestras filas, pero necesito conocerlas a fondo.- Pidió la muchacha, mientras que el joven que le acompañaba partía en silencio de aquel Salón del Trono.

* * *

**24 horas después y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo tras el estreno del prólogo y el capítulo 1. Y como pueden ver, esto es el comienzo de la "fiesta" que se avecina (sin olvidarse de la referencia del título de este capítulo), pero todo a su tiempo, paso a paso, siguiendo el mismo camino que hice en "Dead Land" en Julio del año pasado. Ya han aparecido Kazuya y Kazumi Kobayashi, OC pertenecientes de mi amigo FreedomGundam96 (todos los derechos reservados para él) en esta historia y habrá más todavía: Más de los Louds, de los Hermanos Kobayashi, de las UnLouds y sobre esta misteriosa figura femenina, ¿quién será?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, el va a ser un homenaje para El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

**Muchas gracias a los que han comenzado a seguir esta historia y mando saludos para:**

*** eltíorob95: Me alegra de que te haya gustado este comienzo, ahora que se preparen todos para lo que se viene y más para tu OC Rob (el fic donde haría un cameo será en el "Saint Simpson: Next Dimension", solo espero que Kurumada Masami actualice pronto esa historia).**

*** marati2011.**

*** LeoneEpsilon: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y ahora se viene lo mejor dentro de esta historia, Mi Hermano. A prepararse.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** regamers10: En el próximo capítulo, sobre la canción que me mandaste de "Queen", te vas a llevar una sorpresa muy buena. Te lo prometo.**

**Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, cuídense y buen Miércoles para todos. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y gracias por los saludos por mi cumpleaños. Nos vemos y hasta el próximo episodio.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Poder** **[Este capítulo va dedicado para El Caballero de las Antorchas, ¡feliz cumpleaños, amigo! y también para regamers10. Espero que lo disfruten, pero eso sí, advertencia de contenido un Edgy, pero moderado].**

* * *

**[Esta parte va dedicada para mi amigo, El Caballero de las Antorchas, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Camarada!. También para regamers10, muchas gracias por pasarme aquella canción de "Queen" para esta escena de Loudcest (Luancoln).].**

En mismo instante en el que aquella voz tan parecida a Lincoln terminaba de hablar y la figura femenina comenzaba a mover sus "fichas de Ajedrez" en esa "Partida del Destino", en el Universo de los Loud se estaba llevando a cabo una noche tranquila para Lincoln y su familia. Ésta era una de esas donde la cena era la pizza que ordenaban sus padres, mientras que charlaban sobre sus actividades en el día, el albino estaba recuperándose de aquella tarde, en la cual había sufrido ese "ataque" de nervios y que llevó a que tuviera que estar recostado en su cama hasta que se sintió más aliviado, pero extrañaba a Lynn. Últimamente ella se estaba sintiendo un tanto rara con su hermano menor, ¿acaso eran esos recuerdos del Pasado que la seguían atormentando hasta aún hoy?. El albino no lo sabía, le costaba todo ese manejo de poder en el Inframundo y más al tratarse de un Dios como el Emperador Hades, éste tenía una tarea muy importante y su "Prueba de Fuego", el cual sería aquella reunión en el Santuario con Athena y sus Caballeros, sería la máxima de todas las que haya tenido que enfrentar.

\- Lincoln, ¿pasa algo, hijo?.- Preguntó el Señor Lynn al chico, el cual tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Es verdad, ¿te pasa algo?. No has comido casi nada y esta es una "Noche de Pizza".- Alegó su madre, Rita Loud, ante aquella situación en la que su hijo no parecía estar disfrutando de ese momento.

Necesitaba hallar las palabras para aquella situación, sus padres conocían sobre su "Segunda Vida", pero lo mantenían en secreto, al igual que el de sus hermanas y amigos, un "Pacto de Silencio Mutuo" era lo que se había "firmado" para que no temieran a nada. Pero con Lincoln era un problema sobre cómo manejar aquel papel como el Emperador del Inframundo y como un civil común y corriente, ya que esto no se trataba de ser un héroe que ocultaba su identidad secreta como Superman o Batman, incluso Ace Savvy, el super-héroe favorito del albino. Todo esto era como una "crónica" por la cual él era el protagonista, el que la escribía y relataba, con pesar, lo que era esa carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros.

Miró su plato y aquella porción de pizza caliente, terminó de comer y de ahí se levantó de la mesa, pidiendo disculpas y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, mientras que Luan lo observaba al chico irse hacia las escaleras y subir para la planta alta.

\- Luan.- Le llamó su madre.-

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó ella ante ese llamado.

\- Ve a ver qué le pasa a Lincoln, nos preocupa que algo le esté molestando.- Pidió la rubia a la comediante, la cual se levantó de su asiento y partió hacia aquel lugar.

\- Enseguida.- Respondió la castaña, mientras que dejaba la sala de estar y el resto seguía cenando, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando al joven Loud.

* * *

Mientras que el resto de la familia continuaba con la cena, la comediante comenzaba a subir las escaleras, peldaño por peldaño, pero parecía un siglo por el tiempo que se tomaba. Cada vez que avanzaba uno, ésta se detenía a pensar y reflexionar sobre ciertos puntos. No sabía qué era lo que Lincoln podría tener, tal vez era un simple agotamiento por todo el trabajo que había hecho aquel día, pero su mente, su consciencia le decía que debía seguir subiendo, avanzando para averiguar más sobre el "padecimiento" del albino.

Otra volvió a detenerse, maldijo su paso, quería estar al lado del chico, pero sus piernas parecían traicionarla, de que no caminara más hacia arriba. Fue entonces que, apretando los dientes, desafió a aquel "bloqueo" y reanudó su marcha hasta llegar a la planta alta. Y allí quedó la joven Loud, directo en el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones que compartían sus hermanas. Fue pasando una por una, empezando por la de Lucy y Lynn, luego por la suya y Luna, Lisa y Lily, Lola y Lana y finalmente, tras cruzar la de Lori y Leni, llegó hasta la de Lincoln.

Miró aquella puerta un rato y otra vez esa gama de recuerdos, dolorosos momentos, del Pasado, le jugaban en contra justo cuando estaba por golpear a la misma y preguntar por su hermano si todo estaba bien. El sudor le aparecía, en pequeñas gotas frías, que resbalaban por su frente y le llevaba, como consecuencia de su primer acto, de que tragara saliva con dificultad, sintiendo aquel maldito nudo en su garganta hasta que decidió toma, aunque fuera por un breve lapso de tiempo, el control de sus movimientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía?, pero espera un momento...¿Tiempo? ¿Seguro que eso contaba la comediante o eran escasos segundos?. Todas las cartas estaban sobre la "mesa de juegos".

(Play The Game, Queen)

Open up your mind and let me step inside  
Rest your weary head and let your heart decide  
It's so easy when you know the rules  
It's so easy all you have to do.

Desafió a aquellas fuerzas suyas que la dominaban como una "Marioneta", un "Títere" que le retenía estar con su hermano, aunque fueran por unos escasos metros, extendió su mano derecha y llamó a la puerta, llamando al chico para saber si todo iba bien.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien, hermanito?.- Preguntó la comediante hacia él, pero no hubo respuesta.

* * *

Is fall in love  
Play the game  
Everybody play the game of love  
Ooh yeah.

El chico se encontraba pensativo en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, abrazando a su conejito de peluche, Bun-Bun, mientras que las dudas le carcomían por dentro. Había pasado aquel momento "tenso" de cuando recibió la invitación de Athena para asistir a una futura reunión en el Santuario, pero ahora tenía otras tantas cuestiones, preguntas en su cabeza que le hacían dar vueltas como un carrusel y eso lo dejaba más angustiado. Una de ellas era sobre la preocupación que le tenían sus hermanas a él, eran más cercanas a él tras aquel incidente. ¿Sería un juego?. No, imposible, ellas, al igual que sus amigos, eran sus Soldados, sus conocidos, sus Espectros, sus Dioses, Sus Consejeros, sus Comandantes de los Ejércitos y Jueces del Infierno, nadie podía igualarse a todos ellos, pero el miedo le recorría como una grieta sobre un edificio antiguo y amenazaba con derrumbarlo por dentro.

\- _Lincoln, ¿estás bien, hermanito?.- _Oyó la voz de Luan, la cual le llamaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, en el pasillo.

No respondió, permaneció callado un buen rato, mientras que se hallaba recostado, mirando al techo, sintiéndose "miserable" por dentro. Fue entonces que, en medio de aquel calma en el cuarto, unos pasos comenzaron a oírse por el lugar y que iban hacia él. Lincoln alzó la cabeza y miró a su "Invitado de Honor": Allí se hallaba avanzando un hombre joven, de apariencia delicada, alto, delgado, su cabello era de color negro azabache con algunos mechones parados en punta, largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo era largo hasta la mandíbula, teniéndolo acomodado a ambos lados del rostro y otra parte hasta sus hombros. Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, brillantes, el iris era de color dorado y su piel blanca con un tono de palidez. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una Surplice Divina (Sapuris o Armadura Divina) de color gris oscuro. Se podía sentir ese aire puro, de tranquilidad, mientras que seguía su "marcha" hacia donde estaba el albino, el cual lo miró y sintió una extraña "calma".

\- Lincoln Loud, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó aquel hombre y el chico alzó la mirada para verlo.

\- Usted...¿Usted...?.- No podía expresar sus preguntas, las palabras las tenía atoradas en su garganta, pero aquel peli negro azabache hizo un gesto con la mano, deteniéndolo, calmando sus miedos.

\- No tengas miedo. Soy Hades, el Dios y Emperador del Inframundo.- Se presentó el hombre al que Lincoln era su Reencarnación.- He estado viendo tu situación con respecto al poder que ahora llevas en ti.

Lincoln bajó la mirada, mientras que las palabras suaves y tranquilas de Hades se desarrollaban, inundando sus oídos y de ahí éste apoyaba su mano sobre los hombros del chico cabizbajo.

\- No sé qué estoy haciendo...No me puedo ni reconocer a mí mismo...esa carga que llevo encima...No sé cómo describirlo.- Intentaba el muchacho en "descifrar aquel código" tan complicado de entender.

Hades alzó la mirada y la torció hacia la ventana, en donde se levantó, llevándose consigo al niño y de ahí miraba hacia el Este.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hay más allá de todo esto, Lincoln?.- Preguntó el peli negro azabache, bajo un aire "filosófico".

\- Un sitio desconocido.- Dio su respuesta el albino, podía estar equivocado o acertaría.

\- Puede ser que sí o no, pero las respuestas las tenemos que hallar entre todos. Las preguntas a las que tanto deseas conocer su solución, no vendrán como la lluvia que apalea la sequía o el frío que aleja el calor, no, no es de esa forma.- Dijo el Emperador al joven.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ganarme esa "confianza"?. No quiero ser una decepción para mis hermanas, mis amigos ni tampoco para...para Athena.- Aquello último parecía ser una de las "piedras del zapato" que tanto le molestaba.

El Emperador se volteó hacia el chico y volvió a apoyar su mano en los hombros.

\- Tú tienes a tu gente, al igual que yo tuve a los míos. Ahora éste es el momento en el que decidirás qué clase de persona importante deseas ser. Eso te lo dejo como "tarea", Lincoln Loud, Mi Sucesor, Mi Heredero al Trono Imperial del Inframundo.- Le depositó aquellas esperanzas, sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo para seguir allí.- Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de retirarme. Tú busca esas respuestas y lo lograrás en convertirte en el Emperador del Inframundo y los otros problemas van a desaparecer.- Dejó aquel buen augurio al chico, quien lo pensó a fondo, mientras que el peli negro desaparecía.- _Recuerda, Lincoln, nada se construye de la noche a la mañana y si deseas ser un buen Gobernante, entonces deberás hallar aquella forma o manera de ejercerlo. Ten confianza en ti mismo y en tus amigos y familiares, nunca te rindas y verás que todos los esfuerzos darán sus frutos.-_ Finalizó y de ahí desapareció del lugar aquel personaje, dejando al albino en sus pensamientos, ocupado en lo que deseaba saber y conocer, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando la pelea.

* * *

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?.- Preguntó Luan, la cual seguía allí afuera, en el pasillo.

* * *

La oyó llamar a la puerta por tercera vez y en ese momento fue sacado de sus pensamientos, pegó un salto de la cama y caminó hacia la entrada, en donde abrió la misma, revelándose ante su hermana mayor y comediante de la Familia Loud.

When you're feeling down and your resistance is low  
Light another cigarette and let yourself go  
This is your life.

En aquellos momentos, el chico fue hasta Luan y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza contra el pecho de una de sus hermanas mayores, mientras que cerraba los ojos y eso provocaba un aire de dulzura en ella, mientras que le acariciaba sus cabellos blancos y suaves como la nieve y el algodón. No dijo nada, mañana iba a ser otro día, así que fue con su hermano hasta la cama y de ahí se recostaron ambos.

Don't play hard to get

It's a free world

All you have to do is fall in love

Play the game - yeah

Everybody play the game of love

Ooh yeah.

Las palabras de Hades habían entrado en su cabeza, las debería interpretar, comprender su significado, mientras que, poco a poco, las iba dejando de lado, pasando a estar con su comediante castaña, la cual se hallaba a su lado, abrazándolo y sin detenerse en acariciar sus cabellos. La joven no paraba en ningún momento, mientras que se le acercaba más al rostro de su hermano.

\- Lincoln, ¿va todo bien?. Te notamos muy extraño en la cena.- Quiso saber Luan sobre aquel comportamiento del chico albino.

\- Estoy bien, Luan, solo...solo...- Intentaba darle una respuesta aquel joven, quería decirlo, pero otra vez ese "yunque" le impedía hablar, continuar con sus palabras.

Volvió a sentir las suaves manos de Luan sobre sus cabellos y de ahí bajaron hasta su cuello, acercándolo hasta su cuerpo, mientras que lo recostaba.

\- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Solo tienes que soltarlo, tú puedes.- Le animó la muchacha castaña al chico y éste decidió hacerlo.

\- No me he sentido bien, desde el plano emocional, he estado bastante aterrorizado, no solo por esa reunión, sino de que temo de que algo les pase a todas ustedes, lo mismo a mis amigos.- Reveló aquella "carga" que tanto le atormentaba desde el comienzo.

La chica lo abrazó, lo contuvo en sus brazos y de ahí le obsequió una cálida sonrisa, por lo que le daría ánimos de continuar, de sentirse mejor consigo mismo, de que pudiera empezar nuevamente y quitarse ese mal momento de encima.

\- Luan.- Le llamó el albino a ella.

\- ¿Sí, Linky?.- Preguntó la joven, acercándose más a fondo a su hermanito.

\- ¿Crees que seré un buen Emperador y Dios del Inframundo?.- Quiso saber, pero ella, simplemente, mantuvo el silencio. No quería decirle cualquier cosa errática, debía buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse y de ahí las encontró, tras unos segundos de "búsqueda".

\- Linky, hagas lo hagas, con esfuerzo y dedicación, tú serás alguien al cual apoyaremos por siempre.- Le prometió ella.- ¿Y sabes por qué?.- Preguntó y él no supo qué decir hasta que los labios de su hermana mayor se "conectaron" con los de él, dándole un tierno beso, llevando a que pudiera recuperar aquel "calor perdido".- Porque todas nosotras te amamos de verdad, lo mismo mama, papa, el abuelo y tus amigos. Nunca te haremos a un lado por nada, jamás en la vida y verás que todo tendrá a dar sus frutos.- Le prometió la castaña, la cual seguía dándole besos a su hermano, mientras que éste también se sumaba a ella.

\- Gracias, Luan.- Agradeció el chico, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

\- De nada, hermanito.- Respondió la comediante, tranquilamente.- ¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado esta noche?.

\- No tengo problemas, sería muy buena idea.- Le aceptó aquella "estadía" con él en su cama.

\- Así será, Lincoln, así será.- Finalizó Luan, mientras que se volvían a besar un rato más, alejando, aunque fuera por unas horas, aquellos temores sobre el Futuro.

When you're feeling down and your resistance is low

Light another cigarette and let yourself go

This is your life

Don't play hard to get

It's a free world

All you have to do is fall in love

Play the game - yeah

Everybody play the game of love

Ooh yeah.

No debía temer, no debía preocuparse, todo iba a salir bien. Pero tampoco podía dejarse llevar por las emociones, éstas eran una navaja de doble filo, le sería útil pero también podría ser su perdición a lo que había estado construyendo, solo le quedaba esperar. El estar con Luan le ablandó aquella "capa" de tristeza, el calor de su hermana mayor y comediante le ayudó bastante a hacer frente a esa "barricada" y ahora el sueño les iba ganando.

My game of love has just begun  
Love runs from my head down to my toes  
My love is pumping through my veins  
Play the game  
Driving me insane  
Come come come come come play the game  
Play the game play the game play the game

Play the…

\- _Nunca te vamos a dejar solo, Linky. Nosotras, cada una de nosotras, tus hermanas, te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y alma. Jamás estarás solo y además, la familia y nuestros amigos estarán siempre a tu lado.- _Le prometió Luan, antes de cerrar los ojos y ser llevado por los brazos de Morfeo, junto a su hermano menor, hacia los dulces sueños, llegó a darle un último beso antes de quedar dormida a su lado.

* * *

En aquellos momentos, segundos después de que terminara de animarlo y de que se besaran, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir y allí apareció Lynn junto con Luna. La primera iba a ingresar, pero su hermana rockera, al igual que el resto de las demás integrantes le impidieron hacerlo.

\- Es mejor que descansen, ¿sí?. Ha tenido un día muy largo.- Pidió Lori a la deportista, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la joven, quien bajó la mirada, sintiéndose resignada en tener que aceptar esa "orden".

Luna sintió aquella "presencia" en Lynn y fue entonces que se acercó a Leni, Lucy, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lily.

\- _Será mejor dejarlas solas a ambas, ¿está bien?.- _Pidió, susurrando en voz baja, hacia las demás integrantes, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

Pronto, tanto Lori como Lynn quedaron solas en aquel lugar, en ese pasillo, por el cual pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

\- Lynn.- Le llamó ella a su hermana deportista, llevando a que alzara la mirada.- Tienes que dejar ese Pasado, a Lincoln le gustaría verte como la que siempre fuiste: Enérgica, activa, preparada para todo, no en este estado. Vamos, haz el intento, ya pasó eso, es cosa de la Historia.- Le animó su hermana mayor rubia a la chica, la cual suspiró en silencio y permaneció así hasta un cierto tiempo.

\- Está bien, Lori. Lo haré.- Prometió la chica en dejar atrás ese pesar que tanto le atormentaba.

\- ¿Lo juras?.- Preguntó la rubia en esos momentos.

\- Lo juro, tienes mi palabra.- Hizo acto de juramento aquella castaña hacia Lori.

\- Bien, así me gusta.- Finalizó Lori y en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular.- ¿Sí?. Ohh, hola, Osito Bubu, ¿cómo has estado?.- Saludó ella a su novio, mientras que se alejaba del lugar.

Lynn sabía bien que no tendría que mirar hacia aquel cuarto, pero se debió resignar y cumplir con su promesa de que olvidaría aquel "Incidente" y volvería a ser aquella persona que tanto tiempo atrás había sido. Pronto, la castaña dejó aquel pasillo y partió hacia su habitación, la cual compartía con Lucy, para irse a dormir.

Mañana iba a ser otro día.

* * *

Poder, ¿qué significa esa palabra?. Diversos autores intelectuales y el Diccionario lo han definido de distintas maneras, sin embargo, uno de ellos, Max Weber, expuso que el poder _"es la probabilidad de que un actor, dentro de un Sistema Social, esté en posición de realizar su propio deseo, a pesar de las resistencias"._ Buena definición y más en el plano, por el cual, desde ese otro Universo, todo se estaba gestando.

El poder no se alcanza fácilmente, de la noche a la mañana, todo lleva su tiempo y más para aquellas chicas, esas "UnLouds", las cuales se habían convertido en lo que eran ahora. Su historia, eso era lo importante en conocer si deseas interpretar lo que sucedería a futuro y ésta misma no era una feliz, bueno, al principio lo fue. Eran una familia común y corriente, cada una de sus hermanas poseían las mismas cualidades que las de los otros Universos y en especial el de Lincoln como Hades, sin embargo, en aquel "Mundo Maldito" ya no quedaba ningún rastro de vida. Había sido consumido por completo bajo aquella "Plaga", el cual era ese "Virus del Pecado" que había sido el causante de todos los males y pensar que había sido un deseo de poder alcanzar el progreso en la Humanidad, bajo el poder de las Ciencias, pero no se había percatado, Lisa Loud, de las consecuencias que llevan algunos experimentos y proyectos en que el Ser Humano reemplace a Dios o juegue a ser él.

Un experimento, un proyecto que podría haber evolucionado a la Humanidad, llevarla por un camino hacia el Futuro, hacia el progreso y aquella desgracia había salido de un cómic de aquel Lincoln de ese Universo, pero todo fue un grave error. Aquello falló y la gente se fue convirtiendo, poco a poco, en seres brutos, salvajes, que solo seguían sus más bajos instintos y eso llevó a que el gobierno tuviera que tomar medidas extremas para contener aquella "peste", una de las cuales fue el empleo de misiles para destruir todo rastro de eso, sin embargo, la calamidad siguió avanzando por todo el Mundo hasta consumirlo por completo.

Pero, ¿qué fue de aquella familia?. Éstos habían sido llevados hacia un campamento, en el cual sufrieron los más aterradores y peores tormentos que un Ser Humano pudiera sufrir. Fueron víctimas de violaciones aquellas chicas, entre aquellas "bestias" desalmadas y de su hermano. Su padre y su hermanita menor, Lily y el Señor Lynn, habían sido devorados por esos personajes y tuvieron que comer sus restos para sobrevivir, por la fuerza.

"Los Plagados", como fueron conocidas las personas que sufrieron ante el "Virus del Pecado", después de eso, cuando las hermanas se habían convertido en lo que eran, en unos seres desalmados, fríos, con un profundo odio hacia toda la Humanidad, pasaron a ejercer el control de esas "fuerzas", teniendo una "imagen" sobre ellos, considerándolos inferiores, basura, nada más que eso, pero hacia los Humanos desarrollaron un profundo odio y deseos de exterminarlos, cumpliendo con su objetivo. Sin embargo, el "vínculo" más importante que se generó entre ellas fue con su hermano, Lincoln, el mismo que habían tenido que sufrir todas esas violaciones, al igual que las perpetradas por esos "monstruos", ellas habían adquirido una relación de odio-amor hacia el chico. Lo odiaban por lo que habían tenido que pasar, sin embargo, lo amaban y no podían despegarse de él.

UnLynn fue una de las que más sufrió, al igual que su hermana menor, UnLucy, la cual había dejado su lado gótico y regresó a una forma más "normal", natural, sus cabellos rubios y ropas más coloridas. Pero para aquella deportista alterna, el odio hacia su hermano fue también los golpes que le daba, en especial con su bate de baseball, siendo curado por Lana, otra de las hermanas.

Todas ellas habían adquirido sus poderes, dominaban a todos, pero su "Reinado" entró en una fase de crisis cuando llegó un día fatal: Lincoln había fallecido y ellas se quedaron sin su "fuente de placer". Fue entonces que UnLisa creó una máquina que les permitía ir a distintos Universos para tomar lo que les correspondía, a aquel chico albino. Para eso llevaban a cabo sus planes de corromper, mentalmente, a las Louds de esos Mundos y así tomar sus puestos, consumiendo su carne y no dejando nada más que los huesos, para así ser como ellas, incluso con los recuerdos y personalidades, pero con cada lugar que atravesaban, ellas llevaban consigo esa "maldición" de matar a quienes se les interpusieran en su camino y ahora, en ese Cementerio, bajo un Cielo que se desplomaba por la lluvia intensa que caía, esa voz tan parecida a su hermano, les estaba diciendo qué debían hacer si deseaban tenerlo de vuelta.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta a ese sitio de Oscuridad, allí estaban dos personas que intentaban llegar a una solución respectiva. Eran dos chicas, una era una joven de tez blanca, ojos de color plata, en su mejilla izquierda poseía dos lunares, su cabello era corto y castaño, llegándole hasta un poco más allá de la nuca. Lucía un collar de oro con una Gema Roja en su cuello. Estaba de civil, vestía un abrigo largo, azul, con botones negros y botas marrones que iban hasta los muslos. En su dedo de la mano izquierda llevaba un gran anillo blanco, sus uñas eran largas y pintadas de amarillo.

La segunda era una muchacha, también joven, de tez blanca, ojos _"púrpura de Tiro"_. Sus cabellos eran de un color castaño oscuro, siendo largo y lo mantenía sujetado, llevaba un vestido celeste y sus otras prendas iban del oro al lila.

\- Hermana, por favor, ¿no estarás planeando algo como una alianza con esos monstruos?. Dime que no es verdad.- Pidió la peli castaña oscuro a aquella otra joven, dando a conocer sus lazos sanguíneos.

El ruego de su hermana no era oído por ella, su corazón ansiaba el poder de ser aquella que estuviera a cargo de la Tierra, pero no podía hacerlo sola, contaba con sus "Guerreros de Élite" y sus "Agentes", pero necesitaba que alguien más hiciera el trabajo por ella. Conocía muy bien que una ofensiva contra el Santuario de su Universo sería una misión suicida, no podrían contra aquellos defensores, sin embargo y siendo informada por aquella "Voz", la de cabellos cortos, se le quedó mirando a su hermana.

\- _"No deberías tenerla a tu lado, es solo una carga para ti, una plaga, deberías exterminarla".- _Sostuvo aquella "Voz", la cual le aconsejaba que tomara ese camino.

\- _"Es mi hermana, ¡jamás haría algo como eso!".- _Se negó la chica en hacerle caso.

\- _"Ohhh, pobrecita, tu corazón lo tienes dividido en dos, un lado te dice que no la escuches, pero el otro te pide que la dejes allí. Pero, ¿sabes lo que ha pasado, a lo largo de la Historia, con aquellos Reyes y Emperadores que fueron muy piadosos?. Jejeje, fácil, terminaron siendo traicionados por aquellos a quienes más querían y tu hermana está en esa "Lista de Enemigos Públicos". Solo debes hacerla "desaparecer", no es mucho pedir".- _Río, habló y luego mostró sus razones por los cuales aquella chica no debía estar allí.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa, pero aquella "Voz" no se iba a quedar de pie, allí, esperando a que hubiera una respuesta, así que decidió tomar las cosas por su manera y comenzó a manipular la mente de aquella joven con su poder.

\- "_Tu hermana no es la que crees que es: Es una embustera, una despiadada, puede que guarde compasión contigo, pero es una amenaza mucho más aterradora que cualquiera. Tus fuerzas deberían acabar con ella, sino, lo siento mucho, pero terminarás en un ataúd y tus sueños y deseos quedarán en la nada".- _Sostuvo ese personaje tan siniestro y con aquella voz familiar con la que se había dirigido a las UnLouds, ahora incitando a la muchacha para que tomara cartas en el asunto.

\- Tomoe, hermana, por favor, te lo ruego, no lo...- Se acercó la chica de cabellos castaños largos, depositando su mano en la espalda, bajo un gesto tranquilo, pero, en aquel momento, aquella persona tan querida se rebeló, rechazando ese afecto.

\- ¡No me toques, traidora!.- Bramó ésta y le apuntó con su poder que yacía en su interior.

(Un altra person, Díavolo/King Crimson Theme, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo OST vol. 2)

La chica retrocedió con miedo, mientras que podía notarse aquel cambio tan repentino en su hermana. ¿Qué había pasado?. Hasta hace unos instantes, ellas estaban conversando, pero ahora se hallaba "poseída" por aquella extraña fuerza, la cual la tenía bajo amenaza de muerte. No lo podía creer, sin embargo, esto era solo el principio, ya que otros pasos comenzaron a oírse.

\- Señorita Tomoe, ¿quiere que me encargue de su hermana?.- Preguntó otra voz masculina, la cual se hallaba en la Oscuridad.

\- No, de esta basura yo misma me haré cargo.- Sentenció la joven, lista para cometer aquel acto contra su propia sangre.- Despídete de tu miserable vida, Yoshino. Nada ni nadie amenazará lo que me pertenece: El poder de la sucesora de Athena.

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Tomoe, yo había sido escogido para ser la legítima sucesora, hasta me felicitaste, ¿qué fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo puedes haberte dejado corromper?!.- Quería respuestas la peli castaña corta, pero eso no le iba a servir.

\- Ahórrate los cumplidos y despídete de este Mundo y de tu miserable vida.- Finalizó la oponente.-

* * *

No iba a responderle, ni a caer en alguna "trampa" de Yoshino, sin embargo, desde el otro lado del Multiverso, en el Santuario de la Diosa Athena/Saori Kido, Shaka de Virgo junto a una de sus Sucesoras, se encontraban observando todo gracias a esa "Omnipresencia" que tenían y de ahí, en el otro Universo, pudieron contemplar a otro personaje más que llegaba para ayudar a esa muchacha.

\- _"Maestro, puedo sentir una presencia, además de la nuestra".- _Le señaló, pensativamente, aquella rubia americana.-

\- _"Es verdad".- _Dio Shaka aquella respuesta a la chica, mientras que mantenían, aquellos dos personajes, sus ojos cerrados y atravesaban las "Barreras Dimensionales", buscando en aquel Mundo a sus misteriosos "Invitados de Honor".

* * *

Yoshino retrocedió, tenía miedo, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en medio de un feroz vendaval huracanado que amenazaba con derribar el árbol que la sostenía, su corazón latía igual que el de un maratonista en plena competencia y el sudor le corría, frío, por su frente. Intentaba convencer a su hermana gemela, pero ésta, por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, se había tornado agresiva y llena de odio hacia ella. Todo había ocurrido en un parpadeo y no había podido oír aquella voz que la condujo por ese camino, justo cuando estaban debatiendo sobre lo de las UnLouds, en el cual ella le pedía que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, lo haría.

\- Tú siempre has sido la favorita en todo, hermanita. Todo lo que yo he hecho se veía opacado por la sombra que proyectabas sobre mis logros, mis proyectos y mis deseos; pero hoy todo llega a su fin para ti.- Decía Tomoe, avanzando hacia, tomándola del brazo con fuerza, como si se tratara de un miserable saco de papas.

\- ¡Espera, hermana, ¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Por favor, detente, yo te quiero mucho, compartimos la misma sangre, no puedes hacerme esto!.- Rogó la chica de cabellos castaño oscuros, viendo que su gemela ejercía una gran fuerza contra ella y podía sentir ese "fuego" sobre su brazo.

Tomoe se detuvo por unos instantes, no había respuesta alguna de su parte, Yoshino seguía asustada, aquella escena parecía durar una eternidad, un siglo y lo único que esperaba era que su hermana se diera cuenta del error que había cometido, sin embargo, en esos momentos, su semblante se tornó mucho más siniestro, frunció el ceño y una expresión de frialdad se dibujó sobre su rostro en aquellos momentos. Caminó hasta ella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su "enemiga", de aquella que era su hermana de sangre, su gemela, ahora estaba lista para cometer aquel fraticidio contra ella y en ese momento extendió su mano, la cual tocó la cálida piel de Yoshino.

\- ¿Ya te has despedido de todos, hermana?.- Preguntó con un tono de voz frío.

No podía hablar aquella pobre castaña oscura, se hallaba "petrificada", presa del miedo y de ahí, los dedos de su gemela tocaron su frente, revelando una pequeña "Luz" de color celeste, la cual se iba haciendo más grande hasta llegar a ser casi del tamaño de la palma de una mano. De golpe, Yoshino empezó a sentir como su cuerpo era "arrastrado" por aquel "temblor" que la sacudió por completo, cayó al piso y quedó inconsciente contra el piso.

\- Jejejeje, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte por nada, "hermanita".- Lanzó Tomoe una risa malvada y sujetando aquella "esfera" en sus manos.- Aquí, lo que tengo en mi poder, son todos tus recuerdos, tu memoria, si destruyo primero esto, luego seguirás tú en la caída que te deparará la Muerte. Nada ni nadie amenazará mi trono, mi presencia en éste y en todo el Mundo. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?. Ah sí, por supuesto: Traigan a las UnLouds aquí, vamos a dar por comenzada la "función" de esta "obra".- Finalizó e impartió aquellas órdenes a sus fuerzas, los cuales asintieron y partieron de allí junto con aquel joven de Armadura brillante.

Sin embargo, en aquella misma sala, una figura encapuchada permanecía en ese lugar, a la espera de algo más que fuera "repartir las invitaciones". Éste se acercó caminando e hizo una reverencia.

\- Tú no, Mi Agente. Quiero que te encargues de un pequeño asunto: Reúnete con mi allegado y las UnLouds, te tengo una misión muy importante.- Le ordenó a este personaje.

\- Como ordene, Su Alteza.- Respondió ante aquel pedido que le hizo y de ahí se retiró del lugar, bajo una llamarada de fuego, la cual se disipó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quedaba un asunto más por atender: Yoshino, la cual yacía inconsciente en el piso.

\- Señorita Tomoe, ¿qué debemos hacer con su hermana?.- Preguntó un joven arrodillado en la Oscuridad.

\- Tranquilo, déjenla fuera, en las calles de esta pútrida Atenas y cuando comience la "diversión", veremos si es capaz de sobrevivir.- Le pidió calma y de ahí, en un acto veloz, la joven castaña oscura desapareció del lugar, terminando en aquel sitio mencionado por Tomoe, donde solo el tiempo diría qué futuro tendría esa pobre muchacha.

* * *

**(Advertencia de contenido un tanto "Edgy" como también clasificación "T". Cuidado).**

En aquellos momentos, desde el Universo donde las UnLouds residían, sobre las ruinas de su ciudad natal, Royal Woods, éstas se hallaban a la espera de que la máquina dimensional de UnLisa funcionara. Estaban al acecho, aguardando el momento para cruzar hacia ese Universo y reunirse con aquella misteriosa muchacha, la cual había sido señalada por esa "Voz" para que les pudiera cumplir su único deseo, tener a su hermano de regreso.

\- Oye, hermana, ¿ya está listo?. Me estoy aburriendo.- Quiso saber UnLuna a la científica, pero ésta no le prestó atención.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo, hermanas.- Pidió UnLisa, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Sí, igual a la duración que Linky duraba para acabar dentro de nosotras, jajajaja, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó UnLuan sobre esos chistes que hacía a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales con su hermano.

Todas ellas aguardaban esa llegada, esa "Puerta" que se abriría y les permitiría cruzar a través de los Universos y llegar hasta el próximo. También podía percatarse la presencia de "Los Plagados", los cuales iban a su lado, como sus fieles "Soldados", todos ellos bajo esa horrible apariencia física, demacrados, destrozados, con horribles heridas, suturas, armas hechas por ellos mismos. Uno podría pensar que eran como "muertos vivientes", los zombies de las películas de terror de George A. Romero, los cuales eran fáciles de vencer, pero éstos no eran de ese tipo, estaban vivos, no habían salido de la tumba en los Cementerios, hechos huesos y con jirones de carne putrefacta suya que les colgaba como si fueran telas o ganchos. Éstos se habían infectado en vida y fueron perdiendo toda esencia de humanidad hasta quedar reducidos a simples "bestias" que procuraban mantener sus bajos instintos y se habían vuelto resistentes a las armas de fuego, indicando que cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarlos, solo encontraría la muerte más aterradora de parte de ellos.

Pronto, en esos momentos, una serie de "relámpagos" aparecieron en el lugar, revelando un Portal que se iba abriendo, paso a paso, extendiendo su "dintel" por todo el lugar hasta quedar delante de ellas, mientras que un vendaval de viento lanzaba el polvo por los aires hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

(Doom, OST del Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos)

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, salvo en UnLisa, la cual se acomodó sus lentes con su mano robótica y de ahí se dirigió a todas sus hermanas, cuyos ojos brillaban de un fuerte color rojo como las llamas de un incendio y de ahí se terminaba de abrir todo ese "Portal".

\- Hermanas mayores y menores, aquí, detrás nuestro, se halla una de las "Llaves" que nos conducirán hacia nuestro Lincoln. Atravesaremos esta puerta y nuestros deseos se cumplirán.- Dijo UnLisa a todas ellas, mientras que mantenían la calma y "Los Plagados" festejaban por el festín de sangre, muerte y destrucción que sembrarían al cruzar hacia ese lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron las unas con las otras, mientras que comenzaban a atravesar aquel "Portal" los primeros "Plagados" con sus armas y ellas ya podían sentir aquel sueño que estaría por cumplirse en esos momentos.

\- Ha llegado la hora: Tiemblen y entren en desesperación, Humano. Su Universo está por llegar a su fin- Sentenciaron las UnLouds y de ahí empezaron a caminar hacia aquel sitio que las conduciría a un nuevo Mundo.

* * *

Cruzaron en silencio aquel "Portal", una por una, abriéndose paso por los Universos que habían allí, sus "fronteras", "barreras", evadiendo cada "control" y pronto llegaron hacia aquel Mundo donde aquel "Voz" les había adonde tenían que ir, surcando los Cielos como si fueran Estrellas Fugaces, iluminando los mismos en la noche tan tranquila y pacífica, entusiasmando a la gente, sin embargo, algunos no pensaban lo mismo, sino que tenían otro punto de vista distinto.

En una zona que era de barrios bajos, un muchacho, cuya edad aparentaba de ser de 16 o 17 años de edad, cabello azul oscuro con tonos naranjas, ojos rojo carmesí, una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y vestía una camiseta sin mangas y gris con una capa negra, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, además de portar unos lentes negros, éste salía de su casa, en la cual convivía con su hermano y hermana, salió de su casa tras una pelea contra el primero y de ahí, tomando un poco de aire fresco, éste pudo ver aquellas "Estrellas Fugaces" que surcaban los Cielos.

\- ¿Daisuke?.- Oyó una voz y allí se topó con su hermanita menor, la cual salió afuera, encontrándose con su hermano, alzando la cabeza.- ¡Wow, qué lindas Estrellas Fugaces!.- Exclamó, cambiando su tono de preocupación por uno de júbilo y emoción, pero el chico no se sentía tranquilo, algo se estaba avecinando. Acto seguido, éste se volteó para verla a la chica y de ahí se dirigieron hacia la casa.

\- Suki, no deberías estar afuera, sé que te gustan las Estrellas Fugaces, pero tienes que descansar, tu salud es importante para mí.- Le dijo el chico a la pequeña, quien bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que se peleen Akira y tú, deben estar siempre unidos para todo.- Fue el pedido que le hizo la chica a él, bajo un tono de tristeza, ya que sus dos hermanos vivían peleándose.

No sabía qué decir, su hermana estaba en lo correcto, no quería verlo pelearse con Akira, sin embargo, éste no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y la condujo hacia el interior de la casa.

\- Cuando me recupere, los tres vamos a poder disfrutar este espectáculo, ¡podremos mirar juntos las Estrellas Fugaces, sobre todo en el Verano!.- Dijo Suki con emoción, mientras que su hermano bajaba la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, además de una lágrima que recorría el mismo lugar.-

\- Te lo prometo, los tres lo haremos, lo juro.- Hizo esa promesa aquel muchacho y de ahí ingresaron en el domicilio.

* * *

Esas "Luces" en el Cielo no eran de buen presagio, las mismas fueron observadas desde el Santuario, en donde Kazuya y Kazumi las contemplaron con un aire de dudas, mientras que desaparecían hacia el Este.

\- ¿Crees que se trate de algún mal que se avecina?.- Preguntó la chica a su hermano mayor, pero éste se mantuvo en silencio por un rato.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que se demuestre si es cierto o no, pero cuando eso ocurra, hay que estar preparados.- Sostuvo el chico con seriedad en su voz.

* * *

Mientras que eso sucedía, Yoshino se encontraba en una banca de un parque, inconsciente, mientras que dos sombras se acercaban a ella.

* * *

Y a su vez, en el Santuario del Universo de los Louds, bajo el silencio de la noche, uno de los Doce Caballeros Dorados de la Diosa Athena caminaba en silencio por las escaleras, una mirada seria en su rostro se hacía sentir, al igual de aquel poder que llevaba consigo en su interior. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y así sucesivamente fueron los peldaños que hizo éste personaje, el cual era alto, contextura delgada y sus cabellos eran morenos y con patillas pobladas. Había salido desde su Casa Zodiacal, una de las últimas que había allí hasta que finalmente arribó a la Casa de Géminis.

El ambiente estaba "pesado", podía sentirse aquel inmenso poder y la "Barrera de Cosmos" que irradiaba y protegía el Templo de los Gemelos, sin embargo, no había ni una sola alma en ese sitio, todo estaba tan callado, tranquilo, "en paz". Pero, en aquellos momentos, el aleteo de un pequeño y regordete búho o lechuza se hizo sentir en el lugar, tomando posición en el hombro izquierdo del Caballero Dorado.

\- No eres el único que ha sentido esa misteriosa presencia.- Habló el ave, revelando, no solo su aspecto, sino también unos grandes y profundos ojos dorado y negro, un pico y un moño de corbata muy pequeño (el cual era de color verde) y el otro era color crema junto con su plumaje marrón.- Todos lo hemos sentido, incluso nuestros Sucesores también.

\- Sí, es verdad.- Respondió el joven peli negro, alzando la mirada hacia los Cielos de la Noche junto con la Luna Llena que brillaba a más no poder.- Es extraño, jamás había sentido algo tan lejano, pero ésto no parece ser una simple "reunión", ¿no es así, Kokuto?.- Giró su mirada hacia la pequeña ave nocturna, dando a conocer su nombre, la cual cerró los ojos, quedando en silencio aquel lugar.

\- No, no es solo eso, también he sentido alguno en el Lejano Oriente, en Japón y para eso he pedido que vayas a investigar qué está sucediendo allí y si tiene relación con esa misteriosa "presencia lejana".- Le encargó aquella misión al muchacho, quien asintió con la cabeza.- Todos contamos, Shura de Capricornio.- Reveló el nombre de aquel peli negro, el cual iba vestido de negro con unos lentes de Sol que mostraban el reflejo de sus ojos.

Éste asintió con la cabeza y tomó su "Pandora´s Box de Capricornio", en la cual yacía su Armadura Dorada, para después partir de aquel sitio junto con Kokuto en dirección hacia Japón, el "País del Sol Naciente" para investigar aquella otra presencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Royal Woods, Lincoln abrió sus ojos, de forma repentina, hallándose con Luan dormida a su lado. Giró la cabeza y vio su reloj-despertador. Éste marcaba las 12:00 AM, sin embargo, algo le impedía que volviera a cerrar sus ojos. Fue entonces que se levantó de la cama, sin hacer ruido, luego se giró hacia la comediante y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la chica que descansaba tranquilamente, para después salir afuera, al pasillo y fue apareciendo su Armadura Divina de Hades, al igual que la capa roja y su Espada Imperial. Algo se estaba presentando en el Mundo y debía averiguar qué era.

Antes de partir, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Lisa y Lily dormían, halló a la segunda que descansaba profundamente, mientras que la científica se hallaba trabajando en unos proyectos. Entró y de ahí se volteó aquella joven.

\- Lisa, yo...- Dijo el muchacho, llamando la atención de la chica.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué haces con...?. Ohh, vaya.- Quedó sorprendida la intelectual, ya que vio al albino con sus pertrechos y tuvo que cambiar de palabras.-

\- Discúlpame, pero tengo que ir a atender un asunto muy importante. Algo está pasando en el Lejano Oriente, puedo sentirlo y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda por si las demás preguntan por mí. ¿Cuento contigo?.- Le contó sobre aquella situación y ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

\- Puedes contar conmigo siempre, hermano mayor. Tú ve tranquilo.- Respondió la joven castaña.

\- Bien, gracias. Volveré, será rápido.- Prometió el chico y de ahí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, partió, empleando sus poderes, hacia aquella región Oriental.

Sin embargo, cuando se fue de la Casa Loud, Lisa se giró hacia una parte de su habitación, en la cual se hallaba otra de sus hermanas.

\- ¿No quieres que nada malo le pase?.- Preguntó ella a su hermana mayor, aquella castaña rockera, quien temía por su hermano y amor, al igual que las demás.

\- Mucho, Lis. Debo ir allá y seguirlo.- Sostuvo Luna, revelándose en aquella zona.

\- Pero no puedes, él va a estar.- Le detuvo la científica castaña en esos momentos, desanimándola.- Pero he estado viendo que los poderes de Lincoln son un tanto "complicados" de manipular, así que voy a pedirte que, en el hipotético caso de que le ocurra algo, quiero que vayas y lo traigas de vuelta, ¿está bien?.- Dio aquella posibilidad y su hermana asintió con la cabeza, de forma afirmativa.- Bien, ahora ve a descansar, si pasa algo, ya sabes adónde ir.

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación en la que dormían Lisa y Lily, volviendo a la suya.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo y con ello hemos visto a unos nuevos personajes, los cuales son propiedad de FreedomGundam96. Por otra parte, este ****capítulo para El Caballero de las Antorchas, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Camarada!. Espero que te diviertas y la pases genial este día. También va dedicado para regamers10, muchas gracias por la canción de "Queen" que me pasaste, amigo y sobre las UnLouds, a prepararse, porque su llegada es solo un comienzo para lo que se viene en ese Universo en donde están Yoshino y Tomoe.**

**Para la parte del "Portal" con las UnLouds, es una referencia al "Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos", en la última misión de "El Azote de los Muertos Vivientes", "Bajo un Cielo ardiente", cuando el Lich Kel´thuzad invoca a Lord Archimonde, el Señor Demoníaco de la "Legión de Fuego" y procede a provocar la caída de Dalaran, la Ciudad de los Magos, no sin antes traicionar al Rey Lich al dejarle el control de los Muertos Vivientes a los "Señores del Terror", causando la furia del Príncipe Arthas Menethil, "Primer Caballero de la Muerte".**

**Por otra parte, las UnLouds han llegado al Universo de Tomoe y Yoshino, ésta ha sido manipulada y tiene planes oscuros con su gemela para así tener el poder. Mientras tanto, una misteriosa presencia, no solo de aquel otro Mundo, sino también en el de los Louds, ha llamado la atención de los Caballeros Dorado, siendo enviado Shura de Capricornio junto a Kokuto, del cual veremos quién es, más adelante, esta misteriosa "Lechuza". Sumado a ello, Lincoln ha partido para aquel mismo sitio, ¿se encontrará con este Santo de Oro y el ave nocturna? ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de las UnLouds en el otro Universo? ¿Y esas misteriosas sombras que van hacia Yoshino en el parque qué es lo que buscan? ¿Y Shaka de Virgo y su Aprendiz?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

**También mando saludos y agradecimientos para FreedomGundam96, Omega Fire-21, marati2011 (a prepararse para las aventuras que se vienen más adelante), Arcangel Gabriel del 8, RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon, AnonimousReader98, LucasAbad0, Guest y eltíorob95.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense, buen inicio de semana y ¡Feliz Día de la Independencia el día 9 de Julio para Argentina y Feliz cumpleaños, El Caballero de las Antorchas!. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, Camaradas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: El Asesino de Asesinos**

**24 horas antes de la partida de Lincoln, Shura y Kokuto a Japón**

Oscuridad, esa era palabra para describir aquel ambiente en el que se encontraban dos "personas", una de ellas no parecía ser lo que el significado reflejaba sobre un ser vivo, a pesar de estarlo, éste era bastante extraño, siniestro y con un aire de pura maldad, mientras que el otro sí lo era, un Humano pero que portaba una Armadura Dorada, brillante como el Sol y el oro de una Corona. Ésta caminó hacia donde se encontraba la otra "persona", detuvo su paso y sintió en su piel como un calor muy fuerte se alzaba por aquel lugar.

\- Parece que te estás preparando para salir de "cacería", ¿no es así?.- Preguntó el joven castaño con la Armadura Dorada, mientras que llevaba una libreta en sus manos.

El ser encapuchado sonrió, no dijo nada, simplemente ansiaba aquel momento, quería que llegara para poder "divertirse" y así nadie le pondría límites o restricciones. Sus ojos ardientes como el carbón miraban hacia el "Empleador" que tenía delante suyo y una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba debajo de la capucha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?.- Preguntó éste ser hacia el joven.

* * *

Por su parte, Tomoe se encontraba sentada en el Salón del Té, donde esperaba la llegada de aquellas jóvenes, a las cuales esperaba darles su merecida bienvenida y cumplir con sus deseos o eso era lo que pensaban esas personas, todo dependía del papel que ejercieran. No iba a tolerar fracasos ni decepciones. Cualquier intento sería considerado como un acto de cobardía y solamente tendrían que enfrentar a su férrea y helada autoridad, ahora que estaba decidida en tomar el poder, acabar con aquella "Falsa Athena" y así ascender en la "Pirámide de los Dioses", sin embargo, ella necesitaba de un "Ejército" que pudiera acabar con todos aquellos que se le interpusieran y ofrecieran resistencia. Sumado a ello, su hermana gemela, Yoshino, aún seguía con vida y era considerada un objetivo primario para eliminar. No la podía dejar viva, necesitaba un golpe contra aquella "Usurpadora", a pesar de que ella intentaba en hacerla entrar en razón, de que se olvidara de la alianza con aquellas dementes de otro Universo, pero no resultó, algo o más bien alguien movió los hilos de su mente para que atacara a su propia sangre y decidiera poner precio a su cabeza, además de haberle sacado sus recuerdos, dejándola como una simple chica sin memorias.

\- _"Un acto cobarde como matar a alguien sin recuerdos sería algo totalmente estúpido de mi parte".- _Pensó Tomoe, mientras que se miraba en el espejo.

\- _¿Y vas a dejar que alguien como ella se vaya de rositas?.- _Le preguntó una voz tan parecida a aquella que había hablado con las UnLouds.

Tomoe se sobresaltó, ¿quién era? ¿acaso estaba alucinando?.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Quiso saber la joven castaña.

\- _Jejejejeje, ohhhh, pobrecita Tomoe, intentando ser una buena "Athena", cuando solo eres alguien que tiene el corazón más negro que la Noche. ¿Quieres un consejo?. Que no te importe nada con asesinarla a esa inútil, ¿quién la va a_ extrañar?.- Le sugirió aquella voz familiar a la chica.

\- ¡No...! ¡No, no puedo hacer algo así!.- Se negó en obedecerlo, aún sentía empatía con Yoshino.

\- _¿Y qué harás? ¿Compartirás el poder con ella? ¿Sabes cómo han terminado muchos Reyes en la Historia?. Sí, traicionados por aquellos a quienes amaban. Hazlo, mátala, de lo contrario, ella se quedará con lo que tanto has apreciado. ¿Vas a dejarte aplastar por un tonto sentimiento de hermandad?.- _Redobló la apuesta aquella "voz".

Tomoe permaneció en silencio un buen rato, mientras que contemplaba y analizaba la situación. Su mente se estaba volviendo corrupta, estaba en un punto de inflexión sobre qué hacer con su hermana gemela. Sabía bien que tenía que matarla, ya que esa voz le aconsejaba que lo hiciera, que cometiera aquel "fraticidio" contra su propia sangre. Fue entonces que apretó las manos con fuerza contra el espejo y de ahí escuchó a ese personaje.

\- _Bueno, ¿qué has decidido?.- _Preguntó ese personaje siniestro.

(Trascend, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood)

\- Adelante: Yoshino, mi hermana gemela, debe morir y sé quiénes podrán encargarse de ella.- Sostuvo Tomoe con frialdad en su voz, decretando la "Sentencia de Muerte" de aquella chica.

\- _Excelente.- _Le felicitó la voz.- _Muy bien, utiliza aquellas "cartas" a tu favor en este juego. Acaba con tus enemigos, no dejes a nadie vivo, toda Diosa merece lo que se merece: El poder.- _Aconsejó aquel personaje, el cual desaparecía del lugar, pero dejaba sus "enseñanzas" en aquella chica.

Pronto, todo el Salón del Té quedó en silencio, Tomoe abrió los ojos. ¿Había estado soñando? ¿Acaso había ordenado y decretado que Yoshino debía morir?. Le temblaban las manos y el cuerpo como si hubiera estado en un terremoto, pero se contuvo, lo mismo con aquellas náuseas, no podía actuar así, no era el papel que una "Diosa Athena" debía ejercer. El mostrar debilidad por otros sería su fracaso en todo. Se contuvo un buen rato hasta que escuchó los pasos de uno de sus "Soldados de Élite".

\- Señorita Tomoe, las UnLouds han llegado. Desean verla.- Le informó un hombre de cabellos rosa, cortos, ondulados y que le llegaban hasta la nuca, tez blanca. Vestía una chaqueta negra con bordes marrón, camiseta del mismo color que la primera prenda de vestir con cuello blanco, marcas rojas, en la cual estaba estampada la imagen de un cráneo de toro blanco y habían otros tres de los mismos, pero de color rojo y por último, unos jeans negros.

La chica se volteó hacia aquel "Guerrero de Élite", con la cabeza baja pero una sonrisa malvada se estaba dibujando en su rostro, una que reflejaba lo que se vendría para después.

\- Excelente, muchas gracias.- Agradeció a éste, el cual se retiró tras hacer una reverencia.

Las UnLouds habían llegado a aquel Universo, los preparativos para dar por comenzada la "fiesta" estaban por comenzar. Solo necesitaban "enviar las invitaciones", "encender aquella mecha" y dejar que se consumiera todo por las llamas de la posterior explosión.

* * *

(From the dark abyss, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood)

Oía los pasos de aquellas mujeres y de sus "tropas" sedientas de sangre y placer. Podían oírse sus pasos, los primeros firmes y serios, mientras que los otros iban "torpemente", brutos, "desalmados", odiados por las UnLouds, ya que éstas los tenían una profunda aversión hacia aquellos que las habían destrozado en aquel campamento, donde devoraron a su padre y a su hermana menor, Lily, que las obligaron a comer sus restos, sufrieron violaciones de los peores niveles jamás registrados, algo que superaba a la propia mente humana y que luego, con aquel "Virus del Pecado" con el que se intentó crear un Mundo mejor, éste quedó devastado, el recuerdo de los misiles que se dirigían hacia Royal Woods para detener el avance de esa "peste", un intento en vano y que terminó por corromper a aquellas Louds. Ahora eso era un mero recuerdo del Pasado y ya no servía para nada.

Fue entonces que se detuvieron ante aquel "Guerrero de Élite", el cual las condujo hacia el Salón del Trono, sitio en donde se hallaba Tomoe y tras atravesar las puertas, allí se encontraron con aquella joven, la cual se levantó de ese sitio y avanzó hacia ellas, custodiada por dos de sus Soldados, los cuales portaban unas poderosas lanzas.

\- El aire ha cambiado, lo puedo sentir.- Sostuvo Tomoe, dando aquella bienvenida a aquellas personas.- Sean bienvenidas, UnLouds, porque juntas haremos que este Mundo nos tema y...- Dijo, hablando con aquel tono educado, pero UnLori la detuvo.

\- Si, si, si, lo que tú digas, "Princesa", vamos al punto central: ¿En dónde está Lincoln?.- Preguntó aquella rubia mayor, deteniendo ese "Discurso de Bienvenida", como si se tratara de que fueran de la Nobleza, pero no lo eran.

Aquel acto de desobediencia y poco interés por aquellos "Protocolos" llevaron a que Tomoe frunciera el ceño y las mirara con seriedad en sus ojos, para que después se pusiera normal, tranquila, buscando aquellas palabras que le sirvieran para una "segunda bienvenida" a sus anfitrionas, así que decidió optar por un camino más "racional". Se tardó su tiempo, mientras que su cabeza iba creando aquellas palabras que le sirvieran para hablar ante ellas, las cuales murmuraban por lo bajo, en especial las hermanas menores.

\- Veo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.- Sostuvo la peli castaña a todas ellas.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Sin embargo, veo que todas ustedes desean cumplir con su sueño de tener a su hermano de vuelta, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó ella hacia las presentes, quienes captaron su atención.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Preguntó UnLeni con inocencia, pero no debían bajar la mirada sobre ella, era un peligro mortal cuando se enojaba.

\- Siempre estoy pendiente de todo, al menos mis agente son siempre fiables.- Señaló Tomoe a las presentes, haciendo referencia a aquella "Voz".

Se la quedaron viendo, pensaban, ¿era buena idea hacer un trato con aquella persona?. Fue entonces que UnLucy avanzó hacia ella, caminando, rodeada de aquellas sombras que emergían y traían monstruosidades que jamás nadie hubiera visto, unas que helaban la sangre de cualquier ser vivo y valiente. Avanzó hacia Tomoe, ésta iba protegida por sus Soldados, sin embargo les ordenó que se hicieran a un lado, hablaría con aquella "Mente Maestra" de las hermanas UnLouds para así llegar a algún acuerdo.

Quedaron cara a cara, aquella ex-gótica y la futura Athena, las dos se miraron a los ojos, la primera irradiaba un enorme miedo que causaba que hasta el más valiente se le congelara la sangre, que no pudiera combatir y se redujera a correr para salvar su vida de una muerte segura y horripilante. Pero la otra demostraba tener a aquella "bestia" tomada por las astas, nadie podía jugarle en contra, sabía bien quién era la que manejaba todo, la que dictaba las órdenes y todo aquel que tuviera la osadía y las agallas de contradecirla, tendrían que enfrentarse a su ira y a sus severos castigos. Fue entonces que UnLucy frunció el ceño y se dejó guiar por la "tranquilidad" en la que se hallaban las presentes.

\- ¿Qué hay a cambio de que trabajemos para ti? ¿Qué es lo que quieres para empezar?.- Preguntó la pequeña rubia y eso tomó por sorpresa a Tomoe.

Se la quedó mirando un rato, por el rabillo de sus ojos se podía ver que esa chica no era para nada ingenua, UnLucy no lo era, es más, tenía sus planes en mente, pero conocía el objetivo de ellas: Buscaban a aquel Lincoln para vivir, no podían "existir" sin él, era su "Mundo", a pesar de tener un profundo odio por lo que él les hizo en aquel campamento, todo el horror vivido y ahora lo necesitaban más que nunca. Sería bueno aprovecharse de todas sus capacidades por aquel poder que tenían. Solo necesitaba esa última pieza para completar el rompecabezas que tanto ansiaba finalizar.

\- Muy bien.- Sentenció Tomoe con seriedad, poniendo fin al silencio.- Este es el trato.- Pidió la atención de todas ellas, las cuales la escucharon.

Como ovejas que se dejan guiar por un lobo disfrazado de ellas, tomando el puesto de Líder, aunque ella lo era en su "Grupo de Élite", éste era muy pequeño y con unos pocos Soldados que la custodiaban, siendo éstos desertores del Santuario, ¿qué mejor manera de poder ganarle al enemigo con los que una vez estuvieron en dicho bando?. Eso era un punto a favor, pero necesitaba más, toda Diosa ambiciosa requiere de lo mejor para poder cumplir con sus sueños de poder y dominación, así que extendió sus brazos al aire, dando un brusco gira de las cosas, "desgarrando" al mismo y clavando sus ojos sobre aquellas chicas y esas "bestias" que iban con ellas como perritos falderos.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a hablar o qué, hermana?. Dilo.- Le pidió UnLuna, mientras que iba encendiendo sus llamas.

\- Esto es lo que haremos: Ustedes quieren a su hermano de vuelta.- Empezó con las negociación y éstas asintieron.- Vamos...- Fue interrumpida y eso llevó a que se volteara para mirar, tercamente y ahogando esa sensación de odio hacia esa persona.

\- ¿Sabes en dónde está Lincoln?. Quiero divertirme con él un rato.- Preguntó UnLola, la cual se veía hermosa, toda una mujer crecida, desarrollada y llevaba todo un vestido rojo, parecía una Dama de la Aristocracia, una Reina hecha y derecha, sumado de que varios "Plagados" estaban a su lado, embobados por su belleza.

\- Shhh, espera, hermana.- Le pidió UnLana, la cual era distinta a ella, se mantenía alejada de los problemas con su gemela, sobre todo por ese beso que le había dado y que despertó el odio hacia dicha chica de la gorra roja y que tener el poder de rastreo y domesticar animales salvajes corrompidos por el "Virus del Pecado".

UnLola la agarró del brazo con fuerza, apretándolo y todo mientras que era observada por Tomoe, pronto se fue acercando a su rostro.

\- _A mí nunca me dirijas la palabra, puta basura, no eres mi hermana ni tampoco eres parte de esta familia. Solo eres una porquería que pronto se morirá. ¡Ahora cierra la boca y no me vuelvas a tocar!.- _Le advirtió la rubia a su gemela, la cual quedó asustada y fue tirada contra el piso, sin que nadie la ayudara.

Sin importarle lo que haya ocurrido con esa chica, Tomoe dirigió su vista hacia las hermanas, una vez pasado la "tempestad momentánea", era hora de continuar hablando de lo que se tenía que hacer al respecto.

\- Bueno, ¿ya han terminado con su pelea?.- Preguntó con un tono burlón y eso no le gustó para nada a UnLola.- Bien, escuchen, hay algo que necesito que hagan por mí y por mi Ejército, ¿sí?.

\- ¿Qué es?.- Quiso saber UnLynn, harta de tanta palabrería y perdida de tiempo.

Tomoe extendió sus manos hacia un panel que tenía allí una pintura del Santuario, apuntando con su dedo índice aquel sitio de suma importancia estratégica.

\- Ahh, ¿así que ese es el lugar donde fueron a parar varios de los "Plagados"?.- Quiso saber UnLisa con sumo interés y eso sorprendió a aquella castaña de cabellos castaños y cortos.

\- Antes de que preguntes, sí, un par de nuestros "Soldados" partieron hacia aquel sitio, buscando rastros de Lincoln pero nada, pero terminaron en ese sitio, donde los masacraron unos misteriosos "Guerreros con Armaduras Doradas".- Relató UnLori con seriedad y cruzada de brazos, tras tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de allí.

Qué buena idea, así que ya había un "antecedente", era hora de poner en práctica el plan.

\- Entonces sus "Plagados" no tuvieron problemas, bueno, yo les diré de quiénes son esos "Guerreros con Armaduras Doradas", esos son los Caballeros de la Diosa Athena, los Santos Guardianes que protegen a aquella Deidad e impiden que mi camino hacia el poder sea imposible. Solo necesitarán atacar al Santuario, destruir toda resistencia en su camino y no tendrán de qué preocuparse.- Les dio ella el plan perfecto.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los Humanos en este Mundo?.- Preguntó UnLucy, deseando probar la sangre de sus víctimas, aquel sabor metálico y el sufrimiento que tanto anhelaban sentir.

La peli castaña corta se volteó y las miró en silencio, mientras que una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba sobre su rostro.

\- Hagan lo que quieran: Si quieren erradicar a toda la raza Humana, mejor, no me interesan por nada del Mundo.- Dio ella aquellas palabras tan frías y cortantes, dándoles vía libre a las chicas de hacer lo que quieran, sin importarles a quiénes lastimarán.

Las chicas se estaban por retirar de allí, sin embargo, aún quedaba algo más.

\- Puedo sentirlo, desde el fondo de tu corazón, que hay alguien que te ha estado dando problemas.- Se le acercó UnLuan a la chica.

Lo había. Esa sonrisa malvada seguía allí, en su rostro, demostrando que estaba esperando que ese "asunto" quedara terminado.

\- Sí, hay alguien a quien deben eliminar de aquí: Mi hermano gemela, Yoshino Hino.- Les ordenó Tomoe a las presentes.- Finalizó y dio por concluida la charla.

* * *

(The Uruk-Hai, Soundtrack 05, "El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo")

Inmediatamente, tras terminar la reunión, con aquellas órdenes impartidas, las UnLouds comenzaron a desplegar a pequeños grupos de "Plagados" por Atenas, Grecia, conviviendo con los civiles y de ahí esperando la orden de empezar con la matanza. Sin embargo, durante la noche, aquellas tropas se reunían y empezaban a patrullar las calles, a rastrear a aquella presa, esa gemela debía morir cuanto antes y sin rechistar.

Justo en esos momentos, al caer la noche, Yoshino se hallaba en aquella banca del parque, había permanecido un tiempo inconsciente hasta que abrió los ojos, la gente no se había percatado de su presencia, era como esa zona no estuviera dentro del "Espacio Terrenal". Al abrir los ojos, creyó que habían sido unos minutos en los que se había quedado dormida, pero al mirar su reloj se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era muy tarde y salió corriendo de allí. Sin embargo, al subir por unas escaleras de piedra que habían en el parque, la chica iba caminando con temor, ya que podía sentir que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Sobre los árboles habían unos cuervos que la miraban de forma penetrante y eso llevaba a que sintiera incomodidad en esos momentos.

(Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo, PS2)

\- _Date por vencida. No eres nadie.- _Le hablaba una voz femenina.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí?.- Quiso saber Yoshino, girándose asustada y de golpe sintió como unas gotas de un líquido rojo empapaban su rostro, llevando que moviera su vista hacia donde yacían dos sujetos que parecían estar devorándose a una persona, igual que los zombies de las películas.

Se horrorizó, sentía miedo, se estaba poniendo helada e intentó ocultarse tras unas rocas que habían allí, pero, de golpe, un tercero de esos personajes comenzó a olfatear el aire y lanzó un alarido desgarrador, como si fuera un animal salvaje llamando a su manada y que parecía desgarrar los oídos de la chica, la cual intentaba cubrirse los mismos.

\- Jejejeje, carne fresca.- Dijo uno nuevo que entraba en escena, cuyos labios parecían haber sido arrancados y suturados a fuego.

\- Ya era hora, me estaba muriendo de hambre, además ansío tener una nueva piel para mis sillones.- Sostuvo su acompañante, el cual era todo pálido y con tatuajes hechos con algún objeto filoso en su cabeza desprovista de cabellos, exponiendo cuero cabelludo y las heridas eran bastante desagradables, al punto de lanzar pus.

Yoshino estaba con una sola opción: Correr y lo hizo. Tomó un respiro y se lanzó para salvar su vida, pero eso fue una mala elección, ya que los misteriosos personajes la observaron y empezaron a seguirla, teniendo una velocidad bastante más rápida a la de un Humano común y corriente.

\- ¡Oye, detente, Yoshino Hino, detente!.- Le ordenaba el que parecía ser el líder de aquella "tropa" de cuatro personas.

\- ¡Estás perdida, niña, date por vencida, ríndete y seremos más "moderados" contigo!.- "Aconsejó" uno de los Soldados.

La castaña no tenía un lugar adonde ir, se preguntaba por qué lo habían perseguido, qué había hecho y quiénes era; pero no parecía tener ningún recuerdo, era como si todo se hubiera hecho cenizas y el viento se las hubiera llevado. Justo cuando estaba por llegar hacia unas escaleras que la conducirían hacia el "nivel bajo" del parque, vio que otros tres sujetos le impedían escapar. Ya no tenía una vía de escape.

\- ¡No, por favor, no me lastimen, se los ruego, no vi nada de lo que hacían!.- Pedía clemencia aquella chica, pero esas personas no tenían mente propia, sino que se dejaban guiar por sus más bajos instintos.

\- Jejeje, todo terminó, niña, por eso te vamos a matar, no sin antes disfrutar de tu cuerpo.- Se burló el líder de la tropa, viendo que los suyos sonreían malvadamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué les hice?!.- Quería saber ella el motivo por el cual iba a pasar ese "Infierno".

\- Si te lo dijéramos, sería arruinar lo que se viene, pero descuida: Tú no estarás aquí cuando eso empiece. Deberías tomarlo como una "salvación".- Dio otro de los Soldados aquel destino que estaba por venir hacia aquel Mundo.

Yoshino se quedó helada al oír eso y no parecían responderle las piernas. Estaba condenada a morir ante esos tipos.

\- Suficiente de charlas, ¡vamos, muchachos!.- Pidió el líder pero cuando estaban por lanzarse, algo o más alguien le impidió atacar.- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó aquel rival y su cuello se quebró, lanzando una sangre negra por los aires y empapando el piso y los pasamos de las escaleras.

Los Soldados quedaron, al igual que la castaña, horrorizados al ver como su Jefe había caído ante un misterioso golpe, el cual era brillante como una Luz Dorada. Alzaron la mirada y vieron a dos personas, vestidas con Armaduras Doradas, que aparecieron delante de Yoshino, protegiéndola.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!.- Preguntó el sujeto de los tatuajes.

\- Miserables, ¿cómo se atreven en querer lastimar a esta pobre niña? ¡Ustedes no son más que viles marionetas de las que los mandaron a atacar al Santuario, aún siendo un encuentro inoportuno, pero no podrán con ella, quien es aquella que cambiará el destino del Mundo!.- Le advirtió uno de los dos jóvenes, el cual era un hombre alto, joven, delgado, tez blanca, pelo rubio claro, el cual se extendía hasta su espalda, a excepción de unos cortos mechones que caían hasta su pecho, sumando al flequillo que cubría un pequeño círculo tatuado en su frente a la misma distancia de sus ojos y un detalle curioso era que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.-

Su acompañante era otro hombre joven, contextura delgada, piel blanca, sus cabellos rojo, medio largos y sus ojos de color azul. Ambos portaban unas Armaduras Doradas de una reconocida Casa Zodiacal.

\- Jejeje, qué payasos que son ustedes, esto debe ser un truco de Hollywood.- "Teorizó" otro de los enemigos.- ¡Nosotros somos "Los Plagados", Soldados de las UnLouds y ustedes están impidiendo en que podamos cumplir con nuestra misión!.- Señaló aquel rival.

\- ¡Basta de charlas, ¿quiénes son?!.- Ordenó saber otro de los enemigos.

\- Ya que ustedes se han revelado, es verdad, están plagados, no en cuerpo, sino también en sus almas. Las mismas están corrompidas por aquella maldad que los conducirá hacia la Muerte. Pero ya que tanto ansían saber nuestros nombres, se los diremos: Soy Asmita de Virgo, Caballero Dorado del Templo de la Virgen.- Se presentó aquel rubio de La India.

\- Y yo soy Shijima de Virgo, también Caballero Dorado de la mencionada Casa, pero de otro Universo. Ambos fuimos Santos de Oro de la Diosa Athena durante la "Guerra Santa contra Hades en el Siglo XVIII".- Añadió el pelirrojo a su presentación y eso causó risa a los atacantes.

\- ¡Jajajaja, qué cosas dicen!. Bueno, ya que insisten en sermonearnos, ¡entonces acabaremos con ustedes!.- Bramó el de los tatuajes y de ahí se lanzaron sobre ellos y Yoshino.

\- ¡Tontos!.- Exclamó Asmita.- ¿Listo, amigo?.- Preguntó hacia el pelirrojo, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto.- Respondió éste al llamado de combate.

\- ¡Nadie podrá salvarlo, morirán en vano!.- Exclamaron "Los Plagados", pero, en ese momento, vieron algo que les aterró.

Una poderosa Luz Dorada comenzaba a emerger de aquellos dos Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"!.- Lanzaron los dos su ofensiva, la cual dejó atrapada a los enemigos, los cuales gritaron del terror al verse rodeados de aquellos muertos, los cuales parecían estar clavando sus huesudos dedos en su piel.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡NO, PIEDAD, POR FAVOR!.- Rogó el de los tatuajes, pero no les hicieron caso, se dieron la vuelta y dejaron que la "Justicia Divina" tomara cartas en el asunto sobre aquellos desgraciados, cuyos gritos se iban haciendo más y más bajos hasta ir desapareciendo, al igual que sus vidas.

Pronto, de aquellos "Plagados" no quedaron nada más que sus cadáveres, los cuales se hicieron cenizas, salvo por uno que quedó horrorizado ante tal poder y decidió salir corriendo de allí. Una vez que se calmó la situación, Asmita y Shijima caminaron hacia donde estaba Yoshino, la cual estaba aterrada.

\- No temas, no te haremos daño.- Le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica.

\- Es verdad, vamos a sacarte de aquí y a enviarte a otro lugar. Este sitio está por caer, la gente no lo sabe, pero un peligro mucho peor se cierne sobre este Mundo.- Añadió Asmita con seriedad en su voz.

No podía decir, simplemente quedó helada ante ese momento y de ahí vio como ambos Caballeros Dorados la protegían y juntos desaparecían de aquel lugar, partiendo y llevando a la castaña a la seguridad fuera de aquel sitio.

* * *

Aquel "Plagado" superviviente llegó hacia donde estaban los suyos y éstos le contaron de lo ocurrido con la tropa que estaba en el parque, de que habían perdido a Yoshino, sin embargo, alguien más estaba enterado del asunto y decidió enviar a un "agente" de mayor peso en poder para que pudiera hacerse cargo de la fugitiva, sin importar qué clase de destinos o víctimas podría provocar.

En aquel salón oscuro, un ser encapuchado se encontraba arrodillado, oyendo con una sonrisa malvada aquella "Orden de Asesinato" que le impartía el joven de la Armadura Dorada, ya que había visto cómo "Los Plagados" habían fracasado en su misión de liquidar a Yoshino, ahora era el turno de ellos, de Tomoe y su Lugarteniente para que cerraran aquel asunto, mientras que, por otra parte, iban preparando todo para desatar el Infierno sobre Atenas y el Mundo para así asaltar el Santuario.

\- Muy bien, Señor, estoy listo.- Finalizó aquel agente encapuchado.

\- Búscala y acaba con ella. No la dejes vivir, ¿queda claro?. No me importa si asesinas a personas inocentes, tu misión es asesinar a Yoshino, eas peste debe morir.- Le encargó el joven castaño, mientras que se retiraba del lugar.- Tal vez tardes mucho en encontrarla, pero valdrá la pena.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, ya tengo una "pista" de adónde pudieron haberla llevado esos dos Caballeros de Athena.- Le tranquilizó el encapuchado y de ahí desapareció ante los ojos de su "Empleador".

Acto seguido, éste partió de vuelta al Salón del Trono, había mucho para hacer ese día.

* * *

**1 hora Después de la partida de Lincoln, Shura y Kokuto:**

Mientras tanto, en aquella noche sobre Royal Woods, Universo de Lincoln/Hades, las chicas se hallaban dormidas con excepción de Lynn, ésta no había podido sacarse de encima ese pensamiento que tanto tiempo la había estado atormentando, una herida que esperaba cerrar, sellar para siempre pero no había podido hacerlo. Se sentía prisionera de aquel dolor, de esa presencia que nunca se iría y solo habría una forma de poder salir de esa "pesadilla", solo necesitaba el tiempo y el momento ideal para ser libre de esa pesada "carga". Ella no había podido conciliar el sueño y se levantó de su cama, tal vez un vaso de leche caliente le daría las ganas de poder cerrar los ojos, al día siguiente tendría sus entrenamientos, estaban cerca del fin de semana y no quería andar con cansancio, así que lo hizo, se levantó de la cama y salió hacia el pasillo, atravesando la puerta, pero escuchó una conversación, la cual pudo distinguir.

\- _Lisa, ¿por qué dejas que Lincoln y ahora me pides que lo siga? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?.- _Preguntó Luna en voz baja a su hermana científica.

\- _No, no es eso, hermana mayor, solo quiero que vayas y lo cuides, nada más. Ese es el papel que tenemos, no solo como sus hermanas, la sangre de nuestra sangre, familia, sino también como el Emperador que es. ¿Alguna vez viste a los Emperadores de Roma o Bizancio salir afuera sin sus escoltas?. Tal vez algunos que eran valientes aventureros, pero no para nosotras, debemos cuidarlo a él y también cuidarnos entre nosotras y nuestros amigos.- _Le respondió la pequeña castaña a su pregunta y fue entonces que la rockera tuvo que cerrar los ojos, hacer un gesto con las manos y de ahí se quedó pensativa.

\- _Bien, ¿quieres que me lleve a alguien conmigo? ¿Sabes en qué zona es?.- _Aceptó aquella "oferta" y de ahí lanzó esas dos interrogantes.

\- _Sí, sé dónde es y no te preocupes, presiento que Lincoln no estará solo.- _Le tranquilizó Lisa, ya que otros dos personajes habían entrado en escena.

Lynn lo escuchó todo y decidió volverse a la cama, no podía hacer nada, si la "misión de custodia" era para una sola persona, entonces se obedecía, no podía andarse con tapujos ni nada por el estilo. Ya tendría su oportunidad de brillar como la Estrella de los Deportes que era. Solo necesitaba tiempo y el momento ideal para hacerlo. Pronto regresó a su cama y cerró los ojos, pero no se percató de que Lucy la había observado desde aquella posición y ésta regresó a su sueño.

* * *

Eran las 19:21 PM, la noche había caído sobre el "País del Sol Naciente", Japón y la escena transcurría en el Distrito Shinjuku, en pleno corazón de Tokyo, la Capital Nipona y cerca de los edificios gubernamentales. En el "Hotel Valletta", un hombre joven, de cabellos y ojos negros entró apresuradamente a aquel edificio, su rostro estaba bastante tenso, casi al borde de sufrir algún tic nervioso, podía verse que su rostro expresaba sentimientos confusos, pero éstos no eran por amor ni nada por el estilo, sino más bien de que se encontraba asustado, intrigado. Desde hacía unas horas, aquel personaje, cuya reputación era bastante cuestionada por su corrupción, estuvo recibiendo mensajes de alguien que le podía ayudar con un asunto que ponía en riesgo, no solo su carrera laboral, sino también el honor suyo, siendo algo de suma importancia para éste y si quedaba expuesto ante la presa, debería comenzar a hablar y revelar todo lo ocurrido durante la campaña para las elecciones al Parlamento.

No saludó a nadie del "Hotel Valletta", entró, a toda prisa, a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia las ventanas que daban hacia una lujosa vista de las calles de la Capital de Japón. Tuvo unos "segundos de paz" y de ahí sacó su teléfono celular, llamando al número que le había aparecido. Se comportó de manera tranquila, mientras que el tono de espera se oía y retumbaba como un mosquito que surca las habitaciones, pasando cerca de los que yacían dormidos. Pronto atendió aquel personaje la llamada.

\- _No te queda otra opción. Hazlo.- _Le dijo, de manera cortante y fría, ese personaje detrás de la línea.

El hombre no podía hacer eso.

\- ¡Espere, Jefe!.- Pidió el peli negro, intentando poner paños fríos a la situación.- No es lo que habíamos acordado.- Sostuvo y mostrando que habían fallas en el "contrato".

\- _Confiese todo al Fiscal.- _Ordenó su "Empleador"; mientras que se veía una misteriosa "sombra" que surcaba los alrededores.

\- No puedo aceptar eso, sin duda yo sería el único en ser acusado por el Fiscal.- Se negó en obedecerle. Era el momento de comenzar con la "Cuenta Regresiva" para ese hombre.

\- _¡Admita todo el dinero que usted recibió!.- _Exclamó la voz del otro lado del teléfono y un misterioso ojo blanco y con iris negro se dibujaba en la zona.- _Se acabó.-_ Finalizó y se dispuso con entrar en acción.- _"Suicídate".- _Le dijo, antes de "colgar" aquella sombra, pero su tono de voz era muy bajo e inentendible, como un susurro.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Me puede repetir?!.- Preguntó el peli negro, furioso por todo lo que acababa de pasar, sin poder oír bien esa palabra.- _"¿Suicídate?".-_ Esa fue su última pregunta que hizo, de golpe, toda la habitación del hotel comenzó a arder a más no poder y una poderosa llamarada consumía todo a su paso, atrapando al peli negro corrupto, quien gritaba del terror. Todos los documentos que poseía se quemaron, su celular cayó de las manos y desde aquellas llamas emergía el responsable de ese ataque.- ¡AGH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritaba el joven y de ahí, una feroz explosión hizo volar por los aires toda la habitación y aquel piso del "Hotel Valletta", lanzando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel corrupto por una de las ventanas que estalló por el calor, envuelto en llamas junto con los restos de los cristales.

Pronto se comenzó a ver al responsable de todo.

\- No me das otra opción, me encargaré de que todo se reduzca a cenizas.- Sentenció el misterioso "recién llegado" y una nueva explosión se registraba en aquel lugar.

* * *

Justo en ese mismo momento, cuando se producían las primeras explosiones en el "Hotel Valletta", una sombra iba cobrando forma y allí estaba aquel albino con su Armadura Divina, su capa roja con bordes grises-plateados y esa Espada Imperial guardada en su vaina. Estaba emocionado, necesitaba ponerse a prueba y ver qué podía hacer para ser un Dios como el "Sucesor de Hades", simplemente había estado esperando el momento y éste llegó como una tormenta de Verano.

Alzó la mirada y desde el Sur del Distrito de Shinjuku, caminando entre las personas que habían por allí, sorprendidas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, fue avanzando, mientras que los civiles pensaban que era algún joven aficionado al anime y manga de aquel país, haciendo cosplay de algún personaje pero sin saber la verdad. El muchacho apresuró el paso y fue avanzando hacia el Norte, por donde se alzaban unas lenguas de fuego y columnas de humo que variaban de color, pasando del gris y al negro, confundiéndose con el Cielo de la noche nipona.

\- _"Puedo sentir la presencia de alguien muy poderoso en este sitio. La gente pensará que solo fue un simple accidente como un escape de gas o tal vez un ataque de la Yakuza, pero aquí hay algo más metido y es aterrador".- _Supuso Lincoln con seriedad, avanzando hacia el lugar del siniestro.

Y de ahí se oyó una nueva explosión, la cual lo dejó sorprendido.

\- Bien, me "estás dando la bienvenida", de acuerdo, yo te daré una despedida pero funeraria.- Prometió el joven, alzando la mirada y con la furia que le invadía por aquel ataque tan cobarde, apresuró la marcha para llegar hasta ese punto.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Que hacía allí?. No recordaba nada, simplemente estaba allí, volviendo de la escuela con sus amigas, con las cuales se había ido a tomar algo y luego volvería a su casa, pero ¿por qué?. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, excepto lo del parque, los misteriosos "zombies" que querían hacerle daño y la salvación que le dieron esos dos jóvenes con Armaduras Doradas y ahora...Estaba allí, caminando, vistiendo el clásico uniforme japonés para las chicas y con sus libros, pasando por el "Hotel Valletta" hasta que se produjo esa tercera explosión que la lanzó contra el piso, igual que una ráfaga de viento, pero ésta era caliente y peligrosa por lo que se ocultaba en ese simple incendio.

Se levantó con temblor en su cuerpo, lo sentía pesado y en el cruce frente al "Hotel Valletta" observó, con horror en los ojos, aquel "espectáculo" tan atroz.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Una explosión?!.- Se preguntó la chica, quien recuperaba la postura y tomaba sus cosas, sin embargo, pudo oír unos pasos que avanzaban hacia ella, ahora desde el vestíbulo de entrada al edificio, el cual se hallaba también en llamas y en donde pudo divisar a un misterioso ser y esos ojos tan vacíos y fríos como el hielo. No podía moverse, su cuerpo se había vuelto como una piedra y desde el incendio emergió ese personaje tan siniestro.- _"Hay...algo ahí".- _Se dijo para sus adentros y un misterioso dolor le hacía sentirse débil, agarrándose la cabeza, mientras que una imagen del Pasado se dibujaba en el acto, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ese sujeto la descubriría y la callaría por ser una testigo. No tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo de ese lugar.

* * *

Lincoln llegó corriendo hacia aquel lugar, pero tuvo que desviarse y mezclarse entre los curiosos, ya que las sirenas de la Policía, los Bomberos y los Cuerpos Médicos habían arribado para apagar el incendio, sin embargo, entre toda esa marea de primeros evacuados, éste logró zafarse de su "camuflaje" y ver a un misterioso "hombre" todo de negro y hablando con el que parecía ser el Comandante de las Fuerzas de Élite de Japón.

\- _"Qué raro, ¿ese será el enemigo?. Parece un hombre común y corriente, pero...un momento...¿por qué no puedo ver su rostro? ¿acaso tiene de esos cuellos de Invierno?. Ni siquiera estamos en Invierno, estamos en los primeros días de la Primavera y éste se encuentra todo abrigado. Algo no me gusta".- _Pensó el joven y decidió tomar otra ruta por los callejones y así darle caza al posible villano.

* * *

A su vez, el responsable de haber provocado el incendio se hallaba hablando con el Comandante de las Fuerzas de Élite, el cual iba todo cubierto de pies a cabeza con su equipo de asalto y protecciones, además de sostener una libreta sobre los pasos llevados a cabo para la protección de los civiles, todo esto era observado por aquel albino, quien estaba arribado del tejado de un pequeño local que daba hacia la zona acordonada y donde podía verse la Estación de Shinjuku, cerca de la Salida Este del Subterráneo. Miró su reloj y parecía que el tiempo se había ido volando, ya que eran las 21:52 PM, en su hogar ya sería el Amanecer.

\- No solo hemos evacuado a los civiles, sino también a los miembros de las Instituciones Públicas tales como la Policía y los Cuerpos de Bomberos, al final todos fueron evacuados sin distinción.- Informó el Comandante de Élite al hombre encapuchado, viéndose a sus fuerzas desplegarse por los alrededores y montando guardia para evitar que cualquier curios se acercara para ver.- No queda nadie en un radio de 10 KM y las Fuerzas Anti-Motines y el SIT han sido desplegadas a fin de que nadie entre en la zona. Pero quisiéramos saber si tiene una pregunta adicional.- Informó todo el procedimiento llevado a cabo y era verdad, no se veían a aquellos miembros de los Servicios de Emergencia, solo a aquellos "Grupos de Élite" con sus armas pesadas y protección, de ahí le pidió si podía comentar algo importante, ya que estaba de espaldas hacia el Comandante y se mantuvo callado un rato con un pensamiento en su mente: Esa testigo, sabía quién era, el destino lo había conducido a su objetivo principal encargado por su Jefe.

De pronto, el encapuchado se volteó y miró a aquellos hombres y mujeres.

\- Estamos cortos de tiempo, esta ciudad no puede quedar inhabitable.- Les ordenó como si fuera un "Embajador" y de ahí alzó la cabeza.- Apaguen esas Cámaras de Seguridad. No podemos dejar cerradas todas las calles principales del Distrito Comercial de Japón. Solo disponemos de dos horas para terminar con esto.- Les dijo con seriedad a esos miembros.

\- La prensa preguntará el motivo de esta evacuación.- Inquirió uno de los agentes.

\- Hemos evacuado a la población con el pretexto de una fuga de gas en el Sistema de Alcantarillado, esa será la "información" que les darán a esos carroñeros, ¿oyeron?. Vamos a tener que darnos prisa.- Pidió ante todos ellos y comenzaron con las labores.

\- ¡Señor!.- Se acercó una mujer rubia hacia ese encapuchado.- Hemos visto a una chica de largos cabellos castaños moverse por una de las barricadas, intentamos detenerla, pero...- Habló esa joven pero fue detenida.

\- _"Una chica joven. Ya te tengo".- _Pensó y de ahí caminó hacia las salidas del perímetro.- Hagan caso a mis órdenes.- Pidió y de ahí se dirigió para iniciar la cacería.- _"Yo mataré a esa mocosa y a todo aquel que se le ocurra meter las narices en donde no les han llamado".- _Finalizó y ese pensamiento recorrió su mente.

Lo vio alejarse, iba para el Este-Sureste, hacia donde había visto correr a esa chica, tenía que salvarla, debía ser rápido que ese "sujeto" y fue entonces que Lincoln abandonó su posición como observador y partió para encontrar a esa muchacha.

El corazón le latía bajo aquella Armadura Divina, podía sentir como si el Tiempo le estuviera jugando en contra, como si fuera un "Peón" en ese "Juego del Destino" y en donde tenía que ser rápido, ágil y sobre todo fuerte a la hora de combatir. Su mano derecha yacía sobre la empuñadura de su Espada Imperial, los pasos se aceleraban más y estaba dispuesto en pelear. No se dejaría acobardar, era el "Sucesor de Hades", el "Emperador del Inframundo", pero seguía siendo, también, ese niño albino, de pecas y que le gustaban los vídeo-juegos, los cómics de "Ace Savvy", los héroes y heroínas, así como también las noches de pizza en familia, estar con sus amigos y divertirse. Contaba con sus hermanas, aquel "Harem" que lo amaban, aconsejaban y protegían junto con sus seres queridos que formaban parte de su Ejército de Espectros. No podía darse por vencido y menos al hallarse en la otra parte del Mundo.

Fue entonces que corrió y siguió los pasos de esa chica, mientras que evitaba establecer contacto con aquel villano encapuchado, si llegaban a encontrarse, ambos tendrían un gran duelo de poder.

\- Resiste, ¿sí?, resiste que ya estoy llegando, amiga.- Pidió Lincoln, mientras que redoblaba su marcha hacia la posición en donde se había resguardado aquella muchacha.

Lo que él no supo fue que dos personas lo estaban siguiendo y observando.

* * *

En un Estacionamiento Subterráneo, allí se hallaba Yoshino Hino, estaba aterrada, intentaba llamar a su casa pero nadie respondía, no sabía qué estaba pasando, por qué ese sujeto que había provocado el incendio en el "Hotel Valletta" la estaba persiguiendo. Ella no había visto como mató a aquel corrupto, solo estaba presente en el momento de la tercera explosión. Buscó refugio tras unos autos, pero, de repente, un misterioso calor comenzaba a sentirse en su cuerpo y piel, llevando a que unas gotas de sudor cayeran de su frente y retrocediera ante lo que parecía ser una "Sombra en llamas". Ésta comenzaba a tomar forma, quitándose su larga capucha que le cubría su cuerpo y de ahí relevaba su "aspecto" físico o lo que quedaba: Allí, en medio del fuego que comenzaba a emerger, mientras que varios autos estallaban en cadena por las chispas que caían sobre los conductos de gasolina, llevando a que Yoshino se cubriera de los restos como los cristales de las ventanas, ésta cayó al piso, mientras que uno de esos la hería en la pierna y provocaba una herida sangrante.

\- ¡Agh!.- Gimió del dolor y apretando los dientes, de ahí, el recién llegado avanzó hacia ella con paso lento y serio.

\- Yoshino Hino, ¿me viste?.- Fue la primera pregunta que hizo a través de esos ojos: Su cuerpo tenía la apariencia de una Momia del Antiguo Egipto, cubierto con vendas de colores negro y rojo, los cuales dejaban entrever uno de sus ojos, además de que poseía un tamaño fácilmente superior al de un Humano.- ¡Yo, aquel que existe desde hace 3000 años!.- Se presentó aquel enorme rival, cuyas llamas seguían alzándose con fuerza, asustando a la chica herida.

\- ¡Ahora lo comprendo, eras tú al que vi!.- Dijo con asombro en su voz, mientras que el rival extendía una mano suya, envuelta en llamas, acariciando su piel suave de la joven, quien estaba aterrada.

\- Tu nombre estaba inscrito en la "Lista del Gremio", alguien desea verte eliminada, ya que eres un problema para ella.- Dijo con frialdad y un sentimiento de puro morbo en su voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "alguien"?. Yo no hice nada, por favor, no me lastime, no voy a hablar, lo juro.- Prometió la muchacha, intentando convencer a aquel "sujeto".

\- ¡Jajajajaja, eso es lo que más amo de mis víctimas, que supliquen, vamos, pide para que te salven la vida también! ¡Nadie vendrá a defenderte!.- Se burló y de ahí preparó sus llamas para cumplir con su tarea.- ¡Por aquellos a quienes sirvo, reduciré toda tu existencia a cenizas!.- Bramó y cuando lanzó una llamarada de fuego, ésta fue detenida por el frío contacto que tuvo con una Espada Imperial, llevando a que se produjera una explosión por aquel coche entre dos fuentes distintas y de ahí fueran destruidos varios autos y las columnas del estacionamiento.- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó, sorprendido el rival.

Lo que vio delante suyo parecía ser sacada de alguna escena de películas en donde el héroe aparece para defender a las víctimas. Allí estaba de pie un chico albino, de pecas, Armadura Divina, Espada Imperial y capa roja y gris-plateada, quien lo miraba con frialdad, mientras que unas columnas "heladas" de humo se alzaban por los aires.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién eres, mocosos?! ¡Este no es un lugar para un niño como tú, largo de aquí!.- Le ordenó el Asesino, pero el chico no le obedeció.

\- Eso jamás. Vi tu "rostro", eres alguien que no tiene corazón y solo piensas en matar a tus víctimas con el fuego, ¡qué tipo más cobarde y encima lastimando a una chica, eres un maldito!.- Bramó el joven, quien le apuntó con su Espada Imperial, llevando a que las llamas se fueran apagando.

Otro golpe de su Espada contra aquel Fuego que no paraba de consumir todo a su paso, igual que una marabunta, incendiando autos, columnas y las luces que estallaban por doquier.

\- ¡Un infeliz como tú, un mocoso que no debería estar aquí y que se encontrara en su hogar, en vez de defender a mi objetivo que debo eliminar, así deberías ser tú! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estás a la altura de un "Asesino" como yo?!.- Le señaló y cuestionó aquel engendro, el cual parecía burlarse y tener la razón a la vez.

No dijo nada aquel chico, simplemente combatía con fiereza, destruyendo las "Llamas" y provocando que el rival fuera perdiendo la paciencia, no podía creer que alguien que se hacía llamar "El Sucesor de Hades" tuviera la osadía y las agallas de enfrentarlo y hasta ponerle cerco a sus pasos.

\- ¡Este es tu fin, niño. Lamentarás haberte metido en mi camino!.- Bramó el oponente y cuando se dispuso en reducir a Lincoln en cenizas, corrió hacia Yoshino, a la cual le tomó del brazo y la protegió con su cuerpo, listo para recibir el impacto, ya que ese enemigo había tomado una decisión final.- ¡LOS REDUCIRÉ A POLVO QUE SERÁ TRANSPORTADO POR LOS VIENTOS!.- Exclamó, pero cuando iba a atacarlos, Lincoln lo encaró, lanzándose al ataque, pero, en esos momentos, alguien más intervino en ese destino, provocando que las "Llamas" de aquel "Asesino" fueran cortadas por el filo de otra Espada.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro más?! ¡¿Quién osa en hacer este acto de insurgencia?!.- Preguntó, alzando la voz.

Oyeron pasos, el enemigo se detuvo y de ahí miró a un hombre joven, de negro, con lentes de Sol que mostraban el color de sus ojos y un pequeño Búho de plumas blancas y marrones, además de unos ojos grandes, redondos como platos y de color dorado y negro lo miraban con severidad.

\- ¿Están bien?.- Preguntó aquel muchacho, girándose hacia Lincoln y la chica, mientras que les tendía su mano para ayudarlos y así ponerse de pie.- Veo que te me adelantaste, Lincoln Loud, no, Emperador Hades. No me lo podía creer de que estuvieras aquí, finalmente, pero debo felicitarte, has luchado con determinación y coraje a la hora de proteger a esta chica.- Le felicitó el peli negro al joven albino.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció el chico, quien no podía creer el enorme poder que éste llevaba consigo. Acto seguido, el peli negro se giró hacia el oponente, sacándose sus lentes oscuros de Sol.- En cuanto a ti, no eres más que una basura, te haces llamar un "Asesino Profesional", pero eres uno perverso. Muchas personas han resultado heridas y también hay un gran número de muertos por tu locura en el "Hotel Valletta".- Apuntó con frialdad y un gesto totalmente gélido hacia el oponente, el cual frunció el ceño.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Ordenó saber el pirómano con brusquedad.

\- Lo que Lincoln dijo es verdad y estoy de su parte: Te da placer quemar a personas inocentes y eso no es todo, también lo haces por encargo. Pude sentir tu presencia en el Santuario.- No le respondió a su pregunta sobre cuál era su nombre, el brillo del fuego se reflejaba en los ojos del misterioso peli negro y el ave que le acompañaba posada en su hombro izquierdo.- Dime una cosa, ¿la muerte del Secretario Privado de la Familia Seiji no te resulta familiar?. Él fue cubierto por el fuego hace poco en el "Hotel Valletta" y como bien dije anteriormente, así que presta atención y deja atrás tus aires de grandeza, porque has dejado un enorme tendal de muertos y heridos, muchos no sobrevivirán, no llegarán para el próximo día. Tal vez ese hombre se haya beneficiado con dinero manchado por la corrupción, pero las personas inocentes que sufrieron tu ataque no.- Recriminó sobre aquel golpe tan duro, cobarde y bajo que había cometido ese "Asesino".

Lincoln dio un paso hacia adelante y sintió la mano del peli negro sobre sus cabellos blancos, siendo observado por éste y la pequeña ave posada en el hombro izquierdo.

\- Tú piensas como un Humano, pero tu forma metodológica de cómo cumplir las misiones parecen ser de un "Asesino", dime ¿lo eres?.- Señaló aquel personaje y de ahí se vio el brillo en los ojos del joven.

\- Soy un "Asesino", al igual que tú, pero hay una diferencia entre nosotros dos: Yo no tengo clientes.- Dio a conocer aquella respuesta, dejando sorprendido al rival.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso oí mal? ¿No recibes alguna compensación económica por tu trabajo?.- Lanzó sus preguntas desde las sombras.

\- Evidentemente no, no me interesan esas cosas. Yo soy un Hombre que asesina a los Asesinos.- Se presentó y comenzó a verse rodeado de un Cosmos Dorado.

\- _"¿Un Asesino de Asesinos?. Eso es imposible".- _Se negó en creerse aquella "fábula" el rival.

\- Otra cosa: Que Lincoln haya llegado hasta aquí, es porque lo ha dijo "El Oráculo". Has olvidado lo que es el dolor y el sufrimiento, tras haber sido asesinado hace más de 3000 años por tus crímenes, solo vives para eso, para saciar tu hambre y sed de matar: Crimen y Castigo, los Dioses han hablado y aquí estamos, un Dios, un Oráculo y un Invitado que no te has esperado.- Siguió con su presentación y educación, mientras que se giraban hacia el Búho.- Kokuto, dime Oráculo, ¿cuál es el "Veredicto Divino"?.- Preguntó hacia el ave.

\- ¡Culpable!.- Exclamó aquel "Juez" emplumado y eso llamó la atención del albino, quien no podía creer que hubiera un ave parlante.

\- Oigo el lamento silencioso de tus víctimas, piden que se haga Justicia para poder descansar en paz y no sufrir nunca más. Eso es lo que haré y para ello, Lincoln Loud/Hades, ¡te ordeno que luches a mi lado, como el Dios y el Emperador del Inframundo que eres junto a nosotros, aquellos que portan la esperanza, la justicia, el honor, la camaradería y el amor para este Mundo!.- Pidió con aquella voz de valiente y el chico se quedó sorprendido, su "Bautismo de Fuego" había comenzado muy rápido y lo disfrutaría.

Tomó la Espada Imperial, alzándola en el aire, apuntó hacia el rival y de ahí entrecerró los ojos, listo y con la mirada llena de determinación. Tomó un respiró, cerró los ojos y de ahí miró al joven peli negro, cuyas ropas se iban saliendo y aparecía una brillante Armadura Dorada y Kokuto aleteaba, dando por iniciado aquel duelo.

\- Voy a ser la persona que matará a un "Asesino" como tú, no como un Dios, sino también como aquel que puede demostrarle a malnacidos como tú, que carecen de corazón, de lo que es el sufrimiento de las personas que han caído por tu culpa.- Dijo Lincoln, sintiendo aquel poder que recorría su cuerpo enteramente.

\- Y yo seré la Encarnación de la Espada que reside en sus corazones.- Añadió el peli negro con seriedad.

\- ¿Dicen que serán las "Espadas" que se convertirán para acabar conmigo? ¡Quiero verlo entonces! ¡"COMBUSTIÓN ESPONTÁNEA"!.- Aceptó el rival el duelo y de ahí fue creando una inmensa marea de fuego, la cual era su ofensiva que lo cubrió por completo, haciéndolo arder pero los tres Guerreros no temieron, mientras que protegían a Yoshino, la cual no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.- ¡SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO PARA QUE SUS CUERPOS QUEDEN REDUCIDOS A CENIZAS, NO HAY NADIE QUE PUEDA ESCAPAR. ESTA INTENSIDAD ES COMPARABLE AL MAGMA, ES POR ESO QUE NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR! ¡TODOS SE VAN A QUEMAR, LA TEMPERATURA DE MIS LLAMAS SUPERAN LOS 1000 GRADOS!.- Bramaba, lleno de orgullo, aquel oponente.- ¡YO SOY LA "MOMIA PIROMANÍACA"!.- Exclamó y se presentó con esa maldad en su alma, mientras que todo comenzaban a ser incendiado.

De pronto, Kokuto sintió las lágrimas de Yoshino, las cuales bajaban por sus ojos, así que se giró.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?. Si vas a llorar, espera a que mi compañero sea muerto por las llamas, pero eso no ocurrirá. Abre los ojos, cualquiera que sea el poder de los ataques dirigidos contra él y Lincoln, sus Espadas se volverán indestructibles. - Le habló el Búho a ella, dándole ánimos.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Un Búho que habla? ¿Indestructibles?.- Se preguntó Yoshino, asombrada.

\- Así es: No solo es el Magma el que arda por aquí. Ellos están ardiendo a un nivel mucho más elevado que el mencionado.- Reveló aquella "escena" oculta y de ahí apareció el peli negro con aquella Armadura Dorada.

\- ¡Soy Shura de Capricornio, Caballero Dorado de Athena!.- Se presentó el muchacho, quien había evadido el fuego y apuntó hacia la "Momia Piromaníaca".

\- ¡¿UNA ARMADURA DORADA?!. Existen numerosos Metales como el Titanio, el Platino, Molibdeno, Tungsteno que no se pueden derretir con el Magma, pero la Armadura Dorada que lleva, al igual que la Divina, han soportado las altas temperaturas.- Quedó asombrada la peli larga castaña de esa escena.

\- Estas Armaduras no fueron creadas por el Hombre, son un "Don" de un "Origen Divino", los "Ropajes Sagrados".- Añadió Shura con seriedad, mirando hacia el oponente.

\- _"Un Caballero Dorado y un Dios del Olimpo juntos, esto es algo que jamás haya visto, pero he oído relatos de mis compañeras y amigas de la escuela: Se dice que con sus puños desgarran los Cielos y con sus patadas rasgan la tierra. Son así llamados los "Santos de Athena" que luchan por la Justicia, así que no eran una simple historia vaga".- _Recordó aquellos relatos sobre las hazañas vividas por esos jóvenes que daban todo por el Mundo.

Lincoln se sorprendió y vio que Kokuto lo estaba observando con sus ojos dorados y negros.

\- Lincoln Loud/Hades, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuimos revividos por aquel Dios del Inframundo para que así Athena lo pudiera derrotar, ahora que tú eres su "Sucesor", esperamos verte pronto en el Santuario para así ser bienvenido y que luches en nuestro bando. Pero ahora, acabemos con este desgraciado.- Dijo el ave nocturna y el chico asintió.

\- Muy bien, Kokuto, ¡Shura, estoy listo!.- Asintió, afirmativamente, el albino y se preparó para pelear, tomando su Espada Imperial.

\- ¡TONTOS!.- Exclamó la "Momia" y se dispuso en atacar de nuevo.- ¡"COMBUSTIÓN ESPONTÁNEA"!.- Volvió a lanzarles su ofensiva, pero en aquellos momentos, Lincoln y Shura destruyeron aquel golpe, el cual dejó helado al oponente.

\- No conozco mucho de esto, apenas soy un "Principiante" como el "Sucesor de Hades", sin embargo, he oído que una misma técnica lanzada dos veces no vuelve a tener el mismo efecto, grábatelo en la mente para cuando quieras volver a atacar, maldito.- Dijo el albino, mientras que su Espada Imperial arrastraba aquel fuego y se convertía en una gélida bruma.

De ahí, él y el español de cabellos negros pegaron un salto en el aire, listos para atacar.

\- ¡UNA ESPADA QUE CORTA A LOS PECADORES! ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Exclamó Shura, yendo en picada contra el rival, lanzando su contra-ofensiva con su poderosa mano afilada, viéndose el reflejo e imagen de la Mítica Espada del Rey Arturo de Bretaña.

\- ¡UNA ESPADA QUE PORTA LA JUSTICIA COMO LOS HÉROES!.- Añadió Lincoln y ambos lograron dar contra su objetivo: La "Momia Piromaníaca" fue partida al medio, gritando del sufrimiento y el dolor que le atravesaba su cuerpo muerto.

\- ¡AGH, NO PUEDE SER...VE...VE...VE...VENCIDO POR ESTAS...RATAS...¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!.- Quiso saber con furia y de ahí lanzó su amenaza.- ¡QUE ESTO TE SIRVA PARA TU CAMINO, NIÑO, PORQUE AÚN NO HAS VISTO LO "MEJOR", SÍ...ASÍ ES...AGH...PRONTO SERÁN TESTIGOS DE QUIÉNES SON LOS QUE ME ENVIARON!.- Dejó su advertencia y de ahí murió, convirtiéndose en cenizas que el Viento de la Noche arrastró hacia su "Reposo Eterno".

Pronto llegó la calma y con ello Shura y Lincoln caminaron hacia Yoshino, la cual se había desmayado por todo el estrés que había visto.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Lincoln.- Le felicitó el español, extendiendo su mano, mientras que el chico se había quedado atrás y sentía como todas sus fuerzas se iban "congelando".-

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Kokuto y de ahí el chico se aferraba a las paredes.

\- Ya...ya está...misión cumplida...- Dijo, con la voz cansada, pero antes de que se cayera al piso, Shura lo agarró con fuerza, acompañado por Kokuto, el cual lo veía.

\- Está bien, solo está cansado.- Llevó el Búho tranquilidad pero para su sorpresa, delante de ellos se abrió un Portal, en el cual apareció una joven castaña y con sus ropas de civil moradas y un cráneo en su remera.

Esta chica caminó hacia ellos, mostrando sus respetos.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito, amigos.- Agradeció la castaña, mientras que la Armadura Divina, la Capa y la Espada Imperial se dirigían a su lugar de origen y ella lo tomaba en sus brazos, ayudada por Shura.

\- No fue nada, Señorita.- Respondió el español, mientras que éste regresaba a sus ropas de civil.

\- Luna, Luna Loud, también Espectro de mi hermano Lincoln/Hades, la Estrella Celeste de la Bestia, Luna de la Esfinge.- Hizo su presentación aquella muchacha y de ahí acarició los cabellos suaves y blancos del chico y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- Volvamos a casa, hermanito.- Pidió ella y antes de irse, se volvió a girar hacia los dos personajes.- Él sabe de la reunión en el Santuario, allí estaremos.- Prometió la joven y de ahí, ambos partieron con destino a Royal Woods.

Pronto, Shura y Kokuto quedaron solos en aquel lugar.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo, Shura, te felicito por ello.- Dijo el Ave de la Noche al joven.

\- Lo sé, pero me preocupa Lincoln, solo espero que ese desmayo no se vuelva a repetir.- Pidió con seriedad sobre ese "incidente".

\- No te preocupes, con el tiempo, él irá dominando su poder, su Cosmos, todos pasamos por eso.- Sostuvo Kokuto en las palabras que éste expresaba y de ahí fueron hacia donde estaba Yoshino, la cual estaba inconsciente.

El español la tomó en sus brazos, cargándola, debían llevarla al Santuario, un mal presentimiento recorría el cuerpo de aquel español de cabellos negros.

\- Volveremos al Santuario y luego regresaré aquí, debo investigar bien quién es el que te contrató a ese demente.- Dijo el joven, pero cuando estaban por partir, alguien más apareció.

\- Aquí es donde estaban.- Oyeron una voz y se giraron, topándose con un muchacho rubio oscuro y con otra Armadura Dorada.

\- Aioria de Leo.- Dijeron Shura y Kokuto, al encontrarse con su Camarada de Armas y hermano mayor de Aiolos de Sagitario, también Caballero de Oro de la Diosa Athena.

\- Así es, la Señorita Saori me ha enviado aquí para saber qué ha pasado.- Dio a conocer el motivo de su visita.

\- Te lo explicaremos todo en el Santuario, te lo prometo.- Hizo Shura una promesa de contarle lo ocurrido, así que éste lo reconoció y los tres partieron de allí junto a Yoshino.

Había muchas preguntas por responder y esto apenas empezaba.

* * *

**Y aquí lo tenemos, después de un largo fin de semana escribiendo sin parar, aquí está: Lincoln ha tenido su primera batalla y no será la última, ha dado su "granito de arena" en la lucha junto a Shura de Capricornio y Kokuto, del cual veremos quién es en realidad. Solo diré que es uno de los buenos, nada más. Por otro lado, ahora se ha abierto la interrogante principal: ¿Quién es el que envío a la "Momia Piromaníaca"? ¿Qué especie es la que ocupa este villano derrotado? ¿Volveremos a ver a las UnLouds?. Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo, éste ha sido un homenaje al manga de "Saint Seiya: Episodio G: Asesinos", capítulo 1 y con el mismo título igual que el de este capítulo. **

**El que viene se vendrán momentos de suma importancia para el Universo donde está Tomoe y las UnLouds, lo ocurrido en ese parque es solo la punta del iceberg, un plan mucho más siniestro está por aparecer. Solo esperemos que puedan contenerlo y derrotar a esa amenaza, ¿lo lograrán?. Lo averiguaremos en el próximo episodio.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para regamers10 (gracias por el review, amigo y con respecto a Tomoe, ésta es una de las villanas principales de la historia, a prepararse porque sus intenciones no son nada buenas y sus deseos de poder y exterminar a su hermana seguirán viéndose todavía), RCurrent, FreedomGundam96, marati2011 (y las aventuras han comenzado. Muchas gracias, amiga), Arcangel Gabriel del Ocho, Banghg, eltíorob95, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Omega Fire-21 (también te agradezco tu review y me llamó la atención de que también sos un fan de Saint Seiya, somos dos, ésta fue una de mis series favoritas cuando era niño), LeoneEpsilon, LucasAbad0, AnonimousReader98, lady-saintiasailor y los demás seguidores y amigos. Cuídense, nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos una buena semana y también un buen comienzo de la misma de mi parte. Hasta el próximo capítulo, Camaradas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La calma antes de la tormenta (Parte I)** Otra vez su visión nublada, miraba hacia donde pudiera y solo podía sentir el viento que le recorría su cara, era fresco y tranquilo. Además de eso llegó a ver a la persona lo llevaba hasta Royal Woods, de nuevo en casa, de nuevo en la seguridad del hogar y de sus seres queridos, mientras que una serie de pensamientos iban surgiendo en su mente y que serían de suma importancia para el Futuro. Sentía su cuerpo "liviano" como una pluma, estaba descansando pero podía sentir el aire que corría por su rostro, fresco, dulce y suave, ese olor a la Primavera que estaba llegando a Royal Woods, sus primeros días, las flores que volvían a nacer tras estar "dormidas" y desplegando su aroma por todas partes, lo mismo los árboles que volvían a estar cubiertos por su follaje y los animales. Sí, ese era su sentimiento hacia dicha estación, en donde podía estar con sus amigos, sin embargo, mientras que era llevado por su hermana mayor hacia la Casa Loud, Lincoln sintió y vio una escena que le dejó sorprendido: Se halló en un lugar, cuyo parecido era Royal Woods, se trataba de esa ciudad, de su cuna de nacimiento, pero ésta lucía muy diferente.

* * *

**Sueño de Lincoln: **Caminaba por aquella ciudad, la cual estaba en ruinas, destruida, abandonada, solo podían verse hogares y edificios en llamas, explosiones que sacudían la tierra y la sangre de una feroz batalla que dejaba marcado el lugar, todo bajo una estela de puro dolor y sufrimiento. Pero él seguía avanzando, no parecía haber nada que estuviera por detenerle, sin embargo, él pudo oír una mezcla de llantos y gritos que provenían detrás suyo; queriendo voltearse pero resultó en vano, algo le impedía volver la vista hacia atrás, así que debió dejar lo que estaba haciendo y seguir con su camino.

(Arthas, My Son, World of Warcraft)

Sus pisadas, fuertes y tranquilas se hacían sentir, mientras que las llamas de los incendios se incrementaban como una plaga de langostas que asolaban los cultivos, los gritos y llantos también. Su Espada Imperial yacía en su vaina, la vista la tenía clavada hacia el Este. El viento aumentaba con fuerza, los Cielos comenzaron a nublarse, parecía que un temporal feroz iba a desatarse sobre esa ciudad, mientras que las sombras de unas misteriosas mujeres y otras personas se proyectaban sobre aquellos edificios ennegrecidos y consumidos, revelándose cuerpos sin vida y otros estaban despojados de piel y órganos, como si un cardumen de pirañas se hubieran alimentado de la carne de aquellas pobres víctimas y sus almas quedaran reducidas al sufrimiento, en pena, igual que las Banshees de la Mitología Celta.

El joven siguió avanzando hasta quedar en el Centro de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, el cual presentaba un nivel de destrucción jamás visto y en comparación con los otros.

\- _Por fin has venido._\- Habló una de las voces, la cual era femenina.

_\- Maldito desgraciado, pero es un alivio volverte a ver.- _Respondió otra de ellas, denostando odio hacia su hermano y el sonido de un objeto contundente contra sus manos se hacía oír.

_\- No podemos vivir sin ti, Lincoln.- _Añadió una tercera de esas mismas, reflejando "preocupación".

_\- Sin ti no somos nadie, no podemos estar separadas de ti.-_ Mencionó una más de esas personas con miedo.

_\- ¿Acaso todo lo que has hecho fue por ellos o por ti mismo?.-_ Interrogó otra de ellas, poniendo a prueba las cosas que hizo el albino.

Se giró, finalmente y detrás suyo podía ver a sus hermanas, a sus amigos, pero éstos no eran los que conocía, sino más que tenían los ojos rojos y una sonrisa siniestra junto a aquellos colmillos afilados, parecían "Demonios" o monstruos sacados de alguna película de terror, poseídos, bajo algún encantamiento, algún poder que él no conocía y éstos empezaban a ir hacia él, al igual que aquellos que una vez fueron civiles en Royal Woods y ahora eran unas bestias desalmadas.

\- _Mira lo que has hecho, pero tranquilo, Lincoln, no, Señor Hades, porque muy pronto nos encontraremos.- _Sostuvo aquella voz tan aterradora y tan parecida a la suya.

No tenía adónde ir, sacó su Espada Imperial pero ésta no hacía nada contra esos enemigos, los cuales lo tomaron como un trofeo, despojándolo de su Armadura Divina, la Capa y su Armada, exponiéndolo al igual que un prisionero y de ahí se lo llevaban hacia sus "hermanas".

\- Ahora, por fin, después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento, por fin estamos todos juntos.- Sostuvieron ellas y fue entonces que el chico lanzó un grito que desgarró el aire.

* * *

**Fuera del sueño de Lincoln:** Despertó, gritó del terror y cuando abrió sus ojos, de vuelta pudo sentir esa brisa fresca que entraba desde su ventana, hallándose en su habitación y acompañado por su Conejo de Peluche, Bun-Bun, al cual abrazó con fuerza, echando aquellos momentos de miedo vividos. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, mientras que, mirando desde el rabillo de la puerta, Luna se encontraba con un rostro de preocupación por su hermano.

\- Luna, llegaste, ¿qué pasó? ¿está bien Lincoln?.- Preguntó Luan, acercándose a su hermana.

\- Link ha estado tranquilo, pero, de golpe, tuvo una especie de pesadilla, un sobre-salto que lo sacó de su sueño.- Le respondió la rockera a la comediante, la cual tomó una postura seria y de preocupación.

\- ¿Crees que fue por ese viaje a Japón?. Por cierto, ¿cómo fue?.- Quiso saber la castaña pálida a ella, la cual hizo un gesto que pedía silencio, ya que entrarían en la habitación de su hermano.

\- _Luego nos lo contará. Ven, vamos a hacerle compañía.-_ Pidió la rockera hablando en voz baja y de ahí la comediante asintió con la cabeza.- _Solo te diré que peleó al lado de un Caballero Dorado de Athena y un Búho parlante, protegiendo a una chica.-_

Eso la dejó sorprendida a Luan, había oído de aquellos "Guerreros de Athena" pero nunca los había visto en acción. Tal vez, desde su punto de vista, era que ellos preferían no llamar la atención, que luchaban desde las sombras, en el "anonimato" con su misión de cuidar a este Mundo y a la gente, en nombre de su Diosa y de aquellos ideales que inspiraba ella para todos. Se había quedado sorprendida al oír esa noticia y deseaba conocer más, pero, por ahora, ellas dos iban a hacerle compañía al chico. Se acostaron a ambos lados de la cama, ya que se había quedado dormido nuevamente, lo envolvieron con un doble y cálido abrazo y le dieron un tierno en los labios aquellas dos chicas para después quedarse dormidas.

* * *

Sentados en la sala de estar en Seattle, Rick Sánchez junto a sus nietos Morty y Summer estaban viendo la televisión, teniendo como visita a Chloe Park de Heinstein, la joven peli negra coreana y "Segunda Comandante en Jefe de los Ejércitos de Hades", la chica se hallaba leyendo uno de sus libros por la Universidad y tomando apuntes para un examen de suma importancia hasta que el sonido de un mensaje a su celular le llamó la atención, sacándola de su concentración. No quería tomar aquel aparato, iba a perder tiempo valioso pero al ver que era un mensaje de Lucy Loud, ésta decidió ver qué pasaba.

_"Chloe, cuando puedas, repórtate junto a Rick, Morty y Summer, ¿sí?._

_Lincoln ha vuelto de Japón y luchó junto a un Caballero Dorado de Athena y a un Búho Parlante. _

_Necesito que vengan a Giudecca, hay mucho que hacer._

_Lucy Loud."_

Ese era el mensaje que su Superior le había mandado, decidió responderle que irían inmediatamente, así que detuvo su estudio por un rato, solo sería un momento breve. La gótica conocía muy bien los estudios de la coreana, pero en ese momento, una reunión muy pequeña había sido convocada. Fue entonces que se acercó hacia el científico y sus dos nietos, parándose en medio de la sala.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Chloe?. Luces preocupada.- Preguntó Morty a la chica, quien bajó la cabeza, ella era tímida y más ahora que era la Lugarteniente de Lucy, siempre estaba para sus amigos, en especial aquellos tres que estaban en San Francisco, así que decidió dejar atrás ese miedo, aclaró su voz y de ahí se dirigió hacia todos ellos.

\- Lucy ha convocado a una reunión: Lincoln peleó junto a un Caballero Dorado de Athena.- Informó la coreana y la mandíbula casi se les desprendía de la boca a los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero el Señor Hades debería haber ido con alguien! ¡¿Por qué fue solo?!.- Quiso saber Rick con asombro, mientras que sostenía su petaca y le daba un buen trago al licor que tenía dentro.

\- Eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos, vamos, no tenemos tiempo.- Pidió Chloe con seriedad y de ahí partieron, inmediatamente, hacia Giudecca, siendo Rick quien empleó su "Pistola de Dimensiones" para hacer corto el viaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Royal Woods, Lincoln se había levantado y encontró a su lado a Luna y Luan, las cuales dormían junto a él, abrazándolo y compartiendo su calor con el chico. Éste se ruborizó, aún le costaba comprender que tenía un Harem de hermanas, pero no importaba eso, aunque fuera prohibido, él las amaba con todo su corazón y agradecía mucho por su ayuda y colaboración. Antes de salir de la cama, el chico les dio un tierno beso a ambas chicas en los labios, mientras que se iba calzando sus zapatillas.

\- Buenos días, hermanito.- Escuchó la voz de las dos chicas, quienes lo abrazaron.

\- Igualmente, chicas, gracias por hacerme compañía.- Agradeció Lincoln a sus hermanas mayores, pero cuando estaba por partir, en esos momentos, Luan le detuvo, alzando su mano en el aire.-

\- Espera, Lincoln.- Pidió la comediante, llamando la atención del albino.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó el joven a ellas, su tono de voz lucía lleno de energías, estaba tranquilo y eso le llamó mucho la atención a sus hermanas. La comediante estaba contra las cuerdas, no sabía si hacer esa pregunta o no. No quería volver a abrir esa historia ocurrida en la noche, tal vez no había sido del todo buena para el chico, sin embargo, éste se les adelantó.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y las miró. Su semblante permanecía tranquilo, no estaba molesto ni nada por el estilo. Quería responder a sus preguntas, ellas las tenían en mente, podía sentirlo y verlo en sus expresiones faciales, así que se preparó.

\- Chicas, hay algo que debo decirles y es...bueno, no será sencillo, pero...- Se detuvo, iba a mencionar sobre lo ocurrido en aquel sueño, de esa Royal Woods destruida y esa voz que le habló, pero se contuvo. No, no era buena idea mencionarlo, no quería preocupar a las chicas.-

\- ¿Es verdad que te encontraste con un Caballero Dorado?.- Preguntó Luan, lanzando aquella primera interrogante y sacando de la mente lo que Lincoln vio mientras dormía.

\- Sí, así es, Shura de Capricornio, ese era su nombre y por lo que tengo entendido, es uno de los 12 Caballeros Dorados de la Diosa Athena. Fue enviado para luchar contra un misterioso enemigo, se hacía llamar la "Momia Piromaníaca". Tal vez en las noticias estén contando de lo ocurrido en Japón.- Les relató Lincoln aquella parte de su historia.-

\- ¿Y qué hacía él allí?.- Se unió Luna al interrogatorio, ya que había llegado cuando la pelea había terminado.

\- Él contó de que ese enemigo había asesinado a un político corrupto que pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de Japón, pero que tenía como objetivo alguien más: Una estudiante llamada Yoshino Hino. No me pregunten el por qué quería hacerlo, pero se ve que ella era muy importante para él.- Sostuvo el albino, relatando el papel que ejercía ese villano derrotado.

\- Habrá visto algo que no debió ver.- Puso Luan su versión de los hechos y de ahí Lincoln señaló aquella postura.

\- Sí, puede ser.- Le dio su luz de apoyo a ella.- Lo último que supe, antes de desmayarme, era que ella también había perdido el conocimiento, pero debe estar a salvo. Kokuto iba con Shura, pero...pude sentir la presencia de otro más, otro Caballero Dorado.- Contó el albino los últimos detalles de su historia.

\- ¿Quién es Kokuto?. Ah, ya lo recuerdo, ese Búho Parlante, sí y es verdad, yo también sentí eso, no sería raro. Pero bueno, ya estás aquí, sano y salvo con nosotras.- Dijo Luna, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico y atrayéndolo hacia ella para abrazarlo.

\- Es verdad, ya pasó todo, Linky, ahora puedes descansar, además es fin de semana, no tienes por qué ir a Giudecca. Hoy date un descanso y deja que nosotras junto a Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde y los demás nos hagamos cargo de esto.- Añadió Luan, la cual estaba en lo cierto, pero el chico miró hacia un costado. No quería que ellas hicieran todo el trabajo, lo mismo iba para sus amigos.

\- Tengo unas cosas que atender allí, pero lo veremos luego. Vayamos a desayunar, ¿sí?.- Prometió el albino y de ahí partieron los tres para ir hacia la planta baja.

La mañana del Sábado no tenía que perderse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Universo de Tomoe y su gente, aquella derrota no había tardado en llegar. Era como el polvo al ser arrastrado por los vientos. Un claro mensaje llegaba para la joven y su Lugarteniente, ese joven de cabellos castaños y Armadura Dorada que caminó hacia las afueras del sitio donde se escondían y llevaban a cabo sus planes.

\- ¡Señor!.- Ingresó uno de los Soldados, pero el castaño lo miraba con seriedad al respecto, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera toda su espalda y luego pasara a su cuerpo.-

\- No hace falta que vengas y me lo grites: Ya estoy enterado.- Sostuvo el muchacho y acto seguido, el guardián se retiró del lugar, haciendo una reverencia, pidiendo disculpas y de ahí desapareció de la sala.

* * *

La zona del parque donde Yoshino Hino había huido con la ayuda de los Caballeros Dorados de Virgo, Shijima y Asmita, reflejaba el gran daño provocado tras la batalla y para ello, la Diosa Athena había enviado a Kazuya de Pegaso y Kazumi de Eqquleus para investigar aquel acontecimiento, el cual había llamado la atención del Santuario. Al llegar hasta allí, ambos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que sus ojos podían observar: Varios árboles parecían haber sido arrancados de raíz, completamente, algunas bancas de madera y otras cemento no eran más que un montón de restos desperdigados por todas partes y lo mismo se podía decir del suelo y las escaleras.

Kazuya registraba el lugar pero algo le llamó la atención. Se acercó hacia unos matorrales y vio a un sujeto tirado contra el piso, boca abajo y decidió palmar su cuerpo para ver si tenía signos vitales, pero no lo fue. Estaba muerto, sin embargo, lo que había debajo de éste fue lo que más le llamó la atención al muchacho peli negro.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Se preguntó el chico, mientras que veía un extraño líquido negro yacer bajo la persona que había caído en combate.

Lo movió y aquello seguía cayendo del cuerpo de ese abatido, para su sorpresa, el suelo había comenzado a perder sus energías, una pequeña parte había sido reducida a tierra seca y agrietada, como si fuera azotada por las sequías, drenando toda vida en su interior. Para Kazuya, aquel momento no parecía ser una buena señal y más al ver todo ese "espectáculo" dantesco de muertos y destrucción.

\- _"Esto no me gusta para nada. Habrá que informarlo a la Señorita Athena y al Patriarca urgentemente".- _Pensó el chico y de golpe, desde unas ramas, unas extrañas plumas negras cayeron cerca suyo, alzó la cabeza y el graznido de unos cuervos revoloteando por los alrededores no parecía asemejar nada bueno.

_\- "Vayan preparándose, Guerreros, porque dentro de poco estarán sumergidos en un Mundo de Pesadillas".- _Escuchó una voz femenina y a sus espaldas, provocando que se le helara la sangre y se volteara, pero no vio a nadie, solo a Kazumi, la cual estaba detrás suyo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo está bien?.- Preguntó la chica a su hermano mayor, cuyo semblante estaba serio pero no quería mentirle, algo no iba bien en esos momentos en aquel lugar.

Justo en aquel momento cuando Kazuya iba a responder a la pregunta de la peli negra, ellos sintieron una presencia. El viento cambió de dirección y detrás de ellos vieron, arriba de las escaleras a un muchacho de 15 años, cabello blanco, ojos plateados, tez morena, camiseta negra, abrigo largo y gris con detalles negros, al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos del mismo color.

\- ¡Kazuya, Kazumi!.- Los reconoció éste y bajó de aquella posición hasta llegar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Dino!.- Lo reconocieron sus amigos y compartieron un abrazo, saludándolo.

\- Veo que están ocupados, pero no quería pasar de largo sin saludarlos.- Ofreció sus disculpas a ellos, pero no había de qué preocuparse.

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien.- Le tranquilizó Kazumi, pero en su rostro podía verse la preocupación que inspiraba su hermano mayor.

Dino Laguzzi, ese era su nombre y era uno de los amigos que tenían ambos chicos, alguien en quien confiar y que les ayudaba cuando habían inconvenientes, pero en esta ocasión, ese encuentro no era fortuito ni nada por el estilo. Éste observó el sitio y el grado de destrucción que arrasó al mismo y de ahí se giró hacia sus amigos.

\- Se lo que van a decir: ¿Si vi algo?. Mi respuesta es sí.- Respondió el peli blanco y con asombro para los hermanos, éste apuntó hacia otro de los cuerpos que yacían allí tirados contra el piso y aquel líquido negro que salía de sus heridas.-

\- ¿Cómo fue, Dino?.- Preguntó Kazuya a su amigo.

Éste se encogió de hombros y comenzó con la "recreación" de la escena.

\- Estaba regresando a mi casa cuando oí gritos, pensé que se trataría de algún partido pero no, vi a una chica corriendo de esos mismos sujetos que yacen muertos en el piso. La persiguieron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar aquí, en donde vi y escuché las voces de dos personas. Los enemigos se burlaron de éstos pero a vi como le arrancaron de una patada su mandíbula ante la mirada de sus compañeros y fue entonces que vi a dos Caballeros Dorados de Virgo, éstos protegieron a esa chica y de desaparecieron como por arte de magia.- Contó el peli blanco sobre esa situación vivida.- Sé que sonará una locura, pero es lo que vi, luego no supe nada más. Me fui, no sabía qué podría pasar después.- Alegó el muchacho en su defensa.

\- Tranquilo, has hecho bien.- Le dio Kazumi su apoyo.

\- Dino, lo que has dicho sonará raro pero concuerda con esta sangre que he hallado en el piso, era de uno de estos sujetos, mira cómo pudre la tierra.- Añadió Kazuya más evidencia de lo ocurrido y mostraba esa pequeña parcela que ahora estaba agrietada y seca.

\- Dios.- Quedó Dino sorprendido de ver esa escena.- Chicos, ¿qué creen que sea esto?.- Preguntó con temor en su voz.

Ninguno de los tres tenía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, todo esto abarcaba algo que una simple persecución contra una chica: La verdadera trama de esta obra acababa de levantar sus telones sobre el escenario.

* * *

**Un capítulo "tranquilo", pero que al final deja una atmósfera de suspenso por saber qué pasará, cuáles serán los siguientes movimientos que harán las UnLouds y Tomoe ahora que Yoshino está "desaparecida", la segunda no va a ni un segundo y va a darle caza hasta no verla muerta a su hermana gemela, sin embargo, también están los planes de tomar el poder y el Santuario con la ayuda de estas villanas y sus monstruos. Por otra parte, Lincoln ha contado su encuentro con Shura de Capricornio y Kokuto, pero ¿Aquel sueño que tuvo puede hacerse realidad? ¿Qué otros villanos aparecerán en su Mundo? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el Universo donde están Tomoe, las UnLouds y sus Aliados?. Esto lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, "La calma antes de la tormenta (Parte II)" y señalo que éste tendrá mucho contenido interesante que les llamará la atención.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para marati2011 (jejeje, puedan dar pena pero lo que se verá más adelante te dejará sorprendida), Banghg, regamers10 (cuidado que Tomoe es la verdadera villana aquí y pronto descubrirás más sobre el papel de Yoshino, sumando de que las batallas contra los villanos no cesarán. Esto es solo el comienzo. Saludos, amigo), RCurrent, FreedomGundam96, AnonimousReader98, El Caballero de las Antorchas, LeoneEpsilon, Arcangel Gabriel del Ocho, eltíorob95, Omega Fire-21, JulioJoseRodriguezBA y LucasAbad0.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos y hasta el próximo capítulo. Que descansen y buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: La calma antes de la tormenta (Parte II)**

**[Este capítulo será un tanto "Edgy" pero moderado y solo hasta la mitad].**

(Un Gallo para Esculapio, Intro/Apertura)

El Sol comenzaba a salir sobre Royal Woods, las "tinieblas" y la oscuridad de la noche quedaban atrás, poco a poco sus rayos dorados bañaban las calles de los vecindarios de esa ciudad. Un nuevo día iba a comenzar, un nuevo camino por tomar, decisiones que escoger, así es como empezaba, desde ese momento, el Amanecer y que comenzarían las actividades para todos los presentes en esa ciudad.

* * *

"Día tranquilo" podía describirse al Amanecer que llegaba para aquel Universo en donde las UnLouds habían llegado y mientras que esperaban que las futuras órdenes de Tomoe, ésta se encontraba pensativa en su "Trono" de aquel hogar suyo. Pensativa, silenciosa, había ordenado que nadie entrara a ese lugar y que una Guardia la custodiaba día y noche, mientras que sus ideas iban floreciendo dentro de su mente.

Se preguntaba una gran cantidad de cosas, sobre todo el papel que podrían representar aquellas UnLouds para ella y el deseo de tomar el poder del Santuario, acabar con toda resistencia e instauraste como una "Diosa Gobernante" para todos los Humanos o solo para cierto grupo que tenía a su lado, un verdadero "Escuadrón" o "Guerreros de Élite" que había a su lado: El primero se trataba de un Sanador de Tokyo, ojos amarillos, cabello color ceniza, también se podía ver una barba junto con un bigote negros, vestía una chaqueta de color turquesa con botones amarillos, pantalón del mismo color y una bufanda carmesí con los patrones de diferentes colores y una muchacha que tenía unos 15 a 20 años de edad, tez blanca, cabello ondulado y rubio, sujetado por una diadema negra que peinaba el mismo hacia atrás para dejar su frente o rostro descubierto, además de tener ojos azules y vestir una falda azul sujetada por un cinturón negro y una camisa blanca con varios detalles bordados, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por medias de color azul con una línea blanca en medio y usaba un par de zapatillas de tacón alto y de color negro.

El sujeto de barba se acercó hacia la chica y se arrodilló ante ella, en señal de respeto hacia su poder y autoridad.

\- Señorita Athena.- Dijo aquel hombre con un tono de seriedad.- ¿Debemos confiar en estas "UnLouds"?. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo del problema que afronta, sobre todo por lo de su hermana.- Sostuvo el sujeto, ya que no tenía confianza en aquellas chicas con poderes.

La chica permaneció en silencio, hasta que se volteó y miró al hombre de barba, lanzando una seria mirada sobre éste, quien tragó saliva y luego sonrió de manera tranquila, serena, fresca, no tenía por qué sentirse intimidado aquel sujeto, éste era parte de su "Élite", pero sabía que cualquier tropiezo no sería aceptado, lo mismo la derrota y ni hablar de la deserción, la cual era castigada con la Pena de Muerte, ya que eso era abandonar a los Camaradas de Armas y a la Diosa. Fue entonces que la muchacha se levantó de su Trono y fue hasta él.

\- Eres parte de este lugar, Paracelse, Portador de la Espada Sagrada, "Azoth", no tienes por qué temer de mí, pero sí sabes, al igual que los presentes en esta sala que las UnLouds han sido "puestas a prueba" para que demuestren qué tan fuerte es su poder, pero nada ni nada, ni siquiera ellas están a su altura: ¡Ustedes son los "Gladiadores", aquellos que portan las "Espadas Sagradas" más importantes y que han pasado por la Historia de la Humanidad.- Decía con aquel tono cargado de compasión y el enorme respeto que sus Soldados le ofrecían a ella.- ¡Ustedes nunca serán reemplazados por nada! ¡Mordred, Portador de la Espada Sagrada, "Clarent" y Alice, Portadora de "Vorpal"!.- Señaló aquellos dos, el peli rosa y la rubia, los cuales la oyeron atentamente y de ahí tomaron posición de firmes y se arrodillaron.

\- Je, es un halago sentir sus palabras hacia nosotros, Mi Diosa.- Respondió Mordred, sonriendo y demostrando aquel aire de superioridad que tenía.- Puede confiar siempre en mí, como su Guerrero de mayor confianza y poder.- Sostuvo éste, sin dejar de lado aquella fase suya de arrogante y narcisista.

\- No para alguien como tú, quien lleva la mancha de la deshonra al ser derrotado por tu propio tío, el Rey Arthur Pendragon. Deberías dejar de lado aquella postura tuya, tan repugnante que me da ganas de vomitar al oírte mencionar eso. Si tanto deseas ser un "Guerrero" más fuerte, entonces demuéstralo en el combate, sobre todo cuando tomemos el Santuario. El orgullo de uno es muy importante, pero cuando se convierte en arrogancia y deseos de superior a los demás, entonces te terminas convirtiendo en alguien que nunca se ganará los respetos de nadie, Mordred.- Habló con seriedad un hombre joven, de cabellos cortos, rubios y alineado, ojos azules. Llevaba un saco marrón abierto, camisa negra y pantalón del mismo color y formal.

Esas palabras llevaron a que el peli rosa se volteara para ver al causante y allí estaba, de pie y en posición de firma ante su Diosa, arrodillado y con aquel gesto que reflejaba seriedad, inteligencia y severidad, incluso un enorme respeto hacia sus Camaradas de Armas. Pero para Mordred, eso no había sido bueno, una ofensa contra el más orgulloso de los "Gladiadores" era considerado, en su "Código de Honor", como una "ofensa" y debía ser castigado con un justo duelo, pero se contuvo, ahora no era el momento de hacer esas tonterías.

\- Veo que por fin has llegado, Roland, Portador de la Espada Sagrada, "Durandal".- Dijo Tomoe, quien le dio la bienvenida a aquel rubio, quien seguía arrodillado ante ella.

\- Así es, Señorita Athena y traigo noticias muy importantes: Un nuevo "Gladiador" está por surgir, puedo sentir su renacimiento.- Informó éste con seriedad en su voz, reportando aquella información valiosa para la peli castaña corta.

Un nuevo Guerrero estaba por llegar a sus filas, a sus huestes, ¿quién podía ser?.

\- ¿Y Sigurd? ¿En dónde está?.- Quiso saber, de golpe, el joven rubio y de Armadura Dorada, el cual le habló desde las sombras al joven.

\- Aún no aparece, pero estoy seguro de que regresará.- Informó Roland a su Superior.

\- Bien, que no desaparezca para andar "jugando" al Héroe, es uno de los más importantes aquí y no tardaremos mucho en atacar al Santuario. Además, recuerda que hace poco perdimos a Trivikramasena, Portador de la Espada Sagrada, Aparäjitä.- Dio a conocer aquella baja que habían tenido en el Pasado.

\- Su muerte no será en vano, luchó valientemente y alguien tendrá el honor de reemplazarlo en su puesto. No se preocupen por ello.- Les tranquilizó Tomoe a los presentes, mientras que se giraba hacia uno de sus "Gladiadores".- Roland, cuando la invasión de las UnLouds empiece en este continente, quiero que hagas un trabajo por mí: Encuentra al mejor Guerrero que haya por las ciudades.- Le encargó esa misión al rubio.- No me falles.

\- Esta vez no fallaremos, Señor.- Prometió Roland y con seriedad se arrodilló ante éste y Tomoe, en compañía de Alice, Paracelse y Mordred.

Una vez terminada las presentaciones, Tomoe caminó hacia sus "Gladiadores" y éstos se levantaron del piso, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella, mientras que esperaban nuevas órdenes, querían saber qué tenía planeado su Líder con respecto a la toma del poder, aún cuando no tenían noticias de parte de sus misteriosas Aliadas.

\- _Alice_.- Le llamó Roland a la chica rubia, quien se giró para oír esos susurros.- _¿Qué sabes de las UnLouds?.- _Preguntó éste sobre el papel que ejercían esos personajes.

\- _No me gustan para nada, su poder es bastante aterrador, en comparación con el nuestro, además de tener un profundo odio hacia la Humanidad.- _Contó la chica hacia el joven, quien quedó sorprendido al oír esas noticias, mientras que tenían que mantener la postura y no decir nada. Estaban ante su Diosa y nadie podía superarlos, ni mucho menos las UnLouds.

En aquellos momentos, un Soldado de la Guardia de Tomoe ingresó al lugar y tras hacer una reverencia, entregó un informe que tenía en su poder, transmitiendo la noticia hacia ella y de ahí se retiró del lugar rápidamente. La chica se dirigió hacia su Teniente, el joven de cabellos rubios y Armadura Dorada se encaminó hacia ella y éste le tomó de las manos, mientras que todos le presentaban atención a lo que iba a decirles.

\- Queridos "Gladiadores" míos: Ha llegado la hora.- Informó ella y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

\- Perdón, Señorita Tomoe, pero ¿a qué se refiere?.- Quiso saber Paracelse con dudas a lo que estaba refiriéndose la chica y ésta dio un paso al frente.

\- Caballeros, para empezar, el agente que ordené enviar hacia el sitio donde se encontrara escondida mi hermana gemela, Yoshino, ha sido destruido por dos misteriosos enemigos. Me sorprende que uno de nuestros más valiosos "Soldados" cayó en combate: Los "Sin Rostro" deberán prepararse, porque mandaré al siguiente para que acabe con el problema.- Contó ella sobre aquella baja que estaban teniendo.- Pero, también hay algo más y eso ocurrirá en un plazo de 24 a 48 horas. Solo esperen.- Pidió y de ahí se retiró del lugar, siendo Mordred el cual detectó una sonrisa siniestra que se dibujaba sobre los labios de la chica.

¿Cuál era su plan y la segunda fase que hablaba?. Eso lo iban a ver y también serían testigos de ese acontecimiento en su Mundo.

El telón había sido abierto para aquella "muestra" de poder que se iba a ver en ese lugar.

* * *

(Tragic Confrontation, OST del "Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos")

El telón se había levantado, los actores estaban en sus puestos, la trama empezaba a sentirse. Sobre aquella Royal Woods, la misma en la que Lincoln había tenido ese sueño, allí fueron a parar las UnLouds, las cuales no encontraron a las Louds de allí, éstas habían muerto, al igual que su tan amado albino, en un accidente de auto, sin dejar supervivientes. Eso las destrozó y de ahí empezaron a expandir aquel "Pecado" que traían consigo. La "peste" que las acompañaba, aquella que convertía a las personas en meras bestias sin sentido, sin conocimientos, salvajes, brutos, rebajadas hasta su último eslabón o cadena de humanidad que perdían, ahora eran completamente unos seres peligrosos, hambrientos y con una violencia que los asemejaba a aquellas tribus "Bárbaras" que asolaron las fronteras del Imperio Romano y que provocaron su posterior caída.

(Path of tears, OST-04 del "WoW: Wrath of the King Lich")

Cuánto horror, pero ¿en qué cantidad? ¿cómo describirlo?. Ni hasta el más valiente que se hubiera hallado en esa ciudad jamás podría haber descrito esa escena: Todo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El primer infectado, un niño, una simple criatura que había comenzado a ver y conocer este Mundo, había pasado a convertirse en el número uno en contaminar a su familia, los cuales se convirtieron en una ruin y salvaje "manada" de brutos sin corazón ni alma, consumidos por sus bajos instintos, éstos empezaron a expandir esa "plaga" por toda Royal Woods. En pocos días y a pesar de que las Fuerzas Armadas habían sido desplegadas para contener una serie de "disturbios", como así lo catalogaron los medios y el gobierno, éstos habían ocultado la información original para no causar pánico. ¿Cómo podían explicarles que unas personas estaban propagando aquella "enfermedad" por la ciudad y que solamente la consideraban como un "acto de violencia que se acabaría en pocos días?". No fue así, la Policía y otros grupos locales no pudieron contenerlo, con cada persona herida por esas bestias, se pasaba a su bando, no había cura para ello y fue entonces que los militares tampoco pudieron hacer nada y llevando que tuvieran dos opciones: Morir y convertirse en "Soldados" de aquel "Virus del Pecado" o suicidarse, para muchos, aquella segunda vía era la mejor opción antes de vivir como unos horrendos engendros que no reconocerían ni a sus seres queridos.

Entre los militares muertos y convertidos, ahora, en "Plagados", se hallaba el General Rex Grimes, éste y su hija eran monstruos y el gobierno de EEUU había tomado una decisión final con respecto al asunto de aquello que llamaban "El Virus del Pecado": Royal Woods debía ser destruida hasta sus cimientos, no podía quedar nada de pie y para eso enviaron misiles para acabar con todo rastro de esa peste.

(White House: Air Attack, OST de "Olympus has fallen", Trevor Morris)

Sin embargo, cuando la orden había sido emitida, muchos militares que habían logrado huir de Royal Woods y volvieron a sus bases, éstos se habían contaminado y ahora expandían aquella plaga por toda la nación. Pronto, esta situación pasó de ser local a alcanzar a todo el país y ni el propio Presidente y su Cúpula pudieron hacer algo al respecto. Poco a poco, los Estados vecinos de Michigan, tanto al Este como en el Oeste, empezaron a caer. A pesar de los intensos bombardeos que empleó la Fuerza Aérea de EEUU, no tuvieron su efecto sobe el Sur y el Norte, lo mismo la Costa Oeste, en donde terminó provocando la caída definitiva del país, en especial cuando las UnLouds liquidaron todo rastro de Humanidad en esas tierras, sobre todo con las autoridades nacionales. Nada se pudo hacer para contener semejante odio y desprecio hacia la gente y apenas empezaba.

De Royal Woods no quedaba nada de pie, parecía haber sido el paso arrollador de un gigante o de un huracán. Todo rastro de vida quedó destruido por completo y las ruinas, al igual que los cuerpos sin vida, mutilados, destrozados, despedazados y algunos que habían sido despojados de su carne, quedando solo los huesos, eran los únicos vestigios que quedaban sobre esa ciudad. Misma imagen se repetía sobre todo EEUU y con aquellas personas que miraban, ahora con un Ejército más aumentado, repleto de abominaciones y criaturas que habían sido corrompidas por aquella "plaga" y ahora se hallaban a su servicio, poniendo sus ojos en los demás continentes que "visitarían".

Justo en esos momentos, un Portal se abrió en ese lugar y aparecieron varios conocidos, aquellos que una vez habían sido amigos de Lincoln y que ahora estaban completamente cambiados, en el plano físico y reflejando el mismo odio hacia la Humanidad misma. Pronto, las UnLouds y sus acompañantes enfocaron su atención en alguien más que venía hacia ellos. Escoltada por sus "Gladiadores", allí llegó Tomoe ante las presentes, las cuales dirigieron una mirada de decepción en aquella persona.

Se detuvo y las miró con seriedad, a su Líder no la tenían que ver de esa manera, era de mala educación hacerlo, iba a decir algo, pero el joven rubio y de Armadura Dorada se acercó hacia ellas.

\- A la Señorita Athena se la dirigirán con respeto y obediencia, ¿oyeron?.- Advirtió éste con seriedad.

\- Nos mintieron, ¡Lincoln no está aquí, ha muerto en un accidente de auto!.- Exclamó UnLucy con rabia.

\- ¡Es verdad, es una manipuladora!.- Gritó UnLori, apoyando a su hermana menor.

\- ¡Silencio!.- La voz repleta de severidad, perteneciente a Tomoe, rasgó el aire y ellas tuvieron que obedecer.- Nadie le habla de esa manera a mí, ni tampoco al Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario, ¿queda claro?. A partir de este momento comienza la fase más importante de todas: Vengan conmigo, he visto su poder, su crueldad, su forma de combatir y exterminar a todo aquel que oponga resistencia, lo mismo ese "Virus del Pecado" al que ustedes llaman, que contamina y convierte a la gente en estas bestias despiadadas, ahora se viene la prueba final de todo y ¡es la toma del Santuario! ¡Confíen en mí y podremos acabar, no solo con Athena, sino que pondré fin a esa "maldición" suya, su sufrimiento y tendrán al Lincoln que ustedes desean!.- Dio su discurso aquella chica y pronto, las UnLouds comenzaron a prestarle atención y a asentir con la cabeza, arrodillándose y mostrando su lealtad con Tomoe. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo sería esta duración?.

Pronto, los ojos de todos se enfocaron en Atenas, Grecia: El Santuario. La última parte del plan, del golpe de estado para tomar el poder, había comenzado.

**[Finaliza el "Edgy Moderado"].**

* * *

De vuelta en la Royal Woods donde Lincoln/Hades residía junto a su familia y amigos, era una tarde bastante fría y nublada, pero aún así, el chico albino había decidido salir a pasear y para ello se había estado enfocando en Lynn, la deportista de la familia, quien estaba de aquí para allá, intentando estar a su lado y tal fue su sorpresa cuando el muchacho llegó hasta la habitación que compartía ella con Lucy, golpeó a la puerta, ésta misma se abrió y se encontró con su hermano menor, vestido para salir afuera.

\- Linky, ¿pasa algo?.- Preguntó la castaña, sorprendida.

\- No, nada, solo quería invitarte a pasear afuera, ¿vamos?.- Le ofreció, tranquilamente, aquella oportunidad y de ahí le extendió su mano.

\- _Aprovecha esta oportunidad, Lynn.- _Le susurró Lucy, siendo ella la única en oírla.

No podía desperdiciar ese momento, había estado bastante tensa, necesitaba estar con Lincoln, debía hacerle caso al consejo de su hermanita gótica, aquella que era la Comandante de los Ejércitos de Hades, si lo rechazaba o perdía unos segundos tan valiosos como el oro, entonces no habría otro momento. Fue entonces que Lynn respiró profundo y tomó la mano del albino.

\- Sí, vamos afuera, quisiera estirar las piernas.- Pidió ella y ambos partieron de allí, Lucy agachó la cabeza, en señal de reverencia hacia su Emperador, hacia su hermano mayor y de ahí los vio alejarse del lugar.

Lucy los vio alejarse y con ello, cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Lynn. Hoy iba a ser una tarde tranquila. Sí, eso iba a ser, una tarde de paz.

* * *

(Somebody to Love, Queen)

Salieron a las calles de Royal Woods, hacía frío, eran las 14:00 PM, iban caminando un poco separados, Lynn era la que estaba unos pasos más atrás de su hermano menor, el cual parecía tener más energía. Se detuvo la miró, ¿qué le pasaba a su hermana deportista?. Actuaba raro, ¿en dónde había quedado su fuerza y velocidad cuando salían a pasear?. Pronto llegó hasta él.

\- Linky, discúlpame si tardé, yo...- Dijo la castaña con un tono triste en su voz.

\- Lynn, ¿todavía sigues sintiéndote culpable por todo eso?. Déjalo, ya no sirve de nada, no te destruyas más de lo que has sufrido.- Pidió el albino, tomándola del rostro con suavidad, viendo sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y sin muchas ganas de salir. Pensó que el aire fresco de lo que quedaba del Invierno le sentaría bien, pero no parecía servir. Era como intentar avanzar por el desierto sin una reserva de agua. El chico no paraba de mirarla a sus bellos ojos, le costaba a la deportista sacarse esa imagen de encima. Cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo oía reír, cada vez que estaban todos juntos en familia, ahí atacaban los recuerdos, como un enjambre de avispones asiáticos que la "picaban" con aquellos recuerdos tan oscuros y horribles.

Él no la quería sufrir, aquellas lágrimas que se derraban bajo sus ojos, humedeciendo y dejando su "estela" brillante, daban a entender de su sufrimiento. No pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó con fuerza, la tomó y acercó hacia su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza de la deportista contra su pecho, dejando que llorara y soltara todo el dolor que llevaba consigo en su interior, humedeciendo el abrigo que llevaba el chico, mientras que éste le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños y la acercaba más para que pudieran estar juntos.

\- Soy una inútil. Eso es lo que soy, Linky. No merezco ni portar la Sapuris del Espectro Valentine de la Harpía, soy una deshonra para todas y en especial para ti. Ni merezco ser parte de tu Harem.- Decía la chica entre lágrimas.

\- La Lynn que yo conozco nunca abandonaría algo que siempre anheló tener.- Respondió el chico, pero aquella carga la seguía hostigando aún más.

\- Aún así, sigo siendo la misma porquería te tildó de mala suerte y demás cosas. Puede que el resto de las chicas se hayan disculpado y hasta que hayamos olvidado eso por obra de Athena y Chronos, pero yo, Linky, yo no puedo: ¿No lo entiendes?. Todo lo que veo cuando estoy contigo es el sufrimiento por el que pasaste, no puedo dormir, no puedo hacer nada, incluso he perdido el toque con los deportes.- Sostuvo ella con lamentación en su voz.- Solo quiero sacarme esto de encima...pero no sé cómo.

Era una carga muy pesada, una "piedra" que la atormentaba y lastimaba, que la arrastraba hacia el fondo del mar y no la dejaba respirar. El chico cerró los ojos y la mantuvo cerca de su pecho a la deportista, quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos por todas las lágrimas que había derramado. Fue entonces que pasó su mano por los cabellos suaves y castaños de Lynn, sintiendo de cerca todo su ser.

\- ¿Qué hubiera sido de esta familia si yo estuviera muerta?.- Quiso saber ella con lamentación y ese deseo en mente.

¿Cómo podía decir algo así?. Un frío recorría el cuerpo del albino, mientras que su semblante adquiría un tono de preocupación y miedo. La volvía a tomar y acercar hacia su cuerpo, mientras que tomaba el rostro de la castaña y la miraba a los ojos, acariciando sus mejillas y limpiándolas de rastros húmedos de las lágrimas.

\- Nunca digas eso, Lynn. Nunca.- Le empezó a decir su hermano menor.

\- Pero me lo merezco, debería hasta entregar la Sapuris de la Harpía.- Dijo ella, bajo esa lamentación.

\- ¡No!.- Gritó el chico, tomándola de las manos.- Nunca, porque tú eres Lynn Loud, eres una de mis hermanas mayores y también una de las que más quiero con todo mi corazón y mi alma. ¿Crees que seríamos felices sin ti?. Todo lo contrario, si algo te pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría. No seríamos la Familia Loud, simplemente terminaríamos siendo una simple "copia" que no vale nada. Eres una de las mejores deportistas, creaste todo un "Imperio" con tus trofeos, medallas y puestos de los que cuales peleaste con todo para obtenerlos y has luchado por preservar tu posición.- Decía, poniendo aquel tono de apoyo hacia la chica, quien lo escuchaba.- Tú, al igual que el resto de las chicas y mis amigos, además de mama, papa, el abuelo y las mascotas, todos son importantes para mí. Nunca podría vivir sin ninguna de ustedes, ni ustedes sin mí.- Dijo y de ahí la tomó de la cintura a la chica.

\- Linky...- Quedó sorprendida de oír esas palabras de apoyo, haciéndola sentir, de a poco, mejor. En esos momentos sintió aquellas manos varoniles acariciando, nuevamente, su rostro y viéndola con ternura, para después besarla en los labios y dejarle su "mensaje" a la chica.

\- No me importa lo que haya pasado, eso es cosa del Pasado, ya no nos sirve, Lynn. Lo que sí importa es el Futuro que tendremos todos nosotros, mama, papa, el abuelo, nuestros amigos. Tenemos que estar siempre unidos y nunca darnos por vencidos, ¿entiendes?.- Sostuvo el muchacho y eso logró tranquilizar a la chica, ir disipando aquellos miedos y llevando a que pudiera volver a sentir esa confianza que ella tenía antes.- Tú eres importante para mí, Lynn. Lo mismo Luan, Luna, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily y Lucy, al igual que los demás. No quiero que nada malo les pase, a ninguna de ustedes, lo mismo va para Leni y Lori, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby y los demás.

Comprendió aquel mensaje, levantó la mirada, aquella misma de "Guerrera" que nunca se dejaría aplastar por nadie y tomó las manos de su hermano menor.

\- Lo prometo, hermano: Olvidaré el Pasado y viviré contigo y las demás por el Futuro.- Juró ella y volvieron a besarse en los labios, mientras que una de las últimas nevadas caía sobre Royal Woods, cubriendo todo de un manto blanco por toda la ciudad y dando buenas señales para aquellos chicos.

Una "brecha" había sido cerrada para Lynn Loud, ella nunca más sería vista ni se consideraría una basura, una inferioridad. Había recuperado, de a poco, su puesto de hermana, la confianza que ella tenía por Lincoln y en especial el volver a sentir su corazón y sus suaves labios sobre los suyos. Pronto, ambos chicos continuaron con su caminata un rato más por el "Parque de Royal Woods" y de ahí emprendieron la vuelta a casa antes de que se hiciera tarde y en esa misma, Lynn recostó su cabeza contra los hombros de Lincoln, cerrando los ojos y pensando en un buen Futuro para todos ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Shura se encontraba en la Casa de Capricornio junto a Yoshino. La chica había llegado junto al español y Kokuto, el cual volvió a su forma humana, siendo un hombre de contextura musculosa y alargada, cabellos erizados, más largos que los otros personajes, de color azul violáceo, ojos viridián, cejas pronunciadas, de una tonalidad azul más oscura y su piel era pálida.

\- Van a tener que explicarme lo que ha ocurrido en Japón, amigos.- Intervino Aioria, quien controlaba que la chica estuviera bien.

Shura no tuvo tiempo de discutir, el español podía sentir algo más allá del Santuario, alguien más estaba por renacer y en ese mismo país en el que había estado junto a Kokuto, ahora había un nuevo "invitado" para la "Fiesta". El hombre de cabellos azul violáceo se volteó hacia el Santo del Templo del León y miró a su amigo de Capricornio.

\- Aioria, lo que ha pasado en Japón no es un hecho aislado ni tampoco local.- Advirtió éste con seriedad en su voz.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo es posible eso, Saga?.- Preguntó el griego castaño al Caballero de Géminis.

Saga movió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dudas, pero él estaba en lo cierto en una cosa: El peligro había pasado, pero que todavía no se acercaban al "Centro" de aquel problema.

\- Lo que hemos visto y en especial la destreza junto al poder de Lincoln/Hades, nos deja sabiendo que él es nuestro Aliado, pero no sabemos nada si esta "Momia Piromaníaca" era una rival solitaria o algo más, para eso debemos volver a Japón.- Sostuvo Saga, pero Aioria no se movió de su posición.

\- Iré yo solo esta vez.- Dijo Shura a los dos Camaradas suyos.- No podemos arriesgarnos en que algo le pase a la Señorita Athena y al Santuario, además, nuestros Aprendices deben seguir siendo entrenados para que porten las Armaduras Doradas. Ellos también son el Futuro.- Encomendó el español aquella tarea y de un parpadeo, partió hacia Japón nuevamente para averiguar qué había pasado allí y quién podía ser ese misterioso oponente que estaba apareciendo en ese lugar.

* * *

Dudas, sospechosas, sí, esas eran las palabras que uno buscaría cuando se estaba gestando un nuevo arribo a aquel país. La zona del Distrito Shinjuku, la cual se estaba recuperando de aquel "ataque mafioso" contra el "Hotel Valletta" pero ahora, en medio de una senda de destrucción dejada, igual que por el impacto de un meteorito, en medio de escombros, fachadas de edificios rasgadas, incendios por doquier y un cráter en el cual podía verse a un joven de bella apariencia, cabellos cortos y de color plateado, ojos violeta, llevaba una larga capa desgastada roja y debajo de ésta una vestimenta oscura.

Se levantó con suma tranquilidad, su cuerpo se estiró y tomó una bocanada de aire nocturno, sintiendo aquel "elixir" que le llenaba los pulmones. Se sentía vivo, mientras que miraba a su alrededor y toda esa luminiscencia, esos colores brillantes y chillones, llevando a que se tapara la cara y tomara su vestimenta para cubrirse de esa molestia.

\- Finalmente, después de miles de años, yo, el Gladiador Lancelot, Portador de la Espada Sagrada, "Arondight", he regresado para volver a verlo, Mi Rey.- Dijo el muchacho, mirando hacia adelante y encontrándose con una figura femenina, atractiva, hermosa y vestida de rojo, elegante como ella misma, como una Reina o una Emperatriz y con aquel paso seductor, cautivando al joven de cabellos plateados. Éste se la quedó viendo a los ojos y pudo ver cómo ésta llegaba hasta él, escoltada por varios de esos seres brutos y depravados.

\- Veo que por fin has despertado, amiguito.- Dijo aquella rubia de tono seductor, mientras que se arrodillaba y acariciaba el rostro de Lancelot. Éste, por su parte, al ver de esa manera, se arrodilló y besó su mano, ruborizando a la joven.-

\- Mi Reina, Señorita Ginebra, por fin vuelvo a verla.- Quedó cautivado él, mientras que seguía besando su mano.

\- _"¿Ginebra?. Ohh, ya entiendo. Éste chico cree que soy su amante de hace mucho tiempo y por lo que veo, es bastante fiel y obediente, como todo buen Soldado con su Comandante. Creo que él sería un buen Guardaespaldas y no está bola de perdedores de "Los Plagados". Sí, él puede ser mío, además, es muy bello y mi poder lo tiene como una mosca atrapado en una telaraña".- _Pensó la chica rubia y de ahí se dirigió hacia él.-

\- Mi Señorita Ginebra, yo, Lancelot de Arondight, le seré fiel hasta mi último día de vida.- Hizo su juramento ante ella, mientras que ella lo aceptaba.

\- Acepto tus servicios, Noble Gladiador.- Dijo la joven rubia.- Aunque no sea tu amada Ginebra, mi nombre verdadero es UnLola UnLoud, pero quiero que estés por siempre a mi lado.- Pidió la muchacha.

\- No me importa lo que pase, yo estaré siempre con usted. Ahora, ordene, Mi Señorita, dígame qué debo hacer.- Pidió como parte de ser su Protector y de ahí, los ojos de ella brillaron de un intenso color rojo y éste supo lo que quería qué hiciera.-

\- ¿Ves a esos patéticos seres sin cerebro?.- Señaló con seriedad y asco.

\- Sí, Mi Señorita.- Respondió afirmativamente.

\- Mátalos.- Ordenó y de ahí, el joven sacó su Espada Sagrada, la cual emitió un intenso color plateado por la luz y el fuego, combinándose y de ahí éste avanzaba hacia sus "Escoltas".- Tú vales más que mis "Plagados".

\- Con placer.- Finalizó el joven y de ahí empezó a ir hacia aquellos oponentes, los cuales podían ser resistentes y todo, pero para un "Gladiador" era todo lo contrario: En pocos minutos, toda la calle se llenó de sangre y cuerpos mutilados, el último "Plagado" cayó proliferando un grito de agonía y escupió sangre, habiéndose ahogado interiormente con aquel líquido, mientras que Lancelot cumplía con aquellas órdenes al pie de la letra. Pronto, el muchacho se arrodilló ante UnLola y le tomó de las manos.- La tarea ha sido llevada a cabo con éxito, Mi Señorita.

Pronto, la muchacha tomó la cabeza del joven y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, poniéndolo a su entera disposición como su fiel "Guardaespaldas".

* * *

\- _"¿Qué?. Provino del Distrito de Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japón. ¿Así que al fin llegó esa persona?".- _Pensó Dipper, mientras que se hallaba con Mabel y sus amigos en "Gravity Falls", sintiendo aquella presencia.

* * *

\- _"Qué raro, jamás sentí un poder semejante. Esto no parece ser bueno".- _Añadió Lucy Loud, viéndose una escena de Lincoln y Lynn que volvían juntos a su casa, tomados de las manos y con aquel problema del Pasado solucionado.-_ "Un asunto del Pasado menos, pero otro que viene del mismo que hay que sumar".- _Sostuvo la gótica con seriedad, hallándose junto al resto de las hermanas que estaba en el harem de su hermano albino y sin olvidarse de que Chloe Park, Rick, Morty y Summer también estaban allí presentes.

* * *

Shura alzó la cabeza y contempló la noche sobre Shinjuku, los rastros de destrucción eran enormes y abarcaban una extensa zona, sin embargo, el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio avanzó hacia donde yacía aquel enemigo, pegando un gran salto y de ahí aterrizaba sobre la azotea de uno de los edificios, contemplando hacia abajo la "vista panorámica" de dos personas: Un joven peli plateado y una chica rubia con vestido rojo muy elegante. El primero sintió la presencia de su tan ansiado "invitado" y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Por fin has llegado, Mi Rey.- Dijo el muchacho, quien protegió a su amada rubia y de ahí saltaba con la chica hacia otro edificio que quedaba justo frente al que estaba Shura, quien mantenía la seriedad suya controlada.

* * *

Por su parte, todos los planes para la invasión y posterior "Golpe de Estado" contra el Santuario en el Universo de Tomoe habían iniciado su cuenta regresiva. Todo estaba listo para llevarse a cabo y con ello, la primera fase del "operativo" había concluido, el lado Occidental del Mundo había caído ante el poder de las UnLouds y sus fuerzas, mientras que apuntaban sus ojos hacia Atenas, Grecia, en donde nada ni nadie iba a detenerlos.

Sin embargo, Kazuya de Pegaso contemplaba con seriedad, hacia el Oeste, los peligros a futuro que vendrían desde esa dirección.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara la verdadera escena de aquella "obra central".

* * *

**Y aquí estamos, en la segunda parte de este capítulo y con ello, una serie de nuevos personajes que han entrado en escena junto a una pelea que se desarrollará, tanto entre Shura y Lancelot (personaje que aparece en el manga de "Episodio G: Asesinos de Saint Seiya") y lo mismo va para Paracelse, Roland, Alice, Trivikramasena y Sigurd (sobre el cuarto personaje pensaba en ponerlo pero no, al final decidí que no y sobre Sigurd, ya lo veremos. Todos éstos son personajes tanto de la Historia como también de libros famosos, Alice está basada en la de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"). Por otro lado, las UnLouds han destruido ya parte de ese Mundo, se mencionó al General Rex Grimes (OC propiedad de El Legendario, derechos reservados para él) y su muerte junto a su familia. Ahora se viene la futura pelea en el Universo de Tomoe por quién dominará al Santuario.**

**¿Quién ganará?. Solo les aviso que el capítulo que viene va a tener mucha acción pero partes bastante tristes, así que, vayan preparando los pañuelos pero ese episodio no se empezará a escribir hasta este Viernes 2 de Agosto, sin embargo, les aseguro que será de ese estilo.**

**Ahora vamos con los saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Cómo extrañaba tus reviews, querido amigo y no te preocupes que ésto no tendrá nada que ver con el avergonzante "Saint Seiya" de "Netflix", horrible lo que hicieron y cada vez que recuerdo esos imágenes me dan escalofríos. Por cierto, Alexander tiene un mensaje para ti.**

**Alexander: Vaya, no me esperaba que volvieras, Stormbringer, creí que habías quedado internado en el hospital cuando el año pasado, el "Sheer Heart Attack" de mi amigo Dimitri te mandó a volar por los aires por haberte atrevido a comerte aquellas galletitas que Luna Loud le regaló. Pero bueno, veo que me estás amenazando, así que no podré ir hasta donde estás, sin embargo, alguien sí irá a "hacerte una visita". ¡Lúckacs" "Aparece el hijo de Alexander y Leni, cuya apariencia física hace recordar a Díavolo y a Rissoto Nero de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure" y que porta una serie de Libros Antiguos".**

**Lúckacs: Sí, papa.**

**Alexander: Hijo, mientras no estoy, quiero que vayas a visitar a Sam The Stormbringer, estoy seguro que se van a llevar bien. Lleva a tu hermana Natasha contigo.**

**Lúckacs: Está bien, ¿puedo utilizarlo como sujeto de pruebas para mis hechizos sobre Nigromancia?.**

**Alexander: Por supuesto, hazlo.**

**Lúckacs: ¡Genial, no te voy a fallar, papa!**

**Alexander: Sí, ahí tienes a mi hijo y "Príncipe Imperial", Lúckacs Ivanisevic-Loud. No te preocupes, suele ser muy explosivo de carácter, además de severo y violento, pero te llevarás bien con él y con mi hija, la "Princesa Imperial" Natasha mientras que yo no estoy.**

**Nos vemos, amigo mío y saludos, además de prepárate para lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos. Un saludo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina para vos.**

*** regamers10: Toda calma preside antes de la tormenta que se va a desatar y ésta va a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, así que a prepararse para lo que se viene: El descanso terminó, ahora se viene lo mejor.**

*** marati2011: Y seguirá creciendo, no solo el suspenso, sino que veremos otras emociones en esta historia.**

*** Guest.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Arcangel Gabriel del Ocho.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** Transgresor3003. **

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Johnny Kennedy.**

*** Plagahood.**

**Y los demás. Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense, buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes y será hasta el próximo capítulo. Que descansen y nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: La caída de un Mundo**

(The Wind that shakes the barley, Ron Kavana, The Alias Acoustic Band, Irish Songs of Rebellion, "Resistance and Reconciliation")

El Sol comenzaba a salir sobre aquel Universo, las UnLouds, aquellos personajes temibles y peligrosos estaban preparadas para iniciar aquel asalto final, habían arrasado con todo rastro en EEUU, en especial sobre Royal Woods, convirtiéndola en un antro de pesadillas, de las peores y que uno jamás podría imaginar: Una ciudad donde no existía la decencia, el orden, sino que era todo lo contrario, la antítesis, lo opuesto, el caos, el desorden, la muerte, su "Virus del Pecado" se había expandido como la pólvora, igual que en los tiempos de la "Peste Negra" que asoló a Europa durante el Siglo XIII D.C y exterminó a más de la mitad de su población, ahora se volvía a "repetir" la Historia, pero aquí no era que provenía de las ratas, no, todo lo contrario, ésta misma corrompía a las personas, rebajándolas a lo peor de la pirámide de la moral, convirtiéndolas en seres brutos, salvajes, bestias que pensaban, solamente, en saciar sus apetitos más bajos y no les importaba lo que cometieran, con tal de conseguirlo, ellos harían lo que fuera. Incluso si fueran desechados como basura, tal y como ocurrió con Lancelot, ahora como el nuevo "Guardaespaldas" de UnLola, quien no lo quería soltar. Él era suyo y nadie podía detenerla, sin embargo, alguien sí había llegado hasta allí y lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y llamativos.

Alzó su cabeza, lo miró, un brillo en sus ojos se reflejó como un relámpago que rasgaba el aire, los Cielos. El viento se hacía sentir con fuerza, las chispas, cenizas ardientes y el humo cambiaban de dirección hacia el Este, elevando las llamas hacia donde se encontraba Shura, éste lo observó, formándose una silueta sobre aquel fuego que se alzaba y de ahí una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Lancelot.

\- Por fin, Mi Rey, por fin nos hemos vuelto a encontrar tal y como fue predicho hace más de 1000 años.- Dijo el peli plateado, mientras que UnLola estaba de su lado.

\- Debes estar equivocado para querer confundirme con tu "Rey". Yo no soy esa clase de persona.- Advirtió el español con seriedad.- _"¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?. Puedo sentir una forma de hablar tan antiguas, igual a las de la Edad Media. ¿Acaso será éste el enemigo que tanto sentíamos en el Santuario?".- _Se preguntaba Shura con seriedad, mirando de pies a cabeza a esa persona y, de golpe, el brillo de una misteriosa Espada comenzaba a sentirse en los alrededores.

\- Oh, Oh, Oh, ¿qué pasa, Mi Rey? ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de que has sido tú quien me mató tras mis crímenes contra la "Mesa Redonda" y en especial hacia usted por mi dulce Ginebra.- Remarcó el rival, quien pegó un salto, mientras que UnLola tomaba asiento en uno de los tejados, observando desde lejos y cautivada por la pelea que daría su "Guardaespaldas", éste se puso en posición de firme y miró a su oponente, quedando cara a cara.

Shura lo observó con seriedad, su semblante no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, podía sentir su presencia maligna en su alma y en su Cosmos, uno muy fuerte, mientras que el otro mostraba su personalidad, una totalmente caballerosa, pero peligrosa, no podía bajar la guardia aquel español.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mi Rey? ¿Acaso no estás contento con volver a verme?. Pensé que rebosarías alegría.- Teorizó Lancelot, llevándose su mano al rostro, mostrando un gesto infantil de niño inocente.

\- Tú crees que soy aquel "Rey" del que tanto hablas, pero no lo soy, estás muy equivocado.- Le señaló Shura con seriedad, apuntándole hacia él.

\- Claro que lo eres, mírate: Portas aquella Espada Sagrada, aquella que lograste sacar de la "Piedra Encantada", donde solo un hombre con corazón podría obtenerla y convertirse en el Rey de Bretaña, ¿por qué duda de eso?.- Objetó el muchacho de cabellos plateados y de ahí, con unos pocos segundos, su rostro expresó seriedad y disgusto.

Ese tono de voz, tan educado, tan caballero de su parte, algo que le encantaba a UnLola y ésta se levantó de su asiento para darle su apoyo a aquel chico.

\- ¡No pierdas tu tiempo, Mi Guardián, acaba con ese intruso! ¡Si él no es tu Rey, entonces es una basura que lo mató!.- Gritó la rubia de vestido rojo, mirando a Shura con desprecio.- ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar así a alguien que estuvo de tu lado?!.- Quiso saber ella, intentando ganarle en su juego mental al peli negro, pero éste la miró y sus fríos ojos se clavaron como dagas en la piel de aquella mujer.

\- Por el tono de tu voz eres Lola Loud, pero ya no eres aquella pequeña niña rubia, sino una mera escoria que nunca dejó de lado su "elitismo". Tú no eres nada para mí, ni tampoco recibo tus órdenes. ¡Soy Shura de Capricornio, Caballero Dorado de la Diosa Athena!.- Dijo y de ahí, manteniendo su posición, hizo su presentación ante ellos, mientras que Lancelot disfrutaba de ese "show" tan espléndido.

Aquella rubia no podía creer lo que ese sujeto había dicho, la había cuestionado y fue entonces que se giró hacia Lancelot y éste comprendió el mensaje de la chica: Debía acabar con él.

\- Ya veo, entonces ahora lo comprendo: Si hubieras sido mi Rey, te hubiera entendido y hasta me habrías dado tu perdón, pero no, no lo eres.- Dijo tranquilamente y de ahí le apuntó con su dedo de la mano derecha.- ¡Si fueras él, no tendrías en tu poder aquella Espada Sagrada, dime, ¿cómo la conseguiste?! ¡Responde!.- Ordenó, pero Shura no dijo nada.

\- ¡Te ha hecho una pregunta, responde! ¡Y para tu información, yo no soy esa tal "Lola Loud", no soy más esa patética Humana, sino alguien más superior junto a las mías: UnLola UnLoud!.- Se presentó aquella rubia con furia, sorprendiendo a Shura, el cual decidió avanzar hasta quedar cara a cara con Lancelot.

Fue en ese momento en el que la muchacha se quedó viendo a su amado y éste asintió con la cabeza. Si así tenían que ser las cosas, entonces se cumpliría al pie de la letra. Lancelot desenvainó su Espada Sagrada y ésta emitió un brillo tan intenso que cegó la vista de Shura por unos segundos y de ahí, cuando todo se aclaró, vio que el oponente no estaba allí, ¿adónde había ido éste?. No lo sabía, pero cuando alzó la mirada, vio que el enemigo había pegado un gran salto en el aire, rasgando al mismo como si se tratara de una cuchilla y volaba en picada con aquella arma, lista para acabar con su "Falso Rey".

\- ¡Nadie se atreve a burlarse de Mi Señor, ni tampoco te permitiré que le hables así a mi amada UnLola, por lo tanto, yo, el Gladiador Lancelot, Portador de la Espada Sagrada "Arondight", acabaré contigo, Santo de Oro de Athena! ¡"HOLY SWORD EMBODIMENT"!.- Exclamó con furia y así "alegría" suya que se combinaba bajo una explosión de emociones, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva pero cuando iba a partir al medio a Shura, éste alzó su mano justo a tiempo, deteniendo el ataque y provocando un horrendo chirrido, el cual llevó a que UnLola se tapara sus oídos para no escuchar semejante sonido.

\- ¿Qué dijiste anteriormente? ¿Que yo no soy tu "Rey"?. Bien, comprendiste bien las palabras sobre mi posición y el papel que ejerzo.- Dijo el español, mientras que Lancelot se quedaba sorprendido.- Ahora, veamos qué tan bueno eres, Gladiador Lancelot. ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Respondió Shura y de ahí contra-atacó, el golpe lanzó al peli plateado hacia atrás, destruyendo parte de uno de los tejados que habían por allí, quedando mareado y viendo como UnLola corría para auxiliarlo, pero el muchacho se recompuso rápidamente y lanzó una pequeña risa hacia su oponente.

\- Parece ser que el "Torneo de las Espadas Sagradas" ha comenzado y estoy en el momento oportuno. ¿Quién diría que todo esto sería una verdadera batalla de campeones?. Lo tengo que admitir, aún no siendo tú mi Rey, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que vengas y ataques a mi Señorita UnLola. Yo la protegeré, ¡incluso con mi vida! ¡Mi Señorita, yo, su fiel Servidor, solicito que cambie de "ring" nuestro encuentro!.- Dijo y de ahí se giró, haciendo una reverencia ante la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Un cambio de escenario no hace mal a nadie. ¿Preparado para eso, Caballero de Athena?.- Preguntó UnLola hacia el español, quien la miraba con desconfianza.- ¡Muy bien, así será!.- Exclamó y, de golpe, los tres dejaron atrás el Distrito de Shinjuku, partiendo en una especie de "agujero dimensional" hacia otro lugar.

* * *

(Terror in the dephts of the Fog, OST de "Silent Hill 2")

¿En dónde estaban? ¿En dónde se habían metido?. Cuando Shura vio la luz "al final del túnel", éste se sorprendió de ver algo que le sorprendió y horrorizó. Un Caballero Dorado puede temer, al igual que cualquier persona, aún siendo valiente, pero aquella escena causó temor en su corazón cuando terminaron en una especie de Royal Woods, era esa ciudad, pero su estado era aterrador: Sus edificios, casas, hogares de familias, negocios, todos destruidos, colapsados, muchos estaban en llamas, las densas columnas de humo negro que se alzaban a cientos de metros en la altura de los Cielos, autos chocados, cuyos ocupantes yacían muertos o calcinados por completo, derrames de combustible por los calles, explosiones pero lo más siniestro eran los gritos de las personas, si es que aún quedaban vivas, siendo masacradas por horrendas criaturas, parecidas a los zombies pero éstos no eran como los que se ven en las películas de "Hollywood", sino que tenían otro aspecto, uno de brutos y salvajes, bestias sin corazón ni lógica. Podía ver a aquellas "personas" asesinando a civiles inocentes por las calles, atropellando contra sus vidas, contra todo lo que fuera lo opuesto a ellos, como una manada de leones hambrientos. No podía hacer nada por ellos, se volteó y sintió las manos de UnLola sobre su cuello, intentando seducirlo, besando su cuello y sintiendo aquella frescura varonil del español.

\- Tú podrías ser un buen Guerrero para mí, mi más leal de los Tenientes junto a Lancelot, ¿por qué te preocupas por esto?.- Preguntaba, intentando, una vez más, con seducirlo para que se uniera a su causa, si a eso se le podía llamar de la forma correcta a esa palabra.

\- Exacto, "Falso Rey", únase y todo será una vida llena de lujos y poder.- Se unió Lancelot a ella, mientras que volvía hacia el chico y se posaba contra su cuerpo y él la abrazaba, sintiendo su suave piel y su perfume.

Shura permaneció en silencio, aquellas dos personas lo miraban detenidamente, parecía no haber una forma de responder a esa "propuesta" de unirse a ellos, sin embargo, en esos momentos, él se volteó y los miró con severidad en sus ojos.

\- ¿Llamas a esto una "causa"?. Dime una cosa, "UnLola", ¿qué es esto?. Yo te diré lo que es y es algo que forma como parte de mi Juramento como Caballero Dorado de Athena y es el de proteger a las personas, a mi Mundo y a mi Diosa de escorias, ¡sí, de escorias como ustedes, los cuales no tienen corazón, solo buscan el poder y la riqueza a costa del dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás!.- Respondió, finalmente, el español, señalando a todos ellos con rabia en sus ojos, apretando los dientes pero siempre manteniendo su postura de Guerrero.- ¡Mi respuesta es no! ¡Y jamás me uniría a personas como ustedes!.

\- Muy bien.- "Comprendió" UnLola su deseo.- Así es como lo has pedido, entonces será a tu manera: Lancelot, acaba con él.- Finalizó la rubia, mientras que desde unos edificios cercanos podían verse a varios ojos rojos que miraban la pelea.

\- Con placer, Mi Señorita.- Dijo el chico y miró a su "Rey" con lamentación en su rostro.- Y yo creía que serías alguien como él, pero me equivoqué. ¡Ahora muere!.- Sentenció y volvió a atacar, Shura lo detuvo, los mandobles de sus Espadas que chocaban con ferocidad, otra vez ese chirrido, UnLola se tapaba sus oídos pero con los gritos y aullidos de víctimas y victimarios por las calles, éstos primeros fueron ahogados de forma rápida, siendo una "melodía" para la chica rubia.

Shura le dio una patada que lo lanzó hacia atrás, pero el joven se reía.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué te parece mi "Castillo de Naipes", "Falso Rey"?.- Preguntaba con burla en su voz.- ¡"HOLY SWORD TOWER"!.- Su "respuesta" no se hizo esperar, ya que atacó con fuerza, inclinando la balanza a su favor, pero cuando estaba por vencer a Shura, éste se le dirigió con la mirada suya.

\- Dime una cosa: ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?.- Preguntó y eso sacó a Lancelot de su ansiada y futura victoria.- Dices que buscas a tu Rey, pero si no eres más que un vil y mentiroso que solo busca el poder y la gloria.-

\- ¡¿Cómo osas en decirle algo como eso?!.- Exclamó UnLola.

\- ¡Silencio, contigo no es el asunto! ¡Sí, eso es lo que eres, traicionaste a tu Rey, asesinaste a tus propios Camaradas de la "Mesa Redonda" y todo por el amor de Ginebra, si ella te viera, no serías nada para ella, porque nunca estaría con un "monstruo" como tú!.- Seguía Shura ganándole al rival por el campo psicológico.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!.- Bramó Lancelot con rabia, atacando nuevamente.

\- Si, eres digno de verdad en portar tu Espada Sagrada, pero ¡el camino que has escogido no es nada más que un sendero que te llevará a la destrucción! ¡MI ESPADA ES LA QUE DICTA LAS SENTENCIAS, LA JUSTICIA QUE IMPARTÍ JUNTO A AQUEL CHICO DE CABELLOS BLANCOS PARA ACABAR CON EL ENEMIGO!. Y esa sería mi vocación, mi sendero que usaré hasta el final de mis días.- Sentenció Shura y de ahí, cuando nombró a ese personaje, eso hizo eco en la cabeza de UnLola.

\- ¡Lincoln, ¿en dónde lo tienen?!.- Preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¡Jamás te lo diré, ahora, sé derrotado por la Espada Sagrada! ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Finalizó el peli negro y con un fuerte golpe mandó a volar a Lancelot y a "Arondight" por los aires, hacia atrás y estrellándose contra otro edificio, en el cual UnLola gritó al verlo herido.- Se acabó.

\- Jejejeje.- Comenzó a reírse la chica rubia de él.

\- ¿En serio?. Heriste a mi Lancelot pero esto no se termina. Esto es solo el comienzo.- Sentenció la muchacha, mientras que un Portal se abría, nuevamente, ante Shura.- Pronto nos volveremos a ver, todos nosotros y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro: Tu Mundo se convertirá en cenizas, nada ni nadie puede detener a la Señorita en este lugar ni en los otros.- Advirtió UnLola con burla en su voz, mientras que revelaba su verdadera cara, uno lleno de odio y deseos de muerte y destrucción, ésta le tomó de los hombros a Shura y lo fue empujando hacia el Portal, listo para devolverlo al lugar de donde pertenecía.- Dile a los tuyos que pronto llegará la Oscuridad a tu Mundo y nadie estará a salvo.- Finalizó ella y de un golpe muy rápido, Shura fue enviado de regreso hacia aquel sitio donde habían partido anteriormente, pero nunca se olvidaría de ese "escenario" tan aterrador.

* * *

Justo en ese mismo momento, despertándose como si hubiera tenido un mal sueño, Yoshino pegó un grito tan aterrador que llamó la atención de uno de los Caballeros Dorados, el cual era más alto que todos los demás, éste llegó corriendo hacia ella, acompañada por una muchacha de cabellos verdes y una máscara griega que cubría su rostro.

\- ¡No, por favor, se los suplico, no!.- Rogaba la chica por piedad.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, no temas, estás a salvo aquí.- Le dijo el hombre de tez morena y largos cabellos negros, mientras que llegaba junto a la peli verde.

\- ¿En dónde...en dónde estoy?.- Preguntó la peli larga castaña, viendo que ese sitio no lo conocía.

\- No temas, te encuentras a salvo en el Santuario. Shura y Aioria te trajeron aquí y te protegieron junto a Lincoln/Hades. Tranquila, ya todo pasó.- Dijo la peli verde, la cual era una Santo de Plata y una de las más fuertes dentro de ese rango.

La chica estaba atemorizada, no sabía en dónde estaba, el Santuario, ese era el sitio en el que se encontraba pero jamás había estado allí. Esto era una sorpresa para ella y de ahí, aquel sujeto de tez morena apoyó su mano sobre los cabellos de ella, calmando sus miedos, como un padre con su hija asustada.

\- No te preocupes, aquí no vendrá nadie para lastimarte. Tienes mi palabra. Por cierto, tu nombre es Yoshino Hino, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó el grandote, tras haberla tranquilizado.

\- Sí, sí, s...Señor.- Respondió ésta, un poco más calmada.

\- Un placer, yo soy Aldebaran de Tauro, Caballero Dorado de la Segunda Casa Zodiacal.- Se presentó el brasilero de forma amable.

\- Y yo soy Shaina de Ofiuco, Santo de Plata del Santuario. Es un placer conocerte y de que seas la invitada del Santuario.- Añadió la muchacha de cabellos verdes.

Un pequeño flash pasó por la mente de la chica, pero como vino, se fue, desapareció. ¿Qué había sido eso?. Cuando estaba por hablar, entró otra joven, ésta era rubia y de prendas de vestir rojas, azules y blancas junto con una máscara de este último color.

\- June, ¿qué pasa? ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó Shaina a la chica, quien miró a los presentes.

\- Shura ha llegado, vengan, de prisa.- Pidió ella y la siguieron. El Caballero Dorado de Capricornio había vuelto, estaba bien, a pesar de las heridas sufridas en el combate. Ahora vendría la hora de explicar qué había ocurrido en Japón y sobre su viaje a ese "Mundo Perdido".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Royal Woods, Lincoln se hallaba junto a Lynn viendo una película, con ellos se encontraban Luna y Luan, mientras que Lola y Lana estaban afuera con sus padres, ya que Lola tenía un importante certamen de belleza local y habían ido los citados allí, pero el albino había preferido quedarse en casa para recuperarse. Aún tenía aquellas secuelas en su mente, ese encuentro y las palabras de la "Momia Piromaníaca" sobre el tema de que pronto se enfrentarían a lo peor. Sin embargo, el chico había preferido hacer a un lado sus asuntos personales y así buscar tranquilidad y paz ese fin de semana. Necesitaba estar con las personas que más amaba y también se reuniría con Clyde, Ronnie Anne y sus amigos para pasar el rato, sumando de que Lori se hallaba en una de sus citas con Bobby, llevando a que Leni se quedara a cargo, aunque no confiera en lo absoluto.

Y hablando de aquella rubia tierna, ésta apareció en las escaleras, bajando por ellas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, esperando una visita que ansiaba poder disfrutar. Sus hermanas se giraron para ver qué pasaba y la chica se retiraba, cabizbaja de allí, una vez más.

\- Leni, ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó Lincoln a su hermana mayor.

\- Sí...sí, bueno, no...- Fue la respuesta que ella dio sobre su anterior posición.

\- Leni, deberías tener paciencia, él vendrá a verte, tú no te preocupes. Sabes muy bien que se toma sus tiempos, tiene muchos asuntos que atender. Además de que está con Dimitri, viendo sus primeros entrenamientos. Recuerda que él junto a Linka y Liberty, nuestras primas, son los últimos tres Espectros que se sumaran al Ejército Imperial.- Dijo el albino bajo ese tono tranquilo y sereno hacia la rubia.

Ésta no quería esperar, detestaba hacerlo y más si se trataba de la persona que más quería. Al mencionar a aquel ruso-japones castaño, supo que sería una espera un tanto larga, así que debió volver arriba con sus diseños.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí, Leni?.- Le ofreció el chico para que pudieran estar reunidos, mientras que acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Lynn y Luna, ya que éstas yacían dormidas a su lado, abrazándolo, lo mismo Luan.

\- Tienes razón, Linky. Gracias. Solo espero que estén bien, no quisiera pensar en que algo le pudiera haber pasado a "Mi Pequeño Ángel".- Aceptó Leni esa invitación y de ahí expresó sus temores.

\- No les pasará nada. Estarán bien, él es uno de los Espectros más leales y mi Mano Derecha, así que no hay de qué asustarse. Ven, vamos, están pasando una película que podríamos morir tranquilos.- Sostuvo Lincoln y de ahí sintonizó dicho canal para poner ese film. La rubia no tardó ni un segundo, saltó hacia el sillón de al lado y de ahí se pusieron a disfrutar de aquel evento.

* * *

Desde su habitación con la que compartía junto a Lynn, Lucy se hallaba reunida junto a Chloe Park de Heinstein, Rick, Morty y Summer. Había un asunto muy importante por el cual discutir y no se podía perder mucho tiempo. La pequeña gótica se aproximó hacia el descanso de la escalera y vio aquella escena en la cual Leni se hallaba junto a Lincoln, Lynn, Luna y Luan, las cuales estaban dormidas al lado de su Emperador y lo abrazaban tiernamente. No era para expresar sentimientos, pero le produjo una pequeña calidez en su ser, sabiendo que su amado albino estaba protegido por aquellas Espectros que siempre estarían de su bando, lo mismo de los Tres Jueces del Infiernos, Consejeros Imperiales y Dioses del Inframundo.

\- Lucy, ¿sabes algo de la futura reunión con Athena en el Santuario?.- Quiso saber Chloe, quien estaba sentada en la cama de la deportista.

\- Aún nada, pero ya pronto nos avisarán. Mis padres están afuera junto a Lola, Lana y Lisa, así que tendremos que esperar. Menos mal que mal que vinieron antes de que se fueran, Lori también salió con Bobby, así que tenemos que estar atentos por el Señor Hades. Sobre la reunión, vuelvo a decirlo, será pronto, así que también tendremos que estar atentos.- Les informó la gótica a los presentes en aquella habitación.

\- Genial, solo espero que no demore mucho, tengo unos asuntos que atender en otras Dimensiones.- Pidió Rick Sánchez, mejor conocido como Rick de Alraune, el cual sacó su petaca y le dio un buen trago al Whisky que tenía dentro.

\- Es verdad, pero bueno, mientras tanto esperaremos. Por cierto, ¿qué sabes de Dimitri?.- Añadió Morty de Mandrágora una nueva interrogante.

\- Me había olvidado de él, por lo que tengo entendido, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo está supervisando sus entrenamientos.- Dijo Summer de Minotauro sobre ese punto de suma importancia.

Lucy se giró para verlos a todos.

\- Por ahora, Dimitri está bajo entrenamiento, pero tendrá que cumplirlos en otros lugares. Su Sapuris, bueno, está esperándolo, pero no en este Mundo.- Les comunicó la gótica a todos los presentes.

Chloe parpadeó sorprendida y luego recuperó su aire de seriedad, acomodándose los lentes.

\- Muy bien, esperemos que el Espectro de Mefistófeles le enseñe muy bien lo que tiene que saber. Además, dentro de poco nos llegará la invitación para asistir a una futura reunión en Atenas, Grecia, en el Santuario.- Añadió la la intelectual coreana a sus amigos.

\- Bien, así será.- Finalizó Lucy y de ahí, justo en ese momento escucharon el sonido del timbre que llamó la atención de los que estaban dentro del domicilio.

* * *

Lincoln observó que no había nadie afuera, desde la mirilla y solo pudo encontrar un pergamino sobre el tapete de bienvenida a la Casa Loud. Abrió la puerta, miró a ambos lados de su calle y no encontró rastro alguno del responsable de haber dejado eso allí. Fue entonces que volvió adentro y cerró la puerta. Pronto se fueron reuniendo todos los demás para ver el mensaje que decía aquel pergamino para los presentes.

* * *

(Tension, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo)

**[A partir de este capítulo será un tanto oscuro, moderado, pero pido prudencia]**

La Diosa Athena miraba desde las ventanas que habían en el Palacio suyo, en aquel Universo donde el peligro iba creciendo más y más al tratarse de una extraña "peste" que se había gestado en EEUU y ahora había acabado con todo rastro de vida en ese lado del Mundo, temiendo que fuera un plan de algún Dios Maligno, ésta decidió reunir a sus Caballeros para discutir la situación en la cual se estaba viviendo por esos momentos.

\- Tiene que ser una broma: ¿Cómo es posible que ese "virus" haya matado a toda esa gente?.- Preguntó Micenas, incrédulo y sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.- Con todo el respeto, Señorita Athena, deberíamos averiguar si esto es alguna trama de nuestros enemigos.

\- No, no lo es.- Intervino Leónidas de Leo a favor de las palabras de su Diosa.- Está en lo correcto: Pero ese "Virus" no mata, sino que corrompe a las personas, los conduce por un extraño camino hacia la depravación y terminan convirtiéndose en monstruos sedientos de carne y sangre humana, además de no mostrar sentimientos o corazón hacia los demás. Una familia puede matarse así misma o incluso amigos mismos.- Dijo aquel hombre joven y de barba a los presentes.

\- Si esto llegara a cruzar el Océano Atlántico y viniera hacia acá, tenemos que estar preparados. El Santuario lo está, podremos contra ellos.- Se mostró Urania de Escorpio a favor de una resistencia.

\- ¿Estás demente?. Ni los militares de EEUU pudieron hacer algo al respecto, nosotros podremos contra sus "Soldados", pero no sabemos nada de sus Jefes.- Le detuvo y mostró su oposición, seriamente, Penélope de Piscis, mientras que miraba a su Diosa.- Por favor, Señorita Athena, díganos qué debemos hacer.

Aquella mujer castaña se giró hacia los presentes y de ahí cerró sus ojos, tomando un largo respiro hasta llegar a un solución correspondiente.

\- Lo primero que haremos será tener a nuestras tropas listas para cualquier emergencia. Ese es el primer paso del plan. Segundo, Menelao y Rea, quiero que vayan a buscar a mi hija Yukiko y la traigan aquí inmediatamente para que mis hijos, el Caballero Kazuya de Pegaso y la Saintia Kazumi de Eqquleus la puedan cuidar por su enfermedad.- Pidió la castaña a todos los presentes, aquellos dos designados asintieron con la cabeza y partieron inmediatamente.- Micenas, a partir de este momento, todos los Caballeros y Amazonas, sin importar sus rangos ni órdenes, quedan en "Estado de Alerta y Movilización" hasta que esta crisis se solucione.- Finalizó la mujer con seriedad en su voz y también muy preocupada.

\- ¿Qué haremos con los civiles de las villas que hay por aquí?.- Preguntó Rea, antes de partir con el Caballero Dorado de Géminis.

\- Evacuen a todos, no quiero que personas inocentes queden atrapadas en esto.- Ordenó la Diosa a todos ellos.- Dividan a un grupo a nuestras tropas para que vayan y las protejan en la "Isla Kanon".- Impartió aquel pedido de evacuación obligatoria para todas las villas o aldeas que habían por allí.

No tardaron ni un segundo más, acataron las órdenes y de ahí salieron del lugar, quedando solamente la Diosa, preocupada por lo que podría pasar y si habría un Futuro para todos allí. ¿Sería verdad?. Últimamente estaban llegando noticias aterradoras y sumamente bizarras sobre un "Virus" que convertía a las personas en monstruos, en una especie de "zombies" que estaban estaban guiados por sus bajos instintos, de sus misteriosas Líderes, las cuales tenían poderes nunca antes vistos pero no conocían a la mente maestra que movía todo detrás de bambalinas, aquella joven que había intentado asesinar a su propia hermana gemela, controlada por los deseos de poder y grandeza, sin que nadie la detuviera y que ahora iba a por su merecido "premio": El Trono del Santuario.

Miedo, sí, eso era lo que sentía Athena, su temor más grande era la seguridad de las personas inocentes y ya podían divisarse a varias columnas de las tropas de aquel lugar que partían para evacuar las aldeas que rodeaban al Santuario. No podían quedarse allí, tenían que partir inmediatamente. Ella se quedaría a luchar, una Diosa como ella no podía permitir que los civiles inocentes tuvieran que pagar un precio elevado por la avaricia de los otros. Sus Caballeros también harían lo mismo pero su preocupación era por sus hijos. Su nombre verdadero era Setsuko Kobayashi, la Reencarnación de aquella Deidad griega y madre de Kazuya, Kazumi y Yukiko, los dos primeros eran Santos de Athena y la otra no lo era, pero los amaba con todo su corazón y fue allí donde tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tomar una decisión sobre las personas que más quería. Una decisión que solo ella sabía que tendría que poner en marcha cuando llegara el momento.

\- _"Lo único que podemos esperar es que esto termine pronto".- _Pidió Setsuko con preocupación en su voz y viendo que, tal vez, su hora llegaría, pero mientras que eso tardaba, ella se esforzaría por salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

* * *

(All Quiet in the Western Front, Main Theme, de la película-remake de 1979)

Erich María Remarque, autor de muchas novelas anti-bélicas como _"Sin novedad en el Frente"_ había citado, en el inicio de su libro, que la muerte no es una aventura para aquellos que deben enfrentarse a ella, sino que exponía los avatares de una generación de hombres que habían logrado escapar de la metralla, pero que terminaron siendo destruidos por ella. Y aquella misma se hizo realidad, esa "metralla" iba en dirección hacia Europa, arrasando África, Asia y Oceanía, la gente huía desesperada, aterrorizada y los miedos de Athena se habían cumplido cuando tenían aquella "peste" delante de ellos, a sus puertas. Las UnLouds habían llegado y sus primeras masacres sobre aquellas tierras se comenzaron a oír, a pasar de boca en boca, como los relatos antiguos pero éstos eran de verdad.

Miles de civiles inocentes masacrados y otros convertidos en esos "esclavos durmientes" que solo esperarían una muerte tranquila antes de seguir siendo sus "Soldados", las fuerzas militares de Europa y de otras Naciones no podían hacer nada contra este feroz embate. Un auténtico "enjambre" que devoraba todo a su paso y que ningún país estaba a salvo. Athena lloraba del dolor y de la impotencia de no poder hacer, lágrimas que reflejaban su padecimiento por no poder detener a aquella desgracia. Pronto, uno a uno, los distintos países de Europa y de los otros Continentes terminaron cayendo a merced de las UnLouds y los "Plagados", los cuales llegaron a poner contra las cuerdas la supervivencia de la Humanidad misma.

Tomoe, por su parte, no estaba interesada si todo el Planeta quedaba al borde de la desaparición de la raza humana, no eran nada, ella era la Diosa que debía gobernar aquel Mundo y nadie le detendría aquella ambición. Para ello les dejó y dio "luz verde" a sus "marionetas", las UnLouds, para que hicieran lo que quisieran, su objetivo era el Santuario y por fin lo tenía a tiro de sus ojos, ya que, unos meses después de avance, muerte y destrucción hacia el Este, finalmente pusieron pie en las fronteras de Grecia, listos para tomar el poder de una buena vez.

Con el correr de los días, parecía que lo que se había levantado, una especie de "cerco" o "bloqueo" sobre la Capital griega, no parecía tener fin pero no se veían serios combates, solo escaramuzas que terminaban en fracaso para los "Plagados", éstos eran derrotados, sean por las fuerzas militares o por las tropas del Santuario, sin embargo, con el avance del tiempo, éstas comenzaban a sentir los efectos de lo que se llamaba, desde los tiempos de la "Primera Guerra Mundial", la "Guerra de Desgaste", en donde se lanzaban masivas ofensivas contra los enemigos para agotarlos física, moral y logísticamente hasta que no tuvieran más vías o camino que tomar y eso ocurrió, ya que las UnLouds atacaron Atenas y sus zonas periféricas, al igual que las provincias con una gran severidad, igual al azote que produce un huracán o un tornado en tierra, destruyendo todo a su paso: Una a una, las distintas comarcas y zonas que anteriormente habían tenido una vida pacífica y sin ningún inconveniente fueron devoradas por aquella marcha de condenados, reduciéndola a fuego, sangre, muerte, escombros, destrucción, ciudades, pueblos, aldeas, campos, sembradíos, molinos, etc, todo quedó destruido. Los animales huyeron hacia zonas más seguras como los bosques y montañas, lo mismo con las personas, mientras que otros prefirieron quedarse allí, en sus tierras y esperar la hora en que les tocara abandonar este Mundo, ocurriendo de manera trágica y dolorosa, pero otros tuvieron, al igual que la fauna y flora que no habían tenido la oportunidad de irse, se terminaron por sumarse a las filas de aquel Ejército de Malditos y brutos.

(House Bolton, Theme, S3-S6, "Game of Thrones")

Mientras más pasaban los días, las muertes y el sendero de destrucción no cesaban, incluso se podían ver los primeros incendios y sus densas columnas de humo sobre los Cielos, alzándose terrible y "majestuosa", mientras que Agamenón de Tauro se dirigía hacia donde estaba la Diosa Athena/Setsuko Kobayashi, quien hablaba con sus hijos, Kazuya y Kazumi, los cuales se habían reunido con su hermana Yukiko, la cual había sido al Santuario. El Santo del Templo del Toro entró al Palacio, abriendo las puertas y corriendo a toda prisa hacia su Diosa.

\- Agamenón, ¿qué sucede?.- Preguntó Kazuya al grandote.

\- Disculpen si interrumpo su reunión, Señorita Athena, pero estamos en serios problemas.- Informó el Caballero Dorado a los presentes.

* * *

(Boltons ride to Winterfell, Unreleased Soundtrack, "Game of Thrones" (GOT)

En efecto, sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que desde las zonas portuarias de Atenas, los civiles iban huyendo hacia refugios fuera del continente, hacia las Islas del Egeo como Creta y en Asia Menor, buscando la seguridad y protección fuera del peligro que había allí. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, ubicada en el edificio de gobierno central, Tomoe se dirigió hacia las UnLouds y con un simple gesto de su cabeza, ordenó que empezaran con el asalto final: El Santuario.

\- ¡Vamos, chicas, la recompensa nos espera!.- Pidió UnLucy a sus hermanas y éstas se unieron, al igual que "Los Plagados", para atacar al enemigo definitivo y así darle a Tomoe su merecido "trofeo", el poder que tanto anhelaba y ansiaba tener en sus manos estaba cerca. Solo un paso más.

Pero ¿a qué precio?. Las UnLouds habían desatado un verdadero Pandemónium, una carnicería, un baño de sangre, en el cual asesinaban a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, sobre todo cuando empezaron con el ataque a los Puertos de Atenas, en donde estaban los civiles huyendo del lugar. Allí lanzaron una feroz ofensiva con sus "Plagados", los cuales destrozaban a todo aquel que se interpusiera en camino e impusiera resistencia contra sus Amas; pero lo que ellas no sabían, era que tres Caballeros, uno de Bronce, una Saintia y un Dorado se encontraban defendiendo a aquellas personas, ya que, antes de que ingresara Agamenón, Setsuko habían mandado a esas personas para una misión de seguridad en esa zona.

El golpe de uno de los "Plagados" fue detenido por el puño de un chico de cabellos negros y tez blanca, quien portaba una reconocida Armadura y que no pensaba en soltarlo, ya que ejercía una gran fuerza contra el oponente, el cual frunció el ceño y abrió su boca, dirigiéndose hacia éste con furia.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso, ¿quién te ha llamado para meterte en donde no te llaman?! ¡No estás a la altura de nosotros, "Los Plagados"!.- Bramó aquel infectado, el cual tenía una daga hecha de huesos y acero, lista para hundirla en el pecho del chico, pero éste fue más rápido que su enemigo y de ahí le propinó una feroz patada que lo lanzó hacia atrás, en donde se hallaban sus compañeros, los cuales fueron atravesados por unos picos de hierro que habían por allí, quedando empalados.

\- ¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Quiénes son estos malditos?!.- Preguntó otro de los enemigos, sorprendido de aquella demostración de poder.

\- ¡Al diablo con eso, vamos a matarlos!.- Gritó un tercer "Plagado", el cual llevaba un hacha empapada de sangre y restos óseos.- ¡Sus pieles serán un buen abrigo para mí!.

\- Ni lo intentes.- Escucharon una voz femenina y ésta se hizo presente, apuntando con su Arco y Flechas Dorados, los cuales cayeron como el granizo, impactando contra el pecho de los enemigos, incluyendo al "Plagado" del hacha, el cual trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó contra el piso, sembrando todo con su sangre negra.

\- ¡Rea!.- Gritó el joven de cabellos negros, reconociendo a la Santo de Sagitario.-

\- Me alegra saber que pudiste proteger a los civiles, Kazuya, pero no tenemos tiempo. Hay que sacarlos de aquí.- Pidió la chica a los presentes, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Sí, ya las aldeas y villas de los alrededores del Santuario han sido evacuadas.- Informó el chico con seriedad.

\- Excelente, será mejor que...- Sin embargo, en esos momentos, una feroz explosión se hizo sentir, destruyendo parte de los muelles, mientras que desde las colinas, las UnLouds responsables, en compañía de sus amigos a los que habían convertido en sus vasallos, disfrutaban del "espectáculo" desatado ahí mismo. El ataque produjo una gran confusión, fuego, humo, muerte y destrucción, siendo la señal para que un muchacho calvo, moreno y musculoso bajara para tomar cartas en el asunto.

(Our blades are sharp, OST de la Casa Bolton, "Game of Thrones")

Recuperándose del golpe anterior, Rea se puso de pie, pero en aquellos momentos, una feroz embestida se produjo cuando vieron a aquel misterioso enemigo que bajaba y comenzaba a masacrar a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino. Se había convertido en una carrera para salvar sus vidas, pero la Caballero Dorada de Sagitario no iba a rendirse, iba a pelear junto a Kazuya y Kazumi.

\- ¡Maldito cobarde, esto no te lo perdonaré!.- Gritó la chica, quien atinó su Arco y las Flechas, pero cuando estaba por atacar al rival, éste pegó un salto, trepando las paredes de unos almacenes que estaban en llamas, mientras que ella fallaba.

\- Eres lenta, Rea de Sagitario, muy lenta. No estás a mi altura, pero tranquila, pronto conocerán lo que se avecina.- Dijo el chico moreno con "tranquilidad" en su voz, mientras que saltaba hacia ella, pero Kazumi se interpuso en su camino.- Ohh, vaya, esta pequeña potrilla viene a defenderte, jejeje.- Se burló éste, pero nunca debió haber cometido ese error.

\- ¿Qué me has dicho, especie de "Spiderman" de tercera mano?.- Preguntó Kazumi, ya que aquella palabra que tanto odiaba reflejaba su furia y eso se hizo presente.

\- Te he dicho que eres una pequeña potrilla. ¿Acaso estás sorda?.- Volvió a preguntar el joven musculoso, pero la única "respuesta" que obtuvo fue un feroz golpe que lo tiró contra el piso, quebrándole la nariz.

\- ¡A MÍ NADIE ME DICE PEQUEÑA NI NADA RELACIONADO, ¿OÍSTE?! ¡TOMA ESTO AHORA: "EQQULEUS RYUSEI KEN"!.- Gritó ella, enfurecida, de esa forma clásica suya cuando alguien se mete con su estatura y lanzó una feroz ofensiva contra el chico de las UnLouds, el cual fue tirado hacia atrás, intentando resistir aquel embate pero fue tarde, ya que cayó contra la fachada de un bar, el cual se desplomó y lo sepultó bajo los escombros.

* * *

\- Hmmm, vaya, no me esperaba que UnClyde fuera vencido por esa Enana. Parece ser que tendremos que entrar nosotras, ¿no es así?.- Sostuvo UnLori con seriedad, mientras que su hermana menor, UnLucy, les daba su gesto positivo para atacar.

* * *

\- Y la próxima te va más peor.- Advirtió Kazumi, sacudiendo sus manos para quitarse el polvo, pero algo no iba bien.

\- Espera, Kazumi.- Le detuvo Rea con seriedad, ya que temía de esto no estaba yendo del todo bien.- Tenemos que...- No tuvo tiempo para terminar su frase, en esos momentos, el sonido seco de un golpe que la atravesó por completo en su pecho, elevándola en el aire, cayendo gotas de sangre al piso, mientras que sentía como su vida era drenada de a poco.

\- Tendrías que haber sabido que nunca debes bajar la guardia ante un ataque, ¿no es así, Caballero Dorado?.- Preguntó una voz burlona, ambos hermanos se voltearon y vieron a una de aquellas rubias que alzaba a la chica de Sagitario, quien no podía hacer nada, ya que su cuerpo se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

\- ¡Maldita, suéltala!.- Le ordenó Kazuya, quien encendía su Cosmos, pero en esos momentos sintió una fría presencia detrás suyo.

\- ¿O qué harás?.- Dijo otra de las chicas, la cual era castaña y le besaba su cuello, intentando seducirlo.

\- K...Ka...Kazuya...n...no...no...no tienen...tiempo...- Le decía Rea con la voz entrecortada, extendiendo su mano hacia el chico.-

\- Ohhh, parece que esta tonta quiere decirles su última voluntad, vamos, dilo.- "Pidió" la rubia, quien seguía quitándole todo rastro de vida.

\- Rea...¡no te dejaremos!.- Se negó Kazumi en dejar a aquella joven morir a manos de los enemigos.

\- Ohhh, pobrecita, la Enana de Jardín no quiere mueras, una lástima, pero, hermana, acaba con ella.- Ordenó una rubia de largos cabellos que le cubrían sus ojos.-

\- Como ordenes, UnLucy.- Respondió la rubia mayor.-

\- ¡NO!.- Gritó Kazumi, pero Kazuya la detuvo, éste apuntó hacia el puño de Rea, el cual estaba brillando.

\- Kazuya...Kazumi...por favor...cuiden de las personas de este Mundo y de Athena, tienen que protegerla a toda costa de estas malditas...- Les encargó Rea, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero aquella chica no temía a la Muerte, estaba tranquila, a pesar de estar debilitada.-

\- Música para mis oídos.- Dijo la rubia mayor y se giró hacia los hermanos.- En cuanto a ustedes, par de basuras, ¿así que son Caballeros?. Bien, no importa, porque morirán de la misma manera. Ya en estos momentos, su Santuario debe estar siendo asediado por nuestras fuerzas y antes de matarlos les diremos nuestros nombres. Yo soy UnLori UnLoud.- Se presentó aquella joven, quien no soltaba a Rea.- Somos las UnLouds y estamos al servicio de la Señorita Tomoe Hino, la Futura Diosa Athena de este Universo y nada ni nadie nos detendrá a nosotras para obtener lo que queremos: A nuestro hermano, Lincoln.- Sostuvo aquella rival.

\- ¡MALDITAS UNLOUDS, VAN A PAGARLO CARO!.- Juró Kazumi, la cual era retenida por Kazuya, el cual apretaba los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo la furia que le invadía al no poder hacer nada.

\- Ohhhh, pobres, bueno, no importa, ¡MUERE, REA!.- Sentenció UnLori, pero en aquellos momentos, el brillo de su puño se iluminó.

\- Si muero...¡USTEDES SE VIENEN CONMIGO!.- Bramó la Caballero Dorada, Rea de Sagitario con determinación.- ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, la cual tomó por sorpresa a las oponentes.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- Gritó UnLucy del terror, mientras que el ataque destruía los muelles por completo y la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario salía volando de allí, mientras que su Portadora moría luchando con valentía y honor por las personas que amaba.

Kazuya y Kazumi tuvieron tiempo de huir de allí, no sin antes sentirse tristes por la muerte de Rea. No era justo, no se valía, ellas habían aparecido de la nada, pero ahora que mencionaban que el Santuario podía estar en peligro y en efecto, se hizo verdad, ya que oyeron una serie de explosiones que alcanzaron a oír por todos los Puertos y al voltear la mirada, contemplaron, en la lejanía, unas columnas de humo negro, las cuales estaban mezcladas con el fuego de los incendios desatados allí mismo.

\- ¡Vamos, Kazumi!.- Pidió el chico a la Saintia, ésta se volteó y miró a su hermano mayor, confundida y luego reaccionó.

\- Tienes razón, nos necesitan.- Dijo la chica y salieron corriendo de allí hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Lo que ellos no sabían era que UnLuan, UnLynn y UnLisa habían llegado al Santuario, acompañadas por los "Plagados", los cuales estaban masacrando a todos los que ofrecían resistencia. Las lluvias de flechas caían sobre los atacantes, los cuales no parecían ceder, a pesar de las bajas, las lanzas de la Infantería de aquel lugar sagrado arremetía contra ellos, al igual que los que portaban espadas y los más grandes, acompañados por los Caballeros de Plata y Bronce que luchaban codo a codo, hacían lo mejor que podían contra aquellos enemigos, sin embargo, uno a uno fueron cayendo víctimas de esa ofensiva, la cual no parecía tener fin.

\- ¡Malditas desgraciadas, pagarán caro por lo que han hecho! ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Gritó Agamenón, el cual cubría la retirada de las fuerzas hacia los niveles superiores del Santuario y lanzaba su ofensiva contra los "Plagados" y aquellas dos UnLouds.

\- Jajajaja, estúpido, parece que el Toro ha errado el ataque, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó UnLuan sobre el fallido golpe del rival y de ahí bajó como un rayó y le cortó el cuello al grandote.

\- ¡Señor Agamenón!.- Exclamó uno de los Santos de Plata, el cual cayó abatido por UnLynn, la cual empleó su fuerza y su bate de baseball.

\- Vaya, se nota que se hacen llamar "Caballeros Dorados" pero no pueden contra nosotras. No importa, ¡hoy pasarán a la Historia como el grupo que perdió esta batalla!.- Sentenció la castaña deportista, quien blandía aquella arma empapada de sangre y materia gris.

(The Rains of Castamere, Red Wedding Edition Cover, OST de "Game of Thrones")

No tuvo tiempo para hacer nada, en esos momentos, el Caballero Dorado, Agamenón de Tauro también cayó muerto por aquella ofensiva enemiga, mientras que sus otros Camaradas también perdían: Menelao de Géminis era atravesado contra la pared por UnLynn, la cual fue más rápida, atravesando las Casas Zodiacales y llegó al Templo de los Gemelos, pero éste y los suyos habían ofrecido una feroz resistencia.

\- ¿Un último deseo, Caballero de Géminis?.- Preguntó UnLisa, la cual había arribado al lugar para ver los "logros" de su hermana deportista.

\- Ustedes nunca ganarán nada.- Sentenció Menelao, quien juntó un poco de su poder.- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Gritó y atacó a la científica UnLoud, la cual recibió todo el calor de aquel golpe, calcinando parte de su cuerpo y cayendo al piso.

\- ¡LISA!.- Corrió UnLynn para socorrer a su hermana, mientras que Menelao moría con honor.

* * *

\- ¡ATRÁS, MALDITOS, ATRÁS!.- Gritaba el Caballero Dorado, Leónidas de Leo, el cual empleaba su "Plasma Relámpago", protegiendo el Templo del León, pero con cada golpe que lanzaba, éste apenas llegaba a matar un par de "Plagados", pero éstos seguían con su ascenso y terminó muriendo empalado por una de las armas del enemigo.

* * *

Athena veía la destrucción causada al Santuario, ya nada podía hacer. Lo último que quedaba era sacar a la mayor cantidad posible de soldados y Santos de Plata, Bronce y Oro, pero nadie quería irse. Sus hijos estaban afuera y en camino, sumando de que llegaron las noticias de las muertes de Rea de Sagitario, cuyo cuerpo fue traído por Micenas de Aries, agregando a Agamenón de Tauro, Menelao de Géminis y Leónidas de Leo. Los únicos quedaban, dentro de esa orden, eran el Santo del Templo del Carnero, Urania de Escorpio y Penélope de Piscis, los cuales iban a mantener su posición en el Palacio.

Afuera de las escaleras que daban hacia las Doce Casas, toda resistencia ofrecida fue destruida, no quedó casi nadie de pie, muchos huyeron para salvar sus vidas y otros se atrincheraron en el Palacio. Tenían que mantener la posición y justo antes de que pudiera producirse el golpe final, Kazuya y Kazumi llegaron hacia aquel edificio, en donde ingresaron y corrieron para abrazar a su madre.

Ésta los recibió y no quiso separarse de aquellos dos chicos, pero ya no había tiempo y tuvo que tomar una decisión.

\- Chicos.- Les dijo Setsuko a ellos.- Quiero que se vayan de aquí, yo me quedaré en el Palacio para luchar contra ellos.- Ordenó con seriedad aquella mujer a los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, mama, tienes que venir con nosotros, no te puedes quedar!.- Rogó Kazuya, aterrorizado por la decisión que había tomado ella.

No hubo tiempo de responder, en esos momentos comenzaron los golpes contra las puertas, las cuales iban a ceder en cualquier momento.

(Hold the Door, OST-09, Temporada 6 de "Game of Thrones")

\- ¡Contengan las puertas, Soldados!.- Ordenó Urania, la cual corrió para asistir en la defensa de aquella posición.

Setsuko se volteó y los miró a ambos, mientras que, para sorpresa de los chicos, allí aparecían dos personas conocidas por ellos. El primero era Dino Laguzzi, quien llevaba en sus espaldas a Yukiko, la hermana de Kazuya y Kazumi, ya que ésta no podía correr mucho por aquella enfermedad que tanto tiempo la había estado persiguiendo y justo en esos momentos, había re-aparecido. El segundo era un chico de 12 años, pelo gris, ojos verdes, tez clara, vestía una camiseta verde, abrigo blanco, pantalón gris y zapatos marrones.

\- Dino, Hikazu, ¿qué...qué...hacen aquí?.- Preguntó Kazuya a ambos amigos de él y su hermana.

\- No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos de prisa.- Pidió el peli blanco al Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡No, me niego en dejar a mama aquí!.- Exclamó Kazumi, la cual lloraba por la decisión que su madre había tomado al respecto.

Le dolía bastante el tener que tomar ese camino, pero ella era la Diosa del Santuario y debía pelear hasta el final. Fue entonces que abrazó a sus tres hijos, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que les daba un beso de despedida y su última orden como la Diosa Athena. Toda madre sabe bien qué palabras debe darle a sus hijos a la hora que llega la oscuridad o los momentos difíciles que deben afrontar. Se secó las lágrimas, las puertas iban a ceder en cualquier momento, los goznes estaban salidos y ya no quedaba tiempo.

\- Quiero que se cuiden entre los tres, ¿sí?. Kazuya, sigue luchando por este Mundo, lo mismo tú, Kazumi. Cuiden a Yukiko y no permitan que el miedo y las emociones negativas se apoderen de ustedes. Recuerden: Estos enemigos pueden tener todo el poder, pero su camino es erróneo. Nunca lo olviden, los Caballeros de Athena jamás deben dudar cuando luchan por la Justicia, el amor y la esperanza para el Mundo.- Dejó ella su última voluntad a ellos, dándoles un beso en la frente y en las mejillas a los tres, para después girarse hacia donde estaba Micenas, el cual permanecía serio en su posición.

\- Mama...- Dijo Kazuya con dolor en su voz y corrió una vez más para abrazarla.- ¡Lo prometemos, nunca te fallaremos!.- Juró el chico, mientras que se despedían sus dos hermanas y él de la mujer que los cuidó y que era, no solo su madre, sino también la Diosa que protegieron por aquellos tiempos.

\- Sé que nunca me fallarán. Creo en ustedes.- Depositó ella, tranquilamente y con una última sonrisa, para después girar su mirada hacia Micenas y éste fue hacia ellos, caminando y preparando su último truco que los sacaría de allí.

De golpe se escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte.

* * *

Aquel estruendo fue la caída de las puertas del Palacio, las cuales cayeron con un gran estrépito y provocaron todo un eco en cadena que se hizo sentir en todo el lugar. Los defensores que estaban afuera contenían, como podían, al enemigo, mientras que Urania lanzaba sus feroces "Aguja Escarlata" contra los "Plagados", matando a los que podía, lo que ni ella y los demás no pudieron ver fue como alguien se movía más rápido y avanzaba hacia el Salón del Trono.

\- ¡Señorita Urania, vuelva al Salón del Trono, de prisa!.- Pidió uno de los Soldados del Santuario, mientras que seguían conteniendo al enemigo.

No tuvo tiempo de responder y salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

\- No nos queda tiempo. ¡Micenas, ahora!.- Ordenó Setsuko Kobayashi y de ahí se comenzó a ver como los chicos, quienes no se soltaron de las manos de su madre, iban siendo llevados hacia un "Sello", el cual los tele-transportaría hacia un sitio más seguro y fuera del peligro.- Los quiero mucho, ¡nunca los olvidaré!.- Prometió la castaña a los presentes, mientras que los veía desaparecer en el acto.

Pronto, una vez que se despidieron, con lágrimas y dolor, ella, aún con los ojos humedecidos, se preparó para pelear con su Báculo de la Diosa Athena. No iba a rendirse, tenía que ser fuerte y lo haría. Fue entonces que las puertas estallaron y allí lo vieron entrar: Rubio y con una Armadura Dorada de Sagitario, la cual no era la de Rea, sino de alguien desconocido y que nunca habían visto.

\- ¡Señorita Athena!.- Se lanzaron los Caballeros Dorados, Urania de Escorpio y Penélope de Piscis contra el rival, pero éste fue más rápido y con UnLuan atacaron a las dos oponentes, al igual que a Micenas.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Athena?.- Preguntó ese rubio con tono frío en su voz y mirándola con seriedad.-

\- Sí, yo soy la Diosa de este Santuario y moriré junto a todos mis Caballeros y Soldados.- Prometió ella, superando aquellos ojos que reflejaban miedo y mostraban valentía y honor.

\- ¡Acabe con esa puta, Señor Aiolos de Sagitario!.- Le animó UnLuan, mientras que combatía contra los defensores.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son los que comandan a estos malditos? ¡Lamentarán todo el daño que han hecho!.- Bramó Setsuko y comenzó a atacar al rival con su Báculo, pero éste era más rápido y superaba sus movimientos.

(Arthas entering in Lordaeron, OST del final de la Campaña de los Humanos, "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos")

Tras una feroz batalla, los Caballeros Dorados, Micenas de Aries, Urania de Escorpio y Penélope de Piscis cayeron derrotados, al igual que el resto de los defensores, tanto por UnLuan como por Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno, quedando únicamente Setsuko Kobayashi/Athena en pie, la cual estaba muy lastimada y sangraba por todas las heridas, además de ver cómo caía su Báculo al piso. Ella alzó la mirada hacia su oponente, su verdugo y lo miró con furia.

\- Adelante, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo, ¡pero nunca podrás detener a "La Resistencia" que les dará caza y acabarán con todos ustedes!.- Desafió la castaña al oponente y éste alzó su mano en el aire.

\- Valientes palabras las suyas, Diosa Athena. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, su tiempo en el Santuario ha terminado.- Sentenció el hombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asesinó a sangre fría a la Diosa Athena/Setsuko Kobayashi, delante de UnLuan, quien se reía a más no poder y contaba unos chistes sobre la muerte de aquella Deidad.- Pronto, este "Mundo Perdido" conocerá un nuevo poder que hará temblar los mismos cimientos de todo el Universo.- Finalizó y como por arte de magia, allí ingresó Tomoe Hino, la nueva Diosa Athena, la cual, ante la escena llevada a cabo y en medio de los restos de la Batalla del Santuario, ella recibió el Báculo de Athena, el poder que tanto ansiaba tener en sus manos, finalmente había llegado.

Pronto, ella caminó hacia el Trono de la Diosa y lo ocupó: Una nueva Deidad se había instalado allí y con ello, la caída de aquel Mundo se hizo evidente y eco en todas partes, cuyos testigos eran Kazuya, Kazumi, Yukiko, Dino e Hikazu, quienes vieron como el Santuario era arrasado de arriba para abajo, preso de las llamas, el saqueo, la destrucción, el pillaje, las masacres y las matanzas, al igual que también era destruido "Star Hill" junto a los "Archivos del Patriarca".

Lo único que quedaba en ese "Mundo Perdido" o "Universo UnLoud" era la esperanza que aquellos chicos portaban como la llave del Futuro y lo iban a demostrar, honrarían su promesa y con ello, lucharían contra aquellos que habían destruido su hogar y a su familia. Estos eran los comienzos de "La Resistencia".

* * *

**Wow, qué capítulo y espero que les guste. No sé será MUY TRISTE pero me he esforzado para que sea lo suficientemente de este tipo y justo para esta parte. Y ahora se ha producido la caída del Santuario en el Universo de los Kobayashi, además de que conocieron a Setsuko (OC también perteneciente a mi amigo FreedomGundam96) y con ello la instauración de Tomoe como la nueva Diosa Athena. Este capítulo y esa escena son también un homenaje al manga del "Episodio G: Asesinos" de "Saint Seiya", ya que se cuenta que el Caballero Dorado (y también ahora Patriarca, tanto en esta historia como en el manga) Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno, fue el que asesinó a la Diosa Athena de su Universo para que llegara Tomoe al poder.**

**Ahora, ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué harán los Kobayashi contra los enemigos que son más poderosos?. Estos son los comienzo de "La Resistencia" (grupo también creado por FreedomGundam96. Todos los derechos reservados para él, tanto sus OC como dicho grupo), también volveremos a ver a Lincoln, a sus hermanas, amigos y a sus Aliados, ya que queda pendiente sobre aquel pergamino enviado a la Casa Loud. **

**No se lo vayan a perder el próximo capítulo.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Ahhh, ¿así que te comiste al gallo Kagaho?. Bueno...justo ha llegado Alexander.**

**Alexander: No debiste haber hecho eso, Kagaho renace de sus cenizas y bueno, si sientes que están atravesando el estómago, te recomiendo que lo sueltes, para eso te mandé a mi hijo Lúckacs y no te rías de él, jejeje, practica Nigromancia.**

**Lúckacs: Sí, es verdad [Dice con un tono frío], mira que a mi primo Lemmy no le fue bien la última vez y mucho menos para aquellos bullys que molestaron a mi prima Lynn en la escuela, solo diré que están internados en un manicomio porque mis Banshees los están persiguiendo y helando su sangre por las noches con sus gritos. Ahora será mejor que tomes asiento y cuando te salga todo un conjunto de plumas, verás el renacimiento de Kagaho. Jejeje, esto se va a poner muy bueno y...[Suena su celular]. Sí, ¿qué tal, Lyra, Mi Amor?. Claro, esta noche iré a buscarte para que salgamos afuera. Sí, por supuesto. Cuídate, Mi amada Sirenita. [Cuelga]. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se puede ser tierno y caballero?. Bueno, mientras tanto, esperaré el renacimiento del gallo y no te vuelvas a meter en problemas, Stormbringer. Te considero un gran amigo.**

**¿Ves?. Jejeje, es un buen chico, igual que su hermana, Natasha, aunque no lo vayas a molestar o te lanzará algún conjuro contra ti.**

*** marati2011: Lynn está dejando atrás lo que ocurrió en el Pasado, sin embargo, es un largo camino.**

*** regamers10: Espero que te guste este capítulo y tengas todo preparado para disfrutarlo.**

*** Luffy Turner: No, no me borraron la cuenta en Wattpad. Debe haber alguna interferencia, esa página deberían arreglarla de una buena vez y poner punto final a los bugs.**

*** Guest.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** Angel Gabriel del Ocho.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Johnny Kennedy.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

**Y los demás. Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, buen inicio de semana para todos y que descansen. Hasta el siguiente episodio y buenas noches de mi parte para todos ustedes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Aquellos a los que amo**

En sus manos yacía aquel pergamino, enrollado y con un listón rojo, en el cual podía apreciarse el símbolo de la Diosa Athena. Lo tenía su poder, la tensión le ganaba, Lucy había oído y visto esa escena y veía a su hermano titubear de abrir aquel objeto, debía saber qué era lo que decía. En esos momentos, justo cuando Lynn, Luan y Luna abrieron sus ojos, éstas vieron que Lincoln se hallaba de pie y con aquel pergamino en sus manos, ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿por qué tanta demora?. El silencio se hacía sentir, el aire se tornaba "pesado", como si fuera una densa capa de humedad y calor, "tropical", no podía hacer esperar más aquello y fue entonces que cerró sus ojos, para después sentir aquella presencia de cierta gótica y Comandante de los Ejércitos de Espectros de Hades, acompañada por Chloe Park de Heinstein, Rick, Morty y Summer.

La gótica depositó su mano en los hombros de Lincoln, éste pudo sentir la suavidad de la misma. Tan tranquila, tan serena, tan calmada y él suspiró. Se volteó y ella asintió con la cabeza. Lori, Leni, Lily, Lisa y las gemelas, éstas cuatro últimas habían llegado junto a sus padres, los cuales vieron esa escena. Todos reunidos, ese ambiente "extraño" y con su hijo albino listo para desenrollar aquella carta y finalmente lo hizo, sacó el listón y de ahí se abrió camino aquel pergamino, revelando su contenido para todos los presentes.

\- Lincoln, ¿va todo bien?.- Se acercó Lola al chico, tomando sus manos.

\- S...Sí...todo va bien.- Mintió, podía sentirse en su voz que estaba nervioso, asustado.

\- Tranquilo, respira hondo y lo lograrás. Solo concéntrate.- Dijo Lana a su hermano, quien siguió ese consejo y procedió con aquel "plan para controlar el miedo".

Le hizo caso, era mejor no temer, así que lo hizo, abrió los ojos y de ahí comenzó a leer el pergamino en voz alta para sus hermanas y amigos. Justo cuando iba a leer, escuchó el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la Casa Loud.

\- Yo voy.- Dijo Lori y al abrir la puerta, ésta se encontró con Clyde, pero él ya tenía controlado su hemorragia nasal cuando veía a la rubia Loud, aunque seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella.

\- Vi a un chico de cabellos negros que me dejó este aviso, de que debía venir urgente para tu casa, Lincoln.- Dijo el moreno, mientras que Lori cerraba la puerta y de ahí enviaba un mensaje a Bobby para que viniera con Ronnie Anne.

_"Lo siento, Osita. Estoy en el trabajo y Ronnie Anne está ayudando a mis abuelos. _

_Prometo que iré luego de salir._

_Tu Osito Bubu"._

Ese era el mensaje que el chico a la rubia, ésta mandó otro, diciéndole que la esperaba pero debía reportarse ante su Señor, ya que él era el "Guardaespaldas de Hades", aquel cuyas llamas consumían a sus enemigos bajo el puño de su Estrella, mientras que su hermana menor era aquella que tenía el poder de provocar que sus rivales sufrieran lo peor bajo el atronador y terrorífico aullido que ella lanzaba, provocando desesperación y miedo en sus corazones.

Clyde se sentó al lado de donde se encontraba el sillón de la derecha, mientras que Lincoln comenzaba a leer aquella noticia de suma importancia para todos. Se preguntaba qué podía ser aquel informe que llevaba su "Hermano" entre sus manos y fue entonces que el albino comenzó con la lectura del pergamino, revelando la información guardada para él, sus hermanas y sus amigos.

_"Por órdenes de la Diosa Athena y del Patriarca Kanon de Dragón Marino, se convoca una reunión dentro de dos semanas, el 9 de Marzo, en el Santuario de Atenas, Grecia. Allí se tratarán de diversos asuntos de suma importancia. _

_Shion de Aries"._

Aquel mensaje estaba en claro: Se convocaba a un encuentro, una "Asamblea", por así decirlo y en donde tenían que asistir. No decía de qué se trataba todo este asunto o más sobre cuál era el motivo, pero el albino, al terminar de leer, tomó asiento y miró a todos los presentes.

\- Lincoln, ¿iremos a Grecia?.- Preguntó Lana, tomando de las manos a su hermano mayor, el cual se dirigió con una mirada seria. Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo depositó, suavemente, sobre la mesa de café y de ahí se dirigió a todos los presentes.

\- Ha llegado la hora.- Anunció Lincoln, mientras que unas voces, como murmullos, rodeaban al lugar.

\- ¿Qué hora es?. Son las 17 horas, Linky.- Dijo Leni, confundida por aquellas palabras dadas por su hermano menor.

\- No, no hablo de eso: Sino de que ha llegado la hora. Athena nos convoca a una reunión en el Santuario.- Informó el albino a todas sus hermanas y amigos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?. No me lo esperaba.- Dedujo Clyde con asombro.

\- Sí, así es: Lisa.- Respondió Lincoln a aquellas dos dudas que tenía su amigo y de ahí se giró hacia su hermanita científica, quien se levantó de su asiento.

\- Ordene, hermano mayor.- Asintió la castaña seriamente, estando de pie frente al sillón.

\- Prepara tu máquina de portales, quiero uno con rumbo al Santuario y que alguien sea el mensajero.- Pidió Lincoln en esas dos instrucciones.

\- ¡A la orden!.- Respondió Lisa y partió, inmediatamente, hacia su habitación en la que dormía junto a Lily, para preparar el pedido de su hermano. Éste tomó lápiz y papel, escribiendo su respuesta para Athena.- Necesito un mensajero.

\- ¡Yo!.- Se levantó Lynn de su asiento, llamando la atención de todas, sintiéndose mejor, recuperada, 100% lista y operativa para cumplir esa misión. Caminó hacia el albino, éste le extendió su mensaje para Athena, enrollado y listo, mientras que le daba un beso en los labios a Lincoln y de ahí se dirigía hacia la planta alta, lista para ir con Lily, ya que ella sería su escolta, hacia el Santuario.

Mientras que Lynn llevaba su mensaje hacia la Diosa, Lincoln se giró hacia las ventanas de la sala de estar. Algo le inquietaba por dentro, sin embargo, ahora no era el momento para seguir preocupándose por asuntos desconocidos. No valía la pena, no en esos momentos.

* * *

Justo en esos momentos, en el Santuario y ubicado en la Casa de Virgo, el Caballero de aquel Templo Zodiacal, Shaka de Virgo, quien se hallaba meditando, pudo sentir una extraña presencia, algo que comenzaba a conectarse con el sueño que Saori Kido/Athena le había contado sobre la oscuridad, una niña tan parecida a Lucy Loud, pero ésta era rubia y una extraña aura de maldad que la poseía, lanzándose sobre ella y atacándola, mostrando el terror que jamás haya experimentado. Ahora él se hallaba en silencio, entrando en contacto con los espíritus pero algo le estaba interrumpiendo su meditación.

* * *

**Visión de Shaka:**

Frunció el ceño, algo se estaba aproximando hacia él, una escena, no, algo más que eso. No sabía de qué podía tratarse, pero se acercaba. El lugar al que estaba contemplando era al mismo en el que Shura había estado, podía ver una ciudad, el letrero de bienvenido salpicado de sangre, destruido y con unas marcas de manos sobre éste, al igual que un charco de aquel líquido sobre el césped y tirado contra el suelo, además de presenciarse el arco de entrada destrozado por doquier, al igual que sus restos desperdigados por todas partes. Fue caminando más por aquella zona y daba un espectáculo dantesco, horrible, todo destruido, abandonado, los edificios estaban en llamas, coches también en ese mismo estado, muchos estaban volcados o chocados contra los faroles, los postes de electricidad, los cuales desprendían chispas por haberse partido y encendían la gasolina derramada por las calles, comercios saqueados y siendo consumidos por el fuego. Podía verse un tendal de cuerpos sin vida y de otros, los cuales parecían "marchar" como un "Ejército" hacia un punto desconocido.

Aquel Caballero de Virgo sintió un enorme escalofrío, ¿cómo podía ser?. Si se trataba de uno de los más fuertes y valientes que había dentro de ese orden de los 12 Santos de Oro de Athena, sin embargo, hasta el más valiente podía temer ante lo desconocido y de ahí sintió la presencia de alguien, una persona o mejor dicho una sombra, la cual estaba sentada sobre uno de los coches que había quedado estampado contra una columna de alumbrado público.

\- Hermoso, ¿no lo crees, Caballero Dorado Shaka de Virgo?.- Preguntó aquel personaje, cuya voz sonaba tan igual a la de cierto albino reconocido.

\- Lincoln.- Dijo el rubio de La India, quien no abría sus ojos y de ahí pudo sentir como aquel chico lanzaba una pequeña risa helada y muerta.

\- Jejeje, ¿Lincoln?. No conozco a ningún Lincoln, soy otra persona.- Respondió a su pregunta y se levantó de su "asiento".

\- Suenas como él, hasta se te nota en la voz.- Señaló Shaka seriamente.

\- Ohhhh, ¿y qué harás? ¿me llevarás ante tu Diosa?. Aquí ya no la hay, ahora se encuentra otra y fue tan sencillo acabar con esa peste de Caballeros de Athena. Sin embargo, pronto, muy pronto, todo va a llegar a tu Mundo, prepárate.- Sostuvo aquella "sombra", la cual se alejaba de él.

\- ¡Espera, detente!.- Ordenó el rubio, alzando la voz pero no hubo caso.

\- _Pronto, muy pronto, será mejor que se preparen.- _Volvió a repetir aquellas palabras, mientras que, en ese momento, Shaka abrió sus ojos y se encontraba de vuelta en el Santuario y en su Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

**Fuera de la visión de Shaka:**

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era lo que había visto?. Su frente estaba sudada, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella escena. Parecía tan real, pero no podía sacarse las dudas de que tal vez sería un engaño, necesitaba averiguar más a fondo lo de aquello y no preocupar a sus Sucesores, debía ser lo más discreto en lo posible y así encontraría la solución a ese problema.

\- Shaka.- Oyó una voz y ante él apareció su amigo, Aioria de Leo, el cual estaba de pie frente a él.

\- Aioria, ¿qué sucede?.- Preguntó el rubio de La India, sin dejar su meditación.

\- Ha llegado Lynn Loud, la emisaria del Emperador Hades: Van a venir aquí para la reunión, así que nos han ordenado que mantengamos el Santuario y las 12 Casas bajo extrema vigilancia.- Le informó el joven rubio oscuro a su amigo, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, lo estaré.- Dijo éste como respuesta.

\- Bien.- Finalizó Aioria, pero cuando iba a retirarse, Shaka le llamó.

\- Espera, Aioria, hay algo que debo decirte y que he visto.- Pidió su atención en esos momentos. El joven se quedó en el Templo de la Virgen para oír lo que su Guardián iba a contarle.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Has visto algo? ¿Algún Dios Maligno?.- Quiso saber Aioria con seriedad ante ese punto, cualquier amenaza que se podía cernir sobre el Santuario, Athena y el Mundo siempre se trataba de alguno de esos tipos, pero esta vez Shaka lo negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé si sabría decirte que esto podría ser cierto o no, pero te lo diré: He tenido una "visión".- Comenzó el rubio con aquel relato de lo sucedido.

Aioria lo escuchó con suma atención, el hermano menor de Aiolos de Sagitario seguía en su postura seria, necesitaba saber cuál era el enemigo y su clase de combate para así tener todo bajo control. Algo no iba bien, el Caballero de Leo sentía que su amigo había visto algo que jamás haya experimentado, como si se tratara de una pesadilla, pero un Santo de Oro tan serio como Shaka, alguien considerada como "La persona más cercana a Dios", era imposible que se tratara de un error.

\- He tenido una...no sé si llamarlo "visión" o "sueño", pero por lo que pude sentir y experimentar, me inclino hacia la primera palabra. Lo que había allí era Royal Woods, Michigan, pero no parecía ser de aquí, sino de otro lugar, de otro Mundo, uno alterno.- Comentaba el hindú con ese tono de voz "calmado" a su amigo. Aioria lo escuchaba con suma atención.- Todo ese lugar estaba arrasado, parecía como si hubiera ocurrido una guerra o algo peor y podía sentir y oír el dolor, el sufrimiento de la gente, muchos estaban muertos por las calles y otros marchaban como si fueran "zombies" o las almas que en la "Colina del Yomotsu". Y hay algo más: Tuve un encuentro con alguien que se asemejaba a Lincoln Loud/Hades, pero...no era él.- Finalizó Shaka con su relato.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. Debía tratarse de él.- Dudó Aioria de aquellas palabras.

\- No.- Respondió el rubio, negando con la cabeza.- No lo era, era uno distinto, uno cuya alma estaba cargada de pura maldad, como si se tratara de una especie de "fiesta", disfrutando todo el sufrimiento de la gente.- Relató éste, mientras que el rubio oscuro se quedaba pensativo.

No tuvo tiempo para sacar una conclusión, ya que en esos momentos llegó Dohko de Libra a la Casa Zodiacal de Virgo, dirigiéndose hacia los presentes.

\- Disculpen que les interrumpa.- Ofreció el castaño su perdón.

\- Para nada, Dohko.- Respondió Aioria, poniéndose de pie.- _Tendrás que contárselo a Athena, ella deberá tener alguna información al respecto.- _Susurró en voz baja a Shaka y de ahí salió del lugar junto al castaño.- ¿Qué sucede?.

\- Shura se está recuperando de sus heridas y tiene algo que contarnos a todos. Además de que ha llegado la emisaria de Lincoln/Hades.- Pidió el joven de China, mientras que partían a toda prisa para la Casa de Capricornio, en donde el español yacía allí.

* * *

En ese mismo momento en el que Lynn dejaba el pergamino en manos de uno de los mensajeros del Santuario, ésta se quedó maravillada con el Santuario. Allí podía ver a muchos jóvenes, varones y mujeres que entrenaban seriamente para convertirse en futuros Santos y Saintias de Athena, alcanzando los rangos de Oro, Plata y Bronce junto a sus Constelaciones. Le asombraba todo ese sitio, ansiaba poder recorrer más pero no tenía tiempo, ya que tenía que volver con Lily hacia Royal Woods, aunque la rubia Loud estaba muy apegada al lugar como si fuera una "visita turística".

\- Lynn, recuerda que no tenemos mucho, hay que volver a casa.- Pidió la rubia a su hermana mayor.

\- Bah, yo puedo teletransportarme también. Es una de las habilidades que tuvo el Espectro Valentine de la Harpía, así que lo he dominado muy bien. Tú tranquila.- Respondió la castaña deportista, mientras que se la veía más enérgica al haber estado con Lincoln aquella tarde.

Lily se apoyó contra una de las paredes que daban hacia las escaleras de un Templo, el cual yacía en ruinas por el paso del tiempo, ésta miró a Lynn un rato, mientras que ella deseaba saber cuál era su "problema" con que usara aquel poder. Se acercó hacia la rubia y ésta no se movió ni nada, simplemente estaba allí, tranquila, calmada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Estás molesta porque Lincoln y yo estuvimos juntos?.- Preguntó y eso llevó a que alzara una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?. No seas tonta, Lynn, si yo también formo parte del Harem de nuestro hermano, jejeje. Tranquila, no, no es eso, es solo que...no sé, siento que algo sucede en este Mundo o más allá, no podría decirte e incluso para mí, siendo la Espectro de Papillón, presiento que algo se está tejiendo mucho más alejado de nuestro hogar.- Sostuvo Lily, tranquilizando a la deportista y de ahí exponiendo sus dudas.

\- No te preocupes, todo se aclara cuando vengamos a la reunión.- Prometió la castaña y cuando apareció el Portal, de éste salió Lisa, quien les hizo la seña para que entraran y se cerró de golpe, siendo observado por una cierta castaña larga, quien estaba sorprendida de eso.

\- Yoshino, ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó Shaina de Ofiuco a la chica, quien se giró para verla y ésta venía acompañada por Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- Ven, la Señorita Athena quiere hablar contigo.- Pidió el brasilero de largos cabellos y ella asintió en silencio, partiendo con aquellas dos personas hacia el Palacio.

* * *

Volviendo a Royal Woods, Lynn y Lily regresaron a su hogar, mientras que la castaña daba su noticia, ella había entregado aquel mensaje y ahora ese asunto estaba solucionado. Dentro de pocos días se reunirían en Atenas, Grecia, en el Santuario, sitio al cual asistirían otras Deidades de suma importancia junto a sus Guardianes.

\- ¿Qué otros personajes habrán allí?.- Quiso saber Leni con curiosidad.

\- Tengo entendido que irá la Señorita Hilda de Polaris junto a Lyfia, la cual es la Reencarnación del Dios Odín y sus "Siete Dioses Guerreros", nuestros amigos "Los Herederos". También estará el Emperador y Dios de los Mares, Poseidon y sus "Generales Marinos", sumando a Athena y a sus Santos de Oro, Plata y Bronce y nosotros, así que tenemos que ir tranquilos. Nada de peleas ni nada por el estilo, ¿quedó claro?.- Respondió Lincoln a aquella pregunta de su hermana mayor y de ahí impuso esas condiciones.

Todas juraron que no pasaría nada, dándole satisfacción al chico albino.

\- _"Puede que seamos distintos y que incluso nos vean raro porque ellas y yo somos un Harem, pero no importa, yo las quiero y no voy a permitir que ninguna de mis hermanas les pase nada. Soy su Emperador, pero aún así son mi familia y nadie les hará ningún daño. Lo prometo".- _Juró Lincoln, mientras que compartían un tierno abrazo de hermanos.

* * *

(Junkie XL, Colossus Remix)

Dipper miraba hacia los Cielos de "Gravity Falls", acompañado por su hermana gemela, Mabel, ambos Guerreros de Mizar Alcor y Zeta se encontraban a solas en aquella tarde, ubicados en los bosques de aquel pequeño pueblo del Noroeste de los EEUU, contemplando el Cielo y sintiendo como la vida fluía en calma tras las últimas batallas contra los Dioses Malignos, en especial cuando derrotaron a Andreas Lize/Falso Dios Loki, el cual fue encerrado por Aioria de Leo, tras haber sido liberados y revividos por Artemisa. Ahora que ambos hermanos se encontraban sin luchas contra los rivales, el gemelo de gorra con Pino pensaba acerca del Futuro que tendrían ellos.

\- Oye, Dipper.- Dijo Mabel a su hermano, el cual fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí, Mabel?.- Preguntó su gemelo a ella, mientras que la chica se acercaba más hacia él.

\- Después de todo lo que hemos luchado junto a nuestros amigos, ¿qué crees que será para nosotros el Futuro?. Nuestro devenir, ¿qué nos sucederá?.- Deseaba saber al chica castaña y de frenos en esos momentos de muchas dudas en su camino.

Dipper respiró hondo, el viento acariciaba sus cabellos pero el chico no sabía qué clase de Futuro les podía deparar el mismo. Miró hacia los claros en donde estaban sus amigos, aquellos miembros de "Los Herederos" y a sus tíos junto, se pasó la mano por la frente y simplemente hizo un gesto de no saberlo.

\- No lo sé, Mabel.- Respondió el chico a aquella duda, poniendo un poco asustada a la chica hasta que sintió los brazos de su hermano, los cuales la abrazaron.- Pero te prometo que, aún si tenemos que dejar atrás las Armaduras Divinas de Asgard, yo te prometo que siempre estaremos para defender a este Mundo.- Prometió él, animándola y haciéndola sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

(Mafia OST Main Theme)

Derrota, eso era algo que jamás hubieran experimentado, podían perder una batalla pero nunca la guerra. La Diosa Athena siempre estaba con ellos, siempre podían triunfar con la confianza en ella y en sus Cosmos, sin embargo, ésta vez habían perdido, no solo el Santuario, sino también el Mundo al que ellos una vez conocieron junto a su madre y a los seres queridos que tenían. Ahora estaban solos, Kazuya, Kazumi, Yukiko Kobayashi, Dino Laguzzi e Hikazu Izayoi, los cuales habían sido sacados de aquel lugar justo antes de su caída y posterior muerte de la Diosa y su madre.

Terminaron en las pendientes montañosas, al Oeste del Santuario, viendo como el enemigo completaba su misión. No podían salir del asombro, el haber perdido todo y ser los únicos que podían hacer algo, les hacía sentir débiles, pequeños frente a esos monstruos. Kazuya apretó los dientes con furia y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, mientras que Kazumi lloraba en silencio y Yukiko la abrazaba con fuerza al tenerse que despedir de su madre, Setsuko, cuyo Cosmos ya no pudieron sentir en la zona.

\- Si tan...si tan...¡SI TAN HUBIÉRAMOS PODIDO ESTAR A SU LADO Y PROTEGERLA COMO ERA NUESTRO DEBER!.- Dijo Kazumi, primero con la voz entrecortada y finalmente soltó aquel dolor suyo, mientras que su hermano yacía en silencio y en su postura, sin poder nada al respecto.- ¡VOY A VOLVER AL SANTUARIO Y A MATAR A ESAS MALDITAS, VOY A MATAR A LA INFELIZ DE UNLORI QUE ACABÓ CON LA VIDA DE REA Y LO MISMO A TODAS LAS DEMÁS!.- Bramaba la pequeña Saintia, la cual era detenida por Hikazu y Dino.- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!.

\- ¡Ya basta, Kazumi!.- Ordenó Kazuya, quien se puso de pie, girándose y secando sus lágrimas de los ojos.- Lo único que podemos hacer, por mama, por la Diosa Athena y por todos los que han dado sus vidas, regando con su sangre por defender a este Mundo de esos malditos, es resistir y acabar con ellos, aplastarlos, honrar nuestro juramento como Caballeros de Athena y nunca darnos por vencidos. Te prometo que les haremos sentir nuestro dolor, pagarán caro, ¡la Justicia caerá sobre ellos y lamentarán el día en el que nos destruyeron todo lo que amábamos!.- Dio su discurso hacia ella y a los otros tres supervivientes, quienes lo oyeron atentamente. Para Kazumi fue raro, complicado, pensaba que estaría loco su hermano, pero cuando sintió y comprobó que sus palabras eran ciertas, decidió llenarse de determinación y hacer a un lado sus deseos de ataque contra el enemigo.

\- Tienes razón.- Comprendió ella su mensaje.- Honraremos lo que es nuestro y lucharemos por recuperar este Mundo.- Juró la chica y de ahí su hermano caminó hacia ellos.

\- Y lo haremos, ahora escuchen, tenemos que irnos de aquí, debemos buscar refugio en algún lugar.- Pidió el joven peli negro a los presentes.

\- ¿Adónde iremos?. No recomiendo las ciudades, están todas infestadas de esos "Plagados".- Preguntó Hikazu con seriedad y señaló hacia la Capital, Atenas, la cual estaba vigilada por el enemigo y se podían oír los gritos de la gente siendo asesinada a sangre fría por esos seres.

Kazuya miró el lugar y respiró hondo. No podían ir por las grandes ciudades, tenía razón su amigo, había que tomar otra ruta y fue entonces que el chico dirigió sus ojos hacia aquellos enormes y extensos bosques, alejados del Santuario y que tuvieron su historia en el Pasado.

\- ¡Vengan, de prisa!.- Pidió el joven peli negro y partieron de allí, siguiendo a su líder hacia el Oeste.

Pusieron sus pies en marcha, corriendo a toda prisa para aquel punto cardinal, sin embargo, mientras que estaban corriendo para evitar ser detectados por posibles patrullas enemigas, Kazuya temía por la seguridad de alguien a quien conocía y no quería que le pasara nada. Rezaba para que ella estuviera a salvo del peligro, pero por ahora no podía perder la mente en dos cosas, primero debía llevar a sus amigos y a sus hermanas hacia la seguridad del Oeste.

* * *

(Dark Victory, OST "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos")

Arrodillados, en ambas hileras, a ambos lados, izquierda y derecha, allí se hallaban los "Gladiadores", los "Portadores de las Espadas Sagradas" ante el camino que realizaba Tomoe, ahora conocida como la Diosa Athena de aquel "Mundo Perdido" o "Lost World", en donde ella tenía el poder, el control y el dominio de todos. Su paso elegante y tranquilo se hacía sentir, podía presenciar aquel "aire de Nobleza", mientras que sus soldados quitaban los cuerpos sin vida de los que había dado resistencia y en especial al de Setsuko, la cual fue arrojada y enterrada fuera del Palacio, demostrando un "pequeño gesto de humanidad" en ella y para que las UnLouds no hicieran atrocidades como convertirla en una de sus Sirvientes.

Pronto, la muchacha tomó posesión del Trono y a su lado fue Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno, quien se quedó a su lado, como su Mano Derecha. Por fin tenía lo que necesitaba, sin embargo, para cumplir con su misión, que todo estuviera en un perfecto equilibrio, la chica pidió que todos se levantaran del suelo.

\- Hemos ganado la batalla y tengo que admitirlo, las UnLouds son buenas guerreras, su poder me ha hecho pensar que tal vez, además de darles lo que piden, a su hermano llamado Lincoln, puedo entregarles algo más y que se encuentra aquí, en el Santuario.- Dijo Tomoe hacia todos ellos, las UnLouds se encontraban fuera del Palacio y al oír aquello, sus "Gladiadores" se quedaron sorprendidos.-

\- ¿Cuáles son sus planes, Mi Lady?.- Preguntó Mordred, éste sentía, aún, que las palabras de Ronald sobre su orgullo y que se consideraba como el más fuerte y guapo dentro de la fuerza de la Diosa, seguía carcomiendo a éste por dentro y se podía notar en su tono de voz, el cual era bastante rasposo.-

\- Hmm, lo primero es lo primero: Necesito que...- Cuando iba a dar su primer anuncio, las puertas del Palacio se abrieron y allí entró UnLola, escoltada y tomada de la mano de aquel Guerrero de cabellos plateados.

\- El durmiente se ha despertado, Mi Diosa Athena: Soy Lancelot, antiguo Caballero de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo y Gladiador de la "Espada Sagrada Arondight". Un placer en encontrarla y servirle.- Dijo con tono cortés y educado, haciendo una reverencia hacia ella.

Tomoe lo miró, sorprendida, analizando cada parte de su fortaleza y de ahí hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza.

\- Bienvenido a bordo, Guerrero mío. Sé bienvenido y lucha a mi lado para acabar con nuestros enemigos.- Dijo ella, extendiendo su mano y de ahí el joven se la besaba.- Has hecho un gran trabajo, UnLola, en traerme a Lancelot.

\- Gracias, Señorita To...Athena.- En ese momento, la rubia del vestido rojo casi recibía la descarga de miradas de los "Gladiadores" de la chica de cabellos castaños cortos, por ese error, tal vez le hubiera significado perderlo todo, pero no ocurrió nada. Su Diosa se hallaba tranquila y de ahí alzó su mano en el aire.-

\- Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que le digas a tu hermanas que mi promesa de traerles a su Lincoln sigue en pie. Sumado a ello, hay algo que quisiera compartir con ustedes, de darles un merecido "regalo" pero tendrán que esperar para ello.- Sostuvo la chica, sorprendiendo a la UnLoud.

\- Wow, esto no me lo esperaba, pero me gustaría saber cuáles serán.- Dijo UnLola, mientras que Lancelot permanecía a su lado.- Pero agradezco su oferta, sin embargo, hay una condición que pido: Lancelot se queda a mi lado también.

\- Concedido.- Hizo Tomoe entrega compartida de su "Guerrero de Élite" y en ese momento entró uno de los Soldados de la nueva Diosa.

\- Disculpe que interrumpa, Señorita Tomoe, pero tenemos un problema: Nuestros vigilantes han detectado a un grupo chicos que han escapado del Santuario. Dos de ellos son el Caballero de Pegaso y la Saintia de Eqquleus, intentamos darles caza con los nuestros pero...- En ese momento, el Soldado se quedó callado, Tomoe se preparó para hablar.

\- UnLola, aquí les tengo un favor que quiero que me cumplan.- Le encargó esa misión de asesinato a la chica, quien obedeció y se retiró del lugar.- ¿Algo más, Soldado?.- Preguntó la muchacha.

\- Sí, el Señor Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno tiene algo que decirle.- Finalizó el Guerrero, se retiró con una reverencia y dio paso a que hablara aquel rubio, el cual se arrodilló ante su Diosa.

\- Mi Diosa, el último agente que envíe para buscar y liquidar a su hermana menor, Yoshino Hino, aquella que supone una amenaza para usted en el poder, fue hallada en Japón, sin embargo, la "Momia Piromaníaca" ha sido abatida por dos misteriosos rivales. Aún no sabemos del primero, pero, desde sus restos que pudo mandar antes de morir, nos ha marcado el camino para que el próximo "Asesino" acabe con él.- Informó el Patriarca a la chica.

\- Quiero a Yoshino muerta, no me importa cómo, pero ella no debe vivir. ¿En dónde está el otro que mató a nuestro agente?.- Ordenó Tomoe y de ahí preguntó hacia su Lugarteniente.

\- Royal Woods, Michigan, pero no en este Universo.- Respondió a aquella pregunta.

Tomoe lo sabía perfectamente: No podía tener una guerra en dos frentes, pero los deseos de acabar con su hermana menor eran enormes, sumado de que ella podía estar "preparando" algún "plan" para destronarla, acabar con su presencia. Sería todo un momento efímero si a ella la sacaban del poder, necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar y eso hizo. Permaneció callada un buen rato, mientras que el silencio inundaba todo el Salón del Trono, la castaña se encontraba dentro, "discutiendo" consigo mismo sobre cuáles podrían ser los próximos movimientos y de ahí clavó su mirada en varios de sus "Gladiadores". Acto seguido se levantó del trono y señaló con su mano a uno de ellos.

\- Ronald.- Llamó ella al rubio del Imperio Carolingio.

\- A sus órdenes, Mi Diosa.- Dijo el chico a ésta.

\- A ti encargo una doble misión: Quiero que acabes con el primer "agente" que mató a la "Momia Piromaníaca", ve con UnLisa y utiliza los restos de su poder para hallar el Universo en donde lo asesinaron. Segundo, quiero que, cuando vuelvas de cumplida o no tu misión, necesito que me busques a unos buenos "Campeones" para nuestro Ejército, las Casas Zodiacales son muy importantes para el Santuario y con tal de tener uno o dos, nos vendría muy bien.- Le hizo entrega de sus dos órdenes, el rubio no dijo nada, simplemente hizo una reverencia y partió del lugar para llevar a cabo sus tareas asignadas.

Luego de eso, Mordred observó a aquel sujeto irse, sintiendo una enorme furia pero que se iba apagando. Para sus adentros, esperaba a que lo mataran por su "debilidad".

\- Sigurd.- Llamó Tomoe a un muchacho joven, tez blanca, cabello largo y de color rojo, ojos verdes. Vestía una chaqueta marrón de color caqui, por encima de ésta había una camisa negra, pantalón largo del mismo color que la primera prenda. Al oír ese nombre, el peli rosa se quedó helado.

\- Sí, Mi Diosa.- Escuchó el pelirrojo el llamado de Tomoe, levantándose de su postura.

\- Ve con Ronald y acaba con el segundo "agente": Mátalo y no tengas piedad, que tu Espada Sagrada, "Gram", se hunda en el corazón de ese maldito y te enviaré contigo a un "Sin Rostro", el cual te estará esperando afuera del Palacio. Recuerda: Nada de compasión.- Le encargó esa tarea.

\- Lo haré con sumo placer, Mi Reina.- Prometió el Nórdico y éste partió del lugar con dirección hacia las afueras del Palacio.

Una vez que Sigurd salió del Salón del Trono, Tomoe tenía un asunto resuelto, pero le quedaba uno más para completar el "círculo". De ahí vio que las UnLouds podían cumplirle la tarea más importante.

\- Tendrás que disculparme, UnLola, pero tenía que resolver este asunto de mi hermana. Ahora contigo, te quiero pedir una cosa más.- Dijo Tomoe a la rubia, quien se le quedó escuchando en esos momentos.

La chica prestó atención.

\- Reúne a tus hermanas y a tus "Plagados": Quiero que acaben con los últimos remanentes del Santuario ahora mismo.- Ordenó y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. No dijo nada, solamente se fue de allí para informarle de eso a las chicas.

Tomoe volvió al Trono, sus Guerreros se encargarían de ambos problemas, nadie podría detenerla, se sentía poderosa e intocable.

* * *

(One more soul to call, Akira Yamaoka, Silent Hill: Homecoming)

UnLisa había sufrido un daño bastante severo a su cuerpo por parte de la "Explosión de Galaxias" de Menelao de Géminis, la mitad del mismo había quedado quemado y tuvo que someterse a una cirugía para reconstruir el mismo, dejándola fuera de operaciones por un tiempo. Mientras tanto, UnLynn, UnLori, UnLeni, UnLuna y UnLucy se encontraban con unos pocos sobrevivientes que habían capturado, a los cuales iban a convertir en sus lacayos.

\- Maldito ese Menelao, espero que UnLisa se recupere pronto. Necesitamos de su máquina para traer a UnHaiku, UnTabby, UnChunk y UnPolly urgentemente.- Bufó UnLuan con bronca al tener que esperar un largo rato.

\- Ya, al menos llevamos a Tomoe al poder, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que cumpla con su promesa.- Pidió UnLucy calma a todas las presentes.

\- Más le vale, no quisiera tener que esperar más. Esa estúpida nunca me cayó bien.- Sostuvo UnLuna y en esos momentos vio pasar a aquel pelirrojo Nórdico, causando que se le volviera a encender esa "mecha" hacia un hombre tan fuerte y bello como era Sigurd.- Hola, Guerrero, ¿pasas muy seguido por aquí?.- Preguntó ella, mordiéndose los labios, pero Sigurd no tenía tiempo para hablar con ella.- Nos veremos luego, cariño.

\- _"A UnChunk no le va a agradar esto".- _Pensó UnLana, la cual estaba viendo como se convertían en "Plagados" aquellos antiguos Caballeros de Plata, los cuales fueron despojados de sus Armaduras y de todo rastro de consciencia y lógica.

En esos momentos, aquella rubia sintió que alguien la empujaba y caía al piso, muy cerca de la responsable de ese golpe.

\- Quítate de mi camino, puta barata.- Ordenó UnLola y le dio una patada en el estómago, causando que varias de sus hermanas se rieran de su sufrimiento.- Escuchen, Tomoe necesita de nuestra labor una vez más.- Les comunicó ella ese mensaje.

\- ¿Otro más?. Dios, ¿ven?.- Preguntó UnLuna, saliendo de aquellos pensamientos hacia Sigurd y de ahí resoplaba por aquella situación.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?.- Quiso saber UnLucy sobre ese tema.

\- Un par de sobrevivientes del Santuario han huido en el momento de la caída. Hay que cazarlos y darles muerte inmediatamente, se nos recompensará muy bien.- Contó la rubia del vestido rojo y de ahí se pusieron en marcha y para ello, la chica agarró a su hermana gemela.- Tú nos serás muy bien de ayuda, sobre todo por tu gran olfato, ahora muévete.- Ordenó con frialdad, mientras que la otra no podía hacer nada contra ella.

Pronto, aquel grupo dejó el Santuario a toda prisa para emboscar a aquellos supervivientes y aniquilarlos a toda costa.

* * *

(Silent Streets, OST-15, Silent Hill)

Silencio, calma, una tensa "paz" se había extendido por aquellas calles de los suburbios de Atenas, Grecia. En aquel sitio, al igual que en otras partes del Mundo, todo rastro de vida había caído o peor, se había convertido en algo imposible de explicar con las palabras adecuadas, correctas, lógicas, no existía forma de poder decir qué era lo que ahora rondaba por esas zonas. Todo era un páramo abandonado, muerto, triste, sangre, muerte y destrucción eran las características más apegadas a aquel "cuadro" vivido. Y en medio de todo eso, allí yacía el paso rápido del grupo comandado por Kazuya Kobayashi, en donde se habían internado en la periferia para ir hacia el Oeste, hacia aquellos bosques donde tendrían protección y seguridad.

\- Esperen.- Pidió Kazuya, quien se detuvo en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué haces, Kazuya?. No tenemos tiempo, esos malditos nos deben estar esperando con una emboscada.- Dijo Hikazu con seriedad, pero el chico pegó un salto, tras destruir el vidrio de una farmacia con su puño, regando el suelo con sus restos cristalinos y comenzó a tomar cierta medicina que había allí.

\- La medicina de Yukiko.- Mencionó Kazumi al ver aquellos paquetes que eran importantes por el debilitado estado de saludo en su hermana.

Hikazu quedó sorprendido por esa muestra de valor, aún con el tiempo en contra, él desde hacia mucho que estaba buscando a su hermana perdida, no había tenido noticias de ella durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera antes de producirse todo ese desastre. Lo que la hermana menor de Kazuya dijo era cierto, Yukiko necesitaba esos medicamentos de forma urgente y de ahí vio que Dino iba por comida para llevar hacia los bosques, agarrando frutas, verduras, todo lo que pudiera encontrar en su camino.

\- ¿Algo, Hizu?.- Preguntó Kazuya, el cual salió de la farmacia con los paquetes suficientes para su hermana.

\- Todo en orden, pero...- Dijo el chico como respuesta, sin embargo no pudo completar su oración, algo le estaba atormentando, algo no iba bien en esos momentos.- Siento que nos están observando.- Alertó el muchacho, no quería dar esa sensación de ave de mal presagio, pero estaba en lo cierto.

El viento soplaba y se llevaba consigo las cenizas y el polvo que había por allí. Presagio de un mal momento.

\- Hikazu.- Le llamó Dino al muchacho y éste apuntó hacia el Norte, horrorizado, para una de las calles que había allí, en donde se topó con un enorme batallón de "Plagados", armados con lo que tenían en su poder, incluyendo las armas de los defensores del Santuario y algunos llevaban motocicletas.- Será mejor irnos, de prisa.

\- Sí, no nos debemos quedar a pelear, esto puede tratarse de un señuelo.- Pidió Kazuya, viendo que no había otra opción que retirarse, pero en esos momentos, una poderosa explosión, seguido de un incendio, provocó que ellos no pudieran huir por aquella ruta de escape planeada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamaron todos ellos, sorprendidos.

\- Ohhh, ¿acaso fallé?. No, solamente era para impedirles huir, malditas ratas. ¿Así que aún han quedado vivos unos Caballeros?. Bueno, están de suerte, pronto se reunirán con su madre, con la Diosa a la cual le han fallado.- Oyeron la voz de UnLori, la cual había sobrevivido con las otras, a la última ofensiva de Rea de Sagitario.

\- Maldita.- Apretó Kazumi los dientes con fuerza.

\- Jejeje, muy buena esa, hermana. Awww, pero qué cuadro más "dulce", los hermanitos listos para morir junto a sus amigos. Qué lástima, hoy quiero tener de trofeo un par de Caballeros.- Se burló UnLuna de los presentes, mientras que Dino daba un paso al frente con su espada.

\- ¡Nunca se saldrán con la suya, pagarán caro lo que le han hecho a Athena!.- Bramó Kazuya con rabia.

\- Si tanto quieren defenderla, ¡ataquen, vamos, ¿qué esperan?!.- Les desafió UnLynn, sentada en la terraza de uno de los edificios.

\- ¡"Plagados", acaben con ellos, ahora!.- Dio UnLucy luz verde para atacar.

En esos momentos, los enemigos se lanzaron contra los presentes. Dino cargó contra varios, atravesándolos, con dificultad, el corazón, matando a varios, mientras que Hikazu protegía a Yukiko y se defendía de los que intentaban acercarse a ellos. Por su parte, Kazuya y Kazumi se prepararon para dar el primer golpe.

\- ¡Tomen esto! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!.- Gritó el chico y lanzó su ofensiva contra los "Plagados", los cuales fueron arrojados hacia atrás, muriendo una gran mayoría, mientras que otros se levantaban.

\- ¡De éstos yo me encargo! ¡Y de ahí voy a tirarte todos los dientes, UnLori!.- Juró Kazumi y encendió todo su Cosmos.-

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿qué puede hacer una pequeña como tú?!.- Se burló uno de los "Plagados" en esos momentos.

\- Lamentarás haber dicho eso.- Apretó Kazumi el puño con fuerza, viéndose aquellos ojos negros y esos dientes de tiburón, reflejo de su furia cuando alguien se burlaba de ella por su estatura.- ¡"EQUULEUS SUISEI KEN!" ("PUÑO COMETA DE EQUULEUS"!).- Sentenció y de ahí atravesó el pecho del oponente, el cual cayó seco al piso, provocando un gran estruendo.

UnLori observaba como aquel batallón era destruido con suma facilidad, pero no les importaba, ya que ellos eran pura basura, ganado que iba directo al matadero, sin consciencia, sin nada en sus mentes, solo movidos por los bajos instintos y el deseo de saciar a los mismos. Se giró hacia UnLucy y ésta cayó en picada sobre la calle, en donde comenzaron a moverse unas extrañas sombras por el asfalto.

El último "Plagado" cayó muerto contra el piso, por la mano de Kazuya y de ahí éste se giró para ver a los otros que no se movían por ninguna razón.

\- ¡¿Quién sigue?! ¡Vamos, cobardes, vengan!.- Les llamaba el chico con furia en su voz, hasta que, en esos momentos, unas misteriosas manos lo agarraron con fuerza, ejerciendo una poderosa presión sobre su Armadura.

\- ¡Kazuya!.- Gritaron Kazumi, Yukiko, Dino e Hikazu al ver como el chico era presionado por aquella fuerza y de ahí oían los pasos de una cierta UnLoud rubia.

\- Tengo que admitirlo: Son fuertes, pero me gustaría saber qué tanto lo son sin sus Armaduras. He oído, en el Santuario, que la "Sangre de Athena" y la de sus Caballeros pueden repararlas, sin embargo, ahora que ya no están en este Mundo, para ustedes también ha llegado el final de todo.- Comentó aquella rival, mientras que el peli negro no podía huir.- ¿Unas últimas palabras, Kazuya de Pegaso?.- Preguntó UnLucy hacia él.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré, nadie lastima a mi hermano y se sale con la suya! ¡"EQQULEUS ROLLING CRASH ("DESTELLO RODANTE DE EQQULEUS").- Se lanzó Kazumi a la ofensiva para liberar a su hermana, sin embargo, la Saintia también fue atrapada por las sombras de UnLucy.

\- Patético lo tuyo, no me esperaba que una basura como tú pudiera hacer algo tan idiota como eso, pero viniendo de ustedes, los Humanos, no son nada ante nosotras.- Advirtió UnLucy con furia y de ahí provocaba que las Armaduras de Pegaso de Eqquleus estallaran por los aires, cayendo todos sus fragmentos contra las calles, regando las mismas, mientras que los chicos eran soltados, cayendo al piso, fatigados, heridos por aquel rudo golpe.

Las UnLouds los atacaron fuertemente, contra el suelo, lastimando a ambos, mientras que Yukiko no podía hacer nada, lo mismo Hikazu y Dino, los cuales la protegían y estaban rodeados de enemigos hasta que en esos momentos, el chico tomó con fuerza la pierna de UnLucy, Kazuya, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Crees que porque destruyeron nuestras Armaduras ya no vamos a pelear? ¡Están muy equivocadas! ¡"COMETA DE PEGASO"!.- Lanzó el peli negro otra ofensiva, pero fue detenida por la rubia, quien lo volvió a tirar al piso.

\- Qué lástima tu poder, era tan bueno.- Alegó ella, burlona.

\- No te apunté a ti.- Señaló Kazuya, mientras que tomaba a Kazumi en sus brazos.- Sino a ese camión.- Sentenció y de ahí, las enemigas sintieron el terror en su piel cuando el ataque del chico había provocado que un hilo de fuego comenzara a moverse hacia el vehículo, ya que tenía una pérdida de combustible y daba unos pocos segundos antes de escapar.

\- ¡AGH, MALDITOS, JURO QUE LOS MATAREMOS!.- Prometió UnLynn, furiosa.

\- Te estaré esperando y para la próxima quítate esos pechos, te ves como una actriz porno.- Se burló Kazumi y le mostró el dedo del medio a la deportista alterna.

Hubo una feroz explosión, las llamas cubrieron a los "Plagados" y a las UnLouds, dando la señal para que los chicos se escaparan de allí.

\- ¡Rápido, retirada, ahora!.- Ordenó Kazuya y salieron corriendo de allí, sin poder salvar los restos de las Armaduras de Bronce, pero no importaba, lo importante era que Kazumi, Yukiko, Dino e Hikazu estuvieran a salvo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella otra persona, deseaba poder encontrarla o saber si estaba bien, aunque terminó guardando ese temor en lo más profundo de su mente. Ahora había que escapar de allí.

Una vez que las UnLouds se recuperaron, éstas se giraron hacia los "Plagados", ordenando una persecución, debían acabar con ellos de forma inmediata y lo hicieron, acompañados por ellas.

(Exodus, Stephan Zacharias, OST de la película "Downfall")

* * *

Huyendo a todo lo que podían para el Oeste, los chicos se sentían vigilados por el enemigo, apenas se volteaban detectaban la presencia de "Plagados" que alertaban a los suyos y salían como ratas de todas partes, hambrientos y esperando poder saciar su calvario. No podían combatirlos a todos, tenían que ser más rápidos y así lo hicieron durante todo el trayecto hasta los bosques.

(Murder in Mississippi, Trevor Jones, OST de la película "Mississippi Burning")

No parecían rendirse aquellos oponentes, les estaban pisando los talones e internarse en los bosques no parecía, ahora, una buena señal para así esconderse. Daba miedo, pero Kazuya junto coraje y los guió hacia el interior de los mismos.

\- ¡Vamos, por aquí, de prisa, se han metido en estos bosques!.- Ordenó UnLori a los "Plagados", los cuales comenzaron a infiltrar.

Los chicos se escondieron tras unos gruesos árboles que habían en las lindes, Yukiko temblaba del miedo y cuando los rivales estaban a pocos metros de ellos, alguien apareció, de forma repentina, cerca de ellos, haciéndoles un gesto de que no hicieran ningún ruido.

\- _Vengan, de prisa.- _Les pidió un muchacho de aspecto juvenil, sus cabellos eran castaños, tez pálida, ojos grandes turquesa y unas cejas delgadas. Eso llamó su atención, pero no podían confiar en esa persona, temían de que fuera una trampa.-

_\- ¿Quién eres?.- _Preguntó Kazumi en voz baja.

\- _Eso no importa, vengan, mi padre y los demás los vamos a proteger. Hemos visto a esos desgraciados destruir el Santuario y perturbar la paz de los que cayeron allí. No vamos a permitir que ahora vengan esos malditos y contaminen este lugar.- _Respondió el castaño y fue entonces que notaron que no mentía, le siguieron el paso, internándose más en los bosques.

Le siguieron el paso, confundidos pero no podían desconfiar de ese chico, él los guiaba hacia la seguridad de aquellos bosques. Para los Kobayashi y sus amigos, ese muchacho se les hacía muy familiar, lo reconocían de algún lado, de alguna anécdota o historia que contaban en el Santuario sobre aquellos que habían peleado y caído con honor y por la Diosa Athena en el Siglo XVIII contra el Emperador Hades y ahora los estaban ayudando. De golpe, cuando iba a preguntar su nombre, un poderoso estruendo se hizo oír por todo el lugar, uno muy fuerte y que parecía a la caída de un rayo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Kazumi, sorprendida.

\- La respuesta para aquellos invasores.- Respondió el castaño en esos momentos.

* * *

En las afueras de los bosques, los "Plagados" estaban preparándose para avanzar en varios grupos y batallones, se habían sumado varios más de los alrededores y con ellos estaban las UnLouds, quienes buscaban venganza por lo que les habían hecho en esos momentos. El primer "Escuadrón" se infiltraría en aquel lugar, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba vigilando desde las sombras y un destello carmesí brillaba en la oscuridad.

\- Señoritas UnLouds, nuestras fuerzas están listas para acabar con esos mocosos.- Informó uno de los Comandantes de aquel grupo.

\- No les tengan piedad y si es necesario quemar todos estos bosques, lo haremos.- Advirtió UnLucy con furia, mientras que el jefe asentía y partían para iniciar el asalto.

\- ¡Ya oyeron, vamos!.- Ordenó aquel Comandante y el primer grupo comenzó a infiltrarse en las lindes de ese sitio.

(Gekitotsu, OST de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

Las UnLouds observaban el avance de sus fuerzas y decidieron meterse también en aquel lugar, la calma se hacía sentir en todo el lugar, era extraño pero nadie parecía presenciar que los estaban observando. UnLori miraba con asco los bosques, esperaba que las órdenes de su hermana menor sobre quemar ese lugar se hiciera realidad, ya que le repugnaba todo eso, excepto UnLana, quien parecía sentirse a gusto y tranquila.

\- Espero que UnLuna cuente con todo su poder para incendiar estos bosques, Dios, qué asco.- Susurró la rubia mayor, mientras que se oían solo sus pasos.

\- _Han cometido un grave error en venir hasta aquí: Retírense o pagarán las consecuencias.- _Oyeron una voz distante, la cual ordenaba que se fueran inmediatamente de los bosques.

\- ¡Jajaja, ¿crees que le tememos a los fantasmas? ¡Vamos, ¿qué piensan hacer?!.- Les desafió UnLynn y sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta, detrás suyo se movió una sombra, la cual aterró a los "Plagados".

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!.- Preguntó uno de los miembros enemigos.

\- ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Aquí solo hay árboles y animales, nada más, acabemos con esto de una buena vez!.- Ordenó el Comandante y cuando iba a atacar, una feroz punzada con unos destellos dorados atravesaron su corazón, haciéndole gritar del sufrimiento y quedando petrificado.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó del dolor, mientras que aparecía un hombre alto, joven, cabellos azules, largos y alborotados, ojos azulados, tono de piel claro, vestía pantalones amarillos y una Armadura Dorada.- ¡Tú...no...no es posible, AGH!.- No pudo completar su frase aquel Comandante Plagado, ya que cayó muerto contra el piso, víctima de un feroz dolor que lo destruyó por dentro.

No lo podía creer, pero aquellas palabras de esa voz se hicieron realidad, delante de ellas había un Caballero Dorado, cuya mirada demostraba que disfrutaba en torturar a sus enemigos.

\- Vaya, qué digno trofeo acabo de cazar.- Dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz, mientras que alzaba su dedo de la mano izquierda, mostrando aquella Aguja de Escorpión brillante con la luz de la Luna.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó UnLori con rabia al ver como le causaban una baja.

\- ¡A la mierda con su nombre, vamos a matarlo!.- Ordenó UnLucy pero cuando quiso atacarlo, ella lo traspasó sin herirlo.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!. Deberías medir más tus palabras, mocosa: No puedes hacer nada contra los fantasmas de los Caballeros Dorados, puede que estemos muertos, pero nuestros espíritus protegerán a esos niños. ¡Yo soy Kardia de Escorpio, Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII y les doy la bienvenida a su peor pesadilla!.- Se presentó aquel peli azul, mientras que aquella "fiesta" acababa de comenzar y reflejando en su rostro de que iba a "divertirse" muchísimo combatiendo contra aquellos enemigos.

* * *

**Tenía pensado dejar esta parte hasta la llegada de los espíritus de los Caballeros Dorados caídos. Todos conocemos la frase de "No perturbar el sueño de los muertos" y eso es lo que acaban de hacer las UnLouds cuando tomaron el Santuario. En el próximo capítulo veremos el despertar de estos fantasmas y quién fue el que los convocó para proteger a Kazuya y a sus amigos. Por otro lado, Ronald y Sigurd (éste es uno de los personajes más importantes de la Mitología Nórdica e hijo de Sigmund, se dirigen para su próximo destino: Hallar al segundo implicado en la muerte de la "Momia Piromaníaca", eso quiere decir que Lincoln y Shura de Capricornio deberán prepararse, ¿habrá combate?. Sí, eso se los puedo asegurar, sino que serán varios en el próximo capítulo.**

**Por cierto, estos fantasmas que han aparecido, los volveremos a ver, pero de vez en cuando, cameos, solo eso.**

**Sumando a ello, Tomoe ha mandado una misión para conseguir "Campeones", ¿quiénes serán?. Solo diré que también volveremos a ver a cierto personaje OC y perteneciente a mi amigo FreedomGundam96. **

**Así que a prepararse, Camaradas.**

**Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, cuídense y saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** Regamers10: A prepararse, porque este fue el inicio de las peleas, se vienen más.**

*** J0nas Nagera: Tomoe da miedo y sobre aquel "personaje de las sombras", ese lo volveremos a ver y a oír de vez en cuando hasta que llegue la hora de su revelación.**

*** marati2011: Estás en lo cierto, sus muertes no serán en vano y ninguno de éstos se quedará sin recibir su castigo.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** Banghg.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Luffy Turner.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** lady-saintiasailor. **

*** Johnny Kennedy.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, buen inicio de semana y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX: Tormenta de Espadas**

**[Capítulo dedicado para El Caballero de las Antorchas y a su fic "Renacimiento". Título propiedad suya].**

* * *

(Battle Backing 1, Soundtrack 2, "Saint Seiya: Soldier´s Soul")

Sientes que el tiempo se ha detenido para ti, tu corazón ya no late, no puedes saber en qué fecha te encuentras, pero para aquel Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII, perteneciente a la Casa de Escorpio, éste se encontraba mirando a su nueva "adquisición", aquel trofeo que había conseguido al matar a ese "Plagado", ahora era solamente una mera pieza de la colección que estaba creando en esos momentos. Su nombre era Kardia de Escorpio y éste miró con aquellos ojos cargados de adrenalina, esa personalidad tan característica en él: Sádico, orgulloso, impulsivo, el disfrute total en él a la hora de torturar a los enemigos. Eso era algo que había demostrado cuando mató a ese rival y ahora tenía su vista clavada en las UnLouds.

Éstas no iban a retroceder, a pesar de que UnLuan temía por su vida, era un Fantasma el peli azul, uno que no podrían matar, pero pronto recuperó la confianza y se lanzó al ataque contra Kardia.

\- ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!.- Bramó la oponente, sin embargo, el Caballero Dorado la agarró con fuerza del cuello, obligando a ella a que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Vaya, una mocosa como tú que no mide sus palabras, déjame decirte una cosa: El haber perturbado la paz en el Santuario es algo que jamás vamos a perdonárselos y esos chicos son el Futuro de este Mundo, ¿oíste?.- Preguntó, amenazante y colocando su "Aguja Escarlata" sobre el rostro de la chica, hundiéndose en su piel al descender.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PARA, POR FAVOR, PARA!.- Rogó la comediante por piedad, pero éste no la soltó.

\- ¿Así es como lloras? ¿Pides ahora piedad? ¿Y qué hay de los que han matado?.- Oyeron otra vez y, de golpe, dos "Plagados" que estaba en la motocicletas cayeron muertos contra el piso y de ahí observaron a un misterioso "hombre invisible", viéndose sus vasos sanguíneos que atravesaban su piel del contorno de los ojos, siendo éstos y su sangre traslúcidos.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Más de estos fenómenos?!.- Preguntó UnLori y de ahí sintió como una descarga eléctrica la pulverizaba contra el piso.

\- Deberían haber escuchado a la voz que hay en estos bosques, ustedes han condenado a sus propios "Guerreros" a la Muerte.- Advirtió el "hombre invisible", volviendo a la normalidad y se podía observar a un joven de cabellera semi-oscura, larga y la cubría toda la espalda, sus ojos eran rasgados, penetrantes y de color verde.- Yo soy Écarlate de Escorpio, también Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII, pero de otro Universo y he venido al auxilio de mis Camaradas para proteger a esos niños.- Respondió, tras presentarse, de manera fría hacia la UnLoud, quien se agarraba el pecho con fuerza.-

\- ¿Qué...me has...hecho?.- Deseó saber aquella rubia alterna, mientras que sentía esa punzada en su cuerpo.

\- No morirás, no ahora, sino que más bien sufrirás el peor de los dolores, algo que merecen unas escorias como ustedes.- Respondió Écarlate a su pregunta, para después dirigirse hacia Kardia.

\- Oye, ya te tardabas, pero la fiesta recién comienza.- Le dijo su amigo de cabellos azules, mientras que se giraba hacia las demás UnLouds.- Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser la heroína de esto? ¿Quién? ¿La rubia con sombras, la otra rubia que no dice nada y parece una estúpida?.

En ese momento, UnLeni estalló en rabia, no debían decirle eso e invocó sus Alas de Mariposa, las cuales se "blindaron" como si se trataran de una polilla, volando en picada hacia sus rivales.

\- ¡Esto va por mis hermanas, malditos!.- Juró la muchacha, pero, en esos momentos, dos personas dispararon flechas doradas hacia ella, haciéndole caer contra el piso.

\- ¡Leni!.- Gritaron las chicas, yendo para auxiliarla y de ahí observaron a dos figuras: La primera se trataba de un hombre de cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, con puntas, peinado y erizado hacia arriba con una frente sin flequillo y largas patillas

\- Será mejor que vayas al bosque, Sisifo, esos niños están siendo guiados por el hijo del que nos llamó aquí.- Dijo el peli negro, mientras que preparaba otra flecha más para detener a la rubia rival.

El segundo que iba con él era uno mucho más joven que el peli negro, llevaba una banda roja en su frente, sus cabellos eran castaño pálidos y ambos portaban la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario. Éste asintió con la cabeza y partió enseguida para asegurarse de que todo estuviera yendo por buen camino.

\- Si tienes problemas, Gestalt, avísame o a los demás.- Le encomendó aquella misión, pero el hombre mostró una sonrisa en su rostro serio.

\- Je, no te preocupes, a esa patética excusa de "Mariposa" no podrá escaparse de mi Arco Dorado.- Tranquilizó el peli negro y de ahí disparaba otra contra la oponente, quien cayó detenida.

Sisifo de Sagitario salió corriendo hacia los bosques, justo cuando los "Plagados" se habían metido en el mismo lugar, en persecución para acabar con aquellos supervivientes del Santuario, cosa que no les permitiría que eso sucediera,

* * *

**Flashbacks:** Toda historia tiene sus orígenes, sus comienzos y eso fue lo que sucedió con aquellos Caballeros Dorados caídos. Éstos contemplaron, desde sus tumbas en el Cementerio, el cual había sido profanado por aquellos desgraciados, sintiendo rabia y furia al no haber podido hacer algo por su Diosa, quien, ahora, no podían sentir su Cosmos. Había desaparecido por completo y con ello estaba la instauración de esa misteriosa chica, cuyos planes eran bastante siniestros y que estaba unido a la llegada de aquellas UnLouds.

\- Entonces, ¿así es como se llaman? ¿UnLouds?.- Preguntó Écarlate a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban apareciendo, uno a uno, a su alrededor.

\- Sí, así es, amigo.- Respondió Shijima de Virgo, el cual estaba acompañado por Asmita, Caballero Dorado de la misma Casa Zodiacal pero de otro Universo, quienes aparecieron ante ellos.

Otro de ellos aparecía en escena, se trataba de un hombre de tez blanca, cabello peinado en punta, erizado hacia arriba y con un grueso mechón que le llega hasta la nariz, de color celeste y atado, llegándole hasta la espalda. Además, se podían ver dos largas patillas y sus ojos celestes. Éste miró la destrucción, el pillaje, el saqueo, la muerte y la sangre derramada por aquellos que habían jurado en defender al Santuario y a su Diosa.

\- Hemos perdido todo, han incendiado "Star Hill".- Dijo el peli celeste con seriedad en su voz, apretando los puños.- Malditos desgraciados.

\- No todo está perdido, Mystoria de Acuario.- Depositó otro joven alto, contextura musculosa, cabello verde, largo y ojos violeta, además de llevar unos lentes.

\- Dégel de Acuario, tú también estás aquí.- Se giró Mystoria para ver a aquel Caballero, ambos de la Casa de Acuario y que ahora estaban presentes junto a los demás.

\- ¿Por qué habremos sido llamados? ¿Acaso seremos revividos para acabar con esta pesadilla?.- Se acercó otro, pero estéticamente feo, a simple vista tiene el pelo con un tono rojo fuerte. Se destacaba en él que en realidad era calvo y usaba peluca. Por su parte, tenía una nariz larga y ligeramente aguileña, sus ojos son cafés y pequeños, su boca larga y con su mentón muchas veces es dibujado de forma caricaturesca.

\- Jajajaja, no, para nada, ¿cómo has estado, Death Toll de Cáncer?. Pasa el tiempo y tú sigues siendo feo.- Alegó otro Caballero de contextura delgada, piel blanca, cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, además de resaltarse que su personalidad era bastante desvergonzada, arrogante, pero también simpático, alguien que podía, incluso, burlarse de un Dios. Aquellas palabras no hicieron para nada un buen efecto en Death Toll, el cual mostró una mirada asesina.

\- Agh, de todos los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII de tu Universo, ¿tenían que traerte a la vida a ti también?. Manigoldo de Cáncer.- Preguntó el pelirrojo ante aquel recién llegado.

\- Sí, bueno, alguien tenía que venir hasta aquí y demostrarles a esas malagradecidas lo que pasa cuando te metes con el Santuario.- Respondió el joven peli azul, tranquilo, fresco y sereno.

\- Dejen de pelear por tonterías, tenemos una importante misión ahora, ¿no es así, Shijima y Asmita?.- Pidió, de forma severa, un rubio, cuyo cabello crecía en forma superior y en sus patillas, además de venir acompañado por un león y una leona.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh, Kaiser de Leo, Kaisercito, creí que no vendrías!.- Comenzó a saltar Death Toll de la emoción, abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡Qué alegría me da en volverte a ver!.

\- Lo mismo digo, Death Toll, qué gusto en verte.- Replicó el rubio con seriedad ante aquella muestra de cariño de su amigo.-

_-_ Ahora te ocupas tú del feo.- Se burló Manigoldo, riéndose por lo bajo, sin ser oído por los demás.

Por su parte, arribaron seis Caballeros Dorados más, los dos primeros eran altos, uno rubio y el otro de largos cabellos grises, mientras que los otros eran gemelos, uno era peli blanco y el otro peli negro y el último par de gemelos con cabellos azules.

\- ¡Ox y Rasgardo de Tauro, Caín, Abel, Aspros y Deuteros de Géminis, no puedo creerlo!.- Exclamó Kaiser asombrado de verlos.

\- Y nos quedan los de Piscis.- Respondió el Caballero Dorado de Tauro rubio.

\- Es verdad, Albafica y Cardinale no suelen demorarse.- Señaló Death Toll, conociendo a sus amigos.

\- No se preocupen, ahí vienen.- Apuntó Rasgardo hacia uno de largos cabellos celestes y el otro rubio lacio, quienes se reportaron ante los recién "resucitados".

\- Vaya, ya era hora de llegaran.- Dijo Abel con un tono burlesco en su voz.

\- Cada quien se toma su tiempo, Abel, ahora tenemos cosas que hacer.- Respondió Cardinale de Piscis, mientras que unas nuevas explosiones sacudían al Santuario.

\- Esas malditas pagarán caro por lo que han hecho, no puedo creerlo que su poder sea superior al de un Caballero Dorado.- Alegó Albafica con seriedad, mientras que sujetaba su Rosa en sus manos.- Encima no estamos todos, nos faltan Avenir de Aries, Kardia de Escorpio, Sisifo de Sagitario, Regulus de Leo e Izou y El Cid de Capricornio.-

\- ¡Allí! ¡Miren, ya casi estamos todos presentes!.- Exclamó Caín, mientras que venían llegar a Écarlate, Kardia, Avenir, Izou y El Cid.

\- Muy bien, todos están aquí.- Respondió Asmita para todos los que se encontraban allí.

\- No, aún nos faltan Regulus y Sisifo.- Le detuvo Gestalt de Sagitario.

\- No, ellos nos están esperando. Escuchen, la situación se ha complicado, nosotros estamos muertos, pero no vamos a dejar que esos monstruos lastimen a esos niños: Hace poco, Shijima y yo rescatamos a una joven, cuyo poder nos dio a entender de que es la verdadera Athena, la sucesora de la que murió a manos de estas personas llamadas "UnLouds".- Informó el rubio de La India a todos, quienes lo oían atentamente sobre aquellos caminos que habían sido tomados para proteger a esa chica del peligro que representaba su hermana.

\- No solo eso, ella, Tomoe, cuenta con un importante Ejército, el cual tiene, como Patriarca y Mano Derecha a Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno, acompañados por su "Cuerpo de Élite", los "Gladiadores" y los "Sin Rostros", seres que anteriormente fueron Humanos pero abandonaron su camino para convertirse en "Asesinos".- Agregó Shijima más información y esta vez era difícil para ellos, no conocían mucho de esos Guerreros, excepto el pelirrojo y el rubio de Virgo. Fue entonces que Izou dio un paso adelante.

\- No importa que estemos muertos, ellos, aquellos niños que han escapado del Santuario, los hijos de la Diosa Athena, aún tiene esa llama de seguir combatiendo. Tal y como su madre dijo: Ellos serán "La Resistencia" que les haga pagar por sus crímenes a estos seres y van a lamentarlo todo lo que han hecho. No me importa lo que pase, yo pienso pelear a su lado, aún siendo un Fantasma o un alma en pena, no me importa cómo nos llamen; pelearé a su lado, por Athena, ¡por nuestra Diosa caída y por todos los valientes que han muerto para proteger a este Mundo!.- Juró el japonés de cabellos negros de Capricornio, demostrando aquella valentía en su interior, como todo Santo Dorado portador de la "Excalibur".

\- Es verdad, mientras que hayan personas que necesiten ser protegidas, nosotros vamos a estar a su lado, aún si esto significa desafiar a los Dioses, igual que aquel día en el que sacrifiqué mi vida para abrirles el camino a Tenma de Pegaso y sus amigos hacia "La Catedral", la fortaleza de Hades.- Dio El Cid su apoyo a las palabras de Izou.- ¡Yo también voy a luchar a su lado, Camaradas!.

\- Cuenten conmigo, esas brujas se han pasado de la raya con interrumpir el sueño de los muertos y el haber matado a Athena es imperdonable, ¿dónde firmo para que les pateemos el trasero?.- Se unió Manigoldo de Cáncer, siempre bajo aquella fortaleza y determinación que había en él.- ¡Por el Maestro Sage también y por el Señor Hakurei!.- Añadió en aquellas palabras de apoyo.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no revivieron?. Sage también fue Caballero de Cáncer, tendría que haber venido con nosotros, al igual que el Señor Hakurei.- Recordó Rasgardo/Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- Tranquilos, hablé con Sage y Hakurei, ellos tomaron su decisión de no venir aquí, ellos confían en nosotros.- Se adelantó Asmita de Virgo hacia su amigo del Templo del Toro.

\- Muy bien, entonces somos todos, ¿y qué hay del niño y Sisifo? ¿Dónde los encontraremos?.- Preguntó Kaiser, mientras que se acercaba con Goldie y Blondie.

\- Ellos han despertado y ahora se encuentran en los Bosques, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos irnos ya.- Anunció el rubio del Templo de la Virgen y de ahí partieron de allí hacia ese punto de encuentro.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:** Las palabras de aquellos Caballeros Dorados que estaban frente a las UnLouds se reflejaban en sus hechos y sobre todo en aquellos chicos que habían huido a los Bosques, siendo guiados por aquel muchacho rubio para la seguridad. Kardia las tenía heladas del terror, no podían creer que esas personas hubieran hecho eso contra sus fuerzas, UnLucy parecía estar helada y ni sus sombras podían hacer algo por ella, solamente esperar a que todo pasara.

\- Jejejeje, ¿crees que sus amigos podrán detener a nuestros "Plagados"?.- Preguntó UnLori, recuperando su voluntad y fortaleza.

\- Ohhhh, ¿y tú crees que los tuyos llegarán hacia esos niños?. El destino tiene una carta a su favor y ni tú ni nadie van a meterse en su camino.- Respondió Manigoldo de Cáncer, quien apareció detrás de la rubia, tomándola por sorpresa.

Por su parte, UnLeni no podía quitarse de encima las flechas que Gestalt le había tirado, intentaba hacer un esfuerzo pero éstas eran bastante fuertes e intentar retirarlas significa más hundimiento de las mismas. Acto seguido, las UnLouds quedaron rodeadas de aquellos Fantasmas, quienes las miraban con seriedad.

Justo en esos momentos, el sonido de las fuerzas "Plagadas" que penetraron el bosque, inundaron y alejaron toda la calma que había por allí.

\- UnLuna y UnLynn se encargaran de ellos.- Prometió UnLuan, mientras que Kardia la miraba y señala con su "Aguja Escarlata".

\- Je, ¿en serio?. Ya veremos, pero ansío que el próximo Caballero de Athena venga y te mate, ansío verte como un "trofeo".- Señaló el peli azul con aquella mirada sádica.

* * *

Huían y seguían a aquel joven rubio, éste los estaba llevando hacia el interior de los Bosques, cuyo resplandor por la Luna y las Estrellas se reflejaba por todo el lugar, alumbrando, iluminando y destruyendo a la Oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos, mientras que las pisadas de los "Plagados" se hacían más cercanas y eso ponía de los nervios a los presentes.

\- ¡Oye, espera!.- Pidió Kazuya y cuando el chico se volteó, pudieron notar de quién se trataba.- No puedo creerlo, pero...pero, pero...- Quedó asombrado y sin poder nombrarlo.

\- Tú estabas muerto.- Completó Kazumi la frase.

\- Sí, así es, pero hemos vuelto para protegerlos, ustedes son la "Llave del Futuro", no podíamos permitir que esto se saliera de las manos. ¡Regulus de Leo, un placer en conocerlos!.- Respondió el Caballero del Templo del León.- Ahora vengan, los llevaré con mi padre, él los está esperando junto con mi tío. En cuanto termine esto, les vamos a dar algo muy importante.- Resumió todo el muchacho y de ahí le siguieron el paso.

* * *

El crujir del suelo, las ramas y hojas caídas sobre el mismo, la respiración brusca de ellos, todo era una combinación de sonidos tan parecidos a un "concierto".

\- _¡Rápido, idiotas, muévanse, que ya los tenemos!.- _Oyeron la voz de UnLuna, quien comandaba a un batallón de los suyos para que atacaran a los prófugos.

(The Foggy Dew, Wolfe Tones)

Podían oír el murmullo y las voces cercanas de los "Plagados", los cuales no pensaban en dejarlos escapar, tenían que morir, a pesar de no haber oído las advertencias de aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, algo detuvo su marcha, un grito desgarrador y combinado provino de afuera de los bosques.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Se giró UnLynn, sorprendida de aquello que acababa de oír.

\- No importa, hermana, las chicas podrán con lo que sea. ¡Vamos!.- Pidió UnLuna a la deportista y reanudaron la marcha.

* * *

Lo que ellas no se dieron cuenta fue que un grupo de "Plagados" que quedó atrás fueron emboscados por la fuerza combinada de Izou y El Cid de Capricornio, quienes fueron acompañados por Sisifo de Sagitario, los cuales asestaron el primer golpe contra el enemigo y en los exteriores, allí quedaron desperdigados los restos de los "Plagados" que montaban guardia afuera, liquidados por Kardia, Écarlate de Escorpio, Manigoldo, Death Toll de Cáncer y Gestalt de Sagitario. El último de los adversarios cayó atravesado por las "Flechas Doradas" del peli negro, quien las tomó y limpió de aquella sangre impura.

Las UnLouds estaban sorprendidas de lo que acababan de ver, no podían creerlo, uno estaba con vida, todavía, mientras que Kardia le pasaba su "Aguja Escarlata" sobre su cuello, sintiendo el dolor que éste emanaba y él sonreía malvadamente.

\- ¡No, piedad!.- Rogó aquel último "Plagado".

\- Ohh, ¿en serio?.- Preguntó el peli azul sádico y le terminó por rebanar el cuello de una manera rápida y sangrienta, dejándolo caer al piso, empapando el mismo.

Las chicas no podían hacer nada, estaban sorprendidas, heladas por aquella escena y fue entonces que decidieron tomar una vía.

\- ¡Rápido, debemos matar a esos Caballeros!.- Pidió UnLucy, la cual impartió aquella orden.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Creen que van a poder hacer eso?.- Interrogó Manigoldo de Cáncer a las chicas y en ese momento, al quedarse en una especie de "pausa", éstas oyeron un nuevo grito, el cual provino dentro de los bosques.

\- Tomen su decisión: Enfrentarse a nosotros, sin posibilidades de nada, o ir hacia allí.- Impuso Écarlate sobre las "reglas" para aquellas rivales.

Decidieron hacer caso a la segunda opción, no podían contra los Fantasmas y fueron para los Bosques.

* * *

Un poderoso "Relámpago" había atravesado al primer "Plagado" del Batallón de UnLuna, éste miraba el agujero hecho en su pecho, del tamaño de un puño y su sangre que empapaba el suelo pero ésta se evaporaba por completo, mientras que la castaña no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos atestiguaban. Tenía a Kazuya, Kazumi, Yukiko, Dino e Hikazu a escasos metros, pero, separándolos, se encontraba Regulus de Leo, el cual tenía sus ojos clavados en ella y en sus "Soldados".

\- ¿Acaso son sordos o qué?. ¡Mi padre les ordenó que se fueran de aquí y no nos escucharon!.- Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios, avanzando hacia las UnLouds.

\- ¡MUERE!.- UnLynn no hizo caso a aquello y de ahí fue atrapada por Regulus, quien la zamarreó en el aire y la tiró contra UnLuna.

\- _Mi hijo está en lo cierto.- _Habló una voz familiar para el muchacho, excepto para los chicos.

\- Padre.- Reconoció Regulus a aquel personaje.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Sal y pelea!.- Se burló UnLuna, ganándose la mirada de odio de Regulus.

\- Jamás te burles de mi padre, ¡él es más sabio que todas ustedes!.- Señaló el rubio con furia y de ahí sintió una mano contra su hombro, al voltearse, allí pudieron ver a un hombre muy alto, cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, cabellera corta dorada, clara y ojos azules. De expresión seria y pensativa, muchas veces estoica y allí estaba, de pie frente a los enemigos.

\- ¡"PLAGADOS", ATAQUEN!.- Ordenó UnLynn, recuperándose del golpe que Regulus les había dado.

De ahí se lanzaron al asalto, como Bárbaros dispuestos a todo, no les importaba morir, ¿para qué?. Ellos ya no eran más que unas meras marionetas movidas por ellas, podían caer cientos o miles y todo seguiría igual. Una rueda sin fin, un herramienta que luego sería reemplazada por otra y eso era lo que significaba, en el término literal de la palabra. Aquel batallón no sintió como un misterioso viento se movía, transportando el dulce aroma de los árboles y flores del lugar, alejando la "pestilencia" de esos seres, mientras que las hojas les acompañaban y las ramas se movían tranquilamente. Todo parecía ir de forma pacífica y aquel rubio permanecía en su posición, cosa que asustó a Kazuya.

\- ¡Lo van a matar!.- Gritó el peli negro, iba a ir en su auxilio, pero Regulus le detuvo.

\- Espera, observa.- Pidió el hijo de aquel hombre al muchacho, quien observaba la situación.- Ustedes quédense tranquilos. Solo observen.-

Le hicieron caso y de ahí observaban como el viento movía los cabellos del hombre.

\- Todos ustedes fueron advertidos, no tendrían que haberse metido en los "Bosques de las Estrellas" por el capricho de sus Amas, ahora pagarán las consecuencias. Ustedes nunca tocarán a estos chicos, ya mucho daño han causado con matar a Athena, a los Caballeros y destruir el Santuario. Fuimos despertados del "Sueño Eterno" para proteger a estas personas que les darán su castigo, en el nombre de la Justicia. ¡YO SOY ILIAS DE LEO, ANTIGUO CABALLERO DORADO DE ATHENA Y AQUEL QUE PUEDE HABLAR CON LA NATURALEZA. AHORA, RECIBAN LO QUE SE MERECEN! ¡"LIGHTNING CROWN"!.- Los puños del rubio brillaron como nunca y de éstos emergieron sus ofensivas, las cuales crearon unos pilares de electricidad, los cuales terminaron por caer sobre los "Plagados" y sin poder huir, terminaron empalados por aquel poder, dejando a las UnLouds paralizadas.-

\- ¡NO, NUESTRAS TROPAS, NO PUEDE SER!.- Gritó UnLuna y cuando se iba a lanzar al ataque, Sisifo de Sagitario apareció y lanzó hacia atrás.

\- ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!.- Exclamó el castaño y lanzó su ofensiva contra la oponente, quien cayó al suelo, herida y sintiendo el peor de los dolores.

\- Malditos...sean...no puede...ser...¡agh!.- Dijo la muchacha y cuando iba a atacar, nuevamente, un sujeto apareció para sacarla de allí.

\- ¡UnLuna, vamos, olvídalo, te harán pedazos, UnTabby me ha mandado para buscarte!.- Escuchó aquella voz y su Sirviente llegó para salvarla.

\- ¡No, UnChunk, déjame, de...debo...!.- Le ordenó, pero el hombre no la soltó. Está dirigió su mirada de odio hacia todos los presentes y de ahí perdió el conocimiento.

\- Chicas, retirada, este lugar está empezando a tener una extraña fuerza que nos impide pelear.- Ordenó UnLucy, apareciendo de golpe y utilizando lo poco de su poder, ya que era cierto lo que estaba pasando.

Ilias no dijo nada, simplemente las observó en su retirada y de ahí, todo quedó en silencio. La Batalla de los Bosques de las Estrellas había terminado con una victoria para ellos. Acto seguido, todos los demás Caballeros Dorados que estuvieron combatiendo a los "Plagados" y a las UnLouds en las lindes, reaparecieron en ese mismo instante, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

\- Kazuya y Kazumi Kobayashi e Hikazu Izayoi, vengan conmigo.- Pidió aquel rubio de forma seria a los chicos.

Le siguieron el paso, Dino se quedó junto a Yukiko para cuidarla junto a los otros Santos de Oro. Un momento muy importante estaba por comenzar en los Bosques, uno que marcaría un antes y un después en todo ese conflicto desatado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Universo donde Lincoln era el Emperador del Inframundo, allí había comenzado a caer la tarde, siendo las 12 del Mediodía para ser exactos, en donde las calles de Royal Woods estaban tranquilas, los civiles y autoridades en sus habituales quehaceres y no se podía sentir ninguna presencia extraña en el aire. Pero, todo eso tenía sus momentos contados, ya que iba a ser perturbado y con ello se vería la llegada de tres personajes que buscaban saldar "cuentas" con aquellos que habían tenido la osadía en destruir a sus agentes enviados para cumplir las órdenes dadas por Tomoe, ahora coronada "Diosa Athena del Lost World/Mundo Perdido".

De golpe, en la parte Oeste de la Avenida Franklin, un misterioso "trueno" rasgó el aire y de ahí empezó a abrirse un "Portal", el cual se hacía más grande, adquiriendo las características de uno de esos místicos que aparecen en los video-juegos de héroes, Caballeros, Elfos y villanos que buscan dominar el Mundo con su poder maligno. Luego de que se "estabilizara", salieron tres personas, el primero era un rubio, un pelirrojo y el último se trataba de una criatura, al igual que la "Momia Piromaníaca", que había abandonado su Humanidad para convertirse en un "Asesino" dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos más tenebrosos. Su cuerpo era de gran tamaño, superando al de un Humano y gran parte de éste estaba cubierto por una túnica violeta, en sus brazos poseía varias piezas de metal celeste claro y que al unirse terminaban en una especie de guadaña, mientras que en su espalda surgían dos alas recubiertas por la túnica, sobre su cabeza y rostro, los cuales formaban una calavera y que se ensanchaban en una capucha y por último portaba una máscara violeta, cubriendo la parte superior del rostro, solamente dejando sus ojos al descubierto, los cuales eran rojos.

Aquel "Sin Rostro" respiró el aire puro de la Ciudad, la calma que había allí y una sonrisa se fue agrandando en su rostro, sintiendo como la sangre que iba a derramar estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Se sentía complacido de formar parte de esa "misión", de aquella "empresa" que estaba dispuesta a "saldar cuentas" con los responsables de que la operación anterior saliera mal, que fracasara, pero Sigurd era quien comandaban, junto a Roland, a aquel personaje.

\- Royal Woods.- Dijo el "Sin Rostro" con su pesada voz.- Vaya, aquí puedo sentir los "Cordones de Plata" que unen a las personas. Hace mucho que no realizaba una labor así.- Sostuvo con frialdad y alzando su guadaña.

\- Paciencia, Segundo, ¿sí?. No podemos ir con suma tranquilidad. El enemigo con el que vamos a enfrentarnos parece ser muy poderoso.- Recalcó Sigurd seriamente, mientras que Roland daba un paso y cerraba los ojos.

\- Sigurd, aquí no se encuentra el primer objetivo, aquel que dice llamarse "El Asesino de Asesinos".- Sostuvo el rubio del Imperio Carolingio, mientras que los abría y su amigo asentía con la cabeza.

\- No importa, lo encontraremos, vamos.- Ordenó el Nórdico y se pusieron en marcha, el "Sin Rostro" se camufló entre ellos para no ser visto y de ahí fueron yendo hacia los barrios de esa zona.

* * *

Por su parte, Lincoln se encontraba afuera de su casa, disfrutando de la tarde junto a sus hermanas, en especial viendo a Lynn, quien entrenaba para una competencia de baloncesto y a las demás que estaban enfocadas en sus otras actividades. Por su cabeza se preguntaba sobre qué era lo que aquella "Momia" les había dicho con que _"lo peor estaba por venir"_, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?. Necesitaba respuestas, explicaciones que dieran a entender la "clave" para ese "acertijo". Se levantó de las escalinatas que habían en el acceso a su casa y de ahí las miró por un rato hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Parecía una sensación fría, muerta, que los llevaba a estar en alerta.

* * *

\- Sigurd, detente.- Pidió Roland y vio que el "Sin Rostro" Segundo había salido en dirección hacia una casa de dos pisos.

\- ¡Maldita sea, tanto entrenamiento y todavía no sabe que nosotros somos sus Jefes!.- Bramó el Nórdico y de ahí fueron corriendo para detenerlo.

* * *

(Canto Séptimo, "Infierno", Dante Alighieri)

\- "_Canto settimo, dove si dimostra del quarto cerchio de l'inferno e alquanto del quinto; qui pone la pena del peccato de l'avarizia e del vizio de la prodigalità; e del dimonio Pluto; e quello che è fortuna".- _ Oyó el albino una misteriosa voz fría y cortante, parecía susurrarle al oído, dejándolo congelado y sin poder moverse. Trataba de respirar y calmarse, pero vio a sus hermanas con una mirada de horror en sus ojos al ver a un misterioso personaje delante de todos ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!.- Exclamó Luan, aterrada y viendo como el recién llegado alzaba su guadaña hacia el albino.

\- Vaya, por fin una nueva víctima y...- Dijo el "Sin Rostro", listo para atacar, pero se detuvo al sentir el poder de Lincoln.- Ohhh, vaya, tú no eres como los otros.- Sostuvo con seriedad y de ahí se dibujaba una sonrisa en su sádico rostro, luego alzó la guadaña y la bajó contra el chico.- ¡HOY ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE TODA MI VIDA!.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de atravesar al inmovilizado albino, pero despertó y de ahí alguien detenía la guadaña, la cual emitió un potente chirrido metálico y que tomó a todos por sorpresa. Allí delante de aquel enemigo, cuya sonrisa se había formado de forma tétrica, Leni había llegado, empleando sus "Hilos" contra el "Sin Rostro".

\- No voy a permitir que lastime a Linky, Señor Calavera.- Advirtió la dulce rubia, mirando fijamente al oponente.

\- Ohhh, vaya, ¿con que de esas tenemos?. Bien, ¡no me importa, todo el que se interponga en mi camino es hombre muerto!.- Bramó Segundo y atacó con su guadaña, pero no vio que los "Hilos" de Leni se habían enredado sobre su cuerpo, comprimiendo al mismo como si fuera una lata de gaseosa siendo aplastada por un zapato o un vehículo en marcha.- ¿Qué...Qué...? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡AGHHHHHH!.- Quería saber el enemigo, quien intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre.

\- Como que si te intentas quitar esos "Hilos" de mi "Marioneta Cósmica", tu cuerpo se seguirá destrozando cada vez más.- Le dijo Leni, un tanto despistada por lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¡AGH! ¡NINGÚN MISERABLE HUMANO ME DETENDRÁ EN LA MISIÓN PARA LA QUE FUI ASIGNADO!.- Se negó aquel enemigo en darse por vencido y de ahí se quitó aquellos "Hilos", quebrando los mismos pero éstos se enterraban más en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Leni, saca a Lincoln de aquí, yo me haré cargo de este desgraciado!.- Pidió Lynn a su hermana rubia, quien asintió y tomó al chico, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, alguien más les impidió el paso.

Como si se tratara de un fantasma, allí apareció un hombre joven y pelirrojo con su Armadura, la cual brillaba con los rayos del Sol, como si se tratara de un Diamante o una Joya de una Corona, cegando a Leni, quien se cubría con sus antebrazos. Ella tomó posición de batalla y cubrió a su hermano menor con su cuerpo, mientras que aparecían sus "Hilos" una vez más.

\- ¿Así que eras tú el que estuvo en el asesinato de nuestro "Agente"? ¿Te suena el nombre de la "Momia Piromaníaca"?.- Preguntó con una mirada penetrante y fría hacia Lincoln.

\- ¡Oiga, no lo sabemos quién es usted, pero mi hermanito no es un asesino, si peleó, lo hizo para proteger a alguien!.- Advirtió Leni, mientras que el pelirrojo no le quitaba los ojos de encima al albino y de ahí fue desenfundando su Espada.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Muy bien, como así lo prefieres, ver morir a esta chica, entonces cumpliré tu deseo! ¡Yo, Sigmund, "Gladiador" y "Portador de la Espada Sagrada Gram", llevaré a cabo el castigo por la Señorita Yoshino Hino/Athena!.- Sentenció el Nórdico y de ahí se vio a aquella arma lista para golpear.

Lincoln no tuvo otra opción que prepararse, no quería que nada malo le pasara a sus hermanas, así que invocó su Armadura Divina y la Espada Imperial, con la cual apuntó a su enemigo.

\- Te llamas Sigurd, ¿no es así?. Has cometido un error muy grave al venir aquí.- Preguntó con seriedad el chico y de ahí, detrás suyo, contemplando la escena, Roland no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Aquel niño de cabello blanco era el "segundo objetivo" a matar por órdenes de Tomoe, sin embargo, cambió su expresión de asombro a una de pura seriedad, girando sus ojos hacia la derecha, sintiendo la presencia de otros enemigos en los alrededores.- Veo que finalmente has aparecido, "Primer Objetivo".- Dijo el rubio del Imperio Carolingio con franqueza ante el recién llegado Shura de Capricornio, el cual venía acompañado por Shaka de Virgo y Dohko de Libra.

* * *

\- Veo que al fin nos vemos cara a cara.- Sostuvo el español, quien pegó un salto y acompañado por el rubio de La India y el castaño de China, observó a su enemigo con seriedad.- Parece que ha pasado un tiempo y ustedes no han aprendido. ¿Quieres saber algo?. Esa chica de allí, Lynn Loud, es la Sucesora de Valentine de la Harpía, hará pedazos a esa "marioneta" tuya, ese "Sin Rostro" vas a terminar llevándotelo hecho cenizas.- Recalcó el peli negro, apuntando hacia la chica, quien combatía al enemigo atrapado por Leni.

Para Roland no era de suma importancia que muriera un "Sin Rostro", Shura estaba en lo cierto, eran solo "herramientas" que si fracasaban o morían, eran reemplazados. Pronto, el rubio bajó un poco la cabeza y de ahí la volvió a levantar, mostrándose tranquilo y frío para su futuro combate contra el oponente, quien tenía a "Excalibur" lista para entrar en acción.

\- ¿Seguro de que puedes contra él, Shura?. Puedo sentir su fuerza y el Cosmos que lleva, es bastante fuerte.- Le preguntó Dohko, viendo aquellas probabilidades.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él. Ustedes vayan y protejan a Lincoln Loud/Hades, de inmediato.- Encargó el español dicha tarea a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron y fueron para cumplirla en esos momentos.

* * *

Sigurd retrocedió unos metros ante el golpe que Lincoln iba a dar con su Espada Imperial, la cual dio en el aire, desgarrándolo y viendo cómo el rival se preparaba para dar una contra-ofensiva. Lo miró, sintió desprecio hacia aquel chico, pero tomó una postura normal, aplaudiendo tranquilamente, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho albino y a sus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?. Como que te está felicitando.- Señaló Leni con asombro ante aquella muestra de respeto.

\- En efecto, Señorita, esto es una muestra digna de alguien capaz de enfrentarse hacia mí, pero no te lleves los laureles, Lincoln, tu muerte se aproxima.- Respondió el pelirrojo ante esas palabras y de ahí le apuntó con "Gram".

* * *

Desde la sala de estar de la Casa Loud, Lily observaba la situación y fue entonces que salió corriendo escaleras arriba para prepararse.

* * *

Después de haber terminado con su discurso, Sigurd trazó unos círculos en el aire con "Gram", mientras que se mantenía su posición, Lincoln y Leni lo observaban, mientras que Lynn combatía al "Segundo Sin Rostro", el cual no parecía mostrar "síntomas" de darse por vencido. La deportista loa atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero con cada golpe que daba, más Cosmos se desperdiciaba hasta llevarla al extremo agotamiento. Acto seguido, el enemigo blandió su guadaña y estuvo a punto de atravesarla, pero logró, milagrosamente, esquivarlo, aunque siendo herida en la pierna derecha, causando a que ella cayera al piso, gritando y con aquel líquido que empapaba el asfalto.

\- Ohhh, jejejeje, pobrecita la Harpía, ¿acaso te has cortado un ala?.- Preguntó el "Sin Rostro", quien extendió su mano y la agarró con fuerza del cuello, ejerciendo una enorme presión sobre la misma.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso duele? ¿Duelen tus Pecados por lo que hiciste?. Sí, nosotros lo sabemos, todas ustedes no merecen vivir ni ser Espectros, son solo unas necias, aprovechadoras y ahora buscan la protección de su hermano. ¡No me hagan reír!.- Decía con aquella voz que helaba la sangre de cualquiera y esos ojos que brillaban como el fuego infernal. Lynn no podía hacer nada, tenía su cuerpo atrapado y sentía que, poco a poco, iba perdiendo la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno, sin embargo, ella llegó a sacar su mano derecha de aquella "prisión" y concentró una parte de su poder.

\- ¿Sabes...una...cosa?.- Preguntó ella a su rival.- ¡NO TE METAS CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y EL DE MIS HERMANAS!.- Respondió ella a esa pregunta.- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!.- Exclamó y de ahí lanzó una poderosa esfera violeta, la cual estalló contra el rostro del oponente, quemando su máscara y revelando su rostro calavérico y que gritara del horror ante esa escena.

\- ¡AGH! ¡AGH, MALDITA!.- Decía el rival, mientras que soltaba a Lynn y ella recuperaba el aire perdido, siendo salvada por Luan y Luna.

Lincoln vio con odio a aquel "Sin Rostro", su fuerza estaba creciendo dentro. Dicen que el Cosmos se activa cuando un ser querido está en peligro y eso llevaba a hacer grandes obras. Sigurd lo miraba, confiado en sí mismo de que podría ganar, nadie podía meterse ante él y su camino. Siendo un Dios, el pelirrojo sabía bien qué clase de consecuencias vendrían para todos aquellos que tuvieran la osadía de herirlo o matarlo: Sufrirían la Ira Divina, pagarían sus Pecados ante Odín en el "Valhalla", sin embargo, su expresión de confianza cambió a una de sorpresa al ver el rostro de Lincoln, esa aura que crecía en él, esa fuerza, ese poder y sobre todo la imagen de cierto Emperador del Inframundo peli negro a su lado, deseándole lo mejor y que pudiera vencerlo, que estuviera confiado.

\- Hm, ¿vas a dar tu golpe?. ¡Muy bien, empecemos! ¡"DRAGON BLADE"!.- Inició el pelirrojo el combate y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva, la cual consistía en el uso de "Gram" para crear una serie de cuchillas con forma de dientes de dragón, las cuales se acumulaban y formaban una cola, para después lanzarlas contra su oponente.- ¡RECIBE EL CASTIGO DE UN DIOS!.

\- ¡LINCOLN!.- Gritaron Leni, Lynn, Luna y Luan, sin embargo, en esos momentos, el Espacio parecía distorsionarse y el cuerpo de Sigurd se quedaron detenidos en esos momentos junto con el "Dragon Blade".

No la vieron venir, parecía un "Fantasma", un ataque sorpresa que dejaba al Héroe Nórdico inmovilizado, mientras que Lincoln se giraba para encontrarse con cierta rubia y que portaba una reconocida Sapuris que había pertenecido a aquel que se hacía llamar "La Mariposa del Mundo de la Muerte".

\- Jamás, en tu vida, aún siendo un Dios, permitiré que alguien lastime a Lincoln, ¡¿oíste?!.- Hizo su aparición la rubia, sosteniendo en sus manos la ofensiva enemiga y rodeada de las "Hadas del Inframundo".- Antes de que preguntes, yo soy Lily Loud, mejor conocida como Lily de Papillón, la Estrella Terrestre del Encantamiento y he venido aquí, no para pelear contra ti, sino para proteger a mi hermano.- Se presentó aquella chica, mirando seriamente a Sigurd.

El Nórdico la miró con rabia, admiraba la osadía de la rubia de llegar a detener a un Dios, pero lo que le molestaba era que su orgullo fuera pisoteado por una Espectro, un simple Soldado de Hades que se interponía en su camino. Por su parte, Lily abrazó a Lincoln, dándole un beso en los labios y eso cambió la situación en Sigurd al ver que ese chico sí valía la pena, no por el amor, sino por la confianza y el amor que sentía hacia sus hermanas.

\- Lily.- Escuchó ella a su hermano, quien le puso las manos en el rostro a la joven de 17 años.- No te preocupes por mí, te agradezco muchísimo lo que hiciste, pero de este sujeto me ocuparé yo, ¿sí?.

\- Pero, hermanito, no quiero que te pase nada. Déjame pelear a tu lado.- Pidió Lily a su hermano mayor, pero él negó con la cabeza, tranquilo, mientras que ella comprendía la pelea que llevaría a cabo.

* * *

(Erin Go Bragh, The Wolfe Tones)

Shura y Roland se miraron a los ojos, ambos contendientes, serios, fríos, severos, inteligentes, calculadores y valientes. Un rubio del Imperio Carolingio y un peli negro de España mantenían sus posiciones. El primero dio un paso, sus manos estaban listas para ir hacia la Espada suya, la cual estaba en su estoque, el otro no tenía por qué hacerlo, su brazo era tan afilado como cualquier arma blanca y capaz de cortar a la mitad hasta las Montañas mismas, tal y como había hecho en el Pasado, cuando fue enviado para asesinar a Aiolos de Sagitario durante el "Golpe de Estado de Saga de Géminis".

\- Caballero Dorado de Athena, me asombra verte en este lugar.- Comenzó a hablar el rubio, apuntando hacia el español, quien mantenía la seriedad.- Déjame que me presente: Soy Roland, "Gladiador" y Portador de la Espada Sagrada "Durandal", antiguo amigo del Emperador Carlomagno del Imperio Carolingio en la Alta Edad Media y ahora estoy al servicio de la Señorita Tomoe Hino, la Diosa Athena del "Lost World".- Se presentó y de ahí dio un paso hacia adelante.- Ahora, luchemos, "Primer Objetivo".

\- Así será.- Sentenció Shura y de ahí empezaron a combatir ambos oponentes. Roland portaba una Armadura carmesí con algunos detalles dorados en sus líneas, reflejando unos detalles como si estuviera manchada de sangre. También presentaba grabados de rosas con sus tallos y espinas que recorrían toda la vestimenta y se podía apreciar un casco que cubría su cabeza con una cabeza de Dragón, además de una capa blanca sujetada con una hebilla roja en forma de una llama, localizada en el lado derecho de su pecho.

El rubio pegó un salto y partes del suelo que había allí estallaron por la presión, volando restos por doquier y de ahí voló en picada hacia donde estaba el español, con "Durandal" en sus manos, pero el segundo fue más atento y la frenó justo a tiempo.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Lanzó Shura su ofensiva, la cual fue dirigida hacia su oponente, quien la esquivó y terminó destruyendo un auto estacionado y partes del césped de una casa.

Roland se detuvo y sintió algo caliente en su mejilla izquierda y que resbalaba por su rostro, a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo y confiado, ese pequeño golpe contra él despertó sospechas en su interior. Pasó su mano por esa parte y obtuvo unas gotas de sangre que venían de su herida. No lo podía creer, pero su oponente había sido capaz de herirlo, sin embargo, no iba a darse por vencido.

\- Te felicito, pero esta batalla aún no termina.- Le dijo Roland y de ahí encendió su Cosmos al máximo.- ¡"HOLY SWORD EMBODIMENT"!.- En ese momento lanzó una poderosa ofensiva, la cual iba dirigida hacia Shura, éste no se movió de su posición y con la "Excalibur" partió al medio el ataque.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!.

\- Responderé a tu pregunta: Eres un "Gladiador" y demuestras tus logros en la batalla, yo soy un Caballero Dorado de Athena y mientras que tú luchas por honor y demostrar quién es el mejor en esta "Guerra de Espadas", yo pelearé por mi Diosa, por mis amigos y la gente de este Mundo, ¡ahora, terminemos esto!.- Le explicó Shura su papel como Santo de Oro y de ahí pegó un gran salto, con la "Excalibur" lista y ambos rivales chocaron sus Espadas en un feroz combate.

* * *

Por su parte, Dohko y Shaka estaban ayudando a Lynn, quien estaba herida y la recostaron, con la ayuda de Luna y Luan en el suelo, tratando sus golpes sufridos por aquel rival, el cual estaba buscando venganza por el daño que la deportista le había causado a su rostro y máscara. Lincoln, por su parte, había tomado la decisión de pelear contra Sigurd, el Guerrero Nórdico lo miraba con frialdad y superioridad, pero no sabía lo que se le avecinaba. Era la calma antes de la tormenta y fue entonces que el albino, sintiendo todo lo que había visto y sido testigo, tomó su Espada Imperial con fuerza, apuntó hacia el pelirrojo y corrió hacia su oponente.

(King Arthas, OST del "Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne")

\- ¡"DESINTEGRACIÓN DE LA ESPADA SAGRADA"!.- Lanzó el rival su ofensiva, formando cuchillas que cayeron sobre el albino, pero éste las esquivó y las repelía con su Espada Imperial.

\- ¡Sigurd, vas a pagar caro por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanas, maldito! ¡No me importa que seas un Dios, te mandaré a tu juicio!.- Juró Lincoln, destruyendo las últimas oleadas enemigas y de ahí pegó un salto hacia el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, niño! ¡"ATAQUE CORTANTE"!.- Le advirtió el Nórdico y con su arma produjo un corte en el brazo del albino, quien cayó al piso, sintiendo aquella punzada de dolor.

\- ¡LINCOLN!.- Gritaron sus hermanas, pero Shaka y Dohko las detuvieron.

\- No, tengan paciencia.- Les pidió el rubio de La India.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo va a matar ese tipo!.- Intentó Luna en hacerlos entrar en razón.

\- No, es ese rival quien va a perder.- Auguró Dohko, el cual tenía confianza, al igual que su amigo y Shura, en Lincoln.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir Lynn hasta que escuchó al "Sin Rostro" aparecer detrás de ellos.

El rival la miró con odio pero ella ya estaba cansada, así que decidió ponerse de pie y mirar a su enemigo.

\- De ésta no te salvas, maldito.- Advirtió la castaña y fue entonces que alzó sus dos puños, resplandecientes de poder y de ahí se preparó para matarlo.

\- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó burlón el enemigo.

\- ¿Quieres ver lo que pasa cuando una Harpía se enfurece?.- Le envío ella su respuesta y eso dejó helado al "Sin Rostro", cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos, casi saliendo de sus cuencas, mientras que la chica le tenía un profundo odio por todo el daño que le había hecho a ella, a su hermano y hermanas.

Retrocedió, asustado, pero Shaka lo inmovilizó con su poder, mientras que Lynn avanzaba hacia él, lista para acabar con ese enemigo que tanto daño le había causado.

\- ¡Vamos, ¿lo harás, niña?!.- Preguntó desafiante y ella mostró sus puños resplandecientes.

\- Por supuesto que sí y no me importa qué enemigos más poderosos halla, lucharé por mi hermano como la Espectro de la Harpía que soy.- Bramó la chica y de ahí se elevó en el aire.- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!.- Finalizó y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva que destruyó, por completo, al "Segundo Sin Rostro", el cual arrojó un profundo grito desgarrador y luego de que todo se aclarara, solo se hallaron cenizas que fueron llevadas por los vientos.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, Roland y Shura seguían con sus Espadas entrechocadas, aún chirriando como si se trataran de dos animales salvajes en busca de una presa. Fue allí donde el español logró sobrepasar al confiado "Gladiador" y provocó que "Durandal" saliera disparada hasta caer contra el césped de una casa vecina, cuyos integrantes se encontraban refugiados, al igual que el resto de los vecinos. Roland había sido derrotado, sin embargo, Shura no lo mató, reconocía su victoria.

\- Debo admitirlo, eres fuerte, digno de alguien que porta la Espada Sagrada "Excalibur". Tienes mis respetos, Shura de Capricornio.- Mostró sus honores hacia el peli negro y de ahí se volteó para ver a Sigurd, quien seguía en su combate contra Lincoln.- Sin embargo, recuerda esto, tu Mundo será el siguiente de la ira de aquellas que buscan al que han pedido. Tenlo por asegurado.- Dejó su frío aviso al Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?.- Ordenó Shura por respuestas, pero Roland permaneció en silencio, mientras que el viento movía sus cabellos rubios. Luego de eso, se giró y lo miró al español.

* * *

Golpe tras golpe iban chocando las Espadas de Lincoln y Sigurd, las chicas lo apoyaban, alentando a su hermano, a su Emperador del Inframundo para que derrotara al Nórdico, el cual tenía una gran resistencia como la que había ejercido Roland y el "Segundo Sin Rostro". El albino esquivó otro ataque de parte del pelirrojo, rasgando el aire y de ahí cayó, como una piedra, contra este, provocando otro atroz chirrido metálico.

\- _"Maldita sea, juzgué mal a este niño. ¿Cómo es posible que sea la Reencarnación del Emperador Hades?. Es una locura y su poder...me sobrepasa, es un Dios como yo, pero...pero no puedo adelantarme a sus pasos".- _Pensaba Sigurd, quien ya no tenía más ataques por lanzar contra Lincoln, éste se hallaba cansado, al igual que él, pero no quería detener la pelea.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado, Sigurd?.- Preguntó el albino a su oponente.- Yo también y eso que detesto los deportes, pero esto es apenas un inicio, porque apenas estoy entrando en calor.- Señaló y de ahí corrió hacia el pelirrojo, atacando nuevamente con su Espada Imperial.

\- No gastes tu aliento, chico.- Le advirtió el Nórdico y volvieron a sus ataques.

El rival iba a atravesar su pecho, pero Lincoln lo pateó con fuerza contra el pecho, provocando que se escapara el aire de sus pulmones, debido al impacto que produjo la fuerza de dicha patada contra la Armadura que llevaba Sigurd y de ahí, éste cayó al piso.

\- Vamos, ¡si te haces llamar un Dios, entonces demuestra toda tu fortaleza!.- Ordenó Lincoln, mientras que le ponía su Espada Imperial contra el cuello.- ¿O es que acaso eres un falso?.

Eso hizo hervir la sangre del enemigo, quien se levantó y cargó contra el chico, quien estaba siendo rebasado, sin poder escapar, pero, en esos momentos en los que la furia del rival estaba en un "punto caramelo", el albino logró tirarle el casco que llevaba en su cabeza y provocar una herida en su rostro y tomarlo de sus hombros.

\- Esto...esto es por mis hermanas, en especial por Lynn, maldito, por lo que le hizo tu "Sin Rostro".- Finalizó y llegó a atravesar el abdomen del oponente, no llegando a matarlo, sino dejándolo herido contra el piso, sangrando y sin fuerzas para volver a atacar con "Gram".

La Batalla de la Avenida Franklin había terminado, Lincoln vio a Dohko y Shaka aproximarse hacia ellos, llevando a Lynn, quien se había recuperado de sus heridas junto a Luna, Luan, Leni y Lily, mientras que el chico caía al piso pero fue sujetado por sus hermanas.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, Lincoln, lo venciste!.- Exclamó Lynn, abrazándolo con fuerza, formando una sonrisa en el rostro del albino.

En esos momentos, Sigurd se fue levantando del suelo, ensangrentado, herido, una furia le invadía dentro de su ser, ¿cómo era que un niño había sido capaz de herirlo de esa manera?. Tomó a "Gram" pero alguien más lo detuvo a tiempo antes de cometer un error que le podría costar la vida.

\- Suficiente, Sigurd.- Ordenó Roland, siendo éste que había detenido al oponente, el cual no dijo nada, simplemente apretó los dientes y el otro lo miró con severidad.

\- No cantes victoria todavía, niño, esto es solo el comienzo.- Advirtió el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?.- Se burló Lincoln de la amenaza del Nórdico, el cual apenas podía mantenerse de pie por el dolor sufrido.

Shura llegó corriendo hacia ellos, mientras que Roland se llevaba a su amigo y abría un Portal por el cual volvían a su Universo, dejando a entender lo que se acercaría a su Mundo. Pronto, todo quedó en calma y con ello, las chicas observaron a aquellos tres hombres que habían arribado para ayudarlos.

\- Me alegra verte que estás bien, amigo.- Dijo el español, quien lo ayudó a llevarlo hacia la Casa Loud.

\- Perdón, ¿quiénes son ustedes?.- Preguntó Lori, la cual salía por la puerta delantera con su celular en mano y quedando sorprendida de ver a esos personajes.

\- Un amigo con el que combatió al lado de su hermano en Japón y salvó a una chica inocente de morir. Soy Shura de Capricornio, Caballero Dorado de la Diosa Athena.- Respondió el peli negro ante aquella interrogante y de ahí se presentó con elegancia y seriedad en su voz.

\- Un placer, ustedes son los Louds, ¿no es así?. Soy Dohko de Libra, también Caballero Dorado.- Añadió el castaño tranquilamente hacia las chicas.

\- Y el mío es Shaka de Virgo, fuimos enviados por la Diosa Athena ante un disturbio provocado por aquellos "Gladiadores".- Finalizó el rubio sobre el motivo de su viaje.

\- Y vaya que sí dejaron una senda de destrucción.- Alegó Leni asombrada de lo que estaba viendo por el barrio.

\- Sí, pero ahora no hay tiempo para ello, vengan, chicas. Deben de estar aquí por lo de la reunión con Athena. Allí estaré.- Habló Lincoln, quien se recuperó de aquel semi-desmayo, dirigiéndose hacia los tres Caballeros Dorados.

* * *

Una vez terminado todo, Shura, Dohko y Shaka se prepararon para volver al Santuario para anunciarle a Athena de aquella reunión a la cual iría Lincoln. Sabía bien que tendría que ir tranquilo, sereno, no debería temer y podía sentir confianza en el círculo de la Diosa, pero no podía bajar la guardia, ya que los enemigos podrían volver y atacar con mayor fuerza.

\- _"Esta batalla fue solo el inicio de lo que se viene. Sé que estos desmayos deben parar, pero el punto es cuándo y cómo. Un Emperador como yo no puede verse así, necesito calmarlo, hallar una solución para esto".- _Pensaba el albino seriamente, mientras que estaba acompañado por su Harem de hermanas en la Sala de Estar, esperando a que llegaran sus padres y viendo una película juntos.

* * *

(Game Over, Saint Seiya: Soldier´s Soul, Soundtrack OST 1)

Derrota, humillación, vergüenza. Eso era lo que Sigurd sentía en su alma, el haber sido pisoteado por un insignificante "Dios" como Lincoln Loud/Hades. ¿Cómo era posible que eso le pudiera suceder a él, un Héroe y Dios Nórdico?. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras que era llevado por Roland hacia el Palacio donde se hallaban Tomoe y el Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre empaparon el suelo y llegaron hasta la alfombra roja, confundiéndose con la tela que fue diseñada. Sentía rabia, deseos de volver pero la herida que le causó el Emperador del Inframundo era un gran insulto hacia él.

\- _Maldito niño, desgraciado hijo de puta y tú, Roland, ¿cómo pudiste retirarte como un cobarde?.- _Murmuraba entre dientes el pelirrojo.

En ese momento, el rubio Carolingio lo puso contra una pared, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Escúchame una cosa y que se te grabe en tu cabeza hueca: ¿Acaso querías morir a manos de ese chico? ¿Oíste lo que puede hacer esa Espada Imperial contra todo aquel que atraviese?. Usa la maldita cabeza antes de pelear; porque si llegas a morir, imagina el desastre que se armaría.- Le dijo el joven severamente y de ahí Sigurd no dijo nada, su orgullo era lo que lo dominaba y decidieron partir hacia el Salón del Trono.

* * *

En aquel sitio se hallaba Tomoe, aquella chica que había tomado el poder, quien tenía a uno de sus Soldados dándole informes al respecto hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas que se abrían de par en par, revelando a Roland y Sigurd, llevando a que la chica corriera hacia ellos.

\- ¡Sigurd, Roland! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!.- Preguntó ella con preocupación en su voz.

\- No pudimos contra el "Segundo Objetivo", mejor dicho Lincoln Loud/Hades.- Respondió el Nórdico, mientras que UnLucy oía atentamente, en las sombras.

\- Es verdad, no nos esperábamos una feroz resistencia de parte de él y lo mismo del "Primer Objetivo", Shura de Capricornio. También tenemos una baja: Perdimos al "Segundo Sin Rostro".- Informó Roland con seriedad y eso llevó a que Tomoe adquiriera una postura seria al respecto.

\- Maldita sea y la infeliz de mi hermana gemela sigue viva. Encima las UnLouds fracasaron en su operativo para acabar con los hermanos Kobayashi, perdimos a dos Batallones completos de "Plagados" en los "Bosques de las Estrellas", algo provocó su total aniquilación.- Recalcó la castaña sobre las derrotas en el frente.

Justo en ese momento, una sombra se cruzó por su camino, apareciendo delante de la chica, quien miraba hacia la que emergía de ese sitio.

\- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en esto, por lo que tengo entendido, sus enemigos son los Caballeros Dorados y Aliados de ese Universo, bien, déjeme a mí encargarme de aquellos. Solo necesito reunir a mis mejores "Plagados" para de ahí llevar a cabo una serie de distracciones, solo eso, que piquen el anzuelo y listo.- Pidió UnLucy aquello a la chica, la cual no dijo nada.-

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?.- Preguntó Tomoe con seriedad.

\- Conmigo no habrá fallas.- Juró la ex-gótica y de ahí la castaña le dio su visto bueno.

\- De acuerdo, hazlo.- Finalizó y de ahí se marchó UnLucy del lugar, siendo observada por Roland, Sigurd, Aiolos Alterno y Tomoe, principalmente.

La chica se dirigió, ahora, hacia Roland.

\- Roland.- Llamó ella.

El muchacho se acercó e hizo una reverencia.

\- Quiero que vayas y busques a nuestros "Campeones", que sea en secreto, ¿sí?.- Pidió la castaña de que si ganaba o no, debía cumplir con aquella segunda parte de la misión asignada.

\- Entendido, Señorita Athena.- Acató aquel pedido y de ahí partió inmediatamente para llevar a cabo la búsqueda de los "Campeones" para el Santuario.

Sigurd no dijo nada, Tomoe ordenó llevarlo ante Alice y Paracelse para que recibiera atención médica, dejando solamente a la chica con el Patriarca.

\- No confía en ellas, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó el rubio sobre las UnLouds, mientras que Tomoe lanzaba un profundo suspiro.

\- Estoy en un punto intermedio, demostraron ser dignas para el combate y la toma del Santuario, pero ¿perder ante unos niños y unos "Fantasmas"?. Eso es algo que no tolero en mi Ejército, Aiolos, la debilidad, el fracaso, aquí no son bienvenidos. Cumples con lo que representas o muere en el campo de batalla, cubierto de deshonra. Tendrán su oportunidad si consiguen matar a la estúpida de Yoshino, de lo contrario, mi punto de ayudarlas con buscar a su Lincoln quedará en la nada.- Sostuvo Tomoe de la fidelidad que podían expresar las UnLouds hacia ella.

\- Roland dijo que en ese Universo hay un Lincoln Loud, quizás sirva.- Sugirió el Patriarca, pero la peli corta castaña se quedó pensativa.

\- No tengo confianza en ese chico, para nada.- Advirtió la Diosa del Santuario, mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia los jardines y parques junto al rubio, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco después de las derrotas sufridas en los frentes de batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los "Bosques de las Estrellas", Kazuya, Kazumi e Hikazu seguían a Ilias de Leo por unos senderos que daban hacia los exteriores de aquel lugar, a unas extensas mesetas desérticas con un viento frío que se hacía sentir, además de poder sentir aquel poder que el antiguo Caballero Dorado había lanzado para proteger sus territorios del peligro de las UnLouds y los "Plagados". El chico peli negro dio un paso adelante, estaba preocupado por el sitio al cual los estaba llevando ese personaje y temía por sus hermanas, amigos y de aquella otra persona que estaba afuera, en la Ciudad de Atenas, no quería que nada malo le hubiera pasado pero cuando iba a hablar, Ilias se volteó hacia el joven.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?.- Quiso saber el muchacho de cabellos negros y de ahí, el rostro de Ilias mostró una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Kazuya, Kazumi e Hikazu, ustedes defendieron al Santuario con un gran valor, coraje, determinación y fortaleza. Vieron morir a sus seres queridos y amigos, otros están allí afuera, esperando salvarse de estos monstruos que han venido de otro Universo y eso es lo que harán.- Les anunció el rubio a los presentes.

\- ¿Cómo?. Ya no tenemos nuestras Armaduras, las UnLouds son poderosas.- Preguntó Kazumi, saliendo de aquel "trance" en el que había quedado por lo ocurrido con su madre y una lágrima bajó por su rostro, siendo abrazada por Kazuya.

\- Ella murió, lo sé.- Respondió Ilias, mirando hacia los Cielos, donde ahora descansaban en paz y en el Olimpo aquellos caídos y la Diosa a la que sirvieron; sin embargo, su muerte no ha sido en vano, ustedes han sido elegidos para seguir defendiendo a este Mundo del peligro que representan las UnLouds y sus fuerzas.- Agregó más información. Ustedes tienen el poder, lucharon y seguirán luchando por lo que aman y defienden, son el Futuro, la esperanza de aquellos que la han perdido, ¡ustedes serán conocidos como los "Caballeros Meteor"!.- Anunció ante ellos su nueva misión que tenían y de ahí aparecieron varias Armaduras nuevas, nunca antes vistas y que tenían una Historia desconocida.

Los chicos se cubrieron sus ojos por aquella luz, la cual se iba calmando y se revelaban aquellas nuevas Armaduras que portarían para derrotar a las UnLouds.

\- Esto no es el fin del Mundo, sino un nuevo comienzo, uno que ustedes forjaron y que lo llevarán a cabo para cumplirlo.- Les dio Ilias su apoyo, al igual que el resto de los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII caídos en combate.

Una nueva página de ese "libro" había comenzado a ser escrita.

* * *

**¿Cómo se encuentran?. Espero que bien, lamento mucho si no la subí el Domingo, pero he estado ocupado el fin de semana, aunque hoy es feriado, así que aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Lincoln ya ha tenido una dura batalla y otra vez vuelven los desmayos, aunque lograron derrotar, con la ayuda de Shura, Dohko y Shaka con las hermanas, a los enemigos, Tomoe no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados y UnLucy está por entrar en escena, ¿cuál será el plan que ejecutará? ¿Cuáles serán esos "Campeones" por los cuales ha sido enviado Roland a buscarlos? ¿Volveremos a ver a los otros personajes en los próximos capítulos? y lo más importante, ¿cómo será la reunión con Athena y los otros Dioses en el Santuario? y ¿cuáles serán los planes de Kazuya y sus amigos para derrotar a las UnLouds?.**

**Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene. Dedico este mismo para El Caballero de las Antorchas y a su fic "Renacimiento", así que también he puesto, en la parte de Ilias de Leo, una frase que proviene de uno de los ending de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo", cuya canción es "Modern Crusaders" de "Enigma".**

**Un dato importante, en este capítulo han hecho su aparición las "Armaduras Meteor", en el que viene explicaré un poco más sobre su origen y dejo establecido que las mismas son creación de mi amigo FreedomGundam96, todos los derechos reservados para él.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense, saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** regamers10: Así es, se viene la gran reunión y allí Lincoln deberá estar calmado cuando esté ante Athena y las demás Deidades. Además, Tomoe, aún fracasando, ella no se rinde, es toda una Guerrera dispuesta a todo.**

*** J0nas Nagera: Incluso los más valientes y hasta tranquilos como Shaka de Virgo pueden tener miedo y lo que se verá de ese misterioso personaje se volverá a repetir en los próximos capítulos.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Jejejeje, cuidado, no te metas con Natasha, ella heredó los poderes de su padre pero es una chica dulce, aunque también se pone bastante agresiva si se burlan de ella. Y sobre esa caja que mandaste, Alexander ya la destruyó, no mandes más de esas o te enviará a Lúckacs para que te torture y mira que él es bastante severo.**

*** marati2011: Sí, así es, todo deben estar unidos para el combate, porque ahora será el momento de defender al Mundo.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Luffy Turner.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Profesor Franco.**

*** Banghg.**

*** AnonimousReader98. **

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense y buen inicio de semana para todos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Cuando cruces esa puerta, entrarás a un Mundo de problemas**

_"Los hermanos sean unidos porque esa es la ley primera. Tengan unión verdadera en cualquier tiempo que sea, porque si entre ellos pelean, los devoran los de afuera"_

José Hernández (1834-1886).

(A World of Madness, OST de Silent Hill 2)

Aquel Mundo que ellos habían nacido, conocido y luchado por él ya no existía, en su lugar ocupaba una Diosa Alterna, peligrosa, severa, despiadada, sin remordimientos ni culpa, en donde la Humanidad había quedado al borde de la extinción, siendo perseguida por sus feroces Ejércitos, entre los cuales se hallaban las UnLouds y los "Plagados", meras marionetas del destino y del deseo propio de Tomoe ¿o era de alguien más que podría estar moviendo los hilos de esta "obra de teatro"?. No lo sabían, para aquella peli corta castaña, sus objetivos primordiales, tras la derrota de Sigurd y Roland, además de la muerte del "Segundo Sin Rostro", eran encontrar a los "Campeones" para ella, que fueran sus "Guardaespaldas de Élite" y que UnLucy llevara a cabo su futuro plan siniestro para destruir a Yoshino, quien se ocultaba en otro Universo y debía morir para no provocar ninguna desestabilización en su gobierno.

Se sentía intocable, pero cuando las UnLouds habían perdido en la Batalla de los Bosques de las Estrellas por los Fantasmas de los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII, sumando la destrucción de sus fuerzas "Plagadas", Tomoe había puesto en tela de juicio la participación de estas chicas, aunque terminó por concederles una nueva oportunidad, de la cual no podían desaprovechar, sabían bien que si perdían, allí también se hundirían sus esperanzas de hallar a su amado Lincoln. Para eso, UnLucy llevó a cabo una estrategia, pero ¿funcionaría?. Los planes no salen como uno quiere, pueden fallar, pero para esta UnLoud todo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia, sin embargo, para Tomoe, la paciencia no era una de sus fortalezas, ella odiaba las promesas, las derrotas, la debilidad y la deserción en sus filas, todos estaban advertidos de que cualquier intento de ese estilo iba a significar la muerte, sus "Gladiadores" nunca la abandonarían a su Líder, sin embargo, las UnLouds estaban bajo la mirada, por el momento mínima y tranquila, pero si llegaban a cometer alguna tontería, su destino iba a quedar sellado para siempre.

* * *

Sobre las ruinas de la Ciudad de Atenas, Capital de Grecia, allí yacía todo el resto de lo que los "Plagados" habían llevado a cabo: Muerte, destrucción, pillaje, depravación, desgracias, todo un cúmulo que no podía describirse con palabras y que asustaban hasta el más valiente o frío de este Mundo. Solamente podían contemplarse edificios en llamas, al igual que casas y negocios, muchos habían sido saqueados, sus cristales yacían destruidos y desparramados por el asfalto de las calles, cuerpos de personas que habían muerto a manos de esas bestias estaban tirados por todos lados, algunos en avanzado estado de descomposición y otros habían sufrido las desgracias de ser devorados, despojados de sus carnes y que quedaran los huesos expuestos, mientras que otros cumplían aquel "servicio de lealtad", convertidos en "Plagados" y que no podían hacer nada, ya que ese "Virus del Pecado" había convertido a muchas personas en horribles seres sin cerebro ni lógica.

Pero a su vez reinaba la supervivencia, ese instinto que los Humanos poseen desde tiempos remotos para luchar y proseguir adelante. Desde las sombras de unos callejones, cuyas farolas yacían destruidas y derribadas contra el piso, lanzando chispas por dentro, dos personas masculinas iban corriendo con una bolsas repletas de suministros. Eran dos hermanos, uno mayor y el otro del medio, el segundo se detuvo y observó la calle por si había rastros enemigos.

\- Hay un grupo en ese lugar, a 2 metros.- Avisó el menor seriamente, apuntando a una pequeña "guarnición" de "Plagados" que montaban guardia y estaban armados con espadas.

\- Podemos acabar con ellos, vamos.- Pidió el hermano mayor, viendo que ambos eran fuertes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza, Daisuke?!.- Bramó el chico hacia el otro.- ¡Nos harán pedazos en menos de lo que canta un gallo!.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es tu plan, "General Patton"?. Deja de hacerte el cobarde, Akira y toma tu arma, hay que hacerlos mierda a estos malditos por lo que nos han hecho a nosotros.- Sentenció el peli negro-naranja, el cual no iba a permitir que eso sucediera y de ahí corrió para pelear contra los "Plagados".

\- ¡No, Daisuke, idiota! ¡Agh!.- Finalizó Akira y tuvo que "hacerle caso".

El combate comenzó, ambos mataban a los "Plagados" con una gran agilidad, uno de ellos iba a atacar a Akira con una guadaña, pero Daisuke fue más rápido y de un feroz corte con su hacha terminó por decapitarlo, cayendo la cabeza del rival al suelo, mientras que su cuerpo quedaba todavía de pie, dando los últimos movimientos y una fuente de sangre empapaba la calle como si se tratara de un "manantial". Otro más venía con una polea hecha con cráneos y picos, pero no duró mucho, ya que Akira logró partirle el cuello, provocando un horrendo estruendo tan parecido al de una rama de un árbol al ser cortada por los vientos muy fuertes durante un temporal. Pronto, la batalla fue terminando y solo quedó un "Plagado" con vida.

\- Dejémoslo, ya está.- Pidió Akira, mientras que observaba a aquel cobarde huir.

\- Ni hablar, si se escapa, tendremos más problemas.- Sostuvo Daisuke, quien tomó su hacha y fue a por él.

\- ¡Ya tuvimos bastantes problemas por tu tontería de hacerte el "Rambo"! ¡Se acabó, Daisuke!.- Exclamó el hermano menor, deteniendo al otro y sin poder detener a aquel enemigo en fuga.

Eso no estaba en su plan, no podían dejar que un "Plagado" huyera, aún si resultaba una tontería, pero Daisuke solo contempló que tendrían que salir corriendo antes de que fueran alertadas las patrullas enemigas. Se giró bruscamente y de ahí encaró a Akira, bajo un reflejo lleno de puro odio y decepción en él.

\- No puedo creer que seas un cobarde, Akira.- Bufó con decepción en su voz.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, "Hermano"?.- Preguntó el otro con frialdad.

\- Lo que oíste, ¿estás sordo o te debo hacer un dibujo?. ¡Eres un completo idiota, pudimos haberlo matarlo, ahora nos podrán seguir hacia la casa. Me cuesta creer que eres mi hermano!.- Decía con toda la razón de su ser sobre la cobardía de Akira.

\- ¡No se llama cobardía, estúpido, se llama tener sentido común! ¡¿Acaso querías quedarte aquí y ver como te despedazan?!.- Respondió a esos agravios el otro, pero Daisuke no dijo nada.- ¡Tú siempre vas por el camino de pelear y no tener un límite, un día eso te llevará a la muerte!.

\- ¡No me vengas con sermones, estamos en un Mundo destruido, no es como en las películas que vendrán los gloriosos Norteamericanos a salvarnos el trasero! ¡No verás al "Capitán América", "Iron Man" o a Will Smith que derrotarán a estos monstruos, nadie pudo contra ellos! ¡Nadie!. Ni siquiera los llamados "Caballeros de Athena" han podido, estamos solos en este lugar y solo nos tenemos a nosotros, pero si no quieres acatar las reglas mías, como tu hermano mayor, entonces vete.- Sentenció Daisuke y esas palabras dieron mucho de qué pensar en Akira, el cual no dijo nada, solamente lo miró con furia en sus ojos y de ahí tomó una de las bolsas con provisiones y ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia su hogar en silencio.

La historia de ambos hermanos nunca fue buena, Daisuke y Akira mantenían feroces peleas por sus diferencias y cuando todo empeoró por la llegada de las UnLouds, esto no parecía terminar, de que trabajaran juntos, todo lo contrario, aquello había empeorado notablemente y no parecía tener fin. Los dos llegaron hasta su casa, en donde había una tercera integrante, Suki, hermana de ambos, se dirigió para abrazarlos, el calor y la dulzura de la chica era la única manera de apaciguar las llamas de la discordia, aunque fuera por un rato, pero una vez pasado ese tierno momento, Akira y Daisuke se miraron a los ojos con rivalidad y cada quien se fue a su lado de la casa, siendo Suki la que los observaba con pena. El segundo fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones y pasó su mano por la cara, intentando recapacitar de lo que había ocurrido en las calles.

\- No deberían pelearse, chicos, tenemos que estar unidos en esto, ¿por qué siguen con esto? ¿Por qué no le ponen punto final a sus problemas de hermanos?.- Preguntaba ella con preocupación en su voz, llevando a que Daisuke se volteara y la abrazara con fuerza.

\- No te preocupes por ello, Suki, yo te prometo que nunca te va a pasar nada, ¿sí?. Te prometo que te protegeré, aún si tengo que dar mi vida por ello. Te lo juro.- Hizo el chico peli negro-naranja su juramento y eso la dejaba tranquila, pero Akira los observaba desde su habitación, con la puerta entreabierta y escuchando toda la conversación, para después cerrarla y lanzar un bufido al aire.

A su vez, Suki los miraba con miedo y preocupación en su ser, ella solo quería que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, en paz entre sus propios hermanos, pero no parecía surtir su efecto, a veces se preguntaba si se solucionaría todo si ella no estuviera viva, que muriera por algún enemigo por el "Virus del Pecado", sin embargo no quería pensar en eso, tomar una decisión no traería nada bueno, solo empeoraría todo y fue así que debió dejar atrás todo eso y permanecer al lado de Daisuke y Akira, quizás, sí, quizás, con el tiempo, todo iba a encontrar su camino.

* * *

Derrotadas, lastimadas, heridas, sangrando, destrozadas, esas eran las descripciones ideales para las UnLouds que habían vuelto al Santuario tras perder contra los Caballeros Dorados Fantasmas, los cuales habían destruido a sus batallones de "Plagados" y las habían dejado en ese estado tan lamentable. UnLisa, quien estaba reconstruyendo su cuerpo tras ser herida por la "Explosión de Galaxias" de Menelao de Géminis sentía los peores dolores al tener que convertir la mitad de su cuerpo en una especie de "cyborg", sin embargo era la única forma de poder evitar más sufrimiento al mismo. La intelectual alterna miraba por todas partes y no podía hallar a UnLucy, ¿en dónde se había metido esa ex-gótica rubia?.

A su vez, UnLuna caminaba por los pasillos, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo destrozado por los gemelos Aspros y Deuteros de Géminis cuando lanzaron una doble "Explosión de Galaxias" contra ella y pasó por uno de los sitios del Palacio, en donde Sigurd se hallaba siendo sanado por Alice. El Héroe Nórdico apretaba los dientes con fuerza, mientras que la rubia liba curando las heridas que había sufrido.

\- Oye, "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", lo estás lastiman, cúralo bien.- Le ordenó UnLuna a la chica rubia, quien se volteó.

\- ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?. Y ten más respeto, mocosa, que yo no soy una de tus Sirvientas, le estás hablando a una "Gladiadora" de la Señorita Tomoe.- Le advirtió la rubia con seriedad en su voz.

\- Je, ¿en serio?. Pues pareces más bien una puta que no sabe hacer su trabajo.- Se burló la castaña alterna y Alice estaba a punto de responder, cuando alguien la detuvo.

\- ¡Suficiente, Alice!. Déjala, puedes retirarte, ya me siento bien.- Intervino Sigurd y la otra chica se fue, lanzándole una mirada de odio a la UnLoud. De ahí salió de la sala y murmuraba por lo bajo, siendo oída por la otra, pero no le dio importancia, sino que caminó hacia donde estaba Sigurd y se sentó a su lado.

\- Jejeje, ¿qué tal, Guerrero?. No me esperaba de alguien que pudiera tener la osadía de pelear contra un feroz enemigo.- Coqueteó UnLuna con el pelirrojo, pero éste no decía nada, lo que deseaba recuperar era su honor perdido en esos momentos.- Oye, oye, tranquilo, amigo, tengo la mejor solución para todo esto.- "Respondió" y fue entonces que lo besó en los labios al Héroe Nórdico, quien no pudo luchar contra aquel "poder" y de ahí se unió al romance.

* * *

Lo que Sigurd no sabía era que UnChunk observaba todo por el rabillo de la puerta cerrada, una enorme furia cruzó como una descarga eléctrica al grandote, apretando los puños.

\- Ohhh, ¿qué pasó, amiguito? ¿te dejó por ese Héroe?.- Oyó una voz y de golpe se encontró con UnTabby, quien estaba apoyada contra la pared.- Tú sabes bien que solo eres su Sirviente, nada más que eso.

UnChunk se volteó y sus enormes manos tomaron a la chica por los hombros, obligando a verla a los ojos.

\- Escúchame una cosa, maldita puta: Nunca, pero nunca te metas en el camino mío, no importa cuál sea mi status en esto, ¡UnLuna es solo mía y de nadie más. Seré su Sirviente, pero es lo mejor que tengo y es el estar a su lado, ¿oíste?!.- Bramó con furia y soltó a la rockera peli negra-rosa.

\- Bien, como quieras, no me importaría saber si tú te mueres en alguna batalla, serás olvidado, grandote, recuerda eso.- Se retiró la chica, dejando al hombre con furia en su corazón y éste se iba por otro camino. No iba a ser fácil ese tema con Sigurd, debía ser cauteloso, esperar y de ahí lanzaría toda su furia contra el pelirrojo. Solo necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

Por su parte, volviendo con Lincoln, el chico se hallaba dormido en su habitación, a su lado se encontraban las chicas, habiendo organizado una "piyama party" y tras aquel evento producido, todos se encontraban descansando, recuperando fuerzas, dentro de dos días iba a ser el evento más importante: Uno no sabe cómo sería la reunión que se iba a desarrollar en Atenas, Grecia, su encuentro con Athena y los otros Dioses como Poseidon, Hilda de Polaris y Lyfia, la Representante de Odín en la Tierra iban a estar allí presentes. Tenía que estar listo para ese evento, no podía desperdiciar nada de lo que quedaba, por eso el chico estaba durmiendo, necesitaba energías para cuando llegara el momento.

Sin embargo, la mente humana es un enigma, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, algunas veces está de nuestro lado y en otras ocasiones nos traiciona al punto de jugarnos trucos y juegos tramposos. Lincoln estaba teniendo aquel segundo bando, esa puñalada por la espalda, mientras que el muchacho se encontraba en un ambiente negro, alegrándose de no ver nuevamente esa escena de la Royal Woods destruida.

* * *

**Sueño de Lincoln:**

(Human, OST del "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos")

Frío, gélido como la propia Muerte, el aliento de Lincoln se convertía en un humo blanco, mientras que deambulaba por aquellos "páramos" oscuros y sin ningún rastro de otros colores. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué había pasado?. No veía a sus hermanas, familia y amigos. Daba miedo, pero un Dios y Emperador como él debía ser fuerte y no ceder ante los temores de lo desconocido.

Caminaba y de golpe escuchó un eco que provenía desde el Este, llevando a que se volteara.

\- ¿Hola?.- Preguntó el chico, pero la única "respuesta" fue el silencio. Duró unos minutos hasta que alguien respondió.

\- _Dentro de poco nos encontraremos, Querido Hades, mi estimado amigo.- _Oyó una voz en la lejanía.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!.- Preguntó Lincoln, ya que esa misma había sido la que visto y oído en su otro sueño.

\- _Date la vuelta y obtendrás lo que buscas.- _Ordenó esa misteriosa persona y cuando el albino lo hizo, lentamente, preso del pánico, observó al que tenía detrás suyo, ahogando un grito hasta que no pudo contenerlo y lo soltó.

* * *

**Fuera del sueño de Lincoln:**

\- _¡No!.- _Exclamó y se despertó. Sintió algo que recorría su frente, ese era su sudor, el cual estaba frío, además sentir su cuerpo pesado como si llevara una gran carga encima, pasó sus manos por aquella parte y se quedó pensativo un rato. Necesitaba saber quién era, lo había visto, pero ahora no recordaba quién era ese personaje, aunque su voz sonaba tan parecida a la de él, sin embargo era fría, siniestra y bastante aterradora.- _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué...Por qué tengo estos sueños, maldita sea? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es una maldición?".- _Se preguntó el chico, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas.

\- _Lincoln.- _Oyó aquella voz tan apagada, se volteó y vio a Lucy, la cual estaba acostada en el piso, durmiendo al lado de Lynn y Lori. Al oír aquel pequeño grito, la gótica se levantó y salió de su bolsa de dormir y subir hacia la cama de Lincoln.

\- Lucy...- Quedó sorprendido de esa escena.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien, Mi Señor?.- Preguntó la peli negra, mientras que pasaba sus manos y sentía las cálidas lágrimas del chico.- No, otra vez no.

\- Lo siento, Lucy...Yo...yo tuvo una pesadilla, lo siento, no...no sé qué me pasa.- Pidió disculpas y fue en ese momento en el que la gótica lo abrazó con ternura, hundiendo su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano por un largo rato.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, no temas, solo fue una pesadilla. No llores, todas estamos aquí, ¿sí?. Tranquilo, de seguro esa pelea que tuviste contra Sigurd te dejó agotado, pero ya está todo tranquilo. Nosotras nunca te dejaremos.- Prometió la peli negra, mientras que el chico podía sus palabras tan finas como un hilo y que le llegaban a sus oídos.

\- Solo quiero que esto termine, por favor, ya no puedo más con estas pesadillas.- Rogó el chico.- ¿Acaso mi poder está apagándose?.

\- No, no, eso es imposible. Tendremos que verlo más adelante, pero eso lo deberás resolver tú, Lincoln. No puedes estar cada vez más agotado tras pelear, tienes que mantener tu Cosmos al máximo, alcanzar el Nivel Divino.- Dijo Lucy sobre aquella desventaja que tenía el muchacho y eso llevó a que el chico se quedara en silencio.- Tranquilo, como te dije, todas estamos aquí, no temas.- Le prometió y de ahí, él no resistió más, la tomó en sus manos a su hermana y la besó dulcemente en los labios, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, igual que con el resto de las chicas de su familia, en especial sus suaves labios y el calor de ambos que se fusionaba-

\- Lucy, no, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.- Agradeció el chico por todo el apoyo que recibía de sus hermanas y eso llevó a que la gótica pusiera su mano sobre el rostro del joven.

\- No te preocupes, nosotras somos tus hermanas, tu Harem, tus Espectros, Jueces y Dioses del Inframundo, estaremos siempre a tu lado, sin importar nada.- Juró la chica de cabellos negros y de ahí se quedó a dormir al lado del albino, abrazándolo tiernamente y en compañía de las demás.

Sí, tenía razón la gótica, solo era un sueño, nada más...¿o había algo más?.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, el frío Invierno Boreal estaba llegando a su fin, cada vez faltaba poco para el comienzo de la Primavera, pero eso no significaba que el clima no pudiera ofrecerles una bella nevada que cubrió a toda Royal Woods bajo un manto blanco y helado, cosa que aprovecharon los Louds aquella mañana, antes de prepararse para el viaje a Atenas del día siguiente. Por ahora iban a divertirse, pero hacia la tarde estarían ocupados con su labor de preparativos.

El tiempo que uno tiene debe utilizarlo y emprenderlo correctamente, no existe un botón de reinicio ni nada por el estilo, la vida es solo una y hay que disfrutarla al máximo antes de que llegue el momento de partir hacia el descanso eterno, pero para Lincoln, sus hermanas y amigos, aquello mismo se había detenido por completo, quedó congelado, no podrían morir por la mano de la vejez, la enfermedad, sino de que eran inmortales, pero también estaban los límites en sus poderes. Al igual que en los Caballeros de Athena, tanto Dioses como Santos y otros Guerreros podían gozar de la inmortalidad, pero tampoco podían sobre-explotar esa "frontera" tanto, ya que terminarían muriendo en combate o por agotar todo el Cosmos que yace en ellos.

Lincoln observaba a sus hermanas divertirse, mientras que él bajaba, acompañado por Lucy, Chloe, Rick, Morty y Summer en su trineo, bajando por una pendiente que había por allí.

\- ¡Wow!. Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida.- Alegó Rick, sorprendido y sacando su petaca con Whisky, de la cual dio un fuerte sorbo.

\- ¡Sí, vamos, de nuevo!.- Pidió Morty, quien dejó de lado sus temores, dejando asombrados a su abuelo y hermana mayor.

\- Emmm, Morty, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Summer hacia su hermano menor.

\- Sí, por supuesto, solo que ya me siento mucho mejor sin tanto miedo e inseguridad en mí.- Respondió el muchacho a aquella pregunta y de ahí ayudó a Lincoln con el trineo, preparándose para subir a lo alto de la pendiente.

Tanto Lucy como Chloe observaban aquella escena, mientras que se sumaban Rick y Summer.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Lucy?.- Preguntó la "Segunda Pandora" a la chica gótica, la cual permaneció en silencio y de ahí el viento movía sus cabellos.

\- Lincoln ha tenido una nueva pesadilla, Chloe.- Informó de una aquella joven.

Aquello no parecía ser de suma importancia para la intelectual coreana, pero antes de que pudiera poner una opinión suya sobre ese tema, Lucy se adelantó y siguió relatando otros eventos más producidos antes de lo nombrado.

\- También ha tenido varias más y hasta nos hemos enfrentado a un oponente muy peligroso.- Eso último dejó sin aliento a Chloe, quien se volteó y miró a su Comandante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no nos avisaron de esto?.- Preguntó la intelectual.

\- No tuvimos tiempo, fue de sorpresa: Nos encontrábamos en la puerta de entrada de mi casa cuando llegaron los tres enemigos: Por lo que escuché, se llaman "Gladiadores", Lincoln se enfrentó contra uno de ellos, Sigurd, mientras que Lynn y nosotras combatimos a un "Sin Rostro", los "Asesinos" que él peleó en Japón anteriormente. Luego de la pelea, en donde Lincoln triunfó, él se quedó debilitado y esta noche tuvo otra pesadilla. Lamento mucho que no les hayamos informado, pero como dije, esto fue sorpresivo.- Relató Lucy con tranquilidad, Chloe la miró y supo que sus palabras eran ciertas, no podía cuestionarla y decidió darle la razón.

\- Está bien, no hay problema, pero la próxima vez que ocurra, avísennos que vendremos en su auxilio.- Señaló ella y de ahí cambió de tema.- Sin embargo, esto de los desmayos y demás, ¿crees que se deba a algo más?.-

Lucy solo se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza en un gesto de que no sabía de qué se trataba y si había alguna fuente responsable, solo podían esperar e indagar, paso a paso sobre ese tema. Chloe se quedó pensativa por un rato, se llevó su mano izquierda a la barbilla, pensativa, intentando averiguar alguna forma para detener aquellas pesadillas y desmayos en el albino.

\- Olvídalo, por ahora, ¿sí?. Es mejor no molestarse por eso, además de que estamos cerca de la reunión con Athena.- Pidió Lucy, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la intelectual coreana, quien fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

Chloe suspiró y cerró los ojos, su Comandante estaba en lo correcto, era mejor olvidarlo y de ahí se giró, tranquila, con aire renovado hacia ella. Era mejor dejarlo, por ahora iban a divertirse en la nieve y de ahí se prepararían para el viaje a Atenas.

* * *

(Conflict in the entrance, OST de "Prince of Persia: Warrior Within")

Volviendo al "Lost World", en aquel momento, en las ruinas de Atenas, Grecia, el silencio se hacía más evidente, solo el viento era el único "partícipe" en esa parte abandonada, además de verse los incendios aumentar su intensidad y consumir por completo las edificaciones. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, un misterioso estallido se hizo sentir, desgarrando el ambiente y de ahí se formaba una especie de "Portal", en el cual emergió un misterioso personaje. Se trataba de un hombre que aparentaba tener 40 años de edad, sus cabellos eran largos hasta la cintura, de color blanco, cuerpo muy musculoso, llevaba un traje parecido al del "Capitán América" y en especial un Escudo inspirado en dicho personaje de acción, el cual tenía un emblema en éste como en su pecho con siete picos hacia arriba.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y una vez llegado, contempló aquel escenario. Una mirada de seriedad lo envolvió pero no tuvo tiempo de examinar el lugar, ya que sintió que alguien lo estaba observando y se lanzó a ataque contra el enemigo, pero cuando cuando chocó su puño, éste fue detenido por un reconocido rubio del Imperio Carolingio.

(His name is Diavolo, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, versión extendida)

\- Si no quieres que te parta la mano, más te vale que me sueltes, ahora.- Ordenó el peli blanco, desafiante y listo para dar batalla hasta el final.

El rubio asintió y lo soltó, el otro pegó un salto hacia atrás, mientras que agarraba su Escudo y lo lanzaba como un Boomerang, siendo desviado, a escasos centímetros del enemigo y todo por su Espada Sagrada, la cual llevó a cabo dicha acción.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó el recién llegado y volvía a tomar su Escudo, poniendo los pies contra el suelo, lanzando unas pequeñas nubes de polvo que se iban yendo con los vientos y de ahí trazaba un círculo con su arma defensiva, atacando nuevamente.

El oponente no decía nada, se le quedaba mirando fijamente y con su Espada Sagrada en mano, listo para reducir al recién llegado, no lo podía matar, lo necesitarían para más adelante con los planes de Tomoe, así que debía cauteloso a la hora de querer asestar un golpe que lo dejara de fuera de combate.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el peli blanco con furia y de ahí dio un feroz mandoble con su Escudo, el cual fue detenido por la Espada del rubio y de ahí le dio una patada contra el pecho, aunque el otro se recuperó rápidamente y comenzaron a verse unas marcas blancas brillantes y el tono de su piel iba cambiando a un tono oscuro.

Aquel joven se le quedó viendo asombrado y fue entonces que tomó una decisión: Guardó su Espada y eso detuvo al otro oponente, quien calmó su poder. Acto seguido, el rubio caminó hacia éste y le extendió su mano, en señal de respeto y saludo.

\- Me has dejado sin palabras ante tu increíble poder. Mucho gusto, soy Roland, "Gladiador" y Portador de la "Espada Sagrada Durandal".- Se presentó, pero el otro lo miró con sospechas, no confiaba en él hasta que decidió seguirle la corriente.

\- Riden, Riden Bleach.- Respondió finalmente el peli blanco, estrechando su mano.-

\- Veo que no eres de este Universo, sentí tu llegado y decidí ver qué pasaba. Ven conmigo, hay alguien que desea conocerte.- Pidió Roland y Riden le siguió el paso, pero siempre en estado de alerta y vigilancia ante cualquier truco que le fuera a jugar aquel rubio en su contra.

Pronto, ambos iniciaron el viaje hacia el Santuario donde los estaba esperando Tomoe.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la fría y desolada tierra de Asgard, donde las bajas temperaturas se hacían sentir y que había sido marcada en la Historia por el lugar donde fue derrotado el Falso Dios Loki, el cual había tomado el cuerpo de Andreas Lize como su "Marioneta", allí se podía sentir cómo el gélido viento cortante se hacía sentir con todas sus fuerzas, las calles de la ciudad se encontraban vacías, unos pocos transeúntes se hallaban allí, enfrentando a las férreas condiciones climáticas, avanzando con cautela ante el lugar, pero se hallaban protegidos por los Guardias y Soldados que nunca los abandonarían, además de que contaban con aquellos Dioses Guerreros que habían sobrevivido a la "Guerra Santa contra Loki", sin embargo, esa noche, todo parecía estar sumido bajo un extraño manto de misterio y oscuridad.

Cerrando su florería, allí se podía apreciar a una joven de cabellos color café, flequillo y mechones cortos, de apariencia sencilla y cautivadora, tez blanca y ojos verdes. Ese día habían habido clientes, como siempre, pero luego, hacia el Atardecer, parecía que todo el Mundo se hubiera alejado para encerrarse en sus casas hasta que se calmara la tormenta de nieve, que caía sin parar. Después de haber llevado a cabo esa acción, la peli café comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar, el cual no estaba demasiado alejado de su negocio, su paso era tranquilo, pero lo que no sabía era que una misteriosa sombra la iba siguiendo, se giró y vio que no había nadie, para después tomar una fotografía en la que se hallaba una persona alta, complexión media, cuerpo atlético pero no muy musculoso, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello gris, llevando el flequillo sobre toda su frente. Con tan solo mirarlo, sabía que él estaría a su lado, protegiéndola desde el Santuario y alejando el miedo.

\- _Helena.- _Escuchó una voz y ella se volteó, pero no encontró a nadie.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?.- Preguntó la chica asustada, su corazón latía a más no poder, sentía que se iba a desmayar y de golpe un charco de sangre aparecía debajo suyo y de ahí veía a una misteriosa chica rubia con varios "Plagados" a su alrededor.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó del horror, mientras que esos brutos la agarraban con fuerza.- ¡No, por favor, auxilio, Guardias!.- Llamaba la joven pero nadie iba en su auxilio.

\- Ohhhh, ¿qué pasa, Helenita? ¿Miedo?.- Preguntó aquella rubia de forma burlona y de ahí aquella "sangre" se convertían en sombras que la sujetaban a más no poder, porque los "Plagados" no habían podido con su resistencia y eso causó que se le cayera la foto de aquel joven, la cual fue tomada por la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! ¡No les hice nada!.- Gritó con miedo en su voz.

\- Je, soy UnLucy UnLoud, ¿así que éste es tu novio?. Un Caballero Dorado, mmmm, tengo una idea: ¡Sombras, llévenla al "Lost World" y enciérrenla en las celdas del Santuario!. Ustedes, "Plagados", vayan al Santuario inmediatamente, reúnanse en las afueras, en las Montañas y espérenme allí, creo que habrá una buena matanza.- Sostuvo la muchacha, mientras que Helena era arrastrada hacia aquel Mundo de pesadillas y llevada al Palacio de la Diosa Athena del Caos/Tomoe Hino y sus fuerzas la obedecían partiendo y ella tiraba la foto que fue atrapada por Helena, antes de desaparecer.

Pronto, todo Asgard quedó en silencio, sin embargo, alguien había oído y visto todo, para que después se diera la voz de alarma a todas las fuerzas que salieron a las calles junto a los Dioses Guerreros sobrevivientes.

* * *

\- ¡Señorita Hilda, Señorita Lyfia!.- Entró corriendo uno de los Capitanes hacia el Palacio Valhalla.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó la peli blanca a aquel hombre, ya que estaban listas para partir hacia la reunión en el Santuario.

\- Ha...ha...habido un grave incidente en las calles de la ciudad.- Informó el hombre y eso dejó heladas a las dos mujeres por la noticia del secuestro de Helena.

Hilda encomendó a las tropas y a los Dioses Guerreros sobrevivientes que buscaran a la chica de cabellos café, sin importar nada, iban a peinar toda Asgard, si fuera necesario, para traerla sana y salvo, además de enviar a una Guardia del Palacio para que llevaran a sus hermanos a aquel lugar para que estuvieran a salvo, sin embargo, no podía faltar a la reunión con Athena, cosa que debió ir junto a Lyfia, partiendo de aquel sitio y escoltadas por Sigmund de Grane y Fródi de Gullinbursti hacia el Santuario. Ese secuestro dejó a Hilda con un profundo dolor, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír y rogaba a Odín de que Helena estuviera bien.

\- Tranquila, Señorita Hilda, no se preocupe, tenga confianza, la encontraremos, se lo prometo.- Juró la peli celeste, quien apoyó su mano en los hombros de la Representante de Odín en Asgard, dándole ánimos para que no se rindiera, sin embargo, incluso ella estaba preocupada por la seguridad de la muchacha y esperaba que esto no fuera nada peligroso.- _"Aioria".- _Pensó ella en el Caballero Dorado de Leo, quien la estaba esperando en el Santuario y recordando todos los momentos vividos durante la resurrección de ellos tras perdonados por los Dioses del Olimpo en el Pasado.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el gran día, el Sol comenzaba a salir y sus primeros rayos ya empezaban a poner el fin de la noche y la llegada de un nuevo día. Royal Woods amanecía y con ello estaba el despertar de Lincoln, el cual había disfrutado todo el día anterior con sus hermanas y amigos, acompañado por ellos y luego se fueron preparando para iniciar el viaje a Atenas. Lisa había estado trabajando toda la noche con los preparativos para su máquina de portales, mientras que su hermano mayor pasó por la habitación y la vio yacer dormida sobre su escritorio, por lo cual la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en su cama para que pudiera descansar un rato.

Luego de lavarse y vestirse, el chico bajó a desayunar con su familia, donde recibió consejos y tranquilidad de parte de sus padres, de ahí subieron hacia la habitación en la que dormían Lisa y Lily. La científica activó la máquina y un enorme portal apareció delante de ellos. Lincoln tomó un largo respiro y fue el primero en avanzar, tomando las manos de sus hermanas y con ello, tras cerrar los ojos, en un pocos segundos cruzaron hacia Atenas, Grecia.

* * *

(Sanctuary, OST de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

Una ráfaga de emociones cruzó su mente, estaba nervioso, pero al abrir los ojos, el chico notó que sus hermanas y amigos yacían en silencio. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y de ahí, la primeras en voltearse fueron Lucy y Lynn, quienes le tomaron de las manos al chico, llevándolo para que contemplara el sitio en el que se encontraban: El Santuario. Allí se hallaban todos los presentes, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban presenciando en esos momentos, podían verse las maravillas de la arquitectura griega, sobre todo en los Templos o Casas Zodiacales, las zonas de entrenamiento, en especial el Coliseo donde se iban a recibir los futuros Caballeros de Athena.

Allí podían verse a cientos de valientes hombres y mujeres que entrenaban juntos para ascender y ser mejores en el Mundo, luchando por su Diosa y hablando de ella, los chicos sintieron unos pasos que provenía de las escaleras que iban hacia el Palacio de Athena y la Estatua de la Diosa. Los ojos de Lola se quedaron agigantados al encontrarse, junto a los demás, con la tan reconocida Athena: Allí venía, acompañada por sus Caballeros, una preciosa jovencita, de cabellos lila, largo y abundante, ojos azul verdosos, sus labios "pintados" de color natural y con un vestido blanco junto al Báculo que llevaba en sus manos, símbolo de su poder y autoridad. El corazón de Lincoln latía a más no poder, sus hermanas y amigos lo veían con preocupación, le susurraban de que no tuviera miedo y de ahí el Sucesor de Hades dio un paso al frente, arrodillándose ante la peli lila, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

\- D...D...D...Diosa Athena...- Decía el joven, pero por los recuerdos del Pasado que compartía de Hades con lo ocurrido en aquel funesto día olvidado, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas, las cuales cayeron al piso. No pudo completar la oración, mientras que lloraba en silencio, cargando con aquel peso de su dolor, pero la chica sonrió tranquilamente y apoyó su mano en los cabellos del albino.

\- Bienvenido al Santuario, Lincoln Loud, Emperador Hades del Inframundo. No tienes por qué temer, todo ha quedado en el Olvido.- Le tranquilizó ella con su voz llena de esperanza y paz, haciendo que el joven levantara la cabeza y pudiera verla a los ojos.- Es un honor tenerte aquí.- Respondió y de ahí lo abrazó al muchacho de Royal Woods, alejando los temores y miedos de él.

Un digno momento para recordar.

* * *

En las calles de Morioh, Japón, Dimitri se hallaba entrenando solo, cuando sintió aquel cálido Cosmos de la Diosa Athena y el de Lincoln, sonriendo y sabiendo que su Emperador había dejado atrás el Pasado tormentoso por el que había transcurrido.

\- Mi Señor, ¡yo también voy a pelear por usted, daré lo mejor de mí en los entrenamientos!.- Juró el ruso castaño y de ahí reanudaba lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

(The Lost Canvas, OST de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

A pesar de todo el encuentro llevado a cabo en el Santuario, no todo era un momento de emoción y paz, también se estaba gestando a cabo la invasión hacia el mismo, un operativo silencioso que era conducido por una cierta UnLoud que había secuestrado a Helena, arrastrándola para el "Lost World" y ahora conducía su segunda fase del plan. En los picos montañosos y los pasos cordilleranos, en ese sitio se encontraban reunidos todo un Ejército de "Plagados", armados y esperando órdenes. Algunos habían entrado en una fase de desesperación por no poder satisfacer sus bajos instintos pero eran contenidos por sus Capitanes. Justo en ese momento, el aire se rasgó y vieron llegar a UnLucy.

\- ¡Todo listo, Señorita UnLucy UnLoud!.- Exclamó uno de los Capitanes hacia ella, quien se giró y contempló la futura destrucción del Santuario.

\- Excelente, que comience el avance, Señores. Es hora "de poner a prueba" a estos miserables Caballeros.- Ordenó la UnLoud con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro, dando por iniciado el asalto.-

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que los "Herederos" y dos de los Generales Marinos del Emperador Poseidon los estaban observando y sin mediar palabra, emprendieron la carrera para alertar al Santuario, sabiendo que no debían atacarlos, por el momento, ya que esos eran enemigos muy peligrosos y no se los podía tomar tan a la ligera.

* * *

A su vez, en el "Bosque de las Estrellas", aquellas "Armaduras Meteor" que habían sido entregadas por el Caballero Dorado Ilias de Leo a los Kobayashi e Hikazu, éstas se unieron a ellos.

\- ¡Hikazu de Neowing!.- Se presentó el chico ante Ilias con su Armadura, la cual tenía una apariencia a la de Pegaso V3, era de color plateado con detalles verde-esmeralda y negro, una Gema del mismo color y triangular junto a unas alas con bordes negros.

\- ¡Kazumi de Starwing!.- Añadió la hermana menor de Kazuya. La Armadura que portaba era parecida a la de Eqquleus, color blanco con detalles azules y celestes, en su espalda se podían observar dos pequeñas alitas del mismo color y su gema era azul y rombo.

Kazuya no portaba la suya, pero no le importaba, por el momento él iba a pelear sin protección.

\- Aún queda una Armadura Meteor más, pero esa tendrá que esperar a su dueño. Ahora escuchen, Kazuya.- Les informó Ilias y de ahí el chico se volteó con los demás.- A partir de este momento, tú eres el Líder de "La Resistencia", ustedes deberán proteger a los restos de la Humanidad que aún queda en este Mundo. Están allí, ocultos y con miedo. Ustedes serán los que lleven la esperanza y el camino de regreso para que no teman. ¡Luchen y acaben con aquellos que se atrevieron a destruir al Santuario y a nuestra Diosa, demuestren que la Justicia llegara para todos estos monstruos!.- Les infundió Ilias su pensamiento y coraje, inundando e inflamando sus corazones.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Dieron su grito de batalla.

\- ¡Vamos a darles su merecido! ¡Por Athena, nuestra madre y nuestra Diosa, por todos los Caballeros caídos y por la Humanidad!.- Juró Kazuya con el puño cerrado, mientras que eran observados por los Fantasmas de aquellos Guerreros caídos en el Pasado.

\- ¡Muy bien, Jefe, andando, vamos que quiero patearles el trasero a esos malditos!.- Pidió Hikazu con emoción.

\- Y lo haremos, ya ansío tirarle todos los dientes a UnLori.- Añadió Kazumi, mientras que se hacía tronar los nudillos.

Con Kazuya a la cabeza de "La Resistencia" recién formada, los tres partieron con rumbo hacia las zonas urbanas.

\- ¡Esperen!.- Pidió Dino Laguzi, el cual se acercó a ellos.- Yo también quiero ir, tengo una deuda muy importante con la Señorita Setsuko y si llega a haber un nuevo "Caballero Meteor" afuera, yo quiero convertirme en su Maestro.

Kazuya apoyó su mano en los hombros de Dino y le dio la bienvenida al joven peli blanco.

\- Bienvenido a borde, amigo. Tú serás, a partir de este momento, uno de mis más valiosos Tenientes.- Respondió el chico de cabellos negros, dándole luz verde para unirse al grupo.

\- No los decepcionaré.- Prometió con seguridad y de ahí emprendieron juntos la marcha hacia las ciudades para proteger y rescatar a todas las personas que hayan podido sobrevivir.

Pasaron delante de los Caballeros Dorados caídos en el Siglo XVIII y de Yukiko, quien quedó bajo el cuidado de Regulus de Leo, los cuales les desearon buena suerte en su comienzo, mirándolos a ellos con respeto, honor, valentía, determinación y admiración, mientras que los saludaban y estrechaban sus manos con ellos.

(The Untouchables Theme, Ennio Morricone)

Kazuya, Kazumi, Hikazu y Dino salieron de los "Bosques de las Estrellas" y comenzaron a recorrer los senderos que llevaban hacia las zonas rurales, el primero de los sitios que iban a cerciorarse de que hubieran personas y si se encontraban los enemigos, ellos se harían cargo de todo. El peli negro pensaba en esa persona que podría estar en peligro y rogaba porque estuviera bien, sin embargo, ahora no era el momento de mostrar debilidad, debían continuar avanzando y eso hicieron.

Pronto, el grupo llegó al primer pueblo, cuyo nombre era Parga y se detuvieron en la entrada.

\- Chicos, cuando crucemos esta puerta, entraremos a un Mundo de problemas. No hay vuelta atrás.- Les advirtió Kazuya con seriedad sobre el peligro al que iban a enfrentarse.

\- Lo entiendo.- Comprendió Hikazu y fue encendiendo su Cosmos.

\- Yo también, hermano.- Añadió Kazumi, lista para el combate.

\- Y yo, Jefe.- Finalizó Dino, quien preparó su espada de combate.

\- Muy bien, andando.- Ordenó Kazuya y de ahí fueron avanzando por el lugar.

(Sigan escuchando The Untouchables Theme, Ennio Morricone)

Una familia se encontraba atrapada por un grupo de "Plagados", estaban a punto de asesinarlos, cuando vieron que una misteriosa Luz comenzaba a emerger por el lugar, llamando su atención y cuando se voltearon, se toparon con aquellos a los que creían muerto.

\- ¡Dejen en paz a esa gente, malditos!.- Ordenó Kazuya con seriedad.

\- ¡Más les vale no hacer ninguna estupidez, sus UnLouds no están aquí para salvar sus pellejos!.- Advirtió Kazumi y de ahí, los enemigos iban tirando las armas por el miedo que resplandecían en los Cosmos de sus oponentes.

\- ¿Están todos bien? ¿No les pasó nada?.- Se acercó Dino para cerciorarse de que no tuvieran ninguna herida.

\- ¡Todo asegurado, Kazuya!.- Le informó Hikazu a su Jefe, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza, de forma positiva.

\- ¡Hey, ¿cómo se atreven a detener nuestra diversión?! ¡¿Tienen alguna orden para esto?!.- Se acercó un "Plagado" con una maza negra en sus manos.

\- Sí, ¡aquí la tiene!.- Respondió Kazuya y lo dejó inconsciente de una patada, mientras que sus compañeros se llevaban a aquel herido, huyendo como cobardes, para después voltearse hacia sus amigos.- ¿Cómo creen que quedó? ¿Dolerá o no para mañana?.- Preguntó, como forma de chiste, para todos los presentes y de ahí llevaron a esa familia fuera del peligro que había en las zonas urbanas.

La Historia del acercamiento de Lincoln y Athena comenzó y con ello, también, se encontraba la de los "Caballeros Meteor", los nuevos Guardianes de la esperanza en el "Lost World". Una nueva página había comenzado a ser escrita.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo y con ello he podido cerrar otros frentes:**

**1) La aparición de Riden Bleach (OC perteneciente a El Legendario, todos sus derechos reservados) en esta historia. Tranquilos que más adelante lo volveremos a ver, aunque de formas de cameos.**

**2) Hikazu con la Armadura Meteor de "Neowing".**

**3) El encuentro entre Lincoln y Athena (Si vieron Saint Seiya, sabrán todo lo que pasó la Diosa con Hades).**

**4) El secuestro de Helena (personaje perteneciente al anime "Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold", 2015) y la aparición de Lyfia.**

**5) Y también sobre Daisuke (OC perteneciente a FreedomGundam96, todos los derechos reservados) y su camino en esta historia, al cual seguiremos viendo también.**

**Ahora que se está llevando a cabo la reunión y "La Resistencia" tuvo su inicio de "Bautismo de Fuego", ahora se vendrán capítulos sumamente importantes, sobre todo en el que viene, el cual estará enfocado en el Santuario y el asalto que están llevando UnLucy y los "Plagados". **

**La última parte está basada en una escena de la película de 1987, "Los Intocables", protagonizada por Kevin Spacey, Robert DeNiro y Sean Connery, que narra la historia del famoso Detective y Agente del Tesoro, Eliot Ness, quien durante la Década de 1930 puso fin al Imperio Criminal de Al Capone en Chicago. Se las recomiendo y el título de este capítulo está basado en la frase que le dice el ex-Policía Malone a Ness cuando iban a realizar una redada contra el tráfico ilegal de alcohol.**

**Ahora a prepararse para los capítulos que se vienen, amigos. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Muchas gracias, amigo y todo esto que se vio en el capítulo anterior y en éste es solo la "Punta del Iceberg", a prepararse para lo más importante ahora. Y sobre esta misteriosa "Voz" de ese personaje, a éste lo seguiremos viendo más seguido.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Jejejeje, tranquilo, que Lúckacs no muerde, ni tampoco Natasha...Bueno, Lúckacs puede sacarte un poco de sangre o atarte a un Altar de las Sombras para poder entrar en comunicación con Nigromantes, pero solo lo hace para jugar.**

*** Profesor Franco: No te preocupes, amigo, por las demoras. Muchas gracias por el review y suerte en tus proyectos.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Johnny Kennedy.**

*** marati2011: Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir esta historia que va dedicada para todos ustedes.**

*** regamers10: No te preocupes si te demoras en responder, yo espero. Y aquí lo tenemos, el tan ansiado momento que todos esperamos: El encuentro de Lincoln y Athena y sobre los villanos, todos éstos, desde Tomoe hasta sus "Gladiadores" son los más listos y severos, nunca que hay que subestimar a estos personajes.**

*** Luffy Turner.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

**Bueno, amigos, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo. Cuídense y buen inicio de semana para todos. Saludos de mi parte y que descansen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Ataque al Santuario (Parte I):**

**[Capítulo dedicado para mi amigo y seguidor, FreedomGundam96. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermano!].**

Reunión, Cónclave, Asamblea, todas las palabras concordaban perfectamente para dicho evento que se estaba celebrando en el Santuario. Uno no sabe cómo ni cuándo sucederán dichos momentos, pero solo tienes que tener una cosa en la cabeza: Un plan. Si, uno de esos es bastante importante, como un salvavidas en medio de la tempestad. Necesitas ser alguien despierto para poder afrontar las "mareas", todas las preguntas que se dirigirían a Lincoln/Hades, su encuentro con Athena y ahora que, por fin se había cumplido, el momento de dejar atrás la pesada carga del Pasado que tanta sangre, muerte y destrucción corrió a costa de los deseos de poder y dominación sobre el Mundo.

El albino observaba todo desde una de las habitaciones que había por allí. El pasar y ver a los Caballeros que protegían a la Diosa le erizaba la piel, lo hacían ver pequeño, insignificante, pero sus hermanas y amigos estaban de su lado, dándole su apoyo y fuerzas para continuar. Athena se volteó y contempló el espíritu de unión y hermandad, haciéndole recordar a la de Ikki de Fénix y su hermano menor, Shun de Andrómeda, el cual era protegido por el primero de cualquier peligro que intentara lastimarlo.

\- Una pregunta, ¿y los demás Dioses?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad.

\- Aún no llegan, pero dentro de una hora habrán arribado.- Respondió Saori a la pregunta de la rubia mayor con amabilidad.

\- ¿Y quiénes serán los invitados?.- Quiso saber Lynn por esos misteriosos personajes.

\- Tenemos a varios: Desde Asgard vienen Hilda de Polaris y Lyfia, mientras que desde la Atlántida tenemos al Emperador Poseidon. Ustedes y su hermano son los primeros en llegar.- Alegó la peli lila, quien les estaba mostrando el Palacio, el cual dejaba asombrada a Lola y sobre todo por la gran cantidad de Guerreros y Amazonas que darían todo por proteger a su Diosa del peligro.

\- Tal vez veamos a "Los Herederos" y a los Generales de Poseidon.- Sostuvo Luan, ya que hacía mucho que no veían a sus amigos.

\- ¿Y de los Caballeros de Bronce y Plata?.- Escucharon una voz divertida y delante de ellos se encontraron con un cierto peli azul, acompañado por un muchacho un poco más bajo que él y castaño y dos chicas, una de cabellos blancos como la nieve y la otra del mismo color que el otro joven.

\- ¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡No puedo creerlo!.- Exclamó Lincoln con Clyde, asombrados de verlos.

\- ¡Mordecai de Dragón Negro!.- Se presentó el joven de cabellos azules.

\- ¡Rigby de Cristal!:- Añadió el castaño.

\- ¡Eileen de Cassiopeia!.- Se unió la novia de Rigby.

\- ¡Nube de Corona Boreal!.- Finalizó la peli blanca y pareja de Mordecai.

No lo podían creer, aquellos jóvenes que habían combatido en las diversas "Guerras Santas", en especial en el Olimpo y en Asgard contra Loki se encontraban allí. Los cuatro hicieron una pose de batalla y de ahí se acercaron, amistosamente, hacia los presentes, siendo recibidos con un gran calor de amistad. Dos Caballeros de Bronce y Plata y dos Saintias allí presentes.

Athena lanzó una pequeña risilla por debajo, mientras que aquellos Guardianes hacían una reverencia y la escoltaban por los pasillos de los "Aposentos del Patriarca" y continuaban con el recorrido, oyendo la Historia del Santuario, sin embargo, de golpe, Lincoln se quedó inmóvil, congelado en su posición, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos como una lechuza y parecía que el Tiempo se hubiera congelado permanentemente para él. Las voces, las charlas, todo parecía estar convirtiéndose en un susurro, imposibles ser oídas y comprendidas, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?. Su vista se hacía borrosa y su cuerpo parecía pesarle más, llevando a que se recostara contra una de las paredes del lugar y respiraba con brusquedad.

\- _"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué de nuevo?. No lo entiendo".- _Pensaba con el corazón acelerado y golpeando su pecho a más no poder, como si fuera un boxeador contra la bolsa que empleaba para practicar sus puños. El sudor le corría frío y espeso por la frente, parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento y de ahí fue deslizándose hasta tocar el piso con su cuerpo, pero antes de que lo fuera a hacer, una mano lo detuvo. Alzó la mirada y vio que Leni estaba mirándolo con preocupación, mientras que más adelante, Saori iba corriendo para ayudar al albino.

\- Linky, ¿estás bien?. Te noto muy pálido.- Preguntó la rubia mayor y de ahí llegó la peli lila.

\- Está muy pálido, le pasó, espera.- Pidió Athena y tomó un pañuelo, el cual humedeció dentro de una vasija de oro, refrescando la tela y poniéndola sobre la frente del albino.

\- Tranquilas, estoy bien. No se preocupen.- Llevó el chico la calma a las presentes.

\- ¿Seguro, amigo?. Si necesitas algo, nos avisas.- Se acercó Mordecai para ayudarlo.

\- Gracias, les avisaré si estoy bien. Creo que fue algún golpe de calor o algo por el estilo.- Sostuvo Lincoln y de ahí continuaron con el recorrido.

Veía las finas y delicadas paredes del Palacio, tan ricamente decoradas, su arquitectura, algo que impresionaba hasta la propia Lisa, quien deseaba poder estudiar más acerca del lugar en donde estaban, pero tuvo que contenerse, reprimir esos impulsos. Pronto, Athena los condujo hacia los exteriores del edificio, pasando por el estudio donde el Patriarca trabajaba con los documentos y órdenes que impartía, desde la Diosa, para las misiones de combate.

Justo en esos momentos, uno de los Caballeros Dorados apareció en el sitio, siendo éste un joven de cabello celeste, ojos azur, de gran belleza, piel color damasco y sus labios de suave rosado. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo, se podía apreciar un lunar y portaba su Armadura Dorada correspondiente. Aquel muchacho venía acompañando a dos jóvenes recién llegadas hasta que subieron las escaleras y quedaron cara a cara con la Diosa y sus invitados.

Acto seguido, hizo una reverencia ante todos allí presentes.

\- Sepa disculpar mi intromisión, Señorita Athena, pero las Señoritas Hilda de Polaris y Lyfia, Representantes de Odín en Asgard, han llegado para participar de la reunión.- Dijo el joven, cuyo acento sueco se podía sentir en el aire, manteniendo la cabeza baja y una expresión seria ante su Superior.

\- No te preocupes, Afrodita.- Respondió Saori, de forma tranquila.- Has hecho un gran trabajo en escoltarlas.- Felicitó a su Guerrero y éste volvió a alzar la cabeza, mirando a los presentes.

\- Gracias. Y bienvenidos al Santuario, Señor Hades y Compañía.- Dirigió el peli azur sus respetos y buenos modales hacia los invitados.

Lincoln no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un ademán de respuesta ante el sueco y éste, tras hablar con Athena, se retiró para su Templo Zodiacal que defendía. Una vez que se alejó, el albino se quedó sorprendido de ver a otros Santos de Oro en el lugar. No se esperaba una gran sorpresa como esa. Era una gran sorpresa, sin embargo, por su mente, aún recordaba las palabras dadas por Yoshino Hino, de que ellos representaban a las 12 Constelaciones del Zodiaco. Aún se preguntaba por esa chica de largos cabellos castaños, en dónde podría estar, no recordaba qué había sido de ella desde que se desmayó tras el combate contra la "Momia Piromaníaca", pero un presentimiento le decía que ella también su historia por contar.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aquella joven se levantó del susto y comenzó a mirar para todas partes, sintiendo que algo se aproximaba. Un terror inimaginable, una fuerza que era comandada por una de las más despiadadas que jamás hubiera querido imaginar. Esa presencia que la asustaba y sabía que la Espada de la Muerte iba a por ella.

* * *

Pronto, en el Santuario, fue llegando el último de los integrantes para la reunión, el Emperador Poseidon, el cual estaba escoltado por Thetis de Sirena y otros de sus dos Generales Marinos, los cuales eran un chico rubio y lentes, mientras que la otra era una muchacha pelirroja. Lincoln los observaba venir, no podía creer toda esa gama de Deidades que llegaban, se preguntaba si aparecería Zeus, pero de éste no había señal alguna. El último en arriba era el Dios de los Mares y Océanos y ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

\- Por fin nos volvemos a ver, Hades.- Dijo el peli azul, mientras que caminaba hacia él.

Lincoln tragó saliva ante aquel joven, el cual se acercó, finalmente, hasta su posición y pasó su mano por los cabellos albinos, llevando a que éste alzara la vista, viendo que no había peligro alguno. Pronto, Saori y Kanon dieron por iniciada la reunión en el Palacio, donde se discutirían temas de suma importancia y las más recientes noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Asgard, las cuales eran transmitidas por Hilda y Lyfia, mientras que Flare había quedado como Regente hasta que volviera de aquel viaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en aquel "Lost World", "La Resistencia" había dado su primer paso para salvar y ayudar a la mayor cantidad de supervivientes posibles. Habiendo protegido a esa familia, la llevaron hacia una zona segura, en donde se estaban organizando los restos militares para partir hacia sitios seguros, en las islas del Mundo, donde no llegaron las fuerzas de las UnLouds. Sin embargo, una vez que los integrantes de "La Resistencia" llevaron a esas personas hacia las zonas de protección, Kazuya partió en búsqueda de más, yendo hacia la Ciudad de Atenas.

(Desolated Streets, Silent Hill 2: Unreleased)

Desolación, abandono, muerte, las llamas que se alzaban sobre los edificios, hogares, negocios y autos que habían chocado, volcado, en medio del caos desatado, los "Plagados" que se alimentaban de la carne de las víctimas y en medio de todo ese Infierno, alguien observaba desde las sombras de un callejón, buscando el momento ideal para cruzar y evitar ser detectado por aquellos enemigos.

\- _"Ahora, es mi oportunidad".- _Pensó un hombre de estatura mediana, complexión atlética, hallándose en su etapa de juventud, el corte de cabello que llevaba era un mullet largo, color rubio y una cicatriz grande a través de la mejilla izquierda, la cual cruzaba desde la parte inicial de su nariz hasta la mandíbula. Su prendas de vestir consistían en un traje oscuro de tres pinzas con corbata y un sombrero de bombín.

Eran tres "Plagados" que se alimentaban de una persona muerta y otros que estaban practicando necrofilia con otro de los cadáveres que habían allí. El rubio sintió rabia en no poder hacer nada para vengar aquellos fallecimientos, pero debía sobrevivir, esa era la regla número 1 en aquel "Lost World". Uno de aquellos brutos portaba una palanca de acero revestida con picos de metal, los cuales estaban empapados de sangre y no parecía hacer nada más que montar guardia. El hombre se volvió a ocultar cuando vio que ese "monstruo" se giraba para ver hacia su posición, llevando a que se sentara en el piso y pensara en algún medio de distracción.

Buscó por los alrededores pero no tenía nada, la única forma de poder combatirlos era utilizar su sombrero, así que lo tomó y de ahí se preparó para atinar hacia el que vigilaba, ya que si lo detectaban, éste podría emitir todo un grito que atraería a más de los "Plagados". Se levantó y calculó la fuerza y velocidad que debía dar contra su objetivo, solo un "disparo" que le cortara la garganta o lo decapitara. Entrecerró los ojos y de ahí lanzó su sombrero, el cual fueron desplegadas una serie de cuchillas afiladas. El objeto fue girando hasta que llegó a dar justo a aquel "Plagado", el cual se volteó y no pudo gritar para alertar a los suyos, mientras que su cuello era cercenado, cayendo toda una fuente de sangre y sus compañeros permanecían en sus "actividades".

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de festejar, salió corriendo y fue hasta su sombrero, el cual no había sido manchado por la sangre de aquel ser, sin embargo, al momento de escapar de allí en una sola pieza, no vio que la palanca del "Plagado" muerto había caído y rodado unos centímetros, en medio de su ruta de escape, tropezando y provocando que golpeara ese objeto a un auto abandonó, el cual activó la alarma anti-robos. Empezó a sonar aquel dispositivo, el hombre se volteó, apretando los dientes y viendo como los otros "monstruos" dejaban sus actividades para que uno de ellos encontrara a su compañero muerto y lanzara un feroz aullido que se hizo sentir por toda la zona. No podía combatirlos, así que comenzó a correr a toda prisa.

* * *

(Silent Streets, OST 15 de Silent Hill: CST)

Kazuya había llegado a la Ciudad de Atenas, observó al Santuario en la lejanía, destruido, bajo unas llamas que no parecían terminar y con la "Athena del Caos" sentada en el Trono Imperial, siendo invadido por una enorme bronca al haber perdido a su madre, pero ahora debían continuar con su legado y juramento de proteger a las personas que amaban. Así que empezó a trabajar, buscando a cualquier superviviente que hubiera por allí y enfrentándose a las patrullas de los "Plagados", los cuales caían bajo sus puños y fuerza.

\- _¡Ayúdenme, por favor!_.- Escuchó un grito en la lejanía, tras haber acabado con el último "Plagado" de esa calle, el cual cayó con su pecho totalmente hundido por el impacto de sus puños.

\- _"No es lejos, puedo salvarlo. ¡Resiste!".- _Pensó el peli negro y comenzó a ir por los edificios y negocios, para así acortar terreno. Al saltar sobre un hotel en llamas, en uno de los balcones pudo observar a un hombre rubio y vestido formalmente que huía de una partida de "Plagados", los cuales llevaban lanzas y machetes.

(Fukutsu-Mushin no Sakebi, Jonathan´s Theme, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood)

Kazuya observó al hombre que huía asustado, pegó un salto desde el balcón y comenzó a ir tras aquellos enemigos para salvarlo.

* * *

El rubio corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar, los "Plagados" le fueron cerrando el paso cuando tomó por unos callejones bifurcados y al no poder salir, éste se vio rodeado en las direcciones que necesitaba.

\- Miren, muchachos, tenemos carne fresca.- Dijo uno que portaba un machete con sangre oxidada.

\- ¡Sí, vamos, que quiero probarlo!.- Pidió una mujer con un hacha.

\- ¡No, por favor, se los suplico, no me maten!.- Rogó el rubio con piedad en su voz, pero sus gritos fueron desoídos.

\- ¡Silencio!.- Ordenó el Líder de esa partida, poniendo un cuchillo contra su pecho, listo para desangrarlo pero en aquel momento una feroz patada, tan rápida y letal como un rayo mandó a volar al enemigo, el cual cayó al piso, soltando esa arma blanca.

(Jonathan Joestar Victory, Theme Extended, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood)

El rubio abrió los ojos y se quitó sus brazos para protegerse, encontrándose con un muchacho de cabellos negros y sus puños resplandecientes bajo un intenso Cosmos.

\- ¿Qu...Qué...? ¿Qué pasó?.- Se preguntó el hombre, mientras que observaba a aquel joven, el cual estaba listo para pelear. Éste se volteó para verlo y si estaba bien.

\- No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo de protegerlo.- Le llevó el peli negro calma y seguridad.

\- Jajajaja, ¿con que tenemos aquí a uno de los Caballeros de Athena que sobrevivió a la matanza?.- Preguntó burlonamente el "Plagado" que era el líder de esa partida.- Bueno, no importa, ¡acabemos con él y el superviviente!.- Ordenó aquel enemigo, mientras que se recuperaba y volvía a tomar su cuchillo.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- Les desafió Kazuya, quien encendió sus puños, una vez más.- ¡Yo soy Kazuya de Pegaso, antiguo Caballero de la Diosa Athena y juro, en nombre de ella y todos los valientes Santos que cayeron y dieron sus vidas en el nombre de la Justicia, acabaré con ustedes para demostrarle que aún hay esperanzas!.- Exclamó el chico, dejando sorprendido al rubio.

\- _"No puedo creerlo, un Caballero de Athena, pensé que habían muerto, pero estaba equivocado. Ellos siguen entre nosotros".- _Pensó el hombre del sombrero bombín y de ahí veía al chico prepararse para el combate.

Los "Plagados" se lanzaron, primero fueron la mujer del hacha y el Líder, los cuales atacaron en coordinación, sumándose los demás pero nada pudieron hacer contra él, ya que evadía sus golpes y de ahí éste saltó hacia una pared, dándole una feroz patada en el estómago al hombre del cuchillo.

\- Ahora conocerán el poder de un Caballero de Bronce.- Sentenció y brilló en los Cielos la Constelación de Pegaso.- ¡Reciban esto! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual atravesó a toda la partida de enemigos, los cuales gritaron del terror y el último "Plagado" en caer con un agujero en el pecho, se desplomó delante de Kazuya, quien acabó con el trabajo y de ahí se volteó para ver al superviviente.- ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó con tranquilidad.

\- Sí...Sí, muchas gracias.- Agradeció el hombre, dejando atrás la sorpresa y dirigiéndose con educación hacia el chico.- Muchas gracias por salvarme, de no haber sido por ti, hubiera muerto o peor, me habrían convertido en uno de los suyos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Robert E.O. Speedwagon.- Se presentó ante el joven, haciendo una reverencia.

\- El placer es mío. Soy Kazuya de Pegaso, como me presenté anteriormente.- Respondió el peli negro y ambos estrecharon sus manos.- ¿Tiene un lugar dónde pueda estar a salvo?.- Preguntó Kazuya al rubio.

\- Estaba intentando llegar a la "Calle Umbrella", allí mis amigos y yo montamos nuestra zona de seguridad. Fui para buscar medicinas para uno de mis hombres y tuve este problema con los "Plagados".- Le contó sobre su refugio y de ahí mostró lo que llevaba.

\- No se preocupe, yo lo llevaré, venga.- Prometió Kazuya al rubio.

\- Ten cuidado, es un sitio peligroso.- Advirtió Speedwagon, pero al joven no le importaba.

\- No se preocupe, he estado en peores situaciones, pero lo que me importa es llevarlo sano y salvo con su gente, aún siendo una calle peligrosa.- Dijo con valentía en su voz.- Tome mis manos y no se suelte, será un viaje a campo traviesa por los edificios.- Pidió el peli negro y de ahí ambos partieron hacia la "Calle Umbrella", mostrando en las zonas destellos de luz y esperanza por el Cosmos de Kazuya.

* * *

Mientras que Kazuya llevaba a Speedwagon hacia el refugio que tenía, en otras zonas de la Ciudad se podía ver también la lucha por la supervivencia, pero también las diferencias y peleas entre hermanos. Cuando la unión debía permanecer en momentos como esos, las energías negativas se apoderaban de ellos, llevándolos hacia su total hundimiento y aniquilación. Eso se podía ver en los hermanos Daisuke y Akira, los cuales peleaban por diversas cosas, aún bajo los intentos de Suki en calmarlos y el juramento que el primero quería hacer por los suyos, de protegerlos, no parecía surtir efecto. Sus palabras podían demostrar que él estaría con ellos, pero a su vez se convertían en inutilidad, sin sentido, en vano.

La hermana menor de Daisuke y Akira veía, con el correr de los días, como las peleas iban más en aumento y hasta con intercambio de golpes físicos. Su corazón se iba destruyendo, de a poco, cuando veía a ambos hermanos terminar heridos y sangrando, separándose cada vez más y fue entonces que los pensamientos le fueron invadiendo sobre si ella tenía la culpa de todo y si no estuviera allí, tal vez, tal vez habría una esperanza, aunque también dejaba una profunda cicatriz en todos ellos.

Fue entonces que, mientras que sus hermanos estaban buscando recursos y acabando con cualquier "Plagado" que se topara en su camino. La chica quedó sola en la casa, mirando por la ventana aquellos recientes destellos, como si fueran "Alas de Estrellas", "Alas de la Esperanza", producidas por aquel Cosmos que provenía en las lejanías. Respiró profundo y de ahí caminó hacia el jardín, en donde tomó unas flores blancas, unas bellas rosas y pronto ingresó de nuevo en su hogar.

Sobre una de las estanterías se hallaba una medicación que había encontrado Daisuke para poder tratar la fiebre, así que Suki la tomó y fue poniendo bastante en un vaso de agua, suficiente para darle un sueño profundo y eterno, salir de ese "Mundo de Pesadillas" y despertar, ver a sus hermanos unidos y que dejaran las peleas. Le dolía mucho en el corazón ver eso y fue entonces que dejó un mensaje escrito para ellos dos.

(Sekibetsu, OST 08 de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood)

Tomó la decisión de quitarse la vida, mezclando aquella medicina que la llevó a la muerte. Suki cerró sus ojos para siempre y en sus manos tenía aquellas rosas blancas para sus hermanos junto con el mensaje que les había dejado. Cuando éstos llegaron, primero pensaron que su hermana estaba dormida, por lo cual fue Daisuke el que se aproximó hacia ella.

\- Suki, despierta.- Le llamaba, suavemente, moviéndola, pero ella no respondía.

\- Hermana, despierta, esto no es una broma, vamos.- Pidió Akira, pero cuando la movió Daisuke una vez más, ella tiró el frasco de pastillas, el cual cayó hasta el piso, rodando hasta los pies del hermano mayor, quien vio que no tenía nada en su interior. Todo el contenido había sido vaciado en un vaso y mezclado con agua, poniendo fin a la vida de la joven.

Daisuke sintió como su Mundo se derrumbaba, su corazón cayó al piso, mientras que Akira rompía en llanto al ver que su hermana Suki había cometido suicidio. Entre lágrimas y dolor, el primero encontró la carta de despedida de la chica hacia ellos.

_"Tal vez esta sea o no la mejor solución, pero no quiero ver sufrir más a la familia, ya con las muertes de mama, papa y de nuestros seres queridos, la caída de este Mundo y verlos pelear, espero que con mi muerte ustedes puedan llevarse bien._

_Siempre los voy a querer a los dos. Por favor, estén juntos, dense apoyo mutuo y nunca se rindan._

_Adiós, Daisuke, adiós, Akira, los quiero mucho. _

_Suki"._

Ese era su mensaje de despedida, su "testamento" para ambos hermanos, los cuales quedaron en silencio y de ahí, tras guardar duelo, hicieron un pequeño funeral.

* * *

Enterraron a Suki al día siguiente, bajo el jardín y las rosas blancas que ella tanto amó con todo su corazón. Daisuke colocó una de las mismas sobre la tumba, en recuerdo de su hermana, mientras que Akira se había retirado del lugar. El hermano de cabello negro-azulados miró hacia el sitio al que se había dirigido el otro, ¿cómo podía estar así? ¿Cómo no podía estar en el funeral de su propia hermana?. Solo había permanecido unos segundos y se retiró del lugar, así que lo fue a buscar, encontrándolo en su habitación, guardando sus pertenencias en unas maletas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener el corazón tan frío, maldito?.- Preguntó Daisuke con rabia, apretando los dientes y avanzando hacia Akira, el cual no respondió.

\- No me hables de frialdad cuando tú fuiste tú el que siempre iniciaba estos pleitos, siempre. Me cuesta creer que seas mi hermano mayor, por tu culpa, Suki murió y ahora no tenemos a nadie.- Respondió Akira, redoblando su ataque y sus palabras eran como dagas que se incrustaban en la piel del peli negro-azulado.- ¡Eres un maldito y espero que te maten los "Plagados"!.- Bramó con rabia, tomó sus maletas y se fue de allí.

\- ¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! ¡¿Quieres irte a un lugar que nunca hallarás?! ¡Está bien, luego no vengas llorando, hijo de puta!.- Gritó Daisuke a su hermano, el cual se fue de allí, dejó la casa, abandonando al primero.

José Hernández, autor del _"Martín Fierro"_, había dicho, en su célebre frase, que los hermanos siempre debían estar unidos en todo momento y adversidad, porque sino, los de afuera o adentro iban a ir por ellos, dividiéndolos, llenando sus mentes y corazones de mentiras, engaños, temores, volviéndolos débiles, inútiles. Por desgracia, para Daisuke, su pelea con Akira fue la última que tuvo. Aquella mañana de lluvia, ese chico nunca más volvió a saberse nada de él, simplemente había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro, mientras que el peli negro-azulado tuvo que seguir él solo con la supervivencia y recordando a Suki junto a esos recuerdos que le había prometido a ella sobre protegerla, que siempre estaría de su lado a pesar de las peleas con Akira y ahora, todas esas mismas quedaron en la nada absoluta, cenizas que eran transportadas por los vientos y desaparecían.

Y desde ese mismo día, el camino de Daisuke quedó marcado, él lo iba a atravesar y su forma de ser, su personalidad cambiaron tras aquella trágica muerte en su familia, para siempre.

Dejó su hogar, despidiéndose de Suki y de ahí emprendió su viaje por aquel Mundo destruido.

* * *

Por su parte, de vuelta en el Santuario, UnLucy y sus "Plagados" se hallaban en movimiento, sin saber que los "Herederos" les estaban siguiendo el paso y debieron tomar una ruta hacia el Palacio y ver qué sucedería en todo el lugar. El plan era dividirse en varios batallones, los cuales cruzarían por las escaleras y las Montañas, así tomarían por sorpresa a cualquier que les impusiera resistencia, mientras que UnLucy y un grupo de "Plagados" iban a buscar a Yoshino para asesinarla.

Pronto, el "Primer Batallón" comenzó a avanzar por las escaleras, cuesta arriba hasta que pronto divisaron las primeras posiciones defensivas, aquellos "Puntos de Control" que impedían el paso de cualquier desconocido. El líder de ese grupo, un "Plagado" bastante enorme y calvo podía observar el lugar y no sentía nada a su alrededor, así que continuaron con la marcha hasta llegar a un edificio, un Templo, en cuya fachada se hallaba el famoso Carnero Dorado.

\- Comiencen a avanzar, no tenemos todo el tiempo.- Ordenó el líder, pero, para su sorpresa, alguien los estaba esperando en la entrada, un joven de cabellos lila y mirada seria, impidiendo el paso de cualquier rival que quisiera cruzar por su Templo. La sonrisa de aquel calvo se ensanchó al ver el combate que tendrían en aquellos momentos, así que dio un paso hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del oponente.

El peli lila los miró seriamente y de ahí el líder se dirigió a él.

\- ¡¿Quién eres, payaso?! ¿Acaso no sabemos quiénes somos?.- Preguntó el calvo con burla en su voz, pero el muchacho no se movió, mantuvo su postura y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Soy Mu de Aries, Caballero Dorado de la Primera Casa Zodiacal, el Templo del Carnero Dorado y ustedes, enemigos de la Diosa Athena y del Mundo, les doy una advertencia: Retírense de aquí o sufrirán las consecuencias.- Se presentó el peli lila, quien se mantuvo en su posición, tranquilo y de ahí estallaron las carcajadas de los rivales hasta que los cayó su líder.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Tú y qué Ejército?.- Interrogó el calvo y de ahí se preparó para atacar con un garrote de acero al Caballero Dorado.- ¡LAMENTARÁS EL HABERTE METIDO CON NOSOTROS, IDIOTA!.- Exclamó y pegó un salto en el aire, volando hacia el oponente, el cual abrió los ojos y extendió sus brazos, iluminando el aire, el cual se materializó en su defensa.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Exclamó Mu, protegiéndose y en esos momentos, tanto el líder como su arma chocaron contra aquella "Pared". Aún con suma fuerza, mientras que su garrote se hacía añicos, el rival atacó con su puño, pero lo único que escuchó fueron sus huesos partiéndose por el impacto, cayendo al piso y con la sangre que empapaba los escalones.

\- ¡AGH!.- Gimió el "Plagado" del dolor.

\- Se los advertí, ahora que no escucharon mis palabras, ha llegado la hora de que se despidan de este Mundo.- Sentenció Mu, ahora con severidad y de ahí encendió su Cosmos.

\- ¡TONTERÍAS, VAMOS, IDIOTAS, ATAQUEN!.- Ordenó el líder "Plagado" a sus compañeros, los cuales se lanzaron al ataque, blandiendo sus armas.

(Aries: Stardust Revolution, Trick or Treat)

Mu no les temía a aquellos oponentes. Mientras que su Cosmos iba aumentando, el Arriano pegó un salto en el aire y de ahí comenzaron a verse unas "Luces Doradas", las cuales fueron tomando forma, dejando perplejos a los atacantes, quienes alzaron la mirada y dejaron de oír a su líder.

\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes lastimará a la Diosa Athena! ¡Ahora, sufran las consecuencias de sus actos! ¡"STARDUST REVOLUTION"!.- Exclamó el Arriano y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual parecía un bombardeo que aniquiló a todo el "Primer Batallón de Plagados", quienes cayeron muertos al piso, destrozados, incluyendo su líder, que terminó partido a la mitad.

Pronto, unas densas columnas de humo, al igual que la explosión sacudió a todo el Santuario.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Athena, la Diosa y los demás personajes se hallaban manteniendo su reunión con suma tranquilidad, sin saber de las noticias que estaban ocurriendo allí afuera. La primera en hablar había sido Hilda de Polaris, quien relató sobre el misterioso secuestro de una de las civiles en Asgard y el miedo que se había desatado allí.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso?.- Preguntó Lincoln, quien ya no se sentía cansado ni débil. Se levantó de su asiento y quiso saber al respecto de ese punto.

\- Nadie lo sabe. Solo una persona que escuchó los gritos de Helena y de golpe, cuando llegaron los Guardias y Soldados, ya no estaba. Nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera los "Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard" sobrevivientes.- Respondió Hilda a la pregunta del albino, mientras que eso dejaba más dudas en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Y lo que Shura, Aioria y Lincoln se encontraron en Tokyo, ¿eso no cuenta tampoco?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad y aquello dejó a todos helados.

\- Sí, sí, cuenta, Señorita Leni.- Le dio Athena su favor.- Pero a la vez nos preocupa, ya que si algo está ocurriendo en alguna parte del Universo, entonces habrá que ver que cerrar este asunto.

\- De hecho es Multiverso.- Corrigió Lisa a la Diosa.- Mil disculpas, Señorita Athena, Dioses aquí reunidos, pero ese es el término correcto, ya que pueden parecer todos iguales, pero no lo es en el fondo.- Alegó la científica, quien caminaba por los alrededores de la Sala de Reuniones y mostrando sus investigaciones y logros obtenidos.- Nuevamente ofrezco perdón por la corrección.

\- No te preocupes, Lisa, todo está bien. No tienes por qué ofrecer perdón todo el tiempo.- Dijo Saori, mientras que se reía por aquella situación, de forma baja y tranquila y de ahí la castaña volvía a su asiento.- Muy bien, entonces, ¿cuáles son las opciones?.- Propuso la peli lila, volviendo al tema de la seguridad en el Multiverso.

\- En el caso de que nos ataquen estos desconocidos, tendremos que ponernos en alerta y movilización para enfrentarlos.- Dio Julian Solo/Poseidon su postura al respecto de lo que ocurría.

\- Son muy peligrosos, Señor Poseidon. No recomendaría un enfrentamiento directo, sino uno más sincronizado y en oleadas.- Propuso Lincoln otro método para combatir al enemigo.

Pronto, en medio de la calma que había, la calma se volvió acalorada porque cada quien proponía diversas maneras para contrarrestar al misterioso villano que había venido de otro Universo, pero toda esa situación se enfrío cuando oyeron una explosión que provino de afuera, alertando a todo el Santuario y llevando a que detuvieran la reunión.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Se sobresaltó Lori por aquel estallido en las afueras del Palacio.

\- Vino de la Casa de Aries.- Informó Seiya, quien observó el humo que se elevaba por los aires.- Esto no es bueno, ¡rápido, todos a sus posiciones!.- Pidió el Caballero de Sagitario, mientras que sus amigos y los nuevos se preparaban para proteger al Santuario del enemigo.

Lincoln decidió tomar un papel importante, así que desenvainó su Espada Imperial y con sus hermanas y amigos fueron saliendo afuera para ver qué era a lo que se iban a enfrentar.

Pronto, todo el Santuario comenzó a prepararse para el combate.

* * *

Justo en el mismo momento en el que el "Primer Batallón" era destruido por Mu de Aries en el Templo Dorado suyo, otro grupo avanzó por el Noreste, desde los pasos montañosos y cruzó hacia la Segunda Casa Zodiacal, sin ser vistos por nadie o eso era lo que pensaban, sin embargo, pronto, aquel "Escuadrón" se encontró con un sujeto mucho más alto que los otros Caballeros Dorados, su piel era morena y lo mismo sus cabellos eran largos hasta llegar a su espalda, negros, su cuerpo era voluminoso y muy musculoso, ojos castaños casi negros, rostro cuadrado con barbilla partida y cejas muy espesas que formaban una sola.

\- ¿Y ese tipo?.- Preguntó una de los "Plagados".

\- ¡Al demonio, sin miedo, amigos!.- Ordenó el Capitán, pero no vieron que ese personaje no se movía de su posición y los miraba con seriedad desde el Centro del Templo Zodiacal.

\- Se nota que ustedes no aprendieron del destino de sus amigos en la Casa de Aries. Ustedes portan la muerte y destrucción en su ser y eso es algo que no voy a permitir en el Santuario.- Advirtió el brasilero con seriedad y cruzado de brazos.

(Great Horn, Trick or Treat: Taurus)

\- ¡Jajajajaja, ¿crees que le vamos a temer a un inútil como tú?!.- Preguntó el líder, desafiante y de ahí los demás lo siguieron para el combate.

\- Se los advertí, ¡soy Aldebaran de Tauro, Caballero Dorado del Templo del Toro y ustedes hasta aquí han llegado!.- Bramó el Santo de Athena y tras presentarse comenzó a incendiar su Cosmos, cruzándose de brazos y eso no parecía asustar a los enemigos, quienes blandieron sus armas.- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Exclamó y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva, la cual se podía ver como un inmenso Toro embestía a los enemigos fatalmente, cayendo al piso y quedando sus cuerpos destruidos. Una vez que su trabajo terminó, el brasilero pudo observar como más de esos sujetos, cuya sangre se había vertido en el suelo de la Casa de Tauro, iban hacia la siguiente. Pero no iba a intervenir, el que custodiaba la siguiente se haría cargo de ellos, además de que tenía que mantener su posición en su Templo.

* * *

El "Tercer Batallón" arribó al siguiente Templo, sin saber lo que les esperaba dentro. Una densa "Niebla" cubría las entradas a aquel lugar y eso daba una sensación de que estaban siendo observados por alguien, sin embargo, el Capitán de ese grupo no temía a nada, ordenó que continuaran con la marcha y así lo hicieron, pero cada vez que avanzaban, más se iban internando en una especie de "Laberinto" cuando creían haber dejado el Templo.

\- Esto es raro.- Dijo uno de los "Plagados" y para su sorpresa, oyeron pasos.

\- Ustedes de aquí no saldrán vivos.- Advirtió seriamente el Guardián de ese lugar, el cual era alto, de cabellos violeta y portaba su Armadura Dorada con el Casco en mano.

\- ¿Y este payaso?.- Preguntó el Capitán sobre la aparición de ese personaje, el cual lanzó una pequeña risa.

\- Jejeje, ¡mi nombre es Saga de Géminis y seré aquel que los condene por su invasión al Santuario!.- Se presentó y con aquella voz tronadora, tomó posiciones de batalla para combatir a aquellos enemigos.

**[¡Feliz cumpleaños, FreedomGundam96, Hermano!. Espero que la pases genial este 4 de Septiembre. Antes que nada, pido disculpas si no lo subí el Lunes a la madrugada, decidí dejarla a ésta como estreno para el 4 y aquí lo tenemos. Espero que lo disfruten y ya hemos visto el camino que Daisuke ha tomado, tras el suicidio de su hermana Suki y la desaparición de Akira, sumado a ello, también ha comenzado el ataque al Santuario y la reunión de los Dioses ha sido interrumpida, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Saldrán victoriosos los Héroes?. Eso lo veremos en la segunda parte del próximo capítulo. Sumado a ello, pronto volveremos a ver a Riden y también a aquellos que Ilias de Leo y Kazuya han estado mencionado, también regresará "La Resistencia" y nos estamos acercando a la parte central de este fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y mando saludos para:**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Luffy Turner.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** Banghg.**

*** J0nas Nagera (Y ahora que Lincoln se está preparando para la batalla, cada vez se seguirá viendo a este misterioso personaje y cuando salga, jejeje, a prepararse, porque será una gran sorpresa para todos. Estén bien listos para cuando llegue el momento).**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer (Muchas gracias por las canciones para las batallas y las volveremos a ver en el siguiente capítulo. Y sí, Alexander recibió tu paquete y por ello vas a recibir, como "visita", a Lúckacs XD).**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** regamers10 (No te preocupes si demoras, amigo, yo espero. Agradezco mucho tus reviews y espero que estés bien).**

*** marati2011 (Muchas gracias por comenzar y a prepararse para lo que se viene).**

*** Profesor Franco M. Romano (Sí, elegí esta frase de Hernández y aquí la vemos unida a lo ocurrido entre los hermanos Daisuke, Akira y Suki).**

*** Y los demás.**

**Pido disculpas si al final aparecía la palabra "aborde", iba a poner "abordo", pero por el cansancio me equivoqué y la puse de esa manera. Disculpen por eso.**

**Bueno, amigos, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Cuídense y buen inicio de semana para todos ustedes de mi parte.].**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII: Ataque al Santuario (Parte II)**

**[Continuación del homenaje para FreedomGundam96 por su cumpleaños el 4 de Septiembre].**

(Another Dimension, Trick or Treat)

El silencio cundía dentro de la Casa de Géminis, el viento era el único presente, los "Plagados" se mantenían a escasos metros de distancia y Saga los tenía bajo su fría y severa mirada. El peli violeta no los iba a dejar cruzar, tenía que proteger el Templo de los Gemelos, impedir que cruzaran hacia las demás Casas Zodiacales y así lo haría. Tenía a sus rivales inmovilizados pero el Capitán de aquel "Tercer Batallón" era el que les exhortaba, mentalmente, a sus seguidores para que atacaran, ¿qué podían perder?. Nada, ellos eran fuertes, si habían destruido a los Caballeros de Athena del "Lost World", ¿qué les impediría acabar con los de ese Universo?. Nada, no tenían nada que perder, solo sería una tontería el tener que huir, escapar como cobardes y ser castigados por las UnLouds.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el valiente en atacar?.- Preguntó Saga a todos los enemigos, los cuales cambiaron de expresión, algunos lanzaron burlas hacia él y otros se mantuvieron callados.

\- Jeje, vaya, con que el Caballero Dorado nos amenaza, qué miedo.- Se burló uno de los "Plagados", el cual llevaba un hacha entre sus manos.

\- Nosotros somos "Los Plagados", la Fuerza de Combate de las UnLouds y nadie nos va a impedir que tomemos la cabeza de Yoshino Hino, ¡¿en dónde está?!.- Demandó el Capitán, mientras que daba unos pasos, viendo al oponente, pero éste no decía nada, simplemente estaba callado.

\- Capitán, ¿por qué debemos perder el tiempo?. Atravesemos la Casa Zodiacal y listo.- Pidió uno de sus "Plagados", pero en ese momento, su Líder tomó la lanza que llevaba consigo y le atravesó la garganta a su subordinado, mientras que caía al piso, bajo una mirada de terror y empapando el suelo con su sangre.

\- Se nota que hay tarados como tú que no aprendieron nunca que lo que los líderes dicen, los demás no hablan, qué pena.- Sostuvo con frialdad ese sujeto, tomándola lanza y de ahí apuntaba hacia Saga.- Este es el destino de escorias como tú, Caballero Dorado.

Saga seguía callado, sin embargo no iba a caer en el juego de ese sujeto. En ese momento, una sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro y alzó la mirada.

\- Déjeme decirle una cosa, "Capitán".- Pidió el peli violeta, dirigiéndose hacia el oponente y mirando al que había muerto hacía unos segundos.- Durante la "Guerra del Peloponeso", el orgullo de Atenas era su flota naval, mientras que Esparta tenía a su poderosa Infantería de Hoplitas que pudieron aplastar a los Persas. Sin embargo, cuando la balanza se fue torciendo en favor de la segunda Polis, ellos consiguieron sus propios barcos con entregar las Polis Griegas del Asia Menor al Imperio Persa, dedicándose en imponer un bloqueo al Puerto del Pireo y así ganar la guerra. El orgullo tuyo es increíble, pero tampoco de los buenos, eres una deshonra para lo que eres hoy en día, una basura, matar a uno de tus compañeros de armas. Lo único que merecen salvajes como ustedes es la propia muerte y no tirar el verdadero orgullo de combatir por las personas que amas al Abismo. Me haré cargo de que eso se lleve a cabo.- Juró el Caballero y sus puños resplandecieron de un intenso color dorado.

\- ¿Qué...Qué va a hacer?.- Preguntó uno de los Soldados "Plagados", pero el Capitán no le importó lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¡ATAQUEN!.- Ordenó a todo pulmón y se lanzaron al asalto contra Saga.

A muy pocos metros de llegar, el peli violeta los miró.

\- Paguen lo que han hecho con la Muerte. ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos.

El poderoso Cosmos que arrojó el Caballero de Géminis dio en el blanco, la oleada que comandaba el Capitán fue reducida a cenizas, sus cadáveres se calcinaron por completo y cayeron al piso, para ser removidos por los vientos que se los llevaron lejos de allí. Los sobrevivientes no podían dar crédito de lo que estaban viendo con sus propios ojos y algunos temblaron del miedo al ver esa escena.

\- ¡¿VAN A QUEDARSE ASÍ?! ¡¿LLORANDO?! ¡VENGAREMOS SUS MUERTES!.- Bramó el Teniente del Capitán y partieron con una gran furia hacia él.

(Gemini Theme, OST Saint Seiya: La Batalla del Santuario, versión extendida)

\- Hum, yo se los advertí. Creí que tomarían esto como un aviso, pero no fue así, ahora lo lamentarán. Ustedes son como los cerdos que no pueden encontrar a Dios y ahora voy a mandarlos...¡"A OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!.- Finalizó el Caballero de cabellos violeta y en ese momento, una poderosa corriente empezó a sentirse por todo el Centro de la Casa de Géminis, mientras que aumentaba más ese "tornado" o "huracán", los "Plagados" no podían sostenerse en sus posiciones, ya que el Espacio-Tiempo comenzaba desgarrarse y una poderosa grieta emergió delante de todos ellos.

\- ¡NO, NO, RETIRADA, RETIRADA, HUYAN!.- Pidió el Teniente pero fue tarde, aquella fuerza los arrastró hacia el "Vacío" que había allí, cayendo en un lugar donde nunca más podrían volver.

No quedó nada de aquel Batallón, todo quedó en la nada absoluta. Un profundo silencio cayó sobre la Casa de Géminis y los restos de los muertos fueron levantados por los vientos, mientras que sus armas, inertes y sin portadores, fueron destruidas por Saga, el cual se giró, pensativo, sobre las palabras dadas por aquel Capitán.

\- _"UnLouds, ¿quiénes serán estas personas? ¿estarán conectadas con lo ocurrido en Japón y en lo que relató Shura?. Mientras tanto, una vez que acabemos con esto, Yoshino deberá saber qué ocurrió y por qué la persiguen estas personas?".- _Pensó el peli violeta y de ahí observó al resto de los Batallones avanzar hacia las demás Casas del Zodiaco.

* * *

\- ¡Rápido, idiotas! ¿Acaso quieren terminar como los que murieron en la Casa de Géminis, en este sitio podremos ir sin ningún problema!.- Les alentaba el Comandante a sus fuerzas, los cuales se fueron abriendo paso y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del siguiente Templo.

\- Comandante, hay algo raro en este lugar: Puedo percibir una extraña fuerza, pero no es común. Siento que es siniestro este lugar, deberíamos tomar otro sitio para escapar.- Pidió uno de sus hombres.

\- ¡Bah, ¿es que estoy rodeado de cobardes?! ¡Entran conmigo o los mato!.- Dejó su amenaza a todos los presentes y tuvieron que ingresar en aquel lugar.

No tuvieron más opción que hacerlo, cruzaron la entrada de aquel Templo, pero una vez que se internaron, comenzaron a contemplar lo que les deparaba por dentro, ya que las paredes, todas ellas y las columnas, estaban decoradas con los rostros de innumerables personas, todas ellas caídas bajo el puño del misterioso Guardián, el cual todavía no aparecía en ese lugar. Por donde los "Plagados" miraran, se llevaban la misma sorpresa y no parecía haber un fin para todo ese terror, llevando a que algunos se pusieran nerviosos, menos el Comandante, el cual les exhortó a que continuaran con la marcha y no se detuvieran.

Justo cuando llegaron al Centro, unos misteriosos pasos provenientes de la Oscuridad misma se hicieron sentir, avanzando hacia el encuentro con sus enemigos, causando que todos se quedaran viendo al que les estaba dando la "bienvenida".

(Underworld Wave: Cáncer, Trick or Treat)

\- Debo felicitarlos por llegar hasta aquí, sin embargo éste es el fin del camino, ya no tienen adónde ir.- Advirtió aquel peli gris, severo y mirada aterradora, alzando su mano izquierda y se veía un resplandor blanco que giraba sobre su Eje. El Comandante apretó los dientes y luego sonrió, de forma misteriosa.

\- Jajajaja, ¡Jajajajaja!. Vaya, con que tú eres el Caballero Dorado de este lugar, ¡Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer!. No me esperaba de alguien que era el terror de sus enemigos, pero ahora, verte aquí, me trae recuerdos de cómo te patearon el trasero por el Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern y te tiraron al "Agujero de la Colina del Yomotsu".- Se burló aquel oponente, llevando a que el italiano se sorprendiera.- Sí, esa misma expresión estaba buscando en ti. Tú no estás más a la altura de nadie, desde aquel día donde le rogaste a tu rival que no te tirara al "Mundo de los Muertos" junto a Afrodita de Piscis, pero ahora eso se acabó. Tú no nos das miedo y por cierto, ahh, qué tonto fui: Helena te manda "saludos".- En aquel momento, un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza del peli gris, recordaba a la chica de Asgard.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó el italiano con seriedad y el Comandante mostró una sonrisa burlona.

\- Jejejeje, pronto lo verás, pero la Señorita UnLucy la va a "cuidar" por ti.- Prometió el rival, burlándose y eso despertó la furia del Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡Miserable, ¿qué le hicieron a Helena?!.- Ordenó que le respondieran y de ahí fue encendiendo su Cosmos.

\- ¡Nunca te lo diremos!.- Le respondió el Comandante y de ahí, tras bajar la mirada, recordar todos esos acontecimientos del Pasado, la muerte de Helena y cuando fue devuelta a la vida, el italiano apretó los puños y dirigió una mirada de rabia hacia sus enemigos.

\- ¡Yo se los advertí, iba a ir por las buenas, pero ahora voy por otro camino!.- Sentenció y de ahí encendió su Cosmos.- ¡VAMOS A VER QUÉ HARÁN EN MI "MUNDO"! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Bramó y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual atrapó a todos los oponentes, quienes fueron arrojados hacia un misterioso "túnel" que los conduciría hacia otro lugar.

* * *

Gritos, sí, eso se podía sentir en la Casa de Cáncer cuando aquel "tornado" los arrastró a aquellos "Plagados" hacia un sitio desconocido y terminaron despertando en un lugar completamente frío, oscuro y en donde habían filas infinitas de almas que se dirigían hacia un profundo Abismo ubicado en la cima de una Colina tan reconocida y aterradora para todos los que pusieran sus pies en ese lugar.

\- Oh, ya despertaron.- Escucharon la voz del italiano, el cual caminó hacia ellos y los levantó a aquellos "Plagados" con fuerza, arrastrándolos hacia el borde del Abismo.

\- ¡Maldito, suelta a mis hombres!.- Bramó el Comandante, pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie, éste no sintió su cuerpo, era como si lo hubieran inmovilizado. Alzó la mirada y, con horror, contempló que no podía moverse, estaba hundido en la tierra negra de ese sitio.

A Máscara de la Muerte no le importó los insultos de ese líder, ya que no sintió piedad con aquellos "Soldados", a los cuales tiró al Vacío, oyéndose sus gritos desgarradores, pidiendo una ayuda que jamás vendría y de ahí eran engullidos por la propia Oscuridad, perdiéndose para siempre y de ahí subía el viento que movía los cabellos grises del italiano. Un asunto menos y ahora quedaba lo más importante, el cual era saber qué había pasado con Helena, así que caminó hacia el Comandante y le pisó el pecho con fuerza, mientras que no podía sacarse de encima los gritos de sus Guerreros.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?.- Preguntó con un aire de seriedad y al no haber respuesta, ejerció más presión sobre el pecho del capturado, provocando que gritara, sus huesos crujieron y saltó sangre negra por los aires.- Este sitio es la "Colina del Yomotsu", la "Puerta" hacia el Mundo de los Muertos y es aquí donde permanecerás para toda la Eternidad, sufriendo el peor de los castigos.- Dijo el italiano y de ahí lo tomó del cuello, observando una sonrisa burlona en el Comandante.

\- Jejejejeje, igualmente no podrás con las UnLouds, tu querida Helena está atrapada y solo la Señorita UnLucy sabe qué hará con ella.- Sostuvo con burla ese sujeto, pero DeathMask lo soltó.

\- Por lo que has dicho sobre Helena, yo mismo me haré cargo de rescatarla.- Juró el italiano, alejándose del lugar.

\- ¡Idiota!.- Le gritó el Comandante de los "Plagados", mientras que hacía un esfuerzo por estirar su cuerpo pero éste no le obedecía. El peli gris se volteó para verlo.- Tú no podrás con ellas, están todos acabados.- Se burló.- ¡Ahora suéltame! ¡No me dejes aquí!.- Pidió con desesperación.

\- Je, olvídalo.- Advirtió DeathMask y la sonrisa burlona de aquel enemigo se desdibujó al sentir esa presencia malvada en el Caballero Dorado.- Disfruta del Infierno y no te preocupes, tienes "vecino" aquí, ¿no es así, Fafner?.- Se dirigió hacia aquel peli blanco de Asgard, al que había vencido y quedó allí atrapado, estando a escasos metros del Comandante y sin decir nada al respecto.

Una vez cumplida su tarea, DeathMask abandonó la "Colina del Yomotsu" con rumbo hacia el Santuario, dejando al Comandante, el cual gritaba para que lo soltara, pero eso no iba a poder llevarse a cabo, iba a sufrir las consecuencias en ese lugar.

* * *

Y de ahí, tras volver a la Casa de Cáncer, las palabras de aquel Comandante hicieron eco, ya que podía sentir como una fuerza maligna y desconocida había dejado su "huella" en Asgard y no podía hallar rastro de Helena, la cual estaba cautiva en otro Mundo, uno desconocido y completamente aterrador.

Pasara lo que pasara, él la iba a ir a salvar, sin importar el precio a pagar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Leo, Aioria tenía a otro grupo de "Plagados" bajo su férrea mirada, una severa, lista como un León salvaje a punto de lanzarse contra su presa. Sus ojos estaban clavados en todos ellos y no se movía de la entrada de su Templo Zodiacal. Acto seguido, sin titubear, el enemigo se lanzó como un enjambre de insectos furiosos contra el Caballero Dorado, pero éste hizo a un lado su capa blanca y extendió su puño.

\- ¡Nunca lastimarán a la Señorita Athena ni a la joven Yoshino, desgraciados! ¡Ahora reciban el castigo del León Dorado! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamó con determinación y un potente rayo pulverizó a todos los enemigos, quienes cayeron muertos, con excepción del Capitán, el cual se arrastró unos peldaños hasta quedar cara a cara con Aioria.

\- A...A...- Aquel hombre intentaba balbucear, decir algo, pero sus fuerzas lo iban abandonando de a poco, hasta que llegó a alzarse para darle su mensaje al joven.- Esto...esto...esto es solo el comienzo...están advertidos.- Advirtió el sujeto y de ahí murió ante los ojos del Caballero Dorado.

Sin embargo, éste no tuvo tiempo para analizar la situación, ya que una serie de explosiones provinieron de las otras Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

\- "INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"!.- Atacó Shaka de Virgo a varios enemigos que se habían metido en su territorio, causando que éstos murieran con una expresión de terror en sus ojos.

* * *

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!.- Exclamó Dohko de Libra, el cual había empleado las "Armas Doradas" para acabar con varios "Plagados", pero en su Casa Zodiacal habían aparecido más de una docena, pero fue pan comido haberlos eliminado a uno a uno y de ahí emplear el golpe final contra aquellos enemigos.

* * *

\- "AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Atacó Milo con su ferocidad característica, llegando a atravesar el corazón del Capitán de su Batallón, el cual cayó al suelo, muerto y bajo un feroz charco de sangre negra.

* * *

\- ¡Rápido, Camaradas, de prisa, tenemos que cruzar la Casa de Sagitario antes que...!.- Pidió uno de los Tenientes a sus hombres, pero éste fue atravesado por una "Flecha Dorada", la cual dio contra el pecho de aquel hombre, cayendo muerto contra el piso.

\- De aquí no se van a escapar, todos ustedes han llegado muy lejos, pero no se han percatado que sus otros compañeros han muerto en las otras Casas Zodiacales. Ahórrense las preguntas: ¡Yo soy Aioros de Sagitario y no les permitiré continuar!.- Advirtió el joven y tras presentarse, éste se preparó para acabar con la amenaza presente.- ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!.- Bramó y aniquiló a los culpables de haberse infiltrado en su Templo Zodiacal.

* * *

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Lanzó Shura de Capricornio su ofensiva, la cual eliminó a todos los oponentes y de ahí continuaban los últimos enfrentamientos.

* * *

\- Dios, qué frío que hace aquí, ¿qué clase de...?.- Se preguntó uno de los "Plagados", hallándose en una reconocida Casa Zodiacal, la cual estaba sumergida por aquel Cosmos "helado" y de ahí sintieron la presencia del Guardián, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

\- ¿Creyeron que podrían atravesar el Templo de la Vasija Sagrada como si nada?. Vaya que ustedes son unos tontos.- Habló una misteriosa voz, reflejando seriedad en sus palabras y cuando se voltearon, allí tenían a un francés de cabellos agua-marina mirándolos con frialdad.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó una de las mujeres "Plagadas".

\- Mi nombre es Camus de Acuario, Caballero Dorado de esta Casa Zodiacal y ustedes no continuarán. El resto de sus Camaradas han fracasado.- Se presentó y de ahí lanzó su aviso de que se rindieran.

Los enemigos se rieron de él, sin embargo, el Guardián de Francia no iba a temer, él los enfrentaría y fue entonces que extendió sus brazos en posición horizontal, apuntando hacia ellos y sintiéndose una ráfaga helada que congelaba todo a su paso.

\- Ustedes así lo han querido: ¡"AURORA BOREAL"!.- Finalizó y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual congeló a todos los enemigos hasta la muerte.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el "Hielo" que Camus lanzó atrapó a todos los presentes y luego se resquebrajó, como si fuera un cristal, explotando y regando los restos diminutos por todas partes hasta que no quedaron más que partículas del aire congelado que se perdía en la lejanía.

* * *

Veneno, un "Sendero de Rosas", eso era lo que les estaba esperando a aquellos invasores que habían ido por el "Camino Sencillo". Una completa y fácil misión, un "Juego de Niños" del cual no tenían de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, cuando pusieron un pie en esas escaleras que daban hacia el Palacio de Athena, atravesando la Casa de Piscis, poco a poco, los "Plagados" comenzaron a experimentar una sensación de dolor, de una especie de "fiebre" que los iba cegando, como una guadaña corta el trigo de los campos. El primero, uno muy robusto, cayó de rodillas, sin poder sentir nada de su cuerpo hasta que tosió sangre y comenzó a convulsionar, igual que un zombie, hasta desplomarse contra el piso y morir de la peor manera.

Algunos se preguntaban si esto era un ataque sorpresa, pero el viento levantó los pétalos y sentado sobre un arco semi-destruido, allí se hallaba aquel Caballero Dorado proveniente de Suecia, el cual sujetaba una Rosa entre sus manos, disfrutando de su perfumado olor y de ahí se giraba hacia sus "invitados".

\- Vaya, ¿con que ustedes son aquellos que se hacen llamar "Indestructibles"?. Temo decirles que aquí es el final del camino.- Advirtió el sueco de cabellos celestes, mientras que pegaba un salto y terminaba en el borde de las escaleras que daban a la Casa suya.-

\- ¡No le tengan miedo a ese afeminado, acabemos con él!.- Ordenó el Jefe del Batallón, pero se terminaron por ganar la mirada severa del Caballero, el cual se preparó para atacar, viendo como los enemigos iban sucumbiendo ante el "Veneno de las Flores".

\- ¡AGH, JEFE...!.- Gritó otro de los "Plagados", el cual caía contra el suelo "alfombrado", agarrándose el pecho y de ahí saltaba una enorme fuente de sangre de su boca, por la explosión de sus venas de su cuerpo.

\- Deberían haber prestado atención a lo que tenían delante de ustedes, pero no me escucharon, sin embargo, seré yo, Afrodita de Piscis, quien acabe con ustedes.- Juró el Santo de Oro, seriamente y de ahí encendió su Cosmos.- ¡"ROSAS DIABÓLICAS"!.- Bramó y lanzó su potente ofensiva contra los rivales, quienes cayeron atravesados por una "lluvia" de aquellas flores, las cuales se incrustaron en sus corazones, muriendo rápidamente y sin poder hacer nada contra el oponente.

Una vez que las 12 Casas del Zodiaco estaban a salvo, o eso creyeron, otros "Plagados" que recién llegaron, fueron avanzando por las Montañas con dirección hacia el Palacio de Athena para llevar a cabo su misión, sin embargo, los refuerzos de los Caballeros estaban en el lugar.

* * *

En el Palacio de la Diosa, ubicados tanto dentro como fuera del enorme lugar, los defensores se hallaban en posición, las tropas del Santuario habían sido desplegadas, aún se podían ver las columnas de humo que provenían desde la Casa de Aries y Lincoln se hallaba protegido por los suyos hasta que vieron como un joven peli lila aparecía delante de ellos y se arrodillaba ante su Diosa y las otras Deidades.

\- Mu, ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó Seiya de Sagitario al Caballero de Aries.

\- No se preocupen, la situación en las 12 Casas está controlada. Mi Maestro Shion se encuentra vigilando el lugar.- Informó el Arriano y se dirigió hacia Athena.- Señorita Athena, Señor Patriarca, deben permanecer a salvo en el Palacio, esto aún no termina.- Pidió a ellos encarecidamente.

\- Un momento, ¿cómo que no ha terminado?. Pero si los han vencido.- Quiso saber Bobby Santiago de Bennu, la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, acercándose hacia Mu y éste le dirigió una mirada tranquila.

\- Nuestros exploradores han informado de que un contingente nuevo ha llegado desde el Norte, será mejor que tomen todas las precauciones necesarias. Yo volveré a la Casa de Aries.- Dejó sus noticias a los presentes, mientras que se teletransportaba de vuelta al Templo del Carnero Sagrado.

De golpe, Lincoln pudo sentir una extraña sensación que lo rodeaba, fría, gélida y que provenía desde atrás suyo, se volteó y no vio nada. Pero otra vez volvió a sentirlo, giró su vista y con su Espada Imperial desenvainada pudo contemplar a una "reconocida" persona. Se parecía o mejor dicho era Lucy, pero ésta era diferente a la suya, ya que ésta no era gótica y tenía sus cabellos rubios como los de su madre Rita, además de presentar unas afiladas garras que desplegó ante el joven albino.

\- Por fin, Lincoln, por fin te hemos encontrado.- Sostuvo la ex-gótica y con ella aparecieron "Los Plagados".- Ahora, Guerreros míos, ¡ataquen!.- Ordenó y de ahí empezó el combate.

En medio de aquella "Marea" enemiga, los "Plagados" iban a ir en dirección hacia ellos, pero Mordecai y sus amigos aparecieron en el acto. Rigby invocó una poderosa corriente helada, la cual era digna de aquel que fue el Maestro de Hyoga de Cisne, el Caballero Cristal, mientras que las partículas de agua congelada se fusionaban y formaban una poderosa fuerza que iba a ser lanzada sobre sus oponentes, mientras que se tomaba de las manos con Eileen, la Saintia de Cassiopea, la cual iba haciendo emerger un gigantesco flujo de lava.

Mordecai extendió sus "Alas" de Cosmos, las cuales iban perfecto con su Armadura de Dragón Negro y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de un grupo de "Plagados", dejándolos atrapados en la Oscuridad más absoluta y Nube iba manipulando el agua de las capas de la Atmósfera, creando una serie de "Dagas" o "Estacas" de Hielo para lanzarlos contra los enemigos.

\- _Jajajajaja, ¿qué pasa? ¿necesitan una lampara para iluminarse?.- _Preguntó el peli azul, riéndose del infortunio de sus enemigos.

\- ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras, maldito!.- Bramó uno de los "Plagados" que llevaba una lanza y comenzaba a dar estocadas contra la Oscuridad, pero sin dar en el blanco.

Era como darle al aire, no podía atinar contra algo viviente, la propia negrura que había caído sobre ellos ahora parecía acercándose más, como si fuera un animal salvaje acechando a su presa y cuando el hombre de la lanza no pudo más, allí reapareció Mordecai, saltando de entre la Oscuridad y lanzó un poderoso golpe contra el piso, que provocó una onda de choque, la cual lanzó por los aires a los oponentes.

\- ¡Ahora, Amor!.- Pidió el chico a su novia y de ahí Nube los tuvo en la mira.

\- Muy bien: ¡"JEWELIC DAGGERS"!.- Exclamó la joven albina y su bombardeo de estacas de hielo atravesó a los "Plagados", acribillándolos hasta la muerte.

Por su parte, Rigby había inmovilizado a los enemigos con su "Ventisca" y Eileen se preparó para asestar el golpe final.

\- ¡Todos tuyos, Eileen!.- Exclamó el castaño y la chica asintió, alzando su brazo derecho al aire.

\- ¡En el nombre de todas las Saintias Guerreras y por la Diosa Athena, desaparezcan del Santuario, escorias! ¡"GREATEST ERUPTION"!.- Bramó la joven, también castaña pero pálida y provocó una feroz erupción "volcánica", calcinando hasta reducir a cenizas a los "Plagados", los cuales gritaron del horror y pronto sus gritos desaparecieron por completo del lugar.

* * *

Por su parte, unos metros más al Sur, Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco, junto a los Caballeros de Plata Jabu de Unicornio, Ichi de Hidra, Ban de León Menor, Nachi de Lobo y Geki de Ursa Mayor habían asegurado las ruinas de ese sector con las tropas del Santuario, cuyos arqueros disparaban sus flechas contra los enemigos en retirada, siendo alcanzados por una lluvia de las mismas.

Una vez terminada la Batalla del Santuario, la Guerrera Amazona de Águila corrió para cerciorarse de que todos los enemigos hubieran caído, llamándole la atención aquella sangre negra y "pegajosa", además de las extrañas marcas que llevaban en sus cuerpos, sobre todo uno que se había sacado las cejas y que parecía haber sido llevado a cabo tal acción con sus propias manos. Por su parte, Shaina corrió para ver si Yoshino estaba bien, encontrándola encerrada en uno de los muebles que había por allí y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Shaina, Marín.- Les llamó Jabu de Unicornio, el cual venía acompañado por un Soldado del Santuario.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó la peli verde Ofiuco.

\- No hemos encontrado a la chica que iba con estos tipos.- Informó el rubio pálido a las presentes.

\- ¿Qué?. Es imposible, no...No...¡No puede ser, el Palacio de la Diosa!.- Exclamó Marín, sorprendida y salió corriendo para ese sitio.- ¡Quédense aquí y protejan a Yoshino!.- Les encargó esa misión y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

(Specter, OST de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

De entre los "Plagados" muertos, avanzando como una sombra por debajo del suelo, moviéndose con destreza y de ahí emergiendo, tomando una forma femenina y de cabellos rubios junto a aquellas ropas, allí iba emergiendo dicha rival, cuyas manos "normales" aparecieron de entre la Oscuridad y luego se transformaron, crecieron en unas afiladas garras parecidas a las de un animal salvaje o un monstruo de las pesadillas o películas de terror. Con facilidad salió de allí y miró con "curiosidad" al muchacho albino que tenía enfrente suyo y con sus hermanas y amigos alejados de él por unos metros de distancia.

\- ¡Lincoln, cuidado!.- Advirtió Mordecai, quien iba en su auxilio, pero las "Sombras" de la chica le impidieron a él y a sus amigos darle una mano.

\- No intervengan, escorias.- Pidió seriamente y luego se relamió los labios, haciendo crecer sus garras y éstas se posaron sobre el rostro del chico, el cual temblaba del miedo.- Tanto tiempo separados, pero ahora te hemos encontrado, mis hermanas y yo vamos a estar agradecidas de por fin tenerte a nuestro lado.- Sostuvo con "delicadez", arañando suavemente el rostro del joven, mientras que sudaba de los nervios y sus manos temblaban al no poder tomar su Espada Imperial.

\- Lucy...- Dijo el nombre de esa persona con miedo.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?. Oh, ese nombre "Humano", pero ya no soy la que creías que era, sino más soy una nueva "Lucy": UnLucy UnLoud.- Repuso con una sonrisa siniestra y luego ésta desapareció, arañando al joven con fuerza, provocando que cayera sangre al piso.- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, por tu culpa, que fuimos abusadas y ahora que te tengo en mis manos, será una fiesta sin fin!.- Bramó con furia y a la vez emoción con sus garras tomándolo, pero un relámpago impactó con fuerza contra éstas.

(The Lost Canvas, OST de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

\- ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES AL SEÑOR HADES!.- Exclamó Lucy Loud, la "Pandora del Siglo XVIII", atacando a la rival alterna con su Tridente y venía acompañada por Chloe Park de Heinstein, la cuales tomaron a Lincoln en sus manos y Lynn llegaba para protegerlas.

Los relámpagos dejaron aturdida a la rival por unos segundos, recuperándose y siendo observada por Athena, la cual la reconoció de aquel sueño que tuvo, mientras que Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu la protegían.

\- Lynn, mata a esa porquería.- Pidió Chloe a la castaña deportista.

\- Jeje, ¿una Lynn Espectro?. No me esperaba algo de ti, ¿qué pasó?. No te veo desarrollada, pero no importa. ¡MUERE!.- Sentenció UnLucy pero cuando iba a atacarla con sus sombras, las garras de la Armadura de la Harpía de Lynn detuvieron el golpe junto a Lincoln, quien pegó un salto con su Espada Imperial, cortando aquellos "tentáculos" oscuros.

\- Nadie, ni siquiera una porquería y copia como tú, "UnLucy", ¡SE METE CON MIS HERMANAS, MI HAREM, MIS AMIGOS Y MI FAMILIA!.- Bramó el chico albino, protegiendo a Lynn y cortaba las "Sombras" de la rubia, quien estaba sorprendida de semejante acto de respuesta.

\- ¡Vamos, amigos, hay que ayudarlo!.- Pidió Nube y se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lok tar ogar, por el Jefe Thrall!.- Exclamó Rigby, haciendo reír a Eileen.

\- Amigo, te has confundido de líder, pero, jajajaja, no importa, esa estuvo buena.- Le corrigió Mordecai, pero no importó, dio bastante gracia y éste se unió junto a los demás.-

\- ¡Por la Señorita Athena!.- Gritaron aquellos amigos y empezaron a atacar a las "Sombras" de UnLucy por el Oeste.

\- ¡Y no se olviden de nosotros!.- Oyeron una voz desde las alturas montañosas y se encontraron con Dipper, Mabel y el resto de "Los Herederos de Asgard", quienes portaban sus Armaduras Divinas de aquellos Dioses de ese país del Norte de Europa.

\- ¡Muy bien, amigos, vamos a ayudarlos y disculpen la demora!.- Ordenó Mabel y de ahí empezaron con su ataque.

Pronto, UnLucy se vio superada en todos los frentes, llevando a que quedara "agotada", pero se las ingenió para lograr que le abrieran un Portal hacia su Mundo.

\- Jejejeje, ¿ustedes se piensan que han ganado?. Se equivocan: Pronto, la "Athena del Caos", la Señorita Tomoe, ordenará la futura invasión a este Mundo y tú, Lincoln, tú te vendrás con nosotras cuando te capturemos, pero disfruten de su victoria. Disfruten, porque en dos semanas habremos preparado nuestro siguiente golpe.¡Jajajajajajja!.- Dejó la ex-gótica su mensaje de advertencia y se dispuso a entrar en el Portal.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré, vuelve!.- Gritó el albino, pero Lucy y Chloe lo detuvieron justo a tiempo y aquella "Puerta" se cerró delante todos ellos, dejándolos sorprendidos.

* * *

Un grupo muy reducido de "Plagados" había logrado evadir las flechas de los Soldados del Santuario, escabulléndose entre los pasos montañosos y llegando hacia las cercanías de "Star Hill", sitio sagrado y que solo el Patriarca podía acceder y ver los "Archivos" junto a los "Mensajes de las Estrellas". Fue allí donde tomaron un descanso y esperaron a que llegara el "Portal" para sacarlos de allí.

\- Mierda, todos nuestros amigos...han muerto, ¿cómo es posible?. Estos Caballeros no son como los que matamos en el "Lost World".- Quiso saber uno de los "Guerreros"; mientras que dejaba su maza ensangrentada en el piso.

\- Sí, son muy fuertes y resistentes. La Señorita Tomoe nos va a cortar la cabeza por no haber podido matar a Yoshino ni tampoco a la Athena de este lugar.- Añadió otro de ellos, hallándose muy asustado de las consecuencias por haber fallado en la misión.

\- ¿Te preocupa ella?. A mí me asusta más lo que nos harán las UnLouds y...- Sostuvo el líder de la tropa, pero en esos momentos, uno de los "Plagados" cayó al piso, muerto por una extraña "Aguja del Reloj", la cual penetró su corazón, dejándolo empalado.- ¿Qué? ¡Emboscada, protéjanse y...!.- Ordenó el líder pero fue tarde, todos ellos fueron liquidados por aquel misterioso "bombardeo" y los que quedaron con vida sintieron como el Tiempo iba acelerándose más y llevando a que se fueran reduciendo a las cenizas que eran transportadas por los vientos.

Pronto, el único sonido que comenzó a oírse era el de un misterioso reloj de bolsillo y unos pasos que fueron hacia la "escena del crimen".

\- Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?.- Preguntó aquel misterioso personaje, el cual observó el sitio y de ahí desapareció del mismo, dejando su "rastro" por todas partes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Lost World", un Soldado del Santuario corría por los pasillos con dirección hacia el Salón del Trono donde se encontraba el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno hablando con Mordred y Sigurd, los cuales, al ver al mensajero, notaron que el rubio de Sagitario les hizo una seña de que esperaran, que continuarían hablando al respecto de su asunto.

\- Soldado, informe, ¿cómo ha sido el asalto?.- Preguntó el Patriarca al joven Hoplita.

\- Necesito hablar con la Diosa Athena: Hemos tenido un feroz "contra-tiempo".- Pidió una reunión con la Deidad y éste fue conducido por el rubio hacia los jardines y parques donde se hallaba la muchacha, sentada en un banco de piedra y contemplando la belleza de aquellas flores, mientras que alimentaba a un pájaro con unas migajas que tenía en la palma de su mano.

La joven volteó su mirada para el mensajero.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido el asalto de UnLucy?.- Preguntó ella y cuando iba a hablar el Hoplita, un Portal emergió hacia el Sur, resplandeciente y con ello se supo que UnLucy había llegado sola, siendo observada por Tomoe, la cual clavó su mirada fría sobre ella.-

\- Iba...iba a hablarle justo de eso, Señorita Athena: El asalto de UnLucy ha sido un completo fracaso, tuvieron bajas por todos lados. Sus "Plagados" fueron exterminados, me lo informó uno de los "Sin Rostro".- Avisó el Soldado y la muchacha se volteó para verlos a ellos.

\- Convocaré a una reunión de urgente. Estas idiotas se creen que tienen todo el tiempo para estar "jugando" conmigo, mientras que Yoshino sigue viva, esta rubia inútil fracasa en una misión importante.- Ordenó, levantándose del banco y de ahí se quedaba pensativa, ordenando lo que iba a hacer.- Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de poner a tela de juicio a estas "UnLouds", tanto quieren a su hermano, dije que se lo conseguiré, pero su fracaso me hace ver otro lado sobre la misma. Aiolos, andando, vamos a hablar con estas estúpidas y usted, Soldado, muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

Una vez que finalizó de hablar, partió hacia el interior del Palacio.

\- Hay algo más que debo decirle, Señorita y disculpe si la interrumpo.- Dijo el Soldado y la chica se volteó, tranquila hacia él.- Ya tenemos uno de los "Campeones" que ha pedido. Roland está con él y vienen en camino.- Informó éste.

\- Perfecto, solo queda uno más y está allí, afuera, perdido en este "Mundo Apocalíptico", pero no importa, lo encontraremos a éste último. Con el primero que llegó, que venga ante mí y Aiolos, ahora.- Ordenó y el Soldado se retiró del lugar, mientras que una mirada seria se formaba en el rostro de la chica.- _"UnLouds, ustedes no vivirán siempre de mi mano, si quieren triunfar, háganlo bien y no como las estúpidas que son, guiadas por sus emociones, deben ser frías y con la vista clavada en el objetivo, sin dejar cabos sueltos. Yoshino, tu hora de morir va a llegar".- _Pensó la joven de cabellos castaños y cortos, dirigiéndose hacia el Salón del Trono para darle la bienvenida a uno de sus Campeones.

* * *

Mientras tanto, UnLucy llegó herida hacia donde estaban sus hermanas, siendo recibida por ella, con excepción de UnLisa, la cual estaba en recuperación tras haber sido dañada por el ataque de Menelao de Géminis durante el asalto al Santuario.

\- ¿Lo viste? ¿Hay un Lincoln allí?.- Preguntó UnLori, mientras que pasaba sus manos por su cintura.

\- Sí, lo hay y uno muy diferente, protegido por sus hermanas y amigos.- Respondió la ex-gótica a la pregunta de la otra.

\- No hay problema, con tan solo corromperlas, volverlas débiles y devorar su carne nos será fácil.- Sostuvo UnLola, pero fue detenida por UnLucy inmediatamente.

\- No, éstas no son débiles de quebrar, son fuertes y con poderes, no podemos dejar que nos destruyan a nosotras, así que vamos a tener cuidado. Si lo queremos con nosotras, entonces deberemos ajustarnos a su "juego".- Advirtió la rubia, mientras que se retiraba hacia donde esperaba Helena, la cual mantenía prisionera.- Je, por suerte, uno de mis Capitanes logró atraer la atención del novio de Helena, jajajaja, solo nos queda esperar a que vengan y cuando sea el momento adecuado, los mataremos a todos ellos y Lincoln será nuestro.- Prometió ella, retirándose del lugar.

* * *

Por su parte, el tiempo fue pasando y tras la muerte de Suki, nunca más se supo algo de Akira, su desaparición fue oficial, pero Daisuke no podía quitarse de encima aquellas palabras de encima de lo que el otro le dijo y su respuesta que fue tan tajante y cortante como una espada. Ahora deambulaba por las calles del "Lost World", luchando y matando a los "Plagados" por su cuenta, sin saber que alguien lo estaba observando con sumo interés y para un futuro papel que pudiera desempeñar en ese lugar.

Solo el tiempo lo iba a decir como su único "testigo" en esos momentos.

* * *

\- ¿Pasa algo, Kazuya?.- Escuchó una voz y el joven peli negro se volteó hacia donde estaba Asmita de Virgo, el cual se acercó hacia él.

El chico posó sus ojos en el Caballero rubio y con los ojos cerrados, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo, cruzando las piernas. Algo había en su interior, en aquel muchacho, que le inquietaba y para ello había llegado Asmita y conversaría sobre ese asunto, tratándose de la espiritualidad del peli negro.

\- Hay algo que me mantiene preocupado, Asmita.- Respondió el chico, finalmente, mientras que el rubio lanzaba un pequeño suspiro, tomando en cuenta su estado.-

\- ¿Se trata de esa persona que quieres mucho?.- Preguntó el Caballero de La India y Kazuya asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, ella está ahí afuera, lo mismo uno de nuestros amigos y me preocupa que les haya pasado algo, debería ir a ver.- Sostuvo el pelinegro.- Pero no quisiera asustar a Kazumi, ella ya vio demasiado con lo que pasó en el Santuario y lo mismo con Yukiko.- Alegó el joven con preocupación por sus hermanas.

\- Te entiendo. Escucha, si quieres saber si está bien esa persona, ve, no pierdas el tiempo, porque mientras más permanezcas preocupado, menos será lo que cuentas para salvarla, así que no lo desperdicies y búscala.- Le animó Asmita, dándole apoyo al joven, colocando su mano espiritual sobre su hombro.- Ve, ellas estarán bien, te lo prometo.- Juró el rubio y el chico agradeció aquel gesto del otro y salió de allí, de los "Bosques de las Estrellas", con rumbo hacia el Norte.

* * *

A su vez, su paso era atestiguado por Ilias, quien estaba acompañado por su hijo, Regulus, ambos Caballeros Dorado de Leo contemplando su cruce, pero el hombre de cabellos rubios mantenía una mirada seria sobre el Futuro que les deparaba a todos ellos.

\- Regulus.- Le llamó el padre a su hijo y éste asintió a su llamado.- Estos chicos son la esperanza para este Mundo, sin embargo, el enemigo no debe ser subestimado. Ganaron una batalla al salvar a esas personas, como a esa familia y a aquel hombre de traje y sombrero, pero la verdadera prueba está por llegar.

\- Las UnLouds van a tomar represalias por esto. Me preocupa qué puede pasar después.- Sostuvo el chico sobre ese punto, pero su padre apoyó su mano en los cabellos del joven.

\- Mientras haya una llama de esperanza para este Mundo, tendremos un Futuro para todas las generaciones que vendrán. Los edificios pueden ser destruidos, los campos quemados, pero volverán a crecer, a ser reconstruidos y con la "semilla" plantada en los corazones de las personas, sabiendo que aún hay una Luz para todo este "Mundo" de Oscuridad. Además, aún quedan dos personas más, de suma importancia, allí afuera y que Kazuya fue a buscarla, la otra vendrá aquí también, pero por otra del grupo del Líder de "La Resistencia". Pero también puedo sentir nubarrones negros en la lejanía, para cuando eso llegue, él deberá estar atento y saber cómo va a reaccionar.- Dijo Ilias con su sabiduría, mientras que miraba hacia los Cielos y podía ver aquellas "Alas de Estrellas" brillar en el Firmamento Nocturno.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza, aún había mucho por hacer, por luchar y por salvar a la gente.

\- Cuando Kazuya regrese y tengamos a los últimos dos integrantes aquí para "La Resistencia", hay una misión de suma importancia para ellos: Una para guiar a las caravanas de supervivientes hacia la seguridad de los Puertos, donde los barcos llevarán a la gente hacia las Islas Griegas para que estén fuera del peligro en el Continente.- Avisó sobre aquel "operativo" que llevarían a cabo los chicos y de ahí partieron ambos de allí, más tarde les informarían al respecto.

Por ahora quedaba saber qué clase de caminos les tocaría a cada uno de los presentes.

* * *

\- _"¿Así que Lincoln en ese Universo es un Dios?. Hmmm, esto se va a poner interesante. Las UnLouds están atrayendo la atención de los Caballeros de ese Mundo hacia aquí, solo queda esperar a que de por comenzado el mejor de los espectáculos de la Historia. Sí, será un gran éxito".- _Pensaba aquella voz misteriosa, mientras que una sonrisa de forma malvada se dibujaba en su rostro ante el inicio de la parte central de esta "obra teatral".

* * *

**Antes que nada pido disculpas si no lo subí a la Medianoche de este Lunes 9/9/2019, pero tuve, el Domingo, un pequeño "Bloqueo de Escritor" que ya se me fue. Necesitaba acomodar bien esta parte final y aquí lo tenemos. Sí, el asalto ha fracasado, Tomoe ha puesto en tela de juicio el desempeño de las UnLouds y esa misteriosa voz se ha vuelto a hacer notar, Helena está secuestrada, Daisuke se encuentra solo por las calles y el primer "Campeón" ha llegado hacia el Palacio de la Diosa.**

**Ahora: ¿Quién será el misterioso personaje que aniquiló a aquellos "Plagados" en "Star Hill"?, ¿Cómo será la misión que hará "La Resistencia"?, ¿Qué será de Daisuke en las calles de ese "Lost World"?, ¿Lincoln tomará una decisión al respecto tras los sucesos vividos en el Santuario?. Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Eso sí, en el que viene tratará más, en ese capítulo nuevo, apuntará más sobre el papel de "La Resistencia" y de los dos personajes que veremos también, los cuales ha señalado y dicho Ilias de Leo. Además de que veremos el futuro papel que desempeñará Daisuke en esta historia. **

**Les aviso que, a partir de ese capítulo, las cosas se irán poniendo más serias y sobre todo que ya estamos entrando en la parte central de esta historia, quedando bastante todavía por ver y disfrutar.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** FreedomGundam96: Muchas gracias, amigo. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el homenaje para vos y aquí viene esta segunda parte. Espero que la hayas pasado genial y nos estamos viendo. Saludos de mi parte y cuídate.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Profesor Franco: Sí, una muy buena frase que empleé, la de José Hernández y vendrán muchas más también en este fic. Saludos, amigo.**

*** J0nas Nagera: Gracias, Camarada. Sobre la decisión que tomó Suki fue una muy trágica, que en vez de arreglar las cosas entre sus hermanos Akira y Daisuke, terminó por empeorarlo todo. Ahora que se han separado, solo le depara el Futuro que le tocará al segundo y el papel que ejercerá. Te mando un saludo y agradecimientos. Sumado a ello, a prepararse para los capítulos que se vienen, que estarán cargados de mucha emoción, aventura, acción, entre otras cosas.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Luffy Turner.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Jajajaja, no debiste comerte a Kagaho, el gallo de Alexander, ahora sufre las consecuencias, porque esa ave de corral se ha recuperado del todo, pero Lúckacs tiene un documento con una orden restricción para que no te acerques más al gallo. Por cierto, sí, él lleva la tinta azul. Vamos, no le tengas miedo a Lúckacs, no muerde, solo quiere que firmes la paz con su padre, no te sacará el alma ni te sacrificará en un Altar de las Sombras. Eso lo hace con Lemmy, aunque siempre se escapa el rockerito. Solo firma los papeles y listo, no te pasará nada...bueno, puede pasarte algo pero no será nada peligroso. Tal vez Lúckacs te llene la casa con Necrófagos, Banshees o te deje noqueado para arrastrarte al Altar de las Sombras...Mierda, creo que hablé de más, bueno, no importa. Solo firma y no te pasará nada. Nos vemos, amigo y gracias por las canciones de "Saint Seiya" que me pasaste.**

*** marati2011: Sí, la muerte de Suki dejará "cicatrices" emocionales en Daisuke. Para ella, su suicidio iba a ser la única opción, pero fue en vano, ahora quedará saber qué le deparará al pobre en ese Mundo.**

*** regamers10.**

*** eltíorob95.**

**Bueno, amigos, nos estamos viendo. Les deseo a todos un buen inicio de semana y hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídense y hasta el Viernes, Camaradas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII: Decisiones**

(Dance with Night Wind, OST de "Silent Hill 3", versión extendida)

El sonido de un rayo que desgarraba el firmamento como una guadaña en plena cosecha, la Oscuridad sobre unas calles, otras que aún estaban iluminadas, que resistían a caer, pero sus luces titilaban y danzaban bajo una triste melodía nocturna. Bajo aquel páramo desolador y muerto, una figura femenina, desarrollada y con un bate de baseball empapado de sangre había localizado, con la ayuda de su hermana menor y gemela, un sitio donde se escondían varias personas. Sus labios se fueron ensanchando en una aterradora sonrisa, mientras que tomaba aquel objeto contundente y ordenaba a sus fuerzas que se movilizaran.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, los defensores habían tomado posiciones, armados con lo que tenían en su poder, éstos apuntaron hacia los enemigos. Pero en el interior de la misma, un muchacho yacía dormido: Tenía 12 años, cabello negro, ojos castaños, tez clara, buzo negro con una línea vertical amarilla en su lado derecho, camiseta del mismo tipo junto a sus pantalones y zapatos. No había podido descansar desde hacía un tiempo y ahora que lo había hecho, se hallaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando escuchó algo que lo marcaría para siempre.

El sonido de las balas y gritos que provenían de afuera, los cuales despertaron al peli negro, quien pegó un salto y podía oír aquella batalla frenética de los supervivientes contra los Humanos, sin embargo, todo fue en vano, apenas pudieron derribar a un par de "Plagados" cuando aquella maligna ingresó al edificio y comenzaron con una feroz masacre contra todo Ser Humano que estuviera en su camino, "pintando" con su sangre todo el interior. El joven fue hasta donde se hallaban sus padres, pero éstos habían muerto, protegiendo la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía.

\- _¡Nadie se retira de aquí, todavía queda uno vivo!.- _Bramó UnLynn, la cual terminó por partir el cráneo de una mujer, salpicando su rostro con su sangre y materia gris, todo siendo atestiguado por el peli negro, el cual ahogó un grito y se ocultó, sin embargo, la rival sonrió y pegó un salto hacia su posición. Se acurrucó contra aquel mueble, abrazando sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos e implorando que todo esto fuera un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar.

¿Podía tratarse de eso? ¿Un sueño?. Sí, tal vez el chico se despertaría de su pesadilla, estaría en su cama, sus padres abrazándolo y diciendo que todo había sido un mal sueño, podía ser, pero no, no aquí.

En esos momentos fueron removidos los muebles y esa barricada puesta sobre él, mientras que unas manos lo tomaban con violencia, zamarreando al joven con fuerza, para después estrellarlo contra una pared, la cual se agrietó y salieron despedidas restos de polvillo hasta desaparecer. El chico miró a su "Cazadora", ésta le tenía sus ojos clavados, inyectados en odio y desprecio hacia el joven, mientras que sudaba frío.

\- Oh, ¿qué pasa, niño? ¿te asusta ver a una mujer como yo?.- Preguntó desafiante y de ahí tomaba su bate de baseball, el cual estaba empapado con la sangre de sus padres.- Veamos si tienes las agallas para resistir el dolor.- Sostuvo, con una voz burlona, para después golpearlo en la pierna, haciendo que gritara y apretara los dientes.

\- ¡Maldita, mataste a mis padres! ¡Los Caballeros de Athena te harán pagar!.- Juró el joven, pero una feroz bofetada lo tiró contra el piso.

\- Jejeje, ¿los Caballeros de Athena?. Esos ya no existen.- Advirtió UnLynn y volvió a golpearlo, pero ésta vez en la espalda.- Mírate, un simple niño que no sabe pelear, je, presa fácil.- Sostuvo ella, pero cuando iba a atacarlo, el joven fue más rápido, tomó una barra de hierro y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró partirle aquel objeto contra su pierna derecha, haciendo que cayera adolorida e inmovilizada.

Aunque fuera por unos minutos, un breve período de tiempo, el joven se lanzó a la carrera para salvarse, huyendo de la ciudad y de los "Plagados" que se acechaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo sin detenerse ni descansar?. Buena pregunta, nadie lo sabe, pero en distintas investigaciones y libros sobre los combates que hubo a lo largo de la Historia, el Sistema Nervioso suministra la Adrenalina, una sustancia que produce, a largo plazo una "protección" contra el dolor. Muchos que eran heridos en los enfrentamientos armados, no experimentaban aquella emoción cuando recibían una descarga de disparos y esto mismo ocurrió con aquel joven, el cual terminó vagando por las zonas rurales de Grecia, intentando sobrevivir.

* * *

Llovía también los "Bosques de las Estrellas" y mientras que los Caballeros Dorados del Pasado montaban guardia, en una cabaña ubicada en aquel sitio junto a un lago, Dino se había despertado por aquella tempestad que caía sin parar y estaban a pocas horas del Amanecer, cuando algo lo sacó de sus sueños, llevando a que se refregara los ojos y encendiera una de las lámparas que habían allí. Miró a su alrededor, Kazuya todavía no había vuelto de su "expedición", las únicas que permanecían allí eran Kazumi, Hikazu y Yukiko, las cuales estaban dormidas.

Decidió levantarse de la cama y contemplar hacia los paisajes de afuera: La lluvia que caía, "ruidosa", deslizándose por los techos de la cabaña hasta bajar hacia la tierra, formando charcos. Allí se encontraban aquellos que lo habían salvado y luego miró hacia Hikazu, el cual había empezado a entrenar con él el día de ayer para perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate.

\- _Maestro.- _Le llamó una voz, se volteó y Dino se encontró con Hikazu, el cual le estaba hablando.

\- _¿Va todo bien, Hikazu?.- _Preguntó su Maestro, mientras que hablaban en voz baja, ya que no querían despertar a las chicas.

El joven se levantó de su cama y fue hasta él, mirando hacia la ventana.

\- _Aún no ha vuelto. Me preocupa que algo le haya pasado. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cabeza dura?.- _Quiso saber el muchacho, mostrándose serio y cruzando sus brazos.

Dino se encogió de hombros, sabía la respuesta, pero Kazuya era así, él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por proteger y salvar a aquellos que no pueden defenderse.

\- _Él pronto volverá, Hikazu. Te lo prometo.- _Juró Dino y de ahí apoyó su mano en los hombros de su Alumno.- _Luego de que pare la lluvia, iremos a entrenar. Luego quiero que sigas tú, tengo un asunto que atender afuera.- _Le encomendó esa tarea al joven, el cual quedó sorprendido por lo que había dicho su Maestro.

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

\- _Bien, vuelve a dormir. Necesitas tener fuerzas para los entrenamientos de hoy.- _Le pidió el muchacho y el Aprendiz hizo caso, regresando a su cama y quedando en los brazos de Morfeo, durmiéndose junto al sonido de la lluvia, relajante y serena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, huyendo despavorida, aterrada, sin su familia, la cual, teniendo el recuerdo fresco de cómo esos monstruos ingresaron en su hogar y los masacraron, siendo ella la única superviviente, ahora escapaba por preservar su vida, en las calles de aquella ciudad destruida, teniendo su paso apretado, siendo perseguida por aquellas bestias que no mostrarían tener piedad sobre ella, ni siquiera siendo una joven. Pero había alguien más observando y comandando la persecución, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron bajo un intenso rojo, mientras que desplegaba unas alas de Mariposa y volaba en dirección hacia su presa.

La chica quedó atrapada en un callejón sin salida e iluminado, únicamente, por los rayos que caían por el lugar junto a la cortina de agua que empapaba todo a su paso. Pronto se pudo ver quién era: Una chica de 14 años, pelirroja con dos lazos rosas a ambos lados, ojos café claro, piel blanca, vestía un abrigo corto rosa, pantalón azul hasta las rodillas y botas del primer color.

\- Por fin te tenemos, mocosa. Nos has causado muchos problemas, pero ahora estás en nuestro poder.- Dijo uno de los "Plagados", el cual llevaba un hacha de carnicero empapada de sangre.

\- Sí, ¿qué estamos esperando?. Ya quiero violarla.- Pidió otro de los integrantes.

\- Nadie la tocará. No ahora.- Advirtió una voz y cuando se voltearon, la joven pelirroja pudo ver a una muchacha rubia que aterrizaba con unas alas de mariposa y de ahí iba hacia ella, a través de un "pasillo" abierto por los "Plagados" para que pudiera tenerla cara a cara.

La joven intentó escapar, pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaba atrapada y sin salida. De pronto, la rubia la tomó de las mejillas y pasó su lengua por su piel, sintiendo el sabor de la misma y luego mostraba esa sonrisa siniestra que helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

\- Deliciosa como una manzana. Ya no puedo esperar más para poder probarte.- Sostuvo la rival, pero cuando iba a atacarla junto a sus "Plagados", un misterioso destello liquidó a aquel grupo. Se miraron, horrorizados y contemplaron como sus pechos habían quedado con un profundo agujero, igual que el de un proyectil disparado desde un cañón. Alzaron sus manos y la sangre negra se mezclaba con la lluvia y el asfalto.

\- ¿Qué...pasó?.- Preguntó el líder del grupo y de ahí pudieron ver a la persona que se hallaba detrás de ellos, con su puño resplandeciendo aún por su Cosmos.

Los enemigos se desplomaron contra el piso, muertos, quedando solamente la rubia, quien tomó a la chica en sus manos y amenazaba con matarla.

\- Si no quieres que esta chica muera, retírate.- Le advirtió la joven con seriedad.

\- Ni te atreverías, maldita idiota.- Respondió Kazuya, desafiando a la rival, cosa que él no sabía, pero la rubia fue sintiendo como esa palabra la ofendía y hacía enfurecer, soltando a la pelirroja, quien cayó al piso.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?.- Preguntó la oponente y sus alas se fueron convirtiendo en las de una polilla.

(MetalFace no Gyakushuu, OST Vol.2 de Bt X)

\- Idiota, ¿acaso tengo que repetirlo?. Lo que tus hermanas y tú han hecho contra el Santuario es imperdonable. Si tuviera que arrancarte la cabeza, lo haría sin remordimientos.- Juró el muchacho, extendiendo hacia atrás su pierna izquierda, tomando posiciones de batalla y viendo que la oponente iba a dirigir su golpe.

\- ¡YO TE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA, MALDITO CABALLERO! ¡YO, UNLENI, SERÉ LA QUE TE ENTIERRE EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO!.- Bramó la rubia, quien pegó un salto y voló en dirección hacia Kazuya. El joven iba a esquivarla, pero fue más rápida la chica, quien lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, estrellándolo contra el piso, lanzando restos del asfalto por los aires, siendo testigo de todo esto la pelirroja.

\- ¡No, déjalo, no lo lastimes!.- Pidió la jovencita salvada por el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo verlo morir?.- Preguntó UnLeni, quien lo lastimaba repetidas veces contra el suelo, sin embargo, el chico no pegó ni un solo grito de dolor, a pesar de estar sangrando mucho, éste escupió la miró con odio.

\- ¿Ya te divertiste conmigo?.- La interrogó, de modo desafiante y de ahí encendió su Cosmos.- Sí, me dolió, pero no voy a gritar por el dolor. Ahora seré yo quien te haga pedazos.- Prometió y se veía la Constelación de Pegaso en los Cielos.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Quiero verlo, niño!.- Le desafió la oponente y de ahí dirigió su mismo ataque, pero éste falló, Kazuya la evadió y la tomó, con fuerza, del brazo hasta casi torcerlo, llevando a que gritara, pero no lo hizo, apretó los dientes y de ahí se lo quitó de encima, tirándolo por los aires, pero éste cargó una vez más.

\- Por mi madre, Setsuko y Diosa Athena de este Mundo y todos los que murieron peleando con honor y por la Justicia. ¡"NUEVO PUÑO COMETA DE PEGASO"!.- Bramó y lanzó una poderosa lluvia de Meteoros, los cuales no le dieron tiempo a UnLeni para esquivarlos, éstos cayeron sobre ella, destruyendo su posición, atravesando sus alas acorazadas y llevando a que quedara seriamente herida.

La joven UnLoud cayó al piso, respirando con dificultad y decidió huir de allí, no sin antes voltearse para mirar a su enemigo que la había vencido, con odio.

\- Un día lo lamentarás, maldito. Lo juro.- Prometió ella, lanzando su amenaza hacia él y desapareciendo en medio de la noche, dejando todo un tendal de sangre por las calles.

Kazuya no dijo nada, podría ir y derrotarla, pero ahora tenía sus ojos posicionados sobre la pelirroja que había allí, en aquel callejón, saliendo con timidez y miedo, mientras que veía que el lugar era seguro. Inmediatamente, la joven corrió para abrazarlo con fuerza, reconociendo a su salvador.

\- ¡Kazuya!.- Gritó ella, emocionada, hundiendo su cabeza contra su pecho y él le acariciaba sus pelirrojos cabellos, llevándole tranquilidad.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien.- Le comunicó el joven, mirándola a los ojos.- Me alegra mucho de volverte a ver, Rin.- Dijo y de ahí la llevó hacia el "Bosque de las Estrellas" para que estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Por su parte, en otro punto de la Ciudad de Atenas, allí se encontraba, sobreviviendo como podía, el joven Daisuke, quien había perdido todo lo que tenía: Su hermana, Suki, se había suicidado y Akira, su hermano del medio había tomado su camino, odiándolo para siempre, culpándolo por lo ocurrido con la chica y que nunca se volvieron a ver. Ahora estaba luchando por sobrevivir su día a día, encontrándose con "Plagados" que intentaban matarlo pero él se los enfrentaba, matándolos con sus propias manos, empapándose con su asquerosa sangre y sin sentir ningún remordimiento.

(Break on Though To the Other Side, The Doors)

Conseguía comida en los lugares que no habían saqueado del todo, aún si era poco, él podía sobrevivir, manteniéndose siempre en alerta, sabía bien que no podía quedarse en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo, los "Plagados" podían rastrear su presencia, como si se trataran de sabuesos en temporada de caza, él tenía que enfrentarse a sus perseguidores. Respondía con una gran furia, como un tigre, un león, un oso atrapados por sus cazadores, "mostrando los colmillos", rugiendo, bramando con fuerza y lanzándose contra sus enemigos, acabando con ellos de la peor manera, arrojando aquel odio que les tenía.

Y durante uno de esos días de supervivencia, ¿o habían sido semanas, meses? ¿Quién sabe?. El Tiempo y su noción habían desaparecido desde aquel día en el que el Santuario cayó a manos del enemigo, muchas personas que merodeaban por aquel sitio o las ruinas de las villas como Rodorio, donde solo había sobrevivido la Iglesia con su Campanario, los supervivientes habían olvidado hasta sus propios nombres, reduciéndose a la ignorancia absoluta. Nadie lo sabía, pero para Daisuke habían sido ya un par de meses desde que todo se había ido al Olvido y ocurrió que fue atacado por un enorme "Batallón de Plagados", los cuales se burlaron de él y éste respondió con una gran furia, empleando su propia fuerza y asestando el primer golpe contra el Jefe de ese grupo, el cual fue atravesado en el pecho, arrojando una gran fuente de sangre por todas partes y provocando la furia del resto.

\- ¡MALDITO, ¿QUÉ ESPERAN, IDIOTAS?! ¡MÁTENLO!.- Bramó su Segundo al Mando y éstos respondieron, lanzándose al ataque, pero Daisuke no iba a darse por vencido, iba a dar batalla hasta el final y sucedió.

(King Crimson, OST de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo", versión extendida)

Daisuke tomó posiciones de batalla, se lanzó sobre el líder y le quebró el cuello con suma facilidad, mientras que se dirigía hacia otro "Plagado" y le quitaba su machete, decapitando, destrozando y atravesando a los oponentes con una gran saña, sin mostrar emoción alguna, solamente lanzaba gritos como un Guerrero en pleno campo de batalla. Alguien lo estaba observando a aquel peli negro-azulado, mantenía la seriedad, pero estaba interesado en ese muchacho, así que decidió darle su "tiempo" para que pudiera terminar con el trabajo y así ir hacia él para comprobar su papel en ese Mundo.

El combate fue tenaz y muy duro, pero Daisuke demostraba tener una severidad a la hora de pelear, ya que ningún enemigo podía vencerlo, a pesar de haberle producido todas esas, el joven continuaba batallando y no le importaba si estaba sangrando o si se hallaba al borde de la Muerte: Él iba a derrotarlos a todos esos enemigos, a cualquier costo.

Y sucedió: Una vez que acabó la pelea, todo un "Batallón de Plagados" yacía muerto bajo sus pies, todos habían caído de la peor manera y el cuerpo del muchacho estaba empapado de sangre, casi tan parecido al camuflaje militar en los campos de batalla. A su vez, él se encontraba respirando profundo, mientras que la lluvia iba quitándole aquel líquido negro sobre su cuerpo y se mezclaba con el asfalto una vez más y luego oyó unos aplausos que provenían desde el Norte.

En aquel momento, el muchacho se volteó para ver al inesperado "anfitrión" que le estaba mostrando sus respetos y felicitaciones por haber cumplido con aquella "tarea". Lo vio caminar hacia él, bajando por unas calles empinadas, aplaudiendo pero siempre manteniendo su seriedad. Los ojos suyos estaban clavados en él, venía con aquella Armadura y su Espada Sagrada guardada en la empuñadura. Daisuke lo seguía mirando, ¿qué quería ese hombre? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Acaso era un agente de las UnLouds?. Lo analizó un momento: No, no lo era. Si fuera uno de esos dementes, ya estaría muerto o luchando por su vida, pero éste estaba bien, cuerdo, tranquilo y cuando llegó a hasta él, quedaron a pocos centímetros, cara a cara y de ahí le extendió su mano, en señal de respeto.

\- He visto tus peleas, tu forma de combatir al enemigo: Puedo sentir lo que tu corazón ha dictado. Eres alguien que ha tenido un momento difícil en esta vida.- Dijo el rubio, mientras que Daisuke no decía nada, se quedaba callado y de ahí se volteó para tomar sus pertenencias e irse del lugar.- ¿Sabes?. Tienes una interesante manera de combatir al enemigo.- Señaló a los "Plagados" y pateó uno de ellos, el cual tenía el pecho atravesado.- Debo felicitarte, estas escorias no resiste nada, y yo creía que por matar a los Caballeros de Athena sirvieron bien, pero ahora son una completa basura, tantas modificaciones genéticas que UnLisa hizo con estos y no no pueden aguantar ni un golpe tuyos.- Se detuvo y dio un respiro muy hondo.- Creo que estas UnLouds no son del todo de lo que hablaban o decir ser: Son basura, patéticas, pero es mejor tenerlas como el simple motivo de su poder y cumplir lo que piden, aunque la persona para la que trabajo tiene otros pensamientos sobre ellas: Eliminarlas sería fácil, pero queda la pregunta más importante: ¿Cuándo?. Eso será para después, para el Futuro, pero contigo, mi estimado, contigo hay algo que ellas no tienen: Y es tu poder y fuerza que llevas dentro.-

El joven peli negro-azulado no le prestó atención, simplemente se estaba yendo, pero el rubio le seguía.

\- ¡Espera!. Todavía no te he contado de lo que vengo para ofrecerte.- Dijo y eso lo detuvo.

\- No quiero nada.- Respondió el muchacho, de forma seca.

\- ¿Y piensas rechazar una oferta que puede cambiarte todo en tu vida?.- Le cuestionó el rubio.- Se nota, tal vez eres solo un débil que no sabe cómo afrontar tus problemas. ¿Acaso tienes familia? ¿Hermanos?. De seguro fuiste abandonado, no te quieren ni ver y por eso evades la realidad de las cosas.- Sostuvo el Guerrero y eso provocó que Daisuke se enfureciera y lanzara un puñetazo contra el rubio, pero éste desenvainó, en pocos segundos, su Espada Sagrada y provocó un feroz chirrido contra el metal.

(Sunday Bloody Sunday, U2)

El rubio lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban clavados como dagas sobre los de su oponente: Había conseguido lo que buscaba, ese estallido de furia en el muchacho y que ahora reflejaba su odio contra él, igual que contra los "Plagados" y ahora lo iba a derrotar.

\- Me sorprende que alguien como tú esté sin una Armadura ni una Espada. Sin protección, sin defensa, digno de un Guerrero como tú.- Le felicitó el rubio y pegó un salto hacia adelante, pero el otro lo esquivó, revoleando una patada que dio en el aire.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Daisuke, atacando repetidas veces al rubio, pero éste se mantenía firme, a pesar de las heridas y la sangre que caía por todas partes, empapando el suelo, los escombros de los edificios, las paredes. Todo digno de un combate para demostrar quién era el mejor, quién podía tener el poder, ganar el honor, el respeto, igual que los Héroes de la Poesía Homérica durante la "Guerra de Troya", en donde demostraban todo su potencial, fuerza, coraje, valentía, etc, para quedar inmortalizados en la Historia.

Sus manos estaban muy lastimadas, la sangre hervía, pero el cuerpo se mantenía firme, mientras que atacaba al rubio de la Armadura, pero éste se defendió y le propinó un puñatazo contra el estómago, sacando el aire de sus pulmones, dejándolo tirado contra el piso, respirando con dificultad, pero ese fuego seguía encendido y clamaba por más violencia en su interior.

\- ¡MALDITO!.- Bramó el peli negro-azulado y cuando el rival apareció, nuevamente, listo para ponerle punto final, el joven contuvo la Espada Sagrada con sus manos, sintiendo el peor de los dolores, el filo del acero que cortaba su carne, pero resistiendo como un valiente y tras una larga espera, el rubio se detuvo, hizo a un lado su Espada y la guardó de nuevo en la empuñadura.

\- Se acabó.- Dijo y extendió su mano para levantarlo, dejando sorprendido al joven.- Me has dejado impresionado: Es la primera vez que veo a alguien combatir de esta manera, me recuerdas a una persona con la que me enfrenté antes y ahora que te veo a ti, eres digno de ser un "Campeón" de mi Diosa, la Señorita Athena del Caos, ella me mandó para buscar a personas con este potencial y ya lo vi con uno, el cual está en el Palacio y ahora te encuentro a ti. Dime una cosa, ¿aceptas?.- Tras contarle todo eso, le propuso aquella oferta una vez más.

El joven lo miró un buen rato hasta que finalmente decidió tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Quiso saber en primer lugar.

\- Mi nombre es Roland, uno de los Gladiadores de la Señorita Tomoe/Athena del Caos, Portador de la "Espada Sagrada Durandal".- Se presentó el muchacho ante el otro.

\- Saotome...Saotome Daisuke.- Le entregó su identidad al rubio, mientras que ambos iniciaban el camino hacia el Palacio de la Diosa.

\- Un gusto en conocer a un Campeón con honor y fuerza en su sangre.- Dijo Roland, guiándolo hacia aquel sitio.- La Señorita Tomoe se sentirá orgullosa de conocerlo y que esté a su lado. Te espera un buen Futuro con nosotros, Daisuke.- Finalizó y de ahí, los dos partieron de ese lugar desolado hacia su destino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en los "Bosques de las Estrellas", Kazuya había llegado junto a Rin, la chica yacía dormida sobre la espalda del joven, el cual se giró y sonrió al saber que estaba bien. Pronto fueron ingresando en la zona de la cabaña y las parcelas donde cosechaban, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Yukiko, la cual se había quedado despierta. Su encuentro con la joven lo dejó sorprendido, mientras que recostaba a Rin sobre su cama, la hermana de cabellos celestes lo miró, pero comenzó a toser con fuerza por su enfermedad que le afectaba desde hacia un montón.

\- _Yukiko, no deberías haberte despertado, tienes que dormir.- _Le decía el joven a ella.

\- _No me vengas con excusas, Kazuya, no tenías que irte así, sin decirnos nada. Dino e Hikazu estaban muy preocupados por ti, menos mal que Kazumi.- _Le respondió la chica, quien tomaba su pañuelo para taparse la boca.

\- _Ella tiene un sueño tan profundo que no la despertaría ni un elefante, salvo si le digo la palabra que tanto detesta.- _Alegó el chico, riéndose un poco, pero el rostro serio de Yukiko no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto. Pronto, el joven se acercó hacia ella y vio a Rin, quien yacía dormida sobre su cama.- _Tú sabes bien que no la podía dejar allí afuera, con el peligro y esos monstruos dando vueltas. La rescaté justo a tiempo.- _Contó sobre su experiencia que había tenido.

\- _Tú sabes bien que me preocupa que algo les pase a ti, a Kazumi, Hikazu y Dino. No quisiera que nada malo les ocurriera.- _Rogó ella, con miedo en su voz, mientras que veía un hilo de sangre que bajaba por la frente del peli negro y se dirigía por unas vendas que humedeció en alcohol.

\- _Tranquila, tuve un encuentro con UnLeni, ella estaba por lastimar a Rin y logré herir a esa desgraciada.- _Le tranquilizó Kazuya a ella, mientras que llevaba a cabo su trabajo y de ahí abrazó con fuerza al chico, llorando en silencio.- _Yukiko, ¿estás bien'.- _Preguntó Kazuya con preocupación.

\- _No quiero que nada malo les pase. Tengo miedo, miedo de perderlos a ti, a Kazumi y a los demás.- _Decía ella, con lamentación en su voz y de ahí, el chico la abrazaba con fuerza, acercándola contra su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos.

Luego de ese abrazo entre hermanos, Kazuya la miró a los ojos y tomó sus manos.

\- _Yo nunca voy a permitir que nada malo les pase a ustedes. Te lo prometo. Daría hasta mi vida por protegerlas.- _Le dio su palabra a ella, logrando tranquilizarla, de a poco, mientras que la iba recostando en su cama.-

En aquellos momentos, la joven volvió a toser con fuerza, cosa que le preocupaba a Kazuya, aún contaban con medicinas, pero dentro de poco se agotarían y tendrían que ir a buscar más para cuidar a Yukiko.

\- _Sé que nunca me fallarás, hermano.-_ Depositó Yukiko su Fe en él, Kazumi, Hikazu y Dino, mientras que volvía a quedarse dormida sobre su cama y Kazuya la tapaba con las sábanas.

Una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en su rostro: Rin estaba a salvo, pero aún quedaba una persona más allí afuera. Luego de eso, él se recostó al lado de la pelirroja para recuperar fuerzas.

En la mañana iba a llegar una nueva misión para ellos.

* * *

(Zettaizetsumei, OST de Bt´X Neo)

Volviendo al Santuario, la batalla había concluido, pero aún quedaban restos de la misma: Los cuerpos de los "Plagados" que cayeron en las 12 Casas fueron sacados del lugar para ser incinerados, pero aquellos que habían muerto cerca de "Star Hill", empalados y otros convertidos en cenizas, esto daba la señal de que alguien más había participado, aunque alejado de todos ellos, jugando su parte y aniquilando a los prófugos.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que estos tipos hayan venido hasta aquí para matar a nuestra Diosa y a la Señorita Yoshino?. Es una locura.- Dijo uno de los Soldados del Santuario, mientras que inspeccionaban los cuerpos empalados.

\- Eran de otro Universo, lo pude sentir.- Dijo Shion de Aries, quien entró en escena al lugar, caminando hacia los presentes, en especial cerca de Lincoln, el cual podía ver a sus hermanas con él, cuidándolo.- Lincoln, este poder lo reconozco. Tú sabes quién es.

Shion estaba en lo cierto, él había visto esa forma de combatir y solo había una persona que podía llevar a cabo el mismo. El albino cerró los ojos y tocó aquellas "Agujas" clavadas en el suelo rocoso.

\- Sí, hay alguien capaz de hacerlo y es...- Iba a decir el muchacho, cuando en aquellos momentos escucharon movimientos desde las Montañas y allí vieron aparecer a un joven de cabellos largos, de color blanco-plateados, tan parecidos a la Luna o a la plata en pleno proceso de forjado. Sus ojos eran rojo-escarlata, piel pálida, vestía todo un conjunto de ropas negras junto a sus botas y larga capa con símbolos y letras en el idioma Eslavo.

\- Lamento mucho la demora, Mi Señor, pero he estado entrenando a mi amigo y "Hermano", Dimitri, él junto a Linka y Liberty se convertirán en los últimos Espectros.- Ofreció el joven unas disculpas, arrodillándose ante su Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos. Su tono de hablar era serio, tranquilo y unos instantes después, Lincoln le tomó de las manos.

\- No hay ningún problema, Alexander de Mefistófeles/Kairos. Haz hecho un gran trabajo en este lugar.- Respondió el albino, mientras que el joven hacía una reverencia ante él y se dirigía hacia las chicas y amigos.

\- Gracias; Mi Señor. Jejeje, hola a todos, Lori, vaya, sigues siendo la misma Rena de los Lagartos, aún con la Sapuris del Wyvern, jajajaja. Es una broma, tómalo como es.- Se río de aquella situación, mientras que se encontraba con Leni, la cual saltó hacia sus brazos y éste la atrapó, abrazándola con fuerza y de ahí la besaba.

\- ¡Sabía que vendrías, Mi Pequeño Ángel!.- Exclamó la rubia emocionada al ver a su novio.

El joven solamente la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el calor de su amada, mientras que Lincoln se sentía tranquilo de tenerlos cerca, sin embargo, la amenaza de una nueva invasión seguía latente. Fue entonces que se dirigió a todos los presentes.

\- Muy bien, escuchen todos.- Pidió la atención de los personajes y éstos se dirigieron hacia él.- Gracias. Bien, estamos ante una situación muy delicada, estos enemigos, los cuales son de otro Universo, han venido hasta aquí para asesinar a la Diosa Athena y a Yoshino. Ni yo sé por qué está en su mente algo tan retorcido, pero igual, es hora de que todos nosotros combinemos nuestras fuerzas: ¡Caballeros de Athena, "Herederos de Asgard", Generales Marinos y Espectros, vamos a ir a la "Guerra Santa contra este Universo Alterno", por nuestras familias, por el Mundo, por el Futuro, por los Dioses y por Yoshino! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!.- Dio su discurso, sonaba emotivo, encantador y eso llevó a que todos le aplaudieran, felicitándolo y dando por aprobada aquella lucha contra el enemigo.

La decisión estaba tomada: Atacarían al enemigo en su propio Mundo.

* * *

**Y con esto doy por anunciado la entrada a la parte central de esta historia. Han aparecido tres nuevos personajes: Rin Kido y Tenma Zala (OC pertenecientes a FreedomGundam96) y Alexander (OC mío junto con Dimitri y otros), Lincoln ha tomado la decisión de que deben ir a atacar al enemigo, Daisuke aceptó la oferta de Roland para unirse a las filas de Tomoe, mientras tanto, Dino entrenará a Hikazu y al nuevo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo, sumado a la preocupación de Yukiko y su estado de salud, todo apunta a que, en cualquier momento, veamos una situación llena de tristeza y drama, pero no quiero dar spoilers al respecto; lo iremos viendo en los próximos capítulos, aunque puedo decirles que el que viene estará cargado de esos sentimientos y emociones.**

**Muchas gracias y agradecimientos para:**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Profesor Franco: No te preocupes, amigo, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Primero el trabajo, luego el descanso.**

*** marati2011: Sí, la situación se descontroló más y ahora se vienen momentos muy importantes. Ojo, aún queda un tramo largo para que concluya este fic.**

*** regamers10.**

*** J0nas Nagera: Y ese contacto con UnLucy es solo el principio, jejejeje, se vienen combates mucho más intensos y te pido disculpas si los otros enfrentamientos en las Casas Zodiacales duraron poco, pero más adelante, te prometo, que serán más violentos esos encuentros.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** Luffy Turner.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** eltíorob95.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, cuídense, saludos de mi parte y será hasta el próximo capítulo. Buena suerte y les deseo un buen comienzo de semana.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV: La Hora Cero** Desolación, un vasto yermo donde no había nada para esa persona, la cual se arrastraba agotada y sin fuerzas, sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo iban abandonando, que su cuerpo quedaría como alimento de los buitres o de las viles criaturas que se habían convertido por efecto del "Virus del Pecado", ¿qué podía podía ser para él?. Sentía el hambre y la sed que llegaban a un punto sin retorno. La falta de vitaminas, hierro, calcio, todo se estaba dando en un "golpe" tan certero, tan aterrador, que llevaba a la recta final en la que el cuerpo humano ya no pudiera moverse más. Todo eso era lo que estaba experimentando Tenma Zala, quien había perdido a su familia a manos de UnLynn y los "Plagados", sobreviviendo en aquel "Lost World", perdido, escapando de las garras de la muerte y ahora ésta venía a por él. No era una buena forma de morir: Inanición y deshidratación, pronto estaría muerto contra el piso y utilizaba sus pocas fuerzas para reposar contra un árbol, bajo el Sol de los valles.

Pensó en su familia, en todos los que murieron, hasta que ya no pudo más y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Pero, de golpe, alguien apareció caminando delante suyo, ¿acaso era un espejismo? ¿se habría vuelto loco por la falta de comida y bebida en su cuerpo?. No, no podía ser un engaño de su mente, todo parecía ser tan real, ya que un muchacho se acercó hacia él y le extendió una cantimplora repleta de agua, la cual fue tomada por Tenma. Al principio seguía creyendo que esto era una broma, pero luego corroboró que aquel contenido era verdadero, así que sació su sed completamente y de ahí vio que esa persona extraía un poco de comida de su mochila, dándosela al joven Zala, el cual la comió a gusto, recuperando sus fuerzas.

\- Gr...Gracias...quien quiera que seas.- Agradeció el muchacho a éste personaje, el cual se arrodilló ante él.

\- Ha sido un placer. ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Respondió el peli blanco y de ahí preguntó por su nombre.

\- Tenma...Tenma Zala.- Dio a conocer lo que pedía esa persona.

\- Un placer, Tenma: Mi nombre es Dino Laguzzi, pertenezco a los "Caballeros Meteor", siendo el Teniente de Kazuya, el Líder de "La Resistencia".

Esos nombres, la palabra "Caballeros", ¿cómo era posible que siguieran existiendo?. Las palabras de UnLynn se reflejaban en su cabeza al decirle que ellos ya no estaban más entre los Humanos, que habían caído en combate contra ellas, pero ahora, el oír de nuevo lo llenó de emoción, sabiendo que no estaban solos. Pronto, el joven bajó la cabeza, ante todo ese cúmulo, humedeciendo sus ojos por las lágrimas, ya que había sufrido muchísimo por las muertes de su familia a manos del enemigo.

\- Esas malditas...esas malditas...- Le costaba expresarse, decir la verdad sobre lo ocurrido, mientras que Dino apoyaba su mano en su espalda y lo abrazaba.- Esas malditas...¡mataron a mi familia a sangre fría junto a los supervivientes que teníamos en nuestra casa! ¡Las quiero ver morir, que sufran, en especial UnLynn, quiero que destrozarla de la misma manera que mató a mis padres!.- Bramó el chico con rabia y angustia en su voz, viéndose sus ojos humedecidos.

Dino comprendía ese mismo enojo que hubo en los corazones de los Hermanos Kobayashi, tanto Kazuya como Kazumi querían vengarse y matar a las UnLouds, pero reconocieron que la ira y los deseos de venganza no iban a surtir efecto, podrían calmar esas aguas tempestuosas que imploraban por la Justicia sobre los que ya no estaban entre ellos, pero terminarían pagando un precio muy alto, el cual iba a ser convertirse, en el plano de la personalidad, en gente peor que las UnLouds.

\- Conozco tu dolor, tu sufrimiento.- Dijo el peli blanco al chico, quien alzó la cabeza y recibió un pañuelo.- Pero puedo ayudarte a ser alguien que luche por aquellos que ya no están, que mantenga viva la llama de la vida y de sus recuerdos para siempre.- Siguió y se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano.- Únete a nosotros y verás crecer a este Mundo nuevamente. ¿Confías en mí?.

Tenma miró la mano de Dino, se mantuvo en silencio, callado, las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. Tardó un buen rato en decidirse, podía tratarse de las UnLouds, pero recapacitó, esa persona no era hostil ni tampoco un señuelo o cebo para que picara y cayera en la trampa, todo lo contrario, expresaba conocimiento, ayuda y un camino por seguir. Fue entonces que se puso de pie y tomó con fuerza la mano de Dino.

\- Sí, quiero...¡quiero convertirme en un Caballero para proteger a este Mundo!.- Juró el muchacho y eso llevó a que el peli blanco sonriera.

\- Entonces has escogido bien: Yo, Dino Laguzi, seré tu Maestro, Tenma Zala.- Prometió el joven y ambos partieron de allí, con rumbo al "Bosque de las Estrellas" para presentarlo ante los demás y de ahí entrenarlo para que pudiera cumplir su meta en la vida.

* * *

Los caminos se estaban cruzando, mientras que Dino llevaba a Tenma hacia ese lugar, por su parte, Roland estaba conduciendo a Daisuke por los extensos pasillos del Palacio de la Athena del Caos hasta que llegaron a unas puertas enormes, las cuales fueron abiertas por dos Guardias que tenía la Diosa y ante él, desde una extensa alfombra roja que cubría todo el lugar hasta llegar al Trono Imperial, allí se hallaba sentada una chica de cabellos castaños cortos y mirada seria, la cual observó a su Gladiador y al recién llegado, mientras que delante suyo se hallaba aquel misterioso personaje que había enfrentado al rubio del Imperio Carolingio.

\- Señorita Athena, aquí están los dos Futuros "Campeones" del Santuario, tal y como usted ha pedido.- Dijo el rubio, arrodillándose ante ella.

\- Excelente trabajo, Roland.- Felicitó la chica y de ahí miró a los dos personajes.-

\- Riden Bleach, Señorita.- Se presentó el primero, mientras que dejaba su Escudo en el piso.

El otro no dijo nada, permanecía en silencio, los ojos de Tomoe se clavaron en los de ese peli negro-azulado, el cual mantenía sus recuerdos en la cabeza sobre todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad: Las peleas con Akira, el suicidio de Suki, la partida de su hermano, su supervivencia en las calles, matando "Plagados" y encontrándose con Roland, además de su enfrentamiento con el mismo hasta ahora. La castaña se levantó y caminó hacia Daisuke, el cual alzó sus ojos y juró haber visto a Suki caminar hasta él, pero solo fue una ilusión, un engaño de su mente, la cual le estaba jugando una mala pasada, mientras tanto, Riden podía oír a UnLola y sus deseos de tenerlo a su lado, pero él era inmune a ese encantamiento que tenía la muchacha con atraer a sus víctimas por sus encantos, éste quería ver qué iba a hacer Athena con Daisuke.

\- _"Ese sujeto no sé qué planea, pero lo mantendré vigilado. No estaré mucho tiempo aquí, solo necesito averiguar una cosa muy importante".- _Pensaba el viajero, quien mantenía una mirada seria sobre ese personaje.

Pronto, Tomoe se acercó a Daisuke y le tomó de las manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Has sufrido mucho, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó y esa voz parecía tan tranquila y dulce, que llamó su atención.- Lo sé, tal vez has perdido a seres queridos tuyos.

\- A mi hermana y hermano.- Respondió el muchacho con tristeza, pero manteniendo la frialdad.

Tomoe asintió con la cabeza.

(King Arthas OST, "Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne")

\- Roland ha visto tus progresos a lo largo de estos días, tus destrezas, el combate que has hecho por sobrevivir e incluso pelear contra él, sin una Armadura, sin una Espada, eso me cautiva, al igual que Riden, ambos tienen coraje, valentía, valen por lo que son, por lo que han hecho, por sus acciones. Ustedes, pero en especial tú.- Comenzó a decir Tomoe a los dos presentes.

\- Daisuke...Saotome Daisuke.- Dijo el chico su apellido y nombre.

\- Saotome Daisuke, ese nombre ha muerto para ti: A partir de ahora, tú serás mi Mano Derecha, mi "Guardián", estarás tanto a mi lado como el del Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno y serás conocido como ¡Raizer de Zerowing!.- Dio a conocer Tomoe el nuevo nombre del muchacho, quien sentía una extraña fuerza crecer en su interior. ¿Qué era?.

Poder, deseos de mejorar, ambición, no, él tenía una misión, él debía proteger a esa persona como lo intentó con sus hermanos, no iba a fallar, pelearía, aún si tuviera que matar. Se volteó y pudo contemplar como una llamativa Armadura, la cual lo sorprendió, aparecía delante de él: Era muy similar a la Sapuris de Bennu, pero sus colores eran el plateado oscuro con detalles naranjas y rojo carmesí, mismo que compartían las alas y una Gema Triangular roja.

Detrás de él, las UnLouds que se hallaban allí lo miraron con recelos y envidia.

\- Levántate ahora mismo, Raizer y sirve ante mí como mi más poderoso Guerrero y Lugarteniente que jamás haya visto este Mundo.- Pidió y el chico obedeció, poniéndose de pie y tomando las manos de su Diosa, las cuales besó en señal de respeto.

\- Juro lealtad y hasta daría mi vida por usted, Mi Diosa.- Prometió el chico, sellando aquel pacto de unión.

De ahí, Tomoe vio que un poderoso Aliado había renacido de las cenizas y que ahora combatiría a su lado, pero a su vez, mientras que los festejos, aunque fueran pequeños, se estaban dando, las UnLouds miraron con desconfianza al nuevo integrante del grupo.

* * *

\- No me fío de ese tipo.- Dijo UnLori a UnLuan, mientras que caminaban por los pasillos del lugar.

\- Tal vez habrá que darle una oportunidad, nada más. Recuerda que nos debe a Lincoln todavía.- Le hizo recordar la comediante a su hermana, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Espero, de lo contrario le voy a arrancar la vida a cachitos.- Mostró UnLori su amenaza, la cual yacía sobre sus manos, ya que su poder era absorber la vida de las personas con tocarlos y dejarlos secos por completo.- Por cierto, ¿has visto a UnLisa?.- Preguntó a ella.

\- ¿Quién sabe?. De seguro salió para cazar Humanos, está muy "cambiada" ahora.- Resaltó UnLuan al respecto de la transformación que su hermana científica había hecho con su cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras que Dino y Tenma llegaban al "Bosque de las Estrellas", Kazuya, Kazumi e Hikazu partieron hacia una ciudad ubicada en el Sur de Atenas, la cual estaba llena de supervivientes que iban a ser evacuados por los militares hacia las islas del Mar Egeo, pero el problema era que los Puertos podían estar bajo ataque enemigo, ya que los "Plagados" lanzaban sus ataques por varios flancos, así que los tres integrantes de "La Resistencia" partieron para darles una mano en la protección de la gente, sin saber que allí, otro integrante más había llegado para la "fiesta".

(Times change, OST-Soundtrack 3 de "WarLords of Draenor")

Bajo un Cielo tormentoso y una intensa precipitación, Kazuya y los demás estaban cubriendo la retirada de los civiles hacia los barcos, mientras que iban combatiendo a los "Plagados", pero desde sus filas, una fila oscura emergía lista para matar a todos ellos y acabar con la esperanza.

\- ¡Mantengan las posiciones, debemos proteger a los civiles!.- Pedía Hikazu y fue entonces que fue rodeado de varios "Plagados".- ¡Muy bien, ustedes lo han pedido! ¡"EMERALD SPLASH"!.- Lanzó el chico su ofensiva y lluvia de "Gemas" impactó contra los enemigos, los cuales cayeron muertos y otros cedían posiciones

\- ¡Hikazu!.- Corrió Kazuya con Kazumi, viendo a su amigo, el cual estaba bien.

\- Descuiden, chicos, no me pasó, todo está bien.- Respondió éste, de forma tranquila, mientras que seguían escoltando a los civiles hacia los barcos.

Justo cuando pensaban que habían hecho retroceder al enemigo, éstos reaparecieron con refuerzos, lanzando alaridos que desgarraban el aire y se dirigían hacia ellos, envueltos en una poderosa furia. Kazumi quería destruirlos, pero Kazuya e Hikazu la frenaron, desde las sombras de aquel batallón que avanzaba, una sombra se movía entre ellos y allí la pudieron ver delante de ellos.

\- Je, ¿se creían que yo no volvería a la acción?.- Preguntó UnLisa, cuya mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por partes metálicas, toda una cyborg "diseñada" por ella misma para reemplazar las partes. La chica los tenía en la mira, su ojo biónico estaba apuntándoles, lista para matar.- Todos ustedes, malditos Caballeros, me han hecho pasar por un gran sufrimiento, pero ha llegado el momento de la venganza.

\- ¿Sufrimiento?. No me hagas reír, tus hermanas y tus "Plagados" destruyeron a nuestro hogar, mataron a Setsuko, nuestra madre y la Diosa Athena de este Mundo, ¡el único castigo que merecen es el Infierno!.- Señaló Kazumi con furia por todo ella y los demás habían pasado.

\- Jajajaja, pobrecita la Enana, se va a poner a llorar ahora.- Se burló UnLisa, quería provocar a la antigua Saintia, pero Kazuya la detuvo.

\- Juro que no descansaré hasta verlas a todas ustedes muertas. Lo juro.- Prometió el peli negro, pero era toda una "Comedia" para la chica.

\- Je, qué graciosos. Bueno, ¡acabemos con esto!.- Ordenó la intelectual y lanzaron su asalto.- ¡MATEN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ CON VIDA!.- Ordenó con frialdad, pero Kazumi fue la primera en saltar contra ella, agarrándola del cuello y estampándola contra el piso.

\- ¡Ahora sí te descalabro los cachetes, UnLisa!.- Gritó la peli negra y comenzó a estrellar la cabeza de la rival contra el piso, pero ésta disfrutaba de los golpes.

\- Jajajaja, ¡tonta!.- Gritó la castaña y pateó a la Portadora de Starwing, quien cayó al piso, dejando su marca por el mismo.

Kazuya se abría camino contra los "Plagados", matando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, Kazumi se encontraba sola contra UnLisa, mientras que Hikazu hacía todo lo posible por abrir una brecha en medio de ese "movimiento de tenazas" que el enemigo había impuesto, además de empezar a recibir una gran cantidad de daño sobre su cuerpo, pero aún así se mantenía firme, al igual que Kazuya. Pero cuando fue pasando el tiempo, el joven vio que Kazumi no podría contra la rival, ya que ésta tomó la delantera y la agarró con fuerza del cuello, mirándola con superioridad y de ahí sacaba un dardo para inyectarlo sobre la peli negra y así infectarla con el "Virus del Pecado".

\- Jejeje, he estado esperando por este desde hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo UnLisa, quien tenía listo el dardo para inyectarlo en el cuerpo de la chica.

\- ¡KAZUMI!.- Hikazu tomó una decisión: Se quitó su Armadura Meteor de "Neowing" y salió disparado de aquel "cerco", del cual logró neutralizar, mientras que Kazuya iba hacia a él.

\- ¡Despídete de tu vida, idiota!.- Sentenció la UnLoud y cuando iba a atravesarla con el dardo, sintió como alguien la tomaba con fuerza del brazo y recibió aquel "disparo" contra su cuerpo, cayendo al piso, todo ante los ojos de Kazumi y Kazuya.

\- ¡HIKAZU!.- Gritaron ambos hermanos, mientras que la castaña se retiraba del lugar, habiendo fallado pero, por lo menos, les habría causado una baja a sus enemigos.

\- ¡"Plagados", retirada, ahora!.- Ordenó la chica y de ahí desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a los tres personajes en ese momento tan complicado.

La Batalla de los Puertos había terminado, a pesar de que no hubo un resultado final, los chicos habían logrado proteger a los civiles, quienes escaparon del lugar en los navíos, sin embargo, Hikazu no se sentía bien, su cuerpo estaba corrompiéndose poco a poco, mientras que Kazuya y Kazumi lo intentaban levantar del suelo, pero éste se aferró con fuerza a sus amigos.

\- ¡Vas a estar bien, Hizu, ¿sí?! ¡Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo!.- Pidió Kazuya con preocupación en su voz.

\- Jejejeje.- Río el joven peli gris.- Ha sido una buena vida, a pesar de todo y mi deseo de hallar a mi hermana perdida. Lamento mucho no poder cumplir con tantas cosas que deseaba llevar a cabo.- Río tranquilo, pero eso no era buena señal.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, Hizu, vas a salvarte!.- Rogó Kazumi, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- Tienen que matarme...- El pedido que hizo, mientras que el "Virus del Pecado" iba haciendo su efecto en el cuerpo del joven.-

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar.

\- Chicos...¡agh!...háganlo...por favor...no...no...¡No quiero convertirme en uno de ellos!.- Pidió porque le dieran una muerte tranquila, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, un grupo de personas vestidos con ropas de Montaña aparecieron y uno de ellos, el Anciano de ese grupo sostenía un llamativo Diamante en un collar, el cual emitía un poderoso efecto sanador en el joven.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- Preguntó Kazuya con asombro, viendo que Hikazu quedaba inconsciente, pero no sucedía con su cuerpo, que no estaba sufriendo ningún efecto por ese virus.

\- Venimos de las Montañas, lugar en donde se halla el "Templo Meteor". Yo soy el Anciano Jefe del grupo y estuve en comunicación con Ilias de Leo sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar.- Les dijo el hombre mayor a los presentes.

\- ¿Pueden salvar a Hikazu?.- Quiso saber Kazumi.

\- No se preocupen, él estará a salvo, lo llevaremos a las Montañas, en donde el "Diamante Delta" podrá sanarlo por completo, aunque llevará su tiempo.- Les tranquilizó uno de los acompañantes de esa partida.

\- Por favor, sálvenlo.- Pidió Kazuya por el estado de su amigo y Caballero.

\- Tranquilos, lo salvaremos.- Les dio su palabra el Anciano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel grupo partió hacia las Montañas, desapareciendo en un parpadeo junto con Hikazu, mientras que su "Armadura Meteor" se dirigía hacia los Bosques e Ilias podía sentir su llegada, dando a entender que alguien tendría que portarla por ahora.

Era triste el tener que ver partir a un amigo, no tuvieron tiempo de despedirse, solamente pudieron desearle que se recuperara, ya que tenían que llevar a esa zona segura en las Montañas para que lo pudieran salvar de esa desgracia. Una vez que todo quedó en la calma, Kazuya abrazó con fuerza a su hermana menor, mientras que ella lloraba en silencio por la partida de Hikazu y su recuperación. Ella sentía rabia al no haber podido detener a aquella rival, deseaba haber estado más despierta, pero UnLisa fue más inteligente que ella.

\- No te culpes, Kazumi. No fue tu culpa.- Dijo Kazuya a ella, mirándola a los ojos.- No te culpes, no lo hiciste a propósito, ¿sí?. Tranquila, él se va a salvar y cuando vuelva, ya habremos terminado con esta amenaza.- Le dio su palabra a ella, mientras que volvía a abrazarla.

A pesar de tener sus peleas, de vez en cuando, ellos se llevaban bien y no querían, ninguno de los tres, contando a Yukiko, que nada malo les pasara y siempre estaban juntos. Una vez que pasó eso, los dos iniciaron el regreso al "Bosque de las Estrellas", había mucho de qué hablar ahora.

* * *

Volviendo con Lincoln y sus hermanas, éste les había comunicado a los demás de su decisión sobre ir a aquel "Mundo Perdido" y enfrentarse a las UnLouds, algunos como Clyde y Ronnie Anne se quedaron helados ante semejante viaje, mirándose mutuamente y con preocupación, mientras que Bobby apoyaba la idea de su Emperador, pero Alexander permanecía en silencio y con la mirada clavada en la nada.

\- No quisiera ser negativa, Lincoln.- Intervino Peridot, quien se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia el albino.- Pero para saber dónde, y en especial exacta ubicación, será todo un desafío localizar el próximo Portal.- Dijo la Gema del Planeta Madre y portadora de la Armadura Merak-Beta con seriedad.-

\- Pero ¿puedes hallarlo?.- Preguntó Lincoln a ella, quien negó con la cabeza.

\- Hallarlo no se puede, no es que va a aparecer en este lugar ahora o mañana. Pero si dijeron que volverán para atacar al Santuario, entonces yo te recomiendo que estemos todos allí para protegerlo y así meternos cuando llegue la hora.- Señaló y de ahí el albino lo fue pensando.-

\- Yo haría caso a lo que Peridot ha propuesto, Lincoln. No sabemos qué clase de enemigos son, pero si han causado problemas en Asgard con el secuestro de Helena, estoy seguro de que quieren probar nuestra fuerza.- Pidió Steven que lo tomara con seriedad.

\- Apoyo lo que Steven ha dicho. Vi el poder de esa UnLucy y es aterrador, puede manipular a las sombras y hacer aparecer "Plagados". No son enemigos como los que luchamos en el Pasado, sino todo lo contrario. Hasta podría considerarlos como una especie de "Fuerza de Élite" peligrosa.- Añadió Connie, mientras que se limpiaba sus lentes.

\- Wow, esperen, ¿están hablan en serio de ir allí y pelear contra esos monstruos?. Ni siquiera sabemos si su Mundo puede ser igual a este, quizás sean de uno mucho peor.- Advirtió el joven General Brady de Caballo Marino.

\- Sé que es peligroso, pero hay que hacerlo, Brady. Además, has demostrado, junto a tu novia Mavis, una gran destreza contra esos monstruos.- Sostuvo Lincoln y de ahí tomó su decisión.- Escuchen, sé que esto es una locura, pero no dejaré que esas malditas se salgan con la suya: Dentro de dos semanas iremos allí y pondremos fin a esta amenaza, no vamos a permitir que vengan aquí para causar problemas a nuestro Mundo.- Tomó su decisión el muchacho y le aplaudieron por la misma.

Chloe y Lucy lo oían y estaban de su lado, todos lo apoyaban, el Emperador había tomado su decisión de ir y enfrentar al enemigo, sin importar nada. Justo cuando terminaba de hablar el albino en el salón de la Casa Loud.

\- Mi Señor, Dimitri aún no ha conseguido la Sapuris del Vampiro, debería haber sido llamado por la misma, pero ahora no hay una señal de eso.- Informó Alexander, quien estaba con Leni en el sillón, sentados los dos juntos.

\- ¿Qué?. Eso es imposible, si estuvo entrenando y todo.- Quedó Lincoln sorprendido ante ese informe.- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya habido ningún aviso de su Sapuris?.- Preguntó, levantándose de su asiento y de ahí se frotaba la cabeza con su mano derecha.

\- Linky, tranquilo, él no tiene la culpa. Algo debe haber pasado.- Le tranquilizó Luan con Luna al chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Es verdad, hay algo siniestro que amenaza a su Sapuris. Debería advertirle inmediatamente antes de que vayamos al "Lost World".- Pidió Alexander la palabra y de ahí sugirió encomendarle esa tarea a su amigo y "Hermano".

Lo pensó, quizás estaba en lo cierto su "Mano Derecha", no podía desconfiar de él. Llevó sus manos hasta su mentón y quedó en un estado pensativo, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y de ahí vino la decisión suya.

\- Hazlo, Alex: Habla con Dimitri y que vaya inmediatamente para allá. Va a necesitar refuerzos. Si está en ese lugar, del cual no quisiera ni mencionar, tendrá que con la ayuda de gente experimentada en Dimensiones.- Pidió Lincoln y el peli blanco-plateado asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, Señor.- Respondió el bosnio y partió de allí, no sin antes darle un tierno beso a Leni en los labios.- Volveré pronto, Mi Muñequita.- Dijo y ella lo miró, sonrojada, viéndolo partir hacia su misión.

\- ¡Te esperaré, Mi Pequeño Ángel!.- Exclamó ella con emoción y dulzura en su voz.

Lincoln los veía a cada una de sus hermanas, su Harem, a sus amigos allí presentes. A pesar de pertenecer a distintos grupos, era como si el propio destino los hubiera unido hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora iban a enfrentarse a una amenaza mucho más complicada, una que superaba los peligros que fueron los anteriores Dioses y Entidades Malignas que querían tomar el poder e instalar sus regímenes de terror y destrucción en la Tierra. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, él no quería que nada malo les pasara, no se lo perdonaría si sufrían algún incidente, algún tropiezo o algo más aterrador; sumando a aquella voz. Sí, esa voz que lo estaba llamando y sus sueños con los desmayos que llevaban a una pregunta muy importante: ¿Quién era? ¿Y qué quería?. Solo había una respuesta: Lo descubriría cuando caminaran hacia el Portal y entraran para ese "Lost World".

\- Linky, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Lynn a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y de ahí se acercaba con las demás hermanas.

\- ¿Eh?. Tranquilas, lo estoy, no pasa nada, pero gracias por preocuparse.- Agradeció el albino, mientras que se ponía de pie y miraba hacia afuera, para los Cielos de la Noche que estaba por llegar.

¿Qué clase de riesgos y aventuras iban a tener en ese lugar?. No lo sabían, pero lo descubrirían cuando llegaran allí.

Solo quedaba esperar.

**Dos semanas para la apertura del nuevo Portal desde el "Lost World".**

* * *

**[Capítulo tranquilo, uno más, pero ya éste es el último de esta categoría, ahora se viene lo más importante: El viaje hacia aquel Mundo maldito, toda una aventura les espera. Por desgracia, "La Resistencia" ha tenido una baja, Hikazu, "Caballero Meteor de Neowing" fue infectado con el "Virus del Pecado" y llevado a las Montañas gracias al poder del "Diamante Delta", el cual aparece en el fic/secuela de mi amigo FreedomGundam96, que intentará sanarlo de aquel mal y ahora los chicos de "La Resistencia" van a enfrentarse a algo más peligroso que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo. Y hay que agregar la llegada de Tenma Zala, el último integrante para este grupo.**

**Solo les diré esto: Van a haber bajas, así que estén preparados.**

**Por su parte, Lincoln ha tomado la decisión de ir y enfrentar a la amenaza con la ayuda de sus hermanas, amigos y Aliados. El Tiempo ha empezado a correr, se inicia la "Hora Cero" y con ello el viaje. Les espera toda una aventura y riesgos allí que deberán enfrentar unidos.**

**Y también hemos visto a Daisuke convertirse en el Guardián Protector de la Athena del Caos: Raizer de Zerowing. Pronto veremos más información de este OC propiedad de FreedomGundam96 y su asombro ante las "Armaduras Meteor", él sabe algo muy importante que se revelará pronto.**

**Con respecto a lo mencionado sobre Dimitri y su Sapuris, esa amenaza se verá en un pequeño spin-off/Mientras tanto, el cual tendrá como protagonista a mi segundo OC y se estrenará en Wattpad para el mes de Octubre. En este mismo agradezco la participación de Profesor Franco Romano y eltíorob95 por su ayuda y por los permisos para usar a sus OC. Muchas gracias, amigos.**

**Bueno, Camaradas, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Nos estamos viendo, saludos, cuídense y mando agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Jejeje, sí, Alexander ha llegado, Dimitri tendrá un nueva aparición en el capítulo que viene y de ahí lo veremos en el spin-off/mientras tanto, donde irá a buscar la Armadura Sapuris con la ayuda de otros personajes. Por otra parte, sí, Daisuke se ha convertido en lo que es ahora por el camino que escogió. Es como el Príncipe Arthas Menethil del "Warcraft III" al apoderarse de la Espada Rúnica "Frostmourne", la cual lo corrompió para siempre. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo, amigo. Muchas gracias y nos estamos viendo en el que viene.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Mi más sentido pésame, amigo, espero que estés bien y te recuperes, Hermano. La charla de Roland y Daisuke ha marcado un camino muy importante en el segundo y en su transformación, no te preocupes que lo volveremos a ver, pero a tener cuidado. **

*** marati2011: Sí, Alexander ha llegado y su misión es estar al lado de sus seres queridos, en especial con Leni. Ahora ha llegado la hora de preparar todo para el gran viaje dimensional.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense, saludos de mi parte y les deseo un buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes.].**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV: Bajo Cielo a punto de desplomarse**

(Eva Brauns letzler Brief, Stephan Zacharias, 5 OST de la película "La Caída")

"La Resistencia" volvió a los "Bosques de las Estrellas", de sus tres integrantes, solo dos regresaron al lugar: Kazuya y Kazumi, los cuales habían ido acompañados por Hikazu, el Portador de la "Armadura Neowing", quien había sido contaminado por un poderoso dardo disparado por UnLisa, la cual dio contra el chico, el cual protegió a la hermana de su Jefe, recibiendo aquel "Virus del Pecado" y de ahí fue trasladado a las Montañas para ser sanado de aquel peligro que amenazaba con convertirlo en un nuevo "Soldado" de las UnLouds.

Por su parte, Rin Kido se despertó, había estado tres días inconsciente y cuando se recuperó, la chica se encontró con su novio, éste la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos, pero al disiparse esa "niebla" sobre sus ojos, la joven pudo ver tristeza en él, una profunda "marisma" de sufrimiento y eso " se contagió", mientras que se levantaba y veía hacia afuera que solo estaba Kazumi y el chico de cabellos negros.

\- Me alegro de que hayas despertado, Rin.- Dijo el muchacho, acercándose hacia ella y poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te traigo algo de comer y de beber?.- Le ofreció él con caballerosidad, pero ésta se volteó suavemente para verlo.

\- Sí, ahora que lo dices, tengo mucha hambre.- Agradeció ella, aceptando la oferta del joven y de ahí éste se preparaba para ir a traerle lo pedido.- Kazuya, ¿sabes qué pasó? ¿quiénes son esas dementes?.- Preguntó, mientras que iba la chica hacia el tema central de todo esto.-

El joven respiró hondo, suspiró y de ahí, tras mantener los ojos cerrados, volvió hacia ella, le tomó de las manos, transmitiendo su calor hacia la joven y de ahí comenzó a hablar.

\- No sabemos de dónde son, aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a sembrar el caos por todo el Mundo. Parece ser una especie de "Virus" que acabó con muchos países, mientras que otros sucumbieron ante ese y se transformaron en brutos, sin cerebro y que los llaman "Plagados".- Relató él y pudo "ver" las imágenes en los ojos de Rin sobre lo ocurrido con su familia, la cual fue asesinada a sangre fría por el enemigo.

\- Yo...ahora que lo me haces recordar...nunca tuvimos tiempo de nada, nos tomaron por sorpresa en mi casa. Entraron como si fueran bandidos, dementes y comenzaron a atacar a mi familia...los...los..asesinaron a todos...a todos ellos...- Relató la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta y de ahí, al recordar todo el horror sufrido, cayó de rodillas al piso. Kazuya se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que ella empapaba la camisa del chico con sus lágrimas.- Esperábamos a los Caballeros de Athena para que nos pudieran proteger, pero no sucedió. Ellos decían que las UnLouds los habían asesinado a todos ellos y la última voluntad de mis padres fueron que yo saliera de allí...quería ayudarlos...pero no pude...tuve que escapar y oír sus gritos mientras eran masacrados. Estuve huyendo de ellos pero me persiguieron por unos cuantos días...hasta que te encontré a ti y les diste su merecido.- Suscitó ella su relato y de ahí miró al peli negro, el cual pasó sus manos por las mejillas de la chica.- Tú me salvaste la vida, les diste su merecido e incluso llegaste a herir a una de ellas. Deben tener un punto débil.- Sostuvo ella, en agradecimiento por haberla protegido ese día y de ahí ambos compartieron un tierno beso, el cual duró bastante hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Los dos se detuvieron y Kazuya fue hasta esa posición, la abrió y se encontró con Manigoldo de Cáncer, el cual le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara con él.

\- Usted también, Señorita Rin Kido.- Pidió el italiano de cabellos azul-oscuro, dejando sorprendido a la joven.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a las ruinas de un Templo, el mismo sitio donde Sisifo de Sagitario había sido destinado para una misión en el Pasado, el cual consistía en la búsqueda de unos archivos de suma importancia para el Patriarca Sage de Cáncer y en donde el pelirrojo fue atacado por unos misteriosos enemigos, entre ellos estaba el propio Ilias de Leo, el cual lo había puesto a prueba a su hermano para ver si era digno de ser un Caballero Dorado de Athena. Llegaron hasta aquel lugar, en donde se encontraban varias Ninfas y Guardianas que vigilaban el lugar pero no había rastros del que iba a hablarles.

\- Esperen aquí, por favor.- Les dijo Manigoldo y se retiró del lugar.-

En aquel sitio estaban Tenma Zala, Kazumi, Yukiko y Dino. Rin se acercó hacia la hermana menor de Kazuya y compartieron un abrazo de amistad, pero en ese momento, la chica se fijó en un cierto joven, el cual estaba solo y sentado contra un árbol, con la mirada perdida en el Horizonte y cansado. Dino permanecía hablando con Kazuya, aquel chico que había rescatado tenía un gran potencial para el combate, le había estado entrenando desde que llegaron, con intervalos de descanso, para ver si era digno de portar alguna "Armadura Meteor", pero lo que le llamó la atención al muchacho fue la falta de uno de los integrantes.

\- Kazuya, ¿dónde está Hikazu? ¿Qué pasó con él?.- Preguntó Dino, ya que él fue también Maestro de ese chico. El peli negro bajó la mirada.

\- Estábamos protegiendo a un grupo de civiles y militares en las zonas de la costa y nos atacaron los "Plagados" con UnLisa UnLoud al mando. Ella y Kazumi combatieron pero ésta había reemplazado partes de su cuerpo con partes robóticas, convirtiéndose en un cyborg y lanzó un dardo con el "Virus del Pecado" contra ella, Hikazu se quitó la "Armadura" suya, ya que estaba rodeado por el enemigo y la protegió. Se infectó de ese maldito parásito.- Relató el joven, sintiéndose apenado por no poder decírselo antes.

\- ¡¿Y no me lo dijiste con antelación?! ¡Llegaron hace poco, me hubieras informado de inmediato! ¡Iré yo mismo a por él!.- Exclamó Dino con seriedad en su voz, pero cuando iba a buscar a aquel chico, Kazuya le tomó del brazo.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, Kazuya!.- Le ordenó su Teniente a él, pero el joven volvió a alzar la mirada.

\- Hikazu va a estar bien. La gente de las Montañas lo ha llevado a su refugio, donde el "Diamante Delta" lo va a sanar de esa infección. Me dieron su palabra, Dino.- Respondió el peli negro, dándole esas palabras al muchacho, el cual titubeó un rato y de ahí se calmó.

\- Está bien. Solo espero que se recupere.- Pidió y de ahí pegó un largo suspiro.- Solo espero eso.- Finalizó y de ahí miró hacia los Cielos, deseándole lo mejor a su "Estudiante" y que lo estaría esperando para enseñarle el camino que había empezado a seguir.- _"Hikazu, te estaré esperando, amigo. Por favor, cúrate pronto para regresar y acabar con esta pesadilla".- _Pidió y lanzó sus esperanzas al aire para que él volviera.

* * *

(Sigan escuchando "Eva Brauns letzter Brief")

Por su parte, mientras tanto, Yukiko se encontraba junto a un lago cercano al sitio de reunión, la joven peli celeste estaba haciendo una pulsera de flores con las que habían allí y en compañía de Regulus de Leo, el cual estaba a su lado, ayudándola con ese arreglo para ella. De golpe, el chico escuchó pasos y bajando por el camino y la escalera de piedras, allí se encontró con Kazuya, quien caminó hacia ellos, llevando a que Yukiko se volteara para verlo.

El chico se detuvo, mientras que Regulus se retiraba del lugar para dejarlos a solas. Pronto, el peli negro se sentó al lado de su hermana y ésta sonrió, pero una tos repentina comenzó a hacerse notar. Kazuya apoyó su mano en la frente de la peli celeste para ver si había rastro de alguna fiebre.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por mí, hermano. Estoy bien.- Respondió ella, de forma tranquila, pero de vuelta volvía a producirse ese efecto en su cuerpo, llevando a que fuera más intensa la tos que le afectaba.

\- Deberías descansar, Yukiko. Tu enfermedad está controlada.- Le dijo el muchacho con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Y perderme de estos días tan hermosos?. Jejeje, no, gracias.- Alegó ella, quien continuaba con su labor y el chico respiraba profundamente por lo acontecido, sabía bien, incluso la peli celeste, que tenía que cuidarse por su enfermedad, ya que las medicinas se estaban agotando y dentro de poco irían a por más. Aunque tendrían que cambiar el mapa e ir por otras zonas más alejadas, ya que por los pueblos que iban en su camino de todos los días, ya no quedaban muchas reservas.

Fue entonces que él la abrazó con ternura y pasaba sus manos por la espalda de su hermana.

\- No quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de ustedes, ¿entiendes?. Ya tuvimos que llevar a Hikazu para que se recupere de ese "Virus". Si algo les llegara a pasar, no me lo perdonaría jamás.- Alegó el chico y de ahí, Yukiko le tomó de las manos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos un buen rato y de ahí todo quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Lo juras, hermano?.- Preguntó ella y ambos compartieron un nuevo abrazo fraternal.

\- Lo juro.- Dio el chico su promesa a ella.

* * *

Por su parte, Rin se sentó al lado de aquel muchacho de cabellos negro-plateados, éste se hallaba recostado contra un árbol y se lo vestido con ropas de entrenamiento junto a una bandada en su cabeza, la cual se hacía cargo de contener el sudor de su frente y evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes. Ella lo miró, era menor que ella, pero en sus ojos podían verse las imágenes del dolor y el sufrimiento por el que había pasado esa persona.

\- ¿También perdiste a tus seres queridos?.- Preguntó la pelirroja al chico, tomándolo por sorpresa y se giró para verla.

\- Sí, por desgracia.- Respondió con un tono seco en su voz.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Quiso saber, un tanto asombrado.

\- Te vi aquí cuando llegamos hasta este lugar. Nos trajo Manigoldo de Cáncer.- Relató la muchacha sobre aquel italiano y al misterioso personaje por el cual iban a reunirse.

En esos momentos, unas lágrimas bajaron de los ojos del chico, siendo Rin quien se las secó con un pañuelo.

\- Discúlpame...Me cuesta mucho olvidar de todo lo que pasó mi familia, no pudimos ni defendernos de esos monstruos...Esa maldita de UnLynn, me gustaría poder destruirla yo mismo y...¡Maldita sea!.- Terminó el peli negro-naranjado por estallar en llanto, mientras que Rin lo abrazaba.

\- Tranquilo, eso ya pasó, ya estás a salvo y nos tienes a nosotros. Nadie te lastimará. Te lo prometo, porque yo seré como una "Hermana Mayor" para ti.- Hizo Rin su promesa ante el chico, quien dejó de llorar, viendo la decisión de la joven.- Yo también voy a pelear a su lado para proteger a los que amo.- Juró y de ahí tendió su mano hacia el joven.- Rin Kido.- Se presentó.

\- Tenma...Tenma Zala.- Hizo su presentación aquel muchacho y de ahí, tras verse esos momentos de unión y comfort, allí vieron venir a Ilias de Leo, el cual estaba acompañado por Sisifo de Sagitario y Regulus de Leo.

Pronto, cuando todos se reunieron, el padre de Regulus miró a los presentes y cerró los ojos ante la "baja" que tenían ante ellos.

\- Hikazu...- Dijo el nombre del chico que portaba la "Armadura de Neowing".

\- Pido disculpas, Maestro Ilias. Hikazu fue...fue infectado por el "Virus del Pecado" y llevado a las Montañas para ser sanado. Quizás podamos hallar una cura para esto y...- Informó Kazuya al rubio, pero éste lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano derecha.

\- No, no podemos desviarnos de esta lucha por una cura, no por ahora.- Intervino Ilias seriamente.- En estos momentos, ahora serás tú, Kazuya, quien portará la "Armadura de Neowing" hasta que Hikazu se recupere.- Le encomendó a aquel chico el poder sobre dicha protección y luego se giró hacia el otro personaje.- Tenma Zala, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó y el joven asintió con la cabeza.- Ven.- Le pidió y éste caminó hacia Ilias.

\- Sí, Señor.- Respondió el chico ante aquella pregunta y de ahí vio que, asomándose por las ruinas del Templo, aparecía una nueva Armadura para este personaje.

Ésta era parecida a la V1 de la Armadura de Pegaso, color negro con detalles dorados y naranja. Además de que su Gema era también del último color nombrado y en forma de rombo. Tenma quedó asombrado por el color que destellaba, era tan llamativa y podía sentir como ésta le "llamaba".

\- Ésta es la "Armadura Meteor de Timewing". Y también algo muy importante para usted, Señorita Rin Kido.- Les comunicó Ilias, mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba y recibía un poderoso Escudo, el cual reconoció a ella como su Portadora y una pura aura de Cosmos la envolvía, haciendo resplandecer sus manos.- Lo que llevas en tus manos es el "Escudo SEED Beta", éste no solo te protegerá a ti y a tus amigos, sino que puede devolver cualquier ataque con el doble de daño para el enemigo y esa "aura" es el "Cosmo Curativo", con el cual podrás sanar las heridas de tus amigos en el combate.- Informó Ilias sobre las nuevas entregas de Armaduras y poder para los personajes.

Ese día, ellos juraron que lucharían juntos contra las UnLouds, buscarían a los civiles y militares que estuvieran atrapados por las zonas. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, la lucha no parecía llegar a ningún lado. La balanza no se inclinaba a favor de nadie y la situación con Yukiko y su enfermedad. Ésta, a pesar de mostrarse bien, su padecimiento decía todo lo contrario, revelando lo que ella ocultaba. Fue entonces que Kazuya, Kazumi y Dino partieron para buscar medicamentos, mientras que Rin y Tenma cuidarían a la peli celeste hasta que regresaran.

Sabían que era un viaje peligroso, pero no podían esperar más tiempo. Yukiko necesitaba su medicación. Una persona común renunciaría y se guiaría por la desesperación, desertaría y sería un cobarde, ellos no lo eran, eran Caballeros de Athena, aún mantenían su Juramento hacia la Diosa y no iban a permitir que todas las enseñanzas de Setsuko se perdieran en la nada. Su lealtad era intacta, imposible de derribar y lo demostrarían.

* * *

El Cielo permanecía nublado, pero cada vez más aparecían densas nubes negras que lo iban oscureciendo todo a su paso y la actividad eléctrica no se hizo esperar. No era buena señal, no para Kazuya, ya que podía tratarse de alguna emboscada perpetrada por los "Plagados" o las UnLouds. Desde el "Combate de los Puertos", el enemigo no había vuelto a aparecer, pudiendo ser una oportunidad para los civiles y fuerzas militares que no habían podido huir con anterioridad y ahora lo podían hacer con la ayuda de los "Caballeros Meteor", sin embargo, que ellos hubieran desaparecido no significaba nada bueno, sino todo lo contrario.

Pronto empezaron a caer las primeras gotas, pequeñas, aisladas pero luego, al dar unos pasos hacia la entrada de una ciudad que había allí, cuyo nombre era Patras, la tempestad llegó y con ello, alguien que los estaba vigilando junto a los suyos y que estaba dispuesta en matarlos ese día por lo ocurrido en los últimos encuentros. Pronto, aquella rockera UnLoud dio la orden a sus "Plagados" que tomaran posiciones de avanzada por las calles y colinas que rodeaban a la zona urbana.

(DooomHammer, OST Soundtrack MoP 5.4 de "El Asedio de Orgrimmar", "World of Warcraft")

La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, el Cielo resplandecía y retumbaba por los truenos y rayos que caían a tierra, el aire estaba "raro", tan calmo y mientras que los chicos habían hallado suficiente medicación, decidieron partir inmediatamente, cuando, de repente, oyeron el sonido de una lata de gaseosa que rodaba por el suelo hasta detenerse frente a una estantería.

\- No estamos solos.- Dijo Kazuya, sintiendo aquella presencia. Dino tenía su Espada lista, Kazumi y su hermano mayor fueron encendiendo sus Cosmos, habría que luchar en esos momentos. En ese momento, el peli negro entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la lejanía, haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha, pidiendo silencio, mientras que podía ver unas sombras recortadas a unos metros de distancia, iluminadas, por breves segundos gracias a la actividad eléctrica y cuando volvía a oscurecerse, éstas habían desaparecido del lugar.- Vámonos, rápido, ¡rápido!.- Pidió el chico y comenzaron a correr de allí, saliendo de aquella farmacia ubicada en un Centro Comercial, mientras que desde los tejados, la UnLoud que comandaba a ese grupo sonreía malvadamente, consiguiendo haberlos sacado de su escondite.

* * *

Huían del lugar a toda prisa, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo, empapando y formando enormes charcos, la actividad eléctrica no cesaba y parecía ser el escenario ideal para una batalla sangrienta. Kazuya los guiaba de regreso por el camino que habían tomado, pero cuando cruzaron por la calle principal de la Ciudad de Patras, un aullido proveniente de las inmediaciones resonó por el aire, casi tan parecido al de un animal salvaje, revelando a un "Plagado" calvo y sin párpados, portando una maza cubierta con cráneos de sus víctimas. Éste no dijo nada y se lanzó con otro aullido que desgarraba al propio elemento pero cuando iba a atacar, Dino se lanzó a la carrera, desenfundando su Espada y cortándole el cuello, provocando que un torrente de sangre cayera al piso y se mezclara con la lluvia. El "Plagado" trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás y se desplomó contra el piso, muerto.

\- ¡Mierda, es una emboscada!.- Gritó Kazumi, señalando a varios "Plagados" de más que venían hacia ellos.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, debemos retirarnos, ahora!.- Ordenó Kazuya y Dino asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Por su parte, en el "Bosque de las Estrellas", la enfermedad de Yukiko no cesaba y estaba llevándola a una fiebre muy alta, siendo cuidada por los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII, Rin y Tenma, pero el chico salió afuera, viendo que sus amigos tardaban demasiado, hallándose preocupado por los tres. En esos momentos, una punzada de dolor traspasó su corazón y se arrodilló contra el piso, esperando a que esa molestia se fuera. Solo eran sus nervios, nada...o eso parecía.

\- _"Chicos, Maestro Dino, por favor, dense prisa".- _Pidió el peli negro-naranja, mientras que rogaba por su seguridad y vuelta a salvo.

* * *

Huían de sus enemigos, como presos pertenecientes a una película antigua en blanco y negro, la clásica escena de la fuga y que las Fuerzas del Orden iban tras ellos, pero aquí no era nada de ese estilo, sino más bien uno por el cual todos pendían de un hilo muy fino. Kazumi halló una pequeña cueva en las inmediaciones de las Montañas y se resguardaron allí, perdiendo de vista a aquella tropa de "Plagados", los cuales iban pisándoles los talones.

Una vez que se fueron, pudieran recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Todos están bien?.- Preguntó Kazuya a los dos personajes.

\- Sí, estoy bien.- Respondió Kazumi, quien estaba tomando aire para sentirse más aliviada.

\- Perfecto, ¿Dino?.- Se giró el peli negro hacia su amigo y Teniente del grupo.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.- Respondió el peli blanco, mientras que miraba hacia afuera.- Sabía que esto era seguro, se los dije.- Sostuvo con furia al no haber tenido información por esa emboscada.

\- No sabíamos que nos estarían esperando. Solo nos queda volver, además, necesitábamos la medicación, la enfermedad de Yukiko la ha estado atacando de forma repentina.- Alegó Kazuya y estaba en lo cierto sobre ese punto crucial.

\- Tienes razón, amigo. Vengan, el camino está libre.- Anunció Dino, pero cuando avanzaron unos cuantos metros más hacia el Oeste, un relámpago iluminó el Firmamento y se vieron rodeados de aquella misma tropa, a la cual juraban haber perdido de vista.

Allí estaban esos seres, que anteriormente fueron personas, civiles comunes y corrientes, ahora eran descerebradas, violentas, guiadas por sus impulsos y deseos más bajos, portando todo tipo de armas, incluso picas con sangre en la punta, esperando poder colocar sus cabezas sobre ellas en cualquier momento. Kazuya, Kazumi y Dino mantenían sus posiciones de defensa, debían hallar una formar de provocar una "brecha" en esa "marea" de enemigos. Justo en esos momentos, unos aplausos muy lentos se oyeron en las cercanías y al voltearse, los "Plagados" se hicieron a un lado, para formar un "corredor" por donde pasó caminando una cierta castaña rockera, la cual quedó cara a cara con los hermanos y el albino.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quiénes ha traído este "bello" día.- Sostuvo con burla en su voz.- ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?.- Preguntó la joven a ellos.

\- ¡Qué te importa, idiota!.- Gritó Kazumi, pero su hermano y Dino la detuvieron.

\- Ohhhh, ¿no es una ternura?. La pequeña Saintia quiere pelear, adelante, ven, te estoy esperando, niña, para quemarte viva.- Sostuvo la rival, mostrando unas llamas en sus manos.

\- ¡Ya basta!.- Ordenó Kazuya y dio un paso al frente.- Tú eres una de las UnLouds que destruyeron el Santuario junto a tus hermanas y estos monstruos.- Reconoció el peli negro.

\- Jejeje, exacto, querido: Soy UnLuna UnLoud y de aquí no se irán.- Respondió ella, manteniendo ese tono de burla y superioridad en su voz, para después ordenar a su "Sirviente", UnChunk, el cual tomara una de las cajas y tirara su contenido contra el piso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Van a un recital?.- Preguntó el grandote.

\- Es medicina para la Señorita Yukiko.- Se acercó Dino, protegiendo a sus compañeros.

\- _¡Dino!.- _Gritaron ambos hermanos por lo bajo, ya que el chico iba tomar una decisión.

\- Ohhh, ya veo, la pobrecita Yukiko se está muriendo por su enfermedad, ¡jajajaja!. Patético, sí, realmente.- Alegó UnLuna, mientras que su "Sirviente" aplastaba las medicinas con sus pies.

\- ¡NO, MALDITO!.- Gritó Kazuya, viendo que habían perdido todo un lote.

\- ¡JURO QUE TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA, HIJA DE PUTA. A TI Y A ESE GRANDOTE QUE TIENES COMO NOVIO!.- Bramó Kazumi y de ahí encendió su Cosmos.-

\- ¡KAZUMI!.- Intentó Dino en frenarla, pero la chica, ante ese insulto sobre su estatura, nadie estaba a salvo de su ira.

\- ¡RECIBAN ESTO, INFELICES! ¡"TEMPESTAD ESTELAR"!.- Gritó la chica y concentró su Cosmos, el cual encendió a más no poder y haciendo aparecer siete esferas de energía azul, para arrojarlas, simultáneamente, contra el enemigo.

El bombardeo de la chica dio en el blanco, numerosos "Plagados" cayeron ante su poder, consiguiendo la brecha que necesitaban para huir. Dino desenfundó su Espada y se lanzó contra UnChunk, el cual, a pesar de su enorme estatura, provocó un feroz corte contra su rostro, llevando a que quedara cegado, ya que el ataque dio cerca de sus ojos, derramando enormes cantidades de sangre negra contra el piso y tirando a UnLuna al mismo.

\- ¡AGH! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN, IDIOTAS?! ¡MÁTENLOS!.- Ordenó la UnLoud y ésta comenzó a perseguirlos con sus fuerzas.- Vas a estar bien, UnChunk, vas a estar bien, cuando lleguemos, Sigurd te curará, lo prometo.- Dio su palabra y al irse, el grandote sintió una enorme furia que le carcomía por oír ese nombre del cual ansiaba verlo lejos de su querida castaña.

La persecución por aquellos valles y llanuras se hacía notar, el enemigo iba pisándoles los talones, ya que eran más rápidos y cuando derriban a todo un grupo, uno nuevo emergía para cubrir a los caídos. Fue en ese momento en el que Dino tomó una decisión, la cual fue detenerse y mirar hacia el Este para enfrentar a los rivales.

\- ¡Dino, ¿qué haces?! ¡Vamos, debemos seguir!.- Pidió Kazuya a su amigo, pero éste alzó su Espada al aire, como un Guerrero Aqueo durante los tiempos de la "Guerra de Troya".

\- Yo los distraeré para darles todo el tiempo que necesiten, ¡váyanse, los alcanzaré!.- Prometió el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te van a matar!.- Intentó Kazuya en hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el chico ya había tomado su decisión.

\- ¡Háganlo, deben salvar a Yukiko, no puede morir por su enfermedad! ¡Dense prisa, deben hacerlo por ella, por nuestros amigos que ya no están, por todas las personas que han muerto a manos de estos monstruos, los Caballeros que dieron sus vidas por la Justicia, el Amor y la Paz en este Mundo y por la Señorita Setsuko/Athena!.- Pidió el chico, quien los tenía cerca a sus enemigos.

(Albert Speer Abschied, OST 7, Stephan Zacharias, de la película "La Caída")

\- Dino.- Le llamó Kazuya a su amigo, el cual se volteó.- Vuelve sano y sano, te estaremos esperando.- Pidió y éste sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Tienes mi palabra.- Juró el muchacho y de ahí partieron los Hermanos Kobayashi de allí, mientras que los "Plagados", ante esa maniobra de distracción, descubierta por UnLuna, atacaban a Dino y a los dos chicos en fuga, pero el primero se lanzó sobre ellos, atacándolos con severidad, aniquilando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, recibiendo heridas pero sin importarle nada: La seguridad de sus amigos era importante.

Desde una cima rocosa, UnLuna observaba la tenacidad y determinación del chico, quien combatía a diestra y siniestra. Fue entonces que decidió aparecerse delante de él, provocando que sus "Plagados" siguieran a los prófugos.

\- ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ, COBARDES!.- Les ordenó Dino con furia y tras derribar a tres que intentaron escapar con el resto, una mano se posó sobre sus hombros. Se volteó y allí estaba ese personaje maligno detrás de él.

\- ¿Por qué arriesgas todo por esos dos?. No valen nada, solamente son gusanos, basura podrida y nada más que eso. Arriesgan todo por una moribunda, ¿qué ganas con eso?.- Preguntó con burla la rival, mostrando aquellos dientes afilados.

\- Lealtad, amistad, camaradería, algo que ni tú ni tus hermanas jamás comprenderán. Lo llevo en la sangre el pelear al lado de mis amigos y le hice una promesa a la Señorita Setsuko/Athena de que lucharía al lado de Kazuya y los demás.- Respondió Dino a su pregunta y aquello no fue para nada bien recibida.

Las llamas se arremolinaban al lado de UnLuna, ésta cambió su expresión "tranquila" por una de pura maldad y con un feroz grito de batalla, lanzó una bola de fuego que incineró la posición del albino, pero éste la esquivó.

\- ¡Pudiste haberte venido conmigo, ser feliz a mi lado, pero no, eres un débil, todos los Humanos!.- Bramó la castaña pero el chico se defendió con su Espada, desviando los ataques de la oponente hacia otras zonas, provocando el derrumbe de las laderas montañosas y eso le dio una posibilidad de escapar de allí.

* * *

El enemigo seguía persiguiendo a Kazuya y Kazumi, los dos hermanos mantenían su paso firme y adelantado, pero los "Plagados" no pensaban en detenerse, acabarían con ellos, de una forma u otra. Fue entonces que el chico tomó una posición de defensa, extendió su pierna izquierda hacia atrás y la derecha hacia adelante, encendiendo su Cosmos a más no poder.

\- ¡AHÍ ESTÁN, AGÁRRENLOS!.- Ordenó el Comandante de aquella tropa de "Plagados", los cuales estaban a 50 metros de distancia, en pocos segundos llegarían hacia ellos.

\- Por mama, todos los caídos en el Santuario, los civiles e Hikazu: ¡"PUÑOS METEORO DELTA"!.- Exclamó el muchacho y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual era parecida a los "Meteoros de Pegaso", pero éstos eran de color verde y más afilados como una lluvia de flechas. Este ataque dio en el blanco, toda la tropa enemiga fue diezmada, quedando con unos profundos agujeros en sus pechos hasta caer muertos contra el piso, aún humeantes.

La lluvia seguía y tras aquella destrucción contra los rivales, una nueva "Unidad" apareció, lista para impedirles seguir hacia el "Bosque de las Estrellas".

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ DINO!.- Escucharon la voz del albino, el cual decapitó a varios enemigos, llenando de emoción y positividad a sus compañeros, los cuales se alegraron de verlo.

\- ¡EXCELENTE, MUY BIEN!.- Exclamó Kazumi y de ahí se re-encontraron los tres amigos, quienes se dieron un fuerte abrazo y apretón de manos.

\- Sabía que volverías, Dino.- Dijo Kazuya al albino, el cual mantenía su Espada en mano.

Pero aquel momento de felicidad duró escasos segundos, ya que un misterioso "zumbido" surcó por los aires y éste impactó contra la pierna derecha de Dino, el cual cayó al piso, apretando los dientes del dolor y sujetando su Espada con fuerza entre sus amigos, se volteó y miró a la rival que había llegado de forma rápida hacia ellos y con su mano envuelta en una poderosa llama.

\- Qué lástima que ese tiro no te mató, pero no importa, tengo la oportunidad de oro para acabar con todos ustedes ahora.- Sentenció UnLuna, pero el chico, con la ayuda de su Espada, se volvió a levantar del suelo, listo para enfrentarla.

\- Dino, ¿qué harás?.- Preguntó Kazuya a su amigo.

\- Váyanse de aquí, yo la detendré.- Ordenó el chico de cabellos blancos a los dos hermanos.

(Sad Brothers, OST de "Saint Seiya")

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría, ninguno de los dos pensaba en dejarlo solo y ante esa herida que tenía delante suyo, pero no había órdenes para cuestionar la decisión que él había tomado. Alzó la Espada y ésta brilló con la actividad eléctrica.

\- ¡Váyanse, ahora, no dejen que Yukiko muera!.- Pidió el albino y Kazuya quedó en silencio, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Pierden su tiempo.-. Sentenció UnLuna y los atacó, pero Dino fue más rápido y la detuvo, hiriéndola en la pierna izquierda, haciéndole gritar.

\- Dino...- Se quedó Kazumi con un enorme dolor al ver a su amigo que iba a dar todo por ellos.

\- Chicos...yo estaré bien...ustedes deben seguir...luchen...luchen como siempre lo han hecho...¡para que este Mundo vuelva a brillar como lo fue en el Pasado! ¡Confío en ustedes!.- Depositó él su Fe en esas dos personas, mientras que contenía a la rival por un cierto tiempo.

\- Nunca...Nunca te olvidaremos, Dino.- Juró Kazuya, viendo aquel Futuro que le deparaba al albino, el cual pateó a la oponente y compartió un último abrazo con su Jefe y mejor amigo.

\- Ni yo a ustedes. Ahora, sigan, amigos. Estaré bien.- Prometió Dino y de ahí se fueron los dos Kobayashi con la medicina.

UnLuna se levantó del piso, el que la hubieran herido de esa manera era imperdonable, pero sentía admiración hacia la determinación del chico, éste no pensaba en rendirse, aún estando lastimado, él seguiría peleando por sus amigos e ideales.

\- ¿Para qué quieres pelear?. Toda esperanza para este Mundo está muerta.- Sostuvo la chica, quien encendía sus llamas.

\- Este Mundo aún tiene esperanzas, ¡¿oíste?! ¡Tal vez tú y tus hermanas no lo crean, pero nosotros lucharemos por él hasta el final!.- Juró Dino, haciendo reconocer su Juramento.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír! ¡Los Caballeros están muertos!...Y tú te irás con ellos.- Sentenció la chica y de ahí se lanzó contra el joven, mientras que ambos volvían a combatir con fiereza.

* * *

A lo lejos, Kazumi se volteó, sintiendo la fuerza de Dino que había llegado a su punto más alto, aún siendo un Humano.

\- Kazuya, Dino está...- Iba a decir ella, apuntando hacia el Oeste, pero el chico le tomó de las manos y pudo observar lágrimas en sus ojos al saber el destino que había escogido el albino.

Pronto, ambos hermanos llegaron hacia el "Bosque de las Estrellas"; en donde le estaba esperando Tenma, el cual salió corriendo para avisarles de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

\- ¡Chicos, menos mal que han llegado: Yukiko está grave, su salud ha empeorado!.- Les dijo y no tuvo tiempo para saber que faltaba uno en sus filas hasta que lo reconoció.- Un momento...Ka...Kazuya...¿dónde...dónde está...dónde está Dino?.- Preguntó sobre el paradero de su Maestro, pero el peli negro no dijo nada.

Avanzó unos metros, mientras que Kazumi llevaba las medicinas hacia la cabaña donde Rin estaba cuidando a Yukiko, quedando su hermano para que tuviera que decirle de la decisión de Dino.

\- Tenma...Dino...- Le dijo y el peli negro-naranja vio esas lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo. Lo soltó del brazo y de ahí dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- No...No...¡No, NO, MAESTRO DINO!.- Gritó con desesperación y salió corriendo para ayudarlo en su combate.

\- ¡Tenma, vuelve!.- Intentó Kazuya en hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no pudo, su moral estaba derrumbada, al igual que un castillo de naipes.

\- ¡Kazuya, ven pronto!.- Le llamó Écarlate de Escorpio, el cual apareció y lo condujo hacia la cabaña.

\- ¡Dios, Yukiko!.- Recordó a su hermana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, éste llegó acompañado por el Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII hacia aquel lugar donde vivían.

* * *

(Sigan escuchando "Sad Brothers", OST de "Saint Seiya")

Un golpe, solo uno de esos fue capaz de penetrar el pecho de Dino, quien sintió todo de una, como si su Mundo se viniera abajo y la sangre comenzaba a caer por el piso, regando al mismo y sintiendo que sus fuerzas decaían a más no poder. Por otra parte, UnLuna estaba con su mano empapada de aquel líquido rojo, le gustaba verlo sufrir, mientras que el otro se agarraba con fuerza e intentaba permanecer de pie, mientras que su corazón ya no daba para más.

\- Atravesé tu corazón y aún así sigues vivo, qué pestilencia que eres.- Sostuvo ella con frialdad.

\- Ya...ya te lo dije...Nunca podrás ganar, ni tú ni tus hermanas...Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo...Roto o quebrado, pero jamás doblegado...Moriré como los grandes Héroes de la Historia, en especial de la Mitología Griega y Romana...por mis amigos...por mi Mundo...por todos aquellos que ya no están...- Dio Dino a conocer su palabra y "Juramento", haciendo saber que jamás iba a caer, aún estando gravemente herido.

\- Hum, ¿con que esas tenemos? ¡Bien, te enviaré a lo más profundo del Infierno!.- Exclamó la rival y se lanzó una última vez al ataque.

Lo que ella no esperaba, era que Dino alzara su Espada y de un rápido movimiento atravesó el ojo derecho de la castaña, la cual cayó al piso, adolorida, con su visión borrosa y agarrándose con fuerza aquella zona herida por su enemigo.

\- Ahora...estamos a mano...Tú destruiste mi corazón, yo me hice cargo de tu preciado ojo...me gustaría verte ahora sin tu "excelente visión".- Decía Dino Laguzzi, quien se alejaba de donde estaba la oponente.- ¿No es verdad, Kazuya? ¿Recuerdas esos días de antes en los que nos divertíamos todos juntos? ¿Las risas, tus clásicas peleas con Kazumi, cuando te sonrojabas al ver a Rin?. Yo sí lo recuerdo...y sé que pondrás devolver la luz y el color al Mundo...confío en todos ustedes...Y...Yo...los estaré observando...bajo la Constelación del Cisne...en compañía de nuestros amigos y seres queridos caídos...Es una promesa...cuento con ustedes, "La Resistencia"...sé que no se rendirán.- Dio sus últimas palabras, para finalmente morir de pie y con honor, igual que aquellos que cayeron a lo largo de la Historia.

Por su parte, UnLuna se levantó, cubriendo su ojo dañado con su mano derecha y de ahí se giró hacia su oponente.

\- ¡AGH, MALDITO, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!.- Preguntó con rabia y al agarrarlo con fuerza, ésta se llevó una sorpresa.- ¿Cómo? ¿Así que has muerto, Laguzzi? ¡No importa, te haré pedazos!.- Juró, pero cuando estaba por destruir a su oponente muerto, un feroz golpe la tiró contra el piso, arrojándola varios metros.

Delante suyo, Tenma Zala había visto todo lo ocurrido, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo, el chico se lanzó contra la castaña, alejándola de su recién fallecido Maestro, con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Otro más?. No me importa, ¡también te irás con tu querido Maestro!.- Exclamó, pero fue detenida por UnLori y UnLuan, las cuales llegaron justo a tiempo.

\- Ya te has divertido bastante. Es hora de volver al Palacio, ahora.- Ordenó la rubia y de ahí, protestando por lo bajo, las tres partieron de ese lugar, dejando a Dino, quien abrazó con fuerza a su Maestro fallecido, llorando a más no poder.

* * *

En la cabaña, Kazuya llegó justo a tiempo, acompañado por Écarlate de Escorpio, pero en las afueras, sentada contra una de las paredes, allí se encontraba Rin, quien tenía la cabeza agachada contra sus piernas, derramando lágrimas. Ésta, al levantar la vista, corrió hacia su novio y lo abrazó con fuerza. El chico no podía decir nada, después de hacer eso, entró en aquel inmueble, donde Yukiko se encontraba bajo aquel el peor padecimiento de su vida, respirando con dificultad y ya la medicación no iba a servir, por desgracia.

Kazumi se hallaba con los ojos llorosos y Kazuya solo sentía rabia en su interior por haber podido llegar a tiempo para salvarla. En esos momentos, el joven se arrodilló ante Yukiko y ésta se giró para verlos.

\- Kazuya...Kazumi...- Les llamaba y de ahí les tomaba de las manos con fuerza.

\- Si...si tan solo hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para poder salvarla...¡pero no pudimos!.- Estalló la peli negra en lágrimas y golpeando el piso con su puño.

\- Yukiko, por favor, tienes que resistir...- Pidió Kazuya a ella, pero ésta, a pesar de su enfermedad, se la veía tranquila, calmada.- ¡Malditas UnLouds, juro que las destruiremos a todas ellas y no tendremos piedad!.- Juró el joven peli negro.

\- No...- Les dijo la peli celeste en esos momentos.- Chicos...por favor, acérquense...hay...hay algo que debo decirles...- Dijo y los dos hermanos se acercaron a ella, tomándole con fuerza de las manos.- Por favor, prométanme que los dos se cuidarán a toda costa, nunca...nunca olviden lo que mama nos enseñó toda la vida: La hermandad, la unión de nosotros contra ellas, jamás lo olviden...ellas podrán ser fuertes pero jamás podrán derribarlos. Quiero que los dos estén juntos, pase lo que pase, tampoco olviden lo que aprendieron en los entrenamientos y en el Santuario, los Santos de Athena siempre deben luchar por la Justicia, el Bien Común, el Amor y la Paz en la Tierra...jamás caigan en las garras de las UnLouds, tal vez tengan todo el poder pero su camino es erróneo...Nunca lo olviden...los Caballeros no deben dudar cuando luchan por la Justicia...y con toda la Fe de sus almas...les deseo lo mejor, hermanos...- Dijo Yukiko Kobayashi su último mensaje, su "Testamento" para todos ellos, además de que la medicina no estaba haciendo ningún efecto y su vida iba apagándose cada vez más.

\- ¡Está muriendo!.- Gritó Kazumi, mientras que se aferraba a las manos de su hermana y Rin lo oía todo, pero su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil en su posición, debilitada por todo el dolor.

\- ¡Yukiko, Yukiko!.- Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Kazuya.

\- Denme la mano...No lo olviden: Ustedes lograrán el milagro que todos tenemos en nuestras almas.- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y ante la mirada de angustia de sus hermanos, los ojos de la chica se cerraron para siempre, muriendo en paz y rodeada de aquellas personas tan queridas.

\- Yukiko.- Dijeron los dos Kobayashi.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO NOS ABANDONES, YUKIKO!.- Rogó Kazuya, abrazándola con fuerza junto a Kazumi, sin soltar a la peli celeste por ningún instante, llorando a más no poder.

Su pérdida fue lo más triste en aquellos hermanos. Una sombra cayó sobre ellos aquel día y con ello, una escena de duelo que no se sabría si habría una salida al respecto.

* * *

(Man of The World, OST de "Naruto Shippuden", versión extendida)

Dolor, sufrimiento, toda una combinación que destrozaba a Tenma Zala por dentro. Habiendo sobrevivido allí afuera, buscando a grupos de supervivientes y cuando estaba a punto de morir, deshidratado y hambriento, Dino Laguzzi, aquel joven albino lo había salvado. Él comprendía todo lo que sentía por las muertes en su familia a manos de los "Plagados". Ese chico fue el que lo entendió y quien llevó al "Bosque de las Estrellas", donde conoció a los otros miembros de "La Resistencia", el sitio donde fue entrenado por Dino y con orgullo lo vio recibir la "Armadura de Timewing" y ahora...él se había ido, sacrificando su vida por los demás.

El joven peli negro-naranja lo abrazaba con fuerza, ahogando aquellos gritos de dolor pero éstos terminaron por salir y desgarrar el aire ante la tragedia que estaban viviendo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, aquella "presión" que le impedía liberar su sufrimiento y allí estaba apareciendo esa exclamación, haciéndose presente y el viento que acariciaba su rostro.

(Cavallería Rusticana, OST de "El Padrino III")

Dino y Yukiko, dos caídos más en aquella larga y cruenta "Guerra Santa" que estaban teniendo desde que todo comenzó. Pronto, Tenma llevó el cuerpo de su Maestro hacia el "Bosque de las Estrellas" para que le dieran sepultura y un último adiós. Con el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas, el chico dio su palabra, nunca se iba a rendir, aún bajo el dolor y el sufrimiento, él no se iba a dar por vencido.

\- No lo olvidaré, Maestro...se lo juró...¡acabaremos con las UnLouds, les haremos pagar caro por sus crímenes!.- Prometió el chico de "Timewing", llegando a aquel lugar y pudo ver a Kazuya con Kazumi y Rin, quienes iban a llevar el cuerpo de Yukiko y darle un entierro seguro en aquellos lugares protegidos por los Caballeros del Siglo XVIII.

\- Te prometo que no nos rendiremos, hermana, te lo juro. Vamos a triunfar.- Juró Kazumi, mientras que su hermano estaba callado y adolorido. Ella comprendía la situación.

No iba a ser fácil la recuperación.

El enemigo había ganado, pero con ello, despertaría una furia de la que no estaría a salvo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, el recién ascendido Guardaespaldas de Tomoe, Raizer de Zerowing, anteriormente conocido como Saotome Daisuke, éste se hallaba caminando por los pasillos del Palacio y vio venir a UnLisa, la cual se llenaba de orgullo ante la baja causada a sus enemigos, sin embargo, el peli azul la miraba con desconfianza y sabía bien que algo estaba ocultando aquella genio maligna.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Señor Saotome Daisuke?.- Preguntó la cyborg castaña a éste, el cual golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación, hundiendo una parte de la misma y haciendo volar las astillas por los aires.

\- Ese nombre del Pasado ya no existe, ¿acaso tengo que repetirlo?. Viniendo de alguien que es una genio, pero se nota que te cuesta aprenderte la posición en la que estoy.- Dijo con frialdad aquel sujeto, mirándola a los ojos.- Mi nombre es Raizer de Zerowing, mocosa engreída ¿y en dónde están tus otras hermanas?.- Dio a conocer su nueva forma de ser y de ahí preguntó por aquellas personas desaparecidas.

No hubo respuesta, Raizer daba miedo sobre aquella UnLoud y de ahí observó la llegada de UnLuna, UnLori y UnLuan, las cuales venían calladas pero victoriosas. El Caballero de Zerowing las miraba con seriedad y de ahí se alejó de ellas, debía reportarse de inmediato ante Tomoe. Algo no le gustaba de aquellas personas.

* * *

A su vez, con Lincoln y sus amigos, el joven albino se encontraba afuera de la Casa Loud, en el patio trasero, disfrutando del día, mientras que no quedaban muchos de los mismos cuando se produjera la nueva llegada de los "Plagados" a su Mundo. Ya todo estaba listo, sin embargo, los Señores Loud se hallaban preocupados por la misión, por aquel viaje dimensional que harían sus hijos y conocidos hacia ese "Mundo Perdido" y mientras que se hallaba toda la Familia Loud reunida, el Señor Lynn y Rita se acercaron a su hijo, el cual fue llamado por ellos para hablar de un cierto tema muy importante.

\- Hijo.- Se le acercó su padre a él, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del albino, llamando su atención.- Quiero que sepas de algo muy importante: Nosotros, tu madre, yo, el abuelo y toda la familia, siempre estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase.- Comenzó a hablar el Patriarca de la familia. Un repentino asombro tomó a Lincoln, quien arqueó las cejas y su ceño se flexibilizó al oír esas palabras. ¿Por qué lo estaba diciendo eso su padre? ¿Qué pasaba?.

\- Lincoln, lo que tu padre y yo queremos decirte es que...- Rita no pudo continuar, la verdad estaba en los rostros de ambos: Temían bastante a lo que pudiera pasar con ellos.

Para los Loud, el que su único hijo varón se hubiera convertido en la Reencarnación del Emperador y Dios del Inframundo era sorprendente, pero también les preocupaba mucho su seguridad, al igual que Lincoln por sus hermanas y amigos, ellos dos también temían por ellos. Fue entonces que ambos le tomaron de las manos al albino.

\- Quiero que se cuiden entre ustedes. Tu padre y yo los apoyamos en esto, pero no dejen que nadie se les haga daño, ¿sí?.- Pidió Rita en aquellos momentos y el chico bajó la cabeza.

Últimamente había estado más tranquilo, pero no podía bajar la guardia cuando se trataba de un viaje hacia otro Universo, un Planeta Tierra de otra Dimensión que había caído bajo el poder de unos seres peligrosos y alternos como ellos.

\- Cuídense entre ustedes, no se separen por nada, ¿lo prometes?.- Añadió el Señor Lynn a ese pedido que le hizo junto a su esposa y el chico volvió a alzar la mirada.

\- Lo prometo, mama y papa. Tienen mi palabra.- Juró el chico con seriedad y determinación en su voz.- No les fallaré.-

* * *

De ahí, ambos padres le dieron un fuerte abrazo a su hijo albino, mientras que en las Residencias McBride y Casagrande, las familias de ambos se despedían de sus hijos, deseándoles lo mejor, buena suerte y seguridad.

\- Hijo, cuídate, ¿sí?. Demuestra lo que has aprendido.- Le dijo Howard McBride a su hijo moreno, el cual tenía todo listo.

\- No olvides que tienes un gran poder dentro de ti, al igual que Lincoln y los demás. Úsalo sabiamente, no dejes que nadie se interponga en tu camino y te humille: Tú eres importante para nosotros.- Añadió Harold, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a Clyde, mientras que lloraban sus ojos y su esposo le daba un pañuelo para que pudiera secarse las lágrimas.- Gracias, cariño. Esto es duro, pero tu padre y yo te pedimos esto: Vuelve sano y salvo.- Fue el pedido que hizo éste y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo prometo: Voy a volver sano y salvo con los demás. Pelearé como Lincoln me enseñó y nunca me rendiré.- Hizo el chico su promesa.- Muchas gracias por todo y los amo muchísimo.- Agradeció éste y de ahí tuvieron un último abrazo familiar antes de que el joven moreno se preparara para partir con los demás hacia el "Lost World".

* * *

Para Bobby Santiago, el ser el Guardaespaldas de Lincoln, al principio no fue una tarea fácil, el joven de México contemplaba los progresos en las hermanas Loud y en Ronnie Anne, pero para él, portar ese poder del Fuego y estar al lado de su amigo albino y de Lori, era un precio que no lo pensó dos veces y se unió. Sus cualidades coincidían con los "requisitos", él era digno de portar la Sapuris de Bennu y ahora, mientras que se despedía de su madre, sus abuelos y el resto de la Familia Casagrande, entre lágrimas y la promesa de que volverían, el mexicano y su hermana tenían todo listo para el viaje.

Nadie iba a interponerse en el camino del "Ave de Bennu" y la "Loba del Inframundo".

* * *

Todos estaban listos para el gran viaje. Había llegado la hora, en pocos días iniciaría la apertura de un nuevo Portal y con ello, el cruce hacia el "Lost World". No había nada que perder.

**Tiempo para la apertura del Portal: ** 3 días.

Solo eso tenían para el gran momento y de ahí iniciaría la "fiesta". Los Caballeros Dorados iban a ir también, lo mismo los "Aliados" de ellos, partirían a un lugar desconocido por todos ellos, uno que mostraría los resultados por la lucha hacia el poder y el control sobre aquellos que deben permanecer detenidos para siempre.

* * *

**Y aquí estamos, de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo y esta vez me debo disculpar con todos ustedes por la demora de casi una semana, pero entre tantas cosas que he tenido, el trabajo y algunos "bloqueos de inspiración" junto a otros asuntos, me impidieron seguir escribiendo dicho capítulo. Pero aquí está y ahora veremos a todos con un protagonismo equilibrado como se vio en los primeros capítulos. Se volverá a ese equilibrio.**

**¿Por qué estuvo más enfocado este episodio con los Kobayashi y los demás?. Necesitaba sellar un par de asuntos que no quedaron bien en el fic original del 2017, hubo algunas cosas como las muerte de Yukiko y Dino que fueron solo vistas a través de flashbacks y no me hacía sentir contento, satisfecho. Y hablando de ello, la tragedia ha golpeado a "La Resistencia" y eso tendrá consecuencias emocionales en ellos, sobre todo en Kazuya, mientras tanto, Lincoln entiende el miedo de su familia sobre el viaje que harán al "Lost World", al igual que los McBride y los Casagrande, pero ¿qué pasará ahora con ellos?. El Nuevo Portal será abierto en 3 días y de ahí iniciarán el cruce.**

**Para el próximo capítulo veremos a Lincoln, sus hermanas y amigos prepararse para el viaje, así como también al resto de los personajes que los acompañarán y a "La Resistencia" que entrará en su "Hora más Oscura" y sumado a ello, Raizer le informará a Tomoe de los últimos eventos acontecidos: Solo les diré que será una discusión muy acalorada y no es bueno ver a la Diosa del Caos enfurecida. El título del siguiente episodio se llamará "Sin novedad en el Frente", en homenaje al libro y película de Erich María Remarque. **

**Hora de los saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: La transformación de UnLisa y el daño que ella causó contra "La Resistencia" la llevará a un camino de terror, ya que una cierta ex-Saintia va a querer darle su merecido, jejejejeje y sobre Daisuke, me temo mucho que no será así, él no piensa traicionar a aquellos que le dieron la salvación, pero ojo, ya verás de qué bando verdadero estará él al respecto. Muchas gracias por el review, amigo y nos estamos viendo.**

*** marati2011: El heroísmo lo llevamos dentro, solo hace falta resaltarlo cuando llega la hora de hacerlo brillar, pero estás en lo cierto, muchos desearían estar allí para luchar a su lado.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Profesor Franco.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Regamers10.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas. Cuídense y buen inicio de Viernes para todos ustedes.**

**Aviso:**** A partir de la semana que viene comenzaré a escribir más seguidos los capítulos de este fic y para el 12 de Octubre saldrá, en Wattpad, un spin-off/mientras tanto sobre mi segundo OC, Dimitri junto a otros personajes y los OC de eltíorob95 y Profesor Franco, en donde irá a la búsqueda de la Armadura Sapuris del Vampiro, un claro homenaje al "Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne", así que estén atentos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI: Sin novedad en el Frente**

_"Esta historia no es una acusación ni una confesión, ni mucho menos una aventura, ya que la Muerte no es una aventura para aquellos que tienen que enfrentarse a ella. Simplemente pretende exponer los avatares de una generación de hombres, que aunque escaparon a la metralla, fueron destruidos por ella"._

Erich María Remarqué.

El Sol estaba ocultándose en Royal Woods, la Familia Loud permanecía en el jardín de su casa observando el Atardecer, preparando una parrillada y así olvidarse del viaje que iban a tener sus hijos y amigos hacia aquel Universo Alterno y lleno de peligros, donde solo los valientes se aventuraban para enfrentar a aquellos que amenazaban a su hogar, a sus seres queridos y en especial al Emperador Lincoln/Hades. El albino permanecía sentado en la entrada de su casa, en compañía de algunas de sus hermanas como Lynn, la cual estaba con su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de su hermano y éste le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños, sintiendo la suavidad de los mismos, contemplando el Ocaso y la llegada de la noche.

\- La noche llama.- Dijo Clyde a su amigo y "Hermano" de toda la vida.

\- Sí, así es y es en donde los personajes mitológicos salen de su profundo sueño y comienzan a recorrer el Mundo.- Sostuvo Lincoln, quien no dejaba a Lynn de abrazarla en ningún momento.

\- Es verdad, nadie sabe lo que nos puede deparar en esta vida. Ni aún cuando tengamos el poder de ver el Futuro.- Añadió Chloe Park de Heinstein. La coreana intelectual había decidido en quedarse allí junto a los Loud, mientras que Alexander había partido al Este de Europa para dejar una importante misión a su amigo y "Hermano" Dimitri, el cual continuaba con sus entrenamientos.

Un pensamiento cruzaba por las mentes de los personajes, no sabían qué clase de peligros les esperaría allí. Aún cuando fueran con los Generales Marinos, "Los Herederos de Asgard" y los Nuevos Caballeros de Bronce, Plata y los Dorados, tenían que conocer a sus enemigos, sus fortalezas, debilidades, pero eso era un desafío del cual tendrían que esperar hasta que estuvieran allí.

Lincoln pasó su mano por la nuca, una expresión seria se dibujó al mirar a todos sus amigos y hermanas. Pensaba en las palabras que necesitaba para así expresarse, debía decirlo, tranquilo, pero él se preocupaba por ellos, no quería que nada malo les pasara; sin embargo, Lynn se acurrucó más contra el pecho del joven, casi hundiendo su cabeza dentro de las túnicas negras imperiales que llevaba el joven albino y éste posó sus manos por la cintura de ella.

\- Hay un dicho en el cual no hay que temer a lo desconocido, sino más bien de estudiarlo, porque cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo, ahí sabrás cómo vencerlo. Primero debes conocer a tu enemigo, luego lo derrotarás.- Dijo Clyde, dando su refrán a los presentes, mientras que se apoyaba contra el barandal de la entrada.

Justo en ese momento, la voz de los padres y de Lori llamó a los chicos para vinieran hacia el jardín, la comida estaba lista y era mejor olvidar ese viaje, por el momento. Ahora estaban en una noche de reunión, paz y amistad.

Son sensaciones que uno no conoce, pero que debe hacer a un lado si quiere triunfar. Para Lincoln, aquel viaje iba a ser importante, no podía olvidarlo, además de su papel como la Reencarnación de Hades, él debía llevar a cabo su juramento de que nadie de su grupo cayera, solo esperaba poder cumplirlo al pie de la letra. ¿Quién lo podría saber?. Ese viaje aguardaba un gran camino por recorrer y también en conocer a las personas a las que iban a luchar, aunque en esa segunda ocasión, ellos tendrían que ser cuidadosos de no fiarse demasiado de las mismas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Centro de Royal Woods, esperando en el Parque de la Ciudad, allí se encontraba Dimitri, el cual esperaba la llegada de alguien importante, uno al que conocía e iba a recibir una misión muy importante, de la cual él iba a formar parte de la misma. El joven ruso miraba su reloj, ya eran las 7 de la tarde, pensaba que su amigo no iba a venir, pero esa persona solía demorarse para atender otros asuntos, ya que no le gustaba dejarlos para otro momento. Su tiempo como un Futuro Espectro había llegado, aquel castaño miraba su reloj y a todas partes en el Parque de la Ciudad, pero su amigo, aquel al que consideraba su "Hermano" y su "Maestro" no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Por un lado, él se sentía contento de poder pelear al lado de su Señor Hades, con Lincoln, pero por otro parte, los temores y dudas abundaban en su corazón, en especial cuando se trataba del poder que llevaba consigo. Había estado teniendo sueños, de los cuales podía oír la voz de una persona que lo estaba llamando para que fuera hacia él, como si fuera una "Búsqueda del Tesoro" y su viaje llegaba hacia un Mundo extraño, uno árido y peligroso, donde subía unas escaleras y llegaba hasta esa persona, pero cuando iba a ver su rostro, él despertaba y eso lo dejaba con más incógnitas en su mente.

Y ahora se estaba repitiendo con mayor frecuencia: ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Qué era lo que quería?. Solo él podía averiguarlo aquel misterio.

\- Discúlpame si tardé en llegar, amigo.- Le ofreció perdón Alexander, quien apareció de repente, tomando por sorpresa al ruso, el cual cayó al piso.

\- ¡Agh!.- Gritó el castaño, mientras que su amigo se reía y le tendía su mano para levantarlo.- Ten más cuidado, ¿qué eres Lucy?.- Preguntó, haciendo referencia a la gótica, quien aparecía de sorpresa y llevando a que todos se asustaran.

El bosnio lanzó una risilla y palmeó la espalda de su "Hermano". Lo tranquilizó, Alexander podía ser bastante frío, severo, calculador y con aires de gloria y honor en su ser, pero también tenía ese lado que se preocupaba por todos, en especial por Leni, Lincoln y todos los demás. No quería que nada malo les pasara y ese viaje también le preocupaba bastante, sin embargo, era una misión que debían llevar a cabo si querían poner punto final a ese problema.

\- Bueno, Dimitri, hay algo que debes saber.- Dijo Alexander al joven de Rusia, cambiando su lado de risa una facción neutral.- Te encargo una misión muy importante.

El ruso lo escuchó atentamente, alzando la cabeza hacia los Cielos.

\- El enemigo está preparando su próxima movida.- Presagió el castaño.- Y pudo sentir como, en mis sueños, mi propio cuerpo y mi alma son partidos al medio por una misteriosa fuerza. No sé qué será, pero tendré que ingeniármelas para encontrar lo que necesito.

\- Exacto: Tu misión será la búsqueda de tu Sapuris, pero para ello tendrás que contar con apoyo. Ellos pronto te irán a buscar para que te acompañen en tu viaje.- Le anunció Alexander a él y de ahí apoyó sus manos en los hombros del castaño.

(Brothers, Soundtrack de la película "Pearl Harbor")

Cerró los ojos y ambos tuvieron un fuerte abrazo de "Hermanos", aún siendo de dos regiones diferentes de la Europa del Este, tenían ese lazo de Camaradas, lo llevaban en la sangre, por mucho tiempo, desde los inicios de la Historia que todos los que provenían del Oriente cargaban con aquella amistad inquebrantable. No estaban para momentos de despedidas, porque no lo era, sino que se volverían a ver, pero igual, debían cumplir con sus misiones, luchar por quienes amaban y así triunfar.

\- Cuida a Leni y también a los demás, ¿sí, Alexander?.- Le pidió Dimitri a su amigo.

\- No les pasará nada. Tú también cuídate, porque será un honor luchar a tu lado, Moj Brat. **("Mi Hermano" en bosnio).**

Ese abrazo duró un largo rato, sabiendo que éste no iba a ser un viaje para derrotar a cualquier enemigo: Iban a ir hacia un verdadero "Infierno en la Tierra", uno del cual tendrían que cuidarse las espaldas y evitar caer en las garras del enemigo. Pronto, Dimitri y Alexander terminaron aquel acto y de ahí el peli blanco-plateado se despidió, dejándole aquella "tarea" que debía cumplir y su amigo hizo su juramento.

\- ¡No te fallaré, Alex, te prometo que la encontraré!.- Prometió el ruso, mientras que su amigo se volteaba y asentía con la cabeza. Tenía confianza en él, lo sabía en su interior.

* * *

Una vez que Alexander volvió a la Casa Loud, allí comenzó aquella cena afuera, la cual era disfrutada por los presentes, quienes habían empezado a olvidarse de aquel viaje hacia ese Universo Alterno. No importaba lo que pasara o se dijera, era como si no existiera, que solo fuera una mención, algo pasajero y que no se podría repetir, pero, en el fondo, todos conocían su deber como los Espectros y Dioses del Inframundo que eran y su papel con el Lincoln, el Emperador de aquel sitio.

Y siendo observados, en las calles de Royal Woods, allí se hallaban "Los Herederos" junto a Rick, Morty y Summer, los cuales habían arribado al lugar para partir con ellos.

\- Bueno, ha llegado la hora: 76 horas para la apertura del nuevo Portal.- Anunció Peridot, quien miraba en su pantalla la cuenta regresiva.

\- ¿Tienes el sitio en dónde se va a abrir, Peridot?.- Preguntó Dipper a la Gema y ésta, tras un rápido tecleo en su aparato, mostró las coordenadas oficiales.

\- Afirmativo: El punto de apertura será en el Santuario, Atenas, Grecia.- Informó ella, mientras que un aire de pesadez y frialdad caía sobre ellos, igual que una helada matutina de Invierno.

Había dudas, algunos suspiraban pero estaba bien, era una probabilidad bastante elevada de que se produjera en ese lugar. Si los "Plagados" lo habían intentado una vez, era obvio que lo harían de nuevo, sin temor a repetir errores como tomar las Casas del Zodiaco. Sin embargo, Mabel era una de las que se mostraba positiva, como siempre, ya que no temía de que algo malo pudiera pasar.

\- Oigan, amigos, somos "Los Herederos", si combatimos juntos a distintos enemigos, ¿creen que un puñado de dementes podrán con nosotros?. Vamos a poder vencerlos. Como dice el dicho: "Mientras más seamos, seremos más fuertes y unidos".- Mostró ella su lado afirmativo de las cosas.

\- Es verdad lo que Mabel dice, no debemos temer. Además, los Caballeros de Athena vendrán también con nosotros, mientras que sus "Sucesores" van a quedarse aquí para protegerla y averiguar más sobre Yoshino.- Mencionó Wendy de esos puntos.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿qué más se sabe de ella?.- Preguntó Ronaldo, acomodándose sus lentes, cuyos cristales tuvieron un brillo por la luminaria de las calles.

\- Nada, no recuerda nada. Es como si su mente hubiera sufrido de algún trauma que le impide procesar sus recuerdos.- Respondió Steven, quien se hallaba con Connie, sentados en el borde de la vereda.

\- Lo que faltaba, pero al menos hallaremos las respuestas que ella necesita en ese Mundo.- Señaló Rick, destapando su petaca de Whisky y dándole un sorbo a aquel refrescante contenido.

\- No lo sé, chicos, me parece que tendremos que ir con cuidado, si estamos hablando de las "UnLouds", como así dijo que se llamaba una de ellas, me parece que debemos estar atentos.- Añadió Morty, quien estaba en lo cierto.

\- Comparto lo mismo que dijo mi hermano, no hay que bajar la guardia. Éstos no son enemigos cualquiera.- Advirtió Summer de ese punto.

\- Es verdad, además, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer escuchó, de uno de los Capitanes de los "Plagados" que capturó y atrapó en la "Colina del Yomotsu", que esa tal UnLucy secuestró a Helena, la chica de Asgard.- Anunció Pacífica, la cual estaba apoyada contra uno de los faroles que alumbraban las calles.

\- De seguro va a correr sangre con él.- Finalizó Wendy, estando ansiosa por entrar en acción junto a los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Lost World", llegando hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial, Raizer de Zerowing fue convocado para una reunión privada con Tomoe. Las puertas se abrieron, el peli negro-azul caminó por el largo camino de la alfombra roja hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica. Acto seguido se arrodilló y hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que la peli corta castaña se levantó de su sitio, acercándose hacia el joven Guardián suyo y de ahí lo miraba a él, para después dirigir sus ojos hacia la Ciudad de Atenas, la cual estaba devastada y en ruinas. Algo no iba bien en la chica, su semblante expresaba pura seriedad en su ser y eso lo podía percibir Raizer en su corazón.

\- Raizer, tú sabes la escala de mandos, ¿no es así? ¿Sabes lo que es el papel de un buen líder?.- Le preguntó la chica. Al principio no sabía con qué quería llegar sobre ese punto, pero lo entendió.

\- Sí, Mi Señorita.- Respondió éste.

\- Muy bien: A partir de estos momentos, Raizer de Zerowing, te declaro como mi Agente de mayor prestigio y honor dentro de mi Guardia de Élite. Te estarás preguntando el por qué: Bueno, ya no estoy teniendo confianza con las UnLouds, se está perdiendo, de a poco. Los dos últimos ataques, sin que yo lo ordenara, han causado bajas en sus filas, sumando el fallido intento de asalto para acabar con Yoshino, ha sido un verdadero fracaso y por eso estoy poniendo a tela de juicio este "Contrato" que tengo con ellas.- Le contó toda la verdad y eso era cierto.- El ataque que hicieron contra "La Resistencia", sin mi autorización y que, por lo que veo en ellas, han sufrido enormes bajas por el poder los "Caballeros Meteor" junto con la muerte de uno de los amigos de éstos. Ahora queda saber una cosa: ¿Debería seguir manteniendo a estas desgraciadas de mierda bajo mi mando o hay que...?. Bueno, tú sabes, "ejercer" un poco de presión sobre sus cuellos hasta que pidan respirar.- Sugirió la chica y en ese momento, Raizer se levantó del suelo.

\- Yo me haré cargo de vigilar a esas desgraciadas, Mi Señorita. He oído sobre este último golpe y me temo que, tal vez el enemigo vaya a tomar cartas en el asunto. Si eso llegara a pasar, ¿qué haremos?.- Acató el Guardián de ella las órdenes y de ahí preguntó por aquel "Plan de Emergencia".

\- No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás.- Le prometió la chica y dieron por finalizada la reunión.

* * *

Dolor, sufrimiento, uno entiende lo que es la guerra: Es cruel, fría, no hay ganadores ni vencedores. Todos perdemos, no conocemos la victoria, aún cuando sea la cuál bando la haya obtenido, sin embargo, nadie está exento de lo que se busca en verdad. Para "La Resistencia", aquella derrota a manos de las UnLouds, las muertes de Dino y Yukiko fueron un duro golpe para los presentes, en especial para Kazuya y Kazumi. El primero quedó sumergido, por varios días, en una intensa depresión, perdiéndose por los "Bosques de las Estrellas", mientras que Kazumi quedó con un enorme miedo de que si algo le llegara a pasar a su hermano mayor, no podría seguir adelante.

Sumado a ello, el enemigo continuaba con sus campañas de terror contra los refugios en donde se hallaban los civiles, aprovechando la debilidad en "La Resistencia".

Era duro para todos ellos, pero uno de ellos, Rin Kido, aquella chica pelirroja, no iba a permitir que el enemigo triunfara. Esos chicos habían hecho su promesa en triunfar sobre las UnLouds. No dejarían que esas muertes fueran en vano. Fue entonces que una noche, mientras que Kazuya se hallaba frente al Lago, sumido en el silencio, sintió que alguien se acercaba a él, caminando y la pudo divisar.

\- Rin.- Dijo el chico a la pelirroja, sorprendido de verla.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte, Kazuya?.- Preguntó ella y él asintió con la cabeza, dejando que se sentara a su lado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que fueron las palabras del chico quienes expresaron su dolor.

\- Les fallé...a todos.- Dijo el joven peli negro.- Le fallamos a mama, a Dino, a Hikazu, a Yukiko, a todos los que cayeron peleando contra esas malditas.- Mencionó el chico, sintiendo las lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos y de ahí fue Rin quien lo abrazó con fuerza a su novio.

Lo tenía que soltar, era un momento duro para todos ellos. Sus enemigos se creían inmunes a cualquier ataque, que no podían vencerlos, que su gloria los protegía, al igual que la superioridad de sus poderes, mientras que veían a los Humanos como insectos bajo sus pies, a los cuales podían aplastar libremente, sin ningún límite ni orden.

\- A veces me pregunto por qué tuve que aceptar esto. Todo lo que hicimos fue en vano. Ellas ya ganaron, no merecemos este poder ni nada.- Sostuvo el chico y de ahí se separó del abrazo de Rin, pero ésta no iba a permitir que algo así sucediera.

Fue entonces que se armó de coraje y le tomó de las manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que ellas aceptarán la rendición?. No, no lo harán, es más, nos matarán, a ti, a mí, a Kazumi, a Tenma, no podremos hacer nada, incluso si contamos con los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII. Tú eres el Líder de "La Resistencia", la persona que me rescató de esas malditas y que nunca titubeó. Luchaste como un Guerrero valiente contra ellas, al igual que tu hermana e Hikazu.- Comenzó ella a darle ánimos, impidiendo que siguiera hablando, abriendo sus ojos para que supiera la verdad.- No todo está perdido. Las guerras son así, no ganamos, todos perdemos, incluso el bando rival, pero llega el momento en el que hay que torcer la balanza hacia aquellos a los que estuvimos luchando todo este tiempo, sin miedo ni inseguridades. ¿Tú querrías que tu madre, Dino, Yukiko y todos los que cayeron se sintieran tristes?.- Dijo y de ahí él negó con la cabeza.- No, ni yo tampoco quiero verte así: El Héroe que me salvó de UnLeni y los "Plagados", el que me trajo hasta aquí y que encima lograste herirla a esa maldita con tu poder. No importa lo que ellas digan, ni tampoco el poder que tengan, vamos a triunfar, las derrotaremos y sentirán el peso de la Justicia caerles encima.- Dio su discurso motivador, haciendo entender a Kazuya de que esa depresión no podía seguir.

(So was Red and End Titles, Soundtrack de la película "Sueño de Libertad")

Fue entonces que el chico se levantó de su lugar, secándose las lágrimas y sintiendo las manos de Rin sobre las de él, ese calor, esa compasión, tan parecido a los de Yukiko, su madre y la firmeza de Dino, parecía ser que todos ellos estaban allí, aún habiendo fallecido, el chico sintió sus energías renovadas correr en él.

* * *

Por su parte, Kazumi se hallaba montando guardia, en silencio, hasta que vio que alguien se le acercaba a ella. Se volteó y vio a Tenma Zala, el Portador de la "Armadura Meteor Timewing", el cual se sentó a su lado, permaneciendo en silencio.

\- Sé lo que sientes. Yo también pasé por lo mismo al perder a mi familia a manos de los "Plagados" y UnLynn. Pero no puedes dejar que el dolor nuble tu visión.- Le dijo el chico a ella, llamando su atención, mientras que sentía las manos del joven contra las suyas.- Nunca te rindas, no dejes de pelear hasta que haya sonado la campana. Ellas podrán ser fuertes y tener el poder, pero nosotros somos los que guardamos la esperanza y la Fe en este Mundo.

\- Agradezco tus palabras, Tenma.- Dijo ella, hablaba en serio.- Mis miedos de que algo malo le pase a Kazuya son enormes, desde las muertes de Dino y Yukiko, no puedo parar de pensar en eso.

\- Entonces no lo pienses, somos Guerreros y está en nuestra sangre el pelear por ellos, por los que ya no están y por los que esperan ver un nuevo día con el Amanecer y yo tengo confianza de que podremos. Piensa y lucha, recuerda, siempre estarán con nosotros.- Esas palabras que dio el chico eran ciertas, no podían rendirse en esos momentos.

Había que continuar y fue así como la depresión que cayó sobre "La Resistencia" fue derrotada. Ahora quedaba un asunto de importancia: El funeral de Dino y Yukiko y volver al frente de batalla.

Tenían que seguir manteniendo la balanza equilibrada y proteger a las personas que sufrían por el enemigo y volverían a cumplir ese "Juramento de Caballeros y Saintias".

* * *

Unos días después de haberse recuperado por completo de toda la desgracia, llevaron a cabo el funeral de Dino Laguzzi y Yukiko Kobayashi. En medio del dolor y la tristeza por la despedida hacia aquellas dos almas bondadosas, también estaba la esperanza y el deseo de recuperar lo perdido.

(Justice in Mississippi, OST de la película "Mississippi Burning")

En medio de ese funeral, Kazuya se acercó a todos ellos, con un mensaje para los presentes.

\- Ellas quieren que nosotros nos rindamos y seamos masacrados como ganado. Que no nos importen las vidas de aquellos que han muerto, que todo haya sido en vano, que nuestro ideal de Santos de Athena no son más que tonterías del Pasado. ¡Pero en este Mundo, las UnLouds y sus Aliados, desde el momento en el que llegaron, han sembrado la muerte y destrucción a su paso, exterminando a poblaciones enteras como si fueran basura! ¡Yo les anuncio que no pienso rendirme, ni tampoco ninguno de ustedes, volveremos a la "Guerra Santa" contra ellas. Porque, como Guerreros de la Diosa, les haremos sentir el peso de la Justicia por sus crímenes, nuestra furia caerá sobre ellos como una tormenta, nuestra cólera, sin convertirnos en ellas, porque, como Caballeros, ellas han colmado nuestra paciencia. Solo siento furia contra estas personas. Estoy cansado de ver a familias enteras morir masacradas por esas malditas, estoy harto de ver sufrir a los niños que han perdido a sus padres, a las madres y padres que han visto a sus hijos en ataúdes o convertidos en monstruos! ¡¿En dónde quedaron los valores como Justicia y Libertad para todos?! ¡¿Qué hay del amor y el respeto?! ¡Y para esta gente les diré esto, creyéndose que tienen todo el derecho por considerarse superiores, que vean los rostros de Dino y de Yukiko, personas valiosas, seres queridos como todos los que han matado, encontrarán el mismo color de sangre igual que el de todos nosotros presentes!.- Expresó Kazuya toda esa "carga" que había en su corazón y aquellos que se hallaban con él desataron aquellas mismas emociones reprimidas hacia los que los habían pisoteado.

(Funeral Procession, OST de la película "Pearl Harbor")

Luego de aquel discurso motivador, en donde regresarían al frente para seguir combatiendo al enemigo, cada quien mostró sus respetos en el último adiós a Dino y Yukiko. Aún dando aquellas palabras, tanto el chico de cabellos negros como su hermana se arrodillaron ante la tumba de su hermana peli celeste, llorando en silencio, estando en compañía de Rin y los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII.

\- Hola, Maestro.- Saludó Tenma, haciendo la venia militar hacia Dino y mostrando sus respetos, mientras que era observado por Rin.- No pienso fallarle, daré todo lo que aprendí de usted por mis amigos, por mi "Hermana" Rin y por este Mundo.- Lo prometo.- Juró el muchacho ante aquella escena de despedida.

Una vez que el funeral concluyó, Dino y Yukiko fueron enterrados a orillas de un lago que daba a la cabaña donde vivían los chicos. En aquel lugar nacieron flores de distintos colores, dando a entender que ellos siempre los apoyarían, aún en el Más Allá y que nunca bajarían los brazos en esta guerra. Por su parte, Kazuya, con su "Armadura Meteor" puesta, había tomado su decisión, mientras que salía de allí, supo que había llegado la hora de devolverle el golpe que habían sufrido.

\- Alisten todo, chicos: Vamos a darles su merecido a las UnLouds.- Ordenó el muchacho a los presentes y éstos, lanzando su grito de guerra, fueron preparando sus Armaduras para ir al campo de batalla.

* * *

Unos minutos, la "Expedición Meteor" partió del "Bosque de las Estrellas", siendo observados por Ilias y Regulus de Leo. El padre apoyó su mano en los hombros de su hijo, manteniendo la mirada fija y seria en aquellas personas, algo iba a acontecer en esas horas, lo podía sentir en el aire, el ambiente, era una señal, de parte de la Naturaleza, de que los acontecimientos iban a tener un giro bastante importante.

(Oró sé do bheatha bhaile, Sinead O Connor)

Sin embargo, también el enemigo no se quedaba atrás y colocados en un puesto de observación, un grupo de "Plagados" vigilaba los caminos, en busca de Humanos para asesinar, pero cuando vieron a los "Guerreros Meteor", éstos sintieron que algo no iba bien, no se dirigían a los pueblos, sino que tenían otro rumbo, otro camino por el cual tomar y era la Ciudad de Atenas.

\- Den la alarma, ¡ahora!.- Pidió uno de los Jefes y sus subalternos salían corriendo de allí para alertar a los que estaban en la Capital Ateniense.

Por su parte, Kazumi vio que el enemigo estaba huyendo de ese puesto, corriendo a toda prisa para alertar a los "Plagados" en la Ciudad, no importaba, la estrategia que ellos tenían era que esas alimañas salieran de sus escondites y caerles encima como una feroz tormenta en el Mar. No importaba lo que pasara, ellos tenían su avance hacia Atenas y acabarían con la presencia de las UnLouds o causarían la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles junto al rescate de civiles y militares atrapados.

Mientras que iban avanzando, el enemigo huía de allí, evacuaba sus puestos y corrían para alertar a sus compañeros de armas, los cuales ansiaban poder destruir a aquellos rivales que les habían causado tantos problemas. Dicen que la confianza es importante para el Ser Humano, es cierto, pero también puede engañar, llevar a que algo que creas que puede ser fácil, al final termina convirtiéndose en una pesadilla para aquel que se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento.

* * *

Y en la Ciudad de Atenas, antiguamente joya de la Civilización Helénica, ahora en ruinas, las UnLouds habían partido de allí para atacar todos los refugios con civiles que esperaban huir de allí a cualquier precio. Estaban extasiadas, emocionadas por poder sembrar más muerte y destrucción a su paso, ahora que "La Resistencia" había "desaparecido", sin saber que ellos estaban de vuelta y envueltos en aquella fuerza de combate y honor.

Por las calles del Centro de la Ciudad, un grupo de civiles había creado una milicia, la cual se dedicaba con emboscar a los "Plagados", teniendo a sus pistoleros y francotiradores apostados en las azoteas y balcones de los edificios. Mientras tanto, un batallón de Soldados, los cuales llevaban consigo municiones y provisiones para los refugios, se abría camino, en medio de los tiroteos contra los enemigos, los cuales caían, en su mayoría los que todavía eran "débiles" pero los "Plagados" más resistentes daban una aterradora resistencia, incluso si les tiraban con bombas molotov, éstos seguían atacando a más no poder.

Y para empeorar las cosas, las UnLouds llegaron a la "fiesta", siendo una de ellas quien disparó un poderoso ataque contra los Soldados, justo cuando un grupo de civiles huían de allí hacia las calles.

\- ¡AL SUELO!.- Ordenó el que parecía ser el Coronel de aquel batallón.

\- ¡Niños, al suelo!.- Pidió una de las madres, mientras que se cubrían, las explosiones y disparos continuaron. Una de ellas dio contra las calles, provocando que volara una nube de polvo y restos de pavimento, los cuales rodaron por la zona. Sin embargo, cuando pensaban que iban a morir, una chica pelirroja apareció, protegiendo a los presentes del golpe enemigo.

Allí estaban, sorprendidos de verlos, "La Resistencia" estaba en el lugar, pero eso no parecía ser una "buena noticia" para las UnLouds, quienes vieron que sus enemigos habían salido de su "escondite". Entre las presentes se hallaba UnLisa, la cual se preparaba para matar a Kazumi por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, la peli negra se abrió paso entre los "Plagados".

\- ¡A LA CARGA, A LA CARGA!.- Ordenaba Kazuya, quien iba para ayudar a su hermana, la cual saltó encima de UnLisa, tomándola con fuerza y estrellándola contra el pavimento.

Rin iba con ellos, mientras que cubría el escape de los soldados y los civiles hacia las zonas seguras y los milicianos les daban una mano con mantener a raya a los "Plagados".

\- ¡Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí, pero si son los miembros del "Escuadrón Suicida!.- Oyeron la voz de UnLynn, quien apareció de la nada, siendo observada por Tenma, el cual la reconoció y apretó los dientes, envuelto en furia por lo que esa enemiga había hecho contra su familia.- Déjenme adivinar, ¿quién es Harley Quinn? ¿La enana o la pelirroja?. Me parece que es la primera, la gnomo de jardín.- Sostuvo con burla, pero eso no detuvo a Kazumi, quien ejercía una gran presión contra el cuello de UnLisa y ésta intentaba sacársela de encima, desplegando una daga de su mano, pero la peli negra la aventó hacia atrás y comenzó a destrozar su cuerpo cibernético.

\- ¡Ahora veamos qué tan valiente eres, Terminator fallido!.- Bramó la peli negra y llegó a atravesar la región abdominal de la científica, quien comenzó a gritar del dolor, llamando la atención de sus hermanas.

Tenma corrió para auxiliar a Kazumi, pero el camino fue interrumpido por un golpe dado por el bate de UnLynn, quien lo tiró contra la vidriera de un local, regando los restos cristalinos por todas partes, mientras que veía a Kazuya y Rin destruir a todo "Plagado" que se interpusiera en su camino, causando enormes bajas y separando a las UnLouds.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿con que al final salieron?.- Apareció UnLuna desde un edificio y ésta envolvió su alrededor con fuego.- Bueno, ¡una lástima que no los asesiné antes, Dino murió para que la moribunda de Yukiko pudiera sobrevivir o...!. Ah no, cierto, jajaja, ella murió. Espero que haya sufrido.- Dijo ella con burla y superioridad en su voz, sin embargo, atravesando el campo de fuego, lo que vio fue a Kazuya, el cual la tomó con fuerza del cuello, no sin antes darle un golpe con la ayuda de Rin, quien la atacó con su Escudo en la cabeza, causando que las llamas se apagaran.

\- ¡Maldita asesina, jamás te metas con el sufrimiento de mi novio y mis amigos! ¡No te perdonaré lo que le hicieron a Dino y a Yukiko!.- Bramó al pelirroja y ambos agarraron a la rockera, mientras que Kazuya se ponía delante y la golpeaba en todo el cuerpo, llevando a que tosiera y escupiera sangre.

Por su parte, Tenma estaba sangrando, pero no le importó, él quería que UnLynn se acercara a él, ya que tenía preparada una "sorpresa" para ella. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y lo tuvo cuando la castaña se detuvo frente a él.

\- Ohh, ¿qué pasa, UnLynn?. Veo que vienes hacia mí.- Dijo el peli negro-plateado, llamando la atención de ésta, pero no iba a caer fácilmente.

Acto seguido, la rival empuñó su bate y le apuntó a la cabeza con el objeto contundente.

\- No me sentiré complacida de matarte, quiero verte sufrir o que termines siendo alguien que esté a mi lado.- Apuntó ella con seriedad.

\- Jajajaja, ni en tus sueños. Puedes acercarte todo lo que quieras, porque así voy a tirarte todos tus asquerosos dientes.- Juró el chico y se envolvió en un poderoso haz de Luz, su Cosmos que lo protegía y de ahí fue concentrando al mismo en sus dos manos, revelando dos orbes de fuego, los cuales se cerraron con sus puños para después juntar los mismos.

UnLynn avanzó con cautela, no le importaba que los "Plagados" fueran destruidos por aquellos milicianos y "La Resistencia", éstos no eran más que madera para quemar, otros reemplazarían a los caídos, por lo que se concentró en su prófugo, aquel que había escapado de las garras de ella y ahora estaba delante suyo, con las manos brillando bajo una intensa llamarada. Pronto, ella avanzó hacia él y se dispuso con golpearlo, destrozar su cabeza como si fuera una calabaza, pero al momento de bajar con su bate, igual a la velocidad de un rayo, Tenma la detuvo, llevando a que ese objeto se consumiera por las llamas de él.

\- Mataste a mis padres, a los refugiados que estaban con nosotros. ¡Nunca les hicimos nada!.- Bramó el chico de cabellos negro-plateado, mirando con valentía a su rival.

\- Jajaja, ¿qué va a saber un patético Humano como tú de nuestro sufrimiento?.- Alegó la castaña alterna y eso hizo enfurecer al joven.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda si todas ustedes sufrieron, eso no justifica sus acciones!.- Sentenció Tenma y se levantó del piso, partiendo a la mitad el bate de baseball de UnLynn.

\- ¡MALDITO!.- Gritó ella, pero cuando iba a atacarlo, el muchacho preparó su golpe.

\- ¡"FUEGO CORTANTE"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva hacia ella, siendo desplegado aquel ese mismo y la atrapaba, causando heridas por todo su cuerpo hasta caer al piso, ensangrentada.

Por su parte, Kazuya continuaba golpeando a UnLuna, sintiendo aquella furia que lo había tomado por las muertes de Dino y Yukiko. Con cada golpe de sus puños que le daba, la chica no parecía ofrecer resistencia, al principio sí lo había hecho, pero ahora no hacía nada, mientras que desde los edificios, UnChunk miraba el cuadro con bastante dolor y furia, sabiendo que no podía intervenir, ya que la castaña le había ordenado no moverse de esa posición hasta que fuera llamado.

\- A...A...- Iba a decir la rival, quien estaba ensangrentada.

\- ¿Qué?. Dilo antes de que te mande al Infierno.- Le ordenó Kazuya a ella, pero éste simplemente escupió sangrando, imitando la muerte de Dino. Eso fue más que suficiente para que el chico la agarrara con fuerza y de ahí la empaló contra unos hierros que sobresalían de un edificio en llamas, justo por debajo del corazón. Pronto, el cuerpo de la oponente quedó en un estado de agonía y su sangre se derramaba por todo el lugar.

Para las UnLouds, aquella escena fue bastante sorpresiva, no se esperaban una contra-ofensiva de parte de "La Resistencia". UnLisa yacía herida en el piso, gritando del dolor, mientras que Kazumi la hacía sufrir y fue entonces que atacaron a la ex-Saintia para rescatar a su hermana, mientras que se la llevaban a ella y a UnLuna del lugar, pero eso no iba a calmar la furia de los "Guerreros Meteor" presentes.

\- ¡VAMOS TRAS ELLAS, AL SANTUARIO!.- Bramó Kazuya y con otro grito de batalla, iniciaron la persecución y sin saber que estaban a punto de conocer un gran desafío tras los muros de aquel bastión caído.

* * *

Volviendo a Royal Woods, la parrillada había sido muy exquisita, buena carne, buena compañía, era todo lo que se podía pedir. Alexander llegó justo a tiempo antes de que empezaran a comer y se sentó al lado de Leni, a la cual le puso una bella Rosa Blanca encima de sus cabellos, como si fuera un adorno, ya que esas eran de sus favoritas, mientras que él llevaba una de color rojo, tan idéntica a sus ojos. Por su parte, Lincoln había disfrutado de todo ese momento de unión familiar y amigos que habían concurrido allí, dejando atrás sus temores sobre el viaje hacia el "Lost World".

Ya no importaba nada, debido a que no quedaba más que unas horas para el inicio de la apertura del Portal. Todo estaba listo, sus amigos y Aliados esperaban, la marcha comenzaría y de ahí, el viaje hacia el "Lost World".

Todas las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa. Un ganador, un perdedor y con ello, el Futuro de todo el Multiverso.

* * *

**Necesitaba inspiración y qué mejores medios como "Sin novedad en el frente", "Pearl Harbor", "Sueño de Libertad", "Mississippi en llamas" y "La Caída" para ello. Y con esto veremos el viaje al "Lost World" en el capítulo que viene. Lamento mucho la demora, últimamente me han vuelto los "Bloqueos de Autor" en la cabeza y eso me cuesta bastante; pero con el paso del tiempo, ésto irá desapareciendo. **

**Por otro lado, ya Lincoln y los demás están todos listos para el viaje, uno que los conducirá hacia un _"Mundo de problemas"_, como diría Sean Connery en la película "Los Intocables".Por su parte, Dimitri va a tener su propia historia, la cual comenzaré a escribirla este Sábado 12 de Octubre y que estará disponible en Wattpad. Todo eso ocurrirá mientras que los demás viajan hacia el "Lost World". Mientras tanto, "La Resistencia" se dirige hacia el Santuario, ¿llegarán a atacar a Tomoe o tendrán obstáculos en el camino?. Eso lo veremos también en el próximo capítulo.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Es verdad, la guerra no nos trae nada bueno, aún con la victoria, solo tristeza, angustia, destrucción y muerte. Y eso ha dejado su "cicatriz" en el corazón de los héroes.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas: Muchas gracias por el review, amigo. Sé que es un tanto complicado por el tema de los personajes, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. Nos estamos viendo y a prepararse para lo que se viene.**

*** marati2011: Nadie quiere perder a un ser querido jamás en la vida y esto fue un duro golpe para Kazuya y los demás.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** J0nas Nagera: Las muertes de Dino y Yukiko (OC pertenecientes a FreedomGundam96) dejaron su marca en los personajes y con ello, el despertar de su furia contra las UnLouds.**

*** Profesor Franco.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Johnny Kennedy.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense, buen inicio de Viernes y también buen feriado para todos ustedes. Nos veremos en el capítulo que viene y en el spin-off/mientras tanto de Dimitri, el cual podrán ver en Wattpad.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII: Más allá del Portal Dimensional**

Fila tras fila de "Plagados" yacían muertos por los puños y fuerza de los miembros de "La Resistencia", los cuales habían avanzado por toda la Ciudad de Atenas con dirección hacia el Santuario. Las bajas en el bando enemigo habían crecido enormemente, tomando por sorpresa a las UnLouds, las cuales se llevaron consigo a UnLuna y UnLisa. La primera había quedado severamente lastimada y casi moría empalada en el corazón por Kazuya, mientras que la otra apenas podía respirar tras el grave daño que recibió por parte de Kazumi, mientras que UnLynn había escapado de una muerte segura por el fuego de Tenma Zala, el cual logró saciar, aunque fuera por un rato, su odio contra ella por lo que le hizo a su familia.

Ahora estaban llegando hacia el Santuario y siendo observados por uno de los Soldados de la Athena del Caos, el cual salió corriendo hacia el Palacio para alertar de lo acontecido, mientras que las UnLouds llegaban con sus heridas, las cuales fueron llevadas hacia sus habitaciones para sanarlas. La que sufría más era UnLisa, el ataque de Kazumi había dañado parte de sus órganos vitales y la pérdida de sangre aumentaba, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a sus sueros para curarse ella misma y al resto de sus hermanas, sin saber que Tomoe tenía a cierto "Agente" suyo observándolas con seriedad.

\- Oye, ¿no te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?.- Le preguntó UnLola, quien intentaba coquetear con Raizer, pero éste se volteó al sentir como las manos de la rubia lo rodeaban por el cuello, pero la hizo a un lado.- ¡Qué desinteresados, te lo pierdes!.

\- No lo necesito.- Respondió el joven con frialdad hacia ella, dejándola sorprendida ante aquel rechazo.

* * *

Raizer no tenía tiempo que perder con una tontería como los encantos que UnLola lanzaba hacia él, ni siquiera Riden Bleach sentía eso, era raro, pero no les importaba, su deber era proteger a la Diosa Athena del Caos y nadie podía interponerse en su camino. Pronto, una vez que pasó por delante de aquel viajero de Dimensiones, el cual no dijo nada, solamente le dirigió una mirada seria, hallándose apoyado contra una de las columnas de los pasillos, el peli negro-azulado entró en el Salón del Trono, deteniéndose ante Tomoe, quien estaba recibiendo a uno de sus "Agentes".

\- Han quebrado todas las defensas en la Ciudad de Atenas, Mi Señorita.- Informó el enviado, quien estaba sudando de los nervios.

\- Tranquilo, tengo un as bajo la manga: Mientras que evacuamos el lugar, he ordenado enviar otro Santuario hacia la Ciudad de las UnLouds: Royal Woods, abandonamos este sitio y parece que ellas han estado fallando, nuevamente ante mí.- Le tranquilizó la corta castaña, llamando la atención de Raizer, quien se acercó hacia ella.- Raizer de Zerowing, ¿confío en que podrás mantener a raya al enemigo?.- Pidió como encargo y éste se arrodilló.

\- Daré todo de mí por usted.- Prometió el joven, quien iba a tomar cartas en el asunto contra "La Resistencia".

\- Perfecto, creo que las UnLouds pueden sernos muy "útiles" desde otro ámbito. Su derrota en la Batalla de Atenas me ha abierto los ojos y ya es hora de que se ganen, por su cuenta, el sustento. Se acabó de tenderles la mano.- Impuso Tomoe aquella decisión bastante severa.

Justo en ese momento, una feroz explosión hizo temblar todo el Santuario, viéndose columnas de humo elevarse por los aires.

* * *

Kazuya, Kazumi, Tenma y Rin se abrían camino entre los "Plagados", éstos ofrecían una feroz resistencia pero no duraban mucho tiempo ante aquellos miembros que los estaban haciendo pedazos. Mirando desde una de las ventanas que daban hacia afuera, Mordred ansiaba poder estar allí afuera, iba a hacerlo, pero Roland lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, viejo, déjame pelear!.- Pidió el peli-rosa pero el rubio Carolingio le negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo. Tenemos una misión y es proteger a la Señorita Tomoe.- Le advirtió éste, Mordred casi sacaba su Espada, pero al ver que llegaban Alice, Paracelse y Sigurd, éste decidió devolver su arma y permanecer allí, con la rabia que le consumía.

* * *

(Sailing for my Dreams, Opening de "BT X")

Kazuya lideraba el asalto, todo enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino, moría bajos los puños de aquellos chicos. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por arribar hacia el Palacio de la Diosa Athena, alguien emergió desde las sombras, llevando a que detuvieran su marcha.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Lárguense de aquí!.- Preguntó aquel rival de forma muy severa y apuntándoles con el dedo índice.

\- ¡Nosotros somos "La Resistencia! ¡Soy Kazuya de Neowing y hemos venido para castigar a la Diosa del Caos y a las UnLouds por sus crímenes!.- Exclamó el muchacho, sintiendo aquella fuerza que crecía en su interior.

\- Hmm.- Dijo el peli negro-azul, quien bajó la mirada y mostró una total burla hacia los presentes.- ¿Así que pretender llegar aquí y atacar a la Señorita Athena?. Eso no se lo permitiré a ninguno de ustedes, malditas basuras. Los aplastaré y enviaré directo al Infierno.- Juró el rival, mientras que iba encendiendo su Cosmos.

\- Rin, Kazumi, Tenma, ustedes sigan.- Pidió Kazuya a sus integrantes.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir su hermana, sin embargo, el Cosmos del chico iba en aumento, mientras que miraba al oponente que tenía delante suyo.- Está bien, ten cuidado, Hermano.- Pidió la peli negra y de ahí fue con Rin y Tenma para detener a la oponente.

Ambos contendientes se miraron en silencio, un viento comenzó a levantarse por el lugar, llevándose consigo el polvo, formando pequeñas espirales que desaparecían en una dirección errónea, mientras que un Cosmos muy intenso subía entre los dos personajes. Kazuya y el rival seguían con la mirada clavada la una contra la otra, el primero tomó un paso un hacia atrás, formando una posición de batalla, lo mismo el otro y de ahí estalló el combate.

El grito de ambos contendientes se produjo igual que un eco que desgarraba el aire, ambos puños chocaron con una ferocidad tan parecida a una tormenta y que los mandó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Por cierto, no me he presentado: Soy Raizer de Zerowing!.- Exclamó, como modo de presentación.- ¡Y por lo que veo, tanto tú como yo y tus amigos portan las misteriosas "Armaduras Meteor", no me esperaba de algo así, creí que esas estaban desaparecidas desde el Siglo XVIII! ¡¿Cómo pudieron aparecer aquí?! ¡Eso es un misterio y no importa, me haré cargo de aplastarte como el insecto que eres, jamás dejaré que lleguen con la Señorita Tomoe!.- Advirtió el peli negro-azulado con severidad, mientras que golpeaba a Kazuya cerca del pecho, pero el chico lo tomó con fuerza del puño y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Estás del lado de las UnLouds, Raizer?!.- Preguntó el peli negro de "Neowing".- ¡Entonces responderás por todos los que han muerto, las UnLouds, tu Diosa y tú!.- Bramó el chico y concentró su Cosmos.- ¡"PUÑO METEORO DELTA"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra el rival, pero éste fue más rápido, destruyendo los primeros peldaños de las escaleras que habían por allí, volando los restos por doquier.- ¿Qué?.

\- Muy buen golpe, niño, pero me temo que no estás a mi altura.- Felicitó Raizer, apareciendo detrás de Kazuya y de ahí volaba por los aires, concentrando su Cosmos en sus manos, en donde se materializaron una serie de agujas relámpagos de color naranja.- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN ZERO"!.- Exclamó el rival, lanzando aquella contra-ofensiva, la cual era muy parecida a la del Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern, pero ésta era muy peligrosa, ya que era una descarga violenta, en donde llegó a dañar al chico, quien cayó de rodillas al piso, aguantando el dolor.- ¿Qué? ¿Te rindes?.- Preguntó y le pateó en el estómago repetidas veces.- Parece que quieres tirar la toalla, una lástima, acabaré con tu sufrimiento ahora mismo.

\- No en mi guardia, desgraciado.- Dijo el chico, quien escupió sangre de su herida y de ahí miró a su oponente, deteniendo la patada de éste.- No permitiré que se salgan con la suya todos ustedes, aún si mi cuerpo es destrozado, van a pagar caro por lo que le han hecho a este Mundo.- Juró el chico, quien fue encendiendo su Cosmos, llamando la atención del poder.

\- ¡Imbécil, solo dices tonterías, eres un débil!.- Le retrucó el rival, mientras que volví a prepararse para atacar.- ¡"IMPACTO RELÁMPAGO ZERO"!.- Exclamó y de ahí alzó sus brazos, concentrando su poder, su Cosmos, donde creó una pequeña esfera carmesí con un Relámpago Naranja, mientras que su cuerpo desprendía ondas de energía, las cuales se convirtieron en una barrera protectora. De ahí lanzó un giro con su cuerpo y un elegante movimiento de sus brazos, disparó contra su adversario, provocando que la bola se fundiera con su cuerpo y explotara interiormente, arrojando a Kazuya hacia atrás, estrellándose contra uno de los Templos, el cual provocó el colapso de la fachada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las explosiones que provocaban los combates entre Kazuya y Raizer llamaron la atención de Kazumi, Rin y Tenma, el último confiaba en su Jefe, pero temía por la hermana de éste y la "suya", ya que no quería que nada malo les pasara. Inmediatamente se acercó a ellas, tranquilizando a las mismas y prometiendo que todo estaría bien.

\- Él sabe pelear, lo derrotará.- Prometió el chico, haciéndoles recordar su misión, ya que se habían infiltrado en el Palacio de la Diosa y no encontraban a ningún rival.

\- Esto es raro, no puedo sentir la presencia de ningún enemigo, ¿qué será todo esto?.- Se preguntó Kazumi, mientras que iban registrando las habitaciones y todas estaban vacías, desmanteladas.

\- Algo no va bien, ¡de prisa, vamos al Salón del Trono del Patriarca!.- Ordenó Rin y le siguieron el paso, tal vez allí se encontraría la oponente, cuando en ese momento, se produjo otra explosión.

* * *

Raizer volvió al ataque, pero su puño fue detenido por Kazuya, quien lo miraba desafiante.

\- ¿Querías conocer la fuerza de un "Guerrero de Athena"? ¡Te lo demostraré, Raizer!.- Prometió el chico y de ahí desenvainó su "Espada SEED" y eso provocó a que el rival se riera.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- Quiso saber el peli negro.

\- Ya lo verás: ¡"ESPADA CARMESÍ ZERO"!.- Presentó su arma, la cual era parecida a la de Shura y Kazuya, pero la imagen era de color naranja con el filo rojo-carmesí con detalles de llamas rojo-oscuro y mango negro.- Te cortaré la cabeza y se lo daré a la Señorita Tomoe, el resto irá para las UnLouds.- Se burló del oponente y de ahí comenzaron una feroz batalla aérea, en donde se pudieron ver los colores de ambos por los Cielos, chocando con una fuerza increíble que parecía desgarrar los Cielos.

* * *

Por su parte, el grupo que comandaba Kazumi llegó al "Salón del Trono" pero no encontraron a nadie en ese lugar, también estaba vacío, solitario, parecía que se hubieran ido y las dudas de que todo eso fuera un anzuelo, un engaño para retenerlos, había tenido éxito. No encontraron a nadie por allí, parecía que tanto lo de los "Plagados" como Raizer eran la trampa perfecta para que el enemigo huyera de allí hacia otra dirección.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, UnLori?! ¡¿Tienes miedo de que te tire todos tus dientes?!.- Le llamaba Kazumi a su oponente.- ¡Aún no he terminado de bajarlos todos los que tienes!.- Exclamaba la antigua Saintia de Athena.

No hubo alguien que respondiera, sin embargo, Kazumi halló restos que pertenecían a UnLisa, aquellos circuitos y piezas de su cuerpo cyborg que fueron destruidas por la peli negra, así como también los hierros con los que Kazuya había empalado a UnLuna. Era raro, pero parecía ser que algo más siniestro estaba tendiendo la Athena del Caos.

\- Aquí no hay nada, vamos, salgamos de aquí.- Pidió Rin, ya que estaba preocupada por Kazuya, al igual que los otros y dejaron aquella Sala.

* * *

En los Cielos, Kazuya y Raizer se enfrentaban en una batalla aérea sin dar un resultado exacto para ambos rivales. Tanto el ex-Caballero de Pegaso como el Guardaespaldas de Tomoe se atacaban sin piedad, hiriéndose con sus Espadas, pero no había forma de detenerlos, estaban empeñados en triunfar.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Raizer y bajó cubierto por una poderosa luz roja.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, ASÍ ME GUSTA!.- Bramó Kazuya y éste con la suya atacó al oponente, provocando unas "descargas" por los Cielos, debido al choque de ambos personajes.

En un momento dado, Raizer dejó de lado su Espada y utilizó sus puños, en especial la "Gran Caución Zero" pero fue detenido por Kazuya, quien fue incendiando su Cosmos, llegando a mover sus cabellos por aquel poder que crecía en su interior, provocando que la protección en la Armadura del peli negro-azulado sufriera unas grietas que se expandían.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡IMPOSIBLE!.- Gritó Raizer, sorprendido ante aquella muestra de fuerza y poder que llevaba su oponente.

\- ¡PUEDES DECIR LO QUE QUIERAS DE MÍ, PERO NUNCA LE FALLAREMOS AL JURAMENTO QUE LE HICIMOS A LA DIOSA ATHENA, A NUESTRA MADRE, SETSUKO KOBAYASHI/ATHENA: VAMOS A SALVAR A ESTE MUNDO DE USTEDES!.- Mostró el chico su promesa y de ahí extendió su puño iluminado por su Cosmos.- ¡"PUÑO METEORO DELTA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva y ésta tomó por sorpresa a Raizer, ya que nunca había visto semejante poder, provocando que fuera lanzado hacia atrás, sin embargo, un Portal se abrió en los Cielos.

Pronto, el oponente, hallándose herido, se preparó para cruzarlo.

\- Ganas esta vez, Kazuya de Neowing.- Mostró sus respetos y dándole la victoria a su enemigo.- Pero no te creas que esto ha terminado. Si tanto quieres saber dónde estamos, ven a vernos a Royal Woods, Michigan. Allí saldaremos deudas.- Advirtió y tras cruzar el Portal, éste se cerró delante de Kazuya, el cual quedó en silencio por un rato.

\- Nos volveremos a ver de vuelta, Raizer de Zerowing.- Juró el muchacho y tras ello partió hacia el Santuario para reencontrarse con su hermana y sus amigos.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el gran momento, todos estaban reunidos en Royal Woods para iniciar el viaje hacia el Santuario. Lincoln los dirigía, la hora asignada, la posición exacta, el sitio donde el "Portal Dimensional" se iba a abrir, todo estaba listo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, el Tiempo llegó a cero, no existía un retroceso ni nada por el estilo, solo ir y cruzar hacia aquel "Lost World"; uno de pesadillas, terror y otras características que serían imposibles de definir con palabras, e incluso con alguna pintura.

Tras emplear la máquina de Lisa, los Loud junto al resto de sus Aliados llegaron al Santuario, en el cual fueron observados por Athena, sus Caballeros de Bronce y Plata, las tropas de aquel lugar, así como también Yoshino Hino, quien permanecía en silencio y asustada por lo que pasaría con esas personas que irían al Mundo al cual pertenecía, pero que no poseía recuerdos.

\- Qué silencio.- Dijo Leni y Lori le hizo una seña.- ¿Qué?. Ni que estuviéramos en un velorio, ay...¡ay, no, perdón!.- Ofreció su perdón aquella rubia por la distracción que tenía.

\- Jejejeje, Awwww, Mi Hermosa Muñequita.- Río Alexander, abrazando a la rubia con ternura.

\- No estamos en un velorio, Leni, todo lo contrario, nos están mostrando respeto.- Le corrigió Lincoln.- ¿No es así, Mordecai?.- Preguntó hacia el peli azul.

\- Así es, ellos confían en nosotros, saben que vamos a triunfar.- Respondió Mordecai con total seguridad.

\- ¡Agh, mierda! ¡¿Por qué tenía que llevar toda la comida?!.- Protestaba Rigby por aquella carga.

\- Jejeje, espera que te ayudo, Rigby.- Le ofreció su novia Eileen una mano y le ayudó a quitarle un poco del peso de encima.

\- Amigo, recuerda que tenemos que alimentarnos en este viaje, ¿qué vamos a comer sopa de piedras?.- Preguntó Nube con aquel humor suyo.

\- Jajaja, muy graciosa.- Mostró el castaño su sarcasmo.

\- Chicos, no peleen, hemos llegado.- Les anunció Dipper y allí vieron a los 12 Caballeros Dorados de Athena delante de ellos.

(Beautiful Gold Saints, OST II-13, Saint Seiya)

Lincoln avanzó con los demás hacia ellos, se los quedó mirando. El primero de todos los presentes, Mu de Aries tenía sus ojos puestos en aquel chico, ¿acaso había desconfianza?. No, era todo un escenario impuesto antes de la llegada del gran momento. Por su parte, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer ansiaba poder cruzar hacia aquel "Lost World" y darle una paliza a los enemigos que habían raptado a Helena, no les perdonaría por ese crimen que cometieron. Pronto, todos ellos se acercaron, estrechando sus manos y comenzaron a hablar, olvidándose del Pasado, de aquella "Guerra Santa" donde había causado tanta devastación y dolor al Mundo.

\- Me alegra saber que vendrán para acabar con esta amenaza, Lincoln.- Dijo Shion de Aries, quien puso su mano sobre los hombros del albino, sonriendo al mismo.

Entre los que también iba a ir con ellos era el Patriarca Kanon de Dragón Marino, antiguo General de Poseidon y ex-Caballero de Géminis en la "Guerra Santa contra Hades en el Siglo XX". Éste se despidió de Athena y los presentes para dirigirse con sus Camaradas hacia el frente.

\- ¿Todo listo?.- Preguntó el peli azul oscuro.

\- Por supuesto.- Respondió Mabel, quien estaba enamorada de aquel personaje.

\- Nos espera un largo viaje, pero aún así podremos acabar con esta amenaza.- Sostuvo Camus de Acuario, siempre con su forma fría y severa.

Justo en ese momento, cuando todos estaban pasando aquellos instantes juntos, el sonido del viento se incrementó, las barreras dimensionales comenzaron a caer y allí se rasgaba la realidad con la aparición de aquel "Portal Dimensional" que tanto habían mencionado los "Plagados" derrotados. Cerca del Palacio de Athena se había puesto la posición para abrirlo y ahora comenzaban a oírse los gruñidos y bramidos de los enemigos que ansiaban salir de allí para sembrar con sangre los alrededores.

\- ¡A sus posiciones!.- Pidió Lincoln con Alexander.

\- _"Buena suerte, Dimitri. Te deseo lo mejor".- _Se despidió el bosnio de su amigo y "Hermano".

\- ¡Vamos, vengan, que por sus Pecados arderán en las Llamas del Infierno!.- Les desafiaba Lori junto al resto de las hermanas y de ahí los vieron salir.

Uno tras otro, más horrible que el anterior, un "Mar de Pesadillas" que no parecía tener fin se abría camino hacia ellos. Fue entonces que Mu fue el primero en lanzarse al asalto.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!.- Bramó y lanzó su ofensiva contra los enemigos, comenzando a diezmar las primeras filas, pero los otros rivales de más atrás llegaban para suplantar a los caídos.

\- ¡AL ATAQUE!.- Gritó Lincoln y con sus hermanas y amigos, al igual que con los Caballeros Dorados, comenzaron a enfrentarse al enemigo, mientras que las flechas de los arqueros apostados por el lugar caían sobre los rivales. Entre tajos y cortes profundos con su Espada Imperial, el albino abrió el camino, Lily era una gran Guerrera al emplear sus "Mariposas del Inframundo", las cuales lavaban el cerebro de aquellos brutos, llegando a manipularlos para que se mataran entre ellos como Gladiadores de la Era Imperial Romana, mientras que Lynn utilizaba las garras de la Harpía, rebanando a los mismos junto con Luna, quien utilizaba su "Juicio de Maat" para medir los corazones de los rivales, estando éstos cargados de odio y morían de la peor manera. Luan cegaba a cientos de enemigos y con su feroz "Aleteo de Garuda" dejaba a los mismos destrozados, al igual que un bombardeo aéreo. Leni y Alexander eran imparables, con la "Marioneta Cósmica" de la chica y el "Control del Tiempo" del bosnio, ambos dejaban todo un tendal de muerte a su paso. Lori empleaba su "Gran Caución" y sus puños, aquellos "Colmillos" que perforaban el corazón del enemigo y Bobby los reducía a cenizas con la "Ráfaga de la Corona Solar". Ronnie Anne y Clyde no se quedaban atrás, ésta con su "Aullido Diabólico" y el moreno con el "Sonar de Pesadillas" de sus Murciélagos dejaba a todo rival sumido bajo un profundo sueño. Por su parte, Lucy y Chloe batallaban juntas, la dos utilizaban sus Tridentes que provocaban unas feroces descargas eléctricas que dejaban paralizados a sus enemigos, mientras que Lola y Lana, las Diosas Gemelas, empleaban su "Somnolencia Eterna" y la "Terrible Providencia", la cual aniquilaba todo rastro de supervivientes.

Acompañados por los Caballeros Dorados, Bronce, las dos Saintias, "Los Herederos" y los "Generales Marinos", el grupo logró provocar enormes bajas al enemigo y de ahí cruzaron hacia el "Portal Dimensional", en donde una intensa Oscuridad les dio la bienvenida, flotando en el aire, debiendo quedarse cerca de todos ellos, ya que la presión era bastante fuerte y los iba a dejar inconscientes en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Lincoln, no, no caigas bajo el poder de la presión!.- Pidieron sus hermanas, quienes fueron hacia él y lo tomaron justo a tiempo, sabiendo que si se separaban podrían terminar en algún otro lugar mucho más peligroso.

Pronto, mientras que aquella Oscuridad parecía infinita, una Luz Blanca comenzaba a vislumbrarse ante todos los presentes y de ahí, el sitio quedó iluminado por la misma bajo una radiante luminiscencia, la cual hizo desaparecer todo ese manto oscuro y ahora brillaba a más no poder.

De ahí despertaron en un extraño lugar, todo blanco, pero que, poco a poco, empezaba a materializarse.

* * *

**Finalmente se ha dado el cruce hacia el "Lost World", lo que tanto ansiaban muchos de ustedes y menos mal que empecé a leer el libro del "World of Warcraft: Más Allá del Portal Oscuro", ya que de esa referencia viene este título. Lo mismo va para la batalla de Kazuya contra Raizer, su primer encuentro y se vendrán muchos más adelante, siendo inspirada éste enfrentamiento por las peleas en el anime de "BT X", también propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

**Por otro lado, ahora que todos los presentes han llegado al "Lost World", también queda saber qué pasará con "La Resistencia", ¿habrán sido testigos de su llegada? ¿Podrán derrotar a Tomoe y a sus Aliados? ¿Cuál es ese plan siniestro que tiene la Diosa del Caos para las UnLouds?. Todo eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: La tormenta ha estallado y ruge con todas sus fuerzas, pero ten cuidado, ya que aquellos líderes, los buenos, necesitaban un momento de unión y familia, pero Tomoe no es una que se tome descansos mientras las batallas se dan, ésta tiene planes mucho más siniestros y piensa poner a prueba a las UnLouds tras sus diversas derrotas. La debilidad no es algo que esté permitido en su grupo, eso debe corregir a toda costa o no se puede formar parte de los "Gladiadores" de la Diosa del Caos. Y con respecto a Dimitri, ya tiene su spin-off/mientras tanto, en donde irá a buscar la Sapuris del Vampiro. Te mando saludos y agradecimientos, amigo. Muchas gracias, amigo y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

*** marati2011: Sí, por desgracia, las muertas de Dino y Yukiko dejaron una cicatriz muy profunda en "La Resistencia", pero también ha encendido la furia de aquellos Guerreros.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Efectivamente, así es la guerra, amigo mío. El enemigo no muestra piedad, pero a la vez, nadie gana, todos pierden y quedan destruidos física como mentalmente. Y aquella furia de "La Resistencia" estalló y, jejeje, sobre Carlota Casagrande, no, Alexander solo tiene ojos y su corazón para Leni, nadie más, será muy hermosa la mexicana, pero él es de Leni y de nadie más y sobre Lúckacs, una orden de alejamiento no le afecta para nada, solo Lyra logra calmar al "Príncipe Imperial", ya que ésta y él tiene una relación bastante importante. Nos estamos viendo, Camarada, saludos y suerte.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas: A mí también me gustó volver a tomar el final oficial/feliz de "Sangre de Hermanos" porque así servía de "puente" para esta historia y eso que llevó su tiempo, pero aquí tenemos los resultados. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te gusten los nuevos capítulos. **Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con tus proyectos, amigo.

*** RCurrent.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene y les deseo un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes.**

**Saludos de mi parte, Camaradas.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII: Un Nuevo Mundo**

**Sitio Desconocido:**

¿En dónde estaba?. Solo veía Oscuridad en su camino, por donde girara la vista, todo era penumbras, tinieblas, frío, ningún rastro de color ni de luz. Daba miedo, parecía un túnel que no tenía fin, ¿acaso habían muerto en el intento?. No, no era posible. Pasó sus manos por su pecho y se encontró con que su corazón latía, dando una señal de que aún estaba con vida, pero ¿entonces?. Se volteó hacia atrás, hace unos segundos atrás estaba tomando las manos de sus hermanas y amigos, pero ahora...no había nadie por los alrededores, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?.

Volvió a clavar su mirada en el lejano "final" posible de ese túnel, pero nada. Todo seguía igual. Fue entonces que, misteriosamente, una ráfaga de viento se levantó, fría y cortante como el acero, llevando a que el chico temblara e intentara buscar calor en ese lugar tan desolado.

\- _Por fin has llegado, Lincoln.-_ Oyó una voz que sonaba idéntica a él, tan parecido, tan igual, lo buscaba con la mirada pero nada en esos momentos.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.- Exigió el albino saber todo acerca de ese misterioso "personaje" que se hallaba oculto.

\- _Ohh, tan impaciente, incluso siendo un Dios y Emperador del Inframundo, tu forma de parecer, esa amabilidad de niño bueno es solo una máscara, una fachada, como la de todo el Mundo. Tú acabas de cometer el primer error y es que debes esperar a los demás terminen de hablar.- _Sostuvo el misterioso joven de las sombras, quien parecía disfrutar esa "tortura psicológica".

Lincoln iba a reaccionar, a preguntarle qué era tan gracioso, por qué se estaba burlando de él, pero se contuvo. Tal vez era un enemigo y quería destruirlo emocionalmente, ponerlo a prueba, pero no iba a ser. Fue entonces que se calló, mantuvo la calma y de ahí dejó que el silencio inundara todo el lugar, dando a entender que mantendría la tranquilidad suya.

\- _Ahora sí parece que nos estamos entendiendo.- _Alegó el rival, quien parecía aplaudirle.- _Puedes hablar, a partir de ahora.- _Le dio aquella vía libre y se quedó gozando lo que iba a decir, de seguro sería muy "gracioso".

\- ¿Cómo es que me conoces?. Yo no te he hecho daño, ¿acaso estás con el enemigo?.- Exigió saber el joven albino, cosa que pudo oír como el oponente ocultaba su risa, queriendo ahogarla pero terminó por estallar.

\- _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUÉ BUEN CHISTE, DIOS, NO ME HABÍA REÍDO DE ALGO ASÍ EN AÑOS!.- _Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y de ahí se calmó.- _¿Yo? ¿Del lado del enemigo?. Emmmm, un poquito de esto, un poquito de lo otro, pero no me veas como alguien que está dentro de un bando. No, no, no, yo...yo solo busco algo "mejor" por el cual deseo disfrutar y eso lo verás pronto; porque ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Así que, adiós, "Señor Hades".- _Respondió aquellas interrogantes, pero no parecía haber dejado satisfecho al albino, el cual se giró.

\- ¡No se te ocurra irte, vuelve aquí, desgraciado, vuelve!.- Le ordenó Lincoln, quien comenzó a seguir aquella voz pero parecía haberse perdido entre la Oscuridad, quedando atrapado en ese lugar.

-_ ¡Lincoln, Lincoln! ¿Puedes oírme?. Despierta, vamos, amigo. Tú puedes.- _Escuchó una voz familiar, la cual lo llevó a que saliera de ese "Mundo de Pesadillas".

* * *

**Fuera de aquel sitio desconocido:**

(A World of Madness, OST de "Silent Hill II", versión extendida)

Allí, ubicados sobre una serie de mesetas, se encontraban Milo de Escorpio y Dohko de Libra, el primero estaba despertando a Lincoln, habiéndolo recostado sobre un lecho de hojas y ramas para que pudiera estabilizarse y de ahí fue abriendo los ojos, tapándose los mismos de la luz del Sol que irradiaba por aquel lugar. Miró hacia varias partes y no vio rastros de sus hermanas ni de sus amigos y de los otros acompañantes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde...En dónde está esa persona?.- Quiso saber el muchacho, cosa que dejó incrédulos a ambos Caballeros Dorados.

\- Tranquilo, perdiste el conocimiento durante el trayecto desde la Tierra hasta este Mundo.- Le tranquilizó Dohko, poniendo su mano sobre los hombros del albino.

\- ¿Ya llegamos?. Wow, esto fue más rápido que viajar en la "Vanzilla".- Reconoció el albino el poder que tenían los Portales, comparándolos con el coche de su familia.

\- Sí.- Dijo Milo, quien se puso de nuevamente y mirando hacia las zonas de montañas y bosques.- Sin embargo, no sabemos en dónde estamos, debimos habernos separado, como máximo, en un radio de 20 a 30 kilómetros. Solo esperemos poder encontrarlos.- Sostuvo el griego de cabellos azul cerúleo, observando el paisaje y la calma que había por allí.

El Santo del Templo del Escorpión se mantuvo callado, el viento, el Sol, se hacían sentir, el arrullo de la Naturaleza, tan pacífica, tan perfecta y equilibrada daba a entender que estaban en un sitio seguro, pero tanto él como Dohko no pensaban lo contrario.

\- Dohko, Milo.- Les llamó Lincoln, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.- Quiso saber sobre ese punto.

\- Máximo unas 5 horas, desde que cruzamos el Portal, todos pasamos por lo mismo, incluso Shaka perdió la consciencia en esos momentos. Tus hermanas y amigo se aferraron a ti, pero por la presión que ejercía ese lugar, llevó a lo que aconteció después.- Le relató Dohko sobre aquella situación vivida.

\- Ya veo.- Comprendió el albino y de ahí fue tomando su Espada Imperial, poniéndose de pie, aunque con dificultad, lo que llevó a que ambos Caballeros Dorados lo ayudaran, ya que se encontraba un tanto debilitado.- Será mejor ponernos en marcha, hay que encontrar a los demás.- Pidió el chico y de ahí iniciaron el descenso por aquella meseta, cuidándose de la pendiente resbaladiza y llena de restos de rocas, piedras, guijarros y ramas secas de los árboles, las cuales variaban su tamaño.

Lincoln fue avanzando con cuidado, pero al portar su Armadura Divina, éste decidió ponerla a resguardo hasta que se encontraran con los demás. Fueron bajando más la pendiente hasta que se giraron hacia atrás, siendo Milo el cual observó el sitio y miró de reojo la zona que habían dejado.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Milo? ¿Va todo bien?.- Le preguntó Lincoln al griego.

No dijo nada, simplemente volvió hacia adelante.

\- Creí que nos estaban siguiendo. No importa, si alguien quiere venir para atacarnos, entonces se las verá con nosotros.- Respondió Milo a su pregunta y reanudaron la marcha.

Lincoln miró hacia arriba, para aquel camino ascendente y por unos segundos, juró haber visto algo que se movía entre los árboles.

\- _¡Lincoln!_.- Le llamó Dohko en la lejanía.

\- _Qué raro.- _Susurró por lo bajo, mientras que se encaminaba hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

Deambularon por los bosques hasta que, finalmente, llegaron hacia las lindes, en donde cruzaba una ruta que iba de Sur a Norte, perdiéndose en la lejanía, mientras que se hallaban con varios autos destruidos y calcinados por completo, además de rastros de una huida desesperada, como equipaje y pertenencias de las víctimas. Milo se inclinó y tanteó el suelo, sintiendo el calor del mismo pero hizo una seña con su rostro, en donde indicaba que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

\- Muy bien.- Les comunicó tras levantarse.- Estoy sintiendo el Cosmos de los demás integrantes y viene de allí.- Apuntó hacia el Norte.

\- ¿Serán ellos?.- Preguntó Lincoln y de ahí pudo sentirlo también.- Retiro lo dicho, lo son.

Dohko, por su parte, se adentró un poco por el terreno, explorando el sitio hasta que se encontró, a la vera de la ruta, a dos personas, una rubia y uno peli blanco-plateado, el cual se hallaba abrazándola y ésta tenía su cabeza hundida contra el pecho del joven.

\- Tenía razón, Milo.- Comprendió el castaño de China las palabras de su amigo griego y de ahí les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

Ambos partieron con rapidez y llegaron hasta la posición de Dohko, el cual estaba moviendo a aquellas personas que yacían dormidas en el piso.

\- ¡Leni, Alexander!.- Se alegró Lincoln de ver a su hermana mayor y a su amigo con vida.

\- Mmmm, ¿qué...qué pasó? ¿ya es hora de desayunar?.- Preguntó la rubia Loud, quien se encontró con aquellas personas.- ¡Linky, qué alegría verte a ti, Dohko y Milo bien!.- Exclamó ella, abrazándolo al muchacho albino y luego cambió su expresión alegre hacia Alexander.- Pero Alex no parece responder...¿l...l...le habrá pasado algo?.- Quiso saber ella y cuando iban a ver si estaba bien, el muchacho abrió los ojos.

\- El durmiente se ha despertado.- Dijo el joven y aquello provocó que Lincoln cayera al piso por esa broma.- Jajajaja, perdón, Mi Señor.- Ofreció el chico sus disculpas, teniendo su mano para levantar al albino.

\- Awww, Alex, siempre con ese sentido tuyo de bromas.- Se río Leni de su novio por aquello.- Pero a Linky nunca hay que hacer eso.

\- Sí, lo sé, es que no tenía a otro, Lori no está, así que bueno, tenía que hacer eso. Pero bueno, ahora hay que continuar.- Sostuvo el bosnio, mientras que se levantaban del suelo y de ahí se pusieron en marcha, habiendo cambiado a una postura seria.

\- Es verdad, todavía nos faltan los otros y...por alguna extraña razón, este sitio se me hace familiar.- Dijo Milo y tanto él como Dohko podían percibir aquella similitud con un cierto lugar.

Decidieron ponerse en marcha, continuar el avance y mientras más avanzaban, el terreno cambiaba a uno de llanuras y mesetas, de pastos que variaban desde el verde al amarillo, las Montañas que se erguían majestuosas por los alrededores y en donde el asfalto terminaba y llegaban los caminos de tierra, el viento que levantaba el polvo, éste se "enrollaba" en el aire y desaparecía sin más. También iba tornándose un poco más semi-árido, ya que habían una serie de ondulaciones de arena mezcladas con el césped. Pronto, el grupo se reencontró con los demás que quedaban, en especial las hermanas Loud, quienes corrieron, junto a sus amigos para abrazar a Lincoln con fuerza y ver que todos estaban bien.

\- Qué alegría de volver a verlos, chicos.- Dijo Lincoln a todos ellos.

\- Y que lo digas, estábamos muy asustadas por ti, hermanito.- Añadió Luna, quien no se separaba de su hermano por nada del Mundo.

\- Pero están todas bien, eso es lo bueno. Encontramos a Alexander y a Leni a la vera de la ruta, debió haber sido muy fuerte la presión.- Reconoció el albino en esos momentos y de ahí llegaba Lisa.

\- De hecho, hermano mayor...- Iba a decir la científica, pero en ese momento se detuvo.- No, tienes razón, la presión fue tan baja, tan igualitaria a la Zona Hadal de los Océanos. Ni siquiera la nave espacial más capacitada podría soportar semejante fuerza, en cuestión de segundos hubiéramos quedado reducido a cenizas, nuestros cuerpos explotarían tal y como...en el "Sendero de los Dioses".- Comparó Lisa aquel lugar, en el que solo los de esa categoría podían cruzarlo, siendo Seiya y sus amigos quienes lograron cumplir con esa misión para rescatar a Athena en el Pasado.

\- Sí, pero no me sorprendería que haya provocado, ese Portal, una serie de desgarros en el tejido del Espacio-Tiempo.- Advirtió Alexander, quien pasaba su mano por el viento y sentía aquellas "noticias" que le traía aquel elemento.

\- No, por ahora.- Les interrumpió Shaka, quien se hallaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, meditando.-

\- ¿Cómo que por ahora no, Shaka?.- Preguntó Aiolos de Sagitario, quien se acercó, como los demás, hacia donde estaba el hindú.

\- Por ahora no he sentido ningún desgarro en el tejido del Espacio-Tiempo, sin embargo, el enemigo puede llevar a cabo eso nuevamente. Tardarán, pero recuerden que nos estamos enfrentando a una amenaza superior a la que ya hemos combatido.- Respondió el rubio ante aquella pregunta y de ahí se levantó del suelo.

\- Shaka tiene razón.- Habló Lincoln y lo miraron.- Sea lo que sea que planee el enemigo, no podemos subestimarlo.- Advirtió seriamente sobre aquel tema.

\- Es verdad, el desgraciado del Capitán que capturé de "Los Plagados", dijo que Helena había sido secuestrada por esas desgraciadas.- Recordó Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer sobre ese punto.

\- Yo no me lanzaría por nada del Mundo a iniciar una ofensiva en un terreno que no conocemos.- Advirtió Chloe Park de Heinstein, quien golpeó el suelo con su Tridente, el cual lanzó unas descargas eléctricas.

\- Chloe y Lincoln están en lo correcto, estamos en un sitio que no conocemos, ¿quién sabe a lo que nos enfrentemos?.- Sostuvo Luan y en ese momento, tanto Mu de Aries como Lisa se quedaron analizando el terreno.

(Sigan escuchando "A World of Madness", OST de "Silent Hill II", versión extendida)

Tras un análisis, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, listos para dar su respuesta final a aquella "pregunta del Cuestionario".

\- Amigos, mi amigo Mu de Aries y yo les traemos los resultados.- Llamó la castaña la atención de todos.- Adelante.

\- Gracias, Lisa. Para empezar, sí, hemos cruzado, oficialmente el Portal y nos encontramos en el "Lost World".- Les informó el Arriano, ya que podían haber dudas sobre si, en verdad, habían logrado llevar a cabo esa misión.

\- Genial, ¿y en dónde nos encontramos?.- Preguntó Lori, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con una mirada seria.

\- Nos encontramos en Grecia, sobre la Meseta de Katharo.- Respondió Lisa a esa interrogante, mientras que les revelaba los resultados.-

\- La Meseta de Katharo conduce hacia el Santuario, así que nuestra primera misión será llegar hacia aquel sitio.- Comunicó Mu a todos los presentes.

\- ¿El Santuario?. Esperen, chicos.- Les detuvo Lola con un tono de preocupación.- ¿No creen que deberíamos dejar eso de lado?. Puede ser peligroso, ya lo dijeron ustedes.- Intervino ella, acercándose a los presentes.

\- Tranquila, tengo confianza de que allí podremos encontrar respuestas a todo. Además, como el Patriarca al servicio de la Diosa Athena, debo acceder a los Archivos que hay en "Star Hill", son de suma importancia.- Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, Kanon de Dragón Marino, el hermano de Saga de Géminis.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?. En marcha.- Pidió Lana con emoción y de ahí iniciaron el avance por aquellas tierras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Bosque de las Estrellas", en aquellos momentos, "La Resistencia" estaba recuperando sus fuerzas tras el escape de la Athena del Caos del Santuario y de ahí sintieron aquella presencia desconocida, la cual se había materializado en una enorme "Estrella Fugaz" que cayó en el Noreste de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Qué creen que haya sido?.- Preguntó Kazumi, quien estaba al lado de Tenma.

Durante el correr de los días y más con la ayuda de aquel chico, la hermana menor de Kazuya había empezado a forjar una relación romántica con el "Hermano Menor" de Rin.

Justo en ese momento, Kazuya salió de la cabaña, acompañado por la pelirroja, quienes también sintieron esa presencia.

\- ¿Habrán sido las UnLouds?.- Quiso saber Tenma, volteándose hacia el Líder de "La Resistencia".

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta de parte del peli negro.

\- Kazumi, ven conmigo. Vamos para el Santuario.- Pidió éste y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tenma.- Quedas a cargo con Rin y los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII. Que no te encuentre holgazaneando.- Depositó el chico y dejó aquel mensaje de advertencia al peli negro-naranja.

\- Jejeje, tranquilo, Jefe, que le cuidaremos el Fuerte.- Prometió Tenma y de ahí, Kazuya sonrió, mientras que partía con Kazumi hacia el Norte.

* * *

El grupo avanzaba por aquellos páramos desiertos, silenciosos, donde solo el viento se hacía sentir como el único "invitado", además de mover el césped, el cual variaba del verde al amarillo dorado, cambiante junto con el paisaje y las ramas de los árboles que se mecían de aquí para allá, sin ningún problema. A lo lejos, los chicos pudieron ver un pueblo completamente arrasado, como si hubiera pasado un tornado o un bombardero, los cuales no dejaron nada de pie.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos del Santuario?.- Preguntó Lola a los Caballeros Dorados.

\- No mucho, tan solo unos 15 minutos más de viaje.- Respondió Shion de Aries y de ahí volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

No tardaron en llegar hacia aquellas edificaciones, pero al poner un pie dentro de ese sitio, les sorprendió ser recibidos por una poderosa "energía vil", una cargada de putrefacción y muerte. La cara propia de aquellas personas que se habían atrevido en destruir ese lugar y asesinar a todos los que opusieron resistencia. El primero en dar un paso hacia adelante fue Shion, éste miró al Santuario de aquí para allá y con un gesto de su mano, bajando la cabeza, ordenó de que se movieran, el perímetro era seguro, por ahora.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?. Parece como si hubieran celebrado una fiesta que terminó.- Quiso saber Luan, quien miraba las edificaciones destruidas y sus escombros que yacían por doquier.

\- Viejo, esto si es que es triste. Lo lamento mucho por todos aquellos que murieron.- Sostuvo Luna, la cual iba caminando cerca de Lincoln, al igual que el resto de las hermanas, su Harem, protegiendo a su Emperador, mientras que éste contemplaba, con tristeza ese sitio.

\- Aquí dieron una gran batalla los Caballeros de este Universo.- Señaló Aldebaran de Tauro, quien se arrodilló y pudo sentir la "marca" de la guerra que pasó por allí.

\- No me quiero imaginar lo que debió haber sido. Dios.- Murmuró Rick Sánchez, mientras que bebía un trago de su Whisky.

\- Oigan, se que esto sonará tonto, pero ¿en dónde está la Athena de este Mundo?. No puedo sentir su Cosmos por ninguna parte.- Intervino Morty y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Es verdad, yo tampoco puedo sentir la presencia de la Diosa en este lugar. ¿Qué será todo esto? ¿Y si es una trampa?.- Inquirió Summer, sintiéndose incómoda en esos momentos.

\- No, imposible.- Les respondió Rick, su abuelo.- Si hubiera ocurrido eso, ya estaríamos dando una feroz batalla bien al estilo de "Los Vengadores".- Continuó hablando con su tono serio y sarcástico.

\- Puede ser, pero tampoco quiero toparme con esos tipos nuevamente. ¿Vieron cómo eran?.- Señaló Lola con repulsión hacia "Los Plagados".

\- Este es su Mundo, aquí deben de haber millones.- Apuntó Shaka, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y de ahí sintió una fuerte presencia que provenía de las cercanías del Palacio de la Diosa Athena.

Pronto, todos los presentes siguieron a aquel rubio de La India, el cual subió las escaleras, a toda prisa, cruzando las Doce Casas Zodiacales, trayéndoles tantos recuerdos y de ahí se detuvieron un panorama desolador. Allí, delante de todos ellos, yacía una tumba cavada cerca de los Jardines del Templo de Piscis, en donde estaba cubierta de unas flores, las cuales habían sido marchitadas.

\- No, no puede ser verdad.- Pidió Afrodita, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante aquella escena.

Alexander caminó hacia aquellas flores con Leni y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Este Mundo ha perdido todo su color.- Dijo con tristeza en su voz y de ahí se hacía un corte en su mano derecha, salpicando con su sangre aquellas flores marchitas.

\- No me importa lo que haya sucedido, esas desgraciadas pagarán caro el precio por haber destruido el Santuario y matar a la Diosa Athena.- Juró el Caballero de Piscis, quien se acercó para ver si habían Rosas supervivientes, pero no fue así.

\- Espera, Afrodita, ¿cómo dices? ¿Esta tumba...? ¡¿Es de Athena?!.- Preguntó Lincoln con asombro y todos quedaron en silencio. El sueco había dado en el blanco, era verdad, por desgracia.

\- Sí, lo es.- Respondió Afrodita, manteniendo la seriedad en su voz.- Aquí fue donde asesinaron a la Diosa Athena de este Mundo.

Nadie lo podía creer, sin embargo, las palabras del sueco eran ciertas, parecía ser sacado, todo eso, de una película de terror, una de la que ellos estaban formando parte, rodeados de toda la destrucción, la muerte y la desolación de aquel sitio. Lincoln cerró los ojos, tiempo atrás, él había escuchado las historias de Shion y Mu de Aries sobre la muerte de una Diosa Athena en el Mundo, en el Futuro de un Siglo Desconocido, donde Hades había triunfado ¿y si él llegaba a convertirse en ese personaje que acabaría con la vida de Saori Kido?. Las dudas invadían su corazón a más no poder, hasta que sintió las manos de Lynn sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mi Conejito?.- Preguntó la deportista al albino, el cual se volteó para verla.

\- Sí...Sí, tranquila, estoy bien.- Respondió Lincoln, dirigiéndose hacia ella y a las demás.- _"Eso nunca ocurrirá, yo no será, jamás en la vida, un traidor hacia Athena".-_ Pensó el joven y de ahí decidieron ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

En medio del ascenso hacia el Palacio de la Diosa, el lugar donde residía ella y el Patriarca, el grupo se topó con una sorpresa bastante enorme. El sitio no presentaba ninguna presencia enemiga, no se podía sentir a nadie por los alrededores, eso era una buena noticia, pero no podían bajar la guardia. A su vez, Máscara de la Muerte esperaba poder encontrar a la responsable del secuestro de Helena y darle su merecido, mientras que Mu y Shion iban a dirigirse hacia "Star Hill", en busca de los "Archivos del Patriarca" junto a Kanon de Dragón Marino, pero cuando se disponían a avanzar, algo llamó la atención de Clyde, quien montaba guardia, en compañía de Ronnie Anne y los demás, en las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.- Preguntó una figura encapuchada de pies a cabeza, cuyo tono de voz sonaba muy juvenil. Lincoln dio un paso hacia adelante, siendo escoltado por Lily, la cual no tenía confianza en ese "vagabundo". No parecía ser una buena persona, podía sentirlo.

\- Tranquilo, no queremos problemas, solo díganos qué pasó aquí.- Le tranquilizó el albino, poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de esa persona, pero sintió una horrenda energía que cubría todo el lugar.

El encapuchado no dijo nada, éste simplemente se giró y apuntó hacia todo el lugar.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Necesita ayuda, Señor?.- Se acercó Chloe Park de Heinstein, pero la chica se detuvo unos instantes, ya que pudo sentir un aullido desgarrador y de pesadilla que rasgaba el aire.

\- Están lejos.- Dijo Lori, tomando la distancia en la que se podía sentir aquella presencia enemiga.

\- Sí y no, en este Mundo deberán ser cuidadosos.- Respondió el hombre de la capucha.- Yo ya ni recuerdo mi nombre y creí que eran "Plagados".- Relató éste, mientras que una tétrica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pronto, más de esos aullidos comenzaron a oírse por las cercanías.

\- Carajo, no se sabía que estábamos en "Jurassic Park". Bueno, no importa, que comience la batalla.- Mostró Alexander su lado cómico y fue encendiendo su Cosmos.

Lincoln tenía otras preguntas para ese personaje, pero éste comenzó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, dejándolos.

\- ¡Oiga, espere!.- Pidió Lincoln pero fue en vano.

* * *

Por su parte, Kazuya y Kazumi llegaron hacia el Santuario, justo en donde los Héroes habían tomado posiciones y de ahí contemplaron la escena, además de oír los gritos de los "Plagados" en las cercanías.

\- Esos podridos, creí que estaban todos muertos.- Dijo la peli negra, furiosa.

\- No, parece que las UnLouds dejaron varios "Destacamentos" y "Guarniciones" por aquí, pero esta gente...- Señaló Kazuya y apuntó hacia los forasteros.-

\- ¿Crees que son peligrosos?. No siento ninguna presencia maligna en ellos.- Interrogó la chica, apuntando hacia esas personas, pero su hermano mayor prefería evaluar a esos recién llegados por las dudas.

\- Los observaremos y de ahí tomaremos en cuenta si son de confiar o no.- Sentenció el chico y tanto él como la antigua Saintia asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Y sucedió, los chillidos se convirtieron en aullidos violentos y desgarradores, los "Plagados" entraron en escena, llevando a que todos tomaran posiciones de defensa al verse rodeados por esos brutos. Las Loud, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe y Alexander protegían a Lincoln como los demás. Sin embargo, el bosnio miró desafiante a aquellos enemigos y dio un paso hacia adelante, quedando cara a cara con uno de esos antiguos Humanos, el cual tenía un alimento horrible.

\- Ufff, amigo, ¿quieres una menta, "Tic-Tac"?. Te vendrá bien, además de arreglarte esas muelas, podrías terminar como Lori, algo llamado el "Síndrome de la Reina de los Lagartos", pero eso afecta, más que nada, a la personalidad, así que tú ya estás inmune.- Se burló el bosnio de uno de esos enemigos, el cual tenía un garrote.

\- ¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR LAS TRIPAS Y ME LAS COMERÉ DELANTE DE TUS OJOS!.- Gritó el oponente, listo para atacarlo.

\- Uhhhhh, pero, mi amigo, ¿aquí también son sensibles?. Y yo creía que era por el ambiente, pero no, acerté. Bueno.- Dijo Alexander, girándose y mirando su reloj de bolsillo.- Creo que tendremos que posponer nuestra cita, porque ya se les ha acabado el tiempo. Ah, por cierto, tu amigo de ahí, que no se pase de listo, ni se parece al Gran Grom Hellscream.- Apuntó hacia otro de los "Plagados" que era enorme y tatuado.- ¡Por favor, madura, no le llegas a los talones al Líder del "Clan Warsong", ni siquiera a su hijo, Garrosh Hellscream!.- Exclamó con una risa que inundó el lugar, demostrando ese lado suyo en el sentido del humor.

\- ¡BASTA, MÁTENLOS A TODOS!.- Ordenó el líder y cuando iban a atacarlo, éstos quedaron detenidos por un extraño sonido.

\- Yo se los dije.- Les advirtió Alexander, volteándose y sonriendo malvadamente.- Se les acabó el tiempo: ¡"BIO-REVERSA"!.- Exclamó y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva que, en cuestión de segundos, aceleró el Tiempo Biológico de los "Plagados", los cuales fueron convertidos en cenizas, hasta ser llevados por los vientos que habían allí. Una vez terminada su labor, el joven bosnio se sacudió las manos.- Ah, por cierto, Lori, no lo tomes a mal, tú sabes que te quiero mucho como amigo, aún cuando tienes esos deseos de convertir a todos en prétzel humanos.- Ofreció "disculpas" a la chica, la cual deseaba hacerle eso.

\- Un día de estos vas a tener que cuidarte las espaldas, Alex.- Juró ella, mostrando una sonrisa con los dientes apretados.-

\- Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?.- No la escuchó el bosnio y caminó hacia Lincoln.- El enemigo ha sido abatido, Mi Señor.- Informó con una posición de firmes.

\- Excelente, será mejor irnos antes que...- Pidió el albino, sin embargo, cuando alzó la mirada, sintió la presencia de dos misteriosos desconocidos, quienes los estaban observando desde las columnas y todos entraron en ese modo de defensa ante otro posible enfrentamiento contra esos personajes recién llegados.- Mierda.- Finalizó el albino, esperando que no fueran un reto complicado.

* * *

**El cruce hacia el "Lost World" ha sido completado, sin embargo, aquellos dos misteriosos personajes que los observaban, serán ellos quienes deban ver si son de confiar el grupo de Lincoln y sus Aliados. Espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo, amigos. **

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: No te preocupes si te faltó pasarme la canción de Libra, la pienso usar, para más adelante. Por otro lado, sí, estás en lo cierto con respecto a la fuga de las UnLouds y Tomoe. Pronto verás, amigo mío, nuevos combates contra estos enemigos. Nos estamos viendo y te deseo suerte en tus proyectos.**

*** marati2011: La valentía es lo que los mueve a cumplir con su misión. Te envío saludos de mi parte.**

*** J0nas Nagera: El "regalo" que Tomoe les tiene preparado a las UnLouds marcará un antes y un después a todo esto, sumando de que el combate que tuvieron Raizer y Kazuya me inspiré en la pelea entre los Guardianes Espirituales, Falcón del Sur y Ron del Norte, del anime y manga perteneciente a Masami Kurumada, "Bt´X". Muchas gracias por el review, amigo.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Entre otros.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense, saludos de mi parte y que tengan un buen Viernes. Hasta el capítulo que viene.**

**P.S:**** No pierdan de vista al misterioso encapuchado. Pronto lo volverán a ver.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX: Aliados**

Las palabras de Lincoln se habían quedado colgando de sus labios, temblando, heladas, ante aquella presencia de esos dos jóvenes portando las Armaduras de un origen que ellos no conocían por nada del Mundo. Recapacitando, ellos habían cruzado desde su Mundo Original hacia el "Lost World" para enfrentar la amenaza que representaban las UnLouds, llegaron hasta aquel Santuario Alterno, pero, anteriormente, Lincoln había tenido aquella visión de esa voz tan familiar y aterradora. Luego estaba el reencuentro con todos los demás y ahora, en ese lugar, se habían topado con un misterioso encapuchado y tras una batalla contra los Plagados, los cuales fueron asesinados por Alexander, el albino y su gente estaban rodeados por dos jóvenes, quienes los observaban desde las columnas helénicas de ese sitio.

(The Green Leaves of Summer, Nick Perito, Soundtrack de la película "Inglorious Bastards")

El joven Emperador del Inframundo iba a tomar su Espada Imperial y a combatir al enemigo, si es que se lo podía llamar de esa manera. No era buena idea lanzarse, como un suicida, hacia un rival que no conoces. Fue entonces que sus hermanas lo detuvieron justo a tiempo, ya que la mirada fulminante del chico que se hallaba a la izquierda era de lo más aterradora. Lo mismo de la chica que parecía ser su hermana.

\- Bueno, ¿van a decir algo?.- Dio un paso adelante Rick Sánchez.- No le temo a un grupo de dementes, tampoco estaré asustado por pelear contra ustedes.- Señaló el científico Espectro, desafiando a esas personas.

\- Rick, espera.- Pidió Morty, yendo hacia su abuelo.- Solo queremos saber sus nombres, nada más. No somos enemigos.- Intentó el chico castaño en llegar a una solución pacífica.

Fue entonces que el viento se levantó, llevándose consigo el polvo que se hallaba por los alrededores del Santuario, formando pequeños "tornados" y espirales que desaparecían, para después mover los cabellos de aquellos chicos, quienes no dijeron nada.

\- Agh, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tal vez, ni siquiera estén vivos.- Teorizó Summer, harta de tanto "teatro".

\- No, eso no.- Le corrigió Ronnie Anne, quien podía sentir aquella presencia de poder en sus cuerpos.- Están vivos.- Advirtió con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?.- Inquirió Lola, un tanto preocupada por esa escena.

\- Calma.- Pidió Lincoln, alzando su mano para tranquilizar a todos los presentes; dando unos pasos hacia adelante para ver qué querían esos dos jóvenes que los estaban observando desde las columnas.

\- Lincoln.- Intentó Leni en ir tras él, pero Alexander la detuvo. Algo no iba "bien" en esos momentos. Le inquietaba aquella escena, esa "vigilancia" a la que estaban siendo testigos todos ellos y ahora solo quedaba saber qué era lo que querían esas personas, si eran de confiar o no.

El albino dio un paso hacia adelante, caminando un par de metros hasta quedar, exactamente, posicionado frente a aquellas columnas helénicas. Las veía bastante intactas, a pesar de algunas grietas en sus bases, podían ser pequeñas, pero igual éstas se convertirían en una amenaza muy auténtica para su sostenimiento. De pronto, él se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia donde estaban aquellos chicos. El primero se giró hacia la muchacha peli negra y ésta asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera dándole la palabra.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- Preguntó el chico, lanzando aquella primera interrogante hacia las dos personas allí presentes. Éstas se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Lincoln tuvo que proseguir con aquel interrogatorio.

Siguió la calma hasta que, por fin, el chico de la izquierda se dirigió hacia el albino.

\- Valiente es usted con acercarse hacia nosotros, sin conocer nuestra posición, de si somos amigos o enemigos. Admirable, muy admirable de tu parte, amigo.- Mostró el peli negro aquellos respetos hacia el albino.- Sin embargo, el venir hasta aquí, este Santuario, que fue nuestro hogar en el Pasado, nos ha llamado la atención.- Continuó hablando y de ahí se giró hacia la chica.

\- Nosotros no confiamos en gente que ha aparecido de la nada, ya que pueden ser agentes de las UnLouds y de la Athena del Caos.- Añadió la peli negra con seriedad y apuntó hacia las hermanas y acompañantes.- Si tanto quieren saber quiénes somos, entonces que demuestren que no son nuestros enemigos.- Advirtió con un tono bastante severo en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!.- Preguntó Lori con furia en su voz.- ¡Escúchame una cosa, intento de "Mujer Maravilla", no pienses que esto te saldrá barato!.- Le señaló la rubia.

\- Lori, para, tranquila, Bebe.- Intentó Bobby con tranquilizarla y eso llevó a que la chica se llevara su mano derecha hacia su rostro, intentando calmar aquella "tempestad" interna que la azotaba.

\- Disculpa, es que...Tú la oíste, Bubu Osito. Dile algo.- Intentó la rubia en que su novio hablara con aquella peli negra, pero éste no podía articular palabra alguna.

\- No es por cobardía...Es solo que...puedo sentir un inmenso Cosmos en el interior de ambos...¿Acaso...acaso serán hermanos?.- Quiso saber el peli negro, intrigado por esa escena, así que se volteó hacia los presentes.- Esa es la pregunta: Ellos nos están poniendo a prueba.

Nadie dijo nada, era cierto lo que Bobby había dicho. Lincoln lo oyó todo y fue entonces que guardó su Espada Imperial y de ahí se dirigió hacia los presentes.

\- ¿Ustedes quieren una prueba de nosotros?. Adelante, hay que hacerlo.- Impartió aquella orden a todos los presentes.

\- Pero, Linky...- Quiso intervenir Lynn, sin embargo, ya había sido lanzado aquel pedido.

\- Hay que hacerlo, no hay opción.- Afirmó el chico y de ahí, tras encender su Cosmos, aquel poder, esa energía que emanaban, fue lo suficiente para que ambos hermanos asintieran con la cabeza, dando por "aprobado" aquel "examen" para esos forasteros. Pronto, los dos pegaron un salto desde las columnas y aterrizaron delante de ellos, elegantemente y los vieron cara a cara.

\- Disculpen por si dudamos de ustedes; pero llevamos desde hace un tiempo en guerra contra las UnLouds y los "Plagados", los cuales han huido de aquí, excepto por una fuerza que está acumulada aquí, al igual que en otras partes de Atenas, Grecia.- Ofreció el peli negro sus disculpas y de ahí pudieron verlos más de cerca.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Kazuya; Kazuya Kobayashi, "Caballero Meteor de Neowing".- Se presentó éste ante los presentes.

\- ¡Y yo soy la "Maravillosa Kazumi de Starwing", hermana del "Burro con Alas"!.- Añadió la chica y eso llevó a que se le formara una vena en la frente al chico, quien se volteó al instante para reprocharle aquel comentario que tanto odiaba.

\- ¡Después no te quejes cuando te digo que eres una Enana, Gnomo de Jardín, Pequeña, etc!.- Lanzó su hermano aquellas palabras, esos apodos sobre la estatura de la peli negra, la cual se tornaron los ojos de un color negro y se le vieron aquellos dientes de tiburón junto con una vena que le estaba por explotar en su frente.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices, Enana?! ¡Tú eres el "Burro con Alas" que no soporta un chiste!.- Bramó la chica y ambos comenzaron a discutir.

\- Jajajaja, literalmente se parecen a Lola y Lana cuando pelean por cualquier cosa.- Les comparó Lori, riéndose de aquel momento bastante cómico.

Los dos hermanos se calmaron, no podían estar peleándose en medio de una llegada misteriosa. Fue entonces que, dirigiéndose hacia los forasteros, Kazuya caminó hacia los presentes, extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

\- Es un placer tenerlos aquí.- Dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

\- Una pregunta.- Se acercó Lincoln hacia el peli negro.- ¿Cómo es que nos detectaron?.- Preguntó sobre ese punto.

\- Es una buena respuesta: Nosotros formamos parte de "La Resistencia", siendo el Jefe de la misma. Llevamos combatiendo a los "Plagados" y a las UnLouds desde hace mucho tiempo.- Le contó el Caballero de Neowing al Emperador de los Muertos.

\- _"¿Desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Habré oído bien?...Sí, es verdad, pobres...No me quiero imaginar de lo que han debido de sufrir".- _Pensó Lincoln con un ligero sentimiento de culpa inesperada.

\- Oye, ¿pasa algo?.- Preguntó Kazumi, viendo que el albino no se quedaba quieto, callado, mirando hacia la lejanía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?.- Reaccionó y salió de ese "trance".-

\- Pregunto si estás bien. Pero no importa, con esa respuesta tuya es claro que te quedaste pensando, pero tranquilo, está bien. A nosotros nos costó mucho afrontar este "Nuevo Mundo". En "La Resistencia" éramos varios integrantes, por desgracia...- En esos momentos, Kazumi se quedó en silencio, recordando y viéndose escenas de lo ocurrido en el Pasado.- Uno está en recuperación contra el "Virus del Pecado" y dos han muerto.- Dio aquel lamentable resultado.

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho, amiga.- Mostró Lynn sus respetos hacia ella, siendo observada por la peli negra y quien tuvo una desagradable, pero momentánea, mirada de odio hacia ésta, ya que le hacía recordar a cierta rival que odiaba con toda su alma.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó Lori y Kazuya se apartó de éstas, manteniendo la distancia.

\- Kazumi, ven.- Le pidió el chico a su hermana menor y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?. Antes estaban bastante amables, ahora se los ve muy fríos.- Indagó Bobby con asombro.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo, girándose para mirar a los forasteros, siendo Kazuya el primero en desconfiar de ellos.

\- _Pero nos mostraron que su Cosmos es amable, ¿por qué dudas de ellos ahora?.- _Quiso saber Kazumi al respecto.

\- _Con tan solo ver a sus hermanas, me hace hervir la sangre, ya que son iguales a las que mataron a mama, a los Caballeros Dorados de aquí, Dino y provocaron que llegáramos tarde para salvar a Yukiko de su enfermedad.- _Respondió el chico con un tono frío en su voz.- _Verlas me dan ganas de desnucarlas por tener la misma y pútrida imagen de sus contra-partes.- _Señaló con frialdad en su voz, pero cuando iba a avanzar hacia ellos, la peli negra lo detuvo.

\- _Espera, solo míralas, no son las UnLouds, confiemos en ellos, tal vez tengan el mismo objetivo que nosotros. _Le sugirió su hermana menor, llevando a que Kazuya se volteara y los viera, para después cerrar los ojos.

\- _Está bien, intentemos.- _Aceptó el joven a regañadientes y de ahí se dirigió hacia los presentes.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad.

\- Sí, todo está bien: Vengan, volvamos a los Bosques.- Les respondió el chico y el grupo lo comenzó a seguir a él y a su hermana hacia el Oeste.

Lincoln los siguió con la mirada y de ahí emprendieron aquel viaje, dejando atrás el Santuario, pero Shion se adelantó.

\- Esperen, ¿qué hay de "Star Hill"?.- Preguntó el rubio de Aries sobre el sitio donde se guardaban los "Archivos del Patriarca", pero Kazuya se volteó y apuntó hacia unas edificaciones, las cuales aún humeaban, llevando a que el Caballero guardara silencio ante aquella horrorosa escena.

\- Se perdió todo cuando las UnLouds atacaron el Santuario, nosotros vinimos aquí para ver qué estaba pasando y nos encontramos con su batalla contra los "Plagados".- Les contó Kazuya al respecto.

\- ¿Y no vieron a un encapuchado?.- Preguntó Lincoln hacia el peli negro, el cual se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Un encapuchado?.- Replicó el Caballero de Neowing.- No, para nada.- Fue su respuesta, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes y una vez que estaba más tranquilo, calmado, se volteó para verlos a todos y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.- Vengan, es por aquí, no nos quedemos mucho tiempo, los "Plagados" rondan por este lugar.- Pidió y de ahí cruzaron las escaleras que llevaban desde el Palacio de Athena y las Doce Casas hasta que arribaron a las "Puertas del Santuario".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario ubicado en Royal Woods, una ahora destruida ciudad, arrasada por la "plaga" de las UnLouds y sus esbirros, el Guerrero Sagrado Mordred se hallaba discutiendo con sus compañeros sobre por qué no habían ido al ataque contra "La Resistencia". El hombre parecía estar "poseído" por la furia, le costaba creer que hubieran perdido semejante batalla por una tontería de Tomoe, quería respuestas, pero ni Roland o Alice se la podían dar. Los dos rubios se hallaban en silencio, mientras que Paracelse y Sigurd lo trataban de calmar a Mordred pero no resultaba en vano satisfactorio, el joven estaba harto.

\- ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAMOS PERDIDO UNA BUENA OPORTUNIDAD DE LUCHA?! ¡SOMOS LOS "GUERREROS SAGRADOS" DE LA SEÑORITA TOMOE Y ELLA "JUGANDO" CON ESAS ESTÚPIDAS DE LAS UNLOUDS Y LO MISMO CON EL "CAPITÁN AMÉRICA 2.0" DE RIDEN BLEACH Y ESE MUDO DE PORQUERÍA DE RAIZER, ¿CÓMO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ESTE TIPO DE COSAS NOS PASEN?! ¡HABLEN, CHICOS, DIGAN ALGO, MALDITA SEA!.- Exclamaba con furia el peli rosa, siendo detenido por Roland y Sigurd.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar así de mi UnLuna, maldito!.- Le advirtió el Guerrero Nórdico, el cual iba a sacar su "Espada Gram".-

\- ¡Oh, miren, el Vikingo se enojó porque insulté a su novia! ¡Ja, no hagas reír, Sigurd, ya tienes un problema con el mastodonte de UnChunk que quiere arrancarte la cabeza por meterte con su chica!.- Se burló Mordred del Nórdico, éste se enfureció y lo tomó del cuello, colocando su arma contra el cuello.

\- Dices algo más contra UnLuna y juro, en el nombre de Odín, que te haré cortaré esa puta garganta que tienes y te dejaré morir.- Le advirtió con frialdad, pero el peli rosa simplemente sonrió.

\- Adelante, hazlo, si tienes el coraje.- Lo desafió y cuando Sigurd iba a lanzar una poderosa tajada contra su objetivo, Roland lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Suficiente, los dos!.- Ordenó con severidad.- Ninguno se va a matar en este momento, ¡¿oyeron?!. Ahora, compórtense como es debido o salgan de nuestra vida.- Bramó en serio y de ahí salió del lugar, dejando a Alice y Paracelse a cargo de mantenerlos bajo vigilancia.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Roland?.- Preguntó el hombre de cabellos y barba castaña, pero el Guerrero del Imperio Carolingio no dijo nada, cerró la puerta y se fue del lugar en silencio hacia las calles de Royal Woods.

* * *

(I´ve been losing you, Relaxing Music, OST "Silent II y III")

\- _"Querido Diario: Hace no menos de 5 horas que hemos llegado a Royal Woods. Esta Ciudad apesta a muerte en todas las direcciones y flancos posibles. Por donde uno vea y lleve la vista, solo verá desolación, gente convertida en "Plagados" que causan los peores Pecados y la degradación misma del Ser Humano, sin embargo, eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino la seguridad de la Señorita Athena del Caos. Durante la Batalla de Atenas, las UnLouds fueron incapaces de frenar el ataque sorpresa que perpetró "La Resistencia", la cual llegó hasta las puertas del Santuario y fue la propia Diosa quien me envío para contener a uno de ellos: Cuando lo vi y él también hizo lo mismo, nos quedamos asombrados de que portáramos Armaduras Meteor, ya que su procedencia es desconocida, se creía que habían desaparecido en el Siglo XVIII, pero estaba en lo correcto: Alguien se las dio. _

_Fue entonces que me enfrenté a uno de los miembros de "La Resistencia": Kazuya de Neowing. El chico y yo tuvimos un feroz combate, pero nuestros poderes están en sincronía. No lo podía creer, aún cuando lo hacía pedazos, él seguía combatiendo. Me sorprendió y aún así le dijo que nos volveríamos a ver. Sí...eso está por verse".- _Pensó el joven Raizer, mientras que terminaba de escribir en su "Diario Personal", en el cual tenía información sobre lo ocurrido y de una investigación sobre las "Armaduras Meteor". Pronto, el peli negro-azulado guardó aquel objeto en una baldosa suelta del piso y se cercioró de que nadie lo estuviera viendo.

Luego de eso, él salió de su habitación y caminó por los pasillos del Palacio, justo cruzándose con Roland, el cual no dijo nada y se retiró hacia las puertas.

\- _"Qué raro".- _Pensó Raizer y en ese momento fue llamado por uno de los Guardias de la Diosa.

\- La Señorita Athena desea verlo.- Le informó éste y de ahí el joven lo acompañó hacia el Salón del Trono.

* * *

A su vez, en la entrada hacia Royal Woods, una figura femenina caminaba por los alrededores, deambulando, errante, perdida, cubierta por una larga capucha que solamente dejaba ver sus largos cabellos rubios y unos preciosos ojos rojos, llevando a que esta persona observara, con un aire de tristeza, lo que su antigua ciudad se había convertido.

No dijo nada, las palabras estaban detenidas en su boca, solamente avanzó hacia la entrada y puso rumbo hacia el Centro de la misma. Allí iba a reunirse con ciertas personas que creían haberla perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

Volviendo con Lincoln y su grupo, éstos avanzaron con los Kobayashi, saliendo desde el Santuario e internándose en los caminos del Oeste, sitio al que se dirigían, mientras que algunos de los integrantes como "Los Herederos", los "Nuevos Caballeros de Bronce", las dos Saintias y los Generales Marinos del Emperador Poseidon se acercaran y compartieran un buen momento con aquellos hermanos, encendiendo una llama de amistad, pero con los Loud, éstos parecían estar "excluidos" de toda charla.

\- ¡Chicos, vengan!.- Les invitó Kazumi a los Loud, de forma repentina, llevando a que éstos se acercaran para conversar, a pesar de que Kazuya no quería estar cerca de las hermanas de Lincoln.

\- Wow, no me esperaba que ustedes pudieran dar semejante pelea contra las UnLouds, se han ganado mis respetos.- Sostuvo Lynn, quien se acercó a la peli negra y estas dos comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo es el lugar en el que están instalados?.- Se acercó Lana con curiosidad.

\- Espero que sea un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo.- Pidió Leni con emoción en su voz, ansiando poder llegar allí.

\- Y lo es.- Respondió Kazumi, contando un poco de aquel lugar al que iban a ir.

Sin embargo, mientras que las hermanas Loud y el resto se sumaban a las conversaciones, las cuales se mostraban bastante animadas, Lincoln se hallaba mirando hacia atrás, para el Santuario y recordando a aquel misterioso encapuchado, cuya voz...por alguna extraña razón...parecía tan igual a la de él.

* * *

**Y aquí estamos, en un nuevo capítulo, uno muy tranquilo pero les aviso que estamos a la mitad de esta historia y las futuras batallas están por llegar, eso sí. Por otro lado, me disculpo por no haber actualizado esta historia, estuve muy ocupado con el trabajo la semana pasada y ahora he podido volver a escribir dicho fic.**

**Ahora tenemos a dos encapuchados: Femenino y Masculino. A no perderlos de vista, amigos.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo. Saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Me alegra de que te gustara el capítulo y más cuando fueron el cruce hacia el "Lost World" y la Batalla del Santuario, jajajaja, sí, es verdad, las referencias que hizo Alexander son bastante graciosas.**

*** marati2011: Y no pierdas de vista a ese encapuchado y a la otra, que estos son de suma importancia.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Johnny Kennedy.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense, buen comienzo de Martes para todos ustedes y nos veremos en el capítulo que viene. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX: Refugio**

Un nuevo sitio, un "Mundo Perdido", uno que nadie hubiera deseado conocer, abundante de peligros y otras clases de riesgos que solo los más valientes podían lanzarse a las fauces de los monstruos y enfrentarlos. Tierra de muerte y destrucción, pero también una tierra donde aún abundaba la esperanza, porque esta era la última en morir y aquellos integrantes de "La Resistencia", habiendo cruzado un largo y extenuante camino de espinas con las pérdidas que sufrieron a lo largo del "sendero", ahora estaban cosechando logros. Sin embargo, ese encuentro entre los dos Universos dejaba preguntas sin responder, en especial para Lincoln, el cual estaba, aún, "atrapado" con aquel misterioso encapuchado y sobre el motivo por el que no quiso dar su nombre.

La única pista que tenía era su voz, eran tan...¿parecida a la suya? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era una especie de broma de mal gusto?. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió la mano de Leni sobre sus hombros, llevando a que se volteara, asustado por unos segundos, ya que fue tomado por sorpresa y giró su cabeza para ver a su hermana mayor rubia.

\- ¿Estás bien, Linky?.- Preguntó ella con preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo...?.- Sus palabras quedaron colgadas en sus labios por unos segundos.- Sí, sí, tranquila, estoy bien.- Respondió, cambiando ese aire de dudas a uno más tranquilo. Llevó sus manos a sus cabellos, los tenía algo despeinados por los vientos que soplaban por allí y de ahí volvió la vista al camino que estaban tomando y siendo guiados por "La Resistencia".

\- Como te veía un tanto distraído, casi te tropezabas con unas piedras pero fuimos Alex y yo que te agarramos a tiempo.- Le habló ella con ese tono dulce y angelical en su voz, señalando a su novio bosnio, el cual iba cerca de ella.

Volteó su mirada hacia aquel rastro que señaló su hermana, allí, en el piso, yacían una gran cantidad de piedras y rocas, las cuales estaban allí desde siglos y algunas tenían punta afilada, un tropiezo y eso significaba hacerse una herida bastante seria, lo bueno fue que tenía a Leni y a Alexander cerca para ayudarlo.

\- Linky, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Quieres tomar agua? ¿Le pido a Kazuya que se detenga?.- Se acercó Lily hasta él, pero el joven alzó las manos al aire y provocó un eco con su Armadura Divina, llevando a que todos se detuvieran.

Kazuya y Kazumi lo observaron y ambos partieron hacia aquella parte de la fila.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Marco Díaz, mientras que Star se encogía de hombros ante aquel "misterio" que tenían cerca.

\- No detecto enemigos cerca, Lucy, pero cuanto más nos alejemos del Santuario, mejor será para nosotros.- Le informó Chloe Park de Heinstein a la gótica, quien tenía la mirada clavada en los dos Hermanos Kobayashi.

Kazuya la miró y le hizo un gesto de que se mantuviera alejada de él y su hermana menor, no quería problemas y ellos tampoco si es que deseaban conocer el motivo de su visita al "Lost World".

\- ¿Qué?. No dije nada.- Se defendió Lucy con aquel tono frío y seco.

\- Ustedes ya saben.- Advirtió Kazuya, pero esas palabras no parecían tener un significado, más bien era como un "Acertijo" que deberían responder para más adelante.

Lincoln lo miró al chico de cabellos negros, quien venía acompañado por Kazumi. Sintió una punzada de seriedad que le traspasaba su cuerpo al ver cómo el Caballero de Neowing se dirigía hacia sus hermanas con esa frialdad en su voz, parecía como si no las quisiera tener cerca, manteniendo la distancia y así formar una "frontera" entre ellos. Lori y Lynn iban a hablar con él sobre su conducta, pero el albino las detuvo, alzando la mano y de ahí caminó hasta aquel joven.

Ambos personajes, el Emperador del Inframundo y el ex-Caballero de Pegaso se miraron a los ojos, el viento movía sus cabellos, un silencio sepulcral, de misa cayó sobre ellos. Podía sentirse una extraña "tensión" en el aire, pero no era de pelea, sino más bien de calma. Fue entonces que el chico alzó su mano y señaló a sus hermanas y a todos los demás.

\- Bueno, veo que todos ustedes tienen preguntas que hacer.- Repuso Kazuya ante los presentes, mientras que continuaba el viento por aquellos campos y colinas. Las chicas asintieron.- ¿Preguntas?.-

\- Díselo a tus amiguitas, jejejejeje.- Se río Star de aquel chiste y chocó los cinco con Marco, pero a Kazuya no parecía caer del todo bien eso.

\- No estamos hablando de celos, Guerrera Divina de Megrez Delta.- Le corrigió el peli negro a la novia del chico castaño y con la Armadura de Doble Alfa.- Sino de que ustedes, ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?.- Comenzó el joven con el interrogatorio.

Nadie respondió, ni siquiera las hermanas, todo el Mundo estaba sumido bajo un silencio muy fuerte y pesado, hasta que Lincoln habló por todos ellos.

\- Venimos de otro Universo, uno donde hay Caballeros y Dioses.- Relató el joven albino al peli negro, cuyas cejas se arquearon ante ese asombro. Luego dio unos pasos hacia adelante y miró a éste a los ojos.

\- Su Mundo, ya veo.- Sostuvo y de ahí pasó su mano por el mentón.- ¿Las UnLouds han llegado allí?.

\- No, solo sus "Plagados", por eso viajamos hasta aquí, también aparecieron unos personajes llamados "Los Sin Rostro".- Relató Lincoln sobre aquellos combates, en especial contra la "Momia Piromaníaca" y el otro que había aparecido en Royal Woods junto a los dos "Gladiadores Sagrados".

Los ojos de Kazuya se abrieron como platos ante aquella escena, Kazumi, por su parte, tenía la boca abierta y le costaba articular las palabras que fueran necesarias en esos momentos. Solo podían sentir un fuerte vacío en su interior y un nudo en la garganta, el cual les impedía hablar ante aquella parte de la historia. La joven peli negra hizo una seña para que continuara hablando.

\- También llegó una chica, su nombre es Yoshino Hino, pero no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su origen.- Siguió contando y eso produjo más preguntas que respuestas.- ¿Ustedes saben algo de ella?.

\- Ahora que lo dices, antes de que se produjera la caída del Santuario en este Universo, Kazumi y yo encontramos restos de una batalla: Había sangre por todas partes y una gran cantidad de cuerpos de esos "Plagados" que yacían por doquier, incluso sentíamos la presencia de que algún "Portal" se pudo haber abierto en aquel parque. Tal vez eso esté relacionado con aquella chica.- Apoyó Kazuya la teoría, reforzándola más con lo ocurrido poco tiempo atrás.

\- Un momento, entonces estamos hablando de que esa Yoshino es una viajera del tiempo.- Mencionó Leni. No era una mala idea lo que ella sostuvo.

\- Puede ser. Mira qué bien usas el cerebro, Leni.- Le felicitó Lori a ella.

\- Ya se los dije el día que encontramos ese tesoro en el patio de casa. Hay más que aire en mi cabeza.- Dijo con seriedad la joven Loud, quien era rodeada por Alexander, el cual no la soltaba por nada del Mundo.

\- Por ti y por esa dulce ternura que tienes, Amor, daría todo para estar contigo y a tu lado.- Habló el joven con ese delicado hilo de voz suyo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Pronto, Kazuya empezó a unir las piezas de aquel "Rompe-Cabezas", pero aún quedaban varias más por formar la "imagen" faltante. Fue entonces que el joven se volteó e hizo una seña para que reanudaran la marcha, aunque para algunas de las Hermanas Loud no les gustaba la fría actitud que éste tenía con ellas, salvo Kazumi, la cual estaba bastante metida en las charlas con las chicas.

\- Oye, Kazuya.- Se le acercó Lincoln, quien fue corriendo hasta el joven, acompañado por Mordecai y Rigby.- ¿Por qué eres así con mis hermanas?. No te hicieron nada, nunca te lastimaron.- Intentó en hallar una respuesta, pero cuando se volteó para verlo, el albino pudo ver la respuesta más que clara en los ojos del muchacho: Unos ojos cargados de dolor, una ventana hacia el sufrimiento, el padecimiento y la muerte de los seres queridos que éste tenía. De ahí dio un paso hacia atrás y antes de que llegara el resto, el peli negro abrió la boca para hablar.

\- Ahora no es el momento, Lincoln, ¿sí?. Luego hablaremos de eso. Por ahora sigan nuestro paso para llegar al refugio.- Pidió con tranquilidad en su voz, mientras que miraba a Kazumi conversar con Ronnie Anne.

Allí estaba la ex-Saintia de Eqquleus, su mano rodeaba el cuello de la mexicana, mientras que conversaban tranquilamente, como si fueran amigas de hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces a tu hermano lo molestas con decirle "Burro con Alas"?. Jejejeje, me agrada.- Dijo la morena, riéndose de aquella historia que le contaba la hermana de Kazuya.

\- Sí, aunque hay una cosa de nuestras peleas: Estamos muy unidos, desde que todo esto comenzó.- Relató la peli negra en aquellos momentos.

\- Ya veo, bueno.- En ese momento, Ronnie Anne se detuvo y miró a su hermano mayor, Roberto "Bobby" Santiago, el cual iba con Lori, tomados de las manos y al ver esa escena tan empalagosa entre el Espectro de Bennu y la Jueza de Wyvern, la joven sintió ganas de vomitar, haciendo un gesto con su boca.

\- Oye, ¿qué te pasó?. Te quedaste muy callada.- Preguntó Kazumi a su amiga.

\- ¿Eh?. No, nada, no te preocupes, solo estaba sacándome una mala visión de mi cabeza.- Respondió y de ahí volvieron a conversar.- Por cierto, me gustaría aprender tus movimientos especiales para combates al enemigo.

\- Con gusto te los enseñaré, aunque necesitaremos a un "Sujeto de Pruebas".- Prometió la peli negra en ayudarla y cuando miró a Kazuya, éste la miró con una tranquilidad bastante intensa.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Enana.- Advirtió su hermano mayor y eso casi provocaba que se soltara la bestia interna que tenía Kazumi, ya que ella odiaba que la gente dijera aquellas "Palabras Prohibidas" sobre su estatura.

\- Qué gusto va a ser cuando te haga aquella maniobra que hice en el Pasado contigo, Hermano. Solo espera y verás.- Juró la ex-Saintia, mostrando una sonrisa forzada junto con los dientes, ya que estaba evitando estallar en furia.

Por su parte, Dipper, Mabel y el resto del grupo estaban impresionados, junto a los demás integrantes, de aquellos paisajes, ya que se encontraban cruzando unas elevaciones de colinas y éstas se convirtieron en mesetas, mientras que se veía, a lo lejos, un par de pequeños pueblos, ahora arrasados, con sus estructuras consumidas por el fuego y el color negro que impregnaba el asfalto y la tierra.

\- Qué lamentable.- Suspiró Afrodita de Piscis al ver el estado de aquellas tierras.- Es increíble el nivel de odio que hay aquí, incluso en el suelo. Ese "Virus del Pecado", no solo afecta a las personas y las convierten en brutos, sino también destruye todo rastro de vida natural.- Suspiró, cerró los ojos y atrás suyo estaba DeathMask de Cáncer, mirando hacia la lejanía, en un punto desconocido y que buscaba a aquella persona perdida.

\- _"Helena, ya estoy aquí. Dime en dónde estás y te iré a buscar. Lo prometo".- _Juró para sus adentros y de ahí escuchó los pasos de Afrodita, colocando su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su amigo.

\- Vamos, hay que continuar.- Pidió el sueco y el italiano asintió con la cabeza.

(This is only a test, Smidi Beats)

Una vez que dejaron atrás aquellos pueblos y aldeas evacuadas y destruidas, cruzaron por unos terrenos de llanuras y en los pudieron apreciar el suelo de los campos quemado, destruido, las cosechas que habían muerto y la sangre de aquellos que habían muerto, regada por todas partes, a parte de presenciar unos molinos que ahora no eran más que vestigios de la civilización del Pasado. La fachada estaba completamente negra, sus aspas dobladas como si fueran de papel y mostrando, en algunas parte, su interior, el cual yacía oxidado y consumido por el fuego y el agua.

Kazuya frenó y pidió que lo siguieran hacia un sendero, el cual tenía el nombre de "Refugio". Lincoln se aproximó hacia él para hablar.

\- Si preguntas por el tema de por qué estoy distanciado de tus hermanas, ahora no preguntes, lo verás más tarde. Ya estamos llegando.- Le anunció el peli negro al Emperador de los Muertos.

\- No puedes tratarlas así, ellas no son el enemigo.- Intentó el albino en convencerlo, pero el joven lo detuvo con una seña de su mano. Se calló la boca y de ahí vio que el peli negro apuntó en dirección hacia unas siluetas verdes que se distinguían, aunque confundible, en el horizonte. Volteó su mirada hacia Lincoln y se ahí hincó la rodilla sobre una piedra bastante fuerte y con un ligero movimiento.

\- ¿Tratarlas mal?. Dime una cosa: ¿Las insulté o ataque?. No, solamente he visto cómo son y el recuerdo que me inspiran: Odio hacia aquellas versiones malignas, las que asesinaron a tantas personas inocentes. Yo no les haría nada, pero si quieren ganarse, hablando de ellas, el respeto, entonces que lo demuestren. Con usted hago una diferencia, Señor Hades.- Se dirigió Kazuya con un tono educado hacia aquel Dios del Inframundo, cuyos labios quedaron temblando y sus palabras se desvanecían en el aire. La mirada de aquel joven estaba clavada sobre la de Lincoln.- Ahora ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?. Si ellas les hicieran algo a tus hermanas y amigos, ¿qué harás?.

\- Yo...Yo no permitiría que las lastimaran.- Respondió, pero al demorarse, los ojos de Kazuya eran testigo y Juez de lo que podría explicando el albino.

\- ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Acaso huirías?.- Volvió a lanzarle otra pregunta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás, yo las protegeré!.- Exclamó Lincoln con decisión, ahora, pero el peli negro no pensaba lo mismo.

\- _"Si quieres proteger a tus seres queridos, entonces deja atrás el miedo y abraza la fortaleza, lucha por quienes amas, no flanquees, no te rindas, aún cuando tengas el cuerpo destruido, tú vas a poder ganar".- _Pensó y aquel "mensaje" parecía llegar a la mente del joven Loud.

\- ¡Linky, piensa rápido!.- Se le lanzó Lynn, quien cayó encima del albino, rodando por el piso y riéndose, pero al ser observada por Kazuya, éste le lanzó una mirada seria y de ahí siguió caminando.

\- Andando, estamos llegando.- Pidió con frialdad y manteniendo la distancia con las Loud, siendo Kazumi la que se acercó a ellos.

\- No se enojen con él. No es así, es solo que...bueno, luego se los diré.- Prometió la ex-Saintia y fue tras los pasos de su hermano mayor.

Por su parte, Alexander observaba el lugar y se acercó con Leni hacia Kazuya.

\- Es aquí.- Anunció el joven "Caballero Meteor", señalando hacia las entradas de aquel lugar.- ¡Bienvenidos al "Bosque de las Estrellas"!. Vengan.

Le hicieron caso y fueron internándose en los senderos que habían allí, caminos marcados por tierra, grava, piedras, pasto y flores, los árboles que estaban cubiertos por las hojas y muchas que yacían en el piso, formando un denso y suave "colchón" natural. La calma que les rodeaba era increíble y parecía haber sido sacado de algún libro o película de Fantasía con Caballeros, Dragones, Reinos lejanos y villanos.

(Lordaeron´s Fall, OST del "Warcraft III: The Reing of Chaos")

En esos momentos, Lana tomó una rama que yacía en el piso, junto a otras con unos matorrales y arbustos, blandiendo a la misma y trazando una línea perpendicular en el aire, como si fuera una Guerrera.

\- ¡Lucharemos por Lordaeron. Coged vuestras Espadas!.- Exclamó y empezó a jugar con Lily, mientras que Lola se les sumaba, aunque ella no quería ensuciarse, se puso unos guantes y tomó una rama muy seca.

\- Wow, qué increíble.- Dijo Wendy, asombrada junto al resto de la pandilla.- No me esperaba tan tranquilo como éste. Dios...hasta se parece a los Bosques de Gravity Falls.- Comparó ese sitio con el de Oregon.

\- Sí, es cierto; pero aquí una fuerza que nos protege, puedo sentirla.- Añadió Dipper, mirando el lugar.

\- En efecto, aquí está levantada una "Barrera" como la que tienen ustedes, Espectros de Hades, la cual nos protege a nosotros, a los animales y las plantas de cualquier rastro de ese maldito "Virus del Pecado".- Les contó Kazuya a los presentes.- Además, los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII nos protegen.-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!.- Preguntó Shion con asombro en su voz y el peli negro asintió.

\- ¿Hakurei y Sage estarán aquí?.- Lanzó Dohko su pregunta.

\- No, ellos prefirieron enviar a los otros, pero un día los verán.- Prometió Kazumi al Caballero Dorado de Libra.

Alexander dio unos pasos, maravillado y sintiendo el aire que recorría todo su cuerpo.

(Human Theme, OST Music del "Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne")

\- Estos bosques son preciosos, muy parecidos a mi Madre Patria, Sarajevo.- Se mostró emocionado el bosnio ante el Jefe de "La Resistencia".

\- Sí, este sitio se convirtió en nuestro refugio cuando perdimos el Santuario durante la "Invasión UnLoud" y fueron los Caballeros Dorados Caídos quienes nos guiaron hasta aquí; ya que hay destinos mucho más aterradores que el de vivir en las ciudades, donde la vigilancia del enemigo es brutal.- Contó Kazuya al joven Emperador de los Balcanes.

\- No me esperaba que vivieran aquí. Por cierto, ¿hay algún arroyo o lago por aquí?.- Se acercó Pacífica hacia el peli negro.

\- Sí, por aquí cerca hay varios arroyos, lagunas y lagos. También hay unas ruinas donde se reúnen las Sacerdotisas y guardan un par de "Archivos" que se pudieron salvar del incendio en "Star Hill".- Respondió Kazuya a los presentes.

\- Genial, eso me servirá para entender lo ocurrido aquí.- Dijo Shion y de ahí volvieron al camino principal, donde se hallaba la cabaña de los chicos. En esos momentos, el Caballero Dorado de Aries se detuvo y apuntó hacia un joven peli negro con tonos plateados, el cual estaba durmiendo sobre una silla y tenía un hacha cerca suyo, además de una pila de troncos que debían ser cortados para preparar el fuego. Cuando Shion se volteó, éste contempló el rostro de furia de Kazuya, el cual fue corriendo, a grandes zancadas, hasta quedar cara a cara con el otro joven.

\- Esto se va a poner feo.- Se lamentó Peridot, quien hizo una señal de luto por el segundo muchacho, al igual que sus amigos.

Pronto, el peli negro-plateado abrió los ojos, ya que una sombra le impedía recibir los rayos del Sol.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora de desayunar? ¡Ahhh, hola, Kazuya! ¿Cómo va todo, Jefe?.- Preguntó y luego saludó como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Todo bien, Tenma, sin mucho que reportar, excepto una cosa, una muy pequeña, diminuta cosita que tenías que hacer.- Respondió el peli negro con una sonrisa forzada y tomó del rostro a su amigo, señalando los troncos.- ¡TE DI UNA MALDITA ORDEN Y ERA PREPARAR LOS TRONCOS PARA EL ALMACÉN DE MADERA, ADEMÁS DE PLANTAR NUEVOS ÁRBOLES PARA REEMPLAZAR A LOS QUE USAMOS CON LA LEÑA! ¡SOLO ESO TENÍAS QUE HACER, NADA MÁS QUE ESO! ¡¿ERA MUCHO PEDIR?! ¡NO, SOLO ESO Y NADA MÁS, PERO PREFIERES HOLGAZANEAR Y NO HACER EL TRABAJO!.- Exclamaba con furia el peli negro, mientras que eso hacía enfurecer a Tenma.

\- ¡Yo hago todo el trabajo, además me merecía un descanso!.- Se defendió el peli negro-plateado.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y por qué todos estos troncos no fueron cortados y guardados en el almacén! ¡Eres un holgazán y con el físico de chichicuilote que tienes, nunca podrás combatir si solo vives para dormir y comer!.- Seguía diciendo Kazuya.

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES "PATAS DE CHICHICUILOTE", "BURRO CON ALAS"!.- Respondió Tenma y ambos se miraron con enojo.

\- ¡¿CÓMO...?! ¡MIRA QUIÉN HABLA, "ESPANTAPÁJAROS"!.- Le devolvió Kazuya la burla.

\- ¡"BURRO CON ALAS"!.- Atacó Tenma con más furia y rasgando el aire.

\- ¡"ESPANTAPÁJAROS"!.- Contra-atacó el Jefe de "La Resistencia" y estuvieron un buen rato peleando e insultándose hasta que, desde la puerta de la cabaña, una chica pelirroja apareció con algo en sus manos.

\- Viejo, al ver a Kazuya enojado, me hace recordar a Benson.- Apuntó Mordecai, quien tuvo un escalofríos al mencionar a su Jefe.

\- Ufff, sí y que lo digas, amigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos el incidente de las sillas?.- Recordó Rigby, mientras que se pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo para darse calor.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYAS TERMINADO CON ESTA LABOR. ERES COMO DON RAMÓN DE "EL CHAVO", NO, ÉL NO, POR LO MENOS TRABAJÓ, TE PARECES A JAIMITO EL CARTERO, ¿ACASO TIENES PROBLEMAS CON LA FATIGA?!.- Preguntaba Kazuya con más furia.

\- ¡Jajajaja, mira quién habla, el que le teme a una niña pequeña!.- Exclamó Tenma y al mencionar esa palabra prohibida, a Kazumi podía verse en ella una nube negra de tormenta con rayos.

\- Con permiso.- Escucharon la voz de otra chica y detrás de Kazuya y Tenma, ambos chicos recibieron dos fuertes golpes por parte de la pelirroja, quien reveló una sartén en su poder.- Así estarán más calmados. Oh, no me esperaba que tuviéramos visitas. Mucho gusto, soy Rin Kido, es un placer en conocerlos.- Se presentó la muchacha, mostrando una sonrisa, la cual era tranquila pero que reflejaba miedo en los forasteros, ya que ésta podía hacer temblar hasta a un Dios y eso le pasó a Lincoln.

\- Un...Un gusto, Señorita...Señorita Kido.- Estrechó Lincoln su mano con las de la novia de Kazuya.

\- Emmmm, ¿Kido? ¿Usted no es la hija de Athena?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad y la sonrisa tétrica de Rin se esfumó, mostrando una nueva, pero llena de seriedad absoluta.

\- ¿Cuántas veces, cuántas veces debo decirlo? ¡Yo no soy la hija de Athena!.- Bramó con furia y eso dejó helados a todos los presentes, para después calmarse.- Ups, perdón, disculpen, es que no me gusta que mi "Hermanito" Tenma pelee con Kazuya, así que tuve que darles unos buenos sartenazos para calmarlos.- Ofreció sus disculpas y volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa aterradora.

\- ¿Estarán bien?. Esos golpes debieron de haber sido muy fuertes.- Preguntó Morty, examinando a los dos chicos inconscientes.

\- Sí, se van a levantar, tranquilos. Ahora vengan, descansen y disfruten de esta belleza del "Bosque de las Estrellas".- Les invitó Rin a que pudieran recuperar sus fuerzas y así lo iban a hacer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de la destruida Royal Woods, aquella figura misteriosa, siendo ésta una encapuchada femenina, largos cabellos rubios, ojos rojos y ropas grises, ésta se movió por las solitarias rutas hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad. Contempló el aspecto que ésta tenía, mientras que derramaba unas lágrimas de dolor por todo lo que estaba viendo, para después ingresar allí y poner rumbo hacia unas edificaciones que habían más allá en el Norte.

* * *

**Ufff, no saben lo mucho que lamento no haber actualizado este fic, me he demorado muchísimo, todavía no llegamos a los combates, pero a la vez estamos cerca de los mismos y todo esto se debe a que, por el trabajo, ahora mi tiempo no es como el de antes, donde tenía bastante, sino todo lo contrario, se ha acortado mucho, por lo que me lleva a actualizar una o dos historias cuando puedo.**

**Por otra parte, este capítulo ha sido tranquilo, sin embargo, a partir del número XXI (21 en Número Romano) comenzará la fiesta. Volvió la encapuchada, la femenina y queda saber quién es el otro, el varón; pero eso lo veremos a su debido tiempo. Sumado a ello, la reacción de Kazuya no se iba a hacer esperar con respecto a ver a las Hermanas Loud y su parecido con las rivales, significando mantener la distancia. Por otra parte, queda saber cuál será el "trato" que Tomoe les dará a las UnLouds y la charla con Raizer.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, nuevamente me disculpo por haber tardado mucho, pero pronto iré actualizando más seguida esta historia. Nos estamos viendo y mando saludos y agradecimientos para J0nas Nagera, marati2011, FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Banghg, Johnny Kennedy, Transgresor 3003, Plagahood, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Timothy Uchiha, Sitx20, LeoneEpsilon, RCurrent, LucasAbad0, AnonimousReader98, Sam The Stormbringer, regamers10 y eltíorob95.**

**Buen inicio de fin de semana para todos ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Cuídense, Camaradas!. **

**¡Peace and Love, My Friends!. [Futura "Tinta Verde"-Prototipo. Puede sufrir cambios**

**P.S: ¿Detectaron algunas referencias a memes y series?.].**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI: La calma antes de la tormenta (Parte I)**

Raizer entró caminando hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial, un silencio sepulcral, tan parecido al de las Iglesias se podía sentir en el aire, el cual era uno muy frío y oscuro, como si estuviera por desatarse una feroz tormenta de Invierno. Sus pasos eran los únicos que podían oírse en esa "Misa" silenciosa, el camino que lo separaba, la distancia, Tomoe, su Diosa y a la que había jurado proteger. La chica se hallaba al lado del Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno, quien se acercó hacia ella para susurrarle algo que, por la lejanía entre el Caballero de Zerowing y ella, resultó inentendible para el primero.

La respuesta fue un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la mirada focalizada de ella en el castaño rubio y de ahí, éste caminó hacia Raizer, hacia una reverencia para mostrarle el sitio por donde tenía que arrodillarse, cosa que no hacía falta, él ya lo reconocía al pie de la letra. Sus rodillas flexionaron e hizo aquel gesto educado hacia su Líder, su Comandante, mientras que esperaba conocer el motivo por el cual había sido llamado.

Hubo otra larga y extenuante cortina de silencio, mientras que el viento se hacía sentir afuera, moviendo los árboles, pocos que quedaron en pie por Royal Woods tras aquel brote del "Virus del Pecado", lo que había traído, como consecuencias, de que la flora y fauna resultaran alteradas y convertidas en horrendas atrocidades tan parecidas a las de los cómics y pesadillas nunca imaginadas de la mente Humana. Aquellos que habían sobrevivido, luchaban por continuar con el legado de sus otros congéneres caídos, a pesar de que ese "frente" era imposible de sostener. Los ojos de Raizer se clavaron en las enormes ventanas que se hallaban allí, cerrando los mismos y permaneciendo en silencio un buen rato, teniendo aquellos recuerdos de sus hermanos, de Suki y Akira. A pesar de ser una nueva persona, alguien frío y que solo pensaba en proteger a su Diosa, a ella la veía como una hermana, de la cual no iba a fallarle su palabra de protegerla. No repetiría el mismo error, no volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra, sería cuidadoso, mediría las acciones y consecuencias de sus actos para evitar nuevos incidentes.

Fue entonces que, levantándose del Trono, Tomoe comenzó a caminar hacia él, en silencio, mientras que mantenía su posición en esa zona.

\- Raizer de Zerowing.- Llamó ella, quedando a pocos centímetros del personaje.- Levántate, Mi Campeón.- Pidió ésta y el joven reaccionó ante aquella orden, quedando en una posición de firmes, tal y como el buen Soldado que era.

Asintió con la cabeza, el sonido de su Armadura replicó como una campana por todo el Salón del Trono Imperial. La chica caminó unos metros hacia la derecha y se detuvo, mirando al joven peli negro-azul, llevando su mano derecha a su mentón, manteniendo una postura reflexiva, pensativa, etc, como si intentara averiguar qué era lo pensaba el muchacho en esos momentos. Pronto, dirigió sus ojos hacia éste, el cual no se movió ni un centímetro.

\- Disculpe que interrumpa este momento, Mi Señorita, pero ¿hay algún problema por el cual he sido llamado?.- Preguntó el joven ante aquellas dudas que afloraban por su cabeza.

\- Sí, si los hay.- Informó ella con seriedad, moviendo su mano derecha y cerrando el puño.- Por lo que tengo entendido, de parte de mis Agentes, es que "La Resistencia" ha tenido un encuentro con unos forasteros provenientes de otro Universo, parece, aún no está del todo confirmado.- Relató lo que tanto la aquejaba por dentro.

\- ¿Forasteros de otro Universo?. No sería raro que cuenten con alguna Máquina para viajar entre Mundos o algún Caballero que pueda abrir Portales.- Sostuvo Raizer, apoyando las palabras de su Señorita, la cual se volteó para mirarlo.

\- Por eso tengo confianza en ti, Raizer, eres alguien serio, frío, inteligente, igual que mis "Guerreros Sagrados" y "Los Sin Rostro", a diferencia de algunas que no pienso nombrar.- Sostuvo Tomoe, felicitándolo a éste y a los otros personajes, pero lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia aquellas jóvenes hermanas.

* * *

Fuera del Salón del Trono, las UnLoud oía atentamente la conversación que estaban teniendo Tomoe y Raizer. UnLori apretó los dientes, casi llevando a que se mordiera la lengua y brotara sangre, mientras que UnLynn estaba por sacar su bate de baseball y entrar a la acción para darle su merecido a aquella presumida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de ellas? ¿Acaso era ese el trato que iban a recibir de ahora en adelante?. Al principio, había parecido que aquella peli corta castaña se había mostrado tan "solidaria" con esas personas, pero, ahora y tras diversos fracasos en los frentes de batalla, su derrota en Atenas, en donde casi morían UnLisa y UnLuna, habían quedado en el "Ojo de la Tormenta", una tempestad que tenía nombre: Tomoe.

UnLynn iba a entrar, pero cuando se estaba produciendo la parte más importante de la conversación entre la Diosa Athena del Caos y el Caballero de Zerowing, la castaña alterna provocó que las puertas emitieran un eco, un chirrido y eso alertó a los dos presentes que estaban teniendo la reunión.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes:**

\- Tú sabes bien que el fracaso es algo que no voy a tolerar en mi Santuario.- Dijo Tomoe, caminando de arriba para abajo, mirando al joven Raizer, quien tenía la mirada y la vista fija en ella.- Junto a mis "Gladiadores" y otras "Fuerzas de Élite", tú eres mi Campeón y no voy a tolerar que estés en los escalones más bajos.- Le comunicó, extendiendo su mano derecha en el aire, llamando la atención del Guerrero.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Mi Señorita?.- Preguntó Raizer con un aire de seriedad en su voz.

\- Hablo de que tú serás, no solo mi más valioso Teniente del Santuario de Royal Woods, sino que te nombro como mi "Guardaespaldas de Élite", uno que estará y será mi mano izquierda, protegiéndome a mí y al Patriarca Aiolos Alterno. A partir de este momento, te entrego facultades y poder sobre el Santuario, nuestra seguridad, así como también que disciplines un poco a esas ninfómanas de las UnLoud. Ya con su búsqueda de ese tal Lincoln me ha estado provocando nauseas, por eso te encargo esa orden: Si hacen alguna estupidez, quiero que les des un severo escarmiento por atreverse con interrumpir una reunión de suma importancia. Sumado a ello, el fracaso en la Batalla de Atenas y las bajas que esos estúpidos "Plagados" han hecho, no son más que un dolor de cabeza para mí y toda la Cúpula del Santuario, por eso tuvimos que venir aquí y que, tal vez, "La Resistencia" esté preparada para lanzar una ofensiva contra nosotros y con la ayuda de sus misteriosos Aliados.- Hizo ella entrega de ese control hacia el peli negro-azulado. Al principio sintió que todo se había congelado a su alrededor, que el Tiempo estaba detenido, pero duró unos segundos, tan poco pero que parecían eternos. Recordó su primer combate contra Kazuya de Neowing, ese chico le hacía recordar a él, con proteger a los seres que amaba, pero borró ese sentimiento para volver a congelar su corazón y su mente.

Asintió con la cabeza, comprendía bien las órdenes: Ahora tenía poder, era el "Representante" de la Diosa Athena del Caos, incluso podía castigar, severamente, a cualquiera que tuviera las agallas, la osadía de querer levantarse en contra de las órdenes y del Santuario. Tras alzar la cabeza, la peli corta castaña le tomó de las manos y selló su "Pacto" con un beso, igual que en los tiempos del Feudalismo de la Edad Media.

Una vez que se levantó de su posición, Raizer fue felicitado por los "Gladiadores Sagrados" de la Deidad Alterna y por Riden Bleach, cuyas miradas se cruzaron y no se dijeron nada, simplemente permanecieron callados por unos segundos hasta que cambiaron de dirección sus ojos. Toda esa emoción estaba concentrada, hasta que se oyó aquel chirrido o crujido de las puertas que daban hacia el Salón del Trono.

* * *

**Después:** Los grandes goznes se abrieron, de par en par, despacio y ante ellas apareció la imagen de Raizer, quien estaba en el medio de la entrada, observándolas con esa mirada fría y afilada como el acero. Allí estaban las UnLouds, UnLynn en el piso, intentando cubrir con su remera de deportista el bate de baseball que portaba en sus manos y las manos de UnLori casi arañando la madera, al igual que el resto que estaba unos metros más atrás.

Raizer las miró un buen rato y de ahí comenzó a preparar las palabras que iba a lanzar.

(The God Slaying Sword, OST de Xenoblade Chronicles)

No había tiempo para nada. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse y un reflejo en sus ojos resplandeció sobre los mismos por escasos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven a estar espiando una reunión de suma importancia?.- Preguntó con seriedad el peli negro-azulado.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Je, no tenemos por qué responderte, Raizer.- Respondió UnLynn.- Ya lo sabemos: La estúpida de Tomoe no nos ayudará en nada.- Contestó UnLori, mientras que señalaba hacia la joven Diosa del Caos, pero su dedo índice de la mano izquierda fue sujetado con fuerza por el Caballero de Zerowing, casi provocando que se le quebraran los huesos.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?.- Preguntó, nuevamente, pero ésta vez parecía que el tono de su voz se estaba poniendo más encendido como el fuego.-

\- A...Ah...- Decía la rubia alterna, aterrada por lo que estaba sintiendo: El peso de Raizer estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, igual que las grietas producidas por un terremoto a los edificios.

\- ¡Maldito, déjala!.- Le ordenó UnLeni, pero con su brazo derecho, el Caballero de Zerowing le dirigió un puñetazo a la joven rubia, quien fue lanzada contra una pared, estrellando su cara contra la misma y dejando un rastro de sangre por la misma hasta caer al piso.

Acto seguido, las manos de Raizer se dirigieron hacia el cuello de UnLori, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Nunca, pero nunca en tu maldita vida ¡VUELVAS A FALTARLE EL RESPETO A LA SEÑORITA TOMOE!.- Bramó el joven y estrelló a UnLori contra el piso, levantando parte de la alfombra roja, la cual volvió a su posición normal y pudiéndose oír el crujido de los huesos de su espalda, llevando a que tosiera sangre, la cual cayó sobre el rostro de Raizer.

\- ¡Hermana! ¡Hijo de puta, ¿qué te pasa?!.- Preguntó UnLuna, pero en el momento de lanzar sus llamaradas, el muchacho la evadió con una gran agilidad, quedando delante de ella y con un rápido arco descendente de su puño, la golpeó contra el pecho, llevando a que se quedara sin aire, cayendo al piso como un edificio en medio de un terremoto.

\- ¡¿Alguien más va a hacerse la valiente?!.- Exclamó Raizer con severidad, mientras que Riden llegaba corriendo, ya que iba hacia UnLynn.- Ah, sí, tú, maldita puta.- Dijo y tras agarrar su bate, comenzó a estrangularla con el mismo, para después soltarla y darle unos últimos golpes contra su cuerpo, cosa que UnLuan intervino pero fue sujetada con fuerza por el peli negro-azul, quien sufrió fractura en sus piernas, cayendo al piso junto a las otras, mientras que UnLucy se quedaba helada por lo ocurrido.- ¡Esto es para, todas ustedes, el castigo que merecen por haber estado espiando la charla en el Salón del Trono! ¡A partir de ahora, se me ha conferido poder y facultades para mantener el orden en el Santuario y cualquier acto de traición, deserción y hasta de espionaje será castigado, desde el empleo de la fuerza bruta hasta la muerte!.- Advirtió el joven y tras divertirse un poco, aplastando los huesos de UnLuan y UnLisa, éste sintió una presencia que venía del pasillo.- ¡Alto! ¡Guardias!.- Llamó a los presentes y dos de éstos corriendo para ver de quién se trataba.

Llegaron con una muchacha cubierta por una densa capa gris, tan parecida a las de los Héroes de la Literatura Fantástica. La joven permanecía callada, no pensaba atacar y su mirada parecía estar baja, mirando hacia el suelo, sin querer mirar a los ojos a Raizer.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó el peli negro-azulado, caminando hacia ella, la cual sentía las lanzas contra su espalda. No hubo respuesta, la respiración de la chica se mantenía tranquila y fue entonces que, ante esa falta, Raizer hizo un gesto para que le removieran la capucha y cuando lo hicieron, la rubia pegó un grito que dejó helados a todos, incluso a las chicas que yacían heridas en el piso.

(Undyne OST:030, "Undertale")

La joven estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería revelar su rostro, ¿acaso temía?. No había una respuesta, pero el terror que se podía ver en su rostro daba una clara respuesta. Tras aquel grito de la muchacha, la expresión severa de Raizer pasó a la de una persona cuando se topa con alguien que no había visto en años y se dio que, cuando le quitaron aquellas prendas que la cubrían, él pudo apreciar a una chica muy hermosa, largos cabellos dorados y largos, unos preciosos ojos de color rojo y vestía un uniforme de color gris con franjas negras junto a unas botas del mismo estilo. Por un un momento, aquellos recuerdos lo asaltaron y allí vio a esa persona que había muerto hacía tiempo atrás.

\- _"¿Suki?".- _Se preguntó Raizer, mirando a la rubia y sacudió su cabeza violentamente, viendo que no era aquella chica que fue su hermana, a pesar de parecerse un poco.

No dijo nada, simplemente se retiró del lugar, dejando a la invitada y las UnLouds sorprendidas.

\- No...No...No puede ser verdad...Tú...tú habías muerto con papa en aquel campamento donde nos retuvieron. Te vimos morir y ser devorada junto a él, además del suicidio de mama con una pistola durante aquella orgía...Nos obligaron a alimentarnos de los restos tuyos y de papa...Esto...Esto...todo lo que pasamos y ahora...estás aquí...¿Cómo?...- Preguntó UnLori, quien se ponía de pie, aferrándose a las paredes y yendo hacia la rubia.

\- He vuelto, Hermanas, pero no ahora no podré responder a todas sus preguntas. Sin embargo, es un gusto volverlas a ver.- Dijo la joven a las presentes, ayudando a levantarlas del suelo, mientras que veía a Raizer alejarse de allí, quedándose con las dudas sobre cuál había sido el motivo para sorprenderlo.

* * *

Se recostó contra una de las paredes de los pasillos, necesitaba pensar, reflexionar. No, esa persona, aquella chica no era Suki, no podía ser cierto. ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando esos trucos tan sucios?. Pasó su mano derecha por su cabeza y luego masajeó sus cienes, haciendo desaparecer ese vínculo, aquella "ilusión" y debía enfocarse en el papel que había sido asignado ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Bosque de las Estrellas", Kazuya y Tenma se habían recuperado tras aquellos sartenazos que Rin les había dado para que dejaran de pelear y más cuando estaban ante las visitas de esas personas. Los dos se reincorporaron y condujeron a Lincoln, sus hermanas y amigos por ese Paraíso Natural, rodeados de la protección que gozaba el lugar junto a los Caballeros Dorados caídos en el Siglo XVIII.

\- ¿Así que te dicen "Chichicuilote"?. Jajajaja, yo te ayudaré a que tengas un buen físico como los héroes en los cómics de Linky.- Le prometió Lynn a Tenma, pero lo que no sabía era que Kazumi la estaba observando a ella y a sus hermanas, mientras que una aterradora "sonrisa" se dibujaba sobre su rostro, una bastante tétrica y que podía helar la sangre hasta al más valiente de los Guerreros.

\- Mmmmm, se acerca una tormenta.- Presintió Alexander en el aire aquella "Electricidad" y de ahí se fue alejando, junto a Leni, de Kazumi, mientras que Chloe y Lucy la observaban acercarse hacia Tenma, el cual no quería tenerlas cerca, pero Lynn demostraba ser bastante amigable.

Pronto, la peli negra tocó el hombro del muchacho de "Timewing".

\- ¿Va todo bien aquí?.- Preguntó Kazumi con un hilo de voz tan siniestro, que llevó a que Tenma tragara saliva.

\- ¡Ah!. Ufff, Kazumi, Dios, ya me asustaste. No...No es lo que piensas, solo es una amiga.- Dijo Tenma, temblando como una hoja ante el poder de los celos de la peli negra.

\- Exacto: Una "amiguita".- Contestó la ex-Saintia, acercándose hacia la castaña.- _Más te vale no coquetear con mi novio, ¿oíste, Lynn?. Porque si me llego a enterar que lo tocas o algo, te vas al Demonio. Sí, mi mente es todo un libro abierto.- _Le dejó ella su amenaza a la deportista, la cual se fue con Lincoln y las demás, quienes huyeron asustadas por lo ocurrido.

\- A eso le llamo yo el "Pregúntale a tus amiguitas".- Apuntó Star, riéndose de esa situación junto a Marco, pero para Dipper, Mabel, Ronaldo, Wendy, Peridot y Pacífica, aquella situación los dejó bastante aterrados.

\- Nota: Nunca molestar a Tenma, él es propiedad de Kazumi.- Escribió Mabel aquella advertencia y de ahí veían llegar a Kazuya.

\- Vengan.- Les hizo una seña y los condujo hacia la cabaña, en donde iba a darles un par de avisos e items importantes que no debían olvidar, ya que, para esos momentos, el joven peli negro estaba preparando un nuevo asalto contra el enemigo, las partidas de "Plagados" que merodeaban por los alrededores del Santuario y su periferia, así que llegaron hasta allí y vieron al resto de los miembros de "La Resistencia" reunidos y listos para el combate.

* * *

**¡Suspenso!. Sí, he dividido en dos partes este capítulo. ¿El motivo?. No me gusta lanzar todo de una, mi método es publicar lo mejor para la segunda parte, que esté presente el suspenso y que los fans lo puedan disfrutar, de sentir esa atmósfera de misterio, saber qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo, entre otros puntos.**

**Otra cosa: Ha regresado aquella que había muerto, supuestamente, pero que no fue así y ha dejado su marca en todos, incluyendo en Raizer. También ha habido humor y referencias.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, amigos y nos estamos viendo en el que viene.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Jejejeje, gracias por tu review, amigo y sobre un posible encuentro entre Lincoln y las UnLouds, en un Mundo Post-Apocalíptico, todo puede ocurrir.**

*** marati2011: Y todo el suspenso que todavía queda en esta historia, a prepararse.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Johnny Kennedy.**

*** Covacs.**

*** Jugger.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos. Nos estamos viendo y buen inicio de día Jueves para todos ustedes. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, Camaradas y buenas noches!.].**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII: La calma antes de la tormenta (Parte II)**

(The Green Leaves of Summer, Nick Perito, OST de "Bastardos sin Gloria")

Lincoln veía a Kazuya dirigirse hacia la cabaña, sitio en el que se encontraban Rin, Kazumi y Tenma, los tres al verlo, tomaron posición de firmes y saludaron al joven Líder de "La Resistencia" con una venia militar. Cuando iban a seguirles el paso, el peli negro se volteó y les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran el albino y los demás acompañantes, ya que esa era una "reunión privada" de los mismos.

Hicieron caso y esperaron, cosa que a algunas de las hermanas no les gustó ese trato, sobre todo para Lynn, la cual había quedado asustada con aquella "sonrisa" que puso Kazumi cuando estuvo hablando tranquilamente con Tenma, novio de la peli negra. Algunas estaban susurrando, hablando por lo bajo y hasta creían que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, sumando al desprecio que Kazuya tenía hacia las hermanas, emoción y sentimiento que las hacía sentir mal, incómodas. ¿Qué culpa pueden tener cuando tenían la apariencia de aquellas que habían sembrado la muerte y la destrucción por todo ese vasto Mundo Alterno?.

\- _¿Cómo pueden hacernos a un lado así?.- _Quiso saber Lily, cruzada de brazos y cansada de tanto movimiento sin que ellos estuvieran implicados.

\- _Sí, desde que llegamos que nos han hecho a un lado, no sé por qué no nos vamos y continuamos con la búsqueda.- _Propuso Lisa seriamente, pero Lincoln las detuvo.

\- _No, no nos iremos de aquí.- _Dijo el albino, calmando la situación.

\- _Amigo, todo bien que los queramos conocer, pero ¿y si las UnLouds ya han lanzado su ataque contra nuestro Mundo?.- _Preguntó Mordecai y estaba en lo cierto. Podía estar ocurriendo eso y ellos estarían perdiendo el tiempo.

Iba a hablar, el peli azul podía estar diciendo la verdad, sin embargo, en el momento en que los labios del albino iban a articular sus oraciones, éstos se detuvieron cuando oyeron una exclamación que parecía ser, más bien, una del tipo militar y en especial cuando el suelo crujió con aquellos pasos que hicieron los tres integrantes de "La Resistencia", llevando a que se voltearan las miradas y vieran a Kazuya caminar delante de ellos, con paso firme, decidido, serio, todo un Jefe con sus "Soldados" a la hora de pasar listas y comunicarles las nuevas tácticas y operaciones que ya estaban viniéndose en camino.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN!.- Exclamó Kazuya y aquel grito parecía convertirse en un extenso eco por todo el "Bosque de las Estrellas".

Los tres integrantes tomaron posiciones al ritmo de sus pasos. El peli negro asintió con la cabeza, se giró y volteó la mirada hacia Lincoln y compañía, haciéndoles una seña.

\- _¿Qué quiere?.- _Preguntó Luna, sorprendida ante ese cambio en el peli negro.

\- _Quiere que nos acerquemos. Vamos.- _Pidió Lincoln y sus hermanas fueron con él, tomando la mano del albino y así sucesivamente. Al verlos, el Jefe de "La Resistencia" frunció el ceño, sintiéndose incómodo de ver aquella escena de las hermanas con el albino y esa unión incestuosa que florecía allí, excepto para Leni y Alexander, el cual se sentí bastante orgulloso de su Emperador del Inframundo y de la rubia Loud, ya que, al ser también parte de la familia, ella lo apoyaba a su hermano menor.

Una vez que llegaron con el resto de los presentes, Kazuya volvió hacia donde estaban los tres integrantes y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Como ya sabrán nuestros invitados venidos de otro Universo, mi nombre es Kazuya Kobayashi, ex-Santo de Pegaso, leal a la verdadera Diosa Athena, ahora Jefe de "La Resistencia" y Caballero Meteor de "Neowing".- Se presentó el peli negro con educación hacia Lincoln y sus Aliados.- Los aquí presentes son mi hermana, Kazumi de Starwing, mi amigo y también holgazán, pero pueden contar con su ayuda, Tenma de Timewing y mi novia, Rin Kido, cosa que no la vayan a volver a comparar con que es la hija de Athena, porque ya lo ha dicho un millón de veces: No es la hija de la Diosa.- Mostró Kazuya a sus acompañantes, a aquellos "Soldados" listos para el combate.

\- En efecto y cualquier intento de provocar peleas, en especial entre Kazuya y Tenma, ya saben quién viene conmigo.- Añadió Rin, mostrando esa sonrisa tétrica y la tan afamada sartén que portaba en sus manos, lista para emplear como "método persuasivo", lo que llevó a que las hermanas de Lincoln temblaran del miedo y lo abrazaran con fuerza.

\- Ah, Lynn, por cierto, perdón si te asustaste por la expresión que puse anteriormente cuando hablabas con Tenma.- Ofreció Kazumi sus disculpas por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

\- No...no hay problema, Kazumi.- Dijo la deportista, recuperándose de aquel momento bastante aterrador.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta.- Se acercó Alexander y miró a Tenma.- ¿El "Patas de Chichicuilote" peleará o se va a poner a dormir?.- Preguntó y eso hizo enfurecer a Tenma por dentro.

\- _Vas a ver a la salida.- _Prometió el "Hermano Menor" de Rin, ya que ella estaba mostrando su sartén, lista para calmar las aguas.

\- Muy bien, ya basta de charlas. Vamos al punto.- Pidió Kazuya con tono militar.

\- Ya suenas al Teniente Aldo Raine, alias "El Apache", con aquel tono casi de EEUU, jejejeje, ¿entienden?.- Se río Luan con esa comparación cómica al personaje que interpretó Brad Pitt en una película que habían visto hacía tiempo atrás, pero las risas de la comediante se helaron al ver que Kazuya iba en serio y los tres integrantes la miraban con frialdad.- A...A...perdón.- Ofreció sus disculpas.

Una vez que se calmó esa parte, el peli negro volvió a hablar.

\- Como decía, necesitaremos toda la ayuda de ustedes porque vamos a infiltrarnos tras las líneas enemigas y a llevar a cabo una guerra de guerrillas con un único objetivo: Asesinar a las UnLouds y a "Los Plagados".- Mostró el objetivo principal a todos los presentes.

\- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR!.- Exclamaron en coro Kazumi, Rin y Tenma.

(Trailer Music+Vitaly Zavadskyy, Inglorious Bastards Official Website, Trailer de la película homónima)

Kazuya se sentía orgulloso de todos ellos, de su familia, su amigo y su novia, deseaba que Yukiko y Dino estuvieran allí. Miró hacia el lago donde yacían aquellas tumbas y las flores que las rodeaban con sus colores rosa, roja y azul. Pronto, el joven volvió a caminar de una punta a la otra de donde estaban formados aquellas personas.

\- A lo largo de estos meses, las UnLouds y sus Aliados han conquistado, torturado, asesinado a millones de personas inocentes por el Mundo, han pervertido y contaminado con su "Virus del Pecado" a incontables más, convirtiéndolos en monstruos desalmados, caídos en los niveles más bajos que puede haber en el Ser Humano, igual que a muchas zonas de la Naturaleza, sobre todo a los animales, destruido países enteros y provocado una casi extinción masiva de la Humanidad.- Relataba el Caballero de Neowing a los presentes, viéndose las escenas del Pasado, de todo lo ocurrido, sobre todo con la caída del Santuario, las muertes de aquellas personas que dieron todo por Setsuko/Athena y las recientes pérdidas de Dino y Yukiko. De ahí, el tono de voz de Kazuya se volvió más alto y cargado de fuerza.- Y nosotros les seremos el terror que no las dejará dormir. Seremos crueles con ellas y con los "Plagados", encontrarán sus cadáveres quemados, ahorcados, desmembrados, descuartizados a lo largo de los caminos, las obligaremos a que salgan de su escondite y les caeremos como una tormenta.- Decía el peli negro con seriedad.- ¡Las UnLouds no tienen piedad, no conocen la compasión y yo tampoco pienso dárselas! ¡Cada uno de ustedes, Leales Soldados de la Diosa Athena, cada uno de ustedes dentro de este "Batallón", me debe cien cabezas de "Plagados"!.- Dijo y pisó firme el suelo, dando un paso hacia adelante.- Y quiero mis cabezas. ¿Preguntas?.- Finalizó, mostrando que no iba en broma.

Tenma fue el primero en alzar su mano.

\- ¿Cuál será el siguiente objetivo que atacaremos?.- Preguntó el peli negro-plateado.

\- Por lo que hemos estado viendo Kazumi y yo, los "Plagados" que han quedado en el Santuario son varios "Destacamentos" y "Guarniciones" pero no debemos tomarlos a la ligera, vamos a tener que ir limpiando todas las zonas periféricas al lugar para tomarlo por asalto.- Respondió Kazuya sobre esa operación de suma importancia.

\- ¡Genial!.- Escucharon la voz emocionada de Lincoln, lo que llevó a que el peli negro volteara la vista para ver qué acontecía.- ¿Cuándo vamos para allá?.

\- De inmediato, pero esta será una ofensiva que consistirá en hacer Inteligencia y luego proceder al asalto y usted puede venir.- Respondió el Caballero de Neowing.

\- Un momento, ¿y nosotras?.- Quiso saber Lori, ya que no dijo nada al respecto sobre el papel que les tocaría a las jóvenes, pero Kazuya no dijo nada más.

\- Kazuya, disculpa, pero mis hermanas vienen conmigo.- Se negó Lincoln en irse sin ellas.

\- Dije que esta es una operación de inteligencia. Procederán luego en el asalto.- Contestó el peli negro fríamente y eso fue como una punta de una lanza que atravesaba a las chicas con fuerza, igual que una lluvia de flechas y lanzas.- Andando.- Ordenó, pero Lincoln no se movió del lugar.

"Los Herederos", los Santos de Athena y los "Generales Marinos" lo miraron, el muchacho se negaba a moverse de allí y su semblante había pasado al de la seriedad absoluta.

\- Lincoln, ¿vienes o no?.- Preguntó Kazuya, volviendo hacia atrás.

\- Iré pero con mis hermanas.- Respondió el joven, sin soltarse de ellas.- ¿Cuál es tu problema que ellas vengan? ¿Por qué las odias? ¿Tú...tú crees que son iguales a las UnLouds?.- Quería saber el albino ante esa situación, poniendo al Jefe de "La Resistencia" entre la espada y la pared.

\- Con el debido respeto, Lincoln.- Comenzó a hablar el peli negro, tras un rato largo de pausa.- Antes de tenerlas a ellas en el campo de batalla y combatir a su lado, preferiría pelear solo y morir por quienes amo.- Fue la respuesta que le dio al albino y ésta lo dejó helado.- Sí, ¿querías mi respuesta?. Ahí la tienes: Con tan solo mirarlas, con tan solo verlas a los ojos, su maldita similitud con las que destruyeron este Mundo, las mismas que mataron a nuestra madre, a nuestra Diosa Athena y a los Caballeros que dieron todo por protegerla, las mismas que nos costaron las vidas de Dino y Yukiko, las que asesinaron a los padres de Rin y Tenma ¿y tengo que tenerlas conmigo en mi "Batallón"?.- Las palabras del Jefe eran ciertas, tenían coherencia y a la vez eran hirientes.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mis hermanas?! ¡Ellas no son las UnLouds!.- Exclamó Lincoln con furia, yendo hacia el peli negro, pero Aldebaran y Mu lo detuvieron.- ¡¿Qué hacen, amigos?! ¡Déjenme!.- Pedía que lo soltaran, pero negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Acaso hay que permitir semejante "crimen" en este lugar?. No y me niego a tenerlas cerca. ¡Todas ellas deberían haberse muerto por tener su maldita apariencia con las UnLouds!.- Lanzó su veredicto con frialdad y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Lincoln iba a hacia él para decirle la verdad, pero sus hermanas se sumaron para impedirle que fuera hacia el peli negro, el cual las seguía mirando con odio y parecía ser que no habría una solución para ese asunto.

\- ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí?.- Preguntó el albino con la cabeza baja.- ¿Para qué?. Entonces, ¿no confías en nadie de nosotros?...Está bien...lo entiendo...sé lo que sientes, conozco tu dolor y el tener que verlas así, por su similitud con las otras, puede que sea cierto, pero ellas son mis hermanas, son parte de la familia, mi Harem, las que están siempre a mi lado y nunca me han dejado, al igual que mis amigos...pero si esa es tu decisión...No...¡No!. Me niego a obedecerla, yo quiero que ellas vengan y luchen para que veas que no son como las UnLouds.- Expresó el albino su decisión y entonces fue idea de Rin la que se acercó hacia Kazuya.

La chica se inclinó y comenzó a hablarle en susurros, cosa que no podían ser escuchados por los presentes, pero que, a su vez, por los gestos que el peli negro formaba con su rostro y la respiración que éste daba, llevaba a que los chicos tuvieran una oportunidad de unirse a aquel combate. Tras unos minutos de charla, Kazuya tomó una decisión.

\- Lincoln.- Dijo, mientras que se daba la vuelta.- Ordena a tus fuerzas, vienen con nosotros.- Les encargó esa orden y se volteó para ir con el resto de su "Batallón".

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Genial, muchas gracias, Kazuya!.- Agradeció el albino y cuando fue con sus hermanas para abrazarlo, éste les hizo un gesto con su mano, deteniendo su marcha.

\- Que les de permiso de venir con nosotros, no significa que sea amigo de tus hermanas, no por ahora: Quiero ver qué tan leales son a ti y si son capaces de no sucumbir ante las sombras de las UnLouds.- Impuso esa regla, cosa que de eso había sido lo que Rin le había dicho, que los aceptara pero con la condición, impuesta por el peli negro, de que solo se ganarían su confianza si demostraban ser fuertes y no caer ante el enemigo.

\- Tienes mi palabra, como hermana mayor de Lincoln y Jueza de Wyvern, que no caeremos ante ellas. Te lo prometo.- Juró Lori, extendiendo su mano y tras dudar unos segundos, Kazuya se la estrechó, al igual que con la de Lincoln.

\- Adelante, vamos y bienvenidos a "La Resistencia".- Les dijo el Caballero de Neowing y de ahí partieron con rumbo hacia una de las zonas de batalla.

* * *

(La Reina de Marte, Massacre)

Heridas, sus cuerpos estaban destrozados y la sangre seguía escurriendo por el piso, las paredes tenían aún esas manchas de aquel líquido y les costaba ponerse de pie, sin embargo, la llegada de aquella misteriosa rubia cambió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La primera en verla fue UnLori, la cual se levantó con dificultad, casi hundiendo sus uñas en las paredes de aquel pasillo extenso y de ahí caminó, con dificultad, hacia donde estaba esa persona.

Su paso era difícil, complicado, trastabillaba, sentía sus huesos destruidos por la fuerza que Raizer había ejercido para castigarla severamente por haber estado espiando en esa reunión privada y ahora tenía deseos de vengarse, de hacer polvo a aquel Caballero pero se contuvo, sabía bien que atacar al "Campeón" de la Diosa del Caos significaría la Muerte, así que optó por esperar y fue hacia aquella chica, cuya capucha estaba baja y revelaba unos hermosos ojos rojo.

\- Tú fuiste devorada junto con papa en aquel campamento, en el cual ellos abusaron de nosotras y mama se suicidó, incluso usaban a nuestro Lincoln y ahora...ahora tú...¡tú estás viva! ¿Cómo es posible, Hermana?.- Quiso saber UnLori, mientras que ponía sus manos sobre el rostro de la rubia.

\- Chicas...- Decía ella con un hilo de voz destruido en su voz.- Yo...yo sé que es duro para todas ustedes...pero se los diré...con el paso del tiempo, por ahora les diré esto: Me alegra volver a verlas.- Dijo la muchacha, mientras que las abrazaba y ayudaba con ponerlas de pie.

\- ¡Bienvenida a casa, UnLily UnLoud!.- Exclamaron las demás hermanas, con quien tuvieron un abrazo de reencuentro.

* * *

(Spagonia Night, Original Soundtrack, Music Extended del "Sonic Unleashed")

¿Qué era lo que había visto?. No, no podía ser verdad, esa persona...¿acaso...acaso se parecía a Suki?. La frente de Raizer estaba empapada de sudor, hasta hacía poco tiempo estuvo dándoles a las UnLouds una severa lección de no estar metiéndose y oyendo las conversaciones en las reuniones privadas, pero ahora...todo había sido tan repentino, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, teniendo cerca una fuente y la empapó para humedecerse, quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y volver con la Diosa del Caos, sin embargo, cuando fue para allá, éste se topó con aquella rubia, la cual le impedía avanzar por las puertas de los Jardines Exteriores.

(Instrument Music 1 Hour)

No dijo nada, su mente estaba callada, sin embargo, desde los interiores del Palacio Imperial, Mordred se estaba cansando de tanta espera y todavía no habían noticias de Roland. Todo estaba en silencio, uno de los más puros que jamás se haya experimentado.

(Hans Landa, Soundtrack de "Inglorious Bastards")

Hasta que entró corriendo un mensajero.

* * *

**Y con esto termino la segunda parte de este capítulo. Ahora, ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué noticias traerá el mensajero? ¿Kazuya reconocerá a las Loud como Aliados o no? ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Lily UnLoud que ha llegado hasta allí y el encuentro con Raizer?. Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene, el cual se llamará "Reconquista".**

**Este capítulo tiene unos toques a la película "Bastardos sin Gloria", espero que la hayan visto porque es genial y la escena de Kazuya hablando con los de "La Resistencia" es un guiño al Teniente Aldo "El Apache" Raine, personaje principal interpretado por Brad Pitt y el discurso que éste da al respecto. Sumado a ello, ya estamos en las puertas de la mitad de esta historia, así que a prepararse para los capítulos que se vienen.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Jejejeje, sí, así es, tanto el capítulo anterior como éste son la antesala de lo que se viene. Muchas gracias, amigo y a prepararse, porque la fiesta está por empezar.**

*** marati2011: El suspenso es algo que me costó manejar y aún me lleva un poco de tiempo, pero lo voy controlando. Muchas gracias por comentar, amiga.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Arokham.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Entre otros.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Buen inicio de semana para todos ustedes y será hasta el capítulo que viene. Que descansen y buen Lunes.].**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII: Reconquista** Los dedos de Mordred se movían con un sonido molesto sobre la mesa de madera en la que se hallaba sentado, esperando la hora de poder salir a combatir. Habían pasado varios días desde que llegaron a aquella Royal Woods destruida, mientras que afuera, por las calles, desde las cimas montañosas en el que estaba posicionado el "Nuevo Santuario", podían verse las densas columnas de humo negro, producto de los incendios que se mantenían activos y eso dejaba al peli-rosa totalmente aburrido, con ganas de participar en los combates, algún derramamiento de sangre, etc, pero todos tenían prohibido salir de ese lugar, con excepción de Roland, el cual había partido hacia un rumbo desconocido y todavía no volvía.

Por su parte, Riden Bleach se hallaba caminando por los pasillos silenciosos del Palacio de la Diosa y no veía a las UnLouds por allí.

\- _"Ese Raizer, deberé tener cuidado con él. No quisiera toparme y tener problemas. Aunque sea poderoso, aquel sujeto me da una muy mala espina".- _Pensaba el joven dimensional, hasta que se detuvo y sintió como un misterioso y dulce perfume le invadía sus fosas nasales, cautivando su atención, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario. De golpe, unas misteriosas y suaves manos se posaron sobre su pecho, empezando a descender por el cuello y de ahí una voz tan suave y seductora recorría sus oídos.

\- _¿Cómo estás, Riden?.- _Saludó una rubia UnLoud reconocida y ésto llevó a que el sujeto se dirigiera con la mirada hacia la chica.

\- UnLola.- Respondió éste, reconociendo a la muchacha, a la "Demonio Rojo" por los vestidos elegantes y de ese color que llevaba.

\- Jejejeje, parece que me he ganado tu atención.- Sostuvo la rubia, mientras que estaba rodeada de varios "Plagados", los cuales eran sus "Lacayos", los "Sirvientes" que estaban consigo y nunca se alejarían de la chica.- Has estado trabajando mucho, ¿por qué no te das un descanso y vienes conmigo, Amor?.- Le invitó, pero Riden no era uno de esos hombres que caían ante los encantos de aquella seductora. No, todo lo contrario, el joven se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino, no sin antes dejarle su aviso.

\- Espero que sepas que yo no soy como ustedes o esos "Brutos" que están contigo. Nunca seré tu perro faldero. Eres muy hermosa, pero tu poder es lo que te llevará a la tumba y de ahí no podrás salvarte de la Muerte.- Dejó su advertencia a ella, para después alejarse de UnLola, la cual quedó callada y la rabia le invadía por dentro.

\- ¡Maldito!.- Le gritó a Riden, pero éste ni se inmutó, solamente lanzó un gesto tranquilizador para sí mismo.- ¡Eres un descarado, no te importa nada. Pues vete, marica, vete y no me vengas llorando cuando te hagan pedazos!.- Amenazó ella, dejando a sus "Plagados" en un estado de asombro.

\- ¿Quiere que me haga cargo de ese desgraciado, Señorita UnLola?.- Preguntó uno de ellos, mientras que sacaba un garrote negro.

\- Nadie tiene la osadía de decir eso de usted. De la orden y lo haremos pedazos.- Pidió otro de los "Plagados", quien tenía una pica de minero empapada de sangre, pero la joven permaneció en silencio.

\- No, déjenlo, ya recibirá su castigo.- Auguró la rubia UnLoud y se retiró del lugar con los suyos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de las UnLoud, las presentes se hallaba, con excepción de UnLola, manteniendo una reunión familiar con UnLily, la cual había aparecido, de improvisto, ante todas ellas y que cambió la situación en la que estaban, ya que Raizer dejó de atacarlas, pero todo eso debía tener una explicación. UnLisa le sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente a su hermana, la cual se sentó en una silla y tras cerrar los ojos, imaginarse de que estaba con su familia, cuando todo era normalidad y paz, volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con ese cuadro tan diferente.

Dolía, sí, nadie estaba preparado para un golpe tan rudo y violento como ese: Perder a tus seres queridos y que los otros se convirtieran en esos monstruos que no tenían corazón ni conocían la piedad, era como una espiral de locura y muerte. La rubia miró a sus hermanas, faltaba aquella chica del vestido rojo y aunque le dolía verlas en ese estado, ella sabía que eran su familia, sus seres queridos y los únicos que quedaban con vida.

\- Así que, hermanita, ¿nos puedes contar cómo fue que sobreviviste a todo esto?.- Comenzó UnLori con aquel interrogatorio.

UnLily cerró los ojos, dejó la taza con aquel líquido caliente sobre una mesa cercana, en su lado derecho y se frotó la frente. El gesto que estaba escudriñando era de negación, que no quería saber nada al respecto de ese problema, de aquella pesadilla que había vivido, pero tampoco podía dejarlas sin palabras, sin un relato. Fue entonces que tomó su decisión de hablar de todo lo ocurrido entre los eventos del Pasado y ahora.

\- Para empezar...- Comenzó ella y sus hermanas se acercaron más para oírla.- Bueno, sí, morí a manos de los "Plagados" junto con papa en aquel campamento donde nos tenían cautivos.- Relató y afuera de la habitación, por los pasillos oscuros, Raizer iba caminando y se detuvo al oír la voz de la rubia.-

\- Te vimos morir, te devoraron viva y encima...encima nos obligaron a alimentarnos de tus restos y los de papa.- Dijo UnLeni, horrorizada por aquel acto tan atroz de la Naturaleza Humana.

UnLily volvió a cerrar los ojos y revivió esas imágenes tan crueles, desesperantes, horribles: El recordar cómo moría a manos de esos "monstruos" que se aprovecharon de sus hermanas, donde Lincoln también fue obligado a tener relaciones con ellas, las orgías, las noches que parecían una pesadilla eterna y viviente, sí, todo eso concordaba con su sufrimiento y el odio que surgió en ellas hacia la Humanidad.

\- Hermana, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres detenerte?.- Preguntó UnLuna, pero la rubia hizo un gesto de que iba a continuar, bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos, otra vez, para poder dejar descansar a su mente y quitarse esas imágenes de encima.

\- Estoy bien, tranquilas.- Pidió ella la calma y fue entonces que volvió a su historia.- Mis restos quedaron allí, pero, gracias al "Virus del Pecado" que Lisa creó, pudieron regenerarse, volver a reconstruir mi cuerpo, solo a mí y cuando me levanté, encontré que todo el campamento había sido arrasado, ustedes se habían ido y mama y papa estaban muertos.

La muerte, nadie escapar de ella y el ver ese paraje todo desolado, aquel yermo, el desierto donde ella deambuló hasta ahora, con aquel re-encuentro familiar, alejando todo ese dolor y pesadez que había caído sobre ella.

\- Mama se suicidó con una Pistola durante una de las tantas orgías en las que estuvimos metidas a la fuerza.- Dijo UnLynn, apretando los puños con fuerza sobre su bate, aún teniendo su cuerpo lastimado por los golpes que Raizer le había dado.

\- ¿Y Linky? ¿En dónde está mi hermano mayor?.- Preguntó la rubia hacia todas ellas, pero nadie dijo nada por un rato.

\- Lincoln murió, Lily.- Fue UnLuan quien le respondió a su pregunta.

Perdió el equilibrio, se agarró con fuerza a una de las camas, parecía que su cuerpo iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento e intentaba contenerlo.

\- No...No, ¡No, NO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREER ESO!.- Bramó ella con tristeza en su voz.- ¡Lincoln no está muerto, me niego en creer eso!.

\- Esa rata albina se salvó de que yo lo matara por todo el sufrimiento que me hizo a mí.- Resaltó UnLynn y fue entonces que, tanto UnLily como UnLana le hicieron una bofetada contra su rostro, tirándola contra el piso.

La primera lo habría hecho por algún acto instintivo, dejar que ella insultara a su hermano era imperdonable y más cuando era aquella rubia quien sanaba las heridas que sufría el joven a manos de aquella UnLoud. Pero con el caso de UnLily, ella había sido una persona muy apegada a su Lincoln, no al grado de que estaba obsesionada con él, pero su relación era de una hermana tan fuerte como el acero. Pronto, la gemela de UnLola volvió a sentarse, menos mal que aquella chica no estaba allí, de lo contrario le hubiera dado una paliza que nunca se iba a poder olvidar y mientras que UnLynn se levantaba del suelo, adolorida por la bofetada, ésta vio enojo en los ojos de aquella rubia.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de TU HERMANO?.- Le cuestionó con seriedad en su voz.

\- ¡¿Mi hermano?! ¡¿El que abusó de todas nosotras?!.- Alegó la deportista y volvió a ganarse otra bofetada.

\- ¡ERA NUESTRO HERMANO Y NUNCA HARÍA ESO!.- Siguió UnLily defendiendo a aquel difunto albino.

\- ¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA, SE APROVECHABA DE NOSOTRAS CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS TODOS ALLÍ, PARTICIPÓ EN ESAS ORGÍAS!.- Gritó la deportista alterna y esta vez, la rubia cayó encima de ella, agarrándose a los golpes.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS A DECIRLE ALGO ASÍ A LINKY! ¡¿OÍSTE?! ¡ÉL NO LO HIZO A PROPÓSITO, NOS TENÍAN BAJO LA MIRA, SI NO OBEDECÍAMOS, ÍBAMOS A MORIR!.- Sentenció la joven recién llegada y cuando terminaron de pelear, en la cual ambas quedaron con unos moretones bastante negros en sus ojos y con los labios sangrando, todo quedó sumido en la paz.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, Raizer escuchó todo y cuando estaba por irse, vio que UnLola apareció en escena, lista para alertar a sus hermanas, pero el peli negro-azul la agarró del cuello y le puso su "Espada Carmesí Zero". La punta fría y cortante del acero se hallaba posicionada contra la vena yugular de aquella rubia, quien tragó saliva y su "Séquito" no podía hacer nada.

\- _Adelante, habla, sé la clásica chismosa y verás como tu cabeza sale volando por los aires.- _Le amenazó Raizer, listo para hacer cumplir con su retorcida "promesa".

\- _Si lo haces, mis hermanas te harán pedazos.- _Juró la rubia con seguridad.

\- _¿Hablas de las mismas que estuvieron espiando durante aquella reunión que tuve con la Señorita Tomoe?._ _Ya lo sé todo, enferma de mierda: Incestuosas, eso es lo que son todas ustedes. Buscan a su Lincoln para que las deje satisfechas, ¡qué asco!.- _En aquel momento, UnLola fue lanzada contra el piso con violencia por la mano de Raizer y éste siguió apuntándole con su "Espada".- _Para que te acuerdes, retrasada mental: A partir de ahora yo tengo una gran responsabilidad y poder ante la Señorita Athena, me llego a enterar de algún vi acto de traición o conspiración...Jejejeje, no seré tan "misericordioso" con ustedes.- _Le dejó su amenaza y salió de allí, topándose con UnBobby y UnRonnie Anne, a los cuales miró con desprecio para después perderse por la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron callados y sin decir nada al respecto, mientras que UnLola se metía en aquella habitación donde se hallaban las demás de sus hermanas.

* * *

\- ¿En verdad piensa darles esa oportunidad a las UnLouds, Señorita?.- Le preguntó Alice, quien se hallaba arrodillada ante la Diosa del Caos. Ésta permanecía callada y pensativa, su mano derecha descansaba sobre su mentón, teniendo la mirada perdida en la Nada misma hasta que se pudo ver una chispa como respuesta.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por ello, Alice. Lo tengo todo bajo control.- Tranquilizó la gemela de Yoshino en esos momentos.-

\- Pero, Mi Señorita, ¿qué pasará si se revelan?. Pueden traernos grandes problemas a todos nosotros.- Advirtió aquella rubia, pero la chica le calmó.

\- Para eso están todos ustedes: Su poder es superior al de esas patéticas copias baratas de los villanos de la cultura popular de su país. No son más que escoria, madera para quemar, jejejeje.- En ese momento, las comisuras faciales de Tomoe se ensancharon, formando una sonrisa siniestra, cosa que heló la sangre de Alice.- Pero tranquila, Alice, no te preocupes, que, si a ellas les da la idea de hacer una rebelión contra mí, ustedes, mis "Gladiadores Sagrados", se harán cargo de asesinarlas sin piedad.- Sentenció con aquella "calma" en su voz y de ahí se levantó de su Trono Imperial.-

\- Entendido.- Acató la rubia aquel pedido.

\- Otra cosa, Alice.- Le detuvo la peli castaña corta.- ¿Tienes noticias de mi estúpida gemela Yoshino?.- Preguntó y la otra negó con la cabeza.- No importa, en cuanto me deshaga de estas estúpidas para mi futuro plan, me haré cargo de que sean ustedes quienes me llevarán la cabeza de Yoshino.- Dijo con frialdad y se podía sentir aquella baja de la temperatura.-

\- Sí ¿y qué haremos con Mordred?.- Preguntó Alice en esos momentos, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

\- Je, ese se nota que puede estar en paz. Lo lleva en la sangre, siempre debe estar combatiendo, pero no importa: Que salga y enfrente a esos de "La Resistencia".- Le ordenó a ella y ésta se retiró del lugar con una reverencia.

* * *

A su vez, en la Mansión Kido, de vuelta en el Universo de Lincoln, hermanas y amigos, era un bello día en aquella hermosa zona de Grecia, sitio en el cual Yoshino había sido trasladada y cuidada por Shaina de Ofiuco, Marin de Águila y los Caballeros de Bronce y Plata comandados por Jabu de Unicornio y los otros, mientras que en el Santuario, los "Sucesores" de los Caballeros Dorados protegían las 12 Casas del Zodiaco. Y ubicados en el Salón del Te, sitio en el cual se llevaban a cabo las reuniones, Saori y la peli larga castaña.

\- ¿Le sirvo más té, Señorita Kido?.- Preguntó Tatsumi Tokumaru, el Mayordomo de la Familia Kido.

\- Sí, muchas gracias, Tatsumi, eres muy amable.- Agradeció Saori y mientras que el hombre calvo servía aquel contenido en su taza, ésta se dirigió hacia su invitada.- Ahora, Yoshino, dime, ¿qué te parece la Mansión Kido?.- Preguntó ella con amabilidad hacia la chica, quien estaba por beber su té.

\- ¿Cómo?...Emmmm, sí...es...muy linda.- Tartamudeó la pobre larga castaña en esos momentos, ya que se sentía un tanto incómoda en un lugar como ese.

\- Jejejeje, Yoshino, no tienes por qué temer ni sentirte nerviosa. Estás a salvo y con gente en quien puedes confiar.- Le tranquilizó Saori, mientras que dejaba su taza sobre un pequeño plato de porcelana fría y se levantaba su silla para apoyar su mano sobre los hombros de la chica, quien alzó la mirada y estaba sumamente preocupada, cosa que llevó a que la peli lila cambiara su expresión a una distinta.- ¿Va todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?.

\- No...es solo que...- No podía completar su oración, tenía miedo.- No sé qué me pasa, mis recuerdos, todo lo que tenía conmigo...todo desapareció, así nomás.- Relató Yoshino, quien bajó la mirada y parecía que iba a llorar.

Fue entonces que, ante la mirada de todos, Saori la abrazó con fuerza, poniendo su mano sobre sus cabellos, intentando alejar esos miedos que tanto la atormentaban a la pobre.

\- Solo quiero saber quién soy, por qué esas personas me quieren hacer daño. Yo no les hizo nada, no lo entiendo.- Terminó por estallar en lágrimas, se podía sentir su cansancio, el stress al que había estado sujeta tanto tiempo le estaba haciendo mucho daño, tanto físico como mentalmente, pero todo lo que recibía eran más dudas sobre su origen.

\- Tranquila.- Oyó la voz suave y esperanzadora de Saori.- Aún no es tarde, no tienes que darte por vencida, yo sé que, a través de ese "Lost World", allí deben estar las respuestas que buscas. No bajes la guardia, Yoshino, ten Fe de que todo se va a solucionar.- Le prometió la peli lila, sin dejar de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y ésta miró hacia afuera, esperando de que Lincoln y los demás estuvieran bien.

* * *

(Orgrimmar, OST del "World of Warcraft")

Caos, muerte, destrucción y depravación, eso era lo que podía describirse por las calles de aquella destruida Royal Woods, en donde la única "Ley" era la de aquellos brutos que no tenían compasión, ni tampoco sentía algo por sus víctimas, las cuales sufrían toda clase de vejaciones y daños indescriptibles. Y allí se hallaba caminando Roland, aquel "Guerrero Sagrado Portador de Durandal", deambulando por el lugar y estando pensativo por diferentes acontecimientos por los cuales habían transcurrido diversos caminos, sin embargo, al detenerse cerca de una escuela colapsada, éste se detuvo para oír unos movimientos de prisa por la zona.

El rubio del Imperio Carolingio caminaba por aquellas calles, mirando con asco y desaprobación todo ese "espectáculo" tan dantesco y atroz. Había un grupo de tres "Plagados" que le estaban seccionando partes del cuerpo a una víctima y se la colocaban sobre su piel para tenerlas como "tatuajes" o usaban la misma como un abrigo, ya que el frío se podía sentir en ese ambiente siniestro.

\- _"Qué asco. No puedo creer que tuvimos que venir aquí".- _Pensó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño y de ahí se alejaba de esos sujetos.

Justo en esos momentos, oyó unos pasos apresurados y giró la mirada para ver a una joven castaña y pecas que huía aterrorizada de unos "Plagados" que portaban cuchillos y dagas bien afiladas, así como también se hallaban empapadas de sangre.

(UnderCity, OST del "World of Warcraft")

\- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ, PEQUEÑA!.- Le ordenó uno de los enemigos, mientras que la chica tiraba toda clase de objetos para impedirles avanzar.

Roland no podía permitir que esos desgraciados le hicieran daño, fue entonces que les siguió el paso y de ahí vio que la persecución terminaba cerca de la antigua Estación de Servicio de Flip, cuyo interior había sido saqueado y vandalizado por completo. Allí llegaron esos "monstruos", quienes rodearon a la niña.

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, PIEDAD! ¡SE LOS SUPLICO!.- Rogó ella por clemencia, pero ¿qué clase de sentimientos tendrían esos monstruos?.

Aquellos "Plagados" le cercaron el paso, no podía huir, pero, en aquellos momentos, alguien llegó en su rescate, llamando la atención de esos enemigos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, vete de aquí si no quieres...!.- Le advirtió el que parecía ser el Jefe de esa pandilla.

\- ¿O si no qué?.- Preguntó Roland, apareciendo y mirando con odio a esos "monstruos".

\- ¡Mierda, es Roland, el "Guerrero Sagrado Portador de Durandal"!.- Lo reconoció otro de los lacayos.

\- Así es y esta niña ha dicho que la dejen sola: Ahora, o se retiran de aquí o su sangre pintará estos muros.- Les advirtió el rubio carolingio y mostró su Espada "Durandal", lista para entrar en acción.

Parecía que iban a retroceder, sin embargo, por sus bajos instintos, aquellos Humanos caídos se lanzaron al ataque contra el personaje, quien alzó a aquella arma al aire y con un rápido movimiento decapitó a los tres enemigos, cuyos cuerpos temblaron, se movieron un instante, asustando a la chica y de ahí cayeron contra el piso, cubriendo todo con su sangre y lo mismo pasó con las paredes. Pronto, una vez que el trabajo terminó, Roland guardó a "Durandal" y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, yéndose de allí con ella hacia un sitio seguro, uno que estaba lejos de la Ciudad de Royal Woods y en donde habían logrado escapar muchos civiles, policías, médicos y militares, estableciéndose en la Naturaleza, en los Bosques y las Montañas.

\- Gracias.- Le agradeció la chica al rubio Carolingio, dándole un pequeño en la beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por haberla salvado.

Él no dijo nada, pero se sintió tranquilo por haber llegado justo a tiempo.

* * *

Sobre las ruinas de Egaleo, uno de los pueblos cercanos a la Ciudad de Atenas, Capital de Grecia, aquel sitio que formaba parte de la periferia, estaba bajo control de las UnLouds, las cuales tenían a una gran cantidad de fuerzas suyas estacionadas allí, montando guardia y esperando nuevas órdenes para movilizarse en la búsqueda de civiles para asesinarlos. Sin embargo, desde las zonas montañosas que daban camino hacia aquel pueblo, Lincoln se encontraba sus hermanas, amigos y "La Resistencia", ya que Kazuya había puesto a prueba a sus hermanas para saber si eran de confiar o no.

\- ¿Cuántos ves?.- Preguntó Mordecai al Emperador albino.

\- Son muchos, no pude contarlos a todos, pero debe ser un Ejército entero allí.- Respondió el chico a la pregunta del peli azul.

\- Viejo, así no podremos tomar el Santuario.- Resopló Rigby, quien estaba recostad sobre unas formaciones rocosas.

\- Son "Destacamentos" y "Guarniciones" que han dejado allí. Conozco la forma de atacarlos bajo una forma rápida y sin ser dejar sobrevivientes.- Dijo Kazuya y fue con Kazumi, Tenma y Rin.

\- ¡Espera!.- Le detuvo Dipper, yendo con Mabel.

\- Debes de estar loco para que tus amigos y tú vayan allí. Es un suicidio y lo dicen las Probabilidades. No podrán resistir un ataque de esa forma.- Advirtió Peridot y aquella Gema del "HomeWorld" estaba en lo cierto.

El chico de cabellos negros no dijo nada.

\- Si bajas allí, te matarán. Piensa, Kazuya.- Intentó Lincoln en hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Ustedes vean y si son dignos de combatir a nuestro lado, ya saben a dónde buscarnos.- Sentenció el joven de cabellos negros, mientras que partía con su hermana y amigos hacia el frente de batalla.

(Time Changes, OST 3 del "World of Warcraft: WarLords of Draenor" (Cinematic Music)

Protegidos por las ruinas, Kazuya y su grupo fueron avanzando por el lado Oeste de Egaleo, siendo los incendios como las únicas "Luces" que alumbraban todo a su paso. Se detuvieron detrás de un "Puesto de Control" montado por un "Plagado" que llevaba un garrote ensangrentado, fue entonces que el peli negro hizo una seña para que Kazumi y él fueran tras ese enemigo, arrastrándose en silencio y bajo un buen uso de las tácticas de guerrilla y de lucha militar, ambos tomaron al rival por el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó otro "Plagado" y cuando fue hacia la posición de su amigo, solo encontró su garrote tirado en el piso.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién anda?.- Quiso saber y sin saberlo, Tenma apareció delante suyo y lo noqueó con fuerza golpe.

\- ¡Pete, ¿va todo bien?!.- Corrió un tercer enemigo para ver qué estaba ocurriendo allí, pero Rin le tendió una trampa y lo dejó inconsciente también.

Una vez que dejaron a los rivales fuera de combate, los chicos ingresaron por aquella entrada de la ciudad hasta que, ni más bien llegaron, un feroz rugido, como si fueran cientos de voces que se alzaban, provinieron desde el lado Norte de la misma.

\- ¡Mierda, nos han estado esperando!.- Gritó Rin, sorprendida de ver cómo su plan iba hundiéndose.

\- No importa, no les tengan piedad, amigos.- Pidió Kazuya a los presentes y éstos encendieron sus Cosmos, listos para pelear.-

Venían en grandes oleadas, todos armados, incluso con espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas. Para cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de llegar hasta ellos, una poderosa descarga de poder cayó sobre el enemigo, diezmando a una gran cantidad de los mismos. La explosión fue tan fuerte que provocó que Kazuya y su grupo cayeran al piso por el impacto y al levantar la vista, tuvieron delante de ellos a Lincoln y a sus hermanas.

\- ¡¿Qué de...?! ¡Lincoln!.- Exclamó el peli negro, quien le tendió su mano.

\- A los amigos nunca se los deja solos.- Respondió el albino, tranquilo y de ahí ayudó al muchacho con ponerlo en pie.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda?.- Preguntó Leni hacia los chicos.

\- Estamos bien, gracias.- Agradeció Kazumi, sorprendida por esa mano que les estaban dando.

Kazuya no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos eran testigos: Las hermanas de aquel joven Emperador del Inframundo estaban combatiendo al enemigo junto a sus amigos y Aliados, demostrando su poder y dando a entender la promesa que habían hecho anteriormente, de que nunca iban a caer en las garras del Mal y lo lograron, lo estaban cumpliendo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué opinas ahora, Kazuya?.- Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que desenfundaba su Espada Imperial.- ¿Ahora crees en mis hermanas?.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el peli negro formó una sonrisa serena.

\- Sí, ahora lo puedo ver: Han cumplido su promesa, su palabra. No son como las otras, saben por quién pelear, por ti y tú luchas a su lado, con tu Harem, aunque eso es bastante repugnante, pero no te preocupes por ello. Bueno.- Comprendió aquellas palabras y de ahí miró a su hermana y amigos.- ¡Que comience la "Reconquista del Santuario"!.- Ordenó éste y con todos los presentes se lanzaron a la batalla.

**[Ahora sí este capítulo ha venido cargado con todo y en especial con el relato de Lily UnLoud y de cómo Kazuya ve de que Lincoln y sus hermanas, en especial las últimas, son de confianza. Por otro lado, Yoshino aún se encuentra en la búsqueda de su identidad perdida, mientras que los "Gladiadores Sagrados" esperan ver qué clase de "Sorpresa" les tiene preparada Tomoe a las UnLouds.**

**En el capítulo que viene se viene la "Reconquista" de la periferia que da a Atenas, la Capital de Grecia y con ello se irán dando los preparativos para retomar el Santuario capturado y con ello, también tendremos...jejejeje, mejor me detengo ahí, no quisiera arruinar el suspenso.**

**Les agradezco a:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Éste fue uno de los momentos más tensos vividos en esta historia desde que comenzó y todavía quedarán unos cuantos más por ver. Muchas gracias por el review, amigo y nos estamos viendo.**

*** Luffy Turner: Sí, así es, Lily UnLoud ha llegado pero tranquilo, aún queda mucho por ver en su papel para esta historia.**

*** marati2011: Así es, UnLily está con sus hermanas, pero...jejejeje, espero que estés preparada para lo que se viene para más adelante.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Muchas gracias por las canciones que me has pasado, amigo.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** regamers10.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Entre otros.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Buen inicio de semana para todos ustedes y también les deseo un excelente comienzo del mes de Diciembre para todos**

**Próximo capítulo: "Sangre y Honor".].**


	24. Chapter 24

** Capítulo XXIV: De Sangre y Honor**

Asombro, esa era la palabra que para Kazuya le costaba comprender en esos momentos, sus ojos habían sido testigos de cómo las Hermanas Loud y Lincoln habían cumplido, para ellas, su juramento de que no caerían ante el enemigo, que no serían derrotados. No podía creer que ellos estaban derrotando a los "Destacamentos de los Plagados" que merodeaban por aquella ciudad cercana a la periferia de Atenas. Era increíble, pero también daba a entender del error del Caballero de Neowing al respecto.

Lincoln, por su parte, tras voltearse y ver que Kazuya atacaba por otro flanco, pensó para sus adentros sobre aquella promesa que habían cumplido las chicas. Era verdad, ellos eran familia y nada ni nadie podía destruir ese lazo tan fuerte como el acero mismo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, no eran tiempos para pensar y discutir sobre un tema moral, no, estaban en medio de una feroz batalla por ver quién dominaría aquel poblado en manos del enemigo.

El joven albino paraba de dar tajos con su Espada Imperial, cada "Plagado" que se acercaba amenazante caía muerto, abatido, con el corazón atravesado y bajo un reguero de sangre negra, la cual no paraba de crecer y ya parecía una escena de las antiguas batallas de la Edad Antigua, sumando a los muertos que no paraban de crecer. Las chicas también demostraban esa sincronización junto a su hermano, los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aliados.

\- ¡Cuidado!.- Le señaló Shion de Aries a Lily, quien se volteó y vio como un "Plagado" estaba listo para enterrarle su hacha en la cabeza, sin embargo, la joven rubia tomó una posición de defensa y con sus brazos extendidos, ésta desplegó una "Corriente" de "Mariposas del Inframundo", las cuales lavaron el cerebro al enemigo, pasándolo a su bando y le ordenaba, a través de susurros, que atacara a los de su propia gente y eso hizo.

En medio de esa matanza interna, los "Plagados" caían como moscas, llamando la atención de Shion, el cual había oído las historias acerca de la Espectro de Papillón y más cuando el predecesor de ella había participado en la Batalla de la Casa de Cáncer durante la "Guerra Santa contra Hades en el Siglo XXI". El rubio caminó hacia Lily, la cual había despejado su sección, la posición que tenía a resguardo, pero no vio que un "Plagado" superviviente se levantaba del suelo, para ser alcanzado por otro golpe de aquella rubia de Papillón, llevando que éste se volteara y viera como el enemigo caía con un impacto en la cabeza, muerto y desplomándose bajo los pies de éste.

\- Gracias por eliminar a ese tipo, pensé que ya había muerto. Debo felicitarte, para ser la Espectro de Papillón, peleas muy bien.- Mostró Shion sus respetos hacia ella.-

\- No es nada, Señor Shion.- Mostró ella su educación, pero el rubio sonrió. Ese tono con el que se dirigían hacia él por su puesto como el antiguo Patriarca del Santuario hasta su asesinato a más de Saga de Géminis, cuando estuvo consumido por sus deseos de poder y por su lado maligno, llevando a que lo matara a éste y a Arles y ahora, vuelto a la vida, junto a los otros Caballeros Dorados, aún permanecía esa muestra de respeto hacia él, a pesar de que Kanon era el nuevo Patriarca.- Con respecto a lo que me dijo, sí, no fue sencillo el dominio de mi poder como Espectro, pero, como bien dice el dicho: _"La práctica hace al Maestro"_.- Dijo la rubia, mientras que se bajaba de una casa en ruinas y le tomaba de las manos a Shion.

\- Bueno, es cierto eso. ¿Sabes?. En el Pasado conocí a tu predecesor: Myu de Papillón, ese Espectro era alguien bastante peligroso por su forma de combatir, además de que podía sortear el poder mío para atravesar los Espacios.- Contó sobre sus anécdotas, llamando la atención de Lily y Mu lo observaba.

\- ¡Oye, Mu, piensa rápido!.- Le llamó Lana, quien le lanzó unos "Plagados" derrotados, siendo esquivados por el Arriano.

\- Je, buena puntería, Señorita.- Felicitó el peli lila a la chica.- Ahora, mírate esto.- Pidió y mientras que se acercaban más enemigos, Mu comenzó a concentrar su poder y al llevarlo al máximo, resplandeció bajo una Luz Dorada.- ¡"STARLIGHT REVOLUTION"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra aquellas oleadas, las cuales cayeron muertas en poco tiempo.

\- ¡Wow, qué increíble, deberíamos hacerlo juntos, amigo!.- Pidió la rubia de gorra roja, mientras que llevaban a cabo una "competencia" de cuál poder era el mejor.

Un grupo de cuatro "Plagados" se encontraban detenidos en el camino, portando hachas afiladas y listos para atacar, sin embargo, cuando se toparon con Aldebaran de Tauro, el cual les estaba impidiendo el camino.

\- Todos ustedes deberían sentirse horrorizados, llenos de la vergüenza que los azota por convertirse en estos "monstruos". No tienen corazón ni piedad, ahora pagarán caro por sus crímenes.- Sentenció el brasilero, listo para atacar.

\- ¡Las UnLouds nos han dado todo para nosotros, somos sus Guerreros y ellas tienen a este Mundo para que podamos hacer lo que queramos!.- Bramó uno de los oponentes.

\- Pésima decisión y ¿a qué costo?. Claro, vender sus almas para que pudieran disfrutar en matar y caer en lo más bajo. Sin embargo, su camino es erróneo.- Les dijo Aldebaran y eso hizo enfurecer a los enemigos, quienes cargaron contra él.- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"! ¡QUE LA JUSTICIA APLASTE SUS CRÍMENES!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva, siendo aquel enorme Toro el que destruyó a los rivales.

A su vez, Leni se enfrentaba a varios enemigos, pero la tenían rodeada hasta que llegó Alexander con Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen.

\- Bueno, bueno, pero vean quiénes han llegado para la fiesta.- Se burló el bosnio de los oponentes, mirando su Reloj de Bolsillo.- No, no, no, nadie, pero nadie de ustedes, tocará a mi Leni, ¿oyeron?.- Advirtió de forma tranquila pero seria a la vez.- ¿Estás lista, Amor?.

\- Como nunca.- Respondió la rubia y ambos atacaron al enemigo.

\- ¡Vamos, chicos!.- Les animó Mordecai y con Nube también partieron al asalto.

\- ¡Por la Señorita Athena!.- Juraron los "Nuevos Caballeros de Bronce y Plata".

* * *

Sin embargo, aquel combate estaba bajo la vigilancia de Tomoe y sus "Gladiadores", los cuales no estaban interesados de ver y oír las quejas de las UnLouds por la futura pérdida de esos territorios, el plan que ella tenía en mente iba a funcionar, solo necesitaba un motivo y allí lo tenía, a las puertas de su antiguo dominio, hallándose ahora en aquella Royal Woods destruida. Estaban con la Balanza a su favor, equilibrada y con buena señal para que cierto "Gladiador Sagrado" saliera al combate, harto de tanta espera y con aquellas ansías de poner a tela de juicio su valía y ferocidad en el combate.

Y para ello, Tomoe reunió a aquellos personajes en el Salón del Trono, una reunión que solo fue para sus "Guerreros de Élite" y nadie más. A pesar de que Roland no estaba en esos momentos, Alice mantenía la promesa de que volvería, sabiendo bien que necesitarían a todas sus fuerzas en el caso futuro de que se produjera un nuevo asalto contra la Diosa del Caos. Pero con el paradero en estado de desconocido para aquel rubio Carolingio, el que estaba, ahora, a "cargo" de sus Camaradas era Mordred, cuya sonrisa se ensanchaba, revelando su arrogancia y cólera a la hora de combatir. Paracelse lo miraba con seriedad, ese tipo de caracteres llevaban a grandes Guerreros hacia el hundimiento, pero no podía decir nada al respecto, solo cruzó su mirada con Alice, quien asintió en silencio y esperaron a que Tomoe comenzara con su discurso para todos los presentes

\- Mis Guerreros, Mis "Gladiadores Sagrados", han venido a mí este día para un importante anuncio.- Comenzó la peli castaña corta a dar sus palabras ante los presentes.- Hoy, todos ustedes están listos para combatir y defender a su Diosa del enemigo que se halla en Grecia.- Relató la muchacha y todos la escucharon atentamente.

\- Esos malditos de "La Resistencia" y sus nuevos Aliados, me temía que no se pudiera mantenerlos a raya.- Dijo Paracelse con seriedad en su voz.- Pero admiro su determinación y fuerza.

\- Sí, pero carecen del sentido de batalla, no saben a lo que se están enfrentando. Tarde o temprano van a terminar muertos.- Auguró Mordred con burla en su voz, girándose para mostrar aquella auto-confianza extrema que poseía.

Alice no dijo nada, en su rostro no se mostraba nada a favor de aquel peli-rosa, siempre se mantenía callada y seria.

\- Para todos ustedes, Mis "Gladiadores Sagrados", les informo que tienen como misión acabar con "La Resistencia" en estos momentos. Sin embargo, solo podrán Alice, Paracelse y Mordred, quien estará a cargo de la operación.- Dijo Tomoe, lanzando más emoción para aquel personaje, mientras que festejaba para sus adentros.

\- Señorita, pero ¿qué hay de Roland o Sigurd?.- Propuso Alice para cambiar el mando.

\- Aún no tenemos noticias de Roland y Sigurd se encuentra ocupado con sus entrenamientos, Alice. No estarán con nosotros.- Le respondió Mordred con orgullo en su voz.- Ahora, andando, hay que cumplir la orden de la Diosa.- Pidió y se levantó del piso, yendo hacia la puerta de salida, seguido por sus dos compañeros, quienes guardaron silencio pero desconfiaban de su Camarada de Armas.

Una vez que el Salón del Trono quedó en silencio, Tomoe se dirigió hacia el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno.

\- Señorita, una pregunta.- Pidió el rubio de Sagitario la palabra.

\- Adelante.- Concedió ella su permiso para que pudiera hablar tranquilo.

\- ¿Cuál es su plan con respecto a las UnLouds?. Envío a los "Gladiadores Sagrados" para enfrentar a "La Resistencia" pero usted nunca haría algo como eso. ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado?.- Quiso saber Aiolos, ya que estaba en lo cierto, ella no iba a permitir que sus fuerzas fueran a combatir tan lejos, pero, para esta ocasión, los envío para que atacaran al enemigo, aunque también había un motivo en todo esto.

\- Con respecto a las UnLouds, ya pronto lo verás. Es más, iré ordenándoles que vengan aquí, ya los que encontraron estas bellezas, serán las que porten estas estúpidas. Si logran detener a nuestros enemigos y así pueda matar a Yoshino, no hay problema, se habrán ganado mis respetos. Pero, si fallan, van a pedir que "La Resistencia" sea quienes las maten.- Contó parte de su plan y de ahí aparecieron una serie de brillos dorados en un costado del Salón del Trono.

* * *

Lo que ella no sabía, era que UnLisa había oído parte de la charla, por lo que se guardó aquel secreto para sí mismo. Cuando llegara la hora de ver quién debía continuar, ahí se lo revelaría a sus hermanas y por ahora continuaría con el "juego". Pronto, la chica mitad cyborg salió de allí, de vuelta con las suyas y sin ser vista por Raizer.

* * *

De vuelta en la zona periférica de Atenas, los grupos iban diezmando a los "Plagados" y limpiando los últimos reductos de aquel pueblo. Esperaban poder avanzar al siguiente y así tendrían, en un plazo de dos a cuatro días, la totalidad de la región asegurada al 100%, pero debían estar atentos a cualquier truco que Tomoe y las UnLouds lanzaran en aquellos momentos.

El último "Plagado" cayó por obra de Lincoln y su Espada Imperial, la cual atravesó el pecho del oponente y éste, tambaleando por el impacto y el contacto con el frío acero, se desplomó contra el piso, dejando un hilo de sangre a su alrededor. Luego de eso, el chico se dispuso con guardar aquella arma en el estoque, pero algo le llamó la atención: El viento había cesado, entró en calma. No era buena señal, Shaka alzó la mirada y comenzó a detectar un extraño cúmulo de Cosmos por los alrededores, lo mismo advirtió Lynn, quien fue hacia su hermano para protegerlo.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué está pasando?.- Preguntó Alexander, yendo hacia su amigo junto a Leni.

\- No...No lo sé, es raro.- Advirtió el muchacho con dudas en su voz.- Parece como alguien estuviera viniendo hacia aquí.

\- Pero no puedo verlo.- Sostuvo Leni, sorprendida y buscando con la mirada al misterioso recién llegado.

Kazuya dio unos pasos y quedó cerca del chico, mientras que Mordecai se sentaba en unas rocas y cerraba los ojos.

\- Amigos.- Les llamó el peli azul a todos los presentes.- Ya están aquí, entre nosotros.- Sentenció con seriedad y de ahí se levantó de su posición. Tenía razón, ya que desde las inmediaciones del Norte de aquel pueblo, sobre las ruinas del edificio de gobierno, allí se hallaban los misteriosos enemigos que habían arribado de forma improvista hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oigan, ¿quién los invitó?!.- Preguntó Eileen, desafiante.

Sobre las ruinas de ese edificio, allí se encontraban tres personajes, dos varones y una mujer. Pero el que más llamaba la atención era un peli-rosa quien miraba con atención a cada uno de los presentes y desoía las palabras de la novia de Rigby. ¿Qué querían en esos momentos?. Kazuya dio un paso y vio a los presentes.

\- ¿Así que ya salieron?. Veo que Tomoe los envío hasta aquí, ¿no es así?.- Interrogó el chico.

\- No van a responder, no sé para qué han venido, pero estoy segura de que es para arruinar tu plan.- Sostuvo Rigby, mientras que iba por Eileen.

La Saintia y los demás pudieron oír un sonido metálico, el chirrido que hace una Espada al ser desenvainada y allí aparecía la misma: Curva, color carmesí con grabados de aves de color dorada, un mango largo y la empuñadura, a lo largo cuenta con terminaciones de flecha.

\- Antes que nada, me presento ante todos ustedes, Espectros, Guerreros de "La Resistencia" y demás escorias. Mi nombre es Mordred, soy aquel que asesinó al mítico Rey Arturo de Bretania durante la Batalla de la Colina Camlann.- Se presentó con orgullo ese villano.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es imposible, tú estás muerto!.- Reconoció Lisa al villano.

\- ¡Punto para la científica de Balrog!.- Felicitó el peli-rosa a la castaña, mientras que pegaba un salto, los "Plagados" huían y allí caminaba hacia los presentes.- Yo estuve muerto, hasta mi resurrección en este Universo Perdido. Una lástima que las UnLouds hayan acabado con las esperanzas de la anterior Diosa Athena.- Se burló de ellos y cuando los Caballeros Dorados iban a atacar, Mordred los detuvo.- Oh, no, no, no, con ustedes no es el asunto, por ahora.- Dijo y de ahí señaló a Lincoln con su mano derecha.

Miedo, terror, sorpresa, las hermanas no podían creerlo: ¿Por qué ese tipo quería pelear contra su hermano, su Emperador, la persona a la que amaban?. Mordred dio unos pasos más hacia adelante, riéndose por lo bajo y su Espada parecía rozar contra el suelo y levantar leves chispas de poder. Luego de eso, le apuntó en dirección al pecho, guiñando un ojo y demostrando lo que podía hacer en combate.

\- Esta es "Clarent", también conocida como "El Rey de Todas las Espadas", aquella misma en la que mi maldito tío me dio muerte durante aquel combate.- Relató la historia de esa arma y la de él, demostrando su fuerte odio hacia aquel pariente tan lejano.

Lincoln permaneció en silencio un rato, tanto Luan como Luna y Lucy querían pedirle que se retirara, pero el chico no podía hacerlo. Se hallaba inmovilizado y más cuando Mordred portaba aquella Armadura que parecía desplegar seis "copias" de su Espada en el aire, rasgando al mismo y listo para entrar en combate.

\- Chicas, den un paso atrás.- Pidió el albino y se giró hacia Mu y Shion, quienes las sacaron de allí. Luego miró al peli rosa y desenfundó su Espada.- ¡Muy bien, "Gladiador Sagrado" Mordred, aquí estoy!.- Aceptó el chico la pelea, dejando a medio levantar su Espada y el rival sonreía malvadamente.

\- Muy bien, que así sea.- Sentenció éste y fue entonces que dio por iniciada la lucha. Lo primero que hizo Mordred fue correr hacia el chico y con un rápido trazado de un arco, dirigió su arma hacia el pecho del joven, quien lo esquivó justo a tiempo, mientras que daba repetidos tajos contra el aire, esperando poder asestar alguno contra el albino, pero terminaba siendo evadido. Las hermanas miraban la pelea, querían ayudarlo, pero Lori las detuvo.

Llevaron su mirada hacia la rubia mayor, quien comprendía el sentido de ese combate.

\- ¡Lo va a matar, Linky no va a poder solo contra ese demente!.- Exclamó Lynn, mientras que era sujetada por Lola y Lana.

\- ¿Estás loca?. Si vas allí, te matará. Ya lo oímos, esta pelea es solo de Linky.- Intervino Alexander, cuyo tono de voz era serio.- No podemos hacer nada, no sabemos si éstos vinieron con las UnLouds y, por lo que dijo Kazuya, ellas son bastante fuertes.- Señaló, llevándose su mano hacia el mentón.

\- Pero, Alex...- Quiso decir Lynn y el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- Es decisión del Señor Hades, nadie más puede intervenir.- Finalizó el muchacho y la castaña le dirigió una mirada de odio a Mordred.

\- ¡LINKY, HAZ MIERDA A ESA TARADO PELI-ROSA. ATRAVIESA SU CORAZÓN DE ORGULLOSO!.- Le animó la deportista al chico, quien la escuchó y pegó un salto hacia adelante, listo para contra-atacar, pero las "Seis Espadas" de Mordred detenían cada estocada que llevaba a cabo el albino.

Chloe, por su parte, examinaba la situación con sumo cuidado.

\- Esas "Seis Espadas", ¿acaso serán reales? ¿Serán una refracción de la Luz?.- Cuestionaba ella los movimientos del oponente.

\- Soy una mujer dedicada a las Ciencias, Chloe, pero esto me deja muy confundida.- Quedó Lisa sin palabras ante la fuerza que desplegaba el peli-rosa contra Lincoln.

\- Sí, es verdad, yo también estoy sorprendida por lo que estoy presenciando, si tan solo tuviera, aunque fuera solo una prueba, eso inclinaría la balanza a favor de Lincoln.- Pidió la coreana intelectual, mirando los golpes que Lincoln daba contra Mordred, pero éste no parecía estar cansándose ni nada.

En un golpe fallido que dio, el rival lo agarró con fuerza del rostro y lo tiró contra los escombros del negocio, mandando a volar una densa columna de polvo gris-blanco. Quedó mareado por unos segundos hasta que vio que el rival iba hacia él, caminando con paso tranquilo.

\- Vaya, no me esperaba algo de ti: Dices ser la Reencarnación del Emperador Hades, pero solo veo a un niño asustado para el combate. ¿Acaso eres el verdadero Dios del Inframundo que pudo vencer a Sigurd y a aquel "Sin Rostro"?.- Puso en tela de juicio sus palabras, mientras que se detenía, el viento movía sus cabellos y el polvo, provocando todo un silbido y los Cielos permanecían nublados.

("Haunting The World", OST Z8 del "Land of The Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green")

De golpe, el oponente se quedó callado, sobre la punta de su Espada "Clarent" comenzó a dibujarse un destello de Luz azul, la adquiría la forma de unos rayos y disparó contra el muchacho.

\- Veamos si tu alma es digna de ser un Emperador o no. ¡"LUZ DEL COLGADO"!.- Dio por comenzado ese desafío y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual fue resistida por el chico, quien alzó su Espada y se defendió del ataque, pero la fuerza del mismo provocaba que no pudiera resistir por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡AGH!.- Gritó Lincoln del dolor, ya que esos rayos estaban atravesando su alma.

\- ¡NO, BASTA!.- Rogó Leni por el albino, mientras que Alexander, Rick, Morty y Summer la detenían.- ¡BASTA, TE LO SUPLICO, DEJA A MI HERMANITO EN PAZ!.

Dipper quería atacar junto a su hermana y los demás "Herederos", pero no podían, conocían las reglas del combate: Si intervenían, las cosas empeorarían aún más para su amigo albino. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar de que hubiera alguna solución para aquel inconveniente.

\- A este ritmo, la "Luz del Colgado" acabará con Lincoln. Odio decirlo, amigos, pero tiene que reaccionar.- Les informó Peridot sobre su reciente investigación y eso llevó a que miraran al joven Emperador, quien oía los gritos de Leni y del resto de sus hermanas.

Solo podía sentir dolor, sufrimiento, una angustia sin fin. Lincoln sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo partido al medio por alguna guadaña gigante, arrebatando su alma para condenarla a rondar por la Tierra para toda la Eternidad. No quería que eso pasara, no quería fallar a su palabra de combatir al enemigo, de salvar al Mundo..._"Athena"_...Ese nombre pasó por su cabeza, recordando la ternura, dulzura y amabilidad de Saori cuando la había conocido para aquella reunión en el Santuario.

Estaba sumergido en un "Mar de Sombras" pero pudo ver una luz que brillaba en lo alto, extendiendo su mano hacia arriba y entonces recordó que había llevado la Medalla de Honor que le había dado su abuelo, Albert Loud, para el día de su cumpleaños.

\- _"Nunca dejes de combatir por los que amas, Lincoln. Lo llevas en la sangre, porque para cuando lleguen momentos complicados, siempre debes recordar que tu familia nunca te abandonará. Piensa en ellos y sabrás como triunfar ante las adversidades".- _Se vio una escena de aquella charla que el padre de Rita había tenido con su nieto en el porche de la Casa Loud.

\- _"Abuelo...".- _Pensó el albino, mientras que abría los ojos y recordaba las palabras del padre de Rita.-

Mordred disfrutaba del sufrimiento en Lincoln y de sus hermanas, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el chico comenzó a levantarse del suelo y de ahí pegó un salto hacia adelante con su Espada Imperial, destruyendo su ataque y de ahí recuperaba el terreno perdido.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Se preguntó el peli-rosa con asombro, intentando evadir los golpes que Lincoln le estaba dando contra él y su Espada. En un acto de rapidez, el rival se despojó de su Armadura y con ésta también desaparecieron las "Seis Espadas" suyas.

Cuando sucedió aquella acción, Chloe supo que su teoría estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¡Bien, era como una Refracción de la Luz! ¡Ahora, Señor Hades, es su oportunidad, demuestre lo que somos nosotros, los Guerreros del Inframundo!.- Animó la intelectual castaña al chico, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Tonterías, esas son inventos de un grupo de mocosos que se creen héroes. Ustedes no son nada comparados a nosotros!.- Entró Mordred en rabia y atacó a Lincoln, pero éste le llevaba ventaja.

(God Warrior vs Saint, OST IV-07, Saint Seiya)

\- Déjame decirte una cosa muy importante, Mordred.- Le respondió Lincoln a su autoritaria visión.- Nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí para, no solo detener a las UnLouds.- Comenzó a hablarle el albino y chocó su Espada Imperial con una gran fuerza que provocó un feroz chirrido del acero contra "Clarent", mientras que su mirada y la del peli-rosa se cruzaban con furia.- ¡Sino también para preservar el Futuro de todo el Multiverso y así demostrarles a personas como ustedes, que solo piensan en asesinar, destruir y esclavizar a gente inocente, que no les han hecho nunca nada en sus vidas! ¡Esto es la fuerza de la Sangre y el Honor! ¡El respeto, la unión, la hermandad, la camaradería y el amor por las personas que amas, por la Justicia y por los Dioses que nosotros, nunca detendremos nunca lucha contra ustedes!.- Prometió el albino, llenando el ambiente con su voz, la cual se hizo un eco y llegó hasta los oídos de Alice y Paracelse.

Mordred estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que hacer algo urgente, pero no hubo contrarrestar los golpes de Lincoln con su arma y con un rápido movimiento, éste provocó que "Clarent" saliera disparada y cayera contra el piso, dejando al oponente derrotado y también recibiendo una herida contra su región abdominal, sin matarlo. Pronto, el miedo hundió a éste y se retiró de allí, tomando su Espada.

\- Ganan esta vez, pero la verdadera prueba que tendrán ante ustedes, está por comenzar y lo lamentarán.- Dejó su aviso para desaparecer junto a Alice y Paracelse, quienes lo llevaron, herido, recostado contra sus hombros, dejando una línea de sangre por el suelo.

(Roar, OST de "Cloverfield")

Pronto, Lincoln se giró hacia todos los presentes y alzó su Espada Imperial hacia los Cielos, llenando de esperanzas a aquel lugar, siendo aplaudido y felicitado por todos.

\- ¡No debemos temerle a las palabras de Mordred! ¡Acabaremos con las UnLouds y liberaremos a este Mundo de su desgracia!.- Prometió el muchacho con su voz de liderazgo e inteligencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la destruida Royal Woods, las UnLouds fueron llegando hacia el Salón del Trono, sitio en el que Tomoe y Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno permanecían allí, esperándolas para una "pequeña reunión privada" hasta que, tras cruzar las enormes puertas, quedaron ante la Diosa y el Patriarca, sin arrodillarse, ni mostrar una mínima señal de respeto hacia la posición que ambos ocupaban.

\- _Miserables mal educadas.- _Dijo el rubio de Sagitario Alterno con frialdad en su voz.- _Dan asco, deberían haberse arrodillado y no lo hacen. Tal vez podría enseñarles lo que es el respeto.- _Murmuró éste por lo bajo, pero Tomoe alzó su mano derecha hacia él.

\- _Tranquilo, no te preocupes, Mi Leal Patriarca. Solo sigue el "Juego del Destino" y verás qué clase de respuestas recibirás como recompensa.- _Le tranquilizó ella, cosa que llamó la atención del personaje de ese Universo.

\- _Pero, Señorita Tomoe, estas personas no son de confiar.- _Intentó en hacerla entrar en razón.

\- _Lo sé, pero hasta la basura misma tiene un uso para todo. Ya lo verás ahora.- _Le tranquilizó la muchacha y su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de esas chicas.- Aww, por fin llegan, bien.- Dijo Tomoe y se levantó del Trono Imperial.

\- Sí, sí, sí, ya tuvimos bastante con este procedimiento de "Reyes y Emperadores", ¿cuándo tendremos a nuestro Lincoln?.- Quiso saber UnLori con furia en su voz.

\- ¡Silencio, nunca interrumpas a la Señorita Tomoe, maldita!.- Le recriminó Aiolos Alterno por aquella falta de respeto hacia la posición que la castaña corta ejercía.

Para Tomoe, su único objetivo era Yoshino, pero el problema era que estaba custodiada por la Athena del Universo de donde venían los Aliados de "La Resistencia". Necesitaba hallar una forma de poder llegar hasta allí y así poder dar muerte a la piedra de sus zapatos; pero el problema iba a ser que, para viajar hacia ese Mundo, necesitaría de las UnLouds, sobre todo de UnLisa por sus conocimientos científicos.

\- ¿Cuál es la trama oculta?.- Inquirió UnLuan, mientras que se iban impacientando.

\- Es verdad, nos tienen aquí sin hacer nada y ya deseo salir afuera para matar a esos de "La Resistencia".- Había pedido UnLynn con su bate de baseball.

Ese momento de tensión fue creciendo hasta que Tomoe chasqueó los dedos y todo el Salón del Trono comenzó a brillar bajo una intensa luz que provenía desde el fondo de aquel lugar, uno que estaba protegido por las cortinas rojas y que tras retirarse, allí aparecieron varios objetos que atrajeron la atención de las chicas, quienes caminaron hasta allí, quedando sorprendidas.

\- ¿Qué les parece mi "Regalo" para todas ustedes?.- Preguntó Tomoe, tomando asiento en el Trono y contemplando la escena.

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban observando para esos momentos. ¿Acaso era una ilusión?. Las misteriosas "Cajas de Oro" que brillaban a más no poder llamaban su atención. Sin embargo, UnLucy fue la que tenía la palabra y detuvo a sus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes aquí, Tomoe? ¿Por qué nos traes este "Regalo" tras haber sido atacadas por Raizer? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?.- Preguntó la ex-gótica, cosa que llevó a que una sonrisa se dibujara en las facciones del rostro de la chica.

(Tony Montana, Theme Song de "Scarface")

\- ¿Acaso piensan que las estoy engañando?. Yo les estoy ofreciendo algo que vas más allá de los límites suyos: Y eso es el poder, aquello que se sumerge en ustedes y trae como consigo la fuerza y el deseo de dominar a sus enemigos. ¿Lo rechazarán?.- Dio aquel pequeño discurso hacia las chicas, tomándolas por sorpresa y ante sus ojos, las "Cajas" comenzaron a abrirse y a lanzar una bocanada de aire, tan parecida a un tornado o a un huracán.- ¡Lo que tienen aquí presentes son las famosas "Pandora´s Box" con las Armaduras Doradas de los Caballeros caídos durante la "Ofensiva contra el Santuario"!.- Anunció Tomoe ante las presentes y vieron como se unían a ellas, formando un destello tan intenso como la Luz del Sol y que ahora iban a portar como su "Cuerpo de Guardias de Élite".- Y su misión primordial es la defensa de las 12 Casas Zodiacales, pronto se les unirán algún que otro de nuestros "Invitados de Honor". Solo esperen y verán cómo sus deseos se cumplirán. Así que, ¿preguntas?.- Finalizó ella y se pudo ver a las UnLouds con las Armaduras Doradas y con sus poderes uniéndose al Cosmos que éstas portaban dentro de las mismas.

El Reloj del Destino había marcado su mitad del recorrido y con ello, un futuro enfrentamiento en aquellas tierras iba a entrar en escena.

* * *

**[Pido disculpas por no haber subido esta historia el Sábado pero estuve ocupado y recién ahora lo pude finalizar, después de volver de la "Comic Con 2019". **

**Bueno, finalmente ha llegado la "Hora Cero", en donde los poderes se unirán y dos bandos chocarán por el destino del Multiverso y con ello, el "Premio", la supervivencia de todos los que están en esos Mundos. ¿Podrán detener a las UnLouds? ¿Cuál será el siguiente "Movimiento de Tropas" de Tomoe y revelará ella sus verdaderos motivos?. Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**

**El título de este episodio es en homenaje a uno de los libros del "World of Warcraft". **

**Por otra parte, mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Jejejeje, yo utilizo los Soundtracks de "Saint Seiya", "Jojo´s" y hasta de "Evangelion" para esta historia para las batallas, al igual que con "Mago de Oz", "Rata Blanca" y "Wolfe Tones", sin olvidarme de "Game of Thrones". Las chicas han cumplido con su promesa de no fallarle a Kazuya y lo han logrado, ahora se viene las futuras batallas por la supervivencia y destino del Multiverso, a prepararse, amigo mío.**

*** RCurrent: Tomoe es uno de los personajes más peligrosos del manga de "Saint Seiya: Episode G: Assassin", una verdadera estratega y alguien que no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de sembrar caos, muerte y destrucción, sin olvidarnos de que ella tiene sus verdaderos motivos, unos muy siniestros con haberles dado el poder a las UnLouds. Me alegra de que te haya gustado este episodio junto con la historia desde sus inicios y a prepararse para lo que se viene más adelante. Solo diré que será muy importante y también repleto de secretos, historias ocultas y más, mucho más.**

*** marati2011: Kazuya confía en ellas y ahora se viene la "Madre de todas las Batallas".**

*** Luffy Turner: Sí, UnLily está con ellas, pero...todo tiene un significado.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Transgresor3003.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** FrancisVamp0822.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Dark-Mask-Uzumaki.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Covacs.**

*** Jugger was here.**

*** Entre otros.**

**Bueno, amigos, les comunico que hemos llegado a la mitad de esta historia, ésta continuará en lo que queda de este año y calculo que para Febrero va a estar finalizada, así que estén preparados para las futuras batallas que se vienen.**

**Nos estamos viendo, saludos de mi parte y que tengan todos un excelente comienzo de semana para todos ustedes.]**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV: Al ataque**

Derrotado, no podía creerlo, un "Gladiador Sagrado" como Mordred, Portador de la Espada "Clarent" había perdido ante un chico de 12 años. Eso era imposible, tenía que ser una broma, un sueño. Él se despertaría y habría ganado, estaría con su Armadura empapada con la sangre de su enemigo y con "Clarent" en alza hacia los Cielos, dando su grito de victoria, pero no fue así. El dolor que sufría no era tanto, pero sí era su espíritu el que había quedado destruido tras aquel combate y más al agarrarse con fuerza de los hombros de Alice y Paracelse, quienes lo llevaron de regreso ante el Palacio de la Diosa Athena del Caos.

* * *

Dentro, en el Salón del Trono, las UnLouds lucían aquellas Armaduras Doradas, Plata y Bronce, uniéndose a ellas y sintiendo el poder que éstas emanaban, tal y como lo haría una fuente en un parque, la cual permitía refrescar el ambiente o las lluvias después de una jornada agobiante de calor. Pero en este caso, para ellas, el poder que las Armaduras tenían y los suyos estaban en perfecta combinación, sintiendo que se hacían más fuertes y poderosas.

\- Entonces, Mis Estimadas UnLouds, ¿qué les parece el regalo que les he preparado para todas ustedes?.- Preguntó Tomoe con aquel tono tranquilo, pero en el que mantenía oculta su verdadera intención contra ellas. Un secreto que no podía ser revelado por nada en este Mundo, solamente ella misma lo sabía y el que intentara averiguarlo, no tendría mucho tiempo para pasar al siguiente amanecer.

La sonrisa en las comisuras de la peli castaña corta se ensancharon en un pequeño reflejo de sentir "compasión" hacia ellas, mientras que, en el fondo, esas chicas no eran más que basura que se interponían en su camino hacia el éxito y el poder eterno. Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno miró a su Diosa, ésta parecía disfrutar con oír los murmullos y festejos de las UnLouds sobre esas Armaduras que portaban, pero giró sus ojos hacia donde estaba una joven rubia y con gorra roja, la cual presentaba una herida en su rostro, justo sobre la mejilla derecha y que parecía estar cosida por alguien, además de hallarse un tanto separada de sus hermanas.

\- _UnLana.- _Dijo Tomoe en voz baja, siendo oída, solamente por el Patriarca.- _¿Qué le pasa?.- _Quiso saber ella sobre la lejanía que levantaba esa muchacha con las demás.

Aiolos se inclinó un poco hasta quedar cerca de su Señorita y así susurrarle la información que éste disponía en su poder.

\- _Al parecer, su hermana gemela, UnLola, no la quiere cerca debido a las tensiones que ésta le tenía. Un profundo odio hacia ella por lo que le hizo en el Pasado, de haberla besado. Sin embargo, por lo que he oído, su poder es de tener una gran habilidad en el rastreo y de tener a los animales a su lado.- _Le informó el rubio con seriedad, sin levantar muchas sospechas en aquella rubia.

Tomoe suspiró por dentro, giró su cabeza y trataba de buscar una buena misión para esa chica, un papel por el cual desempeñarse.

\- _No me cae para nada bien ese "Demonio Rojo" de UnLola; si tuviera la oportunidad, la mataría sin tener compasión, pero la necesito, como a todas las demás.- _Sostuvo la peli castaña corta, con su mano derecha contra su mentón y de ahí tuvo una idea que sería importante.- Chicas, pueden retirarse en estos momentos.- Pidió Tomoe y éstas obedecieron, sin embargo, proliferaron unas palabras por lo bajo, cargadas de odio hacia la muchacha y su misterioso "Regalo" que les había entregado.

\- Tú no, idiota.- Le detuvo UnLola el paso a su gemela, poniendo su mano contra el pecho de la chica, quien estaba asustada.- Mantente alejada de mí, sino quieres recibir este puño de mi parte.-

\- Pero...Pero...Lola...Yo...- Intentaba hablar la gemela de gorra roja y al no escuchar esa advertencia, la joven del vestido le tiró un puñetazo contra su estómago, sacándole aire y tirándola contra el piso.

Pronto, en la lejanía, unos pasos se hicieron presentes y, mientras que se sujetaba aquella zona dañada, UnLana vio a cierto muchacho peli plateado, quien le lanzó una mirada de asco y odio, apartándola con su pierna derecha unos centímetros de UnLola para después ver a su gemela inclinarse para verla a los ojos.

\- Eso es lo que eres, hermanita: Basura y nunca llegarás a ser nadie. Bueno, a menos de que dieras todo en el campo de batalla.- Sostuvo la "Demonio de Rojo" y Lancelot tomó las manos de ésta para, después, besarlas suavemente.- Así es como un Caballero de verdad se rinde ante mi belleza. Ahora, vámonos, Mi Querido Guerrero Sagrado, que tengo que atender unos asuntos muy importantes.- Pidió y el chico asintió con la cabeza, alejándose de allí con su Señorita.

UnLana quedó totalmente destruida, tirada contra el piso, lastimada y con unas lágrimas que aparecían por sus ojos. Una vez que las demás UnLouds se fueron de allí, ésta permaneció en su posición, asustada hasta que comenzó a oír los pasos de Tomoe y el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno, siendo la primera en detenerse y observarla de cerca. Acto seguido, tal vez como si fuera una muestra de "solidaridad", ésta apoyó su mano en los hombros de la gemela rubia, animándola a seguir.

\- Oh, pobrecita, entiendo lo que es no ser querida; en que te desprecien, que te odien y hasta hagan a un lado, tal y como si fueras basura. Lo lamento mucho.- Hablaba la peli castaña corta con ese tono de voz que parecía estar lleno de "empatía", pero que revelaba otras cosas. Pronto, UnLana alzó la mirada y con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.- Sé lo que es estar abandonada, de que tu propia hermana te odie, pero, no estás sola; también tengo un regalo para ti.- Sostuvo y allí apareció la "Pandora´s Box de Aries", siendo ésta que se abría ante los ojos de la rubia, la cual no pudo articular ni una sola palabra de más.- He oído de tus habilidades como rastreadora y que puedes domar animales. Me gustaría que seas la "Vanguardia" de mi Ejército.- Entregó aquella responsabilidad a la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Tomoe sonrió.

\- ¡Muy bien!. Entonces, ve y demuéstrales lo que eres.- Le siguió animando y tras partir de allí, justo en ese momento llegaban Alice, Paracelse junto a Mordred, el cual estaba herido y no paraba de sangrar; además de que aparecieron Raizer, Riden y Roland, siendo éste último en tomar a todos por sorpresa tras haber vuelto de su viaje.

UnLana no dijo nada, simplemente se llevó la "Pandora´s Box de Aries" y se cerraron las puertas al Salón del Trono, dejando a los presentes reunidos en ese lugar. Al irse, Tomoe simplemente volvió a su sitio, sin decir nada al respecto sobre las UnLouds, salvo por el Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno y los "Gladiadores Sagrados", pero el primero en lanzar una pregunta fue Riden Bleach, el cual no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos habían sido testigos.

\- Sé a lo que te vas a referir, Riden Bleach.- Escuchó la voz gélida de Raizer, el cual entró caminando al lugar y se paró delante del Viajero Dimensional.- Eso es solo por decisión y voluntad de la Señorita Tomoe en darles a esas porquerías las Armaduras Doradas. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enojado porque no te tuvieron en cuenta?.- Interrogó el peli negro-azulado al joven, quien lo miró con un odio enorme en su ser.

\- No confío en que ellas estén a cargo de las Casas Zodiacales.- Fue la corta respuesta que Riden dio a los presentes.

Cundió un intenso silencio, pero Tomoe fue la que le puso fin a esa calma.

\- Señorita Tomoe, confiese: ¿No va a cumplirles el sueño de ellas?.- Quiso saber el Viajero, pero la chica simplemente mostró un gesto de complicidad.

\- Riden, Riden, Riden.- Habló con ese tono de "calma", pero un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho.- Ellas van a poder cumplir esta misión: Si quedan vivas, les traeré a su hermano, de lo contrario, si mueren, no me importará nada, ellas son solo el medio para conseguir mi fin.- Respondió y reveló, en parte, la verdadera trama oculta.

Iba a decir otra cosa, tenía otra pregunta en mente pero se la guardó para sí mismo, no valía la pena.

\- _"Su mirada está envenenada, al igual que todo su ser, de un profundo odio. Entiendo que las UnLouds son la escoria de todo el Multiverso, pero ella...Dios...¿Qué...Qué es este frío? ¿Quién...?. Un momento..."_.- Pensó Riden y sus ojos se abrieron ante el horror que estaba contemplando.- _"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto que está detrás de la Diosa Athena del Caos?!...De...Debo...Debo detenerlo".-_ Pensó, pero cuando iba a ir hacia aquel enemigo, éste había desaparecido. Lo único que pudo ver era un encapuchado de pies a cabeza y solo resaltaban mechones blancos bajo su capucha junto a un horrendo frío que traía consigo.

Permaneció callado un buen rato hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Mordred. Riden alzó la mirada y contempló al herido y orgulloso "Gladiador Sagrado", su expresión de terror desapareció y parecía querer reírse de aquel peli-rosa por su fracaso en el intento de matar a Lincoln/Hades y detener el avance de "La Resistencia", sin embargo, éste se mantuvo callado y serio ante esta situación reinante.

\- Señorita Athena.- Comenzó a hablar Mordred.- Hice lo posible por vencer a ese bastardo del Emperador Hades, pero no pude completar mi misión.- Se mostró el peli-rosa muy abatido y dañado moralmente por lo ocurrido.

Por su parte, Alice, harta de tanto "teatro" dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

\- Tenemos graves problemas en el Frente Occidental, Señorita Athena.- Informó la chica rubia, cansada de las patéticas "lágrimas" de Mordred y pasó a la acción.- "La Resistencia" junto a sus nuevos Aliados han tomado el Oeste de la periferia ateniense. Calculando el paso de las horas, los "Destacamentos" y "Guarniciones" de los "Plagados" establecidos allí por las UnLouds, serán aniquilados en muy poco tiempo.- Continuó hablando al respecto.

\- El Frente Oriental de Atenas también está muy vulnerables y encima lleva al Norte, para el Antiguo Santuario, si perdemos esa zona de suma importancia estratégica, vendrán para aquí.- Añadió Paracelse y mostró en un mapa los posibles caminos que el enemigo iba a tomar.

(Sha Vocaline, MoP 5.4 Soundtrack, "World of Warcraft: Siege of Orgrimmar")

\- Que vengan.- Dijo Tomoe con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Perdón?.- Preguntaron la rubia y el castaño.

\- Que vengan, aquí les estaremos esperando y tendrán la peor de las batallas. Por estas calles se encuentran los primeros "Plagados", los más letales y peligrosos desde que iniciaron su "Peste" por aquí y cuando quieran llegar hasta aquí, las UnLouds les darán el peor de los combates, caerán a sus pies, uno por uno, mientras que ustedes también lucharán. Por eso, Raizer.- Comenzó a hablar y dio las instrucciones y órdenes militares a cada uno de los presentes, siendo el peli negro-azul en dar el primer paso.- Tú estarás a cargo de proteger el Palacio Imperial.

\- A sus órdenes.- Acató el muchacho aquellas palabras.

\- Muy bien. Mis "Gladiadores Sagrados" también estarán aquí y para ti, Riden Bleach.- Llamó Tomoe al Viajero Dimensional.

\- Ordene, Su Deidad.- Respondió el muchacho con seriedad.

\- A ti te encargo la defensa de la Casa de Leo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?.- Le entregó la peli castaña corta aquella responsabilidad y éste asintió.

\- Tiene mi palabra.- Juró éste y tras hacer una reverencia, se retiró del lugar, siendo observado por Raizer.

* * *

(Sha Angry, MoP 5.4 Soundtrack, "World of Warcraft: Siege of Orgrimmar")

Riden abandonó el Salón del Trono, apretó el puño izquierdo con rabia y golpeó una de las paredes, sin usar mucho su fuerza para no llamar la atención de los presentes en el otro sector del Palacio. No quería saber nada de esto, su misión era otra cosa, tenía que averiguar de su Pasado, aquel que lo perseguía y que quería descubrir todo lo que estaba oculto tras las cortinas, sin embargo, tampoco quería enfrentarse a la furia de Tomoe por si llegaba a cometer deserción, ya que podrían castigarlo con la Pena de Muerte por semejante acto de traición y cobardía. Fue entonces que se retiró de allí, caminando por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones, de las cuales provenía un bullicio que atrajo su atención.

Fue entonces que se apoyó contra unos pilares, manteniendo la distancia por unos dos metros y de ahí oyó las conversaciones que se estaban desarrollando en ese lugar.

* * *

Dentro de aquella habitación, siendo varias que se comunicaban entre ellas y que pertenecían a las UnLouds, las chicas habían llamado a una reunión para poder discutir sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos allí. Habiéndose cerciorado que las puertas estaban cerradas, dio por comenzada la charla, la cual era bastante seria al respecto. Delante de ellas estaban las "Pandora´s Box" entregadas, sin embargo, faltaba UnLana, quien no podía entrar en la habitación o se enfrentaría a la ira de UnLola, quien tenía a Lancelot, el único que sí podía estar allí.

Pronto, los presentes comenzaron con la charla.

\- Bueno.- Dio UnLori por empezada aquella conversación y apuntó hacia las Armaduras que yacían en su "Forma Object".- Todas ya sabemos qué está pasando aquí.

\- Sí.- Repuso UnLeni pero acabó por distraerse debido a los colores brillantes de esos artefactos.- ¿Creen que el dorado me combine?.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Concéntrate, Hermana, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Tomoe está haciéndonos perder el tiempo.- Sostuvo UnLuna, viendo que todas las posibilidades de tener a Lincoln con ellas estaban cayendo.

\- Es verdad, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que soportar esta mentira?. Nos está viendo la cara de idiotas y yo me niego en obedecerla una vez.- Añadió UnLuan, seria por aquel suceso.

\- Ni yo, encima ese Raizer, como lo odio, desearía poder devolver el golpe que me dio.- Juró UnLynn con su bate de baseball.

\- ¿Y que te vuelva a destruir todos los huesos?. Yo si fuera tú, hermana mayor, pasaría ese evento. Además, mis estimadas, les tengo algo que puede interesarles.- Llamó UnLisa la atención de todas ellas y de ahí reveló un misterioso artefacto, el cual estaba funcionando y liberaba poderosas descargas de energía, además de causar pequeños agujeros en el Tejido Espacio-Tiempo, los cuales se cerraban ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué carajo es eso?.- Preguntó UnLola con asombro.

\- Esto, hermanita, esto de aquí, que tienen ante sus ojos, es nuestro boleto de salida para tener a Lincoln en nuestras garras: He diseñado esta "Máquina del Tiempo" que nos permitirá visitar todos los Universos que queramos y nadie podrá detenernos. Imaginen a todos los Lincoln que tendremos en nuestras garras, ¿quién nos detendrá?.- Mostró aquel artefacto a todas las presentes, quienes no daban crédito a lo que tenían delante suyo.

\- Es excelente, Lisa, pero hay un problema: ¿Qué haremos con Tomoe?.- Preguntó UnLola con seriedad y estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¿Tomoe? ¿Esa puta?. Ja, puede morirse ella sola y con su orgullo. No la necesitamos, nunca más.- Anunció UnLisa a las presentes y de ahí estallaron los aplausos y felicitaciones.-

\- ¡Ya no seremos más sus Sirvientas!.- Exclamó UnLucy, sin saber que, afuera, Riden Bleach estaba grabando todo con un dispositivo que llevaba consigo.

* * *

No podía creer cada una de las palabras que éstas lanzaban, tenía que ser una broma, pero no lo era. Eran traidoras, tenía que informárselo a Tomoe, pero un recuerdo pasó por su mente: Raizer. Al recordar el nombre de ese personaje, su ceño se frunció y tuvo que ahogar un grito de odio hacia el peli negro-azulado, ese sujeto era sumamente peligroso, desde su perspectiva, ya que, ahora, contaba con poder y facultades para andar castigando a cualquiera que intentara alzarse en armas contra la Diosa del Caos, pero, por otra parte, si no decía algo sobre esta insurrección, tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Decidió tomar la sabia respuesta de esperar a que las cosas salieran por su cuenta, ahora no era el momento y procedió, desde allí, a partir hacia la Casa de Leo, pero siendo visto por UnLily, la cual pasaba por allí e ingresó en su habitación que tenía, alejada de sus hermanas.

* * *

Por su parte, mientras que Riden partía hacia el Templo del León, UnLana había llegado a la Casa de Aries. Ésta se detuvo y contempló el paisaje: Nublado, unas gotas comenzaban a caer por los alrededores. Pequeñas y distantes, pero, gracias a sus habilidades de rastreo, la joven rubia pudo sentir que una tormenta se estaba acercando, lista para desatar su caudal de agua por las zonas y con ella venía la futura ofensiva de "La Resistencia". Tomó asiento sobre la "Pandora´s Box" que no había sido abierta, permaneció pensativa un buen rato y de ahí sintió como esos recuerdos volvían para azotarla.

\- _"Inútil, maldita, debiste haberte muerto, tú no eres mi hermana".- _Pensaba al recordar las palabras que aquella rubia gemela le decía todo el tiempo y ella no podía hacer nada.

Sintió una profunda ira en su interior, odio, deseos de venganza y cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, alguien emergió de la Nada y le tendió un pañuelo de seda blanco con bordes en amarillo.

\- Ten.- Dijo y su voz parecía tan familiar a cierta persona.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció UnLana, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.-

El extraño de capucha larga se le quedó mirando un rato y de ahí puso su mano sobre los hombros de la chica, quien lloraba en silencio.

\- Puedo sentir tu dolor por dentro, aquello que tanto te ha dañado, UnLana.- Dijo con un tono de voz serio y lleno de "preocupación".- ¿Por qué?. Eso es lo que te preguntas todo el tiempo.

\- Sí: ¿Por qué tuve que recibir esta "Maldición"? ¿Por qué UnLola me trata como una basura por ese error que cometí? ¿Por qué no estoy muerta?. Pero no, sigo viva y eso es lo que odio.- Sostuvo la rubia de gorra roja.

\- Es verdad, te odias por todo eso, pero también portas una gran responsabilidad ahora, tu poder como Guardiana de la Primera Casa Zodiacal es superior al de todas ellas. ¿Por qué tienes que seguir dependiendo de esa gente?. No son nada, tú vales más que ellas.- Le decía el encapuchado y de ahí desapareció del lugar, dejando pensativa a UnLana por un buen rato.

Pronto, la chica se levantó de su posición y sintió la lluvia que empapaba su rostro, la actividad eléctrica que caía y rasgaba el aire. De ahí, ella abrió los ojos recordó todo el dolor y el sufrimiento causado.

(Main Theme, "Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne")

\- _"Una basura, eso es lo que soy para mi hermana gemela. Aún puedo sentir sus palabras contra mí. Me desprecian, me aborrecen".- _Pensó la rubia, mientras que hizo un rápido movimiento y allí aparecía un brillo muy intenso proveniente de la "Pandora´s Box" y de ahí, la tapa salía volando hasta quedar cerca de la entrada a la Casa de Aries y como un viento huracanado, aquella Armadura salía y vestía a aquella muchacha, dándole protección y poder.- _"Sin embargo, seré yo quien les demuestre de que también valgo, de que soy parte de la familia y todo aquel que intente cruzar este Templo, será arrastrado por las "Mareas de la Destrucción" que han salido a la superficie contra aquellos que se intenten interponer en nuestro camino".- _Finalizó la chica y de ahí, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras que el encapuchado, bajo la lluvia que comenzaba a caer y a formar charcos y deslizamientos de tierra por las laderas montañosas, respondía positivamente a las palabras que había dado hacia esa persona.

* * *

Victoria, eso era lo que los grupos de Lincoln y Kazuya habían conseguido. Con el paso de los días, ambos equipos tenían asegurado toda la periferia y la Ciudad de Atenas, la cual fue liberada de la presencia de "Plagados", quedando, solamente, el Santuario como última barrera ante el arrollador avance del grupo. El peli negro estaba sorprendido de haber visto la lealtad de las hermanas hacia Lincoln, aunque le desagradaba la idea de la relación incestuosa que éstas tenían, prefirió hacer eso a un lado y de ahí, mientras que celebraban en los "Bosques de las Estrellas", se levantó de su asiento y, en medio de los festejos, caminó hacia el Centro de donde se encontraban todos los presentes.

\- ¿Kazuya?.- Preguntó Rin al ver a su novio aparecer de pie frente a todos ellos.

El chico se dirigió hacia todos ellos y de ahí sacó sus palabras del interior suyo.

\- Tranquila, Rin, todo está bien, pero...- En ese momento, arqueó su lengua y buscó las palabras para ese momento.- Pero ahora, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por habernos dado una mano en esta cruenta guerra. Aplastamos a las fuerzas de las UnLouds en la periferia de Atenas y la Capital homónima, ahora nos queda recuperar el Santuario, lugar en el que nosotros protegíamos hasta su caída a manos del enemigo.- Señaló hacia el Norte, siendo observado por todos los presentes, incluyendo los espíritus de los Caballeros Dorados caídos en el Siglo XVIII.-

(Main Menu, OST-01, "Warcraft II")

Lincoln escuchó las palabras del peli negro, en compañía de sus hermanas y amigos, viendo a Kazuya como el modelo de héroe que tanto admiraba, al igual que a Kazumi, Tenma y Rin. Se preguntaba cómo hubieran sido Dino y Yukiko, pero al ver las fotos de ellos y sus tumbas, junto a las anécdotas que contaban sobre las hazañas del chico peli gris y del buen corazón de aquella hermana que tenía ella hacia sus hermanos, debieron haber gente de confianza, verdaderos compañeros de armas y un "tesoro" que nunca desearon haber perdido. Ahora, aquel muchacho de cabellos negro, en compañía de su novia y los otros dos integrantes, hablaba con un tono lleno de confianza y total seguridad en sus palabras.

\- De no haber sido por ustedes, Caballeros Dorados, Plata, Bronce, Generales Marinos, Guerreros Divinos de Asgard y Espectros, nunca hubiéramos triunfado sobre el enemigo, a pesar de que esta guerra les hemos torcido la balanza a las UnLouds, ellas y nosotros en una lucha sin final ni tampoco mostraron un verdadero ganador durante todo esto.- De ahí, tras ver las imágenes del Pasado que eran las muertes de Dino y Yukiko, Kazuya comenzó a alzar su tono de voz.- ¡Pero ahora ha llegado la hora de demos por comenzada la "Hora de la Victoria", de recuperar lo que nos han arrebatado, hacer Justicia por aquellos que han muerto injustamente y es llevarles la guerra a las UnLouds y a la Diosa Athena del Caos en Royal Woods, Michigan!.- Anunció y al oír eso, Lincoln y sus hermanas quedaron sin palabras.

\- Espera, Kazuya, ¿cómo lo sabes?.- Interrumpió el albino aquel discurso.

\- Buena pregunta: Uno de los Sirvientes de la Diosa Athena del Caos, Raizer de Zerowing, me ha dado esa información, allí es donde se han atrincherado y esperan nuestra llegada, por eso...- Tras responder a aquella pregunta, el peli negro puso su mano sobre los hombros de Lincoln.- Lincoln Loud, Señor Hades, mi estimado y querido amigo, solicito que nos ayudes en esta futura Batalla Final que definirá el destino de todo el Mundo y el Multiverso.- Pidió aquella ayuda, el chico de cabellos blanco estaba callado, sintiendo una enorme presión contra su pecho y miraba a cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo.- Nuestra misión va a ser arrasar las líneas enemigas en Royal Wood, pero tendremos que ir con cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de peligros acecharán allí y una vez que hayamos superado a los "Plagados", exterminado a las UnLouds y a la Athena del Caos, ¡este Mundo será libre!. Así que ¡¿quién está conmigo?!.- Preguntó a todos, dando por terminado su discurso.

Un grito combinado de todas las voces presentes se alzó en el aire, incluyendo algunos que habían agarrado una rama caída como Rigby, quien daba un rugido de batalla igual al de los Orcos junto con Eileen, mientras que Mordecai, Nube y Skips los acompañaban en aquella ceremonia. Todos estaban emocionados por iniciar el combate, pero de una cosa estaban seguros y era que el verdadero desafío acababa de comenzar para todos los presentes.

\- ¡Vamos por esos malditos!.- Exclamó Alexander, alzando su mano derecha hacia los Cielos, en señal de batalla.

\- ¡Hagamos Justicia por aquellos que ya no están!.- Bramó Dipper con Mabel y el resto de "Los Herederos".

Lincoln estaba un tanto asustado, pero decidió sumarse a aquella algarabía, esos festejos que estaban gestándose y de ahí, mientras que continuaban los gritos de la futura batalla, Kazuya se dirigió a todos ellos una vez más.

\- ¡Mañana, amigos míos, lanzaremos el asalto contra las últimas defensas de las UnLouds para así recuperar el Santuario, festejaremos por su reconquista y de ahí partiremos hacia Royal Woods!.- Exclamó el muchacho y fue entonces que, decidido a todo, Lincoln estrechó su mano con las del líder de "La Resistencia", sellando aquel "Pacto de Alianza" entre todos ellos.

\- ¡Entonces así será!.- Finalizó el albino y al ver que su decisión había sido tomada, procedieron a preparar los últimos puntos del plan para la ofensiva que llevaría a la reconquista del Santuario.- ¡Mañana asaltaremos el último baluarte de las UnLouds y de ahí, para Royal Woods! ¡Por la Justicia! ¡Por el Honor! ¡Por el Inframundo! ¡Por la Diosa Athena, la Señorita Saori Kido!.- Dio sus proclamas de batalla y de ahí continuaron con los festejos.

* * *

**Y con esto llegamos a la mitad de dicha historia, de este gran fic que comenzó en Julio. Ahora se vienen los momentos más importantes (no, no estamos en la etapa culminante del fic, no, no, para nada). Lincoln, un tanto preocupado por lo que pueda pasar en estas futuras batallas, ha decidido unir sus fuerzas con Kazuya y "La Resistencia" para terminar con la presencia de las UnLouds en el Santuario de Atenas, Grecia. Por su parte, el plan de Tomoe ha sido, en parte, a la superficie, además de que el misterioso encapuchado ha vuelto a aparecer y está sembrando las "Semillas del Odio" en UnLana, pero ¿Quién es? ¿Qué busca?. A su vez, UnLana está decidida en ser alguien importante y no volver a estar bajo la sombra de UnLola, sumando a Riden Bleach, quien ha descubierto la traición de las UnLouds hacia Tomoe y esto podrá traer consecuencias a futuro.**

**La Reconquista del Santuario está cerca y con ello, el viaje a la destruida Royal Woods, en donde les estarán esperando los retos más serios, su "Prueba de Fuego". Así que espero que estén preparados para los próximos capítulos, amigos míos.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Jajajaja, sí, es verdad lo de Mu y pronto volverás a ver estas "Competencias" para más adelante. Las UnLouds tienen estas Armaduras y su poder, pasando a ser rivales más complicados. Ah y con respecto a Mordred, a ese y a los otros "Gladiadores Sagrados" los volveremos a ver en las siguientes batallas, eso tenlo por asegurado. Muchas gracias por el review, amigo y nos estamos viendo.**

*** BeTricks871: Sí, UnLily no es como el resto de sus hermanas, pero, como dice el refrán_ "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"_. **

*** marati2011: Muchas gracias, amiga. Lo mismo para vos también, te deseo un buen comienzo de semana.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Transgresor3003.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Dark-Mask-Uzumaki.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Covacs.**

*** Jugger Was Here.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Luffy Turner.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Entre otros.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense, buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes.**

**Próximo capítulo:**** Un destino de llamas y desolación (Capítulo en homenaje al "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos", Campaña de los Elfos Nocturnos con Illidan Stormrage.).**

**Buen Lunes para todos de mi parte. Y para Wattpad, esta semana saldrá el siguiente capítulo de "Specters Dream: La búsqueda de la Armadura Sapuris", no se lo vayan a perder.]**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XVI: Un destino de llamas y desolación**

(Come Out Ye Black and Tans, Wolfe Tones)

El "clarín de Guerra" resonaba por todo el sitio de Atenas, la victoria estaba asegurada. Las fuerzas combinadas de los Caballeros, sus Aliados y "La Resistencia" lograron quebrar las líneas y defensas de los "Plagados" para después iniciar el asalto final contra el Santuario. El objetivo era recuperarlo, aunque el ataque llevaría su tiempo por el tema de la permanencia de la que estaban estacionados esos "Destacamentos" y "Guardias" que el enemigo había puesto allí antes de escapar. Los primeros en avanzar fueron Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube, quienes cubrían a sus Camaradas con un poderoso ataque conjunto, despejando las calles principales y de ahí se iban internando en el territorio perdido.

\- ¡VAMOS, COBARDES, SALGAN Y PELEEN COMO HOMBRES!.- Les llamaba Kazuya con rabia en su voz, mientras que estaba acompañado por Rigby, el cual llevaba un hacha en sus manos, la cual se la trajo por las dudas para cubrir a sus amigos.

\- ¡SÍ, VENGAN Y LUCHEN DE VERDAD, NO SE ESCONDAN!.- Gritaba el castaño en compañía de sus amigos.

* * *

El enemigo no parecía estar escuchando aquellas voces y palabras "hirientes", los estaban desafiando a que salieran para combatir. A pesar de todo, ellos ansiaban destruirlos y vengar a sus compañeros caídos, pero sin el apoyo de Tomoe y sus "Gladiadores Sagrados", éstos empezaron a tener serios problemas por las bajas causadas por aquellas personas. El tema era la moral, para ellos, eso no existía, sin embargo, sus ansias de batalla, de muerte y destrucción estuvieron mermando hasta caer en una especie de "cansancio", de agotamiento en la cual no querían saber nada. La lucha ya no valía nada, solamente deseaban escapar, pero algunos de ellos los motivaban para continuar con la causa para quienes ellos servían.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡¿Acaso quieren fallarle a las UnLouds?!.- Preguntaba uno de los caudillos a sus fuerzas, mientras que portaba un garrote empapado de sangre seca.

\- No podemos hacer nada. Es mejor no combatir, Señor.- Respondió uno de sus subordinados, pero se ganó un golpe que acabó con su vida en pocos segundos, mientras que se tambaleaba y caía delante de todos los demás.

\- ¡Esto va para todos aquellos a los que se nieguen en combatir! ¡Somos "Los Plagados", las fuerzas que ayudaron a las UnLouds con destruir a la civilización, tenemos todo un "Edén" de placer a nuestra merced! ¡¿Por qué vamos a rendirnos ahora?! ¡Salgan conmigo y verán que podemos aplastarlos!.- Incitaba el líder a sus compañeros, quienes se sintieron, aunque fuera un poco, éstos tomaron sus armas y partieron para el combate.

* * *

(Come Out Ye Black and Tans, Irish Rebels)

En ese momento, una inmensa marea de enemigos salieron disparados desde sus refugios, los cuales constituían los que fueron hecho bajo la tierra y las alcantarillas. Rigby los observó y con sus amigos alzó su hacha al aire, lanzando un poderoso grito de batalla que se sintió por los alrededores.

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH! ¡SENTID LA FURIA DE LOS "WARSONG"!.- Bramó el castaño, haciendo referencia a aquel juego de estrategia.- ¡PERDÓN, DE LOS "NUEVOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA"!.-

De ahí llegaron Lincoln y los demás. El albino desenfundó su Espada Imperial y apuntó hacia los enemigos que venían en oleadas hacia ellos. La batalla estaba por comenzar, una más de ese "listado" que conformaban las operaciones para recuperar los territorios perdidos, solo estaban a pocos kilómetros de recuperar el Santuario, si lo hacían, la siguiente fase de la ofensiva iba a comenzar en cualquier momento, solo necesitaban el cuándo y cómo. Kazuya se giró hacia atrás y contempló a los demás integrantes de esa "Fuerza Conjunta" y de ahí se unieron en un feroz combate por el destino de Atenas y el Santuario.

(Man behind the wire, Wolfe Tones)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el acero y la fuerza se mezclaron en un enfrentamiento nunca antes visto. Los "Generales Marinos" comandaban una doble ofensiva con sus poderes, mientras que Rigby utilizaba su hacha y Mordecai volaba en círculos, provocando una intensa cortina de Oscuridad, la cual rodeó a varios "Plagados" y les impidió seguir adelante.

\- Jajajaaja, parece que han caído en mi trampa. Es una lástima, porque no pienso en tenerles ni un gramo de misericordia. Lo que hicieron es horrible y la única forma de pagar estos crímenes es con su sangre.- Oyeron la voz del peli azul metido en aquella protección, la cual puso nervioso a los enemigos.

\- ¡SAL PARA QUE TE CORTE LA CABEZA!.- Bramó uno de los "Plagados" que portaba un sable y comenzó a dar una serie de tajos en el aire para destruir aquella Oscuridad, pero ésta no parecía ceder, ya que cada palmo que caía, una nueva capa emergía para reemplazar a la otra.-

\- Qué mal, muy mal.- Le dijo Mordecai y éste apareció delante de aquella "marea oscura" y los miró con seriedad.- No son dignos rivales, no tienen coraje ni tampoco honor en su sangre. No son más que basura y como tales merecen una sola cosa.- Sentenció y de ahí se le lanzaron encima aquellos enemigos, pero el muchacho comenzó a encender su Cosmos al máximo.- Esto es por todas las víctimas de los Mundos que arrasaron: ¡"DRAGÓN NEGRO ASCENDENTE DE ROZAN"!.- Lanzó el peli azul su ofensiva, la cual dejó a varios oponentes muertos contra el piso, pero otra oleada venía al encuentro.

\- ¡Nadie lastimará a mi novio! ¡Sientan la furia de una Saintia!.- Bramó Nube, quien entró en escena y comenzó a extender sus manos al aire, apoderándose de la humedad que había en las capas altas de la Atmósfera y con ella daba forma a una serie de poderosos proyectiles que se prepararon para caer como un bombardeo, llamando la atención de los enemigos.- ¡RECIBAN LO QUE ES EL PODER DE LAS SAINTIAS DE ATHENA! ¡"JEWELIC DAGGERS"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual atravesó a los oponentes.

Una docena de enemigos se desplomaron contra el piso, de forma pesada, iguales que un montón de sacos con arena, regando con su sangre el pavimento destruido. A su vez, Eileen estaba esquivando a un pequeño grupo de "Plagados", los cuales iban hacia ella con armas de fuego y lanzas. Uno llegó a lanzar una de éstas contra la chica, pero ésta lo pateó con fuerza, quebrándola al medio y sus astillas quedaron en el aire por un rato hasta caer al piso, pero otra de esas mismas rozó su rostro y le provocó una herida en la mejilla derecha. Ésta pasó su mano sobre aquel lugar y sintió el calor de su sangre, llevando a que cerrara los puños.

\- Ohh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te lastimamos tu rostro?.- Preguntó burlonamente uno de los oponentes.

\- Sí, pobrecita la niña, se le quebró una uña de seguro.- Añadió una mujer "Plagada", la cual portaba una lanza nueva desde su arsenal.

\- Ustedes.- Habló Eileen con seriedad en su voz.- Debo felicitarlos porque ustedes sí tienen la osadía de pelear contra mí.- Dijo y les aplaudió.- Pero mis acciones serán aquellas que los enjuiciarán.- Juró ésta y comenzó a encender su Cosmos al máximo en su mano derecha, llamando a las Fuerzas de la Naturaleza y vieron como el magma ascendía alrededor de la joven.- Tal y como dijo Nube, ¡hoy serán testigos del poder de las Saintias de Athena: "GREATEST ERUPTION"!.- Juró y un poderoso torrente de lava salió disparado contra el enemigo, el cual cayó derrotado y los otros debieron retirarse.

Aquella marea de "Plagados" huyeron despavoridos, muchos grupos también les siguieron el paso a sus Camaradas atemorizados y otros proferían gritos de furia, tildándolos de "traidores" y "cobardes". La deserción no iba a salir barata para todos ellos, pagarían muy caro el precio por haber cometido semejante acto de cobardía y más para las UnLouds. Algunos de los Jefes comenzaron a ejecutar a aquellos que dieron la orden de retirarse, provocando todo un caos que sumió a las filas de los "Plagados" en un auténtico desorden y que aprovecharon las "Fuerzas Conjuntas" para atacar y causarles severas bajas al enemigo. Pronto, las calles de Atenas quedaron cubiertas con sangre, muertos y muchos que lograron huir de aquella venganza.

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Rigby, quien se alzaba con su hacha de guerra en sus manos al aire en su mano derecha y en la izquierda resplandecía un poderoso resplandor azul gélido, representando a la manipulación del aire helado y con ello se veían unos "Copos de Nieve" flotar a su alrededor junto a su grito de batalla.

\- Jajajaja, amigo, ya te pareces a Grom Hellscream en vez de un Caballero de Athena.- Le dijo Mordecai, el cual llegaba con algunas heridas en su cuerpo pero con su honor intacto y acompañado por Nube y Eileen, ambas Saintias estaban agotadas pero complacidas de haber ayudado.

\- Awww, Mordo, ¿recuerdas esos días en los que nos divertíamos con el "Warcraft"?. Bueno, ahora lo tenemos aquí. Somos toda una "Fuerza de Conjunta". Y con orgulloso en honraré al Caballero Cristal, Maestro de Hyoga de Acuario* y al Gran Grom Hellscream del "Clan Warsong". ¡Que el enemigo sienta nuestros gritos de batalla!.- Animaba el castaño y llevó su mano hacia su pecho, en señal de respeto.

\- Si tú eres Grom, yo pido ser Turalyon, Paladín y Lugarteniente de Sir Anduin Lothar.- Dio Mordecai su propuesta, riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Entonces yo seré la valiente Alleria, nadie podrá salvarse de mis poderosos ataques de hielo. ¡Que vuelen las Flechas Heladas!.- Añadió Nube, sumándose a ese papel.

\- Y yo seré Khadgar, el Aprendiz del Guardián Medivh y quien ayudó en la destrucción del "Portal Oscuro", ¡juntos seremos imparables!.- Finalizó Eileen y juntaron sus manos, en señal de amistad eterna, siendo observados por el General Skips de Crisaor y Lincoln, el cual caminó hasta ellos, guardando su Espada Imperial. El albino contempló la destrucción a la que había sido sometida y azotada la Ciudad de Atenas, daba tristeza ver sus calles, casas, negocios y edificios destruidos, el fuego había consumido muchísimas estructuras, dejándolas ennegrecidas y muchas veces oían el derrumbe de las mismas, cayendo y desplomándose, dejando nubes de polvo y escombros por doquier.

En medio de la batalla que concluía, Kazuya reapareció, estaba empapado de sangre en su rostro pero cuando caminó hacia todos ellos, éste se paró arriba de unos escombros pertenecientes a un edificio que era un hotel y apuntó con sus manos hacia el Norte. Todos los grupos lo miraban a la hora de desatar las "Mareas de la Guerra".

\- Los agudos clarines llaman al combate y al cumplimiento de nuestro destino: Las "Mareas de la Guerra" sobre el enemigo están a punto. El Crepúsculo nos señala el camino para recuperar el Santuario perdido, el sitio donde descansan aquellos que han caído con honor y dado sus vidas por la Diosa Athena y por todo aquello que ella representó para este Mundo.- Anunció el chico con un discurso motivador, siendo escuchados para todos los presentes.-

Lincoln dio un paso hacia adelante y quedó al lado de Kazuya.

\- Tal y como el Caballero de Neowing ha dicho: Ha llegado la hora de completar nuestra misión y viajar hacia el sitio en donde se encuentra el enemigo, en donde los llevaremos para que respondan por sus crímenes. ¡Espectros míos!.- Se unió el albino y éstos alzaron sus puños hacia los Cielos.- ¡Avancemos y sin mirar atrás, que el Futuro brillará para este Mundo y todos los demás!.- Continuaba hablando con emoción y orgullo en su voz para que le siguieran el paso hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Mientras tanto, desde el Santuario que había sido instalado en la destruida Royal Woods, Raizer podía sentir aquella presencia que llegaría, en cualquier momento, para esas regiones corruptas. Frunció el ceño y estiró su mano derecha al aire, revelando su "Espada Carmesí Zero", la cual esperaba entrar nuevamente en combate contra Kazuya. Recordaba su enfrentamiento contra ese chico, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para superarlo a él?. Habiendo matado a tantos "Plagados" antes de jurarle lealtad a la Diosa Athena del Caos, su enemigo lo había superado. Eso era imposible para alguien que contaba con suficiente poder como para aplastarlo pero no, se había producido todo lo contrario: Había sido Kazuya quien lo venció pero su combate quedó en "pausa" hasta nuevo aviso. Por su parte, oyó las puertas abrirse hacia los exteriores y se topó con la enfurecida mirada de Mordred.

El peli-rosa le guardaba un enorme odio a aquel albino por haberlo herido. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado como una cucaracha y hasta quedó "humillado", aunque para Alice y Paracelse ese duelo había sido justo y reconocían para Lincoln, sin embargo, entrar en conversaciones con aquel personaje era imposible de hacerlo entrar en razón. Bajo la mirada de Raizer, éste se río por el fracaso de aquel "Gladiador Sagrado" y luego volteó su mirada hacia las Casas Zodiacales, sitio en el que las UnLouds iban a custodiar junto a Riden Bleach, el cual pasó caminando por allí y se le quedó mirando.

\- Riden.- Dijo el peli negro-azulado.

\- Raizer.- Añadió el otro con seriedad en su voz.

\- Veo que tienes bajo tu cargo la Casa de Leo.- Le anunció el otro, mientras que el peli blanco bajaba unos peldaños y se quedaba en silencio.- Más te vale no desertar ni nada por el estilo.

Eso llevó a que Riden abriera los ojos y saliera de su silencio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te dio el poder para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer?.- Le cuestionó el albino con seriedad, mostrando su Escudo, el cual estaba listo para usarlo para batallar contra el Caballero de Zerowing, pero éste fue más rápido y le puso su Espada contra el cuello y poniéndolo contra una de las columnas. El filo helado de la misma parecía estar lista para hundirse en aquella zona de su cuerpo pero Raizer la terminó bajando.

\- Por orden de la Señorita Tomoe/Athena del Caos, yo tengo poder y autoridad para controlar a aquellos que están bajo su mando en el Santuario y la deserción es un vil y cobarde acto contra ella y su persona. Así que más te vale mantener tus ideas de fuga encerradas, sino quieres terminar formando parte del Cementerio.- Le advirtió Raizer y Riden tomó su Escudo.

\- Esto no termina aquí, maldito. Te lo advierto.- Dejó su sentencia y el albino bajó las escaleras con rumbo hacia la Casa de Leo, siendo observado por el otro.

\- ¡Más te vale a ti no traicionarla!.- Gritó Raizer y mostró el brillo de su Espada, pero el otro no temió para nada a la Muerte.- ¡¿Oíste?!.- Amenazó con aquella arma a esa persona dimensional, el cual se retiró de allí.

Luego de aquel acto de furia, Raizer concentró su atención en el futuro enfrentamiento que se avecinaba. Podía ver movimiento de las tropas del Santuario alrededor del Palacio de Athena, ya que muchos habían sido reclutados a la fuerza para formar parte de esas huestes, antiguamente sirviendo a Setsuko Kobayashi hasta que ella murió y los supervivientes fueron obligados a jurar ante Tomoe. A su vez, ella no quería ver a los "Plagados" por ese "Suelo Sagrado", prefería mandarlos a las Montañas, las fronteras del Santuario y por la destruida Royal Woods.

Los "Plagados" se movían por los alrededores junto a los que portaban arcos y flechas, los lanceros y miembros de la "Guardia del Santuario" mantenían sus posiciones en los alrededores del Palacio de Athena, mientras que otros personajes tenían en mente ciertos planes para llevar a cabo, cosa que trajo un pensamiento bastante serio de Raizer con respecto a esa gente.

* * *

(Login Screen, OST del "World of Warcraft: Legion")

Los cerrojos de su celda se fueron abriendo por las llaves y de ahí escuchó el chirrido de las puertas. Alzó la mirada, estaba paralizada del terror tras haber pasado una gran cantidad de días allí, en la Oscuridad, sola y manteniendo la calma, pero al volver a ver el rostro de la maldad que esa ex-gótica portaba consigo, el corazón de Helena se vino abajo mientras que la UnLoud caminaba hacia ella y tomaba su rostro, pasando la lengua y sintiendo el sabor de su piel y de la carne, para después mostrar una aterradora y siniestra sonrisa con sus afilados dientes. Intentó hablar, balbucear aunque fuera una cosa, pero nada se pudo dar, ya que estaba paralizada y de ahí fue llevada por dos "Plagados" enormes, arrastrando a la misma como si fuera un saco de papas.

\- Llévenla a la Casa de Cáncer, tengo una sorpresa para DeathMask.- Dijo ella y éstos obedecieron.

\- ¡DeathMask va a llegar hasta aquí y te hará pedazos, lo juro!.- Exclamó Helena con temor en su voz.

\- Quisiera verlo si es verdad.- Recalcó UnLucy con burla y de ahí se la llevaron hacia su destino.

* * *

Por su parte, Sigurd se hallaba en los Jardines y Parques del Palacio. El Nórdico tomó su Casco y la Armadura que portaba consigo, mirando su reflejo, viendo esa seriedad y frialdad suya, para cuando estaba por irse de allí, éste recordó a Lincoln Loud/Hades, aquel que había tenido la osadía de derrotar al nieto del Dios Odín. Una afrenta a su honor, un atropello, ¿cómo podía ser así?, no entendía el motivo por el que un chico haya podido vencerlo y ahora estaba buscando reparar ese daño.

Eso se tenía que pagar, fuera como fuera, el pago no se podía "exceptuar". Lincoln había cometido un terrible error al vencerlo y Sigurd no dejaría que su orgullo fuera pisoteado como si nada. Pero en esos momentos, el hombre se volteó al sentir los cálidos brazos de UnLuna, la cual acurrucó su cabeza contra la espalda del pelirrojo y éste no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio para después recibir un beso de parte de aquella chica.

\- Pase lo que pase, tú tendrás mi apoyo.- Le dijo la castaña alterna, pasando sus manos por los cabellos del Nórdico y éste se levantó para ver a UnChunk desde el interior del Palacio, el cual se retiró de allí, dando un portazo a ambas puertas y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo hacia Sigurd, mientras que UnTabby se reía de aquella "cómica situación".

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tomoe se hallaba con Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno en el "Salón del Trono Imperial", pensativa, callada, atenta a todo movimiento que las UnLouds hicieran en su contra, contaba con que Raizer y los suyos las ajusticiaran en caso de que se rebelaran o intentaran salirse con la suya, pero no sabía, hasta el momento, de que ellas estaban tejiendo su traición hacia la Diosa del Caos.

\- Nuestras fuerzas están apostadas por todo el Santuario.- Le dijo uno de los "Guardias de Élite" que ella disponía.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué hay de los arqueros?.- Preguntó sobre esos tiradores.

\- La Señorita UnLisa pidió que fueran los "Plagados" quienes porten los arcos y flechas, los nuestros están posicionados por el Palacio y su periferia.- Informó ese militar y eso llevó a que Tomoe arqueara una ceja por esa noticia.

\- ¿UnLisa? ¿Cómo...?.- Su mirada estaba cargada de frialdad ante aquella desobediencia a sus órdenes, pero al sentir una extraña presencia fría, ésta quedó sin palabras ante la persona que se hallaba detrás suyo.

\- _Deja que triunfen por su cuenta, ya verás lo equivocadas que estaban al desafiarte.- _Susurró ese personaje de las sombras a Tomoe a sus oídos, llevando a que cambiara de idea.

Parecía haber quedado en una especie de trance, porque cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ésta se topó con un mensajero que había llegado corriendo hasta ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Emisario? ¿Va todo bien?.- Le preguntó el Patriarca Alterno y cuando el joven recuperó el aliento, éste pudo dar su mensaje.

\- Están...Están...¡atacando al Santuario de Atenas!.- Informó el muchacho con la voz temblorosa por la información que éste cargó consigo.

* * *

Las líneas enemigas estaban cayendo en esos momentos por la feroz ofensiva que "La Resistencia" estaba llevando contra el Santuario, podían sentirse gritos entre ambos bandos, siendo Lincoln quien comandaba el ataque para reconquistar aquel sitio. El chico alzó su Espada Imperial y atravesó el pecho de un "Plagado" que portaba un garrote con picos metálicos. El enemigo cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado, mientras que se ahogaba en su propia sangre y se desplomaba ante el poder de aquella arma blanca. Acto seguido, el albino se lanzó contra los que seguían, aprovechando el momento para abrir una brecha y así permitir que todos pudieran cruzar hacia las escaleras y comenzar con el ascenso.

\- ¡Atrás, malditos, atrás, el Santuario nos pertenece!.- Bramó un "Plagado" con un hacha, el cual advertía de que no podían seguir más en esos terrenos.

\- ¡El Santuario le pertenece a Setsuko Kobayashi/Athena y a los Caballeros, infeliz! ¡Han cometido un gravísimo error con venir aquí! ¡Mátenlos a todos!.- Ordenó Lincoln con seriedad, mientras que entablaba un combate contra aquel enemigo.

\- ¡Lincoln, ten cuidado, hermano!.- Pidió Luan con preocupación, viendo a su hermano enfrentarse al villano del hacha.- ¡Vamos, nuestro hermano y Emperador nos necesita!.- Ordenó la comediante y comenzaron a avanzar hacia las escaleras, tomando los primeros accesos y provocando la retirada de los "Plagados" hacia más al Norte del Santuario.

(Times Change, Soundtrack-3, "World of Warcraft: WarLords of Draenor", Cinematic Music)

Fueron dominando las escaleras y el camino hacia las 12 Casas Zodiacales, palmo por palmo del territorio que habían perdido. Lincoln, por su parte, se batía en un feroz combate contra aquel "Plagado" del hacha, esquivando los golpes que éste daba y en una casi lo llegaba a herir en el cuello, pero fueron unos escasos centímetros en los que evitó el impacto y de ahí arremetió contra su oponente, el cual no parecía ceder desde su posición original.

\- Dime una cosa, niño, ¿acaso tú rechazarías este "Regalo" que las UnLouds nos han dado?.- Preguntó el "Plagado", mostrando sus dientes horriblemente amarillos, en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una facción burlona y de ahí empujó al albino hacia atrás.- ¿Y trajiste a tus amigos para solo verte morir?.- Aquella última oración casi parecía ser un grito de odio, pero fue entonces que, desde los Cielos, una serie de esferas de poder comenzaron a caer, en forma de bombardeo, contra aquellos pasos estratégicos y el joven Loud reflejaba su "As bajo la manga".

De ahí empezó a redoblarse el ataque, provocando explosiones y bajas al enemigo. Desde el Sur de las escaleras, Lola y Lana hicieron señas con sus manos para que Mu y Shion de Aries lanzaran sus "Starlight Revolution" contra los enemigos, contando con el apoyo de Alexander y sus "Agujas del Reloj", las cuales empalaban a los oponentes.

\- ¡AHORA!.- Ordenaron ambas gemelas y tras oír ese grito, la "Marea de Guerra" se lanzó hacia el asalto contra las posiciones.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡AHHHHHHH, MUERAN!.- Cambió aquel "Plagado" su ataque contra Lincoln y fue hasta sus hermanas y amigos, pero sintió como el albino saltaba en el aire y atravesaba su pecho con la Espada Imperial, provocando que ahogara un grito de agonía y de ahí saliera su sangre disparada por todas partes.

Acto seguido, tras la Batalla del Santuario, el lugar había sido recapturado y devuelto a sus antiguos líderes: Los Caballeros de la Diosa Athena. Ahora volvía a sus legítimos poseedores y tras hacer un homenaje a la Deidad caída en el Pasado, Kazuya y Lincoln se dirigieron hacia sus fuerzas, alzando sus Espadas hacia los Cielos, en señal de victoria.

\- ¡HOY HEMOS RECUPERADO EL SANTUARIO, PERO LA VERDADERA BATALLA ESTÁ POR COMENZAR! ¡NI UN PASO ATRÁS, AMIGOS! ¡A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO, LA HISTORIA MISMA NOS CONTEMPLA Y SEREMOS NOSOTROS QUIENES LA ESCRIBAMOS!.- Dijo el albino con el Líder de "La Resistencia" y de ahí estallaron los gritos y festejos pero eso era cierto en aquel discurso: La prueba definitiva está a la vuelta de la esquina y debían prepararse para el viaje hacia aquella Royal Woods destruida.

A lo lejos, hacia aquella ciudad en ruinas, era allí donde el destino les estaba llamando para que arribaran. Poco después de eso, Kazuya caminó hacia las escaleras, donde anteriormente estuvo con Kazumi, Rin y Tenma. El muchacho alzó su puño hacia los Cielos y en ella resplandeció su Espada, mientras que un viento frío se levantaba por los alrededores y dirigían su mirada para aquella nueva zona.

La primera parte de la misión había concluido con éxito, sin embargo, la verdadera prueba por la que todos deberían enfrentar, estaba por empezar en aquellos momentos.

* * *

**[Antes que nada pido disculpas por no haber podido subir este capítulo en Navidad, el día de ayer, pero entre los festejos de la Nochebuena, el día siguiente que estuve viendo "The Towering Inferno" o "Infierno en la Torre" (1974), me olvidé por completo de terminar este capítulo. Sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo perdido, vuelvo aquí para traerles esta nueva parte.**

**La reconquista del Santuario antiguo ha finalizado. Las Batallas de Royal Woods y las 12 Casas Distópicas están por comenzar, mientras que el destino del Multiverso yace en las manos de estos grupos de valientes (referencia al discurso que da Gandalf al final de "El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres"). Por otro lado, otra vez ha vuelto el misterioso personaje de las sombras, el encapuchado y las UnLouds mantienen su conspiración contra Tomoe, además de que Helena (personaje que apareció en "Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold") ha vuelto a aparecer. Ahora todas las miradas están puestas en aquella destruida Ciudad de Royal Woods y el "Nuevo Santuario" de la Athena del Caos.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos estamos viendo y mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Las UnLouds, literalmente, están jugando con fuego al hacerle esta conspiración y traición a Tomoe, mientras que UnLana va a tener su papel en estas futuras batallas. Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo y espero que hayas pasado unas Felices Fiestas. Nos estamos viendo y saludos de mi parte.**

*** marati2011: La Justicia llegará, de eso no te preocupes, aunque se vienen combates muy feroces.**

*** ****FreedomGundam96.**

*** ****lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Hakai Zim.**

*** BeTricks871.**

*** Luffy Turner. **

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Covacs.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Jugger.**

*** BigDaddyLoud.**

*** Entre otros.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos y ahora SÍ hemos entrado en la fase más importante de esta historia (La Parte Central). Cuídense y que tengan todos un buen día Jueves de mi parte y también les deseo un excelente...**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2020!.].**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII: La Batalla de Royal Woods (Parte I)**

La noche había caído en Atenas, la victoria sobre los "Plagados" en el Santuario había sido un gran éxito. Gracias a la unión de fuerzas, tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas, amigos, los Caballeros y demás integrantes, ayudando a "La Resistencia", dieron en el blanco al vencer a los enemigos que protegían el lugar y ahora, con la plaza reconquistada, solo quedaba un último objetivo: Royal Woods y el Santuario de la Diosa Athena del Caos, Tomoe, cuya imagen y poder reinaba sobre todos los confines de la Tierra, pero conspiraciones, tramas ocultas se tejían en las sombras, una Oscuridad nunca antes vista se alzaba sobre ellos y expandía su influencia, como una plaga, sobre los distintos Mundos que fueron destruidos por aquellas personas: Las UnLouds. Aquellas versiones alternas y malignas de las hermanas de aquel albino, convertidas en esos monstruos con poderes y que buscaban una única cosa: A su hermano Lincoln para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, pero ahora, con el resurgimiento de "La Resistencia" y la llegada de Raizer, las rivales debieron trabajar en una clandestinidad absoluta y sin levantar sospechas, ya que aquel Caballero de Zerowing mantenía a todo el Mundo bajo vigilancia.

En medio de las cercanías hacia el Palacio de la antigua Deidad fallecida durante la "Caída del Santuario", el albino permanecía dormido al lado de sus hermanas, las cuales lo abrazaban con fuerza y no se soltaban de su Emperador. Pero, en aquellos momentos, éste oyó pasos y vio a Kazuya dirigirse hacia la Estatua de la Diosa, pasando cerca de donde dormían Kazumi, Tenma y Rin. Acto seguido, el muchacho subió las escaleras y se detuvo, mirando hacia aquella enorme representación de la Deidad caída, cerró los ojos y se arrodilló ante ella, murmurando unas palabras que ni el propio Lincoln juró oír, de ahí, el chico clavó sus ojos en una fogata y pudo ver escenas, imágenes de lo ocurrido en el momento en que cayó el Santuario: Recordó las evacuaciones de los civiles, las muertes de los Caballeros Dorados que pelearon contra las UnLouds, la dura despedida que tuvieron que hacer ante su madre, Setsuko Kobayashi/Athena y su posterior muerte a manos del enemigo junto con la captura de aquel lugar.

El peli negro escuchó pasos y se giró en silencio, observando como una silueta iba materializándose hasta tomar forma y allí estaba el chico albino, quien se detuvo ante él y saludó con un tono de voz bajo.

\- Kazuya, digo, Comandante Kazuya...Digo...- Iba a decir Lincoln, pero el miedo al no saber cómo dirigirse hacia el muchacho llevó a que éste se riera tranquilamente y le pidiera que se sentara a su lado.

Pronto, el joven tiró unos leños para avivar las llamas y éstas se alzaron un poco, dando calor, ya que aquella noche era bastante fresca y necesitarían estar bien preparados para el día siguiente. Lincoln se sentó al lado de aquel peli negro, quien se frotó las manos sobre la fogata para recibir aquella "respuesta" que se transmitió por todo su cuerpo y de ahí vio como el albino sacaba una bolsa de malvaviscos, tostando uno junto a unas galletas que traía consigo.

\- ¿De dónde han sacado eso?.- Preguntó Kazuya hacia el chico, quien se quedó sorprendido.

\- Las trajo Rigby con toda la comida. Tenías que verlo, se la pasó quejándose desde que partimos de nuestro Mundo hasta aquí.- Respondió Lincoln, quien le pasó un malvavisco al peli negro, pero éste no lo aceptó.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Lincoln, pero no tengo hambre.- Agradeció por aquella ofrenda y de ahí quedó un rato en silencio el lugar, hasta que el Emperador del Inframundo giró la vista hacia la Estatua de Athena.

\- Debió ser una gran Diosa.- Dijo el chico, mostrando sus respetos.

\- Sí y una gran madre con todos nosotros.- Siguió Kazuya, bajando la mirada y sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia al saber que su madre ya no estaba más con ellos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, amigo. Yo...Yo espero que las UnLouds paguen por lo que hicieron.- Mostró el albino sus respetos hacia éste, el cual tenía los puños apretados.

\- A las UnLouds no les pienso tener ni el más mínimo sentimiento de piedad, no importa si son poderosas, voy a arrancarles su maldito corazón y a verlas agonizar. Pagarán caro por lo que nos hicieron.- Juró el peli negro que se vengaría, pero al ver los ojos de Lincoln, éste le estaba transmitiendo algo.

\- ¿Les guardas mucho odio aún?.- Preguntó el albino y el otro asintió con la cabeza.

Kazuya suspiró y de ahí buscó las palabras para poder hablar con su amigo.

\- Antes de que ustedes vinieran, Lincoln.- Comenzó a conversar con éste y sacó una foto del bolsillo de sus pantalones, en la cual estaban todos presentes.- Éramos una familia: Mi mama, Kazumi, Yukiko y yo junto a mi amigo, Dino Laguzi.- Mostró aquel retrato y el Emperador la tomó en sus manos.

\- ¿Así que ella era la Diosa Athena de este lugar?.- Quedó el muchacho asombrado, mientras que Kazuya asentía con la cabeza. Acto seguido, el peli blanco tomó dos galletas y procedió a comer aquel malvavisco.

\- Sí y también fue una gran madre.- en ese momento, el peli negro se detuvo y respiró hondo.- Al recordar nuestra despedida, de cómo tuvimos que irnos del Santuario para que ella nos protegiera, el recordar las muertes de Yukiko por su enfermedad y la de Dino, muerto a manos de esas malparidas, juré que no descansaría hasta ver a este Mundo liberado de esa escoria y lo haré.- Se levantó de su asiento y miró hacia el Oeste, siendo sus cabellos movidos por los vientos.- No me importa lo que pase, no descansaré hasta verlas muertas y lo mismo con los "Plagados". Hoy haremos Justicia.- Prometió el Caballero de Neowing.

\- Aún así, cuenta siempre con mi ayuda y con la de todos ustedes. Es verdad: Las UnLouds han cometido horrendos crímenes y deben pagar caro.- Sentenció el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Te aprecio mucho, Lincoln, porque te considero un amigo, tanto para mí como para Kazumi, Rin y Tenma.- Mostró Kazuya su aprecio y respeto hacia el muchacho y de ahí tomó un malvavisco para comerlo con unas galletas.

\- Jejejeje, gracias. Por cierto, que Kazumi deje de aparecer con esa mirada estilo "Pregúntale a tu amiguita" cuando Lynn está conversando con Tenma. Solo son amigos, mis hermanas están siempre conmigo, porque además de Espectros, Jueces y Diosas, también son mi Harem.- Pidió el chico, riéndose y al oír aquella palabra final, Kazuya casi se atragantaba con el malvavisco.

\- Emmmm, no te preocupes, se lo diré a Kazumi.- Prometió el peli negro, sin salir de ese asombro por el incesto.

\- Y tranquilo, que no soy un degenerado, ellas no quieren que nada malo me pase.- Le tranquilizó el albino y de ahí procedieron a chocar sus ramas con esos dulces, igual que durante un brindis por las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo.- Por el Futuro del Multiverso.- Brindó Lincoln.

\- Por la Justicia.- Añadió Kazuya.

\- ¡Por Athena!.- Juraron los dos amigos en aquellos momentos, chocando sus manos en señal de unión, amistad y camaradería. Se ayudarían los unos con los otros, lucharían bajo una misma bandera y nunca daría un paso atrás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Royal Woods, aquella destruida ciudad, sobre las ruinas de la misma, Roland observaba, desde los edificios, el movimiento de los "Plagados" por las zonas cercanas al Centro. El rubio Carolingio arrugó la nariz al sentir su asquerosa "presencia", ellos le daban asco al "Gladiador Sagrado", los odiaba, deseaba poder liquidarlos, pero los deseos y voluntad de Tomoe sobre mantenerlos con vida eran la orden del día. Solo ellos sabían, si es que ella lo revelaba, qué clase de plan tenía esa muchacha, ¿cuál iba a ser jugada?. Desde hacía varios días que la peli castaña corta se la veía bastante tranquila, segura de los movimientos que estaba haciendo contra sus enemigos, el envío de las tropas del Santuario para custodiar los alrededores y los "Plagados" a Royal Woods. Además, ¿para qué sentir empatía por esos brutos?. Ellos no eran más que carne de cañón lista para morir en vano.

(Main Titles, OST de "Batman: Arkham Origins")

De golpe, un misterioso relámpago asoló el lugar, resplandeciendo sobre los Cielos, sobresaltando a Roland y éste pudo sentir un inmenso poder sobre el Santuario, pero no podía saber quién era. Fue entonces que éste se volteó y miró hacia atrás suyo, encontrándose con UnLucy, la cual permanecía callada a su lado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Roland con seriedad.

\- Jejeje, solo diré que tuvimos que enviar a nuestros hijos para hacerse cargo de un Espectro que no ha cruzado el Portal hacia aquí. Para ser uno de suma importancia y ellos se harán cargo de matarlo.- Respondió la ex-gótica a aquella pregunta, pero el rubio no dijo más. Acto seguido, ésta desapareció del lugar y el Carolingio decidió volver al Santuario.

* * *

(Black Mask Escapes, OST de "Batman: Arkham Origins")

Todo estaba listo, las fuerzas de ambos bandos se hallaban en posición. Solo quedaba saber el momento en el que llegarían. Raizer permanecía afuera del Palacio de la Diosa Athena, observando el ambiente, las llamas y el humo de las edificaciones se había vuelto negro y denso, cubriendo los Cielos, notando que los "Plagados" en las calles de la Ciudad habían recibido la orden de propagar los incendios y así distraer a sus atacantes, cosa que hizo reír en su interior al Caballero de Zerowing. Por su parte, Riden Bleach permanecía en la Casa de Leo, montando guardia y a la espera de que el enemigo llegara. Acto seguido, éste sacó una fotografía en la que estaba con una mujer de edad avanzada y un sentimiento cruzó por su corazón al recordar a la persona que lo cuidó cuando éste apareció en su vida, sin saber quién era, qué buscaba y más al perder a su esposo.

Pronto, el peli blanco dejó la foto guardada en sus bolsillos y se preparó. Había llegado la hora.

Nadie debía retirarse, era matar o morir, ganar o perder, triunfar y ser derrotado. La última palabra no era reconocida en el "Diccionario" de Tomoe, ya que era significado de debilidad, desconfianza, deslealtad.

* * *

Por su parte, Helena permanecía en la Casa de Cáncer junto a UnLucy, la cual tenía a esa chica de Asgard prisionera y custodiada por un "Sin Rostro" con una máscara de Calavera y vestido de negro junto a un grupo de "Plagados" armados con lanzas, espadas y sables preparados para el combate.

* * *

UnChunk se movía por la Casa de Libra, habiendo llegado hasta allí y topándose con UnTabby, quien lo miraba con burla, ya que UnLuna venía acompañada por Sigurd, el "Gladiador Sagrado" y nieto del Dios Odín, el cual iba a partir con rumbo hacia la destruida Royal Woods. El grandote miró con rabia a la persona que le estaba quitando a la persona que amaba pero se mantuvo en silencio, no quería problemas.

No por ahora.

* * *

Todas las demás UnLouds tomaron posiciones en sus respectivas Casas Zodiacales, los "Plagados de Élite" dominaban las cimas y laderas montañosas con sus arcos, flechas y ballestas cargadas con el "Virus del Pecado", mientras que UnLisa, en la Casa de Acuario, se hallaba preparando la "Máquina del Tiempo" y así abrir los Portales necesarios para atravesar los distintos Universos y así tener a todos los Lincoln que quisieran, sin importarles con dejar a esos Mundos destruidos, arrasados y corrompidos con esa "Plaga" que portaban en su sangre.

Pronto, la científica alterna comenzó con los preparativos para tener al 100% operativa aquel artefacto y sin levantar sospechas en Tomoe.

* * *

Y por último, la Diosa del Caos permanecía en su Trono Imperial, acompañada por Aiolos de Sagitario, el Patriarca Alterno y una "Guardia de Élite" que la custodiaba en el lugar, siendo éstos los únicos, ya que venían con ella desde el comienzo de todo. Pero, a su vez, en la Casa de Aries, UnLana permanecía allí, con la Armadura Dorada de aquel Primer Templo Zodiacal puesta sobre su cuerpo y a la espera de que el enemigo llegara. Fue entonces que un cuervo se posó sobre sus hombres y le "transmitió" su mensaje a la rubia, la cual asintió con la cabeza y el ave voló hacia la lejanía.

\- Ya vienen.- Anunció ésta, mirando hacia el Sur, sitio por el cual avanzarían las fuerzas enemigas y así cruzar el Santuario.

La espera había terminado y la Batalla de Royal Woods estaba por comenzar.

* * *

(Winter comes to Gotham, OST de "Batman: Arkham Origins")

Por su parte, volviendo a Atenas, Lincoln y sus amigos se hallaban despertándose para dar por iniciado los preparativos que darían, como resultado, el viaje hacia aquella ciudad alterna. Fue reuniéndose poco a poco, ya que algunas de sus hermanas seguían dormidas y les costaba despertarse tras los festejos que tuvieron en la victoria sobre el enemigo al recapturar el Santuario. Fue una excelente noche de triunfo y gloria, cosa que el propio Lincoln había anunciado para todas ellas y sus amigos, pero ahora, la verdadera prueba estaba por comenzar.

\- ¿Todo está listo, Mu?.- Preguntó Lincoln al Arriano, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Ya casi.- Informó Shaka de Virgo, hablando en nombre de su amigo peli lila.- He logrado detectar una ruta para poder trasladarnos a todos nosotros hacia las afueras de Royal Woods.-

\- Será buena idea tomar la ciudad por detrás, en las zonas periféricas, puede que estén llenas de enemigos.- Advirtió Lynn y estaba en lo cierto, ya que ese lugar fue la primera ciudad en caer y era el hogar de las UnLouds.

Por su parte, Alexander se encontraba mirando hacia los Cielos y tenía una mirada de preocupación en su ser. Llevó sus manos hacia el pecho y sintió una punzada que no se hizo evidente ante todos los presentes, sino que lo traspasó a él y de ahí cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?. Todo eso llevó a que se arrodillara en el piso y de ahí escuchó pasos que venían a su lado.

\- Alex, ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó Leni con preocupación en su voz y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del peli blanco-plateado.

\- Sentí una extraña punzada de poder que se dirigía hacia otro lugar.- Contó el bosnio y eso la sorprendió.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?.- Quiso saber la rubia confundida por lo ocurrido y ésta le ayudó al bosnio con ponerse de pie.

\- Dimitri...Dimitri debe estar preparado para recibir el llamado de su Armadura Sapuris. Solo espero que ella lo pueda guiar hacia su destino.- Rogó Alexander, ya que ese poder era inmenso.

* * *

\- UnLemmy y los demás han partido para destruir aquella fuente de poder, Señoritas UnLoud.- Informó un "Plagado" arrodillado ante las presentes.

\- Excelente.- Dijo UnLori y se acercó a éste.- Se han llevado a los mejores de nuestros Guerreros, así que tienen todo para destruir a ese tipo.- Señaló la rubia alterna y se vio una foto de Dimitri pegada en una de las paredes de las habitaciones.

* * *

\- Alex, ¿qué ocurrió?.- Preguntó Lincoln al Espectro de Mefistófeles y Dios del Tiempo, el cual se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Las UnLouds, Mi Señor, han enviado una fuerza de combate para destruir a la Armadura Sapuris de Dimitri.- Contó el joven escarlata sobre ese tema.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces ya deben de estar preparándose para lanzar asaltos hacia otros Mundos!.- Exclamó Lisa con horror.

\- No me esperaba algo como ésto. Tal vez es una prueba que han hecho y llevaron a sus fuerzas hacia nuestro Mundo. Pero no podemos hacer nada, solo Dimitri sabrá cómo hacerles frente.- Anunció Lincoln a todos ellos.- Sin embargo, Lisa está en lo cierto.

\- En cuanto lleguemos al Santuario de la Diosa del Caos, tendremos que abrirnos paso para llegar hasta la máquina o artefacto que tengan esas desgracias para destruirlo. No podremos perder el tiempo.- Advirtió Camus de Acuario, el cual caminó hacia los presentes y apoyó su mano en los hombros de Lisa.- La Subjueza de Balrog tiene razón: Hay que neutralizar aquella fuente.- Pidió el francés con seriedad.

\- No tenemos más opción: Andando.- Finalizó Lincoln y de ahí comenzaron a verse unos destellos blancos, los cuales fueron aumentando en luminiscencia y colores, ampliándose cada vez más hasta que tomó la forma de una "Puerta".

\- ¡El Portal ha sido abierto, andando!.- Señaló Shaka y de ahí empezaron con el avance hacia aquellas tierras "salvajes", desconocidas y peligrosas.

Pronto, todos cruzaron el Portal y de ahí pasarían a una nueva parte de esta aventura. Una muy arriesgada y de la que no deberían bajar la guardia.

* * *

**Y aquí lo tienen, amigos míos: La primera parte de la Batalla de Royal Woods (Distópica), Lincoln y Kazuya se han hecho amigos, siendo el primero en contarle sobre su harem de hermanas y la impresión que dejó en el líder de "La Resistencia", sumando ahora de que las UnLouds y los demás están preparados para el combate.**

**Por otra parte, se ha hecho una referencia con aquella "Fuerza de Combate" enviada por el enemigo para la Tierra, sitio en donde quedó Dimitri y cuya historia se desarrolla en el fic "Specter Dreams: La búsqueda de la Sapuris del Vampiro", hallándose ésta en Wattpad y que es un spin-off/mientras tanto, ya que se desarrolla durante los eventos del "Saint Simpson-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos (Remake)". Ahora que ya han cruzado hacia el Portal que daba a la Royal Woods Distópica, un nuevo escenario les espera a los presentes.**

**¿Cómo serán las batallas? ¿Qué clase de peligros enfrentarán? ¿Podrán detener a Tomoe y a las UnLouds?. No se lo vayan a perder en el próximo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Y estas batallas que se vivieron en el Santuario, ahora se desarrollarán en la destruida Royal Woods. Sobre UnLana y el encapuchado, no vayas a perderlo de vista, ya que es de suma importancia. Muchas gracias por el review, amigo y espero que hayas un excelente fin de año y un comienzo de Año Nuevo.**

*** marati2011: Igualmente, amiga. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2020 para vos y tu familia!.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Covacs.**

*** Jugger Was Here.**

*** Entre otros.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, espero que les guste este nuevo "Regalo de Nochevieja-Año Nuevo 2020-Reyes Magos" de mi parte y también les deseo un muy buen...**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2020 para todos!.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII: La Batalla de Royal Woods (Parte II)**

En esos momentos de mayor confusión producido en el Santuario, palabra que se estaba ocultando ante los ojos de la propia Athena del Caos, las UnLouds pensaban conseguir a su Lincoln a su manera, sin importarles el precio por el cual deberían pagar los Universos que atravesaran y provocaran devastación. Para ellas, ese albino era suyo, nadie podía tenerlo y todo aquel que intentara cruzarse en su camino, moriría de la peor manera.

Por su parte, en el viaje hacia la Royal Woods Distópica, los presentes se hallaban atravesando las Dimension, mismas que habían sido abiertas por Mu y Shion de Aries, provocando que surcaran por unos Espacios totalmente desconocidos para el ojo humano y que solo los propios Caballeros de Athena y el Dios del Tiempo Kairos sabían a la perfección. Lincoln, por su parte, iba tomado de la mano de sus manos, las cuales no se soltaban de él, misma situación ocurría con sus amigos, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Alexander, Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe Park de Heinstein y sin olvidarse de los demás integrantes.

Cruzando aquellas presiones que se alzaban, igual que en la "Fosa de las Marianas", Lincoln y los demás resistían como podían contra aquellas fuerzas. Por su cabeza sentía que ésta explotaría, que no podría aguantar mucho más, sin embargo, en esos momentos, el albino extendió su mano derecha hacia el final de ese "camino" y lo vio, una Luz al final del Túnel, lo que llevó a que cerrara sus ojos.

* * *

Despertó, pero sentía como si le hubieran tirado una gran cantidad de piedras encima. Su espalda le dolía a más no poder, le costaba levantarse pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para así cumplir con la misión. Algo invadió a sus fosas nasales, un olor fuerte y que se podía sentir en los alrededores, cosa que lo sacó de todo inconveniente hasta que, por fin, logró ponerse de pie, no sin antes escuchar el crujido de sus huesos. Contempló a su alrededor, sus hermanas lo habían protegido de la caída junto a Alexander y los otros, pero el sitio en el que se encontraban se hacía tan familiar, tan reconocido. Era un sendero que conducía a un rumbo que solo él y su familia o las personas que habitaron, una vez allí, tenían en su mente.

\- Lincoln, me alegra de que te hayas despertado.- Le dijo Aldebaran de Tauro, el cual puso su mano sobre los hombros del albino.

\- Aldebaran, chicos, ¿qué...qué pasó? ¿dónde estamos?.- Quiso saber el chico, quien tenía la mirada un tanto borrosa.

\- En un camino que solo tú debes conocer.- Escuchó la voz de Camus, tan frío, tan serio a la hora de conversar con éste. Pronto, el francés caminó hacia el Emperador del Inframundo y lo escrutó con la mirada, llevando a que el albino sintiera como si le estuvieran sacando el alma del cuerpo, intentaba hablar, lanzar una palabra, pero los ojos de aquel personaje eran tan vastos y gélidos como su personalidad. Acto seguido, Camus se volteó para mirar hacia el Sur.- Guíanos.- Pidió este, sin dejar de lado su frialdad.

\- ¿Cómo...?.- Mala forma de responder para Lincoln, ya que parecía como si estuviera actuando como un tonto, pero eran las emociones que le tenían así tras su encuentro con Camus. Él sabía bien que ese Caballero de Acuario era uno de los más severos dentro de los 12 Santos de Oro que protegían a Athena. Fue entonces que se masajeó las sienes y volvió a hablar.- Está bien, yo los guiaré. Conozco este camino.- Respondió el muchacho, ahora decidido a todo.

\- Espere, Señor Hades.- Le detuvo Rick Grimes, mientras que se quedaba frente al joven.- No sabemos si este puede ser o no el sitio que conduzca hacia Royal Woods, puede que esas malditas lo hayan destruido.- Teorizó y no podía estar mal en lo que había explicado.

\- No, este camino siempre lo tomamos nosotros para ir al "Campamento Rasca-Traseros", así que debemos seguirlo, es uno de los pocos que hay por aquí y que llevan a la ruta principal que conduce hacia la ciudad.- Sostuvo el muchacho y de ahí escucharon la risa de Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¿"Campamento Rasca-Traseros"?. Un buen nombre para el sitio donde sepultaremos a las UnLouds.- Prometió el italiano, quien mantenía ese lado burlón suyo, a pesar de su cambio en el Pasado tras haber conocido a Helena. Pero eso no se escapaba de la mirada que Lucy tenía sobre su amigo.

\- Este sitio.- Escucharon la voz de Afrodita, quien tanteaba el piso y podía sentir como el lugar estaba a salvo de aquel peligro.- No fue infectado por ese "Virus del Pecado", pero cuando dirijo mis ojos hacia la Ciudad, puedo sentir un velo de muerte y destrucción a su alrededor. Tendremos que ir cuidadosamente, ¿quién sabe las trampas que pueden estar allí tendidas, a la espera por nosotros?.- Advirtió el sueco, quien dio un paso al frente.

\- Ya está decidido. Entonces vengan conmigo hacia la batalla, la gloria, el triunfo.- Pidió Lincoln y comenzaron a avanzar hacia allí, para Royal Woods.

Le siguieron el paso por aquellos senderos, los cuales variaban por el terreno hasta que, finalmente, adquirieron una postura más plana y prosiguieron con el recorrido. Los árboles permanecían intactos, las hojas decoraban el suelo pero parecían haber pasado años desde la última vez que lo habían recorrido esos páramos. Podían sentir el crujir de las ramas bajo sus pies, el silencio que merodeaba por los alrededores, la calma sobre la que estaban erguidos como Centinelas que custodiaban algún tesoro muy valioso. Lincoln recorría con la mirada los alrededores, sus hermanas y amigos lo escoltaban, algunos como Rick bebían un poco de Whisky de su petaca, mientras que Summer y Morty mantenían la vigilancia en la retaguardia. Por su parte, Chloe no le sacaba los ojos de encima a ambos lados de los bosques, ya que podían tratarse de emboscadas enemigas. Pero lo más peculiar era que los animales seguían allí, aunque no podían fiarse, tal vez la flora sí estaba a salvo pero ¿y si la fauna era todo lo contrario?. No lo sabían, ni tampoco querían arriesgarse a tener algún contacto, por lo que prefirieron dejarlo de lado y proseguir con la marcha.

\- Ya no estamos muy lejos, puedo ver la entrada a la ciudad.- Señaló Luan, quien apuntó hacia esa dirección y allí empezaron a notar un extraño olor que impregnaba el aire.

\- Algo no va bien, es solo a...- Iba a decir Aioria de Leo, pero la comediante se adelantó y corrió a toda prisa hacia el sitio por el cual provenía esa "fragancia".

\- ¡Luan!.- Gritó Luna y fue tras ella junto a Lincoln y Aioria, quienes la encontraron a la muchacha arrodillada contra el piso, cerca de la entrada de lo que anteriormente había sido un lugar de diversión para todos aquellos que iban para pasar sus Veranos y fines de semana en familia.

\- ¡Chicos!.- Les llamó Lori, la cual estaba con Bobby y Saga, pero se detuvieron al ver ese lugar.

\- No lo puedo creer.- Se lamentó el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, quien bajó la mirada, en señal de respeto.

Saga dio un paso hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre los hombres de la arrodillada castaña, quien no paraba de sollozar por el sufrimiento que atravesaba su cuerpo y alma. Allí, de pie, delante suyo, yacía lo que alguna vez fue el "Campamento Rasca-Traseros". Su entrada había sido reducida a cenizas, no quedaba nada más que eso sobre el suelo removido, la tierra desperdigada y los restos óseos de las víctimas que habían caído en ese lugar. Podía sentirse un fuerte olor a humedad y a la madera podrida por las lluvias caídas. Las cabañas estaban destruidas por completo y otras podían derrumbarse en cualquier momento, pero lo más doloroso para Luan fue ver aquellos huesos que pertenecían a niños y niñas que habían muerto, abrazados a sus padres, llorando, los cuales rogaban para que no les hicieran daño. Kazuya corrió hacia ellos y al ver ese sendero de muerte y destrucción, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, ya que los recuerdos le asaltaban a su cabeza por todo lo que había visto en el Pasado.

\- Lo siento mucho, hermana, no creía que te toparías con esto.- Ofreció Luna sus disculpas y abrazó con fuerza a la comediante, la cual lloró a más no poder contra su regazo.

\- Eran niños y niñas, Luna, ¡personas con un Futuro en sus manos! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?! ¡¿Por qué no les respetaron su vida?!.- Quería saber la comediante, quien alzó un grito que fue oído por sus acompañantes. La rockera no soltaba a su hermana del sufrimiento, Lincoln se unió también, sintiendo las lágrimas de ella contra sus prendas imperiales y éste las abrazó a ambas con fuerza.- Debería haber estado aquí para protegerlos, para luchar a su lado y que no les pasara nada...¿Y...Y si el enemigo logra llegar a nuestro Mundo?.- Quiso saber ella con temor en su voz.

\- Eso es lo que buscan.- Dijo Lincoln seriamente.- Ellas buscan que nosotros caigamos en sus manos para así masacrarnos, pero no podrán. Vamos a vencerlas, te lo prometo.- Juró el albino a su hermana mayor, tomándola de las manos con fuerza, al igual que las de la rockera y no las soltó por nada del Mundo.

\- Tienes razón, hermanito, triunfaremos, nadie nos podrá detener.- Se unió Luna en aquella muestra de apoyo.- Somos Espectros, valientes Soldados de ti, Mi Señor Hades y nunca nos rendiremos.-

\- Yo...- Luan seguía asustada, impresionada por todo lo que había visto, pero se contuvo, respiró hondo y soltó todo ese malestar suyo que tenía por dentro de su cuerpo y alma, liberándose de esa presión que tanto le impedía hablar.- Yo...Sí, ¡Sí, es verdad!. Yo tampoco me pienso rendir, vamos a hacer Justicia por todos los caídos y no les tendremos piedad.

\- ¡Así se habla!.- Les felicitó Lincoln y tras ver esa muestra de determinación, todos partieron con rumbo hacia el sendero que los llevaría a Royal Woods.

* * *

Dejaron atrás las ruinas del "Campa Rasca-Traseros" y se internaron con dirección Sur hacia las rutas que conducían hacia la ciudad en ruinas. En el camino se toparon con una gran cantidad de coches abandonados, muchos habían quedado cubiertos por la maleza, las hierbas y la vegetación tras el paso de los años, otros estaban completamente consumidos por las llamas, destruidos en su totalidad por las fugas de combustible y los choques que hubo en el Pasado. Habían barricadas y puestos de control que el Gobierno de EEUU había levantado a lo largo del lugar para evitar cualquier fuga del "Virus del Pecado" y que se pudiera expandir hacia otras partes del país y el Mundo. No funcionó, los "Plagados" los masacraron a más no poder y terminaron con sus vidas.

Se podían apreciar casquillos bajo sus pies, fríos, sin nada de humo, las armas que habían quedado inutilizados por el paso del Tiempo y la sangre seca por doquier, además de esqueletos de personas que habían muerto en ese lugar y fueron devorados por esos monstruos. El olor a quemado, a los incendios que se alzaban por los alrededores era impresionante y las columnas de humo de color negro les acompañaban. Lincoln hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué queman los edificios?.- Quiso saber Star con dudas.

\- Necesitan ahorrar tiempo.- Teorizó el albino por la pregunta que hizo aquella rubia.

\- El humo sirve para atraer nuestra atención. Puede que hayan personas ocultas en la Ciudad, así que deberemos proceder con cautela. Recuerden: Eviten bajas en los civiles que estén allí.- Comenzó Lori con las instrucciones.- No se pierdan, permanezcan juntos.

\- En el caso de que se pierdan, busquen el Cosmos de sus compañeros y amigos, así será más sencillo reagruparnos.- Continuó Lucy, quien portaba aquel Tridente en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué nivel de resistencia enemiga podemos esperar?.- Inquirió Marco, levantando la mano al aire.

\- Extrema.- Dio Lincoln su respuesta hacia el novio de Star.

\- ¿Qué más?. Andando.- Pidió Alexander y al ver la decisión de todos ellos, el Emperador del Inframundo dio la señal para que comenzaran con el asalto.

* * *

(Day of The Rangers, Special Edition Soundtrack 2, "Black Hawk Down")

Royal Woods, antaño había sido una Ciudad pacífica, tranquila, el hogar ideal para la familia de clase trabajadora, rodeada de bosques y montañas, cercana a los "Grandes Lagos", hermosas playas de arena amarilla tan parecidas al oro. Pero todo eso cambió cuando las UnLouds llegaron y corrompieron todo a su paso con el poder que éstas acarreaban consigo. Ahora se podía respirar el olor a muerte y destrucción, a la sangre derramada de miles o más bien millones de inocentes que fueron masacrados como si nada, los negocios, edificios, hogares, escuelas, todo lo que formaba parte de ese lugar, ahora era pasto de las llamas y por las calles, los "Plagados" estaban deambulando y cometiendo toda clase de barbaridades contra aquellos que eran supervivientes. Sin embargo, cuando empezaron a sentir un cambio en el aire, éstos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corriendo para tomar las armas con la misión de enfrentarse a los invasores que perturbaron su "Paz".

Agarraron lo que tenían consigo: Armas fabricadas por ellos con los huesos y pieles de sus víctimas, hachas, sables, dagas, cuchillos, espadas, porras, lanzas, garrotes, palos con picos e incluso armas de fuego; todo lo necesario para destruir a aquellos enemigos. Acto seguido, éstos comenzaron a moverse por toda la Ciudad, llevando neumáticos, los cuales incendiaban, lo mismo que con los edificios, formando aquellas columnas de humo negro que se alzaban sobre los Cielos, cubriendo a los mismos y al Sol, dando todo un aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso junto a las cenizas que caían a más no poder.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y los suyos habían llegado hacia la entrada a la Ciudad de Royal Woods y al contemplar toda la destrucción acaecida, éste dio la orden de moverse, desenfundando su Espada Imperial y de ahí la alzó en el aire.

\- ¡POR ATHENA Y EL MULTIVERSO!.- Gritó el chico, siendo apoyado por todos los presentes, para lanzarse en picada contra los primeros sectores de la zona.

El combate había empezado, el choque del acero y el Cosmos se expandió y con ello, la supervivencia de todos los Universos que pendían su suerte de un delgado hilo rojo.

* * *

Por su parte, Raizer, quien se hallaba en el Palacio de Athena, al sentir el Cosmos de aquel oponente que se hallaba en Royal Woods, partió con rumbo hacia la batalla, siendo acompañado por Sigurd.

Había cuentas pendientes que saldar, enfrentamientos por terminar, nuevos round y también honor y gloria en el campo de batalla.

Y de ahí, el reloj marcó la "Hora del Combate" y con ello, el primer choque que se había desatado sobre las calles.

* * *

**Segunda parte de este capítulo y queda la tercera, en donde ahí veremos los combates por Royal Woods (no confundir con la original, ésta es la distópica de las UnLouds). Cada uno de los grupos tendrá sus enfrentamientos antes de llegar hacia el Santuario de la Diosa del Caos. Raizer y Sigurd parten a la batalla, en donde habrá de todo allí metido: Honor, Sangre, Venganza, Gloria, Respeto, entre otras cosas.**

**El tema y la preparación del asalto lo tomé en homenaje a la película "La caída del Halcón Negro" (2001) cuando se inicia la operación de las tropas de EEUU sobre Mogadishu, Somalia. Y con ello, la escena del "Campamento Rasca-Traseros" destruidos es una referencia a la película "Mulan" cuando llegaban hacia una de las aldeas de las Montañas destruidas por los Hunos y en donde habían muerto todas las fuerzas del padre del General Shang, sobre todo el impacto emocional que se produjo en Luan al ver todo ese sitio arrasado por completo.**

**Ahora se viene lo bueno, gente, la tercera parte no se la vayan a perder.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Así es, todo este encuentro y convivencia entre los grupos ha sido pacífico, pero todo tiene su final, ahora ha comenzado la hora del destino y con ello, salvar al Multiverso. La máquina de UnLisa se volverá a ver, al igual que las traiciones que éstas han tejido contra Tomoe. Saludos, amigo y muchas gracias.**

*** marati2011: Ahora se viene lo bueno, porque la lucha ha comenzado.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, buen Domingo y excelente comienzo de semana de mi parte para ustedes. Nos estamos viendo en la tercera parte de este capítulo.**

**Próximo**** capítulo: "La Batalla de Royal Woods (Parte III)"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX: La Batalla de Royal Woods (Parte III)**

(Continúen escuchando "Day of The Rangers", Soundtrack Special Edition, "Black Hawk Down")

El silencio duró su tiempo, pero con la llegada de los Aliados y "La Resistencia" a la destruida Royal Woods, provocó que los "Plagados" salieran en oleadas para enfrentar a los enemigos, portando todo tipo de armas para detenerlos y así proteger la ciudad. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, en medio del fuego y las columnas de humo que se alzaban por los aires, cubriendo los Cielos de un velo negro y sin fin, fue allí donde una poderosa Luz Dorada resplandeció, abriéndose camino y llamando la atención de los oponentes. Pronto, desde aquella "Capa", vieron unas figuras que se iba materializando, todo forma y fue entonces que los "Plagados" lanzaron un poderoso y único rugido de batalla, lanzándose contra los oponentes.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Oyeron la voz de Saga de Géminis y el General de Poseidon, Kanon de Dragón Marino, mientras que ambos hermanos gemelos alzaban sus brazos al aire y concentraban todo su poder en una poderosa oleada de destrucción, la cual fue arrojada contra los oponentes, la primera línea enemiga, que quedó reducida a un montón de cuerpos calcinados, ennegrecidos y otros se hicieron cenizas que fueron llevados por el viento.

La siguiente oleada estaba en camino, a pocos metros de distancia, blandían todo tipo de armas, incluyendo de fuego, algunos se detuvieron y comenzaron a apuntar con las mismas, pero Shion y Mu de Aries dieron un paso al frente junto a Rin, la cual blandió su "Escudo" y los dos Caballeros del Primer Templo invocaron sus defensas.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Exclamaron los dos y uniéndose a la protección que contaba Rin, detuvieron las balas contra ellos.

De ahí, Lincoln dio un paso hacia adelante, un "Plagado" con un garrote se interpuso en su camino pero fue abatido inmediatamente por el joven, quien le atravesó el pecho y regó el piso con su sangre.

\- ¡Linky!.- Gritó Leni y con sus "Hilos" atrapó a dos atacantes que venían por detrás, para después correr hacia él y abrazarlo.- Ten cuidado, vigila tu espalda, no quiero que nada malo te pase.- Le pidió con ese dulce tono suyo tan característico.

\- Sí, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Leni.- Agradeció el albino y éste vio que el enemigo seguía viniendo en oleadas.

Kazuya los miró con odio, mientras que veía el resplandor de aquellas armas blancas bajo las llamas. Dio un paso hacia adelante para enfrentarse a aquellos rivales.

\- ¡VENGAN, COBARDES, VENGAN Y PELEEN DE VERDAD!.- Les desafió el chico.- ¡UNLOUDS, HA LLEGADO LA JUSTICIA!.- Bramó éste y pegó un salto hacia las filas enemigas, atravesándolas con furia, arrojando a los "Plagados" por los aires, los cuales se recuperaba rápidamente, pero terminaban cerca de las posiciones de los demás personajes, quienes tomaron cartas en el asunto.

Alexander se paró en medio del camino, sobre unas ruinas y dio la señal para iniciar el asalto, ya que en su Pasado, había sido un militar de suma importancia y con el rango de Teniente Primero. Alzó la vista a los Cielos, cerró los ojos y dejó que el Cosmos suyo fluyera por su cuerpo y alma, iluminándolo y de ahí sintiendo aquellas "Agujas" del Reloj que comenzaban a correr, para después volver a abrirlos.

\- Que los Ancestros y los Dioses nos protejan.- Pidió y de ahí vio que un enemigo venía con un sable empapado de sangre, dando tajos en el aire, pero siendo esquivado por el bosnio.

\- ¡Nadie vendrá a protegerlos, idiota! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro "Edén"!.- Bramó el "Plagado" armado y de ahí propinó un ataque con aquel objeto.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, maldito.- Prometió Alexander y pateó al rival contra el pecho, tirándolo hacia atrás.- ¡Al ataque, Mi Señor Hades, yo los cubriré!.- En ese momento, el muchacho invocó una "Aguja del Reloj" y corrió hacia donde estaba el otro, siendo observado por Leni, igual a una "Justa de Caballeros" de la Edad Media.

\- Jajaja, qué tonto.- Se burló el del sable y saltó en el aire, listo para acabar con la Reencarnación de Kairos, pero éste fue más listo.

\- ¡Has provocado la furia del "Dragón del Infierno", mis "Colmillos" han surgido y eso significa la Muerte misma de mis enemigos!.- Exclamó Alexander, quien alzó la "Aguja" como si se tratara de una lanza.-

\- ¡Tonterías!.- Se burló el "Plagado", pero cuando iba a atravesar al bosnio, éste fue más rápido y dio en el blanco, contra el pecho de éste, provocando que brotara sangre a raudales, aunque pensaba seguir combatiendo.

\- Qué estúpido.- Le devolvió Alexander aquella burla y cuando no pudo avanzar más, el rival murió a causa del golpe sufrido contra su corazón.

\- ¡Excelente, Alex! ¡Ahora vamos, tenemos una ciudad que recuperar!.- Le felicitó Lincoln y con "La Resistencia" más los otros, partieron hacia la batalla.

El primero de éstos empezó en la entrada a Royal Woods, lugar por el que llevaba hacia los barrios, en especial donde, antiguamente, vivieron los Louds de ese Universo hasta caída en desgracia y corrupción. Lincoln se abría camino con su Espada Imperial, dando enormes tajos a los oponentes que quisieran detenerles el paso, Lori fue la primera en utilizar sus poderes, elevándose en los Cielos con aquellas alas que portaba su Armadura Sapuris, pero no sin antes prepararse para dar un "gran espectáculo" para todos los presentes.

\- Bubu Osito, ¿aceptarías "bailar" conmigo esta mañana?.- Le propuso Lori en aquellas palabras, las cuales significaban una "Danza de Espectros".

\- Por supuesto, Osita. Claro que sí.- Aceptó el moreno, mientras que tomaba de las manos a su novia.- Ronnie, que todos se alejen, esto va a ser muy ruidoso.- Pidió a su hermana menor y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos, todos para atrás, por favor, esto va a ser un "Paseo bastante forzosos" y muchas gracias por volar en "Aerolíneas Wyvern-Bennu"!.- Pidió Ronnie Anne y de ahí todos le hicieron caso, retrocediendo, mientras que la oleada enemiga iba hacia ellos, pero de ahí vieron como la pareja se elevaba en los Cielos, lista para atacar.

\- ¡Wow, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del Mundo!.- Exclamó Tenma con determinación.

\- ¡Tenma, vuelve a tu puesto, estarás seguro!.- Le ordenó Kazuya y ambos comenzaron a discutir, llevando a que Rin debiera tomar una decisión.

\- Permiso.- Pidió ésta y los golpeó con la famosa sartén, dejándolos con dos chichones bastantes fuertes y con los ojos girando en espiral.-

\- Amiga, ¿nunca dejas de lado esa sartén?.- Quiso saber Luna con asombro.

\- Emmmm, no, para nada, cuando sale de viaje, siempre debes llevar algo para protegerte o para bajarle la furia a Tenma, jejeje.- Respondió la pelirroja con esa sonrisa siniestra que hacía temblar hasta a un Dios.

\- Uffff, hasta yo sentí el terror en mi cuerpo.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras que veían a Lori y Bobby desplegarse sobre los Cielos.

* * *

\- ¡¿Estás lista?!.- Preguntó el novio de la rubia Loud a ella, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Todo listo! ¡Al ataque!.- Respondió Lori y el Cosmos brilló en los dos bajo un intenso color violeta oscuro.

\- ¡MUY BIEN! ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!.- Lanzó el Guardaespaldas del Emperador Hades su ofensiva, formando tres Soles, las cuales estallaron y arrojaron todo un torrente de fuego sobre las líneas enemigas.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.- Se unió su novia y con un poderoso ataque, devastó a las oleadas rivales que venían a la carga.

* * *

\- ¡MUY BIEN, LORI Y BOBBY, ASÍ SE HACE! ¡AHORA, ANDANDO, AMIGOS, QUE TENEMOS EL CAMINO ABIERTO Y...!.- Les felicitó Lincoln, pero en esos momentos, algo se produjo, ya que oyó el sonido del metal desenvainado, emitiendo un poderoso brillo que venía desde el lado Sur de su posición y al voltearse, allí se encontró con aquel Nórdico que lo miraba con odio en sus ojos, ardiendo como el propio Infierno.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién nos ha traído las "Mareas de la Guerra", pero si es el "Gran Emperador del Inframundo".- Habló el enemigo, quien lanzó un tono mezclado de burla y seriedad, para así dar un salto en el aire y terminar cerca de donde estaba Lincoln.

El albino fue rodeado por sus hermanas y amigos, pero él levantó su mano en el aire.

\- Ustedes prosigan con el plan de asalto.- Les pidió con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Linky, te va a matar ese tipo!.- Exclamó Lola con temor en su voz.

\- No lo hará: Lo vencí una vez, podré de nuevo. Ustedes sigan, tenemos que continuar con esta misión, además, si llegan a venir más "Plagados", nos rodearán y no podremos continuar. ¡Rápido, ahora!.- Les encomendó esa misión a los presentes, quienes no querían separarse del chico, pero debían obedecer esa orden.

En ese momento, el muchacho fue desenfundando su Espada, el filo del metal rozaba la empuñadura, mientras que el rival permanecía inmóvil. Las chicas y los demás debieron hacerle caso y continuar con la ofensiva.

\- ¡Acaba con él, Linky!.- Depositaron ellas su apoyo.

\- Lo haré.- Prometió el albino y se dirigió hacia el rival, quien caminó hasta llegar a él.- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Sigurd.- Le espetó con seriedad, mientras que el silencio comenzaba a reinar por el lugar.

\- Así es, Lincoln Loud/Emperador Hades. Y esta vez nuestra batalla no será interrumpida.- Advirtió el pelirrojo Nórdico, tomando distancia y comenzó a correr hacia su objetivo con su Espada "Gram" en alto. Pegó un salto en el aire y estuvo a punto de atravesarle el pecho a su rival, sin embargo lo detuvo en un rango de escasos centímetros, quedando el filo de ambas Espadas muy cerca de sus rostros.-

\- Menos presentación y más acción, Sigurd.- Ordenó Lincoln y eso hizo enfurecer al pelirrojo. Éste corrió en zig-zag, trazando un poderoso arco contra el Emperador del Inframundo, quien retrocedía y avanzaba para evitar los golpes de "Gram".

\- ¡Un Guerrero como tú debería estar inmiscuyéndose en otros asuntos, no aquí! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que llegarán con la Señorita Athena del Caos?!.- Preguntó Sigurd con seriedad, ya que su orgullo había vuelto a ser pisoteado.

Lincoln no dudó ni un segundo, cambió su Espada Imperial hacia su mano izquierda y le propinó un golpe al Nórdico, el cual lo detuvo por pocos segundos. Acto seguido, éste volvió a la carga.

\- ¡Mocoso de mierda, te obligaré a tragarte tus palabras!.- Bramó el oponente, quien atacaba a mayor velocidad y viéndose destellos en "Gram".

\- ¡Oh, ¿en serio?! ¡Pues quiero verlo!.- Le desafió el albino, combatiendo a más no poder contra el otro.

Iba a ser un verdadero duelo de Caballeros y solo uno triunfaría.

* * *

En medio del avance, dejando a Lincoln atrás para que se enfrentara a Sigurd, el grupo continuó cruzando las destruidas y desoladas calles de Royal Woods. Podía sentirse un olor mezclado a humo, sangre, carne quemada y putrefacción que impregnaba las fosas nasales, siendo nauseabundo para algunos pero se mantenían. Sin embargo, Rick junto a Morty y Summer se detuvieron de forma improvista, apuntando con la mirad hacia unas casas destruidas de los alrededores.

\- ¿Va todo bien, chicos?.- Preguntó Lynn, pero Morty alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos sobre las ruinas de uno de los domicilios.

\- Nos están observando.- Respondió el nieto de Rick.- ¡Salgan, cobardes y peleen de verdad!.- Les ordenó el castaño, mientras que encendía su Cosmos junto a su abuelo y su hermana mayor.-

\- _Jajajajaja, qué lindo, por fin han llegado, manga de malnacidos.-_ Oyeron una voz y al resultar tan familiar, llevó a que se les helara la sangre a las hermanas, mientras que los Caballeros Dorados y los demás daban un paso al frente.

\- Chicas, quédense detrás nuestro.- Les pidió Brady de Caballo Marino.- No sabemos qué clase de trucos nos pueden tender esas desgraciadas, estamos en su territorio. Mavis, ¿lista?.

\- Sí, totalmente, Amor.- Respondió la pelirroja al chico de lentes, quien se vio rodeada de un poderoso Coral que lanzaría hacia sus enemigos.- Por el Emperador Poseidon.- Juró ella.

\- Por el Emperador Poseidon.- Repitió Brady y el viento comenzó a incrementarse a su alrededor.

\- _Ohhh, qué tiernos los pequeños Generales Marinos, pero han cometido un grave error al venir aquí. Pero bueno, como soy "amable", les dejaré pasar con esta advertencia: Nunca podrán llegar hasta la Diosa del Caos, ella está bien protegida.- _Advirtió esa voz masculina.

\- ¡MEJOR SAL PARA QUE TE HAGA PEDAZOS!.- Bramó Luan, la cual se cansó esa "comedia" barata.

\- _Honestamente, ¡qué valiente que eres, "hermana"!. Saldré para que me "vean".- _Se burló el oponente y de ahí salió de entre las sombras, viéndose solamente a ese encapuchado.

\- ¡Tú, pero si eres al que vimos en las ruinas del Santuario en Atenas!.- Lo reconoció Lori en aquellos momentos.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!...¡Nos tendiste una trampa en aquella ocasión!.- Recordó esas imágenes, en especial cuando Lincoln había hablado con esa persona.- ¡Quítate esa capucha y muestra tu rostro!.

\- ¡SILENCIO!.- Bramó el encapuchado y eso dejó sin palabras a la Jueza de Wyvern.- Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, ni muchos de una Reina de los Lagartos como tú.-

\- ¡Oye, esa frase es mía, no te la robes, copión!.- Se mostró Alexander molesto por aquel plagio.- Pero ya, en serio, debes responder a la pregunta que te hizo Lori: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Acaso estás de parte de las UnLouds?.- Preguntó el bosnio con severidad en su voz.

\- Valientes, qué valientes que son en venir aquí.- Dijo el personaje misterioso, caminando entre las ruinas de ese domicilio y de ahí se quedaba quieto.- Pero como dije, aún no es el momento de hacer preguntas y obtener respuestas. Pronto lo conocerán, por ahora nos volveremos a ver, si es que sobreviven junto a su "Emperador del Inframundo", ya que es a él a quien deseo ver.- En ese momento, un Portal se abrió en el lugar y se preparó para partir.- Siento no tener tiempo para quedarme a charlar, el deber me llama y...Oh, tienen compañía. Adiós.- Se despidió el encapuchado y partió hacia el interior de esa "Puerta", desapareciendo en el acto.

\- ¡Cobarde, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea!.- Gritó Lynn con furia, siendo detenida por el resto de sus hermanas.- ¡Nadie se burla de Linky, nadie y vive para contarlo!.

\- Tranquila, Lynn, tranquila, ya le daremos su merecido, te lo prometo.- Juró Lori, mientras que se volteaban y oían el rugido de los enemigos venir hacia ellos.

\- Ese cobarde nos había tendido una trampa en el Santuario y ahora, pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de esos desgraciados, ustedes sigan, nos volveremos a ver.- Pidió Summer, la cual iba a quedarse a pelear contra los enemigos junto a su hermano menor y su abuelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No podrán con todos!.- Intentó Lily en convencerlos.

\- Jejeje, somos los Sucesores de los Espectros Gordon de Minotauro, Queen de Alraune y Sylphid de Basilisco, un montón de idiotas no podrán contra nosotros.- Mencionó Rick con orgullo, sacando su petaca.- ¡Ahora sigan, nos haremos cargo de esos estúpidos para siempre! ¡Lamentarán el día en el que se metieron con nosotros.

\- Chicos, mucha suerte.- Les desearon las hermanas y continuaron con el avance.

Pronto, aquellos tres familiares se quedaron en sus posiciones, esperando a que el enemigo llegara. Un aura de Cosmos los envolvió a los tres, el suelo comenzaba a temblar y de ahí Rick sacó su petaca, dándole un buen sorbo.

\- ¡¿Listos?!.- Preguntó el peli celeste con determinación.

\- ¡LISTOS!.- Exclamaron sus nietos.

\- ¡Muy bien, hagamos mierda a esos cabrones!.- Dio su grito de batalla el científico y de ahí enarboló su "Grand Axe Crusher".

\- El olor de la sangre impregna el lugar y el aire como el frío del Invierno, su derramamiento será de la peor manera. Sí, quiero sentir aquella fresca "brisa" carmesí y sus gritos de agonía.- Decía Morty, apareciendo aquel poder suyo a su alrededor.

\- Que el Veneno del Basilisco los mande a todos ellos al Infierno para que paguen por sus crímenes.- Añadió Summer y un poderoso torbellino comenzaba a generarse por la zona.

Y allí venían corriendo, a toda prisa, blandiendo sus armas, incluso oyeron disparos, podían ser al aire, como modo de advertencia, tal vez uno que fuera su Jefe estaba intentando mantener el orden en las formaciones debido a las bajas recientes. Luego hubo hacia ellos, pero no les importó aquellos impactos de bala. Vieron venir varias motos y sus conductores carecían de párpados, además de venir vestidos con sus clásicas prendas de motociclistas, en cuyas chaquetas tenían bordados una serie de cráneos humanos.

\- Esperen.- Pidió Rick, sosteniendo su "Grand Axe Crusher".

Sus nietos obedecieron, la música parecía convertirse en tensión, el aire se tensaba como un árbol en medio del embate huracanado en La Florida. De ahí los tuvieron en el "punto de mira".

\- ¡AHORA! ¡VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO, HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡"GRAND AXE CRUSHER"!.- Blandió el científico peli celeste su arma y con una poderosa ofensiva se lanzó contra la primera línea enemiga, cortando por la mitad a varios oponentes, los cuales se intentaban abalanzar sobre él.

\- ¡VAMOS, HERMANO!.- Pidió Summer y el castaño asintió con la cabeza, determinado.

Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba su abuelo, quien daba poderosos tajos contra los oponentes y que se estaba batiendo en duelo con un sujeto bastante alto y parecía ser el Jefe del grupo, portando una espada de color rojo y negro.

\- ¡Ah, ¿con que eres hábil con el Hacha?! ¡Muy bien, te felicito, vejete. Pero tu cabeza adornará mi pared en cuanto esta pelea termine!.- Mostró el Jefe sus respetos y contra-atacó, matando a sus propios lacayos, los cuales no le importó en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Te haces llamar el "Jefe" de esta tropa y los matas como si nada! ¡Vaya que eres un patético intento de líder pero no eres más que una rata asustadiza! ¡Yo, Rick de Minotauro, la Estrella Celeste de la Prisión, te enviaré a lo más profundo del Infierno!.- Prometió el anciano peli celeste, atacando con su Hacha a más no poder, entrando en rabia por aquel pretencioso sujeto y con una serie de poderosos golpes con su arma provocó que la calle estallara y se partiera a la mitad, volando restos de asfalto por todas partes. El rival trastabilló hacia atrás y Rick se volteó para ver a sus nietos ir en su ayuda.

\- ¡Abuelo!.- Gritó Summer.

\- ¡Tranquilos, yo estaré bien, pero de este malnacido me haré cargo yo! ¡Ustedes preocúpense por esos!.- Señaló hacia los "Plagados" que venían a pie y en motocicletas. Ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y se voltearon para atacar.

Rick volvió a concentrarse en el Jefe de esa partida, el cual regresó al ataque una vez más.

\- ¡Qué valiente, el anciano quiere matarme! ¡No tienes las agallas, vete a darle de comer a las palomas, abuelito!.- Se burló el rival, cosa que llevó a que las facciones en el rostro de Rick se tornaran severas, sacó su petaca y le dio un trago muy fuerte al Whisky, se ajustó su casco y tomó con fuerza su Hacha.- Ohhh, ¿qué pasa? ¿te quebraste las costillas? ¿Quieres que llame al Hospital? Jajajajaja, ¡Jajajajajaja, nosotros somos superiores al poder que las UnLouds nos han dado! ¡Nadie puede vencernos, nadie sale...!.-

En ese momento, no vio que el científico había pegado un gran salto en el aire y con toda su fuerza concentrada lanzó un golpe demoledor contra el Jefe de la partida de los "Plagados", partiendo su cráneo a la mitad y con una mirada de horror que quedó clavada sobre su verdugo.

\- ¡¿Qué...Cómo...?! ¡M...Mi...fuerza...mi...fuerza...es!.- Exclamó, mientras que la sangre suya caía a raudales y empapaba el piso.

\- Te lo advertí: Te metes conmigo y con mi familia, eso es lo que te va a pasar. Ahora disfruta el Infierno, maldito.- Le apuntó Rick con la punta de su Hacha y el sujeto se desplomó contra el piso, provocando un gran estruendo.

Los "Plagados" que vieron la caída de su Jefe no lo podían creer, estaban horrorizados y se lanzaron en venganza contra esos invasores.

\- Vaya que son una plaga, pero vamos, vamos que quiero sentir sus gritos de agonía malditos.- Dijo Morty, dando un paso al frente y siendo alguien valiente desde que se había convertido en un Espectro de Hades. En esos momentos, el poder suyo resplandecía a más no poder, tanteó el aire y una "fragancia" inundó sus fosas nasales.- ¡"BLOOD FLOWERS SCISSOR"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, materializando una enorme guillotina que golpeó a los oponentes, matándolos en tan solo un instante y regando el suelo con sus cuerpos.

\- Jajajaja, muy buen golpe, hermanito, ahora sí eres lo que eres: La Estrella Celeste del Mal y ahora es el turno del Basilisco.- Le felicitó Summer y un color violeta oscuro se formó como un aura a su alrededor, su rostro adquirió una mirada fría y extendió sus brazos hacia los motociclistas.- ¡"ANNIHILATION FLAP"!.- El ataque torbellino de Summer dio en el blanco, la pelirroja arrojó por los aires a los rivales, quienes no pudieron hacer nada contra esa presión que les provocó una serie de heridas y otros la muerte. Los que sobrevivieron terminaron agonizando, mientras que gritaban sobre un "Veneno" que les impedía moverse.- Un regalo de mi parte, la Estrella Celeste de la Victoria, Summer de Basilisco.

\- Y Morty de Alraune.- Se unió su hermano castaño.

\- ¡Jajajaja, muy bien hecho, chicos!.- Les felicitó Rick, quien estaba regresando con su Hacha y empapado de sangre, pero eso no importó, lo bueno es que habían ganado.

\- Esto recién empieza. Hemos ganado la batalla pero no la guerra, ¡vamos!.- Pidió Summer y tras asentir con la cabeza, los tres familiares partieron con rumbo para reunirse con los demás.

* * *

Los enfrentamientos se habían dado en otras partes de Royal Woods, ya que las chicas habían pedido a "Los Herederos", los Generales Marinos que tomaran calles secundarias para barrer todo rastro de resistencia enemiga por los alrededores y estaban en lo cierto, con cada paso que daba, el enemigo iba en aumento y sin temor a morir, eran como suicidas que se lanzaban hacia la Muerte misma y no temían caer en combate. Aquellos chicos se abrían camino sobre las huestes enemigas con todo lo que tenían.

Rolando atacaba con sus "Martillos y Hachas" al haber separado el "Martillo Mjolnir", provocando una serie de rayos que caían, calcinando a todo el que intentara atacar a sus oponentes, Peridot empleaba las "Corazas de Amatista", aprisionando a varios oponentes, mientras que Steven y Connie utilizaban la música de sus Liras para provocar alucinaciones y pesadillas, protegiendo a sus compañeros. Un "Plagado" gritó de la agonía y se estrelló contra los muros de un edificio, el cual colapsó sobre él, viéndose todo un tendal de cadáveres, producto de las hermanas y los Caballeros Dorados.

Alexander se encontraba observando el lugar y pudo ver como lo rodeaban varios oponentes, pero éste no temió nada ante aquella presencia. Esas personas portaban cuchillos, dagas e incluso hachas, cosa que le dio gracia al bosnio, quien sonrió de una forma siniestra.

\- ¡Ríndete y tu muerte será "piadosa"!.- Le ordenó uno de los enemigos.

El bosnio no le temió a nada y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Je, ustedes, los "Plagados", me dan lástima.- Habló con tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!.- Preguntó una mujer que llevaba un hacha.

\- Las UnLouds y ustedes son un gran estorbo para el Señor Hades.- Dijo y dio un paso al frente, sintiendo que Leni temía por él.- Por ser tan insensatos, los debo compadecer aún siendo el enemigo.

\- Di todo lo que quieras, pero a tu estúpida novia y a ti vamos a devorar, así que despídete de tu vida.- Le amenazó uno que llevaba un cuchillo, pero cuando iba a ejecutarlo, el bosnio lo tomó del brazo y se lo quebró con fuerza, provocando que cayera al piso.

\- ¡ATAQUEN!.- Ordenó el del cuchillo, pero el peli blanco-plateado no los iba a dejar escapar.

\- Son patéticos.- Les dijo Alexander seriamente.

\- ¡MUERE, INFELIZ!.- Bramó la mujer del hacha, pero cuando se lo estrelló contra su cuerpo, ésta se destruyó en cientos de pedazos, los cuales regaron el piso.

\- ¿Todavía no lo entienden?. En nuestro Universo, esta ciudad es el territorio del Señor Hades.- Señaló el bosnio con burla hacia los oponentes, caminando hacia ellos.- Bajo nuestros pies se halla el Mundo de los Muertos, del cual nunca podrán regresar, el "Cocytos". Aquí, ustedes, son tan indefensos como un bebe, les será imposible derrotarme.- Advirtió y de ahí comenzaron a verse esas "Agujas" que aparecieron a su alrededor.- Ahora, su tiempo se ha terminado: ¡"CONTROL DE AGUJAS"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, dejando empalados a todos los oponentes que se encontraban a su alrededor, dejando todo un escenario de cuerpos y sangre.

Una vez que terminó con su lucha, Leni corrió para abrazarlo, temiendo de que lo hubiera perdido. La acurrucó contra su pecho y acarició sus suaves cabellos rubios, dejando que se liberara de aquel miedo interno que tenía al haber sido testigo de aquella batalla.

De golpe, todos escucharon un sonido que provenía desde el Este por donde habían partido.

\- Linky.- Dijo Lynn con Lily y las demás, preocupadas por el albino.

* * *

Aquel combate se estaba llevando a cabo entre el albino y el pelirrojo Nórdico. Sigurd quería venganza por el atropello contra su orgullo y honor, así que procedió con aumentar los golpes que daba con su Espada "Gram", provocando un ensordecedor chirrido metálico. Lincoln dio un paso hacia atrás, ya que el rival contraatacaría con fuerza y lo hizo, quedando a escasos centímetros de recibir una herida proveniente de "Gram".

\- ¡Vaya, tengo que felicitarte, eres mucho más rápido que aquella vez en la que peleamos!.- Felicitó el villano al héroe.-

\- ¡Gracias!.- Agradeció el albino por esa alabanza.

\- Da igual que sea gracias o no, voy a acabar contigo de inmediato y les llevaré tu cuerpo a las UnLouds.- Sentenció el rival, quien volvió a la carga, dando una serie de golpes frenéticos con "Gram", pero, en esos momentos, Lincoln lo pateó en el estómago, llevando a que éste retrocediera, porque casi lo atravesaba con su Espada Imperial.

\- ¡No pierdas de vista a tu oponente, Sigurd!.- Exclamó Lincoln y trazó un arco paralelo con aquella arma, dirigiéndola hacia el cuello del rival.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Quién te lo enseñó eso, Señor Hades?!.- Preguntó el pelirrojo con burla en su voz.

\- Tú. Mejor dicho, lo aprendí de ti: Tus movimientos me hicieron comprender el patrón de ataque. Observas a tu enemigo, lo analizas como un cazador a su presa y te lanzas al ataque. Pero no pienso rendirme ante un tipo como tú, ¡venceremos a las UnLouds y salvaremos al Multiverso!.- Respondió Lincoln ante aquella pregunta y de ahí se lanzó contra Sigurd, atacándolo con todo y tras un feroz mandoble de su Espada Imperial, ésta salió volando de las manos del pelirrojo y quedó clavada contra el piso.

De ahí, éste no hizo ningún movimiento y sintió la punta del arma de su rival contra el cuello.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Escuchó la voz de sus hermanas y amigos, quienes llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano triunfador y al enemigo vencido.

\- Se terminó, Sigurd. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a desafiarme.- Le ordenó el albino con seriedad, pero el Nórdico no dijo nada.

* * *

**La Batalla de Royal Woods ha comenzado y con ello, la carrera hacia el Santuario. Ya en el capítulo que viene veremos el avance hacia dicho lugar y el inicio de nuevos enfrentamientos, el que todos han estado esperando: La Batalla de las 12 Casas Distópicas. **

**Ah y también hemos vuelto a ver al misterioso encapuchado y no será la última vez que lo veamos. Sumado de que la pelea de Alexander contra los "Plagados" me basé en el combate de Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpio y Mu de Aries contra Radamanthys de Wyvern en el Castillo de Hades**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Siempre me costó dar esa ambientación lúgubre, fría y triste de lugares destruidos y abandonados por el paso del Tiempo. Pero con el tiempo, logré mejorar esa técnica. Saludos, amigo y gracias por el review.**

*** marati2011: La Justicia ha llegado y nadie podrá escapar de lo que han hecho.**

*** Banghg.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Ficlover 93.**

*** Arokham.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Dark-Uzumaki-Mask.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Covacs.**

**Cuídense, amigos y buen inicio de fin de semana de mi parte.**

**Próximo**** capítulo:**** Carrera contra el reloj.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX: Carrera contra el Reloj**

\- ¡Lincoln, no lo hagas!.- Escuchó la voz de sus hermanas por detrás. El albino lo tenía a aquel enemigo contra las cuerdas, la punta de su Espada Imperial estaba posicionada contra el cuello de Sigurd, quien no parecía moverse al estar atrapado, "Gram" yacía en el piso, rodeada por los escombros de la batalla. El pelirrojo tragó saliva pero se mantenía tranquilo, su oponente no lo iba a dejar escapar, de eso estaba seguro.- Lincoln, por favor, déjalo, ya está, ya perdió, no nos volverá a molestar.- Se acercó Lori con Leni y las demás para calmar la tensión reinante.

\- Este maldito fue el que nos atacó cuando estábamos pasando nuestro día juntos, se burló de mí y casi destruye nuestro hogar.- Señaló su hermano, pero Sigurd siguió quieto.

\- Pero ya no importa, lo has derrotado, déjalo ir, no vale la pena con matarlo.- Dijo Leni con preocupación y era cierto, ¿por qué debía temer por esa persona a la que había vencido?. Nada, eso era lo que valía todo ese asunto: Nada.

Fue entonces que lo pensó a fondo y bajó la Espada Imperial del cuello de Sigurd, dejándolo fuera de toda presión. Exhaló con tranquilidad, tomó a "Gram", mientras que Lincoln se volteaba.

\- Te dejo vivir, porque no soy un monstruo como las UnLouds. Pero ni se te ocurra atacarnos por la espalda.- Sentenció el albino, dejando al oponente sin palabras.

\- Veo valentía en ti, Joven Emperador. Me has dejado sin palabras durante nuestro duelo, algo que no veía desde los tiempos de la Era Vikinga. Sí, tú, tus hermanas y amigos son dignos Guerreros, pelean por lo que está bien, por aquellos a quienes aman. Ellas están contigo, tu Harem, te quiere, te proteges y tú nunca dejas que nadie las lastime. Lo admiro, eres digno de ser la Reencarnación del Dios y Emperador del Inframundo, Hades. Lo llevas en la sangre y en el alma, porque eso es lo que eres, todo un líder.- Mostró Sigurd sus respetos hacia el albino, quien lo escuchó atentamente, cada palabra que expresaba y salía de sus labios, llegaba hasta sus oídos. Mientras que eso sucedía, el pelirrojo tomó su Espada "Gram" del suelo, la volvió a envainar y de ahí se preparó para partir.- Pero, a su vez, tendrán todo un desafío cuando lleguen al "Nuevo Santuario" de la Diosa Athena del Caos, eso sí téngalo por asegurado, no piensen que será un paseo por el parque, porque no, no lo será.

Lincoln lo vio irse.

\- Mucha suerte y nos volveremos a ver para otro duelo.- Finalizó el Nórdico y, como por arte de magia, desapareció ante la vista de todos los presentes.

Su estela fue lo único que quedó hasta ser llevada por los vientos hacia un sitio desconocido. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha, los "Plagados" habían vuelto a aparecer, oyéndose todo un "concierto" de gritos y aullidos que helaban la sangre de cualquiera que estuviera allí. De golpe, desde la lejanía escucharon voces, unas tan conocidas, lo que llevó a que Kazuya, Kazumi, Rin y Tenma apretaran los puños con fuerza y miraran hacia la fuente de origen. No las podían hallar hasta que sintieron un escalofrío a sus espaldas.

\- _¿Qué pasa, Kazuya? ¿Miedo?.- _Oyó la voz de la responsable de haber matado a Dino y de que Yukiko no sobreviviera a su enfermedad.

\- _Ohhh, Tenma, Mi Lindo Tenma, ¿por qué no te unes a nuestro bando?. Recibirás todo lo que quieras, incluso ser feliz a mi lado. Olvídate a la Harley Quinn Enana y vete conmigo.- _Dijo esa persona que había asesinado a su familia.

\- _Jajajajaja, ¿qué pasa, Rin? ¿Todavía extrañas a tus padres? ¿Quieres ir con ellos?.- _Preguntó otra más, las cuales parecían rondar pos los alrededores, en sus mentes, pero no parecía surtir efecto.

\- Nunca, en nuestras vidas, ¡NUNCA SEREMOS ESCLAVOS SUYOS, UNLOUDS!.- Bramó Kazuya y tras encender sus Cosmos, las rivales aparecieron allí en la lejanía.

\- ¡TÚ!.- Exclamó Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, apuntando hacia UnLucy.- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HELENA?! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!.- Le ordenó con furia, mientras que era detenido por Shura y Afrodita.

\- Ohhhhh, jejejejeje, ¿qué pasa, Cangrejito? ¿La extrañas? ¡Ven a por ella!. Aún está vida, siéntete contento de eso.- Se burló la rival.

\- ¡MALDITA, TE HARÉ PAGAR CARO! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Exclamó con furia y lanzó el italiano su ofensiva contra la oponente, quien lo esquivó tras hacerse sombra.- ¡¿Adónde se fue?!.

\- Estoy aquí, Máscara de la Muerte. Y tu Helena no le pasó nada, todavía, veamos si llegas a tiempo. Ve a mi encuentro en la Casa de Cáncer y allí veremos quién es el mejor.- Le dijo, quedando ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- ¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS!.- Gritó Shura, pero UnLucy lo frenó en el acto con sus brazos de sombras, tirándolo contra el piso.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, COBARDE! ¡NADIE LASTIMA A MIS AMIGOS!.- Exclamó Lucy y con Chloe Park de Heinstein la atacaron con sus Tridentes, provocando una serie de descargas que la inmovilizaron.

\- Tenaz, valientes, les tengo admiración por lo que hicieron, ¡pero no es el final todavía!.- Sentenció la rival y se liberó de aquella "Prisión".- Chicas, pueden divertirse con ellos.

Enseguida, el resto de las UnLouds saltaron al ataque, sin embargo, alguien las detuvo, ya que Raizer había llegado al combate. El peli negro-azulado aterrizó sobre las ruinas del Estadio de Royal Woods y las rivales supieron que era el momento de tomar revancha sobre aquellos que habían tenido la osadía y las agallas de destruirlas. Inmediatamente, tanto ellas como los "Plagados" se lanzaron al asalto, atacando con todo lo que tenían, pero fueron Lincoln y los demás quienes empezaron a repelerlos.

\- ¡Kazuya!.- Oyó el joven la voz de UnLuna, quien lo atacó con sus Llamas, provocando que todo se redujera a cenizas, pero él saltó en los aires y evitó el ataque.

\- Por fin nos volvemos a ver, maldita.- Miró éste con rabia en sus ojos a la peli castaña.-

\- Ohh, ¿quieres ir a pelear contra Raizer?. Derrótame y te dejaré pasar.- Desafió ésta, pero el chico no iba a caer en su trampa, ya que fue el turno de Tenma, el cual saltó y la tomó en el aire, agarrándola con fuerza.- ¡¿Qué haces, maldito?! ¡Detente!.- Le ordenó la UnLoud.

\- ¡ESTO VA POR MI MAESTRO DINO!.- Bramó el chico peli gris y la estrelló contra las calles, quedando cara a cara con Tenma y Kazumi, la cual se tronó los dedos.

\- ¡Oigan, esperen, no empiecen sin nosotras!.- Pidió Luna con Lynn y Luan, las cuales se sumaron para el combate.

\- ¡Hermana, resiste!.- Gritó UnLynn, quien se abría camino hacia las oponentes, pero fueron Saga y Shura, los que la detuvieron.

Mientras que las peleas aumentaban en la zona, Kazuya se dirigió hacia Rin, con quien tuvo un fuerte abrazo.

\- Kazumi y tú están al mando, pero volveré. Iré a luchar contra Raizer, está aquí.- Le encargó esa misión a la joven pelirroja.

\- Cuídate, ¿sí?. Te estaré esperando.- Respondió ella al pedido, para después recibir un beso de parte de Kazuya y luego, al verlo partir hacia el combate, UnLuna aprovechó esa distracción para lanzarse al asalto contra él.

\- ¡No te permitiré escapar, maldito, vuelve aquí!.- Bramó la oponente, pero Rin la golpeó repetidas veces con su Escudo y la sartén en la cabeza.

Con una gran cantidad de impactos sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, la rival cayó al piso inconsciente, apagándose sus llamas, mientras que la pelirroja observaba la batalla que continuaba por los alrededores de Royal Woods. Inmediatamente, ella tomó su Escudo y guardó la sartén para dirigirse hacia las zonas más calientes y pasó lista a sus compañeros. Saga y Shura contenían a UnLynn, pero en un descuido, la joven vio a cierto albino que buscaban, llevando a que sonriera y preparara su bate para atacarlo.

\- Lincoln, ¡al fin apareces, maldito, ven aquí para que te de tu merecido!.- Gritó la UnLoud deportista, preparando todo para atacarlo, pero fueron Lynn y Lucy quienes la detuvieron justo a tiempo, siendo la primera en agarrarla con fuerza del cuello y arrojarla contra un piso.

\- ¡SAGA, PIENSA RÁPIDO!.- Le pasó Lynn a la rival, mientras que arrojaba a la oponente.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldito!.- Ordenó UnLynn, intentando zafarse.

\- ¡No permitiré que ataques a nuestro amigo!.- Bramó el Caballero Dorado de Géminis y la lanzó contra los Cielos, mandándola a volar.

\- ¡Gracias por el "regalo", Lynn y Saga! ¡Ahora es el turno de Tenma y el mío de vengarnos!.- Agradeció Kazumi y con su novio despegaron para acabar con la oponente.

(He´s Dead, Bass, Soundtrack de "Black Hawk Down")

En medio de las continuas luchas contra los "Plagados", algunos de éstos llegaron con coches artillados, equipados con ametralladoras, disparándoles a los presentes. Lori dio una orden de protegerse de los disparos, pero en esos momentos, cuando Alexander disparó una ronda de "Agujas" de su "Reloj", las cuales impactaron sobre los enemigos, atravesando sus cuerpos y empapando con su sangre la cubierta de los vehículos, otros explotaron por los aires, combinación dada por los "Martillos y Hachas" de Rolando junto con las "Corazas de Amatista" que Peridot poseía.

\- ¡Vamos!.- Ordenó el muchacho rubio de lentes y con el resto de "Los Herederos" comenzaron a abrir el camino hacia las afueras de Royal Woods, para el Norte, hacia el Santuario.

En medio del avance, por los alrededores podían ver a los grupos de supervivientes que yacían en los edificios y hogares destruidos por doquier, acurrucados, asustados, abrazándose a la vida y a sus seres queridos, rogando que no les pasara nada. Lincoln y los Caballeros Dorados entraron a uno de los refugios, siendo protegidos por Alexander, quien luchaba contra los "Plagados" en compañía de Leni.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo vas sosteniendo, Alex?!.- Preguntó Lincoln, quien sacaba a las personas atrapadas allí, contando con la ayuda de Aiolos de Sagitario, el cual disparaba sus "Flechas Doradas" contra los enemigos más cercanos.

\- ¡No puedo hablar ahora, Señor Hades, estoy ocupado masacrando a estos malditos!.- Respondió el bosnio y éste trazó un perfecto círculo en el aire, provocando que una nueva oleada de "Agujas" destruyeran a los que venían contra ellos.- ¡Leni, Mi Amor!.- Se acercó hacia ella y mostró su rostro, en donde tenía una herida.- ¡¿Quién te hizo esto, Mi Emperatriz?!.

\- Jejeje, tranquilo, es solo una herida superficial, se me irá pronto. No te asustes.- Le tranquilizó ella, sintiendo la mano derecha de su novio sobre su rostro.

\- Está bien, pero yo te protegeré. No dejaré que nadie te lastime. Le prometí al Señor Hades en protegerte para toda la vida y eso haré.- Hizo palabra de su juramento y voló en picada contra los "Plagados" con sus vehículos, haciéndolos estallar por los aires y provocando grandes columnas de humo.- ¡LA MUERTE VIVE ARRIBA, COBARDES!.

\- _"Muerte desde el Cielo"._ Muy bien, Alex, Leni.- Les felicitó Lincoln y acabó con unos rivales que querían atacar a aquellas familias desprotegidas.

\- ¡Ya están salvo, las llevaremos hacia un sitio seguro!.- Dijo Milo de Escorpio y se dirigió hacia el albino.- ¡Lincoln, todo listo!.

El chico hizo un gesto con su mano, dando a entender que había recibido el mensaje y tras cumplir con esa misión, prosiguieron con el avance hacia su destino.

* * *

Cada paso que daba, éste lo llevaba hacia el Estadio de Baseball de Royal Woods. Kazuya podía ver y oír los combates que proseguían por los alrededores, en especial en los Cielos, donde estaban luchando Kazumi y Tenma contra UnLynn, siendo ésta una de las más complicadas por su amor/odio hacia Lincoln y los deseos de matar a la pareja que la enfrentaba por haberla arrojado hacia los Cielos.

\- _"Dino, Yukiko, cuánto me gustaría verlos aquí. No vamos a rendirnos, les hice la promesa a ustedes, al igual que a mama, a la Diosa Athena, de que venceríamos a las UnLouds y lo haré".- _Pensó el muchacho y de ahí sintió aquella presencia del Cosmos enemigo.- _"Raizer, has llegado aquí".- _

\- ¡No irás a ningún lado, Kazuya!.- Oyó la voz de UnLuna, la cual se había recuperado del golpe que Rin le propinó con su Escudo y sartén. Tambaleaba y se sentía con ganas de vomitar, además de tener una herida en su frente por una cortadura y de la cual brotaba una línea de sangre que brillaba bajo el fuego de los incendios. La chica le bloqueó el camino al peli negro, éste iba a atacar, pero interfirió Kazumi en esos momentos.

\- ¡Con mi hermano nunca te metas, maldita!.- Exclamó la ex-Saintia.- ¡Pelea contra mí si tienes ovarios!.- Desafió ésta y UnLuna no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo ir.- ¡Kazuya, sigue, yo me ocupo de este intento fallido de rockera!.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Kazumi, no te dejes engañar!.- Pidió el mayor y ésta hizo una señal con su mano, entendiendo el mensaje suyo.

Siguió corriendo, escuchando cómo su hermana y su amigo continuaban peleando contra aquella rival. El muchacho logró llegar hasta al Estadio, sitio en el que Raizer lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Entró caminando, cruzó el pasillo que daba hacia el campo de juego, topándose con los restos de aquel edificio que había quedado reducido a escombros y con marcas de los incendios que lo habían consumido. Pero no estaba interesado en ese lugar, sino en su oponente, ya que podía sentir su presencia o tal vez era una trampa, alguna de las UnLouds que quisiera vengarse de él. No debía dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que el Estadio ofrecía, necesitaba tener sus sentidos en alerta y fue entonces que escuchó pasos que provenían desde los antiguos carteles de publicidad, ahora oxidados e irreconocibles. Unos guijarros y restos metálicos cayeron desde esos postes hasta el piso, provocando que llamaran la atención del muchacho y éste se giró para ver a su oponente.

Allí estaba Raizer de Zerowing, sus cabellos, al igual que los de Kazuya se movían con el viento frío que azotaba la Ciudad de Royal Woods. La mirada gélida del oponente sobre el chico seguía intacta sobre él, causando que el Jefe de "La Resistencia" mantuviera su posición, sin temor alguno, solo necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo el villano en esos momentos.

\- Veo que han causado un verdadero desastre para las filas de las UnLouds, Kazuya.- Habló el peli negro-azulado y en esos momentos, el muchacho vio el destello que produjo la "Espada Zero" al resplandecer por las llamas que habían sido encendidas en los alrededores del Estadio.

Kazuya dio un paso adelante y encendió su Cosmos, manteniendo la posición de defensa.

\- Raizer, con ver a las UnLouds será un festejo para todos nosotros.- Dijo el muchacho y señaló a su oponente.

El rival alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y crees que podrán llegar hasta el Palacio de la Señorita Athena del Caos?.- Interrogó Raizer sobre ese punto.

\- Si tuviéramos que hacerlo, nos abriríamos camino entre sus prostitutas de "Los Plagados" hasta llegar allí.- Prometió Kazuya seriamente.

Raizer ladeó la cabeza y parecía querer reírse de aquella "muestra de heroísmo". No le importó, simplemente caminó hacia su oponente, listo para pelear, desenvainando su Espada, cosa que también hizo el Jefe de "La Resistencia" con la de él.

\- Muy melodramático lo tuyo, Kazuya. Ahora retírate de aquí o me aseguraré de que tu muerte sea muy dolorosa.- Advirtió el peli negro-azul, pero el chico no le temió.

\- Eso jamás, Raizer.- Sentenció el joven.

\- Como quieras. Ahora, luchemos.- Finalizó y comenzaron a correr el uno contra el otro.

El primero en atacar fue Raizer, quien empleó su "Espada Carmesí Zero", alzando a la misma y dando un feroz golpe contra Kazuya, pero éste se defendió con la suya, atenuando el ataque y provocando que el rival se sorprendiera de la rapidez que disponía ese chico. Los ojos del peli negro parecían brillar del júbilo y la emoción, mientras que los del rival eran todo lo contrario: Solo hallaba su forma de querer proteger a las personas que quería y servía, en este caso, la Athena del Caos y el Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno. No podía dejar que ese muchacho y su gente se metieran en el Santuario, debía contra-restar el golpe, pero fue Kazuya quien lo sorprendió aún cuando trazó un semi-arco en el aire y repetidas veces puso al oponente contra las cuerdas.

\- ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, Raizer! ¡Este es el "Duelo de Espadas" que tanto ansiabas!.- Exclamó el peli negro, pero el otro se mantuvo callado y su expresión se tornó fría como el hielo.

\- Estás equivocado.- Advirtió éste con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que dices?.- Preguntó Kazuya, sin detenerse, ya que podría tratarse de una trampa por parte del villano.

\- Tal vez lo sea, para ti, pero no para mí, este combate es tan parecido como a los que tuvimos tiempo atrás. La verdadera prueba definitiva se dará cuando sea necesario y en cuanto el Tiempo nos lo diga; esto es solamente un "Juego de Niños", una tontería sin sentido, pero descuida, pronto la tendrás.- Prometió el enemigo, quien redobló sus esfuerzos y propinó un chirriante golpe con la punta de su "Espada Carmesí Zero", llevando a que se oyera un desgarrador sonido por todo el Estadio de Baseball.

* * *

Aquello fue escuchado por las UnLouds, quienes dejaron su pelea contra Kazumi, Tenma y los demás, para dirigir su atención hacia la fuente que provenía de ese edificio destruido. UnLuna y UnLynn se quedaron calladas, mientras que UnLuan estaba a su lado y UnLucy lo presenciaba todo desde las cercanías, pero, para ella, eso no significaba nada bueno, no para ellas.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?.- Quiso saber la rockera alterna.

\- ¿Qué importa?. Acabemos con ellos.- Ordenó UnLuan, quien recibió un golpe por parte de Luan de Garuda, la cual miró con rabia en sus ojos.

\- ¡Esto va por los niños que asesinaron en el "Campamento Rasca-Traseros" junto a sus familias!.- Exclamó la muchacha, quien procedió a darle una serie de puñetazos contra la rival, la cual no paraba de reírse de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

\- ¡Qué patético lo tuyo, Luan! ¡¿Por qué no lo admites que fue divertido?!.- Preguntó la versión alterna, pero su "respuesta" fue otro puñetazo por parte de la comediante.

\- ¡TE MATO!.- Exclamó la castaña pálida y llegó a causarle un ojo morado a su oponente.

\- ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍGUEME PEGANDO QUE CON ESO SACIARAS TU IRA! ¡POBRE DE LINKY, JEJEJEJE, ÉL SÍ SABÍA DEJARME SATISFECHA!.- Las risas de UnLuan no parecían detenerse con nada, lo estaba disfrutando hasta que la sangre comenzó a manar por su boca y dientes, dejando cansado a la Espectro de Garuda y Juez del Infierno.- Oh, ¿qué pasa, Luan? ¿Miedo? ¿Estás asustada porque todos se ríen de ti?.- Preguntó la rival con burla y de ahí ella procedió en darle un puñetazo final que la tiró contra el piso.

\- Cállate la boca, puta.- Ordenó la comediante original y de ahí fue con las demás, en donde sintió la mano de Dohko sobre su espalda.

\- Tranquila, esto es lo que están buscando: Que estemos cansados, no podemos permitir que nos vean de esa manera.- Alegó el Caballero Dorado de Libra.

Pronto, las UnLouds que estaban allí, heridas tras su combate, decidieron emprender la marcha, no sin antes dejarles un aviso de que los estarían esperando en el Santuario, en donde saldarían deudas entre todos los presentes.

\- ¡Las haremos puré a todas ustedes, lo lamentarán!.- Juró Lynn, quien fue detenida por Lincoln y los demás y de ahí todo volvió a la calma.

* * *

El chirrido de ambas Espadas que colisionaron al final de ese encuentro, terminó por marcar un empate entre Raizer y Kazuya. Ambos contrincantes estaban cansados, agotados, sudaban frío y el viento comenzó a moverse por los alrededores, levantando el polvo que había por allí junto a las cenizas pegadas en las estructuras metálicas. El peli negro-azulado y el Líder de "La Resistencia" retiraron sus armas y se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que el primero se retiró del lugar, extendiendo sus alas y preparándose para irse.

\- Nuestro encuentro no acaba aquí, Kazuya de Neowing. Será en el Santuario, si es que logran llegar hasta la Señorita Athena del Caos. Por ahora, disfruten sus horas de vida, porque tal vez sean sus últimas.- Dejó su advertencia y desapareció del lugar.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, Raizer.- Sentenció el muchacho con sus cabellos moviéndose por el viento que soplaba frío y cortante.

Pronto inició la retirada del Estadio con rumbo a las calles.

* * *

Lo vieron salir del Estadio, su Espada estaba guardada, caminaba silencioso, el viento movía sus cabellos y cuando Rin corrió para abrazarlo, éste lo aceptó y se giró hacia todos los presentes, apuntando hacia el Norte, para el Santuario, el último objetivo por capturar.

\- Los "Plagados" han huido de aquí, parece que buscarán proteger el Santuario a toda costa, Kazuya.- Le contó Lincoln al respecto.-

\- Sí, no cabe duda, ellos saben bien que sin las UnLouds son un montón de débiles. Por eso, amigos míos, ha llegado la hora...¡Al Santuario!.- Ordenó el joven y con Lincoln alzaron sus Espadas al aire.

\- ¡POR LA VICTORIA!.- Gritaron ambos personajes.

\- ¡POR LA VICTORIA! ¡POR ATHENA Y POR NUESTRO MUNDO!.- Exclamaron todos los demás e iniciaron la carrera contra el reloj para llegar hacia aquel objetivo.

(Soldier´s Dream, Opening de "Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold")

Toda una "Fuerza de Guerra" que iba marchando a toda prisa hacia el Santuario, conformada por todo tipo de Guerreros que representaban a sus Dioses, unidos por una causa en común: Salvar el Multiverso, a las personas que amaban, por su Emperador, por Athena, por Poseidon, entre otros. La causa los guiaba en su camino hacia la victoria, el triunfo y la gloria.

Pronto, ante todos ellos, llegaron a las Puertas del Santuario.

\- Aquí estamos.- Dijo Lincoln, girándose hacia todos ellos.- No puedo creerlo, otro Santuario, una copia maldita del de Athena.

\- Sí, es verdad y puedo sentirlo en sus líneas.- Dio Alexander un paso hacia el Emperador del Inframundo.- Tendremos que estar bien atentos, Mi Señor.

\- Es verdad, ahora comenzaremos con el ascenso por las Escaleras, de ahí llegaremos a la Primer Casa Zodiacal: La de Aries.- Avisó Mu, mientras que Shion permanecía en silencio, con la vista clavada hacia el Templo del Carnero.

\- Señor Shion, ¿va todo bien? ¿Le pasa algo?.- Se acercó Lily a éste.

\- ¿Eh?. No, tranquila, estoy bien, pero gracias, Lily.- Agradeció el peli lima-verde, apoyando su mano en los hombros de la joven rubia.- _"Puedo sentir un Cosmos terrible en la Casa de Aries, ¿quién será el que custodia el Templo Zodiacal?".- _Se preguntó para sus adentros.

\- ¿Todo listo?.- Preguntó Lincoln a los presentes y éstos asintieron.- Bien, entonces síganme hacia la victoria y el honor.- Pidió el albino y comenzaron con el ascenso por las escaleras hacia la Casa de Aries.

¿Qué clase de peligros aguardaría en ese lugar que parecía "solitario?.

* * *

Desde el Primer Templo, UnLana pudo sentir la presencia de los enemigos, los "Plagados" se movían de aquí para allá, comandados por unas conocidas personas que tenían en su "Círculo Personal", mientras que su Cosmos se iba encendiendo.

\- Por fin, ¡yo le demostraré a mi hermana, UnLola, que no soy ninguna basura! ¡Ellos conocerán mi poder!.- Juró aquella gemela y el clima comenzó a sentirse más gélido.

* * *

**¡Por fin, ah, por fin! (Como diría el Príncipe y Rey Arthas Menethil del "Warcraft III: The Reing of Chaos"), por fin he llegado con lo que tanto han estado esperando: La Batalla de las 12 Casas Distópicas. Royal Woods ha quedado atrás, el Santuario es la última meta en esta "Carrera contra el Reloj", el ascenso se ha dado y el peligro acecha en cada lugar de ese sitio, empezando por la Casa de Aries. UnLana está dispuesta en demostrar todo su poder contra los enemigos y así demostrarle a UnLola que no es una fracasada, pero ¿cómo será este primer encuentro? ¿Qué pasará más adelante? ¿Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer podrá rescatar a Helena de las garras de UnLucy? ¿Qué ocurrirá en las demás Casas Zodiacales?. Eso y mucho más serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo, Queridos Amigos.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Jejejeje, esa es la magia de fanfiction y la mía, que puedan "ver" a los personajes como si fueran de anime, peleando, portando estas bellas Armaduras y dando todo por los que aman. No fue sencillo, al principio, me costó mucho pero _"la práctica hace al Maestro"_, como dice el refrán. Muchas gracias, amigo y nos estamos viendo.**

*** marati2011: Y los capítulos que vienen serán mucho más tensos, te lo aseguro.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Arokham.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Covacs.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Jugger.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Dark-Mask-Uzumaki.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo, buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, titulado...**

**Próxim****o**** capítulo:****_ "Choque de poderes en la Casa de Aries: La sabiduría de Shion"_.].**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI: Choque de poderes. La sabiduría de Shion de Aries (Parte I)**

Silencio, calma, el viento era el único "espectador" presente en esos momentos en los que el grupo integrado por todas esas facciones de héroes llegaron hacia las destruidas puertas del "Santuario de la Diosa del Caos", el cual estaba ubicado en la Ciudad de Royal Woods, una distopia de caos, muerte, perversión y demás calificativos que querría oír en su vida. El polvo de las puertas derribadas se acentuaba en el piso, Kazuya y Lincoln dieron un paso y se cercioraron que no hubieran enemigos cerca.

Sin embargo, el albino alzó su cabeza y apuntó hacia el Norte, subiendo por aquellas extensas escaleras, las cuales terminaban en un punto final, uno de los tantos habidos y por haber, en los que una misteriosa joven rubia se hallaba de pie, esperando a sus enemigos, lista para hacerlos pedazos y demostrarle a cierta gemela que ella no era ninguna basura.

* * *

(Arthas entering in Lordaeron, OST del "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos")

¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que sufrir las vejaciones e injusticias de parte de UnLola?. La voz de aquel encapuchado que le daba valor y auto-estima para que pudiera cobrar lo que era suyo. Ella podía llevarles a sus hermanas a Lincoln, demostrarles que no era una porquería, ni siquiera un fallo como lo decía su gemela; pero el recordar todo el sufrimiento que pasó por la mano de aquella "Demonio del vestido rojo", lo que más deseaba era poder poner sus manos contra el cuello de ella y aniquilarla, llevar a que cerrara sus ojos y así poder obtener una merecida venganza, pero se contuvo. Alzó su mano derecha, de forma automática y se dio un respiro, necesitaba equilibrar la balanza, su cabeza era todo un mar embravecido y lo único que sentía era la venganza y su odio hacia aquellas personas que la habían tratado como basura.

Pronto, un cuervo mutado aterrizó en su hombro y le dio las noticias, llevando a que sonriera de manera siniestra.

\- _"Jejejejeje, ¿así que vienen en camino?. Bueno, aquí estoy, lista para darles una "bonita" bienvenida".-_ Pensó UnLana, mientras que se preparaba para la futura batalla.

\- _Sí, muy bien, Lana, haz lo que te dicta tu corazón: No les tengas piedad, sofócalos bajo tu odio, aplasta sus sueños, que lloren y se lamenten, porque ha llegado la hora de su fin.- _Le auguró el encapuchado y fue entonces que la rubia de gorra roja preparó su Armadura Dorada.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, UnBobby permanecía arrodillado ante Tomoe, ésta lo miraba con seriedad en sus ojos. A través de las palabras de UnLori, aquel muchacho era una basura, un torpe que no merecía la pena en darle una Armadura para que luchara de su lado, sumando al horrible acto de haber tenido relaciones con su propia hermana, UnRonnie Anne, el peli negro deseaba volver a estar con su amada rubia UnLoud, pero por aquel problema ocurrido, lo único que había recibido era un fuerte rechazo y odio de parte de ella.

\- Yo sé que cometí ese error, Señorita Tomoe, pero...¡yo debo estar allí, luchando al lado de la persona que más quiero!.- Dijo y fue entonces que comenzó a rogarle a la joven.- ¡Por favor, concédame la gracia de combatir, deme una Armadura para poder estar al lado de ella, por favor, quiero ser un buen Soldado!.

\- Mmmmm.- Pensó Tomoe seriamente. Por dentro lo disfrutaba, presenciaba el lento hundimiento de las UnLouds, pero con respecto a UnBobby, el verlo sufrir, que llorara, le traía recuerdos de cuando intentó asesinar a Yoshino, desaparecida en esos momentos y fue así que se levantó de su Trono Imperial y señaló hacia el fondo del Salón, donde le aguardaba una sorpresa para el chico extranjero.

\- ¿Para mí?.- Preguntó éste y se topó con la "Pandora´s Box" del Fénix Negro.

\- Sí, antiguamente perteneció a uno de los Caballeros Negros más temibles de todo el Santuario y ahora te ha sido legada a ti, sé que tendrás una gran responsabilidad en esta misión.- Dijo Tomoe, yendo hacia UnBobby y poniendo su mano derecha sobre los hombros del muchacho extranjero.- Siéntete contento: Tienes un gran poder en tus manos.

No lo podía creer, le costaba analizar toda esa "información" de golpe, repentina, pero allí estaba, lo que tanto anhelaba. Tras vestirse con aquella Black Cloth **(Armadura)**, el muchacho partió para agradecerle a Tomoe por haberle dado algo que necesitaba y así poder cumplir con su objetivo.

\- Jajajajaja, pobre tonto, es otro peón más de mi "Juego del Poder". No me importa si muere o si vive, ¿qué más da?. Ellos son solo hormigas frente a mí.- Río Tomoe malvadamente, siendo oída por el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno.

* * *

UnBobby conocía muy bien su "marca", era odiado por UnLori por lo que había visto, por lo ocurrido entre él y su hermana menor, la cual había recibido la Armadura de Auriga, estando ella entrenando afuera, por las zonas montañosas y resguardando esos sitios de suma importancia estratégica. Pero para su hermano mayor, lo ocurrido en el Pasado significa recibir toda la rabia de parte de aquella rubia que deseaba tener a Lincoln en sus brazos, como todo el resto de sus hermanas.

Pasó por delante de las habitaciones en donde ellas dormían, hallándose a UnChunk sentado en uno de los bancos de afuera, pensativo, intentando hallar alguna respuesta para una pregunta sumamente importante. Éste alzó la cabeza y lo miró a aquel mexicano a a los ojos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, UnChunk?.- Preguntó UnBobby al Guardaespaldas de UnLuna, quien no respondió por un rato.- Oh, disculpa, yo...

\- No, no pasa nada.- Le tranquilizó y cuando vio pasar a Sigurd caminando, tomando a su querida castaña rockera de la mano, apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los puños.- _Maldito Nórdico, ¿quién se cree que es para quitarme a UnLuna?.-_ Se preguntó con rabia y de ahí UnBobby se giró para ver el cuadro de situación.

\- Cielos, no sabía que te gustaba ella.- Quedó el muchacho sorprendido.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por UnLuna, incluso partirle el cuello a su desgraciado de Sigurd.- Dijo el Guardaespaldas de ella con seriedad en su voz y sin ser oído.- Tanto tiempo a su lado, ayudándola para acabar con la escoria humana ¿y qué recibo?. Me reemplaza por ese mocoso, ¿quién se cree que es?. Todo porque es un "Gladiador Sagrado" de la Diosa del Caos, yo tengo más experiencia que él.

UnBobby iba a sentarse a su lado, pero el grandote se hizo a un lado y le indicó que tomara asiento.

\- Al menos tú sí tienes a alguien por quien luchar. Yo no, salvo ella.- Dijo el peli negro con un tono de lamentación.

\- ¿Quién? ¿UnLori?. Diría que estás loco, pero no, te respeto por ello, chico.- Le mencionó UnChunk, colocando su mano sobre la espalda de UnBobby.- No cometas mi error, si amas a alguien, da todo lo mejor que puedas, no pierdas tu oportunidad, porque nunca sabrás si habrá otra más. Ve, lucha, gánate su corazón.- Sus palabras eran de ánimo, de apoyo para un alma en desgracia. De ahí, UnBobby lo miró a aquella persona.

\- Nunca hablamos o apenas lo hacíamos, sin embargo, te lo agradezco, hermano.- Agradeció por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que tuvieron y de ahí, ambos se levantaron de ese asiento de piedra.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme esto. Solo tienes que ganarte su corazón, nada más que eso.- Finalizó UnChunk y se fue caminando hacia la salida.

\- ¿Adónde irás?.- Quiso saber el mexicano con dudas.

\- Tengo un asunto pendiente que dar, amigo. Tú también lo tienes, olvida el Pasado, vive el Presente, porque no sabrás si tendremos Futuro.- Le animó aquel hombre y salió hacia los exteriores, dejando que el chico también tomara su camino.

* * *

El joven salió afuera y podían oírse las charlas de los miembros que pertenecían a la "Guardia de Élite" de Tomoe, éstos iban y venían, pero los "Plagados" que no eran brutos habían recibido noticias muy fuertes y varios de los conocidos de las UnLouds, entre ellas UnTabby y varias más se abrían camino por las escaleras hasta la explanada. UnBobby la escuchó atentamente y no se notaba para nada feliz.

\- ¡Quítate del camino, estorbo!.- Gritó UnTabby y no le importó que el chico fuera un "Black Saint", lo hizo a un lado con una enorme violencia que casi lo tiraba al piso.-

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Se acercó UnPolly hasta ella.

\- Tenemos bastantes problemas, entre "La Resistencia" que está avanzando hasta aquí y que encima han llegado noticias sumamente devastadoras: ¡Hemos perdido a UnLiam, UnRayosOxidados y UnZack a manos de un Espectro de Hades que quedó en la Tierra. Los mató sin piedad junto a muchos de los "Plagados de Élite" que creó UnLisa!.- Exclamó y se le notaba que su rabia estaba a flor de piel por todo lo que había recibido.

\- ¡¿UnLiam?! ¡NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! ¡DIME EL NOMBRE DE ESE MALDITO Y LO DESOLLARÉ VIVO!.- Pidió UnPolly para vengar aquella muerte, sin embargo fue detenida por la rockera.

\- Guarda tus energías, debes quedarte aquí y proteger el Santuario junto a Haiku, ¿sí?. Yo iré con los demás hacia donde está ese Espectro y traeré su cabeza en una bandeja de plata.- Prometió UnTabby y tras meterse en un Portal, éste se cerró, dejando a la deportista en ese lugar.

UnBobby no dijo nada, sabía bien que la furia de aquella joven era justa, reconocía el peligro de que otro Espectro estuviera destruyendo a los suyos, pero eso era otro tema, ahora tenía que ponerse en marcha hacia donde UnLori se encontraba. Pronto inició la marcha.

* * *

Lincoln dio un paso hacia adelante, las extensas escaleras que conducían hacia las Casas Zodiacales, para él no era un problema, ya no conocía la historia de cuando los Caballeros de Bronce tuvieron que recorrerlas para así salvar la vida de Saori Kido. Misma situación se había repetido durante la "Guerra Santa contra Hades en el Siglo XX" y en el Siglo XVIII cuando se produjo aquel viaje para salvar la vida de Seiya de Pegaso por la "Espada Imperial" del Emperador. Ahora volvían a travesar las mismas y con un objetivo en mente.

\- Escuchen, la Primera Casa Zodiacal es Aries, la "Puerta" de acceso para llegar al Santuario, así que deberemos estar juntos en todo momento.- Se dirigió Lincoln hacia los presentes, sacó su Espada y apuntó hacia aquella dirección.- ¡Hacia la victoria!.- Exclamó y tras un grito de guerra, partieron con rumbo hacia el encuentro con la lucha y gloria.

Fueron siguiéndolo por aquellas escaleras, no se oía mucho ruido, nada podía presagiar lo que acechaba por esos páramos, un gran silencio cundía por los alrededores y no parecía haber ninguna presencia que acechara por allí, pero nadie bajaba la guardia, solo estaban ellos o eso era lo que creían. El viento frío se hacía sentir, algunos como Lana y Dipper observaban los alrededores, tan calmados, tan pacíficos, ¿qué clase de trucos tendrían preparado las UnLouds contra ellos?. El ascenso fue largo, sin embargo, cuando tuvieron frente a ellos la Casa de Aries, Lincoln, quien comandaba el avance, se giró ante todos los presentes y esquivó un poderoso ataque iba dirigido hacia ellos, provocando que Mu y Shion de Aries desplegaran su "Muro de Cristal" para proteger a todos los demás del peligro.

La explosión que se sintió mandó a volar restos de tierra y de columnas helénicas que cayeron como lluvia. Desde la otra punta, una cierta rubia UnLoud estaba delante de ellos, siendo Lincoln el que caminó hasta ella.

\- Por fin has llegado, hermano.- Dijo aquella muchacha ante el Emperador, quien estaba sorprendido.- No sabes lo mucho que he estado esperando para este momento.

\- ¿Momento?. Yo nunca seré su juguete de perversión.- Advirtió Lincoln seriamente.

\- Oh, ¿en serio?.- Se burló la chica y ésta se envolvió en un poderoso Cosmos que provocó que todo el sitio temblara; pero el albino preparó su Espada Imperial.- Tantos años allí, sufriendo, siendo pisoteada como si fuera basura por aquella persona que era mi hermana gemela y ahora...¡ahora estoy a unos pocos pasos de cumplir con el objetivo de llevarte ante ellas! ¡Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo solas, ahora serás nuestro y ellas estarán felices de verte!.- Exclamó con euforia, el albino iba a avanzar, pero sintió que alguien le detenía su marcha.- ¡Yo, UnLana de Aries, seré la persona que te lleve ante mis hermanas!.- Festejó la joven y podían verse coletazos de su Cosmos elevarse por los Cielos.

\- ¡Nunca!.- Oyó el grito de Lincoln. Mala idea, la joven rubia cambió esas facciones de euforia, felicidad a uno de pura frialdad.- Como te dije, nunca seré su juguete, llegaremos con la Athena del Caos y les pondremos fin.- Prometió el muchacho.

UnLana dejó de festejar y lo miró con odio a aquella persona.

\- ¿Sabes?. UnLynn es la que más te odia por lo que hiciste en el Pasado y pensar que yo te curaba las heridas que ella te hacía, sin embargo, me equivoqué, nunca debí ayudarte con eso y te hubiera dejado morir. Sí, así tendrían que haber sido las cosas.- Apuntó la rubia con seriedad en su voz y de ahí fue envolviendo sus manos bajo una intensa Luz Dorada.- Pero ahora, ¡VENDRÁS CON NOSOTRAS, QUIERAS O NO!.- Exclamó con furia.- ¡"STARDUST REVOLUTION"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra el albino, siendo protegido por sus hermanas y amigos.

La persona que lo detuvo había sido cierto peli lima-limón, quien pegó un salto y extendió sus manos, soltando un brillo muy intenso y que provocó que cerraran los ojos ante tal suceso.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Exclamó aquel personaje, protegiendo a los presentes y estableciendo su defensa.

\- ¡SHION!.- Gritó Lincoln y cuando se produjo una segunda explosión, mientras que el humo se iba disipando, allí lo vieron, intacto, a salvo y con su postura normal, serena, como aquel que porta la Armadura Dorada de Aries, mirando a su contrincante.

\- Hmm, apártate de mi camino, Caballero Dorado, no eres mi rival, Lincoln es mi objetivo.- Le ordenó UnLana, apuntando hacia el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- ¿Con qué derecho?.- Le espetó el peli lima-limón, hablando con seriedad a la rival, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien esas palabras.

Los labios de la rubia se ensancharon, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro, mientras que el aullido de sus "Animales Plagados" se hacía sentir por los alrededores, provocando que a Lola y Lana se les helara la sangre, incluso para la Diosa de la Muerte, ya que no podía ver a esas pobres criaturas de la Naturaleza en ese estado de corrupción.

\- Ok, ¿quién soltó a N Zhot?.- Preguntó Dipper de forma graciosa.-

\- Esto no me gusta para nada.- Advirtió Lori hacia los chicos.- Tenemos que continuar con el avance hacia la siguiente Casa Zodiacal.

\- Sí, emmm, ¿cuál era?.- Quiso saber Leni con dudas en esos momentos.

\- Tauro, es el Segundo Templo.- Respondió Aldebaran a la chica rubia.

Lincoln veía a UnLana, en su interior sentía una enorme pena por la chica, pero no podía confiarse de ella, era un peligro, la primer rival que quería acabar con ellos; sin embargo, fue Shion el que dio paso hacia ellos.

\- Escuchen, no pierdan su tiempo, deben seguir, yo me encargaré de ella.- Pidió el peli lima-limón a los presentes.

\- No, Shion, me niego en dejarte solo, te hará pedazos.- Se negó Lincoln, pero Mu se adelantó, el Aprendiz conocía mejor que nadie a su Maestro.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, el Caballero Dorado se giró para ver al joven.

\- No hay de qué temer, ustedes avancen, yo los cubriré para que puedan llegar hacia la siguiente Casa Zodiacal.- Les prometió y éste miró hacia UnLana.- Ella y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, su Pasado con el mío, un "Puente de Historias" que debe ser revisado.- Auguró y el movimiento sus cabellos. Lincoln puso su mano sobre los hombros del Santo de Oro, comprendiendo sus palabras.

\- Está bien, ten cuidado. Nos encontraremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.- Prometió el albino al peli lima-limón, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así será, chicos, así será.- Finalizó el muchacho y de ahí cruzó hacia donde le estaba esperando UnLana.- Si tanto quieres a Lincoln, entonces tendrás que combatir contra mí, UnLana UnLoud.- Advirtió seriamente el personaje, cosa que llevó a que la chica se riera por lo bajo y de ahí fuera la oportunidad para que todos los demás avanzaran hacia el Norte.-

\- Tonterías, ¡eso es lo que dices, Shion, tú no estás a mi altura!.- Bramó la chica y cuando dirigió su puño, ésta se desvió para ver como Lincoln y los otros conseguían atravesar la Casa de Aries justo a tiempo, siendo retenida por el Caballero Dorado.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, Linky nos pertenece!.- Continuó gritando y zamarreándose contra el agarre de Shion.

\- ¡Ninguna persona es un objeto, Lincoln tiene a su familia, a sus hermanas, tú no puedes estar con él, quedártelo como si fuera una mercancía!.- Exclamó el peli lima-limón, pero ella no hizo caso.- ¡No sigas más, detente, no quiero lastimarte, quiero que entiendas la situación!.- Pidió ester pero fue en vano.

La joven se soltó y lo miró, mientras que respiraba con furia.

\- ¿Y de nosotras?. Sufrimos por culpa de aquellos que nos secuestraron, míranos, míranos cómo quedamos, Shion de Aries: Monstruos eso es lo que somos, pero no importa, ¡LOS APLASTAREMOS!.- Exclamó UnLana, lanzándose al ataque, tranzando un arco con sus puños pero el peli lima-limón la esquivó justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Te equivocas, tú no eres un monstruo, no creas lo que tus hermanas te han dicho de ti! ¡Sé que en el fondo tuyo, aún aguarda una persona dulce y amable, responsable y con un gran corazón. Solo tienes que abrir los ojos!.- Le encomendó el joven aquella "misión".

\- ¡Jajajaja, una nueva tontería más para mi "Colección"! ¡Si tanto es verdad lo que dices, justifícalo con tus puños! ¡Vamos, Caballerito, vamos, pelea!.- Le desafiaba la joven a éste, quien la miró atentamente.

\- _"Tengo que ser rápido en esto o de lo contrario irá por los demás".- _Pensó Shion y de ahí comenzó el duelo.-

\- ¡ASÍ ME GUSTA!.- Le "felicitó" la rubia y fue entonces que ambos dieron por comenzada la Batalla de la Casa de Aries.

* * *

\- Shion...- Sintió Lincoln, al igual que Mabel y los demás el ataque inicial de aquel muchacho, viéndose destellos de su Cosmos elevarse por los Cielos. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a los demás.- No tenemos tiempo, debemos proseguir, ¡rápido, a la Casa de Tauro, ahora!.- Ordenó y reanudaron la marcha.

¿Shion estaría bien?. Solo él mismo podría decir todo lo ocurrido en esos momentos muy gélidos.

* * *

Y allí mismo estaban ambos contrincantes, chocando sus puños en un feroz combate recién iniciado.

* * *

**Dividiré en dos partes este capítulo, de lo contrario sería tirar toda la emoción, el suspenso y otras emociones por la borda. Por otro lado, el avance hacia el Palacio de la Athena del Caos ha comenzado y lo mismo los enfrentamientos; de los cuales Shion de Aries está peleando contra UnLana, ¿quién saldrá victorioso?. Eso lo veremos más adelante.**

**Por otra parte, se ha visto la llegada de UnBobby para pelear por UnLori, la decisión que UnChunk ha tomado al respecto y de vuelta se ha mencionado a cierto Espectro que quedó en la Tierra: Dimitri, cuya historia gira durante estos acontecimientos del fic y que pertenecen a "Specters Dream: La búsqueda de la Sapuris del Vampiro", un spin-off/mientras tanto del personaje durante estos eventos y que ya ha eliminado a varios enemigos sumamente poderosos.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos estamos viendo. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** J0nas Nagera: Sí, así es, amigo, los "Combates de las 12 Casas Distópicas" han empezado y con ello, la primera de todas, en Aries. Sobre UnLily a ella la volveremos a ver, pero mientras tanto, el "Encapuchado" seguirá moviendo los hilos de esta "Guerra Santa". Muchas gracias por tu review, Camarada.**

*** marati2011: Amiah está en lo cierto, los chicos triunfarán y nadie podrá detenerles.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** regamers10.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Coblics. **

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Muchas gracias por las canciones que me has pasado.**

*** aletuki01.**

*** PoLucy.**

*** Alan-King-Mords.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

**Entre otros más. Nos estamos viendo, amigos, buen comienzo de semana y hasta el próximo capítulo, titulado:**

_**"Choque de poderes. La sabiduría de Shion de Aries (Parte II)**_**.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII: Choque de poderes. La sabiduría de Shion de Aries (Parte II)**

Dejar atrás a Shion, para Lincoln, era algo que más le asustaba al joven Emperador del Inframundo, ya que temía de que el poder de UnLana fuera realmente superior al del Caballero Dorado de Aries del Siglo XVIII, pero la determinación que éste tenía, sumando al "vínculo" que veía en aquella rubia alterna y amante de los animales, era lo que había llevado a que se quedara atrás para enfrentarla y así revelarle lo que era realmente, aunque le costara la vida.

En esos momentos, mientras que iban subiendo, Mordecai y Rigby junto a sus amigos presenciaron el avance por los Pasos Montañosos de los alrededores, allí se movían los "Plagados de Élite" y comandados por una extraña y a la vez reconocida Líder que los estaba esperando muy pronto en la siguiente Casa Zodiacal. Ésta dio la orden a sus fuerzas que se dividieran en dos grupos y atacaran en coordinación contra "La Resistencia" y sus Aliados, llevando a los "Nuevos Caballeros de Bronce y Plata" con tomar una decisión final.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Va todo bien?.- Preguntó Dipper hacia el peli azul y su amigo castaño.

\- Ustedes sigan, los veremos más adelante.- Les encomendó Mordecai, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el Norte y Noreste de las Montañas que rodeaban al Santuario.

\- ¿También lo sintieron?.- Se acercó Lynn hacia ellos y Nube asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, este sitio es una extensa trampa mortal. Por eso mismo nos haremos cargo de contenerlos aquí, en las escaleras.- Respondió la novia de Mordecai y ésta fue encendiendo su Cosmos.

* * *

\- Señorita UnPolly de la Flecha, ya los tenemos rodeados a esos intrusos.- Le dijo uno de los "Plagados de Élite" a la chica, mientras que ésta sonreía malvadamente y esperaba la siguiente parte del plan.

* * *

En esos momentos, Lincoln sintió como la culpa lo invadía, no quería que se separaran, esto no era parte del plan, sin embargo, los mismos podían llegar a fallar en reiteradas ocasiones. El mirar a sus alrededores y comprender el peligro en el que se encontraban era serio y de verdad, su corazón le decía que tenían que continuar hacia el Norte pero la "respuesta" que tuvo fue como una lanza casi lo atravesaba pero fue salvado por Lola y Lana, con la ayuda de Mordecai y los suyos, viendo como aquella arma quedaba incrustada contra las rocas de los alrededores, provocando que se encendieran todas las alarmas.

\- ¡Malditos, vengan para aquí y combatan de verdad, no a traición!.- Les desafió Mordecai.- ¡Ahora, es el momento, váyanse, estaremos bien!.- Les ordenó el peli azul.

\- Yo también me quedaré con ustedes, chicos. No dejaré que les pase nada.- Decidió el General Skips de Crisaor con permanecer al lado de ellos.

\- Lo mismo nosotros.- Añadieron los Generales Marinos Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena.

\- Amigos...- Quedó Lincoln sin palabras. Él los miraba, al igual que a sus hermanas y otros que se quedarían a pelear para que pudieran continuar. ¿Acaso esto iba a ser cosa del destino?. Uno no sabía cómo sería lo que deseara con su corazón, pero la decisión que cada uno de ellos tomó, debía ser respetada. Si querían quedarse allí y proteger las posiciones, sería bien recibido, aunque temía de que les pudiera pasar algo. Fue entonces que los miró y de ahí, con la mirada puesta en los demás, se volteó hacia todos ellos.- Hecho, ¡nos reuniremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos!.- Prometió éste y se despidieron de los demás, poniendo rumbo hacia la Casa de Tauro.

\- ¡Así será, Lincoln, nos encontraremos en ese lugar!.- Exclamó Rigby y tras voltearse para mirar a los oponentes que venían escaleras abajo, éste junto a los demás se fueron preparando para la gran batalla.-

\- Recuerden, amigos, nada de rendirse. No muestren compasión ante esos monstruos, pagarán caro todos sus crímenes que han cometido.- Lanzó Mordecai su grito de guerra y todos fueron encendiendo sus Cosmos, los cuales brillaban a más no poder.- ¡POR ATHENA!.- Lanzó aquella proclama y le siguieron el paso.

\- ¡POR ATHENA!.- Se unieron Rigby, Nube y Eileen.

\- ¡POR ATHENA Y POR EL EMPERADOR POSEIDON!.- Bramaron los tres Generales Marinos y de ahí se lanzaron al asalto contra el enemigo.

* * *

\- Buena suerte, chicos.- Les deseó Lincoln, mientras que continuaban con el avance hacia el Norte y de ahí le tomaba de la mano a sus hermanas.

\- Con cuidado, Linky, puedes lastimarte.- Le hablaron Lola y Lana con preocupación, ya que aquellos peldaños, algunos de ellos, presentaban daños y podría caerse.

\- Sí, hermanito, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres tomar algo de agua?.- Ofreció Luna una cantimplora traída por Alexander y Leni le puso una bufanda para su cuello, debido al frío que hacía.

\- Es mejor estar siempre abrigado, Linky; te puedes resfriar.- Añadió la rubia mayor con dulzura en su voz.

\- Espera, Linky, tu capa está un poco mal ajustada. No te preocupes, yo te ayudo.- Se acercó Lynn y de ahí le dio una mano con ese tema.

\- Chicas...yo...no tienen por qué hacer esto.- Les intentó hacer entrar en razón, pero ninguna se separó de él.

\- Somos tus hermanas, somos familia y también tu Harem que siempre te protegerá, Lincoln, no importa lo que pase, ni tampoco las circunstancias, siempre estaremos a tu lado. No les tememos a las UnLouds ni a los "Plagados". Ni tampoco deberías temer, a pesar de que eso sea una emoción natural de las personas; pero lo que quiero decir es que nadie te hará ningún daño. Te lo prometemos.- Habló Lisa y eso dejó a todas sorprendidas por lo que acababan de oír de aquella científica.

\- Es verdad lo que Lisa dice, Lincoln.- Se acercó Lucy hasta él, en compañía de Chloe, Rick, Morty y Summer, incluyendo a Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Alexander.- Nosotras siempre estaremos contigo en todo momento. No tienes por qué temer, porque juntos cruzaremos este "Velo Negro" y llegaremos hacia la victoria sin miedo ni angustias.- Sostuvo la gótica y todas lo abrazaron a su querido Emperador.

Amor familiar, esas palabras siempre son utilizadas para todo momento, pero cuando se trata de que alguien está en problemas o tiene un desafío que es imposible, ellos siempre estarán allí, en las buenas y en las malas. Para Lincoln, este caso formaba parte de lo que estaba pasando, así que se sintió más tranquilo y volteó sus ojos para ver el paso que llevaba al Norte.

\- Entonces, hermanas, amigos míos, ¡hágamoslo, derrotemos a esas desgraciadas y devolvamos la paz a este Mundo!.- Exclamó el chico y con su Espada Imperial apuntando hacia aquel punto, seguido de un poderoso grito de guerra, le siguieron la marcha hacia la victoria.

("I´ll vento d oro, Main Theme, Giorno´s Theme, OST de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo")

Mientras que iban subiendo por las escaleras, atrás quedaron Mordecai y los suyos, quienes se prepararon para enfrentarse a los oponentes. El peli azul y su novia albina Saintia se lanzaron al asalto contra los "Plagados" que venían a toda velocidad para destruirlos. La chica fue la primera en lanzar sus ataques con las "Jewelic Daggers", logrando atravesar los cuerpos enemigos, aunque fueron muy pocos quienes cayeron debido a la resistencia de su piel. Enseguida fue Eileen, quien lanzó un poderoso flujo de lava ardiente contra ellos, reduciendo a cenizas a los oponentes, dándoles el paso a Mordecai y Rigby para proteger las posiciones.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Lincoln, amigos, nosotros los tendremos a raya a estos malditos!.- Exclamó el peli azul, quien le propinó un golpe en el rostro a un "Plagado" que venía armado con un hacha de doble filo, provocando que cayera rodando escaleras abajo, llevándose consigo a varios de sus compañeros.

* * *

\- _"Así será, chicos. Nos volveremos a encontrar en el Palacio de la Diosa Athena del Caos, sé que nos fallarán".- _Pensó el muchacho, quien estaba lleno de confianza y de ahí continuaban con el ascenso, viéndose en la proximidad la Casa de Tauro, el Segundo Templo Zodiacal.

Al acercarse cada vez más, Aldebaran fue el primero en presentir una extraña fuerza que provenía de los alrededores del Templo del Toro. Sus facciones mostraron una mirada seria y cuando llegaron a los primeros peldaños de las escaleras, el moreno de Brasil les detuvo la marcha, provocando que algunos casi se tropezaran al llegar hacia esa subida. Acto seguido, se volteó y miró por los alrededores, la periferia que eran las zonas y pasos montañosos, alzando una mano y de ahí buscando la presencia enemiga.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Aldebaran? ¿Qué pasó?.- Se acercó Saga con Kanon hacia el grandote.

\- Algo no va bien.- Respondió de forma muy seria el brasilero.

\- Tiene razón, yo también lo presiento.- Dijo Lynn, acercándose hacia el Caballero Dorado y en esos momentos, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los personajes, quienes corrieron hacia el interior de la Casa de Tauro, mientras que aquellos proyectiles quedaban incrustados contra las escaleras y la fachada de la misma, pero provocando que éstas comenzaran a agrietarse por el poder que tenían dentro.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!.- Preguntó Luan, mientras que protegía a Lincoln con los demás. Alexander disparaba varias "Agujas del Reloj" contra los oponentes, pero éstos, cada vez que uno caía, dos más iban para ocupar sus puestos y continuaban con los bombardeos.

\- "Plagados de Élite" y Arqueros, ya me lo temía.- Observó Rick aquellos enemigos que no paraban de atacarlos.

\- _¡Jajajajaja, ¿qué pasa, forasteros? ¿Miedo? ¿Desesperación? ¿Angustia?. Bueno, todo eso van a sentir hoy mismo cuando los destruyamos!.- _Escucharon una voz y delante de ellos apareció una cierta castaña deportista y que portaba una reconocida Armadura de Santo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamó Lynn con asombro.

\- Ohhh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo de mí, UnPolly de la Flecha?.- Preguntó la oponente con burla hacia ellos, mientras que daba la orden de cesar con los bombardeos de flechas, por el momento.- Bueno, como sabrán, mis "estimados amigos", tengo que felicitarlos por haber llegado a la Casa de Tauro, pero les debo advertir que el camino hacia las demás Casas Zodiacales no es para nada sencillo, ya que les están esperando con una "cálida bienvenida", mejor dicho fría, jajajaja, pero no importa, si ustedes entregan a Lincoln, todo irá bien, de lo contrario, bueno, ya saben lo que pasará.- Impuso aquella joven las condiciones para que todos "ganaran", pero Morty fue el primero en avanzar.

\- Antes que entregar al Señor Hades a ustedes, te haría sufrir las mil y un torturas habidas y por haber, puta.- Advirtió el chico de Basilisco, viéndose una imagen de aquel Ser Mitológico que mostraba sus colmillos.

Una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó en el rostro de la chica y ésta se volteó hacia sus tropas que estaban aguardando afuera.

\- Veo que han tomado una "sabia decisión". Una lástima que no podamos hablar más tiempo, ¡adiós!.- Se despidió ella y dio la orden de atacarlos.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, COBARDE, DA LA CARA!.- Le ordenó Morty pero Rick y Summer lo detuvieron cuando salía, ya que las flechas volvieron a caer por los alrededores.

(Hunk Theme, OST "Resident Evil 4: Mercenaries")

\- Tranquilo, Morty, tu camino para convertirte en un valiente sigue dando sus frutos, ya no te asustas mucho y has hecho bien en enfrentarte a esa loca.- Le felicitó Rick a su nieto y de ahí vio que Aldebaran iba hacia ellos.- ¿Tienes un plan, amigo?.- Preguntó hacia el grandote de Brasil y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, nosotros vamos a hacernos cargo de esos dementes, si no los detenemos ahora mismo, ellos llegarán hasta ustedes para impedirles circular con normalidad. Avancen, les cubriremos.- Mostró Aldebaran aquello que tenía ideado y cuando Lincoln iba a hablar, Saga y Kanon lo frenaron, ya que cuando el Caballero Dorado se cruzaba de brazos y permanecía inmóvil, aquello era señal de peligro para los oponentes.

\- Bien, entonces en marcha.- Ordenó el albino.- Mucha suerte, Aldebaran.- Le deseó éste al Caballero Dorado.

\- Lo mismo para ustedes, tengan cuidado, la siguiente Casa es la de Géminis.- Añadió el brasilero y Saga asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí y allí siento una horrible presencia que parece estar corrompiendo al Templo de los Gemelos.- Sostuvo el peli violeta oscuro y estaba en lo cierto.- Esto va más allá de lo que me ocurrió a mí durante mi "Golpe de Estado" y el intento de asesinar a Athena.

\- Tranquilo, Saga, no te preocupes por eso, ya es cosa del Pasado. Tú encontraste la redención.- Le animó Mabel con Kanon.

\- Es verdad, ya no eres ese monstruo que quiso asesinar a la Señorita Athena, ahora nos enfrentamos a enemigos mucho peores como ellas, las UnLouds.- Añadió Shaka con los ojos cerrados y de ahí se volteó para ver hacia el Norte, para la Casa de Géminis.

\- Cielos, es aterrador el poder que fluye desde su interior, parece como si se levantara una "Barrera" que cubriera toda la Casa Zodiacal.- Alertó el chico y Saga fue hasta él.

\- Esa "Barrera" es el Cosmos que proyecta el Caballero que la protege. Eso sí, no sabemos quién será el que está al mando de ese sitio hasta que lleguemos a él. Pero les debo decir esto a ustedes, Louds: Por lo que más quieran, no vayan a separarse de nosotros, los demás tienen conocimiento de lo que pasa en la Casa de Géminis cuando uno la invade.- Dejó el peli violeta su consejo para todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa allí?. Como que es como un laberinto.- Quiso saber Leni y Saga asintió con la cabeza.

\- En efecto, la Casa de Géminis sirve como un "Laberinto" para hacer perder a los enemigos, sobre todo cuando se proyectan imágenes de la salida. Ellos creerán haber salido de allí pero no, no es así, volverán a la puerta de entrada una y otra vez.- Respondió el hermano gemelo de Kanon ante al pregunta de la rubia mayor.- Pero también hay otras trampas mucho más letales, así que ya saben: No se separen de nosotros, los guiaré hasta la siguiente Casa.

\- ¿Y esa es...?.- Volvió a preguntar Leni con curiosidad, ya que no se acordaba mucho de las mismas.

En esos momentos, Máscara de la Muerte dio un paso hacia adelante y quedó cara a cara con Leni y Alexander.

\- La que viene es Cáncer. Allí está Helena, ¡andando!.- Respondió el italiano y fue el primero en salir disparado hacia la siguiente por el tema de ir a rescatar a su novia.

\- Pobre Máscara de la Muerte, nunca lo vi así, tan destruido.- Mencionó Luna en esos momentos.

\- Nadie lo vio así, Luna, nadie, todos estamos sorprendidos por lo que pasó con Helena.- Sostuvo Milo, mientras que iban dejando la Casa de Tauro y partían hacia las salidas.- Helena fue una de las pocas personas que logró mostrarle un camino a Máscara de la Muerte, pero con su secuestro por parte de las UnLouds, fue allí donde todo se quebró dentro de él.- Contó el peli lila muy serio en esos momentos.

\- No nos queda más opción que seguir.- Sentenció Lucy y detrás de ellos comenzaron a oírse los enfrentamientos.

Una lluvia de flechas iba en dirección hacia ellos, pero fue Mu quien los protegía con su "Muro de Cristal", dándoles a todos ellos la oportunidad de poder salir de allí y fue entonces donde estalló la Batalla de la Casa de Tauro.

* * *

Dentro de aquella edificación, podían verse a los enemigos que iban corriendo con sus armas en mano, protegidos por los arqueros que lanzaban sus flechas contra los enemigos, las cuales tenían puntas negras y un poderoso veneno que era el "Virus del Pecado" impregnado en las mismas, tanto los tres Espectros como Aldebaran permanecieron de pie, a la espera de que éstos llegaran y una vez que pusieron un pie en los escalones, fue el brasilero el primero en responder.

\- ¡Vuelvan al lugar de donde vinieron, malditos! ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Exclamó el Caballero Dorado y extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante, saliendo de su posición de brazos cruzados y firme, lanzó su ofensiva. Un poderoso Toro embistió a los oponentes, provocando que la línea de ataque fuera destruida en pocos segundos, mientras que otros se lanzaban para recuperar la posición perdida.

\- ¡Sin miedo, idiotas, vamos!.- Les animaba el Jefe de esa "Partida Armada" y comenzaron a moverse con rapidez hasta que llegó el turno de luchar para Rick, Morty y Summer.

\- ¡VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO!.- Gritó el peli celeste Científico y blandió su Hacha con la cual ejecutó un poderoso golpe que decapitó al Jefe de la "Partida Armada". Su cabeza salió disparada bajo un chorro de sangre que manaba como una fuente hasta que cayó rodando por las escaleras, dejando los peldaños empapados con aquel líquido.

Otro más se lanzó al ataque, armado con una poderosa cimitarra robada de algún Museo de Historia, se acercó amenazante hacia Morty y Summer. La chica pelirroja lo pateó y apartó del camino, mientras que su hermano menor contra-atacaba al compañero del enemigo. Con un poderoso movimiento ajustició a ese rival y a varios más, provocando un intenso torbellino de Cosmos y dejó los cuerpos enemigos desparramados contra el piso, mientras que el castaño enfocaba su vista en el "Plagado" con la cimitarra, quien la alzó y con un violento golpe provocó que el joven fuera herido, aunque no de gravedad, acto seguido tomó al oponente y con ambas manos comenzó a utilizar los "Apéndices de Alraune", los cuales eran unos finos filamentos extensibles que los empleó como látigo para golpear y matar al rival.

\- Muy bien, ya hemos despejado la entrada a la Casa de Tauro, pero tenemos que liquidar a esos malditos "Plagados de Élite" cuanto antes.- Dijo Summer, mientras que resguardaban de las flechas que lanzaban esos enemigos.

\- No se preocupen, tarde o temprano tendrán que venir y cuando eso suceda, les caeremos como una tormenta.- Auguró Aldebaran y montaron guardia en la Casa de Tauro.

Desde sus posiciones en los pasos montañosos, los arqueros y "Plagados de Élite" comenzaron a descender para ir al ataque, lo que no esperaban era que una feroz tempestad iba a desatarse contra ellos en aquel Templo Zodiacal.

Y de ahí, una feroz explosión se sintió por todos los alrededores del Santuario, en dirección Sur.

* * *

("Stardust Revolution", Trick or Treat, OST de Aries)

Un disparo fue más que suficiente para provocar aquel temblor que sacudió la zona por completo. Shion se protegió con su "Muro de Cristal" pero el impacto fue tal que destruyó parte de la fachada de la Casa de Aries, provocando el derrumbe de la misma y sobre todo que se agrietaran las escaleras por la fuerza de la explosión. El Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII se levantó, un tanto dificultoso por lo ocurrido y de ahí miró a la rubia UnLoud. Su respiración era normal, pero se la notaba un tanto "agitada" por la furia que la recorría todo su cuerpo.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero ella volvió a la carga con una nueva ronda de proyectiles de Cosmos contra el peli lima-limón, quien los evadió a toda velocidad.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Shion?! ¡¿Te estás cansando?! ¡Una lástima, yo apenas entré en calor y tengo todo el día para acabar contigo!.- Exclamaba la chica muy eufórica.

\- ¡UnLana, escúchame, no vale la pena esto! ¡Tú debes saber bien las reglas que hay cuando dos Caballeros se enfrentan!.- Intentaba el peli lima-limón con hacerla entrar en razón.

\- ¡No me vengas con sermones, a mí me importa una mierda la "Guerra de los 1000 Días", eso no sirve conmigo ni en este Mundo, idiota!.- Gritó la joven y en ese momento llegó a derribar a Shion, quien cayó herido por la rapidez de la muchacha.

Una vez que él quedó en el suelo, UnLana avanzó hacia él, lista para rematarlo pero el Arriano se levantó con dificultad, temblando un tanto por el impacto y de ahí miró a su oponente a los ojos.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes bien lo que ellas te han estado diciendo?. Tú no eres así, no eres un monstruo, no te dejes llevar por el poder, eso corrompe a las personas, las convierte en seres mucho peores que ustedes. Por favor, entiende.- Volvió a dialogar con ella, pero ésta lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros y lo lanzó contra las escaleras, las cuales terminaron por estallar y lanzaron una nube de polvo por los alrededores.

El Caballero Dorado volvió a reincorporarse y miró a la joven a los ojos.

\- Date cuenta. Esto ya no sirve, es una locura. ¿Cuánta más sangre tiene que derramarse para que ganes?.- Preguntó con seriedad y de ahí la chica contra-atacó con su puño pero Shion se lo detuvo.

\- ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que nos hicieron? ¿Sabes lo que fue ser secuestrados en aquel campamento?. Nos hicieron las cosas más horribles e inimaginables, devoraron a nuestra hermana menor, Lily y a nuestro padre, vimos suicidarse a nuestra madre delante de nuestros propios ojos con una Pistola durante una orgía, pero renacimos con poder y con un fuerte odio hacia este Mundo.- Habló con total suma de orgullo en su voz, viéndose aquellas escabrosas escenas que hicieron palidecer a Shion, quien estaba cediendo al puño de UnLana, siendo soltada.

\- No, no fue así: No ganaron nada, perdieron todo a cambio de una mentira. El poder las corrompió, las llevó a utilizarlo como un arma de destrucción masiva; igual que lo que mi Maestro Hakurei de Altar me contó sobre el Patriarca Itia, Antiguo Caballero Dorado de Libra, cuando pensó en que el Mundo debía estar bajo el control suyo por la maldad de las personas y que Hades y sus Espectros la tomarían, aprovechándose de ese conflicto. Lo mismo con la Diosa Maligna Eris de la Discordia y sus "Dríades".- En aquel momento, ambos quedaron cara a cara.- Te dejaste engañar, UnLana, no ganaste en nada.

El rostro de la rubia cambió al de una expresión llena de rabia, cegada por la ira, comenzó a preparar todo lo que tenía en su interior para lanzarlo contra Shion al ver oído esa historia.

\- ¡Tu Patriarca, tu Maestro y todas esas historias no son más que cuentos de hadas para mí, Shion! ¡Ahora, despídete de todos y muere! ¡"STARDUST REVOLUTION"!.- Exclamó ella, sin embargo, al querer lanzar su nueva ofensiva, ésta no le hizo ningún daño al peli lima-limón, quien avanzó hacia ella.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!.- Quería saber el motivo por el cual no funcionaba su ataque.

\- ¿Te has olvidado de esta regla sumamente importante?. No puedes usar la misma técnica contra un Caballero dos veces, ya no surte efecto.- Dijo y éste siguió caminando hacia UnLana con un tono bastante serio.

\- ¡No te me acerques, maldito, te lo advierto!.- Siguió gritando ella, pero cuando Shion quedó cerca de la rubia, ésta lo iba a golpear pero fue más rápido aquel joven, quien la frenó e inmovilizó.

\- ¡Escúchame, no quiero lastimarte, no soy un monstruo. No soy como los que te hicieron eso, te has dejado engañar y debilitar por el miedo, la mentira y el temor a que te lastimen! ¡Sé lo que se siente perder a tus seres querido, conozco ese sufrimiento, a tu hogar, todos los que somos Caballeros Dorados y de las otras Clases sabemos bien eso!.- Decía con un nuevo tono de voz, uno más serio y reflexivo. La chica se zamarreó, quería escapar, la había derrotado con el Conocimiento, un arma mucho más superior que la fuerza de él.-

\- ¡No, ellas...ellas...ellas confían en mí...ellas...mis hermanas...!.- Decía pero su voz se iba convirtiendo en un hilo muy fino por el dolor que iba subiendo por ella hasta que terminó callándose la boca y de ahí terminó de moverse bruscamente. Shion la soltó en esos momentos.- Ellas confían en mí...soy su hermana, soy parte de la familia...nunca me harían algo así...- Decía, pero fue entonces que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer contra el piso, empapando al mismo.- Yo...Yo...-

Sintió una mano, Shion se arrodilló y apoyó la misma sobre sus hombros. La podía sollozar, intentaba no parecer débil delante de la persona que la venció, pero fue tarde. Inmediatamente, como por un instinto al que toda persona necesita cuando está pasando por un mal momento, UnLana se dio la vuelta y cayó en los brazos, del Caballero Dorado de Aries, llorando a más no poder contra su pecho, mientras que él la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Tranquila, ya pasó, todo ya está. No te preocupes, está bien, tranquila.- Le hablaba Shion como si fuera un hermano que consolaba a su hermana menor tras haberse lastimado o que tuvo un mal día.-

\- ¡Ya no quiero pelear más!.- Dijo la chica, finalmente y el peli lima-limón vio como la Armadura Dorada de Aries Alterna se desprendía de UnLana y ésta volvía a su Forma Object.

("Albert Speer Abschied, Stephan Zacharias, OST de "Downfall")

UnLana se abrazaba con fuerza a Shion, mientras que sus ojos se habían puesto muy rojos por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Un dolor que era imposible de descifrar, solo para él, quien no la soltó por nada del Mundo.

\- Te entiendo, no te haré daño, ya está, la pelea ha terminado. Confía en mí.- Depositó Shion sus palabras en ella, mientras que asentía con la cabeza y dejaba que se liberara de toda esa carga que tanto tiempo la había estado lastimando.

Pronto, un frío silencio cayó sobre la Casa de Aries, su batalla, la primera de todas ellas había finalizado, pero aún quedaban pendientes las restantes en el camino hacia el "Enfrentamiento Final" contra Tomoe y las UnLouds. UnLana había perdido, no sería ningún escándalo para UnLola, sin embargo, su hermana gemela de gorra roja iba a asegurarse de que ellas, nunca más, volvieran a destruir otros Universos.

\- S...Shion.- Le llamó ella con la voz abatida y éste le acarició los cabellos.

\- ¿Sí, Lana?.- Se dirigió éste con aquel nombre verdadero y no el de ese "monstruo" que la poseía.

\- En ti sí vi confianza y sabiduría...¿Cómo...cómo fue que lo hiciste? ¿Quién te enseñó eso?.- Deseó la joven, mientras que el peli lima-limón mostraba una tranquila y serena sonrisa, además de acariciar los cabellos rubios de la joven.

\- Tú me recuerdas mucho a mí en el Pasado y será un gusto contarte esa historia de por qué somos iguales.- Prometió el Caballero Dorado y tras ello, tomó asiento para conversar con la muchacha en esos momentos en los que la calma reinaba sobre el Santuario.

* * *

\- ¿Sucede algo, Manigoldo?.- Escuchó el peli azul oscuro la voz de cierto Caballero Dorado que iba hacia él.

\- Parece que, tarde o temprano, Death Toll, tú tendremos que animar a cierto Sucesor nuestro en el Futuro.- Se giró éste con esa expresión y personalidad tan serena, fresca y divertida, haciendo referencia a Death Mask de Cáncer cuando llegara al Templo del Cangrejo para salvar a Helena.

\- Sí, es verdad, tienes razón, amigo. Será mejor que nos movamos para allá.- Sostuvo el semi calvo-pelirrojo y ambos partieron hacia allí con los demás espíritus de los Caballeros Dorados caídos en el Pasado y que iban para dar ayuda emocional a aquellos que se sintieran debilitados o vencidos.

El "Reloj" había comenzado a correr y con ello, el inicio de la Batalla de las 12 Casas Distópicas con un solo bando ganador.

* * *

**[Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de "Saint Simpson-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos (Remake)". La Batalla de la Casa de Aries ha terminado, la de Tauro comenzó y con ello, el camino hacia el Palacio de la Diosa Athena del Caos. UnLana ha sido derrotada por la sabiduría de Shion y con ello vendrán los motivos de su "parentesco" entre ambos, mientras que los que se quedaron en el Templo del Toro combatirán contra la temible UnPolly de la Flecha (Armadura dada en referencia al Caballero de Plata que recibe a Saori y sus Santos de Bronce en el Santuario durante la "Saga de las 12 Casas" en las que hiere a la misma con una "Flecha Dorada", llevando a Seiya y sus amigos de recorrer las 12 Casas para llegar con el Patriarca y así salvar a la Diosa).**

Un dato curioso: Cuando Shion habló lo del Patriarca Itia, dicho evento pertenece a los mangas de los "Gaiden" de "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas/Hades Mithology", cuya historia es de los hermanos gemelos Sage de Cáncer y Hakurei de Altar durante el Siglo XVI.

**Para el capítulo que viene veremos los combates en las Casas de Tauro y Géminis, los cuales estarán cargadas de mucha emoción, así que no se lo vayan a perder.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Y en el capítulo que viene veremos más de UnChunk y UnBobby con respecto a las personas que más aman y el conflicto que lleva el primer contra Sigurd, mientras que el otro enfrentará su Pasado y demostraré que puede volver a ser aquella persona que estuvo con UnLori antes de que el Mundo se hundiera. Y sobre traición, jejejeje, eso también lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, ya que UnLana le va a revelar algo sumamente importante a Shion, así que tomen asiento y disfruten de las próximas entregas de este fic. Muchas gracias por tu review, amigo y nos estamos viendo.**

*** marati2011: Sí, tal y como hemos visto en ella, ha encontrado su camino hacia la redención UnLana para quitarse de encima la maldad. Y gracias a Shion de Aries. **

**Les seré sincero, Shion es uno de mis personajes favoritos del manga y anime de "Saint Seiya", sobre todo por sus conocimientos en la Historia y la resolución de los conflictos, igual que su Maestro Hakurei de Altar.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer: Muchas gracias por las canciones que me mandaste de "Trick or Treat" para las batallas y veremos las demás en los siguientes episodios de esta historia.**

*** RCurrent: Es verdad lo que dices, amigo. Gracias por los reviews y sí, las cosas se han puesto bomba y espero que te guste la Batalla de la Casa de Aries, va dedicada para vos, en donde allí se unen conocimiento y fuerza, esperanza y redención.**

*** Banghg.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Transgresor 3003.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Nyeron.**

*** Ficlover93.**

*** Arokham.**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Regamers10.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Jugger Was Here.**

*** Coblics. **

*** BigDaddyLoud. **

*** Entre otros.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Buen inicio de semana y de mes de Febrero y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:**

_**"Las sombras de Géminis".**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII: Las Sombras de Géminis (Parte I)**

Habían dejado atrás la Casa de Tauro, la lluvia de flechas no paraban de caer y estrellarse contra la fachada de la misma, el peligro aumentaba con el paso de las horas y solo quedaba saber qué clase de peligros habría en la Casa de Géminis. Lincoln no quería ni pensarlo, aún recordaba las palabras de los presentes al señalar la extraña defensa que imbuía al Templo de los Gemelos, un Cosmos que Saga mismo había descrito que era "propiedad" del Santo de Oro de aquel lugar, además de advertir del peligro que representaba perderse y terminar en el punto de inicio una y otra vez, como si se tratara de un "Loop". Tanteó su Espada Imperial, está no había sido empleada todavía en ese Universo, solamente contra "Los Plagados" y otros enemigos, pero aún no había derramado la sangre de aquellos que eran los Líderes y que estaban dispuestos a todo para ganar.

Frunció el ceño, sus ojos se ubicaron en la carrera que todos estaban emprendiendo, su pulso iba acelerándose y sentía como su corazón casi se desbocaba del interior, se preguntaba qué clase de peligros podría representar la Casa de Géminis, pero solo el tiempo mismo lo diría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Tercer Templo Zodiacal, UnBobby llegaba corriendo a través de las escaleras hasta las puertas del edificio. Se detuvo, los recuerdos le azotaban la mente como el hierro ardiente contra su piel, respiró profundo y comenzó a dar los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras. Primer peldaño, no fueron presenciados aquellos momentos del Pasado, en segundo y tercero iban tomando "forma", "color". Ya a la mitad del ascenso, el muchacho tragó saliva, lo que había hecho en esos momentos cuando toda Royal Woods perdió la cabeza por el "Virus del Pecado", lo que él cometió con su hermana menor, al tener relaciones sexuales con ella y ser descubierto por UnLori, tildándolo de monstruo, degenerado, fue algo que le destruyó por completo.

No lo quería volver a ver, pero él deseaba regresar, quería estar a su lado. Se preguntaba si la Armadura del Fénix podría resultarle útil, pelearía contra aquellos enemigos y estaba seguro de ello, pero ¿cómo sería el objetivo principal suyo?. Deseaba recuperar a UnLori, seguía el consejo de UnChunk, él quería estar con UnLuna y sacarse a Sigurd de encima, pero el problema era que para que aquel sujeto, era todo un desafío, ya que aquel oponente representaba fuerza, habilidad con la "Espada Sagrada Gram" y también con sus poderes relacionados a la nombrada.

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, las explosiones en la Casa de Aries habían finalizado, pero en la de Tauro proseguían los combates y ahora, dentro de Géminis, solo le quedaba saber qué clase de destino le depararía a aquel chico de cabellos negros. Eso el tiempo mismo se lo diría.

* * *

Recordar el día en el que Sigurd llegó y le quitó a UnLuna fue el peor momento de toda su vida. UnChunk se había convertido en alguien que fue, no solo un Sirviente, sino también el amigo más leal que la UnLoud tuvo en su vida. Le costaba sacarse de encima a esa persona, la amaba con todo su corazón y el haberla perdido, que haya sido "relegado" a otra posición dentro de la "Pirámide" fue un rudo golpe para su "moral", cosa que UnTabby disfrutaba mucho el verlo sufrir.

\- _"Ahora que esa estúpida se ha ido, tendré tiempo suficiente para estar con ella y hablar. Solo espero que hacerlo".- _Pensaba el grandote con preocupación en su voz, mientras que iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la próxima Casa Zodiacal, sitio en donde se encontraba esa persona.

Durante el trayecto, el personaje se topó con Riden Bleach, quien permanecía en alerta, montando guardia en la Casa de Leo, a la espera de que el enemigo tuviera las agallas para cruzar por allí. El albino no se movía de su posición, tenía todo bajo control, lo único que necesitaba era que llegara aquella "chispa" que encendería el polvorín, aunque eso llevaría tiempo.

Miró hacia arriba, tomó un respiro y de ahí cerró los ojos, esperanzado de que UnLuna estuviera allí, esperándolo pero al poner un pie en los peldaños, éste sintió la presencia de aquel enemigo que tanto odiaba. Allí, en la entrada de la Casa de Libra, la figura de Sigurd se hallaba sobre las escaleras, subiendo las mismas y tomando el rostro de la chica con delicadeza para besar sus labios, todo ante la mirada del grandote, quien sentía como su sangre hervía a más no poder y de ahí lo encaraba.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, niño bonito!.- Gritó el Sirviente de ella y lo puso contra las cuerdas.- ¡¿Quién te crees para aprovecharte de ella?.- Preguntó con rabia.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, UnChunk?! ¡Para!.- Le ordenó UnLuna pero el personaje le impidió seguir.

\- ¡No le estoy haciendo nada, ella solo me estaba dando un beso!.- Se defendió Sigurd pero UnChunk sacó un cuchillo y lo puso contra el cuello del Nórdico.

\- Estás jugando con fuego, "amigo". Llegas a tocarla o hacerle daño alguno, lo lamentarás por el resto de tu vida.- Le dejó su advertencia, sin embargo, en esos momentos, éste fue lanzado hacia atrás por un poderoso ataque lanzado por Sigurd, quien se lo quitó de encima y de ahí tomó a "Gram", lista para hundirla en el pecho del rival.

El frío del metal contra su piel se hacía sentir, solo le quedaban unos milímetros para atravesarlo y llegar hasta su corazón. UnChunk no le temía, sus enormes manos podrían agarrarlo y destrozar su cuello en cuestión de segundos, pero Sigurd era más rápido y éste acabaría con su vida en poco tiempo. Los ojos de ambos se quedaron posicionados, su respiración dejó de ser tensa a una de pura calma, una que calaba los huesos, igual que cuando uno estaba a la intemperie y terminaba sufriendo la hipotermia. El pelirrojo no le quitó de encima a "Gram", el otro no bajaría los puños, mientras que UnLuna permanecía en su posición, sin moverse y con la boca paralizada ante un posible derramamiento de sangre.

\- Sigurd, espera, detente.- Pidió la UnLoud, pero el joven no dijo nada, solo permanecía listo para atacar. Alzó un poco a "Gram" y de ahí alertó a UnChunk, quien estaba a pocos centímetros del cuello de su oponente. Acto seguido, éste se acercó al oído del grandote.

\- _Escúchame bien, maldita bola de cebo: Ella es mi novia, no la tuya. Tú solo eres una mierda bajo mis botas, polvo, mugre de mis uñas y encima no tienes nada que ver. Solo eso eres. Así que vas a grabarte esto en tu puta memoria: No me provoques, no intentes hacer una tontería como querer atacarme o de lo contrario, tanto tú como los otros terminarán en una fosa común._ ¡¿Oíste?!.- Le amenazó por lo bajo y tras asentir, luego de unos segundos de espera, aunque fuera solo para que no hubiera derramamiento de sangre, el "Gladiador Sagrado" retiró su Espada del pecho de UnChunk.- Bien, así me gusta, andando, vamos, vamos.-

UnChunk lo vio alejarse con UnLuna, la chica lo miraba con preocupación. Acto seguido, apretó los puños y los dientes, a la espera de tomar cartas en el asunto contra esa persona.

\- _"Mejor grábate esto en tu puta cabeza de orgulloso, Sigurd: Yo no soy de aquellos que se acobardan ante una basura como tú. Detuve esta pelea para evitar que las cosas se fueran más a la mierda, pero yo voy a salir victorioso de esto. Tenlo por asegurado".-_ Pensó el grandote, mientras que iba quedándose en el interior de la Casa de Libra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Tauro, Aldebaran junto a Rick, Morty y Summer se hallaban combatiendo a "Los Plagados" bajo el mando de UnPolly de la Flecha, quien se había retirado para hacerse cargo de otros asuntos de suma importancia. La lluvia de proyectiles continuaba, aunque en menor intensidad, ya que se ordenó avanzar con los "Hoplitas", siendo éstos "Plagados" pertrechados con las Armaduras de los Soldados del Santuario arrebatadas en el otro sitio. El Santo de Oro de Tauro se hallaba protegiendo a los Espectros de Hades, lanzando una nueva oleada de ofensiva suya contra éstos.

\- ¡Ya estamos por despejar la zona, amigos. Resistan, un poco más!.- Pidió el brasilero, arrojando otro "Gran Cuerno" y ésta destruyó la primera fila de enemigos.

Pero para su sorpresa, una vez que el humo desapareció, el Caballero Dorado quedó sorprendido al ver como llegaban refuerzos y reemplazaban a los caídos. Morty y Rick dieron un paso adelante, lanzando sus ataques, siendo el Científico quien atacó con su "Hacha", provocando que el suelo se partiera a la mitad, volando restos de escombros por todas partes, pero fue sacado del campo de batalla por Aldebaran y Summer, ya que las flechas volvían a caer contra ellos.

\- ¡MALDITOS COBARDES!.- Les gritó Rick al momento de esquivar uno de esos proyectiles envenenados.

\- Me ocupo yo ahora.- Pidió Morty y lanzó una nueva ofensiva, diezmando a parte de los oponentes, pero éstos seguían viniendo.

\- A este paso nos rodearán como a la Ciudad de Troya.- Dijo Aldebaran con seriedad y de ahí caminó hacia la entrada de la Casa de Tauro.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, grandote?.- Preguntó Summer y éste les pidió que lo siguieran.

En medio de los gritos e insultos de los enemigos, enarbolando sus armas, algunas empapadas de sangre y decoradas con cráneos de personas que habían caído en el Pasado. Aldebaran y los otros los miraban, sentían asco al estar rodeados de esos "monstruos", los cuales clamaban por muerte y destrucción; sin embargo, ellos no les darían ningún Cuartel para atravesar la Casa de Tauro, los iban a detener allí y para siempre.

(Great Horn, Soundtrack Taurus, "Trick or Treat")

\- ¡¿Listos?!.- Preguntó Aldebaran y éste extendió sus manos hacia el enemigo, concentrando todo su Cosmos.

\- ¡Estamos listos, amigo!.- Exclamó Summer.

\- ¡Muy bien, necesito que los contengan, yo lanzaré el ataque más poderoso que tengo!.- Les encargó dicha misión a los presentes y sin titubear ni dudar, se lanzaron al asalto contra las filas enemigas.

Protegidos por Rick y "Hacha", éste provocó que las escaleras del Segundo Templo sintieran la fuerza del impacto, provocando que éstos atacaran con todo lo que tenían, para después recibir un golpe rápido como el rayo. La cabeza de uno de los Jefes de aquellas formaciones "Hoplitas" salió disparada con una fuente de sangre que empapó los peldaños y, como acto siguiente, los enemigos comenzaron a subir para destruir a aquellos que tuvieron la osadía de meterse y matar a su Líder. Morty se iba batiendo a duelo contra varios "Plagados" con sables, mientras que Summer concentraba un gran Cosmos para así bombardear a los oponentes.

\- ¡Summer, date prisa, no podremos contenerlos por mucho tiempo!.- Pidió su hermano, quien estaba resistiendo a los golpes de un sable. Un golpe, otro más y le siguió una continuación de las mismas, golpeando contra su Armadura Sapuris, oyéndose el chirrido de los Metales entrechocar y los puños de Morty contra aquel enemigo, solo necesitaba el tiro perfecto para abatirlo.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, niño?! ¡¿Cansado?!.- Preguntó el oponente, sin embargo, esa era la "señal" que Morty necesitaba para realizar un poderoso golpe con el cual atravesó el pecho del rival, tirando el arma contra el piso y ahogándose en su propia sangre.

\- No, cansado no estaba, tú sí lo estás.- Respondió el chico castaño y se quitó la sangre de sus manos.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Morty! ¡Ahora vengan aquí, yo los protegeré!.- Pidió Aldebaran y tras ir con él, éste ya tenía su poder listo.- ¡Reciban esto, malditos! ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Bramó el Santo de Oro brasilero y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva, la cual destruyó a los oponentes y provocó el terror en las otras filas, llevando a que huyeran de allí hacia los pasos montañosos.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que escapen, tenemos que darles caza!.- Alertó Summer.

\- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré a proteger la Casa de Tauro, de prisa.- Les encomendó Aldebaran y no perdieron ni un segundo más, poniendo rumbo hacia aquellas zonas para acabar con los enemigos.

Los vio alejarse, corriendo a toda prisa y atravesando las cadenas montañosas que rodeaban el Templo del Toro, desapareciendo ante la mirada suya y de como una cierta chica de cabellos castaños y equipo para patinaje, protegida por la Armadura de la Flecha, los observaba con odio en sus ojos. Un destello rojo se reflejó en su mirada y ésta terminó por desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

\- Malditos, tienen suerte de que no esté aquí, ya que me necesitan para acabar con aquel Espectro de mierda...UnTabby...¡resiste, amiga, resiste que aquí voy!.- Pidió UnPolly de la Flecha y desapareció en un Portal junto a un Batallón de "Plagados".

* * *

Un frío descomunal reinaba por la Casa de Géminis, UnBobby avanzaba con cautela, pensaba que, tal vez, los enemigos de Tomoe ya habrían ingresado al lugar y si lo encontraban, él debería dar batalla hasta el final. Sin embargo, aquellas bajas temperaturas provocaban que su cuerpo temblara, a pesar de portar la Armadura del Fénix Negro y su aliento parecía congelarse mientras más se internaba en las profundidades del Templo Zodiacal.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos, algo se aferraba a su cuerpo y le impedía seguir, como si fuera una fiebre que afectaba su normal funcionamiento; pero no fue así, ya que pudo sentir que, desde las sombras, una figura femenina emergía de las mismas; revelándose como aquella persona que una vez su novia. Tragó saliva, temía de que las cosas se descontrolaran, sumando de que la chica lo observaba con un aire de seriedad, desde "lo alto" y él podía notar el desprecio que le sentía.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, puta basura?.- Preguntó la muchacha y al ver que no obtenía una respuesta para su interrogante, procedió con agarrarle el cuello a UnBobby, estampándolo contra una pared.

\- L...Lo...Lori, espera...yo...- Intentó en hacerla entrar en razón, pero fue en vano, ya que ella le dio una bofetada contra su rostro y luego apoyaba su mano derecha contra su cuerpo.

\- Vaya tonto fuiste, UnBobby, y yo pensaba que drenar tu vida sería divertido pero no es así, no eres nada.- Dijo la joven, mientras que lo soltaba y éste caía al piso.

¿Qué podía hacer?. Ella lo seguía odiando, pero éste se levantó y de ahí la miró a los ojos.

\- He venido a ayudarte.- Anunció éste su mensaje.

\- Ohhh, ¿en serio?. No me hagas reír, no eres nada más que una cucaracha.- Se burló UnLori con burla, mientras que aparecía un brillo dorado en la Armadura que portaba.

\- ¡No!.- Exclamó y luego bajó el tono de su voz.- No es así, yo puedo darte una mano, esta gente...no es como te lo imaginas.- Advirtió el muchacho y logró ganarse la atención de la chica.

\- Continúa.- Pidió la rubia, ahora con "tranquilidad" en su voz.

Tomó un respiro y de ahí pudo proceder con su conversación.

\- La Señorita Tomoe me ha enviado para ayudarte, no te preocupes, es para darte apoyo, ya que el enemigo ha logrado tomar las Casas de Aries y Tauro, no sé si esta última es verdad, pero si cruzan a la de Cáncer, es ahí donde deberemos preocuparnos.- Le contó sobre lo ocurrido y ella no dijo nada, ya que una sonrisa de burla se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Si quieres serme útil, hazlo, sé por una vez de utilidad y mata a esos malditos conmigo.- Le encomendó UnLori aquella misión y de ahí procedieron a tomar posiciones de batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera de la Casa de Géminis, justo al borde de las escaleras, Lincoln junto a los demás llegaron a dicho Templo; pero Saga permanecía callado, algo no iba bien dentro de ese lugar.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije anteriormente?.- Preguntó el Caballero Dorado de Géminis al chico.

\- Sí: Nada de separarse o caer en las trampas de ese lugar.- Respondió Lincoln y tras asentir con la cabeza, Saga comandó la avanzada para dicho Templo Zodiacal.

Solo el destino podía estar de su lado si querían proseguir.

* * *

**Antes que nada, me disculpó por no haber podido actualizar esta historia y tenerla por un largo tiempo "congelada", pero como estoy de vacaciones, me concentré en salir afuera, divertirme y pasarla bien con mi familia (sumando de que estuve con otro de mis fics). Por otro lado, decidí dividir este capítulo en dos partes, para mantener en equilibrio las batallas; **además de que quería desarrollar un poco más sobre la participación de UnBobby y UnChunk en las futuras peleas que vendrán más adelante.

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, amigos, veremos qué pasará más adelante en la Casa de Géminis y también con Shion y UnLana.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** J0nas Nagera.**

*** marati2011.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Dark-Uzumaki-Mask.**

*** regamers10.**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, buen inicio de día Martes para todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene titulado _"Las Sombras de Géminis (Parte II)"_.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo XXXIV: Las Sombras de Géminis (Parte II)**

La Oscuridad que reinaba dentro de la Casa de Géminis era sumamente aterradora, un frío descomunal involucraba la presencia de aquel enemigo oculto entre las sombras. Los pasos que ellos dieron para cruzar hacia la siguiente se fueron haciendo oír por todo el lugar, retumba con fuerza y con un eco que hacía vibrar las paredes y columnas. El sitio, a su vez, estaba muy desprovisto de iluminación, las antorchas que adornaban las paredes eran la única fuente de luz que servían al respecto, sin embargo, aún recordaban, en especial Lincoln, las palabras que Saga había dado al respecto: _"No se dejen engañar, la Casa de Géminis es una auténtica trampa para que los enemigos se pierdan. Un Laberinto del cual, si uno se separa o cree que llegará a la salida, terminará perdido para siempre"._ Esas habían sido las palabras de aquel peli violeta cuando se hallaban en las escaleras de aquel Templo Zodiacal.

En medio del avance, Kazuya y Kazumi, en especial la última, vigilaban los pasos y cualquier movimiento que fuera hacia ellos. No podían descuidarse ni cinco segundos, bajar la guardia sería una total oportunidad para que el enemigo pudiera tenderles una emboscada y más al hallarse en la Oscuridad más profunda que jamás habían experimentado. Leni estaba asustada, hallándose acurrucada contra Alexander, quien la protegía a todo momento y sostenía las "Agujas del Reloj" en sus manos, listas para aniquilar a cualquier amenaza que pusiera en peligro al "Emperador del Inframundo", a su novia y a los demás.

\- Carajo, esperen.- Pidió Tenma, mientras que se sacaba de encima unas telarañas abandonadas y que cubrían su rostro.

\- Cuidado, "Don Ramón", no vayan a aparecer los "Nerubianos", mira que ellos no les gustan los extranjeros, jejejejejeje.- Se río Alexander de aquella situación en la que estaba metida el chico, el cual lanzó un soplido, demostrando estar molesto por haber hecho alusión a su estado físico de delgadez, esperando el momento en el que aquel Bosnio tuviera que responderle o que le alcanzara algún ataque enemigo.

\- Si ya terminaron de discutir los dos novios y sus peleas infantiles.- Dijo Lori molesta.

\- ¡Oye!.- Exclamaron Tenma y Alexander, indignados.

\- Le quitas lo divertido a la vida, Lori.- Afirmó el peli blanco-plateado molesto.

\- Como sea, no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo, debemos detener a la Athena del Caos inmediatamente.- Les hizo recordar la rubia de Wyvern.

\- No tienes por qué decirlo, no soy sordo.- Alegó Tenma, mientras que se quitaba los restos de esa sustancia pegajoso de su cara y proseguían con la marcha.

* * *

Lo que ellos no sabían era que, desde las profundidades más oscuras, dos sombras se movían sigilosamente, envueltas por aquel manto y silenciosamente clavaban su vista en ellos. Lo único que podía revelarse de esas "personas" eran sus ojos rojos, los cuales parecían "arder" como el propio Fuego del Infierno mismo, uno que habían soltado en la Tierra para aniquilar a toda la Humanidad. Inmediatamente, la primera, una chica, ordenó a su acompañante, el cual asintió con la cabeza y se prepararon para lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

* * *

\- Sigo diciendo que este lugar da escalofríos.- Sostuvo Luan, mientras que miraba por los alrededores y solo había Oscuridad.- No sé por qué siento que nos están observando.

\- Tranquila, solo unos metros más y habremos llegado a la salida, no hay nada de qué temer.- Le dijo Lincoln a ella, tomándola de las manos.- Mientras yo esté aquí, también voy a protegerlas.- Juró y no se soltaron él y ellas de sus manos.

Lori lo observaba a su hermanito albino, ésta suspiró tranquila de que las cosas hubieran quedado en el Pasado, aún cuando éstas volvían y golpeaban con fuerza, igual que un tsunami al arrasar una zona costera. Le costaba creerlo, al principio, de que aquel chico se había convertido en un Dios de la Mitología Griega, ¿quién lo diría?. Nadie obtiene semejante poder de la noche a la mañana, pero ocurrió, tal y como sucedió anteriormente, se cumplió y Lincoln portaba una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. El verlo a él con el resto de sus hermanas le hizo pensar en que, desde su punto de vista, su familia había sido perdonada, pero para ella, las cosas eran distintas, ya que muchas había tratado al joven y al resto como sus Sirvientes a cambio de, por ejemplo, que si tenían que ir a algún lugar, debían cumplir con unos "requisitos" y así ella los llevaría con el coche a sus destinos. Ahora que las cosas cambiaron, ella deseaba que todos pudieran salir adelante de esa "Guerra Santa", ya que jamás había participado en una de esa manera.

\- Lori, ¿va todo bien?.- Preguntó Bobby, yendo hacia ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?. Ah, Osito Bubu.- Se giró la rubia mayor hacia su novio, quien le susurró algo al oído a su hermana, Ronnie Anne, yéndose con los demás para cubrir el avance.

\- Te veías un tanto distraída, ¿pasa algo?.- Quiso saber, acercándose a ella y ésta lo tomó de las manos.

\- Nada, no es nada, Bobby, todo está bien.-. Respondió ella, alegando de que no había ningún problema con respecto a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero el rostro del chico la examinó un rato, sin poder darle la oportunidad de resguardar aquello que tanto le aquejaba.- Uffff, es solo que...bueno, tú sabes...a veces me pregunto si habré hecho, alguna vez, un buen papel como hermana mayor y no quedar en vergüenza con que convertiría a Lincoln en un "Prétzel Humano", que los utilizaba como si fueran mis Sirvientes a cambio de llevarlos a algún lugar porque tengo la licencia de conducir. Son cosas que me afectan y mucho, no sé cómo ocultarlo y quedo como una idiota cuando te estoy mintiendo, porque incluso me estoy lastimando a mí misma.- Sostuvo la rubia de Wyvern, bajando la cabeza y de ahí vinieron las lágrimas que bajaron por sus ojos.

Nunca había querido llorar por algo que fuera "tonto", pero esta vez era cierto, le afectaba y mucho que el Pasado volviera para atormentarla en esos momentos. ¿Acaso había fallado como hermana mayor de Lincoln? ¿Habría hecho algo aún peor?. ¿Quién lo sabría?. Era difícil decirlo o darlo como respuesta. Por su parte, Bobby caminó hasta ella y acarició su rostro, limpiando con la punta de sus dedos las lágrimas que bajaban por el rostro de su novia.

\- Nunca te digas eso, Lori. Nadie es perfecto, nadie nace sabiendo lo que hará ahora o en el Futuro. Las cosas son como, míranos a Ronnie Anne y a mí, ¿piensas que somos pacíficos?. No, te equivocas, hay muchas veces en donde nos peleamos, incluso por tonterías, como todos los hermanos hacen, pero mientras exista ese vínculo de unión fraternal, sin importar lo que ocurra más adelante y en especial con lo que uno haga ahora o más adelante, siempre estará la familia para apoyar a los que sufren. No te culpes ni dañes al respecto.- Le animó el mexicano a la joven rubia, quien dejó de llorar y lo miró a los ojos.

Inmediatamente, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y éste acarició sus cabellos por un rato, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante.

\- Mientras que estemos unidos, podremos vencer a estos enemigos. Tienes mi palabra.- Juró el joven Espectro de Bennu en esos momentos.

\- Tienes razón, Osito Bubu.- Comprendió ella las palabras del peli negro y volvió a sentir la voluntad y la determinación correr por su cuerpo y espíritu. Acto seguido, se volteó y volvió a dirigir el avance.- Saga, ¿cuánto queda para salir de aquí?.- Preguntó hacia el Caballero Dorado, quien cerró los ojos al sentir las fuerzas que tenía la chica en esos momentos.

\- No queda mucho, solo unos últimos 40 metros y habremos salido de aquí.- Respondió el hermano mayor del General Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- Excelente, andando.- Ordenó la chica y reanudaron la marcha por los pasillos de Géminis.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban por llegar al último tramo del camino, un sonido se hizo presente, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí, girándose para ver su ubicación. Shaka fue uno de los que notó que había una presencia enemiga por la zona, Lincoln pensaba que tal vez fue algún roedor que cruzaba caminando por el lugar pero empezó a sentir como un intenso frío crecía por los alrededores, seguido de unas llamas que fueron en dirección hacia él, siendo protegido por sus hermanas.

\- ¡Lincoln!:- Gritaron ellas, tirándolo contra el piso, Rin invocó su "Escudo" y protegió a los presentes de aquel ataque. El albino se levantó del piso, ayudado por las chicas y de ahí tomó su Espada.

\- ¡Quédense quietos, no se muevan, el enemigo está aquí!.- Les alertó Saga, quien tomó posiciones de batalla. El peli violeta estaba listo para pelear, podía sentir la presencia del enemigo, lo mismo Lori, Bobby y todos los demás, pero el punto era que no sabían por dónde podrían volver a atacar.

(N´Zoth Theme, Azshara´s Warbringer Cinematic, OST World of Warcraft)

El silencio era desesperante, parecía como si una enorme presión hubiera caído sobre todos ellos, aplastando todo lo que estuviera en su camino. El miedo parecía estar creciendo, aunque intentaban mantenerse tranquilos, algunas, como las gemelas Lola y Lana, se abrazaron con fuerza ante el temor que inundaba el lugar. Leni tenía sus "Hilos" listos, al igual que las demás de sus hermanas y amigos.

\- ¡Sal y muéstrate, cobarde! ¡Sé que estas ahí!.- Le llamó Lincoln, dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- _Jajajajajajaja, ohhhhhhh, Linky, por fin has venido a nuestra "Cita".- _Oyeron una voz tan parecida a la de Lori, la cual terminó por materializarse.

(War Drums, N Zoth´s Theme, OST del "World of Warcraft")

Kazumi podía escuchar su voz, esa misma que tanto le causaba una rabia tremenda al recordar lo que les habían hecho ellas a su madre, a la Diosa Athena, a sus amigos y conocidos, queriendo saltarle encima y matarla con sus propias manos, pero Kazuya la detuvo junto a Tenma y Rin. Los pasos se fueron haciendo "visibles" y desde las sombras vieron a aquella chica y la apariencia que ésta tenía. Alzó su cuerpo, emergió de la Oscuridad, venía acompañada por una persona tan parecida a Bobby, aunque éste era distinto por el uso de una Armadura del Fénix Negro. Los Caballeros Dorados arrugaron el entrecejo al ver qué clase de persona era el acompañante de la rival.

\- Un Black Saint.- Dijo Milo con frialdad.

\- ¿Cómo dice?.- Se acercó Clyde al griego peli lila de Escorpio. Éste se giró hacia el Espectro del Murciélago con sus ojos clavados en él y comenzó a articular las palabras que eran de la historia sobre esos rebeldes.

\- Los "Black Saints" eran Caballeros al servicio de la Diosa Athena, prestaron lealtad y juraron protegerla con su vida, sin embargo, debido a muchas causas y problemas, éstos terminaron por desertar del Santuario, siendo tachados de traidores y con la amenaza de ser ejecutados por lo que hicieron. Éstos se dedicaron a sembrar el caos, el terror, la muerte, la destrucción, convirtiéndose en Piratas que asolaron muchas islas griegas, incluso una de las Saintias de Athena que luchó junto a sus compañeras contra la Diosa Maligna Eris, fue una superviviente de un ataque de los "Black Saints". Sin embargo, ese chico de ahí, yo no me lanzaría como un suicida contra éste.- Relató Mili sobre esa historia, viéndose escenas de dicho grupo antagónico y luego observó al acompañante de la UnLoud.

\- Jejejejejeje, parece que conocen mucho sobre los "Black Saints".- Dijo el rival y éste dirigió sus ojos con odio hacia ellos.- No me importa, de aquí no saldrán vivos, intenten escapar y los reduciré a cenizas. Yo soy UnBobby de Fénix Negro y estoy al servicio de la Diosa Athena del Caos.- Se presentó éste, mientras que iba mostrando unas llamas en sus manos.

\- Tu papel aquí está relegado a servirme únicamente, ahora obedece dicha orden o seré yo quien te reduzca a cenizas.- Advirtió la rubia con frialdad.- Oh, ¿dónde estaban mis modales?. Ja, no importa, bueno, basta de charlas: Soy UnLori de Géminis, Guardiana del Tercer Templo y ahora que me han traído a Linky, no me importará tener que asesinarlos a todos ustedes sin piedad.- Dijo sin ningún remordimiento en su corazón y fue hacia el albino, pero éste tomó su Espada y al alzarla, éste trazó un poderoso golpe que provocó una herida cortante en el rostro de la rubia enemiga.

La sangre comenzó a manar de aquel corte, una, dos, tres, cuatro y más gotas cayeron contra el piso de piedra, empapando al mismo con ese característico sonido, mientras que la rival pasaba su mano por su rostro, sintiendo la calidez y luego la furia le invadía, llevando a que se lanzara contra el albino.

\- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO, DEBÍ HABERTE CONVERTIDO EN UN "PRÉTZEL HUMANO" Y LUEGO DE QUE LO HAGA, TE VIOLARÉ!.- Juró ésta, lanzando su mano derecha para atraparlo, Lincoln la esquivó y volvió a golpearla con su Espada Imperial, trazando otro golpe que llegó a lacerar su carne.- ¡AGH!.- Gritó del dolor, mientras que UnBobby corría para ayudarla.

\- ¡Lincoln, ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu hermana?!.- Preguntó con furia aquel alterno.

\- Ella no es mi hermana Lori, ¡ninguno de ustedes son las personas que yo conozco, ellos están aquí, conmigo!.- Respondió el joven, desafiante, alzando aquella arma y apuntando hacia la oponente.

Lori se agarró con fuerza su mano, ésta empezó a sanar muy rápidamente y de ahí brillaron sus ojos bajo un intenso color rojo, Kazuya y Kazumi conocían de antemano lo que haría cuando se enojaba aquella UnLoud. Con Rin a la cabeza, éstos formaron un "Perímetro de Defensa" alrededor de Lincoln y los demás, debían contener a la oponente de forma inmediata.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kazuya?.- Preguntó Mabel por lo que estaba viendo.

\- No hay tiempo, corran, debemos huir de aquí.- Pidió Dipper, ya que estaba en lo cierto, se les agotaría el tiempo.

\- Váyanse ustedes, Bobby, Saga y yo los contendremos.- Les ordenó Lori a los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hermana, debes estar loca, los harán pedazos!.- Intentó Luna en convencerlos pero la rubia alzó su mano en señal de que no siguiera más.

\- No me importa, juré luchar por Linky, él es nuestro hermano, el "Emperador del Inframundo" y no pienso dejar que esa malparida copia barata mía se salga con las suyas.- Juró Lori, clavando sus ojos sobre la oponente que estaba disfrutando de todo ese "show".

\- Entonces no nos queda otra opción más que pelear hasta morir. Awwwww, qué placer voy a sentir cuando te arranque el corazón, puta.- Se burló UnLori, causando que la otra apretara los dientes con fuerza.

\- Espero que te despidas de todos, Bobby, voy a reducirte a cenizas.- Prometió UnBobby, viéndose rodeado de aquellas Llamas que envolvieron su cuerpo hasta llegar a cubrirlo casi por completo.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, pendejo. Serás tú quien se vaya al Infierno.- Prometió el Espectro de Benny y se pudo ver la imagen de dicha Ave Mitológica.

Aquel desafío fue más que suficiente para que el Black Saint se lanzara contra el novio de Lori, quien lo agarró con fuerza del cuello, tirándolo contra una pared, dirigiendo su puño pero al dar contra el blanco, éste terminó por evadirlo, dejando un hueco en aquel muro.

\- Vaya y yo pensaba que eras rápido, Bobby de Bennu.- Se burló el otro, intacto, sin ningún rasguño y encendiendo sus Llamas.- No te preocupes, Mi Amor, yo me ocuparé de él.- Prometió pero para la otra no le interesaba nada aquello.

UnLori dio una carrera para llegar hacia Lincoln, chocando contra la defensa que organizaron los de "La Resistencia".

\- ¡Agh, salgan de aquí, malditos intrusos!.- Bramó la oponente, pero ellos no cedían terreno.

\- ¡Ahora, salgan de aquí!.- Les ordenó Kazuya y todos lograron salir hacia el otro lado de la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¡Lincoln, no, no te escaparás, serás nuestro. Lo...!.- Juró la rubia alterna, pero en esos momentos, ella sintió como un poderoso sartenazo la golpeaba contra su cabeza, dejándola mareada.

\- ¡Ufff, Rin, mira cómo la dejaste, ahora parece un lagarto de esos que están en las Mansiones Sureñas!.- Se burló Alexander de UnLori y ésta se fue levantando.

\- Agh...¡Tú, maldita puta!.- Señaló a Rin y ésta tomó su "Escudo", dándole un fuerte golpe contra la cabeza.

\- Por las dudas. Como decía Columbus en "Zombieland": "Regla Número 2: Doble Tiro".- Dijo ella con esa sonrisa que helaba hasta a un Dios.

\- ¡Mi Amor, pagarás muy caro, Rin!.- Gritó UnBobby pero el Espectro de Bennu volvió a la carga, golpeándolo con fuerza contra su espalda, tirándolo al piso.

\- ¡Bobby, de prisa, debemos irnos, ven con Lori y nosotros!.- Pidió Lincoln pero éste se negó con irse.

\- ¡Lori, Saga y yo les daremos tiempo para que crucen hacia la siguiente Casa, ahora váyanse!.- Ordenó el mexicano, quien forcejaba contra su oponente, el cual demostraba ejercer una gran resistencia.

\- ¡No, me niego irme sin ustedes!.- Sentenció Lincoln, pero Lori corrió hasta él y le tomó de las manos.

\- Tienes que seguir con el avance, Linky, debemos llegar hasta el Palacio de la Diosa Athena del Caos, no hay tiempo para decir que no.- Le encomendó ella con un tono de preocupación en su voz y luego acarició su rostro.- Awww, hermanito, cómo me hubiera gustado haber sido una mejor hermana mayor para ti, en vez de las peleas que tenía con Leni o con las otras, las veces que te amenacé con convertirte en un "Prétzel Humano" o incluso cuando fue lo del vídeo...Yo...Yo nunca me lo perdonaré. Pero ahora es mi momento de hallar la redención y sellar ese Pasado.- Lori se había levantado y tras abrazar a su hermano albino, éste la miró de cerca.

\- No me importa lo que hayas echo, Lori, yo las quiero a todas ustedes. Es cosa del Pasado, no vale la pena.- Dijo y ella se volteó.

\- Lo es, Linky, ahora, ve, sigue a los demás, continúa con la marcha y no se detengan, ¡nos veremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos!.- Prometió la rubia y ésta comenzó a encender su Cosmos al máximo.

\- Lori...- Dijo el chico con un hilillo en su voz.- Sí, ¡así será, nos encontraremos allí. Suerte, Lori, Bobby y Saga!.- Les deseó éste y salió de allí con los demás.

\- Igualmente, Linky, igualmente.- Finalizó la rubia y se dirigió con la mirada hacia UnLori, quien yacía de pie y bastante burlona en su posición.

\- Ohhh, qué tierno, no me esperaba una reunión así en la familia, pero no me importa, hoy no saldrán vivos de aquí.- Avisó la oponente y lanzó su puño contra la rubia de Wyvern, quien la frenó.

\- ¿En serio, copia barata mía?. Veamos qué tan fuertes eres con una Jueza del Inframundo.- Le desafió la chica y ambas ejercieron presión la una contra la otra.- Veremos quién ganará y no me importa qué trucos tengas, no te permitiremos llegar hacia Linky, ¡JAMÁS!.- Prometió Lori y ésta produjo una poderosa explosión que hizo temblar todo el interior del Templo de los Gemelos, llevando a que la UnLoud fuera arrastrada por esa "corriente".-

Saga, por su parte, observaba la futura batalla con seriedad, mientras que luchaba junto a Bobby contra aquella contra-parte malvada.

\- _"Así que ella es una de las que más dolor emocional tiene con respecto a lo que hacía contra Lincoln y el resto de sus hermanas en el Pasado. Es como yo, cuando fui arrastrado por la maldad de mi Bipolaridad y por la influencia de Kanon cuando fue todo el tema de Cabo Sunion y ahora Lori quiere enmendar las cosas. Me parece perfecto, todo Héroe que haya sido malvado en sus tiempos merece el perdón".- _Reconoció Saga aquel camino que la rubia había escogido y de ahí brilló su Cosmos Dorado.- ¡Lori de Wyvern, Bobby Santiago de Bennu, he visto el dolor de la primera y no tienes por qué rendirte ni tampoco bajar la guardia, todos hemos pasado por un sufrimiento de esa manera y ahora ha llegado tu hora de que consigas el perdón oficial. Cuenten con mi ayuda para derrotar a estos engendros y así salvar a todos los Universos de sus garras!.- Exclamó el peli violeta y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias, Saga, así será y con tu ayuda va ser épica esta batalla, de parte del Caballero Dorado más fuerte de las 12 Casas.- Agradeció Lori el apoyo de aquel Santo de Oro y los tres encararon a los dos rivales.- Muy bien, amigos, ¡POR ATHENA Y POR LINKY!.- Dio ella su grito de batalla y entonces se lanzaron al asalto.

* * *

**[_"El Durmiente se ha despertado" _como dirían los Demonios de la Cripta del Azote y los Druidas de la Zarpa del "Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos". Uffff, no saben lo mucho que lamento no haber vuelto a actualizar este fic, desde el 18 de Febrero de este año que fue la última vez que subí un capítulo y eso se debió a que había vuelto de mis vacaciones en la Costa Atlántica, luego con el regreso al trabajo y demás, sumando que también terminé con mis dos fics: "Heroes of The End of The World" acá, en Fanfiction y "Conflictos" en Wattpad, así que estuve muy ocupado. Pero ahora que he vuelto, aquí termina esta segunda parte de "Las Sombras de Géminis" y veremos el desarrollo de la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis. Lori, Bobby y Saga contra UnLori y UnBobby, ¿quiénes saldrán victoriosos?. **

**Les aviso que, a partir de los capítulos que vendrán, puede haber muerte de personajes, así que estén muy bien atentos a ello y preparen los pañuelos por las dudas. **

**Envío saludos y agradecimientos por los reviews para J0nas Nagera, marati2011, RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon, FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, **** LucasAbad0, AnonimousReader98, Sitx20, Profesor Franco Romano****, Banghg, Transgresor 3003, Johnny Ficker, Sam The Stormbringer, Ficlover93, Omega Fire-21, King Alan-Mords, eltíorob95, Plagahood, Arokham, Timothy Uchiha, Betty Tsukino, MEOW-SEBASTIAN, ArticRadiation, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Caballero del Viento y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo y les deseo un buen día Martes para todos ustedes.**

**Próximo capítulo:**** _"La Batalla de la Casa de Géminis (Parte I)"._**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo XXXV: La Batalla de la Casa de Géminis (Parte I)**

(Another Dimension, Gemini, "Trick or Treat")

UnLori dio un paso hacia adelante, escupió un poco de sangre tras aquella golpiza ocurrida y UnBobby la siguió como si fuera un perro obediente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en aquellos dos rivales, los Espectros de Hades y el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, quienes tomaron posiciones de combate. En ese momento, la rubia alterna se río por lo bajo, mientras que una extraña "figura" bajaba por su cuerpo hacia el piso, para luego dividirse en cientos de "Sombras" que viajaron por todo el sitio, girando a más no poder, como si se tratara de un "tornado" o algo mucho más siniestro.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- Preguntó Bobby Santiago de Bennu a la rival, quien no dijo nada.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.- Le dijo UnBobby con frialdad, lo que llevó a que el otro casi perdiera los estribos y fuera para darle otro golpe como la otra vez, pero Lori y Saga lo detuvieron.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó éste y el peli lila señaló hacia el suelo.

\- Observa bien eso, hay algo que no me gusta de esa UnLoud.- Advirtió el hermano gemelo de Kanon, teniendo la mirada clavada en el piso, algo se seguía movimiento, jugueteando como si nada hasta que la risa malvada de UnLori dio por comenzada la "fiesta".

\- Jajajajajaja, ¡Jajajajajajaja, qué gran día para celebrar con la carne de mis versiones originales!.- Festejó ella, alzando sus manos al aire y un conjunto de energías negras fue emergiendo en ellas, empezando por unos chispazos, iguales al origen del Universo, materializándose y luego incrementando su tamaño hasta alcanzar la altura de un Planeta.- Hoy sí que habrá fiesta y cuando tengamos a Linky, ¡nadie nos podrá detener! ¡Reciban este golpe de mi parte! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Exclamó con euforia y lanzó su ofensiva, una sumamente poderosa que llevó a que Saga agarrara a Lori y Bobby de las manos y los tirara contra un costado de la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¡¿Qué...?!.- Quería ver el novio de la rubia Loud aquel poder.

\- ¡Mantén la cabeza agachada y no te muevas!.- Le ordenó el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, mientras que una intensa explosión sacudía todo el lugar, arrasando con la posición de donde antes habían estado y colapsaban las columnas, el suelo se agrietaba, caían escombros y polvo del techo destruido, mientras que UnLori contemplaba la demostración de su poder.

UnBobby no podía creer la fuerza que su ex-novia tenía consigo, ¿cómo lo había hecho?. Eso se debía al Cosmos que tenían ahora, unido a su poder por el "Virus del Pecado", así que éste decidió poner en "práctica" sus llamas, con las cuales empezaron a incendiar todos los alrededores.

Lori se levantó, siendo la primera y con la ayuda de Saga, éste consiguió poner en pie a Bobby, el cual tenía un corte en su frente pero nada más, no había de qué alarmarse.

\- Maldita...- Apretó la rubia de Wyvern los dientes.- ¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡Bien, ahora es mi turno! ¡"BESTIA WYVERN"!.- Lanzó su contra-ofensiva, la cual era juntando sus dos manos y tras acumular una gran cantidad de energía-Cosmos, ésta tomaba la forma de la mítica criatura que voló en dirección hacia UnLori, pero ésta sonrió y alzó su "defensa", con la cual consistía en el uso de sus manos y borró al enemigo a pocos centímetros de llegar.

\- Vaya, qué buen aperitivo me has dado, Lori.- Se burló ésta, mientras que el ataque desaparecía de ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?.- Quiso saber la rubia, mientras que Bobby la observó detenidamente.

\- No lo sé, pero...¡Cuidado!.- Alertó el peli negro y empujó a Lori de una llamarada que iba hacia ella, salvándola justo a tiempo pero él fue lanzado hacia atrás.

\- ¡OSITO BUBU!.- Gritó la Jueza de Wyvern, quien fue corriendo junto a Saga para ver cómo estaba.

De sus pasos calmados, allí hizo su presencia UnBobby, quien portaba la Armadura Negra del Fénix, cosa que el peli lila siempre despreció de aquellos traidores al Santuario que habían desertado y dedicado a sembrar el terror, la muerte y destrucción a su paso. Éste fue más rápido y tomó a Bobby del cuello, quien no pudo defenderse del todo de los golpes que el oponente comenzó a darle y al llegar Lori y el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, un muro de "Sombras" emergió adelante de ellos.

\- ¡No, basta, suéltalo!.- Ordenó la rubia pero UnLori lo estaba gozando.

\- ¡Eres una cobarde, UnLori, ahora vas a lamentarlo por lo que has hecho!.- Bramó Saga y éste empezó a encender su Cosmos a más no poder.-

\- Jajajaja, ¿en serio? ¡Vamos, intenten derribarme!.- Les desafió la oponente y Lori fue la primera en lanzarse hacia ella.

Su avance fue rápido, desplegó las Alas del Wyvern, dejándose llevar por la ira, la furia, mientras que las paredes parecían temblar ante su descomunal cólera desatada, algunas, incluso, se partieron, resquebrajaron y terminaron por caerse, pero los escombros no daban contra UnLori, quien estaba expectante por un combate de esa magnitud. Lori tenía todo el poder acumulado y algo que la otra no se esperó fue que sus "Tropas de Élite" no se pudieran mover debido a un misterioso efecto paralizante por los alrededores.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué...es...esto? ¡No puedo moverme!.- Quiso saber con asombro en su voz, mientras que el Cosmos de la otra rubia aumentaba, sorprendiendo a Saga y apareciendo la imagen del antiguo Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, lanzando un rugido que no pareció aterrar a la rival. De ahí llegó otra inmensa explosión y las demás paredes terminaron por caer, otras se agrietaron aún más y terminaron por llenar el lugar de polvo. Lori alzó sus manos, éstas brillaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo, revelando la fuerza que había despertado la oponente.

UnBobby, por su parte, al ver como su ex-novia estaba paralizada y sin poder hacer nada, sintió como el fuego le empezaba a afectar su cuerpo, aumentando aún más la temperatura hasta que la suya y de sus poderes no pudieran aguantar más, por lo que terminó por soltar a su enemigo, quien estaba hirviendo como el mismo Sol.

\- ¡AGH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el Black Saint de Fénix, mientras que sus manos y parte de su cuerpo ardían en llamas.- ¡MALDITO, MALDITO!.- Bramó del odio hacia su oponente y éste se levantó, agarrando a UnBobby del cuello.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que habías dicho, Copia Mía? ¿Qué yo era débil?. Estás muy equivocado, ¡te demostraré el poder de un Espectro de Hades!.- Juró y acto seguido lo lanzó por los aires, concentrando su Cosmos y de ahí lanzó una poderosa ofensiva.- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!.- Exclamó y su poder atrapó a UnBobby, quien no podía moverse por esas Llamas que le iban consumiendo su cuerpo lentamente.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Bobby!.- Le felicitó Saga y éste fue para ayudarlo.

\- ¡No, Saga, yo estaré bien, tú dale una mano a Mi Osita, protégela. Tengo un asunto pendiente con ese Black Saint!.- Le encargó el mexicano aquella misión y aunque el Caballero Dorado no quería dejarlo desprovisto, tenía que cumplir esa orden a toda costa.

Saga corrió hacia donde estaba Lori, la chica mantenía atrapada a su oponente alterna, desprotegida y sus defensas estaban bajas, sin embargo, ésta no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, necesitaba tiempo para poder hallar una "respuesta" para la Jueza del Infierno, aunque eso significara tener que hacer algún que otro "sacrificio". La rubia pegó un salto, sus garras, los "Colmillos del Wyvern" estaban a flor de piel y tenía la mirada clavada sobre la otra.

\- ¡TE LLEGÓ LA HORA, MALDITA!.- Bramó Lori pero cuando dirigió su puño en un perfecto arco descendente, UnLori se escabulló, haciéndose sombra, metiéndose por cualquier sitio de la Casa de Géminis.- ¡¿Adónde se fue?!.

\- ¡Lori, cuidado!.- Gritó Saga y la tomó de la mano al ver que la oponente aparecía y descargaba un golpe contra el rostro de la chica, provocando un corte en su mejilla derecha.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!.- Se burló la rubia alterna y eso llevó a que la otra estallara aún más de la rabia.

\- ¡¿En dónde estás?! ¡Sal y enfréntate!.- Le ordenó la joven Loud pero la otra no tenía planeado hacer eso, sin embargo, sus ojos se enfocaron en el novio de la Jueza del Infierno y en UnBobby, quien estaba sufriendo una tortura inimaginable a manos del Espectro de Bennu. Éste alzó su mano izquierda y un poderoso Sol en miniatura comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad.

\- Hoy vamos a hacer "UnBobby a la parrilla con papas".- Auguró el mexicano pero cuando iba a atacar y liquidar a su oponente, algo se interpuso en su camino.

Fue como una picazón, un pinchazo de algún insecto pero no fue así. Su mano izquierda cayó pesadamente, golpeando h

contra el costado de su Armadura Sapuris, un eco se escuchó por toda la lejanía y empezó a sentir como si lo estuviera atacando una feroz fiebre que lo debilitaba paso a paso. Lori oyó aquel sonido y se giró para ver a su novio quien estaba en las garras de UnLori y ésta le succionaba la vida poco a poco.

\- ¡NO, NO, BOBBY!.- Gritó Lori al ver que la otra se había fugado pero cuando fue a atacarla, el muro de sombras le impidió seguir avanzando, atrapándola a ella y Saga.

\- Lori...¡Lori...!- Intentaba Bobby de llegar hacia ella pero cayó débil contra el piso.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!.- Bramó Saga y de ahí pasó a tomar un camino serio.- ¡Lori, cúbrete, solo habrá una forma de terminar con esta batalla!.- Advirtió éste con seriedad y ella asintió con la cabeza.

De golpe, el tejido de la realidad se comenzó a rasgar igual que una guadaña que iba por el trigo y otras cosechas. Un intenso terremoto surgió por los alrededores y de ahí, las "Sombras" que formaban parte del "Muro" fueron succionadas por aquella tempestad que fue liberando el camino, mientras que Lori se aferraba a Saga.

\- ¡"OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!.- Bramó el peli lila y provocó aquella fractura en el Espacio-Tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo usaste antes aquel poder?.- Preguntó la rubia con asombro.

\- No podía emplearlo cuando ella estuviera sobre nosotros, aún tiene su cuerpo afectado por tu "Aliento de Wyvern", así que es una buena estrategia que puedas soltarlo, sacar a tu novio de sus garras.- Contó Saga sobre el plan que él tenía en mente.

\- ¡Es excelente!.- Reconoció Lori aquel plan, Saga siempre había sido, además de uno de los Caballeros Dorados más poderosos entre los 12 de aquella Orden, a ser también una persona seria y que analizaba al enemigo en batalla. Con su ayuda, el peli lila empezó a utilizar sus fuerzas y a alimentar la brecha que crecía a más no poder en el Tejido de la Realidad, donde emergieron Planetas y Estrellas, Constelaciones y Galaxias, todo un vasto Universo o uno de los tanto innumerables que habían, provocando que una intensa fuerza huracanada empezara a arrastrar todo rastro de los escombros y de los enemigos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Quiso saber UnLori y de ahí sintió como los "Colmillos del Wyvern" le cortaban el rostro, dejándole una herida muy profunda y de ahí pasaba su mano por su rostro, llevando a que le hirviera la sangre. Tiró a Bobby contra el piso, éste se hallaba muy debilitado.

\- ¡Déjame que yo...!.- Pidió UnBobby para acabar con los oponentes, pero la chica estaba sumamente encolerizada, así que lo agarró con fuerza del cuello y tiró contra uno de los muros.

\- Siempre fuiste una plaga para mí, estúpido y ahora, con ustedes...¡LO LAMENTARÁN!.- Bramó UnLori, juntando todo el poder y de ahí preparaba su golpe.

\- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡MUERE, PUTA! ¡ESTO ES POR MI OSITO BUBU: "GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.- Exclamó la rubia de Wyvern y lanzó un poderoso ataque, una ofensiva que llevó a que el cuerpo de la alterna sufriera una serie de golpes internos, explosiones que la iban arrasando a un paso acelerado y luego cayó contra el piso.

\- ¡SIGO YO, ESTO ES POR TODOS LOS QUE HAS MATADO! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Se unió Saga y el bombardeo de su poder terminó por derribar a la oponente y sepultarla bajo una enorme pila de escombros.

Parte del interior de la Casa de Géminis colapsó sobre UnLori y no habían señales de UnBobby, tal vez habría muerto o se fugó para otra parte, sin embargo, no tenían tiempo para ello, ya que Lori cargó a su novio herido y cuyo Cosmos estaba muy debilitado por semejante acto de robo hacia él.

\- Vas a estar bien, Osito Bubu, tranquilo, yo te llevaré con Rin, ella te salvará y sanará tus heridos.- Le prometió la rubia Loud a su novio, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- Fui un tonto, no debí bajar la guardia antes, Lori.- Pidió disculpas el muchacho, cuyo tono de voz se había vuelto penoso.

\- No digas eso, hicimos un gran trabajo.- Le corrigió ella, dándole ánimos y luego miró a Bobby y a Saga.- Los tres hemos hecho un gran trabajo, la Casa de Géminis ya es nuestra, ¿no?.- Finalizó al lanzar esa pregunta al hermano gemelo de Kanon.

\- Sí, así es, ustedes váyanse, yo me ocuparé de cuidar este lugar.- Les respondió Saga y encomendó esa misión.

\- Pero, Saga...tú...- Quería interponerse Bobby, sin embargo, el otro no iba a tolerar esas palabras.

\- Escuchen, chicos, vayan con los demás, ellos ya deben de estar llegando a la Casa de Cáncer y los necesitarán. Yo estaré bien, es nuestro deber custodiar las Casas Zodiacales.- Les informó Saga con tranquilidad, pero siempre manteniendo la seriedad en el tono de su voz.

\- Pero...- Las palabras de Lori se detuvieron ante el gesto que el peli lila hizo, por lo que cambiaron de opinión y pasaron a salir de allí.- Muchas gracias por todo, Saga.- Agradeció ella.

\- Sí, amigo, lo mismo digo. Nos veremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.- Añadió Bobby y partieron los dos de allí con rumbo hacia donde estaban los demás, siendo el mexicano que era llevado por Lori en sus brazos.

Los vio alejarse y cuando estaban poniendo rumbo hacia la Casa de Cáncer, Saga partió hacia el interior del Templo de los Gemelos, en donde pudo sentir una extraña presencia que se abría camino entre los escombros y que luego desapareció de su vista.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Adónde habían ido UnLori y UnBobby?. El peli lila intentaba buscarlos para dar con ellos y destruirlos, pero, de golpe, todo rastro de ellos quedó en la nada, sin saberse nada de su paradero.

\- _"¡Maldita sea, será mejor que me ponga en marcha y les alerte a Lori y Bobby urgente. Luego volveré aquí para custodiar la Casa de Géminis".- _Pensó Saga y esa fue la mejor opción que pudo jugar, ya que esto era una carrera contra el Tiempo y no debía perder ni un segundo.

Fue así que partió con rumbo hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el Norte, para las demás Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

(Sailing for my dream, Opening de "B´T X")

A su vez, Lincoln y los demás continuaban con su avance para la Casa de Cáncer, habiendo perdido de vista a UnLori y UnBobby en Géminis, esperaban no tener que toparse con otros enemigos poderosos, no por el momento. Sin embargo, Kazuya se hallaba expectante, vigilando el Oeste y el Norte, mientras que Kazumi y los demás daban la señal para seguir avanzando, el joven líder de "La Resistencia" bajó de aquellas rocas donde montó guardia y fue hacia los chicos, los cuales vieron la mirada seria de ese muchacho.

\- Algo pasó en la Casa de Géminis.- Les comunicó Kazuya a los presentes, cosa que inquietó y puso nerviosa a Ronnie Anne, la cual iba a dirigirse hacia ese Templo Zodiacal, pero fue Lynn quien la detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Lynn?! ¡Suéltame, Bobby...Bobby...Mi hermano me necesita, lo tengo que ayudar!.- Pidió la mexicana con desesperación en su voz.

\- No podemos volver atrás ahora, Ronnie, ya no.- Le advirtió el chico pero eso no sirvió para nada, ya que ella regresó a la angustia e intentó zafarse del agarre de la castaña.

\- ¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES, MI FAMILIA SE PONDRÁ TRISTE SI ALGO LE PASA. SUÉLTAME!.- Bramó ésta nuevamente y logró lo que buscaba, aunque no llegó muy lejos, ya que Dohko y Shura se sumaron para detenerla.- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! ¡BASTA, NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE?!.-

Kazuya caminó hacia la chica, acompañado por Lincoln, ambos la miraron con seriedad, siendo el albino que le pasó un pañuelo blanco para que se secara las lágrimas de sus ojos, los cuales estaban muy empapados por todo el dolor que estaba padeciendo en esos momentos.

\- Esto no lo hacemos por maldad, Ronnie Anne, entiende.- Le dijo Dohko de Libra a la chica mexicana.

\- Sabes muy bien que no tratamos con enemigos "comunes", estas UnLouds son mucho peor que otros que hayamos combatido. Si tú vas allí, puede ser una trampa, recuerda y nadie te podrá salvar, podrían caer muchos más y eso nos debilitaría constantemente. Cuando intentemos llegar al Palacio de la Diosa del Caos será imposible y nos harán pedazos. Así que entiende: Tu hermano y la novia de él estarán bien, he visto como Lori y él hicieron pedazos a los "Plagados", cuento que ellos habrán podido salir ilesos, además Saga se quedó con ellos.- Añadió Shura y su voz sonó muy seria hacia la chica, quien se volteó y seguía con aquel intento de salir de su agarre hasta que se calmó.- Ten confianza, no te dejes humillar ni flanquees, debes luchar, Ronnie Anne, eres la Espectro de Lyacon, cumple con tu papel y no te preocupes: Ellos estarán bien.- Le animó el español y fue entonces que soltó a la chica.

Ésta iba a correr pero se contuvo, ya que desde las escaleras que daban hacia abajo, allí vieron venir a Lori y Bobby, la cual llevaba al hermano mayor de la peli negra en sus brazos, herido por el combate ocurrido anteriormente. Para la peli negra, en esos momentos, no habían palabras que la ayudaran a describir ese cuadro, un reencuentro entre su hermano y ella, así que salió corriendo y saltó a los brazos de aquel herido, quien no la soltó por ningún momento, acercándola más a su pecho y de ahí fueron observados por los demás del grupo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de la Athena del Caos, ésta se hallaba en aquel Trono Imperial y custodiada por Raizer de Zerowing. Todo iba bien hasta que entró un Guardia suyo a toda prisa y se le podía ver en su rostro, el cual estaba perlado por el sudor, de que portaba noticias sumamente urgentes y que debían ser escuchadas cuanto antes. Él sabía muy bien de los modales a la hora de presentarse ante su Diosa, pero al abrir las puertas, casi como si fuera un azote, provocó que el "Guardaespaldas" de la joven casi se le lanzara encima para matarlo.

\- Descuida, Raizer, todo está bien.- Le tranquilizó ella y le hizo una seña al mensajero.- Adelante, Mensajero.- Pidió y el hombre se arrodilló ante ella, mostrando sus respetos.

\- Pido mil disculpas, Señorita Athena, pero le traigo muy malas noticias.- Anunció el Mensajero a la chica, quien se llevó una mano al costado derecho de su rostro, como si quisiera demostrar interés y preocupación.

\- ¿Cuáles son las malas noticias?.- Preguntó la muchacha con un tono de voz cortante como el acero.

El Mensajero tragó saliva, sus palabras estaban paralizadas en su garganta, lo único que sentía era como una enorme "presión" aplastaba su mente, pero logró juntar todo el valor que pudo y expresó su informe a su Diosa.

\- Señorita Athena, hemos perdido, ya, en este momento, tres Casas Zodiacales: Aries, Tauro y Géminis. No tenemos noticias de UnLana, la cual debía custodiar esa zona y lo mismo de UnLori y UnBobby, creemos que están muertos, pero eso no es todo, el enemigo, aparte de conquistar estos tres Templos, también están guiados por "La Resistencia" comandada por Kazuya Kobayashi, el Caballero Meteor de "Neowing" y ex-Santo de Pegaso.- Añadió más información y al oír el nombre de su némesis, Raizer apretó los puños con furia.

\- Tranquilo; Raizer, pronto te dejaré ir allí para que les des su merecido. Gracias, Mensajero, puedes retirarte.- Finalizó la Athena del Caos con la charla y al irse ese hombre, ella se dirigió hacia su Guardaespaldas y al Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno.

\- ¿Quiere que vaya y los aniquile?.- Preguntó el segundo personaje, pero ella alzó su mano y en una señal negativa, él lo comprendió. Sin embargo, una sombra de pura maldad se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica, quien sentía que esto era una verdadera auténtica "Obra Teatral".

\- Jejejejejeje, ¡jajajajajajjaja!.- Estalló de la risa y Raizer pudo ver una misteriosa figura encapuchada que parecía estar moviendo los hilos detrás del Trono, pero ésta desapareció. ¿Acaso había sido un espejismo?.- ¡Jajajajajajaja!. Lo sabía, yo sabía que ellas eran débiles, inútiles, nunca tengas a un grupo de mocosas que buscan a su hermano para tenerlo como un objeto. Pero no importa, ellas van a caer, tarde o temprano y nadie se meterá en mis planes nunca más.- Advirtió la chica, quien adquirió un tono serio en su voz.

Pronto, todo el Palacio quedó sumido en el silencio.

* * *

**Y aquí termina esta primera parte y les aviso que, a partir de este capítulo, los que vendrán podrán tener, como dije, muerte de personajes, ¿creyeron que habrían bajas en éste?. Jejejejeje, no, me he reservado el siguiente. **

**Por otra parte, ¿UnLori y UnBobby habrán perecido en la contienda o solo será un truco para distraerlos? ¿Es el misterioso Encapuchado el que vio Raizer allí frente al Trono Imperial? ¿Qué sucederá con Mordecai y sus amigos? ¿Máscara de la Muerte obtendrá venganza contra UnLucy?. Todo esto y mucho más lo podrán ver en el siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** marati2011.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** J0nas Nagera.**

*** Banghg.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Regamers10.**

*** El Maestro.**

*** Coblics.**

*** Betty Tsukino.**

*** Timothy Uchiha.**

*** MEOW-SEBASTIAN.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer (nuevamente muchas gracias por las canciones que me has pasado, amigo, te lo agradezco).**

*** Reila Vann.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Johnny Ficker (espero que hayas pasado un excelente cumpleaños, Camarada).**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** King Alan-Mords.**

*** eltíorob95.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, buen día Miércoles de mi parte y será hasta el próximo capítulo:**

**Próximo**** capítulo:**** _"La Batalla de la Casa de Géminis (Parte II)"._**


	36. Chapter 36

** Capítulo XXXVI: La Batalla de la Casa de Géminis (Parte II)**

Saga estaba persiguiendo aquel rastro de energía maligna que llevaba hacia las escaleras del Santuario, había algo que no cuadraba en esos momentos y podía tratarse de que UnBobby y UnLori no habían sido derrotados de manera oficial. Podía tratarse de una trampa, un engaño para que les siguieran la pista a los otros que estaban por llegar a la Casa de Cáncer, la siguiente en el "recorrido". La sensación de miedo aumentaba, mientras que el peli lila se volteaba para ver hacia atrás, en las escaleras de más abajo, donde Mordecai y sus amigos seguían combatiendo a los "Plagados" que no paraban de venir.

(Main Menu, OST del "Warcraft II")

Otro enemigo era abatido por el puño dirigido de Mordecai, atravesándole el pecho y cayó rodando por peldaños abajo, un segundo que portaba una porra con pinchos metálicos quiso atacar a Eileen pero la Saintia se defendió con todo, lanzándolo contra las paredes de rocas, llevando a que no se volviera a levantar.

\- ¡Amigos, parece que no hay más enemigos por aquí!.- Les informó Rigby, ya que el sitio estaba repleto de "Plagados" muertos y otros se tuvieron que retirar al no poder tomar posiciones en las escaleras.

\- No debemos bajar la guardia, Rigby, esos bastardos pueden seguir por allí, rondando.- Advirtió Nube, mientras que se quitaba la sangre de sus puños, además de que su Armadura de Saintia estaba empapada del mismo líquido rojo.- ¿Tú qué piensas, Mordo?.- Se dirigió su novia al peli azul, el cual estaba callado y tras arrodillarse, palpó el piso, sintiendo las líneas del Cosmos avanzar en una sola dirección.

Frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor, ¿qué era lo que estaba intentando averiguar?. Fue entonces que alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el Norte, pasando la Casa de Géminis, donde la batalla ya había terminado o eso parecía.

\- ¿Mordo?.- Se acercó Rigby a su amigo.

\- Chicos, esto parece haber sido una trampa de la UnLoud que custodia el Templo de los Gemelos.- Dedujo el Santo de Dragón Negro.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntaron todos con asombro.

\- Dime que es una broma, Mordo, por favor.- Pidió Eileen pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo es, algo ha pasado allí, si hubiera terminado el combate, el Cosmos del enemigo tendría que haber desaparecido pero no fue así. ¡Van hacia Lincoln y los demás!.- Advirtió y alzó la voz, señalando hacia la Casa de Cáncer.- ¡Deprisa, podemos frenarlos!.- Finalizó y comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaban los demás reunidos.

* * *

Por una extraña razón, los "Arqueros Plagados" habían cesado con sus intentos de agotar a los "intrusos" que se hallaban en la Casa de Tauro, por las escaleras y los alrededores yacían los cuerpos sin vida de muchos atacantes muertos y otros se retiraban para sacar a los heridos del lugar; mientras que Aldebaran los observaba, cansado, como todo combatiente que estuvo luchando por un largo rato y en compañía de los tres Espectros que le acompañaban, lo que llevó a que el brasilero descasara un momento.

\- Ufff, vaya lucha.- Resopló Summer, pero Rick estaba callado, con las manos en su espalda y mirando hacia Géminis.- ¿Abuelo? ¿Pasa algo?.- Quiso saber su nieta pelirroja.

\- Algo no va bien, Summer, algo no está del todo bien allí.- Señaló Rick con un tono de sospechas.

\- ¿Qué...Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó, esta vez, Morty. El Científico se volteó y miró a sus nietos con un aire de dudas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Casa de Géminis hasta que Aldebaran fue hacia ellos.

\- Él no miente, yo también lo presiento y...¡Ah!.- Exclamó, al final, el peli negro y pudo sentir aquella presencia.-

\- ¿Aldebaran?.- Se acercó Morty a él.

\- ¡El enemigo no ha caído, es una trampa!.- Advirtió el brasilero y los tomó por sorpresa, cambiando ahora su tono de voz.- Ustedes váyanse y busquen a sus amigos, de prisa.- Pidió seriamente.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir Rick, sin embargo, vio que los ojos del brasilero resaltaban verdad.- Muy bien, cuídate, amigo, ¡Morty, Summer, andando!.- Les llamó su abuelo y partieron de allí con rumbo hacia las cercanías de la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

(Human 2, OST del "Warcraft II")

Bobby se hallaba descansando contra unas rocas y siendo tratado por Rin y Steven, cuyo Cosmos y "Lágrimas de Rose Cuarzo" ayudaban a sanarle las heridas que había sufrido en el combate, pero el tema era su fuerte de batalla, su energía estaba en un nivel muy bajo para el Espectro de Bennu, mientras que Ronnie Anne iba a verlo, acercándose y teniendo miedo, por primera vez en su vida, de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su hermano mayor. Se acercó hacia ellos y detuvo su marcha, estando a escasos metros del peli negro, quien estaba recibiendo ese tratamiento de parte de ambos "Sanadores".

\- Ronnie, ¿va todo bien?.- Se giró Rin para verla.

\- Yo...vine a verlo...- Respondió la joven con temor en su voz.

\- No te preocupes, estará bien, solo necesita descansar.- Le dijo Steven, mientras que se levantaba.- Sin embargo, que evite todo combate contra el enemigo, eso de lo que Lori nos dijo, que su contra-parte utilizó su poder para drenarle la vida pudo haber sido fatal.- Recalcó el chico, ahora hablando con un tono serio y luego se dirigía hacia los presentes.- Escuchen, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, ya hemos visto lo que son capaces estas personas, así que nada de bajar la guardia.- Pidió el hijo de Rose Cuarzo a todos ellos.

\- Gracias por los consejos, Steven, lo mismo tú, Rin, pero estoy bien, solo necesitaré descansar un rato y listo.- Agradeció Bobby a los presentes y éste se fue poniendo de pie, aunque le costó bastante hacerlo.

\- No, no, tranquilo, Bobby, tú debes descansar.- Intervino Steven y con Connie y Rin lo ayudaron a recostarlo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí mientras que el enemigo amenaza nuestro Mundo ¡Debemos llegar a la Casa de Cáncer y detenerlos!.- Dio un paso al frente Máscara de la Muerte, dando un grito de furia al no poder seguir con la marcha.

\- Amigo, ¿estás bien?.- Se acercó Luna a éste, pero Lucy sintió la verdadera esencia en él.

\- Estoy bien, solo que...- El italiano no pudo dejar atrás esos sentimientos por Helena, temía por ella, estaba asustado y creía que estaría llegando tarde para salvarla, así que se alejó de allí hacia los acantilados.

\- Yo hablaré con él.- Intervino Lucy y se dirigió hacia donde estaba aquel personaje.

A su vez, Marco y Star, quienes montaban guardia, notaron que alguien iba hacia ellos: Un peli lila con Armadura Dorada y más atrás venían Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen, además de Rick, Morty y Summer.

\- ¿Qué raro? ¿Qué estará pasando?.- Se preguntó el novio de la Princesa de Mewni.

\- ¿Sucede algo, chicos?.- Se acercó Kazuya hacia ellos.

\- Sí, Saga y los demás vienen hacia aquí, lo raro es él, quien tendría que estar en la Casa de Géminis.- Sostuvo Star seriamente y eso encendió las alarmas.

* * *

Para Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, el Santo de Oro más temido y severo de la Historia era una vergüenza sentirse un débil y cobarde tras aquella paliza recibida en el Pasado por parte de Radamanthys de Wyvern en el Castillo Heinstein, habiendo sido una mancha en su orgullo pero la verdadera desgracia era saber que Helena estaba allí, en peligro, que lo necesitaba. No quería fallarle a la chica de Asgard y a sus hermanos, quienes estaban preocupados por su bienestar y seguridad, así que había prometido traerla de vuelta a casa, sin importar las consecuencias a pagar. Oyó un movimiento y pasos que iban hacia él, estos cesaron y se volteó para ver a Lucy, quien estaba parada detrás de él.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?.- Preguntó la peli negra gótica al italiano.

\- Adelante.- Respondió éste de manera seca, sin mirar hacia el Horizonte.

La chica tomó asiento a un lado del italiano y puso su mano en los hombros de éste, llamando su atención, volteándose para mirarla y de ahí todo quedó en silencio.

\- Sé lo que se siente no poder estar allí por alguien que amas, lo reconozco. Yo me sentiría igual que tú si algo le pasara a Lincoln, jamás me lo perdonaría y más siendo la Comandante de los Ejércitos de Hades.- En ese momento, la gótica no soltó su mano de los hombros del Caballero Dorado.- Créeme, nadie quiere pasar por una situación así pero, pronto, hallarás la forma en la que la podrás rescatar, no pierdas las esperanzas, aún hay Fe en que esta "Guerra Santa" termine rápidamente.- Le animó ella y el italiano se quedó pensativo un buen rato.

El peli gris suspiró profundamente y no dijo nada, Lucy sabía que era mejor dejarlo pensar tranquilamente para que se sacara las dudas al respecto. Estuvo sumida en el silencio hasta que escuchó los pasos agigantados de Saga de Géminis, quien llegó hasta ellos.

* * *

\- ¿Saga?.- Se giró Aiolos de Sagitario al ver a su amigo allí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Aioria de Leo y cuando el peli lila se detuvo, éste vio a su alrededor, sintiendo la presencia de un enemigo en los alrededores.

\- Saga, ¿qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?.- Quiso saber Lori y cuando Bobby se iba a levantar, éste vio como dos figuras oscuras ensombrecían el Sol, llevando a que todos alzaran la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Alguien lo vio?.- Interrogó Mu de Aries a los presentes.

\- Debió haber sido un pájaro...un pájaro muy grande.- "Dedujo" Luan, intentando poner comedia a la situación pero no fue una buena idea.

Otra vez ese vuelo razante sobre sus cabezas, otra vez las sombras que cubrían la tierra y la oscuridad que se filtraba como unas goteras en la casa de alguien. Lincoln alzó la cabeza y tomó su Espada Imperial, llevándola a un costado para ver la posición del enemigo.

\- Saga, ¿qué ha pasado?. Habíamos sentido que ellos habían muerto.- Quiso saber Lori al hermano gemelo de Kanon.

\- Eso era lo que pensábamos...no murieron, sino que se escaparon de nuestro control.- Respondió éste seriamente y una risa helada cortó el aire.

\- _¡Jajajajajajaja!.- _Algunas de las Loud como Lola y Lana se abrazaron con fuerza, Lori solo sentía rabia en su interior al reconocer esa voz maldita.- _Ohhhh, pobrecitos los Caballeros.-_

\- Uffff, ésta se quiere hacer la Freedy Krueger pero ni le llega a los talones, ni tampoco al "Guasón".- Se burló Alexander de la oponente hasta que el lugar comenzó a temblar por el Cosmos que iba emergiendo de las dos figuras ocultas.- ¡¿Qué?!.- Su expresión cómica cambió a uno de asombro al sentir aquella presencia.- ¡CUIDADO!.- Alertó y detrás suyo se produjo una explosión que lanzó rocas y escombros por todas partes, emergiendo unas lenguas de fuego que los separaron de Bobby, quien no podía moverse por el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- ¡OSITO BUBU!.- Gritó Lori pero al querer ir hacia donde éste estaba, una figura rubia emergió y la detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Creyeron que me habían matado?.- Preguntó esa voz y al verla a los ojos, allí se encontraba la rival, quien tenía una serie de heridas profundas en su cuerpo pero se mantenía en pie.- Se equivocaron, yo no he muerto todavía.- Advirtió ésta y agarró a Lori del cuello, llevando a que Lincoln la enfrentara y con un poderoso arco que trazó con su Espada Imperial, laceró la piel de la mano enemiga, provocando que ésta soltara a su hermana mayor.- ¡AGH! Jejejeje, hola, Linky, Conejito, ven, vamos a "jugar".- Dijo ella, cambiando su odio a por uno de puro deseo de estar con él.

Sin embargo, el "Emperador del Inframundo" alzó su Espada al aire, poniendo la punta de la misma contra el cuello de UnLori, quien se detuvo al instante ante la presencia intimidante que el chico ejercía.

\- Aléjate de mí y de mi familia, ahora, UnLori. Jugaste una buena estrategia con engañarnos, pero ¿creíste que mi hermana, Bobby y Saga se iban a dar por vencidos?. Te equivocas.- Advirtió y en ese momento todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

\- Ohhhh.- Rompió UnLori la calma que había allí, sintiéndose tranquila, a pesar de las gotas de sangre que caían de su herida contra el piso.- ¿Perdí? ¡Qué lástima, pero yo no me detendré hasta tenerte, así que ven conmigo...O MUERE!.- Bramó la UnLoud y estuvo por atacarlo al chico pero fue Lori quien se interpuso, agarrándola de los cabellos.

\- ¡JAMÁS TE METAS CON MI HERMANO, PUTA!.- Exclamó la Jueza de Wyvern y arrojó a la alterna contra las rocas, quien disfrutaba del dolor.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, adelante, vamos, querida, pégame con todo lo que tienes, aún recuerdo cuando le drené la vida a tu novio, tu "Osito Bubu", estoy segura de que el idiota de UnBobby lo estará reduciendo a cenizas!.- Se burló ella y eso provocó que Lori se distrajera para ver al mexicano, quien estaba solo.

\- ¡Hermano!.- Gritó Ronnie Anne y fue a su encuentro, atravesando esas lenguas de fuego para estar a su lado.

\- ¡Ronnie, espera, puede ser una trampa!.- Intentó Lincoln con detenerla, pero la mexicana llegó hacia donde Bobby yacía herido.

* * *

\- Vamos, Hermano, arriba, vamos, ¡tienes que sobrevivir, se lo prometiste a mama, a los abuelos, a toda la familia, a mí inclusive! ¡NO MUERAS!.- Pedía Ronnie Anne con desesperación al chico, ya que esa explosión lo había dejado herido de gravedad y fue allí donde oyó pasos que venían hacia ella y su hermano.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿con que el "Gran Espectro de Bennu" depende de su hermanita para salir de este embrollo?.- Preguntó una voz familiar y de las llamas emergió UnBobby de Fénix Negro, pero éste presentaba un cuadro deploraba, ya que la mitad de su cuerpo había quedado severamente dañado por el fuego de su enemigo. Acto seguido, sus ojos se clavaron en la hermana de Bobby.- Ohhh, hola, Ronnie, tanto tiempo, ¿recuerdas cuando abusé de ti durante todo el caos en Royal Woods?.- Preguntó con malicia y eso hizo enfurecer a la mexicana.

\- Tú no eres ni te pareces a mi hermano, ¡SOLO ERES UNA VIL COPIA BARATA!.- Gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, encendiendo su Cosmos a más no poder.

\- Ay, Ay, Hermanita, me lastimas.- Se burló UnBobby, yendo hacia ella y cuando estuvo por ponerle las manos encima, un feroz puñetazo lo tiró contra el piso, revelándose ser Saga quien llegó para protegerla.

\- ¡Saga!.- Gritó Ronnie al ver al hermano gemelo de Kanon, quien la fue a sacar de allí.

\- No temas por lo que ha pasado: No pudiste usar tu poder por el miedo que sentías, tranquila. Lo importante es sacarlos de aquí.- Les dijo y los fue evacuando pero Bobby lo detuvo.

\- No...- Habló éste con un tono de voz agotado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, Bobby, te vienes con nosotros!.- Se negó Ronnie con irse sin él.

En ese momento, UnBobby se levantó del piso, acomodándose la mandíbula que se le había dislocado por el golpe que Saga le dio y miró a sus oponentes con una sonrisa malvada que helaba todo el ambiente. Fue entonces que, sin previo aviso, se lanzó al ataque contra él, agarrando al chico pero éste resistió con sus puños, mientras que el suelo hervía y un poderoso tornado de fuego se elevaba hacia los Cielos, aumentando su velocidad.

\- ¡SAGA, YO LO DETENDRÉ, USTED SAQUE A MI HERMANA DE AQUÍ, DE PRISA!.- Le impartió esa orden el joven mexicano y el peli lila tuvo que hacer esa misión.

Tomó a Ronnie Anne de las manos y se prepararon para salir de allí, sin embargo la chica salió corriendo para ayudarlo, no podía dejarlo ahí, era su hermano, compartían la misma sangre, por lo que fue encendiendo su Cosmos a más no poder, provocando que su poder aumentara a más no poder y de ahí estuviera a unos metros de UnBobby para darle el golpe para acabar con él.

(Into a dream, OST de "Saint Seiya")

\- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO LASTIMES A MI HERMANO! ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE HAYAS HECHO, YO, RONNIE ANNE DE LYACON, LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DEL PECADO, TE ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO, MALDITO! ¡"AULLIDO INFERNAL"!.- El grito que aquella joven había pegado al aire y con su ofensiva que se fue materializando contra el oponente aumentó y pegó de lleno contra éste, quien fue lanzado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

\- ¡AGH! ¡Maldita mocosa, te voy a...AGH!.- Exclamó UnBobby, poniéndose de pie pero parte de sus huesos habían sido pulverizados por el impacto y su Armadura del Fénix Negro se empezó a quebrar, regando el suelo con sus restos.- ¿Cómo es posible...yo...UnBobby...un "Black Saint" derrotado por esta desgraciada?...No...no pienso caer...UnLori...yo se lo prometí...le juré que estaría a su lado...a pesar de que me...odia...pero...¿acaso voy...a...morir?.- Se cuestionaba así mismo, la sangre que caía de su cuerpo maltrecho y las heridas que aumentaban a más no poder junto a las fracturas en su Armadura.- No...no pienso caer...¡NADIE ME DETENDRÁ!.- Juró y al encender su Cosmos, el tornado de fuego fue aumentando cada vez más.

Por su parte, Ronnie había llegado hasta Bobby, éste apenas podía moverse por los golpes y la falta de energía que UnLori le había sacado para empeorar las cosas, sin embargo, la mexicana hacía el mejor esfuerzo por moverlo de allí y llevarlo con los demás.

\- Ronnie, te di una orden, hermana: Debías irte con Lincoln, Saga y los demás para llegar hacia el Palacio de la Athena del Caos...no quedarte aquí, yo solo soy un estorbo...- Le intentaba hacer convencer pero ella lo calló.

\- No digas tonterías, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Somos familia, maldita sea, ¿acaso querías morir a manos de ese maldito?! ¡No te pienso dejar aquí!.- Juró ella.

\- Ohhhh, qué tierna.- Escuchó una voz y con horror contemplaron la aparición de UnBobby, con su puño extendiendo y aumentando el fuego.- ¡MUERAN! ¡"ILUSIÓN DIABÓLICA DEL AVE FÉNIX"!.- Lanzó el oponente su ofensiva pero cuando ésta, la cual era para paralizar a la chica y Bobby con Saga pegaron un salto, protegiendo a la misma.

\- ¡"A OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!.- Contra-atacó el Caballero de Géminis, arrojando ese golpe ante el desgarro Espacio-Tiempo, pero el novio de Lori siguió adelante.- ¡¿Qué haces, Bobby?!.-

\- ¡SAGA, SACA A RONNIE DE AQUÍ, YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTE IMPOSTOR!.- Le encargó el moreno y al ver que no había más opción, el Caballero Dorado se la llevó de allí.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES, SAGA?! ¡NO, NO PODEMOS DEJARLO! ¡HERMANO!.- Gritaba Ronnie de la desesperación al ver al otro partir hacia el frente de batalla, brillando a más no poder con el Cosmos que yacía en su interior, aún estando herido, dañado por el golpe que UnLori le había causado, éste se lanzó contra el ex-novio de la rubia alterna, tomándolo por sorpresa, aferrándose a éste, impidiéndole salir.

Bobby mantenía atrapado al enemigo, sus brazos ejercían una fuerte presión sobre el prisionero, éste intentaba salir de su control con un ataque que le fracasó cuando él le partió la mano con un golpe de su puño.

\- Ronnie...- Se dirigió el peli negro a ella.

\- ¡OSITO BUBU!.- Gritó Lori, quien intentaba llegar hacia él, mientras que iban llegando Rick, Morty, Summer, Mordecai y sus amigos.

\- Lo lamento...yo...¡agh!.- Se disculpó pero el dolor tras haber recibido ese golpe por parte de UnLori llevó a que gritara.- Yo lamento mucho no llegar hacia el Palacio de la Athena del Caos, pero...¡LES ABRIRÉ EL CAMINO PARA QUE PUEDAN SEGUIR ADELANTE! ¡NO SE RINDAN, LUCHEN CONTRA ESTAS MALDITAS Y TRIUNFEN!.- Les deseó el Espectro y fue entonces que extendió sus Alas de la Sapuris, provocando que una intensa ráfaga se desplazara por el suelo, levantando el polvo que había por allí.

\- ¡BASTA, ¿QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA?! ¡SUÉLTAME, UNLORI!.- Intentaba UnBobby sacarse de encima ese agarre pero fue en vano, la rubia fue hasta él pero no hizo nada, quería matar al novio de su contra-parte buena.

\- ¡TE AMO, LORI, OSITA MÍA! ¡RONNIE, CUÍDATE Y PROTEGE A NUESTRA FAMILIA Y AL SEÑOR HADES!.- Le encargó su hermano mayor, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, mientras que se iba elevando en los Cielos cada vez más.

\- ¡TÚ NO TE ME ESCAPES!.- Bramó UnLori pero al voltearse, fue agarrada con fuerza por la otra rubia, quien lloraba de la impotencia y el odio hacia esa persona.- Ohhhh, ¿qué harás? ¿vas a llorar como tu novio, el marica?.- Preguntó y esa burla fue el detonante para que Lori la agarrara del cuello y comenzara a estrangularla con fuerza y luego la lanzara contra las rocas.

Ronnie Anne no podía creerlo, su hermano iba subiendo hacia los Cielos junto con su enemigo, haciendo desaparecer aquel "Tornado de Fuego". Toda esa escena la terminó por tirar, de que cayera de rodillas y comenzara a llorar.

* * *

En los Cielos, las llamas de UnBobby no servían para nada, el poder de Bobby aumentaba cada vez más, viéndose el resplandor y la imagen de aquella Ave Mitológica elevarse y brillar por los alrededores. Fue entonces que el rival se soltó y cargó contra éste.

\- ¡"ILUSIÓN DIABÓLICA DEL AVE FÉNIX"!.- Gritó UnBobby, yendo a su encuentro con él.

\- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!.- Exclamó el Espectro de Benny y trazó un poderoso ataque, el cual llevó a una poderosa explosión en los Cielos, agarrándose con fuerza de UnBobby y esta vez no habría escape.

Atrapado, aterrador por lo que estaba viendo, el rival hacía todos los intentos posibles por escapar, sin embargo, la fuerza que el hermano de Ronnie Anne ejercía no parecía quebrarse.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡SUÉLTAME, IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE SI SUBIMOS MÁS, NOS QUEMAREMOS HASTA LOS HUESOS?!.- Preguntó el "Black Saint", UnBobby de Fénix Negro al otro, quien lo miraba con frialdad y determinación.

\- ¡ESTOY CONSCIENTE DE ELLO!.- Respondió Bobby y de ahí, un nuevo resplandor y gritos se produjeron por los alrededores, llevando a que todos voltearan la vista y, acto seguido, del Cielo cayó el enemigo, muerto, mientras que el Espectro Bobby Santiago de Bennu yacía en las últimas.

Arrastrándose por el piso, utilizando sus últimas, el joven se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

\- Lori...Señor Hades...por favor...venzan a estas malditas y protejan al Mundo y a Athena.- Fue el último mensaje que envío para después morir en los brazos de su novia.

UnLori yacía herida de gravedad, el efecto de las heridas provocadas en la Casa de Géminis se habían hecho presente, un golpe muy profundo había destrozado su corazón, producto de la última pelea que tuvo contra Lori, Bobby y Saga. Este último la miraba con desprecio y furia por lo que había hecho, así que se giró y vio que la otra rubia llegaba hacia esa enemiga con la que mantuvo un minuto de silencio.

\- Jejejeje, UnBobby merecía morirse, era un estorbo para mí y mira cómo quedó: A la parrilla y lo mismo tu novio.- Decía con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en su ser.

\- Eres una maldita mentirosa y manipuladora, UnLori, tú no mereces ni estar en el peor Infierno, sino todo lo contrario: Ir a un sitio donde nunca podrás salir adelante.- Le dijo Saga con frialdad en su voz, mostrando aquella severidad suya tan clásica.- Lori, te la encargo.- Finalizó y partió a la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¡Espera, Saga!.- Pidió la rubia antes de que éste se fuera para custodiar ese lugar.- Gracias por todo.- Le agradeció ella y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- No fue nada, ahora tienes un asunto pendiente con esa maldita. Te lo dejo en tus manos.- Respondió ante el agradecimiento y luego bajó las escaleras para volver al Templo de los Gemelos.

(Pedro Bromfman, "Ambush", OST de "Narcos")

Los ojos de la Jueza de Wyvern lagrimeaban por todo lo que había visto, en especial por el noble sacrificio que su novio había hecho, así que lo dejó recostado en el piso, dándole un último beso en los labios y la frente, apoyó su mano en los hombros de Ronnie Anne, quien no podía parar de llorar por la muerte de su hermano mayor, luego miró a Mordecai, sus amigos, Rick, Morty y Summer, quienes se sentía con furia al no haber podido detener ese ataque.

\- No fue su culpa, chicos, hicieron lo que pudieron. Tranquilos.- Les habló Lori a los presentes que habían tardado y de ahí caminó hacia donde yacía UnLori, quien seguía disfrutando del sufrimiento hasta que la otra rubia llegó y la miró con odio.- ¿Así que te dio placer violarte a tu Lincoln junto al resto de tus putas hermanas? ¿Crees que nosotras como somos ellas?. Te equivocas.

\- Todas ustedes lo son: Iguales.- Se burló UnLori, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre.

\- Guarda tus palabras, porque voy a enviarte al peor Infierno que jamás hayas visto.- Le advirtió Lori, cerrando sus puños.

\- Ohhhh, adelante, Dragoncita, vamos, mátame, no puedes hacerlo. Tu novio no tuvo los huevos para darme un golpe, salvo en Géminis, pero ahora míralo murió como el idiota de mi ex. ¡Jajajajaja, igual, tarde o temprano, vamos a ganar y la Señorita Athena del Caos los matará, ahora mismo!.- Exclamó la rival victoriosa y sin su Armadura Dorada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En dónde está ahora?.- Preguntó Kazuya y en ese momento, un misterioso sentimiento de temor inundó el corazón de UnLori.

* * *

\- Jajajajajaja, UnLori.- Hablaba Tomoe desde los balcones del Palacio junto a Raizer.- ¿En verdad creíste que yo te iba a dar riendas? ¿De que las apoyaría?. No, todas ustedes, bueno, tú, por ahora, son basura, eres basura, no pudiste detener a los enemigos y hemos perdido otra Casa Zodiacal, pero de ti no voy a derramar ni una lágrima, es más, voy a celebrar por tu muerte.- Sentenció aquella chica, quien no demostró tener corazón hacia sus Subordinados.- Pueden matarla, hagan lo que quieran con ella.- Finalizó y partió de allí hacia el Trono Imperial.

* * *

Las "palabras" que UnLori sintió no eran de apoyo, sino de rechazo y odio que sentía Tomoe hacia ella. La persona con la que podrían recuperar a su Lincoln les había mentido, engañado, no, algo mucho peor: Las había traicionado, vendido a aquella rubia al mejor postor y de ahí cerró el "trato" con una risa malvada. La ex-Santo de Géminis no podía hacer nada, Lori la tenía en la mira, estaba por cumplir su misión, no sin antes vengarse de todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho.

\- Mírame.- Le ordenó a la abatida, moralmente, UnLori, pero ésta no dijo nada.- ¡Que me mires!.- Bramó con fuerza en su voz y ésta fue levantada por la Jueza de Wyvern.- Tú dijiste que mi novio murió en vano, te equivocas, él luchó y las pateamos el trasero. Por eso, te devuelto todas las burlas que me has hecho con esto.- Sentenció la rubia y le atravesó el pecho con los "Colmillos del Wyvern", acercándose a los oídos de la rival, quien no podía sentir su corazón.- _Y esto va por mi Bubu Osito y por intentar herir a mi hermano.- _Finalizó con seriedad.

\- M...Maldita...puta, mis otras hermanas...los matarán.- Juró ésta.

\- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó Lori y con un rápido tirón, le arrancó el corazón a la Santo de Oro, UnLori de Cáncer.

Acto seguido, la Jueza de Wyvern ejerció una gran presión y terminó por destruirlo ante la chica, quien cayó muerta al piso.

* * *

**Y con este capítulo finaliza la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis y tenemos una baja para los buenos: Bobby cayó con honor (y más que para su muerte está inspirado en el combate de Saga de Géminis contra Jao de Lince en la película de "Abel" o "Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de la Juventud Escarlata", también conocida como "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Contra-ataque"). Lori ha cumplido su venganza pero ésta ha dejado una profunda marca en ellos, sobre todo en Ronnie Anne.**

**¿Cómo seguirán ahora sin Bobby? ¿Qué les deparará en la Casa de Cáncer?. Todo esto y más será respondido en el capítulo que viene de este fic.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera: Por desgracia, UnLori y UnBobby quedaron vivos y llevaron a cabo esta trágica confrontación, pero la muerte de Bobby no ha sido en vano, él logró abrir el camino para que los demás puedan avanzar. Muchas gracias por el review, amigo y nos estamos viendo.**

*** marati2011: Eso mismo fue, una trampa muy cobarde y tendida por el enemigo.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Banghg.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Sitx20: Muchas gracias y saludos, amigo.**

*** Profesor Franco Romano: Saludos, amigo y muchas gracias por el review.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Alan-Mords.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Raginhard.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Regamers10.**

*** Johnny Ficker.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Ahora se viene la Casa de Cáncer y las bajas en los buenos pueden seguir aumentando, muy atentos a eso y las batallas irán aumentando cada vez más su intensidad.**

**Cuídense, amigos, eso es todo por hoy. Nos estamos viendo y buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes.**


	37. Chapter 37

** Capítulo XXXVII: Aquella que controla las sombras**

Las gotas de sangre que caían de las manos de Lori y el corazón aplastado de su rival alterna se erguían como dos "Torres". La Jueza de Wyvern había dado muerte a su peor enemigo, a alguien que era lo más despreciable y ruin que podía existir sobre la Faz de la Tierra, sin embargo y a pesar de que la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis había sido un triunfo para ellos, el precio a pagar fue de lo más alto: Bobby Santiago de Bennu, la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia había caído en combate al matar a UnBobby de Fénix Negro, aquel Santo Negro que tanto dolor había causado junto a su ex-novia UnLoud, ahora yacía carbonizado al lado del fallecido Espectro, quien había muerto en los brazos de Lori y tras sentir las burlas de la UnLoud, la primera terminó por liquidarla con su "Puño del Wyvern", enterrando aquellos "Colmillos" en el corazón, sacándolo de un tirón y en medio de una fuente de sangre, lo estrujo hasta destruir por completo, haciéndolo reventar igual que un globo.

La Jueza de Wyvern seguía en su posición, Lincoln corrió hacia ella y ésta le hizo una seña a su hermanito para que la siguiera, al igual que los demás integrantes de aquel enorme grupo. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse frente al cuerpo sin vida de Bobby y se arrodilló ante él, tomándolo y acariciando sus cabellos, todo ante la mirada de una destrozada Ronnie Anne, la cual no paraba de llorar por el sacrificio que su hermano había hecho por ella y todos los demás. Al verlo allí, tirado, en las piernas de la peor persona que nunca consideró como "parte" de su familia, refiriéndose a Lori, ahora sentía toda una angustia que le carcomía por dentro, por lo que terminó por quebrarla física y mentalmente, cayendo de rodillas al piso, cubriendo sus ojos por las lágrimas que no paraban de emerger.

Lincoln caminó hacia ella y puso su mano en los hombros de ésta, Clyde tuvo que tragarse las palabras de diferencia que tenía él contra Bobby, sobre todo cuando éste se mostraba enamorado de Lori. No era el momento, incluso para él quien lo sabía.

\- Voy a matarlas, ¡voy a matarlas a todas las UnLouds! ¡SALGAN, MALDITAS, SALGAN Y PELEEN DE VERDAD!.- Bramó la Espectro de Lyacon, siendo detenida por los integrantes de "La Resistencia", siendo Kazumi la que le dio una feroz bofetada en el rostro, tomándola de los hombros.

\- ¡¿Y QUÉ CONSEGUIRÁS A CAMBIO?! ¡HARÁN QUE TE MATEN A TI Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS! ¡ESTO ES UNA GUERRA Y EN TODAS LAS MISMAS MUEREN PERSONAS, SEAN BUENAS O MALAS, ENTIENDE, DE NADA SERVIRÁ SI TÚ PIERDES LA CABEZA, PORQUE NOSOTROS YA VIMOS LO QUE HACÍAN CON ESA ESTRATEGIA, ¿TÚ DESEAS CONVERTIRTE EN ELLAS?!.- Le preguntó la hermana menor de Kazuya y Ronnie pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de la chica.- ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN PERDIMOS A SERES QUERIDOS: MAMA, ELLA ERA LA DIOSA ATHENA DE ESTE MUNDO, UNA PERSONA DULCE Y LLENA DE AMOR, TAMBIÉN PERDIMOS A DINO Y A YUKIKO. Y NO QUIERO PERDER A MI HERMANO MAYOR NI A NADIE MÁS, ESA ES UNA HERIDA QUE NUNCA SANARÁ!.- Decía con lágrimas y dolor en su corazón, abrazando a Ronnie Anne con fuerza.

\- ¡Él era mi hermano, no podía morir, ¿cómo se lo diré a mi familia?!.- Preguntó la mexicana, quien estaba destrozada emocionalmente.

\- Todo se va a resolver, te lo prometo, hallaremos una forma de que podamos devolverlo a la vida.- Le prometió Kazumi, dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amiga, la cual hundió su cabeza contra el pecho de la novia de Tenma.

Desde otros puntos, Lynn y las demás hermanas miraban a la destruida Espectro de Lyacon, quien no paraba de llorar por todo lo que había vivido en esos momentos. La castaña deportista bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro profundo.

\- Hay veces en las que, en todas las guerras, nadie desea perder a la gente que ama, sin embargo, es como una lotería: Nunca sabrás a quién le tocará caer en combate.- Dijo la chica castaña, mientras que se quitaba el Casco de la Harpía y miraba hacia el Norte.- La Casa de Cáncer es la que sigue.- Sostuvo ella y vio a Máscara de la Muerte avanzar hacia ellas.

\- Sí, esa es la que viene. Luego queda Leo y las otras.- Mencionó el italiano con seriedad, pero en ese momento, la calmó cedió ante la caída de una cierta rubia.

\- ¡LORI!.- Gritó Lincoln, quien corrió hacia ella y con la ayuda de Afrodita de Piscis. El peli celeste sueco la ayudó a levantarla, recostándola contra unas rocas pero la chica rubia se encontraba muy mal herida y no parecía haber forma de curarla.

\- Rin, ¿puedes sanarla con tu Cosmos?.- Preguntó Lincoln a ella, siendo la pelirroja en acercarse para verla y ésta procedió con llevar a cabo dicha acción, sin embargo fue Lori la que detuvo a aquella, mirándola a los ojos.

\- No tienen tiempo...deben seguir...de prisa.- Pidió la rubia con la voz quebrada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No te pienso dejar aquí!.- Se negó el albino en irse sin ella.

Ésta lo miró un buen rato, su mirada seria estaba clavada en el muchacho, no podía cuestionarla, pero tenía razón; si no se iban, ellos iban a perder el tiempo y más cuando el peligro aumentaba a cada momento. La rubia señaló hacia la Casa de Cáncer y escupió sangre al ver que tenía una herida un tanto seria en su cuerpo tras haber sido alcanzada por UnLori durante la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis, ya no podía más y sentía que, poco a poco, el último rastro de Cosmos que llevaba consigo, iba desapareciendo.

\- Deben seguir...no piensen en detenerse por mí ni nada por el estilo.- Dijo Lori, sintiéndose más cansada, tomándole las manos a Lincoln.- Lamento mucho si en el Pasado no fui una buena hermana mayor, fui una tonta, en todo...- Continuaba hablando con pesar en su voz.

\- Lori...- Se acercó Leni al ver a su hermana estar en aquel estado.- ¡No digas eso, todas aprendimos la lección, por favor, no te mueras!.- Rogaba la muchacha, mientras que Alexander la abrazaba con fuerza a su novia.

\- Leni...yo...¡AGH!.- Iba a decirle la rubia pero se detuvo al alzar un grito que provenía de su cuerpo.-

\- ¡Lori!.- Gritó Lincoln, abrazándola.- ¡No nos dejes, por favor!.- Pedía el chico, mientras que la abrazaba.

\- Déjenme...al...lado...de...mi Bubu...Osito.- Fue el último que hizo ella y de ahí la dejaron junto a su novio, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.- Ahora, váyanse, deben seguir, no pierdan el tiempo o todo estará perdido.- En ese momento, en contra de las órdenes que él había impuesto, Lincoln debió obedecer, llevándose consigo a sus hermanas.- Chicas, lo lamento, por todo lo que causé...Leni...cuando volvamos a casa...quiero que quemes ese maldito vestido mío.- Pidió la rubia ante su hermana.

\- No digas eso, Lori, ya es cosa del Pasado. Yo quiero que vuelvas con nosotros.- Fue el ruego que hizo la otra rubia a ella.

\- No tenemos una buena relación, Lori, pero aún así...- Añadió Alexander, quien estaba llorando mucho por lo que estaba ocurriendo.- ¡Maldita sea!.- Gritó y corrió para abrazarla.

\- Tienes que ser fuerte, Alex, como siempre lo has sido. Debes proteger a Lincoln como su "Mano Derecha" y en especial a Leni.- Le pidió Lori al joven escarlata, quien no quería soltarse de aquello por el que estaba llevando a cabo.

Era doloroso tener que despedirse, incluso para Lincoln, pero en medio de todo lo que se estaba gestando, Máscara de la Muerte miró hacia la Casa de Cáncer, su territorio en la Tierra Original y en donde tenía el control total. Sin embargo, ahora que Helena estaba en peligro, éste apretó los puños con fuerza y vio que los chicos iban despidiéndose de Lori.

\- Te prometo que hallaré la forma de traer a Bobby a la vida, lo mismo a ti, hermana.- Juró el albino, dejándola a ella abrazada a su novio y de ahí procedía con secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.- Andando, chicos, tenemos que seguir.- Pidió éste e iniciaron una marcha silenciosa, envuelta en luto y dolor por las últimas bajas ocurridas.

Mientras que se iban, Lori extendió su mano hacia ellos y soltó su último suspiro.

\- Vayan...triunfen y derroten a la Diosa Athena del Caos y a las UnLouds...háganlo...por Bobby...y por mí.- Fueron las últimas palabras que dio la Jueza Lori de Wyvern, mientras que caía abrazada a su novio, cerrando los ojos para siempre.

* * *

(Xaxas, OST del "World of Warcraft: Cataclysm")

Oyó pasos que venían desde las sombras, un grupo de seres negros traían consigo a aquella prisionera, la cual estaba aterrada por lo que estaba presenciando. Había llevado muchos días encerradas en los calabozos del Santuario y ahora que lo habían soltado, UnLucy, la responsable de tener aquel sitio bajo su control, la Casa de Cáncer y siendo ella la Santo de Oro de aquella Constelación asignada por Tomoe, se dirigió hacia Helena, quien tenía su mirada clavada en ella y más por el odio que sentía por todo lo que le hizo.

\- Oh, veo que UnLori ha muerto, no me importa, cumplió su papel. Ella no era más que una pieza en este plan pero cuando UnLisa se encargue de traerla a la vida, podremos disfrutar de tener a Linky en nuestras manos. Sin embargo, contigo, Helena, owwww, pobrecita, Helenita, ¿quieres volver a casa con tus hermanos? ¿No te gustaría que los trajera aquí para que sean mis Soldados?.- Preguntaba con aires de burla y superioridad hacia ella, llevando a que ésta le escupiera en la cara. Se quitó aquella flema de su rostro y le dio una bofetada muy fuerte en el rostro.- ¡No me intentes engañar, puta! ¡Estás jugando con fuego!.- Le advirtió la ex-gótica, agarrándola con fuerza del cuello.

\- M...M...Máscara...Más...Máscara de la Muerte vendrá...y te hará pedazos. Juró la florista, mientras que UnLucy la tiraba contra el piso.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿En serio?.- Preguntó la rubia con ese aire de superioridad.- Pues que venga, ansío añadirlo como mi más valiosa "Teniente" dentro de las filas de mi familia.- Tiró más leña al fuego y procedió a calmarse.- Llévense a esta puta de mi vista, átenla en la entrada; quiero destruirlo, no solo física, sino emocionalmente a ese Caballero Dorado para así tener a Lincoln. Solo necesitamos una buena "brecha" en sus filas.- Ordenó y aquellas "Sombras" partieron para obedecer los mandos establecidos, arrastrando a la chica por el suelo hasta llegar a la entrada de la misma.

UnLucy caminó hacia el exterior, el clima se mantenía nublado y frío, un viento hacía mover el polvo del suelo, llevándolo a desaparecer de la zona. El lugar estaba en calma pero para aquella ex-gótica, la muerte de UnLori la llenaba de rabia, había hecho ese "acto" para que Helena no sospechara de lo que realmente sentía y era dolor puro. Quería matar a los responsables que se atrevieron con acabar con la vida de su hermana mayor pero ahora debía conservar sus fuerzas si quería ganar y matar a Máscara de la Muerte. Justo en ese momento, una figura de largos cabellos negros apareció a su lado, deteniendo la marcha y quedando cara a cara con ella.

("Friends in War", Soundtrack de "Windtalkers")

\- Perdón si la interrumpo, Señorita UnLucy.- Habló aquella segunda gótica.

\- No tienes por qué dirigirte a mí como tu Superior, UnHaiku, dime, ¿cómo van los avances?.- Deseó saber ella al respecto de la máquina del tiempo.

\- Está llevando mucho empeño.- Respondió la chica seriamente.

\- Ya veo y de UnLemmy, ya destruyeron la Sapuris?.- Lanzó otra pregunta pero esa otra persona se encogió de hombros.

\- Perdimos rastros con UnLemmy en la Tierra Original, solo tuvimos respuestas sobre bajas en sus filas.- Informó la peli negra, mientras que UnLucy cerraba los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Acaso no saben pelear esos "Plagados"?. No importa, ya los vencerán a esos inútiles.- Auguró la ex-gótica y partió hacia el interior de la Casa de Cáncer.- Haiku, hazme un favor. Si algo me pasa, quiero que te quedes al lado de mis hermanas, ¿sí?. No sé qué puede llegar a pasar pero ya tenemos dos bajas y perdimos tres Casas Zodiacales, si "La Resistencia" y sus Aliados siguen hasta aquí, todo estará perdido.- Le encargó esa misión a la chica.

\- Lucy...yo...- Intentó en convencerla para esta a su lado.

\- Ve, Haiku, cada segundo cuenta.- Insistió la peli negra y tuvo que obedecer, partiendo de allí con rumbo al Norte.

Pronto, la joven se preparó para enfrentar a sus enemigos, éstos no tardarían en llegar y más al tratarse de uno que buscaba vengarse por el secuestro de su novia.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Palacio Imperial, la Diosa Athena del Caos había recibido a un emisario, el cual traía noticias cada vez más graves. La situación se estaba tornando complicada para ellos y más con las enormes bajas que los "Plagados" estaban recibiendo y ahora que se aproximaban al Cuarto Templo, solo tenían que prepararse para el momento en el que el martillo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas sobre ellos. Tomoe lo calmó, no había necesidad de miedo o desesperación, la sonrisa que ella enarbolaba era de complicidad, ya que no le importaba si las UnLouds morían o si seguían vivas. En el segundo caso, ella misma ordenaría matarlas a sangre fría por haber "cumplido con su contrato", sin embargo, no había forma de que pudieran recuperar los Templos caídos en manos de "La Resistencia" y sus Aliados, los cuales avanzaban velozmente hacia ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Libra, UnLuna estaba al lado de Sigurd, quien permanecía en alerta, UnChunk lo miraba con odio pero se mantenía tranquilo, tarde o temprano desataría su plan en contra de ese Nórdico. Por su parte, Riden Bleach estaba pensativo, no sabía si esto era necesario, él estaba averiguando sobre su Pasado, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia al recordar las palabras que Raizer le había dado a él.

\- _"Llegas a abandonar la Casa de Leo, serás ejecutado como todo traidor, ¡¿oíste?!".- _Escuchaba las palabras del Guardaespaldas de Tomoe, quien lo había amenazado de muerte.

Lo odiaba, Riden sentía una profunda furia al recordar como esa persona lo tenía agarrado del cuello, igual que un prisionero a la horca. Él tenía otro objetivo en mente, no el de ser un "Custodio" para un Templo Zodiacal, sin embargo, a la hora de conocer a sus Camaradas de Armas, Raizer había sido con el que menos se llevaba. Compartían un mutuo odio que corría por sus venas, empezando por el misterioso viajero, quien no podía estar bajo las órdenes de ese otro personaje, mientras que Raizer por el simple hecho de que lo consideraba un futuro desertor y, conociendo las reglas del Santuario, tenía en mente lo que le ocurría a dicha gente si intentaban huir.

* * *

("The Day of Night", versión extendida, OST de "Silent Hill 2")

Avanzaban en silencio, Ronnie Anne iba secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo al seguir sufriendo por la muerte de Bobby, las chicas estaban en silencio, no podían creer que Lori había muerto también. Kazuya se encontraba al lado de ellas con Rin, Tenma y Kazumi, mientras que Alexander no se separaba de Leni y Lincoln por temor a que algo pasara. Fue entonces que clavó la mirada hacia el Norte y luego para lo que fue una vez Royal Woods, preguntándose tantas cosas, tantos misterios, tantos engaños y muertes ¿a cambio de qué?. De nada, porque el poder que las UnLouds habían recibido, no era más que un engaño, una vil traición hacia ellas mismas.

\- Hay veces que me pregunto si esto es un sueño.- Decía el Bosnio con un tono serio y provisto de preocupación.-

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Lincoln a él.

El joven se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el Sur y luego para el Norte.

\- Uno no sabe cuándo y dónde puede irse todo al carajo, sin embargo, me pregunto cómo habrá sido el comienzo de esta peste. No es como las películas de zombies donde se produce en un laboratorio y luego sube a la superficie, sino que todo puede llevar a que alguien, incluso una familia, se convierta en lo que son por motivos personales, más allá de su verdadero objetivo. Tal vez un día, nosotros terminemos luchando contra enemigos mucho peor, no sé, incluso con el propio Olimpo.- Decía con temor en su voz y eso podía ser verdad. Nadie estaba exento de los conflictos y uno así podría producirse en cualquier momento.

\- Ojala no sea así, ya tuvimos más que suficiente cuando pelearon contra Apolo.- Le hizo recordar Máscara de la Muerte y fue entonces que divisó la Casa de Cáncer, deteniendo la marcha.- _"Helena, aquí estoy. Resiste".- _Pidió el italiano en esos momentos.

* * *

Un "chispazo" llamó la atención de UnLucy, ésta salió de sus pensamientos y caminó hacia el Centro del Templo del Cangrejo, preparándose para la próxima batalla que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Así que por fin llegas, Máscara de la Muerte?.- Se preguntó y la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer brillaba a más no poder.- Muy bien y veo que viene Lincoln con ustedes, esto se va a poner muy divertido.- Auguró UnLucy, mientras que se oían sus pasos por todo el lugar y aguardaba para que la "fiesta" diera su comienzo.

* * *

A su vez, en las afueras de la Casa de Cáncer, los espíritus de Manigoldo y Death Toll fueron llegando hacia aquel sitio, guiado por el peli azul del Siglo XVIII, ambos amigos tenían un "asunto" pendiente, a alguien a quien animar y volverle hacer recordar su Pasado, quién era y su poder con el que inspiraba terror en sus enemigos.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo, uno "tranquilo", porque el próximo va a ser más largo y con combates. Y sí, por desgracia, Lori también cayó como su novio y esto, como dije, es solo el principio de las bajas que pueden producirse. A su vez, UnLucy está lista para enfrentarse a Máscara de la Muerte y él tiene pensado salvar a Helena sin importar las consecuencias, pero ¿cuál será el "apoyo" que Manigoldo y Death Toll de Cáncer le darán? ¿Qué pasará en las demás Casas Zodiacales?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene de este fic.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** RCurrent/Raginhard.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** marati2011: Sí, Bobby cayó con honor y gloria en combate, por sus seres queridos y esto es solo el principio. A prepararse.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** King Alan-Mords.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Lord Jedi Franco: Es verdad, amigo, hay que estar unidos, como bien decís y lo mismo el "Martín Fierro", porque sino los de afuera nos aplastan.**

*** J0nas Nagera.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, buen inicio de día Miércoles de mi parte y será hasta el próximo capítulo:**

_**Capítulo XXXVIII: La Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu.**_**].**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo XXXVIII: La Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu**

Máscara de la Muerte alzó la mirada ante aquel edificio que custodiaba en la Tierra Original, su estructura, su fachada, pero lo más siniestro se hallaba en su interior, por lo que hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que se detuvieran en la marcha de ascenso por las escaleras y de ahí avanzó él solo hacia el acceso principal del mismo. Lincoln vio que Lucy y Chloe caminaban hacia él, la gótica y la intelectual de San Francisco siguieron el paso del italiano, quien se detuvo y alzó una mano en el aire.

Una fría corriente provenía desde su interior, una que parecía helar la sangre, erizar la piel y aterrorizar hasta el más valiente de todos los presentes. Fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre sus hombros, éste se volteó y vio que era Lucy quien se le acercó. Ladeó la cabeza, recordó las palabras que ella le había dado minutos antes de que perdieran a Lori tras el combate contra su parte alterna. El italiano cerró los ojos, sentía la pesadez de la batalla por primera vez, incluso para un personaje tan severo y aterrador como lo era, ahora se sentía debilitado, cansado pero no físicamente, sino en el plano emocional al temer por su amada Helena, secuestrada por UnLucy y que lo esperaba para entablar combate.

Un millón de preguntas surcaban su cabeza, ¿estaría bien la chica? ¿Qué ocurriría allí dentro del Templo del Cangrejo? ¿Cómo sería el combate?. Podía sentir como los susurros de UnLucy inundaban su mente, amenazándolo, sintiéndose intocable, que nada podía lastimarla, sin embargo, él resistía a aquellos "embates".

\- _"Eres débil", "Nunca pudiste salir adelante tras la humillación que te dio Radamanthys de Wyvern en el Pasado", "Encerrado en una Estatua de Piedra en el Olimpo", "Jajajajaja, patético, tu amiga Lucy será la primera en morir".- _Oía la voz que esa chica lanzaba contra él y fue entonces que sacudió violentamente su cabeza para sacársela de encima.

\- _Maldita_.- Murmuró por lo bajo el peli gris, siendo escuchado por su amiga.

\- Sé lo que sientes, Máscara de la Muerte; pero no podemos bajarnos en este preciso momento.- Indagó Lucy, mientras que el viento interior aumentaba su fuerza.

* * *

En la parte Central del Templo Zodiacal, UnLucy sintió la presencia de sus enemigos y unos pasos iban hacia ella, tratándose de un imponente "Sin Rostro" acorazado con una densa Armadura negra como la Noche y que solo podían verse unos refulgurantes ojos rojos bajo la víscera del yelmo que portaba. Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba Helena, atada e inconsciente en una de las columnas que sobresalían del piso y que rasgaban el techo. La joven florista parecía mecerse con el viento que soplaba, que se colaba por el interior del edificio y provocaba un aullido siniestro, anunciando que lo peor estaba por llegar.

El "Sin Rostro" blandió una enorme guadaña y la depositó a su lado, mirándola con seriedad y sin decir nada, UnLucy dio unos pasos hasta quedar a escasos metros de la puerta principal, en donde la sombra cubría toda su extensión.

Sonrió, había llegado la hora.

Los pasos comenzaron a sentirse, el enemigo ingresaba, el combate estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Lincoln fue el primero en acercarse hacia Lucy y Máscara de la Muerte, mirándola a ella y poniendo su mano en los hombros de la peli negra gótica y esperando de que las cosas comenzaran a salir mejor tras haber perdido a Bobby y Lori en la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis. El italiano avanzó a grandes pasos y se dirigió hacia la entrada, seguido por los demás.

Al entrar una pesada fuerza se sintió y cernió sobre ellos, el peso de la misma estaba por sepultarlos cuando notaron que las paredes estaban decoradas, no solo con los rostros de las víctimas que solía asesinar el Santo de Oro de ese lugar, sino que también estaban cubiertas por cuerpos enteros de personas que presentaban horribles expresiones de dolor, agonía, sujetos a una tortura sin fin. Eso horrorizó a más de una de las Espectro, Juezas y Dioses del Inframundo, incluso el propio Alexander tembló y palideció del miedo ante ese escenario aterrador, para alguien como él, metido en un Pasado tan terrible y manchado por la sangre y la muerte, superaba lo que había hecho antes. Máscara de la Muerte hizo una seña con la mano para que redoblaran la marcha pero cuando llegaron al lado Oeste del Templo del Cangrejo, una poderosa descarga descendente fue hacia ellos, cortando el aire y ante sus ojos contemplaron una inmensa guadaña que partió el piso, enterrándose bajo el mismo y sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!.- Preguntó Luan con temor, abrazada a Lincoln.

\- Sí, este sitio sí que da más miedo que tu Casa Zodiacal, Máscara de la Muerte.- Agregó Luna y eso llevó a que el peli gris la mirara con frialdad.- Oh, perdón, lo siento, amigo, no era para ofenderte.

\- No hay tiempo para eso, ¡tenemos que seguir!.- Pidió Lola, quien entró en pánico por lo que estaba ocurriendo y de allí vieron como la guadaña se levantaba de su posición y una enorme figura acorazada emergía de las sombras.

\- ¡NOS ATACAN!.- Gritó Rigby y procedió a formar todo un escudo de hielo para proteger a los presentes.

\- ¿Problemas a la vista?.- Preguntó Alexander, intentando volver a ese lado gracioso y de ahí vio como la guadaña casi iba hacia el Emperador del Inframundo.- ¡Cúbrase, Mi Señor!.- Exclamó, invocando dos poderosas Agujas del Reloj con las que ejerció una poderosa presión sobre el enemigo, pero éste era más fuerte, aunque ese no era el punto, el Bosnio no buscaba ganarle, sino darle el tiempo suficiente a Su Señor para que escapara con los demás.- ¡JAMÁS TOCARÁN A MI SEÑOR HADES, JAMÁS!.- Juró el peli blanco-plateado y un fulgor en sus ojos rojo-escarlata resplandeció, logrando superar al oponente y lanzarlo hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros.

Aunque fueran unos escasos minutos, la distracción y defensa del Bosnio sirvió para que Lincoln y los demás pudieran estar fuera del alcance de la guadaña, pero Máscara de la Muerte decidió quedarse atrás.

\- ¡Vamos, amigo, te hará pedazos, aquí no está Helena!.- Intentó Mordecai en convencerlo.

\- Él tiene razón, si te quedas aquí, te matarán.- Añadió Connie pero el italiano se giró hacia atrás. Allí venía corriendo Alexander junto a Peridot y Ronaldo, los cuales habían estado haciendo el papel de "Guardias" para ver que todos hubieran escapado a tiempo.

\- ¿Pudiste detenerlo, Hermanito?.- Preguntó Luna al Bosnio, quien estaba respirando agitadamente tras haber corrido bastante, alzó una mano y pidió un segundo.

\- Hice lo que pude, es demasiado fuerte. Nunca vi un "Sin Rostro" así.- Sostuvo el joven peli blanco-plateado.

\- No importa, con haberlo frenado nos dio la oportunidad justa para salir de aquí y seguir a la Casa de Leo.- Se acercó Lincoln.- Vamos, aquí no hay nadie.

\- No, te equivocas: Sí lo hay.- Dio Máscara de la Muerte un paso al frente, quedando a un metro del albino, sorprendiendo a todos y señalando hacia la Oscuridad más profunda que se cernía sobre el interior.- Siempre estuvo allí, observándonos, disfrutando del espectáculo como un vil espectador.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el "Sin Rostro" acorazado no aparecía por ninguna parte. El viento volvió a soplar y movía los cabellos del italiano y los demás, el zumbido que éste hacia sobre el suelo y el polvo que levantaba en los exteriores era lo único que se podía escuchar. De ahí, una risa comenzó a reverberar en todo el interior, como si temblaran las paredes, allí venía la que custodiaba la Casa de Cáncer.

Entró como si fuera la "Estrella" que venía para una gala de premios: Intocables, fuerte, poderosa. Eso era lo que era y significaba UnLucy, el máximo peligro de todas las UnLouds, aquella que podía manipular las sombras y crear "Plagados" para que estuvieran a su lado como fieros Soldados de una "Guardia Pretoriana". Al verla salir de las profundidades, los presentes se horrorizaron al ver que ella no era parecida a la gótica, sino que vestía unas ropas comunes y corrientes junto a la Armadura Dorada que ésta portaba y lo más sorprendente era que sus cabellos eran rubios y no negros por la tintura que usaba la original. Se detuvo y aplaudió lentamente hacia los presentes.

Máscara de la Muerte, por su parte, apretó los dientes, Afrodita y Camus lo detuvieron, sabían bien que, por un impulso, uno de ellos, todo podría desembocar en un desastre. Kazuya, Rin, Kazumi y Tenma la miraban a la oponente con el mismo odio que a las demás UnLouds, a pesar de no haberla visto muchas veces, ésta pertenecía al enemigo y debía pagar caro por sus crímenes. Por su parte, la rival caminó con sumo orgullo y de un rápido salto fue a parar hacia donde estaba Lincoln, pero éste tomó su Espada y con un rápido arco, elevó la misma y la puso contra el cuello de la oponente.

\- Ohhh, ¿así es cómo me vuelves a recibir, Linky?.- Preguntó UnLucy al joven.

\- Tú no eres mi hermana, ellas sí lo son. Ahora, quítate del camino o te cortaré la cabeza, te lo advierto.- Dijo el albino como respuesta y por unos segundos todo pareció callarse hasta que ella enarboló una sonrisa malvada.

\- Tanto tiempo sufriendo a manos tuyas, tanto tiempo siendo el juguete de esos monstruos y ahora míranos: Somos poderosas, tenemos el poder, podemos hacer lo que queramos y estamos amparados por la Diosa Athena del Caos, quien nos conseguirá a nuestro querido hermanito perdido, pero contigo, ¿por qué no tenerte como "Repuesto"?.- Habló con un tono tranquilo pero eso llevó a que algunas de las hermanas originales sudaran del miedo y los nervios.

No había palabras que ayudaran a describir el terror que estaban sintiendo por aquellos momentos. Kazuya quiso lanzarse al ataque pero se contuvo, Camus observaba a esa chica con seriedad.

\- _"Esto es lo que pasa cuando te dejas guiar por los Sentimientos: El Poder te sobre-ocupa, te domina, no eres tú quien lo controla sino él. Tú solo eres una marioneta, un títere y aquel es el que mueve los hilos".- _Pensó con frialdad al enseñarle aquellos consejos a Hyoga de Cisne en el Pasado. Éste dirigió su mirada hacia UnLucy y la maldad que fluía por ella era indescriptible, parecía ser una especie de "Demonio" mucho peor que otros a los que hayan enfrentado los Santos de Oro.

\- No siga.- Le aconsejó Lisa al peli agua marina de Francia, quien la miró.

\- Ohhh, ¿qué pasa, Máscara de la Muerte?.- Rompió UnLucy el silencio.- ¿Acaso no era que venías a por mí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te asusta saber que tu querida Helena puede estar muerta?.- Preguntó en forma de burla hacia el italiano, quien apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- _No le sigas el juego.- _Pidió Lucy a su amigo y la rival alterna le dirigió una mirada de odio.

\- ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron que no hay que meterse en los asuntos de otros?.- Preguntó la rubia UnLoud, mientras que Chloe Park de Heinstein alzaba su Tridente.

\- No le hables de esa manera a la Comandante en Jefe de los Ejércitos de Hades.- Le advirtió la coreana intelectual, poniendo las puntas de aquella arma contra el cuello de la rival.

\- Jejeje, haces que me sonroje, pero tienes que saber una cosa: Nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera a mis hermanas, nosotras tenemos un destino.- Auguró UnLucy, mientras que el viento comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente.

\- Te hago recordar que ya has perdido a una de tus hermanas: UnLori de Géminis ha caído a manos de Lori de Wyvern, una de las Tres Jueces del Infierno y también UnBobby, además de que mi Maestro Shion de Aries logró derrotar a UnLana. Tenemos, ya, tres Templos en nuestro poder.- Le advirtió Mu muy serio a la rival y ésta se quedó callada y con la boca semi-abierta al oír que UnLori había muerto.

Pasaron unos segundos y ella regresó para hablar.

\- No me esperaba que esa rata de mierda de UnBobby se muriera, bueno, murió como lo que era: Una basura.- Sostuvo la rubia pero se giró con odio hacia sus oponentes.- Pero no me importa, la muerte de UnLori no será en vano.- Juró ella y empezó a entrar en una especie de furia interna, por donde se desparramaban las sombras como letales cuchillas, listas para cercenar a sus víctimas.

\- ¡RÁPIDO, SALGAN DE AQUÍ, YO ME HARÉ CARGO DE ELLOS!.- Pidió Máscara de la Muerte a los presentes.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir Lincoln, sin embargo, él debió callarse, ya que una de esas "Sombras" emergió y tuvo que defenderse con su Espada Imperial.

\- ¡Vayan, ahora!. Yo estaré bien, tengo cuentas pendientes con esa desgraciada.- Les volvió a ordenar el italiano y el albino debió hacer caso.

\- De acuerdo, ¡vámonos, ahora!.- Llamó Lincoln a los presentes y empezaron a salir de la Casa de Cáncer, pero Lucy y Chloe, justo cuando estaban por salir de allí, el "Sin Rostro" regresó al ataque y lanzó un poderoso arco descendente, enterrando su guadaña contra el piso, provocando que se les obstruyera el paso.

* * *

\- ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER, LUCY, CHLOE!.- Gritó Lincoln al ver que ellas no habían salido e intentaba destruir el arma que impedía el avance.

\- ¡Lincoln, de prisa, no tenemos tiempo, ellas estarán bien, debemos continuar!.- Le pidió Lynn al chico, quien se negaba con dejar atrás a su hermana gótica y a su amiga intelectual.

\- _Lincoln, nosotras estamos bien, Máscara de la Muerte nos va a proteger. Ustedes sigan, nos veremos en la Casa de Leo, te lo prometo.- _Le habló Lucy desde el otro lado y el chico debió bajar la Espada para girarse hacia Lynn.

\- Está bien.- Tuvo que aceptar esa decisión, aunque fuera muy pesada.- ¡Nos veremos en el Templo del León, cuídense, por favor!.- Juró que se encontrarían allí y salieron corriendo de ese lugar.

("Underworld Wave", OST Theme de DeathMask de Cáncer, "Trick or Treat")

El italiano estaba cara a cara con UnLucy, la chica meció su cabello de lado a lado, mirando a su rival con una sonrisa burlona, deseaba tenerlo bajo su control, una muy leal "Marioneta" para manejar y hacer lo que le plazca; pero, por su parte, el Caballero Dorado no iba a dejarse aplastar por alguien como ella, iba a hacer valer su nombre, lo que significaba y el terror mismo que inspiraba en sus enemigos. Fue entonces que pisó fuerte y avanzó hasta la rubia.

\- Dime, ¿dónde está Helena?.- Preguntó con seriedad.

\- Jejejejeje, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?. Esa tonta ya debe de estar muerta o...- Decía UnLucy como respuesta y fueron escuchándose pasos que llegaron hasta el italiano, quien abrió los ojos y casi quedaba petrificado de verla. Pero allí estaba, su querida Helena, la persona que le había hecho ver las cosas de un modo distinto, avanzando con dificultad y éste corrió para socorrerla.

\- Helena, ¡Helena!.- Exclamó el italiano de la emoción, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- M...M...M...Máscara...de la...Muerte.- Dijo ella con los ojos en blanco, mirando hacia la nada y él no la soltaba por nada.

\- Sí, soy yo, Helena, tranquila, te voy a sacar de este lugar. Te lo prometo.- Juró el peli gris pero algo ocurrió Lucy miró a su contra parte, ésta no hacía nada, ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba tramando?. Para su sorpresa, allí lo vio venir.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!.- Le pidió la gótica al italiano y justo sintió como una poderosa ráfaga afilada le cortaba su mejilla, provocando que la sangre cayera al piso y él se agarraba aquella zona lastimada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto, Helena?!.- Quiso saber el Caballero Dorado y allí la vio transformarse en lo que era.

\- ¡Esa no es Helena, es una copia, una sombra creada por su poder!.- Le alertó Lucy y Chloe salió corriendo con su Tridente.

\- Agh, qué peste que son ustedes.- Dijo UnLucy con furia y alzó sus manos, invocando más oleadas de sombras que fueron contra ambas chicas, pero Chloe fue más rápida y con un movimiento corto y fugaz, golpeó el piso, descargando una feroz corriente eléctrica con su Tridente y llegaba con Lucy hacia donde estaba el herido. Al llegar, hallaron al Caballero tendido en el piso, de rodillas, mientras que aquella "Helena" regresaba al ataque.

\- Amigo, no te dejes vencer por ella. No es tu Helena, no es la que conociste, sino una versión malvada. La original debe de estar en alguna parte. Debemos...- Le intentó Lucy con animarlo pero el italiano no podía levantarse y atacar a la persona que amaba.-

\- ¡SEÑORITA LUCY!.- Le llamó Chloe, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al golpe que le dio el "Sin Rostro" con su guadaña, arrojándola contra una columna que se partió por la mitad.

\- ¡CHLOE!.- Gritaron Lucy y Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¡Jajajajaja y esto es apenas un calentamiento, amigos! ¡Vamos, que la fiesta recién empezó!.- Bramó UnLucy y más "Sombras" cayeron sobre ellos.

\- ¡LUCY!.- Exclamó Máscara de la Muerte y en un rápido movimiento tomó a la gótica y a la coreana de las manos, mientras que era atacado por la espalda por UnLucy, quien se lanzó al asalto.

El italiano gritaba del dolor, la sangre caía por sus heridas. Sus amigas fueron arrojadas unos metros hacia atrás y lo veían yacer lastimado, sin poder moverse pero algo no cedía en su interior. Chloe no podía detener las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, aquel Caballero Dorado las estaba protegiendo pero no podía lastimar a "Helena". Fue entonces que, tras alzar al cabeza, sintió el peso de la protección en las piernas de la Armadura que llevaba UnLucy, llevando a que tosiera sangre por la presión ejercida y no pudiera ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?.- Preguntó ella y agarró al joven del cuello, estampando su cara contra el piso, agrietándolo a más no poder.- ¡¿Este es todo el poder que posee un Santo Dorado?!.- Quiso saber con burlas y llevó a que éste la mirara a los ojos.- ¿Quieres saber una cosa de mí?.- En ese momento, la rival lo lanzó por los aires y comenzó a golpearlo y patearlo como si fuera una pelota hasta volver a tirarlo contra el suelo, el cual se destruyó.- ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE, NO PUEDES PROTEGER A NINGUNA PERSONA, NI SIQUIERA A HELENA!.- Exclamó y aquello fue un quiebre emocional para Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!.- Gritó el peli gris pero cuando fue a atacar, UnLucy lo detuvo y lo lanzó contra el "Sin Rostro", quien llegó a destrozarle parte de la Armadura Dorada.

\- Ohhhh, pobrecito, pero tranquilo.- Se le acercó la rival y acarició su rostro.- Pronto, muy pronto, serás un Soldado para mí, mi más valioso Teniente y nadie te podrá arrancar de mis brazos.- Sostuvo con victoria, pero el joven no iba a permitir aquello.

Miró hacia donde estaban sus amigas heridas, cerró los ojos: No había podido encontrar a Helena, le había fallado a la chica que le hizo ver el Mundo desde otra perspectivo. Todo estaba perdido para él, sin embargo, el ambiente se "vació", no se encontraba ninguna persona en los alrededores y solo sintió unas pisadas que iban hacia él, por lo que sintió que podía tratarse del golpe final que acabaría con su vida, así que se preparó para partir.

\- Oye, amigo, ¿necesitas una mano?.- Escuchó una voz diferente y al alzar la cabeza, el italiano pudo notar a dos Caballeros con la misma Armadura Dorada que él portaba. Uno era de cabellos cortos y azules, mientras que el otro era pelirrojo pero usaba una peluca debido a su calvicie.

\- ¿Quiénes...Quiénes son ustedes?.- Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte y al intentar levantarse, sus huesos crujieron por la paliza recibida.

\- Yo soy Manigoldo de Cáncer, Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII.- Se presentó aquel muchacho con un tono cargado de ánimo.

\- Y yo soy Death Toll, también Caballero Dorado de Cáncer del Siglo XVIII.- Añadió el personaje de peluca pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿A qué han venido?.- Quiso saber el italiano, mientras que ambos amigos le tendía la mano.

\- Nosotros protegemos a los miembros de "La Resistencia", la que lidera Kazuya de Neowing junto a nuestros Camaradas de Armas caídos.- Le contó Death Toll.

\- Y hemos venido para animarte. ¿Crees que una mocosa como ella puede considerarse digna de portar la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer?. No, porque está haciendo trampas, ese no es el poder de un Santo de Oro, sino de una vil copia barata.- Mencionó Manigoldo y el peli gris los miraba, analizando la información que le estaban brindando.

\- ¿Acaso te dejarás vencer?. Ella está viva, despeja tus dudas, busca y protege a las personas que amas.- Añadió el pelirrojo, mientras que el otro iba haciendo lo posible por ponerse de pie.

\- Ya lo oíste al pelón, vamos, amigo, no te rindas, tú puedes.- Se unió el peli azul y en esos momentos, una Luz Dorada surgió desde el interior del espíritu del italiano, una que lo iba a guiar hacia su "Renacimiento".

En esos momentos, justo cuando el "Sin Rostro" iba a trazar un arco veloz contra Lucy y Chloe, éste se detuvo al ver que UnLucy presenciaba el levantamiento del Caballero Dorado. La gótica y su amiga observaron lo que se venía a continuación, ya que Máscara de la Muerte estaba callado pero una extraña "energía" fluía a su alrededor como un río embravecido. Tras ponerse de pie, éste alzó la mirada y cuando la UnLoud ordenó a su "Guardaespaldas" que atacara a las dos chicas, el Santo de Oro pegó un salto y se preparó para el ataque.

(Cancer Temple, OST de "Saint Seiya: Senki")

Lucy y Chloe se prepararon para defenderse, ambas trazaron sus ataques contra el rival, sin embargo, a escasos centímetros de ser alcanzadas por la guadaña, el "Sin Rostro" acorazado quedó tieso, inmóvil por unos segundos y fue entonces que comenzó a desplomarse contra el piso, provocando un gran estruendo que rasgó las paredes, algunas colapsaron, cedieron las columnas y el techo se desplomó por la zona Centro de la Casa de Cáncer. Y allí, en medio del polvo y los escombros, ambas amigas como la rival quedaron asombradas de ver a su Salvador.

\- Chicas, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó cierta voz y fue entonces que Lucy lo reconoció.

\- Máscara de la Muerte, gracias.- Le agradeció la gótica y allí estaba su amigo, de pie, renovado y con esa siniestra sonrisa que poseía desde aquellos tiempos en los que inspiraba terror en el corazón de sus enemigos.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!.- Preguntó Chloe y el italiano señaló una pequeña "Luz" que flotaba a su alrededor como un Fantasma.

\- Je, no son tan fuertes estas escorias, pero ahora es el momento de acabar con la plaga que tenemos por delante.- Mostró el peli gris el espíritu del "Sin Rostro" acorazado y éste terminó por unirse a los "Trofeos de Caza" suyos. Acto seguido, clavó sus ojos en UnLucy, quien cedió unos pasos y sonrió malvadamente.

\- ¡Lo que yo quería, al fin aparece!.- Exclamó con euforia y el italiano cubrió a las dos amigas.

\- Chicas, váyanse, yo me ocupo de esa loca.- Pidió éste y ambas asintieron, siendo Lucy quien conocía muy bien lo que iba a hacer el personaje.

Al verlas escapar, UnLucy estalló en cólera y extendió su dedo índice, en donde concentró todo su poder y un rayo de color dorado emergió para lanzarlo contra las prófugas.

\- ¡DE MÍ NO SE ESCAPA NADIE!.- Bramó la rival pero al disparar, éste fue absorbido por otro más poderoso, viniendo de Máscara de la Muerte, cuyo índice humeaba.

\- ¿Con que pretendías atacar por la espalda a mis amigas?.- Preguntó el italiano severamente y su sonrisa siniestra cambió a una totalmente opuesta.- Serás tú quien no salga viva de aquí. No solamente voy a hacerte pedazos por lo que le hiciste a Helena, sino también vengaré a las Lucy que volviste loca para devorar su carne, maldita.- Prometió y fue avanzando hacia ella hasta quedar cara a cara.

La rival no dijo nada y fue entonces que se le ocurrió un plan.

\- ¡Si tanto la quieres a Helena, ven a buscarla, pero no en este Mundo!.- Bramó ella y un poderoso "Torbellino" emergió en el Centro, cosa que no asustó a Máscara de la Muerte, el cual saltó y evadió el golpe de UnLucy, agarrándola por la cintura y quebrándole varios huesos con sus piernas, llevando a que tosiera sangre por el crujido que sintió.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, ENTONCES ASÍ SERÁ!.- Aceptó el duelo final y de ahí ambos cayeron hacia el "Vacío".

* * *

Una fuerte explosión hizo temblar toda la Casa de Cáncer y los exteriores, justo cuando Lucy y Chloe salieron para reencontrarse con los demás. Lincoln corrió hacia ellas y las abrazó, mientras que miraban como aquel fulgor dorado desaparecía tras elevarse por los Cielos y luego volver todo a la calma.

\- ¿Qué...Qué...qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Leni con miedo.

\- El poder que Máscara de la Muerte tiene. Parece que ha recuperado lo que perdió, en el plano emocional.- Sostuvo Aioria, quien se acercó hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Le interrogó Luan con dudas y el hermano de Aiolos de Sagitario cerró los ojos, adoptando una postura seria.

\- Hay un solo lugar donde Máscara de la Muerte lleva a sus enemigos. Un sitio del que solo él y ustedes conocen.- Mencionó el peli castaño en esos momentos.

* * *

Sí, ese era el sitio al que el italiano había llevado a UnLucy. Un lugar con un Cielo oscuro, bajo un eterno manto de negrura, donde las almas formaban filas para ir hacia la cima de un enorme Monte o Colina que tenía un agujero sin fin. Allí fue donde quedaron ambos oponentes, cara a cara y separados por unos dos metros de distancia. UnLucy se sintió bien, intacta, lista para volver a atacar al rival con aquellas "Helenas" que tenía consigo bajo la creación de sombras y "Plagados" pero cuando extendió ambas manos, éstas fracasaron en su intento.

\- Jejejeje.- Se río el peli gris al ver que eso ya era inútil contra él.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?.- Preguntó la ex-gótica con seriedad.- ¿Acaso me llevaste hasta aquí para ver cómo aplasto tus sueños y esperanzas?.- Siguió interrogándolo y fue allí se dirigió a la carga pero algo pasó, su Armadura no le respondía.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡AGH!.- Cayó al piso por el peso que ejercía una misteriosa fuerza.

\- ¿Ahora lo puedes ver?. Mira bien, UnLucy: La Armadura Dorada de Cáncer te está rechazando, igual que cuando combatí contra Shiryu de Dragón en el Pasado. El peso de tus crímenes ha sido visto por la Cloth y ahora te abandona.- Señaló el Caballero y la misma salió disparada por los aires hasta volver a su forma Object.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!.- Gritó aterrada pero duró unos escasos segundos, ya que aún tenía el control sobre cierta persona.- Jajajajaja, no la necesito, aún tengo mi poder por el "Virus del Pecado" y con ello pienso matar a tu querida Helena y convertirte en mi más valioso "Tesoro".- Sostuvo con burla.- ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para nada? ¿Para presenciar este espectáculo?. Qué aburrido, para tu amiga Lucy esto sí sería divertido, pero para mí no.

No debió decir eso, ya que unas misteriosas llamas conformaron unas líneas desde el piso. Máscara de la Muerte extendió su mano izquierda y varias de esas mismas rodearon a la peli negra como si fuera un círculo de fuego, impidiéndole moverse.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡YO TENGO EL PODER AQUÍ, TÚ NO. SI CONTINÚAS, ELLA MORIRÁ, SUS HERMANOS QUEDARÁN HUÉRFANOS!.- Le intentó advertir pero el italiano estaba pasando a la siguiente fase del plan.- ¡¿Crees que un montón de llamitas pueden asustarme?! ¡Te equivocas!.- Exclamó con euforia.

\- ¡Ayyy, amiguita, eres tú la que debería conocer muy bien lo que pasa cuando un enemigo viene a este lugar!.- Respondió el peli gris, volviendo a esa sonrisa siniestra que tenía.- Te haré una pregunta: ¿Cuál es el nombre de este lugar?.

UnLucy no sabía cómo responder a ante esa interrogante.

\- Este lugar es la Colina del Yomotsu.- Respondió y una serie de esferas azules emergieron y flotaron a su alrededor.

\- Jajajajaja ¿y crees que tú vas a asustarme con esas pelotitas?.- Se burló UnLucy, sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a acercarse a ella, éstas estallaron una por una, emitiendo llamas azules, mientras que el orbe Central que sostenía Máscara de la Muerte en su mano izquierda seguía aumentando por la energía que emanaban las almas.- ¡Fuego Fatuo!.- Gritó, ahora horrorizada.

\- Así es, maldita, tanto que hablabas de que eras intocables, que nadie podía vencerte, me temo que eso nunca cederá. Eres una vil y manipuladora persona que no merece ni el perdón de la Diosa Athena, utilizaste a las personas como tus marionetas, creaste estas aberraciones y ahora son ellas las que han venido para reclamar Justicia y yo seré el Juez que dicte la sentencia.- Le habló el peli gris, dejando a la chica inmovilizada.

\- ¡Ellas nunca sabrán de lo que pasamos, la Humanidad misma nos convirtió en esto!.- Gritó UnLucy por el destino que pendía sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿La Humanidad dices?. Te equivocas: ¡Ustedes mismas fueron las que cavaron su propia tumba al aceptar ese "Virus" y atacaron a personas que nunca les hicieron daño!.- Le corrigió el Caballero Dorado y fue entonces que el "Círculo de Fuego" alzó sus llamas, cubriendo el cuerpo de UnLucy.- ¿Crees que con esas palabritas vas a ganar algo de mí? ¡Jajajajaja, buena suerte para la próxima vez!.

\- ¡No osarás hacerlo!.- Bramó la rival pero el fuego le impidió salir.

Fue entonces que la sonrisa siniestra de Máscara de la Muerte se ensanchó y el orbe Central ya estaba completo.

\- Para ti este lugar no es nada, ¡pero para mí es un "Jardín de Niños", "Mi Edén" y ahora te ha llegado el momento!.- Anunció y el ataque suyo terminó por estallar.- ¡"LLAMAS DEMONÍACAS"!.- Finalizó y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual se formó una "Punta Lanza" que perforó el pecho de la Santo de Oro, UnLucy de Cáncer, llegando hasta su corazón y se fusionaba con las llamas del piso, envolviendo a la chica en una completa "hoguera", haciéndole gritar a más no poder, sintiendo como su carne, su piel se iban quemando y ella se retorcía del dolor. Agarraba con fuerza su cabeza, parecía que le iba a estallar del dolor, sus ojos estaba casi salidos de sus cuencas por el sufrimiento que estaba pasando y en esos momentos, las "Sombras" que eran de Helena desaparecieron y apareció la original, por lo que el italiano corrió para tomarla en sus brazos y sacarla de allí.- Jajajajaja, ahora sí eres ardiente.- Dijo y mostró ese "halago". Luego volvió a sonreír siniestramente.- ¡Quémate y desaparece de una vez!.- Finalizó y se dio la vuelta.

En ese momento, UnLucy cayó de rodillas al piso, alzó la cabeza al Cielo y lanzó un último grito.

\- ¡HERMANAS...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Fue aquel mensaje que envío.

* * *

En las afueras de la Casa de Cáncer, UnHaiku llegaba y veía aquel resplandor que atrajo su atención, por lo que corrió para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, temiendo por su amiga.

* * *

La piel de la chica quedó completamente rodeada por el fuego, "chamuscada", un enorme torrente de sangre cayó al piso justo por el agujero producido en el ataque que realizó Máscara de la Muerte contra ella, pero la tortura no terminaba.

\- ¿Te digo algo, UnLucy?.- Le hizo una pregunta, dándose la vuelta para verla.- Sí somos compatibles después de todo, pero debo agradecerles a Manigoldo y a Death Toll de Cáncer por hacerme abrir los ojos y llevarme a mis "raíces", a lo que era antes y eso es algo que tú nunca podrás superarme a mí.- Sentenció y la dejó en la Colina del Yomotsu para que el fuego pudiera terminar con su trabajo.

* * *

Pronto, justo cuando UnHaiku llegaba a la Casa de Cáncer, una serie de destellos rasgaron el tejido de la Realidad. Pensó que podía ser UnLucy, sin embargo, cuando notó un "bulto" en llamas, la chica se horrorizó al descubrir de quién se trataba y de aquel "Portal" emergió una figura reconocida, una temida y severa, además de venir acompañado por una joven florista inconsciente en sus brazos. Al salir del mismo, éste miró a la chica gótica y retrocedió con miedo, mientras que aquella "Puerta" se cerraba detrás de ellos.

\- Máscara de la Muerte ha vuelto al negocio.- Sentenció con orgullo, volviendo a ser la persona que fue en el Pasado: El Caballero Dorado más severo y temido por todos sus rivales.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo y uno muy cargado de emoción como había dicho anteriormente. Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer logró vencer a UnLucy con un claro homenaje al combate que tuvieron Manigoldo contra el Espectro Verónica de Nassu en el "Lost Canvas" (Sí, es un hombre Verónica de Nassu, no se confundan como yo, ya Kurumada nos confundió repetidas veces con el género). Se ha ganado otra Casa Zodiacal y también se logró rescatar a Helena, pero el peligro está lejos de terminar.**

**Ahora viene la Casa de Leo y un poderoso enemigo que la custodia.**

**No se lo vayan a perder. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** marati2011: Viniendo de Lincoln, con el tema de la resurrección para los caídos, él podría, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo?.**

*** J0nas Nagera: Y todavía quedan muchas Casas por recorrer y posibles bajas, así que a no bajar la guardia, jejejeje. Saludos, amigo.**

*** Lord Franco Jedi.**

*** RCurrent/Raginhard.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Sitx20.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** Regamers10.**

*** Sam The Stormbringer.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** King Alan-Mords.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo y...**

**¡Felices Pascuas 2020!.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo XXXIX: Consecuencias**

UnHaiku no podía sacarse de encima el temor por el cual estaba atravesando su cuerpo, una feroz "descarga" eléctrica había llegado a atravesarla cuando sintió que su amiga yacía en peligro. ¿Qué clase de poder era el que estaba creciendo más allá de la Casa de Cáncer?. No lo sabía, pero era sumamente aterrador y superaba al de UnLucy y a cualquier miembro de las UnLouds. Sus piernas corrían a más no poder, su respiración se agitaba con el paso de las escaleras que llevaba y todavía no llegaba hacia aquel Templo.

Cuando arribó hacia ese sitio, una feroz descarga de energía desgarró el "Tejido de la Realidad", cayendo con estrépito un "bulto" en llamas y luego emergía un hombre de cabello gris, Armadura Dorada y una chica castaña oscura. Acto seguido, la joven dio unos pasos para enfrentar a la amenaza, pero ésta la miró a los ojos, provocando que la oponente se detuviera y tragara saliva. Sus ojos quedaron petrificados al descubrir lo que yacía en el piso, volteándolo y notó que era un cuerpo: Ahogó un grito de terror mientras que identificaba a la persona que había caído en combate.

\- ¡UNLUCY!.- Gritó con desesperación, sacando aquello que tenía en su interior, llevando a que perdiera el equilibrio y trastabillara hacia atrás.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue ese grito tan desgarrador?.- Se preguntó UnLuna y sintió una punzada al sentir que alguien había caído. Pronto, sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al piso al descubrir quién era el muerto.

Sigurd se acercó a ella, pero fue UnChunk quien le tendió una mano y la abrazó con fuerza, siendo observado por el Nórdico pelirrojo, el cual sentía una profunda aversión hacia ese sujeto enorme y que era su competencia.

* * *

En el Palacio de la Diosa Athena, Tomoe había sentido otra muerte más, siendo la de UnLucy, quien dejaba "vacante" el puesto de la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer y justo se hallaba presente el "Gladiador Sagrado", Lancelot, el cual permanecía arrodillado ante ella, a la espera de nuevas órdenes pero que ansiaba volver con su amada UnLola en la Casa de Piscis. La peli castaña corta cruzó su mirada con el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno, éste no dijo nada al respecto y más al saber la respuesta.

\- Señorita Athena, disculpe por mi pregunta, la cual resultará tonta, pero, hemos perdido otra Casa Zodiacal.- Le contó Lancelot pero ella le hizo un gesto de que no hablara más.

Acto seguido, la joven se levantó y caminó hacia él.

\- No nos hace falta UnLucy, esa rara se merecía la muerte, en especial por su debilidad, el cual fue su enorme orgullo de creerse intocable y mira cómo terminó. Bueno, no me importa en lo absoluto que ella haya caído.- Respondió con un tono de voz frío y desprovisto de emociones.

\- Pero el enemigo sigue avanzando, pronto tendremos a "La Resistencia" en este lugar.- Advirtió el "Gladiador Sagrado" hasta que se oyeron las puertas abrirse lentamente y unos pasos se fueron aproximando hacia ellos.

\- ¿Te preocupas demasiado, Lancelot?.- Preguntó Tomoe, tomando al joven del rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Acaso estás más preocupado por esas putas de las UnLouds que por tu Diosa?.- Le cuestionó con ese tono tranquilo, pero que llevó a que el chico sudara de los nervios.-

\- No...No...No, Mi Señorita.- Respondió el peli-plateado, quien tragó saliva ante aquella "advertencia" que su Diosa le estaba haciendo.-

\- Muy bien.- Sentenció ella y le tomó de la mano para que se levantara.- Espero que me sigas siendo leal, porque cuando yo lo vaya a decir, tendrás que saber bien cuándo abandonar a tu amada UnLola, ella no es Ginebra, tu amada Reina del Pasado.- Le dejó aquellas palabras que calaron hondo en lo más profundo de su corazón.- Si llego a enterarme de que nos traicionas, ya sabes bien la "respuesta", ¿no es así, Raizer?.- Se dirigió con la mirada hacia el Guardaespaldas suyo, el cual se hizo tronar los nudillos y se escucharon unos leves chasquidos de la Espada que portaba consigo, ansiando probar la sangre de Lancelot.

El joven estaba entre la espada y la pared, tembló del miedo pero se contuvo, ahogó esos sentimientos de temor y se dirigió hacia la peli castaña corta, quien volvió a tomar posesión del Trono.

\- Mi Señorita, yo no le pienso fallar ni traicionar, cuenta conmigo desde mi "Resurrección".- Le habló con un tono serio y obediente.- Mi vida es hacia usted, hacia mis labores como "Gladiador Sagrado" y estoy orgulloso de formar parte de este "Cuerpo de Élite" que sirven ante usted.- Resaltó y eso llevó a que la chica se quedara meditabunda, pensativa hasta que se dibujó una sonrisa en sus comisuras.

\- Así me gusta oírlo, Lancelot, así me gusta y como muestra de tus servicios hacia mí, te asciendo al rango de Caballero Dorado de Cáncer.- Le felicitó ella y entregó aquel "Premio" al joven, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.- La Armadura Dorada te está esperando, ella vendrá hacia ti pero, te lo advierto, no me vengas con alguna traición, o deberás rendir cuentas ante mí.- Finalizó y el joven la miró atentamente.

\- Diosa Athena.- Hizo el chico aquel "Acto de Lealtad" hacia su persona.- En virtud de mi posesión como Caballero Dorado, yo, Lancelot de Cáncer, juro serle fiel hasta el último día de mi vida.- Hizo su promesa y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, ya sabes qué hacer.- Le dijo la joven Diosa y el muchacho salió de allí, no sin antes ser observado por Raizer.

Una vez que Lancelot dejó la "Cámara del Trono", Aiolos Alterno respiró profundamente y miró a su Señorita, la cual permanecía estoica y callada ante esos momentos tan tensos. Un silencio sepulcral, de misa, cayó sobre ellos, mientras que no corría más que el viento por el lugar, solo quedaba averiguar qué clase de estrategia tenía reservado la Athena del Caos para todos aquellos "actores" en su "obra".

\- Sé lo que piensas, Aiolos.- Le dijo la chica muy seriamente.- No es que desconfíe de Lancelot, pero tiene una debilidad y esa es Ginebra. Todos sabemos muy bien que UnLola no es aquella mujer de la que se enamoró en el Pasado, pero no puedo andar desconfiando de los míos todo este tiempo.- Sostuvo al chica y vio que Raizer permanecía arrodillado.- Ah, Mi más leal Teniente, adelante, acércate.- Le pidió la joven al peli negro-azulado, éste se levantó y caminó hasta quedar cerca de la muchacha, quien extendió sus manos para tocar su rostro.- Dime, ¿qué sucede?.

\- El enemigo ya ha llegado a la Casa de Leo.- Informó Raizer acerca de que ya estaban a mitad de camino.

\- ¿Quién custodia el Templo del León?.- Preguntó Tomoe, muy seriamente.

\- Riden Bleach, Señorita.- Respondió el Guerrero de Zerowing.

\- Riden Bleach, hmmmmm, por lo que vi, de parte de Roland, él dice que es muy bueno peleando, sin embargo, ante esta situación, Raizer, voy a pedirte que salgas con los demás integrantes de los "Gladiadores Sagrados" y les cortes el paso a esos desgraciados.- Le encargó esa misión a él, quien se preparó para partir.

\- Así se hará, Mi Señorita.- Prometió el joven, quien salió de allí para reunir a las "Fuerzas de Élite".

Cuando Raizer se fue, Aiolos Alterno se giró hacia la chica, quien se quedó callada un buen rato.

\- Esto podría dejar a nuestra zona desprotegida, el enemigo no se anda con rodeos. Luego van a ir a la Casa de Virgo.- Advirtió el rubio pero ella lo tranquilizó.

\- Tengo una "Carta bajo la manga" para cuando lleguen a ese Templo: UnLeni de Virgo se hará cargo de aplastarlos. Esa tarada tiene un gran poder que nos beneficiará a todos.- Le informó la chica en esos momentos, mientras que se veían imágenes del Templo de la Virgen en donde yacía todo en la más profunda Oscuridad.- No nos podemos quedar aquí, de brazos cruzados, Aiolos, si no destruyo a Yoshino inmediatamente, todo será un rotundo fracaso.-

\- _Jejejejejejeje, ¿qué pasa, Señorita Tomoe? ¿Tiene miedo a su hermanita? ¿Teme de que le quite el poder?. Que yo sepa, fui yo quien la ha apoyado más que esos lamebotas que tiene de Patriarca y "Guerreros Sagrados", así que...¿y mi crédito? ¿Qué pasó con él?.- _Oyeron una voz que reverberaba contra las paredes, las hacía temblar y el aire se congelaba rotundamente.

Al oír esas palabras, Aiolos Alterno se levantó y estuvo por prepararse para pelear, pero algo lo inmovilizó, algo que inspiraba miedo, a pesar de no ser visto, se estaba haciendo presente en aquel lugar, pero sin saber en dónde estaba. Una corriente helada volvía a sentirse, algo que "congelaba" las paredes, una voz tan familiar que llegaba a llamar la atención de los presentes y más. Estuvo a punto de moverse hacia la derecha, listo para atacar en defensa de su Diosa pero fue detenido por aquella fuerza que lo tenía inmovilizado.

\- _Aún estamos muy lejos de que nos presentemos, por eso, todo a su debido tiempo, Diosa Athena, Patriarca. Disfruten el show mientras tanto.- _Advirtió con burla ese personaje oculto.

\- ¡BASTA!.- Ordenó Tomoe y el enemigo soltó el brazo de Aiolos.- ¡Como la Diosa de este Santuario, te ordeno de que dejes en paz al Patriarca!.- Bramó con severidad y cundió el silencio una vez más.

\- _Jejejejeje, parece que tendrá que ser así.- _Sentenció esa persona y dejó al rubio de Sagitario.- _Pronto, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver.- _Auguró y desapareció del lugar, causando de que Aiolos cayera al piso.

\- ¡Agh! ¿Quién...Quién era?.- Quiso saber éste pero nadie tenía la respuesta adecuada.

\- No lo sé, pero si dijo que nos volveríamos a ver, quiero estar lista para recibirlo. Veremos si es digno de ser un Aliado o no.- Vaticinó Tomoe, mientras que el rubio se ponía de pie nuevamente.

* * *

(Zetsubou Billy, "Maximum Hormone", Ending 2 de "Death Note")

En las afueras del Palacio se hallaban reunida la "Fuerza de Élite" de Tomoe, su "Cuerpo de Asalto" integrado por los "Gladiadores Sagrados", entre los cuales se hallaban Alice, Paracelse, Roland y Mordred, éste último había recuperado la calma al haber sido vencido tiempo atrás. Justo en esos momentos, las puertas del edificio se abrieron y entró en escena Raizer, quien portaba su Armadura de Zerowing consigo, éste les dirigió a todos una mirada cargada de seriedad e hizo una seña para que lo escucharan.

\- ¡Muy bien, atención!.- Pidió y éstos acataron el llamado.- Las "Fuerzas de La Resistencia" han logrado apoderarse, ya, en este preciso momento del Cuarto Templo Zodiacal y se están aproximando hacia la Casa de Leo, por lo que debemos emboscarlos en los pasos montañosos que llevan al Sur para así ralentizar su avance. No se harán excepciones, los matan a todos, menos a Kazuya, a ese lo quiero vivo.- Impartió Raizer a los presentes aquella orden, mientras que asentían, sin embargo, Mordred no pensaba lo mismo.- ¿Quedé claro, Mordred?.- Se aproximó y miró con seriedad a aquel peli-rosa, el cual no dijo nada por un rato.

La mirada penetrante de Raizer quedó clavada en aquel personaje, no se movía, simplemente estaba quieto hasta que llegó a dar su respuesta.

\- Sí, entiendo.- Respondió éste, mirándolo con odio.- Pero, ¿por qué debemos meternos en esto?. Nuestra misión es custodiar el Palacio e impedir que lleguen hasta la Diosa del Caos.- Quiso saber éste, sin que recibiera respuesta de parte de Raizer.

\- ¡Andando, por la Señorita Tomoe!.- Bramó el Guardaespaldas de la chica y partieron para el combate.

* * *

Desde la Casa de Acuario, UnLisa estaba llevando a cabo con las reparaciones de la máquina que las ayudarían a cruzar los Universos para así obtener a todos los Lincoln que necesitaran para satisfacer sus deseos. Estaba martillando y ajustando los circuitos cuando sintió como una voz se hacía eco y perdía fuerzas en la distancia, sacándola del trabajo. No, no podía ser verdad, ¿qué había pasado?. Las herramientas se le cayeron de sus manos y éstos golpearon el piso con fuerza, provocando que la joven se agarrara con fuerza del pecho.

\- UnLucy...- Dijo la castaña intelectual alterna.- Hermana...Hermana...- Decía con dolor en su ser.- ¡No te fallaré!.- Prometió la joven y regresó al trabajo.- ¡Pronto, esta máquina estará lista y tendremos lo que buscamos, nadie nos podrá detener, lo juro!.- Bramó con decisión.

* * *

UnHaiku estaba paralizada del miedo al estar frente a Máscara de la Muerte, quien tenía una expresión seria y fría en su rostro, mientras que el fuego se iba consumiendo y apagando sobre el cuerpo de la que yacía en el piso, éstas revelaron a la persona que yacía allí, quemada, "carbonizada" por aquel oponente, el cual sostenía a Helena en sus brazos y la miró con un mirada llena de crueldad.

\- ¿Así que tú eras la amiga de UnLucy?.- Preguntó con burla en su voz y la peli negra intentó ponerse de pie pero falló.- Jejejejeje, qué lástima, tu amiga quedó asada al carbón, si quieres, puedes llevarte su cadáver y enterrarlo por allí.- Le decía y los ojos de la joven empezaron a humedecerse.- Ahora escúchame bien, ¿sí?. No podrás detener nuestro avance por nada del Mundo, tus amigos y tú tienen las horas contadas, así que llévale ese mensaje al resto de las UnLouds, que aquí ya dominamos cuatro Templos Zodiacales.- Le "encargó" ese mensaje, la gótica asintió y salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, la próxima jugada iba a ser crucial. Lincoln y Kazuya comandaban a sus grupos para continuar con el asalto al Santuario, siendo la Casa de Leo, cuya fachada comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, iba a ser la siguiente. Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de Aioria, quien se adelantó en el camino, subiendo por una pendiente de rocas y divisó el Templo del León, causando que su atención quedara fijada en aquel edificio. El albino fue hasta él junto al peli negro, quien lo siguió pero el rubio oscuro los detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Lincoln a Aioria.

\- Algo no va bien, puedo sentir un poder inmenso en la Casa de Leo, pero no es de un Caballero.- Advirtió el hermano menor de Aiolos de Sagitario.

\- ¿No es una UnLoud?. Esto es raro, ellas estaban desde la Casa de Aries esperándonos.- Dedujo Kazuya muy seriamente y quedó sorprendido al verificar que las palabras de Aioria eran ciertas.- Sí, es verdad, hay alguien allí pero tampoco sé quién es.-

\- ¿Y no sería mejor rodearla y listo?.- Propuso Luan, ya que estaba preocupada, como las demás, por Lincoln.

\- No, estos pasos son muy difíciles para acceder y todavía nos queda un buen tramo.- Negó Aioria, ya que era verdad, la Geografía por esas zonas eran demasiados peligrosas para cruzarlas por cuenta propia, así que era mejor ir por el único camino que conocían.

\- ¿Saben?. No lo había dicho todavía, pero ¿no creen que nos topemos con la Casa de Ofiuco?.- Se acercó Dipper hacia ellos y un tenso momento cayó sobre ellos.

\- Es verdad, ni yo me había acordado de eso, Dipper. Ufff, no, por favor, no, no de nuevo ese sitio.- Rogó Mabel, la cual lo abrazó con fuerza a él y a Kanon.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dicen eso?.- Preguntó Kazumi, ya que ellos no sabían lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás.

Lincoln hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Aioria y procedió a acercarse a los presentes, caminando y que el sonido de su Armadura fuera el único al escucharse por esos páramos desolados. Quedó frente a los demás y procedió con articular las palabras que necesitaba para explicar, paso a paso, la situación por la que habían tenido que atravesar hace mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Cuando Seiya fue alcanzado por la Espada Imperial del Dios Hades durante la Batalla de los Campos Elíseos, él quedó en coma. La forma material de la misma había desaparecido pero quedaba su espíritu, el cual era conocido como la "Maldición de Hades" y que avanzaba hasta llegar a su corazón. Por eso, antes que yo recibiera aquel regalo que Lucy me dio.- Dijo, relatando la historia y mostrando el "Medallón".- La Señorita Athena y sus Caballeros viajaron al Pasado, al Siglo XVIII para destruir aquella arma.-

\- Nosotros también fuimos y no fue nada agradable.- Añadió Peridot muy seriamente y cruzada de brazos.- Casi morimos a manos de Oddyseus de Ofiuco.

\- ¿Quién?.- Preguntó Leni con curiosidad.

\- El Decimotercer Caballero Dorado, uno que fue considerado "Maldito" porque se consideraba estar más arriba que los Dioses del Olimpo.- Contó Mordecai, reviviendo esa experiencia.

\- ¡Sí!. Y lo que nos costó derrotarlo a ese desgraciado.- Mencionó Rigby, indignado por las veces que había intentado congelarlo al oponente pero no servía.

\- Esta historia me la contó Seiya cuando estábamos en el Santuario por primera vez. Se pudo destruir la Espada Imperial de Hades en el Pasado y detener a Oddyseus, pero no me quisiera imaginar que él estuviera aquí, sería un gran problema.- Finalizó Lincoln con la historia pero vio que muchos de sus compañeros permanecían callados y serios.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, hasta yo estoy helado de lo que pasó, pero dudo mucho que nos encontremos con él, además, ¿en dónde estaría la Casa de Ofiuco?.- Dijo Clyde, mientras que "Los Herederos" daban un paso al frente.

\- Allí están las Casas de Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. El Templo del Portador de la Serpiente se hallaba entre los del Escorpión Celestial y el Centauro.- Apuntó Mabel hacia dichas zonas, mientras que se podía sentir un viento frío y mezclado a la hostilidad de las demás Guardianas.

\- No bajen la guardia.- Pidió Lincoln, mientras que se desenfundaba su Espada Imperial.- ¡Vengan!.- Ordenó y reanudaron la marcha hacia la Casa de Leo.

Algo no iba del todo bien en ese instante, era como si estuvieran siendo observados por algo o más bien...alguien.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí termina este "Intervalo", aunque no lo sea. Raizer está llegando con los "Gladiadores Sagrados", se viene ahora la llegada al Templo del León, en donde Riden Bleach (OC perteneciente a El Legendario) los está esperando, mientras que Tomoe ha tenido un nuevo encuentro con el misterioso personaje de las sombras, del cual no sabremos quién es. Solo les diré que, a partir del capítulo que viene, todo se irá poniendo más complicado.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** RCurrent/Raginhard.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** marati2011.**

*** J0nas Nagera.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Lord Jedi Franco.**

*** Regamers10.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Banghg.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Alan Lightwood.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Omega-Fire 21.**

*** BeTricks871.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos un buen Martes de mi parte.**

**Por cierto: Aquí se ha hecho mención a lo ocurrido en el manga de "Saint Seiya: Next Dimension" por la referencia a Oddyseus de Ofiuco y el Templo del Portador de la Serpiente, en especial a otro de mis fics que tratan sobre esa historia.**

**Un saludo para todos ustedes y será hasta la próxima, Camaradas.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo XL: Voces subterráneas, gritos de libertad**

_"Preguntar por qué luchamos es preguntar por qué caen las hojas. Está en su Naturaleza, quizá exista una mejor pregunta"_

Chen Stormstout/Cerveza de Trueno, Maestro Cervecero de Pandaria.

El viento soplaba con fuerza por los alrededores del Santuario, levantando el polvo y haciendo resonar en sus interiores su presencia, indicando que no era el único "invitado". Apenas había comenzado la "fiesta" y ya estaban llegando a la siguiente Casa Zodiacal, la cual era Leo, el Templo del León. Las consecuencias por la derrota de UnLucy y su posterior muerte a manos de Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, el rescate de Helena y el ascenso de Lancelot como nuevo Santo Dorado del Templo del Cangrejo daba a entender que eran pequeños "huecos por rellenar" que Tomoe había llevado a cabo, sin importarle que las UnLouds estuvieran cayendo como moscas. Pero, una carta que jugó a su favor fue el envío de Raizer y su grupo de "Gladiadores Sagrados" para contrarrestar el avance enemigo que tenía como objetivo al Palacio Imperial, sitio en donde ella se hallaba gobernando.

Confiaba en aquel "Destacamento" que lanzó al asalto, necesitaba ganar tiempo y más para que UnLisa pudiera terminar con las reparaciones de la máquina para atravesar los distintos Universos y así poder invadir la Tierra, el sitio original en el cual se hallaba Yoshino. Necesitaba acabar con ella si quería triunfar de forma permanente, nadie podía tocar su Trono, ella era la única gobernante de ese "Lost World" y las UnLoud eran, únicamente, sus "Marionetas", además de que el enemigo de las sombras seguía sin mostrar su rostro.

Las dudas sobre ese adversario eran crecientes, no sabían sus motivos ni su nombre, decía estar del bando de ella, que juraba estar de su lado pero ¿acaso no estaba siendo esto una manipulación?. Tomoe no lo desestimaba, ni tampoco Aiolos Alternos, ya que dudaban al respecto de esa "persona" y más de que permanecía escondido en las profundidades de las sombras. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a ella, tanto el Patriarca como Raizer iban a tomar cartas en el asunto y habrían represalias, por lo que no podían desestimar una posible lucha contra ese personaje.

* * *

Por el otro lado, "La Resistencia" y sus Aliados continuaban con el avance, teniendo a escasos metros la Casa de Leo, estando a mitad de camino y viendo que la Casa de Ofiuco todavía no aparecía, lo cual era una buena señal para evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento contra Oddyseus, el cual esperaban que estuviera muerto, sino, las consecuencias serían desastrosas. En medio del avance, Alexander quedó pensativo al dirigir su mirada hacia la Casa de Virgo, llevando a que mantuviera un profundo silencio, llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza y cerrara los ojos.

\- _"Dimitri, por favor, espero que encuentres la Sapuris del Vampiro, Mi Hermano".- _Pensó el joven, mientras que una oleada de recuerdos asaltó su mente, justo una de ellas era de él en Sarajevo, en el Palacio Imperial suyo, hallándose sentado en su escritorio del estudio que tenía y redactando una carta para cierta persona en especial. Luego de eso, él la leyó en silencio, procediendo con guardarla en un sobre y colocar un estampado con el símbolo imperial del Este, para después dejarla en la valija de ese personaje y prepararse para el viaje hacia el "Lost World".

* * *

**Flashbacks:** Aquellos días eran en Sarajevo, mientras que entrenaba a Dimitri, había algo que le llevaba a no poder dormir por las noches, pero aún así continuó con su trabajo, su Aprendiz, su mejor amigo, la persona que veía a aquel joven de cabellos blanco-plateados como su hermano mayor, debía estar lista para cuando él ya no estuviera en la Tierra. Pero ese insomnio, esos sueños, ¿qué era lo que le querían decir?, por lo que recurrió a sus poderes divinos pero nada, no había ni una sola respuesta, ni siquiera a sus "Visiones del Futuro", todo daba cero resultados. La compañía de Leni le ayudaba a paliar esas dudas, pero aquello le tenía detenido, preocupado hasta que llegó al "Lost World" con los demás.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- Oye, Alex, ¿estás bien?.- Le movió Mordecai, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué...pasó?.- Preguntó Alexander, tras salir de esa "nube de dudas" y se giró para ver a sus amigos, los cuales estaban a su lado.

\- Te quedaste congelado, parecía que no respondías a nada.- Le dijo Rigby al estado de Eileen.

\- No...No...No es nada.- Respondió el peli blanco-plateado y se movió unos metros para estar al lado de Leni.

Mordecai y el resto se le quedaron viendo, Eileen susurró por lo bajo la preocupación que estaba teniendo por Alexander, algo no iba bien, lo estaba atormentando alguna presencia enemiga o se trataba de una misteriosa fuerza que ni él mismo sabía de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Qué creen que tenga?. Estaba un poco raro, no lo veía animado.- Preguntó Nube, acercándose a ellos.

\- Ni idea, pero sí, es verdad lo que dices: Algo le está pasando.- Sostuvo Mordecai la teoría de su novia.

\- Sí, pero la pregunta es "qué".- Añadió Rigby, pero no tuvieron tiempo para hacerse más preguntas, ya que, desde la lejanía, a los pies de la Casa de Leo, no tardaron con toparse con el Guardián que la custodiaba.

("Leo", OST de "Saint Seiya: Senki")

Los primeros en llegar fueron Lincoln y sus hermanas, luego vinieron los demás, quedando a los pies de las escaleras que daban hacia la parte superior del Templo del León, hallándose en su entrada un sujeto de unos 40 años de edad, sus cabellos eran largos hasta la cintura y de color blanco, cuerpo muy musculoso y llevaba un traje parecido a cierto personaje de los cómics de Héroes junto a un Escudo con su emblema en su pecho y siete picos hacia arriba. Al verlo, los últimos remanentes se detuvieron, quedando detrás y esperando una posible reacción del misterioso personaje, pero no se movió hasta unos minutos, en los cuales procedió a bajar las escaleras, todo bajo un aire bastante misterioso y cargado de tensión.

El paso que daba hacia abajo era tranquilo, sereno, pero eso ponía nervioso a Lincoln y los demás, Dipper y los demás estaban por lanzarse a atacar cuando Aioria los frenó justo a tiempo, llevando a que aquel sujeto lo mirara y luego volviera la mirada hacia todos los integrantes. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Fue entonces que, señalando hacia los personajes, procedió con articular las palabras que necesitaba.

\- Bienvenidos, Caballeros y Aliados, miembros de "La Resistencia" y Dioses.- Les dijo el sujeto con suma normalidad.

\- _¿Por qué no nos atacó?.- _Preguntó Mabel por lo bajo.

\- _No lo sé, pero puedo sentir que ese tipo no es de aquí.- _Advirtió Peridot y eso tomó por sorpresa a los integrantes.

\- _¿Cómo lo sabes?.- _Quiso saber Leni al acercarse a la Gema del "Planeta Madre".

\- _Su poder, no es de aquí pero a la vez me aterra, no es un Cosmos, sino algo más superior a ello.- _Alertó Peridot y eso llevó a que varios tomaran posiciones de defensa.

\- _¿Será un Titán de Cronos? ¿Dunamis?.- _Interrogó Ronaldo pero ella negó con la cabeza, apoyada por los demás miembros.

\- _No, algo mucho peor.- _Finalizó la Gema.

Una tensa calma yacía en el lugar, pero ésta misma terminó cuando el personaje regresó al habla, dirigiéndose a los presentes, mientras que eran observados por una misterios fuerza enemiga, un "Destacamento" enviado para contrarrestar el avance de ellos y así darle el tiempo suficiente a Tomoe para cumplir sus planes.

* * *

Mientras que el "Cuerpo de Asalto" de Raizer estaba cruzando la Casa de Virgo, algo llamó su atención al "Caballero Meteor" de Zerowing, llevando a que bajara la vista y se topara con una reconocida joven rubia y que portaba la Armadura Dorada del Templo de la Virgen, cosa que le alertó y pensó que podía tratarse de alguna deserción, así que ordenó a su grupo de que se detuviera y de ahí bajaron los pasos montañosos para ir hacia las escaleras de dicho lugar y así averiguar el misterioso "incidente".

Estuvieron avanzando por los peldaños y quedaron a cara a cara con aquella UnLoud, una que podía ser una persona "buena y dulce" pero si se la provocaba, se desataría un Infierno mucho más atemorizante. Alice le dirigió la mirada, sentía asco de esas jóvenes, las odiaba, se preguntaba cuál era el motivo por el cual Tomoe las había escogido para liderar sus defensas, si ellos eran la "Élite del Santuario". Mordred, por su parte, con cualquiera de las UnLouds que estuvieran por allí serían el "anzuelo" ideal para cazar a sus enemigos y así vengar la afrenta que le había hecho Lincoln a él, mientras que Roland, Sigurd y Raizer eran los que mantenían la calma y Paracelse parecía estar más del lado de Alice con respecto a las chicas alternas. Fue entonces que escuchó los pasos de esa rubia, quien se detuvo y los miró a todos con ese rostro tan pacífico.

\- Bueno, ¿qué ocurrió?.- Preguntó UnLeni a ellos.

\- Viniste hasta aquí por algo, ¿qué quieres?.- Se acercó Alice con un tono hostil hacia ella, llevando a que la última cambiara su aspecto a uno serio.

\- Oh, ¿con que te quieres ganar un pase al Infierno?.- Dijo la rubia alterna con una sonrisa burlona.

Eso fue más que suficiente, la rubia blandió su "Espada Sagrada Vorpal" y la colocó a escasos centímetros de su corazón.

\- ¿En serio?. Me contó un pajarito que su debilidad es el corazón y justo ahora estoy lista para atravesarlo. Dime, ¿te gustaría volver a dirigirte a mí con ese tono o te portarás bien la próxima?.- Le amenazó la rubia inglesa, llevando a que UnLeni bajara el tono de las hostilidades y la otra se calmara.

\- Alice.- Intervino Paracelse pero fue Raizer quien paños fríos.

\- No estamos para juegos infantiles. Quiero que este "Destacamento" se mueva ya para atacar y ella viene con nosotros, la necesitamos.- Advirtió el peli negro-azulado, por lo que, tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Alice bajó a "Vorpal", regresando la misma a su funda y de ahí se alejó de UnLeni.

\- Solo te diré esto, tarada: Fallamos y será tu culpa.- Dejó su fría amenaza a la rubia, quien empezó a arder por el odio que recorría su interior al oír esa palabra que tanto detestaba y sus Alas de Mariposa comenzaban a aparecer.

\- Les demostraré lo que soy, atacaré a esos malditos en una fracción de segundos.- Prometió UnLeni y salió de allí, impulsada hacia los Cielos.

Justo cuando la rubia UnLoud se fue, Raizer miró seriamente a Alice, ésta no dijo nada, no tenía por qué responder ante esa tontería de "Cuadros de Mando" con las UnLoud. Ella no era una Subordinada de ellas, sino que trabajaba, solamente, para Tomoe y nadie más. Tras finalizar esa pelea, el Caballero de Zerowing hizo una seña y se reanudó la marcha.

\- Raizer, ¿crees que Riden los contenga?.- Preguntó Sigurd al peli negro-azulado, pero éste no tenía ganas de saber nada sobre ese tipo.

\- Que más le vale que siga vivo, porque si llegamos a perder las Casas de Leo y Virgo, tanto el "Capitán América 2.0" y la rubia tarada van a terminar empalados en las Montañas de Atenas y seré yo quien lo haga.- Dejó su marca de severidad pura y le siguieron a paso veloz.

* * *

Odiaba ese "apodo", le hacía hervir la sangre, quería lanzarse contra Raizer y asesinarlo pero no valía la pena. El recuerdo de las muertes de UnLori y UnLucy le provocó que su corazón se llenara de fuerzas para derrotar a sus enemigos, pero también tenía dudas sobre el paradero de UnLana, ¿en dónde podía estar esa joven?. Y para su sorpresa, allí la vio avanzar pos los pasos montañosos, cerca de la Casa de Escorpio, sin embargo, ella no pudo detenerse para ver qué había ocurrido en Géminis, por lo que procedió a dirigirse a su objetivo.

\- _"Shion, comprendí tus palabras, agradezco todo lo que me has dicho y te juro que detendré a mis hermanas y este baño de sangre".-_ Juró UnLana, mientras que sentía que alguien la estaba vigilando pero al voltearse, el camino yacía despejado, sin embargo no debía bajar la guardia.

* * *

El albino con traje y escudo los miraba fríamente a los presentes, las hermanas menores de los Loud temblaron del miedo ante aquel sujeto, quien inspiraba un fuerte temor, pero Lincoln no le temía, así que avanzó hacia él y lo fue a enfrentar. Subió los peldaños uno por uno, su Espada Imperial yacía guardada, en cualquier momento sería llamada para pelear, además de que el clima parecía indicar una pronta batalla, aún teniendo fresco las muertes de Bobby y Lori, no les iba a fallar, vengaría sus caídas, pero cuando llegó a la mitad, el Guardián alzó su puño, siendo detenido por Lincoln, el cual tomó su arma y dio un fuerte golpe, trazando un arco que casi le cercenaba la mano al oponente. Acto seguido, el rival dio un paso hacia adelante y blandió su Escudo, por lo que procedió con darle un golpe, siendo observado por sus hermanas y amigos.

\- Vaya, tienes agallas para ser un niño.- Le felicitó el otro albino con seriedad, pero eso no intimidó a Lincoln, quien pegó un salto hacia atrás y su Espada procedió a dar con fuerza contra aquella defensa, produciendo un chirrido metálico.

Acto seguido, tras haber dado su primer movimiento, el chico procedió con alzar su arma y ésta produjo un corte en la mejilla derecha del rival, quien detuvo la pelea y tanteó su herida, sintiendo como su sangre caía hacia el suelo. Nuevamente cundió el silencio, algo no iba bien en esos momentos hasta que una risa malvada se hizo sentir por todo el lugar y el enemigo clavó sus ojos en Lincoln.

\- No me lo esperaba, tienes coraje, además de agallas, pero eres un vil enemigo de la Diosa Athena del Caos y eso se castiga con la muerte, así que prepárate.- Avisó el villano, sin embargo cuando iba a atacar a Lincoln, Aioria de Leo pegó un salto y golpeó al oponente contra el pecho, llevando que retrocediera y quedara sin aire en los pulmones hasta que se recuperó.

\- Si lo que estás buscando es una pelea, entonces lucha contra mí.- Le desafió Aioria y el personaje sonrió tranquilamente.

\- Precisamente buscaba eso, ya ese niño me lo demostró pero ya que quieres hacerlo, te lo concedo.- Aceptó el duelo y mostró su plan de que ansiaba enfrentar a un oponente lo bastante fuerte y que lo superara. Se levantó del suelo y miró a los presentes.- ¡Mi nombre es Riden Bleach y soy el Guardián de la Casa de Leo!.- Exclamó y de ahí se fue viendo como el viento cambio, atrayendo los tambores de la guerra.

Kazuya alzó la mirada al sentir la presencia de su enemigo.

\- Raizer.- Dijo seriamente, nombrando al villano que se hallaba junto a su "Destacamento" listo para actuar.

A los pies de las Montañas, un par de rocas rodaron cuesta abajo, la actividad eléctrica rasgó el aire y éstas iluminaron a los enemigos declarados a sus pies, quienes portaban sus Armaduras y "Espadas Sagradas", listos para el combate. Mordred miraba a Lincoln con rabia, mientras que Sigurd mantenía una postura neutral pero tranquila hacia el albino que había tenido la osadía para vencerlo en combate. Raizer contenía el odio de aquel peli rosa, si llegaba a lanzarse y desobedecer sus órdenes, él tomaría una severa decisión con respecto a esa falta pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Kazuya, su némesis, blandiendo su Espada, la cual emitió un fuerte destello y eso llevó a que el chico mantuviera la posición.

\- No ataquen, es una orden.- Pidió el peli negro y Líder de "La Resistencia".

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Luan y el joven apuntó hacia una UnLoud que portaba una Armadura Dorada, avanzando con paso tranquilo y sus manos extendidas, desplegando un intenso Cosmos, el cual llevó a que Leni fuera para verla pero Shaka de Virgo la detuvo a tiempo junto a Alexander.

\- Lleva la Armadura de Virgo.- Advirtió el Caballero de esa Casa Zodiacal.

\- Hum.- Murmuró Raizer.- UnLeni de Virgo, veo que te quieres sumar a la acción.- Sostuvo con frialdad pero ella no dijo nada.

Alexander y Leni la miraron de cerca, no se podía tomar como fácil vencerla, además de que llevaba el miedo en el peli blanco-plateado, algo que le preocupaba al máximo y terminó por tomarle de las manos a su novia, quien se sentía aterrada por el Cosmos que emanaba dicha rival.

\- Pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí.- Pidió el joven de Bosnia-Herzegovina, sorprendiendo a la rubia y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

Acto seguido, la UnLoud pegó un salto, Alice intentó frenarla pero quedó cerca de Lincoln, del cual acarició sus cabellos y rostro, ansiando tenerlo en sus manos, por lo que llevó a que las chicas se enfurecieran ante esa desgraciada, pero fue el corazón de Leni lo que provocó que ella se lanzara al asalto para matarla.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANITO, PUTA!.- Bramó ella con sus "Hilos de la Marioneta Cósmica" listos para destruirla, sin embargo, la rival alzó la cabeza y ésta se desplegó sus Alas de Mariposa, quedando en el aire.

\- ¡Leni!.- Gritó Alexander, partiendo hacia donde ella estaba, entrando en pánico.- _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esos temores? ¿Qué es este "Crepúsculo del Emperador" que tanto he temido?. Mi corazón late a más no poder, mi cuerpo...mi alma...todo...se está desmoronando...¿acaso...acaso es esto lo que he visto en esos sueños?".- _Pensaba, mientras que veía imágenes de su Pasado como Mortal, su vida, su familia asesinada en los años 90 en Sarajevo, la "Guerra Nacionalista", lo que hizo, lo que causó, la muerte y destrucción y ahora estaba a los pies de lo que sería un posible final o no. Todo dependía del destino.-

UnLeni los miró y decidió tenerles una "Fiesta de Bienvenida", un "Comité" con una "buena recepción", pero ésta iba a ser de pesadilla, por lo que extendió ambas manos y atrapó con su poder a la Jueza y al Dios del Tiempo, justo cuando él la tomaba con fuerza, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré!.- Exclamó Shaka y fue hasta ellos, envolviendo a los tres con una "Flor de Loto" con su Cosmos, mientras que los cuatro desaparecían en el acto.

Hubo una intensa explosión y cuando Lincoln abrió los ojos se halló que ya no estaban su hermana mayor, Alexander ni el Caballero Dorado de Virgo, algo había ocurrido, ¿hacia dónde habían ido a parar?.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir a la Casa de Virgo, de prisa, puede que estén allí!.- Pidió el joven, reconociendo que esa teoría podía ser verdad.

\- ¡Espera, Hermano!.- Intentó Luna con las demás en detenerlo, pero el paso fue cortado por Raizer y su "Destacamento", quienes les impidieron seguir.

En medio del polvo que se desvanecía, el joven pudo ver a cierto enemigo que le había puesto su Espada contra el cuello, rozando su piel pero que no podía contener esas ganas de matarlo, de verlo morir desangrado hasta el final, llevando a que éste tomara la suya para defenderse. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del enemigo, éste quería acción, sangre e iba a recibir lo que deseaba.

\- Hola, Conejo.- Saludó ese peli rosa con mirada y personalidad arrogante, provocando que Lincoln lo mirara con odio.

\- Mordred.- Lo reconoció en el acto.

\- Jejejeje, nos volvemos a ver y justo a tiempo para saldar una vieja cuenta que tienes pendiente conmigo: Pudiste vencer a Sigurd porque él tiene honor y le respetaste la vida, pero conmigo eso no funciona de ese modo, no, no, no.- Habló con un tono "pacífico" pero las chicas lo miraban y temían de que fuera a planear algo y más viniendo de una persona como él. Lily era la que más lo recordaba, sobre todo cuando los atacaron con ese "Sin Rostro" y ahora ansiaba poder darle una paliza a aquel "Gladiador Sagrado", así que dio unos pasos al frente, sus hermanas quisieron detenerla pero fue en vano, ya que quedó cara a cara con el rival.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no reconoces la derrota?.- Preguntó ella con rabia en sus ojos.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿tus hermanas te protegen?! ¡Vaya, sí que eres un niño cobarde que se hace llamar "Hades", tú no eres nada!.- Se burló el peli rosa, llevando a que Sigurd, Alice, Paracelse y Roland lo miraran con desprecio.

\- Ya basta, Mordred.- Ordenó Lincoln con seriedad.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Tus hermanitas me van a golpear en tu lugar?.- Preguntó, continuando con la comedia y eso llevó a que Lily se hartara.

\- ¡LINCOLN TE HA DICHO QUE TE CALLES!.- Bramó la rubia y de ahí trazó un puñetazo con su mano derecha, listo para impactar pero se detuvo al ver que el rival sacó a "Clarent", su "Espada Sagrada".

\- Oh oh oh oh.- Susurró Mordred, mientras que iba a tomar a la chica por el cuello pero fue Lincoln quien lo detuvo.-

Un poderoso golpe metálico dio contra "Clarent", dándole unos pocos segundos para salvar a su hermana y Espectro de Papillón de aquel enemigo, quien avanzó en lugar de retroceder.

\- Si tanto quieres pelear contra mí, Mordred, te lo concederé, pero una vez te derrote, ¡iremos a la Casa de Virgo por Leni, Alexander y Shaka!.- Juró el albino con furia y comenzó con la batalla, con el arma en ristre y trazando un arco ante el sorprendido rival, el cual reacción y fue a su encuentro.

\- ¡ASÍ ME GUSTA, NIÑO! ¡Y EN CUANTO GANE, TE CORTARÉ LA CABEZA Y LA TENDRÉ COMO TROFEO, LO MISMO CON TUS HERMANAS!.- Añadió el peli rosa y las Espadas chocaron con fuerza.

En medio del combate, Raizer no podía creer que Mordred hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes, ya tomaría cartas en el asunto con aquel enemigo, por ahora debían combatir y dio la orden, lanzándose contra Kazuya, el cual respondió rápidamente, mientras que Alice y Paracelse se enfrentaban a los Aliados y los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Así que otra vez vienes a pelear contra mí, Roland?.- Preguntó Shura, quien tenía a "Excalibur" lista.

El rubio del Imperio Carolingio no dijo nada, simplemente tomó posiciones de batalla, muestra del combate que iba a empezar y el español comprendió su deseo y seriedad. Por su parte, Aioria quedó cara a cara con Riden Bleach, quien estaba esperando a que se iniciara el duelo, uno por el cual se iba a mostrar quién era el más fuerte.

\- Bueno, ¿éstas listo?.- Preguntó el Caballero Dorado de Leo.

\- Siempre lo estoy.- Respondió Riden a su pregunta con un tono tranquilo pero serio a la vez.- Adelante, empieza.- Le desafió y Aioria estaba listo para dar el primer golpe con su puño preparado.

Kazuya se encontraba peleando contra Raizer. El Caballero de Zerowing empleó su fuerza reservada en su "Espada", dando un feroz mandoble que casi cercenaba el brazo del chico, pero éste lo estaba esperando para darle un merecido "regalo". El peli negro de "La Resistencia" saltó en el aire, desplegando una cortina de polvo y tras dejar cegado a su rival, éste pudo ver como se le venía encima y con su arma lista para dar el golpe final pero lo esquivó, dando contra el piso, el cual se quebró.

\- ¡Aún no tienes la fuerza suficiente como para vencerme!.- Le espetó Raizer.

\- No apuntaba contra ti.- Le corrigió el chico y eso llevó a que el rival mirara la superficie como se iba agrietando y extendiendo hasta provocar una explosión que lo lanzó por los aires hasta estrellarse contra una de las columnas de la Casa de Leo, la cual se quebró, partiéndose por la mitad, regando la zona con los escombros. La visión de Raizer se nubló por unos segundos y sus oídos estaban pitando por el estallido hasta que recuperó la postura y sintiendo furia y respeto hacia su enemigo, ese chico sí tenía la fuerza para combatirlo.

Por su parte, Lily y las demás se encontraban cercadas por Alice y Paracelse, siendo la rubia inglesa la que impidió que escaparan por un camino que tenían y de ahí fue acercándose con su "Espada Vorpal".

\- Bueno, parece ser que no tienen más salida que morir, ¿algo que decir antes de que las mate, Espectros?.- Preguntó la rubia y sin darse cuenta, cierta rubia se había escurrido de su vigilancia.- ¿No?. Bueno, entonces así será: ¡"CURSE SWORD ACTIVE"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva, pero en el último segundo, alguien intervino.

\- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!.- Oyeron el grito de una cierta Espectro de la Arpía que volaba en picada y lanzó una poderosa esfera violeta oscura que tomó desprevenida a Alice y Paracelse, ya que, para empeorar las cosas, desde su punto de vista, Lily emergió, junto a Lynn, invocando a las "Hadas del Inframundo", por lo que encendió aún más las alarmas.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!.- Preguntó el castaño de barba corta, quien tomó de las manos a Alice para sacarla de allí.- ¡Mierda! ¡"ANTIMAGIC JAIL"!.- Invocó una defensa que no duraría mucho, el doble impacto los mandó a volar unos metros hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, destruyendo un buen tramo pero eso hizo enfurecer a Alice.

\- ¿Con que quieren guerra? ¡Bien, entonces la tendrán! ¡VAMOS, AL ATAQUE!.- Prometió y con su amigo partieron a la lucha.

Paracelse se detuvo, miró el campo de batalla, la sangre que se estaba derramando. A su derecha estaba Sigurd combatiendo contra Dohko de Libra, quien usaba la "Espada Dorada" contra "Gram" y a su izquierda tenía a Lincoln contra Mordred, los cuales no mostraban ningún indicio de detenerse o marcar terreno, sino que estaban envueltos en una lucha sin igual y con una feroz resistencia. Roland estaba enfrascado contra Shura, pero la preocupación mayor estaba en Lincoln por el paradero de Leni, Alexander y Shaka.

\- _"Por favor, Shaka, Alex, cuiden bien a Leni".- _Fue el ruego que hizo el chico, mientras que volvía a concentrarse en la lucha contra Mordred.

Todo podía cambiar y de manera drástica para los presentes, el tiempo seguía jugándoles en contra y no iba a detenerse.

* * *

**Tal y como dijo capítulos más atrás, ahora es solo cuestión de ver quién sobrevive y quién no, así que no se sorprendan si en los próximos caen más Héroes. Para Lincoln, ahora se libra una guerra en dos frentes: Una contra Mordred y la otra, que es emocional, por su hermana mayor, su novio y el Caballero Dorado. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? ¿En dónde estarán?. En el capítulo que viene veremos más sobre los temores de Alexander y la explicación de sus sueños, todo bajo un digno homenaje a los trailer de "World of Warcraft: Mist of Pandaria" y "Legion". **

**También volveremos a ver a UnLana y las peleas que se siguen librando contra los "Gladiadores Sagrados" y Riden Bleach.**

**Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo y mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** J0nas Nagera.**

*** marati2011.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** Lord Jedi Franco.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** Alan Lightwood.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Edwuardo2579. **

*** MightyMitch47. **

*** Caballero del Viento.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene: _"Corazones de Lobo y León"._**

**Buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes, amigos.**


	41. Chapter 41

** Capítulo XLI: Corazones de Lobo y León**

(Russell Currie, OST de la película "El Búnker", 2001)

Un manto de Oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos. Sentían sus cuerpos pesados, como si les hubiera caído alguna especie de yunque o que la misma presión del aire los estuviera aplastando. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Leni, ésta tanteó por el suelo, parecía estar "ciega", no podía ver a Alexander ni a Shaka de Virgo, quien los había protegido con su Cosmos, formando aquella "Flor de Loto" para evitar ser atacados a traición por la UnLoud que custodiaba el Templo de la Virgen y que ahora no tenían noticia alguna de la enemiga o de los demás integrantes. Se levantó del suelo, caminó unos metros, buscando en vano a alguien que pudiera ayudarla pero nada, sin embargo, sí podía sentir una horrenda presencia que erizaba su piel y su sangre se congelaba.

\- _¡Leni, Leni, por favor, ayúdame, no te veo!.- _Oyó una voz y vio que venía desde el Norte de la Casa Zodiacal.

Sus cabellos se erizaron del miedo al escucharla, sentía como si fuera cercano, le latía el corazón, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían y corría hacia la fuente del sonido.

\- _¡Leni, por favor...NO...NO...SE LOS SUPLICO...NO ME MATES, PARA, POR FAVOR!.- _Rogaba esa voz y al darse cuenta de ello, la rubia entró en pánico, corriendo a más no poder, encontrándose con más Oscuridad por los alrededores.

Se detuvo, tomó aire y vio que no había nadie por los alrededores, ¿acaso había sido llevado hacia otro lugar?. Su frente la tenía perlada por el sudor, la Sapuris suya le pesaba mucho más. Giró la vista e intentó encontrar esa voz.

\- _¡PAREN, POR FAVOR! ¡PAREN!.-_ Rogaba ese personaje oculto y llevó a que la joven cayera de rodillas al piso.

\- No...no...no...¡NO, BASTA, POR FAVOR, DEJEN A LINKY EN PAZ!.- Pidió la rubia, tapándose los oídos y bajando la cabeza por el terror que sentía.- _Alex...Alex...Shaka, ¿en dónde están...? ¿En dónde están?. Por favor, vengan.- _Fue el pedido que hizo la chica ante la desesperación de estar sola y sin saber que alguien más la estaba observando.

Oyó unos pasos y de ahí prosiguió su avance hacia ella, llamando la atención de la primera pero nada. Volvió a dirigir la mirada, no podía verla pero sí sentir su Cosmos, el cual era aterrador.

\- Leni, estoy aquí.- Oyó una voz y cuando se puso de pie, sintiéndose contenta, una extraña fuerza la atrajo hacia donde estaba la voz y la Oscuridad la engulló.

* * *

Su cuerpo no parecía responderle, estaba atrapado en una especie de "Pasillo Eterno", donde la Oscuridad era la única presente. Había oído esa voz que pedía ayuda, pero al llegar hasta ella, no encontró nada ni a nadie por los alrededores. Una súbita sensación de pánico lo dominó al no encontrar a Leni. El viento soplaba frío, gélido como si estuviera en alguna región helada, pero solo se encontraba él solo.

\- ¿Hola?.- Preguntó el peli blanco-plateado.

En esos momentos, unos pasos fueron hacia él y una voz cortaba la Oscuridad como un cuchillo.

\- _¡Alex, hermano, por favor, ayúdame, te lo suplico! ¡Me están lastimando!.- _Reconoció esa voz...No...No podía ser cierto, esto debía ser un sueño pero cuando el Bosnio oyó a aquella persona, entró en pánico.

\- ¡¿Natasha?! ¡Hermana, Hermana, ¿en dónde estás?! ¡Malditas UnLouds, ¿cómo se atreven a tocar a mi difunta hermana!.- Bramó el joven, quien se agarró la cabeza del miedo y la angustia, mientras que la furia le invadía.

Recuerdos de la "Guerra de los Balcanes" aparecieron en su cabeza: El día en el que comenzaron los bombardeos, las invasiones y muertes entre aquellos pueblos que fueron "Hermanos", "Camaradas" durante los tiempos del Mariscal Tito de Yugoslavia y en los Años 90 pasaron a estar llenos de un poderoso odio entre ellos mismos. Otra imagen, la muerte de su familia, en especial de su hermana mayor, a la cual vio morir delante de sus propios ojos, cayendo con un disparo en el pecho como si fuera una rama cortada por el viento.

\- ¡HERMANA!.- Gritó con desesperación, pero no encontró nada, solo una imagen de ella, que se reía pero no era la Natasha que él conoció en el Pasado.

\- Jejejeje, vaya tonto que eres, Alexander.- Se burló aquella "copia".

\- ¡TÚ NO ERES MI DULCE NATASHA! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!.- Preguntó con hostilidad y esa figura tomó otra forma.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿acaso lo has olvidado, "Demonio Escarlata"?.- Le hizo otra pregunta y al ver la siguiente persona, ésta era Leni.- Solo yo, tu amada Leni.- Le habló y con esas palabras tan parecidas a las de la original, llevaron a que la mente del joven se hiciera añicos, procediendo con ir hacia ella hasta que una mano lo detuvo y provocó que la mirada de aquella "Leni" se tornara seria.

\- Shaka.- Reconoció el Bosnio al joven Caballero Dorado de La India, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

El Santo del Templo de la Virgen sacó al Espectro y Dios del Tiempo de aquel rango que tenía con aquella Leni, pero éste no podía dejarla sola, por lo que intentó correr hacia ella.

\- ¡No lo hagas!.- Le ordenó el rubio de La India a él.- Ella no es la Leni que conoces.- Advirtió seriamente.

* * *

**Flashbacks:** Había oído esas palabras en el Pasado, había visto lo que era escuchar aquello y que le dijeran que no era la persona que solía conocer, sino todo lo contrario.

El peso que su Maestro Radamanthys de Wyvern ejercía para evitar que su Estudiante cayera al vacío de la "Colina del Yomotsu", ya que había visto a su hermana mayor en medio de aquella fila de almas que estaban por caer a la Oscuridad, llevó a que el joven corriera para salvarla pero al sacarla de la fila, ésta comenzó a mostrarse hostil, a gritar y retorcerse, intentando salir de su agarre, pero todo aquello lo estaba llevando hacia el agujero mismo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltala!.- Le ordenó el rubio inglés.

\- ¡NO, ¿CÓMO VOY A SOLTARLA?! ¡ES MI HERMANA, NO LA PIENSO DEJAR CAER!.- Se negó el Bosnio de cabellos rubios, en esos momentos, mientras que estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

\- Ya no más.- Fue la respuesta que le dio aquel Juez del Infierno al muchacho.

El joven no podía creer lo que había escuchado, aún con la muchacha retorciéndose por salirse de su control, él ejercía mayor fuerza pero eso los arrastraba, cada vez más, hacia la Oscuridad de la "Colina del Yomotsu".

\- ¡Escucha, debes soltarla, tienes una vida por delante...!.- Intentó Radamanthys en convencerlo, pero eso llevó a que éste lo mirara a los ojos casi humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- ¡¿La vida?! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene vivir entonces sin la familia que uno tenía?! ¡No tiene sentido, todo se pierde, va al Vacío mismo, incluso de qué me servirá convertirme en inmortal?!.- Quería saber el muchacho y de ahí, en un "descuido", Natasha cayó al vacío, viéndose como hallaba la paz en su alma ante los ojos de su hermano menor.- Solo siento...¡UNA PROFUNDA ANGUSTIA!.- Exclamó y de ahí cundió el silencio.

\- Una profunda angustia.- Repitió Radamanthys y lo fue subiendo a la superficie, llevando a que éste se sentara contra el piso, cubriendo su rostro con su brazo izquierdo, llorando a más no poder.- Responde a esta pregunta: ¿Ya olvidaste por qué te traje hasta aquí, Alexander?.- Preguntó y de ahí apoyó su mano contra sus cabellos, manteniendo el tono serio en su voz.- Fue para que pudieras vivir.

\- ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Cómo...Cómo voy a poder vivir después de todo lo que he visto?!.- Quiso saber y de ahí escuchó las palabras de su Maestro.

\- Por esa razón fuiste escogido para ser un Espectro del Señor Hades, porque a pesar de todas las desgracias que has pasado, te has mantenido en pie, incluso en los momentos más críticos: Eres tú mismo, Alexander, quien se ha jurado seguir viviendo, de disfrutar cada momento que hay en ti como si no hubiera un Mañana. Nunca dejes de sentir esa vida ni jamás te rindas, porque aún hay esperanza, Mi Querido Alumno.- Le animó y de ahí el joven rubio se levantó del suelo, prosiguiendo los entrenamientos con cada uno de sus Maestros y Maestras a lo largo del Mundo.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:** Leni despertó atada a una columna, intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo presentaba serias heridas y más cuando se trataba de que su Armadura Sapuris también estaba dañada por lo que le había ocurrido con ella. Quiso moverse, no tuvo suerte, pero podía sentir el Cosmos de Alexander y Shaka por los alrededores, por lo que se preparó para lo que fuera a suceder.

\- Alexander.- Le llamó Shaka y éste vio la rival estaba usando su poder para volverlos débiles, consiguiendo su objetivo pero no iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima a su novia.

El rubio señaló hacia una especie de columna que se recortaba entre la Oscuridad, mientras que UnLeni se reía para sus adentros, saboreando el sufrimiento del peli blanco-plateado, cuyo corazón latía a más no poder contra su pecho, esperando a que éste entrara en desesperación. Acto seguido, trazando un giro con su mano y chasqueando los dedos, la rival reveló la desagradable sorpresa que había preparado para ellos: Delante de los dos Guerreros, Leni yacía herida, su cuerpo presentaba cortes y golpes, además de que su Armadura Sapuris de Grifo había sido severamente dañada por el ataque conjunto que aquella alterna realizó. Pronto, ella obtuvo lo que necesitaba al caminar y descolgar a la rubia original, agarrándola del rostro y pasando su lengua por sus mejillas.

\- Delicioso sabor.- Apuntó ella como si se tratara de un platillo que iba a disfrutar.- Ya ansío probar tu carne como hice con la última Loud que asesinamos para tomar sus puestos.- Dijo con malicia y eso llevó a que Alexander se lanzara contra ella, corriendo y saliendo del rango que Shaka había impuesto.

\- ¡Alexander, alto!.- Intentó el rubio con detenerlo y fue tras él.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI LENI, PUTA DE MIERDA!.- Bramó el joven, quien saltó y con su puño derecho trazó un golpe pero falló, ya que la oponente desapareció al instante entre las sombras.

\- _Eres lento, Alexander, muy lento.- _Oyó la voz de aquella rival, Shaka fue en su ayuda pero el Bosnio sintió como un poderoso golpe le daba contra el estómago, aún con su Armadura Sapuris de Mefistófeles, provocando que un crujido atravesara el acero y se fuera expandiendo como una onda sobre un lago al lanzar una piedra. Pronto, el cuerpo del peli blanco-plateado sintió una horrible punzada de dolor, siendo arrojado varios metros hacia atrás junto al rubio de Virgo y gotas de sangre salían disparadas de su boca.

* * *

Un nuevo mandoble y el choque de las Espadas Imperial y "Clarent" daban por sentado que el combate entre Lincoln y Mordred no iba a terminar hasta que uno de los dos bajara su guardia y diera la oportunidad perfecta para asestar el golpe mortal para acabar con el oponente. El albino miró con odio al peli rosa, quien disfrutaba ese enfrentamiento.

\- Debo decirte que me hace sentir vivo estar en una pelea así.- Le "felicitó" por aparecer y pegó un giro hacia delante, lanzando un nuevo tajo que el chico evadió y se protegió con la suya.

\- Pues yo no me siento contento de verte. Me das ganas de vomitar, maldito.- Le recriminó el joven y eso llevó a que una risa desprovista de amabilidad saliera disparada de los labios de Mordred.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Y lo dice un año de 12 años que es el "Emperador del Inframundo", el "Señor de los Muertos", jajajajajaja, no me hagas reír!.- Exclamó el peli rosa y eso llevó a que trazara un arco diagonal con "Clarent", llegando a casi cortarle la mano al chico pero un empujón producido por Roland, quien fue atacado por Shura de Capricornio, provocó que Mordred los mirara con odio.- ¡ROLAND, PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA, MANTÉN TU POSICIÓN!.- Bramó enfurecido pero el rubio del Imperio Carolingio no le escuchó, solo le dirigió una fría y severa mirada, mientras que se concentraba en su combate contra el español.

Esa distracción fue la ideal para que Lincoln pudiera tomar por sorpresa a Mordred, trazar un arco y provocar que "Clarent" se cayera de sus manos hasta el piso. Ahora debía prepararse para la ira del "Guerrero Sagrado", ya que éste miró su mejilla y tanteó una herida que sangraba levemente. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado, su honor manchado con aquel líquido vital. Fue entonces que, tomando su "Espada Sagrada" del suelo, éste lo miró con odio y el viento empezó a soplar con mayor violencia.

* * *

Aioria, por su parte, tenía frente a frente a Riden Bleach, aquel sujeto misterioso y de mirada seria, "Guardián" del Templo del León, esperaba a que su oponente lanzara el primer golpe, pero los sonidos de la batalla de allá atrás eran los que llamaban la atención de todos los presentes. Fue entonces que el albino ladeó la cabeza y se dispuso a formular una pregunta hacia el oponente, quien escuchó sus pasos por escasos centímetros.

\- Dime una cosa, Caballero Aioria de Leo.- Pidió su atención y el joven no le quitó los ojos de encima, manteniendo la vigilancia.- ¿Es verdad de que eres el más fuerte?.- Preguntó y el chico no pronunció palabra alguna. Había algo que ese tipo buscaba pero no conocía el motivo.- No importa, ¡que comience la pelea!.- Ordenó y fue entonces que el rubio oscuro corrió hacia él, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, viéndose unos destellos en sus ojos, un León que rugía con todas sus fuerzas y de ahí vino el golpe.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Exclamó el muchacho y lanzó su primera ofensiva, la cual llegó hasta Riden, levantando una nube de polvo y que provocó una explosión que agrietó las columnas que adornaban la fachada, pero cuando se disipó aquella cortina blanca, el albino yacía intacto ante sus ojos y con el Escudo levantado, habiendo detenido el ataque, mientras que las últimas chispas eléctricas caían al piso.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...Cómo es posible?.- Preguntó y de ahí fue "respondido" con una feroz patada que lo tiró varios escalones hacia atrás.

\- ¡AIORIA!.- Gritó Aiolos pero Paracelse le impidió seguir.

\- Lucha o muere.- Le advirtió el sujeto de barba y cabellos castaños, llevando a que el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario y hermano mayor del Santo de Leo tuviera que enfrentarse al enemigo.

El joven rubio oscuro intentó levantarse, podía oír como Riden bajaba las escaleras y lo pisoteaba con fuerza, impidiendo de que pudiera ponerse de pie. Pronto, el rival se agachó para dirigirle unas palabras al herido.

\- Muy débil fue tu ataque.- Dijo y lo pateó, llevando a que rodara unos metros, dándole la oportunidad de levantarse, aunque con dificultad.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible...?...¿Acaso evadió mi "Plasma Relámpago"?...No puede ser...este sujeto no es un Caballero, ni mucho menos uno de los que están con las UnLoud...¿Qué es lo que lo mantiene así?".- _Quiso saber Aioria, sangrando por las heridas y viendo que el rival lo estaba esperando.

\- ¡Vamos, ataca, ¿qué esperas?!.- Le desafiaba y fue entonces que volvió a concentrarse en golpearlo de frente.

\- _"No tengo otra opción..."- _Pensó el rubio oscuro, tensó su cuerpo y fue al encuentro contra el enemigo.- ¡TOMA ESTO, RIDEN: "RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Regresó con una nueva ofensiva, pero su puño fue desviado gracias al Escudo que el albino portaba, llevando a que éste estallara cerca de donde estaban combatiendo Raizer y Kazuya.

¿Cómo era posible?. No podía haberlo evadido ese sujeto, ya que era uno de sus mejores ataques, pero algo no estaba yendo del todo bien.

* * *

Lincoln permanecía luchando contra Mordred. Paracelse salió disparado por la patada que Aiolos le había dado y se estrelló contra Alice, la cual cayó al piso. El albino no paraba de dar golpes con su Espada y más ahora que el peli rosa estaba enfurecido. Estaba preocupado por Leni, Alexander y Shaka, sus hermanas no podían tampoco avanzar junto a los demás, por lo que debió concentrarse en su oponente.

\- Vamos, niño, ¿te estás agotando?. Una lástima, ¡porque yo estoy entrando en calor!.- Se burló Mordred y le dio una patada al joven, quien retrocedió y fue a la carga.- ¡MUERE!.- Gritó el "Gladiador Sagrado", llevando a que volviera a la misma "Guerra de Posiciones". Lincoln se levantó, pesadamente de su zona, para después comenzar a golpear con fuerza a "Clarent", poniendo a Mordred al límite de todo.

\- _"Aioria...Alex...Leni...Shaka, por favor, ganen esta batalla y vuelvan con vida".- _Ese fue el ruego que hizo ante todos ellos.

* * *

Los ojos de Leni no podía dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver: Alexander y Shaka habían sido lanzados hacia atrás, el Caballero Dorado estaba bien pero al levantar al novio de la Jueza de Grifos, se quedaron horrorizados al verlo sumamente herido y con su Armadura severamente dañada. Una risa malvada inundó el lugar y de ahí fue a parar hacia donde estaban ambos Camaradas, arrojando a los dos hacia adelante.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Alexander?! ¡¿Tienes miedo?! ¡¿Miedo de que la tarada de tu novia sea mi cena?!.- Preguntaba la oponente.- ¡Yo, UnLeni de Virgo, seré la que lo sepulte en este lugar!.- Juró ésta, tras hacer su presentación, tirando al muchacho, quien no podía ver bien sus ataques.- Ohhhhh, ¿estás agotado? ¿cansado? ¿te pesan tus recuerdos?.- Quería saber y volví a la carga, Shaka podía contra-restar sus ataques pero Alexander no, había algo que le impedía desplegar esa misma fuerza que había empleado antes.

(Sylvanas Music, "Warbringers", OST de "World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth")

\- El Alto Señor Dios del Tiempo cae, ella confío en ti, lo mismo tu hermana. La Muerte les llega a todos, incluso para los Espectros y Caballeros que cayeron aquí, Viejo Soldado.- Dijo UnLeni con burla.- Deberías saber que toda esperanza muere.- Alegó y de ahí lo pisó con fuerza, casi partiendo sus costillas. En esos momentos, la rival extendió su mano y pudo ver a través de los ojos del Bosnio aquellas visiones del Pasado, Presente y Futuro, riéndose de todo lo que había vivido, sufrido y demás, pero cuando encontró una en la cual había un joven castaño y de ojos verde-esmeralda en la Tierra Origina, su semblante cambió a uno de furia.- ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?.- Preguntó y fue entonces que se escuchó el ataque de Shaka.

\- ¡"RENDICIÓN DEMONÍACA"!.- Atacó el rubio a la oponente, provocando que UnLeni fuera lanzada hacia atrás y de ahí comenzó a incendiarse el lugar. La explosión, además de provocar aquellas llamas, también llevó a que la columna donde Leni estaba atrapada cediera y cayera al piso. Pronto, el Caballero Dorado tendió su mano hacia el chico.-

\- ¿Por qué...Por qué...? ¿Por qué te arriesgas en querer protegerlos, Shaka?.- Quería saber la oponente, pero el rubio no le respondió por unos segundos.

\- Tú no eres una Santo de Oro, pones en vergüenza a la Casa de Virgo. Utilizas tu poder para destruir y lastimar a los demás, por eso es nuestro deber detenerlas y así evitar que más inocentes mueran.- Respondió éste, quien pisó fuerte y se preparó para enfrentarla.

\- Jejejeje, ¿y aún así Alexander va a arriesgarse por proteger a esa estúpida?.- Interrogó la rival, llevando a que el chico estuviera por caerse de los hombros del Caballero Dorado.

(Never be mine, OST de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendancy")

\- Yo...no tengo miedo a aquí...- Dijo y eso llamó la atención de la oponente, mientras que la sangre suya caía al piso.- Pero...yo soy el último miembro de la Familia Ivanisevic...como puedes ver...está en mi sangre...algo que un monstruo como tú jamás entenderá lo que es el amor, la amistad, la camaradería, la unión, el honor, el sacrificio y la lealtad, ya que solo buscan matar y ser superiores.- En ese momento, una serie de imágenes comenzaron a verse.- Mis Antepasados murieron...protegiendo a los Zares de Rusia, sacrificando sus vidas por ellos y por la Madre Patria...mi familia...que fue asesinada durante la "Guerra de los Balcanes"...pero aún así me estuvieron guiando, incluso desde el Más Allá...- De ahí, el peli blanco-plateado se puso de pie y tosió fuerte, mientras que más sangre empapaba el piso.- Pero yo...yo no puedo fallarles, ni siquiera a mi dulce hermana mayor, Natasha...no puedo defraudarlos...debo hacer algo...incluso para un hombre que ha dejado la Mortalidad para convertirse en lo que es ahora...no puedo dejar que la "Llama de la Vida" se apague para siempre.- Sus palabras calaron profundo en la mente de Leni, quien comenzó a toser en medio del humo y unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Al terminar de hablar, el joven avanzó con dificultad hacia su novia, Shaka intentó ir a por él pero UnLeni levantó una barrera que impedía atravesarla, por lo que éste trabajó contra el reloj para destruirla y así salvarlos.

\- ¿Así que piensas morir con honor? ¡Adelante, después de que los mate, iré a por ese chico que tanto proteges!.- Se burló UnLeni y eso llevó a que la sangre del joven hirviera.- La esperanza que tanto tienes en tu Aprendiz caerá como un castillo de naipes. Pronto, desde las sombras, se empezaron a oír cientos de voces que venían hacia ellos.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese chico triunfará?.- Preguntó a él.

\- _La esperanza nunca muere._\- Dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro y un misterioso Reloj apareció, entregando sus Agujas para el Bosnio, el cual se puso de pie.- Yo sí tengo confianza en él, en Dimitri. Y tú nunca vas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi "Hermano Menor", al "Hermano del Lobo". Él pasó de ser un "Cachorro" a un verdadero "Lobo". El animal que nos representa a ambos...- Alzó sus armas y trazó un arco descendente, el cual intentaba ser detenido por UnLeni, viendo como el joven mostraba sus "Colmillos", igual que cuando lo amenazaban o sus seres queridos estaban en peligro.- ¡Los Lobos son el vivo ejemplo de la lealtad y yo soy el "Señor de la Manada del Este"! ¡El "Lobo Alfa"!.- Su tono de voz se iba haciendo más fuerte, mientras que ponía a la rival contra las cuerdas, dejándola sorprendida, al igual que Shaka.- ¡Espero que sepas que cuando atacas a uno de nosotros, te enfrentarás a millones, a una verdadera "Manada" que te hará pedazos y lo juro...por todos los caídos en la "Guerra Nacionalista", por mi familia, por las futuras generaciones que vendrán y por los Ancestros!.- Bramó y de ahí ejecutó un potente golpe con las "Agujas del Reloj", llevando a que la muchacha quedara aterrada.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja, me das risa!.- Se burló ella y éste la golpeó con su arma.-

\- ¡¿Querías verme sufrir?! ¡Entonces has llamado al Infierno mismo y te arrojaré allí mismo!.- Dijo y fue entonces que se vio así mismo, en el Pasado, redactando una carta para su amigo.

* * *

**Flashbacks:**

\- _"Hermano Mío: Una Oscuridad terrible amenaza con destruir a nuestro Mundo, buscando aniquilar todo lo que amamos. Iré a enfrentarla, aunque sé que tal vez no regrese. Dimitri, viví toda mi vida inmortal a través de la Espada y el Poder, vi el avance de la Humanidad, presencié y viví la "Guerra Nacionalista", así como vi morir a tantos valientes Camaradas. Ha sido difícil en mí con volver a creer, luego de perder tanto en el Pasado...Pero gracias a mí, tú te convertirás en un Espectro poderoso, un verdadero_ _"Guardián", conoces la fuerza, la determinación, la valentía y el honor...la unión..."._\- Se veía al joven peli blanco-plateado redactar aquella misiva en su escritorio del Palacio Imperial.-

* * *

**Fin del**** Flashbacks**: \- ¡Dimitri cumplirá su "Specters Dream", se convertirá en un verdadero Guerrero, en un "Rey de los Espectros" y aplastará a toda la escoria que ustedes le envíen! ¡Me siento orgulloso de él, de mi "Hermano Menor" y quien recibió todas mis enseñanzas cuando lo entrené! ¡Él también será un Héroe!.- Exclamó con mayor fuerza y trazó otro arco.

\- ¡Qué conmovedor!.- Siguió UnLeni riéndose de él y cuando lo iba a atacar, el joven le provocó un fuerte corte en el rostro, llevando a que se inclinara para calmar el dolor.

\- Porque yo soy su mayor inspiración, su Héroe y tú nunca tendrás nada a cambio. Intentaron matar a "La Resistencia", fallaron, quisieron invadir el Santuario para matar a la Diosa Athena, fallaron, ¡trataste de matar a Leni, fallaste!, ¡ustedes siempre van a fracasar, los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados somos fuertes, somos el Futuro y Dimitri será parte de nosotros también!.- Con ello, un nuevo golpe dejó una herida en su mejilla derecha, por lo que ella tanteó y sintió la sangre caer.

Acto seguido, Alexander fue hacia donde estaba Leni, la cual tosía por el fuego. Shaka logró destruir la barrera e ir hacia donde estaban ellos, apagando las llamas y liberando el camino para que el Bosnio la tomara en sus manos, abrazándola.

* * *

El último ataque que Aioria había lanzado contra el enemigo fue un fracaso y nuevamente fue atacado repetidas veces. Podía sentir los golpes que Riden le daba contra su cuerpo, aún protegido por su Armadura Dorada de Leo, llevando a que éste cayera al piso, sangrando a más no poder. Su cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero no iba a rendirse, no, no podía dejar que aquel rival lo venciera. Pensaba en su hermano, quien luchaba contra Paracelse y también en esa chica peli celeste de Asgard...

\- _"Lyfia".- _Pensó el peli rubio oscuro, recordando a esa joven que lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Asgard, bajo las intensas nevadas y vientos helados, aquella peli celeste se hallaba junto a Hilda de Polaris y su hermana, Fraye, delante de la Estatua de Odín, rogando al "Padre de los Dioses" que protegiera a Aioria y a sus amigos en el frente de batalla.

-_ "Aioria, espero que puedas oírme...Por favor, no dejes que venzan, tú eres quien nos salvó de las garras de Loki".- _Fue el ruego que hacía aquella joven y unas lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

* * *

\- ¿Y éste es el poder de un Caballero Dorado? ¡Sigues siendo débil, Aioria de Leo!.- Señaló Riden con frialdad y fue entonces que desplegó su "Carta más importante", quedando envuelto en una poderosa Luz Blanca y sus cabellos danzaban con el viento.- ¡Ahora pondremos esta prueba bajo un tinte más fuerte!.- Exclamó y mostró su poder más fuerte, más severo. El viento no paraba de soplar, su cuerpo había adoptado una postura peligrosa y eso ponía en desventaja a Aioria, el cual volvió a ponerse de pie y atacar al rival.

No pudo llegar hasta su pecho, ya que éste lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, impactando contra una de las laderas montañosas, dejando la visión del joven difusa y sin fuerzas.

* * *

Oyó el impacto que había sufrido el Caballero de Leo, Lincoln intentó ir hacia él pero Mordred lo atacó a traición, llevando a que se volteara y le propinara un puñetazo contra el rostro de aquel demente, quien le lanzó una poderosa estocada con su Espada "Clarent", la cual fue evadida justo a tiempo. El chico reaccionó ante la furia y fue entonces que empezó a dar repetidos mandobles contra el rival, llevando a que éste empezar a perder terreno.

\- ¡Maldito!.- Le insultó el peli rosa.

\- ¡Te perdoné repetidas veces, Mordred, pero ahora pienso enviarte a lo más profundo del Infierno!.- Juró el albino y éste trazó un poderoso arco con su Espada Imperial, provocando que "Clarent" quedara tensada en los brazos del peli rosa, quien no se pudo mover y cuando bajó la mirada, sus ojos se enfocaron como aquella arma había atravesado el lado derecho de su abdomen. Soltó su Espada y ésta cayó al suelo, produciendo un eco para después caer contra el piso, herido de gravedad, lo que llevó a que Alice dejara de luchar contra las hermanas y Paracelse contra Aiolos.

\- Yo...no...no puedo...- Dijo el peli rosa con la sangre que caí por los alrededores.- No...No puedo perder...- Decía, ahogándose por el dolor y de ahí cayó al piso.

Lincoln se aproximó a él y le puso su Espada Imperial contra la garganta.

\- Te concedo un indulto, pero ni se te ocurra con volverme a atacar a mí ni a mis hermanas, porque la próxima no te tendré piedad.- Le advirtió el joven con frialdad en su voz, llevando a que el peli rosa quedara inconsciente.

* * *

\- _"Aioria...Aioria".- _Escuchó el muchacho rubio oscuro una voz que rasgaba el velo de la Oscuridad, llamándolo y abriendo los ojos, viendo nítidamente a Riden Bleach avanzar hacia él, listo para continuar con la pelea.

\- _"Lyfia...¡Lyfia!".- _Reconoció a la muchacha y ésta apareció delante de él, su imagen espiritual, tendiendo su mano para ayudarlo y así ponerse de pie.-

\- _Arriba, Mi Amor, no te des por vencido. Yo tengo Fe en ti, lo mismo en tus amigos, no dejes que ese sujeto te venza: Eres fuerte y sé que tienes un gran poder dentro de ti, igual que cuando venciste a Loki".- _Le animaba la chica con esa cálida sonrisa, llevando a que el muchacho se fuera poniendo de pie y cuando iba a ser alcanzado por el rival, éste perdió su objetivo y terminó destruyendo aquella ladera montañosa quebrada.

\- ¿Qué?.- Quedó Riden sorprendido ante ese escape.

\- Quieres vencerme y así mantener tu fuerza. Te advierto que no será así.- Le advirtió Aioria, recuperado y listo para dar el golpe final contra ese enemigo.

El viento movía los cabellos de aquel enemigo, la Electricidad caía por los alrededores, el Caballero Dorado sentía esa fuerza que le recorría en su interior y de ahí aparecía un León feroz que rugía a todo pulmón. Riden dio un paso atrás, no por miedo, sino para calcular el ataque ideal y así derribarlo. Solo tenía una oportunidad, un solo "disparo" y no sería fácil. Su puño resplandecía, el albino adulto preparó su Escudo y su fuerza física, Aioria lo tenía en la mira, podía ver una "debilidad" en aquella defensa, solo necesitaba atacar de una vez y por todas. Riden torció la mirada, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y de ahí comenzó la carrera entre ambos.

\- ¡SIENTE MI FUERZA!.- Bramó el oponente.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó el Caballero Dorado de Leo su ofensiva y sintiendo la mano de Lyfia sobre la suya, ambos poderes chocaron bajo un poderoso halo de Luz Dorado y Blanco.

* * *

Shaka llegó hasta Alexander, el Bosnio tenía a Leni en sus brazos, moviéndola y tosiendo por el humo de aquellos incendios desatados en la Casa de Virgo, pero no había señal de la UnLoud. El rubio buscaba con la mirada al enemigo pero nada, solo estaban ellos tres por los alrededores y aquellas voces alteradas y violentas que esperaban la orden para atacar.

\- Alex...sabía que vendrías...- Dijo Leni, con la mirada debilitada, aferrándose a las manos de su novio. El rostro del joven "Emperador del Este" se llenó de angustia y miedo por ella y su estado.

\- ¡Leni, Leni, abre los ojos, Mi Emperatriz, Mi Amor!.- Pidió el chico y ella volvió a toser por el humo, extendiendo su mano hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver lo que ocurría más allá de los otros Mundos arrasados por las UnLoud.- ¡Shaka, ya no podemos contener la situación, tenemos que destruir a esa puta de una vez!.- Llamó al rubio y éste sintió que una nueva fuerza iba hacia ellos.

\- Se...se estaban comiendo la carne de ellas...y la mía...los niños...salva a los dos...yo no importo.- Pidió la rubia.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?.- Preguntó Shaka y el joven peli blanco-plateado conocía la respuesta.

\- ¡NO, LOS SACARÉ A LOS CUATRO DE AQUÍ!.- Se negó el muchacho con abandonarla y la tomó con fuerza en sus brazos, alzándola.-

\- Ellas no tuvieron piedad ni siquiera en esos niños.- Continuó hablando la Loud mayor y eso enfureció al Bosnio por el destino de esa gente.

\- ¡LAS UNLOUD ASESINARON A TANTA GENTE INOCENTE, DESTRUYERON PAÍSES ENTEROS, NO SE LLEVARAN A MI AMADA NI A NUESTROS FUTUROS HIJOS!.- Juró el peli blanco-plateado y cuando iniciaron la marcha para salir de allí, en medio del avance, algo los separó a los tres, Shaka quedó cercado por las sombras de la rival, mientras que una oleada de "Plagados" armados iban hasta ellos, liderados por UnLeni, quien ordenó atacarlos con todo.

Uno por uno, aquellos enemigos comenzaron con su ataque, las Armaduras Sapuris de ambos estaban severamente dañadas, pero él no la soltaba, no iba a permitir que aquella rival fuera a ponerle un dedo encima, la defendería, aunque eso le costara caro. Un sentimiento cruzó su cabeza, apretó los dientes, no, no iba a darse por vencido, no iba a permitir que ella saliera lastimada, no, eso no eso.

\- ¡Alexander, Leni!.- Gritaba Shaka, quien hacía todo lo posible por llega hasta ellos, pero cuando mataba a un "Plagado", otros dos corrían para reemplazar al caído.

\- Dense por vencidos, ya no hay más esperanza.- Se burló UnLeni, viendo todo desde su sitio en el Centro de la Casa de Virgo.

(Azeroth´s Last Hope, Cinematic Music, Soundtrack 3 de "World of Warcraft: Legion")

\- _"...Dimitri, ambos sabemos que la paz es la aspiración más noble, aquella que sana las heridas y cicatrices de las guerras, pero para preservarla...¡Debes estar dispuesto a luchar!".-_ Recordó aquel último fragmento de la carta que le había dedicado a su "Hermano Menor" antes de irse y de ahí fue entonces, justo cuando un "Plagado" armado con un hacha estaba por trazar un arco descendente, Alexander volvió a desenvainar aquellas "Agujas del Reloj" y levantó la de la derecha, cortándole la garganta al rival, quien soltó el arma para aferrarse a la herida que sufrió allí y desplomarse contra el piso.

De ahí, herido y aún en modo de defensa, el joven volvió a aquella postura de ataque, igual que un lobo. Acto seguido y protegiendo a Leni, el muchacho se lanzó contra otros dos enemigos, a los cuales repitió el mismo ataque, justo en la vena yugular, regando su sangre negra por todas partes. La rubia, al ver a su novio herido y aún combatiendo, se levantó y cuando una "Plagada" iba a atacarlo a traición con un hacha de doble filo, ella lanzó sus "Hilos" y la atrapó, cortándole la circulación del aire en sus pulmones y y cercenando su cuello lentamente hasta matarla. Acto seguido, se volteó, otro enemigo venía armado para atacarla, con su mano izquierda lo agarró junto a otros dos más y les destrozó el cráneo.

Unidos en aquella fuerza combinada, la pareja comenzó a barrer el sitio, ayudando a Shaka para que pudiera llegar hasta ellos. Un "Plagado" llegó chillando con un garrote, pero Alexander pegó un salto y lo degolló, mientras que Leni acababa con otros más que se movían para cerrarles el paso. UnLeni comenzó a ver como su plan se iba volteando, alternando los papeles.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan, idiotas?! ¡Mátenlos!.- Llamó ella a su "Guardia de Élite", quienes comenzaron a avanzar.

Leni se deslizó por debajo de un oponente que llevaba un machete y lo partió a la mitad con sus "Hilos". Alexander destruyó a otro, uno que venía completamente acorazado de pies a cabeza. La rubia trazó un perfecto círculo y liquidó a una docena de enemigos, su novio fue tras una que llevaba unos sables empapados de sangre, saltando encima de éste y hundiendo las "Agujas" en su cuello, luego le clavó aquellas afiladas armas en el costado izquierdo de otro "Plagado", haciéndole gritar pero lo terminó por degollar. Uno más arribó con un martillo, pero ambos lo abatieron.

\- ¡TE HA LLEGADO LA HORA MALDITA!.- Gritó Leni y justo se produjo una poderosa explosión que diezmó a los enemigos, formando un "Corredor" y vieron que había sido Shaka quien lo creó. Una vez que se reunieron con el rubio de La India, los tres se prepararon para dar el asalto final.

* * *

(Continúen escuchando "Azeroth´s Last Hope")

El impacto de los puños de Aioria y Riden dejó todo un sitio callado. Pronto, el "Escudo" del albino mayor comenzó a quebrarse y éste cayó al piso, produciendo un eco junto a su cuerpo que iba cayendo tras haber sido alcanzado por el Caballero Dorado de Leo. Pronto, éste volvió a su forma original, arrodillándose ante el rubio oscuro.

\- Bien hecho...Caballero Dorado de Leo...- Le felicitó Riden, mientras que la sangre manaba de su herida.- Adelante, termina conmigo. El Templo del León es todo tuyo.- Pidió y cedió a que le diera una muerte rápida.

\- No.- Respondió Aioria y le tendió su mano para ayudarlo.- Ya has sido derrotado, se acabó esta lucha.- Apuntó y ante aquel gesto de honor, Raizer dejó su pelea contra Kazuya.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, Raizer, cobarde!.- Le llamó el chico pero el oponente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Riden, blandiendo su "Espada", ésta emitió un brillo en su filo y de ahí pegó un salto para asesinarlo.

\- ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti, Riden, eres un débil, inútil, no puedes proteger ni un Templo Zodiacal, pero no importa, ahora te enviaré directo al Más Allá!.- Bramó el oponente pero llevar a cabo la ejecución, ésta falló, ya que Kazuya lo detuvo justo a tiempo con su "Espada" y ambas chirriaron ante el impacto que produjeron.-

\- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!.- Bramó el joven y lanzó al oponente un par de metros hacia atrás.

Riden vio aquella determinación y sujetándose de los hombros de Aioria, éste les pidió una cosa muy importante.

\- Por favor...vayan a la Casa de Virgo...sus amigos...están en peligro.- Les encargó aquella orden y el primero en lanzarse hacia allí fue Lincoln, seguido por sus hermanas y amigos.

\- ¡Aioria, Kazuya!.- Les llamó el albino.

\- ¡Ve, nosotros les cubriremos!.- Ordenó el peli negro Jefe de "La Resistencia", mientras que chocaba su "Espada" contra la de Raizer, llevando a que ambos quedaran cara a cara.

Aioria levantó al herido Riden Bleach y lo llevó al interior del, ya conquistado, Templo del León, dejando una línea de sangre por las gotas que caían contra el piso.

\- ¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO, RIDEN, PARA NADA!.- Advirtió Raizer con severidad.- ¡EN CUANTO TERMINE CON KAZUYA, TÚ SERÁS EL SIGUIENTE, COBARDE, DESERTOR!.-

El albino mayor escuchaba aquellas palabras, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, ya que estaba gravemente herido por el combate anterior y verse en los brazos de Aioria, quien lo rescató de una posible ejecución, llevó a que éste quedara inconsciente por un rato.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Virgo, los últimos "Plagados" de aquella "Línea Principal" cayeron ante el poder de Shaka, Leni y Alexander. La pareja estaba sumamente agotada y herida, pero no les importaba, debían continuar, ya aquel Templo Zodiacal era de ellos, solo necesitaban derrotar a la UnLoud que custodiaba ese sitio, la cual se encontraba protegida por su "Guardia de Élite".

\- ¡USTEDES, EN ESPECIAL TÚ, UNLENI, HAN PROFANADO LA CASA DE VIRGO CON SU PODER CORRUPTO! ¡QUE LA DIOSA ATHENA TENGA PIEDAD SOBRE TI Y TUS HERMANAS!.- Bramó Shaka y se preparó para el ataque.- ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual diezmó a una parte de su grupo de defensa y llegó a alcanzarla.

\- ¡Malditos!.- Gritó ésta y atacó con todo, pero el rubio la detuvo y comenzó a pelear contra ella, dándoles la oportunidad a cierta pareja para darle el golpe final.

Mientras tanto, Alexander y Leni habían liquidado a más "Plagados", a pesar de estar heridos, sangrando, con sus Armaduras Sapuris severamente dañadas, ahora se acercaban a la hora más crucial de sus vidas. El Bosnio se lanzó contra un oponente armado con sables, tirándose encima de éste y atravesándolo con sus "Agujas del Reloj", mientras que Leni ejercía presión y desgarraba la carne de los enemigos que venía hacia con sus "Hilos".

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ARDAN EN EL INFIERNO, MALDITOS!.- Bramó Alexander y le partió la cabeza a una "Plagada" con un cuchillo de carnicero.

\- ¡POR LINKY!.- Exclamó Leni y ésta liquidó a otros más sin sentir piedad de éstos.

Pronto, el camino quedó liberado para ir contra UnLeni, quien había salido de la Casa de Virgo, cediendo aquel territorio para los Caballeros y sus Aliados.

\- ¿Listo, Alex?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Como siempre.- Respondió el "Lobo Alfa" y se tomaron de las manos.

\- ¡Por Linky, nuestro Señor Hades!.- Exclamaron ambos, atravesando las líneas enemigas.

\- ¡Por nuestro Mundo y por la Paz!.- Juró Leni.

\- ¡Por el "Imperio del Este" y por Dimitri!.- Se unió Alexander, extendiendo sus "Agujas del Reloj" y con los "Hilos" de Leni, apuntaron hacia la oponente.

\- ¡POR ATHENA! ¡POR EL SEÑOR HADES! ¡POR DIMITRI!.- Bramaron los dos, tomándose de las manos y lanzándose contra la "Guardia de Élite" de UnLeni, listos para terminar con la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo y así obtener un nuevo Templo asegurado.

* * *

**Perdón si me demoré unos días en actualizar este fic, pero entre que estuve ocupado y quería ponerle un buen aire o referencia a "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" (y esa misma escena de Alexander en la "Colina del Yomotsu", es un homenaje a dicho anime con la historia de Manigoldo de Cáncer y también la empleé en "Los Orígenes del Emperador Escarlata"), así como también al "World of Warcraft: Legion" y al "Battle For Azeroth", en donde el Rey Varian Wrynn lanza su grito de guerra "Por Azeroth" y aquí se ve la unión con el capítulo del spin-off/mientras tanto de "Specters Dream: La búsqueda de la Sapuris del Vampiro" por lo que ocurrió en la Casa de Virgo y sobre aquellos niños, esos son los futuros hijos de Alexander y Leni que tendrán para más adelante.**

**Ahora que Aioria venció a Riden y tiene el control de la Casa de Leo, dándole paso a Lincoln y los demás para ir a Virgo, solo queda saber qué pasará con Alexander y Leni, pero les advierto que todavía no termina esto de las partes de tristeza, tengan sus pañuelos para posibles lágrimas en los próximos capítulos. **

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para marati2011, J0nas Nagera, FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, LeoneEpsilon, Banghg, LucasAbad0, El Caballero de las Antorchas, AnonimousReader98, Sitx20, Plagahood, regamers10, Omega-Fire 21, RCurrent/Raginhard, eltíorob95, Caballero del Viento y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, buen comienzo de día Viernes para todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo XLII: Con honor hasta el final**

_"Un hombre de honor, siempre cumple sus promesas"_

Paul Newman.

Las Casas de Leo y Virgo yacían bajo el control de Lincoln y sus Aliados, mientras que el "Destacamento de los Gladiadores Sagrados" procedía con llevarse a Mordred, quien había sido herido por el albino en aquel duelo de "Espadas Sagradas", Aioria de Leo había derrotado a Riden Bleach, el cual tampoco se salvó de recibir el impacto de aquella ofensiva lanzada por su adversario. Mientras tanto, Alexander, Leni y Shaka se enfrentaban a la UnLoud que custodiaba el Templo de la Virgen y procedían con neutralizar a su "Guardia de Élite" bajo una tormenta de Cosmos, Agujas e Hilos.

Lincoln había subido las escaleras hasta ingresar en la Casa de Leo, allí pudo observar todo un rastro de sangre que pertenecía a Riden, quien estaba siendo sanado por Aioria y Rin. Por su parte, el joven bajó la mirada y escrutó con los ojos a Kazuya de Neowing, quien seguía peleando contra Raizer de Zerowing. Ambos contrincantes no paraban con lanzarse feroces golpes de sus "Espadas". El peli celeste-negro trazó un círculo e impulsado por sus piernas, corrió hacia su rival, blandiendo su "Espada Carmesí", chocando contra la del "Guerrero Meteor" y éstas produjeron un espantoso chirrido que podría haber destruido los oídos de los que estaban cerca. Parecía que iba a tirar abajo a Kazuya, pero éste juntó su Cosmos y procedió con ganarle terreno, empujando a Raizer del lugar hasta ponerlo contra las cuerdas.

\- ¡Sal de mi camino, mocoso, esta no es tu decisión! ¡Riden debe morir!.- Bramó el oponente, mirando con odio a Kazuya.

\- ¡Jamás, eso no se le debe hacer a un Guerrero que se ha rendido y se encuentra herido! ¡Las verdaderas rivales son las UnLouds, tú solo eres un peón de ellas!.- Exclamó el joven, quien intentaba hacerle entrar en razón al peli celeste-negro, pero éste bajó su "Espada" y rodó hacia la derecha.

\- ¿Piensas que soy un Aliado de esas putas? ¡Jajajajaja, qué equivocado que estás, Kazuya, pero no importa, los enviaré a todos ustedes al Más Allá!.- Juró Raizer y concentró una enorme cantidad de su odio para trazar un arco, pero éste fue detenido por un mandoble que dio su oponente de Neowing.

Logró distraerlo un rato y procedió con dirigirle la mirada a Lincoln, el cual estaba a las puertas de la Casa de Leo.

\- ¡Lincoln, sigan, yo estaré bien, nos veremos en la Casa de Libra!.- Pidió como "recado", llevando a que el chico asintiera con la cabeza y de ahí se dirigiera hacia el interior del Templo del León.

\- _"Lo haremos, Kazuya, ten cuidado y vuelve con nosotros cuando termines con ese maldito".- _Reconoció aquella labor y de ahí reanudó la marcha con algunas de sus hermanas y Aliados, ya que el perímetro todavía no estaba al 100 por ciento asegurado.- _"Leni, Alex, Shaka...por favor...no mueran...ya estamos yendo".- _Fue el ruego que hizo y de ahí escucharon una nueva explosión que provenía desde el Norte.

Aioria permanecía al lado de Riden, el cual estaba inconsciente y herido, su sangre se derramaba por el piso y no podía permitir, tampoco, que fue ejecutado como un deserto. Él había cumplido con su labor de "Guerrero" y ahora merecía la justa recompensa de que fuera liberado de aquella guerra. Justo cuando alzó la vista, éste vio que el peli blanco adulto levantaba su mano, siendo tomada por le Caballero de Leo.

\- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Quiso saber Riden en ese momento y con la voz entrecortada.

\- Porque es lo que hace todo Caballero de Athena como la misión que tiene, además de proteger a la Diosa.- Respondió el joven, quien cerró los ojos y habló con ese tono serio pero cargado de amabilidad.

\- Ya veo...ya...veo...- Decía el albino, quien hizo un esfuerzo por recostarse contra una de las paredes, a pesar del dolor que sentía.- Tú no eres como ellas, no...me equivoqué, ustedes son los verdaderos Héroes que este Mundo maldito necesita. Escucha, Aioria de Leo, hay algo que debes saber sobre mí y de este lugar, lo mismo usted, Señorita Rin y los demás.- Pidió la atención de los presentes, justo cuando pasaban los demás Santos de Oro, Aiolos se detuvo frente a su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Necesitas una mano?.- Preguntó su hermano, pero él negó con la cabeza.

\- No, pero Riden tiene algo que decirnos.- Anunció Aioria a éste y los demás, mientras que se detenían.

\- Estamos con el tiempo en contra, debemos movernos ya.- Pidió Luna, pero Tenma la detuvo.-

\- Escuchen muy bien les voy a decir...- Pidió Riden, mientras que se ponía de pie y agarrándose el pecho por la herida sufrida en su cuerpo, mirando a todos los presentes.

* * *

El último "Plagado" de la "Guardia de Élite" que UnLeni había convocado cayó estrepitosamente contra el piso, soltando su hacha de guerra y detrás suyo, de aquí para allá, un tendal de sangre y cuerpos sin vida de enemigos "adornaban" las escaleras, sus peldaños y el camino que llevaba desde la salida de la Casa de Virgo hasta el ascenso, toda una "Senda" y que ahora quedaba aquella rival de pie, asustada, aterrada, mientras que Shaka la tenía contra las cuerdas, respirando con temor a que algo malo fuera a ocurrir.

\- Se acabó, maldita.- Le dijo Leni, quien deseaba aniquilarla de una buena vez.- Shaka, Alex, terminemos con esta tarada ahora.- Ordenó la joven rubia, teniendo sus "Hilos" alzados y resplandecientes, listos para decapitarla o destrozarla de una buena vez.

Oyó esa palabra, los recuerdos le asaltaban por completo, dejando de lado su miedo y sintiendo como el odio le insuflaba el alma, viendo como esas imágenes se "rebobinaban" y se la veía sufriendo aquellas profanaciones por parte de esa gente que las quería ver muertas, que sufrieran. Fue entonces que Alexander, sintiendo aquella presencia junto a Shaka, corrió hacia Leni justo cuando la rival se preparaba para atravesarla con un poderoso ataque.

("Canto del Sacrificio", "World of Warcraft: Legion")

La joven rubia sintió como su novio y el Caballero de Virgo la empujaban, siendo éste último en sacarla del impacto, mientras que el primero lo recibía por ella, golpeando su Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo, destruyendo los últimos que protegían su cuerpo, atravesando su abdomen y cayendo al piso con sus "Agujas del Reloj" clavadas contra la superficie y la sangre que manaba por sus labios y la herida que parecía ser mortal, pero aún así se mantenía en pie.

\- _"Dimitri..."Hermano Mío"...te deseo toda la suerte del Mundo...cumple tus sueños, conviértete en el "Rey de los Espectros" y triunfarás con sangre y honor".- _Pensó el Bosnio, alzando la cabeza y de ahí, ante la rubia y el Santo de Virgo, se puso de pie y volvió a blandir sus armas.-

\- Hmm, ¿con que esas tenemos?.- Preguntó UnLeni, burlonamente, mientras que avanzaba hacia ellos.- ¿Aún sigues creyendo esas tonterías del honor y el respeto en combate, Alexander?.

\- Cállate, puta arrastrada. Tú nunca conocerás esos valores, mientras que yo esté aquí, de pie, combatiré hasta mi último aliento...con honor hasta el final.- Dijo y comenzó a recitar una canción que había oído hace mucho y que los niños y niñas de Sarajevo entonaban hacia los caídos en la guerra, blandiendo sus "Agujas" y preparándose para unir su Cosmos, los últimos restos que permanecían en su cuerpo y alma.- _"Padre de nuestra gente".- _Cantó aquella primera estrofa

_\- "Justicia para nuestra gente...".- _Recordó Leni y sus ojos se humedecieron al oírla, corriendo al lado de su amor.

* * *

\- _"Padre de nuestra gente. Justicia para nuestra gente. Buen viaje, adiós, Padre. Duerme para siempre. Por la Luz, cuida nuestras tierras. Adiós, padre, cuida nuestras tierras, duerme en serenidad. Te ofrecemos nuestra despedida"_.- Oyó Dimitri aquella canción que entonaban los pequeños en Sarajevo, en la Tierra Original y una punzada de dolor surcó su cuerpo y alma. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y sintiendo como éstas caían al piso, apretando los puños y lanzando un juramento hacia su Maestro y "Hermano Mayor" de que cumpliría su voluntad y encontraría la Armadura Sapuris del Vampiro.

\- _Buen viaje, Hermano Mío, "Emperador del Este", "Lobo Alfa", "Señor de la Manada del Este", "Guardián de los Eslavos" y "Protector de nuestra gente". Nos volveremos a ver.- _Lanzó aquella promesa al aire, juntando las manos y de ahí pasaba a guardar silencio en su honor.- ¡CON HONOR HASTA EL FINAL! ¡POR TI, MAESTRO, MI HERMANO QUERIDO!.- Exclamó el muchacho y sintiendo el Cosmos de Alexander y Leni, resplandecer como una sola Estrella, un solo Sol por toda Sarajevo.

* * *

\- ¡Voy a ser el que cumpla con su promesa, proteger a mi pueblo, a los que quiero, a aquellos que confían en mí, como su Emperador, como el Espectro y Dios del Tiempo que soy!.- Dio aquella palabra, mientras que Leni y él estaban transmitiendo el poder que llevaban en su Cosmos hacia las "Agujas del Reloj" que el Bosnio poseía.-

\- ¡Agh! ¡Malditos!.- Bramó la oponente, quien se resistía con morir cobardemente.- ¡LOS VOY A ENVIAR A LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO!.- Juró y ésta empezó a avanzar.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré!.- Intervino Shaka y éste juntó sus manos, tomando por sorpresa a la UnLoud.- ¡Alexander, Leni, ataquen con todo!.- Pidió y de ahí, ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¡No importa lo que pase, nosotros vamos a estar siempre al lado de Linky! ¡Este camino será abierto para que puedan llegar hasta allí!.- Exclamó Leni y las "Agujas del Reloj" comenzaban a brillar.

\- ¡Por el bien de las personas a las que amamos, no permitiremos que ustedes destruyan nuestro hogar y el Futuro!.- Bramó Alexander y fue entonces que, uniendo los "Hilos" junto a sus "Agujas", éstos se enredaron en el cuello de la oponente, estrangulándola y más cuando perdió ante el golpe que Shaka le dio.

\- ¡La esperanza debe brillar como el propio Sol para el Futuro de aquellas generaciones que vendrán! ¡A través de la destrucción y la muerte, resurgirá la vida!.- Exclamó Alexander y lanzó la primera "Aguja", acto seguido, extendió sus brazos y una densa de esos proyectiles emergieron como si fueran misiles o lanzas.- ¡"CONTROL DE AGUJAS"!.- Sentenció y su ofensiva fue preparándose para ser lanzadas.

\- ¡TONTOS!.- Gritó UnLeni y desvió los primeros proyectiles, uno de éstos fue directo hacia Leni, pero su novio se interpuso, nuevamente, recibiendo aquella estocada contra su pecho, quebrando la protección que quedaba allí.

\- ¡ALEX!.- Corrió ella hacia el chico, mientras que Shaka los protegía con su poder.

El Bosnio permanecía en el piso, de rodillas, con uno de esos "proyectiles" clavados contra su pecho, oyendo la voz de su novia, quien le levantó el rostro, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos y pudo verla, llorando a más no poder junto al Caballero Dorado de Virgo.

\- Alex, esto es suficiente, no pongas tu vida en juego. Detente.- Le pidió Leni, rogándole que se detuviera.

\- Hazle caso, te está diciendo la verdad. Si sigues así, morirás.- Intentó Shaka en convencerlo, pero el joven oyó, también, las burlas de UnLeni, quien estaba lista para atacar nuevamente.

\- Ohhhh, ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso tienen miedo los Dioses?.- Preguntó ella, mientras que Leni iba a atacarla pero el peli blanco-plateado puso su mano en los hombros de la joven.

\- No...no voy a rendirme...- Dijo, levantándose y con aquella "Aguja" clavada en su pecho.- Se que estoy al límite y mi cuerpo ya no tiene más Cosmos, pero...¡no puedo permitir que tú mueras, Leni!.- Exclamó y la tomó de las manos, llevando a que ésta lo abrazara con fuerza.

\- No me importa, adonde tú vayas, yo estaré contigo. Nunca estarás solo, Alex. Nunca más.- Prometió la rubia y le dio un tierno beso, estando en la misma situación que él. Acto seguido, la joven rubia se dirigió hacia el Caballero de Virgo.- Shaka.

El rubio se acercó a ellos.

\- Los ayudaré en todo hasta el final.- Prometió el joven de La India y se preparó para el ataque.

\- Jejejeje, ¿qué piensan hacer, basuras? ¿Acaso me van a enfrentar una vez más?.- Quiso saber UnLeni, desafiante y lista para atacar.

En aquellos momentos, con los últimos remanentes del Cosmos, éste fue viajando hasta las "Agujas" de Alexander y los "Hilos" de Leni, mientras que Shaka tenía preparado el gran ataque contra UnLeni y teniendo el tiempo en contra. Lincoln, por su parte, había llegado hasta las afueras de la Casa de Virgo pero fue detenido por sus hermanas al ver como el lugar del combate estaba tornándose peligroso por el incremento en las energías que aquellas tres personas estaban destilando. Era cuestión de escasos segundos para que la "chispa" surcara y explotara, mientras que UnLeni no iba a permitir que triunfaran y más al sentir la presencia de aquel Lincoln cerca.

\- ¡Linky!.- Exclamó ésta, bajando la guardia, cosa que fue su grave error y fue entonces que oyó un grito que la paralizó.

\- ¡AHORA!.- Ordenó Leni y ésta tensó los "Hilos" como si fuera un "Arco" y preparó las "Agujas" de Alexander.

\- ¡"CONTROL DE AGUJAS"!.- Bramaron los dos y con ello llegó el ataque de Shaka.

\- ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"!.- Se unió el rubio y ambos poderes se fusionaron, dirigiéndose hacia aquella rubia alterna.

El golpe la tomó desprevenida, girándose para ver como ese ataque impactaba contra su cuerpo, atravesándola en el corazón y gritando de agonía, agarrándose con fuerza a esa "Lanza" pero los "Hilos" tiraban con mayor fuerza.

\- ¡NO...NO...NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! ¡NO, YO...Y...YO...YO SOY UNA DIOSA!.- Fue el grito desgarrador que la Santo de Oro, UnLeni de Virgo, lanzó, mientras que éstos aumentaban cada vez más hasta que cesaron con su muerte, cayendo al piso, destruida y su sangre negra que manaba por todas partes.

El destello cegador desapareció, Lincoln y sus hermanas llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como el sitio estaba completamente arrasado, destruido. De golpe, el sonido de pasos provenientes desde la zona de batalla les trajeron un poco de alivio, pero éstos cesaron, llevando a que corrieran hasta donde provenía la fuente. El corazón le latía con fuerza al albino, mientras que éste llegó primero hacia esa zona, encontrándose con Shaka de Virgo, el cual estaba bien, a pesar de las heridas que había sufrido.

\- Leni...Alex...¿en dónde están?.- Les llamaba Lynn pero no hubo respuestas, mientras que las cortinas de polvo se desvanecían y Shaka se adentraba en ellas, le siguieron el paso hasta toparse con la rubia mayor y el Bosnio en el piso, hallándose en las últimas y provocando que Lincoln llevara sus manos hasta su rostro, sintiendo las lágrimas que le invadían.

\- ¡Leni, Alex!.- Gritó el albino e intentó mover sus cuerpos pero éstos no respondían a ningún estímulo.- ¡Vamos, por favor, no pueden irse, no me dejen! ¡Alex...vamos, por favor!.- Rogaba el chico pero no había respuesta, cuando lo movió notó que el joven tenía atravesado una de sus "Agujas" contra su pecho, protegiendo a Leni, la cual también recibido ese daño pero fue ella quien abrió los ojos por un rato.

(Cloth no Hokori, OST de "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas")

\- Me defendiste hasta el final...luchaste como el Guerrero que siempre fuiste...dando todo por mí y el Señor Hades...Alex...- Decía ella, poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro frío del joven fallecido y ésta comenzó a llorar, acurrucándose contra su pecho.- Adonde tú vayas, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, Mi Pequeño Ángel.- Continuó hablando y no se soltó por nada del Mundo hasta que él también abrió sus ojos, bajo una mirada vacía pero conservando la última de su calor humano.

Extendió sus brazos y la acercó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo las lágrimas de su amada que empapaban su ropa negra, sonriéndole tranquilamente y viéndola a los ojos, sin soltarla por nada del Mundo.

("Futari no Kimochi", OST original, "Inuyasha")

\- No podía dejar que te lastimaran o algo peor...tú fuiste "Mi Arcángel" que me rescató de aquella Oscuridad cuando perdí todas las esperanzas en este Mundo tras la muerte de mi familia en Sarajevo...la "Guerra Nacionalista"...el día que me volví inmortal pero aún no podía ver ni distinguir los colores, sentir la brisa del viento, la suavidad del césped, el arrullo de los ríos ni nada...pero fuiste tú...Leni...quien me hiciste sentir vivo y de que no todos eran malas personas...alejando y poniendo a dormir mis "Demonios" interiores...- Le dijo con un hilo de voz y la sangre que salía de sus labios, tosió con fuerza y varias gotas cayeron al piso, sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban al lado de ella.- Leni...quería detener el Tiempo para pasar la Eternidad contigo y con nuestros futuros hijos, pero...no podía dejarlos a ellos atrás...porque también soy "parte" de la Familia Loud...Y tú...tan agradable, tan dulce, tan preocupada por todos ellos, "la Luz de mi vida inmortal", "Mi Arcángel"...Leni...Aquella...aquella que logró ayudarme a salir de ese "Infierno"...y ahora...la puedo ver, Natasha, Hermana Mía, voy a reunirme contigo, con Katyusha, Anastasia, Boris, mama, papa, mis abuelos, mis tíos, Boyan y su familia, todos los Ivanisevic...mis Camaradas caídos en la guerra... ya están todos reunidos, esperándonos...siento la bruma del Pasado que desaparece ante nosotros...el cuerpo se enfría...me he...liberado y todo gracias a ti, Leni...Ojalá nos pudiéramos volver a ver...seguramente- En ese momento, la rubia le tomó de las manos, mientras que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando los ojos junto a ella.

\- No...No...¡NO! ¡NO, ALEX, LENI! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJEN, POR FAVOR, NO! ¡NO!.- Estalló Lincoln en lágrimas, cayendo de rodillas al piso, abrazando a ambos cuerpos sin vida, mientras que sus hermanas y amigos se acercaban, también llorando y bajando la cabeza en señal de luto.

\- Amor puro...Eso es lo que Leni siempre mostró hacia Alexander, igual que a todos nosotros.- Dijo Lucy, acercándose y Lincoln pudo ver como su maquillaje se escurría por las lágrimas.

\- Linky...¿ahora Alex va a poder estar en paz consigo mismo y al lado de Leni para siempre?.- Preguntó Lily, cuya voz estaba destruida por el dolor, llevando a que el chico albino las abrazara a todas ellas. Pronto, el chico fue hasta la pareja caída y se arrodilló ante ellos.

\- No, Lily, no solo se ha liberado de aquellos "Demonios" internos que tenía...sino que también nos han abierto el camino hacia la Diosa del Caos.- Respondió el chico ante la pregunta de la Espectro de Papillón, poniendo su mano en los hombros de la joven.

Ninguna de las otras hermanas podía crédito a lo que estaban viendo hasta que se acercaron a ellos.

\- ¿Y ahora...qué hacemos?.- Preguntó Lynn, secándose las lágrimas, abrazada a su hermano.

\- Los llevamos al Honor.- Respondió Lincoln y fue entonces que se arrodilló para levantar a Leni por un lado y las chicas y Shaka iban con Alexander.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Aioria al sentir como dos Cosmos desaparecían por el Norte; sin embargo, aún no cesaba el peligro ante la amenaza de Raizer, quien iba a ejecutar a Riden Bleach por deserción y cobardía.

Afuera, ambos "Guerreros Meteor" continuaban con su lucha hasta que Kazuya notó una luz que se dirigía hacia los Cielos y desaparecía, cosa que llamó la atención de Raizer y éste fue derrotado por aquel joven.

\- Ganas esta vez, Kazuya, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.- Advirtió Raizer, dejando de lado su advertencia de matar a Riden y partió de allí, con rumbo hacia el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.

\- Así será, Raizer, así será.- Sentenció el chico y de ahí, de golpe, comenzaron a oírse repliques de campanas provenientes de la Villa Rodorio, aquellas aldeas que estaban en la periferia del Santuario, mientras que se veía a Lincoln y sus hermanas, acompañadas por Shaka y sus amigos, llevando consigo a los caídos, la Jueza Leni de Grifos y el Espectro y Dios del Tiempo, Alexander de Mefistófeles/Kairos, anunciando aquel "Réquiem" en su honor.

* * *

**Y nuevas bajan llegado, desafortunadamente, el peligro sigue latente, ahora que vienen Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, mientras que se llora por los nuevos caídos, ellos deberán continuar con el avance.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este nuevo capítulo, amigos. Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para:**

*** marati2011.**

*** J0nas Nagera.**

*** RCurrent.**

*** FreedomGundam96.**

*** lady-saintiasailor.**

*** LeoneEpsilon.**

*** LucasAbad0.**

*** AnonimousReader98.**

*** Instructor de Fanfics Franco.**

*** Omega Fire-21.**

*** El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

*** eltíorob95.**

*** Plagahood.**

*** Banghg.**

*** Y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo y buen inicio de semana y del mes de Junio para todos ustedes.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo XLIII: En camino hacia Libra**

Raizer arribó al "Palacio Imperial" de la Diosa del Caos, allí se encontraban varios "Plagados" que habían tenido que huir cuando UnLeni había sido derrotada y éstos no pudieron hacer nada para detener aquella ofensiva que acabó con la Santo de Oro de Virgo. Los miraba con odio y asco, no podía creer que esos supuestos "Feroces Guerreros" de las UnLouds no eran más que un montón de cobardes y llorones, incluso había uno que estaba derramando lágrimas. Por un momento, él deseó degollar a aquel cobarde pero se contuvo, ya que se encontró con su "Destacamento" que había sido derrotado y que tenían a Mordred herido de gravedad, siendo tratado por Alice y Paracelse.

\- Roland.- Llamó el peli negro-azulado al rubio del Imperio Carolingio, éste se levantó y volteó la mirada seria hacia él.

\- Perdimos la Casa de Virgo y también Leo.- Informó aquel joven, cosa que ya lo sabía Raizer y deseaba no tener que conocer los detalles.

\- Estas...putas inútiles no saben defender un carajo, solo nos están trayendo menos tiempo para que la Señorita Athena asesine a su hermana.- Murmuró Raizer por lo bajo y en ese momento vio que Roland le apuntaba hacia su frente, la cual tenía un hilo de sangre que bajaba por esa herida, caliente. Tanteó y era verdad lo que había ocurrido.- Kazuya.- Apretó los dientes con fuerza al saber que su enemigo, en algún segundo que se descuidó durante su combate, llegó a herirlo.

\- Olvídate de ello: La Señorita Tomoe nos necesita ahora mismo en el Salón del Trono, está bastante molesta por las derrotas ocurridas. ¿Sabes algo de Riden?.- Le informó Roland, pero al mencionar a ese último personaje, el "Guerrero Meteor" de Zerowing le pidió que ni lo nombrara.

\- Vamos.- Eludió aquella interrogante y lo siguieron hacia el interior del Palacio de la Diosa.

* * *

Luto, dolor, eso era lo que podía respirarse, en aquellos momentos, en la Casa de Virgo, mientras que Lincoln estaba dedicando una pequeña despedida a Leni y Alexander, así como también a los otros caídos durante esa cruenta "Guerra Santa". Por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, ¿cómo podía permitir que ellos murieran?. Eran sus hermanas, amigos, familia...ellos eran sus Soldados, sus Espectros y ahora habían muerto. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a sus padres?. Lo mismo para la Familia Casagrande de que Bobby había fallecido en combate.

Entre los que estaban allí, incluso podía verse a Riden Bleach, el cual se había recuperado, un poco, de sus heridas tras la pelea contra Aioria de Leo y había ido hasta allí para rendir homenaje a aquellos Guerreros que dieron todo por los demás. Fue entonces que el albino dio un paso adelante, frente a aquellos pedestales donde descansaban los cuerpos de Alexander y Leni, los cuales se abrazaron en su último momento de vida, para pronunciar unas palabras de despedida.

\- Leni Loud, una gran hermana, el "Ángel" que siempre se preocupó por todos nosotros en la Casa, así como la persona que siempre le veía un lado positivo a la vida y en momentos complicados. Podía ser distraída, pero igual, ella estaba atenta a todo y no quería que no hubieran peleas ni nada por el estilo.- Habló el joven "Emperador del Inframundo" con la voz quebrada hacia su hermana mayor, acompañado por las demás.- Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, hijo del Yuri Raichenkov y la Doctora Lyudmila Ivanisevic, tuvo una vida complicada y difícil tras la muerte de su familia, pero nunca se rindió, escaló desde los escombros de la desgracia hasta alcanzar la gloria con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.- En ese momento, el albino se detuvo y se mordió los labios unos segundos hasta que se calmó.- Todos ellos, los caídos, fueron personas que nos acompañaron en todo momento, que no importara lo que pasara, estarían de nuestro y...¡no pienso permitir más muertes en este grupo! ¡Les pondremos fin a las UnLouds de una buena vez por todas!.- Juró el chico y de ahí vio que Riden avanzaba hacia él.

\- Entonces deben apresurarse.- Habló aquel adulto peli blanco, quien contaba con unas vendas por su cuerpo tras el enfrentamiento.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al oír aquello.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Ni siquiera conocemos tu historia.- Alegó Star, la cual no confiaba en esa persona.

Riden, por su parte, alzó la cabeza, ladeándola y moviéndola para apaciguar las aguas que estaban revueltas allí.

\- Si, es verdad, a ti nunca te vimos en este lugar. Ni siquiera cuentas con un Cosmos.- Añadió Marco, apoyando la postura de su novia.

\- Es porque no es un Caballero Dorado ni nada de ese estilo.- Avanzó Aioria hacia ellos.- Cuéntanos tu historia, Riden.- Pidió éste, ya que ese albino adulto le había prometido aquello.

\- Así es: Tal y como pueden ver, yo no soy de este Planeta, ni de este Universo, provengo del Espacio, más bien de una Luna perteneciente a Urano y de la raza de "Los Eternos", creados por "Los Celestiales".- Comenzó Riden con su relato, mientras que hablaba ante todos ellos con un tono serio pero tranquilo.-

\- Jamás oí de una raza así.- Quedó Lisa sorprendida.

\- Es porque ellos, "Los Celestiales", eran una de las razas más evolucionadas y llegaron a la Tierra cuando la Humanidad comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos.- Pero cuando iba a seguir con la historia, su tono de voz se volvió sombrío.- Pero con el correr del Tiempo, estalló una "Guerra Civil" y tras su derrota, debieron buscar refugio en la Luna de Urano. Mi madre biológica era una Eterna y le tenía un inmenso terror hacia mi propio hermano: Thanos.- En aquel momento, Riden quedó en silencio un rato, mientras que el resto no podía dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido.

\- Thanos...¿Te refieres al mismísimo y poderoso Thanos?.- Preguntó Lincoln con terror en su voz y el peli blanco asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por desgracia, Señor Hades, sí, así es y sucedió lo impensable: Él asesinó a mi madre a sangre fría, pero no sin antes sacarme de allí, enviándome al Espacio, llegando a la Tierra. Mi nave se estrelló en la casa de una anciana llamada Ibianne, ella acababa de perder a su esposo, Roger y yo llegué allí, cambiando su vida, me adoptó y cuidó como si fuera su propio hijo. Viví con ella, jejeje, pero tenía una personalidad traviesa, jejejeje, incluso, una vez, un día rompí un jarrón que era muy importante para ella pero no le dije nada, llevando a que se culpara ella misma, creyendo que era por la edad y eso me lastimó mucho, así que le conté la verdad y se alegró por eso.- Riden se detuvo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos.- Por desgracia, debido a su avanzada edad, enfermó de Tuberculosis y murió mucho tiempo después de cumplir los 6 años. Quedé solo, iba a terminar en un Orfanato pero temía por el daño que pudiera llegar a provocar a la gente que me adoptara, así que empecé con mis viajes para descubrir la historia de mis padres biológicos.- Les contó su historia del Pasado, una cargada de tragedia, dolor, sangre, traición y muerte, pero también de esperanzas, de nunca rendirse y de continuar adelante.

\- Riden, no sabes lo que lo lamento...y nosotros pensábamos que eras un Aliado de ellas.- Ofreció Kazuya sus disculpas, pero el albino apoyó su mano contra los hombros del joven peli negro.

\- Pero hicieron bien en combatirme, porque ellas no van a parar hasta conseguir su objetivo. Esas chicas no son buenas personas y escuché cuando mataron a tu amigo, Dino Laguzzi y retrasarlos para que no pudieran salvar a su hermana, Yukiko. Esto es imperdonable, nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a otros por mera diversión y por querer ser poderosos.- Comprendió Riden aquella situación y miró a todos los presentes.- Ahora escuchen, no tienen mucho tiempo: La Diosa del Caos, a pesar de odiar a las UnLouds, las necesita porque no cuenta con alguien capaz de abrir el camino hacia los Universos, tales como lo pueden Mu y Shion de Aries, al igual que Shaka de Virgo o Saga de Géminis. Ella necesita de la tecnología de estas personas y quién más sabe de esto: UnLisa.-

\- ¿En dónde está?.- Preguntó Lisa, quien sintió rabia al saber que esa persona empleaba la Ciencia para el mal y Riden apuntó hacia el Norte.

\- Allí, en la Casa de Acuario, es el "Punto Perfecto" para que pueda abrir numerosos Portales hacia otros Mundos.- Respondió el albino y aquello era un nuevo peligro agendado.-

\- Eso será genial con patearles el trasero a esas perras, ¿vienes, Riden?.- Quiso saber Lynn, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

\- No, lo siento, pero tengo una misión muy importante.- Alegó y ellos sabían de qué se trataba.-

\- Pero...con tu ayuda, podríamos llegar rápidamente al Palacio.- Intentó la deportista en que se les uniera.

\- Mi decisión está tomada, además, esta misión es de ustedes, no la mía: Detengan a toda costa a las UnLouds antes de que sea tarde.- Fue la orden que les impartió y tuvieron que aceptarlo: Él ya tenía su objetivo en mente, no podía dejarlo como si nada y más ahora cuando debía hallar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas por sus padres biológicos.- Ustedes también tienen esta misión y no permitir que estas muertes hayan sido en vano.- Siguió y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Lincoln y Kazuya.- Ustedes dos son "Líderes de Guerra" y no deben darse por vencidos, ¿de acuerdo?. Confío en ustedes.- Finalizó éste y se dirigió hacia el final de la Casa de Leo, extendiendo ambos brazos y abriendo un Portal que rasgó el aire.

\- Espera, Riden.- Pidió Aioria, quien fue hasta él, estrechando su mano con la de aquel albino.- Gracias por haber sido un digno oponente.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme: Tú eres un verdadero Guerrero de Athena, eres digno de portar la Armadura Dorada de Leo y defender aquellos a los que amas.- Sostuvo el albino, mostrando sus respetos hacia el joven, haciendo aquella señal por la Diosa.- Se que van a triunfar todos ustedes. Los estaré observando y deseándoles lo mejor. Cuídense, amigos.- Finalizó Riden y éste ingresó en aquel Portal para continuar con su búsqueda, cerrándose delante de sus ojos.

Lincoln lo vio desaparecer de allí, aquel albino les había dejado una tarea muy complicada y que era detener a las UnLouds antes de que pusieran en marcha aquella máquina para viajar a través de los Universos, de lo contrario, aquellas muertes habrían sido en vano. Fue entonces que, acercándose hacia el lugar donde descansaban Leni y Alexander, el joven apoyó su mano en los hombros de aquel peli blanco-plateado, para después tomar las manos de la pareja y mirarlos.

\- Te prometo que le diré a Dimitri de lo que hicieron fue una gran hazaña. Es una promesa.- Juró, mientras que se dirigía hacia sus hermanas y amigos.- Escuchen, a partir de este momento, nos deparará la Muerte misma. Esto no es un paseo por el campo ni tampoco uno sencillo. Ahora comprendo bien cuando Seiya y los otros nos contaron sobre el día en el que tuvieron que salvar a Saori de aquella "Flecha Fantasma". Por eso...- Se detuvo y apretó con fuerza sus puños, mirando a todos los presentes.- ¡No quiero que nadie más muera!.- Fue el ruego que hizo y de ahí vio que Camus de Acuario iba hacia él.

El francés apoyó su mano en los hombros del chico y éste lo miró de cerca.

\- Entendemos tu preocupación, Lincoln, pero esta es una "Guerra Santa" y en todas en las que hemos pasado, siempre hemos tenido bajas.- Dijo con ese tono serio en su voz, llevando a que el joven mirara hacia abajo.- Sin embargo, tú eres el "Emperador del Inframundo", puedo sentir de ti un gran poder, uno que todavía espera su despertar y que apenas has llevado hasta el 5%. No te desanimes, pronto seremos testigos de aquello que resguardas.- Prometió Camus y eso llenó al joven de ánimos nuevamente.- Ahora, será mejor que nos movamos de aquí. Si lo que Riden dijo es verdad, entonces las UnLouds deben estar preparando todo para el viaje a través de los Universos con su Máquina.- Advirtió éste y varios asintieron.

\- Sí...es verdad, Camus, lo que dices.- Comprendió el albino esas palabras y pronto iniciaron con la retirada de la Casa de Virgo, dejando a Shaka en aquel lugar para que la custodiara.- _"Lori, Bobby, Leni, Alex...yo...yo voy a protegerlas a las demás y evitar más muertes...¡evitaremos que las UnLouds se salgan con la suya!".- _Juró el joven y de ahí procedieron con el avance hacia las demás Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

\- ¡Jajajajajajajaja!.- Escuchó Raizer aquella risa que provenía del "Salón del Trono" y dos "Plagados" salieron de aquel lugar, llorando a más no poder por lo que habían recibido de trato. El peli negro-azulado ingresó en dicho lugar, viendo a la peli castaña corta de pie y contemplando los restos de la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo, en donde recibió la visita de esos dos Guerreros quienes le contaron sobre lo ocurrido allí. Acto seguido, ésta se volteó y se encontró con su Guardaespaldas.- Awww, Raizer, qué alegría de que llegas.- Le dio la bienvenida y ésta se volteó con una copa llena de vino, en donde no había tomado ni un solo trago de aquel líquido.

\- Usted me llamó, Señorita Tomoe, ¿qué necesita?.- Preguntó el joven y la chica le indicó un lugar para que se sentara.

\- Buenas noticias, Raizer: Otra UnLoud más ha muerto.- Le anunció pero el joven no necesitaba saberlo.

\- Sí: UnLeni de Virgo.- Respondió éste y ella tomó un poco de aquella copa.

\- Así es, esos Espectros se deshicieron de ella y...y...¡jajajajajaja, por cómo me contaron esos "Plagados", su cadáver quedó atravesado por una "Aguja del Reloj"!.- Estalló de risa y luego se calmó.- Aunque otros dos Espectros más han caído, pero no importa, con tal de que me hagan el trabajo sucio de matar a esas perras, el camino será todo nuestro.- Alegó con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué hay de su plan para matar a Yoshino?.- Quiso saber Raizer, cosa que llevó a que aquella chica alzara una ceja.

\- ¿De mi hermano?. Tú no te preocupes, luego me haré cargo de ella. Primero deseo verlas morir, así nadie amenazará mi Trono.- Sostuvo y su tono se volvió mucho más sombrío.- Raizer, esas desgraciadas deben estar conspirando contra nosotros, ¿acaso no las has visto por cómo se mueven y planean?. Ellas no son de fiar, por eso hay que "domesticar" a los "animales".

Raizer ahogó sus palabras, su Diosa tenía razón, acto seguido, ésta se puso de pie y en ese momento iban llegando los demás miembros del "Destacamento", quienes estaban recuperados tras su derrota.

(Young´s Girl War, OST 01 de "Youjo Senki": Saga of Tanya The Evil)

\- Veo que alguien de ustedes se ha encariñado mucho con las UnLouds.- Observó con la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en Sigurd, quien tenía la cabeza en alto. Luego de eso, lo señaló.- Aquí ya no habrá más compasión por esas putas, ¿quedé claro?.- Preguntó y el joven tragó saliva.- ¡En esta "Guerra Santa" no hay espacio para el amor y demás estupideces de la debilidad humana! ¡Ustedes son "Gladiadores Sagrados" de la Historia Mundial, expertos en el combate con las "Espadas Sagradas", verdaderas máquinas de matar y me importa un bledo que las "UnLouds hayan perdido a su hermano menor con el que tenían orgías. Eso, Señores, es lo más repugnante que he visto y ni merecen una comparación, ya que son una basura podrida y débil que merece morir! ¡Aquí somos nosotros quienes estamos al mando y ahora que otra de esas estúpidas ha muerto, ha llegado el momento de ir preparando todo para cuando tengamos que liquidarlas!.- Exclamó con severidad en su voz y de ahí, algunos quedaron presos del asombro.- ¡No pienso tolerar ninguna estupidez, todo lazo que tengan con con esas putas debe ser destruido ahora mismo!.- Ordenó y aquello fue un golpe demoledor para Sigurd.

Lo que no sabían, era que Lily UnLoud los estaba escuchando. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por Raizer, pero éste no dio la voz de alarma.

\- ¡A partir de este momento, quiero que se vayan preparando para contener a esos malditos hasta el final y no me vengan con estupideces como la derrota de Mordred, aquí se mata o se muere, esas son las reglas! ¡Este es nuestro campo de batalla y todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino, lo pagará con su vida!.- Su tono de voz era cortante como el acero y desprovisto de todo rastro de empatía que tuviera una Diosa, a cambio, una miasma de pura maldad yacía sobre ella, como si estuviera siendo controlada por alguien.- Sigurd.- Llamó al Nórdico y éste se levantó de su reverencia.- Cuando sea el momento, mata a esa puta de Luna Loud y me importa una mierda que sea tu novia, son mis órdenes y no se desobedece.- Ordenó ésta con un gesto de total frialdad en su alma.- Raizer, sigues a cargo del "Destacamento" y en cuanto Mordred se recupere, quiero que estén listos para cuando el "Gran Espectáculo".-

Todos asintieron, incluso Sigurd, quienes hicieron la venia militar.

\- ¡SÍ, DIOSA ATHENA!.- Exclamaron todos los presentes y un nuevo gesto en su rostro, uno de puro odio y una sonrisa malvada se dibujaron en él.

\- Muy bien, Gladiadores míos, ha llegado el momento de pelear con Espadas y sangre.- Finalizó ésta y el lugar cambió rotundamente.

* * *

Lo que no sabían, era que Lily UnLoud había oído todo, la rubia no podía dar crédito a toda esa información y fue entonces que sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su espalda, sobresaltándola.

\- Tranquila, Lily, soy yo, UnChunk.- Le habló aquel rockero a la chica.

\- Ufff, Dios, amigo, casi me muero de un infarto. ¿Qué pasa?.- Quiso saber la joven y éste apuntó hacia el Salón del Trono.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que escuché?. Dime que es una broma.- Preguntó pero ella negó con la cabeza, algo muy siniestro se estaba desarrollando en aquel lugar: Una "Guerra en dos frentes", una que acabaría con las UnLouds como con sus enemigos con un solo movimiento de fuerzas.

* * *

**Capítulo "tranquilo", pero las sombras han caído sobre Tomoe, algo que mucho más adelante veremos y más con la orden que impartió para matar a las UnLouds y a los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aliados, dando por iniciada la cuenta regresiva para ver quién saldrá ganador en todo esto y la historia de Riden Bleach, aquello fue a pedido de El Legendario, para cuando empecé a escribir la versión original de este fic, en el 2017.**

**Espero que les guste este episodio. Nos estamos viendo, mando saludos y agradecimientos para RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon, LucasAbad0, Instructor de Fics Franco, AnonimousReader98, Banghg, eltíorob95, Plagahood, BeTricks871, Omega Fire-21, Relm_Whitman, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Caballero del Viento, J0nas Nagera, marati2011, Luffy Turner y los demás. **

**Dato curioso: El discurso que dio Tomoe es una referencia al que da Tanya von Degurechaff del anime "Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya The Evil".**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, buena suerte y les deseo un buen comienzo de día Martes de mi parte.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo XLIV: La Batalla de la Casa de Libra**

Salieron de la Casa de Virgo, poniendo rumbo hacia el Templo de la Balanza Celestial, aún cargando con las dos últimas muertes que habían tenido. Lincoln iba al lado de sus hermanas, éstas no se separaban de él y lo cuidaban como si fuera un "tesoro", pesándoles las pérdidas de Lori, Bobby, Alexander y Leni, sabiendo que el peligro iba en aumento cada vez que se enfrentaban a las UnLoud. Aún cargaba con aquella promesa de que el "Emperador del Inframundo" hablaría con Dimitri, el "Hermano Menor" y Aprendiz del Bosnio cuando volvieran a la Tierra para contarle de las hazañas que hizo y dio por todos ellos.

Sin embargo, esto era solo la "Punta del Iceberg".

* * *

Los labios de UnChunk temblaron cuando escuchó, junto a UnLily, lo que Tomoe planeaba hacer con ellos una vez que todo acabara. Sabía bien que ya no podía confiar en esas personas, que la muerte de UnLucy había sido solo un "reemplazo", debido a que Lancelot era ahora el nuevo Caballero Dorado de Cáncer y que las otras bajas significaban lo mismo para la Diosa Maligna. La rubia UnLoud se acomodó sus cabellos y secó el sudor que le perlaba la frente, mientras que se alejaban de aquel halo de Luz que provenía desde el interior del Salón del Trono y de estar a escasos centímetros de ser detectados.

\- _¿Qué hacemos, UnLily?.- _Le preguntó el grandote y ella se quedó pensativa, ya que no era buena con los planes.

\- _Mis hermanas siguen estando bajo "juramento" pero es todo un engaño. Si no llegan a darse cuenta de ello, todo estará perdido, a menos que...UnLana.- _Recordó a aquella "Oveja Negra" que no quería UnLola cerca, así que ella podría serles de ayuda.

Salieron de allí, alejándose de las puertas y caminando por los pasillos, evitando soltar la lengua, hablar de más, ya que los "Agentes" que tenía Tomoe siempre estaban al acecho, como unos perros hambrientos que esperaban a que su Amo les diera de comer.

\- Chunk, esto no es nada bueno, lo sabes.- Dijo la rubia y el grandote bajó la cabeza, ya que UnLuna era la cuestión para él.

\- Ella nunca me entenderá, vive enamorada de Sigurd.- Repuso con un dejo de tristeza, llevando a que UnLily le apoyara sus manos sobre su rostro.

\- No digas eso, tienes que luchar por lo que te parece justo. Incluso un monstruo puede dar lo mejor de sí mismo.- Sostuvo la chica y eso podría animarlo a aquel sujeto, quien tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

\- Yo...esto nunca te lo conté, pero me dio pena cuando atacamos a "La Resistencia" aquel día en el que murió Yukiko, la hermana de Kazuya de Neowing.- Dijo y bajó la cabeza hacia el piso.- Me enteré tarde, quería detenerla, esto no es una pelea, era la vida de una persona que estaba en riesgo, Lily...¡Esa chica estaba muriendo y fueron a atacarlos como si nada!.- Exclamó al final, viéndose una imagen de UnChunk cuando se topó con aquel combate y la muerte de Dino Laguzzi y Yukiko Kobayashi.- Ese día...ella no era la UnLuna que conocí, que me convirtió en su "Sirviente" , sino en un maldito monstruo.- Repuso y siguió relatando todo eso.- Lo único que pude hacer fue llevármela de allí y evitar que empeorara más.- Finalizó su relato y se recostó contra la pared.

\- Chunk...- Quedó la rubia UnLoud sin palabras.

\- Soy un tonto, debí haberla frenado, pero no podía...porque temía perderla.- Apuntó y cerró los ojos hasta que sintió las manos de la chica sobre su espalda.

\- No digas eso, aún hay esperanza.- Dijo ella y él suspiró profundamente.

\- Quizás...Quizás tengas razón.- Apuntó éste y decidieron dejar el lugar para tratar de frenar un desastre mucho peor al que tenían frente a ellos.

* * *

Mientras que UnLily y UnChunk se iban, Sigurd los escuchó atentamente y éste tuvo un brillo en sus ojos, sosteniendo a "Gram", la cual parecía ansiar por probar la sangre de aquellos enemigos. Acto seguido, Raizer le hizo una seña desde la Oscuridad, dándole "autorización" para partir hacia la Casa de Libra y "completar el trabajo".

El fracaso no iba a ser tolerado.

* * *

\- Oigan, chicos.- Les llamó Lynn y éstos se detuvieron a medio camino de las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lynn?.- Preguntó Luan a ella, quien se rascó su hombro derecho.

\- No sé si es cosa mía, pero...Alexander no murió por esa herida en su pecho, en el corazón.- Señaló la chica y estaba en lo cierto.- ¿Cómo fue que murió?.

\- Murió al usar su Cosmos.- Le explicó Lincoln y eso dejó boquiabierta a la castaña deportista.- Seiya me lo contó: Ningún Guerrero puede sobre-explotar su poder ante ese nivel, ya que puede ser mortal. Alexander incendió hasta lo último su Cosmos para poder darnos, junto a Leni, la vía libre hacia la Casa de Libra.- Continuó hablando el albino y de ahí Dohko fue hacia ellos.

\- ¿Dohko?.- Se acercó Clyde al chino castaño y éste clavó sus ojos en la Casa de Libra.

\- Este será un combate duro y a la vez con poca gente.- Profetizó el Oriental y eso dejó helados a los presentes.

\- Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir?.- Se acercó Peridot con Ronaldo.

\- En cuanto lleguemos allí, todos crucen hacia la Casa de Escorpio. Yo pelearé contra el que esté allí.- Fue la orden que impartió y sin dar muchos detalles.

\- Si tu peleas, yo también.- Dijo Kazuya, decidido a todo.

\- Cuenta conmigo.- Añadió Rin, quien, por alguna extraña razón, era como si esa futura lucha la estuviera llamando.

Lincoln pidió redoblar la marcha, por lo que subieron por las escaleras, internándose más hacia la Casa de Libra, contemplando las estructuras montañosas y las rocas que caían desde las cimas más altas y que rodaban cuesta abajo por la pendiente, evitando todo tipo de contacto con las mismas, ya que con un paso en falso, significaría un desastre para todos ellos. Y de allí comenzaron a ver aquel Templo Zodiacal en la lontananza, erguido como símbolo del Equilibrio y la Justicia, aquella que debía satisfacer las demandas de las personas, que se cumpliera al pie de la letra, pero que ahora yacía corrompida por la maldad que anidaba en ese lugar.

* * *

UnChunk llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba UnLuna, aguardando el momento para pelear, mientras que Sigurd no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Ésta se giró para verlo.

\- Oh, ¿dónde te habías metido?.- Preguntó ella y él no tuvo tiempo para responder.- No importa, aún no tengo noticias de UnTabby, espero que haya liquidado a ese maldito Espectro que quedó en la Tierra Original.- Sostuvo ella con respecto a su amiga.

\- Ya llegarán noticias, la enviamos con los mejores "Guerreros Plagados".- Apuntó UnChunk, pero ella permaneció callada.

\- Sí...- Susurró y de ahí mostró una sonrisa malvada.- Ya están aquí.- Señaló hacia los enemigos que estaban en las puertas de su Templo Zodiacal.- Bien, que comience la pelea.- Anunció ésta.

\- Sí, que así sea.- Añadió UnChunk pero con un tono un tanto cargado de pesimismo y amargura por lo que podría pasar.

* * *

A su vez, UnLana se hallaba cerca de la Casa de Libra, sin embargo, ésta sintió una presencia que la obligó a voltearse, llevando a que alzara su puño y llamara a una bandada de cuervos, pero se calmó al ver que era UnLily la que apareció detrás suyo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano de que no gritara, ya que podía llamar la atención de aquellos enemigos que vigilaban los Pasos Montañosos. Ella asintió y la siguió hasta una pendiente cuesta abajo para ver qué más podían hacer.

\- UnLuna.- Sintió UnLily la presencia de su hermana desde la Casa de Libra.

\- Espera.- Le detuvo UnLana, ya que el peligro estaba latente en el lugar y podía verse como iban llegando hasta las escalinatas, deteniéndose.

\- Vamos.- Ordenó la rubia a la otra y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Allí los estaba viendo, con esos ojos cargados de orgullo y odio, tenía todo bajo su control, la Armadura de Pegaso Negro brillaba con todo su esplendor, igual que una Joya, mientras que sonreía malvadamente hacia los presentes y UnChunk la miraba con tristeza en sus ojos. El grandote respiró profundamente, no podía creer que aquella chica fuera alguien que estaba cubierta por el deseo de venganza, igual que el resto de sus hermanas, mientras que cerraba los puños y los apoyaba contra las paredes del lateral derecho de la Casa de Libra.

\- Bueno, bueno.- Dijo ella, dando unos pasos y bajaba tres escalones.- ¿Con que han llegado hasta aquí?.- Observó y su sonrisa se ensanchó más.- Y veo que varios ya han caído, oh sí, veamos: La rubia mayor, su novio el mexicano, la rubia tarada y el "Demonio" que les acompaña y que amaba empalar a nuestros "Plagados". Jajajajaja, hola, Kazuya, hola, Rin, Kazumi, Tenma y...Hola, Linky.- Con el último se relamió los labios y le lanzó una mirada provocadora.

\- _Puta.- _Dijo Luna y con las demás protegieron a su "Emperador del Inframundo", pero el chico dio un paso al frente junto a Kazuya.

\- UnLuna UnLoud.- Dijo el peli negro de Neowing.

\- UnLuna de Pegaso Negro para ser más exactos.- Les corrigió la rival, mientras que su Armadura brillaba aún más.

\- No importa lo que seas: Humillas el nombre todos los Caballeros que portaron esa Armadura y con lo que nos has provocado a todos nosotros...- Recordó la muerte de Yukiko y de Dino, apretando los puños y mostrando los dientes, mientras que Rin daba un paso al frente, mirando a la castaña malvada con odio.

\- ¡Asesina!.- Le gritó Rin y al escuchar esa palabra, UnLuna se río.

\- Jajajajaja, son tan patéticos todos ustedes, los Caballeros y sus Aliados, mientras más avancen, más muertes van a recibir a cambio.- Les dijo ella como modo de advertencia.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- Dio Dohko un paso al frente y eso llamó la atención de la rival.- Lincoln, a mi señal, les abriré el camino para que puedan seguir.- Pidió la atención del chico y sus acompañantes.

\- Pero, Dohko...- Iba a decir el albino, sin embargo, él lo pensó por segunda vez.- Tienes razón, ¡muy bien, hermanas, amigos, preparados!.- Dio la señal para que estuvieran listos.

\- ¡No se los permitiré, Lincoln será nuestro!.- Bramó la oponente y trazó un círculo en el aire, apareciendo la Constelación de Pegaso, pegando un salto y de ahí apuntaba hacia ellos.

\- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!.- Gritó Kazuya, quien se interpuso en el ataque.-

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO NEGRO"!.- Lanzó UnLuna su ofensiva.

\- ¡"PUÑO METEORO DELTA"!.- Exclamó Kazuya y colisionaron bajo una feroz explosión en los Cielos, provocando una onda expansiva que dañó el dintel de la Casa de Libra junto a su fachada, cayendo restos de su mampostería al suelo, justo cuando estaban cruzando el lugar.

En medio del avance, Luna se quedó atrás, no iba a permitir que esa rival se saliera con la suya, así que corrió hacia Lincoln y le dio un beso en los labios a su hermano.

\- Cuídalas a ellas, ¿sí?.- Pidió ésta, quien no quería alejarse pero esa figura alterna ya había causado mucho daño junto a las otras.

\- Luna, no, por favor, no te quedes atrás.- Le rogó su hermano, sin embargo, ésta negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, Hermanito. No moriré, tienes mi palabra, yo volveré, te lo prometo.- Le hizo esa promesa y tras darse un último abrazo con él y sus hermanas, pegó un salto, casi rodando por el suelo hasta llegar hacia la zona del combate, en el cual Kazuya y UnLuna habían caído al piso.

El peli negro de Neowing estaba con unas heridas en su cuerpo, mientras que la otra no parecía tener nada al respecto, ni un solo rasguño, además de que el poder que conllevaba en su interior era demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era que UnChunk no se movía de allí, teniendo la mirada baja y eso fue lo que llevó a que Dohko tuviera dudas de cuál sería el papel de aquel grandote.

\- ¡Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?!.- Preguntó el castaño de Oriente.- ¡Vete de aquí, tus hermanos te necesitan!.- Intentó en convencerla, pero ella se negó con irse.

\- No, Dohko, voy a pelear y haré pedazos a esa desgraciada por lo que hizo.- Juró ésta y el otro reconoció la tenacidad que ésta tenía para enfrentarse al peligro.

\- Ohhh, qué tierno lo tuyo, Luna: Un claro indicio de que el Harem que tienes con Lincoln es fuerte, pero no importa, él será nuestro, te guste o no.- Escucharon la voz de la rival, quien se ponía en pie y volvía a la carga.

Dohko se interpuso y de un golpe en el estómago alejó a UnLuna de su objetivo. La muchacha salió volando hasta que se aferró a la columna de Libra por la derecha, girando y volviendo al mismo punto de antes.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja, fallaron, idiotas!.- Gritó la rival, mientras que volvía a disparar.- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO NEGRO"!.- Bramó ésta y el golpe dio contra Rin, quien empujó a Kazuya, recibiendo el impacto contra su cuerpo, siendo arrastrada por la onda expansiva y destruyendo el suelo.

\- ¡"Escudo Beta SEED"!.- Invocó ella su defensa, mientras que intentaba reducir el golpe, pero eso la dejó agotada.

\- ¡RIN!.- Corrió su novio a ella, mientras que Luna y Dohko no podían salir del asombro que estaban pasando.

Por su parte, UnChunk tembló del miedo al ver lo que acababa de hacer la persona que amaba. No, no podía ser eso, tenía que hacer algo, debía frenarla, los recuerdos de las muertes de Dino y Yukiko le azotaban la mente, mientras que intentaba poner en marcha su cuerpo, sin embargo, el sonido de alguien que venía desde el fondo de la Casa de Libra llevó a que se volteara y, con sorpresa y odio, se topó con cierto Nórdico pelirrojo, cuyo semblante expresaba una mirada sombría.

* * *

Kazuya corrió hacia Rin, la chica había empleado su defensa muy tarde, debido a que no se esperaba un golpe por parte de la oponente, pero al ver que su novio corría peligro, ésta decidió arriesgarse. El joven se agachó y la tomó en sus manos, sintiendo sus pulsaciones bajas, al igual que su cuerpo que se iba enfriando, dándole su calor.

(The Bell´s Prayers, OST 9, "Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades")

\- ¡Rin, no...no, por favor, no mueras!.- Rogó el chico hasta que escuchó la voz de UnLuna detrás suyo.

\- Ella era un desperdicio, una lástima, morirá como Dino, de la forma más lamentable.- Sentenció ella con burla, sin ver que Luna iba a su encuentro.

Kazuya la miró a los ojos.

\- Mataste a tanta gente inocente, participaste en el asalto contra el Santuario donde mataron a la Diosa Athena, mi madre. Nos quitaste a Dino y a Yukiko, pero no pienso perdonarte esta vez.- Juró el chico y éste fue protegiendo a Rin con su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa malvada se ensanchó en el rostro de UnLuna.

\- ¿Tú también quieres morir como los otros, Luna?.- Preguntó malvadamente.

\- Por mi hermanito, la persona que amo como las demás de mis hermanas a él, por supuesto.- Dijo con determinación.

\- Muy bien. ¡Hasta nunca, Caballeros de Athena!.- Bramó la oponente y comenzó a trazar su ataque.

\- ¡"DESTELLO SEED"!.- Lanzó Kazuya su ofensiva.

\- ¡"HELLRAISER"!.- Atacó Luna con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡"ESCUDO BETA SEED"!.- Finalizó Rin.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO NEGRO"!.- Contra-atacó UnLuna contra ellos, pero cuando éstos iban para sus objetivos, algo ocurrió.

El sonido de una Espada desenvainada llamó su atención y eso la distrajo, llevando a que sus oponentes evadieran su golpe y de ahí el de ellos la golpeara justo en el Centro de su Armadura, siendo arrojada hacia atrás, para las escaleras de la Casa de Libra.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, lo han logrado!.- Festejó Dohko, sin embargo, él escuchó como UnChunk corría para sacar a la chica de entre los escombros.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO!.- Rogó el grandote y al removerlos, se topó que ésta se encontraba bien. Se zafó de sus brazos y terminó por volver al campo de batalla con rabia en su voz y alma.

\- ¡MALDITOS! ¡¿CÓMO...CÓMO SE ATREVEN?!.- Preguntó ferozmente.- Jejeje, no importa, aún sigo en pie, aún puedo vencerlos y...- Pero cuando iba a festejar, sintió que una feroz punzada desde su corazón la inmovilizaba, llevando a que cayera de rodillas y se viera una Balanza con Luna a su lado.

\- UnLuna UnLoud, eres una persona despreciable, maldita y con las manos manchadas de sangre inocente. Ahora, la "Maldición de la Balanza de Maat" se hará cargo de juzgarte por tus crímenes.- Le habló la castaña rockera, pero la otra ejercía una feroz resistencia, sin saber que su Armadura estaba moviéndose y empezaba a separarse de ella tras haberse vuelto dura como el acero.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, maldita basura?!.- Preguntó y la "Armadura de Pegaso Negro", cuando recibió el ataque combinado de los tres, salió disparada hacia donde estaba Rin.

\- La Armadura fue purificada.- Dijo Dohko y eso era un punto a favor.

("Pegasus Fantasy", Opening 1 de "Saint Seiya")

El brillo que manaba de la, ahora, Armadura de Pegaso Negro se fue intensificando hasta que adquirió una nueva forma: Era similar a la Eqquleus, de color rosa con detalles en rojo, hombreras dobles a ambos lados, su tiara poseía un par de Alas rosas, la protección del brazo izquierdo incluía el "Escudo Eternal Beta", del mismo color y una Gema Triangular rojo en el Centro.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó UnLuna sin su Armadura y viendo que ésta sanaba las heridas de Rin y la salvaba de la muerte.-

\- Rosso Pegaso.- Nombró aquella pelirroja a su nueva protección, mientras que volvía al estado normal.

\- Da igual, aún pienso matarlos a todos.- Sentenció con burla la otra oponente pero, sin previo aviso, alguien la tomó por sorpresa, adelantándose a todo movimiento que fuera a ejercer y le ponía el filo de su Espada contra el cuello.

Nadie se estaba esperando que esa persona en la que tanto confiaba la rival, se pusiera de su contra. Ladeó la cabeza, la respiración de aquel pelirrojo Nórdico la tenía contra las cuerdas y asombrada, mientras que éste no parecía ni inmutarse por ello.

\- Sigurd, ¿qué...? ¡AGH!.- Preguntó y luego pegó un grito al sentir como el "Gladiador Sagrado" ejercía una fuerte presión contra su cuello.

\- Cállate, puta.- Le ordenó y le apuntó todos los presentes.- Todos ustedes me dan lástima y asco, principalmente lo segundo. ¿En serio creen que van a llegar hasta la Señorita Tomoe por el simple hecho de que van a detenerla? ¡Jajajajaja!. No, en serio, son muy graciosos, como una banda de payasos.- Se burló de todos ellos, sin dejar de utilizar a "Gram".-

("One Hundred Dragons Force", "Trick or Treat", OST de Libra)

\- ¡MALDITO, SUÉLTALA!.- Le ordenó UnChunk pero Sigurd fue más rápido y lanzó un arco que cortó la mejilla derecha del grandote, quien no se inmutó.-

\- ¡ATRÁS!.- Bramó el Nórdico.- ¡Por órdenes de la Señorita Tomoe/Athena, las UnLoud ya no contarán más con sus "servicios". Solo nosotros, los "Gladiadores Sagrados" tenemos el control, así que obedecerán las reglas al pie de la letra o morirán!.

\- Estás demente, Sigurd y pensar que yo te amaba.- Sentenció UnLuna y atacó con sus llamas al Nórdico, pero éste la soltó para acabar con ella rápidamente.- ¡Chunk, acaba con él y luego ayúdame a matar a estas ratas!.

\- ¿En serio?.- Preguntó Rin y ésta quedó cara a cara con la rival, a la cual le sorprendió ver la determinación de la primera.- ¡Esto va por mi familia! ¡"FAIRY SEED SWORD"!.- Exclamó la pelirroja y un brillo brotó de sus manos, invocando una Espada de Luz Rosa, su Centro del mango tenía la forma de las Alas de un Hada y con ello golpeó con fuerza a la rival, quien no murió, pero el poder de esa arma podía herir a los oponentes muy seriamente.

El dolor que sintió fue demasiado fuerte, la zona afectada ardía como el fuego y de ahí vio que UnChunk se enfrentaba contra Sigurd.

\- ¡VAMOS, GRANDOTE, VAMOS! ¡TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!.- Se burló el pelirrojo y atacó con su Espada "Gram" al otro, quien lo esquivaba, tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo contra el piso.

\- ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Juró UnChunk, quien dirigió su golpe hacia el enemigo, pero éste era más rápido y resistente, llevando a que abandonara el hueco hecho por aquel impacto, siendo destruida esa posición y descargara su furia con "Gram" repetidas veces.

Dohko saltó en defensa de UnChunk, pateando en el pecho al Nórdico, quien rodó pero volvió a ponerse en pie una vez más, sorprendiendo al sujeto de gran tamaño. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?. Aquel Caballero Dorado le había salvado su vida.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Preguntó el grandote al Oriental castaño.

\- Dime, ¿tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?.- Sostuvo Dohko y eso era verdad, llevando a que le tendiera la mano al rockero.-

\- Gracias.- Agradeció UnChunk y puso su mano sobre los hombros del chino.- Por favor, detengan a la "Athena del Caos", dentro de poco va a poner en funcionamiento su plan.- Le contó sobre lo ocurrido y eso sorprendió a su salvador.

\- ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!.- Bramó Sigurd y éste chocó a "Gram" contra el rockero, pero Dohko lo defendió con la "Espada Dorada de Libra", haciendo chirriar el metal.

UnLuna estaba tirada contra el piso, entre la traición de Sigurd y el golpe que Rin le había dado con su "Fairy Seed Sword" llevó a que sintiera su piel quemarse por el poder que ésta emanaba, sin embargo y a pesar de haber perdido la Armadura de Pegaso Negro, la joven conservaba su poder por el "Virus del Pecado". Se puso de pie y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, pero fue patada en el pecho por Kazuya, haciéndola rodar.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!.- Gritó ella y el chico junto a su novia se le lanzaron encima.

\- UnLuna UnLoud, por tus deseos de venganza, de odio, de querer matar a la Humanidad junto a tus malditas hermanas, le costó la vida a tanta gente inocente, a personas que nosotros conocíamos.- Le habló Kazuya con severidad en su voz, dándole otro golpe pero ella se defendió, ejerciendo una buena resistencia.

\- Jejeje, ¿crees que me importa?.- Preguntó ésta con burla.

\- Para nosotros sí.- Respondió Rin y la golpeó contra el pecho.-

\- Esas personas que conocíamos eran nuestros amigos, parte de mi familia y ahora ya no están, pero ahora...- Dijo el peli negro, quien apretó los puños y dejó que el Cosmos suyo fluyera.- ¡OBTENDREMOS JUSTICIA...POR DINO...POR ATHENA...POR YUKIKO!.- Bramó el joven y los puños de ambos colisionaron repetidas veces y sin demostrar un ganador.

* * *

Por su parte, Dohko y UnChunk se encontraban enfrascados en el combate contra Sigurd. El Nórdico trazaba unos feroces arcos contra ellos, llegando a herirlos. Parecía estar poseído por el orgullo, la locura...y algo más. El rockero golpeó en el pecho al rival, pero eso fue en vano y debido a que su Armadura lo protegía, por lo que el pelirrojo aprovechó para enterrar a "Gram" en la mano de UnChunk, llevando a que éste apretara los dientes y su sangre negra manara por la herida.

\- Jejejeje, sigues siendo la misma escoria de antes, gordo.- Se burló el Nórdico y le iba a propinar un golpe cuando el otro se levantó y lo tomó del cuello, estampándolo contra el piso, haciéndolo enfurecer por lo que le dijo.

\- ¡No pongas mi paciencia al límite, Sigurd! ¡Me quitaste a UnLuna, te burlaste de mí pero nadie va a salirse con la suya! ¡Y si ayudo al enemigo, entonces que así sea, ellos tienen más coraje que tú y las UnLouds!.- Bramó UnChunk y aquello sorprendió a UnLuna por los dichos de su protector.

\- Chunk...- Escuchó el grandote la voz de UnLuna y éste se volteó, no sin antes tirar a Sigurd al piso.

\- UnLuna, es la verdad, yo te amo...desde el primer día en el que me convertí en tu Sirviente. No podía dejar que ese tipo te alejara de mí, pero ahora, cuando te veo a los ojos, solo hallo a una bestia que ama la sangre y la destrucción...¡LO QUE HICISTE CONTRA "LA RESISTENCIA" FUE LO PEOR! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE MATAR A ESE CHICO Y DEJAR QUE LA CHICA DE ELLOS MURIERA?!.- Sacó aquel peso de su corazón y alma, intentando convencerla.

\- No, Chunk...tú no lo entiendes, eran ellos o nosotros.- Le advirtió la joven y él negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Yo te amo, UnLuna, pero no puedo vivir en un Mundo donde tenga la consciencia sucia y manchada de sangre inocente!.- Dijo el rockero y eso era como una total señal de abandono.

Sin darse cuenta, tomado por sorpresa, Sigurd se puso de pie. Su cara estaba lastimada y empapada de sangre, escupió de la misma, mezclada con la tierra y el polvo, incorporándose con lentitud y de ahí fue desenvainando a "Gram".

\- ¡UNCHUNK!.- Le alertó Dohko, éste corrió hacia el pelirrojo, pero el otro fue más rápido.

\- ¡NO INTERFIERAS, BASURA! ¡"DRAGON BLADE"!.- Le advirtió Sigurd, quien lanzó su ofensiva y con "Gram" creó miles de cuchillas que cayeron sobre Dohko, el cual se defendió con el "Escudo de Libra".

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!.- Gritó UnChunk pero también fue alcanzado por esa "lluvia", perdiendo de vista al Nórdico.- ¿En dónde estará?.- Se preguntó pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

\- "LLUVIA DE IRA"!.- Bramó de nuevo y atravesó el pecho del rockero, quien pudo observar como una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en el rostro de éste, mientras que UnLuna retrocedía del miedo, sentimiento que empezó a experimentar por primera vez.

No, no podía ser cierto, estaba atrapada entre dos frentes. Por lo que ideó un plan veloz: Acabar con Kazuya, Rin, Luna y Dohko, luego iría a por Sigurd, pero ¿sería lo bastante rápida para hacerlo?. Tuvo sus dudas, encendió sus llamas, el suelo hervía cualquier Infierno, las rocas se convertían en polvo y la tierra no paraba de humear, un par de llamaradas se alzaron hacia los Cielos y parecía ser que todo el lugar estaba convirtiéndose en una "Caldera".

\- Kazuya y Compañía...¡VOY A ENVIARLOS A TODOS AL MISMO Y PUTO INFIERNO!.- Bramó UnLuna, lanzado su ofensiva flamígera contra ellos, interponiéndose Luna en el impacto, siendo arrojada hacia atrás, resultando herida.

\- ¡LUNA!.- Gritó Dohko junto a la pareja de aquel Universo.

La joven Espectro cayó herida, el impacto fue brutal que llegó a partirle los huesos de su pierna derecha y otras partes, pero aún así sobrevivió.

\- UnLuna...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?.- Le preguntó UnChunk, quien se fue poniendo de pie, con dificultad, a pesar de que Sigurd iba a matarlo de una vez por todas.

\- Ya ríndete, pedazo de mierda, nadie te quiere, eres solo una basura, un Cáncer que pronto desaparecerá.- Le dijo el pelirrojo y éste se arrodilló para mofarse de su herido oponente.- ¿Y sabes qué?. Cuando esto termine, voy a violarla a tu noviecita hasta el final, para después cortarle la puta cabeza y dársela a mi Señorita Athena, jejejeje y lo haré ante ti, Chunk.- Finalizó y eso hizo hervir la sangre del grandote.

Éste fue poniéndose de pie, respiró profundamente, el odio se filtraba por su sangre, Dohko lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. No había otra opción.

\- ¡SIGURD!.- Bramó el rockero y éste se le lanzó encima, atrapándolo con sus enormes brazos.-

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?! ¡BIEN, TE LO CONCEDERÉ!.- Preguntó y tras ello empezó a atravesarlo repetidas veces, llevando a que UnChunk se volteara hacia Dohko.

\- ¡DOHKO DE LIBRA, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO...POR FAVOR, ACABA CON SIGURD...!.- Le pidió como último favor.

\- Pero...morirás.- Advirtió el chino y estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¡OLVÍDATE DE ESO, SI TUVIERA UN ÚNICO DESEO, EL MÍO SERÍA VOLVER ESTAR EN UN MUNDO DONDE NO HAYA ESTA VIOLENCIA INÚTIL Y DE MIERDA, UNO DONDE PUEDA ESTAR CON LUNA Y NO CON AQUEL MONSTRUO QUE LA REEMPLAZÓ! ¡NO DESPERDICIES ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, FUISTE EL ÚNICO QUIEN ME APOYÓ EN ESTE MOMENTO!.- Rogó el grandote y de ahí se giró hacia Kazuya.- ¡KAZUYA, LAMENTO MUCHO LA MUERTE DE DINO Y YUKIKO...POR FAVOR, ACABA CON ESE DEMONIO, POR FAVOR!.- Le dejó esa última misión al joven y éste asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡ERES UN INÚTIL!.- Gritó Sigurd y éste alzó su Espada "Gram" una vez más.- ¡"SELLO DE RESTRICCIÓN"!.- Invocó su próximo ataque, el cual estaba representando por la forma del Dragón Fafnir, el cual apareció en los Cielos, listo para acabar con el grandote, pero Dohko fue más rápido.

\- Lo siento amigo.- Pidió disculpas y secándose las lágrimas, preparó su golpe.- ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"!.- Finalizó y lanzó su poderoso ataque, el cual tomó desprevenido al "Gladiador Sagrado" Sigurd, quien fue atravesado en el pecho junto a UnChunk.

Una feroz explosión sacudió el lugar y acto seguido, todo se calmó. El Nórdico estaba de pie, pero al contemplar el impacto que dio contra su corazón, éste sintió como un torrente de sangre subía por su garganta, ahogándose, tosiendo y soltando a "Gram", la cual cayó contra el piso y de ahí se desplomaba muerto. Luego quedó UnChunk, quien se acercó hacia UnLuna, tomándola de las manos.

\- Te esperaré al otro lado.- Auguró éste y también cayó sin vida al piso.

Luna de Esfinge se acomodó, pero tenía sus piernas y la mitad de su cuerpo lastimado por el impacto, por lo que Dohko fue a socorrerla y así sacarla del combate. Kazuya y Rin miraban a la UnLoud con frialdad hasta que una risa malvada salió de sus labios.

\- Jajajaja, ¡Jajajajajaja, UnChunk, siempre fuiste mi más leal Sirviente pero morir de esa manera!. No importa, ahora me haré cargo de cumplir mi misión, Lincoln me espera del otro lado de esta Casa Zodiacal.- Apuntó ella con burla y sonriendo malvadamente.- Pero en cuanto a ustedes, je, los veré en la tumba. ¡MUERAN!.- Bramó ella y lanzó una serie de llamaradas, sin embargo, Dohko fue más rápido y pegó un gran salto junto a Luna en sus brazos, mientras que Kazuya y Rin evadían el fuego.

\- Esto es por ti, Yukiko, lo mismo para ti, Dino...¡"PUÑO METEORO DELTA"!.- Atacó el peli negro con todas sus fuerzas, despedazando las llamas.

\- Hoy pagarás caro por lo hiciste, UnLuna...¡"RESPLANDOR BETA"!.- Se unió la pelirroja junto a su novio. La ofensiva que ella lanzó consistía en la invocación de unas Alas de Cosmo en forma de Ángel en su espalda, elevándose por los Cielos. Pronto, tanto ella como él combinaron sus ataques en uno solo.

Una feroz "Lanza Angelical" se dirigía hacia UnLuna, ésta no iba a dejarse humillar, así que se preparó para destruirla, sin embargo, fue demasiado confiada al ver como el ataque perforaba su pecho y sentía el puño de Kazuya y el de Rin que realizaban tal acción, por lo que perdió altura y se estampó contra el piso, encontrándose, poniéndose de pie pero se sintió débil, hasta que un flujo de sangre negra cayó sobre esa zona, viendo con terror como la pareja le había arrancado el corazón.

\- No...No...¡NO PUEDE SER!.- Se negó la rival en creer eso.- ¡Devuelvan mi corazón!.- Ordenó pero la pareja se negó.

\- Le robaste el Futuro a Yukiko y Dino.- Respondió Kazuya y éste estrujó el corazón de la Santo de Bronce, UnLuna de Pegaso Negro, aplastándolo y haciendo que la sangre manara a borbotones.- Y ahora, hemos tomado el tuyo.- Sentenció con frialdad y junto a Rin lo incineraron hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas, las cuales fueron arrastradas por los vientos hasta que desaparecieron.

\- Tal y como Kazuya dijo, UnLuna: Te llegó la hora de pagar caro por tus crímenes.- Sentenció Rin, mientras que Dohko y Luna de Esfinge llegaban, viendo como la rival UnLoud moría sin su corazón, el punto débil de ellas y de ahí no se volvió a mover nunca más.

\- Se terminó.- Anunció Dohko de Libra, mirando la destrucción dejada sobre el lugar.

\- Sí, pero aún así quedan las otras Casas, todavía no ganamos la guerra.- Anunció Kazuya, el cual los condujo hacia el interior del Templo de la Balanza Celestial, en donde Luna iba a recuperar sus fuerzas, siendo cuidada por Dohko, mientras que el Caballero de Neowing y su novia pelirroja irían hacia la Casa de Escorpio, lugar al que Lincoln y los otros estaban por llegar en esos momentos.

* * *

**[Finalmente he vuelto con esta historia. Dios, me re olvidé por completo, pero es bueno regresar a este fic, que encima hoy, 2 de Julio del 2020, cumple un año de cuando fue estrenada aquel día de mi cumpleaños el año pasado. **

**Otro punto importante es que la "Armadura Rosso Pegaso" es creación de FreedomGundam96, todos los derechos reservados para él y la muerte de UnLuna me basé en la parte en que el Rey Genn Greymane de Gilneas destruye las ataduras que sostenían a una de las "Valkyr" de Sylvannas Windrunner, vengando la muerte de su hijo, el Príncipe Liam, a manos de la "Reina Alma en Pena" ("World of Warcraft").**

**Por otro lado, otra UnLoud cae derrotada, lo mismo pasa con la Casa de Libra y ahora viene Escorpio, ¿quién será su Guardián? ¿Habrá represalias por la muerte de Sigurd? ¿Cómo afectan estas pérdidas a los planes de Tomoe?. **

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para MightyMitch47, Franco y Pupiescritoresfanfic, J0nas Nagera, RCurrent, marati2011, FreedomGundam96, LeoneEpsilon/Soldado Ruso 09, AnonimousReader98, lady-saintiasailor, LucasAbad0, BeTricks871, regamers10, Luffy Turner, Omega Fire-21, Caballero del Viento, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Banghg, Plagahood, eltíorob95 y los demás.**

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos, buen Jueves de mi parte y será hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: _"El Veneno del Pasado"._]. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo XLV: El Veneno del Pasado**

UnLuan llegó corriendo hasta la Casa de Acuario, lugar en el que sus hermanas, lo que quedaba de ellas, se habían reunido para celebrar su propio "Cónclave". Dentro de ese sitio, podía apreciarse la máquina para viajar entre las Dimensiones que UnLisa había diseñado con el fin de traer a su Lincoln por los Universos que ellas arrasaron para complacerlas. Sin embargo, ésta se hallaba con problemas tras el abandono que sufrió y estaba siendo reparada para ponerse en marcha hasta que se llamó a esa reunión, en la cual se encontraba cierta castaña deportista alterna, cuyo "Aguijón del Escorpión" se deslizaba suavemente por las paredes, dejando una diminuta marca en las mismas.

\- Mataron a UnLuna.- Les contó UnLuan, desde su lado frío, debido al trastorno de la personalidad que había sufrido por todo lo que habían pasado.

\- ¿Quién la mató?.- Preguntó UnLisa, llevando a que la castaña deportista dejara su "actividad" de lado.

\- Kazuya de Neowing junto a su novia, ahora conocida como Rin de Rosso Pegaso, el Caballero Dorado de Libra y Luna de Esfinge, una de esas putas que van con nuestro preciado Lincoln.- Dijo la comediante alterna y al oír aquel nombre, la deportista se levantó y casi se le lanzaba encima a su hermana.

\- No menciones su puto nombre de mierda, ¡¿oíste?!.- Amenazó y puso su "Aguijón" contra el cuello de su hermana.- ¡No quiero volver a oír semejante aberración por aquí!.

UnLuan debió obedecer, a pesar de que su hermana deportista era altamente "inestable" por aquellas secuelas del Pasado, necesitaban estar más que unidos para enfrentar al enemigo. Fue entonces que la castaña golpeó con fuerza la pared, llevando a que la fachada de Acuario temblara por la fuerza que ésta ejerció.

\- ¿En dónde están Lily y Lana?.- Preguntó ésta a UnLisa, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Jajajaja, esa debe estar muerta.- Se burló UnLola de lo que pudo haberle pasado a su gemela, hallándose en compañía del Caballero Dorado, Lancelot de Cáncer.

\- Sí, pero yo no me fío de lo que pueda pasar ahora con Tomoe, estoy segura de que se sentirá mal por ello.- Apuntó UnLisa seriamente, pero eso era todo lo contrario a lo que sus palabras habían expresado.

\- A la mierda con esa Diosa, ¡¿cuándo tendremos a nuestro Lincoln?!.- Bramó UnLynn, golpeando la mesa en la que estaban ellas reunidas.-

\- ¿Tú lo quieres para ti satisfacer tus apetitos sexuales o solamente para golpearlo hasta quebrar sus huesos?.- Le cuestionó UnLola seriamente, mientras que le daba una Rosa Roja a Lancelot.

El ceño de UnLynn se frunció y ésta parecía arder en rabia, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba su Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, Hermana!.- Le llamó UnLuan, pero ésta se dio la vuelta para mirarla con odio.

\- Tú qué mierda sabrás si lo que pasó, no sabes nada, solo vivías cogiendo con él y haciendo tus chistes más patéticos. Y ahora, que varias de las nuestras han muerto, seré yo quien se quede con Lincoln y acabaré con "La Resistencia", ustedes pueden matarse.- Sentenció la castaña de Escorpio y comenzó a descender por las escaleras con rumbo hacia el punto antes mencionado.

* * *

Bajaba las escaleras, los recuerdos le inundaban y azotaban su cabeza. Sentía rabia al saber que se volvía a ver con esa persona cara a cara, con aquel que, a pesar de no ser el Lincoln Original de ellas, ella le guardaba un profundo odio por lo ocurrido en el Pasado. Apretó los dientes, su "Aguijó" brillaba con intensidad y de un fuerte color carmesí, igual que una llama incendiaria que llamaba a su mente, golpeando las puertas y animándola para que pelee con todas sus fuerzas. Sí, ella era una de las Santo de Oro escogidas para combatir, podía demostrar todo su "Arsenal" contra esa gente, nadie podría detenerla e incluso se lo llevaría, quitándole una pieza sumamente importante al enemigo.

Sonrió malvadamente, sus ojos resplandecieron bajo ese tono rojo y de ahí pasó a ver la parte de atrás de la Casa de Escorpio, estando a la espera de poder acabar con esa fuerza rival de una buena vez.

\- Se los digo, ella tiene que controlar sus emociones, no podemos permitir que Lincoln se vaya.- Advirtió UnLuan a las presentes, manejando su lado normal y de ahí miró al resto de sus hermanas.- Pero...¿qué pasará si no podemos ganar?.

\- De eso no te preocupes, dentro de poco continuaré con las reparaciones de la máquina y podremos ir a buscar a todos los Lincoln que queramos.- Le tranquilizó UnLisa.

\- Sí, ¿y qué hay de Lily y Lana?.- Preguntó UnLola, refiriéndose a la última con odio.

\- No sé, ¿acaso me viste que tengo cara de Director?.- Respondió la científica alterna.- Por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo, ahora mismo.- Sostuvo y dio por finalizada la charla con todos ellos.

* * *

Tomoe permanecía furiosa ante la solitaria Sala del Trono Imperial, las noticias de que Sigurd había muerto en la Casa de Libra le llenó de cólera su corazón, queriendo estallar en rabia por lo ocurrido y deseando ir a acabar con esa "plaga" que tanto le estaba causando y que perdiera todo intento por asesinar a Yoshino. No podía creer que el Nórdico había fallado en asesinar a esa traidora, siendo destruido por el Caballero Dorado de aquel Universo Original y que ahora estaban avanzando hacia Escorpio. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las puertas y se propuso con caminar hacia los Jardines y Parques para darse un poco de aire fresco, pero, por algún motivo, sus piernas no respondían a dicha orden, ya que era como si la estuvieran jalando e impidiendo que se moviera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó la chica y lo único que vio al voltearse fue una sombra o más bien un encapuchado, alguien oculto tras esa larga y oscura vestimenta que llevó a que pegara un grito para alertar a Raizer y al Patriarca Aiolos Alterno, pero éste le tapó la boca y con un gesto de que guardara silencio, se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Jejejejeje, ¿qué pasa, Diosita? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu hermanita venga hasta aquí para matarte?.- Le preguntó el encapuchado, mientras que podía verse, lo que parecía ser una bufanda que sobresalía de la capa.

Podía sentir un frío muy extraño contra su cuello, algo estaba empuñando esa persona, podía sentir su respiración detrás suyo y lo que era peor era la presencia de un horrible poder en su interior, uno indescriptible.

\- Suéltame, ¿sabes a quién te estás dirigiendo?.- Le ordenó la joven.- Si eres de esas putas de las UnLoud, daré la orden para que mis "Gladiadores" te hagan pedazos.- Advirtió ésta con seriedad en su voz.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!. Bonitas palabras, pero eso no será así, Diosita, sino todo lo contrario: Recuerda que yo soy aquel que mueve los hilos, tú solo eres mi "Marioneta".- Le hizo recordar su papel que ejercía en esa "obra", mientras que la soltaba y desaparecía del lugar.

Cayó al suelo, pero no se levantó sino que se quedó petrificada por lo que acababa de ser testigo. Pronto, las puertas se abrieron e ingresó Raizer junto al Patriarca Alterno para verla.

* * *

La Casa de Escorpio se alzaba ante ellos en el Horizonte, no quedaba mucho, sin embargo, el camino que daba hacia dicho lugar era sumamente peligroso porque podría estar vigilado por "Los Plagados", así que optaron por seguir todos juntos hasta llegar al final. Kazuya, Rin y Luna todavía no habían vuelto, sin saber que la última estaba siendo cuidada por Dohko en la Casa de Libra.

\- ¿Alguien puede sentir ese Cosmos?.- Les preguntó Lincoln a los presentes y justo cuando estaban llegando al Templo del Escorpión Celestial, éstos fueron detenidos por Milo, quien observó como, desde el interior de aquel edificio, una luz carmesí brillaba con intensidad y se transformaba en un rayo letal, el cual iba dirigido hacia los presentes, sobre todo al albino.

\- ¡ATRÁS!.- Ordenó el peli violeta, sacándolos de la trayectoria de ese disparo, el cual dio contra unas rocas, dejando un profundo agujero junto a una línea de humo blanco.

Desde el suelo, Lynn y las demás hermanas contemplaron como se habían salvado de dicho tiro, Tenma se levantó y fue hasta Milo, acompañado por Kazumi, los cuales dieron unos pasos hacia adelante, reconociendo a la única persona que podía estar allí, esperándoles con frialdad y odio en su ser. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y fue saliendo de allí, envuelta en una poderosa aura de poder, revelando la temible "combinación" del "Virus del Pecado" y el Cosmos de un Caballero Dorado. El peli violeta apretó los dientes con fuerza y de ahí escucharon como la otra iba bajando los peldaños de las escaleras, paso a paso, enfocando sus ojos hacia los presentes y llegando a asustarlos.

\- Dios, es increíble el Cosmos que lleva.- Alertó Brady de Caballo Marino.

\- Da terror, jamás experimenté un miedo así.- Añadió Mavis de Sirena. Los dos Generales Marinos se tomaron de las manos, esperanzados de que las cosas se pudieran tranquilizar pero esto era solo la "Punta del Iceberg".

\- Viejo, ¿qué haremos ahora?.- Preguntó Rigby, mientras que nadie tenía un plan en mente. Mordecai les impidió seguir avanzando, otro disparo así podría ser fatal, pero cuando que Tenma daba unos pasos decididos hacia Escorpio, éste alertó a los demás.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces, Tenma?! ¡Detente!.- Corrió Mordecai hacia él, pero otro disparo carmesí rozó sus cabezas, llevando a que se arrojara contra el piso.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?.- Quiso saber CJ con dudas, mientras que corría aquella chica albina para ver a su novio.

\- En ese lugar se encuentra la responsable quien asesinó a sus padres.- Les contó Kazumi con un tono serio.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?. Vamos a por ella.- Sugirió Lynn, pero Milo les detuvo el paso.

\- Esto no será una batalla sencilla, pude percibir un inmenso poder cargado de odio.- Advirtió el peli violeta y viniendo de él, una persona que era bastante feroz en las batallas, se sorprendió de ver que la contrincante era temeraria en el combate.

\- Oigan, no podemos perder tiempo, debemos ir hacia las últimas Casas.- Dijo Lincoln, pero, sin que él lo supiera, una "sombra" se movió a toda velocidad hacia él, tomándolo por sorpresa y llevando a que el chico sintiera como un "Aguijón" acariciaba su piel y unos labios se acercaban a sus oídos.

\- _Tanto tiempo, Linky...Tanto tiempo en el que no te partía un hueso y ahora, por fin, te tengo en mis manos.- _Le susurró aquella voz, llevando a que sudara frío. Podía sentir como, además de ese "Aguijón", los pechos de la chica golpeaban su Armadura Divina, el joven no podía moverse, inmovilizado, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de pensar en un plan para zafarse de ella.

* * *

Desde la Casa de Libra, Luna se hallaba siendo sanada por Dohko y Rin, Kazuya le echó una última mirada a UnLuna, cuyo cuerpo yacía sin vida a los pies de las escaleras que daban hacia el Templo Zodiacal. Una parte suya le decía que parecía haberse excedido con haberle arrancado el corazón, pero la otra le decía que no había que lamentarlo, ya que era el momento de pagar por las muertes de Dino, Yukiko y de tantas otras personas que fueron asesinadas injustamente por aquellos "monstruos". Respiró profundamente pero un misterioso Cosmos llamó su atención, girándose hacia la Casa de Escorpio y corriendo para el interior del otro edificio, llamando la atención de los que estaban dentro.

\- ¿Sintieron eso?.- Preguntó él a los presentes.

\- Sí, ese Cosmos...solo puede pertenecer a alguien.- Alertó Dohko y Luna bajó la cabeza, reconociendo al dueño de ese inmenso poder.

\- Lincoln...Él...Él lo está despertando de a poco.- Sostuvo la chica y entonces, de nuevo, se volvió a sentir dicho poder por los alrededores.- Escuchen, no tienen tiempo, ustedes vayan para allá y ayudenlo.- Pidió la rockera y a pesar de que no querían dejarla sola, ésta volvió a insistir de que debían darse prisa, ya que aquello podía significar algo mucho peor.

\- Recupérate, Luna.- Le deseó Kazuya con Rin, mientras que iban saliendo y ella quedaba en la Casa de Libra junto a Dohko.

Una vez que se fueron, el Caballero Dorado de China se volteó para verla.

\- Dime, tú conoces muy bien a tu hermano por formar parte de su Harem, pero...¿acaso nunca has sentido el poder suyo antes?.- Preguntó seriamente pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Por desgracia no, Dohko y esto puede ser el comienzo...sin embargo, nadie...nadie está seguro de que si su Cosmos Divino se despierta pueda ser algo bueno o malo.- Temió ella, cerrando los ojos y rogando de que no se complicara aún más el asunto.

No dijo aquel castaño de China, miró hacia las escaleras por donde se estaban dirigiendo Kazuya y Rin a toda prisa. Solo quedaba una forma de saberlo y eso iba a darse en el debido tiempo.

* * *

("Scarlet Needle", "Trick or Treat", OST de Escorpio)

UnLana y UnLily llegaron hasta las puertas de la Casa de Escorpio, justo cuando UnLynn tenía de rehén a Lincoln. Lynn quería atacar a su contra-parte, pero Milo no los iba a dejar ir y lanzarse como si se tratara de un enemigo sencillo. El albino, por su parte, podía sentir como el "Aguijón" iba haciéndole un pequeño corte en su cuello, llevando a que la herida fuera aumentando de tamaño.

\- ¡Suelta a nuestro hermano!.- Le ordenó Lisa, blandiendo su "Látigo de Fuego", golpeando el suelo y éste emanaba unas chispas ardientes.

\- Jejejee, ¿o qué, Subjueza?.- Se burló UnLynn, mientras que se giraba, manteniendo bajo su dominio a la presa que tanto odiaba y con ello se preparaba para disparar.- ¿O qué? ¿Por qué no vienen aquí, conmigo y luchan? O...¿tienen miedo de que las haga pedazos?.- Continuó mofándose de ellas, mientras que la ira invadía a Lynn, quien deseaba atravesarle el corazón con sus "Garras de la Arpía".

\- ¡Te voy a dar cinco segundos para que lo sueltes a mi hermano o de lo contrario te haré mierda contra el piso!.- Le advirtió la deportista, lista para pelear.

\- ¡Lynn, no lo hagas!.- Pidió Luan a ella.

\- Espera, si tú vas a pelear, yo también, quiero ajustar cuentas con esa maldita.- Señaló Tenma a la oponente.- Tú, sí, tú, vas a pagar caro por lo que has hecho.

\- Jejejeje, ¿así que llega más gente a la fiesta?. Bueno, será un placer matarte del mismo modo que tú maté a tus padres.- Apuntó UnLynn en esos momentos.

\- Y cuenta conmigo.- Avanzó Kazumi junto a Milo.

\- Tú no eres digna de portar la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio, ¡eres una vergüenza para ellos!.- Bramó el peli violeta de Grecia con severidad.

\- Ohhh, vaya, ¿una pelea?. ¡Acepto!.- Dijo UnLynn, pero antes de que pudiera atacar a Lynn con su "Aguijón", Lincoln le dio un codazo contra el estómago.- ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!.- Bramó ésta y el albino trazó un arco con su "Espada Imperial", llegando a cortarle la mejilla derecha, produciendo una herida sangrante.

La chica lo arrojó contra el piso pero Lynn y Clyde lo agarraron a tiempo, Tenma corrió hacia ella y la agarró a la oponente del brazo, alzándola en el aire y listo para tirarla contra el piso, pero ella le redobló el golpe, frenando su embestida y de ahí se zafó para apuntar hacia el albino, como si fuera una especie de "francotiradora" sobre su presa, sin embargo fue el moreno quien se interpuso.

\- ¡"SONAR DE PESADILLA"!.- Gritó y lanzó su ofensiva, intentando hacerla caer bajo el sueño de los Murciélagos pero éstos no parecían surtir efecto, solo la hacían enojar más.- ¡Saquen a Lincoln de aquí!.- Pidió el moreno, pero Milo lo defendió.

\- ¡Yo los cubro, ustedes váyanse!.- Ordenó el griego y evadió los disparos de UnLynn, la cual iba destruyendo el piso y haciendo volar sus escombros por los aires.

\- ¡No se escaparán, cobardes!.- Bramó la peli castaña pero no sintió que Kazumi había pegado un salto, agarrándola con fuerza de la pierna y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo con fuerza, quebrándolo.

\- ¡Esto es por burlarte de mí!.- Gritó la chica castaña, quien forcejaba contra la UnLoud.

\- ¡Eres una inútil, arruinaste mi tiro!.- Le recriminó aquel fallo pero la joven estaba harta de oír sus palabras de odio.

\- No seré yo la única que acabe contigo.- Advirtió la ex-Saintia, mientras que la miraba con furia a los ojos.

\- Jajajaja, ¿en serio?.- Preguntó la oponente y cuando se volteó, no vio que Tenma y Milo fueron al rescate, siendo el primero en darle un golpe contra el estómago, aún con la fuerza y el poder que UnLynn tenía, ésta sintió como se le escapaba el aire de sus pulmones al recibir el tremendo impacto que llevó a que cayera al piso del cráter y de ahí intentara subir hacia la superficie, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre e incluso sentir como unas costillas se habían quebrado.

Subió hacia la superficie, estaba debilitada, pero aún así mantenía esa férrea resistencia suya, cosa que al recordar su Pasado, llevó a que apretara los dientes y de ahí apuntara hacia los Héroes que habían tenido la osadía de atacarla. Pronto, un fulgor carmesí apareció en su "Aguijón", éste estaba brillando a más no poder, las "Puntas de Escorpio" se estaban "trazando" en el Firmamento. Milo lo presintió y salió corriendo hacia allí, en donde clavó su mirada en la oponente y se preparó para contra-atacar.

\- Ohhh, ¿qué pasa, Caballero de Escorpio?.- Preguntó UnLynn con burla.

\- Hoy obtendremos Justicia.- Juró el peli violeta.

\- Jejejeje, ¿en serio?.- Volvió a preguntar y de ahí estaba lista.-

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Exclamaron ambos contrincantes a la vez, mientras que sus dos poderes chocaban bajo una intensa "Oleada" de fuego carmesí que no parecía en ceder ni otorgarle la victoria a ninguno de los dos presentes.

\- ¡Hermana, detente!.- Oyó una voz UnLynn, mientras que giraba sus ojos para ver a cierta traidora y a su acompañante.

\- Oh, hola, Lily y la cobarde.- Saludó despectivamente, llevando a que UnLana avanzara para encararla junto a la rubia.

\- ¡Esta guerra no tiene sentido!.- Le gritó y señaló la rubia gemela a ésta.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!.- Estalló en risas, mientras que el combate seguía reanudándose, sin saber que Lynn la estaba analizando desde las alturas, tras haber pegado un salto que la llevó hacia los Cielos, desplegando sus Alas de la Arpía y trazando círculos en el aire como un halcón, necesitando el momento ideal para el combate.

* * *

\- _"Esa copia mía debe ser distraída. Milo me dijo una vez que la "Aguja Escarlata" es la más poderosa de todas las técnicas de los Caballeros Dorados de Escorpio".- _Pensó la castaña deportista, enfocándose en el objetivo, necesitando unos segundos para proceder con un ataque aéreo rápido.

* * *

Lincoln yacía en el suelo tras aquel combate, UnLynn lo había soltado pero aún quedaba saber qué clase de sorpresas podía haber allí. No tenía tiempo, su Cosmos estaba empezando a brillar con intensidad, sentía la fuerza que le estaba llamando y su "Espada Imperial" era la "Portavoz" de ese mensaje. Se levantó con dificultad, observó a Lynn en los Cielos, el resto había logrado cruzar hacia la Casa de Escorpio y de ahí avanzarían hacia la siguiente. Podía oír la voz de Lucy que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, llevando a que éste se volteara y la viera a los ojos, siendo asistido por ella y las demás hermanas, mientras que los otros lo protegían de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

\- ¡Arriba, amigo, vamos!.- Pedía Clyde, animándolo.

\- ¡Lincoln, de prisa, no tenemos tiempo!.- Le llamó Luan, pero el chico, al ponerse de pie, tanteó su "Espada Imperial" y la desenvainó, poniendo rumbo hacia donde estaba UnLynn contra Milo.

* * *

\- ¡¿Crees que voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo con una patética como tú, Lana?! ¡No sabes nada de lo que pasamos, nada! ¡Con razón Lola te odia!.- Se burlaba muy descaradamente aquella oponente alterna, llevando a que la rubia corriera hacia ella y pegara un salto para atacarla.

\- ¡MALDITA, TÚ NO ERES MI HERMANA, NINGUNA DE USTEDES, SALVO LILY, NO PERTENECEN A ESTA FAMILIA, SON UNOS MONSTRUOS, PERO TE ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO!.- Juró la gemela y eso los tomó por sorpresa, más cuando ella llegó a tomarla del cuello, causando que la "Aguja Escarlata" se saliera de control y atacara todo blanco en su camino.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO, PUTA MAL COGIDA?!.- Bramó UnLynn.

\- ¡HACIENDO ALGO QUE DEBÍ HABER HECHO HACE AÑOS! ¡AHORA, CHICOS, ATAQUEN!.- Le respondió a aquella pregunta, mientras que el "Aguijón" impactaba contra el cuerpo de la chica, quien apretó los dientes y el primero en atacar fue Tenma, quien lanzó su ataque.

\- ¡ESTO ES POR MIS PADRES! ¡"FUEGO CORTANTE"!.- Exclamó el chico y su ofensiva produjo una explosión que separó a ambas oponentes, siendo el comienzo.

\- Yukiko, Dino, Mama, este golpe es por ustedes.- Dijo Kazumi y se dirigió hacia la rival, a la cual le dio un puñetazo debajo de la barbilla, tirándole varios dientes y sangre por los aires.- ¡"TORNADO ALPHA"!.- La ofensiva que ella lanzó consistía en crear unos anillos de viento azul que inmovilizó al enemigo mientras concentraba su Cosmos al máximo en su puño izquierdo. De ahí, ella se lanzó contra su oponente, girando a su alrededor como un tornado de ese color y haciendo que golpeara a UnLynn, la cual comenzó a ver su Armadura Dorada se iba despegando su cuerpo.

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR, ENANA!.- Juró ella pero Kazumi le agarró del cuello y la miró a los ojos.

\- Con mi familia nadie se mete, ¿oíste, copia barata? ¡NADIE SE METE CON LOS KOBAYASHI!.- Le espetó en la cara y volvió a golpearla repetidas veces, ayudada por Tenma.

\- ¡MILO!.- Le entregaron ambos a la rival y éste preparó su ataque final.

\- Eres una vergüenza para los Caballeros Dorados de Escorpio, UnLynn. Mereces el peor castigo para ti y todas tus hermanas.- Sentenció éste y procedió con llenarla de terror en sus ojos.- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, eliminando la protección que ésta tenía, pero aún ejerciendo resistencia.

UnLily se detuvo frente a ella y la miró con seriedad.

\- Ni tú ni las demás son parte de la familia, todas ustedes son unos monstruos que se dejaron llevar por el poder. Ahora, paga tus crímenes en el Infierno, "Hermana".- Sentenció la rubia con seriedad en su voz.

\- ¡MALDITA, VUELVE AQUÍ!.- Le ordenó ésta, pero, desde los Cielos, Lynn descendió en picado y tomó a Lincoln en sus manos, quien sostenía en ristre la "Espada Imperial".

La castaña trazó un semi-círculo en el aire, el viento golpeaba sus rostros, el albino tenía la punta de aquella, sintiendo el poder que le llamaba y de ahí, mientras que las nubes se disipaban, llamando la atención de la rival un poderoso brillo.

\- ¡Sujétate, Linky!.- Pidió la deportista, llevando a que su hermano se aferrara a ella, extendiera sus Alas de la Arpía y de ahí concentrara su poder, provocando que el Cielo pareciera tronar.- ¡Desaparece, UnLynn! ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!.- Lanzó la chica su ofensiva más poderosa, dando en el blanco, mientras que el albino se lanzaba hacia la oponente.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A...!.- Exclamó la enemiga pero, en ese momento, sus ojos se volvieron grandes como platos, viendo, por unos segundos, la imagen de aquel Dios de largos cabellos negros y esos ojos azules tan profundos, para después contemplar la imagen de aquella persona que tanto odió y que ahora, él había puesto fin a su vida.

La sangre manó del pecho de la Santo de Oro, UnLynn de Escorpio, agarrándose con fuerza de las hombreras de Lincoln, quien no dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera los demás. Lynn, por su parte, aterrizó y vio como su versión maligna caía muerta al piso, ahogándose en el Veneno de su propio odio.

* * *

**Considero la muerte de UnLynn como "Justicia Poética", muriendo por la mano de aquella persona que tanto odió. Sin embargo, el peligro sigue latente, quedando ahora las Casas de Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, sumando al misterioso encapuchado que ha vuelto y dejó una pequeña "pista" sobre quién es. Por su parte, UnLily y UnLana tienen mucho que revelarles a los presentes, mientras que Kazuya y Kazumi se reúnen con los demás para proseguir con el avance. ¿Qué pasará en las demás Casas?. Eso lo averiguaremos en los próximos capítulos, ya que estamos llegando al final de este fic.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para: FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon/Soldado Ruso 09, J0nas Nagera, AnonimousReader98, LucasAbad0, Sitx20, Franco y Pupiescritoresfanfic, Banghg, Caballero del Viento, El Caballero de las Antorchas, marati2011, Omega Fire-21, regamers10, Plagahood, eltíorob95, Luffy Turner, BeTricks871 y los demás. **

**Cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo. Buen Martes para todos ustedes.**

**Próximo**** capítulo:**** _"__Enfrentamientos Cruciales (Parte I: Casa de Sagitario)"._**


	46. Chapter 46

** Capítulo XLVI: Combates Cruciales (Sagitario y Capricornio)**

Tomoe estaba petrificada al haber sido tomada como "rehén" por esa figura encapuchada, sus planes de acabar con Yoshino seguían en pie, pero se estaba topando con un obstáculo mucho más siniestro, tratándose de ese misterioso "invitado" al Santuario. Por su parte, desde la Casa de Acuario, UnLisa estaba trabajando contra el Reloj para reactivar su Máquina de Viajes Inter-Dimensionales. UnLuan mantenía vigilado la Casa de Capricornio, debido a que la muerte de UnLynn no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, también colgaban con UnHaiku y UnRonnie Anne, la última, a pesar de lo que su hermano le había hecho en el Pasado, quería acabar con los responsables que le dieron muerte y no iba a tener piedad, lo mismo podía decirse de UnClyde al haber perdido a UnLori en la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¿Qué noticias tenemos del frente?.- Preguntó el moreno alterno musculoso a la Sirviente de UnLucy.

\- No tenemos noticias de las fuerzas que UnPolly y UnTabby comandan, perdimos todo rastro en sus comunicaciones.- Respondió ésta con un tono de voz serio y mirando hacia la nada.

UnClyde se le acercó y tomó el rostro de la chica. No podía haber una nueva derrota en sus filas ni dominios, todo aquel que se interpusiera, debía pagar caro por las consecuencias, además de que ya habían tenido muchas bajas y estaban con "Los Plagados" en números rojos, agotándose, a pesar de que los experimentos que UnLisa realizó en ellos, los que más escaseaban eran los que pertenecían a la "Élite" y que eran leales, los otros eran completamente salvajes, depravados y no podían contar con su apoyo, a menos de que pudieran realizar lo que deseaban.

\- Si ellos llegan hasta aquí, todo estará perdido.- Advirtió UnHaiku fríamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Inquirió el moreno musculoso y ella cerró su único ojo que no estaba cubierto por sus largos cabellos negros. El vivo recuerdo de cuando vio a Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer acabar con UnLucy, ver su cuerpo quemándose en el Templo del Cangrejo le hizo "reflexionar", hallar una respuesta que tanto anhelaba en su interior y se trataba de una sola cosa: Venganza. Apretó los dientes y de ahí sintió como una corriente de poder oscuro fluía por su ser.- Antes que nada, no quiero que mates al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer...A ese lo quiero yo para acabar con él.- Le dejó ese aviso.

\- Jejejeje, con gusto, muñeca.- Respondió UnClyde, haciéndose sonar los nudillos.- Pero no te puedo prometer que los demás salgan vivos.- Advirtió éste con burla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con UnLisa, la joven estaba trabajando sin descanso. La máquina necesitaba ser activada a toda costa, pero el temor a que Tomoe las traicionara crecía cada minuto y hora que pasaba. No podían darse el lujo de enfrentarla a ella debido a su "Guardia de Élite" que eran los "Gladiadores Sagrados". Las últimas bajas recibidas fueron un duro golpe para ellas, mientras que "La Resistencia" continuaba con su avance, la única forma de "vengar" a sus hermanas era con devolver a la "vida" a su invento. Una serie de chispas salieron volando por los aires y un olor a quemado inundó el lugar, llevando a que la científica alterna frunciera el ceño, necesitando ver cuál era la falla.

* * *

Por su parte, UnLana y UnLily contemplaron el cuerpo sin vida de UnLynn, la cual yacía bajo un imponente charco de sangre. El verla y saber de las atrocidades que había cometido junto a las otras hizo que la rubia gemela tuviera ganas de vomitar, recordando esas desgracias en las que ella había participado pero desde una línea "trasera" para no ser vista por UnLola, persona a la que odiaba con toda su alma.

\- _"A cada quien le toca lo que le toca"_.- Recordó UnLily esa frase, mientras que pasaba frente al cadáver de su hermana.

\- UnLana.- Se acercó Shion a ella.- Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien.

\- Lo mismo digo, amigo, pero no tenemos tiempo. Escuchen todos: Estamos en un peligro sin igual.- Advirtió la rubia a los presentes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Lincoln, quien corrió junto a sus hermanas para saber lo que quería decirles ese personaje.- Shion.- Señaló al peli lima-limón, quien cerró los ojos y adoptó una postura seria.

\- Cuéntales, Lana.- Pidió éste a su amiga, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Los presentes se acercaron, oyeron pasos que venían desde las escaleras de abajo y allí llegaron Kazuya y Rin, las hermanas con su "Emperador del Inframundo" se voltearon al ver que faltaba alguien en sus filas.

\- ¿Y Luna? ¿Qué pasó con ella?.- Quiso saber Luan de su hermana.

\- Calma, está bien, resultó herida en el combate contra UnLuna, pero Dohko la está cuidando. Él y yo la sanamos.- Les tranquilizó Rin, quien mostró la Armadura de Rosso Pegaso consigo.

\- ¿No es grave?.- Preguntó Lincoln a ella.

\- No, tranquilo, no corre riesgo su vida, pero va a necesitar descansar tras esta batalla, en la que casi morimos.- Recalcó Kazuya sobre esos acontecimientos y ellos pudieron ver sus manos y rostros empapados con la sangre de la rival.-

\- Kazuya, Rin...- Señaló Lola con asombro en su voz y ambos quedaron en silencio.

\- De la misma manera que ella acabó con la vida de Dino y condujo a la muerte a Yukiko, destruirle su corazón fue hacer justicia por ellos dos y por todos los que asesinaron, Lola. Pero no hay tiempo para esto.- Sostuvo el joven y Rin asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es verdad lo que él dice.- Añadió la pelirroja, mientras que su novio se reencontraba con Kazumi y Tenma, siendo la primera quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Tarado, nunca vayas a enfrentarte a un enemigo que casi te mata!.- Lloró la peli negra de la preocupación y el miedo, abrazando a su hermano con fuerza y éste no la soltaba.- ¡Mira si te perdía!.

\- Lo sé, tranquila, pero no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.- Le prometió él a ella, mientras que se calmaba pero no quería separarse de ese abrazo que estaba teniendo, siendo observados por Rin, quien suspiró profundamente al revivir aquel combate.

Reconocía aquel temor que Kazumi sentía de que algo horrible podría sucederle a su hermano. No lo quería perder por nada del Mundo y más tras las muertes de Setsuko, Dino y Yukiko, aquello era un trauma que experimentaba y que vivía con miedo cada día que pasaba. Fue entonces que ella se volteó para ver a los demás y de ahí pedirle a UnLana que hablara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos tienen que contar?.- Preguntó Lincoln en esos momentos.

La joven rubia respiró profundamente, recordó el combate que había tenido contra Shion de Aries y las palabras que él le había dado. El odio destilaba por su ser al reconocer que todos los crímenes que sus hermanas habían cometido por el deseo de tener a su hermano de regreso, solo había gestado más problemas para todos y en especial para ellas mismas al caer en las garras de Tomoe, quien no les tenía más confianza, pero UnLana tampoco deseaba seguir en el bando de ellas nunca más.

\- Escuchen: No tienen tiempo que perder, si UnLisa activa su máquina, todo estará perdido, deben frenarla cuanto antes.- Les contó aquella noticia.

\- Lo mismo nos dijo Riden Bleach en la Casa de Leo.- Recordó Aioros y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Sí, pero la máquina de UnLisa es mucho peor, ya que ella puede mandar a mis hermanas a cualquier Universo y si eso pasa, todo el Multiverso quedará destruido.- Advirtió la gemela alterna y Lincoln recordó un tema muy importante.

\- Oh, Dios...¡Dimitri!.- Mencionó al Aprendiz y "Hermano" de Alexander, a su amigo quien estaba en la Tierra Original.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?.- Se acercó Lynn y se horrorizó al unir esas "pistas".- ¡Mierda!.

\- Dimitri cuenta con un papel sumamente importante y es el de defender el "Multiverso". La Estrella Celeste de la Longevidad...aquel que podía manipular Dimensiones...él es el "Sucesor", el "Descendiente" del Espectro Earhart del Vampiro.- Señaló Lincoln muy asustado.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con el "Multiverso"?.- Preguntó Luan sobre el papel que podía ejercer Dimitri.

\- Alexander veía a Dimitri, no solo como un Espectro que lucharía a nuestro lado, sino como un "Guardián", el mismo me lo contó y estaba sorprendido de cómo había ido progresando cada día en los que entrenaba a su lado.- Respondió el albino a la pregunta de la comediante.-

\- En efecto, parece que están con las horas más jodidas, pero les ayudaremos a llegar hasta el Palacio de la Diosa antes de que sea tarde.- Se comprometió UnLily, quien fue hacia Lincoln y la Lily de aquel Mundo Original.

\- Lily.- Mencionó el albino a la alterna y ésta los miró con detenimiento un buen rato.

\- No...No...¡No permitiré que las UnLoud te hagan daño, Linky!.- Juró ella en que los protegería a como de lugar, sin importar las consecuencias ni lo que se toparan por el camino.

Luan y las demás se acercaron hacia ella.

\- Amiga, te estás exponiendo ante el enemigo, si te ven aquí, ellas...- Intento Mordecai en aconsejarla de que tuviera cuidado a la hora de escoger un bando, pero la chica bajó la cabeza y negó. Un movimiento se pudo apreciar, no podía permitir que esta locura continuara. Ya había sido derramada mucha sangre durante toda esa "Guerra Santa" y no disponían del tiempo suficiente para detener a UnLisa y su máquina de Dimensiones.

\- Escuchen, esto es serio, conocemos UnLana y yo los peligros por los cuales nos estamos enfrentando, pero...pero tienen que frenar al resto de mis hermanas y en especial a UnLisa.- Sostuvo ella, aceptando el peligro que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

\- Tú habías dicho algo sobre una máquina. ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer?.- Quiso saber Lynn, cruzada de brazos.

\- Viajar a través de los Universos, llevar la muerte y la destrucción a todo sitio por donde ellas viajen. Créanme, en donde yo estuve, no dejaron nada de pie, fue un verdadero Infierno, un genocidio en el pleno sentido de la palabra.- Lo que UnLily les estaba relatando dejó paralizados a todos los presentes y más al tratarse de las bajas que tenían consigo y que no podían caer en vano.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo disponemos?. A raíz de todo lo que nos has contado.- Pidió Lincoln a ella, pero la rubia no supo qué decirles.

\- Tal vez unas muy pocas horas o minutos, vaya uno a saber.- Sostuvo ésta y Camus se acercó a ella.

\- Riden Bleach nos dijo que la tienen en la Casa de Acuario, solo nos quedan Sagitario y Capricornio, tal vez no nos topemos con resistencia enemiga.- Teorizó el francés peli agua marina.

\- No podemos bajar la guardia con ello, Camus, lo mismo pensamos en Géminis pero fue lo peor. No, nos están esperando y ésta es su prueba final.- Apuntó Lincoln seriamente.- Ok, ya hemos oído suficiente, vengan con nosotros, tenemos una guerra que ganar.- Puso fin a aquella charla y reanudaron la marcha hacia los siguientes Templos Zodiacales.

Milo quedó a cargo de la Casa de Escorpio, mientras que el resto continuaba avanzando. Las escaleras que conducían hacia Sagitario estaban allí frente a ellos, sin embargo, lo más extraño era la falta de enemigos que custodiaran los pasos montañosos que llevaban al Norte. Algo no iba bien en esos momentos, podía sentirse en el aire por parte del albino hasta que llegaron hacia el Templo del Centauro, siendo Aioros el que les detuvo el avance. El hermano mayor de Aioria de Leo contempló el lugar, por lo que se volteó para hablar con ellos.

\- Vengan con cuidado.- Pidió éste seriamente.- Y no se alejen.- Ordenó, mientras que preparaba su Arco y Flechas Doradas. Fueron ingresando, despacio, dentro de aquella edificación. La Oscuridad no era tan extensa, el Sol jugaba su papel, pero no podían fiarse de lo que estuviera merodeando por los alrededores. De golpe, algo pasó corriendo frente a ellos.

\- Oigan, chicos.- Les llamó Peridot la atención.

\- No, ahora no, amiga.- Pidió Wendy como consejo pero ella se horrorizó al ver como algo se movía por las paredes, reptando y moviéndose con celeridad.

\- ¿Vieron eso?.- Señaló la Gema del "Planeta Madre", quien tragó saliva.

\- No es broma, yo también lo vi, pero ¿qué era?.- Quiso saber Steven, tratando de analizar la situación.

\- Chicos, con calma, ¿sí?.- Aconsejó Kazumi, quien sabía de quién se trataba.

\- Algo no va bien...¡CUIDADO!.- Alertó Dipper y empujó a sus compañeros hacia atrás, justo cuando un poderoso ataque con un "Disco" destruía su posición y dos columnas helénicas caían al piso, partidas por la mitad.

\- ¡Cobarde!.- Gritó Lincoln y desenvainó su Espada Imperial.

Enseguida, un nuevo ataque iba hacia ellos, uno que se plasmó en una poderosa llamarada que incendió parte del interior de la Casa de Sagitario, llevando a que llovieran escombros sobre los presentes, siendo Clyde y Ronnie Anne quienes los protegieron de aquel peligro.

\- ¡Esto no tiene buena pinta! ¡Lincoln, amigos, salgan de aquí, nosotros nos ocupamos de esto!.- Pidió la hermana menor de Bobby en esos momentos.

\- ¡No, no pienso dejarlos!.- Se negó el albino, pero Clyde apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven.

\- No digas eso, vamos a reunirnos de vuelta, ¿sí?.- Le dio su palabra, llevando a que el chico los abrazara con fuerza.- Lo prometo.

\- Es una promesa, no lo olvides.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras que escapaban de aquel lugar y ponían rumbo hacia la Casa de Capricornio, siendo protegidos por Aiolos, el cual permaneció en aquel lugar para luchar contra el enemigo junto "Los Herederos", Clyde y Ronnie Anne.

En ese momento, justo en la salida, cierto moreno alterno y musculoso apareció, descendiendo desde el frontis del Templo, cayendo e impidiendo el paso a los presentes.

\- Jajajaja, ¿qué pasa, Lincoln? ¿Acaso no quieres reunirte con nosotros?.- Preguntó ese oponente, quien sostenía aquella arma en sus manos.

\- ¡Aléjate de él, cobarde!.- Le dio Kazumi una patada en el estómago, llevando a que retrocediera pero tampoco sintió dolor, solo era para ganar algo de tiempo.

Ante ellos, allí se pudo ver al oponente, su Armadura y el arma que portaba consigo. Se limpió la sangre que cayó desde su boca por aquel golpe recibido, riéndose con frialdad y miró a sus enemigos con burla en sus ojos.

\- Ohhh, no sentía algo así desde cuando me arrojaste contra aquel edificio en los Puertos, Kazumi.- Recordó el rival.- Sí, terminé herido pero gracias al pacto que hicimos con la "Athena del Caos", yo, UnClyde de Auriga, he venido aquí para cobrar una vieja deuda con ustedes.- Hizo su presentación, pero, en aquellos momentos, sus enemigos lograron escapar, no sin antes ganarse una nueva patada por parte de la ex-Saintia.

\- ¡Gastas demasiada saliva con tus discursos! ¡Clyde y los demás te van a pedazos!.- Advirtió la chica, quien se retiró del lugar.

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí, todavía no termino con ustedes!.- Bramó el oponente.

\- Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?.- Se burló Kazumi del musculoso, mientras que se iban dirigiendo hacia Capricornio.

UnClyde se volteó para ver a los que quedaban allí: "Los Herederos", dos Espectros y un Caballero Dorado. El joven se volteó y vio como una inmensa "marea de fuego" se acercaba hacia ellos, una especie de tornado que perdía fuerzas y de allí emergía cierta Sirviente que había estado con UnLucy y junto a ellos se sumaba UnRonnie Anne, la cual no representaba ninguna Constelación, solo estaba movida por una sola cosa, algo que ansiaba hacer, a pesar de las heridas del Pasado. Pronto, ella se hizo sonar los nudillos al ver a su versión original y mostró una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- UnHaiku de Centauro, aquella que porta las "Llamas del Odio", lista para acabar con todos ustedes.- Señaló la joven gótica de cabello negro, llevando a que Clyde se le estrujara el corazón al pensar en su Haiku, quien estaba en la Tierra Original hasta que sintió la mano de Aioros sobre sus hombros.

\- No te dejes intimidar, recuerda que esta gente no es como la que nosotros conocemos: Son el enemigo y deben pagar caro por sus crímenes.- Apuntó con seriedad el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario y los miró.- Díganme una cosa: ¿Cuál fue el precio que tuvieron que pagar para obtener ese poder?.

\- Qué importa eso, nosotros lo obtuvimos porque deseábamos estar con ellas.- Apuntó UnHaiku despectivamente.

\- Sí, claro, loca, ¿estar con ellas o ser sus esclavos?. Pues yo no veo nada de "amistad" en este lugar.- Señaló Ronnie Anne seriamente.

\- Qué buen ojo que tienes, puta, pero no para el combate.- Sostuvo UnRonnie Anne y ésta fue la primera en atacar, lanzando una patada que golpeó a la Espectro de Lyacon, arrojándola hacia atrás y quebrando el piso, haciendo volar sus restos por doquier.

\- ¡Ronnie!.- Gritó Clyde, pero en ese momento, él fue atacado en dos frentes, UnClyde y UnHaiku lo tiraron contra el piso, separando al joven de "Los Herederos" y Aioros.

\- ¡Resiste, amigo!.- Pidió Dipper y con Mabel fue trazando un camino para rescatarlo.

\- ¡No, no se acerquen, sus llamas...sus llamas! ¡AGH!.- Intentó Clyde en advertirles de que no se interfirieran en el camino de la oponente, ya que, con cada paso que daban, el calor de su fuego aumentaba y éste se fragmentaba, formando unas "Lenguas" que les impedía seguir a los gemelos Pines.

\- ¡Dipper, esto no es bueno, ¿tienes otro plan?!.- Preguntó Pacífica, quien evadía los ataques flamígeros.

El moreno debía reaccionar a tiempo, no podía trazar un plan de forma lenta y más al estar recibiendo los impactos físicos que UnClyde le estaba dando junto al fuego de UnHaiku. Pronto, el chico tomó una rápida decisión, la cual consistió en "nadar" a través de esos mares incendiarios y cruzar hacia donde estaba Ronnie Anne, la cual tenía serios problemas con su rival alterna.

\- ¡Ronnie, necesito que dispares tu ataque sobre estas llamas!.- Pidió Clyde a ella, llevando a que enarcara una ceja.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó la mexicana, justo cuando esquivaba otro golpe de su rival.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, hazlo! ¡De prisa! ¡Chicos, ustedes estén preparados, cuando yo les diga, cúbranse los oídos!.- Bramó el moreno de lentes, llevando a que éstos comprendieran su plan, tras elevarse hasta los Cielos, atravesando el techo del Templo de Sagitario.

\- ¡Muy bien, todos presten atención!.- Ordenó Dipper y de ahí fue cuando dirigieron sus esfuerzos en ralentizar a UnRonnie Anne.

Clyde cerró los ojos, pensó en su Predecesor, Wimber de Murciélago, aquel Espectro del Siglo XVIII quien había atacado el Santuario junto a Cube de Dullahan con la misión de asesinar a Tenma de Pegaso. Concentró su poder y de ahí fue sintiendo como una bandada de aquellas criaturas de la Noche comenzaban a descender desde los Cielos, cual "Vampiros" hambrientos se tratasen, volando alrededor de UnClyde.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Haiku, no seas tarada y quémalos!.- Le ordenó éste a su compañera, pero ella no lo hizo, algo estaba pasando.- ¡Haiku! ¡Bah, ¿qué más puedes pedir?! ¡Si hubiera tenido a UnLori conmigo, éstos ya estarían muertos!.- Bramó el oponente, cargó con su "Disco" y se preparó para lanzarlo.- ¡TONTOS, RECIBAN ESTO: "ATAQUE CON DISCOS"!.- Tensó su brazo izquierdo y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual consistía en utilizar aquellas armas, las cuales se multiplicaban mediante su Cosmos y así podía confundir a sus enemigos.

El bombardeo dio contra "Los Herederos", los cuales se protegieron junto al "Escudo de Rose Cuarzo" que Steven portaba pero no vieron que el ataque de UnClyde también iba a traición.

\- ¡CUIDADO!.- Alertó Clyde y sus amigos reaccionaron tarde ante aquella ofensiva, tirándolos contra el piso tras arrojarlos contra el techo del Templo del Centauro, provocando que éste se destruyera, llegando hasta los Cielos.-

\- Jajajaja, ¿y se hacen llamar "Los Herederos"?.- Se burló el rival de ellos, pero cuando UnHaiku fue hasta ellos para reducirlos a cenizas, Aioros entró en escena, empujándola con su cuerpo y protegiendo a sus amigos con su Arco y Flechas Dorados.

\- ¡Clyde, Ronnie Anne, yo los protegeré a "Los Herederos"! ¡Ustedes derroten a ese sujeto!.- Les encomendó el Santo de Oro.

\- Ohhh, ¿así que vas a pelear contra mí?. Ahora voy a poder vengarme de la muerte de UnLucy.- Dijo UnHaiku y las llamas volvieron a rodearla.

\- Inténtalo.- Le desafió el joven castaño oscuro y de ahí fue juntando el Cosmos en sus manos, listo para atacar.

Ronnie Anne miraba a su rival, ésta se estaba haciendo tronar sus nudillos, mientras que una sonrisa se bifurcaba por su rostro en aquellos momentos. La mexicana de Lyacon debía hacerlo, por lo que tomó posición de batalla y de ahí fue corriendo hacia la rival, sabiendo que aquello podía tratarse de una ofensiva suicida, lo iba a realizar sin importar las consecuencias.

\- ¡AIOROS, CHICOS, VOY CONTRA ESA LOCA!.- Exclamó la peli negra.

\- ¡AQUÍ TE ESPERO, PUTA!.- Gritó la otra y cuando ambas chocaron, Ronnie Anne se aferró con fuerza de la cintura de la aliada de las UnLoud, quien forcejaba y mostraba tener una gran resistencia. La mexicana no se soltaba de ella, la cual comenzó a sentirse como una fuerte corriente de Cosmos la invadía, llevando a que tomarla del cuello e intentar asfixiarla.- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, DÉJAME ADIVINAR: ¿LO HACES POR TU HERMANO, EL TARADO?!.- Preguntó burlonamente y eso le llevó a ganarse un puñetazo justo en el rostro, tirándole varios dientes con sangre al piso.- ¡AGH, MALNACIDA DE MIERDA!.- Exclamó del dolor y comenzó un forcejo, en el cual Ronnie Anne la tenía en la mira, el Cosmos suyo florecía de tanta potencia y de ahí cargó contra su oponente.

\- ¡JAMÁS TE BURLES DE MI HERMANO, NI MUCHO MENOS DE MI FAMILIA! ¡"AULLIDO...DIABÓLICO"!.- Juró ésta y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual brilló dentro de aquel forcejo, provocando que ambas rivales fueran lanzadas hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia la Casa de Capricornio, a las escaleras de las mismas, justo cuando Lincoln y los demás se hallaban metiéndose ese ese lugar.

* * *

\- ¡Ronnie!.- Gritó Lincoln al ver a la chica de México ponerse de pie con dificultad.

\- Estaré bien, ustedes vayan adentro, les quedan solo dos Casas.- Les pidió la joven, mientras que se dirigía hacia una herida UnRonnie Anne, la cual estaba sangrando por un corte hecho en su torso y que empapaba todo a su alrededor. Y mientras que la Batalla de la Casa de Sagitario iba aumentando cada vez más, protegidos por la mexicana, el albino y los demás ingresaron en la Casa de Capricornio, en donde no hallaron a ningún enemigo allí presente...O eso era lo que creían.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra Original, Yoshino se encontraba reunida en la Mansión Kido junto a Saori, sus Caballeros y el Mayordomo Tatsumi, quien les había traído un poco de té para beber. Desde que se habían ido Lincoln y los demás hacia el "Lost World", la muchacha venido de aquel Universo había estado muy callada, asustada por lo que pudiera llegar a pasarle y más al tratarse de que no poseía ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada allí. Sin embargo, los cabos sueltos iban a empezar a unirse uno por uno para dar la respuesta que tanto buscaban.

* * *

**Dejo en suspenso este capítulo hasta el siguiente y les aviso que ese mismo va a tener muchas bajas, será el episodio con mayor cantidad de muertes, por desgracia y de ahí...será por obra del destino que puedan llegar hacia el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, además de que veremos un poco más sobre Yoshino, la cual quedó un poco olvidada.**

**Bueno, amigos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, cada día falta menos para llegar al final de esta historia, así que estén atentos a ello.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para: MightyMitch47, marati2011, RCurrent, FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Soldado Ruso 09/LeoneEpsilon, LucasAbad0, J0nas Nagera, Banghg, El Caballero de las Antorchas, AnonimousReader98, DiegoyMalFan, eltíorob95, Plagahood, Caballero del Viento, Omega Fire-21, Luffy Turner y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos y buen día Martes para todos ustedes.**

**Próximo capítulo: **** _"Combates Cruciales (Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis)"._**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo XLVII: Enfrentamientos Cruciales (Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis)**

No, no estaban solos en la Casa de Capricornio, una misteriosa carcajada hizo acto de presencia, resonando por los extensos y fríos pasillos de aquel Templo Zodiacal, una cargada de burla y con una comedia totalmente siniestra, cargada de lo peor que podía poseer esa persona. Shura alzó a "Excalibur", su afilada "Espada" estaba lista para dar el primer golpe, pero Luan le detuvo el paso a éste y a sus hermanos, ya que, desde el fondo del lado Este de la Casa, ésta notó un misterioso brillo, como dos motas de un "fuego blanco" que luego iban aumentando, igual que los faroles de un auto que avanza a toda velocidad en una ruta, acercándose hacia su objetivo, listo para arrollar, para atropellarlos, pero la comediante fue más rápida y empujó a todos los presentes hacia atrás, cayendo a ambos lados del Centro.

El impacto dio contra la fachada, haciendo volar la misma junto al frontis, derrumbando y cubriendo la entrada. En medio del polvo y los escombros, la comediante de Garuda alzó la cabeza, menos mal que contaba con su Casco, ya que hubiera terminado herida por los impactos de aquellos restos, pero un tanto mareada por la explosión. Miró a Lincoln, éste se hallaba con una herida en su cabeza, ya que la Armadura Divina de Hades no contaba con el Casco que portó aquel Dios durante las "Guerras Mitológicas". La sangre manaba y bajaba a toda prisa, empapando el piso, causando que el chico usara su "Espada Imperial" para levantarse y ver hacia dónde estaba el enemigo.

\- Lincoln...- Se quedó Luan sin palabras al ver la herida en su hermano y de ahí fue con Shura para encarar al enemigo.- ¡Cobarde, sal de tu escondite y pelea!.- Le ordenó, casi lanzando esas gotículas de saliva por el aire, causando otro eco, pero no hubo una respuesta, solo el silencio más tenso que jamás hayan experimentado.- ¡Vamos, pelea, ¿acaso me tienes miedo? ¡Shura es tan fuerte que te puede hacer pedazos!.- Bramaba la muchacha, sintiendo aquella rabia legendaria, igual que la de Aiacos de Garuda, su Predecesor en el Siglo XVIII.

Aquella fuerza suya manaba como nunca, un poderoso manantial de poder que iba fluyendo por el piso hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la posible rival, quien empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

* * *

\- ¡AHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Clyde tras ser arrojado desde el aire al piso por parte de aquel aliado de las UnLoud, quien le dio otro golpe con sus "Discos".

\- ¡AHORA, UNHAIKU!.- Ordenó UnClyde a la peli negra, mientras que trazaba varios círculos con el fuego y de ahí provocaba nuevas erupciones alrededor del muchacho, resistiendo contra el calor y el dolor que se abría camino.

\- ¡Maldita sea, a este paso nos harán pedazos a todos!.- Temió Dipper, viendo que no podrían detener a UnHaiku y UnClyde.

\- No...Aún hay esperanza...chicos...deben...usar aquella fusión...deben invocarla ahora...- Les dijo Clyde, quien volvía a ponerse de pie.- Yo voy a ganar todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que puedan vencer a UnHaiku.

\- No, Clyde, estás muy herido, debes retirarte, yo lucharé contra ambos.- Intervino Aiolos pero el moreno se negó rotundamente.

El chico se levantó dificultad, sus huesos de la espalda yacían partidos y lo mismo el dolor que sentía en su pecho tras los impactos de los "Discos" que le lanzó UnClyde contra él. Escupió sangre, ésta empapó el suelo y un par de gotas caían de su herida. Aiolos aterrizó cerca de él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros e intentando sacarlo de allí, pero el moreno se negó.

\- Clyde, ¿tú sabes bien que puedes morir?.- Quedó Dipper sin palabras ante el posible hecho por el que se enfrentaría aquel joven.

\- Aún con invocar este poder, solo lo hicimos dos veces...no podemos gastar tantas energías.- Sostuvo Mabel con seriedad.

\- Eso está mucho más de nuestro poder.- Intervino Peridot con un tono serio y su mano derecha estaba sujeta a su mandíbula, hallándose pensativa y analizando cualquier posibilidad beneficiosa o desastrosa.- No solo tiene que ver con el Cosmos, sino también con el hecho de que ellos puedan superarnos. No quiero ser negativa, pero estamos operando a "ciegas".- Dio su resultado bastante aterrador, llevando a que un tenso silencio se hiciera presente.

No duró mucho, unos aplausos provenientes de UnClyde llevaron a que éste se dirigiera con UnHaiku hasta su posición. Las Llamas rodeaban a la gótica, ésta se corrió el largo flequillo que ocultaba su lado derecho, revelando un brillo en sus ojos, uno de color rojo como la sangre hasta que se detuvieron frente a ellos. Clyde apretó los dientes, Aiolos lo detuvo, no, no podía lanzarse como si se tratara de una misión cualquiera, resultaría un suicidio, pero la mente del chico ya ideando una táctica arriesgada para acabar con su versión alterna maligna. Solo necesitaba tiempo, aunque fueran unos pocos segundos y así trazar el golpe ideal para que los otros atacaran.

* * *

Ronnie Anne de Lyacon se hallaba enfrascada en aquel enfrentamiento contra su rival alterna, ésta ejercía una gran resistencia y tenacidad, llegando a herirla repetidas veces, a pesar de que ambas estaban sangrando como nunca. La otra le dirigió una mirada de puro asco, odio, se limpió la sangre que caía de sus labios y de ahí se estiró para atacar nuevamente, trazando un golpe contra su pecho, siendo detenida por la Espectro, quien la agarró con fuerza del brazo, haciéndola girar por el aire hasta estrellarla contra el frontis, de lo que quedaba de éste, de la Casa de Capricornio, provocando que varias columnas de la fachada se agrietaran y cedieran, regando con sus restos los alrededores de aquel Templo Zodiacal.

La mexicana respiró con dificultad, sabía bien que ella regresaría para contra-atacar, no había más opción que un combate hasta la muerte. Deseó poder seguirle el paso a los demás, pero esa promesa no se iba a poder realizar y más aún con la entrada bloqueada por los escombros. Cerró los ojos y fue concentrando su poder, aún si resultaba mortal, ella estaría dispuesta a dar todo por su amigo, por su "Emperador del Inframundo" al que le había jurado lealtad, así como también vengar la muerte de su hermano Bobby. Fue entonces que el Cosmos violeta de la chica envolvió su cuerpo, la Aliada de las UnLoud salió con dificultad de entre los escombros, teniendo la mitad de su cuerpo dañado por el impacto y de ahí ardía en furia.

\- ¡MALDITA PUTA, TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA!.- Bramó UnRonnie Anne, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ella.

\- _"Mucha suerte...Lincoln...Señor Hades...".- _Le deseó la chica y ésta abrió sus ojos, sintiendo aquel poder que rebasaba su cuerpo y llegaba hacia la superficie, haciendo volar restos de tierra y piedra por los aires, esperando el momento justo para dar su golpe.

* * *

("Excalibur", "Trick or Treat", OST de Capricornio)

Luan pudo divisar a la responsable que iba hacia ella y Shura. El español torció la mirada, alzó a "Excalibur", algo no iba bien en esos momentos y cuando se hizo presente la villana, éstos pudieron divisar que ésta portaba una Armadura, el Casco era una diadema que ubre la frente y las sienes dejando descubierto el resto de la cabeza. Se trataba, básicamente, de una banda de metal delgada, que terminaba en una placa de plata grande de cada lado, algo así como unas alas y en el centro tenía una pequeña placa en forma de rombo. Las hombreras eran totalmente asimétricas y recordaba un poco a las protecciones de los gladiadores, la derecha parecía adecuada para la defensa, y la izquierda tenía 3 picos que podrían usarse de manera ofensiva. La protección del pecho protegía, literalmente, el tórax y la espalda, va desde el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho. Frontalmente era una gruesa placa que reproducía la forma de los músculos pectorales y parece que se solapaba con el resto de la pieza. Surgiendo en ese punto la armadura parece particularmente gruesa. Poseía protectores de los bíceps, que eran un elemento raro en las Armaduras de Plata, podría ser considerado como una extensión de los brazaletes.

Los brazaletes eran, prácticamente, cilíndricos y protegían la mano, muñeca, codo y antebrazo. El cinturón era una especia de falda que cubría toda la pelvis y la ingle. Las rodilleras se asemejan a las de Geist, parte de la rodilla y subía, siendo su punto más alto la pelvis, tenía una forma tanto extraña y asimétrica. Y las espinilleras cubrían toda la pierna, desde los dedos hasta la rodilla ya sea por delante como atrás.

Como complemento a la armadura llevaba el mítico "Escudo de Medusa", el cual podía llevarse puesto sobre su la espalda o sobre el brazo izquierdo.

\- Oh Dios...¡Corran, salgan de aquí, rápido!.- Les ordenó Shura a los demás, reconociendo el arma que portaba la villana consigo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!.- Preguntó Lucy, pero el español fue ayudándolos a salir de allí.

\- ¡No pierdan el tiempo, es muy peligrosa, si llega hacia ustedes, estarán perdidos! ¡No se fíen de su poder, es muy peligrosa como lo fue Argol de Perseo!.- Reconoció el peli negro esa amenaza, llevando a que se dirigieran para la salida.

Sin importarle nada, UnLuan lanzó una pequeña risa malvada y de ahí, ésta fue creciendo hasta adquirir una lúgubre carcajada que se expandió por doquier. Ésta apuntó con su arma hacia donde estaba Lincoln pero cuando divisó a UnLily y UnLana, su risa se tornó en una expresión de furia.

\- ¡Miserables traidoras! ¡¿Quieren quedarse a Linky para sí solas?! ¡Ahora mueran! ¡"ATAQUE PETRIFICANTE DE MEDUSA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, el "Escudo" brilló bajo sus ojos, una Luz Azul Gélido se fue mostrando pero fue Luan quien la empujó de su línea de asalto, propinándole un golpe contra el rostro y sintiendo como el filo del ataque rival le cortaba una mejilla, haciéndole sangrar y apretar los labios.

\- Jamás...en tu vida...¡ATAQUES A MI HERMANITO!.- Gritó ésta con rabia, recordando las escenas de cuando estuvieron en la Ciudad de Royal Woods Alterna y se enfrentó a su contra-parte hasta casi querer matarla.

\- Ohhh, ¿así que has llegado hasta aquí, Luan?. Qué momento más épico, jajajaja.- Se burló UnLuan de ella, provocando que la chica protegiera la retirada de los demás hacia las demás Casas Zodiacales.

\- ¡Luan!.- Escuchó la voz de Shura y éste llegó corriendo hacia ella.

\- Estoy bien, Shura. No te preocupes.- Le dijo ésta, pero el español podía notar que la furia le invadía a la joven.

\- Jejejeje, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo, par de gallinas? ¿Quieren que los haga pedazos?.- Preguntó UnLuan con burla, llevando a que el peli negro clavara su mirada para vigilarla.

\- Espera.- Detuvo éste a Luan, quien quería atacar.- ¿Reconoces eso?. Es el "Escudo de Medusa", ¿te contaron sobre el Caballero Argol de Perseo?.- Preguntó a la chica.

\- Shiryu me había contado de esa historia. Ese "Escudo" puede convertir a cualquier persona en piedra.- Relató y Shura asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así es, no dejes que te ataque con ese "Escudo", sino estará todo perdido. No te separes de mí.- Pidió el peli negro y alzó a la "Excalibur".

\- ¡Sus palabras son tan bonitas como cuando estaba con Lincoln!.- Exclamó UnLuan y se lanzó al ataque, dirigiendo su golpe contra ellos, siendo esquivada y dando contra el suelo.- ¡Vuelvan aquí, escorias!.- Bramó la rival pero Luan le pateó la espalda, tirándola contra una columna.

\- ¡SHURA, AHORA!.- Le dio aquella señal al español y éste cargó.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, en donde una poderosa ola de luz dorada y cortante destruía el piso y el techo, haciéndolo estallar y regando sus escombros por todas partes, dando contra la rival, quien no parecía importarle su destino.

De ahí, una poderosa explosión se sintió por toda la Casa de Capricornio.

* * *

Ronnie Anne se volteó por última vez y cargó contra su rival alterna, ambas no parecían ceder de terreno, su Cosmos iba "incendiando" todo a su paso, llegando hasta las escaleras, destruyendo los peldaños, quebrando los mismos y partiendo a la mitad las columnas de la fachada, así como las laderas montañosas que había por los alrededores. No tenía más alternativa, debía matar a UnRonnie Anne a como de lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ronnie? ¿Te da miedo saber que no volverás nunca más a tu hogar?.- Preguntó la oponente con burla.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!.- Gritó ésta y le dio una patada contra el estómago, haciéndola retroceder y lanzarse contra ella.- ¡Si tengo que morir, te juro que tú vendrás conmigo!.- Bramó la chica de México, empuñando su mano derecha, resplandeciente, fusionándose con ella y de ahí, a la espera final, un destello se hizo sentir por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡QUIERO VERLO!.- Le desafió la alterna y de ahí, ésta pegó un salto hacia atrás para regresar a la carga.

\- Que así sea...¡"AULLIDO INFERNAL"!.- Gritó ésta y combinándolo con sus garras, las dos se tensaron en un último enfrentamiento, produciendo una feroz explosión que iluminó los páramos desolados.

* * *

A su vez, en la Casa de Acuario, UnLisa estaba enfrascada en su labor de reactivar la Máquina de Dimensiones. La científica alterna no paraba de reparar aquel artefacto, pero con repetidos fracasos, ésta pensaba en abandonar todo intento por ir a por su amado Lincoln, incluso con capturar al que era la Reencarnación de Hades no bastaría, necesitaban a todos los habidos y por haber en el Multiverso, así que regresó y tras un último intento, ésta comenzó a girar, a moverse, a emitir unas potentes energías que rodeaban el lugar y comenzaban a trabajar en la apertura del Primer Portal hacia el Mundo que ella quisiera ir.

Pero eso tampoco pasó desapercibido para Lincoln y el resto, quienes notaron aquella Luz que se dirigía hacia los Cielos y lo mismo pasó con Tomoe en el Palacio Imperial.

\- Hemos llegado tarde.- Se lamentó Lynn.

\- No, aún no.- Respondió Lisa y dio un paso al frente, hacia donde estaba Camus.- Tengo un plan, pero...no será sencillo, ustedes prosigan hacia la Casa de Piscis.

\- Un momento, Lisa.- Intervino Afrodita, quien caminó hacia ella.- El camino hacia Piscis es fácil de cruzar, el tema es llegar hacia el Palacio Imperial.- Sostuvo el sueco seriamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Afrodita?.- Preguntó Lincoln y éste supo, con horror, a lo que se estaba refiriendo.- No...¡¿También aquí?!.

\- Es una teoría pero si hay alguna de las UnLoud que porte la Armadura Dorada de Piscis, entonces también saben del "Camino de las Rosas", las mismas que el Caballero Dorado Albafica en el Siglo XVIII empleó para detener la marcha de los Espectros comandados por el Juez Minos de Grifo.- Resaltó el peli celeste, viéndose imágenes del Pasado.- Si lo cruzan, ninguno de ustedes podrá llegar con vida hasta allí, solo una persona pudo hacerlo, pero aquí sería un suicidio.- Les explicó el joven, mirando a los presentes y sus rostros.

\- Seiya y su Aprendiz.- Recordó Lincoln esa historia de que ambos Caballeros pudieron arribar hacia el Palacio de la Diosa Athena en el Pasado, pero ahora era distinto. El muchacho a las hermanas que le acompañaban, así que decidió optar por quienes se iban a quedar allí, a pesar de que no querían dejarlo solo, era una orden.-

\- Lincoln, piénsalo bien, por favor, vas a necesitar de toda nuestra ayuda allí.- Intentó Lola en convencerlo, pero el joven negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros, que les pase algo a ustedes sería algo imperdonable, así que...Lola, Lana, Lucy, Chloe, Rick, Morty y Summer, ustedes se quedan aquí, mientras que Lynn y Lisa vendrán conmigo junto a los otros hacia la última Casa Zodiacal.- Dio aquella orden a todos los presentes, quienes se quedaron congelados ante tal decisión que había tomado su hermano.

Afrodita lo miró al joven albino, éste no podía dejar de sentir pena por él y sus hermanas, además de oír a las gemelas llorar en silencio por él y cuando se alejaron más de ellos, vieron que Lucy iba hacia donde estaban junto a los otros.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡No, deben retroceder, esto es peligroso!.- Intentó el joven en convencerlas, pero todas ellas lo abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Eres nuestro hermano mayor, no vamos a dejarte solo.- Dijo Lana, hundiendo su cabeza contra el pecho del chico.

\- Te traté muy mal en el Pasado, sobre todo al hacerte mi Sirviente, sin saber que tú siempre nos protegías, no quiero que mueras y nos dejes solas.- Añadió Lola y el albino no las soltó a ellas, ni tampoco a Lucy, Lisa y Lynn, además de pensar en Luna, quien estaba siendo cuidada por Dohko de Libra y Luan, la cual peleaba contra UnLuan en la Casa de Capricornio junto a Shura.

Kazuya los miró, en compañía de Kazumi, Rin y Tenma, sintiendo como su hermana le tomaba de las manos con fuerza, recordando aquellos momentos en los que lloró al pensar que lo iba a perder para siempre.

* * *

UnLuan no aparecía por ninguna parte, el humo y el polvo comenzaron a desaparecer, pero cuando la Jueza de Garuda y el Caballero Dorado volvieron la mirada hacia atrás, una poderosa ráfaga de poder proveniente del "Escudo", llevó a que ambos salieran despedidas hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el piso.

\- ¡Es imposible...¿cómo puede seguir viva tras recibir nuestros ataques?!.- Quiso saber el español y al ver a Luan, quien recordaba cómo había hecho Shiryu para vencer al anterior Santo de Perseo, decidió tomar una vía que podría ser una locura, un suicidio.- ¿Luan?.- Preguntó él y ésta se volteó, trazando una "X" en el Centro del Templo.

\- Es nuestra última oportunidad, Shura.- Respondió ésta con lágrimas en los ojos al saber que no podría llegar con Lincoln.- Pero si queremos ganar...¡Entonces seré yo quien la destruye contando contigo! ¡Ella masacró a esos niños en el "Campamento Rasca-Traseros" junto a sus hermanas y amenazó con lastimar a Linky, entonces la enviaremos a lo más profundo del Infierno!.- Juró ésta y la rival se reía de ambos.

\- Luan...- Dijo el español y de ahí se puso de pie, comprendiendo el plan que ésta tenía.- De acuerdo, hagámoslo.- Sostuvo, finalmente, tomando una posición de batalla.

\- Ohhhh, ¿así que lo piensan hacer?.- Preguntó con burla UnLuan y de ahí, alzando su "Escudo", ésta se preparó para matarlos, hasta que Shura alzó su mano, trazando un poderoso arco.-

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Gritó éste, lanzando su ofensiva.

\- ¡Jajajaja, vas a fallar nuevamente!.- Se burló la UnLoud pero vio que la Jueza de Garuda había dirigido su vista hacia donde estaba el golpe del español, sintiendo como el filo de esa "Espada" le destruía la vista, provocando que sus ojos quedaran ciegos y la sangre cayera al piso.- Luan...- Quedó la oponente sin palabras, llevando a que la chica se guiara por el sonido.

* * *

\- Hermana, ¿qué has hecho?.- Preguntó Luna, sintiendo como la castaña pálida sacrificaba su vista, al igual que Shiryu de Dragón había hecho en el Pasado.

\- Su Cosmos es muy fuerte.- Oyó la voz de Dohko y éste tenía una mirada seria. Algo no iba a terminar bien allí.

* * *

\- A...A...- Gimió UnRonnie Anne, mientras que caía al piso, con su cuerpo destrozado por el "Aullido Infernal" de la Espectro Ronnie Anne de Lyacon, la cual se desplomó contra el piso, viéndola caer a su enemiga bajo una catarata de sangre.- Hermano...- Fueron las últimas palabras de la enviada por el enemigo.

\- Lo conseguí...Bobby...lo conseguí...Señor Hades...- Dijo la Espectro y también murió.

* * *

("Diamond Dust", "Trick or Treat", OST de Acuario)

UnLisa lo tenía todo bajo control, su Máquina estaba funcionando, no había nada que la pudiera parar, sin embargo, una feroz ráfaga de aire helado le hizo temblar, llevando a que se volteara y de ahí, aquella Cyborg vio como el Hielo y el Fuego se combinaban, pero a ésta no le importó, sonrió malvadamente y se preparó para pelear. Se giró, miró a aquella "Tropa" que venía a detenerla, sonrió malvadamente y de ahí pudo escucharse como su cuerpo de Cyborg emitía unos desgarradores chirridos metálicos, tan parecidos a los de las uñas al arañar una pizarra con fuerza o incluso el de alguna puerta que fallaba, provocando que Lisa frunciera el ceño y fuera sacando el "Látigo de Fuego", antigua arma perteneciente a Lune de Balrog, su Predecesor.

("Villains" Theme, OST de "Boku no Hero Academy")

\- ¿Así que...?.- Comenzó a hablar la oponente con un silbido que parecía eterno.- ¿Han venido hasta aquí para detenerme?.- Preguntó y miró a los de "La Resistencia".- Kazuya, Kazumi, Rin y Tenma, yo los recuerdo a todos ustedes, raza de malnacidos, en especial a la Enana de Jardín que se atrevió con destruir mi cuerpo cibernético, sí, los tengo bien clavados en mi memoria, pero han llegado tarde.- Mostró la Máquina de Dimensiones, la cual estaba emitiendo unas poderosas energías.

\- UnLisa, se terminó este juego.- Dijo Kazuya y Lincoln le siguió.

\- Hmm, ¿creen eso? ¿Están seguros?. Por lo que tengo entendido, todos ustedes han tenido muchas bajas, no me extraña que lleguen hacia la Diosa del Caos con menos fuerzas.- Respondió con burla y eso provocó que Lisa se lanzara contra ella, atrapándola con su "Látigo".

\- ¡Lisa!.- Gritó el albino.

\- ¡Váyanse, yo me haré cargo de destruirla, ustedes muévanse, vayan a Piscis! ¡Camus y yo la detendremos!.- Les ordenó y viendo que estaba poniendo una gran resistencia la oponente, decidieron obedecerla.

\- Suerte, Hermana.- Le desearon ellos y partieron hacia la última Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡No te escaparás!.- Bramó UnLisa, lanzando unos proyectiles hacia el joven albino, siendo defendido por Kazuya y Kazumi.

\- ¡Buena suerte la próxima, Terminator de Segunda Mano!.- Se burló la antigua Saintia de ella.

\- ¡Malditos!.- Gritó la oponente, mientras que su abrazo derecho era congelado por Camus.

\- ¡Lisa, de prisa, debes destruir esta Máquina, yo la retendré!.- Pidió el francés a ella como orden y ésta se dirigió para cumplir con la misión.

No podía permitirlo, aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado, ahora se encontraba en peligro de ser destruido en cuestión de segundos, así que comenzó a buscar una "Brecha" en esa masa de Hielo que la envolvía. Un fuerte temblor, a pesar de que Camus la tenía atrapada, ésta logró quebrar su prisión y se lanzó hacia donde estaba la intelectual de Balrog, quien se defendió con su "Látigo de Fuego", enredándose en su cuello.

\- ¡Lisa, voy para allá!.- Corrió Camus para ayudarla.

\- ¡No...Camus...es muy peligrosa, retrocede!.- Pidió la intelectual, llevando a que se quedara paralizado, girándose hacia la Máquina, la cual estaba desgarrando el "Tejido del Espacio-Tiempo".

\- Jejejejeje, que disfruten salvando a su Mundo bajo los escombros de su propio fracaso.- Se burló UnLisa de la Subjueza de Balrog, llevando a que ésta estallara de rabia y ambas cayeran hacia el aparato, sintiendo el fuego que las iba quemando a ambas.- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacerme, Lisa?.- Preguntó la oponente, mientras que las llamas iban creciendo y derretían el cuerpo cibernético de ésta.

\- Si he de dar mi vida por Lincoln y mi familia...¡lo haré!.- Juró ella y de ahí, el fuego iba metiéndose dentro de su cuerpo, produciendo chispas que caían sobre la máquina, mientras que Camus tenía preparado su ataque final para sellar la "Grieta".- ¡Camus, dile a Lincoln que lo quiero mucho y que cuide a las demás!.- Le encargó ella ese mensaje al francés.

\- Te doy mi palabra, Lisa.- Juró éste y fue juntando sus brazos al aire.

\- ¡Hazlo, ahora!.- Ordenó y de ahí se fue sintiendo como las ráfagas de viento helado crecían a un nivel exponencial.

\- _"Lisa, tu familia y tú siempre llamaron nuestra atención, desde el primer día en el que llegaron al Santuario para reunirse con la Diosa Athena, pero ahora, fuimos testigos de su gran unión, de su confianza y cooperación entre todos ustedes. Por eso mismo, nunca los olvidaremos".- _Prometió Camus y de ahí tenía el ataque listo.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré, francesito!.- Juró UnLisa y se preparó para atacar, pero su rival le agarró del brazo, torciendo el mismos con el apoyo de su "Látigo de Fuego".-

El calor y el frío aumentaban, toda una "Tormenta Perfecta" se había desatado en la Casa de Acuario, mientras que Camus iba congelando el Portal y el Fuego engullía la Máquina de UnLisa, quien vio, con horror, como su trabajo iba muriendo poco a poco, reduciéndose a cenizas. Y cuando intentó, en un intento, por zafarse de ese agarre, el Fuego y el Hielo partieron por la mitad a UnLisa UnLoud, mirando con el final de su sueño. Una vez que los chispazos y las energías dejaron de salir, el Portal fue cerrándose y con ello, reinó la calma.

\- Lo logramos, Lisa.- Dijo el francés, pero al llegar hasta ella, la cual yacía en el piso, éste se arrodilló para si se había desmayado.- Lisa, vamos, ¡Lisa, abre los ojos! ¡Lisa!.- Intentó en reanimarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

La Subjueza Lisa de Balrog también había muerto. Un viento frío se hizo sentir por el lugar, otro despedida, otra caída y eso apenas había empezado.

* * *

("Golden Arrow", "Trick or Treat", OST de Sagitario)

No había tiempo para realizar aquel ataque que Clyde había pedido, sería un golpe tardío y ya UnHaiku y UnClyde preparaban su siguiente ofensiva. Aiolos cargó sus "Flechas Doradas", lanzando varias contra la chica gótica, quien parecía evitarlas a toda costa, solo necesitaría dar el golpe en el momento ideal. Ronaldo tomó una posición de batalla y llamó la atención de la peli negra, ésta se volteó y dirigió sus llamas hacia él y Peridot.

\- Ohh, no me esperaba que el "Gran Thor" fuera a morir ahora, creí que morirías matando a Jörmundgander.- Se burló ésta y materializó una enorme Serpiente de Fuego, parecida a la de la Mitología Nórdica, la cual abrió sus fauces y enormes lenguas de fuego brotaron por todas partes.- Pero qué más da, ¡vamos a provocar un "Ragnarok" para estos "Herederos"! ¡Sucumban ante el Poder de las UnLouds!.- Sentenció UnHaiku, poseída por el odio y la locura tras perder a UnLucy a manos de los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Eso jamás, loca!.- Gritó Wendy y ésta le dio una feroz patada, la cual fue detenida por la chica.

\- Ohhh, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?. Pero si portas la Armadura de Utgard, ¿no es así, Wendy?.- Preguntó aquella oponente, agarrándola del cuello y tirándola contra el piso.

\- ¡Wendy!.- Corrió Pacífica con Mabel para asistirla, pero éstas también fueron alcanzadas por el ataque de UnHaiku.

\- No puede ser, esto se está descontrolando, ¡Peridot, Ronaldo, contengan a esa "Jörmundgander" de fuego antes de que nos calcinen! ¡Steven, Connie, cubran a los demás!.- Pidió Dipper y sacó a su hermana y amigas de allí.

\- ¡Dalo por hecho!.- Respondió Ronaldo y desenvainó el "Martillo de Thor", trazando un poderoso arco contra la "Serpiente", la cual lanzó varios mordiscos en el aire, rozando la piel del joven.-

\- ¡Oye, por aquí!.- Llamó Peridot la atención de la rival. Ésta se lanzó hacia ella pero invocó una defensa que logró aturdirla por unos segundos, dándole tiempo a Ronaldo para atacar.- ¡Ahora!.

\- ¡"MARTILLOS Y HACHAS"!.- Lanzó el joven su ofensiva, logrando cercenarle el "cuello" a la criatura de fuego, la cual emitió un poderoso grito gutural para desaparecer en pequeñas motas de fuego.- ¿Ahora quién es la que se va a tener que aprender mejor la Historia de los Dioses Nórdicos?.- Preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia UnHaiku, la cual estaba "entando en calor".

\- ¡Muchachos, tengan cuidado, esto no ha acabado!.- Advirtió Aiolos, el cual seguía ayudando a Clyde en su pelea contra su versión alterna.

\- Tal y como su amigo volador ha dicho, esto recién comienza, a ver si pueden con esto.- Le respaldó UnHaiku y una marea de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos, pero "Los Herederos" lograron evadirla, pegar un salto y lanzar un ataque sorpresa contra ésta.- ¿Adónde se han ido? ¡Salgan, cobardes!.

\- Aquí estamos.- Dijeron Dipper y sus amigos, los cuales la sorprendieron, atravesándole el pecho a la Santo UnHaiku de Centauro, quien trastabilló y murió envuelta en sus propias llamas.

\- ¡NO, HAIKU, NO!.- Gritó UnClyde sorprendido y furioso por la pérdida de aquella compañera.

\- Y tú eres el siguiente, malnacido.- Escuchó la voz de Clyde, éste se hallaba totalmente extenuado y sangraba mucho por las heridas sufridas, por lo que dirigió su puño, aquellos "Colmillos del Murciélago" que se incrustaban en el pecho del enemigo, torciendo sus costillas y buscando el corazón del Santo UnClyde Auriga.- ¡AIOLOS, HAZLO!.- Le dio aquella señal y el Caballero Dorado disparó sus "Flechas Doradas" contra el cuerpo del rival, dándole el golpe final.- Mándale saludos a UnLori, ¡pero en el Infierno!.- Bramó el joven Espectro.- ¡"SONAR DE PESADILLA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, agotando todo su Cosmos para hacerle estallar el corazón al rival y de ahí, Clyde de Murciélago cayó junto a su oponente.

\- ¡Clyde!.- Se acercaron Aiolos y "Los Herederos" para auxiliarlo, pero ésta también había muerto.

* * *

Luan se había dejado ciega para poder atacar a su contra-parte malvada. La Santo de Perseo volvía a la carga con aquel "Escudo", mientras que Shura la protegía con "Excalibur". Solo había un camino para ella, mientras que Lincoln y el resto iban dirigiéndose hacia la Casa de Piscis, en donde no se encontraron con ninguna presencia enemiga, así que aprovecharon para salir y dirigirse hacia las últimas escaleras, la meta que había allí arriba, donde el Palacio de la Diosa Athena se erguía pero que estaba cubierto por un espeso manto de flores, Rosas, las cuales Afrodita reconoció y una risa malvada se elevó desde los peñascos, encontrándose con que UnLola de Piscis y su Sirviente, Lancelot de Cáncer, habían llegado para impedirles avanzar.

Fue entonces que Lincoln desenvainó su "Espada Imperial", ordenó de que se prepararan para combatir y lanzó una plegaria por todos los que estaban con él, sintiendo como las lágrimas iban apareciendo en sus ojos al enterarse de las nuevas bajas y las que todavía quedan por venir. Alzó su arma y de ahí apuntó hacia la rival, acompañados por Afrodita, listos para desencadenar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

* * *

**["Dividiré" este enfrentamiento que tendrán contra UnLola y Lancelot, así como veremos el desenlace de la pelea de Luan y Shura contra UnLuan en la Casa de Capricornio. Pero, finalmente, el cruce de las 12 Casas ha terminado, ahora, estos últimos capítulos que nos quedan, son decisivos, en donde todo lo que está bajo la oscuridad y las sombras serán revelados. A prepararse para las sorpresas que se vienen.**

**Agradezco muchísimos los reviews, así como también mando saludos y agradecimientos para: marati2011, MightyMitch47, RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon/Soldado Ruso 09, FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, AnonimousReader98, DiegoyMalFan, Banghg, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Omega Fire-21, Caballero del Viento, Ficlover93, Plagahood, eltíorob95 y J0nas Nagera.**

**Cuídense, amigos y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**

**Buen comienzo de día Jueves para todos.**

**Próximo capítulo: ****_"Revelaciones (Parte I)"_**


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo XLVIII: Revelaciones (Parte I)**

El aire estaba tenso, Lincoln miró hacia arriba de aquel peñasco y la vio, de pie, orgullosa, la copia real de la perfección y la maldad. Bella pero letal, su Armadura Dorada que destellaba con fuerza, como si se tratara de un Sol pero corrupto y maldito. A su lado, su fiel Caballero Dorado, Lancelot de Cáncer los miraba con desprecio y superioridad, dando a entender su "voto" a favor de la "Reina" que iba a proteger, incluso con su vida. UnLola de Piscis se volteó y miró a cada uno de los presentes, aquellas fuerzas que estaban diezmadas en Espectros, muchos que habían muerto y otros estaban heridos, pero no le importó, solo quería el objetivo principal, su albino presente y con la Armadura Divina de Hades, el resto podían ser masacrados, así que esbozó una tétrica sonrisa bajo esos colmillos que llevaba consigo y un resplandor en sus ojos se hizo ver ante todos los presentes.

("Bloody Rose", OST de Piscis, "Trick or Treat")

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que Tomoe no nos quiere?. Nos utilizó, Hermana.- Dijo UnLana hacia ella, mirándola con seriedad, pero la otra siguió mostrando aquella tétrica sonrisa burlona.

\- Oh, ¿soy yo o la basura me está hablando?. Tú no eres nada, UnLana, nada, solo eres una perra, una porquería que merecía morirse pero tú sí que eres un hueso duro de roer.

UnLana dio un paso atrás, Lincoln desenvainó su Espada Imperial, la misma parecía brillar en sus runas y un aire rojo se elevaba como columnas de humo y fuego entremezclados, danzando y uniéndose entre sí. Sin embargo, la rubia UnLoud lo detuvo, no podían creerlo. UnLola sonrió malvadamente y un par de "Rosas" volaron por los alrededores, siendo desviadas por Afrodita de Piscis y las gemelas de Lincoln.

\- ¡No pierdan el tiempo, yo la detendré, ustedes sigan. Lily, te lo encargo!.- Le depositó UnLana aquel apoyo.

\- Muy bien, andando.- Ordenó el albino y fueron cruzando el camino. Afrodita se dirigió hacia Lancelot, quien estaba descendiendo de un salto aquel peñasco, casi flotando y de ahí los miraba con desprecio, desenvainando su "Espada Sagrada Arondight" y ésta brilló a más no poder.

\- ¡Mueran, ratas inmundas!.- Gritó el peli plateado.- ¡"POISON SWORD"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, una que iba concentrada en los brazos junto a un temible veneno, el cual podía afectar el Sistema Nervioso Central por aquellas toxinas.

\- ¡No tan rápido!.- Intervino Afrodita, poniéndose a un par de metros de distancia del enemigo.- ¡"ROSAS DIABÓLICAS"!.- Exclamó y defendió a sus amigos con una poderosa oleada de aquellas flores, las cuales fueron cayendo como bombardeos sobre el Caballero Dorado y "Gladiador Sagrado", el cual parecía resistir al embate con su "Poison Sword", llegando a destruir varios de los proyectiles, pero sin alcanzado en el cuerpo.- ¡Ahora, rápido!.- Pidió el sueco y Lincoln junto a Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Chloe y los demás fueron subiendo por las escaleras hacia el Palacio Imperial.

De improvisto, un rugido rasgó el aire, desde la lontananza vieron llegar a "Los Plagados", éstos venían armados con todo tipo de objetos, incluyendo picas. Una inmensa formación, casi al estilo militar y recordando a la de los "Hoplitas" de la Antigua Grecia, fueron acercándose hacia ellos, por lo que llevó a que "Los Herederos", Rick, Morty, "La Resistencia", Summer, Mordecai y sus amigos y los dos Generales Marinos se quedaran atrás para enfrentarlos.

\- ¡Chicos!.- Gritó Lincoln, mientras que UnLily los acompañaba.

\- ¡Sigan, nosotros los contendremos! ¡Nos veremos en el Palacio!.- Prometió Rick, mientras que decapitaba a un "Plagado" con una pica y de ahí venían más desde las colinas más abajo.

En medio del fragor de la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis, Lincoln debió volverse hacia adelante, no había otra opción, él tenía que poner punto final a aquella desgracia que asolaba al "Lost World" junto a sus amigos. UnLily los comenzó a guiar hacia arriba, mientras que la versión alterna de Lana combatía contra UnLola, quien la miraba con desprecio.

\- Traidora inútil, tú nunca serviste para nada, ni para ser mi hermana.- Le espetó aquella rubia con desprecio en su voz, pero se llevó un feroz golpe contra el rostro, causando que Lancelot la oyera y corriera para asistirla.

\- ¡Señorita UnLola! ¡Maldita puta, te voy a matar!.- Gritó el peli plateado, quien se arrodilló y la ayudó con ponerse de pie, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo. Tenía el labio inferior que le sangraba por el puñetazo y sus cabellos que cubrían los ojos. Escupió contra el piso un poco de aquel líquido rojo, quitándose los restos de tierra y polvo de su rostro y de ahí la volvía a encarar.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Lancelot, yo me encargo de esa desgraciada.- Le dijo con "tranquilidad" pero UnLana reconocía que eso era la "Calma antes de la Tormenta". El peli plateado asintió con la cabeza, no le iba a discutir a su "Reina" de la orden que le había encomendado, así que se dirigió al enfrentamiento, dejándolas solas.

\- ¿Así que por fin te estás "emancipando"?.- Preguntó UnLana con burla hacia su gemela, pero ella no se iba con juegos.- ¡Qué bien!.- Exclamó con burla, dirigiendo su puño contra su hermana.

La UnLoud esquivó el ataque, giró y de ahí le lanzó una patada contra el estómago, pero la defensa de la Armadura Dorada de Piscis impidió que sintiera dolor. Acto seguido, UnLola comenzó a repartir una serie de puñetazos contra su gemela, arrojándola contra las laderas montañosas, llevando a que se desprendieran rocas y guijarros.

\- Voy a terminar contigo aquí y ahora.- Prometió la oponente, quien le puso su Rosa contra el cuello y de ahí veía crecer su poder hasta formar una serie de flores negras, listas para atravesarla.

\- ¡Oye, UnLoud!.- Escuchó una voz familiar, dos personas y al voltearse, UnLola se topó con las Diosas Gemelas, Lola de Thanatos y Lana de Hypnos, quienes cargaron contra ella, atacándola en coordinación, mientras que Lincoln y los demás iban subiendo por las escaleras con rumbo hacia su objetivo.

\- ¿Qué?.- Se preguntó la oponente, girándose y justo un poderoso ataque de parte de Lola la mandó a volar por los aires, arrojándola contra una de las laderas montañosas, provocando que ésta se derrumbara sobre ella pero no llegando a sepultarlas.- ¡MALDITAS! ¡LANCELOT, ACABA CON LA ESCOLTA DE LINCOLN!.- Bramó y lanzó una orden hacia el Caballero peli plateado, el cual asintió con la cabeza, volando en picada hacia el albino y sus hermanas.

Desenvainó a "Arondight" y lanzó un poderoso golpe contra el "Emperador del Inframundo", quien se defendió pero un corte en su mejilla llevó a que una extraña fragancia fuera metiéndose en su cuerpo, al igual que en sus hermanas, ya que varias comenzaban a sentirse débiles, envenenadas.

\- Linky...- Le dijo Lynn, quien hacía el mayor esfuerzo por sobrevivir al veneno.

\- No...¡Lincoln, chicas, salgan de allí, ahora!.- Les ordenó Afrodita, moviéndose a toda prisa, pero "Los Plagados" le cerraban el paso con cada enemigo que él abatía, otro tomaba su lugar.

\- ¿Qué...me...está pasando?.- Quería saber el albino, agarrándose la cabeza con dificultad y temor a lo desconocido. Podía ver a Lucy moverse como un zombie, Lynn que se aferraba a él y Lily no parecía moverse.- Chicas...¡Lily!.- Gritó y corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia Espectro, la cual fue levantada pero no parecía tener muy buenos signos vitales.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho al Señor Hades?!.- Preguntó Chloe Park de Heinstein, poniendo su Tridente contra el cuello de UnLola.

\- Jejejeje, ustedes ya lo saben, se los dijo el Caballero Dorado Afrodita de Piscis, ¿no?. Eso de allí es una de las defensas más aterradoras y letales de todo el Santuario: El "Camino de las Rosas". Éstas fueron cultivadas por el propio Santo de Oro y su poder yace en el veneno que éstas destilan. Una vez que un enemigo cruzar el "Sendero" y termina cortándose por las espinas, poco a poco, experimentará una muerte lenta que lo dejará tirado contra el piso.- Relató UnLola, saliendo de allí, en medio de los escombros de rocas y piedras, mirando con odio a la Segunda Comandante en Jefe de los Ejércitos de Hades y a las Diosas Gemelas. UnLana llegó hasta allí pero UnLily había salido corriendo para asistir a Lincoln.

\- ¿Y para eso enviaste a Lancelot?. Él se va a morir allí.- Le dijo Lola con seriedad.

\- Para nada, él es uno de los pocos que no sufrió ningún daño al cruzar el "Sendero", pero para ustedes, los Espectros, se ve que repitieron los mismos errores desde el Siglo XVIII.- Apuntó la rubia alterna con burla en su voz, quitándose de encima los restos de escombros de su cuerpo y avanzó hacia las oponentes, resplandeciendo bajo un intenso Cosmos Dorado-Rojizo.- Y ahora, me encargaré de todas ustedes, escorias.- Juró y alzó su mano al aire, portando una "Rosa" y luego vinieron varias más, todas apuntando hacia las Diosas Gemelas y Chloe.

La rubia alterna y con Armadura Dorada fue quitándose los restos de escombros de encima, avanzando ante ellas y alzando su Cosmo bajo un tono Dorado-Rojizo, el cual se reflejó en una serie de "Rosas" que apuntaban, como letales proyectiles, contra las gemelas, la intelectual coreana y UnLana, pero fue ésta última la que dio un paso al frente, lista para enfrentarla.

\- Suficiente: Déjelas ir, Hermana. Esta pelea es entre tú y yo.- Le ordenó con seriedad en su voz.

\- Debo de estar quedándome ciega o estoy viendo fantasmas. Ah, no.- Dijo despectivamente.- Pero si se trata de la escoria número 1: Mi hermana gemela.- Dijo con odio hacia ella y pisó fuerte el piso, levantando una pequeña cortina de humo.- Bien, si tanto quieres morir protegiéndolas, ¡entonces cumpliré tu deseo!.- Sentenció.- ¡"ROSA SANGRIENTA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva hacia ella y las demás, esperando a que, en algún momento, surgiera una buena defensa para detenerla.

Afrodita se iba moviendo entre las filas del enemigo, siendo asistido por Kazuya, Kazumi, Rin y Tenma. Éstos lograron abrir un "boquete", una "brecha" en medio del camino, logrando neutralizar la "Columna Vertebral" de aquel "Ejército" enemigo.

\- ¡Rápido, tenemos que asistir a las chicas e ir por Lincoln!.- Pidió el sueco peli celeste, pero, desde los Cielos y hacia el Sur, un poderoso Cosmos se alzó y brilló en el Firmamento por un buen rato.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- Quiso saber Rin con asombro.

* * *

("Attack", OST de "Pearl Harbor")

El "Aleteo" que la Jueza Luan de Garuda había empleado contra su rival alterna, sacrificando sus ojos, había sido un éxito, el cuerpo sin vida y atravesado por el poder de ella, destruyendo su corazón, teniendo el mismo entre sus manos, produjo una enorme escalada de su Cosmos que destruyó el techo de la Casa de Capricornio y que contó con la ayuda de Shura para distraer a la rival y vencerla. La Santo de Plata, UnLuan de Perseo, se desplomó contra el piso, tosiendo sangre, ahogándose bajo aquel líquido, mientras que la otra aterrizaba con dificultad, siendo el español quien la llevó consigo hasta un lugar seguro, viendo que había agotado todo su poder para vencerla.

\- Luan, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Es que no pensaste en tu vida?!.- Preguntó Shura con preocupación en su voz.

\- Lo...lo hice...por él...por Mi Señor Hades...por mi Linky...Shura.- Habló la joven y le tomó de las manos con fuerza, llevando a que los ojos del español peli negro se humedecieran.- Por favor...protejan a Lincoln...él debe llegar y vencer a esa desgraciada.- Fue la última voluntad que le entregó la comediante, muriendo en los brazos del Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, el cual guardó silencio y la abrazó con fuerza ante aquella nueva pérdida.

* * *

\- Luan...- Dijo Lincoln, cayendo contra el piso, usando su "Espada Imperial" como si fuera un bastón, intentando ponerse de pie, mientras que Lucy iba para asistirlo junto a Lynn.

\- Lincoln.- Le llamó la gótica y ésta lo empujó cuando Lancelot lo iba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, empleando su "Tridente" contra el rival, al cual logró alejar unos cuantos metros.- Vamos, hermanito, vamos.- Animaba la joven y de ahí vieron que Lily iba hacia ellos.

\- No nos podemos rendir...Hay que continuar.- Fue el pedido que hizo la rubia de Papillón, quien se tambaleaba como un zombie.- Tenemos que seguir.

\- ¡No se los permitiré!.- Bramó Lancelot, quien se recuperó del golpe y volvió a la carga, pero el albino juntó todas sus fuerzas, tensó el cuerpo y alzó la "Espada Imperial", golpeando con fuerza a "Arondight", emitiendo un terrible chirrido metálico, llevando a que ambos impusieran una terrible resistencia ante el embate por ver quién iba a salir victorioso.- Ya, ríndete, niño, estás acabado.- Le espetó con burla el peli plateado.

\- ¡Nunca, se lo prometí a mis hermanas y a mis amigos, seguiría hasta llegar con la Diosa del Caos y eso haré! ¡Ni tú ni nadie nos lo impedirá!.- Exclamó Lincoln, intentando moverse un poco, a pesar de la fuerza que ejercía Lancelot contra él.

\- Qué tiernas palabras, pero eso no te bastará para cuando te decapite.- Advirtió el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, quien se puso con lanzar un ataque contra él.- ¡Recibe esto! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, pero el albino lo detuvo con su "Espada Imperial", para, después, devolvérsela al oponente, quien salió disparado, gritando hacia atrás hasta estrellarse contra una de las laderas montañosas.

* * *

\- ¡Lancelot!.- Gritó UnLola a su Sirviente al verlo herido.- El Caballero había recibido un fuerte golpe de parte del albino, al moverse, la rubia pudo escuchar el sonido de los huesos de aquel joven quebrarse como palillos, mientras que el rival respiraba agitado y siendo asistido por sus hermanas para continuar con el ascenso.- ¡Lincoln, te mataré!.- Juró la oponente, pero UnLana se interpuso, dándole otro golpe contra el pecho y el rostro, tirándola contra el piso.

\- Eso va por todas las veces en las que me has maltratado como a un animal.- Le espetó con seriedad.

\- Señorita...- Le llamó Lancelot con la voz quebrada y debilitada por el impacto.

\- No, no te muevas, Mi Caballero, quédate aquí. Todo estará bien, yo te defenderé.- Prometió UnLola a él, viendo que tenía una herida en su frente y el Casco Dorado yacía dañado.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ahora te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú misma, hermanita?.- Preguntó UnLana con burla hacia ella y estaba bien formulada la misma.

\- Cállate, tú eres la aberración, la desgracia que nos pasó a todas nosotras, ¡¿no entiendo cómo UnLisa te dio poder?!.- Quería saber la rubia de vestido rojo.- Pero eso se termina aquí y ahora.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo sin fuerzas, con cada paso que daba, iba perdiendo la vista, quedando ciego. Se volteó hacia atrás, Lynn yacía de rodillas frente a ese "Sendero de Rosas", Lily estaba agonizando, las gemelas y Chloe seguían combatiendo contra UnLola. Allí abajo de las escaleras, la batalla no parecía mostrar resultados favorables para él.

* * *

\- ¡Siguen viniendo!.- Gritó Rick, señalando hacia las laderas montañosas del Este, en donde aparecían más "Plagados".

\- ¡Dirijan un impacto directo a esa dirección!.- Ordenó Brady de Caballo Marino, el cual mandaba a volar a toda una línea enemiga con sus "Vientos Huracanados", pero otra más iba en su dirección.

\- ¡Yo me encargo! ¡"MARTILLOS Y HACHAS"!.- Atacó Ronaldo aquella posición, provocando el derrumbe y sepultando a decenas de enemigos bajo los escombros.- ¡Sí!.- Festejó, pero para su horror, vio que Peridot apuntaba hacia otros caminos, de los cuales seguían emergiendo más oponentes.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!.- Comenzó Morty a entrar en pánico, abrazando a su abuelo y a Summer.- ¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir!.- Rogó con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo que ya no tenía más fuerzas para pelear, ni tampoco Rick y la pelirroja mayor.

\- ¡Retirada, todo el Mundo, a la Casa de Piscis!.- Ordenó el General Skips de Crisaor, viendo que no podían contener más la posición.

"La Resistencia" no pensaba lo mismo, Kazuya continuó peleando, destruyendo a todo enemigo que se topara en su camino, protegiendo a aquellos que ya estaban débiles.

\- ¡No pienso dejar que los ataquen, los cubriré!.- Prometió el peli negro de "Neowing", mientras que Raizer lo observaba desde las Montañas que daban al Palacio de la Diosa Athena.

\- ¡No pienso dejarte solo, "Burro con Alas"!.- Exclamó Kazumi, quien aniquiló a una "Plagada" con una horqueta.

\- ¡Ni nosotros!.- Se unieron Rin y Tenma al combate.

* * *

\- Amigos...No...No...- Decía el albino, extendiendo su mano hacia la lontananza.- Lynn, Lily...chicas...vamos, hay que seguir.- Pedía el joven, pero ambas ya no contaban con fuerzas.

\- Lincoln, debes continuar...sin nosotras.- Le decía la Espectro Lily de Papillón, con su cabeza temblando a más no poder.-

\- ¡No, no digas eso, no puedo!.- Se negó con dejarlas y de ahí sintió como un Cosmos viajaba hacia él, proveniente desde la Casa de Libra.

* * *

\- Por ti, Hermanito, Mi Amado Señor Hades.- Fue el sacrificio que hizo la Espectro Luna de Esfinge, cayendo al piso, desplomándose en los brazos de Dohko, quien no pudo hacer nada para salvarla de la decisión que había tomado y que fue cederle todo su Cosmos al amor de su vida, a Lincoln y evitar que muriera en aquel "Sendero".

* * *

\- Luna...Luan...- Reconoció el peli blanco con lágrimas en los ojos aquellas muertes.- ¡Lily, Lynn!.- Intentó en llamar a aquella rubia y a la Espectro Lynn de la Harpía, pero tampoco respondían a su voz.- No...¡No, no, esto no tenía que ser así, no debía terminar de esta forma!.- Exclamó, cayó en la desesperación, llorando a más no poder y de ahí se veían esas imágenes de un Futuro que no podía ser cierto, en la cual, de nuevo, yacía Hades caminando por las escaleras, con suma educación pero reflejando la frialdad y severidad en el poder que ejercía, con su "Espada Imperial" en mano y listo para ejecutar a la Athena de ese "Siglo Desconocido" y al Patriarca.

¿Acaso era una visión de algún Futuro suyo? ¿Sería él el responsable de todo aquello? ¿De una masacre que tendría su raíz en la muerte de sus hermanas y amigos en aquel "Lost World"?.

\- Lily...¡No, Lily, no, tú también! ¡Lynn, no, Lucy! ¡NO!.- Gritaba con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones podía tener al verse abrumado por las heridas sufridas y el lento envenenamiento que iba sintiendo en su cuerpo.

Otra imagen surcó su cabeza: Aquel Hades desenvainaba su "Espada Imperial", la manejaba con ambas manos y trazaba un poderoso arco que llegó a decapitar a la Athena de aquel "Siglo Desconocido" y al Patriarca, sus cabezas volaban por el aire, gotas de sangre empapaban el suelo y tras ello, él pasaba a ser el "Nuevo Dios" del Mundo. Veía el dolor y el sufrimiento de los supervivientes, sobre todo en uno de los Santos de Oro, uno parecido a él por los cabellos blancos como la nieve, frondoso pero con tez un poco más oscura, el cual se arrodillaba, sosteniendo la cabeza de su Diosa y rompiendo en llanto al haberle fallado...Al igual que aquel joven albino con sus hermanas.

Veía el final de las escaleras, el Palacio de la Diosa Athena, pero no podía moverse, ni sus piernas querían responder. Se arrastró hacia donde estaban sus hermanas, tomando a Lily y Lynn, abrazándolas con fuerza, queriendo morir al lado de ellas, reencontrarse con los caídos y que aquellos que todavía seguían peleando, que lo perdonaran por fallarles.

* * *

Todo estaba perdido para el albino, las UnLouds habían ganado. UnLola se levantó pero, a pesar de ver que el "Emperador del Inframundo" estaría muerto en cuestión de minutos o segundos por el efecto del veneno en las flores, ésta tenía como objetivo vencer a UnLana de inmediato. Corrió hacia ella, lanzó su ataque de "Rosas Diabólicas" pero la otra se defendió con su "Muro de Cristal", provocando que las mismas se destruyeran.

\- ¡PUTA DE MIERDA!.- Gritó UnLola, quedando en un combate casi de cuerpo a cuerpo.-

\- ¡No, tú eres la puta, siempre lo has sido! ¡SIEMPRE!.- Le espetó su gemela, llevando a que la pateara con fuerza en el pecho, cayendo hacia atrás, luego le dirigió un puñetazo contra su rostro, tirándole justo en la nariz, donde la sangre comenzaba a manar, liberándose de tanto odio, sufrimiento, marginalización y otros sentimientos negativos que afloraban en su cuerpo y alma.- ¡Debíamos haber empleado nuestro poder para el bien...NO PARA HACER UN GENOCIDIO CONTRA LOS HUMANOS, NO TODOS SON CULPABLES DE LOS QUE NOS HICIERON!.- Gritó la chica de gorra roja.

\- ¡Cállate, no quiero volverte a oír!.- Se negó UnLola con escucharla y le propinó un nuevo ataque con sus "Rosas" pero UnLana la esquivó, aunque recibió varias heridas por las espinas.

\- ¡Mírate hasta dónde has caído! ¡No tenemos más familia, ni tampoco sabemos si nuestros hijos que tuvimos con Lincoln, antes de que él muriera, siguen vivos!.- Señaló UnLana sobre esos puntos.

\- ¡Jajajajaa, ¿qué me importa?! ¡Todos ellos eran inútiles, sobre todo UnLemmy, con tal que lo maten, mejor!.- Siguió la otra burlándose de sus vástagos, por lo que llevó a que la gemela le pateara y golpeara repetidas veces, llevándola hacia el precipicio.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó UnLana y éste se hizo eco en todo el lugar montañoso, pero cuando UnLola iba a caer, el Caballero Dorado, Lancelot de Cáncer fue a por ella, extendiendo su cuerpo, tirándose para agarrarla entre sus brazos y devolverla a la seguridad, mientras que él se ofrecía para caer hacia el Abismo. La rubia de vestido rojo se levantó, intentó salvarlo, pero apenas pudo sentir el fino tacto con sus dedos.

\- ¡LANCELOT, LANCELOT!.- Estalló en lágrimas al no haber poder hacerlo por él.

\- Te amo, UnLola...- Fueron las últimas palabras que dio el peli plateado antes de desaparecer en medio de la Oscuridad del Abismo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, UnLana no daba crédito a aquella muestra de valentía que tuvo aquel joven al dar su vida por ella. Inmediatamente, algo se quebró dentro de UnLola, una fibra muy sensible y que llevó a que ella agachara la cabeza y golpeara con todas sus fuerzas el piso, derramando lágrimas, gritando, maldiciendo en voz alta, entrando en una profunda histeria por la pérdida de su Caballero Dorado y "Gladiador Sagrado". La otra no dijo nada, ya que, al voltearse y ver que Lola y Lana venían corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó la rubia alterna.

\- ¡Lincoln no está!.- Exclamó la Diosa del Sueño, mientras que Chloe asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¡Esto está mal, muy mal!.- Alertó Lana y de ahí vieron como el "Sendero de Rosas" era despejado por Afrodita de Piscis, el cual pudo arribar hacia ellas y ver que habían vencido a la UnLoud.

\- ¡Afrodita!.- Se alegraron las chicas de ver al sueco sano y salvo.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada?.- Preguntó con preocupación y miró a aquella Santo de Oro alterna, la cual no paraba de llorar.

\- Olvídala, está derrotada.- Intervino UnLana a él, mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo. Solo pude encontrar a Lily, Lucy y Lynn en el "Sendero"...Están muertas.- Informó el peli celeste y ellas bajaron la cabeza al quedar solamente ellas dos con vida.- Y es verdad: Lincoln no está, ni tampoco UnLily.- Relató y eso puso más tensión a la escena.

\- ¿Se lo habrán llevado?.- Quiso saber Lola con temor.

\- No lo sé, pero será mejor reunir a los que están aún con vida y dirigirnos hacia el Palacio de la Diosa Athena, ahora mismo.- Impartió Afrodita aquel plan.

\- No nos queda otra alternativa, ¡andando, Lincoln nos necesita y no les vamos a fallar a las que cayeron!.- Juró Lana y cuando iniciaron el repliegue para buscar a los demás supervivientes, UnLana se detuvo para ver a su gemela derrotada y destruida emocionalmente, sintiendo un poco de pena, pero eso no iba a saldar los años por los que había sufrido bajo su puño. No le dedicó ni unas palabras, ahora no era el momento, debían encontrar a Lincoln cuanto antes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, desde el Salón del Trono, Tomoe yacía mirando por los enormes ventanales de aquel lugar hacia los exteriores: Las UnLouds habían fracasado, aún cuando casi todos los Espectros y Dioses del Inframundo cayeron en combate, la Athena del Caos no podía sacarse de encima ese mal sabor de boca. La derrota era algo que no toleraba y más al enterarse de la pérdida de Lancelot, otro "Gladiador Sagrado" que se convertía en una nueva baja para sus filas junto a Sigurd. El Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno permanecía a su lado hasta que las puertas se abrieron y de ahí lo vieron llegar a Raizer.

\- Señorita Athena, el enemigo viene hacia aquí.- Le informó el peli negro-azulado a ella.

\- Lo sé.- Comprendió la chica aquella situación y de ahí se volteó.- Es por eso que te nombro mi "General" de más alto: Quiero que acabes con cualquiera que intente pasar por este lugar, ¿queda claro?.

Raizer se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Incluso con mi vida daré todo por usted y el Patriarca.-Juró y se retiró del lugar.

\- Muchas gracias, Raizer, sabía que podía confiar en ti junto a los demás, no como en las estúpidas de las UnLouds.- Dijo y tras ello, volvió su mirada hacia los exteriores.- Ella está en camino.

\- ¿Disculpe?.- Intervino el Caballero de Zerowing con dudas.

\- Mi hermana gemela: Yoshino. Puedo sentir su presencia.- Advirtió la joven con frialdad.- Pero no importa, la mataré cuando llegue.- Prometió y tras sentenciar esas palabras, unos aplausos comenzaron a oírse por doquier, haciendo eco por todo el lugar, calmándose al final.

\- _"Otra vez él"_.- Pensó Raizer, mientras se lo escuchaba venir, pero ¿en dónde estaba?.

\- _Tengo que reconocerlo: Incluso aquí puedo tener una muy buena diversión con respecto a sus peleas entre Dioses y el poder. Jajajaja, no había visto ni oído algo tan increíble desde el caos que causé en otro Universo, debieron ver cómo la gente vivía con pánico la "Misterioso Asesino", pero me mataron una vez y ahora he renacido, superando a la Muerte un millón de veces.- _Habló esa persona, quien comenzó a avanzar.

\- ¡Sal de te ocultes, cobarde!.- Le ordenó Tomoe pero ella sintió una horrible sensación en su cuerpo, como si fuera vértigo, llevando a que cayera contra el piso.

\- ¡Señorita Athena!.- Exclamaron el Patriarca y Raizer, mientras que las puertas se iban abriendo y ante ellos, iluminado por la luz del Sol, allí lo vieron venir: Era un muchacho albino, unos ojos con ojeras, pecas, luciendo una Armadura Divina roja como el fuego, Alas, una Espada a su lado y lo más característico de todo, llevaba una bufanda en su cuello.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó el Caballero de Zerowing, ayudando a levantar a la Diosa del suelo.

\- Jejejeje, me conocen por muchos nombres. En mi asquerosa vida como civil, como un Humano común y corriente, me llamaban Lincoln Loud.- Hizo una pausa y de ahí, tras unos minutos tan tensos, se dibujó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.- Pero ahora, pueden llamarme Nega.- Hizo su presentación aquel rival, quien destilaba una horrible presencia y poder sumamente aterradores.-

\- Eras tú...eras tú quien me hablaba desde la Nada.- Lo reconoció Tomoe por la voz.

\- Así es.- Contestó con ese tono orgulloso en su voz.- Y también fui aquel que se le apareció a aquellos Espectros en el Santuario de la Diosa Athena en Atenas, Grecia y ahora, ha llegado el momento de encontrarme con mi querido "amigo", Lincoln Loud/Emperador Hades del Inframundo.- Sentenció Nega, extendiendo sus brazos y emergiendo un Cosmos sumamente aterrador.

* * *

**[Bueno, se destapó la olla: Nega es el villano que apareció bajo el manto de encapuchado en capítulos más atrás, sumado a las últimas bajas y quedando solo tres últimos capítulos, a prepararse porque, a partir del que viene, comienzan los momentos más tensos y complicados de esta historia.**

**Aviso: Nega es propiedad de Banghg, todos los derechos reservados para él**

**Lamento mucho si no la actualicé por un tiempo, pero como estuve terminando "Don´t forget to smile", no pude darle una escritura a este fic, pero ya he vuelto para ir finalizando con esta historia.**

**Mando saludos y agradecimientos para BeTricks871, Franco y Pupiescritoresfanfic, J0nas Nagera, marati2011, Banghg, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Banghg, LeoneEpsilon/Soldado Ruso 09, RCurrent, LucasAbad0, AnonimousReader98, Sitx20, Relm_Whitman, MightyMitch47, Knight of The Wind, Omega Fire-21, eltíorob95, Plagahood y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos. Nos estamos viendo y buen comienzo de día Viernes para todos ustedes. **

**Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene: _"Revelaciones (Parte II)"._]**


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo XLIX: Revelaciones (Parte II)**

En las afueras del Santuario, una figura encapuchada de pies a cabeza se trasladaba con paso rápido pero tranquilo por los bosques, dirigiéndose con su mirada hacia ese "Lugar Sagrado", sintiendo la presencia de un poderoso combate que estaba por estallar, sucediendo a los otros, los cuales fueron un "aperitivo", ya que el "Plato Principal" estaba por llegar.

Decidió no perder más tiempo y puso rumbo hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la Tierra Original, Yoshino estaba decidida a todo. Iba a volver a su Mundo, no podía quedarse escondida, oculta de la carga que debía llevar sobre sus hombros. La misma Diosa Athena de ese lugar había sentido su poder, confiando en aquella chica cumpliría su papel como era debido, pero no paraba de pensar en los que fueron allí. Su corazón estaba preocupado por el temor a que algo malo les hubiera ocurrido y al no poder asistirlos desde allí, solo podía llevar sus ruegos hasta esos valientes Guerreros.

Delante de ella, el "Portal" que las UnLoud habían abierto anteriormente cuando lanzaron su último asalto y listo para atravesarlo. La chica de cabello castaño oscuro miraba esa "Entrada", tragando saliva y con temor a que algo le pudiera pasar si lo atravesaba. Pensó en "Los Plagados", en lo que su hermana había intentado llevar a cabo, esa aura de poder que yacía sobre ella y la maldad que estaba siendo destilada por una persona que podía ser capaz de controlar a otros como meras "Marionetas" para conseguir sus objetivos. Apretó el puño y alzó la vista hacia la Diosa y los Caballeros que estaban allí.

\- Yoshino, espera.- Le detuvo Saori, acompañada por dos de sus Santos, llevando a que la joven se detuviera.-

\- No puedo ocultarme más tiempo, Señorita Athena. Agradezco muchísimo y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón su hospitalidad, el apoyo que me han dado y la protección, pero es mi deber ir allí y de enfrentarme a aquellos que han destruido mi Mundo.- Sostuvo la joven con determinación, a pesar de tener un atisbo de miedo en su alma, no podía ceder ante esas emociones.

La peli lila avanzó hacia la joven y la abrazó con fuerza, tras haberla cuidado junto a sus Caballeros y Tatsumi Tokumaru, era el momento de partir y cerrar aquella desgracia.

\- Sé que tus recuerdos están borrosas, pero sé que hallarás todas las respuestas que necesitas en tu Mundo.- Le apoyó Saori a la joven.

\- Así es.- Comprendió y asintió para mirar a los demás Caballeros.- Gracias a todos ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por mí, el cariño y tanto afecto que me han dado y ahora ha llegado la hora de volver a mi hogar y recuperar lo perdido.- Auguró la joven, volteándose, despidiéndose de Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki, Saori, Tatsumi, Marin, Shaina y los demás Caballeros de las distintas "Órdenes", poniendo rumbo hacia el "Portal", el cual fue cerrándose cuando su cuerpo iba metiéndose allí hasta desaparecer por completo, casi como un "estallido" y que ahora quedaba todo en silencio.

\- Buena suerte, Yoshino.- Le deseó Saori, alzando sus ojos hacia los Cielos en espera de que llegara bien hacia su hogar.

* * *

Débil, agotado, derrotado y con una visión que estaba moviéndose en su cabeza. ¿Era él el que iba a llevar a cabo dicha "Profecía"? ¿Él iba a ejecutar ese plan y a ejecutar a la Futura Athena en algún momento? ¿Sería alguna "anomalía" en el Espacio-Tiempo? ¿Algún plan de las UnLoud?. No, no podía ser así. Lincoln se hallaba en los brazos de alguien que lo estaba sacando de ese "Sendero de Rosas". No podía ver bien, estaba mareado, lúcido, aún podía recordar el momento en el que sus hermanas, las que lograron llegar hasta el final, ahora yacían muertas, con excepción de Lola y Lana. Tosió, su cuerpo era depositado en el piso y su cabeza recostada contra una roca, dándole un respiro a que el "Veneno" que saliera de su cuerpo.

Volvió a toser y de ahí vio que UnLily había sido la responsable de sacarlo de allí.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó la joven y le tendió una cantimplora que cargaba consigo para que bebiera.- Tranquilo, descansa, hiciste un gran esfuerzo.

\- Lily...Lily.- Le llamaba el muchacho a aquella rubia alterna, la cual se arrodilló a su lado y pasó su mano por los cabellos del albino.

No dijo nada, tenía los ojos humedecidos por lo que había visto, en especial la pelea contra UnLola de Piscis, su derrota a manos de las gemelas de Lincoln, Chloe y UnLana, pero ahora no tenía noticias de nadie, además con la muerte de las últimas hermanas y la retirada de las fuerzas que tenían hacia la última Casa Zodiacal. Se refregó la vista, quitándose las lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí, Linky. Tenemos que seguir, el Palacio Imperial lo tienes frente a ti.- Dijo la rubia alterna, la cual no podía soltarlo, ya que sentía miedo de que algo grave fuera a pasar allí.-

\- Mis hermanas...Chicas...amigos...- Intentaba salir del asombro y el dolor por haber perdido a aquellas personas que tanto quería, yaciendo en los alrededores del Santuario. Se puso de pie, su cuerpo temblaba, le dolía, estaba con esas heridas producidas en su cuerpo por las "Espinas" y de ahí miró a UnLily a su lado.- Debemos ir y detener a Tomoe y a las UnLoud ya mismo.

\- Eso haremos, tienes mi palabra.- Juró UnLily y tras verlo ponerse de pie, aún con dificultad, comenzaron con la marcha hacia el Palacio.

* * *

Tomoe no daba crédito a lo que tenía delante suyo. Aquel albino, esos ojos cargados de odio, burla, desprecio, esas ojeras, indicando que no había conocido las horas de descanso, esa Armadura con Alas y la bufanda roja que era agitada por los vientos que se metían dentro del edificio, daba a entender que aquel chico no era un enemigo cualquiera, sino uno sumamente peligroso. Lo observó con detenimiento, analizando sus pasos, sus características, ¿tendría fortaleza y debilidad?. Podía ser, aún para los Dioses, todos ellos contaban con esos puntos negativos.

\- _"Nega...jamás había oído hablar de alguien así".- _Pensaba la chica de cabellos cortos, mirándolo de frente y sintiendo como ese poder, su Cosmos era sumamente aterrador y siniestro. Y lo más llamativo era la Armadura que estaba portando consigo. ¿De dónde la había obtenido?.

\- Tus pensamientos son muy inquisitivos, Diosa Athena...O debería llamarla Señorita Tomoe.- Apuntó Nega con frialdad en su voz. Caminó, el sonido de su Armadura contra el piso parecía "retumbar", unos ecos propicios se hacían sentir con fuerza. La chica de cabellos castaño cortos lo miraba con seriedad, no sabía si confiar en él, hasta que se arrodilló a su lado, blandiendo su Espada y apoyándola contra el piso.-

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Preguntó Tomoe con seriedad y Nega sonrió burlonamente, por lo bajo.

\- ¿Querer? ¿Qué puedo querer? ¿Podes?. No, ya tengo a "Ellos" conmigo. ¿Dinero?. Nah, tampoco. ¿Mujeres?. Jejeje, ya me he divertido mucho con algunas de las amigas de mis hermanas. No, no quiero nada.- Repuso, su tono tranquilo pero frío a la vez cortaba el aire. El Patriarca Alterno no confiaba en su estadía allí.

\- Tú no tienes nada que aportar, solo estás buscando problemas.- Apuntó el rubio de Sagitario con seriedad.

\- ¿En serio?.- Los ojos de Nega se dirigieron y clavaron como puñales sobre los de aquel sujeto, quien retrocedió para proteger a la Diosa.- Déjenme preguntarles esto: ¿Ustedes, de verdad, confiaron en las UnLoud?.- Lanzó su interrogante y el filo de su Espada recorrió el suelo, ninguno dijo algo al respecto. Nega se levantó con delicadeza del suelo y tomó su Espada, pasando la punta de sus dedos sobre el filo de la misma, sintiendo el tacto del metal con su piel.- Je, eso hacen muchos: Confiar. Una tontería absoluta.

\- ¿A qué quiere llegar?.- Intervino el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno.

\- Buena pregunta: Ya les dije, no busco poder ni fama, solo les digo que esperen, tengan paciencia y verán de lo que soy capaz.- Fue la única "respuesta" que dio, aunque no dejó complacidos a los que estaban allí presentes, se retiró con rumbo hacia las puertas, mirándolos con superioridad y de ahí iba hacia los pasillos del Palacio.- _"Dentro de muy poco tiempo, nos vamos a ver las caras, Señor Hades".- _Pensó Nega con seguridad y tras cerrar las puertas, Tomoe fue para tomar asiento en el Trono Imperial.

\- Señorita, ¿está bien?.- Se acercó Aiolos, pero ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, lo estoy, tranquilo. Llama a Raizer, hay algo que quiero pedirle.- Sostuvo la joven, pero el rubio notó un semblante de tristeza en sus ojos, silencioso, de que algo a Futuro iba a pasar, en algún momento, pero no sabía qué podía llegar a ser en realidad. Decidió no discutir ese asunto, así que salió caminando con rumbo para buscar al "General de la Diosa", quien debería estar reunido junto a los demás "Gladiadores Sagrados"

* * *

En la Casa de Piscis, Mordecai se asomó para ver el camino y si éste se hallaba despejado. Pudo observar a "Los Plagados" moverse en dirección hacia un punto desconocido, ya no estaba teniendo aquel Templo Zodiacal bajo asedio, así que volvió al interior, caminando por los oscuros pasillos y al llegar al Centro, éste se detuvo ante sus amigos, quienes yacían sentados y contra la pared o las columnas, recuperando sus fuerzas tras haber tenido ese encuentro y en el que se vieron obligados a retirarse.

\- Témpanos, esto nunca me lo esperaba, ni siquiera de las UnLouds.- Habló el General Skips de Crisaor en esos momentos, teniendo la vista clavada al suelo y luego la levantaba.

\- Lo sé, nadie lo vio venir y ahora estamos a la deriva.- Mencionó Rick, quien estaba con su petaca, dándole un trago tras otro y pasando el mismo a sus nietos, siendo Morty el que intentaba calmar esas "aguas" tan tempestuosas.- No sabemos adónde fue el Señor Hades, ni siquiera puedo sentir el Cosmos de las Hermanas Loud. Me temo que, a pesar de ser un Científico y todo, estamos perdidos, amigos. No podemos hacer nada para detenerlas.- Dio su pésame a los presentes.

\- ¡No, amigo, no podemos darnos por vencidos. Piensen en todos los que han peleado hasta el final y han caído!.- Se puso en pie CJ, la novia de Mordecai.- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, sentados, esperando a que nos maten. Yo me niego a formar parte de un grupo que se ha rendido!.- Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando inflar el ánimo de los presentes.

\- CJ, aún cuando lo intentemos, esto no tiene sentido, ya está: La "Guerra Santa" la hemos perdido.- Señaló Eileen, calmándola a la joven albina.

\- Pues yo no me pienso rendir, no sé ustedes, pero soy una Saintia, esta Cloth la portó, con honor, una de las más grandes Defensoras de la Diosa Athena, en el Pasado: Katja de Corona Boreal y como tal, mi papel es luchar por ella, por la Señorita Saori a cualquier precio, como bien dijo Seiya de Sagitario, sin importar que nuestros cuerpos estén destrozados, nosotros seguiremos peleando y por eso, prefiero hacerlo antes que quedarme aquí, sentada en la Oscuridad como una cobarde.- Sostuvo la albina con seriedad, comprendiendo aquel rol que tenía en esa vida, así que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada.- Quien quiera venir, que venga, será bienvenido.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban todos callados, abatidos. Una mezcla de dolor, pesadez y tristeza les invadía, los tenía contra las cuerdas, sin más que decir.

\- "La Resistencia", ellos se quedaron para protegernos, están allí, de seguro habrán llegado hasta el Palacio, puede que Lincoln también, ¿prefieren quedarse aquí sin más?.- Preguntó CJ con seriedad, pero eso fue tocando las fibras más sensibles.

\- Mi novia tiene razón.- Oyeron la voz de Mordecai, quien llegó hasta ellos.- Seríamos unos cobardes, débiles con quedarnos aquí y sin hacer nada al respecto. ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieren?. No, yo no, somos Caballeros de Bronce y también tenemos una misión. Piensen en todos los seres queridos que tenemos en nuestro Mundo, lo que las UnLoud les harán cuando lleguen, en aquellos que han muerto aquí, no los estamos honrando ni haciendo Justicia, los estamos avergonzando.-

\- Es verdad, si mi madre viviera, ella combatiría hasta el final, igual que hizo en Milenios Pasados, contra el "HomeWorld" y tampoco me pienso quedar aquí. Reconozco que si quieres paz, entonces debes prepararte para la guerra y mantener a las personas que amas a salvo. Yo también me uno.- Habló Steven, el cual se puso de pie y fue detenido por Connie, quien se secó las lágrimas.

\- Si tú y lo mismo ustedes, entonces yo también voy.- Se unió su novia.- Hasta la última gota de sangre, el último aliento, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas.- Juró la muchacha, tomando sus lentes.

\- Cuenten conmigo.- Añadió Eileen de Cassiopea y se produjo todo un "Efecto Dominó" en aquellos que estaban abatidos y ahora iban recuperando, de a poco, la motivación por pelear.

\- Entonces andando, debemos derrotar a esa desgraciada de una buena vez.- Oyeron la voz de Mordecai y fueron saliendo de allí con rumbo hacia el Palacio.

\- Somos su última esperanza, no me perdonaría jamás, ni siquiera ante mis amigos, de la vergüenza que cargaría mi alma ante una derrota.- Habló el General Brady de Caballo Marino.

\- Una vez escuché a alguien que había dicho de que existen motivos para pelear, ese alguien está muerto pero su espíritu sigue en pie, como el de todos los caídos.- Se unió su novia, la General Mavis de Sirena, apoyando su mano en los hombros de su novio pelirrojo.

\- Alexander lo había dicho, lo oía hablar ante Dimitri, su Aprendiz y "Hermano Menor": _"¿Por qué cosas vale la pena luchar?"._\- Recordó Rick, mientras que guardaba su petaca.

\- Y nosotros aquí, como cobardes. Me avergüenzo de haber llorado.- Sostuvo Morty, secándose las lágrimas.

\- No eres el único, hermano, nosotros también huimos y sin poder enfrentarlos a ellos, a "Los Plagados". Por eso hay que volver.- Señaló Summer, cruzada de brazos y él asintió.

\- Que así sea.- Auguró Rigby y fueron saliendo hasta llegar al "Camino de las Rosas", el cual estaba despejado por Afrodita de Piscis, el cual estaba custodiando la última Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡Miren, los de "La Resistencia" están yendo para el Palacio!.- Señaló Peridot, pero aparecieron "Los Plagados", quienes descendían en picada por las Montañas y sus laderas.-

\- Malditos.- Apretó Wendy los puños.- ¡Rápido, caigamos sobre esos cobardes como una tormenta!.- Ordenó la pelirroja con seriedad y partieron para lanzar un asalto.

* * *

("Super Driver AMV", Opening 2 Full de "Haruhi Suzumiya")

Desde las escaleras despejadas de Rosas y su Veneno, "La Resistencia" iba subiendo para encontrar a Lincoln y UnLily, cuyo rastro se perdía en ese terreno. A su vez, UnLana junto a las Diosas Gemelas y Chloe iban por el Este, dejando atrás a una devastada UnLola, la cual lloraba por la pérdida de Lancelot, su amado Caballero Dorado y "Gladiador Sagrado", quien se había sacrificado para salvar a su amada "Reina" de caer por el Abismo de los pasos montañosos.

\- ¡Rápido, estamos cerca!.- Pidió Kazuya, sin embargo, desde las lejanías cayeron lanzas contra ellos, siendo protegido por Rin y su "Escudo Eternal Beta", repeliendo el "bombardeo".

\- ¡Cobardes, vengan aquí y peleen de verdad!.- Les desafió la pelirroja con rabia, mientras que los Arqueros "Plagados" tomaban posiciones, tensaban sus arcos y volaban las flechas, hasta que una poderosa explosión destruyó el sitio donde estaban, derrumbando la zona y de ahí, un destello se reflejó sobre los Cielos, siendo el "Martillo Mjolnir", el cual volvía a las manos de Ronaldo de Phecda Gamma y acompañado por sus amigos.

\- ¡AL ATAQUE!.- Ordenó Dipper y con "Los Herederos" se lanzaron en picada contra "Los Plagados", cortándoles el paso.- ¡USTEDES SIGAN, VENIMOS A PROTEGERLOS!.- Les animó Dipper, utilizando sus "Garras" para cortarle el cuello a un enemigo con una porra, el cual cayó bajo un reguero de sangre.

\- Amigos...- Quedaron Kazuya y los demás sin palabras.

\- ¡Sigan!.- Pidió Wendy, la cual agarró a dos "Plagados" los dejó inconscientes tras estrellar sus cabezas como si fueran cocos.

\- ¡Vengan aquí, cobardes, lamentarán el día en el que se metieron con los "Nuevos Caballeros de Bronce" y "Saintias"!.- Bramó Rigby, el cual empleó sus ataques helados para convertir a varios enemigos con lanzas en "Estatuas".- ¡Eileen!.- Apuntó el joven hacia la chica de Cassiopea, quien asintió con la cabeza y ésta pisó fuerte el piso, haciendo elevar la temperatura del mismo, levantando columnas de humo blanco y un calor impregnaba por los alrededores.

\- Haber si les gusta la lava, el fuego.- Apuntó la novia del castaño, mientras que extendía sus brazos hacia una columna enemiga.- ¡"GREATEST ERUPTION"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, la cual cortó el camino con un río de magma.- Ustedes sigan, nosotros los cubrimos.- Prometió la chica.

\- Pero..."Los Plagados" los van a aplastar.- Intentó Kazumi en hacerlos en entrar en razón.

\- No pierdan las esperanzas: Porque todos nos volveremos a encontrar en el Palacio, donde festejaremos nuestra victoria sobre el enemigo. Ahora, deben continuar, que el tiempo se agota.- Sostuvo Mordecai, arrojando por los aires a varios oponentes, empleando su "Vuelo Negro" para confundir a "Los Plagados".

"La Resistencia" asintió con la cabeza, reanudaron su marcha, mientras que Rick, Morty y Summer les abrían el camino con sus poderes, despejando la zona y de ahí fueron ascendiendo.

* * *

Un "Guardia del Palacio" entró corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba la Diosa Athena, ubicado en los Jardines y Parques, acompañada por el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno y Raizer, quien se volteó para verlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Soldado?.- Preguntó la chica de cortos cabellos castaños.

\- ¡"La Resistencia" y los restos del Ejército Aliado ha llegado hasta las escaleras y se dirigen hacia las Puertas del Palacio!.- Informó el hombre, arrodillado.

\- _"Kazuya".- _Pensó Raizer.- Yo me haré cargo de él, usted quédese aquí, Mi Señorita, Su Santidad.- Pidió el peli negro-azulado, de que iba a eliminar aquel rescoldo que tanto estuvo molestando a aquellas personas.

\- Confío en ti y en que lograrás eliminarlos para siempre, Raizer.- Depositó la Diosa aquellas palabras de apoyo al joven, quien partió hacia el encuentro con su enemigo número 1.- Quiero que la "Guardia del Santuario" vaya para tomar posiciones en todo el interior y que se preparen los "Gladiadores Sagrados".

* * *

\- _"Kazuya, no me importa cómo pero hoy voy a matarte. Lo juro".- _Prometió el Caballero de Zerowing con odio en su alma, llamando a su Armadura y ésta se unió a su cuerpo. Y de ahí, éste ingresó en la habitación de Alice, quien se encontraba con Roland, Mordred y Paracelse.- Andando, "La Resistencia" ha llegado hasta aquí.- Les encomendó de que se prepararan, mientras que el viento comenzaba a azotar con fuerza el lugar.

* * *

\- Vamos, Lincoln, vamos, que podemos llegar hasta la entrada.- Le animaba UnLily al chico, pero éste seguía herido y envenenado por aquel poder que había hecho mella en su interior.- ¡Vamos, no te puedes rendir, eres el Señor Hades, de prisa!.- Continuaba hablándole, llevando a que el chico se pusiera de pie y volviera a desplomarse como un saco de papas contra el piso.

\- Déjame aquí, no valgo nada...No soy nada...Es así como mi destino queda marcado...- Le pedía que lo abandonara, pero los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¡No digas eso!.- Intentó en calmarlo.

\- No...tienen sentido...yo voy a ser el Dios Hades que asesinará a Athena, tal vez sea la propia Señorita Saori...¡tal vez vaya a hacerlo ahora que perdí a mis hermanas!.- Exclamó con pesar, siendo abrazado por la rubia UnLoud.

\- ¿Sabes?.- Le preguntó, acariciando los cabellos del albino.- Cuando perdimos a nuestro Lincoln, yo nunca pude conocerlo, debido a que yo morí a manos de "Los Plagados" en ese campamento donde nos tuvieron retenidos.- Comenzó a contarle aquella historia, recostándose contra una de las paredes del Palacio, siendo Lincoln quien la oía.- Allí era horrible ver las aberraciones que cometían contra nosotras: Violaciones, orgías todas las noches, sin parar, incluso en el día. Mama se suicidó durante una de esas con una Pistola, a papa y a mí nos devoraron aquellos monstruos que antes fueron personas, gente que conocíamos, luego de eso terminaron dándoles nuestros restos a ellas para que se alimentaran, pero pude volver a la vida gracias a la regeneración. Vagué por ese desierto un largo trecho hasta que las encontré...Sin embargo, ellas no eran las hermanas que yo conocí y nuestra familia ya no existía, todo quedó en el Olvido mismo. Estaban corrompidas por Tomoe, las había llevado a que se unieran a su causa para que pudieran tener a todos los Lincoln que quisieran, incluso UnChunk, quien estaba a su favor, sobre todo por UnLuna, se mostró horrorizado cuando mataron a aquel chico de "La Resistencia", Dino Laguzzi y de cuando relataron con saña y burla la muerte de Yukiko Kobayashi...Mi corazón se me hizo añicos al ver que ellas eran unos monstruos, no podía dar crédito a ese horror y cuando salí de ese control que nos imponían junto a UnLana, vimos que tú y los demás eran nuestra única salvación para detener esta masacre. No puedes dejarte caer por si nada, ni tampoco izar la bandera blanca, debes luchar, Linky, lucha con todas tus fuerzas. Recuerda que los Héroes no se convierten en lo que son por ver quién es el más poderoso, que existen motivos para el combate.- Finalizó con el relato y al tener las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos, ésta tomó sus manos con fuerza, dándole ánimos para seguir.

\- Alexander...Alexander...Él siempre decía eso, sobre todo a su Aprendiz y "Hermano Menor"...A Dimitri, él siempre lo veía como un gran Espectro, a pesar de que nosotros decíamos lo contrario, de que no estaba preparado, pero él jamás se rendía, lo entrenaba duro y le había enseñado esas mismas palabras que su hermana mayor se lo había transmitido en el Pasado:_ "¿Por qué cosas vale la pena luchar?"_. Ni tampoco lo hicieron mis hermanas, quienes siempre me protegieron junto a mis amigos. No...No puedo darme por vencido ahora, ni dejar que los acontecimientos de un Futuro que puedo cambiar por todos ellos, evitar que ese desastre surja, por el bien de ellos. Se lo prometí a las chicas y a mis amigos de que llegaría hasta allí...No pienso fallarles...No pienso rendirme ante lo que haya en mi camino.- Juró el joven, sintiendo como sus fuerzas iban creciendo, aunque fueran lentas. UnLily lo escuchó con atención y de ahí fue poniéndose de pie, sin embargo, una extraña sensación de "vértigo" se apoderó de ella, algo que le llevó a que se aferrara con fuerza a la pared del Palacio.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?.- Preguntó el albino a la joven, quien tenía su mano contra la frente.

\- No, nada, estoy bien, tranquilo.- Le dijo la chica, pero unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de su nariz.- ¿Qué es esto?.- Se preguntó pero no hubo tiempo para dar una clara respuesta, ya que "Los Plagados" estaban llegando hacia ellos, habiéndose dividido en otra "Columna" para atacar a los que estaban a las puertas del edificio.

\- ¡"PUÑO METEORO DELTA"!.- Escucharon la voz de Kazuya, cuya ofensiva dio contra una de las líneas enemigas, destruyéndola y viendo con Kazumi, Rin y Tenma.

\- ¡Chicos, qué alegría verlos!.- Exclamó Lincoln con júbilo.

\- Lamentamos la demora, amigo, pero teníamos que despejar las Escaleras, pero qué bueno es volver a verlos.- Se alegró el peli negro, mientras que UnLily yacía un tanto pálida.- Lily, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien'.- Preguntó el joven, yendo hacia ella, pero ésta negó nuevamente.

\- Tranquilo, no sé qué es, debe ser algún problema mío, pero ya se me irá.- Auguró, no queriendo dar mala impresión, pero algo no iba bien en esos momentos.

De improviso, desde las puertas del Palacio que se abrieron, allí hizo acto de presencia Raizer de Zerowing, acompañado por Alice, Paracelse, Mordred y Roland. El primero dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Kazuya, dando un paso hacia éstos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace un par de ratas miserables en este Lugar Sagrado? ¿Vienen derramar su patética y débil sangre por el suelo?.- Preguntó Raizer con desprecio en su voz.

\- Hemos venido a poner fin al dominio de Athena y al de las UnLoud para siempre.- Le respondió Lincoln seriedad, pero Kazuya avanzó hacia el oponente, cubriéndolo.

\- Déjalos en paz, Raizer: Esto es entre tú y yo.- Dijo el peli negro con seriedad, mientras que Kazumi iba en su respaldo junto a Rin y Tenma.

\- Hmm, eso ya me lo esperaba de ti: Has progresado muchísimo, pero aún sigues siendo un débil que no ha podido superarme. Si tanto quieren cruzar hacia el interior del edificio, van a tener que pasar sobre nosotros. ¡"Gladiadores Sagrados", ataquen!.- Sentenció el peli negro, mientras que daba la orden para comenzar con la pelea.

\- ¡Resista, Mi Señor Hades!.- Oyeron la voz de Rick y los demás que llegaron para sumarse al combate.

\- ¡Lincoln, hermano!.- Exclamaron Lola y Lana, acompañadas por Chloe y UnLana.

\- Chicas...Amigos...- Dijo el albino con emoción de verlos.

("The Demon of The Rhine", OST 27 de "Youjo Senki")

De improvisto, en medio de esa reunión, algo llamó la atención de todos los presentes, quienes dirigieron su mirada hacia el techo del Palacio de la Diosa Athena. Desde allí vieron un "punto" que pegó un salto y aterrizó frente a todos ellos, alzando la cabeza y con horror fueron testigos del recién llegado, quien dirigió dirigió sus ojos hacia donde estaba el "Emperador del Inframundo".

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos en tus sueños, Mi Señor y desde que cruzaron hacia el "Lost World", pero ahora, por fin nos vemos cara a cara. Somos testigos de lo que somos en realidad: Dioses...¿O es que solo hay un Dios verdadero aquí presente?. Je, eso ya lo veremos.- Habló con ese tono malvado y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras que miraba al albino y a sus acompañantes.- Me da gusto verte, Lincoln Loud...o mejor dicho...Señor Hades.-

\- Tu voz...¡Recuerdo tu voz!.- Reconoció el joven a esa persona.

\- Je, así es: Yo soy tú, pero de otro Universo, uno en donde fui pisoteado, olvidado, tirado a la basura, muerto al final pero regresé para volverme alguien que será el "Heraldo del Poder". Y mi nombre, es igual que el tuyo, pero llámame "Nega".- Dio a conocer esa información y fue desenvainando su "Espada", la cual emitió un poderoso chirrido al salir de la vaina y apuntarla hacia el albino.- Ahora, que comience la batalla.

* * *

**Queda, a partir de ahora, dos últimos capítulos, los cuales van a ser más largos todavía, puede que lleguen a las 9000 palabras. Ojo, no estoy seguro, pero tampoco lo descartaría, ya que se vienen los momentos más importantes a partir de este momento. **

**Antes que nada, agradezco muchísimo los reviews enviados por J0nas Nagera (Saludos, amigo y sobre lo de los hijos de las UnLouds, éstos tienen su papel en mi otro fic que tengo en Wattpad, protagonizado por Dimitri y que se llama "Specters Dream: La Búsqueda de la Sapuris del Vampiro", RCurrent (Me alegra de que te haya gustado y ahora a prepararse, porque se viene lo más importante: El destino de todo el Mundo pende de un hilo), marati2011, FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Soldado Ruso 09/LeoneEpsilon, LucasAbad0, AnonimousReader98, BeTricks871, DiegoyMalFan, El Caballero de las Antorchas, eltíorob95, Relm_Whitman, Plagahood, Knight of The Wind, Omega Fire-21 y MightyMitch47. **

**Nos estamos viendo, amigos. Cuídense y buen comienzo de día Miércoles de mi parte para todos ustedes. **

**Próximo capítulo:** **_"Por nuestro Mundo"._**

**Trivia: La frase que se menciona sobre qué cosas vale la pena luchar es una referencia a la de Chen Cerveza de Trueno, "World of Warcraft: Mist of Pandaria" y una de mis favoritas para demostrar cómo debe ser el Héroe para toda historia y su camino que debe tomar para alcanzar la cima. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo L: Por nuestro Mundo**

("The Demon of the Rhine", OST 27 de "Youjo Senki")

¿Quién era?. Necesitaba saber si estaba dormido, si yacía bajo el sueño de Morfeo o si se trataba de algo peor. Con la presencia de aquel Lincoln llamado "Nega", la situación se había trastocado hasta los límites más imposibles de descifrar. No...No podía ser esa persona como él, tenía que ser algún engaño, una falacia de las ilusiones provocadas por el enemigo, pero cuando UnLily lo miraba a aquel rival con desconfianza. En ese momento, mientras que el silencio de la futura batalla que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, iba a estallar en cualquier momento, Lincoln y los demás supervivientes fueron preparándose para lo que sería el próximo enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me tienen miedo?.- Preguntaba Nega, sacando su Espada de la funda y mirando a todos ellos con desprecio y burla.- Oh, lo lamento mucho de que hayan tenido una guerra tan injusta, pero así son las mismas.- Recalcó y tras lanzar una pequeña risa, puso en ristre su arma, mirando su reflejo en la Espada, sintiendo el tacto con su piel y el metal forjado, el brillo en sus ojos malditos y el viento que mecía la bufanda roja.

Kazuya dio un paso al frente junto a los otros miembros de "La Resistencia", siendo observados por Raizer y los "Gladiadores Sagrados" que tenía bajo su mando.

\- Ohh, no me esperaba ver a un grupo de hermanos tan unidos. Ustedes hacen que se me derrita el corazón, ¡sí es que tuviera uno que latiera, jajajajajajaja!.- Se burló, anteriormente "demostrando" tener un atisbo de cariño, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Kazuya.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡¿A ti qué te pasó?! ¡¿Nunca te quisieron en tu familia?!.- Preguntó Kazumi y un nuevo silencio sepultó toda fuente de ruido que había allí.

El filo de la Espada de Nega rozó el suelo, un chirrido metálico dio contra la piedra, mientras que éste los miraba, ahora, con desprecio en sus ojos, clavándolos cual puñales ardientes se entierran en la carne, pareciendo dar en el punto más "frágil", si es que él poseía algo así, de su alma.

\- Yo tenía una buena vida como cualquier Lincoln del "Multiverso"...- Habló con un tono neutral, suspiró y de ahí parecieron brillar aquellos ojos con suma fuerza.- Hasta que un día fui acusado de ser un mala suerte...¡y me destruyeron mi puta vida!.- Exclamó, comenzando a reírse como un demente.

La risa de aquel villano se hizo sentir por todo el lugar, reverberando con fuerza contra las paredes y la zona montañosa. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa persona?. Pudieron ver como sus ojos se alzaban hacia los Cielos, casi saliendo de sus cuencas, agarrándose el rostro con sus manos pálidas, sintiendo el filo de las uñas enterrándose en su carne y de ahí se calmaba. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ellos y la Armadura que llevaba parecía brillar como las llamas del propio Infierno, uno que él mismo había atravesado, uno personal, aterrador y que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que lo osara a desafiar.

\- Sí, todos ellos, aquel día en el que morí...pero ¿qué me importa?. Dejé un profundo hueco, una cicatriz imposible de sanar, ni siquiera esos patéticos psiquiatras podrán cerrar el daño que hice a todos ellos.- Apuntó Nega y pasó su mano por los cabellos blancos que tenía.- En fin, tal vez haya hecho un pacto con Lucifer...Si es que él no estuviera encerrado en el "Mekai" tras su derrota a manos de Athena en el Pasado.- Sonrió malvadamente y aquella Armadura que consistía en hombreras lilas con detalles en dorado y que consistían en tres pares una arriba del otro, una diadema violeta oscuro, peto gris plomizo que cubría su pecho con un cinturón en forma de rombo negro, alas blancas junto a unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos del mismo. Sin olvidarse de la túnica que llevaba consigo y la bufanda que se mecía con el viento.- Pero es fácil engañar hasta el "Príncipe de las Tinieblas", así que...creo que ha llegado el momento de ver quién es el verdadero "Rey del Inframundo", ¿no lo crees, Lincoln?.- Preguntó con burla, pero UnLily se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡Estás enfermo de la cabeza, Nega! ¡Lincoln no gastará fuerzas contra ti, yo lo protegeré, tanto de ti como de mis hermanas!.- Bramó la rubia, sin embargo, eso no cayó para nada bien al albino alterno, el cual frunció el ceño y adoptó una postura fría como el hielo. Acto seguido, el muchacho parecía estar quieto, clavando su mirada en los ojos de UnLily, quien, de improvisto, comenzó a sentirse mareada, temblando y su nariz goteaba sangre que caía contra el piso.

\- ¡Lily!.- Corrió Lincoln con UnLana, recostándola contra el piso para que descansara.

Raizer miró al albino alterno, saliéndose del grupo que comandaba, viendo como esa chica, a la cual nunca había atacado ni sido severo con ella, la única UnLoud que prefirió y cuidó, ya que le hacía recordar a su hermana Suki para detener a Nega, no sin antes quedar de pie frente a UnLily, arrodillándose.

\- ¡Raizer, vuelve aquí!.- Le ordenó Roland con seriedad, pero el muchacho no respondió ante ese pedido.

\- Jajajaja, adoro ver sufrir a estas inútiles. Iguales a mis hermanas, iguales a las tuyas, Lincoln, quienes murieron en vano junto a tus amigos.- Se burló Nega de él, pero el chico avanzó para cubrir a la rubia UnLoud, quien se fue poniendo de pie, ayudada por Raizer, el cual estableció ese "Cese al Fuego" para socorrerla.

\- No, no, hermana, no lo hagas, descansa, estás herida.- Dijo UnLana, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Mientras que él siga aquí...y nos...controla...con su poder...se lo debe detener...ahora.- Decía UnLily entrecortada, respirando con dificultad por el "golpe" que había recibido por parte del enemigo.

\- Lily, hazle caso a ella, estás muy herida.- Pidió Raizer, pero la joven fue hacia Lincoln, no sin antes colocar su mano en los hombres del Caballero.

\- Raizer...muchas gracias por todo...por cuidarme y...de no haber sido severo conmigo ni con UnLana...pero ahora...ahora...¡AGH!.- Cuando le agradeció, otra vez sintió una punzada que atravesó su cuerpo, llevando a que cayera de rodillas. Raizer clavó sus ojos en Nega, quien tenía su mano alzada y apuntando contra la muchacha rubia.

\- Sí, sí, continúa, termina tu frase, hermanita, vamos, termina la misma de una buena vez. ¿O acaso te da miedo enfrentar la realidad de las cosas?.- Decía con un tono burlón Nega hacia ella.

\- ¡DETENTE, NEGA!.- Le rogó Lincoln con furia.

\- ¡Jajajaja, pero si apenas estamos comenzando!.- Exclamó el rival y comenzó a comprimir su puño, llevando a que la chica sintiera un dolor mucho más agudo, como si se tratara del mismo hierro fundido. Raizer ladeó a un lado, la ayudó con ponerse de pie y corrió hacia Nega.

\- ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LA SIGAS LASTIMANDO, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Bramó el peli negro-azulado y comenzó a juntar su Cosmos en los puños.- ¡"PUÑOS METEORO DELTA"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra el oponente, logrando "dar en el blanco", pero cuando vio que el cuerpo de Nega era lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto, éste vio como le sonreía burlonamente y reaparecía a su costado izquierdo.-

\- Vaya que sí eres lento, Raizer. Muy lento.- Le espetó y se dispuso con trazar un arco contra el Caballero de Zerowing, siendo éste el que se defendió con su "Espada Carmesí Zero", cosa que le dio la oportunidad a Mordred de enfocarse en el debilitado Lincoln y vengarse por la humillación anterior durante la Batalla de la Casa de Leo.

Aprovechando ese momento ideal, los "Gladiadores Sagrados" corrieron hacia el encuentro contra el albino y sus acompañantes, siendo detenida la "Primera Oleada" por Lola y Lana, quienes contaron con la ayuda de Chloe y los otros integrantes. Por su parte, Lincoln sostenía a UnLily con la ayuda de UnLana, pero el estado de aquella rubia se veía tan delicado como una rama de árbol en medio de un feroz temporal. Raizer, a su vez, combatía contra el albino alterno, chocando su "Espada" con la de Nega, quien no parecía ceder terreno, cosa que llevó a que el Caballero de Zerowing analizara sus movimientos, en búsqueda de saber si era parte de una trampa o si solo estaba "jugando" con él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lincoln? ¿Te da miedo salir de la protección que tus hermanas y amigos te han dado?. Y te haces llamar el "Emperador del Inframundo", pero ese título no es nada más que palabras sin sentido, palabras al viento que desaparecen como el polvo de una Era que se te apaga ante tus ojos, una que ha sido efímera, igual que el reinado de muchos Emperadores de Roma.- Comenzó a hostigarlo con aquel "bombardeo" psicológico, pero el chico resistía ante aquel embate.- Vamos, vamos, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso le temes al Futuro?. Nunca lo sabrás bien, quizás ya lo tienes escrito en tu sangre, de que te convertirás en un buen Emperador...o tal vez sucumbas a la misma Oscuridad que yo caí para ser alguien despiadado y que nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Sí, puede que llegues a ser déspota e incluso matarás a la próxima Diosa Athena.- Y al mencionar eso, los ojos del chico se abrieron ante el horror descrito en palabras e "imágenes" donde se veían Ciudades del Mundo que ardían en la noche, la figura oscura de los Dioses Gemelos, Hypnos y Thanatos junto a su "Estrella" que provocaba la muerte de incontables vidas humanas, cuerpos esparcidos por doquier, incluso en las escaleras de lo que parecía ser la estación de un tren subterráneo, edificios que ardían en llamas y otros que colapsaban ante un auténtico "Cataclismo" mucho peor que el jamás se haya experimentado. Otra vez azuzó su mente y se vio como las fuerzas de Athena eran vencidas en el Santuario, sus Caballeros Dorados yacían muertos y un puñado de éstos y de Soldados huían, mientras que ella se quedaba para recibir al Emperador Hades, cayendo prisionera y encadenada por aquellos invasores, junto al Patriarca, veía como aquel Dios de la Muerte desenvainaba su Espada Imperial, tras bajar las escaleras con suma calma y celeridad, para trazar un arco descendente, que terminó por decapitar a ambos personajes.

Fue allí que, viendo como aquel Caballero Dorado de Aries, de un Siglo Desconocido, tomaba la cabeza decapitada de su Diosa y la abrazaba con fuerza, rompiendo en llanto por esa pérdida y de haberle fallado, dejando al Mundo y su Futuro en manos de alguien que podría ser ese mismo albino que era la Reencarnación de Hades.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Le llamó Kazuya al mismo instante en el que "Clarent", la Espada de Mordred se dirigía hacia su cabeza, siendo éste detenido por el albino y el Líder de "La Resistencia", tirándolo hacia atrás y de ahí volvía a la carga.

\- ¡Nosotros nos encargamos del resto. Ustedes vayan metiéndose dentro del Palacio!.- Pidió Mordecai como encargo a ambos jóvenes, mientras que él y sus amigos iban a contener al enemigo como podían.

El albino se puso de pie, no podía dejar que UnLily ni UnLana sufrieran, siendo la primera quien más estaba "lastimada". El poder de Nega sobre ella era sumamente aterrador. Y volviendo con éste, esquivaba los golpes que daba Raizer con su "Espada Carmesí Zero", mientras que contra-atacaba con la suya, sin llegar a herirlo, demostrando que tenían una buena resistencia ambas personas.

\- Linky...sigue, yo...yo estaré bien.- Le tranquilizó UnLily al joven.

\- No voy a dejarte aquí, ni a ti, UnLana, ni tampoco a los demás...Voy a protegerlos, lo juro.- Dio su palabra, mientras que oía el chirrido metálico de las Espadas de Raizer y Nega una vez más.

Por su parte, Mordred cargó contra Lincoln, el chico tomó su Espada Imperial e impidió un arco descendente contra él, resistiendo a la temible fuerza que el rival portaba consigo.

\- Vamos, niño, ríndete y muere. Acepta tu destino.- Le dijo con burla aquel peli-rosa.

\- ¡Nunca!.- Bramó el albino y éste lo pateó en el estómago.

Acto seguido, Mordred detuvo el retroceso y cargó nuevamente. Las armas seguían chocando. Kazuya y los de "La Resistencia" se enfrentaban a Paracelse, Alice y Roland, estando los primeros protegidos por las gemelas, Chloe, Rick, Morty, Summer y los demás integrantes, pero aquellos enemigos demostraban tener una terrible fuerza contra éstos.

\- ¿Te rindes, Raizer?.- Preguntó Nega a éste, quien no dijo nada.

De golpe, éste bajó su Espada, llamando la atención del Caballero de Zerowing, quien no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó, analizando sus próximos movimientos, esperando tener la oportunidad para dar el golpe final y así derrotarlo.

\- He conocido mucho sobre todos ustedes, en especial de ti: Perdiste a tu hermana menor, Suki, quien se suicidó por las peleas que tenías con Akira, tu hermano.- Comenzó con hacerlo enfurecer.

\- ¡Cállate, no metas a mi hermana en esto!.- Le ordenó pero Nega continuó con el hostigamiento.

\- Jejeje, ¿qué pasa?. _"La verdad nos hará libres",_ decía Juan 8:31-38. Está en la Biblia, qué poco conocimiento tienes, Raizer.- Decía ese albino alterno pero el Caballero se contuvo.- Oh, ya veo, no te gusta mencionar a tu hermana, pero ¿sabes qué?. Eres casi como yo y como Lincoln: Somos gente de sufrimiento, que padecemos las pisoteadas de la sociedad que nos desprecia.- Apuntó y de ahí caminó hacia donde estaba UnLily con aquellas personas.

\- ¡Detente!.- Le ordenó Raizer, quien le puso su espada contra el cuello, pero el rival tenía un plan mucho más oscuro bajo la manga.

En un momento de descuido, Nega logró zafarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaban Lincoln y las dos UnLoud que seguían vivas. UnLily se puso de pie y ayudó a Lincoln con moverse más a prisa, a pesar de que el villano volvió a alzar las manos y las apretaba contra la chica, haciéndole toser sangre y sentirse débil a un ritmo mucho más acelerado.

\- ¡Vamos, de prisa, hermana, no te quedes allí!.- Pidió UnLana a la rubia, la cual se había desplomado contra el piso.

\- Lily...escúchala, no hagas esto, por favor.- Rogó el albino, pero ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para moverse por libre voluntad, sino que algo estaba creciendo en el interior de la chica, una fuerza desconocida y sumamente oscura.

\- Lincoln...Lana...por favor...detengan a Tomoe y a Nega...se los suplico...- Fue el mensaje que empezó a dar, poniendo sus ojos hacia aquel villano alterno.- Linky...sé que un buen Dios y "Emperador del Inframundo", no te des por vencido jamás en la vida...cuenta con el apoyo de la familia...no sean como nosotras...sigue aquellos pasos que siempre has dicho...igual que el nuestro antes de morir...ama a la Humanidad...respétala...protégela...no te dejes humillar por nadie...y nunca permitan que nadie quiera imponerse solo porque es más fuerte...ese no es el camino que uno debe tomar un Héroe...- Le decía la rubia, quien se secó las lágrimas y avanzó hacia Nega.

\- Lily...- Lincoln no pudo reaccionar, el "Veneno de las Rosas" seguía en su sangre, cayó de rodillas, siendo asistido por UnLana, intentando detener a aquella rubia adolescente del peligro de enfrentarse al albino alterno.

\- Je, parece que vienes hacia mí, Lily, igual que cuando me separaron de mi hermanita en mi Mundo.- Se burló el rival, alzando su Espada.- ¿Acaso vienes a buscar la paz o la muerte?.- Preguntó y apuntó aquella arma hacia la joven.

\- Nega...- Le habló ésta con frialdad.

No dijo nada, Raizer se volteó y corrió hacia ella, pero por una corta distancia, la chica se le lanzó encima al villano, agarrándole de la mano, intentando elevarlo por el aire y estrellarlo contra el piso, pero Nega demostraba ejercer una terrible resistencia.

\- ¡NO, LILY, YO ME OCUPO DE ÉL!.- Intentó Raizer en detenerla y cuando llegó hasta ella, la muchacha sintió como el acero helado de la Espada de Nega le atravesaba su pecho.

UnLily UnLoud sintió, primero, una terrible punzada en su corazón, mientras que la sangre suya caía contra el piso, empapando el lugar en el que estaba de pie. Detrás suyo, Nega sonreía y los ojos de Lincoln y de UnLana se humedecieron por las lágrimas, mientras que Raizer sentía un "Vacío" en su interior, como si estuviera atado a una silla y reviviera las escenas de la muerte de su hermana, Suki, cuando se suicidó. Ni siquiera los Aliados de Lincoln pudieron dar crédito a lo que eran testigos. Tras esa punzada, la rubia cayó de rodillas, las piernas del Caballero de Zerowing reaccionar y la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola en silencio, con fuerza.

\- No...No...No...Por favor...Lily...¡Lily, abre los ojos...Lily...! ¡LILY!.- Fue el ruego que lanzó aquel sujeto, siendo una persona fría y severa, por primera vez sentía el sufrimiento y el dolor ante la pérdida de un ser cercano, por segunda vez. No la podía soltar, no quería, la sostuvo un buen tiempo hasta que Nega avanzó hasta él y se le quedó mirando con desprecio.

\- Ohhh, no sabes cuánto lo siento, Raizer. Veo que era tu novia, jejejejeje.- Se burló el albino alterno, guardando su Espada y de ahí se encaminó hacia donde estaban Lincoln y los demás.- Ahora me quedas tú, Señor Hades.- Apuntó pero el impacto del viento contra su espalda llevó a que éste se volteara y cubriera el rostro con su bufanda. Allí, parado y envuelto en un poderoso Cosmos, Raizer de Zerowing recostó a la fallecida UnLily contra el piso y clavó sus ojos, cegados por la ira, en aquel oponente.

\- ¡NEGA, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el otro se sentía fresco, intacto.- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE MATARLA?! ¡ELLA NO TE HIZO NADA!.- Bramó y secó sus lágrimas, las cuales ardían por el dolor interno que sentía.

\- Así es la guerra, Raizer. Acostumbra tu vida a ello.- Sostuvo el otro y continuó su camino, pero el Caballero de Zerowing le iba a hacer sufrir.

\- ¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS, MALNACIDO! ¡"ALTITUD MÁXIMA ZERO"!.- Raizer comenzó a concentrar su Cosmos entre sus manos, su intensidad desprendía una serie de relámpagos color naranja a su alrededor, los cuales fueron paralizando a Nega y de ahí envío una descarga, proyectada violentamente por los aires y le infringió serias heridas.

La explosión de relámpagos dio contra el objetivo, sin embargo, el rival cayó al suelo, de rodillas, pero sin ningún rasguño.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Raizer? Jajajaja, parece que se te nubló la vista por la muerte de Lily.- Apuntó el albino pero le llevó a ganarse una serie de putadas y puñetazos contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TAL ESTO, MISERABLE?! ¡"IMPACTO RELÁMPAGO ZERO"!.- Exclamó el Caballero, quien levantó sus brazos, concentrando el Cosmos en sus manos, creando una Esfera Carmesí con un Relámpago naranja. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender ondas de energía que se convirtieron en una auténtica barrera protectora, continuando con el "ritual" y de ahí realizó un giro con su cuerpo con un elegante movimiento de brazos, disparando contra el adversario. La bola se fundió con su víctima y explotó en el interior.-

Una densa cortina de polvo y rocas cubrieron el lugar, haciendo temblar todo el área, mientras que Nega emergía, pero ésta vez habiendo recibiendo un impacto muy severo contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡Raizer, deja de perder el tiempo y combate por la Diosa!.- Le ordenó Mordred, el cual iba hacia Lincoln.

\- ¡En cuanto termine con Nega, me uniré! ¡Ustedes mantengan la posición, es una orden!.- Exclamó el joven y de ahí fue hacia donde estaba el albino alterno para darle el golpe de gracia.

* * *

Lincoln contemplaba la pelea, tenía que ponerse de pie y luchar contra Mordred, ya que éste iba a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, buscando venganza, así que se quitó las lágrimas por la muerte de UnLily y con la ayuda de UnLana y los demás puso rumbo hacia la batalla. El joven miró a aquel rival, éste le dirigió un golpe con la Espada Sagrada "Clarent", siendo detenido. Le tiró una patada que fue evadida, de ahí procedió con calcular la distancia y una estrategia para acabar con él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Lincoln? ¿Acaso te da miedo de que te mate? ¿Temes que termines igual que esa puta de UnLily?.- Le preguntó Mordred con burla y lo tomó del cuello, separándolo de UnLana y propinando golpes contra su cuerpo hasta tirarlo contra el piso.

El chico intentó defenderse pero una nueva patada contra su pecho lo lanzó hacia atrás, rodando por el polvoriento suelo. Tosió sangre, el peli-rosa volvía a la carga, alejándose del grupo, mientras que Raizer se hallaba de pie para matar a Nega.

* * *

\- Esto va por UnLily, hijo de puta. Voy a disfrutar con tus gritos de dolor, ¡vas a rogarme para que te mate!.- Dijo el Caballero de Zerowing, su puño parecía resplandecer bajo un intenso fulgor naranja y lo dirigió contra Nega, el cual, simplemente, se río y al impactar, levantó una cortina de polvo gris y tras desvanecerse, éste no se hallaba en el lugar donde había estallado.

* * *

\- ¡¿Adónde fue?!.- Preguntó Connie, mientras que chocaba la Espada de Rose Cuarzo contra "Vorpal", haciendo chirriar el acero y quedando cara a cara.

\- No lo sé y eso es lo que más me aterra.- Dijo Kazuma y vio que las puertas del Palacio de la Diosa Athena habían cedido por la explosión causada por Raizer.- ¡Es nuestro momento, andando, tomemos por asalto el lugar!.- Pidió el chico de cabello negro, dirigiéndose con Rin y los demás para el interior de aquel inmueble.

* * *

Raizer no vio a Nega en el lugar del impacto, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sido de él?. Sin embargo, una sensación de peligro le alertó para que se volteara y viera que Kazuya y sus amigos iban infiltrándose hacia las puertas del Palacio. Apretó los dientes, su sangre hervía como un volcán a punto de erupcionar, sus ojos se tensaron y voló hacia donde estaba su "Némesis", aquel joven Líder de "La Resistencia".

* * *

Desde aquel risco donde Lancelot había caído, UnLola lloraba por la pérdida de su Caballero Dorado, aquel que había amado, no bajo el poder del "Virus del Pecado", sino de verdad, un amor original y que no podía cuestionarlo. Se secaba las lágrimas, las palabras de UnLana se reflejaban en las consecuencias a futuro que se iban a desarrollar para ella. Quería saltar allí, sacarlo y llevarlo consigo. ¿Valdría la pena?.

\- Lancelot...¡Lancelot!.- Estalló en llanto por su amor caído y las lágrimas cayeron hacia el fondo, perdiéndose en la Oscuridad.

* * *

Tirado, herido, sangrando, el muchacho de cabellos plateados se puso de pie con dificultad. El dolor era insoportable, se había quebrado unas costillas, a pesar de que contaba con su Armadura Dorada de Cáncer. Alzó la cabeza, algo le caía sobre su rostro y resultaba ser cálido.

\- Señorita...UnLola...Ella...Ella...me...necesita...no puedo dejarla.- Dijo con dolor en su cuerpo y moviéndose de aquellos pasos montañosos hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

* * *

\- ¡KAZUYA!.- Oyó el joven el grito de furia de Raizer, mientras que éste lo agarraba del cuello pero se zafaba justo a tiempo, no sin antes patear al Caballero de Zerowing hasta que se estrelló dentro del Hall.

\- ¡Vamos por la Athena del Caos!.- Ordenó el peli negro.- ¡Kazumi, Rin, Tenma, conmigo!.

\- ¡Entendido!.- Acató su hermana menor aquella orden, pero cuando la novia del joven y él se metieron, el camino fue bloqueado por la "Guardia del Santuario" que contaba Tomoe junto a "Los Plagados" que aún seguían vivos.- ¡Mierda, ¿otra vez?!.-

\- No importa, acabemos con esos desgraciados de una buena vez.- Sentenció Tenma, animándola a seguir, mientras que combatían contra esos oponentes.

* * *

Por su parte, mientras que se daba aquel primer asalto contra el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, Lincoln se enfocó en Mordred. El oponente lo tenía alejado de UnLana y contra las cuerdas, Nega no aparecía por ninguna parte, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Qué haría contra aquel peli-rosa que trazaba tajos en el aire?. Estaba corrompido por la furia, el orgullo, aquel "Pilar" que había sido destruido por ese albino, ahora quería acabar con él de una buena vez. Por su parte, el albino se defendía, bajo otro golpe que trazó el oponente, el chico pudo frenar un nuevo ataque le había lanzado el oponente, llevando a que ambos se miraran con odio.

Miró hacia abajo, Mordred estaba por atacarlo con una nueva patada, así que se agachó, justo cuando "Clarent" rozaba su cabeza y retrocedió unos metros. El rival seguía eufórico, un nuevo arco lanzó contra el albino, golpeando el lado derecho de su hombrera, temblando ante el impacto producido pero dándole la oportunidad de contra-atacar y recuperar el terreno perdido.

\- ¡Vamos, Mordred, abandona esta pelea, olvida tu orgullo!.- Intentó Lincoln en convencerlo, pero el "Gladiador Sagrado" no iba a ceder ante esas palabras. Juntó más poder y volvió a la carga.

\- ¡Cállate, un niño como tú no puede tener tanto poder consigo! ¡Tú no conoces los motivos por los cuales uno lucha!.- Bramó el oponente y lo golpeó, por tercera vez, dejando al joven aturdido y de rodillas.- Jejejeje, el "Emperador del Inframundo" cae y se siente agotado, ¿qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo?.- Preguntó con burla y poniendo a "Clarent" contra su cuello.-

Roland lo miró, éste había evadido los ataques de Rick, Morty y Summer, quedando a escasos metros de su Camarada, el cual sonreía malvadamente.

\- Cortaré tu cuello, tu sangre se derramará y todo habrá acabado para ti.- Le anunció con una sonrisa burlona.- Es una lástima que nunca hayas conocido el verdadero concepto de pelear.- Argumentó, pero el joven, teniendo muy frescos esos recuerdos de la muerte de UnLily, con la mirada clavada en aquella chica rubia quien yacía muerta en el piso, se fue poniendo de pie, con dificultad y alzando su "Espada Imperial".

\- Te equivocas.- Le advirtió el joven.-

Mordred dejó de sonreír y se mostró callado, serio.

\- Sí existen los motivos por los cuales pelear. Alexander me lo enseñó tanto a mí como a su Aprendiz, Dimitri: _"Luchar por miedo, por ira, por ver quién se hace el más fuerte o que tenga todas las armas, no es el camino que un Héroe debe recorrer, sino el de liberar una batalla interminable: Se debe enfrentar al miedo, serenar el odio, hallar la paz en el interior de uno mismo y así dar la misma a los que te rodean".- _Le relató aquellas enseñanzas del Dios del Tiempo caído junto a Leni en la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo.- Tú no eres nada de todo eso, solo eres un orgulloso como los supuestos "Héroes" que en realidad solo buscan ser más fuertes o rendirse fácilmente para atacar al enemigo por la espalda y así ganar. Eso es lo que eres tú.- Le espetó Lincoln, cosa que los ojos de Mordred se desbordaron por la furia que tenía, así que tomó su Espada Sagrada "Clarent", apretó los dientes y se preparó para darle el golpe final.

\- ¡HARÉ QUE TETRAGUES TUS PALABRAS!.- Ese fue el grito que dio, Lincoln lo miró con desprecio, decepción, alzó su arma y con un rápido movimiento, atravesó el pecho del Gladiador Sagrado Mordred, quien sintió como su vida se iba apagando de a poco. "Clarent" cayó de sus manos, golpeó el piso y con ello, él también, de rodillas, mientras que el albino enterraba más a fondo su Espada contra el corazón de aquel enemigo, el cual lo miró a los ojos por última vez.

No pudo decir nada, él mismo se estaba llevando, por la borda, aquel orgullo que tanto le había dirigido y que ahora estaba muriendo. Cuando se desplomó sin vida contra el piso, Lincoln lo miró con frialdad hasta que escuchó unos aplausos que llamaron su atención.

\- Debo felicitarte, mi amigo. ¡Mataste a esa escoria de Mordred, jajajajaja! ¡Tienes mis respetos, Lincoln!.- Oyó la voz de aquel albino alterno, quien salía desde la "Nada" y caminaba hacia él, quedando a escasos metros de distancia.- Pero ahora, ha llegado la hora de que tú y yo nos enfrentemos para ver quién es el verdadero Dios del Inframundo.-

\- Nega...- Apretó Lincoln los dientes al verlo cara a cara al responsable de haber matado a UnLily. El rival tomó su Espada, Lincoln hizo lo mismo.

Un trueno desgarró el aire y con ello, la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre el Santuario.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo, titulado _"La Batalla del Santuario"_ va a ser más largo y estará dedicado para FreedomGundam96. **

**Y otra vez han habido bajas: UnLily y Mordred han muerto, Raizer va a redoblar su pelea contra Kazuya, Lincoln se enfrentará a Nega a como de lugar, mientras que la figura misteriosa que se vio en el otro capítulo, la volveremos a ver en el que viene, además de que se descubrió que Lancelot aún sigue vivo pero grave por las heridas sufridas, por lo que ha decidido con volver para estar al lado de su "Reina", UnLola.**

**Bueno, amigos, espero que les guste este capítulo, el que viene será el penúltimo y de ahí el Epílogo, así que a prepararse.**

**Nos estamos viendo. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para J0nas Nagera, marati2011, DiegoyMalFan, BeTricks871, RCurrent, FreedomGundam96, Soldado Ruso 09/LeoneEpsilon, AnonimousReader98, Sitx20, Franco y Pupiescritoresfanfic, Banghg, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Knight of The Wind, MightyMitch47, LucasAbad0, Omega Fire-21, Plagahood, eltíorob95, Angel Jimenes, Luffy Turner y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo. **

**Buen comienzo de día Martes para todos ustedes. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo LI: La Batalla del Santuario**

**[Antes que nada...¡Feliz cumpleaños, FreedomGundam96!. Espero que la pases genial este día y diviértete mucho. Este capítulo va dedicado para él.]**

* * *

_"__Hasta que no haya suficiente guerra, no vamos a estar...completamente en paz"_

_"Atravesando el aire", _"Attaque 77".

Ya no había vuelta atrás, las piezas estaban acomodadas en el "Tablero de Ajedrez", todos estaban posicionados, pero desnivelados, para el bando de Lincoln por las pérdidas sufridas y que ahora, estando ante Nega, cara a cara, con su Espada lista para llevar a cabo el golpe contra uno de los dos, solo quedaba saber quién iba a salir victorioso. Era una pregunta complicada por responder, nadie sabía quién moriría, quién sería el "Rey del Inframundo", únicamente había que esperar a que las aguas se revolvieran y trajeran sus noticias hacia los presentes. Aquel albino alterno sonrió de forma malvada, el metal chirrió, asió la Espada con ambas manos, a la espera por combatir contra su otra versión divina.

* * *

**Flashbacks:**

\- ¿Quería verme, Maestro Ilias?.- Preguntó Kazuya a aquel antiguo Caballero Dorado de Leo, el cual se encontraba en un claro de los "Bosques", sentado, cruzado de piernas y con los ojos cerrados, estando en comunión con la Naturaleza. Una brisa movió sus cabellos, acariciando el rostro del padre de Regulus, quien fue abriendo los ojos despacio, tranquilo y asintió con la cabeza, dando un "Sí" a la respuesta que ese chico andaba buscando.

\- Siéntate.- Pidió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, señalando hacia un sitio que tenía reservado. No era nada del otro Mundo, solo un espacio común y corriente, por lo que el joven asintió con la cabeza, se inclinó y sentó su cuerpo sobre ese lugar, descansando sus brazos contra las piernas.

Un momento de silencio, de calma, inundó aquel Claro de los Bosques, no se oía otra cosa que no fuera el viento meciendo las ramas de los pinos y otros árboles, la hierba que se agitaba con suavidad y la fragancia natural que ese lugar ofrecía, sin embargo, el rostro de Ilias no expresaba otra cosa más que preocupación y dudas al respecto.

\- Has estado progresando muchísimo, Kazuya.- Le felicitó el padre de Regulus con honestidad.- Nunca perdí las esperanzas de que tus amigos y tú pudieran volver al combate tras las muertes de Dino y Yukiko.- Dijo con aquel tono neutral en su voz.

Bajó la cabeza, el recordar esas bajas eran dolorosas junto a la muerte de Setsuko. Apretó los puños y de ahí volvió a calmarse.

\- Hikazu tampoco se encuentra aquí. Él está recuperándose tras haber sido herido por UnLisa en uno de los combates que tuvimos contra esas desgraciadas, donde resultó infectado por el "Virus del Pecado".- Mencionó a aquel joven Portador de la Armadura de Neowing.

Ilias asintió nuevamente con la cabeza. El viento movía sus cabellos y extendió su mano derecha hacia los hombros del joven.

\- Todos hemos pasado por situaciones como éstas: Perder a la gente que amamos, enfrentarnos a enemigos que son "invencibles", pero no lo son. Nadie se hace fuerte y se cree que es indestructible. No, todos tenemos nuestros fuertes y débiles, incluso los Dioses.- Le hizo recordar el Caballero Dorado de Leo a Kazuya, quien lo escuchó con atención. Se acercó hacia él un poco más para oírlo.

\- Durante generaciones, los Caballeros hemos luchado contra enemigos como Dioses Malignos, pero nunca contra unas personas que recibieron poder por un "Virus". Esto es algo nuevo para todos.- Sostuvo el peli negro.

\- Lo es, toda la Humanidad ha sido testigo, incluso en la Naturaleza misma y la Historia, como ocurrió con las pestes que azotaron al Mundo. Sucedió en Atenas durante la "Guerra del Peloponeso", Bizancio, la Baja Edad con la "Peste Negra" y también con las luchas con enemigos que juntan poder de distintos lugares.- Continuó hablando el padre de Regulus con honestidad en su voz.- Y ustedes también han cambiado, tanto en poder como en Armaduras. Sin embargo, hasta los mismos Héroes poseen una fuerza que no se debe abusar y eso lo tienes tú.- Le contó Ilias y aquello dejó sin palabras al muchacho.-

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?.- Preguntó Kazuya con los ojos bien abiertos, por lo que el rubio se puso de pie para caminar por el "Bosque de las Estrellas".

Lo siguió por aquellos páramos, podía ver, en la lejanía, la luz en la cabaña que tenían allí y en donde descansaban Kazumi, Tenma y Rin. El peli negro reconocía sus temores, sus miedos a que algo le pudiera pasar a su hermana, a su novia y su amigo, no quería perderlos como había ocurrido con Dino y Yukiko, eso le desgarraba el alma como si se tratara de una cuchilla o una guadaña que cegaba el trigo en época de cosechas. Un escalofríos recorrió su espalda hasta que sintió la mano de Ilias sobre su hombros, calmándolo, dando calidez pero aquel Santo de Oro no parecía estar esbozando una sonrisa, sino que tenía una expresión neutral y seria en su cara.

Se detuvieron frente a unas colinas que terminaban en unos desfiladeros, la Luna brillaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo mismo las Estrellas, su Luz se reflejaba sobre el Mar Egeo y con ello, Kazuya escrutó con la mirada todo ese espectáculo.

\- Hay un poder que no tuve el tiempo para contarte ahora, pero quiero que lo sepas.- Dijo Ilias, siendo sincero con el chico.

Parpadeó, ¿qué quería decir?.

\- Se llama "Destello Final SEED", una de las técnicas más fuertes que posees pero, a la vez, una muy peligrosa y que la tuve prohibida por mucho tiempo.- Comenzó a relatarle aquel poder.- Para ello, se debe llevar al Cosmo a los límites, provocando que estalle, cambiando su color de verde a celeste, mientras que las "Alas de Neowing" y la energía envuelven el cuerpo del ejecutor, quien debe aferrarse al de un adversario. Las "Alas" se tornarán de ese segundo color, el impulso los elevará por los aire, llevando a superar los límites de la Atmósfera del Planeta, alcanzando el Espacio, volviéndose polvo de estrellas. No hay vuelta atrás para ninguno de los que empleen esta técnica.

Escuchó cada palabra que Ilias le estaba diciendo con respecto a aquel poder. Tragó saliva, miró la palma de su mano, apretó el puño y escrutó con la mirada el Pasado. No podía ser así, ¿y si él llegaba a emplearla en algún momento? ¿Qué sería de todos ellos? ¿Acaso habría Futuro o todo lo contrario?.

\- Son las decisiones que uno toma, Kazuya. Como dije, es una técnica prohibida, pero, incluso para los Caballeros de Athena, hay momentos en los que uno tendrá que escoger el camino correcto para derrotar al enemigo.- Dijo el rubio, mientras que el chico se giraba para verlo.

\- ¿Acaso es una promesa lo que debo hacer, Maestro?.- Preguntó el joven, pero éste no dijo nada.

\- Solo tú mismo sabes la respuesta, Kazuya.- Finalizó el Caballero Dorado de Leo, mientras que ambos volvían hacia los Bosques.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:**

Kazuya y Rin se metieron en los pasillos del Palacio de la "Diosa del Caos", Raizer también se encontraba en aquel momento, repleto de ira contra aquel enemigo. Lo miraba con odio en su ser, así que fue preparándose para el combate. Con un rápido movimiento, el rival trazó un arco con su pierna derecha, siendo detenido por Rin, quien lo agarró y lanzó contra una de las paredes, la cual se agrietó y cayeron restos y polvo al piso, cosa que hizo hervir aún más la sangre de aquel peli negro-azulado.

\- _"Aún está furioso por la muerte de UnLily".- _Pensó Kazuya, analizando los próximos movimientos que el rival iba a ejercer contra ellos. Fue en cuestión de segundos cuando el joven se lanzó al ataque con Rin. Éste dirigió un puño contra el pecho de Raizer, logrando hacer que retrocediera por la fuerza ejercida en el impacto, pero luego contra-atacó, siendo detenido por la novia del peli negro, quien le frenó el ataque con el "Escudo" y de ahí lo golpeó, nuevamente, contra el pecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera del Palacio, en las puertas del mismo, aquel encapuchado presenciaba el combate entre los últimos Espectros de Hades y sus Aliados contra los "Gladiadores Sagrados". Era una pelea encarnizada, no se cedía en el terreno, aquí era ganar o morir, no existía un límite, ni muchos menos el descanso, solo se necesitaba el hábil liderazgo de alguien capaz de dirigir a sus fuerzas a un combate tan feroz como lo fueron distintas batallas del Pasado, como las "Guerras Púnicas", Roma contra Cartago, Anibal Barca y Publio Cornelio Escipión "El Africano", dos Generales, dos estrategas, de distintos países pero con una orientación en la comandancia de tropas. Lincoln podía ser ambos personajes, incluso más, además de ser el líder de esa fuerza de combate.

\- ¿Y bien, Señor Hades? ¿Qué pasa?.- Oyó la voz de Nega, quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde hacía varios minutos. El viento volvió a soplar, podían oírse los combates entre Kazuya y Rin contra Raizer en el interior del Palacio, mientras que "Los Plagados" eran barridos por los Espectros y demás Guerreros, aquel albino alterno parecía estar disfrutando la calma antes de la tormenta. Fue en ese instante, colocando su Espada en ristre, dio unos tres pasos hasta detenerse frente a Lincoln.

\- Nega...- Dijo el "Emperador del Inframundo", cosa que llamó la atención del otro, escuchando sus palabras de lamento, saboreando el dolor y la angustia.- Dime una cosa: ¿Qué tuviste que dar para que Lucifer te diera la Armadura?.- Preguntó con seriedad en su voz.-

\- ¡Jajajaja!. Me haces reír.- Se burló el oponente, secándose una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo con el dedo índice.- Si te lo dijera, sería como arruinar la sorpresa, pero bueno, ¿qué más da?. Tal y como había dicho, aproveché que él quedó encerrado en el "Meikai". Él sin poder hacer nada al respecto, ni mucho menos sus "Ángeles Caídos", ésta se dirigió a mí al ver lo que es mi alma. Oh, el alma, ¿has visto cómo es ella?.- Relató y de ahí lanzó una pregunta filosófica.

\- La mía nunca será como la tuya, ni mucho menos con esas visiones que he tenido.- Advirtió Lincoln, tomando su "Espada Imperial".

\- ¿En serio?. Déjame preguntarte algo: ¿Tú crees que no vas a convertirte en aquel Hades que decapite a Athena en algún Siglo que venga?.- Lanzó esa interrogante y lo dejó sin palabras.- Vamos, responde. Lo he visto en tus sueños, en tus preocupaciones, aquella vez donde estabas con miedo mientras dormías, yo aproveché para hablar contigo, incluso fui yo quien estuvo frente a ti cuando estabas inconsciente. Y ahora...por fin nos vemos las caras. Ahora, luchemos.- Fue la respuesta que dio, alzando los brazos en señal de "superioridad", cerrando los ojos, el viento que movía su bufanda y el futuro combate que iba a estallar.- Oh, por cierto, ¡cuánto lo lamento por tus hermanas y amigos que han caído!. Si hubieran sido como lo fue mi familia...Ah, no, espera, ¡NUNCA LO FUERON, JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!. Y eso mismo te ocurrirá a ti, Lincoln Loud.- Sentenció y tras lanzar esa última carcajada, al burlarse de los caídos que tuvo ese albino, el muchacho lanzó un grito al aire.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Lincoln con la "Espada Imperial" en ristre, listo para dar en el blanco.- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!.- Juró ante aquel desprecio hacia su familia.

Trazó un arco descendente, justo hacia el cuello de Nega, tal vez podría herirlo o decapitarlo, pero cuando estuvo por efectuarlo, el rival fue más rápido.

\- Qué lento eres.- Le espetó, dirigió un puñetazo contra su estómago, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, hincando una de ellas, agarrándose aquella zona herida, intentando tomar aire, usando la "Espada Imperial" con un "Bastón" y de ahí Nega llegaba hacia él.- Deberías ser más rápido, ¿o es que los Dioses no lo son?.- Preguntó y dirigió su arma contra el muchacho, el cual reaccionó, a pesar del dolor y detuvo el golpe a escasos centímetros de ser alcanzado.

Lincoln rodó por el suelo, manteniendo la distancia de Nega para no ser alcanzado por su "Espada", tomó la suya y volvió a la carga. Ésta vez intentó una estocada, la cual fue evadida por aquel oponente. Era increíble la agilidad y resistencia que éste ofrecía. Intentó una segunda pero falló de nuevo. El rival parecía estar disfrutando de su táctica. Lincoln se detuvo a pensar, mientras que, ahora, él era el que estaba evadiendo los golpes y tajos que Nega trazaba una y otra vez con su Espada, siendo herido en su mejilla izquierda. Un fino corte en aquel lado y que provocó que la sangre manara de ésta, llevando a que el joven tocara esa parte, sintiendo el calor de su piel y el líquido, mirando con seriedad al oponente, quien se ajustó la bufanda por el viento.

\- _"Parece como si leyera mis movimientos".- _Pensó Lincoln, intentando descubrir aquel misterio que tenía el oponente.- _"No ataca como Mordred ni Sigurd, sino de que va al enfrentamiento directamente. ¿Será como en uno de mis vídeo-juegos? ¿Será así?".- _En ese momento, el rival volvió a la carga y casi le partía la cabeza, de no haber sido por una rápida reacción suya, la Espada de Nega golpeó el suelo con fuerza, dejando una abertura causada por el impacto.- _"Piensa, Lincoln, no puede ser que él no tenga un punto débil. Debe tenerlo, pero ¿cuál?".- _Quería saber en esos momentos.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de pensar?.- Preguntó Nega y cargó de nuevo, llegando a trazar varios arcos en el aire, siendo evadidos por Lincoln y su "Espada Imperial".

\- Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- Le espetó el "Emperador del Inframundo", mientras que lograba ganar unos segundos muy valiosos y un poco de terreno para patear al oponente y de ahí ejecutar un perfecto círculo con su arma, llegando a herirle bajo los ojos.

Nega se detuvo, tanteó la herida y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que lo estaba "felicitando" por su "labor", pero Lincoln no podía bajar la guardia en un momento así, necesitaba estar atento y despierto ante cualquier ataque que llegara a hacer. De ahí, el rival fue hacia él, atacando con su arma en ristre y usándola como si fuera una "Justa de Caballeros", llevando a que el otro albino tuviera que efectuar su defensa.

De ahí, cuando quedaron cara a cara, Lincoln y Nega chocaron sus Espadas con fuerza, provocando un eco que se oyó por todo el Valle del Santuario, uno que dejaría su huella en la Historia.

* * *

Raizer se encontraba en el Hall de aquel Palacio, su mirada estaba clavada en Kazuya, el chico avanzó hacia allí junto a Rin. El oponente alzó a su "Espada Carmesí Zero" y se preparó para atacarlos, pero tanto el chico como su novia se defendieron, ofreciendo una feroz resistencia ante el embate enemigo, provocando que el chirrido metálico inundara sus oídos y los pasillos aledaños. El peli negro-azulado volvió a la carga, la pareja presentó una vez más su defensa, sin embargo, el oponente llegó a destruir la posición en la que estaban, empleando la "Gran Caución Zero", arrojando a ambos jóvenes por los aires hasta estrellarse unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Acto seguido, avanzó hacia donde estaba Kazuya, al cual agarró con fuerza del cuello, debilitado por el estallido y sangrando, mirándolo a Raizer con los dientes apretados, intentando respirar, cosa que éste lo zarandeó como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

\- ¡Kazuya!.- Gritó Rin y ésta le lanzó su ataque, el cual dio contra la espalda de Raizer, quien lo soltó y pudo recuperar el aire.

\- ¡No te metas!.- Bramó el oponente, lanzando un golpe, el cual fue esquivado.

El chico había empleado todos sus ataques a lo largo de los encuentros que tuvo con Raizer, pero éste no se mostraba para nada infranqueable, era como una fortaleza custodiada por un enemigo muy poderoso y él era ese "Guardián" al que debía derrotar. Golpeó sus manos contra el piso, ¿qué podía hacer en esos momentos?. Tenía que haber una salida para todo aquello, pero ¿cuál?. Recordó lo que Ilias le había dicho, aquella promesa de que no podía quebrar, sin embargo, el peli negro-azulado estaba avanzando hacia él, quedando cara a cara con el muchacho.

\- Tengo que reconocerlo: Ustedes fueron un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la Señorita Tomoe.- Dijo Raizer con un tono serio en su voz.- Pero debo felicitarte a ti y a tus amigos, Kazuya: Llegaron a la meta, una lástima que tengan que morir en estos momentos.- Sentenció y de ahí el chico se quedó callado, mirándolo a los ojos. Rin había sido lanzada contra de las paredes, la cual cedió y estaba tirada contra una pila de escombros, en el lado derecho del Palacio, por lo que el joven fue corriendo para auxiliarla.- ¡Regresa aquí, Kazuya!.- Le ordenó, pero el chico no estaba huyendo para retirarse, sino para una movida mucho más importante que tomaría lugar en esos momentos.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Rin y la sacó de allí, mientras que Raizer iba tras él.

* * *

La pelirroja estaba inconsciente, herida pero bien, Kazumi y Tenma estaban cubriendo al Líder de "La Resistencia", mientras que un nuevo enfrentamiento se daba entre Lincoln y Nega. El primero salió despedido por los aires, estrellándose contra una de las laderas montañosas, siendo asistido por la hermana de Kazuya y su novio, el cual lo ayudó con ponerse de pie.

\- Arriba, Lincoln, no debes rendirte.- Le animaba Kazumi en esos momentos, mientras que le daba una patada a un "Plagado" armado con una maza, el cual fue estamparse contra sus compañeros.

\- Es muy fuerte...No puede ser que no tenga punto débil.- Dijo el albino con asombro.

\- Lo tenga o no, nadie está exento de perder una batalla.- Sostuvo Tenma, mientras que le daban una mano y ahí fue a encarar al oponente.

\- ¡Espera!.- Le detuvo UnLana en aquellos momentos.- Yo te ayudaré a pelear contra él.-

\- No, no podrías, te hará pedazos.- Señaló Lincoln, sin embargo, aquella rubia de gorra roja no pensaba dejarlo solo.

\- Si tú vas, yo voy, no me pienso rendir por nada del Mundo. Fue Shion de Aries quien me enseñó el verdadero camino y ha llegado el momento de darle su merecido a Nega.- Sentenció UnLana, mientras que el albino asentía con la cabeza ante la decisión tomada por la joven.

\- Solo ten cuidado.- Pidió con preocupación en esos instantes.

\- Tranquilo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.- Juró ella y fue entonces que ambos volvieron a la carga.

* * *

¿Qué podía hacer?. Tenía que haber alguna forma de detener a Raizer, quien avanzaba hacia Rin. Mientras que Kazuya iba corriendo hacia ella, los recuerdos de su encuentro con Ilias en aquel Claro de los Bosques se volvieron hacia él, igual que la proyección de una película en la sala de cine. Recordó esos momentos donde tomo asiento a su lado, la charla que éste le dio y la caminata hasta llegar a los riscos frente al Mar Egeo y la advertencia de esa técnica prohibida. No, no podía emplearla, era un riesgo, sin embargo, una serie de golpes y ataques frenéticos, proporcionados por Raizer lo llevaron a estrellarse contra las paredes, quebrando varias de éstas, dejando huecos y escombros por doquier, cayendo lastimado contra el piso y sangrando, mientras que el otro iba hacia él.

\- ¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta de ello, Kazuya?. Realmente me sorprendes y todo por salvar a tu noviecita.- Dijo el rival con seriedad en su voz.

\- No te dejaré...que lastimes a Rin ni a mi hermano ni tampoco a mis amigos, Raizer.- Advirtió el joven, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

\- ¿Y cuál será tu próximo ataque?. Vamos, te estoy esperando.- Preguntó el peli negro-azulado, haciendo aparecer una Esfera en sus manos, lista para hacerla estallar y rematarlo.- Hm, no vas a responder, muy mal de ti, ¡AHORA MUERE!.- Bramó el oponente, lanzando su golpe haciendo explotar aquel orbe pero cuando se llevó a cabo, tras la desaparición del humo, éste notó que Kazuya seguía en pie.

Un momento de silencio, Rin fue abriendo los ojos, observó a su novio, éste estaba a su lado, protegiéndola, Raizer, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al verlo yacer allí como un condenado que esperaba la Muerte.

\- Je, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya te quedaste sin fuerzas para pelear?.- Preguntó y de ahí contrarió su mirada a una expresión seria.- Acabaré con tu sufrimiento ahora mismo.- Sentenció, pero, en aquel momento, cuando estaba por dirigir su puño contra el joven, éste lo frenó.

\- Kazuya...- Dijo Rin con la voz debilitada por el impacto contra las paredes y el suelo.

\- Te amo, Rin.- Le expresó sus sentimientos a ella.- Todo estará bien.- Juró y miró a Raizer, tras haberla puesto a salvo.-

\- ¡Eres un estúpido con darle la espalda a tu enemigo!.- Bramó el oponente, listo para dar el golpe final, sin embargo, Kazuya saltó y lo tomó con fuerza del cuerpo, inmovilizando al mismo, llevando a que el Cosmo del primero fuera pasando a un nivel distinto, cambiando de color verde al celeste.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!.- Le ordenó para que siguieran peleando.

De inmediato, una feroz explosión de aquella energía estalló y arrasó con todo a su paso, con excepción del refugio donde estaba Rin resguardada con el "Escudo". Vio como su novio se aferraba al cuerpo del adversario, las alas de la "Armadura de Neowing" pasaron al color celeste, mientras que un intenso "tornado" se iba formando alrededor de ambos.

\- ¡¿Qué truco es este?!.- Preguntó Raizer con asombro, sintiendo aquella fuerza que lo aplastaba, a pesar de contar con su "Armadura de Zerowing".

\- Pronto lo adivinarás.- Prometió Kazuya, mientras que una nueva explosión, ésta vez interna, provocaba el impulso ejecutor hacia el techo del Hall.

\- ¡Kazuya, no!.- Intentó Rin en detenerlo por aquella técnica que podía ser suicida.

Justo antes de llegar a él y atravesar ese "tornado", la joven fue lanzada hacia atrás, agarrándose a una de las paredes.

("Glide Pegasus", OST de "Saint Seiya")

\- ¡EL...COSMO...DE KAZUYA...ES...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Exclamó Raizer ante aquel poder desplegado.

El techo y parte del interior del Hall se derrumbaron ante aquel vuelo que se estaba llevando a cabo hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡LO SIENTO POR ROMPER MI PROMESA, MAESTRO ILIAS!.- Exclamó Kazuya, elevándose aún más.- ¡RIN, KAZUMI, TENMA, LINCOLN, DERROTEN A LA "ATHENA DEL CAOS" Y PROTEJAN ESTE MUNDO POR MÍ!.- Fue el grito que lanzó el joven, dirigiéndose con el oponente, dejando una estela tan parecida al de una Estrella Fugaz que surcaba el Firmamento.

Las piernas de Rin no daban para más: Había visto a su novio ejecutar aquella técnica, sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas que caían y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡KAZUYA!.- Gritó, estallando en llanto, mientras que afuera, Kazumi y Tenma tampoco podían crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

* * *

\- Hermano...- Dijo ella, con la voz quebrada, mientras que Tenma la abrazaba con fuerza y se dirigían a por Rin junto a las gemelas Loud y Chloe.

* * *

\- ¡Señorita Athena!.- Entró corriendo un Guardia del Palacio, ingresando en los Jardines y Parques de aquel lugar, estando presente la Diosa del Caos y el Patriarca Alterno, el cual estaba a su lado y la vio recostada contra el regazo del rubio de Sagitario, mirando hacia los Cielos.

\- Descuide, Soldado, todo está bien.- Respondió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.- _"Lo has hecho muy bien, Raizer: Cumpliste tu cometido, me protegiste, fuiste mi más leal Teniente y Guardaespaldas junto a los "Gladiadores Sagrados". Sabía bien que no confiar en las UnLoud, pero tú lo has logrado. Ahora, vuelve a tu antiguo nombre civil...Daisuke Saotome".- _Agradeció ella por sus servicios, por su lealtad y de haber estado siempre a su lado, justo cuando la "Estrella Fugaz" desaparecía en los Cielos.

* * *

\- Speedwagon, Señor, ¿está bien?.- Preguntó uno de sus hombres, al ver a su Jefe sentirse debilitado, de golpe y éste alzó su mirada hacia los Cielos.

\- Estoy bien, gracias, Tatuajes.- Respondió el rubio, pero bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo como la tristeza le invadía ante aquella Estrella Fugaz que cruzaba los Cielos, hallándose en compañía de su gente y temiendo lo peor para esa persona que lo había salvado.- _"Joven Kazuya de Pegaso...no mueras, por favor, tus amigos, todos te necesitan".- _Rogó en silencio para que volviera sano y salvo a la Tierra.

* * *

Desde el "Bosque de las Estrellas", Regulus de Leo iba corriendo hacia una de las cataratas donde su padre solía ir a entrar en comunión con la Naturaleza. Sus pasos eran apresurados y se veía a los demás Caballeros Dorados caídos que presenciaban su camino. De golpe, Gestalt de Sagitario alzó la cabeza y miró hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Miren, allí! ¡No puede ser!.- Exclamó el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario.

Éstos fueron para acompañar a Regulus hacia la catarata y se detuvieron al verlo dirigirse ante su el Santo de Oro sentado, cruzado de piernas y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Padre, padre, una Estrella Fugaz se dirige hacia el Cielo Oeste ahora!.- Le llamó su hijo, pero el hombre no respondió hasta que notó como unas lágrimas bajaban, silenciosamente, por las mejillas de Ilias.-

\- Kazuya.- Escucharon Regulus y los demás Caballeros la voz de aquel hombre.- Utilizaste el "Destello Final SEED", ¿verdad?. Sabías muy bien del peligro que ésta representaba, pero...- Preguntó, mientras que se sentía una atmósfera de luto y dolor, viéndose como el joven y su rival iban dirigiéndose hacia el Espacio. Se detuvo y alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.- En verdad, eres alguien digno para todo...sacrificarte por los demás, como lo hacías, incluso antes de que la llegada de las UnLoud, teniendo a tus seres queridos en primer lugar y tú...es hermoso, pero triste, Kazuya.- Depositó su apoyo y respeto, mientras que aquella "Estrella Fugaz" emitía un resplandor por los Cielos, atravesando la Atmósfera.

* * *

El combate entre Lincoln y Nega prosiguió, sin embargo, cuando el primero se volteó, sintiendo el Cosmo de Kazuya elevarse y estallar, lo arrojó hacia atrás, observando la "Estrella Fugaz" que se dirigía hacia el Espacio Exterior.

\- Oh, parece que hoy tendrán otra baja.- Se burló Nega de él, aprovechando el momento para tirarlo contra el piso y ponerlo contra las cuerdas, colocando su Espada contra el cuello del muchacho, quien regresaba al combate.

* * *

Desde el Espacio Exterior, habiendo atravesado la Atmósfera, Kazuya y Raizer seguían envueltos en esa energía que los impulsaba a subir. Con cada paso que daban, sus cuerpos iban a estallar en cualquier momento, ni siquiera las "Armaduras Meteor" podrían resistir la presión de aquel lugar. El peli negro-azulado se volteó, con fuerza, para verlo a la cara.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Acaso no piensas en los demás?! ¡Morirás junto a mí, todos te extrañarán!.- Bramó con furia al haber sido testigo de esa última jugada.

Kazuya lo escrutó con la mirada, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de Raizer, mientras que él daba su respuesta.

\- No me importa si tengo que morir, yo daría todo para que Kazumi, Rin, Tenma e Hikazu estén bien. Los protegería, incluso con mi vida, como hacíamos en los tiempos en los que fuimos Caballeros de Athena.- Respondió con seguridad en su voz y eso fue haciendo mella en el gélido corazón de Raizer.

Comenzaron a verse escenas del Pasado: De aquel joven y su historia. De las peleas con su hermano, Akira y de sus deseos de proteger a Suki, su hermana menor, pero cuando las discusiones entre los dos chicos empeoraba, llegando a terminar con intercambios físicos, las cosas no parecían cambiar, aún cuando las UnLoud llegaron, mataron "Plagados" y se defendieron pero las peleas empeoraron aún más, lo que llevó al suicidio de Suki, esperando a que ambos hermanos pudieran llevarse mejor, pero no fue así. Recordó el día en el que Akira se fue y nunca más volvió a tener noticias de él, mientras que Daisuke quedó solo, luchando contra los enemigos hasta su encuentro con Roland, el cual lo desafió a un duelo y al ver que no contaba con una Armadura ni una Espada, lo dejó sorprendido y allí obtuvo el papel que ejerció con honor hasta ahora, el de servir a la Diosa del Caos y protegerla como al Patriarca, además de los lazos de amistad que tuvo con UnLily.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos: La redención estaba llegando ante aquel joven, mientras que se dirigía hacia Kazuya, saliendo de su agarre y tomándolo de los hombros.

\- Kazuya...¡No dejaré que tú mueras!.- Exclamó Raizer, en un acto de purificarse, por lo que comenzó a juntar sus últimas fuerzas en el Cosmo y comenzó a dirigir al joven hacia la Tierra.

\- Raizer...- Quedó el joven sorprendido de verlo así, en redención.

\- ¡Debes vivir, por tus amigos, por tu novia!.- Dijo y de ahí, el peli negro-azulado le alcanzó aquella arma que usó en los combates.- Te cedo mi "Espada Carmesí Zero", cuídala bien...Sé que lo harás...¡Ahora, te devolveré a la Tierra!.- Finalizó y en un último acto de salvación, comenzó a dirigirse hacia aquel lugar de regreso, mientras que el cuerpo del Caballero Daisuke Saotome/Raizer de Zerowing comenzaba a brillar y convertirse en polvo de Estrellas.- _"Akira, Suki, voy con ustedes. Espérenme...Y adiós, Señorita Athena y Patriarca Aiolos...lo mismo para ti, UnLily...".- _Pensó y se despidió de aquellas personas, viéndose imágenes de las mismas. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos y dejó que todo terminara para él, habiendo una explosión y ésta alcanzó a Kazuya, quien fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido, mientras que el Cosmo de aquel rival desaparecía, para siempre, en el Espacio.

Se sentía debilitado, sus ojos parecían estar cerrándose, ¿moriría?. Parecía que estaba en paz, aún cuando se hallaba en camino hacia la Tierra, pero, a la vez, pensaba que iba a terminar flotando a la deriva para toda la vida. Sin embargo, unas luces blanquecinas llamaron su atención.

("Chase-batta", Opening 6 Full de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable", Instrument Edition)

\- _Aún no te rindas, Jefe, debes seguir adelante.- _Le habló una de esas ánimas.

\- _Gracias por luchar por la paz y justicia, Hermano. Te quiero mucho. Los extraño, pero estoy acompañada por todos ellos que cayeron en combate.- _Añadió otra de éstas, tocando el rostro de Kazuya.

\- _Estoy muy orgullosa de todos, por lo que han hecho y ahora es el momento de volver, hijo mío.- _Finalizó una tercera y más almas de los caídos aparecieron, llevando al joven de regreso hacia la Tierra, mientras que iba cerrando los ojos, esperando reencontrarse con aquellas personas.

Había comenzado el descenso, su vuelta a la Tierra y con ello, estar con la gente que amaba.

* * *

La pelea continuaba, los "Gladiadores Sagrados" no parecían ceder en el terreno, mientras que Lincoln aún estaba atónito por lo que vio desde el Palacio y desde aquel lugar salieron las gemelas junto a Chloe, quienes traían a Rin, mientras que Kazumi y Tenma iban para estar a su lado. La joven pelirroja estaba destrozada al ver como su novio había partido hacia los Cielos, sin embargo, una Luz blanquecina iluminó el Firmamento, viéndose como una persona descendía y fue la pelirroja quien lo atrapó justo a tiempo, arrodillándose en el suelo y pasando sus manos por la frente del joven.

\- ¡Kazuya, lo has logrado, has vuelto!.- Se alegró Rin, cuyos ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas pero notó algo que llamó su atención.- ¿Kazuya? ¡¿Kazuya?! ¡Kazuya, vamos, abre los ojos, por favor!.- Pidió la chica, moviéndolo pero no sucedía nada, estaba inconsciente ¿o algo más había ocurrido?.

No había respuesta, el cuerpo del chico no reaccionaba, no abría sus ojos. En esos momentos, Rin lo tomó y abrazó con fuerza, derramando lágrimas a más no poder, mientras que Kazumi iba hacia él junto a Tenma, pero las piernas de la chica no resistieron aquel dolor, ese malestar y al estar cerca, cayó al suelo y estalló en llanto.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡Kazuya, vamos, amigo, despierta!.- Rogaba Tenma, pero todo seguía igual.

Lincoln corrió hacia donde estaba aquel joven Líder de "La Resistencia", le tomó el pulso, su corazón latía, pero ¿cuál era el problema?.

\- Ohh, vaya, ¿con que aquel Guerrero quedó en coma por utilizar una técnica prohibida?.- Oyó la voz de Nega, el cual se quedó de pie, mirando hacia los oponentes.- Qué lástima, se nota que nunca debió jugar con semejante frontera, ahora que quedó así, ya no me queda mucho por qué preocuparme y más contigo, Lincoln.- Apostilló y le apuntó con su Espada, mientras que el albino lo miraba con odio, tomaba su arma y partía al combate, protegiendo a Kazumi, Rin, Tenma, las gemelas y el resto de los supervivientes.

\- ¡NEGA!.- Bramó el albino, corriendo hacia el encuentro, trazando un arco y éste golpeaba la Espada del rival, emitiendo una feroz chirrido metálico.

\- Hm, parece que aún no estás a mi altura, Lincoln. Qué decepción.- Señaló Nega y de ahí lo empezó a golpear con su Espada y a puñetazos, tirándolo contra el piso.- ¡Y te haces llamar el "Emperador del Inframundo" y no puedes vencerme, eres patético!.- Se burló y vio como el chico yacía allí, herido, sangrando por el múltiple ataque sufrido. Alzó su Espada y se dispuso con matarlo, sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en el camino del arma, siendo atravesada por el filo e internándose en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Con horror, Lincoln vio que UnLana había recibido la estocada, su cuerpo temblaba, la sangre caía al piso y empapaba la punta de la Espada de Nega, quien sonrió malvadamente. Acto seguido, retiró su arma del pecho de la chica, quien cayó hacia atrás, en los brazos del albino, tosiendo y ahogándose con aquel líquido.

\- No...No...¡No, UnLana, no, no mueras!.- Rogó el chico, pero él sintió la calidez de las manos de la chica sobre su rostro.

\- Derrota a ese infeliz...Linky...Y nunca olvides tu origen, tu familia que siempre te amó...porque siempre habrá Luz al final del túnel...- Le dejó aquel mensaje, muriendo UnLana UnLoud en los brazos del joven, quien sintió como su Mundo se desplomaba igual que un edificio en medio de un terremoto.

* * *

Desde las Montañas, Yoshino había llegado hasta aquellas tierras, observando el camino de muerte y destrucción causado. Se arrodilló, no podía creer lo que su hermana había causado al aliarse con esas personas, mientras que unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, ésta sintió una mano que se apoyaba sobre sus hombros, obligando a que se volteara para ver a un misterioso sujeto con capucha y capa, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo. Pensó lo peor, podría ser un enemigo, pero éste se arrodilló ante la joven, en señal de respeto y reconocimiento hacia su poder.

\- Por fin ha llegado, Señorita Athena.- Dijo aquella voz masculina, mostrándose en esa posición, como si hubiera sido una larga espera.

\- ¿Quién...Quién es usted?.- Preguntó temerosa, por lo que el personaje se hizo a un lado la capucha, revelando su aspecto: Se trataba de un hombre de tez blanca que poseía el cabello largo y de color plateado que parecía llegar hasta poco más de la cintura. Él vestía una camisa de color amarillo, una chaqueta de color negro con rayas de plata y los pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro, su rostro era similar a Shura con cejas y pestañas del mismo color de su cabello.- Mi nombre es Lucius Artorius Castus, mejor conocido como Arthur Pendragon, Rey y Líder de "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda", también conocido como el "Rey de los Gladiadores".- Se presentó ese personaje con tono serio hacia la chica.

\- Usted...Usted...estaba muerto.- Recordó, su mente parecía ir recuperándose tras esa pérdida, cosa que llevaría tiempo, sin embargo, ella vio que el joven peli plateado asentía con la cabeza.

\- Así es: Fui traicionado por Lancelot en el Pasado por su romance con mi esposa, Ginebra. También enfrenté una rebelión desencadenada por mi hijo, Mordred, muriendo junto a él durante la Batalla de la Colina Camlann, pero ahora estoy de regreso y así detener esta locura.- Le contó su historia, sin soltarse de la manod e la joven.- Estoy a su entera disposición, Señorita Athena.- Le dio su lealtad absoluta.

La muchacha quedó pensativa, callada, era mucha información por digerir pero con el tiempo en contra, ella movió su cabeza.

\- Así se habla, Arthur. Ahora vamos, tenemos que detener a mi hermana cuanto antes.- Accedió la chica y partieron hacia el frente de batalla.

* * *

Todo estaba perdido para él. ¿Qué clase de Futuro habría en para ese Mundo, el suyo y otros tantos?. El miedo le invadía a flor de pie, ya no podía contener la desgracia de haber tenido tantas muertes: Sus hermanas, amigos, ahora UnLily, Kazuya, quien estaba en coma y UnLana, asesinada por Nega. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando hacia la Nada misma, mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, formando pequeños charcos en la superficie.

\- Les he fallado...a todos...Yo no soy un "Emperador del Inframundo", ni siquiera un Dios, solo soy un don nadie, un fracasado...Debería dejar que Nega me matara.- Decía con debilidad en su voz y cuando la Espada del rival iba a asestar su golpe final, el ambiente parecía detenerse, formándose una Oscuridad que engulló todo a su paso, pero cuando la misma rodeó al albino, una cálida Luz emergió delante suyo junto con una voz y la imagen de aquella Diosa de cabellos lila, quien se acercaba hacia él.

* * *

**Sitio Desconocido:**

\- _No, Lincoln, todavía no es el momento de rendirse.- _Le habló aquella joven, llevando a que alzara la cabeza y la viera a los ojos.

\- Señorita Athena...¿Qué...Qué está haciendo aquí?.- Preguntó, aún con sus ojos humedecidos y de ahí, ésta lo abrazaba, secando las lágrimas y sonriendo al chico, dándole un abrazo.- Les fallé a todos mis seres queridos, lo mejor que puedo hacer es aceptar mi destino.

\- _¿De qué hablas, Lincoln?. Aún no es el momento de rendirse, ni mucho menos aceptar una derrota. Recuerda lo que ellas dijeron: Siempre estarán a tu lado, aún en los momentos complicados, jamás te abandonarían, ni muchos menos en la Muerte.- _Le animó la joven, sonriendo y hablando con ese tono lleno de paz y amor.

\- Entonces ¿cómo? ¿cómo puedo derrotarlo a Nega?. Es indestructible, no tiene puntos débiles.- Señaló sobre ese punto.

\- _Puede ser un Dios, pero es un farsante, uno que busca el beneficio propio, a costa de ver sufrir a los demás. Recuerda que, por más poderoso que sea el enemigo, siempre tendrá sus puntos débiles.- _Apareció Seiya de Sagitario al lado de la Diosa.

\- _Es verdad, nunca hay que rendirse ante un enemigo que se cree indestructible: Tú mismo has demostrado tener esa determinación a la hora de combatir, lo mismo tus hermanas y amigos.- _Dijo Hyoga de Acuario, mientras que se unían los demás Caballeros alrededor del muchacho.

\- _Estamos con ustedes. Y ahora, más que nunca, tú podrás despertar aquello que llevas dentro.- _Le animó Shun de Virgo al joven albino.

\- Pero...¿y si termino por destruir a las personas que amo? ¿Qué tal si el Poder Divino me lleva a la locura o a que asesine a Athena?. Las visiones de ese Siglo Desconocido.- Quiso saber Lincoln sobre ese punto que tanto lo estaba persiguiendo.

\- _El poder que llevas, aquel que recorre tu cuerpo y alma, solo tú mismo sabes cómo usarlo, pero yo confío en ti. Lincoln, no eres un monstruo.- _Le habló Ikki de Leo al muchacho.

\- _No es el momento de rendirse, ahora tienen que vencerlo a la Athena del Caos y Nega cuanto antes. Sé que puedes.- _Finalizó Shiryu de Libra y de ahí, el albino vio como aparecían Raizer y sus hermanos.

\- _Estamos contigo. Vence a ese desgraciado de Nega.- _Dijo el peli negro-azulado.

Y de ahí sintió la mano de Kazuya sobre sus hombros.

\- _Sé el Héroe que tanto quisiste ser, utiliza tu poder y verás como triunfarás.- _Añadió el chico de cabellos negros, quien, a pesar de estar en coma, dio su apoyo al albino.- _No dejes que el Mundo caiga ante esas personas._

_\- __Recuerda mis palabras, hermanito: Este Mundo es el único que conocemos y no puedes permitir que ellos ganen. El Mal nunca lo hará.- _Añadió, por último, UnLily junto a UnLana, las cuales depositaron su Fe en él y fue entonces que el chico salió de aquel "Mundo", volviendo a la Realidad.

* * *

**Fuera del Sitio Desconocido:**

Estaba por ser ejecutado por Nega, pero algo ocurrió: El muchacho comenzó a levantarse del suelo, sintiendo como las energías suyas se renovaban, volviendo a ser aquel chico que había partido con sus hermanas y amigos hacia el "Lost World". Alzó la cabeza, el Cosmo le invadía a más no poder, no iba a darse por vencido, por lo que hizo a un lado al albino alterno, quien se cubrió con la mano por el viento levantado. Miró hacia los presentes, la batalla parecía estar detenida, envuelta en un "Cese al Fuego" momentáneo. El aire estaba tenso, solo hacía falta una chispa para hacer saltar el polvorín, así que el "Emperador del Inframundo" aprovechó ese tiempo para alzar la cabeza y agradecerle a Athena por su apoyo, cerró los ojos y de ahí envainó su Espada.

Había llegado la hora.

\- Diosa Athena, Seiya, amigos, muchas gracias. Ahora, voy a demostrar lo que soy, de lo que fui designado para cumplir este papel y nadie me va a detener. Nadie.- Prometió el muchacho y de ahí, un Cosmo Divino le envolvió, alzándose por los aires como si se tratara de un "tornado" y de ahí alzó sus manos al aire, levantándolas con agilidad y ante la mirada del enemigo, quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Nega lo miró, incluso cuando extendió sus brazos al aire, llevando a que una poderosa corriente de Cosmo brotara por su cuerpo y ésta se expandiera, como una explosión, hasta alcanzar todo el Santuario.

* * *

("Corona March", OST de "Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de la Juventud Escarlata")

Como si se tratara de "Magia", el poder de Lincoln comenzó a expandirse desde el Palacio hasta llegar hacia las Casas Zodiacales y lugares donde habían caído sus hermanas y amigos. Uno por uno, los presentes comenzaron a abrir los ojos, encontrarse sin heridas, con sus Armaduras y todo lo demás, incluso la renovación del Cosmo. Incluso desde el "Sendero de las Rosas", se habían recuperado de aquel encuentro con la Muerte y ahora estaban dirigiéndose con un único propósito: Volver para estar al lado de su hermano y terminar con aquella desgracia.

* * *

\- ¡LINKY!.- Oyó la voz de sus hermanas y amigos, quienes subieron las escaleras, corriendo y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

\- _"Chicas, amigos...todos están aquí. Mi familia, mis seres queridos...mi Ejército ha vuelto".- _Pensó el albino, pero, en medio de los festejos, Nega comenzó a aplaudirles, no por felicitaciones ni nada por el estilo, sino por algo más que llevaba consigo: Un as bajo la manga y que iba a poner en acción inmediatamente.

\- Veo que tienes a tus fuerzas devuelta, pero eso sería, de tu parte, hacer trampa, así...¡yo también jugaré el mismo juego contigo, Lincoln!.- Sentenció el rival y una serie de Cosmos lila emergieron, dirigiéndose hacia los lugares donde las UnLoud habían caído y éstas se levantaban, una vez más.

\- ¡Eres un tramposo, Nega!.- Le dijo Lola con rabia.- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?!.- Preguntó ella, pero el joven albino alterno sonrió malvadamente.

\- ¡Porque yo soy el que les habló en las ruinas del Santuario en Atenas, el que estuvo hablándole a Lincoln en sus sueños y lo mismo cuando cruzaron el "Portal" hacia el "Lost World"! ¡Así que, es la hora de comenzar el espectáculo, su último aquí y ahora!.- Respondió ante aquella interrogante y de ahí, Lincoln se dirigió hacia éste.

\- Entonces que así sea.- Aceptó el duelo y desenvainó su "Espada Imperial".- Que comience la Batalla del Santuario Alterno.- Ordenó el joven albino, mientras que los tambores de guerra empezaban a resonar por los alrededores junto al viento helado.

* * *

**Y solo nos queda el epílogo y se cierra este frente. Antes que nada, el personaje de Arthur Pendragon/Rey Arthur, éste aparece en el manga de "Saint Seiya: Episodio G: Assassin", para dejar establecido ese punto. **

**Los caídos han vuelto a la vida, para ambos bandos, Kazuya ha derrotado a Raizer pero está en coma, Yoshino ha regresado y Arthur Pendragon es el primero en jurarle lealtad. ¿Qué pasará cuando estalle la Batalla del Santuario Alterno? ¿Quién ganará?. Eso lo veremos en el epílogo de esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, amigos. Mando saludos y agradecimientos para: FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, marati2011, MightyMitch47, RCurrent, J0nas Nagera, LeoneEpsilon/Soldado Ruso 09, DiegoyMalFan, Timothy Uchiha, Luffy Turner, Omega Fire-21, Banghg, Knight of the Wind, El Caballero de las Antorchas, eltíorob95, BeTricks871, LucasAbad0, AnonimousReader98, Regamers10, Plagahood y los demás.**

**Cuídense, amigos. Nos estamos viendo.**

**Próximo capítulo: _"Epílogo: Hacia un mejor Futuro"_**


	52. Chapter 52

**Epílogo: Hacia un Futuro mejor**

("Atravesando el aire", "Attaque 77")

El viento movía el polvo, los árboles, las hojas, el eco de las Montañas se hacía cada vez más grande, las rocas y otros desprendimientos se hicieron sentir, augurando el enfrentamiento final entre Lincoln y sus amigos contra Nega, las UnLoud y Tomoe. Desde la planta baja, por las escaleras, pudieron notar como los caídos regresaban y le daban un fuerte abrazo a aquel albino, quien se sintió feliz de volver a tener a todos ellos con él. Sin embargo, notó que el poder de Nega no había traído a la vida a UnLily ni UnLana, las cuales permanecían allí, muertas, "congeladas" en el tiempo, por lo que el joven cerró los ojos y de ahí confrontó a su rival.

Pero cuando estaban por hablar, las puertas del Palacio se abrieron y allí emergió la Diosa del Caos, la responsable de todo eso. Escoltada por el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno y los "Gladiadores Sagrados", ésta dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y odio hacia sus enemigos.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son las ratas que vinieron hasta aquí para detenerme?.- Preguntó con un tono despectivo y frío, moviendo la cabeza.- Qué mal que hayan llegado hasta aquí y haber sido revividas por su "Emperador del Inframundo".

\- Y tú debes de ser Tomoe, la que mandó a matar a Yoshino, tu hermana gemela, quien no tuvo recuerdos cuando la rescaté junto a Shura, Saga y Aioria en Japón.- Se dirigió Lincoln hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi idiota hermana sigue viva?. Jajajaja, bueno, no importa, ya me haré cargo de eliminarla cuanto antes.- Sentenció Tomoe con desprecio en su voz, extendiendo su mano y de ahí escuchaban pasos que provenían desde las laderas montañosas, de la cual bajaron una chica de largos cabellos castaños y un hombre de seria mirada.

Ambos, Diosa y Emperador se miraron cara a cara, el viento movía sus cabellos, el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno era la única "barrera", junto a los "Gladiadores Sagrados", para proteger a su "Reina", la persona con la que Raizer habían cuidado de todo "mal".

\- ¡Hermana, alto!.- Pidió una voz, una que la propia Tomoe no quería conocer. Se volteó y miró hacia la persona que se hallaba cerca de ésta. Allí estaba esa chica de cabellos largos y castaños, acompañada por ese hombre de reconocido rostro, uno que llevó a que Tomoe se quedara sin palabras.

\- Tú, ¡maldita usurpadora!.- Gritó la peli castaña corta, dirigiéndose con asco hacia su hermana, quien se mostró con misericordia.

\- Hermana, por favor, detén esto. Mira el desastre que has causado junto a esas malditas. Olvídate de esto y vuelve conmigo, te extraño, somos familia, por favor.- Pidió Yoshino, pero ésta se iba a ganar una bofetada, la cual fue detenida por Aiolos Alterno.

\- Tú, yo te reconozco, creí que estabas muerto.- Recordó aquel Patriarca al hombre de mirada seria.

\- Mi Rey...Al fin...Al fin...nos volvemos a encontrar.- Escucharon una voz y detrás suyo apareció Lancelot de Cáncer, el cual desenvainó su Espada "Arondight", a pesar de sus heridas, sangrando, tenía aquel reencuentro.

\- Lancelot.- Dijo el sujeto de escolta y de ahí miró a Aiolos Alterno.- En efecto, yo soy el Líder de los "Gladiadores Sagrados", Arthur Pendragon, también conocido como el Rey de Bretaña y de "Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda".- Se presentó con un aire de tranquilidad, una reverencia y de ahí miró a los enemigos.- Todos ustedes han sido víctimas de esta manipulación, "Gladiadores Sagrados", aún tienen la oportunidad de volver conmigo y reconstruir lo que tanto se ha perdido".- Les dio aquel aviso, pero nadie parecía responder ante las órdenes dadas.

\- ¡Lancelot!.- Oyó el peli plateado la voz de UnLola, quien corrió para verlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho.

\- Estoy aquí, Mi Reina. Tranquila.- Le habló con un tono tranquilo, secando sus lágrimas y viendo que tenía su rostro manchado con sangre, por lo que tomó un pañuelo y limpió aquella parte, removiendo esas gotas.- Y en cuanto a ti, Mi Rey, tú deberías haber continuado muerto. No permitiré que ni tú ni nadie se meta con Mi Reina, nadie, además, le he jurado lealtad a la Diosa Athena del Caos.- Advirtió con seriedad aquel muchacho, llevando a que fuera tomando posiciones de batalla.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, todos ustedes me dan risa!.- Oyeron la voz de Nega.- ¡Todos!. Encima se creen que esa estupidez de que Tomoe quería matar a Yoshino por su cuenta, yo fui el que metió aquellas palabras y susurros en su mente, al igual que con ustedes, UnLouds. No hay nada más patético que la amistad y el amor familiar, con tan solo oírlo, solo siento ganas de vomitar. Son un Regimiento de idiotas que buscan una fantasía, un sueño que nunca se cumplirá.- Advirtió y su tono se volvió frío, para, después, apuntar a Lincoln con su Espada y sonreír de forma malvada.- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, ¡que se inicie la Batalla del Santuario!.- Ordenó y se dio por comenzada la guerra.

("Donde solo las Águilas se atreven", "Attaque 77")

\- ¡Chicas, protejan a Lincoln, lo mismo ustedes, amigos!.- Pidió Lori a los presentes.

\- No.- Intervino Lincoln, yendo al frente.- Yo voy también voy a protegerlas, no permitiré que sufra nadie más en este lugar y cuidaremos a Kazuya.- Ordenó y ellas vieron al chico, quien yacía en coma.

\- Kazuya.- Dijeron las hermanas al verlo allí, recostado en las piernas de Rin, quien lo estaba protegiendo junto a Kazumi y Tenma.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?.- Preguntó Leni con preocupación en su voz.

\- Luchó contra Raizer y al no poder vencerlo con ninguna de sus técnicas, tuvo que emplear una que estaba prohibida: El "Destello Final SEED" y terminó en coma, a pesar de haber vencido a su enemigo.- Relató Rin lo ocurrido, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, sin embargo, no iba a darse por vencida, se puso de pie y dejó al chico en un lugar seguro.- ¡Yo también pelearé! ¡Adelante, "Guerreros Meteor"! ¡AL ATAQUE!.- Tomó el mando junto a Kazumi y con un poderoso grito de batalla, se lanzó el asalto contra el enemigo.

\- ¡Mi Señor Hades, nosotros lo cubrimos!.- Habló Alexander, quien estaba junto a Leni, tomados de las manos y con la Armadura Divina de Kairos, sin embargo, el muchacho de Bosnia-Herzegovina sintió un Cosmos familiar, uno que lo llevó a mirar hacia los Cielos y tuvo una visión, en la cual estaba Dimitri, su Aprendiz y mejor amigo, en una tierra desconocida por el Hombre, sin embargo, acompañado del grupo que lo protegía, hablando con el "Guardián" de su Sapuris y de que debía darse prisa. Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, emocionado por el camino que él había hecho y ahora estaba en el "Trono" hacia la Coronación y el Poder.- _"Dimitri, Hermano Mío, lo lograste, sabía que podrías llegar hasta tu Sapuris. Ahora serás un verdadero "Rey de los Espectros", el "Guardián" que todos necesitan. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti".- _Pensó con emoción y se secó las lágrimas.

\- ¿Alex?.- Preguntó Leni a su novio, quien asintió con la cabeza, al verlo así.- ¿Estás bien?.

\- Sí, estoy bien: Dimitri lo logró.- Anunció.- Pude sentir su Cosmos, está por recibir su Armadura Sapuris.

\- ¡¿En serio?!.- Exclamó su novia con emoción y él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Una lástima que ustedes no vayan a verlo, pero descuiden, les traeré la cabeza de ese chico que tanto admira Alexander para que lloren por él.- Oyeron la voz de UnLeni, quien tenía sus Alas de Mariposa desplegadas.

\- ¿Así que la tonta viene a burlarse del "Hermano del Lobo"?.- Le cuestionó Leni con rabia en su voz, mientras que ambos extendían sus Alas y trazaban un poderoso arco hacia la rival.

\- ¡Tú nunca serás nada para poder decir eso de Dimitri! ¡Pude sentir cómo mató a esos estúpidos que le mandaron para asesinarlo! ¡Jamás provoques a un Lobo en tu vida: Atacas a uno, vendrán millones para hacerte pedazos!.- Recordó Alexander esas palabras cuando fue la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo y éste dirigió una de sus "Agujas" contra UnLeni, quien la esquivó.

\- ¡Muy cierto, Alex! ¡Tú no eres nada, ni muchos menos una Diosa, éstos son personas que también cometen errores, no como tú, una orgullosa que se cree poderosa y piensa que es una "Heroína"!.- Añadió Leni y peleó cuerpo a cuerpo contra la alterna.

* * *

Por su parte, Lincoln y Nega estaban cara a cara, el albino protegía a Yoshino, Arthur y Kazuya, pero el segundo caminó hacia él, poniendo su mano sobre los hombros, llevando a que éste se volteara para verlo.

\- Yo protegeré a la Señorita Athena, usted encárguese de ese desgraciado.- Le pidió el Rey y el chico vio que tenía razón, por lo que desenvainó su "Espada Imperial", teniéndola en ristre y la apuntó hacia Nega, quien sonrió de forma malvada ante la pelea que se estaba desatando.

El albino alterno se giró hacia donde estaban las UnLoud, mientras que podía sentir ese "sentimiento de lealtad". Acto seguido, las demás se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que él se dirigía a UnLisa.

\- Hermana.- Le llamó Nega a la intelectual.

\- Sí, hermano mayor.- Dijo la chica ante aquel llamado.

\- Pon en marcha la máquina de portales de inmediato. Hay una conquista que efectuar.- Ordenó el albino a la castaña cyborg, la cual asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a preparar la misma para iniciar la apertura.

\- ¡No se lo permitan!.- Ordenó Lincoln, yendo para detener a UnLisa, pero un poderoso arco descendente, producto de Nega, golpeó al "Emperador del Inframundo" pero éste se defendió con su "Espada Imperial", efectuando un contra-ataque con la misma, separando al rival y pegando un salto, desplegando las Alas de su Armadura y entablando un combate aéreo contra aquel enemigo.

\- ¡Señor Hades, nosotros lo cubrimos!.- Exclamó Morty, mientras que él asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¡Confío en ustedes, chicos! ¡Clyde, chicas, cubran a los demás Espectros y Aliados!.- Dio Lincoln aquellas órdenes.

\- ¡No te preocupes, amigo, nosotros los ayudaremos!.- Prometió Saga y se sumaron a la pelea.

* * *

\- ¡Cubran esta posición, de prisa!.- Ordenó Aioria de Leo, mientras que iba protegía a Rick, Morty y Summer. Desde las escaleras de abajo llegaban más "Plagados", llevando a que éste se posicionara sobre el descanso.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano?.- Se acercó Camus de Acuario, sintiendo como la Electricidad iba viajando por el cuerpo del castaño oscuro.

\- Con gusto.- Respondió su amigo y el frío llegó hacia el francés, quien alzó sus brazos hacia arriba.- ¡AHORA! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó Aioria su ofensiva, diezmando a una parte de las líneas enemigas, pero otras llegaban para cubrir a los caídos.

\- Por Athena y nuestro Mundo.- Sentenció Camus.- ¡"AURORA BOREAL"!.- Las poderosas ventiscas congelaron a los más próximos, quienes se estrellaron contra el piso, convirtiéndose en cientos de fragmentos de hielo diminutos.

Una segunda línea de enemigos había sido barrida, pero, de pronto, llegaron avisos, por parte de Steven y Connie, quienes se sumaron para reforzar la seguridad de las escaleras, ya que iban llegando más "Plagados" al lugar.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?. Parece como si estuvieran desesperados.- Quería saber la novia morena del chico peli negro, mientras que decapitaba a uno con la "Espada de Rose".

\- Tienes razón, es como si estuvieran guiados por el miedo. Hay algo raro aquí.- Temió su novio, mientras que le daba un golpe con el "Escudo" a uno con una bola de acero y lo dejaba desmayado, siendo asistido por los enemigos.

\- ¡Lo resolveremos después, hay que asegurar esta zona, de prisa!.- Intervino Wendy junto a Dipper, Mabel y los demás "Herederos" y "Generales Marinos".

\- Muy bien.- Anunció Dipper a los presentes.- Brady, Mavis, Skips, ¿pueden proteger esta posición?.- Preguntó el chico a ellos.

\- Cuenta con nuestro apoyo.- Le respondió el joven General de lentes.

\- Excelente, ¡vamos a darles con todo a esos malditos!.- Informó el Líder de "Los Herederos" y empezaron con la defensa del lugar.

* * *

Kazuya se hallaba resguardado por Tenma, Rin y Kazumi, quienes iban deshaciéndose de "Los Plagados" y enfrentándose a los "Gladiadores Sagrados". Lancelot combatía contra Arthur junto a UnLola, ya que aquel antiguo Rey protegía a Yoshino. El joven de Neowing continuaba en coma, pero lo que no sabía era que una sombra se iba aproximando hacia él, con el claro objetivo de matarlo. En medio de los combates, allí, Rin notó la presencia de una enemiga que venía hacia su novio y que se quedó mirándolo con desprecio.

\- Me mataste junto a la puta de tu novia y Dohko antes, en la Batalla de la Casa de Libra, ahora te tengo en la mira y justo como te quería: Indefenso.- Le habló UnLuna, la cual iba a trazar su golpe, pero sintió que alguien le daba una patada en el rostro, tirándola hacia atrás.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!.- Gritó Kazumi, quien no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a aquel chico.

\- Jejejeje, la Enana quiere pelear.- Se burló la rival, quitándole un hilo de sangre que había en sus labios.-

\- Si tanto quieres combatir, hazlo y deja de hablar.- Le habló Rin con seriedad.- Kazumi, yo lo protegeré a tu hermano, ve con Tenma y ayuden a Lynn.- Encargó esa misión.

\- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, amiga.- Pidió la chica a la pelirroja.

\- No tienen de qué temer. Estaré bien.- Prometió Rin, mientras que Kazumi y Tenma partían para ayudar a la castaña deportista.

Pronto, ambas rivales quedaron cara a cara, siendo Kazuya el objetivo.

* * *

\- ¡Por aquí!.- Llamó Luan, la cual combatía contra UnLuan, mientras que las gemelas iban contra UnLola y Lancelot.

UnLola se dirigió hacia Lola y Lana, las cuales detuvieron su golpe, mirándolas con desprecio. Su Guardaespaldas la protegía contra los ataques que éstas le lanzaban, mientras que la comediante alterna intentaba asestarle el golpe a la Jueza de Garuda.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Su Señoría? ¿Miedo?.- Preguntó la oponente, en modo de desafío.

\- No me hagas reír, UnLuan.- Le advirtió Luan, mientras que le daba una patada en el costado derecho, llevando a que tambaleara y un nuevo ataque diera contra el rostro de la chica, quien sintió como sus frenos se iban quebrando.

\- ¡Te mato!.- Bramó la rival, pero nada podía compararse con la habilidad que tenía la Jueza de Garuda.

\- Ya quisiera verlo de ti.- Sonrió la muchacha, segura y comenzó a trazar un ataque hacia su oponente.

* * *

Cada una de las hermanas combatía contra sus versiones alternas. Lynn se enfrentaba contra UnLynn, mientras que Lori y Bobby peleaban contra aquella chica rubia enemiga, quien intentaba drenarle la vida a los presentes y querer vengar la muerte de UnBobby, ya que éste no había sido resucitado junto a UnHaiku y UnRonnie Anne.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡¿Acaso quieren una invitación para tomar el té?!.- Les preguntó UnLori, desafiante.

\- Esto es por todos los que han matado.- Le dijo Lori, como respuesta y le tiró una patada, dejándola mareada.

\- Ya no son tan poderosas, sin sus Armaduras que corrompieron. Ahora les toca pagar.- Añadió Bobby y ambos se tomaron de las manos, uniendo sus poderes.

\- ¡Cuidado!.- Alertó Saga y éste desvió el ataque de UnLori, siendo ayudado por Kanon y Afrodita.

* * *

Cada pelea, cada combate que se iba desatando, aumentaba el nivel de tensión, uno que llegaba hasta niveles desconocidos. Lincoln y Nega estaban enfocados en el combate, mientras que podía ver como Lucy, Chloe y Máscara de la Muerte, quien protegía a Helena, se enfrentaban a UnLucy. Volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban UnLana y UnLily muertas, algo no había ocurrido con ellas, de que no despertaran y se pusieran del bando del enemigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lincoln? ¿Acaso te preocupas por esas putas?.- Preguntó el albino alterno, burlándose del joven y eso llevó a que éste trazara un arco con su "Espada Imperial", asestando un corte en el rostro del rival, justo en su mejilla izquierda. Éste tanteó la sangre que caía y sonrió a gusto.- Ahora sí se puso muy entretenida la fiesta.- Apuntó y comenzó a trazar varios golpes y arcos con su arma, llevando a que el chico fuera cediendo terreno y pensando en cómo poder vencer al enemigo.

("Jesus built my Hotrod", "Ministry")

\- ¡Vengan para aquí, malditas!.- Les desafiaba UnLucy, cuyas sombras estaban atacando a diestra y siniestra a ambas Comandantes del Ejército de Hades, pero Chloe la atacó por sorpresa.

\- ¡SIENTE EL TRUENO!.- Bramó la chica de lentes, golpeando su Tridente contra el suelo, lanzando una feroz descarga que dejó a la rival mareadas.

\- Esto va por todas las familias que mataron.- Le dijo Lucy y la golpeó con otro Tridente que portaba consigo.- ¡Máscara de la Muerte!.-

\- Je, ¿qué creen que hará ese desgraciado? ¡UnLeni, acaba con...!.- Llamó UnLucy a una de sus hermanas mayores, pero alzó la vista, viendo que ésta estaba peleando en los Cielos.

\- ¿Decías?.- Preguntó una voz y al voltearse, sintió la voz y contempló la mirada de Máscara de la Muerte, cuyas manos estaban con el "Fuego Fatuo".

\- Por fin, ¡serás mi "Plagado de Élite"!.- Juró UnLucy, mientras que sus puños chocaban contra los del italiano.

* * *

UnLeni, al igual que las demás de sus hermanas, demostraban tener una increíble resistencia, a pesar de que sus poderes habían vuelto a los niveles "normales", seguían siendo un peligro para todos los presentes, cosa que Alexander y Leni se tomaban con cautela los pasos para atacarla. La oponente llegó a volar en picada, atacando al Bosnio y a la Jueza de Grifo, mientras que estaban por estrellarse contra el suelo, pero la rubia Loud tomó la delantera y con su novio lograron zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, mira, Alex, esa tonta no puede vencernos!.- Se burló Leni de la rival.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Muñequita Mía.- Le acompañó el peli blanco-plateado y tomó una postura seria.- Pero no debemos fiarnos de que la pelea haya terminado, esto apenas ha comenzado.- Advirtió y su novia asintió con la cabeza.- Ahora, acabemos con esta puta.

\- ¡Agh, nadie me dice idiota ni tonta!.- Bramó UnLeni, mientras que sus Alas adquirían una forma "blindada", cosa que llevó a que los atacara con una gran ferocidad, intentando matar a Leni, pero el Dios del Tiempo intercedió, mirándola con aquellos ojos rojo-escarlata y de ahí trazaba un arco descendente con una de las "Agujas del Reloj", dañando las Alas a gran velocidad.- ¡Maldito!.- Le insultó, sintiendo aquella herida.

\- Eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Leni en la Casa de Virgo y aún hay más.- Le advirtió el Bosnio y comenzó a golpearla repetidas veces, contando con la ayuda de la Jueza.- ¡Esto es por utilizar la voz de mi Natasha, de mi querida y dulce hermana, para hacerme caer en tu trampa!.- Le hundió la "Aguja" derecha en una de las Alas.- ¡Y esto es por amenazar con matar a Dimitri. Nunca, pero nunca, en tu miserable vida, UnLoud, nunca te metas con mis seres queridos, ni mucho menos con mi hermana Natasha y con mi "Hermano Menor"!.- Exclamó y tras herirla a la oponente, se dirigió hacia Leni para que acabara con ella

\- ¡Jajajajaja, qué idiotas que son, ¿se piensan que van a matar así tan fácil?!.- Preguntó UnLeni, quien estaba por hacer estallar su Cosmo, pero la rubia de Grifo la atrapó con sus "Hilos".

\- Deberías con aprender a nunca cantar victoria cuando la pelea aún continúa.- Le advirtió la chica, ejerciendo una gran fuerza contra el cuerpo de la oponente.

\- ¡Agh...suéltame, puta!.- Le ordenó UnLeni, pero aquello no iba a producirse.

\- ¡Ahora, Alex!.- Dio Leni la señal para que su novio atacara y "fusionaron" su ataque en uno solo.

\- ¡"CONTROL DE AGUJAS"!.- Lanzó el chico su ofensiva, todo un bombardeo de aquellas "Lanzas" se unieron a los Hilos de su chica.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!.- Añadió la rubia y al ver aquella fortaleza y amor que ambos tenían, UnLeni UnLoud cerró los ojos, mientras que sentía como su vida iba apagándose poco a poco.

* * *

Justo en ese mismo momento, Lincoln y Nega seguían combatiendo. El albino alterno veía como Tomoe y Yoshino se acercaron hasta quedar, peligrosamente, cerca una de la otra. La "Athena del Caos" una Lanza, mientras que su hermana no tenía nada, salvo por el "Emisión de Cosmo" y algo más, una maniobra que aquel oponente desconocía. A su vez, Aioros Alterno y Arthur quedaron cerca de sus respectivas Diosas y Lancelot se acercaba, amenazante, hacia el campo de batalla.

\- Debía suponer que una estúpida como tú iba a volver para recuperar el poder, algo que a mí me pertenece.- Dijo Tomoe con frialdad, su Lanza rasgaba el suelo y miraba a su hermana como si fuera nada más que basura.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, Tomoe: Yo quiero que vuelvas a mi lado, somos familia, nacimos juntas, no tienes por qué seguir escuchando la voz de esa persona.- Intentó Yoshino en convencerla, pero ésta golpeó su artefacto contra el piso, produciendo un eco que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

\- Y sigues insistiendo.- Se burló la peli corta castaña, alzando su arma y lista para atacar.- Quieres que yo delegue el mando, que me vaya ¿y tú qué harás?. No, Yoshino, tú no me conoces, yo no soy tu hermana, ¡nunca lo seré y más de una traidora como tú!.- Aquello último fue como una daga al corazón, pero la joven se secó las lágrimas, reconociendo que esa enemiga debía ser combatida.

\- Si es así como lo has decidido, entonces...¡recuperaré a la hermana que quiero con todo mi corazón!.- Sentenció la chica de largos cabellos castaños y comenzaron a pelear.

\- ¡Qué tierno lo tuyo!.- Se burló Tomoe y alzó su Lanza, justo para darle una estocada contra el corazón, pero Yoshino fue más rápida.- ¡Aiolos, acaba con Arthur, ya, Lancelot, ayuda al Patriarca!.- Ordenó la joven, mientras que ambos oponentes se lanzaban contra el Rey, pero éste se defendió, evitando ambos ataques, agarrando al primero y tirándolo contra el suelo.

\- Contigo no es la guerra, sino con él.- Advirtió Arthur y señaló a Lancelot, el cual tenía a "Arondight" en sus manos y una mirada seria cruzaba su rostro.

\- Tú ya no eres Mi Rey, sino un vil impostor.- Le espetó el peli plateado con asco.

\- Eras mi mejor Guerrero, alguien en quien podía confiar, pero me traicionaste, Lancelot.- Lanzó Arthur aquellos recuerdos al joven, pero éste se negó con escucharlo.

\- ¡A la única Reina que protegeré será, además de la Señorita Athena, UnLola UnLoud!. Y tú no te me interpondrás.- Juró el oponente y chocaron sus Espadas en un feroz combate.

Hasta que un grito desgarró el aire, llevando a que dirigieran la mirada hacia un "punto" en los Cielos.

* * *

Aquel grito provino de UnLori UnLoud, la cual vio como su hermana, UnLeni, caía atravesada por una lluvia de "Agujas de Reloj", las cuales dieron contra su cuerpo y corazón, cosa que esa distracción fue el momento justo para que Lori y Bobby asestaran un golpe contra el pecho de la chica, provocando una "explosión" y viendo como la sangre manaba de su herida, cayendo cerca de la Leni alterna.

\- Leni...Linky...Bo...Bobby...¡AGH!.- Fueron las últimas palabras que dio la rival, desplomándose contra el suelo.

\- Te lo advertí.- Sentenció Lori con frialdad y limpiándose la sangre de su puño derecho.

\- Dos menos.- Anunció Bobby.- Esperemos que esto pueda detenerse, no sé por qué, pero temo de que algo va a suceder.- Temió el mexicano y, para su sorpresa, una feroz descarga de energía surcó por los aires. Parecía como una explosión, el suelo fue temblando y aquello llamó la atención de los presentes, quienes combatían contra los oponentes.

El flujo de "Los Plagados" aumentaban cada vez más, superando a los Aliados de los Caballeros Dorados, quienes sostenían un feroz combate contra las UnLoud restantes. Éstos parecían estar ansiosos, por lo que no parecía haber tiempo para derribar a todos ellos.

\- ¡Viejo, ¿qué está pasando?!.- Preguntó Mordecai y al voltearse, vio algo que lo dejó helado.- ¡Ay no, no, no, no, no puede ser!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos ellos contemplaron como UnLisa había reactivado la Máquina de Portales, ésta trabajaba con todas sus fuerzas. Las descargas que está emitía, el poder que llevaba consigo, todos los Universos al alcance de sus manos, para aquellas que llegaran a sobrevivir, mientras que Nega sonreía malvadamente.

\- Parece que se les acabó la suerte.- Advirtió con burla y empujó a Lincoln para ir hacia el "Portal".-

\- ¡No dejaré que escapes!.- Gritó Lincoln, agarrándolo por los hombros. El rival intentó sacarse a éste de encima, así que tomó su Espada y casi le corta el rostro, pero lo evitó a escasos centímetros, mientras que el otro empezaba a pelear nuevamente.

Un feroz arco trazado por el Emperador albino, otro que llevó a cabo su rival, esto no parecía tener fin. La pelea iba recrudeciéndose aún más, sin parar.

* * *

\- Todo ha dado sus esfuerzos, todo el fruto concebido a las Ciencias y decían que no habría un Futuro para nosotras, sin embargo, yo, UnLisa UnLoud, ¡lo conseguí!.- Festejó aquella cyborg, riéndose, disfrutando del éxito de su misión.- ¡Jajajaja, adelante, hermanas y "Plagados", avancen, conquisten todos los Mundos que quieran, porque nosotras somos las "Reinas del Multiverso"!.- En aquel momento, una feroz oleada de Guerreros enemigos se preparaba embarcarse, pero los Aliados y los Caballeros Dorados formaron una "Línea de Defensa Principal" para contener su avance.

\- ¡Jajajaja, pierden su tiempo, ustedes ya han agotado todas sus fuerzas!.- Se burló UnLynn, mientras que Kazumi, Tenma y Lynn combatían contra ella.

\- ¡¿En serio?!.- Preguntó la castaña Espectro de la Arpía. Ésta voló en picada hacia donde estaba la oponente, mientras que la hermana de Kazuya y su novio se tomaban de las manos tras haber formado aquellos anillos de Cosmo.-

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, puta!.- Le ordenó la rival, pero Lynn sonrió malvadamente, alzando sus garras.

\- ¿Quién es la puta?. Yo no, ¡pero tú sí!.- Bramó ésta y le rajó el cuello a UnLynn UnLoud.- ¡Chicos, ahora!.- Les dio aquella señal.

\- ¡Esto es por mama, Dino y Yukiko!.- Exclamó Kazumi y con Tenma dispararon aquella ofensiva, la cual atrapó a UnLynn UnLoud, quien intentó sacarse de encima ese ataque, pero entre la herida causada por su contra-parte y los "Anillos" que la tenían prisionera, terminaron por matarla, arrojando su cuerpo cercenado por la mitad al piso.

* * *

Una a una fueron cayendo las UnLouds, quedando UnLuan, UnLisa, UnLola y UnLuna, ésta última se encontraba enfrentándose a Rin, la cual rechazaba sus ataques con la "Espada". La pelirroja miraba con odio hacia la rival, ya que había intentado asesinar a Kazuya pero fue empujada por la muchacha, salvando a su novio. En un momento dado, la chica dirigió su arma contra el rostro de la castaña alterna.

\- Jajajaja, me das risa, Rin.- Le dijo UnLuna a la chica.

\- Y tú me das pena: Una arrastrada por Nega, ¿qué? ¿acaso te prometió que se casarían con él para cumplir su objetivo?.- Le espetó la pelirroja y eso produjo que la rival apretara los dientes.

\- Mirate: Protegiendo el cadáver de tu novio, déjalo pudrir, ya no sirve para nada. ¿O acaso vas a esperar a que se recupere?.- Preguntó la UnLoud pero aquello fue un grave insulto. Rin alzó su "Espada" y sentía como la rabia invadía su cuerpo a más no poder.

\- Retractate.- Ordenó la pelirroja y vio como se formaba una sonrisa burlona en la otra.

\- ¿O qué?.- Preguntó la castaña y encendió sus llamas.

No hubo respuesta, Rin alzó su "Espada", podía sentir el Cosmos suyo flotar a su alrededor, mientras que iba tomando carrera para combatir contra la UnLoud. Solo unos pocos metros, así que ambas se lanzaron al asalto.

\- ¡MUERE!.- Bramó UnLuna UnLoud, pero cuando iba a quemarla, el poder de Rin superó al de ella, provocando que le ensartara su arma en el pecho a la oponente, quien sintió como se le separaba su corazón de las venas y arterias. El horror le invadió su cuerpo, volteó la mirada y notó como la chica le sacaba su "Espada" de aquel lugar, llevando a que fuera cayendo al piso.- Rin...¡Rin...no, no...no, espera...por favor!.- Rogó ella, alzando sus manos, pero con una trampa.

\- ¿Te crees que soy una idiota?.- Preguntó la chica y alzó su Espada, una vez más, enterrándola más al fondo del pecho de la oponente, quien fue sintiendo como su vida se apagaba.- Eres la responsable de las muertes de Dino y Yukiko, jamás te tendría piedad ni mucho menos que reencarnes y vuelvas a ser la misma. Vivirán con la mancha de la desgracia todas ustedes, UnLoud.- Dejó aquel "epitafio" para la castaña, quien cayó al piso, muerta.- Y ese juramento lo voy a mantener para siempre. Protegeré a Kazuya y esperaremos a que despierte. Y cuando él lo haga, yo voy a estar allí, junto a Kazumi, Tenma e Hikazu para luchar con él.- Auguró, mientras que la otra yacía sin vida.

* * *

A pesar de que iban derrotando a las UnLoud, algo iba aconteciendo por los alrededores. Una serie de terremotos comenzaron a desatarse, el suelo parecía agrietarse, las fachadas de las Casas Zodiacales se resquebrajaban, regando con sus escombros el lugar. Incluso el propio Palacio de la Diosa Athena estaba sufriendo los efectos del movimiento telúrico, mientras que los combates continuaban. El primero en reconocer aquel peligro fue Shaka de Virgo, quien corrió hacia sus compañeros, los cuales mantenían la posición y notó la fuente de todo ese mal, el origen del terremoto y apuntó hacia el Oeste.

\- Shaka, ¿qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Aiolos de Sagitario al rubio de La India.

\- Allí, la máquina esta causando una sobrecarga en el "Tejido del Espacio-Tiempo", debemos destruirla cuanto antes.- Respondió éste con preocupación.

\- Shaka tiene razón, si no la destruimos, todo estará perdido, el "Multiverso" quedará reducido a nada.- Advirtió Peridot, quien analizaba aquellas energías y era cierto lo que decía.

\- El tema son "Los Plagados", no paran de venir.- Señaló Summer, quien liquidaba a varios más.-

\- ¡Todos, rápido, ataquemos como una oleada!.- Ordenó Mu con Shion de Aries.

* * *

A su vez, Tomoe y Yoshino no conocían límites. Ambas peleaban con fiereza, no había una forma de describir el combate, parecía ser una especie de "Guerra Divina". Las estocadas que la chica de cabellos cortos ejecutaba y la "Danza" con la "Emisión de Cosmos" que tenía la segunda reflejaba que la pelea apenas comenzaba y que empeoraba con cada movimiento que tomaban al respecto. Por su parte, Lancelot era auténtica "bestia" en el combate, Arthur también ejercía una increíble resistencia, pero el joven peli plateado lo quería matar, no podía dejarlo vivir, sentía rabia al verlo, mientras que los "Gladiadores Sagrados" intentaban llegar con su Diosa y protegerla, pero algo les impedía moverse y eso eran "Los Plagados" junto a las UnLoud.

\- ¡Eras el mejor de los "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda", te consideraba como un hijo para mí ¿y así es como me pagas?!.- Le preguntó Arthur con rabia y trazó un arco con su Espada.

\- ¡Jajajaja, debiste haber visto tu cara cuando estuve con Ginebra!.- Se burló Lancelot y volvió a su postura seria.- Pero no importa ahora, ya que mi amor, la Señorita UnLola, ella es la única a la que quiero junto a mi Diosa del Caos, tú no eres nada, Mi Rey, ¡nada!.- Lanzó aquellos agravios, cosa que dejó a aquel personaje callado y serio. Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, clavándolos sobre los de Lancelot.

\- Entonces has tomado tu decisión.- Sentenció el Rey de cabellos plateados y vio que Lancelot acumulaba un gran poder en "Arondight".-

\- Solo habrá un Campeón y tú ya estás muy agotado, viejo.- Apuntó con seriedad, sin embargo, el otro no pensaba abandonar el combate.

\- Que gane el mejor Caballero.- Auguró el Rey y comenzaron a dar un nuevo asalto.

Tomoe observaba a sus Guerreros pelear, se sentía orgullosa de verlos así, de desatar todo su poder contra sus enemigos. Pensaba que ellos serían su única "Máquina de Guerra" junto a las tropas del Santuario y nadie más. ¿Para qué tener a Nega y a las UnLoud?. Él se las podía quedar, solo necesitaría un pequeño "acuerdo" pero también debía fiarse bien de que no la asesinara como con UnLily y UnLana, pero, a pesar de todo, extrañaba a Raizer de Zerowing, él había sido su Guardaespaldas más cercano y que la protegía junto al Patriarca, pero ahora, sin él, una lágrima bajó por su ojo izquierdo.

\- Hermana.- Se acercó Yoshino.- Por favor, deja esto, vuelve conmigo. Te lo suplico.- Rogó la verdadera Diosa, sin embargo, ella se negó con hacerlo.

\- No, Yoshino, no lo pienso hacer.- Sentenció la chica y tomó su Lanza, la cual apuntó contra el cuerpo de su hermana pero ésta llegó a esquivarla con aquella "Danza".

\- ¡Nega...¿Acaso fue ese maldito que te lavó el cerebro?!.- Preguntó Yoshino con seriedad, mientras que comprendía que la única forma de recuperar era pelear.

\- ¡Jajajaja, qué genia que eres, por supuesto que fui yo. Podía sentir sus emociones y deseos de poder, así que lo hice, le di lo que quería y mira el tremendo encuentro que estamos teniendo, Yoshino! ¡El fin de este Mundo, como tantos otros que destruyeron las UnLoud!.- Apuntó el albino alterno, quien combatía contra Lincoln y eso dejó helado a todos los presentes.- Oh, ¿no se los dije?.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!.- Gritó Lincoln, quien se le lanzó encima, atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡AMIGOS, DESTRUYAN LA MÁQUINA, AHORA!.- Pidió el joven, quien lo iba a contener como fuera.

* * *

Con cada movimiento que se ejercía, el lugar iba cediendo, las Montañas se resquebrajaban, los terremotos aumentaban cada vez más, los Templos Zodiacales eran los únicos en pie pero no tardarían en desplomarse. Ya las escaleras eran un manojo de escombros, mientras que desprendimientos de rocas y laderas enteras caían ante el arrollador poder de los sismos. UnLisa presenciaba aquel desastre con sus propios ojos, sentía que era una "Diosa", a pesar de que ya contaba con el poder de la Ciencia a su favor, haber diseñado el "Virus del Pecado" y que tantos Mundos hubieran sucumbido ante su poder, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sus hermanas yacían tiradas contra el piso, muertas, algunas de la peor manera como UnLori, UnLeni, UnLuna, quedaban las otras en pie pero ella podría salvarlas o incluso clonarlas, solo necesitaba escapar de allí, pero algo ocurrió.

La máquina comenzó a lanzar chispas y un "Portal" se abrió ante ellos".

\- ¿Qué? ¡Este no es el Mundo que yo ordené por asaltar!.- Exclamó la chica y ante la misteriosa fuerza que manaba, "Los Plagados" desistieron, no querían meterse allí por temor a que algo horrible les pasara.

De golpe, desde detrás suyo, UnLuan UnLoud cayó contra UnLisa, quien terminó desplomada contra el piso, intentando sacarse de encima a su hermana mayor.

\- Agradecería que te levantaras, tu pesado cuerpo me está aplastando.- Le pidió pero vio, con horror, que los ojos de la chica estaban cegados y una horrible expresión se había dibujado en su rostro.

* * *

**Flashbacks:**

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Luan había empleado una de sus técnicas más letales, desplegando todo un "abanico" de poder y lo posicionó sobre la oponente.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Jamás vi algo así en mi vida.- Preguntó UnLuan con asombro, dejando de lado su locura.

\- Esto será el final de tu vida: ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!.- Le respondió su contra-parte y una serie de luces tan poderosas dieron en el blanco, contra UnLuan UnLoud, cuyos ojos quedaron cegados, perdiendo la vista y sin tener la oportunidad de ver hacia dónde estaba su rival, lo último que sintió fue como era atravesada por el puño de la comediante, quien llegó a sacarle el corazón hasta destruirlo, cayendo muerta y pateada por Luan hacia atrás.

* * *

**Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- No, no, no pueden ser, ¡no puede estar pasando!.- El grito que UnLisa pegó fue muy fuerte, sus palabras quedaron petrificadas al ver a UnLuan yacer sin vida a su lado, mientras que quedaban, ahora, ella, UnLucy y UnLola, el resto había caído en combate, pero eso no parecía serle de mayor importancia para Nega, el cual tenía su mirada concentrada en Lincoln y el combate que aún no parecía dar un ganador.

Nega avanzaba con unos poderoso tajos al aire, el albino se defendía como podía y contra-atacaba, ganando terreno. Era como la "Guerra de Movimientos", el objetivo era cercar al enemigo y no darle cuartel, pero el punto principal radicaba en que el "Portal" aumentaba más su poder y el suelo yacía bullir bajo sus pies, igual que un volcán en erupción, por lo que podían verse columnas de vapor elevarse desde las aberturas de la propia tierra y los restos que volaban por todas partes. Lincoln, en ese momento, trazó un nuevo arco y golpeó con fuerza la Espada del alterno hasta que se escuchó un grito desgarrador, uno que llevó a que se voltearan para ver qué había ocurrido.

Allí, frente a ellos, el Caballero Dorado Lancelot de Cáncer y Arthur habían peleado como verdaderos Gladiadores, sin embargo, el primero, tras haber cargado contra el Rey, en un intentó por matarlo, recibió una estocada final que atravesó su Armadura de Oro, "Arondight" cayó al suelo, rebotando hasta ceder para siempre. Cayó de rodillas y la sangre manaba de la herida en el pecho, mientras que UnLola corría hacia Lancelot, recostándolo en el piso, intentando evitar que muriera.

\- No, no, no me dejes, ¡no me dejes, Lancelot!.- Pidió la rubia de vestido rojo.

\- Mi Reina...No...No debería llorar, no está bien que una chica como usted derrame lágrimas.- Le habló con tranquilidad, a pesar de que su vida se estaba apagando.-

Ella sonrió, a pesar de estar llorando a más no poder, por lo que se acurrucó contra su pecho y le dio un beso en los labios, acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Fuiste el mejor "Guardaespaldas", no como los otros que caían ante mi poder. No podría vivir sin ti, no puedo.- Decía UnLola UnLoud, quien no quería estar sola.- Te amo tanto.

Lancelot se sentía tranquilo, mientras que él la sostenía en sus brazos hasta que murió delante de sus ojos, en paz y ante la mirada de Arthur, quien guardó un minuto de silencio por aquel caído.

\- ¡"Plagados", vengan aquí y acaben con ese maldito asesino!.- Les ordenó la chica y éstos se dirigieron contra Arthur, el cual se preparó para combatirlos.

A su vez, UnLucy UnLoud estaba rodeada por Máscara de la Muerte y por las heridas sufridas en su cuerpo, solo podía aceptar el final de todo, sobre todo el de su vida.

\- Jejejeje.- Se río la ex-gótica alterna.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- Preguntó el italiano con aquel aire de severidad.

\- Lo lograste, pudiste vencerme una vez, pero antes de que me mates, ¡voy a enviarte al Infierno!.- Juró la chica y aparecieron sus "Sombras", las cuales actuaban como garras.

\- ¡Por favor!.- exclamó Máscara de la Muerte.- No me vengas con esos juegos infantiles, mocosa. ¡Será tú quien se vaya al Infierno!.- Sentenció el joven con burla y lanzó aquel "Fuego Fatuo", los cuales la envolvieron y quemaron viva, haciéndole gritar a más no poder. Podía oír sus gritos de dolor, de sufrimiento y más al ver como su alma era consumida, si es que tenía, por las "Llamas Azules", llevando a que sonriera de forma malvada y fuera a por Helena, quien seguía inconsciente.- Hubieras sido una gran Guerrera, pero te vendiste a un poder que te ató a la esclavitud y no a la libertad, así que será mejor que pienses sobre esto en el "Más Allá".- Sentenció y fue retirándose de allí, oyendo como el cuerpo de la chica caía contra el piso, sin vida.

* * *

La situación con el "Portal" iba empeorando, UnLisa y UnLola eran las únicas que quedaban con vida, pero al ver que "Los Plagados" intentaban llegar hasta la "Línea de Defensa Principal", ésta parecía desmoronarse por el feroz combate que se estaba llevando a cabo. Era como estar en el hundimiento de un barco, solo podían salvarse los que pudieran, al no haber tantos botes salvavidas. Por cada enemigo que mataban, otro ocupaba, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Alexander y las hermanas pudieron disolver el avance enemigo.

("Nearer my God to thee", OST de "Titanic")

\- ¡No hay tiempo, destruyan la máquina, destrúyanla ahora mismo!.- Ordenó el Dios del Tiempo desde una de las laderas, apuntando hacia donde ésta se encontraba.

\- ¡Necesitamos apoyo por aquí!.- Pidió Morty, viendo que su posición estaba debilitada, por el que fueron las hermanas Loud y Alexander para asistirlos a aquellos Espectros. Una vez que empezaron a despejar esa zona, avanzaron hacia la máquina, a pesar de que Tomoe y Yoshino combatían muy cerca.

Alexander se abría camino como una verdadera "Pesadilla" para "Los Plagados", a los cuales mataba con las "Agujas del Reloj", acompañando a las hermanas y a los demás.

\- ¡Por aquí, hay que destruir esa maldita máquina!.- Señaló y comenzó a avanzar hacia el objetivo.

\- ¡Sigan, no se detengan, sigan combatiendo!.- Les animaba Bobby, incendiando a todo "Plagado" que se interpusiera en el camino de ellos.

Mientras que el enemigo aumentaba su número, ellos no se iban a rendir, continuarían hasta alcanzar aquella desgracia que los condenaría a todos si fallaban.

\- Amigos, fue un privilegio luchar a su lado en esta "Guerra Santa".- Dijo Mordecai y fue encendiendo su Cosmo.

En medio de los enfrentamientos, Tomoe no parecía rendirse ni tampoco sentirse agotada, miraba a Yoshino con asco, burla, en un momento pondría fin a su vida, pero quería disfrutar de verla sufrir e implorarle por su vida, a pesar de aquella "Danza" que efectuaba y de las heridas que había recibido por parte de la Lanza.

\- ¿Te rindes, hermanita?.- Preguntó a ella, mirándola con asco.- Vamos, dilo, dí lo que quieres expresar, lo que tienes en tu corazón y todo habrá terminado. Vamos, no me la hagas tan larga.- Le "animaba" a que se rindiera, pero Yoshino no iba a hacerlo, ya que se puso de pie y tomó la Lanza, destruyéndola con su Cosmo y mirando a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo no quiero matarte, ni tampoco morir, ¡quiero que vuelvas conmigo, que volvamos a ser hermanas, nada más que eso!.- Pidió la chica, pero la joven no se iba a dar por vencida.

\- Siempre fuiste una débil. Me cuesta creer que seas tan basura.- Apuntó con disgusto y de ahí fue a por su arma, así como contó con el apoyo de sus "Gladiadores" y Aiolos Alterno.- No me lo esperaba, nunca, pensaba que eras fuerte, que tenías fortaleza y poder, pero me equivoqué.- Se lamentó y ordenó a sus fuerzas para que se prepararan para el combate, llevando a que desenvainaran sus "Espadas Sagradas".

\- Hermana...- Dijo Yoshino, pero, en aquellos momentos, un feroz terremoto se produjo en los alrededores, llevando a que Tomoe rodara hasta el "Portal", el cual se quedó abierto pero fue su hermana al rescate junto al Patriarca.- ¡¿Qué haces?!.

\- ¡No te voy a soltar, no seas testaruda!.- Pidió la chica de largos cabellos castaños, quien la empezaba a subir.- ¡Vamos, por favor!.

\- ¡Resista, Señorita Athena!.- Exclamó Roland y fueron en su auxilio, pero otro terremoto sacudió el lugar, llevando a que el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno de Sagitario cayera al "Portal", aunque Lincoln corrió hacia ellos, para darles una mano.

\- ¡Yoshino!.- Gritó el chico, yendo a auxiliarla, pero Nega volvía para atacarlo.

("The sinking of the Titanic", OST de la película homónima)

\- ¡UnLisa, ven para aquí!.- Le llamó el chico albino, mientras que la joven iba junto a UnLola UnLoud, pero ésta se quedó quieta.

\- No pienso ir tras de ti, Nega, ¡tú no eres mi hermano, no eres mi Linky, ni mucho menos Lancelot, él sí era una persona que me amó de verdad!.- Se negó la joven con seguir obedeciéndolo, lo que llevó a que el muchacho le enterrara su Espada en el corazón, siendo Lincoln como testigo de la traición que había hecho y el pago posterior por su osadía.

\- Vaya que fuiste una completa estúpida, pero no me importa: Las reviví como "carne de cañón", nada más que eso. Incluso verlas, me recuerdas a mis hermanas que me abandonaron por esa estupidez de la "Mala Suerte" pero ya no me importa. Solo quedas tú, UnLisa.- Dijo con frialdad y al voltearse hacia la chica, ésta se quedó petrificada al oír esa revelación.

\- ¿Nos...nos usaste? ¡Eres un hijo de puta!.- Le espetó la científica alterna.

\- ¡Chocolate por la noticia, hermanita y vaya que te haces llamar"Genio de las Ciencias" pero no reconociste esto! ¡¿Qué importa?!.- Exclamó Nega con burla, mientras que caminaba hacia ella.- Bueno, ya no me sirves, cumplí mi objetivo, solo que...jejejeje, me faltará matarte a ti, Lincoln, pero, espera un momento.- Pidió, se detuvo y ejecutó a UnLisa UnLoud, partiéndola a la mitad con su arma, cayendo con una expresión de terror en su rostro.- Hermana estúpida, siempre te odié como a las otras, pero ahora espero que ardas en lo más profundo del Infierno y allí me verás para hacer todo lo que quiera con ustedes.- Juró el chico, dirigiéndose hacia la máquina y con el "Portal" que iba expandiéndose y destruyendo todo a su paso.

La grieta no paraba de crecer y parecía ser que aquellas energías reclamaban a Tomoe.

\- ¡Mi Señorita!.- Gritaba el Patriarca.- ¡Resista!.- Pidió, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. La chica miraba hacia abajo, siendo protegida por aquel personaje alterno, pero no pudo hacer nada inclinar la Balanza a su favor, ya que Yoshino también era arrastrada hacia el "Portal".

\- ¡Yoshino!.- Le llamó la chica, viéndola a ésta.- ¡Debes soltarme!.- Pidió y eso la dejó helada.

\- ¡No, no digas eso, no voy a dejarte caer!.- Prometió e intentó tirar con todas sus fuerzas, pero Nega había hecho que el "Porta" comenzara a desestabilizarse.

\- ¡Hazlo, debes soltarme, de lo contrario, tú y yo moriremos!.- Volvió a insistir pero ella se negaba.- ¡Yoshino!.- Le llamó y la chica se volteó para verla.

\- Hermana...- Quedó sin palabras al no poder ayudarla.

\- No llores...Me...Me equivoqué al tratarte como una basura...eres mi hermanita, aquella con la que nació a mi lado y yo...me vi influenciada por el poder y el deseo de dominar al Mundo, en donde puse a mis seres queridos atrás: A ti, Aiolos y a mis "Gladiadores Sagrados", lo siento...¡Lo siento mucho, Yoshino!.- Encontró aquel acto de redención, mientras que miraba a Lincoln.- ¡Señor Hades, por favor, ayude a mi hermana a seguir adelante, ella es la verdadera Athena...y derroten a Nega!.- Les dejó aquel mensaje final, mientras que una explosión volvía a sacudir el lugar, provocando que tanto Tomoe/Athena del Caos y el Patriarca Aiolos de Sagitario Alterno cayeran al vacío, desapareciendo ante los ojos de los presentes, quienes se quedaron horrorizados.

\- ¡HERMANA, HERMANA!.- Gritó Yoshino con desesperación, viendo que ésta había logrado expiar todos sus Pecados antes de desaparecer. Lincoln la tomó de la cintura, contando con la ayuda de Aldebaran de Tauro y los "Gladiadores Sagrados"; justo cuando aquel lugar desaparecía y el "Portal" iba hacia otro sitio.

Su cuerpo temblaba del dolor y por el shock, no podía creer que Tomoe había caído y con ella, el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno. Tragó saliva y lloró contra el pecho de Lincoln, mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie, aún así había continuar y la amenaza estaba lejos de terminar. Nega se encontraba allí, victorioso, por lo que el albino se puso en pie, invadido por el odio y la bronca, tomando su "Espada Imperial" y yendo hacia él.

\- Aldebaran.- Le llamó al Caballero Dorado de Brasil.

\- ¿Sí, Lincoln?.- Preguntó el moreno.

\- Protejan a Yoshino, yo voy a ponerle punto final a ese desgraciado.- Le dio aquel mensaje que tenía que transmitirse y de ahí partió hacia el último round.

\- ¿Así que has decidido pelear conmigo por última vez?. Qué conmovedor lo tuyo, pero será mejor que te despidas de todos. Una vez que este Mundo haya caído, yo mismo seré quien gobierne todo el Multiverso como el Dios del Inframundo, el único y nadie me va a detener, nadie.- Advirtió con frialdad en su voz, viendo como el albino desenvainaba su "Espada Imperial" y le apuntaba al pecho.- Ohhh, ¿con que esas tenemos?. Bien, que así sea.- Sentenció y volvieron al combate.

("Dio´s World", OST de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders")

Chasquidos metálicos que resonaban por doquier, arcos que terminaban dado contra las Espadas. Nega sonreía, burlón, Lincoln no, estaba enfurecido por todo lo que había hecho, quería hacerle pagar caro por sus Pecados. Si existía el Infierno, ese albino alterno tenía su lugar reservado en el peor de los lugares, mientras que eran observados por las hermanas Loud, los Caballeros Dorados, "La Resistencia", sus amigos y Aliados, sin poder dar crédito o contener la respiración.

\- Jejeje, parece ser que, al final, seré yo quien gobierne, tal y como dije, tú solo eres un estorbo más para mis planes.- Apuntó con una risilla, cosa que hizo enojar a Lincoln.- Dime una cosa, ¿qué tanto te quieren ellas?.

\- Mucho, porque somos familia, no como tú, que viviste lleno de odio toda tu vida.- Apuntó el chico, enfurecido y atacando con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡No seas idiota, Lincoln!.- Le espetó con bronca y contra-atacó, pero su oponente le llevaba las de ganar.

\- En mi familia, siempre, estuvimos juntos, a pesar de las peleas por tonterías, pero las solucionábamos, no hacíamos tonterías como extenderlas o tirar un "Protocolo", aprendimos de nuestros errores, cosa que tú nunca lo hiciste.- Respondió Lincoln, chocando su arma una y otra vez, poniéndolo contra las cuerdas.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿en serio?! ¡¿Y cuando te traicionen?! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que eso no te pasará a ti?!.- Preguntó y aquello último fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, la paciencia.

En un momento dado, Lincoln utilizó sus fuerzas, lanzando un grito que llegó a sorprender a Nega y, ante la vista de todos los presentes, atacó con una feroz estocada, llegando a atravesar al oponente, oyendo el sonido de su Armadura siendo quebrada, la defensa caía, soltó su Espada y ésta rebotó contra el suelo un par de veces, emitiendo ecos que desaparecieron, mirando con asombro y horror lo que había hecho.

\- Lincoln...- Le dijo Nega con la voz destruida, aferrándose a sus hombros.-

\- Te hacías llamar el "Dios del Inframundo", solo eras un estúpido que jugaba a serlo: Los Dioses mismos, como dijo Alexander una vez, también cometen errores y están del lado de los Humanos. No como tú. Mi "Espada Imperial" te ha dejado una marca, una "Maldición" que irá consumiendo tu vida de a poco, sintiendo como si todo se estuviera desgarrando, en especial tu alma.- Resaltó con seriedad y vio como la sangre del alterno caía sobre el piso, sacando su arma de aquel pecho y los restos de la Armadura de Lucifer se desparramaban.

Nega cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- Lincoln...- Dijo y miró hacia el "Portal", el cual comenzó a tener distorsiones.- ¿Acaso crees que escaparás de esa visión donde matabas a Athena?.- Preguntó, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.- Mi plan...mi deseo de verte asesinar a una Diosa, influenciado por mí...terminó.

\- Así es, Nega: Todo ha terminado.- Advirtió el chico, dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia sus hermanas y amigos, quienes lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, felicitándole por lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Eres un Héroe, Hermano!.- Le felicitaron sus hermanas, mientras que Rin llegaba con Kazumi y Tenma, siendo la primera quien cargaba a su novio en coma.

\- "Lo logramos, Kazuya, las hemos vencido".- Dijo la pelirroja con emoción en sus ojos. Lincoln se acercó hacia ellos, sintiendo que el cansancio de la batalla lo había dejado sin fuerzas, por lo que caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con los miembros de "La Resistencia" y realizó una clara señal de reverencia y respeto ante el Líder de ellos.

\- Él también luchó con valentía, honor y fuerza por las personas que ama. Kazuya, si puedes oírme, tú has sido un gran amigo conmigo y mis hermanas, a pesar de que, al principio, no quería saber nada porque tenían la apariencia a las UnLoud, pero cambiaste de parecer al verlas pelear contra ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Fuiste una gran persona y ruego de que puedas despertar del coma, porque cuando eso suceda, todos estaremos allí, listos para recibirte y celebrar.- Le habló Lincoln, tomando la mano de aquel peli negro inconsciente y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos.

En aquel momento de victoria, Yoshino se hallaba ante los "Gladiadores Sagrados", aunque los otros protegían a la chica, éstos se arrodillaron ante ella y el Rey Arthur Pendragon.

\- ¡Señorita Athena, estamos a su servicio!.- Exclamaron Roland, Alice, Paracelse y el propio peli plateado, quien volvió ante aquella posición que tenía como Líder.

La joven tomó una postura tranquila, dirigiéndose a todos ellos, mientras que Nega se iba poniendo de pie y veían que el Santuario Alterno estaba destruyéndose poco a poco.

\- Primero, debemos irnos de aquí o quedaremos sepultados. Luego iremos con su incorporación a mi Ejército.- Pidió Yoshino y de ahí comenzaron a moverse, a dejar atrás el lugar.

Lincoln sintió como el viento movía sus cabellos, fresco y con renovadas esperanzas, por lo que envainó su "Espada Imperial" y guardó silencio un rato, mientras que los terremotos iban destruyendo todo a su paso.

\- Todo ha terminado, no tengo nada que perder, sin embargo, debemos continuar.- Anunció el chico y se giró para ver a Nega, quien se reincorporó.- Adiós, Nega. Hasta pronto, UnLily y UnLana.- Finalizó y empezaron con el descenso por las escaleras.

* * *

("Credits", OST "The House of The Dead")

Heridos en su mayoría, ayudados por los Caballeros Dorados y los Aliados, fueron saliendo del Santuario, mientras que los escombros se hacían más presentes, los Templos Zodiacales caían, la maldad de las UnLoud, Tomoe y Nega desaparecían, "Los Plagados" entraron en pánico y huyeron al primer Mundo que se toparon, pero para toparse con una sorpresa que habría más adelante, esperándoles. A su vez, aquel albino alterno caminaba con dificultad, estando en las últimas, quedando a escasos metros de aquella "Puerta" y se arrodilló, abrazando los cuerpos sin vida de UnLily y UnLana.

\- Jejejeje, ustedes fueron las únicas en las que confié...¡Siempre seré un Dios, siempre...AGHHH!.- Fueron las últimas palabras que dio Nega, cayendo sin vida hacia el suelo y siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del "Portal" hacia un Mundo que solo Lincoln podía sentir y era sumamente aterrador.

A su vez, una vez que dejaron el Santuario, todos ellos vieron como Lincoln se giraba, volteaba su mirada hacia aquel lugar. El viento movía su capa roja oscura, sus ojos estaban clavados en cómo Nega caía muerto al piso y desaparecía en ese Mundo, mientras que el Santuario se destruía por completo, desapareciendo en aquel "Agujero Negro", dejando lugar a las Montañas de aquella Royal Woods destruida.

Todo había terminado. La "Guerra Santa contra el Lost World" y la victoria para ellos había sido anunciada. Pronto llegarían a oídos de Saori Kido y los demás en su Mundo Original.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, en los cuales aprovecharon para recuperarse de las heridas, ser sanados por la ayuda de Rin y Yoshino, quien había tomado el mando como la verdadera Diosa Athena de aquel Mundo. Finalmente podía respirarse la paz que tanto se había estado peleando, luchando palmo a palmo para recuperar el terreno perdido, aunque quedaban "bolsillos" de "Plagados", éstos eran cazados por "La Resistencia" junto a los "Gladiadores Sagrados", los cuales juraron lealtad a Yoshino como sus Protectores, debido a que el Santuario en Atenas no contaba con los Caballeros por la masacre ocurrida hacia tiempo atrás.

\- ¿De verdad van a poder ustedes aquí, solos?.- Preguntó Lincoln con preocupación a Kazumi, Rin y Tenma.

\- Tranquilo, estaremos bien. Además, Yoshino vendrá a visitarnos.- Le respondió la hermana de Kazuya con tranquilidad en su voz, mientras que el joven seguía en coma.-

\- Pero, tu hermano, ¿él va a despertar?.- Quiso saber Ronnie Anne, cosa que era complicado de decir.

\- Tengo Fe de que lo hará. Nunca la voy a perder.- Dio Rin su palabra de que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Por su parte, Mordecai y Rigby junto a Eileen, Nube y los demás miraban hacia aquellos Bosques y el Sol que estaba en lo alto, siendo el Mediodía.

\- Oye, Mordecai, ¿crees que todo esto haya terminado?. Digo, porque después de tanto estar pateando el trasero a esos desgraciados, ya me gustaría tomarme unas vacaciones.- Preguntó Rigby a su mejor amigo, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo, Rigby, porque no nos podemos fiar de que el enemigo esté extinto. Siempre veremos a nuevos rivales, más poderoso y para ello estamos nosotros, los "Caballeros de Athena" y sus Aliados.- Respondió el peli azul a la pregunta del castaño.

\- Así se habla, Mordo, no podemos darnos el lujo de que esté todo en orden, es obvio que nos enfrentaremos a nuevos villanos en el Futuro, pero allí estaremos para darles su merecido.- Le apoyó Nube al joven.

\- Cuenten conmigo también. Ésta ha sido una gran aventura, un tanto tétrica pero nunca la olvidaré.- Se unió Eileen, tomada de la mano de Rigby.

\- Exacto, ya quiero contar esta historia a los nuevos reclutas y que sepan de cómo nosotros combatimos contra el enemigo con fuerza y honor.- Finalizó el castaño y de ahí fueron volviendo junto a Brady, Mavis y Skips.

("Cadena de Flores", Ending de "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas")

El recuerdo de un adiós

Días lejanos que se van

Pinturas viejas en el desván

Que el tiempo encontrará.

Recuerdos, partidas. Nadie quiere irse después de vivir una gran aventura. Cuesta volver a la vida de antes, incluso cuando se trató de una en la que casi morían, pero debían seguir adelante.

\- Oigan, amigos.- Les llamó Tenma con una cámara de fotos.- ¿Les parece si nos tomamos unas fotos para el recuerdo?.- Pidió con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

\- Claro.- Respondió Lincoln y fueron tomando posiciones. Primero fueron grupales, otras de dos en dos. Luego con los hermanos y de ahí siguieron un buen rato, incluso cuando Lola y Lana tuvieron una pequeña discusión que se calmó en poco tiempo, pero aún así quedaba el Futuro que vendría para aquel Mundo y su recuperación.

* * *

Acuarelas de amistad en rojo y gris

Y ahí estaré cada vez

Que al sonreír resista el amor.

Mientras tanto, Nega había quedado con la "Maldición de la Espada Imperial", su alma, en pocos días sufriría el mismo destino que su cuerpo, hallándose atrapado en un Mundo que era mucho peor y conocido como el "Loudmaggedon".

De ese cuadro que pintamos tú y yo

Corazón de un lienzo que no ha perdido su color

Si tus manos y el calor

Se funden con mis sueños hoy

¿Por qué morir?.

* * *

No hay una razón no hay ningún porqué

Si morir y amar se enredan

Hilos del amor

Cadena de flores.

Y pronto llegó la hora de la despedida.

\- ¡Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo y tendré esa promesa para ustedes!.- Se despidió Lincoln junto a los demás de Kazumi, Rin y Tenma.

\- ¡Hasta pronto, Señor Hades y Aliados. Que nuestros caminos vuelvan a converger cuando sea el momento de pelear!.- Auguraron ellos y de ahí, tras ir cruzando el "Portal", éste fue cerrándose poco a poco ante las despedidas que iban realizando hasta que éste desapareció por completo.

Una despedida, una cálida promesa de reencuentro y también el juramento de Lincoln con darles una mano, desde su Mundo, por si llegaba a producirse algún inconveniente en el "Lost World".

* * *

Y así fue como pasaron los días, el Mundo empezaba a reconstruirse, Yoshino se había convertido en la nueva Diosa Athena, siendo el Rey Arthur Pendragon quien estaba a su lado como Patriarca, mientras que los "Gladiadores Sagrados" Roland, Alice y Paracelse la protegían como sus "Caballeros". El desastre que la "Guerra Santa contra las UnLoud" había dejado una cicatriz bastante fuerte y el Santuario estaba indefenso ante cualquier invasión enemiga. Y aquella mañana, en el Salón del Trono, frente a la Diosa Athena, allí se encontraba aquel peli plateado adulto, quien conversaba con un recién llegado de un plan muy importante.

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora que las UnLoud y Nega han caído?.- Quiso saber el invitado, pero el Rey ladeó la cabeza, dando tranquilidad.

\- Lo sé y me he estado preparando para ello: Se organizará un "Torneo Galáctico" para encontrar a los elegidos restantes que lucharán con "La Resistencia", ya que he presentido una amenaza mucho peor que las UnLoud y Nega.- Informó con un tono serio y eso preocupó al ser misterioso.

\- Si es así, tendremos que prepararnos para lo inevitable y más con Kazuya en estado comatoso, pero sé cómo atraer a estos candidatos.- Prometió toda la ayuda disponible, mientras que continuaban hablando junto a la Diosa.

* * *

En medio de las obras que se estaban llevando a cabo en el Palacio, Roland se hallaba en los pasillos cuando notó un misterioso hueco que daba a la habitación de Raizer. Nadie podía entrar sin su permiso, los que lo hacían por valentía propia, terminaban pagando las consecuencias, pero al ingresar y toparse que el sitio estaba intacto, siguieron el camino de ese agujero y encontraron que éste terminaba debajo de la cama de aquel Caballero caído.

\- ¿Qué hallaste, Roland?.- Preguntó Paracelse con curiosidad.

El rubio del Imperio Carolingio extrajo una pequeña caja marrón y tras soplar el polvo que tenía encima, éste pudo ver que se trataba de un misterioso "Diario Personal", el cual al abrirlo, dejó sin palabras al joven.

\- Creo que he encontrado una pista sobre las "Armaduras Meteor" que "La Resistencia" empleó, amigos.- Informó éste y les mostró el contenido de aquel libro.

\- Será una buena idea empezar con una investigación sobre este descubrimiento. Hasta donde tengo entendido, éstas desaparecieron en el Siglo XVIII.- Señaló Alice con seriedad.

\- Es cierto. Con el paso del tiempo han debido de desaparecer, pero no lo hicieron. La causa debe radicar en el "Diario de Raizer".- Añadió Paracelse, cruzado de brazos y de ahí fueron saliendo de ese lugar con el libro en sus manos.

Tenían una investigación para llevar a cabo.

* * *

A su vez, en una Aldea nevada, rodeada de Montañas, un muchacho de cabellos grises, aquel que había sido enviado para ser curado por el "Virus del Pecado", vistiendo un buzo blanco con mangas verdes, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos marrones, se hallaba cortando leña hasta que llega el Anciano de aquel pequeña urbe, deteniendo el trabajo del joven.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Señor?.- Preguntó el muchacho a éste.

\- Te traigo buenas noticias: "La Guerra UnLoud" ha terminado con la victoria de "La Resistencia".- Le dio aquellas buenas noticias, debido a que los mensajeros estaban llevando aquella valiosa información a todos los rincones de aquella región.-

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Excelente!.- Se alegró el peli gris y alza la vista a los Cielos.- _"Maestro Dino, pronto volveré a casa, una vez que me haya recuperado de mis heridas".- _Prometió el muchacho.

* * *

A su vez, en la Isla Kanon, un joven de cabello azul y mechón naranja se hallaba en el interior de un Volcán, pensando sus acciones en el Futuro hasta que escuchó pasos que venían hacia él.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó el joven con frialdad y un encapuchado se detuvo ante él.

\- Le traigo noticias muy importantes.- Dijo aquel mensajero, haciendo una reverencia.

No dijo nada el otro.

\- El Caballero Raizer de Zerowing ha muerto.- Dio aquel mensaje, cosa que al peli azul-naranja no le importó en lo absoluto.

Lloraré tu adiós y reirá el dolor

Pero amarte en esta vida es resistir

Luchar vencer la eternidad

Quedar en pie solo yo.

* * *

El recuerdo de un adiós

Los días que pasan sin querer

Si nos falta algo por contar

Palabras que decir.

Por su parte, en la zona de la Costa, Kazumi y Tenma partieron por el Mundo, ayudando a los supervivientes de aquella calamidad y reconstruir las tierras arrasadas, sin embargo, en ese momento, algo detuvo a la joven peli negra y a su novio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas a la vista, Kazumi?.- Preguntó Tenma, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No, mira, allí.- Respondió y apuntó hacia la línea del mar, en donde podían verse unos barcos llenos de refugiados que estaban volviendo al Continente.

\- La Esperanza nunca muere, como bien había dicho Alexander y Lincoln.- Sostuvo el joven "hermano" de Rin, mientras que se tomaban de las manos.-

\- Sí y vamos a poder curar a mi hermano de su estado comatoso.- Juró la chica y ambos continuaron con su viaje por esas tierras.

* * *

Tu mirada que se pierde

Tan dispersa como el mar

Y a pesar de todo contigo seguiré

La armonía entrelazada de este amor.

Tú y yo, canciones que brotarán del corazón

Y el sonido de tu voz

Cantará junto a la mía al fin

Y por una vez.

Si hay una razón si hay algún porqué

Que morir y amar sean uno

Al unir la cadena de flores.

Ríos de pasión llenarán mi mar

Y por cada piel mil lágrimas de amor

Y yo cantando junto a ti

La melodía sin fin.

Si hay una razón si hay algún porqué

Que morir y amar sean uno

Hilos del amor

Cadena de flores.

En los "Bosques de las Estrellas", tras la "Guerra UnLoud" había quedado en coma, siendo cuidado por Rin y visitado por Yoshino y los espíritus de los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII. La pelirroja se acercó hacia su novio, quien estaba en silla de ruedas, hallándose en un bello Jardín de flores, mientras que llevaba un vestido blanco y rosa, tomando su rostro con delicadeza y mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho.- Le agradeció y no se soltó de su mano.- Tengo la esperanza de que algún día despiertes y así pasaremos estos días de paz junto a Kazumi, Tenma e Hikazu.- Prometió, colocando una Pulsera de Flores en la muñeca de su novio y mirando al Cielo, pensando en sus amigos de aquella Dimensión, recordando aquellos momentos en los que se conocieron y lucharon juntos.

A su vez, cerca del Lago estaban las Armaduras de Neowing y Rosso Pegaso en sus Formas Object junto a las tumbas de Dino y Yukiko y las fotos que se tomaron Rin, Kazumi, Tenma y sus amigos antes de la Batalla de Royal Woods y de su partida a su Mundo.

Lloraré tu adiós y reirá el dolor

Y seremos como pétalos en flor

Que van flotando sobre el mar

Y enredara este amor

Al fin, tú y yo y yo en ti

No romperá Dios, cadenas de una flor.

\- La Batalla contra las UnLoud solo fue el comienzo y aunque Kazuya se recupere, ya no podrá utilizar nunca más la Armadura Neowing.- Dijo Ilias, quien estaba reunido con una misteriosa niña peli larga blanca, tez blanca, ojos zafiros, vestido del mismo color que sus cabellos y descalza.

\- Hay una Armadura más capacitada para él. Yo tengo Fe de que va a despertar, mientras tanto Neowing deberá esperar a que su verdadero dueño vuelva.- Sostuvo la pequeña ante el Antiguo Caballero Dorado de Leo, quien cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

\- Tienes mucha confianza en él.- Apuntó Ilias con respeto hacia aquel chico y eso llevó a que la albina se volteara.

\- Por supuesto, después de todo Kazuya es mi "Papa".- Finalizó antes de desaparecer de allí.

* * *

A su vez, desde un lugar desconocido, un mensajero entraba corriendo para hablar con su Jefe, el cual no podía verse. El sujeto le informó de que Nega había sido derrotado y su cuerpo estaba en el "Loudmaggedon", pero a aquel sujeto de gran poder no le interesó, solo un debilucho, un inútil bueno para nada que sirvió para morir en el frente, pero su risa se detuvo cuando escuchó que el verdadero Portador de Neowing estaba recuperado y aquello lo dejó helado.

\- ¿Qué planes tiene en mente, Mi Señor?.- Preguntó el Guerrero a éste, mientras que sonreía de forma malvada.

\- Creo que será momento de ir iniciando, dentro de poco, una ofensiva contra nuestros enemigos.- Respondió con tranquilidad y unos ojos parecían brillar en la Oscuridad.

* * *

("Last Train home", Ending 2 de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders")

Sobre las colinas de Royal Woods, rodeado por los Bosques, la Ciudad de aquel Mundo Original descansaba en calma, sin saber de lo ocurrido en el "Lost World", dejando que las vidas de sus ciudadanos transcurrieran en orden y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, desde aquellas zonas alejadas y rurales, un "Portal" comenzó a tomar forma, desgarrando el "Tejido Espacio-Tiempo", revelando a aquellos personajes que habían cruzado hacia la muerte y el combate, la destrucción y la redención, la salvación y el Futuro.

Pronto, cada uno de los involucrados salieron del "Portal" y éste se cerró, dejándolos ante un bello Atardecer de Primavera sobre Royal Woods.

\- Ohhh, hogar dulce hogar.- Dijo Rick, mientras que sacaba su petaca y brindaba con Morty y Summer.

\- ¡Les dimos su merecido!.- Festejó el castaño, dándole un sorbo al licor.

\- Sí, a pesar de que casi morimos y todas las adversidades, logramos salir adelante.- Reconoció la pelirroja esos duros momentos, pero también se sumó a las celebraciones.

Por su parte, Dipper y los demás permanecían junto a los presentes, viendo su Futuro como "Los Herederos".

\- Está en nuestras manos proteger a este Mundo, amigos. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Seguimos?.- Preguntó el hermano gemelo de Mabel.

\- Por supuesto, entramos juntos y lucharemos contra todo desgraciado que quiera vencernos.- Respondió la chica castaña y juntaron sus manos con Ronaldo, Peridot, Pacífica, Steven, Connie, Wendy, Star y Marco.

\- Somos el Futuro de este Mundo y quedarnos de brazos cruzados no servirá de nada.- Sostuvo la Gema del "HomeWorld".

\- Comparto lo mismo que dijo Peridot. Sería una locura irnos de "Los Herederos" como si nada. Seguimos.- Se unió Rolando en esos momentos.

\- La "Llave" de los Dioses. Le hice aquella promesa a Sigurd, el hermano de Siegfried, de que lucharía hasta el final y así lo haré, junto a ustedes, amigos y contigo, Star.- Les respaldó Marco, tomado de las manos de la Princesa de Mewni.

\- Su determinación y el amor que la Señorita Hilda de Polaris tiene sobre Asgard.- Añadió Wendy con sinceridad.

\- Y nuestros vínculos de amistad, esos "Lazos" que jamás se han roto, siempre estarán aquí, intactos.- Dijo Pacífica y se vieron imágenes del Pasado.

\- Lo juro por mi madre, Rose Cuarzo, no voy a rendirme ni a claudicar, pelearé hasta el final, por este Mundo y por todos aquellos que viven en el Multiverso.- Dio Steven su Juramento.

\- Si tú vas, yo también iré. Como bien se dijo, lo empezamos juntos, iremos juntos al campo de batalla, porque unidos seremos imparables.- Finalizó Connie al lado de su novio.

A su vez, con Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube.

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHH, LO LOGRAMOS, HEMOS SALIDO VICTORIOSOS!.- Festejaron las paredes, mientras que Skips se reía por lo bajo, moviendo la cabeza y estando al lado de los otros dos Generales Marinos.

\- ¿Se habrá acabado todo esto?.- Preguntó Mavis a su novio, Brady, pero el chico rubio y de lentes la miró y abrazó con fuerzas.

\- No sabría decirte, porque siempre lucharemos contra distintos enemigos, sin embargo, mientras que estemos juntos y con nuestros amigos, nadie nos derrotará.- Prometió el chico en aquellos momentos.

* * *

\- _"Pasamos por momentos muy complicados, casi sufríamos una invasión desde otro Universo, pero mientras que los Caballeros y demás Guerreros Sagrados que lucharán por este Mundo y su gente, siempre habrá esperanza para todos. Ésta es mi palabra, como la Diosa Athena, protegeré a los inocentes y guardaré por el Futuro".- _Pensaba Saori Kido, al lado de sus Santos de Oro, Plata y Bronce, mientras que veía el brillante camino creado por Lincoln y los suyos.- _"Felicitaciones, Lincoln Loud, tú y tus amigos lo han logrado"._

* * *

Mientras que Lincoln y sus hermanas y amigos celebran al lado de los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados, Alexander se hallaba alejado un tanto alejado de los presentes, ya que había sentido una voz que le estaba llamando, por lo que se vio obligado a voltearse y dirigirse para conversar con esa persona que estaba en la otra parte del Mundo, en el Hemisferio Sur.

("Valley Healing", OST del Patch 5.4 de "World of Warcraft: Siege of Orgrimmar")

\- _"Querido Emperador, Mi Hermano Mayor, se acabó: El Mundo y el Multiverso se han liberado de la Oscuridad de las UnLoud contra la que han luchado...para siempre...pero todo esto...¿a qué precio?".- _Se hallaba aquel joven castaño, ojos verde-esmeralda y con su Sapuris que había ido a buscar junto a aquellas personas, arrodillado ante la "Estatua del Emperador de Japón" y rodeado de unos Árboles de Cerezos.

\- No dejes que toda esta destrucción te afecte, Dimitri: Has vencido al Linaje de la Oscuridad que nosotros combatimos. Has mostrado a todo el Multiverso el poder del verdadero "Guardián" y "Rey de los Espectros", del Héroe que todos necesitamos. Pero la pregunta sigue siendo: ¿Por qué luchamos?.- Le habló con ese tono de sabiduría pero manteniendo la seriedad y la calma, "acercándose" hacia su Aprendiz.- Confío en que ya lo sepas: Luchas por miedo, por ira, por ver quién tiene la mayor cantidad de armas, tecnología y solo ser más poderoso, es liberar una batalla interminable. Enfréntate al miedo, serena el odio, encuentra la paz en tu interior y así podrás paz a los que te rodean.- Hablaba y tocó uno de esos Árboles de Cerezos, el cual se estaba recuperando de la batalla ocurrida allí donde estaba Dimitri junto al Cosmos de Amor de la Diosa Athena.- Esos son los mayores tesoros de la vida, por todo eso, merece la pena luchar.- Dio aquellas palabras y puso sus manos en los hombros de aquel joven castaño.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Dimitri. Muy pronto será un honor tenerte al lado del Señor Hades y combatiendo en sus filas.- Finalizó y el chico tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por la emoción.- Nos volveremos a ver, Hermano Mío.- Juró y de ahí terminó de verse aquella escena.

Una vez que concluyó la charla, el joven peli blanco-plateado alzó la cabeza hacia los Cielos y vio que una Luz resplandecía en éste.

\- ¡Miren!.- Señaló Lynn junto a las demás hermanas.

\- ¿Qué será eso?.- Preguntó Luna con asombro, estando con Lincoln a su lado.

\- La "Estrella Celeste de la Longevidad" se ha despertado y aparecido en el Firmamento.- Reconoció el albino aquella Luz.

\- ¡Sí, es cierto, es el chico de Alex!.- Exclamó Lori y hubo emoción ante aquel nuevo Guerrero que se sumaba a sus filas, llevando a que el Bosnio bajara la cabeza, sonriente de haber entrenado a su amigo y "Hermano" para convertirse en lo que sería.

* * *

("Great Days", Opening 3 de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable")

\- Estoy lista.- Habló una chica albina y pecas, dientes de conejo iguales a Lincoln, mientras que iba recibiendo su Armadura Sapuris.- Linka de Búho, Guardiana del Templo de Urano, al servicio de mi primo, Lincoln Loud/Señor y Emperador Hades.- Anunció y partía para Royal Woods, una vez terminado sus entrenamientos.

* * *

\- Dimitri de Vampiro, la Estrella Celeste de la Longevidad y "Rey de los Espectros", listo para el combate, Mi Señor.- Añadió aquel castaño de Rusia y Japón, mientras que, para más adelante, llegarían para estar al lado de aquellas personas.

* * *

("Corona Temple´s Destruction", OST V-15, "Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de la Juventud Escarlata")

Y desde las colinas lindantes a Royal Woods, con el Sol poniéndose en el Horizonte, una brisa agradable de Primavera que los invitaba a disfrutar del "Espectáculo", Lincoln y sus amigos comenzaron a descender para volver a la Ciudad.

\- ¿Todo en orden, Lincoln?.- Preguntaron sus hermanas.

\- Sí, amigo, te noto muy callado.- Se acercó Clyde para hablar con él.

\- No, tranquilos, jejejeje, estoy bien, solo que...¿ustedes creen que no se cumplirá esa "Profecía" que Nega decía?. Una en donde yo asesinaría a la Diosa Athena en algún Siglo que desconozco cuál era.- Sostuvo, llevando su mano hasta su nuca.

\- Ese tipo de cosas no puede ocurrir contigo, Lincoln.- Intervino Saga, quien se acercó para hablar con él.- Mientras que tú forjes el camino junto a tus acciones, dicho evento no podrá ocurrir.- Dejó sus palabras para animarlo.

\- Es verdad lo que dijo mi hermano: Eres una persona que ha luchado desde el comienzo, sabes dominar muy bien tu Poder Divino y con ello, has vencido al verdadero Mal que eran Nega y las UnLoud. Eso es un honor y orgullo para ti.- Señaló el General Kanon de Dragón Marino y Patriarca del Santuario.

\- Y mientras cuentes con el apoyo de tus seres queridos, tu corazón se mantendrá alejado de las desgracias.- Añadió Mu de Aries junto a Shion y los demás.

\- Entiendo.- Comprendió Lincoln aquel mensaje.- Voy a ser un gran "Emperador del Inframundo", sin importar las adversidades y desgracias, haré que este Mundo esté limpio de la injusticia y las desgracias.- Prometió el chico, mientras que le aplaudían y una vez que terminó, partieron para Royal Woods.- Y ahora, volvamos a casa, hermanas, amigos míos.- Fue lo último que dijo y de allí emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la Ciudad.

No importaba lo que fuera a ocurrir, su Futuro lo tenía asegurado junto al de las personas que quería y estaban de su lado. Aún habiendo vivido tanta muerte y destrucción en ese Mundo, ahora las heridas iban a sanar y las cicatrices desaparecían con el Tiempo. Sin importar las desgracias que pudieran llevarse a cabo, el Mundo contaba con ellos, aquellos Guerreros y Dioses que lo defenderían hasta el último, porque ellos eran la Esperanza, la Fe, la Unión, la Camaradería, el Amor, la Lealtad y el Futuro para toda la Humanidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, amigos míos, aquí termina este proyecto que tuvo sus comienzos el 2 de Julio del 2019, con 13.000 palabras, un nuevo record que no llevaba a cabo desde el 2016 cuando escribí "Saint Simpson: Saga de Poseidon". Y ahora que está historia ha terminado, pueden seguir los otros fics que le suceden y que son "Saint Meteor: Neowing SEED", perteneciente a FreedomGundam96 y se las recomiendo, es genial. Y el otro fic es "Saint Simpson-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón", mío y escrito en Septiembre del 2018. También tienen el spin-off/mientras tanto de Dimitri, llamado "Specters Dream: La Búsqueda de la Sapuris del Vampiro", estando éstas dos últimos en Wattpad. **

**Antes de ir a los agradecimientos, les anuncio que el año que viene saldrá el último arco de esta historia, el cual daré a conocer su nombre más abajo.**

**Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este Epílogo. Nos estamos viendo, buen inicio de día Martes para todos ustedes y mando saludos y agradecimientos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, RCurrent, LeoneEpsilon/Soldado Ruso 09, AnonimousReader98, LucasAbad0, DiegoyMalFan, Omega Fire-21, Plagahood, eltíorob95, marati2011, J0nas Nagera, BeTricks871, Sam The Stormbringer, Regamers10, Banghg, Knight of The Wind, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Ficlover93, Dark-Mask-Uzumaki, Marcustine, Johnny Ficker y los demás. Estos agradecimientos van, sobre todo, para FreedomGundam96 y Banghg por darme permiso para usar a sus OC (todos los derechos reservados para ellos). También para El Legendario mando agradecimientos.**

El "Loudmaggedon" es propiedad de Conde Midaligth, todos los reservados para él también.

**Último arco de esta historia:**

**_"Saint Simpson-Louds: Saga de Zeus"_**

**Fecha de Estreno: 1* de Abril del 2021, para el primer aniversario de _"Don´t forget to smile"_.**

**Eso es todo, amigos. Nos estamos viendo en nuevos y futuros proyectos. **


End file.
